Yugioh GX30
by Dueler King
Summary: Can Jill Save Duel Academy and The World From a Evil Demon? Find Out in: Absolute End. This Is The Final Chapter of this fanfic.
1. Wet & Wild

Enjoy The 1st Chapter Of My Brand-Spanking New Fanfic. 

Yugioh GX30

Chapter 1: Wet & Wild

---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Domino City

Well Welcome To The City Of Domino. This City Is The Home To Some 25,000 Citizens. Its A Busy City In Japan. This City Hosted The Battle City Tournement 30 Years Ago. And Now The City Is Just As Big. This City Is The Home Of Dueling Greats Such As Yugi Muto, Seto Kaiba, Joey Wheeler And Many More. This Busy City's Popuation Increased Since The Battle City Tournement Ended. The Millenium Items And The God Cards Have Disapeared For Good. Our Story Starts In A Small Little House In The Heart Of Downtown Domino...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Muto Home / 8:30am

We Find A Young Boy, About The Age Of 16, Sleeping Hard In His Bed. His Walls Are Covered With Photos, And All Sorts Of Stuff. He Had A Duel Disk In The Corner Of His Room (The Ones Made By Seto Kaiba.) He Had Small Red Box Near The Duel Disk. He Also A Had 18 Inch TV In There As Well.

"Kenny, Wake Up Dear.", A Womens Voice Was Heard.

The Boy Yawned And Replied, "Just A Few More Winks Please, Mom."

The Boy Then Went Back To Sleep, Again.

Suddenly A Women, Bout The age Of 40, Came In The Room. She Had Brown Hair, A Great Thin Figure As Well As A Red & Orange Shirt And Blue Jeans.

The Women Then Replied, "Kenny, Wake Up. You're Going To Be Late For Your Duel Exam Today. If You Miss It, You'll Have To Wait Until Next Month To Take The Exam, Honey."

Kenny Woke Up (Again) And Replied, "Okay I'll Be Downstairs Soon."

She Closed His Door And He Got Out Of Bed And Went To His Closet And Got Out A Pair Of Pants And A Shirt. He Went To His Dresser And Got Some Socks And A Pair Of White Briefs.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Muto Home Dining Room / 8:40am

The Women Was Cooking Breakfast For Her Son And Husband.

Suddenly A Tall Man Came In The Room. He Had Red Spiky Red Hair And Had A Black Shirt And Blue Pants. He Went To The Table And Sat Down At The Table. The Women Went To The Man And Kissed Him On The Lips.

The Women Replied, "Good Morning, Yugi Dear."

Yugi Smiled And Then Replied, "Morning, Tea."

Tea Went Back To The Oven Resumed Cooking.

Yugi Then Replied, "Is Kenny Excited About His Duel Exam Today?"

Tea Smiled And Replied, "He's Excited About It. He Better Not Got To Cocky."

Yugi Replied, "I'm Sure He'll Be Fine. What To Eat This Morning?"

Tea Replied, "French Toast And Sasauge."

Yugi Replied, "Mmm, Sounds Tasty."

Kenny Walked Down The Stairs And Went Into The Kitchen. He Had His Duel Disk On His Left Arm And His Deck Was In His Deck Slot.

He Went The Table And Sat Down At It.

Yugi Then Replied, "Well, Good Morning To You, Son."

Kenny Then Replied, "Good Morning, Mom & Dad."

Yugi Then Replied, "Ready For Today, Son?"

Kenny Then Replied, "Yep, Sure Am. I'm Ready To Become The Next King Of Games!"

Yugi Gave A Small Laugh And Replied, "Thats My Boy. I Heard Joeys Daughter, Jill, Is Also Going To Entering The Academy This Year, Son."

Kenny Then Replied, "That Rocks. Thanks For Helping Me With My Deck Last Night, Dad."

Yugi Then Replied, "No Problem, Son."

Tea Turned Off The Burners And The Stove. And Then She Placed The Food On 3 Different Plates And She Carried Two And Set Them Both Down On The Table. She Took The 3rd Plate And Set It On The Table As Well. Yugi And Kenny Grabbed Their Plates.  
She Then Went To The Coffee Machine And Poured 2 Cups Of Coffee For Herself And Yugi.

Tea Sighed And Replied, "This Will Be Our Last Family Meal For A While, Boys."

Yugi Looked Towards Her And He Replied, "I Know Its Hard, Hon. But Our Own Flesh And Blood Will Be Dueling In Honor Of His Deck And Us."

Kenny Then Replied, "Yeah, Dads Right, Mom. I'll Write To You Guys As Much As I Can. So Don't Be To Worried About Me."

Tea Picked Up Her Coffee Cup And Took A Sip Out Of It And Replied, "I Supose Your Right, Kenny. No Matter What Happens, I Will Always Be Proud Of You, Son."

Kenny Smiled And Replied, "I Know, Mom."

Yugi Went To His Pocket And Took A Couple Of Cards Out Of It And Replied, "Here These Cards Has Been In The Muto Family For Generations. You Can Use Them Now. I Have The Orginal Cards In My Deck."

Kenny Took The Cards From His Father And Looked At Them. They Were The Dark Magician And The Dark Magician Girl.

Kenny Smiled And Replied, "Thanks Dad, I Will Treasure Them Forever."

He Took His Deck Out And Placed Them Both In His Deck And Then He Reshuffled His Deck And Placed His Deck Back Into HIs Duel Disk.

Yugi Then Replied, "Joey Says He Going TO Meet Us There At About 10:30 This Morning."

Kenny Finished His Breakfast And Replied, "Lets Get Going Then. I Gotta Get A Good Spot.

Yugi Then Replied, "Good Point, Lets Get Going. Tea Dear, I Will Back After Kennys Duel."

Tea Then Replied, "Okay, Thats Cool."

She Stared At Kenny And Replied, "Make Me Proud Of You, Son."

Kenny Hugged HIs Mom And Replied, "I Promise You I Will, Mom."

Yugi Grabbed His Duel Disk And Red Deck Box And Both Mutos Went Outside To The Family Card. Both Of Them Went Into The Car And Got Their Seat Belts On. Yugi Stated The Car And Both Drove Off.

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Domino Highway / 9:15am

The Traffic Was Light On The Main Highway. Only A Few Cars Were On Road.

Kenny Gave A Deep Sigh.

Yugi Then Replied, "Nervous, Son?"

Kenny Then Replied, "A Little Bit. I Wonder If I'm Good Enough For The Academy."

Yugi Then Replied, "You Certainly Are Ready For The Academy. Don't Be That Worried, Son."

Kenny Sighed And Replied, "You're Right, Dad. If I'm Not Calm And Don't Believe In The Heart Of The Cards, I Won't Be The Best Spellcaster Duelist There Is."

Yugi Replied, "Good For You, My Boy."

They Continued Down The Road..

---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Outside Of The Academy Test Arena / 9:45am

They Were Many Parked Cars Outside Of The Arena And They Were 2 Teenage Girls Near The Registration Table.

Kenny Happily Replied, "Its Jill And Another Girl."

Yugi Then Parked The Car And Kenny Got Out Of It And He Replied, "Jill, Wait Up!"

The 2nd Girl In Line Turned And Saw Kenny And She Replied, "Hey Kenny!"

Jill Was A Fit Girl. She Weighed About 115 Pounds. She Was 5' 5' In Height.

Kenny Then Replied, "Nervous About Today?"

Jill Then Replied, "Not So Much. Dad Gave Me The Wheeler Family Heriloom. The Red Eyes Black Dragon!"

Kenny Smiled And Replied, "Mine Gave Me A Dark Magician And The Dark Magician Girl."

Jill Then Replied, "Cool."

Yugi Walked Over Towards Jenna And Replied, "Good Morning, Jenna."

Jill Then Replied, "Good Morning, Mr. Muto."

The Man That Was At The Registration Table Replied, "Your Name Please?"

The Tallest Girl Replied, "Alison, Alison Yuki."

The Man Wrote Down The Name On The Sheet And He Replied, "Welcome Miss Yuki. Your Duel Is At 10:10 At The Main Arena."

Alison Then Replied, "Thanks."

She Walked Away And The Man Then Replied, "Who's Next?"

Jill Went Up To The Table And Replied, "Jill. Jill Wheeler."

He Wrote The Name Down And Replied, "Okay Miss Wheeler. Your Going To Duel In The Main Arena After Miss Yukis Duel."

Jill Then Replied, "Okay, Thank You."

Jill Walked Away And The Man Again Replied, "Next."

Kenny Walked Up To The Desk And Replied, "Kenny. Kenny Muto."

The Man Excitedly Replied, "Muto. Are You By Chance Yugis Son?"

Kenny Then Replied, "Thats Right."

The Man Replied, "Your Duel Will Be After Miss Wheelers In The Same Arena."

Kenny Picked Up A Card Off The Table And Replied, "Cool."

The Man Replied, "You Three Must Report To The Green Room And Get The Duel Academy Rule Book."

Yugi Then Replied, "This Part Of The Journey You Must Go Alone. I Will Be In The Audience Watching You 2 Duel."

The 3 Teens Walked Away...

-------------------------------------------------------------------  
Green Room / 10:00am

The 3 Teens Were In The Room. They Were No Duelists In The Room, Just 2 Men In Gray Suits. The Suits Both Had Clipboards In Their Hands.

1 Of The Suits Replied, "Okay. You Now The Rules. If You Lose This Duel, You Have To Wait Until Next Month For Another Chance. You Each Will Be Dueling The Same Proctor But The Proctor Will Be Using 3 Different Decks, So You Expect Nothing And Be Prepared For Anything. Have A Different Deck, So Duel Your Hardest And Good Luck. Alison, Your Duel Is Now. So Lets Get Going."

Alison Opened Her Backpack And Took Her Duel Disk Out Of Her Backpack And Placed It On Her Arm. She Put The Backpack On The Lounge Chair.

Then Kenny Spoke Up, "Are We Allowed To Watch The Duels?"

The Suited Man Replied, "Of Course Your Allowed. But You're Forbidden From Writing Down Anything About There Dueling Skills Or Any Cards From Their Decks."

Kenny Then Replied, "No Prob."

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Stands / 10:15am

The Stands Were Packed With New Students, Citizens And A Few Tourists Looking For A Good Duel To Watch.

Yugi Was Looking For Joey In Stands And He Found Him And Yugi Replied, "Joey!"

The Tall Blonde-Haired Man Turned Around And He Replied, "Hey, Yuge!"

Yugi Went To The Seat Near Joey And He Replied, "Here To See Your Little Girl Go Up Today?"

Joey Nodded And Replied, "Indeed. My Girl Is Going To Be The Next King Of Games."

Yugi Laughed For A Minute And Replied, "Not If Kenny Can Do Anything About It."

Suddenly The Anouncer Replied, "Okay Folks. That 15th Proctor Duel Will Begin Now. Our Next Participant Is The Spunky Lady With Dueling Attiude, Alison Yuki!"

She Entered The Arena, With Her Duel Disk On Her Arm.

Joey Looked Puzzled And She Replied, "Who's Kid Is That?"

"I Can Answer That One.", A Males Voice Was Heard.

Yugi And Joey Turned Around And Found A Couple In The Seats Behind Them . The Guy Had A Red Jacket And A Black Shirt As Well As A Pair Of Blue Jeans. The Women Had A Blue & White Shirt As Well As Blue Pants.

Joey Then Replied, "What Your Names?"

The Male Replied, "Jaden Yuki And This My Wife, Alexis Yuki."

Yugi Was Excited And Replied, "The Jaden Yuki? The One Who Gradutated In The Honors Class?"

Jaden Then Replied, "The One & Only."

Joey Then Replied, "Its Nice To Meet You, Alexis."

Alexis Smiled And Replied, "Like Wise."

The Announcer Resumed, "Her Oppenet Will Be One Of Our Dueling Proctors. Here He Is, Peter Von Shelling."

The Proctor Came Out. He Had Black Sunglasses As Well A Blue Suit Of Somesort.

The Proctor Then Replied, "Ready To Duel, Girl?"

Alison Then Replied, "Refere To Me As Alison. Always Ready, Punk."

Both Duelists Activated Their Duel Disks And Both Counter Reached 4000.

Alison Then Replied, "Lets Do This."

"TIME TO DUEL!", Both Yelled Out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
45 Minutes Later.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Duel Was Close. The Proctor Had A 2 Blazing Inpachis In Attack Mode (1850/0 x2) As Well A Robot Knight In Attack Mode And No Facedowns. Alison Had A Golden Man With Blades On Its Elbows. (2600/2100) And No Facedowns. The Proctor Has 2000 Lifepoints Remaing And Alison Had 900 Lifepoints Left.

Alison Then Replied, "This is Going To Be Good. Bladedge, Attack Robotic Knight, Now!"

The Hero Rushed Into The Battle And Sliced The Robot In Half And Then The Halves Exploded. The Proctors Lifepoints Fell To 1000.

Alison Then Replied, "I Place 2 Cards Facedown..For Later. Your Move."

The Proctor Drew A Card And Replied, "I Offer Both My Inpachis For The Inferno Flame Emperor!"

As The Two Firey Creatures Vanished, A Giant Wicked Fire Creature Apeared (2700/1600).

The Proctor Resumed, "I Now Activate My Emperors Ability And I Remove 2 Monsters Fire Monsters From Play To Destroy Both Of Your Facedowns."

As The Proctor Removed His Darkfire Soldior #1 And Woodborg Inpachi From Play, The Emperor Roared And Both Of Alison's Facedowns, A Hero Signal And "A Hero Emerges", Were Both Blasted To Bits.

The Proctor Then Replied, "Now That Your Field Is Cleaned Out. Emperor, Attack Bladedge With Infero Fire Breath!"

The Emperor Fired Its Flame Breath And It Struck The Hero, Incenarating It. Alisons Lifepoints Fell To 800.

The Proctor Replied, "I Believe In My Emperor So I Won't Used Any Facedown Cards. I End My Turn."

Alison Drew A Card And Replied, "I Play The Spell Card, Full House To Draw 5 Cardfs From My Deck.

She Made 4 New Draws. I Now Activate The Field Spell, Skyscraper!"

As She Opened The Field Slot, A Large City Apeared Out Of Nowhere.

Alison Then Replied, "I Now Play Monster Reborn To Revive Avain And I Now Summon Elemental Hero Burstinatrix In Attack Mode!"

As She Sat The Card Down, A Red-Outfited Hero Apeared (1200/600) And Green-Suited Man With 2 Giant Wings Apeared As Well (1000/1000).

The Proctor Then Replied, "Even With Skyscraper, Your Monsters Are Weaker."

Alison Then Replied, "Duh, I Knew That. I Now Play Polymerization To Fuse Both Avain And Burstinatrix Together To Create Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!"

As The 2 Heros Merged, The Ending Result Was A Tall Man Who's Hand Was A Head Of A Red Dragon (2100/1800).

Jaden Then Replied, "Thats My Girl."

The Proctor Then Replied, "Good Grief, Not Him!"

Alison Then Replied, "My Field Cards Give All Monsters With "Elemental Hero" In Their Names 1000 Extra Attack Points When They're Attacking A Monster On My Oppenets Side Of The Field. Now Thats Explained, Flame Wingman, Attack The Emperor Attack With Sky-Dive Scorcher!"

The Hero Jumped Into The Air And Turned Into A Fireball And The Hero Struck The Emperor And The Fiery Creature Exploded Into Flames. The Proctors Lifepoints Fell To 600.

The Proctor Then Replied, "No Big Deal."

Alison Then Replied, "My Heros Special Ability Now Activates. And Now You Loses Lifepoints Equal To The Destroyed Monster Orignal Attack."

The Hero Got Close To The Proctor And Fired A Fire Attack Towards Him. The Proctors Lifepoints Fell To 0.

Alison Pointed Towards Him And Replied, "Thats Game, Dude."

The Proctor Chuckled And Replied, "Guess My Fire Deck Fizzled Out. Good Duel, Miss Yuki. Welcome To Duel Academy."

Alison Then Replied, "Thanks."

Both Duelists Deactivated. Alison Left For The Green Room.

The Anouncer Replied, "The Next Duel Will Begin Very Soon."

------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Green Room 11:10am

Kenny Was Watching The Duel And He Replied, "That Girls Deck Looks Famillar."

Jill Then Replied, "No Kidding, Kenny."

Suddenly The Door Opened And Alison Came In.

Jill Then Replied, "Great Duel, Alison."

Alison Then Replied, "It Was A Easy Win For The Yuki Family?"

Kenny Then Replied, "Are You Jaden Yukis Daughter?"

Alison Then Replied, "Sure Am. Alexis Yuki Is My Mom. They Both Gave Me Cards To Make The Deck I Have."

Jill Then Replied, "Cool. Well, Here I Go."

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Arena Floor / 11:15am

Jill Come Out Of The Room.

Joey Happily Replied, "You Go Girl. Make Me Proud!"

The Anouncer Replied, "Here She Is, The Girl With A Deck Not To Be Messed With. Jill Wheeler!"

Then The Same Proctor Came Out And He Replied, "Ready?"

Jill Then Replied, "Born Ready!"

Joey Then Replied, "Beat Him, Girl!"

Both Duelists Activated Their Duel Disks And Both Counters Reached 4000.

"TIME TO DUEL!", Both Duelists Yelled Out.

---------------------------------------------------------  
40 Minutes Later.  
---------------------------------------------------------

The Duel Was Going In The Proctors Favor. He Had A Facedown Monster And A Faceup Monster And It Was A Mechanicalchaser (1850/800). Jill Had A Panther Warrior (2000/1600) And 1 Scapegoat (0/0) The Proctor Had No Facedown Cards And Jenna Had No Facedown Of Her Own As Well. The Proctor Had 1,200 Lifepoints Left And Jill Had 1000 Of Her Own Left. It Was Jill's Turn.

Jill Drew A Card And Replied, "I Now Offer My Final Scapegoat To Let My Panther Strike Your Machine! Panther Warrior, Attack With Panther Strike!"

The Final Sheep Vanished And The Panther Leaped Into The Air And Swung Its Sword And Split The Robot In Half And It Exploded. The Proctors Lifepoints Fell To 1,050.

Jill Smiled And Replied, "This Is Getting Fun. I End My Turn Now."

The Proctor Drew A Card And Replied, "I Reveal My Facedown Monster. So Rise Trojan Horse!"

As He Flipped The Card Up, A Wooden Horse Apeared On The FIeld (1500/1600).

The Proctor Resumed, "And Now I Offer Him For The Perfect Machine King!"

As The Horse Vanished, A Large White And Red Robot Apeared. It Had 2 Cannons On It (2700/1500).

The Proctor Replied, "Time To Battle. Perfect King, Attack!"

The Machine Fired A Barrage Of Missles And The Panther Warrior Was Blasted Away. Jills Lifepoints Fell To 300.

The Proctor Then Replied, "Next Turn You Lose, Buddy! I End My Turn Now."

Jill Drew A Card And Replied, "I Play Monster Reborn To Revive My Red Eyes!"

The Dragon Reapeared With A Fercious Roar (2400/2000).

The Proctor Then Replied, "I Destroyed It Already And I'll Do It Again."

Jill Then Replied, "Not This Time, Pal! I Now Activate The Spell Card, Megamorph And My Red Eyes Gets It!"

The Dragon Roared With Delight (2400/2000) - (4800/2000).

Jill Then Replied, "This Is The Heriloom Of The Wheeler Family. Told You I'd Get It Back."

Joey Happily Replied, "Thats My Girl..And My Dragon!"

Jill Then Replied, "Time To Finish This. Red Eyes Black Dragon, Attack With Inferno Fire Blast!"

The Dragon Breathed Its Attack And It Struck The Robot And The Robot Went Haywire And Exploded. The Proctors Lifepoints Fell To 0.

The Dragon Roared With Happiness Before Vanishing.

The Proctor Then Replied, "Well Done. You Will Do Fine At Duel Academy, Miss Wheeler."

Jill Then Replied, "It Was A Fun Duel."

Jill Went Back Into The Green Room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------  
Green Room / 1:15pm

Jill Entered The Room, Proudly.

Kenny Then Replied, "Well Done. Your Familys Heriloom Has Done It Again."

Jill Then Replied, "It Was A Well Fought Match."

Alison Then Replied, "You Made Your Dad Proud Today, Jill. But When You Duel Me, You're Going Down."

Jill Then Replied, "Until That Day, Watch Out."

Kenny Got His Disk On And Then Replied, "Time To Win."

Jill Went Up To Kenny And Replied, "Good Luck, Buddy."

Kenny Just Smiled And Replied, "Thanks, Jill."

He Left The Room And Went To The Arena.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Arena / 1:20pm

Kenny Entered The Arena, Ready To Go.

Yugi Smiled And Replied, "Lets See If My Son Is Worthy Of Duel Academy. GO KENNY!"

Joey Then Replied, "Lets Except A Great Duel From Him, Yuge."

The Announcer Began Again, "Heres The Final Test Duel Of The Day. Folks, The Legendary Son Of Yugi & Tea Muto, The One And Only, Kenny Muto!"

The Audience Began To Cheer With Delight."

Jaden Then Replied, "Lets See If He's Inheritated Your Dueling Spirit, Yugi."

Alexis Then Replied, "Well Said, Honey."

The Proctor Then Replied, "Ready, Mr. Muto?"

Kenny Then Replied, "Oh, Yes!"

Both Duelists Activated Their Disks And Both Counters Went Up To 4000.

"ITS TIME TO DUEL!", Both Duelists Yelled Out.

Both Duelists Drew 5 Cards From Their Decks.

The Proctor Then Replied, "I Will Make The First Move. I Summon My Behegon In Attack Mode!"

As He Sat The Card Down, A Small Watery Snake Apeared On The Field (1350/1000).

Proctor Resumed, "I Now End My Turn."

Kenny Drew A Card And Replied, "I Summon My Dark Magician Kid In Attack Mode!"

As He Sat The Card Down, A Young Purple-Robed Child Apeared On The Field (1500/1300).

Yugi Chuckled And Replied, "He Wanted That Card Badily. So I Got It For Him When I Went To The Card Sharks Shop, Last Week."

Joey Then Replied, "He Seems To Enjoy Using It."

Kenny Replied, "This is Going To Be Cool. Dark Magician Kid, Attack With Shadow Blast!"

The Kids Wand Glowed Purple And Some Purple Energy Was Launched And It Struck The Snake, Blasting It To Bits. Proctors Lifepoints Fell To 3,850.

Kenny Then Replied, "Thats The First Time Its Attack Ever Worked. I Place 1 Card Facedown And Thats All For Now."

The Proctor Drew A Card And Replied, "I Place 1 Card Facedown And Then I Summon Great White In Attack Mode!"

As He Sat The Card Down, A White Shark Apeared On The Field (1600/800).

The Proctor Resumed, "Now I Play Mystical Space Typhoon To Destroy Your Facedown Card!

The Small Tornado Apeared And Kennys Facedown Card, A Spellnbinding Circle, Was Blasted.

The Proctor Resumed, "Now Thats Done,Great White, Attack His Boy Now!"

The Shark Rushed And Grabbed The Boy And Ate Him In One Gulp! Kennys Lifepoints Fell To 3,900.

"Sorry Kid, I Will Avenge You.", Kenny Thought To Himself As He Stared At His Graveyard.

The Proctor Resumed, "I Place Another Card Facedown And That Will Do It For Now."

Kenny Drew A Card And Replied, "I Summon A Monster In Facedown Defense Mode And That Will Do It For Now."

The Proctor Drew A Card And Replied, "I Summon My 7 Colored Fish In Attack Mode!"

As He Place The Card Down, A Rainbow-Colored Fish Apeared On The Field (1800/800).

The Proctor Then Replied, "Now My Fish, Attack His Facedown Card!"

The Fished Jumped To The Card And A Beautiful Elf Apeared On The Field (800/2000) And The Fish Bounced Off. The Proctors Lifepoints Fell To 3,650.

The Proctor Shrugged And Replied, "Nice Defense Monster, Kenny. I End My Turn Now."

Kenny Drew A Card And Replied, "I Now Sacrifice My Elf For Choas Command Magician!"

As The Elf Vanished, The Wizard Of Light Apeared On The Field (2400/1800).

Kenny Resumed, "This Is For The Kid! Magician, Attack!"

The Magician Fired Its Attack And The Shark Was Oblitarated. The Proctors Lifepoints Fell To 2,850.

Kenny Laughed And Replied, "That Felt Good. I End My Turn."

Kenny Drew A Card And Replied, "I End My Turn."

The Proctor Drew A Card

He Opened His Field And He Replied, "I Activate The Legendary Ocean!"

Suddenly The Field Was Full Of Water And Beautiful Ruins Apeared As Well. The Fish Jumped Into The Water With Delight (1800/800) - (2000/1000).

The Proctor Resumed, "My Ocean Card Lowers The Level Of All Monster In My Hand By 1. I Now Offer My Fish To Summon The Great Serpent..."

As The Fish Jumped Into The Air And Vanished, A Gigantic Serpent Apeared And Roared! (2600/1500) - (2800/1700).

The Proctor Resumed, "My My Powerful Friend, Levia-Dragon - Daedalus! I Now Activate Its Ability And And I Offer The Ocean To Do So."

The Serpent Slammed Its Tail Into The Water And Giant Whirlpool And The Ruins Began To Crumble And The Magician Was Sucked Into It.

Kenny Gulped And Replied, "I Always Hated That Serpent!"

The Proctor Resumed, "And Now My Levia Dragon, Attack Kenny Directly!"

The The Serpent Opened Its Mouth And And Beam Of Water Shot Out And It Struck Kenny, Knocking Him To The Ground.

Yugi Worriedly Replied, "Kenny, Get Up Son!"

Joey Replied, "Hope He's Gonna Be Okay."

Jaden Sighed And Replied, "I Had To Beat The Sea Monster When I Dueled The Admiral When I Was Still In The Academy."

Alexis Giggled And Replied, "It Was A Miracle You Won Too, Hon."

Kenny Groaned As He Got Up And He Saw His Lifepoints Plummet To 1,300.

The Proctor Laughed And Replied, "You Should Think Again About Joining Duel Academys Team. If You Can't Stand Up To Me, You Won't Do Any Better In The School. Maybe This Is'nt Your Month. I Place Another Card Facedown And That Will Do It For Me."

Kenny Drew A Card And Replied, "I First Activate Cost Down And I Send My White Magician Pikeru To The Graveyard To Do So. And Now I Play 1 Of My Fathers Best Cards, Dark Magician Girl!"

The Lovely Magician Girl Apeared On The Field (2000/1700).

Kenny Resumed, "I Now Play The Spell Card, Sages Stone. And Since The Dark Magician Girl Is On The Field, I Can Bring Forth Dark Magician!"

The Tall Purple Robed Spellcaster Apeared On The Field (2500/2100).

Kenny Then Replied, "I'm Not Done Yet. I Activate My Facedown Card, Premature Burial To Bring The Kid Back!"

The Dark Magician Kid Reapeared (1500/1300).

The Proctor Then Replied, "Nice, Its The Whole Family. But My Leviathon Can Take Your Monster Down, Easily!"

Kenny Resumed, "I Activate The Equip Spell, Magic Formula And I Give It To Dark Magician!"

A Spell Book Apeared And The Magician Glowed For A Minute (2500/2100) - (3000/2400).

Yugi Proudly Replied, "Do It, Son!"

Kenny Resumed, "Time To Fight! Dark Magician, Attack His Levia Dragon With Dark Magic Attack!"

The Magician Pointed Its Staff Towards The Serpent And Fired And The Beast Was Blasted To Bits. The Proctors Lifepoints Fell To 2,450.

The Proctor Resumed, "This Duel Has Come To A Close, So Congratulations Of Entering Duel Academy."

Kenny Resumed, "This Ends Now. My Magicians, Attack With Ultimate Magic Blast!"

The Magicians Pointed Towards The Proctor And Fired Their Attack And The Proctor Was Blown To The Ground.

The Crowd Cheered Loudly And Happily!

The Proctors lifepoints fell to zero.

Kenny Happily Replied, "I Win!"

The Proctor Then Replied, "You Won Fair And Square This Afternoon, Mr. Muto."

----------------------------------------------------------  
Cards Made By King Dragun

Dark Magician Kid Spellcaster/Dark/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1300/ 3 Stars

"This Boy Is 1 Of The Youngest Members Of The Dark Magician Family. He Dreams Of Being The Best Magician."

(Note: This Card First Apeared In King Draguns Fanfic, "Yugioh Junior, Sister Of Anansi)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cards Made By Cyber Commander

Full House / Spell Card

Draw Until Your Hand Has 5 Cards (7 If Unlimted Hand Is On The FIeld).

(Note: This Card First Apeared In Cyber Commanders Fanfic, "Yugioh Junior, City Of Souls)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, The 3 Pals Are Now In The Best Dueling School Ever! In Our Next, On A Flight Towards The Academy, A Unwanted Guest Apears On The Plane And Forces Kenny Into A Duel! Will Kenny Survive And Procede To Duel Academy, Safetly? Find Out In "The Air Scare", Coming Soon.


	2. The Air Scare

(Note 1: I'm putting my other fanfic, Spongebob Duelpants Season 2 On Hold For A While So I Can Get At Least 3 More chapters Out (This One Including).) 

Yugioh GX30

Chapter 2: The Air Scare

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Arena Floor / 3:00pm

The crowd was still happily cheering for Kenny and his spellcaster deck. Kenny was also proud of his victory over the Proctor.

The Proctor then replied, "Congrats on your win today, Kenny. You certianly belong in Duel Academy."

Kenny then replied, "Thanks, I thought so too. Me winning today has gave me the confidence to duel even harder then ever."

The Proctor just smiled and replied, "Well, good luck at duelist academy."

He then took something out of his pocket and it was a white envolope with Duel Academys offical seal on it.

The Proctor replied, "Its a letter from Duel Academys Head Chancellor Johnson. He only lets me give these special envolopes to the duelists that beat me in a duel and thats why your getting one for yourself, buddy."

Kenny took the envolope In placed in his pocket to read later.

The Proctor then replied, "I look foward to see you dueling in Duel Academy, son."

Kenny Laughed And Replied, "You'll probably will see me at duel academy."

The Anouncer then replied, "Congrats to Kenny Muto and his fine deck. He'll make his parents pround at Duel Academy. And that wraps up the duels for today. I'm Kip Smith saying goodnight."

----------------------------------------------------  
15 Minutes Later.  
--------------------------------------------------

The stands were now empty (except for Alisons parents, Jill's dad and Kennys dad) And Kenny got into the stands and ran to find Yugi and he found him And Hugged him.

Yugi then replied, "Good duel, son. I'm really proud of you and your fine dueling skills."

Kenny sighed and replied, "Thanks, I gave it my all."

Joey happily replied, "You're a duelist Kenny, but watch for Jill. Her Deck is just as good.

Suddenly Jill apeared and hugged Joey And She Replied, "Did I make you Proud Today, daddy?"

Joey chuckled And Replied, "You sure did, Sweetheart. I'm really glad that you're holding my Red Eyes Black Dragon."

Kenny then Replied, "That dragon is defenitly a legend in your're family, Jill."

Yugi then Replied, "I like you two introduce you to the two of the best Duel Academy student there ever was."

Yugi pointed towards Jaden And Alexis and Kenny was shocked.

Kenny then replied, "Is that...Jaden Yuki?"

Jaden smiled and Replied, "Sure Am, kid. Nice to meet you, Kenny."

Alexis smiled as well and replied, "You Dueled good today, Kenny. But my Daughter is gonna be the next king of games."

kenny laughed and replied, "She thinks, but i Will prevail."

Yugi then replied, "We Gotta get home, Kenny. We're gonna relax and have a small party as a celebration for your victory today, son."

Kenny Then Replied, "Okay, lets get going. girls, see ya at Duel Academy."

Both Jill And Alison replied, "You Can Bet On it, Boy!"

Kenny only laughed as he followed his father out of the stadium.

Alison Just smiled as he left the stadium.

"Hmm, the kid has spunk, But I'm better. But he is kinda cute...", Alison thought to herself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Parking lot / 3:30pm

Yugi and Kenny got to the Muto family car And both got Inandthey then drove off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Domino Main Highway / 3:45pm

Yugi was busy driving and Kenny was staring at his deck and he giggled, quietly.

Yugi then replied, "Whats so funny, son?"

Kenny smile towards his dad and replied, "I Thought Alison was a cutie."

Yugi then replied, "Thats nice, son. My boy has his first crush!"

Kenny blushed and replied, "Dad! But I agree, i do have little crush on her now."

Yugi Chuckled and replied, "I won't tell her, cause you gotta do it yourself, when the time is right that is."

Kenny smiled at his dad and replied, "Thanks, dad."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Muto Family House / 4:00pm

Yugi parked and he and his son went inside. the house was clean from Tea, who cleaned while they were gone. Tea was sitting on the couch, watching T.V.

Kenny smiled and replied, "Mom, good news!"

Tea smiled towards his son and replied, "I heard. Congrats! They Have something On T.V. That Might Intrest you."

Yugi Kissed Tea on the cheek and sat down right next to her. Kenny also sat next to Tea and then they all were seeing whats on the tube.

On the channel Tea had it on, the channel showed A Large Arena. And they were two People There, plus A Giant Audioence watching. They Were going To Duel. One of the duelists Was a tall Pale-Skinned Teenager. The other one was a buff kid wearing a United States bandana & and a flag t-shirt. the channel showed the ages of the duelists. The Pale-skinned kid Was 16 And the Other One Was 18.

Suddenly a Anoucer apeared and replied, "Welcome ladies and gentleman to a Grudge match thats 30 years and rising! Here we have the sons Of two famous duelists here today."

Yugi gasped And replied, "No, they can't mean..."

Tea & Kenny stared at yugi and Kenny replied, "Who are they talking about, dad?"

Yugi Sighed and replied, "They're the sons of two well-known duelists we know. just watch and find out."

The Anouncer on the show resumed, "Here Are Our Challengers. From Chicago, Illonis, Were he's known as "Steelheart". A well-Known Duelist. His father, Bandit Keith Howard, Is The intercontiental dueling champion Only Losing To Maximillion Pegasus And Joey Wheeler, Stanley Howard."

The crowd cheered loudly.

The Anouncer resumed, "He'll be dueling with a deck called "Mechincal Overdrive". His challenger Is the Son of a popular zombie duelist. from Domino, Japan, the son of Baxter "Bonz" Delamond, Patrick Delamond."

The crowd cheered loudly again.

The anouncer resumed, "He Be Using A Deck Called "The Undead Cometh".

Yugi Sighed and replied, "I Figured."

The anouncer resumed, "Get Ready Guys, cause its time to duel. You're both going to Duel Academy, But the winner will Receive 2 Exclusive cards for their deck. Get ready to duel!"

Stanley then replied, "My machines are going to run you over, Pal."

Patrick Growled and replied, "Its payback time, Jerk! I will get my dads revenge by defeating you in this duel, pal!"

Stanley laughed and replied, "Dream on, Zombie Boy!"

Patrick took Out his deck from his pocket and slid it into the deck slot and Stanley did the same too. Both lifepoint counters reached 4000 as the teens activated their duel disks.

The refree replied, "Okay Lets flip A Coin To Decides who choose who to go first. Patrick, call it!"

Patrick then replied, "Tails!"

the virtual coin flipped into the air and landed on the ground and it was tails!

The ref then replied, ."Okay Patrick, Will you or Stanley go first?"

Patrick then replied, "I Will go first!"

The ref then replied, "Began the battle, NOW!"

"LETS DUEL!", Both duelists yelled out. They each drew 5 cards from their decks.

Yugi then replied, "This Will Be A Intresting Match, No Doubt."

Kenny then replied, "I want the zombie kid to win."

Patrick drew a card and replied, "Okay. I set 1 card facedown and then i summon a monster facedown and that will do it for me."

Stanley drew a card and replied, "Okay. I Will Also Place a card Facedown and then i summon Overdrive in attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, a Buggy with a large machine gun Apeared on the field (1600/1500).

Stanley resumed, "I Now add The Equip spell Card, Machine Conversion Factory. This card gives my machine 300 ATK & DEF Points."

The Machine glowed for a minute (1600/1500) - (1900/1500).

Stanley then replied, "Lets do this! Overdrive, attack with Machine gun Barrage!"

The Cannon Fired Its Gun And a baby vampire apeared (700/1000) And was blasted away.

Stanley then replied, "Only A Red Moon Baby? Oh well. I end my turn."

Patrick drew a card and replied, "I activate Heavy Storm To Blast away everything on the field!"

A mighty wind formed and the machines Atk & Def returned to Normal (1900/1800) - (1600/1500) And Stanleys facedown card (A Rare Metalmorph) Was Blasted To Bits. Also Patricks facedown Card was blasted away.

Stanley laughed and replied, "That Was Lame! Did you know you'd Lose your facedown card Too, Patrick?"

Patrick smiled and replied, "I Planned it, Smarty-pants! My Facedown card was a Statue of the wicked! And now i get A Wicked Token!"

A Golden Fiend apeared on the field (1000/1000).

Patrick resumed, "I Now My Sacrifice my token to summon My Ryu Kokki in attack Mode!"

As the token vanished, A giant zombie apeared, covered with skulls! (2400/2000).

Stanley then Replied, "Damn It!"

Kenny sighed and replied, "He's played the spellcaster killer!"

Yugi then replied, "I Know. Patricks monsters are nothing to play dead about!"

Patrick then replied, "Lets do it! Kokki, Attack!"

The Zombie glowed and a tornando of skulls apeared and smashed the machine to bits. Stanley's Lifepoints fell To 3,200.

The Anouncer then replied, "The duel just started and Patricks got first blood!"

Patrick then replied, "My Father would Of been proud of me. I End My Turn Now."

Stanley drew a card and replied, "Okay. I Play Monster Reborn To Revive My Overdrive And Then I Set 1 Monster facedown. And I Now Activate Limitor Removal. This card doubles my machines ATK!"

The Cannon Buggy reapeared And Its ATK Was Doubled. (1600/1500) - (3200/1500).

Stanley then replied, "Lets Do. Overdrive, Attack With machine gun barrage!"

The Cannon Fired Again And It The Bullets Struck The Zombie And It Then Collasped to the ground and shattered. Patricks lifepoints fell to 3,200.

Stanley then replied, "And Now My Machine Is No More. I Place another Card facedown and that will do It For Now."

The machine then exploded.

Kenny then replied, "Why'd his machine do that?"

Yugi smiled and replied, "When Limitor Removal is activated, All Machine Monster on the users side of the field have their ATK doubled during the turn it was activated. But when the turn ends, All Machines affected By it Are destroyed."

Patrick resumed, "I now summon My Master Kyonshee In attack mode!"

As he sat The card dowm, A Zombie Wearing a veil apeared, showing its two swords (1750/1000).

Patrick resumed, "Lets do this! Kyonshee, ATTACK!"

The Zombie rushed into battle and slammed its swords into The facedown card And A football android apeared on the field (1000/2100) and the swords Bounced off the robot. Patricks lifepoitns fell to 2,950.

The Anouncer chuckled and replied, "That players defense is much better then its offense!"

Patrick resumed, "That was a bust. I end my turn Now."

Stanley drew a card and replied, "I Play Cost Down And I discard this pendulum machine to lower the monster cards level by 2. I now sacrifice my footballer to summon launcher spider In Attack Mode."

As the football machine vanished, a robotic spider apeared And Its rocket launcher was showing (2200/2500).

Patrick then replied, "No, I should of placed a card facedown!"

Stanley laughed and replied, "Should of, could of! I Now give my robot pet 300 ATK & DEF Points With The Equip Spell, Machine Conversion factory!"

The Robotic spider glowed for a few minutes (2200/2500) - (2500/2800)

Stanley resumed, "Thats Done Now. Launcher spider, Attack His kyonshee with shock rocket attack!"

The robot spiders rocket launcher opened up and the rockets fired and Kyonshee was blasted to bits. Patricks lifepoints fell to 2,450.

Stanley laughed and replied, "That Was too easy! I End My Turn Now."

Patrick drew a card and replied, "My Move Is placing 1 monster card facedown and thats my only turn."

Stanley drew a card and replied, "I Summon Giga-tech wolf In Attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, a machine wolf apeared on the field, growling at Patrick (1200/1400).

Stanley resumed, "Now for the fun part! Launcher Spider, attack his facedown card!"

The spider again fired its rockets and a small grey-robed skeleton apeared (300/250) And Was blasted to bits.

Patrick chuckled and replied, "Ha, That was only 1 Of my Skull Servants, fool!"

Stanley Growled but ignored the commet and replied, "Wolf, Attack His Lifepoints Directly!"

The wolf charged in and bit him On his Arm and the wolf chomped hard! Patricks lifepoints fell to 1,250.

Stanley laughed and replied, "This Will All Come To A End Soon. I End My Turn Now."

Patrick Drew a card and replied, "I play my cheerful coffin And Place 2 more skull servants and Another there as well."

He placed 3 monster cards In his graveyard.

Patrick resumed, "I'm Not Done. I Now Play Graceful Charity And Now I Draw 3 Cards and get rid of the two i Don't Need."

He drew 3 cards and then he got rid 3 of them.

Patrick resumed, "I Now Summon The Ruler Of The Skull Servants, KING OF SKULL SERVANTS!"

As he sat the card down, A taller, sinister version Of Skull Servant apeared on The Field (/0).

Stanley laughed and replied, "He's looks no better then his servants!"

Patrick chuckled and replied, "He is. He gets 1000 ATK points for every "Skull Servant" & "King Of Skull Servants" in The Card Controllers graveyard!"

The kings ATK Rose! (/0) - (5000/0).

Stanley sighed and replied, "You're the better duelist. Pat. See you in Duel Academy!"

Patrick Laughed and replied, "I'll be looking foward to it. King, Attack With Skull Bomb!"

The King threw a bomb At the wolf and the wolf was reduced to bits of broken metal. Stanleys lifepoints fell to zero.

The Anouncer resumed, "The winner of the duel is... Patrick Delamond!"

Stanley Walked over to Patrick then replied, "It Was A Honor dueling you, Patrick."

Patrick then replied, "Likewise, Friend."

The Anouncer then replied, "Thats So Nice & Cool. The 30-Year Old rivarly Has Now come to a close."

The Head of the tournement Gave Patrick a silver suitcase. He opened the case to find 2 Rare cards!

Patrick gasped and replied, "These cards are Really Rare. I Will take of them both, As Much As I Can."

Patrick then slid both cards into his deck and reshuffled it.

Suddenly, Tea turned off the TV.

Kenny then replied, "Wow, those 2 are good duelists."

Yugi then replied, "Sure Are, Kenny. What was that envolope you got from the proctor today?"

Kenny went into his pocket and got the envolope out of it.

Kenny then opened the note and he replied, "Mom, will Read it to Us?"

Tea smiled towards her son and replied, "Sure."

Kenny handied Tea the envolope and she opened the envolope and took the note out of it and began to read it:

Dear Duelist,

Congratulations on your victory against a proctor. you are now allowed to enter Duel Academy with honor. Please bring your deck and other items you wish to bring to Duel Academy. The flight to Duel Academy will take at least 4 hours to do so, so enjoy. Make sure you're at the airport at 9:30am tomarrow morning to catch the 10:15 flight to Duel Academy. You must show the gold card in your envolope to board the plane. we enclosed a Few promo cards in your envolope as a welcoming gift for you. We look forward to seeing you duel at Duel Academy.

Yours Truly,

Duel Academy Chancellor Carlton R. Johnson

Tea sighed and replied, "This is a Terrefic honor for you, son."

Kenny smiled and replied, "I Know, mom."

Yugi then replied, "I'm proud of you, son. Lets see what you got for a promo card.

Kenny grabbed the envolope and put his hand into it and got 2 cards out it. 1 was the gold pass. he looked at the card and they were 3 cards, Ebon Magician Curan, A Monstet called Mystical Beast Cerberus and the last one was a trap card called sibling rivalary.

Kenny chuckled and replied, "I've been look for these cards for ages."

Kenny shuffled the 3 cards into his deck and reshuffled his deck.

Yugi went into a nearby China Cabinet and got out A gold box And Yugi opened the box and he took a card out of it.

Yugi then replied, "You derserve this card, son."

Kenny took the card and he replied, "Wow Its that card Chumley Huffington created for you, Dad. It Remains me Of Kaibaman."

Kenny then added that card to his deck and reshuffled his deck.

Kenny then replied, "Well its been a long day, so i'll go to bed now."

-  
The Next Day -  
Domino Airport 9:45am

The Domino Airport was a busy site to see. there were many People coming and going.

Kenny sighed as he got out of his Dads car and then Yugi got out of the car and walked over to his son.

Kenny then replied, "I'll miss you, Dad."

Yugi then replied, "I'll miss you too, Kenny. I will see you when you go on vacation, son. I love you, Kenny."

Kenny smiled and replied, "I Love You To, Dad."

Kenny Gave His Dad a big hug and then he grabbed his suitcase from the back of The car and walked towards the airport entrance.

"Make me proud of you, Kenny." Yugi Sadly thought to himself as Kenny left.

-  
Airplane lounge / 10:00am

Kenny walked into the lounge and there was many duelists there.

Kenny saw the baggage rack and he walked over to it and placed his suitcase on it.

Kenny then saw Jill & Alison Talking to each and he walked over to them and he replied, "Hey Girl."

Jill turned to Kenny and replied, "Hey, Whats Up?"

Kenny then replied, "Nothing much."

Alison then replied, "Well You're here and thats all that matters, Kenny."

Kenny then saw 2 more girls. One had brown hair and they other one had black hair.

Kenny looked puzzled and replied, "Who Are They?

Alison Pointed to the girl With black hair and replied, "She's Carrie Princeton, daughter of the great Chazz Princeton. Her mother was a former Obelisk as well. Her name is Mindy."

Jill pointed towards the brown-haired girl and replied, "Thats Maryann Misawa, Bastion Misawa's daughter."

Carrie walked over to Kenny and replied, "So, your the great son of Yugi Muto. I Will Be Proud to Duel You, After we get into the Academy This Afternoon."

Maryann then replied, "This Academy will really test my duelist skills and i can't wait to get there."

The loudspeaker then replied, "NOW BOARDING FLIGHT 356 TO DUEL ACADEMY."

The Students walked over to the Airport worker and Kenny replied, "Here's My Ticket, Sir."

He Showed him the ticket and the worker then replied, "Good. Welcome to Your Flight.

The Rest of the kids got through the gates.

----------------------------------------------  
5 Minutes Later.  
-------------------------------------------------

1 of the 2 airport workers replied, "Thats all For Now."

Suddenly a Black-Robed Figure apeared and show the work the gold card. The worker stepped aside and The Black Figure entered the plane.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
30 Miles East of Domino Town (In The Sky) / 10:30am

The plane made a good takeoff and the duelists were in the sky, heading towards Duel Academy. The flight attendents were handing out lunch plates to the passengers. Kenny got lucky and got a seat next to Jill and Alison.

Kenny Looked out his window and replied, "Good-Bye dad. I will not let you down. bye mom, I will duel my hardest!"

Jill then replied, "Okay, you miss your folks already, Kenny?"

Kenny sighed and replied, "A little bit. I wonder If I will do good To honor them?"

Alison Chuckled and replied, "I'm Sure You'..."

Suddenly The Lights Went Out!

Kenny Then replied, What The f...k Is Going On!"

Suddenly, loud laughing was heard and then the lights went back and the black-robed person was There!

Alison Was pissed and replied, "What did you Do, Freako?"

The black-cloaked man replied, "I've Taken over this rathole plane. We're all going to crash into the ocean and theres nothing you twerps can do about It! It will be about "

The cloaked man took off his cloak and revealed to be a tall man, about the age of 40. Had Pitch black hair and all of his clothes were pitch black as well. Kenny noticed he had a Pitch black duel disk On His arm.

Jill Was angry then replied, "Why Are You doing this, you Jackass?"

The man chuckled and replied, "I'm doing to send you kids into the ocean. My Other team members will reward me well. I will be the only survivor, cause I Will use my dark powers to live."

Kenny got up and replied, "Hey, Freak. I Wanna Have a deal with you?"

The Guy then replied, "Okay, Tell me your plan, Kid!"

Kenny then replied, "We'll duel right now. If You Win, this plane goes into the ocean. If I Win, You exit this plane and Us Students go to duel academy, Unharmed.

The Man laughed and replied, "Deal. Lets Do This. My Name Is Dusk. I Love the monsters of darkness. So My deck has Mostely Dark Monsters, Plus a couple of Non-Dark Ones As Well."

1 Of the students replied, "You Go, Muto!"

Dusk chuckled and replied, "You're Yugi Muto's Son. If i also Win, I Get your dark monsters for my collection."

Kenny got out of his seat and all of the students went to the back of the plane, watching the duel. Both duelists activated their duel disks and both counters reached 4000.

Dusk and replied, "Prepare for the darkness, fool!"

Kenny Growled and replied, "We'll See, Darkboy!"

"LETS DUEL!", Both duelists yelled out.

Kenny & Dusk Drew 5 cards from their decks.

Dusk drew a card and replied, "I'll Start. I summon La Jinn, The Mystic Genie of the lamp in attack Mode!"

As he Sat the card down, a Green genie apeared on the field (1800/1000).

Dusk resumed, "And Thats My Move."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Summon Skilled Dark Magician in attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, The Black-Robed magicaian apeared On The Field (1900/1700).

1 Of the students then replied, "All Right, Kenny. Took that smokey Fiend OUT!"

Kenny chuckled and replied, "Will Do! Skilled Dark Magician, Attack La Jinn!"

The Spellcaster pointed his staff at the genie and fired, Blowing the field away. Dusks Lifepoints fell to 3,900.

Kenny then replied, "Too easy. I End my turn Now."

Dusk drew a card and replied, "I summon Archfiend Soldior In attack mode!"

As He Sat the card down, A Purple Horned fiend apeared on the field, holding a sword (1900/1500).

dusk resumed, "And Now I Play Rush Recklessly To give my fiend 700 ATK points. Now, My Friend, Attack skilled dark magician with sword of perdition!"

The fiends ATK rose to 2600 and It drove its sword Into The Mage, Blowing it away. Kennys lifepoints fell to 3,300.

Dusk chuckled and replied, "If you continue to play like this, you and your friends lives will be easy picking! I End My turn Now."

Kenny drew a card an replied, "I Set 1 Monster Facedown In Defense Mode and that will do for me."

Dusk drew a card and replied, "I Also set 1 Monster Facedown and now My Fiend, Attack!"

The Fiend rushed into battle and slammed its sword into the facedown Monster. A 3-Eyed fiend apeared (1000/600) And shattered.

Kenny Took His deck and found the card he Needed and then he reshuffled his deck and placed it back in his disk.

Dusk then replied, "This Is Getting Too Easy! I End My turn now."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Play cost down and i discard this Card to Do So. Welcome, Dark Magician Girl!"

As He discarded a Remove trap card, The Beautiful Aprentice of the dark Magician Apeared (2000/1700).

Kenny sneered and replied, "Now I Play Monster Reborn to revive My Skilled dark Magician!"

The Gray-robed Magician Reapeared.

Kenny then replied, "Now I Play The Field Card..."

Dusk laughed and replied, "If You Use Yami, You'll be Helping Me!"

Kenny then replied, "No Kidding, sherlock! This Field Card was made for me by request of Seto Kaiba Himself! I activate the field card, Library of the Wise!"

He Placed the field card in the field slot and the field turned into a Library, Filled With Books.

Kenny resumed, "This Field Card Gives only my Spellcaster-Type monsters A 300 ATK Point Bonus Plus It Grants Both A Trampling Ability!"

The Magicians ATK Rose! (DMG: 2000/1700) - (2300/1700) (SDM (1900/1700 - (2300/1700).

Maryann happily replied, "Do it, Kenny!"

Kenny Then replied, "Lets Do This! Dark Magician Girl, Blast That Fiend Away!"

The Magician Girl Fired Its Staff and the Fiend Was Blown To Bits. Dusks Lifepoints Fell To 3,800.

Kenny resumed, "And now My Spellcaster, Attack His Facedown Card, NOW"  
The magician fired its staff And It struck Dusks facedown Card And A gross ghost apeared (1300/1800) And was no more. Dusks Lifepoints Fell Slowly to 3,700.

Kenny then replied, "Thats was Pointless. I End My Turn Now."

Dusk drew a card and replied, "I activate the spell card, De-Spell To blast the field to normal!"

The library shelves suddenly shattered. both spellcasters ATK Returned To Normal (DMG 2000/1700) (SDM (1900/1700). Skilled Dark Magicans staff shined bronze.

Dusk then replied, "Since You Have 2 monster cards now, I can play Fiend Megacyber In attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, A warrior in golden armor apeared on the field (2200/1200).

Dusk then replied, "And now I summon Lord Of The Lamp In attack mode!"

As He sat the card down, A Purple Genie apeared out of nowhere (1400/1200).

Dusk resumed, "Lets Fight. Fiend, Attack Dark Magician Girl!"

The Warrior got close and upper-cutted The Women, Blasting Her To Nothing. Kennys Lifepoints fell To 3,000.

Dusk resumed, "That was fun. I End My Turn Now."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I switch My mage to defense mode and then I summon My Mystical Elf In Defense Mode And then 2 Card facedowns for later and now My turns Is Over."

Dusk drew a card and replied, "I Summon Vorse Raider In Attack Mode!"

As he sat the card down, A Wicked Beast holding a Axe, Apeared (1900/1200).

Dusk resumed, "Lets Do This. Fiend, Attack His Elf!"

The Warrior got close and uppercutted the elf And the elf was no more.

Dusk then replied, "Now Vorse, Raider, attack his Skilled Dark Magician!"

The monster tossed its axe and it struck the mage, blasting it to nothing.

Dusk laughed and replied, "Lord Of the Lamp, Attack!"

The genie breathed purple smoked that hit Kenny And he groaned as the gas disolved. Kennys lifepoints fell to 1,600.

Dusk laughed and replied, "Next Turn, Your Through, Kid! I End My Turn Now."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Summon Dark Magician Kid In Attack Mode!"

As He sat the card down, The DM's Son apeared (1500/1300).

Kenny Resumed, "I now Reveal My Facedown Card, Call Of The Haunted To Bring Back dark Magician Girl!"

The Magician Girl Reapeared.

Kenny resumed, "I Now Play Hammer Shot, So Bye-Bye Warrior Boy!"

A Giant Hammer Apeared and flattened the warrior!

Kenny resumed, "I Now Give my kid megamorph!"

The Kids ATK Rose! (1500/1300) - (3000/1300).

Kenny resumed, "Take this! Dark Magician Girl, attack Vorse Raider!"

The magician fired Its attack and The Beast-warrior howled and shattered. Dusks Lifepoints fell to 3,600.

Kenny resumed, "Now The Magician Boy, ATTACK!"

The Kid Fired Its Attack And The Genie Was Vaporized. Dusks Lifepoints fell to 2,000.

Kenny Then replied, "Oh, Yea, one more thing, Dusk!"

Dusk then replied, "What Is It!"

Kenny revealed his facedown card and replied, "Boom!"

A Explosion Happend and Dusk Screamed as he Was Blown against the Wall of The Plane!

Kenny Smiled and replied, "My cemetery bomb trap card takes 100 of your lifepoints away for every card In your graveyard And you have 10! And then I play mystical space typhoon To destroy My own megamorph card And thats my turn."

Dusks Lifepoints fell Again To 1,000 and the kids ATK returned to normal (1500/1300).

Dusk drew a card And He Smiled At It.

Jill then replied, "When he gives that evil Look, Its Only Trouble!"

Dusk then replied, "Prepare to meet your maker, Boy! I Summon My 2nd Lord of the lamp!"

As he sat the card down, another purple genie apeared

Dusk resumed, "I Now Play Polymerization to fuse my lord of the lamp with the La Jinn in my hand to create..."

The 2 monsters fused together and the ending result was a green and red genie holding a red sword and a green sword.

Dusk resumed, "Meet the genie Master, Majigunda, master of the genies!"

(2300/1300)

Kenny then replied, "Okay, What Does he do?"

Dusk resumed, "It simple. If Remove 2 fiend-Type Monster In my graveyard from play, He can Attack twice!"

Dusk took his lord of the lamp and gross ghost of fled dreams out of his graveyard.

Dusk resumed, "And Now He Attack twice Now. Majigunda, ATTACK!"

The Genie rushed into battle and slammed his two swords into both of the spellcaster and they both collapsed and shattered. Kennys lifepoints fell to 500.

Dusk laughed and replied, "And Now This duel will soon. I End My turn Now."

kenny drew a card and replied, "Okay, i summon Yugiboy in Attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, A Monster that looked Yugi In A Dark Magicians outfit apeared on the field (700/200).

Jill then replied, "What? A monster That looks like Yugi?"

Kenny resumed, "This cards effect is that if I tribute him, I can special summon Dark Magician from my deck!"

as the Yugiboy vanished, The Dark Magician apeared on the field (2500/2100).

Kenny resumed, "I Now Summon White Magician Pikeru In Attack Mode!"

As he sat the card dowm, A Adorable child Wearing a white outfit with white bunny ears apeared on the field (1200/0).

Dusk then replied, "Timeout. How can you summon a 2nd monster?"

Kenny resumed, "If i have no Facedown cards on my side of the field, It can be special summoned! Dark Magician, DARK MAGIC ATTACK!"

The Magician Fired Its Attack And The Genie Was Blasted To tiny pixels. Dusks lifepoints fell to 800.

Kenny resumed, "This Is for All The Trouble you've Given Us! Pikeru, Attack that jerks lifepoints directly!"

The Child pointed her staff and pointed toward Dusk and fired And Dusk was Blown against the wall.

The other students then replied, "YAY, KENNY!"

Dusks lifepoints fell to zero.

Kenny walked over to Dusk and replied, "Now get out and never bother us again!"

Dusk growled and replied, "This Is'nt over, kids. me And my team will return!"

Dusk then vanished into black smoke.

Kenny then replied, "Good Riddance to you!"

He then collapsed to the ground.

Jill & Alison Walked quickly to kennys side and Jill replied, "Kenny, Wake Up!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cards Made By Me

Majigunda, Master of the genies

Fiend/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2300/DEF: 1500/ 6 Stars

La Jinn, The Mystical Genie of the Lamp + Lord Of The Lamp

This card can only be special summoned by fusion summon. If You Remove 2 Fiend-Type Monsters from play, This card can Attack Twice. If this effect is activated, you cannot direct attack with this monster.

Library Of The Wise

Spell Card / Field.

Increase the ATK Of all Spellcaster-Type Monsters on your side of the field by 300 Points Also All Spellcaster Type monster gain this abiliy as long as this card remains on the field, "If this card attacks with an ATK that is higher than the DEF of your opponent's Defense Position monster, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points.

Yugiboy

Spellcaster/Effect/Dark/ATK: 700/DEF: 200/ 3 Stars

If you have no Monster cards and if you have no facedown or faceup spell or trap cards on the field, you can special summon this card from your hand to your side of the field. You can tribute this monster to special summon "Dark Magician" From your deck or handto your side of the field in faceup attack or defensepostion.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Well, Kenny has saved the day again. but for now, he'll take a break from dueling and lets his friends duel. In Our Next chapter, the students are welcomed. and then Carrie apears and challenges Jill to a duel. Can Jill Prevail over Carries Deck? Find Out In: "Honor Thy Red Eyes", Coming Soon.


	3. Honor thy Red Eyes

(Note: This Chapter Is Going To be Short)  
(Note 2: For Now On, No more flame reviews, please. 

Yugioh GX30

Chapter 3: Honor Thy Red Eyes

-------------------------------------------------------  
Inside of the plane / 11:00am

Jill and Alison got kenny to large seat and they laid him down on it.

Jill then replied, "Why did this happen?"

Alison sighed and replied, "Must of used the last of his energy in the duel. That yugiboy card is one of kind."

Jill then replied, "Chumley made it for him cause he knew his deck would be cooler cause, Pegasus made Kaibaman for Kaiba."

Alison smiled and replied, "Of course. Yugi deserved that card, cause the Muto family are great duelists."

Kenny opened his eyes and replied, "Where Am I?"

Jill then replied, "You're Were Involved in a Shadow Game and you won, but it knocked you out."

Kenny moaned and replied, "As long as I won the duel, nothing matters, I guess."

"WE'LL BE ARRIVING AT DUEL ACADEMY VERY SOON, SO EVERY SIT DOWN.", The captain anounced.

The kids sat down and they all got they're seatbelts on.

-------------------------  
/ 11:05am

Dusk reapeared in a word that had fiendish buildings all around and he walked into a fiendish temple

Dusk sighed and replied, "Darn Muto! I would of been successfull, if I'd drew The right cards!"

Suddenly a Dark-Cloaked Being apeared infront of him. He had a red & black Duel disk and he replied, "Oh, Dusk. You could'nt beat those weaklings."

Dusk then replied, "I tried, But they're Were too hard for me to face, sorry."

The fiend replied, "No Worries. You did what I wanted you to do."

Dusk then replied, "Which is..."

The fiend replied , "To Find out what kinda a deck he uses, that sort of stuff."

Dusk then replied, "Whew..."

The fiend replied, "I Suggest redoing your deck, Dusk. Then you'll be ready to face those twerps again."

Dusk then replied, "That probably will help out alot..."

------------------------------------------------------------  
Duel Academy Main Airport / 12:00pm

The plane made a soft landing and the students left the island, They Got Off And all gathered on the Airports runway Kenny could'nt believe his eyes of what he saw. The Duel Academy island was huge it was bigger And better since Jaden left the island.

Kenny then replied, "Wow, this place is the coolest!"

Alison then replied, "Its a good dueling school."

Suddenly a tall man with black hair with a blue blazer apeared and he had the Duel Academy logo on the sleeves of his blazer. He Was about 52.

The Man then replied, "Well, if is'nt Kenny Muto."

Kenny replied, "Oh, who are you?"

The Man replied, "I'm Zane Truesdale, The Head of the Boys Obelisk blue dorm and one of the teacher of Duel Academy. You're All wanted lets get going."

Suddenly Alison walked towards Zane and replied, "Hey, Zane!"

Zane smiled a little bit and replied, "Hi, Alison. How's Jaden & Alexis doing?"

Alison then replied, "My Folks are well."

Zane Then Replied, "Cool. Duelists, Lets get going so we can see the 1st day ceromony."

The duelists were led into the Academys Gym

------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Duel Academy Gym / 12:30pm

The gym was packed with many students. Kenny was near Alison & Jill. They Waited for a bit. Suddenly, the noise died down and they sat down on their chairs and they got to the middle of the arena.

Suddenly, a man in A Red robe apeared near the podium and he got to the microphone And replied, "Welcome, Newbies. This Is duel Academy. My Name Is Chancellor Johnson, Leader of this school. I'm The Great Alexander Johnsons Nephew. He was the former lawyer of Kaiba Corp, 50 Years ago."

Kenny then replied, "I figured as much."

The Chancellor resumed, "You're all cause you wanna learn everything about dueling and I'll be here to help You Out. For Now, heres our staff."

6 Figures Apeared out of nowhere And They Walked towards Johnson.

The Short-Blue Haired Man replied, "Hello, I'm Syrus Truesdale. I'm Zane Truesdales younger brother. I'm the head Teacher of The Slifer Red Dorm."

Alison giggled and replied, "My Dad was happy when Syrus become a teacher."

The 2nd Figure Apeared and replied, "I'm Hisami Osawa, Head of The pihysical education department for this school. I promise Easy going Gym Classes as well as a duel now & Then."

The 3rd one aproached the podium and replied, "Hello. My Name's Is Zane Truesdale, Headmaster of the boys Obelisk Blue dorm and I Teach Ra Yellows And Obelisk Blues as well."

The 4th aproached the podium and replied, "Hello. I'm Serenity Wheeler, I'm The Girls Obelisk Blue Dorm Headmaster."

Jill Was shocked and replied, "No Way...My aunt Is here?"

Kenny Looked at jill and replied, "You Did'nt Know About It, Jill?"

Jill Then Replied, "I Remember My Father talking about It one Time."

The 5th Figure came up and replied, "Hello. The Names Is Duke Devlin. I'm The Ra Yellow Dorm Headmaster."

Kenny then replied, "Wow, One of dads good friends."

The final Figure Spoke Up and replied, "My Name Is Daniel Cliffington, I Run The Card shop For The Academy."

Suddenly A 7th Figure apeared and replied, "Ahem, sorry For My Tardeness. I'm Demitri Alexander, I Head the food service department of this academy.

The Chancellor Resumed, "Well They You Go. This Assembly Will End Soon. If your're Wondering what dorm you'll Be In. Go To One Of the 5 Desks outside and they'll tell you which 1 your in. I Conclude this opener by saying, Good To all."

The Staff left and they left the gym.

The Students left the arena.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Outside of the arena / 1:00pm

Kenny got up to the desk (After waiting Behind 10 Duelists) he got up the desk and the Man at the table then replied, "Hello. You're Name. Please..."

Kenny then replied, "Kenny Muto."

The Man resumed, "Okay. You're In The Slifer red dorm."

He Handied Kenny a red Blazer and a new disk

The Man then replied, "Hope You study well."

"Lets Hope My Friends Are Going To the same Dorm.", Kenny thought to himself.

Jill Then Replied, "Hey Kenny!"

Kenny Saw Jill and Alison. Kenny was happy To See her friends Both had A Red Blazer!

Alison Then replied, "Cool, We're In The Same Dorm!"

"WHAT? I'm A RA YELLOW?", A Voice Was Heard.

Kenny Then Replied, "Where's That Coming From.

They Saw Carrie Princeton at the desk and The Man Replied, "Yes, You Are."

Carrie Then Replied, "You Fool. You Know I'm Chazz Princeton's Daughter?"

The guy then replied, "Good for you. But you have to work & duel hard To be A Obelisk."

Carrie Then replied, "o...Okay."

She took the yellow blazer and put It on And she replied, "Embarrasing, indeed."

Suddenly She turned around and replied, "Well, Its you people."

Jill Then replied, "Hi."

Carrie then replied, "Since you're Wheelers kid, we're going to have a duel Later...in The Ra Yellow Arena, Tonight At About 11 'o' clock. We don't have to worry about getting in trouble, cause I'll Get permission. No one will be there, except you, me and your friends."

Jill then replied, "Okay, Thats Cool."

Carrie left with 2 other girls, including Maryann.

Kenny then repied, "That Was A Strange encounter."

Jill then replied, "Lets go Guys."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hours Later.

kenny and his two friends got to they're rooms and They Got Organized.

----------------------------------------------------------------  
Ra Yellow Arena / 11:30pm

Kenny, Jill and Alison Entered The Arena. She Saw Carrie At The Other End.

Jill Then Replied, "We're Here. Lets Do This."

Carrie Then replied, "Lets Have A Little Fun Wager In This Duel.."

Jill then replied, "Which Is..."

Carrie Then Replied, "The duel winner pulls the defeated ones pants down, showing their underwear. I'm wearing one Of my favorite pairs. and the Defeated ones pants stay down unti They Get back to their dorms."

Jill Then replied, "Thats Weird And Wrong, But Okay."

Kenny Giggled And Replied, "This Will Be Fun."

Alison Smiled and replied, "Oh, Kenny!"

Carrie Then Replied, "This arena is blocked off from everyone, So don't feel embarrased."

Carrie And Kenny Activated Their New Disks And Both Counters Reached 4000.

Carrie Then Replied, "Ready, Jill?"

Jill then Replied, "Born Ready!"

"DUEL!", Both Duelists Yelled Out.

(Carrie: 4000LP)  
(Jill: 4000LP)

Both women Drew 5 cards from their decks.

Carrie Then Replied, "You Go First, Jill."

Jill Drew A card And Replied, "Gladly. My Move Is summoning Masaki The Legendary Swordsman In defense mode and thats all."

As she sat the card down, A silver-armored samurai apeared and knelt In defense (1,100/1,100)

Carrie Drew a card And Replied, "I Summon Chthonian Soldier In Attack Mode!"

As He Sat The Card Down, A Fiendish Helmeted Warrior Apeared, With its blade (1,200/1,600)

Carrie Resumed, "I now activate the spell card, Sword Of Dark Destruction!"

The warriors sword turned darker and longer (1,200/1,600) - (1,600/1,200).

Carrie resumed, "Lets do it. Soldior, attack!"

The Warrior Rushed Into Battle And Slammed its sword into the samurai, blowing it away.

Carrie resumed, "That was fun. I End my turn now."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Summon Panther warrior in attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, A Fercious panther-warrior apeared (2,000/1,600).

Jill resumed, "I Will Now Place this card facedown and now i end my turn."

Carrie drew a card and replied, "I Summon Warrior Dai Grepher in attack mode!"

As He sat the card down, A Muscluar warrior apeared, showing its long sword (1,700/1,600).

Carrie resumed, "I Activate rush recklessly..."

Carries facedown revealed its self.

Jill Then replied, "I Activate My magic jammer!"

The Card shattered.

Carrie resumed, "Crap. I switch my solidor to defense and that will be all."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I play monster reborn to revive Masaki."

The samurai reapeared (1,100/1,100).

Jill resumed, "I Now tribute both my monster to summon My Red Eyes!"

Both warriors vanished, A Fercious black dragon apeared, roaring loud! (2,400/2,000).

Carrie was worried and replied, "My pants..."

Jill then replied, "Lets do it. Red Eyes, incenarate his warrior!"

The dragon belched a dark fireball and Warrior Dai grepher was reduced to ashes.

(Carrie: 3,300LP)  
(Jill: 4,000LP)

Jill laughed and replied, "This Is Fun! I end my turn now."

Carrie drew a card and replied, "I Sacrfice my soldior to summon..."

As He sat the card down, a fiend apeared, showing its claws (2,000/2,100).

Jill gulped and replied, "No, not him."

Carrie smiled and replied, "Now you now what he does..."

The dragon shattered to bits.

Carrie Resumed, "Lets do this! Seeker, attack her lifepoints directly!"

The monster rushed into battle and punched Jill in the stomach, knocking her to the ground.

(Carrie: 3,300LP)  
(Jill: 2,000LP)

Carrie laughed and replied, "Hope Its not cold outside, little girl! I end my turn now."

Jill drew a card and replied, "Okay, Goblin Attack force in attack mode!"

As He Sat the card down, A Group of goblins apeared (2,300/0).

Jill resumed, "Now Lets do It. goblins, destroy it!"

The goblins rushed and Slammed their weapons into the fiend, destroying it.

(Carrie: 3,000LP)  
(Jill: 2,000LP)

Jill Then replied, "I Now place another card facedown and thats all for me."

The Goblins Began to rest.

Carrie drew a card and replied, "I summon Dark Blade in attack mode!"

As she sat the card down, a dark warrior apeared (1,800/1,500).

Carrie resumed, "Okay. Warrior, attack!"

The Warrior Rushed And brought her sword into the goblins, blowing them away.

Carrie resumed, "That will be all for me."

Jill Drew A Card and replied,"I Activate Pot of greed."

Jill made 2 new draws.

Jill Resumed, "I Summon Zombyra the dark in attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, A Caped warrior apeared (2,100/500).

Jill resumed, "Lets Go! Zombyra, Attack!"

The warrior rushed and sucked punched the warrior, destroying it.

(Carrie: 2,700LP)  
(Jill: 2,000LP)

Zombyras attack lowered (2,100 - 1,900).

Jill then replied, "You're move, girl."

Carrie drew a card and replied, "I Activate the spell card, Monster reborn to bring back a famillar face..."

The Fercious dragon apeared with a roar! (2,400/2,000).

Jill then replied, "Noo."

Carrie sighed and replied, "No Worries. I Sacrifice him to summon Inferno incenarator!"

Carrie discarded her last 2 cards and a Gigantic beetle-Like fiend apeared (2,800/2,100).

jill gulped and replied, "Oh My."

Carrie then replied, "You must now how this creature works then!"

The Fiend roared loudly! (2,800/2,100 - (3,000/2,100).

Carrie then replied, "lets do it! Attack His zombyra!"

The fiend opened her mouth and a breath of apeared and zombyra was no more.

(Carrie: 2,700LP)  
(Jill: 900LP)

Carrie laughed and replied, "One More turn and this duel will be mine! I End my turn now."

Jill drew a card and replied, "This is for my dad! I Play monster reborn to revive my red eyes!"

The Fercious Dragon reapeared, with a roar!"

Jill resumed, "I Activate the spell card, Red Eyes warrior oath! I Have to offer my red eyes plus a warrior-type monster from my hand or field and i give up this swordsman of landstar To Do So."

The Dragon vanished, and it was replaced by a Dark winged warrior! (2,400/2,000).

Kenny then replied, What the..."

Jill then replied, "Meet the mighty Red Eyes Dark Knight!"

Carrie laughed and replied, "Nice, But my Creature is more stronger!"

Jill then replied, "My Warrior gains 200 Points for every Warrior & Dragon monster in my graveyard until the end of my turn."

The Warriors Atk rose (2,400/2,000) - (3,600/2,000).

Jill Resumed, "I Now Play Warrior Summoner!"

The Firey warrior reapeared (1,800/1,600) and the fiends atk Rose (2,800 - (3,200)

Jill then replied, "I Now activate megamorph On My Flame Swordsman!"

The warriors ATK ROSE! (1,800 - 3,600).

Jill then replied, "Lets do it. Flame swordsman, Attack!"

The Warrior rushed in And Stabbed its sword into the fiend, Oblitarating It.

Carrie then replied, "You Win today, But I will challenge you again!"

Jill then replied, "I Look foward to it! Red Eyes Dark Knight, Finish It!"

The Warrior Rushed In And It slammed its sword into Carrie, knocking Her Down.

(Jill: 900LP)  
(Carrie 0LP)

Carrie stood up and replied, "Good Win, Bye!"

Maryann then replied, "No. You made the wager, so you have to do it!"

Carrie then replied, "I almost forgot."

Jill then replied, "Okay, good duel."

Jill Walked over to carrie and jill pulled Carries pants down to her feet. Carrie was wearing her favorite white pair with red And Pink hearts on it. Kenny started to blush.

Carrie then replied, "Okay, i deserve this."

jill walked away and she replied ,"Lets leave this Place."

Carrie then Replied, "I Had fun tonight, Jill. We'll Duel Again, but not for a reward like that..maybe."

Jill Then replied, "I Look Foward to it."

Jill, Alison and kenny walked out.

Maryann Then replied, "You can pull your pants up now."

Carrie then replied, "No, I'm walking back to the dorm like this."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
New Cards By Me.

Warrior Summoner

Spell Card

Special Summon any Level 5 or lower warrior-Type Monster to your side of the field in attack Mode. The Monster Used with this effect cannot attack directly and the monster is destroyed during your end phase.

Red Eyes Warrior Oath

Spell card

tribute 1 "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" From your side of the field and Send 1 Warrior-type monster From your hand or field to the graveyard to special summon 1 "Red Eyes Dark warrior" From your deck or hand to your side of the field in attack or defense postion.

Red Eyes Dark Knight

Warrior/Effect/dark/ATK: 2400/DEF: 2000/7 stars

This card Cannot Be Normal Summoned Or set. This Card Can Only Be Special Summoned by The effect of the spell card, "Red Eyes Warrior oath. Only during your turn, increase this monsters ATK By 200 Points for every warrior type & Dragon-Type monster in your graveyard. if this monsters ATK Goes above 5,000, removethiscard from Play.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, Jill Won. Maybe she has her fathers luck. In Our next chapter, a duelists who is the nephew of a former Professsor comes and challenges Alison to a do Duel. Will Alison Prevail? Find Out In "Avenge Match", Coming Soon.


	4. Avenge Match

Yugioh GX30 

Chapter 4: Avenge Match

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ra Yellow Arena / 11:35pm

Carrie (Still with her pants down), was sitting next to Maryann on nearby bench.

Carrie sighed deeply.

Maryann then replied, "Whats up, Carrie?"

Carrie then replied, "You'll Think Jill or her friends will tell anyone about tonight?"

Maryann then replied, "Don't Worry about it. the Wheeler family can always be trusted."

Carrie then replied, "I know we have to get back now and i can't pull up until I make it back to the dorm, so can you walk with me, Maryann?"

Maryann then replied, "Sure, why not. we have to go down the hallway A3 to get there."

Carrie got up and she replied, "Lets go."

She Began to walk slowly and Maryann stopped behind her and she undid her belt.

Maryann then replied,"Carrie?"

Carrie turned around and looked at Maryann. Her pants fell to the ground and Carrie found out she was wearing green underwear with Purple flowers in it.

Carrie smiled and replied, "Thanks, Maryann."

The two friends found the hallway and walked down it, with their pants down.

--------------------------------------------------------------------  
Duel Academy Main classroom 9:30am

The Classroom was filled with students from all 3 dorms. Kenny, Jill And Alison walked in and saw Carrie Near the door and Carrie walked up to Jill and replied, "Hey, Gang."

Jill then replied, "Good morning, Carrie."

Carrie then whispered to Kenny, "Can we keep last nights duel a secret?"

Jill then whispered back, "No prob."

The Gang Sat down at their spots and Serenity Came In.

Serenity Then Replied, "Good Morning, Students."

The Students all replied, "Good Morning, Mrs. Wheeler."

Serenity then replied, "This Class is until 10 'o' Clock This Morning. We Going to learn about all types of spell cards..."

Suddenly a boy entered the classroom. He had a slifer red blazer and he came in, wearing blue jeans and red shoes and replied, "Sorry i'm Late, Mrs. Wheeler."

Serenity smiled and replied, "Good morning, young man. you're name is..."

The boy replied, "Daniel Crowler."

"Crowler? could he possibly be related to Dr. Velian Crowler.", Alison thought to herself as she started at the boy entering.

Serenity smiled and replied, "Well, You're just in time today. come on in and sit down. We doing spell cards today."

Daniel went in and he sat at a chair near Carrie and maryann.

Carrie looked at him and replied, "Are You related to Doctor Velian Crowler?"

Daniel shook his head yes and replied, "He's My Grandfather. After he retired from dueling, he gave me his deck to duel with. He's Now living in a condo In Hawaii."

Serenity then replied, "You guys can talk after class. now we gonna explain spell cards. Miss Yuki, what different type of spell cards are there?"

Alison Stood Up.

"Yuki? Thats the last name of the my grandfathers greatest student rival. I Will Get Revenge for our family, grandad."

Alison stood up and replied, "The Different kinds Are: normal spell, quick-play spell card, field spell, equip spell, ritual spell and many others."

Serenity then replied, "thats good. Miss princeton, What card is most of the time needed in fusion monsters?"

Carrie stood up and replied, "The card most of time is Polymerization."

serenity then replied, "Well done."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After Class / 10:30am

Kenny And His two friends were still in the classroom, talking to Carrie. Daniel was still there too.

Carrie then replied, "Kenny, IfI tell you what pairI wore today, will you duel me in about a week from now?"

Kenny then replied, "Sure.."

Carrie got close to kennys ear and she quietly replied, "white underwear with red flowers on it."

Kenny then replied, "I Won't tell anyone."

Suddenly Daniel heard the whisper and he replied, "Very cute, Carrie!"

Carrie growled and replied, "You heard the whole conversation?"

Daniel then replied, "Yep Sure Did. What till the school hears about this.."

Kenny then replied, "Hey! Do not humilate her like this, Crowler!"

Daniel then replied, "Heres the deal. If Your friend Alison Agrees to duel me, I Will keep it a secret and i will not tell anybody. If she loses, well Carrie will be poplar with the guys."

Alison then replied, To Protect her from humilation? Anytime!"

Daniel then replied, "We Will duel when classes are done for the day."

Alison then replied, "Fine. Why Duel me?"

Daniel then replied, "My Grandfather Velian Only Lost 2 duelists, Jaden Yuki and someone else. He Was emabarrased to duel him ever again. Alison, By Beating you in a duel, I will get revenge."

Alison then replied, "Okay, see you after clas..."

Suddenly A Obelisk Blue came. He Had Black Hair And Red Shoes. He Also wore glasses. and he replied, "Come To The Obelisk Blue Mens Dorm, QUICK!"

Alison then replied, "Whats Up, Riley?"

Riley then replied, "There Is A duel ready To be started!"

Alison then replied, "Who Vs. Who?"

Riley then replied, "A Slifer by the name Of Shane Calmen. He's Dueling 2nd Year Obelisk!"

The friends left the classroom In A hurry.

-------------------------------------------  
Outside Of The Obelisk Blue Dorm / 10:45am

Kenny, Jill, Alison and Daniel ran to the correct area and they got to the spot. They're Were Alot Of Obelisks, Ras And Slifers Watching.

The Obelisk Laughed and replied, "I'm a 2nd year Obelisk! What makes have a chance of beating me?"

Shane then replied, "cause, Lance, i believe in my deck, fool!"

Lance then replied, "You Must Wanna Lose!"

Both Duelists Activated Their Duel Disks and both counters shot up to 4000.

Lance then replied, "Ready To lose, Stinka?"

Shane then replied, "You're The One Thats Throught!"

Duke Devlin showed and replied, "Begin!"

"ITS TIME TO DUEL!", Both duelists yelled out.

Both duelists drew 5 cards from their decks.

(Shane: 4000LP)  
(Lance: 4000LP)

Shane then replied, "May I Go first?"

Lance laughed and replied, "No Prob!"

Shane drew a card and replied, "My move Is summoning Petit Moth in attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, a small moth apeared (300/200).

Lance Laughed and replied, "Your kidding, right?"

Shane then replied, "No Joke. I Also Activate The Spell Card, Heart of the underdog! I Also Place 1 card facedown and thats all for now."

Lance then replied, "Heres A Real Monster! Axe raider!"

As He sat the card down, a warrior holding a large axe apeared (1,700/1,150).

Lance laughed and replied, "Lets Do It. Axe Raider..attack!"

The Warrior rushed in...

Lance then replied, "I Activate My Facedown card, Silver Dollar!"

A Coin Apeared and blocked the warriors Attack.

Lance then replied, "Lucky You. I end my turn now."

Shane drew a card and replied, "I Drew A Goblin Coligrapher!"

He drew again.

"Skull Servant!"

He drew again.

"Mokey Mokey"

He Drew Once again!

Shane resumed, "Well 3 draws ain't Bad. I Activate the spell card, White Flute!"

A small white flute apeared.

Shane then replied, "I Have to pay 500 Lifepoints And I can't normal summon this turn to activate it."

(Shane: 3500LP)  
(Lance: 4000LP)

Shane resumed, "I Now Can Special Summon 2 Level 2 or Lower normal monsters from my hand to the field in faceup attack or defense postion!"

A charcoal monster apeared (100/2,100) And A Small robed skeleton Apeared (300/200).

Shane then replied, "i now activate the spell card, Book Of Moon to flip my charcoal monster facedown!"

The Charcoal monster disapeared and it was replaced by a image of a facedown card.

Shane resumed, "I Also Activate the spell card, pyramid energy!"

The Moth And skeleton glowed for a minute (300/200 - 2,300/200) (300/200 - 300/200 - (2,300/200).

Lance then replied, "Cursive Weenie Rush deck!"

Shane then replied, "Let do it. Moth, Attack Axe Raider!"

The Moth rushed in and slammed its head into the warrior, blowing it away.

(Shane: 3500LP)  
(Lance: 3400LP)

Shane resumed, "Skull Servant, you attack too!"

The skeleton slashed Lance across his chest

(Shane: 3500LP)  
(Lance: 1100LP)

Kenny gasped and replied, "My goodness. Shane inflicted 2,800 Lifepoints of damage during his 1st turn!"

shane then replied, "Since This card was activated, my little monster go away now. With That, I End My Turn Now."

The moth and the skeleton Shattered to bits.

Lance drew a card and replied, "I Summon Nobleman of crossout. I Destroy your facedown monster.

A noble knight apeared and slashed the facedown card. The charcoal monster apeared and was blasted to bits.

Lance resumed, "I now summon Mataza the zapper in attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, a green-armored samurai apeared, revealing two ancient swords (1,300/800).

Lance then replied, "Mataza, Attack him directly!"

The Warrior rushed and slammed his sword into Shane, twice.

(Shane: 900LP)  
(Lance: 1100LP)

Lance then replied, "That was fun! I end my turn now."

Shane drew a card and replied, "I summon Clown zombie in attack mode!"

As He Sat the card down, A Zombie clown apeared, on its green ball (1,350/0)

Shane then replied, "I now activate thousand energy. It can only be used on level 2 monsters and clown zombie Is!"

The clown laughed (1,350/0 - (2,350/0)

Lance then replied, "Not again!"

Shane then replied, "Let do it. Clown Zombie, attack Mataza!"

The clown threw 2 daggers and both struck the samurai in the chest, blowing it away.

(Shane: 900LP)  
(Lance: 50LP)

Shane then replied, "That will do it for now."

The Zombie clown shattered.

Lance then replied, "I Summon a monster in defense mode and that will do it for now."

Shane drew a card and replied, "I summon My Souls of the forgotten in attack mode!"

As he sat the card down,a monster made of ghostly headsapeared (900/0).

Shane then replied, "I Now play monster reborn to revive skull servant in attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, the small skeleton apeared (300/200).

Shane resumed, "I Activate the spell card, Thousand energy on my souls!"

The Souls moaned slightly happy (900/0 - 1,900/0)

Shane resumed, "Lets do it. Souls, attack his facedown card!"

The Monster moaned and a swordsman of landstar apeared (500/1,200) And shattered.

Shane then replied, "I Activate the quick play, Rush recklessly!"

The skeletons ATK rose (300/200 - (1000/200).

Shane then replied, "This ends now. Servant, finish him off!"

The Skeleton rushed in and punched lance in the Stomach.

(Shane: 0LP)  
(Lance: 900LP)

lance groaned and replied, "beatened by wimps!"

He got up and ran inside the dorm.

Shane then replied, "My Mini-Monster Decks Gets another victory!"

Alison then replied, "What a good duel. Lets get to the arena."

Chancellor Johnson walked up behind Alison and replied "Can The whole school Watch? We've been waiting for a match for a long time."

Alison nervously replied, "okay."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Duel academy Main Duel Arena / 1:00pm

The Arena was filled to the max. Every student and teacher were there, watching 1 of the best matches of the year.

The Chancellor had a microphone and be to announce, "Welcome students and professors to the Ultimate duel. We have two duelists that are related to Duel Academy greats."

He Pointed to the left side of the arena.

The Chancellor Resumed, "My I Present the grandson of one of our greatest legends, The grandsom of Dr. Velian Crowler, the one and only Daniel Crowler!"

He pointed to the other side of the arena and replied, "His oppenet is the daughter of 2 student legends. The daughter of Jaden & Alexis Yuki, Alison Yuki!"

Alison came in with Her disk ready

Both duelists activated their Disks!

"GO, ALISON! GO, DANIEL!", The Crowed Yelled Out.

Daniel then replied, "Ready to be crushed, Yuki?"

Alison then replied, "Yea, Right! Lets Do This!"

The Chancellor sat down on a nearby chair and replied, "Begin!"

Alison then replied, "Get your game on, Daniel!"

(Daniel: 4,000LP)  
(Alison: 4,000LP)

Alison then replied, "You go first!"

Daniel drew a card and replied, "Gladly, little girl! I Place 1 monster facedown and i Also place 1 card facedown and that will do it for me."

Alison drew a card and replied, "my decks is my mom and dads old decks combined, but i have a few added cards! I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman in Attack Mode!"

As she sat the card down, A Warrior In Blue and yellow apeared (1,600/1,400).

Alison then replied, "Lets Do This! Sparkman, attack his facedown with static shockwave!"

The Warrior Shot a wave of electricty at the facedown card and A small orange 3-eyed fiend apeared (1,000/600) And Was blasted to bits.

Daniel then replied, "You attacked my Sangan!"

He Looked through his deck and found the card he needed and he reshuffled his deck and placed it back in his disk.

Alison then replied, "I end my turn by placing 1 card facedown."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Ancient Gear Proto Golem In Attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, A Smallar version of ancient gear golem apeared (1,500/1,500).

Alison then replied, "What On earh is that..."

Daniel resumed, "This Card Was Released 3 years ago. The first form Of Ancient Gear Golem. Reveal My Facedown Card, Rare Metalmorph!"

The Machine Shined For A Few minutes (1,500/1,500 - 2,000/1,500).

Daniel resumed, "Lets do this. Proto Golem, Attack with mecha punch!"

The Machine winded up its fist and was ready to punch Sparkman...

Alison then replied, "Activate facedown card, Draining Shield!"

The card did'nt reveal its self and Sparkman was punched And Blown Away.

Daniel then replied, "This machine Maybe the Prototype, But it still has Ancient gear golems Trap and spell Special.

(Daniel: 4,000LP)  
(Alison: 3,600LP)

Daniel then replied, "I end my turn now."

Alison drew a card and replied, "I activate mystical space typhoon!"

The Card revealed its self but the Proto Golems armor shined and shot a small beam at the card, destroying it.

Alison then replied, "I Play monster reborn to revive sparkman And I Also Summon a monster facedown."

She opened her field slot.

Alison then replied, "I Activate the Field spell, Skyscaper!"

Suddenly A Small City Apeared.

Alison then replied, "Lets Do It. Sparkman, attack!"

The Hero opened its hands again and shot another steam of electricty and it struck the golem and the golem Exploded.

(Daniel: 3,400LP)  
(Alison: 3,600LP)

Alison then replied, "I Now place another card facedown and that will do it."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I summon a monster facedown and thats all for me."

Alison drew a card and replied, "I Also summon a monster facedown and Sparkman, attack his defense monster!"

The Warrior shot out another stream of electricity And It struck the facedown card a ancient gear soldior apeared (1,300/1,300) And Shattered.

Alison then replied, "Thats All for now."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Activate my Cost down card and i discard this card to do so."

He discarded aAncientgearcastle spell cardto the graveyard.

Daniel resumed, "I Now Summon Ancient Gear beast in attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, A Ancient Wolf machine apeared, growling fiercly (2,000/2,000).

Daniel resumed, "I Now Play Heavy storm To Say good-bye to your City, Women!"

The City shattered to bits.

Daniel resumed, "I Now Summon Robotic knight in attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, a robot With a energy sword and a machine gun arm apreared (1,600/1,800).

Daniel resumed, "Lets Do This, Ancient gear beast, attack her sparkman!"

The Beasts eyes lit and small beam of light apeared and struck the hero, destroying him.

(Daniel: 3,400LP)  
(Alison: 3,200LP)

Daniel resumed, "Knight, Attack her facedown monster!"

the sword glowed and the machine launched a energy blade. A female in a red suit apeared (1,200/600) And shattered.

Daniel resumed, "That was very pointless! I End My turn now."

Alison drew a card and replied, "I Activate the spell card, graceful charity!"

He drew 3 cards and discarded 2 of them.

Alison then replied, "I Activate Polymerization To Fuse Avain And Burstinatrix together to Create..."

As the heros joined together, A Green And red hero apeared, 1 of its hands was head of a dragon! (2,100/1,800).

Alison then replied, "Meet Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!"

"Great thats the card My granfather lost to.", Daniel thought to himself.

Alison then replied, "Lets do this! Wingman, attack!"

The Warrior rushed in And Shot a wave fire at the beast and it was blown away.

(Daniel: 3,100LP)  
(Alison: 3,200LP)

Alison then replied, "It only gets better!"

The hero got close to Daniel and shot another beam of fire at him.

(Daniel: 1,100LP)  
(Alison: 3,200LP)

Daniel groaned then replied, "Ow...that hurt."

Alison then replied, "This duel is gonna end soon! I End My turn now."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I place 2 cards facedown and then i activate Emergency Provisons And I destroy 1 of the cards."

A Mouth apeared and munched on 1 of Daniels facedown cards.

(Daniel: 2,100LP)  
(Alison: 3,200LP)

Suddenly a gold fiend apeared (1,000/1,000).

Daniel resumed, "Thats was my statue of the wicked card. I activate my facedown card, Call of the haunted to bring back ancient gear soldior."

TheAncient gearsolidorapeared (1,300/1,300).

Daniel then replied, "I offer both of my Monsters to summon..."

As The two monsters shattered, A Gigantic robot Apeared, Showing its True Form! (3,000/3,000).

Daniel resumed, "Meet the ultimate bad boy machine, ANCIENT GEAR GOLEM!"

The Crowd cheered a little bit.

Kenny then replied, "Dang. that card is the Crowler family heriloom."

Jill then replied, "Hope Alison can survive.."

Daniel then replied, "This Is My grandfathers only Copy. Now thats explained, Ancient Gear Golem, Attack Flame Wingman with mechanized Melee!"

The machine rushed and punched the hero, Blowing it away.

(Daniel: 2,100LP)  
(Alison: 2,300LP)

Daniel smiled and replied, "This duel ends soon. I end my turn now."

Alison drew a card and replied, "I Activate the spell card, crippling contagion, And You're Golem can have it."

spots of rust showed up on the robot.

Daniel then replied, "What My I Ask Is The point Of This.."

Alison resumed, "With that spell card on your golem, your golems Effects is Negated and cannot be used so you can only destroy monsters, but its trampling ability is no more. I End my turn by placing 1 card facedown and a monster facedown and that will do it."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "Let do its Ancient Gear Golem, ATTACK!"

The robot rushed and a small child with helmet over his face apeared (500/800) And Shattered.

Daniel then replied, "That was pointless! Knight, Attack Him directly!"

The Robot fired its gun and it struck Alison in the chest.

(Daniel: 2,100LP)  
(Alison: 700LP)

Daniel sighed and replied, "Pointless. I End my turn now."

Alison drew a card and replied, "I Summon Elemental Hero Wildheart in attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, A Muscled Man holding a large sword Apeared (1,500/1,600).

Alison resumed, "I Now Activate the equip Spell Card, Hero Sword!"

A Large sword apeared its His hand (1,500/1,600 - (2,000/1,300)

Alison then replied, "This Amazing grants any monster with Elmental Hero in their name 500 extra ATK points, but it loses 300 DEF Points."

Kenny then replied, "That card is perfect For her deck"

Alison resumed, "Lets do this! Wildheart, take that robo down!"

The Hero leaped into the air and split the robot In half.

(Daniel: 1,400LP)  
(Alison: 700LP)

Alison resumed, "Before i end my turn, I Activate the spell card, Soul of the pure for 800 Lifepoints. And I place 1 card facedown and that will End my turn."

(Daniel: 1,400LP)  
(Alison: 1,500LP)

Daniel then replied, "No monsters, oh well. Golem, Knock Wildheart out!"

The Robot launched its fist towards the hero and the warrior was blasted to bits.

(Daniel: 1,400LP)  
(Alison: 500LP)

Daniel then replied, "I'm Getting tired of this crap! I End my turn now."

Alison drew a card and replied, "I Activate graceful charity!"

She drew 3 Cards And discarded 2 from her hand.

Alison then replied, "I Activate My facedown card, Miracle kids!"

The Golems ATK Went down (3,000/3,000 - (1,800/3,000).

Daniel was shocked and replied "What the heck..."

Alison chuckled and replied, "my miracle kid trap card takes 400 ATK points from 1 of your monster for every Hero kid in my grave, and i have 3 of them in their.

Alison resumed, "I activate the spell card, Miracle Fusion. I Remove Sparkman, Avain and Bubbleman to create..."

As the 3 heros merged together, The ending result was warrior With 2 fantastic Wings And a impressive suit (2,800/2,300).

Alison then replied, "Meet Elemental Hero Tempest!"

Daniel was shocked and replied, "No..."

Alison laughed and replied, "Yes It ends soon. Lucky you i have no monsters to summon this turn, oh well. Tempest, attack ancient gear golem!"

The Warrior Rushed And sucker punched the machine and the golem shattered to bits.

(Daniel: 200LP)  
(Alison: 500LP)

The Crowd then Replied, "ALISON! ALISON! ALISON!"

Alison then replied, "That got the crowd going. your turn now."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Offer My facedown ancient gear to play woodborg inpachi in defense mode."

As the facedown card vanished, A robot apeared, and it defended itsself (500/2,500)

Daniel then replied, "I Now Activate 7 Completed And i give to the robot."

A Large 7 Apeared Near the robot (500/2,500 - 500/3,200).

Daniel then replied, "Try To Past This Wall."

Alison drew a card and replied, "Gladly! I Activate The Spell Card, Hero Sword!"

A sword apeared in Tempests Hands (2,800/2,300 - 3,300/2,000).

Alison resumed, "I now summon Wroughtweiler in attack mode!"

A Robot Dog apeared (800/1,200).

Alison lets do this. Tempest, Attack!"

The Warrior Rushed In And Split The Robot In half, Spliting it in half and the halves exploded.

Alison then replied, "Wroughweiler, Attack Directly!"

The Machine rushed And Slammed its body into Daniel, Knocking him to the ground.

(Daniel: 0LP)  
(Alison: 500LP)

Alison pointed towards daniel and replied, "Thats game, Daniel!"

Daniel groaned and replied, "Ow..I Will Being feeling that for a while."

He Walked Over to Alison and he then replied, "Not To worry, Alison. I would never ruin Carrie. i enjoyed our duel today."

Alison smiled and replied, "Likewise."

The Duelists shook hands with each other and the crowd cheered loudly.

The Chancellor got to the middle arena and replied, "The Winner of this duel...ALISON YUKI!"

The Crowd cheered loudly once again.

A Figure In The Upper Row Looked at The Chancellor and replied, "Hmmph. I Should Of gotton the job, not that ass! My deck has changed and i've changed Alot since you And i will kids, Little bro. But Make No mistake, I'm Coming for you!"

The Man chuckled and walked out through a exit at the top row.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cards Made By Cyber Commander

Crippling Contagion / Spell Card

Any Effected Monster Equipped With This Card Loses Its Effect As Long as this card remains equipped to the effect monster.

(Note: This Card First Apeared In Cyber Commanders Fanfic: Yugioh Junior: The Mandate Of Heaven)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cards Made By Me

White Flute / Spell Card

When This Card Is activated, You cannot Normal Summon, Flip Summon Or Special Summon Any Monster This turn. Pay 500 Lifepoints To activate this card. Special Summon up to 2 Level 2 or Lower Normal Monsters From Your hand to your side of the field In Faceup Attack or defense postion.

Ancient Gear Proto Golem Machine/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1500/ 4 Stars

This card cannot be Special Summoned. When this card attacks with an ATK that is higher than the DEF of a Defense Position monster, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points. If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell or Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step.

Hero Sword / Spell Card

This card can only Be Equipped To A Monster With "Elemental Hero" In Its Name. Increase The ATK Of The Equipped Monster By 500 Points And Decrease Its DEF By 300 Points.

----------Anime Only Cards----------------

Silver Dollar / Trap Card

This Card Can Only Activated when A Monster with 1000 ATK Points On Your side of the fieldIs Targeted. Negate the attack

(Note: This Card Was Used By Joey In The Yugioh Episode: Merger Of The Big Five (Part 3).

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, Alison Won Her Battle. now lets watch the chancellor duel. In our next chapter, The chancellor's oldest brother challenges his little brother (The Chancellor To Duel For A Unbelivable Prize. Will The Chancellor Be Victorious? Find Out In "Sibling Rivalry", Coming Soon.

Note To Anybody: If You Have A Duelist You want me to make for this fanfic, let Me Know. You Must give the dorm, age and gender as well a deck-type. I Will pick the best ones. Of Course you'll give youalot of credit.Also My Other Fanfic, "Spongebob Duelpants Season 2", has Been Cancelled indefenitly so i can work on this fic.

So Until Next Time, Ciao!


	5. Sibling Rivalry

(For now on, Do not Show me any of your charcters in Reviews, Just Send me a Email About It. If You have any cards that you want me to use in my story, let me know in emails. if you want to use any of the cards i made for my stories, let me know and i will give you permisson to do so. i only ask for credit for the cards and i want to know what story they're for And If you let me use your cards, You'll get alot of credit for them.) 

With That Settled, Lets Continue on!

Yugioh GX30

Chapter 5: Sibling Rivalry

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Duel Academy Main Arena 4:00pm

The Chancellor was still on the field and he took a envolope out of his pocket and handied it To Alison and the chancellor replied, "This is small token for your fine preformance Today."

Alison took the envolope and she opened it and she Found 2 Cards she had never seen before.

The Chancellor replied, "These 2 never-before seen Elemental Hero cards were supposed to be given to Jaden on his last day here, but he graduated before he can even get these cards. These 2 were made by Chumley Huffington, A Formal student of this fine school. Your dad would of been proud to use these 2 cards, but he never got them. Alison, Since Your Jadens flesh & blood, you can use them. These 2 cards can be fused with some of the other heros as well."

Alison Looked at the cards effect and she replied, "Whoa...What luck."

She Took Her Deck and shuffled the two cards into his deck and placed the deck back in her disk.

Alison bowed and replied, "Thanks, Chancellor."

The Chancellor Then replied, "For You all who watched todays duel, you'll All got 200 Extra Credit Points for viewing todays duel.

The Crowd cheered.

He looked at Daniel then replied, "I Haven't forgot you, Mr. Crowler. For You Fine Preformance, You can have this card."

He Took A Card Out of his pocket and Handied it to Daniel. Daniel proudly took the card And he looked at it And replied, "Dang! This Is a good card!"

He took his deck out and put the card in his deck and reshuffled his deck and placed it back in there.

The Chancellor then replied, "Okay, With that settled, I Dismiss you all. Good Day and night to you all."

The Chancellor walked out of the arena and he quietly replied, "That was wonderful preformance by those 2 today."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Slifer Red Dorms (Kennys) / 4:15pm

Kenny was in his room, talking with Alison about her the 2 new cards she won today.

Kenny then replied, "Well done today, Alison! Were you worried?"

Alison chuckled and replied, "A little, But not really. I enjoy dueling and My mom & dad taught me to enjoy all duels during my dueling career."

Kenny then replied, "Thats a good saying, Alison."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Chancellor's room / 8:00pm

The Chancellor was busy writing on some papers at his and he replied, "Those 2 are one of a kind."

His assistant was there. He Was About 45 And He Had A Blue Shirt, Black Jeans And Red Shoes.

The assistant Replied, "Well, You run a pretty sweet school, Chancellor. No wonder kids from all over the world want to come here and duel. Your students have alot of fun here and none of them want to leave."

The Chancellor then replied, "Oh, Charlie. I knew that. my students have alot of fun here, I'm glad I dueled honestly. Unlike My older brother, Kevin. He tried to become chancellor of this school by cheating. But I turned him in and he was Instantly Disqualified for doing so. He cursed me while he was taken out. Our Family was So angry at him for doing so, My folks told him to get out and never come back. Since then, I have never seen him since that day."

Charlie then replied, "I Wonder were he is now."

The Chancellor then replied, "Don't Know And Don't really care. If I Don't See Him again, that would just be fine with me."

Charlie then replied, "Well Said, Sir. I Gotta get going now. See You tomarrow, Sir."

The Chancellor smiled and replied, "Good Night, Charlie."

Charlie left his office.

----------------------------------------------------------------  
Outside charlies House (On The Island) / 9:00pm

Charlie Was outside of his room and he replied, "Sleepy."

A Dark-Figured Man Aproached him from behind and replied, "Good evening."

Charlie turned around and replied, "Hello. Can I help you."

The Figure took A Black duel disk out of his backpack and placed it on his Arm and he replied, "I Wanna duel you...and if i win, you'll be my permeanent assistant."

Charlie then replied, "Yea, Right. I'm not dumb enough to except that deal."

The Figure then replied, "You won't except, cause you know you'll lose."

Charlie got mad and replied, "All right lets duel, CHUMP!"

Both Duelists Actvated their Duel Disks And Both Counters Reached 4,000.

"ITS TIME TO DUEL!", Both Duelists Yelled Out

(Charlie: 4000LP)  
(: 4000LP)

Charlie and the figure drew 5 cards from their disks and the figure replied, "Since you're afraid, you may go first."

Charlie drew a card and replied, "I set a monster facedown and that will do it For me."

-  
10 Minutes Into The Duel -------------------------------

(Charlie: 100LP)  
(: 4000LP)

Charlie was indeed in trouble. his oppenet had spell canceler (1,800/1,600) On The Field As Well As Jinzo (2,400/1,500) And It Was charlie's turn.

Charlie Nerviously drew a card and replied, "Big Shield Guardna...In Defense Mode."

As he sat the card down, The Warrior with a giant shield apeared (100/2,600).

Charlie Drew a card and replied, "I Sacrifice both of my monster to summon My Unbelievable Machine!"

As the two monsters vanished, A Giagantic Machine made out of silver metal Apeared.

The figure resumed, "I Play the spell card, Fairy Meteor Crush to finish this duel, Attack!"

The machine punched the ground and the warrior instantly shattered.

(Charlie: 0LP)  
(: 4000LP)

Charle fell to the ground, dazed.

The Figure then replied, "I Win, fool!"

Charlie stood up and replied, "Who are you?"

The Figure then replied, "Just a Duelist wanting revenge on some at this academy."

------------------------------------------------------

The Next Day

-----------------------------------------------------  
Chancellors office / 8:45am

The chancellor was busy, starting to finish his paperwork and he replied, "Were's Charlie?"

Suddenly A Knock Was Heard At his Door.

The Chancellor Then replied, "Come In."

Suddenly Charlie came in and he replied, "Hi!"

The Chancellor smiled and replied, "Hi, Charlie. Wer..."

Suddenly A Black-figured man came in and replied, "Hi, little bro."

The Chancellor growled and replied, "Kevin.."

The Figure took Of his dark robe and he had a Duel Disk on her arm and he replied, "I want to duel you, Little Bro!"

The Chancellor then replied, "Why Duel me, Chump?"

Kevin then replied, "Revenge. I SHOULD of gotten the chancellor job, but you acused me of cheating!"

The Chancellor then replied, "Cause you DID cheat, Kevin. You were spying on your oppenets decks with your 2 friends during the exam!"

Kevin growled and replied, "So I Did! But you had no right telling mom and dad about it!"

The Chancellor then replied, "They wanted to know everything about, chump!"

Kevin then replied, "I Dueled your assistant and he lost to me and now he's my assistant."

The chancellor looked at Charlie and replied, "Is this true, Charlie?"

Charlie sighed and replied, "Yes, Its true."

Kevin then replied, "And Now I Came Here Asking A Favor!"

the chancellor then replied, "I'm listening!"

Kevin then replied, "We Duel. If you win, You're former assistant works for you again. But if I win, You Hand Over duel academy to me."

The Chancellor then replied, "To Free Charlie from you, Anything! Can My students watch?"

Kevin then replied, "Sure. You're students can watch me mop the floor with you, punk!"

Kevin and charlie left.

The Chancellor then replied, "How in the world do i explain THIS one To the students and faculty?"

-  
Slifer Red Cafeteria / 9:00am

Alison Was busy looking through her deck and Kenny and Jill were at the same table, helping her out as well.

Alison then replied, "With these 2 cards, my deck is the best hero deck ever made!"

Kenny then replied, "Sure Is, Girl."

Jill then replied, "You're deck is really neat!"

Alison then replied, "I thought so myself."

The Loudspeakers in the cafeteria began to anounce something, "ATTENTION ALL FACULTY AND STUDENTS, PLEASE REPORT TO THE MAIN DUEL ARENA FOR A IMPORTANT NEWS!"

Alison then replied "Lets Go, Guys!"

The Friends Left the arena.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Duel Academys Main Arena / 9:30am

The whole arena was packed with every duelist and faculty member there. They were all waiting the chancellors big anouncement.

Suddenly The Chancellor walked in with his two bodyguards and everyone applauded.

the Chancellor got to the podium in the middle of the arena and replied, "Good Morning, Students. I bring Some fun news. I Will Be Dueling my older brother Kevin in a duel."

"Kevin? Is that the guy that was expelled from the chancellor job for cheating in his exam matches?", Kenny thought to himself as he started at the chancellor.

The Chancellor resumed, "My Older brother defeated my assistant last night and he now works for my brother now. If I win this duel, my assistant gets to to stay with me. But if I Lose, he'll Get the job."

Everyone gasped!

Zane Stood up and replied, "You Can Do It, Chancellor!"

Everyone stood up and replied, "CHANCELLOR! CHANCELLOR! CHANCELLOR! CHANCELLOR!"

Suddenly his brother came in and everyone was booing Him.

"Soon you'll all be cheering for me instead of booing!", Kevin thought to himself as he came in.

Kevin Sat his packpack on the ground and took out his duel disk from his backpack and placed on his arm. he went into his pocket and got his deck out and placed it in his disk as well.

Zane handied his teachers disk and handied it to the chancellor. The chancellor got it ready and he placed his deck into the slot.

Kevin then replied, "Ready to hand the school to me, little bro?"

The Chancellor then replied, "Dream on, Kevin!"

Both duelists activated Their Disks and both counters reached 4,000.

"LETS DUEL!", Both duelists yelled.

(Carlton: 4000LP)  
(Kevin: 4000LP)

Both Duelists drew 5 card from their decks.

Kevin Then replied, "You go first, Bro."

Carlton then replied, "Gladly! I Set a Monster facedown and thats all."

Kevin drew a card and replied, "Okay. I Summon Steamroid In attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, A Cartoonish steam engine apeared (1,800/1,800).

Kevin then replied, "Okay, Steamroid, attack his facedown monster!"

The Engine stormed in and a Small egg with 2 legs and 2 eyes apeared (600/900) And was blasted to bits.

Kevin then replied, "A Monster Egg? I End my turn now."

Carlton drew a card and replied, "I Summon Hysteric Fairy In Attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, A Angel with glasses and a blue suit apeared (1,800/500).

Jill sighed and replied, "My dad always hated that card.."

Alison then replied, "Both Monsters ATK are equal!"

Daniel then replied, "For Now, yes."

Carlton then replied, "Lets do It! Hysteric Fairy, attack his Steamroid!"

The angel took off his glasses and fired a beam of light at the steam engine and the engine exploded.

Daniel then replied, "You see if Steamroid Attacks a monster, Its all goes up by 500. but if its being attacked, it loses 500 ATK Points."

(Carlton: 4,000LP)  
(Kevin: 3,500LP)

Carlton resumed, "I'll Place this card facedown and thats all from me for now."

Kevin drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and thats all."

Carlton drew a card and replied, "I Summon Firegrass In defense mode."

As he sat the card down, a small bush apreared (700/600).

Carlton then replied, "Now My Fairy, Attack!"

The fairy lifted its glasses up again and another shot and hit the facedown card. A Tall-Black Robed witch apeared (1,100/1,200) And Shattered. To Bits.

Kevin then replied, "Thanks Bro, for attacking my witch of the black Forest!"

Kevin took his Deck and found the card and reshuffled his deck and placed it back in his disk and he replied, "Got what i needed."

Carlton then replied "Thats All For Me!

Kevin drew a card and replied, "I Summon Machine King Proto-Type in attack mode!"

As He sat the card, A Wierd Machine Apeared (1,600/1,500).

Kevin then replied, "I Activate Hammer Shot!"

A Large hammer apeared and flattened the fairy!

Kevin then replied, "I Activate the spell card, Fairy Meteors crush and my Robot Can Have It. Prototype, Attack With Missle Barrage!"

The Machines Arms turned to cannons and two rockets blasted off and destroyed the Small Weed.

(Carlton: 3,000LP)  
(Kevin: 3,500LP)

Kevin smiled and replied, "Thats Was Easy! I place 2 cards facwedown and that will end my turn now."

Carlton drew a card and replied, "I Summon Petit dragon in attack mode!"

As he Sat the card down, A Small dragon apeared (600/700).

Kevin laughed hard and replied, "What can he do?"

Carlton ignored the laughter and replied, "I Play monster reborn to revive my Firegrass!"

The Small weed reapeared.

Carlton resumed, "I reveal my facedown card, polymerization to fuse Firegrass and petit dragon to form the Darkfire Dragon!"

As the 2 small monster fused together, A Fiery Dragon Apeared (1,500/1,200).

Kevin then replied, "What? That dragon is weaker then my machine!"

Carlton then replied, "Know that! I Activate the spell Card, Leading Question! Now with this card out, My Level 4 Or lower fusions will gain 800 ATK Points Went The attack!"

kenny then replied, "Cool!"

Carlton then replied, "Lets Do It. Darkfire dragon, attack with Dark Flame!"

The Dragons ATK Rose To 2,300 and it breathed fire and it struck the machine, blowing it to bits.

(Carlton: 3,000LP)  
(Kevin: 2,800LP)

Carlton then replied, "That Was fun! I End my turn now."

Kevin drew a card and replied, "1 card facedown and a monster facedown!"

Carlton drew a card and replied, "I Summon Obnoxious Celtic guardian In attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, The Warrior Elf apeared (1,400/1,200).

Carlton laughed and then replied, "Lets Do This! Dragon, Take out His Facedown Card!"

The Dragon Launched its Attack And tiny Robot Apeared (300/800) And Shattered.

Kevin then replied, "Thats Was My Tinybot When Its Destroyed, I Can remove it from play to special summon another 1 from my deck to the field in defense mode."

As He placed the card in his RMP slot, Another Minature robot apeared (300/800).

Carlton then replied, "Guardian, take That one apart As Well!"

The warrior rushed and sliced the robot in half and another came on to the field (300/800).

Carlton growled and replied, "That was a wasted effort! I End my turn now."

Kevin drew a card and replied, "I offer My Final tinybot To Summon My Machine King!"

As the 2 cards vanished, A Tall Robot apeared (2,200/2,000 - (2,300/2,000)

Kevin then replied, "I Reveal my facedown card, Dust Tornado To tear your lousy card apart!"

A Small Tornado apeared and The Leading Question Spell Card Was No More.

Kevin then replied, "Lets Do It. King, attack Darkfire Dragon!"

The Machine fired its fist and it struck the dragon, destroying it.

(Carlton: 2,200LP)  
(Kevin: 2,800LP)

Kevin smiled and replied, "That Was fun! I End my turn now."

Carlton drew a card and replied, "I Play Enemy Controller And I Sacrifice My Elf To take your machine!"

A Giant controller apeared and attched its self to the machine and it went to kevins side of the field!

Carlton then replied, "I Offer Your Machine To Summon Judge Man!"

As he sat the card down, A Warrior Apeared, With Two spiked clubs (2,200/1,700).

Carlton Then replied, "Lets finish This! Judge Man, attack him directly!"

The Warrior Rushed In and was ready to club him.."

Kevin then replied, "Reveal Facedown Card, Healing Faith! This card gives me 1,000 Lifepoints!"

(Carlton: 2,200LP)  
(Kevin: 3,200LP)

The warrior clubbed him.

(Carlton: 2,200LP)  
(Kevin: 1,000LP)

Carlton then replied ,"Oh Well, No Big deal. I End my turn now."

Kevin drew a card and replied, "I Play Swords of revealing light!"

A Wall Swords Apeared.

Kevin then replied, "With That In place. I summon Battle Footballer in defense and that will be all."

A Robotic Football Player apeared (1,000/2,100).

Carlton drew a card and replied, "I Pass this Turn."

Kevin drew a card and replied, "Thanks I Sacrifice My Machine To Summon Giant Mech Soldior!"

As the football player vanished, A Tall Machine Apeared And It Had 2 sharp blades on its joints (1,750/1,900).

Kevin resumed, "Before I Go, I Activate Ookazi! And Thats all for Now."

A Rain Of Fireballs apeared and struck Carlton.

(Carlton: 1,400LP)  
(Kevin: 1,000LP)

Carlton drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and thats my move."

Kevin drew a card And He Looked at it and laughed hard!

Kenny then replied, "He Must drew a good card!"

Kevin resumed, "Yes! I Play Monster Reborn To revive My Machine King!"

The Tall machine reapeared (2,200/2,000 - 2,400/2,000).

Kevin resumed, "I Now Sacrifice Both Of My Machines To Summon..."

The Two Machines Vanished And Gigantic Silver Robot apeared! (3,300/1,000)

Kevin then replied, "Meet MACHINE EMPEROR! Emperor, Attack Judge Man!"

The Machine Fired Its Laser Cannon And It Struck the Judge, Vaporizing him.

(Carlton: 300LP)  
(Kevin: 1,000LP)

Kevin then replied, "Lucky For I Only Have 1 Meteor Crush In My Deck. Also, I Cannot Attack Directly With This Machine. I End My Turn Now."

Carlton Drew a card and replied, "I Summon A Monster Facedown And A Set 1 Card for later use."

Kevin drew a card and replied, "Also, I cannot Summon any monster as long as my emperor is on the field. Emperor, ATTACK!"

The machine fired its laser cannon And A Small angel apeared (600/900) And gave a small squeak be fore vanishing.

Kevin then replied, "Only a petit Angel? I end my turn now."

Carlton then replied, "I Activate Scapegoat and thats all."

4 multi-colored sheep apeared (0/0 x4)

Kevin drew a card and replied, "A Monsters is a monster. Emperor, Do your thing!"

The Machine Fired Its Laser and 1 of the sheep was vaporized.

Kevin then replied, "That Was Pointless. I end my turn now."

Carlton then replied, "1 Monster Facedown and that will Be All."

Kevin drew a Card and replied, "Emperor, Attack!"

The machine fired and a Magician Of Faith apeared and screamed before being vaporized.

Carlton when to his graveyard and got the card out he wanted and added it to his hand.

Kevin the replied, "I Now Activate Lightning Vortex and i discard this card to do so!"

A Lightning storm began and them remaining sheep were blasted to bits.

Kevin resumed, "That was dumb. I End my turn now."

Carlton drew a card and replied, "I Activate polymerization To Fuse Armail and One-Eyed shield Dragon To Create..."

As the 2 monsters fused together, The ending result was a warrior with a dragon skull helmet (1,200/900).

Carlton resumed, "Meet Dragoness the wicked knight. I now play shield and sword!"

Kevin was shocked and replied, "WHAT? NO!"

The monsters ATK & DEF switched (DTWK 1,200/900 - (900/1,200) / ME (3,300/1,000 - 1,000/3,300).

Carlton resumed, "Now Activate the spell card, Fusion Weapon!"

The knights sword turned bright red (900/1,200 - (2,400/1,200).

Carlton resumed, "Now Activate The Spell card I Got Back from the graveyard, Leading Question!"

Kevin then replied, "My emperor..."

Carlton then replied, "Lets Get This Over with. Dragoness, Attack Machine Emperor!"

The Warriors ATK Rose (2,400/1,200 - 3,200/1,200) And Then The warrior Jumped into the air and Get its sword out and sliced the robot right down the middle. Then A Massive explosion happened and the field was covered with machine parts

(Carlton: 300LP)  
(Kevin: 0LP)

The Crowd cheered louldy.

The Chancellor then replied, "And Thats why i lead this school!"

Kevin got up slowly and replied, "All right, You win. No wonder dad liked you the most."

The Chancellor then replied, "Since you lost, I Officaly kick you off this island for good. Guards, take to the docks and make sure he gets on the next boat out of here!"

The 2 Guards Put kevins arms behind him and Hancuffed him.

Kevin angerily replied, "I Will Be back, you asses! I Will get my f...king Revenge on this School!"

The Guards and kevin left the stadium.

The Podium came back up and the chancellor got to it and replied, "Since this happened, You're All Dismissed from your classes and you all have the rest of the day off. For everyone who showed up today, Acept the faculty of course, will recieve 100 Points of extra credit."

The Crowd then cheered loudly and loudly replied, "CHANCELLOR! CHANCELLOR! CHANCELLOR! CHANCELLOR! CHANCELLOR!"

Charlie reapeared and he replied, "Glad to be your assistant again, Sir!"

------------------------------------------------------------------  
Duel academy docks / 3:00pm

The guards were still with Kevin (Who was still handcuffed) And the guards and replied, "No Luxury Cruise for You, Pal. Enjoy yourt Tiny boat!"

A Small Boat was near the docks and the guards Unlocked his handcuffs and he replied, "Bye, dum-Dum."

He Pushed him into the boat and the guards threw his duel disk and deck into the boat and the guards again replied, "If anyone or us catches you here again, Lets just say, you'll Defenitly Regret it!"

Kevin fled away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Middle of the ocean / 4:00pm

Kevin was in the middle of the ocean.

"DANG! I can't beleive i was humilated today. I Did'nt deserve that Punishment! I Swear, I'll back and and I will get my revenge!", Kevin thought to himself as he continued to fled away in his boat.

Suddenly A Pitch black Cruise ship apeared and stopped near him and he replied, "Ahoy!"

A tall black man apeared near the dock on the side of ship and replied, "If You want revenge on Duel Academy, Come with us."

Kevin then replied, "SURE!"

He Jumped out of the boat with his disk on his arm and he went into the ship. The man got gernade out of his pocket and threw it into the boat and he quickly Ran inside.

The Gernade Detanated and the small boat was blown to bits.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cards Made by Me

Machine Emperor

Machine/Effect/Dark/ATK: 3300/DEF: 1000/ 9 Stars

This Card Cannot be Normal Summoned or set. this card Can Only Be Special Summoned By offering 2 Level 6 Or Higher Machine monsters as tributes. As long as this card remains on the field, the controller of this card cannot Normal Summon, Flip Summon Or special Summon Any Monster. This card cannot attack directly.

Healing Faith / Trap card

This card can be activated at anytime. You regain 1000 Lifepoints.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Anime-only cards

Leading Question Spell card

During Your battle phase only, increase the atk of 1 Level 4 or lower fusion monster on your side of the field by 800 Points.

(This card card Was used by Johnson of the Big 5 In The Yugioh! Episode: Courtroom Choas (Part 2).

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, the chancellor knows how to duel. who does the black Cruise ship belong To? That question Remains unanswered for now. In Our Next chapter, Kenny And his friends are Listening To Syrus's Fusion Class, And A New Student Arrives And Challenges Kenny to a duel. Will Kenny Prevail? Find Out In "Pandemonium", Coming Soon.


	6. Pandemonium

Yugioh GX30 

Chapter 6: Pandemonium

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Slifer Red Cafeteria / 5:00pm

Kenny, Alison and Jill Were in the Cafeteria, waiting for dinner to start. Syrus was also in the cafeteria with his students, Chewing on piece of gum.

Kenny moaned and replied, "Mr. Truesdale, when do will get our chow?"

Syrus smiled and replied, "In a few minutes, they're late tonight for some odd reason. I Don't know why though..."

Kenny moaned again.

Alison smiled at kenny and replied, "Oh, Muto. You remind me of my dad, in so many ways."

jill then replied, "Kenny, you won't starve to death!"

Kenny then replied, "I Missed lunch today so I can work on my deck, so thats why i'm Hungry!"

Suddenly a knock on the door was heard and Demitri came in, with a Cart full of trays.

Demitri Chuckled and replied, "Sorry I'm Late tonight, Slifers. We ran out of ingredients to make the suppers, so we had to order. Tonights Meal Is Pepperoni Pizza with garlic breadsticks and Ice cream for dessert."

The Students cheered.

-  
After Supper / 6:00pm

The students were now full of great pizza. Kenny ate all of his slices and his breadsticks as well as his desert in about 3 Minutes.

Kenny burped loudly and replied, "Excuse me."

Jill then replied, "Now He remains me of MY Dad Now!"

Alison giggled.

Syrus then replied, "Now that all If Anyone Wants to duel me for Fun, let me know Now!"

Jill spoke up and replied, "I'll Duel Ya, Teach!"

Syrus took his deck out of his pocket and added it to his teachers disk and he activated it. Jill Activated Her Disk as Well. Both counters Reached 4000.

Syrus then replied, "Lets See What You're made of!"

Jill then replied, "Likewise, Teach!"

"DUEL!", Both duelists yelled out.

(Syrus: 4,000LP)  
(Jill: 4,000LP)

Jill drew 5 cards from her disk and Syrus put his hand over the deck slot and 5 cards came out.

Syrus then replied, "I always let my students go first."

Jill drew a card and replied, "Thanks. my Only move is summoning Battle Warrior in defense mode."

As he sat the card down, a Warrior with 2 bare fists apeared (700/1,000).

Jill then replied, "Then A Card for later."

Syrus drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Patroid In Attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, A Cartoonish Police car apeared (1,200/1,200).

Syrus then replied, "I activate my cards ability And Now patroid, Reveal her only facedown card!"

Jills card went faceup and a magic cylinder card was shown.

Syrus resumed, "I Now Play Mystical space typhoon to destroy that Card!"

The Tornado apeared and the facedown card was no more.

Syrus then replied, "Now Patroid, attack his Warrior with Siren Crusher!"

The Siren Turned and the car rammed into the warrior, blowing it away.

Syrus then replied, "I now set a card facedown and that will do it for now.

Jill Drew a card and replied, "I Summon Panther Warrior in attack mode!"

As She sat the card down, A Fercious Panther apeared, With its sword (2,000/1,600).

Jill then replied, "I Now Play Stray Lambs!"

2 Sheep with white wool apeared (0/0 x2).

Jill resumed, "I Now Play Heavy storm!"

A Fierce Wind Began...

Syrus then replied, "Reveal the card i got from my brother, Judgment of Anubis!"

The Jackal demon apeared and the storm died down.

Jill then replied, "Eeep..."

The Jackal flew into the panther And the beast-warrior exploded!

(Syrus: 4,000LP)  
(Jill: 2,000LP)

Jill then replied, "Okay...I End my turn now."

Syrus drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Jetroid in attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, A Cartoon Jet apeared (1,200/1,800).

Syrus then replied, "Rule 1 Of dueling: Be aware of the field! My Vehicroids, Attack his Sheep!"

Both of the machines launched their attacks and both sheep were blasted to bits.

Syrus then replied, "I End my turn now."

Jill then replied, "I Summon Gearfried the iron knight in attack mode!"

As she sat the card down, A Iron-Armored warrior apeared (1,800/1,600).

"Lets do this! Gearfried, attack!"

The Warrior rushed into battle and stabbed its sword into patroid, Destroying it.

(Syrus: 3,200LP)  
(Jill: 2,000LP)

Jill smiled and replied, "That Was fun. I place this card facedown and thats all for now."

Syrus drew another card and replied, "I Switch Jetroid to defense and i summon another monster in facedown defense And that will do it for me."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Summon aligators sword in attack mode!"

As she sat the card down, The Fercious Gator-warrior apeared (1,500/1,200).

Jill then replied, "I Now Activate Rush Recklessly on the my Gator! Aligators sword, attack!"

The Gators ATK raised To 2,200 and it rushed into battle and split and the cartoon jet in two.

Jill then replied, "Now Gearfried, attack!"

The Warrior rushed in battle and A Cycroid Apeared And Was blasted to bits.

Jill then replied, "Before I end my turn, I Activate Removal Damage. If I remove 1 monster in my graveyard from play, I Can Inflict Damage towards Your lifepoints equal to Half of the attack of the removed monster. I Remove panther warrior to do so."

Suddenly, A Dark Lightning bolt struck Syrus in the chest.

(Syrus: 2,200LP)  
(Jill: 2,000LP)

Syrus Drew A Card and replied, "I Summon Steamroid In Attack Mode!"

As he sat the card down, The cartoonish train engine Apeared (1,800/1,800).

Syrus Resumed, "Now lets do This! Steamroid, ATTACK!"

The train rushed in and slammed its body into the gator, blowing it to bits.

(Syrus: 2,200LP)  
(Jill: 1,200LP)

Syrus Then replied, I Place A Card Facedown And That Will Do It For me."

Jill drew a card and replied, "Okay dokey! I offer my monster to summon Jinzo!"

As The Engine Vanished, The Tall Android apeared (2,400/1,500).

Jill Resumed, "Now Your Facedown Card Is Nothing! Jinzo, ATTACK!"

Jinzo formed A ball Of cyber energy And launched It at the engine, destroying It.

(Syrus: 1,100LP)  
(Jill: 1,200LP)

Jill resumed, "I end my turn now."

Syrus Drew a card and replied, "I Summon Drillroid In attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, A Cartoonish drill apeared (1,600/1,600).

Syrus then replied, "I Activate Megamorph On My Drill!"

The Drill shined For A Bit (1,600/1,600 - 3,200/1,600).

Syrus then replied, "Lets do It. Drillroid, ATTACK!"

The Drill Rushed in and slammed into the android, blowing it to scrap.

(Syrus: 1,100LP)  
(Jill: 600LP)

Syrus then replied, "I End my turn now."

Jill then replied, "I Switch Gearfried to defense and a card facedown and that will be it."

Syrus drew A Card.

Jill Then Replied, "I Activate Ring of Destruction On Gearfried!"

The Gernade ring apeared around Gearfrieds neck and Detanated, Blowing the knight to bits.

Syrus smiled and replied, "A Tie, Huh?"

Jill smiled and replied, "Yep!"

(Syrus: 0LP)  
(Jill: 0LP)

The Other Students began to clap hard.

Syrus then replied, "Good Duel, Jill. You're Dad would of been proud of ya!"

Jill then replied, "I Think you're right about that too, pal."

Syrus then replied, "Lets All Watch That Dueling Movie Then Is Sleep time, kids."

-  
Outside of duel academy / 11:30pm

There was a duel going on.

A Ra Yellow was dueling a Obelisk. The Field Was A Fiendish City. The Obelisk Had A Faceup Gilford The Legend (2,600/2,000) On The Field and no facedowns. The Ra Yellow Student had 2 Facedown Monsters And 2 Facedown Cards.

The Obelisk Laughed and replied, "Give It Up Archie. My deck is stronger!"

Archie drew A Card And Replied, "Never, Fritz. I Never Give up In a duel!"

(Fritz: 600LP)  
(Archie: 50LP)

Archie resumed, "I Flip Both Of My Monsters To Attack Mode!"

He Revealed The Facedown Monsters It Was A Summoned Skull Lookalike but with A Crown (2,000/1,700) And A Fiendish Knight (2,000/1,600).

Fritz laughed and replied, "Those Weaklings !"

Archie resumed, "I Activate The SpelL Card, Emergency Provisons!"

A giant mouth apeared and munched on the facedown card, It was only A dark energy card.

(Fritz: 600LP)  
(Archie: 1,050LP)

Archie resumed, "I Activate Archfiends Curse! I Pay 1,000 Lifepoints To Halve Your Monsters ATK!"

(Fritz: 600LP)  
(Archie: 50LP)

Gilford Groaned (2,600/2,000 - 1,300/2,000).

Archie resumed, "Lets do it. Shadowknight Archfiend, ATTACK!"

The Fiendist Warrior Rushed In And stabbed its sword into the mighty warrior, blasting it to bits.

Archie resumed, "Now To Finish You. Terrorking, ATTACK his lifepoints directly!"

The Fiend opened its chest up and a storm of locusts flew to Fritz And Knocked him to the ground.

(Fritz: 0LP)  
(Archie: 50LP)

Fritz groaned and replied, "Ow..."

Archie Placed His Cards in a deck case and placed it in his backpack And Walked Towards duel academy.

-  
Duel Academy Classroom / 9:00am

All of the students (Including Kenny, Alison And Jill) Were Watching Syrus's fusion lesson. The class started at 8:45am And They Were A Few Students Sleeping.

Syrus Resumed, "Well Heres A Quick Question. Of all the cards There is, can anyone name The card that will help get polymerization to your hand And It require the user to shuffler his/her deck?"

Jill raised her hand.

Syrus then replied, "Miss Wheeler."

Jill then began, "Fusion Sage."

Syrus then replied, "You Are correct! Besides Polymerization, who can name some of The fusion-Substiute monsters?"

Carrie raised her hand.

Syrus then replied, "Miss Princeton."

Carrie then replied, "The Hex-Sealed Monsters, Versago The Destroyer And Goddess with the 3rd eye."

Syrus smiled and replied, "Very good. now there's a fusion card only for dragon fusion. Who Knows what It Is?"

Maryann raised her hand.

Syrus then replied, "Miss Misawa."

Maryann resumed, "Dragons Mirror."

Syrus then replied, "And whats the Elemental Hero fusion version?"

Maryann then replied, "Miracle fusion."

Syrus then replied, "Well Done."

Suddenly, Archie Came In And Replied, "Excuse Me. Is This Class Over Yet? I Just transfered here today."

Syrus turned to Archie and replied, "You're Just On Time. Find a spot to sit and Pay close attention."

Archie found a empty seat and sat down Next to Carrie.

Carrie Polietly quitely replied, "Welcome. The Name's Carrie Princeton."

Archie then replied, "Archie, Archie Langstad."

Syrus resumed, "Here's a easy question! What Field card was mostly used by Jaden?"

Kenny raised his hand.

Syrus then replied, "Go Ahead, kenny."

Kenny then replied, "Fusion Gate."

Syrus then replied, "Good work, Kenny."

-  
After Class ------------------------------------------

The Students were glad to leave class for the day and Kenny, Alison And Jill Were Still In Class.

Archie walked up to them and replied, "Hey Gang."

Kenny then replied, "Hello, Archie."

Archie resumed, "That was a snoozer of a class. My Last dental appointment Was Much Funnier."

"What! Don't Make Fun of my Father's friends!", Alison Angerily thought to herself.

Archie resumed, "I've Won A 8 Turn Duel That was more intresting then this Class. The Teacher I Heard Uses these weak machines known as the Vehicroids. What A Wimp!"

Alison Growled and replied, "QUIT!"

Archie then replied, "What !"

Alison then replied, "Don't Make fun of 1 of my dads best friends. He And Syrus go back a long way, jerkwad!"

Archie laughed and replied, "Who's your father, my I Ask?"

Alison Then Replied, "Jaden Yuki."

Archie then replied, "So?"

Alison then replied, "Duel me and I will cream you."

Archie then replied, "No Thanks. I Don't Duel Girls for the time being."

Kenny then replied, "I'll Duel You, Buddy."

Archie then replied, "Who might you be?"

Kenny then replied, "Kenny Muto, Yugi Muto's son."

Archie was surprised and replied, "Oka...Yugi Muto? I Will duel you though. I win, I get to tease Syrus as much as I want."

Kenny then replied, "Fine. If I Win, You Respect Syrus And Quit with The Wise Remarks."

Archie then replied "Fine By Me. We'll Duel At Ra Yellow Arena..After Classes Are Through."

Kenny then replied, "Fine. See You Later.."

Archie walked away.

Alison then replied, "That jerkwad! I can never forgive him for being so mean towards Syrus."

Kenny smiled and replied, "Once I beat him, he'll be more polite towards syrus."

Alison Giggled and replied, "You're A real pal."

-  
Ra Yellow Arena / 4:00pm

The arena was empty. Archie Was there, Ready To Duel. Maryann and Carrie Were watching the duel from the Stand. Kenny, Alison And Jill Entered The Arena. Duke Devlin Was There As well.

Kenny then replied, "Great, We're Busted."

Duke then replied, "I Won't bust You Guys If You both promise to Do 1 Thing.."

Archie then replied, "Whats That?"

Duke Resumed, "Duel Hard and have fun!"

Kenny then replied, "No Prob."

Archie then replied, "Pepare for the a fiendish beating..Twerp!"

Kenny then replied, "Yea, right!"

Both Duelists Activated their disks and both counters reached 4,000.

Duke then Replied, "Begin!"

"DUEL TIME!", Archie Yelled Out.

(Archie: 4,000LP)  
(Kenny: 4,000LP)

Kenny And Archie drew 5 cards from their decks.

Archie then replied, "You Go first, Muto."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Rogue Doll In defense mode."

As he sat the card down, The Grey Doll apeared, Knelting in defense (1,600/1,000).

Kenny resumed, "I Now lay another card facedown and that will do it for me."

Archie Drew A Card and replied, "Pathetic. I Summon Whitty Phantom In Attack Mode!"

As he sat the card down, A Fiend In A Suit and hat apeared (1,400/1,300).

Archie resumed, "Lets Do This! Phantom, Attack!"

The Fiend Rushed In...

Kenny then replied, "I activate Negate Attack!"

The Fiend Rushed Off A Wall.

Archie Then Replied, "Lucky You. I End my turn now."

Kenny Drew A Card and replied, "I Sacrifice My Doll To Summon Dark Magician Girl!"

As The Doll Vanished, The Dark Magicians beautiful assistant Apeared (2,000/1,700).

Archie gulped and replied, "Oh, Rats!"

Kenny Smiled and replied, "Lets do It. Girl, Attack!"

The Spellcaster Pointed Towards the fiend and fired her attack right And the fiend was blown to bits.

(Archie: 3,400LP)  
(Kenny: 4,000LP)

Kenny then replied, "In Your Face! I End my turn now."

Archie drew A Card And Replied, "I Play Terraforming. Now I Can Look For Any Field Card In my deck."

He Took His deck out and found the card he needed and he reshuffled his deck and placed it back in his disk.

He Then Opened His Field Slot.

Archie then replied, "Lets take A journey To PANDEMONIUM!"

He set the card in slot and the arena turned into a fiendish city.

Archie then replied, "Lets Really Duel Now! I Summon Vilepawn Archfiend In Attack Mode!"

As he sat the card down, The earth opened up and A fiendish pawn Apeared, showing off its sword (1,200/200).

Archie resumed, "Now I Activate The Spell Card, Megamorph And Your Girl Can Have it."

The Girls attack dropped (2,000/1,700 - 1,000/1,700).

Archie Laughed and replied, "Lets Do This! Vilepawn, ATTACK!"

The Fiend Rushed In Slammed Its sword into The Girl, Shattering Her To iBits.

(Archie: 3,400LP)  
(Kenny: 3,800LP)

Archie laughed and replied, "That Was Cool. I place another card facedown and that will be it for me."

Kenny Drew A Card and replied, "I Summon Gemini Elf In Attack Mode!"

As he sat the card down, The Twin Elf Sisters Apeared (1,900/900).

Kenny then replied "Lets do it. Elf girls, Attack!"

The Elves Got Ready.

Archie then replied, "No Happening! Magic Cylinder!"

The Attacked Was Absorb into the Cylinders and launched right towards Kenny!

Alison worriedly replied, "Kenny, Baby!"

Kenny Started and smiled.

"Huh? Did she just Call him...?", Jill thought to herself

(Archie: 3,400LP)  
(Kenny: 1,900LP)

Kenny got up and replied, "That hurt! I end my turn now."

"Hmm. Kenny Can't lose...", Alison Thought Thought To Herself As she stared at kenny.

Archie Drew A Card And Replied, "I Switch Vilepawn To defense and I Summon Terrorking In Attack Mode!"

As he sat the card down, The King Of Archfiends apeared (2,000/1,700).

Archie then replied, "Lets Do This! Terrorking, Attack With Locust storm barrage!"

The Fiend Opened its chest and A Swarm Of Locusts flew out and devoured the Elfs.

(Archie: 3,400LP)  
(Kenny: 1,800LP)

Archie then replied, "Cool! I End my turn now."

Kenny Drew A Card and replied, "I Play Monster Reborn To bring back my dark magician girl!"

The Female spellcaster reapeared (2,000/1,700).

Kenny Resumed, "Now I Activate My Facedown Card, Lady Knights Title!"

Alison was puzzled and replied, "What Does That Do?"

Kenny resumed, "I can offer Dark Magician Girl for Dark Magician Knight Girl!"

As The spell card activated, Dark Magician Girl Turned from spellcaster to warrior in minutes (2,000/1,700).

Archie then replied, "She's no different from Her magicial side."

Kenny then replied, "She Is! When Shes Successfully special summoned, 1 Monster On Your Side is cut in half and I Choose your terrorking And I Get To draw 1 card!"

Kenny drew a card from his deck.

Suddenly 6 Different Colored balls Numbered 1 to 6 Apeared.

Kenny was puzzled and replied, "What Are Those For?"

Archie then replied, "Each Archfiend monster Has A Negating Ability. Terrorkings negating roulette number is If The Roulette Stops At A 2 Or a 5, The Monster Is destroyed."

Kenny crossed his fingers.

The Fireball Began going around and stopped..

Archie then replied, "A stinking SIX!"

The Fiend Groaned (2,000/1,700 - (1,000/1,700).

Kenny Resumed, "That Was Neato! I Can Now Make A Normal Summon. I summon Dark Magician Kid in attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, The son of the Dark Magician apeared (1,500/1,300).

Kenny Then Replied, "Lets Do This! Dark Magician Knight Girl, Slay His King!"

The Warrior rushed into battle and sliced The Fiend in half.

Kenny resumed, "Now Its my kids turn!" Kid, Attack Vilepawn!"

The Kid Pointed his staff towards The fiend and fired, Blasting it to bits.

(Archie: 2,100LP)  
(Kenny: 1,800LP)

Kenny then replied, "That Was fun. I End my turn now."

Archie drew a card and replied, "Cool. I summon Shadowknight Archfiend In attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, A Fiend With A Large Sword Apeared (2,000/1,600).

Archie resumed, "Lets do it! Shadowknight, ATTACK!"

The Fiend Rushed And Slammed its sword into the Child, Destroying him

(Archie: 3,400LP)  
(Kenny: 1,550LP)

Archie then replied, "Since I have nothing to worry about now, I End my turn now."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Play The Spell Card, rush recklessly!"

Archie gulped and replied, "Eep..."

Kenny Resumed, "Lets do it! Knight, ATTACK!"

The Warrior rushed into battle and sliced another fiend in half.

(Archie: 2,700LP)  
(Kenny: 1,550LP)

Kenny resumed, "One More turn and you're history! I End my turn now."

Archie drew and smiled at it, evily.

Alison then replied, "Thats Not good Sign!"

Archie smiled and replied, "For me, yes. You, no! I Summon Warrior Of Zera in attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, A Warrior With green armor apeared (1,600/1,600).

Kenny then replied, "Huh?"

Archie then replied, "I Now Offer HIm For The King Of The Underworld!"

As Zera Vanished, A Gigantic Fiend Apeared! With The Green Armor Plates! (2,800/2,300).

Kenny Gulped and replied,"No..."

Archie Then replied, "Meet 1 of the archfiends Gods, MAZERA DEVILLE!. Now His ability Kicks In.."

3 Fireballs apeared Above the fiend and the were fired at kennys hand.

Kenny then replied, "I Hate this ability!"

he discarded 3 cards to the graveyard.

Archie then replied, "I now activate Double Spell! I discard my 2nd Pandemonium card and I copy your Rush Recklessly Card! Now Mazera, Attack!"

The Fiend Opened Its Mouth And Launched A Beam Of Fire At The Warrior, Incenarating Her.

(Archie: 2,700LP)  
(Kenny: 50LP)

Jill then replied, "He Only has 50 Lifepoints REMAINING?"

Archie then replied, "They're gonna run out soon! I End my turn now."

Kenny Drew A Card and replied, "I Summon Mystical Beast Cerebus In Attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, A Glowing beast (1,400/1,400).

Archie laughed and replied, "You Gotta Be kidding me!"

Kenny then replied, "Now For Fun! I Activate The Spell Card, Red Medicine!"

(Archie: 2,700LP)  
(Kenny: 550LP)

Kenny then replied, "I now Activate Ookazi!"

A Rain of Fireballs struck Archie!

(Archie: 1,900LP)  
(Kenny: 550LP)

Kenny then replied, "I Now Activate Monster Reincarnation. I Discard This Mystical Elf And I Bring Back Another Card from my graveyard."

He Found the card he wanted and added it to his hand.

Kenny then replied, "I Now Activate Book Of Secret Arts And my beast can have It."

A Small Book Apeared Near The Beast.

Kenny resumed, "Now I Activate the card i got back, another red potion!"

(Archie: 1,900LP)  
(Kenny: 1,050LP)

Kenny then replied, "Cool beans! How many spells do i activate?"

Archie then replied, "5, Why?"

Kenny replied, "Cause my beast recieves 500 Extra ATK Points For Every Spell Card I Used, plus the book of secret arts!"

Archie gulped and replied, "Uh..Oh!"

The Beast Roared In Delight (1,400/1,400 - 4,400/1,400).

Kenny resumed, "I Now Play Monster Reborn to revive my Rogue Doll!"

The Doll Came Forth (4,400/ 1,400 - 4,900/1,400).

Kenny laughed and replied, "Lets End This! Cerebus, ATTACK!"

The Beast Roared Loudly and Mazera fell to the ground and shattered on impact.

(Archie: 0LP)  
(Kenny: 1,050LP)

"Wow...My, future guy won!", Alison thought to herself.

Duke then replied, "The winner of this duel Is...Kenny Muto!"

Archie got up and replied, "You Win..I'll leave him alone for good..."

Kenny walked up to archie then replied, "Good duel. I had fun!"

Archie then replied, "Me Too."

Duke then replied, "I Will Not report you and if your dorm head gives you any trouble, Tell them you got permission from Professer devlin."

Kenny, Alison and Jill exited the areana.

Duke smiled and replied, "Good Kids, They are.."

-  
Cards Made By Cyber Commander

Archfiends Curse / Trap Card

This Card Can Only Be Activated When You have At Least one monster with "Archfiend" In Its Name. Pay 1,000 Lifepoints To Halve The Attack of all monsters on your opponets side of the field until they're removed from the field.

(Note: This Card First Apeared In Cyber Commanders Fanfic, Yugioh Junior: The Mandate Of Heaven)

------------------------------------------------------------  
Cards Made By Me

Lady Knights Title / Spell Card

Offer 1 "Dark Magician Girl" On your side of the field to special summon 1 "Dark Magician Knight Girl" To Your side of the field in faceup attack or defense postion.

Dark Magician Knight Girl

Warrior/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,000/1,700/ 6 stars

This Card Cannot be normal summoned or set. this card can only be special summoned by The Effect of the spell card, "Lady Knights Title". When this card is special summoned successfully, Halve the ATK of 1 monster on your oppenets side of the field until its removed from the field and draw 1 card from your deck.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Well, Kenny won Again, Who Knew? In Our next chapter, A Students deck is stolen and its up to Detective Jill wheeler to find it Will She got the deck back? Find out In: "Scorpion Showdown", Coming Soon.


	7. Scorpion Showdown

Yugioh GX30 

Chapter 7: Scorpion Showdown

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Slifer Red Dorm (Alison And Jills room) / 9:35pm

Alison took her disk off of her arm and took her deck out of it as well. She then placed her deck box in her top drawer. Jill placed her deck in her underwear drawer.

Alison looked at jill and replied, "Clever spot."

Jill giggled and replied, "I Thought so, myself."

Alison then replied. I'll Follow your idea."

She took Took her deck and placed in her own underwear drawer As well. she took her disk and placed it in the closet. Jill did the same.

Jill took her clothes off and got her Pajamas on. Alison did the same.

Jill smiled to Alison and replied, "Night, Girlfriend."

Alison then replied, "Nighty-Night."

The Girls began to sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Slifer red dorm (outside Alison And Jills Room) / 1:00am

A Black-Cloaked man apeared outside of her room and he quietly replied, "I want that Hero Deck."

He snuck inside and the girls were both sleep.

"Hmm...Wonder where Alisons deck is.", the cloaked figure thought to himself.

He then saw a dresser with The Word "ALISON" Painted above it.

The figure giggled quietly.

Alison was talking in her sleep and replied, "H...I...Love..Ke...".

She quieted down and resumed sleeping.

"That was too close! I Wonder if her deck would be in her top drawer." The figure thought to himself.

He went to her dresser and opened the top drawer. he found 10 pairs of underwear and her deck box.

The Figure took the deck box and placed in his Cloaks pocket.

The figure then replied, "I now got it. Hmm, lets take a bit more..."

He grabbed 2 pairs of Her underwear and placed them in the cloak as well. he shut the Dresser and quietly snuck out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Next Day

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Slifer red dorm (outside Alison And Jills Room) / Wendsday, March 13 / 8:30am

Alison woke up and she saw that Jill woke up at the same time and jill replied, "Morning."

Alison then replied, "Morning, Girl."

Alison went to her dresser and opened her top drawer and she screamed!

Jill Was startled and replied, "Whats Wrong !"

Alison then replied, "2 Pairs of my underwear and my deck box...Gone!"

Jill then replied, "What!"

Jill go to her dresser and opened her top drawer. all of her pairs were there as well as her deck case.

Alison then replied, "Who could Of done this horrible thing?"

Jill then replied, "Lets Get Kenny And Go To Headmaster Truesdale's room."

The Girls got dressed quickly and left their room.

Jill Got Her Disk on And Slid Her Deck into Her disk. Alison grabbed her disk and put it on.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Outside kennys Room / 8:45am

Alison Pounded on kennys door Alison Loudly replied, "Kenny!"

Kenny opened his door. he had his scholl outfit on and he replied, "Whats Up?"

Alison then replied, "My Deck and 2 pairs Of My Underwear were stolen!"

Kenny Then Replied, "No Way! Lets go See Syrus!"

Kenny locked his door and they ran to The Headmasters door and kenny pounded on the door and replied, "Mister Truesdale!"

Syrus opened his door and replied, "What wrong, Kids?"

Alison Sadly replied, "My Deck And two pairs of my undies Were Stolen!"

Syrus gasped and replied, "No...Way! Now stealing another duelists deck..Is The lowest a thief or ANYBODY Can GO!"

Alison Sighed and replied, "My deck. That deck was giving to me by My dad. I'm Furious!"

Syrus then replied, "I'm so sorry, Alison. Lets go the chancellor about this. He'll help you get your deck back, girl. Lets get his help!"

Syrus shut his door and went with his 3 students to get help from the chancellor.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Outside of the chancellors Office / 9:00am

Charlie was at his desk, working on some papers. Syrus, Kenny, Alison and Jill came in. They Went to Charlies desk.

Charlie then replied, "Hello. What can I Do for you."

Alison then replied, "My deck and 2 pairs of my undies weres stolen from me."

Charlie then replied, "Okay..WHAT? Now thats A HORRIBLE Crime! Lets get the chancellor."

Charlie pressed a button on the door and The chancellors voice was heard.

The chancellor then replied, "Chancellor Johnson. Whats the problem?"

Charlie then replied, "One Of Your student's deck was stolen."

The Chancellor's voice turned Angry and replied, "Who's Deck was stolen?"

Alison then replied, "My Deck..And 2 pairs of my underwear."

The Chancellor opend the door quickly and replied, "Anyone but you, Girl! Come On In! Charlie, stay outside and don'y let anybody In Until our meeting is done!"

Charlie then replied, "Yes, sir."

They all went in and charlie stayed outside.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chancellor's Office / 9:15am

Everyone was inside and the chancellor was trying to cheer Alison up.

The Chancellor then replied "Again, I'm sorry for this, Alison. Mr. Truesdale?"

Syrus then replied. "Yes?"

The Chancellor then replied, "headmaster Truesdale, Give her 200 Points of extra credit to her. She Also Gets the rest of this week off as well."

Syrus then Replied, "I'll get on itright away, Chancellor."

The chancellor then replied, "Now back to this crime. Do know who could of done this, Alison?"

Alison shook her head and replied, "No...No Idea."

The chancellor then replied, "That won't help that much. I Will inform the students and faculty All over about your stolen belongings, Miss Yuki."

Alison gave the chancellor a funny look.

The Chancellor blushed and replied, "Oh, sorry. I Will Only tell the students about your missing deck...not your stolen underwear. But This perveted thief will be caught and Kicked out of this school. You can count on that."

Alison then replied, "Thanks, Chancellor."

The kids and Syrus left his office.

The Chancellor then walked up to the window behind and stared out it.

"Thief Who ever you are, If I Catch you, you'll pay for your horrible crimes. I WIll make sure of that!", The Chancellor thought to himself as he stared out of the window Towards the ocean.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Outside of duel academy / 9:30am

Kenny, Alison and Jill were outside with Syrus.

Syrys then replied, "I'm Going back to dorm."

Syrus then ran off In a

Suddenly A loudspeaker Was heard.

"ATTENTION ALL PERSONAL AND STUDENTS. WE HAVE A SITUATION TODAY. ALISON YUKI'S DECK WAS STOLEN SOMETIME DURING THE NIGHT. I'M AWARDING 500 EXTRA CREDIT POINTS PLUS 3 BOOSTER PACKS ONLY I CAN GIVE OUT FOR ANYONE WHOEVER RETURNS HER DECK TO HER. THAT WILL BE ALL FOR NOW."

The Loudspeaker died Down.

Alison then replied, "Thank You..Chancellor."

They Then Saw A Group Of Students.

Alison then replied, "Maybe A Duel Will Help me calm down."

The Kids Got Close and Saw who was dueling. A Short Male Ra Yellow On the left was dueling a Obelisk.

The Ra then replied, "Ready to go, Dennis."

Dennis then replied, "Yep. Lets do it, Harris!"

Both Duelists activated their disks and both counters shot up 4,000.

"Lets duel!", Dennis yelled Out.

(Harris: 4,000LP / Dennis: 4,000LP)

Both duelists drew 5 cards form their decks.

Dennis drew a card and replied, "I'll go first. I'll set a monster facedown and thats all for me."

Harris drew A Card and replied, "Cool. I Summo Enraged Battle Ox in attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, The Angry ox warrior Apeared with a snort (1,700/1,000).

Harris then replied, "Lets do it. Enraged battle ox, attacK!"

the ox rushed in And slammed its ax into the facedown a green statue apeared (300/2,000) and the ax bounced off its head.

Dennis smiled and replied, "Sorry. that was my Stone statue of the aztecs and i now belive you lose double lifepoints!"

(Harris: 3,600LP / Dennis: 4,000LP)

Harris then replied, "Dang! I End my turn now."

Dennis drew a card and replied, "Neat. I Tribute My statue to summon a monster which I'll place facedown on the field and another card facedown for later."

Harris drew a card and replied, "I Set another facedown card and now my ox, attack!"

The Ox rushed into battle again and A Creature made out of boulders apeared (1,600/1,500) And Was Sliced in half.

(Harris: 3,600LP / Dennis: 3,800LP)

Harris laughed and replied, A Stone Ogre Grotto? How pathetic! I End my turn now."

Dennis drew A Card and replied, "I Activate the spell card, Earthwaren Jug."

A Antique Pot of greed apeared.

Dennis resumed, "With this jar, I Can remove 1 rock-Monster in my graveyard from play and then i can draw 3 new cards."

He made 3 draws.

Dennis resumed, "All right Then. I Play nobleman of crossout!"

a Blond-Haired knight apeared and jabbed its sword into the facedown card. a hane-hane Apeared (450/600) and shattered.

Harris growled as he removed two more cards from his deck and placed then in his RFP slot.

Dennis resumed, "I Now Summon Rock Snake In Attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, A Snake-like rock apeared and hissed (1,700/1,600).

Dennis resumed, "he gets 100 ATK points For every Rock-Monster In My Graveyard.

The Snakes ATK Rose (1,700/1,600 - (1,800/1,600).

Dennis resumed, "I Now Activate the spell Card, Foolish Burial. I Put 1 of Rock-Monsters from my deck into my graveyard And choose a Haniwa."

The snakes rose Again (1,800/1,600 - 1,900/1,600).

Dennis resumed, "Lets do it. Rock Snake, attack."

The Snake Dove into the ground and created a earthquake and the ox was sucked in.

(Harris: 3,600LP / Dennis: 3,800LP)

Dennis resumed, "I Warn you now. My Rock snake is uneffected by spell cards. i end my turn now."

Harris drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and that will be all for now."

Dennis drew A Card and replied, "I Sacrifice my monster to summon Granmarg the rock Monarch!"

the snake vanished, A huge, hulking form made of stone with huge fists appeared (2,400/1,000).

Dennis resumed, "Now lets do this."

The monarchs fist slammed its hand on the facedown monster card, Destroying It.

Harris gulped and replied, "Eep.."

Dennis laughed and replied, "Indeed. Granmarg, attack him directly."

The Giant Slammed its fist into Harris, knocking him to the ground.

(Harris: 1,200LP / Dennis: 3,800LP)

Dennis then replied, "That was cool. I end my turn now."

Harris drew a card and replied, "Neat. I Summon Great Golden Cat in attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, a Tiger with gold fur apeared with a mighty roar! (1,800/1,800).

Dennis then replied, "Nice try."

Shane then replied, "You Think so Now. I Play shield & sword!"

The Monarchs ATK Changed (2,400/1,000 - 1,000/2,400) And The Cats ATK Stayed the same (1,800/1,800).

Shane laughed and replied, "Lets Do This! Golden Cat, attack!"

The Cat rushed and with swipe of its mighy paw, blasted the monarch to tiny pebbles

(Harris: 1,200LP / Dennis: 3,000LP)

Harris then replied, "I have nothing else to do, so i end my turn."

Dennis drew A Card and replied, "I Play Gracefull charity. I Draw 3 cards and i give up two of them."

Dennis made 3 draws from his deck and got rid of two.

Dennis resumed, "I Summon Sphinx Guardian In defense mode."

As he sat the card down, A Tiny version of the great sphinx of gaza apeared (600/2,100).

Dennis resumed, "I Now offer him to special summon 1 of my best cards to the field, Exxod, Master of the guard in defense mode."

As the tiny sphinx vanished, A Giant Golden rock creature Apeared (0/4,000).

Harris then replied, "4000 DEF Points?"

Dennis resumed, "Yep. I Place another card facedown and that will be all."

Harris drew a card and replied, "A Monster facedown and thats all."

Dennis drew a card and replied, "I Place a monster card facedown and thats will be all for now."

Harris drew a card and replied, "I Flip My Facedown Up now!"

As he revealed the card, a feline warrior apeared (1,600/1,100).

Harris resumed, "I Tribute Both of felines to summon My Sengenjin in attack mode!"

As the cats vanished, a beast with a large ax apeared (2,750/2,350).

Harris resumed, "I end my turn now."

Dennis drew a card and replied, "I Flip my facedown monster up now."

As he flipped it faceup , a giant easter island head apeared (1,100/1,400).

Dennis then replied, "I Have to inform you that when a earth-Atribute monster is flipped faceup By me, Exxod's ability kicks in. you now lose 1,000 Lifepoints!"

Exodds glowed for minute a red beam and struck Harris in the chest.

(Harris: 200LP / Dennis: 3,000LP)

Dennis then replied, "I Sacrfice My Easter Island head to summon which I'll place facedown And thats my turn."

Harris drew a card and replied, "Lets fight. Sengenjin, attack!"

The Beast Rushed With its Axe and The Giant sphinx apeared (1,700/2,400) And Was Blasted to bits.

Harris then replied, "I end my turn now."

Dennis Drew a card and replied, "I Switch Exodd to attack mode!"

The Giant Rock creature to attack mode (0/4,000).

Kenny was puzzled and replied, "Why would he do that?"

Dennis chuckled softly and replied, "This is why. I activate Shield & Sword!"

Exodd's Stats Changed (0/4,000 - 4,000/0) And Harris's monster did as well (2,750/2,500 - 2,500/2,750).

Harris gulped and replied, "No..."

Dennis then replied, "Nice try, but not good enough! Exodd, attack His monster!"

The Rocks Eyes Glowed dark red and a red beam was fired and sengenjin was blasted to bits.

(Harris: 0LP / Dennis: 3,000LP)

Dennis then replied, "Good duel, Harris!"

Harris then replied, "I Enjoyed it to."

Dennis turned around and looked at alison and replied, "Sorry for what happened to you. We'll help you find your missing deck."

Harris smiled and replied, "Ditto for me as well."

Alison then replied, "Cool.'

The Students Left.

Suddenly a Ra Yellow Ran And Stopped infront of Alison And Replied, "Alison!"

Alison then replied, "Whats Up, Riley?"

Riley then replied, "Found This note On Your door and I Think there's a card inside."

He Handied the note to Alison and she opened the letter and found 1 Elemental Hero Burstinatrix Inside. Alison read the note:

Dear Miss Yuki,

I Have your hero deck with me. i enjoy it soooo much. if you want it back so much, came to the Abandoned power plant tonight At 3:00 in the morning and come with your 2 friends as well as one more person. if you tell the chancellor about this, I will Set Your Deck on fire you'll never see it again. I Will duel only Jill for your deck back. Come find me tonight if you dare, fool.

Your dearest friend,

Big X

Alison growled and replied, "This idiot is nuts."

She turned to Jill and replied, "Will you help me tonight?"

Jill smiled and replied, "Sure. I'll do anything for a friend, Alison."

Kenny then replied, "Lets Not Tell The Chancellor, Charlie or syrus about this."

Jill then replied, "Cool Idea. they don't need to now about it."

The Friends left and headied back to the dorm.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Later The Night -  
Alisons & Jills room / 2:45am

Alison And Jill were getting ready.

Jill Put on her shirt and took her deck from her pocket and Shuffled it and then she slid into her deck slot and placed the disk on her arm.

Alison Got her underwear On and then she replied, "Thanks for you help tonight, Girl."

Jill smiled and replied, "Think nothing about, Alison. This Big X idiot is going down!"

Alison went to her top drawer and took the card that was in the letter.

Alison then replied, "Will you add this to your deck, Jill?"

Jill took the card and shuffled the card into her deck.

Suddenly, A Knocking at her door was heard.

Jill then replied, "That Will be Kenny."

Alison Grabbed her shirt and pants because she was only wearing her pink underwear and A Black bra and she went into the bathroom And locked the door.

Jll opened the door and Found Zane There.

Jill was startled and replied, "Mr. Truesdale, Whats up?"

Zane then replied, "The Chancellor told me to help you and Alison until her deck is found again."

Jill went to Alisons Desk and took the note off of it and walked over to Zane and handied him the note.

Zane read it and replied, "Wow. I Will come and help your friend out.

Alison Got out of the bathroom and she walked out to find Jill and Alison and she replied, "Zane. Whats up?"

Jill then replied, "He's here to help you until your deck is found again."

Zane Smiled and then replied, "It will Be a Honor to help you. Alison."

Alison smiled and replied, "Thanks, Big Guy."

They left the dorm and saw Kenny walking towards the dorm and Kenny joined the group and headied Towards the Power plant.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Outside the abandoned power Plant / 3:00am

the power planthas beenabandoned for 20 years. the new power plant was on the other side of the Island. Alison shiverered as she walked in. She heard her dad talking about how He dueled a duel spirit and rescued a Obelisk from danger. They walked in and saw. The black robed thief was there too.

The Robed-Man sat a backpack on the ground and he turned to the gang and replied, "Good Morning, Kids."

Kenny growled and replied, "You Theiving moron! Give back her deck."

The robed man chuckled and replied, "I'm Big X. I Will not give the deck unless Jill beats me in A Duel. If She wins, the deck is yours again but if I Win, The Deck Is Toast. I'll Give You Few Minutes To prepare your deck."

Zane then replied, "I Will help your deck too."

Zane took a card out of his shirt pocket and gave Jill A Card. she found out it was one of his special cards.

Jill then replied, "I Can use this?"

Zane then replied, "I Don't use it at all. It will be a good help To You."

She Took Her deck out and shuffled the card into and slid it back in her disk.

Big X then replied, "Ready To duel?"

Jill then replied, "Like Always!"

Both Duelists Activated their disks.

Big X Then replied, "6,000 Lifepoints Good enough?"

Jill then replied, "Fine with me."

"LETS DUEL!", Both Duelists Yelled out.

(Big X: 6,000LP / Jill: 6,000LP)

Big X Drew a Card and replied, "I'll Begin Things. I Summon Mystic Tomato In Defense mode!"

As he sat the card down, A Tomato With a silly face apeared (1,400/1,100).

Big X resumed, "Thats my turn."

Jill Drew A Card and replied, "I Summon Warrior dai Grepher in attack mode!"

as he sat the card down, the bigmuscled warrior with a longsword apeared (1,700/1,600).

Jill then replied, "I Use mostly warriors in my deck now, Including my Jinzo, Insect queen and red eyes black dragon. Grepher, Attack His tomato!"

The Warrior rushed and split the tomato down the middle.

Big laughed hard and replied, "Good, But not good enough. I Now Summon Chthonian Soldior!"

As he sat the card down, A Evil Helmeted warrior apeared with a dangerous blade (1,200/1,600).

Jill then replied, "Fine by me. I Set a card facedown and thats my turn."

Big X Then replied, "I Sacrifice my soldior To Summon The first Memeber. I Summon Dark Scorpion - Gorg the Strong In Attack mode!"

As the soldior Vanished, A Stong Bald Man Apeared. He Had Scorpion Tattoos And Tattered Clothing (1,800/1,500).

Big X Then replied, "To Continue, I Activate My Mystical space Typhoon To destroy your facedown card!"

A Small Tornado apared And the facedown card (Revealing A Kunai with chain and was blasted to bits.

Big X Then replied, "Now Lets Do It. Gorg, Attack!"

The Warrior rushed and slammed its mace on the warrior and the mighy warrior collasped and shattered.

(Big X: 6,000LP / Jill: 5,900LP)

Big X Then replied, "Now for its ability. I Send One card from the top of your deck to your graveyard.

Jill took the top card off of her deck (which Was A Aligators sword) And discarded it to the graveyard.

Big X Laughed and replied, "I end my turn now."

Jill Drew A Card and replied, "I Set a Monster Facedown And That Will Do It."

Big X drew a card and replied, "I Summon A New Recruit. I Summon Dark Scorpion - Cuara The Curator In Defense mode."

As he sat the card down, A Female of the scorpions apeared, holding a black rope (1,300/1,800). Gorg Smiled as he looked at Cuara.

Big X resumed, "Now here's how she works. She gives any of her team members 300 Points.

Gorg glowed (1,800/1,500 - 2,100/1,500 And Cuara did too 1,300/1,800 - 1,600/1,800).

Big X then replied, "Lets Do This! Gorg, attack!"

The Warrior rushed and slammed its mace on the facedown card. A Giant Shielded Warrior Apeared (100/2,600) And The mounced bounced off. The Barbarian rose to attack mode.

(Big X: 5,700LP / Jill: 5,900LP)

Big X resumed, "that was pointless! I End my turn now."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Offer My warrior To Summon My Steel Fan Fighter!"

As the barbarian vanished, A Warrior with 2 silver fans apeared (2,250/1,800).

Jill resumed, "Now Lets have fun! Steel Fan, Cut Gorg down to size!"

The warrior flung his fans and both struck Gorg in the stomach, Blasting the thief to bits.

(Big X: 5,550LP / Jill: 5,900LP)

Jill then replied, "Cool. I End my turn now."

Big X Drew a card and replied, "I Summon Another newbie. i summon Dark Scorpion - Cradiaz the Code Breaker In attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, A Thief Apeared, Holding A Black Book And A dagger in his other hand (1,500/1,700 - 1,800/1,700).

Big X Then Replied, "When He's Summoned, I Can Remove 2 cards from my graveyard and 2 from yours from play To Increase This Monsters ATK By 200 Points until he leaves the field!"

Big X Removed his Mystic Tomato and Chfionian Soldior From play and Jill removed her aligators sword and Dai grepher from play. The Warriors ATK rose (1,800/1,700 - 2,600/1,700).

Big X then replied, "I Also switch Cuara To attack mode!"

The Curator rose to attack postion.

Big X then replied, "Lets Do It. Cradiaz, Attack!"

The Warrior Threw Its book at the fighter and the book turned into a bomb And The Fighter was blasted to bits!

Big X Then replied, "Cuara, You're Next! ATTACK!"

The Female scorpion member Lepted into the air and got her rope and wrapped it around jills neck and pulled!

Jill collapsed to the ground, Breathing Heavily.

(Big X: 5,550LP / Jill: 4,050LP)

Big X Then replied, "You really don't won't your friends deck back, huh? I end my turn now."

Jill Drew a Card And Replied, "I Summon My Fiend Megacyber In Attack mode!"

as he sat the card down, A Warrior In Golden Armor Apeared (2,200/1,200).

Jill Then replied, "Since This Was A Special Summon, I Can Normal Summon My Goblin Attack in attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, A Group Of Goblin Warriors apeared (2,300/0).

Jill Then replied, "I Activate the spell card, Power From The Enemy."

The Fiend Megacybers ATK Rose (2,200/1,200 - 3,000/1,200).

Big Z Gulped And Replied, "Oh Great..."

Jill Laughed and replied, "For You..No. Megacyber, attack Cradiaz with cyber-uppercut!"

The Warrior Got Close to the warrior And Uppercutted the Thief, Blasting him to bits.

Jill Continued, "Now its my goblins turn! Goblin attack force, Attack Cuara!"

The Goblins Surronded Cuara And Each goblin hit her with their clubs, blasting her to bits.

Jill Laughed and replied, "3 Scorpions Crushed! I End my turn now."

The goblins Fell Asleep.

Big X then replied, "Time To Meet Meanie The thorns young sister. I Summon dark Scorpion - Shanna The quick In attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, A teenage girl apeared, wearing the same outfit as the rest of the Scorpions. She had short, black hair, and carried two long daggers. (1,300/500).

Big X Resumed, "I Activate Riyoku!"

The Goblins ATK fell (2,300/0 - 1,150/0) And Shanna's went up (1,300/500 - 2,450/500).

Big X Then replied, "If I discard 1 monster card from my hand, she can attack 3 times!"

He discarded a 2nd Mystic tomato.

Jill gulped and replied, "Oh...shi...T."

Big X Then replied, "Cool! Shanna, attack!"

The Thief girl rushed in and slamme her sword into the gold armor warrior, blasting him to bits. She then slammed her sword into the goblins, blowing them away. Lastly, she slammed her sword into the jill, knocking her to the ground.

(Big X: 4,450LP / Jill: 1,300LP)

Big X Then replied, "I End my turn now."

Jill Drew A Card and replied, "I Summon Queens Knight In attack mode!"

As she sat the card down, a Female Warrior In Beautiful Armor Apeared, With her longsword (1,500/1,600).

Jill then replied, "I now activate the Spell Card, Legendary Sword!"

A Sword Apeared In The warriors other hand (1,500/1,600 - 1,800/1,900).

Jill then replied, "Lets Do It. Queens knight, Attack!"

The Warriorr rushed and jammed her sword into the teenager, Destroying Her.

(Big X: 3,950LP / Jill: 1,300LP)

Jill then replied, "I Now activate the spell card, Poison of a old man and i now gain 1,200 Lifepoints! With that, I End my turn now."

(Big X: 3,950LP / Jill: 2,500LP)

Big X Drew a card and replied, "I Summon a monster facedown and a card facedown for later."

Jill then replied, "I Summon Battle warrior in defense mode."

As he sat the card down, The warrior with bare fists apeared And Knelt (700/1,000).

Jill then replied, "Lets do it! Queens knight, Attack!"

The warrior rushed and slammed her sword into the facedown card, Another Female Dark Scorpion apeared (1,000/1,800) And The Sword Was blocked.

Big X Then replied, "You've meet Meanie!"

Jill then replied, "Neat. I place another card facedown and that will be all for me."

Big X Drew A Card and replied, "I Summon 1 of the leaders. Dan Zaloog, Come forth!"

As he sat the card down, the patch-eyed thief apeared with twin Daggers (1,400/1,500).

Big X Resumed, "I Activate the spell card, Dark Scorpion Shiv!"

1 of Dons daggers grew larger (1,400/1,500 - 2,100/1,500).

Big X resumed, "Lets do It. Don, attack!"

The Thief Rushed in..."

Jill then replied, "I Activate Magic Cylinder!"

The Cylinders Apeared And The Dagger was sucked and launched right back at Big X!

(Big X: 1,850LP / Jill: 2,500LP)

Big X Then replied, "Minor Setback! I End my turn now."

Jill then replied, "I Tribute Both of my monsters to summon My Red Eyes!"

Both Warriors vanished, A Dark Dragon Apeared with A Mighty Roar! (2,400/2,000).

Kenny smiled and replied, "Yes. The family Heriloom!"

Jill then replied, "Lets Do This! Red Eyes, Attack With Inferno Fire Blast!"

The Dragon Breathed A Firery Blaze And The Don Was incenarated.

(Big X: 1,550LP / Jill: 2,500LP)

Zane smiled a little bit and replied, "Good Move, Miss Wheeler!"

Jill then replied, "I Thought so myself! I End my turn now."

Big X drew A Card.

He smiled at the card with a evil grin.

Alison gulped and replied, "Thats Not A Good Sign."

Big X Laughed and replied, "Indeed It Is! I Play Monster Reborn to bring back the don!"

The patch-Eyed bandit rose again (1,400/1,500).

Big X Then replied, "Now I Play The Real Leader! I Reveal My Facedown Card!"

the facedown card revealed to be a spell card with dan zaloog in better armor.

Big X Resumed, "I play the spell card, dark scorpion promotion! I have to tribute Don Zaloog and another dark scorpion member To Summon the ultimate leader..."

As the two members vanished, The Don Reapeared With A Dark red outfit and a sharp long sword!

Big Z Laughed and replied, "Meet the true leader of the scorpion, Scorpion Commander Don Zaloog!"

(2,300/2,000)

Jill then replied, "Sorry To say this, your commander is weaker!"

Big X Smiled and replied, "You Think So..Huh? My commander gains 100 ATK Points For Every Dark Scorpion member in my graveyard, Including the don Himself!"

The Commanders ATK Rose (2,300/2,000 - 2,900/2,000).

Jill then replied, "Aw..darn!"

Big X Laughed and replied, "Now for some dark combat. Commander, Attack!"

The Warrior ran into battle and slammed its sword into the dragon and the dragon roared loudly and crashed to the ground and shattered.

(Big X: 1,550LP / Jill: 2,000LP).

Big X Laughed and replied, "that was Fun! I End my turn now."

Jill Drew A Card And Replied, "I Set a monster facedown and that will be all."

Big X Drew a card and replied, "I Summon Dark Scorpion - Chick the yellow in attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, the scorpion teenager apeared with its hammer (1,000/1,000).

Chick gave a thumbs up to the leader And the commander nodded.

Big X Then Replied, "Lets Do It. Commander, attack!"

He rushed into battle and a Swordsman of landstar apeared (500/1,200) and Was sliced down the middle.

Big X Then replied, "Now Chick, attack her lifepoints!"

The teenage thief rushed in and slammed her hammer on her head, knocking her to the ground.

(Big X: 1,550LP / Jill: 1,000LP)

Big X Resumed, "Now I Activate chicks ability! Lets see the top card."

Jill took the top card off of her deck and showed it Big X.

"Monster Reborn, Eh?". Big X Thought to himself as he stared at the card.

Big X Then replied, "Bottom Of the deck."

Jill took the card and placed at her decks bottom.

Big X Then replied, "Thats for me."

Jill drew A Card and replied, "I Summon Aligators Sword in attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, A Gator Apeared showing off its sword (1,500/1,200).

Jill resumed, "I Now Activate My Facedown card, Metalmorph!"

Aligators sword glowed for a few minutes (1,500/1,200 - 1,800/1,200).

Jill resumed, "I Got this card from kenny for my birthday last year! Gator, attack!"

The Gators ATK Rose 1,800/1,200 - 3,450/1,200) And It Rushed And Slammed its sword into the thief, blasting him to tiny dark pixels. Chick sighed as he looked at the spot were his superior office once stood

(Big X: 1,000LP / Jill: 1,000LP).

Jill then replied, "I Place another card facedown and that will do it."

Big X Drew A Card and replied, "No Monster, But Something Better! I play Dark Hammer!"

A Large black hammer apeared.

Zane then replied, "What on earth does it do..thief?"

Big X Chuckled and replied, "Easy question, teach. Chick can only use it. His attack is raised by 1,000 Points!"

Chicks Attacks rose (1,000/1,000 / 2,000/1,000).

Jill then replied, "Hmm..These new cards you've been using. did you steal them or did you collect them."

Big X Sneered and replied, "I May be a card thief, but all of my cards I've bought and found honestly before my life changed."

Jill then replied, "What happened?"

Big X Then replied, "I'll tell you."

Big X Began, "It was back in 2025 When I Was a going to be a student at this school. Me and my family were happy and we had everything a family could need. Then it got worst. I was coming home from a card shop One. I Saw a cop car was infront of my house. I Ran to the my house and saw 2 Paramedics bring out someone on a strecher. I Ask A Nearby cop what happened and the cop said someone broken into my house and stabbed my dad in the chest. The thief wanted money and rare cards. But my dad would'nt let go of the cards. The thief did'nt care so he stabbed my dad and he stole his deck and about $100. My dad survived, but it went down after that. We could'nt make much money. so my family resorted to crime. my dad was caught and sentenced to prison For 10 Years for burglary and my mom was sent for the same sentence. I Ran away from home and i was not seen until today."

Big X Then replied, "Thats why I Do This! Lets continue! Chick, attack Aligators sword!"

The Gator rushed in and slammed her hammer on the the gator, blasting it to bits.

(Big X: 1,000LP / Jill: 800LP)

Big X Then replied, "I end my turn now."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Play reinforcements of the army. and now I Look for a level 4 or lower warrior type monster and add it to my hand."

He took her deck out and found the card she wanted and slid her deck back into her disk.

Jill resumed, "I Summon gearfried the Iron knight!"

As he sat the card down, a iron-armored warrior (1,800/1,600)

jill resumed, "I Now Play Fusion Sword Murasame Blade!"

Gearfrieds Blade Turned red (1,800/1,600 - 2,600/1,800).

Jill resumed, "Lets do this! Gearfried, punish that thief!"

The Warrior rushed ino slammed its sword into the thief, blowing him away.

(Big X: 400LP / Jill: 800LP)

Big X Then replied, "Again! Rats!"

Jill Laughed and replied, "I End my turn now."

Big X Drew a card and replied, "I Set A Monster Facedown And Then I Play eternal rest!"

Gearfried collasped to the ground and shattered to bits.

Jill Drew a card and replied, "I Summon Axe Raider in attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, a hulking barbarian apeared, holding a large ax (1,700/1,150).

Jill then Replied, "A Card facedown and that will be it."

Big X drew a card and replied, "I Switch My facedown card to attack mode!"

As he flipped the card faceup, The Patch-eyed Bandit Apeared again (1,400/1,500)

Big X then replied, "I Now Activate Goblin Thief!"

A Goblin apeared and stabbed Jill in her breast and then the goblin gave Big X a present.

Big X resumed, "This card gives me 500 Lifepoints but you lose the same amount!"

(Big X: 900LP / Jill: 300LP)

Big X Then replied, "Lets Continue This! Dan Zaloog, Attack!"

Kenny gulped and replied, "If this attack hits, She loses the duel!"

The Don Got Closer to the warrior.

Jill then replied, "Reveal Kunai With Chain!"

A bladed chain apeared and the barbarian tossed it and it wrapped around the thief.

Big X Then replied, "That will be all for now."

Jill Drew A Card and replied, "I Summon baby Dragon in attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, a small dragon apeared (1,200/700).

Jill resumed, "lets do it. Axe Raider, attack!"

The Warrior rushed in and slammed its axe into the thief, destroying him.

(Big X: 400LP / Jill: 300LP)

Jill then replied, "Lets finish This! Baby dragon, finish him off!"

The Dragon launched a fireball and it struck Big X In the chest, Knocking him to the wall.

(Big X: 0LP / Jill: 300LP)

Jill then replied, "I Win, Thiefyboy!"

Big X sighed and replied, "As I Promised. Alison, You Can Have your deck And your underwear back."

He picked up his backpack and tossed it to Alison. She grabbed it and took Her deck box out and her two missing pairs ( a white Underwear pair with Little teddy bears on it and A Pink undewear pair with purple flowers on it) And she slid her deck into disk and she put the underwear in her pocket.

Suddenly The Lights turned on brightly and then they shut off. Big X was gone.

Zane then replied, "We'll get him next time, gang. You're All excused from your classes tomarrow cause of what happened tonight. I'll let the chancellor know tomarrow."

The gang left the power plant.

suddenly loud laughter was heard. Zane quickly turned around, but saw no one.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cards Made By Cyber Commader

Earthwaren Jug / Spell card

Remove 1 rock-type monster in your graveyard from play to draw 3 cards from your deck.

(Note: This card first apeared in his fanfic, Yugioh! The Thousand Year Door)

Dark scorpion shiv / Spell card

Increase the atk of 1 monster with "Dark Scorpion" in its name or Is named "Dan Zaloog" By 700 points.

(Note: this card first apeared in his fanfic, Yugioh Junior: city of souls)

Dark Scorpion - Shanna the quick

Warrior/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,300/DEF: 500/ 4 Stars

when you discard a monster card from your hand to the graveyard, this card can attack 3 times during the battle phase the turn you discarded the card.

(Note: This card card first apeared in his fanfic, Yugioh! The Thousand Year Door)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cards made by me

Power from the enemy / spell card

increase the ATK of a monster on your side of the field by 400 points for every monster on your opponets side of the field until the end of the current turn.

Great golden cat

beast/effect/Earth/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 1,800/ 4 Stars

Increase This Monsters ATK By 500 Points When It does battle with another non-earth monster.

Dark Scorpion - Cuara The Curator

Warrior/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,300/DEF: 1,800/4 Stars

As Long As This Card Remains On The Field, Increase The ATK Of All Monsters On Your Side Of The Field That Have "Dark Scorpion" In Their Name Or is Named "Cliff The Trap Remover" Or Named "Dan Zaloog" By 300 Points. When This Does Battle Damage Towards Your Oppenets Lifepoints, Draw 1 Card From Your Deck.

(Note: These 3 cards were used in my 2nd fanfic: "Spongebob duelpants season 2)

Rock Snake

reptile/effect/earth/ATK: 1,700/DEF: 1,600/4 stars

Increase this monsters ATK By 100 points for every rock-monster in your graveyard. This card is uneffected by your opponets spell cards.

Sphinx Guardian

Rock/effect/earth/ATK: 600/DEF: 2,100/ 4 Stars

"The small version of the sphinx of gaza. Its defense is top-notch."

Dark Scorpion - Cradiaz the Codebreaker

Warrior/effect/dark/ATK: 1,500/DEF: 1,700/4 Stars

When this card is normal summoned succesfully, remove 2 cards in your graveyard and your opponets graveyard from play to increase this monsters ATK by 200 points for every card removed from play by this effect.

Dark Scorpion promotion / spell card

tribute 1 "Dan Zaloog" Place another card with "Dark scorpion" in its name Or is named "Cliff the trap remover" To special summon "Scorpion Commander Dan Zaloog" From your deck to your side of the field in faceup attack or defense postion.

Scorpion Commander Dan Zaloog

Warrior/dark/ATK: 2,300/DEF: 2,000/6 Stars

This card cannot be normal summoned or set. this card can only be special summoned by the effect of the spell card "Dark Scorpion Promotion". Increase the atk of this monster by 100 points for every Monster in your graveyard with "Dark scorpion" Or Is Named either "Dan Zaloog" Or Cliff The trap remover". when this card is destroyed in any way, remove it from play.

Dark Hammer/ Spell Card

This Card can only be equipped to "Dark Scorpion - Chick The Yellow". Increase this monster ATK By 1,000 Points.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, Alisons deck is back what it belongs now. In Our next Chapter, A monkey that was taught how to duel is shown off at the academy. But it escapes and kidnaps A Female Ra Yellow student. Can Kenny get her back? Find Out In "Dueling Monkey Madness", Coming Soon.


	8. Dueling Monkey Madness

(Enjoy This Fun Chapter) 

Yugioh GX30

Chapter 8: Dueling Monkey madness

-  
Outside the slifer red dorm / 4:00am

The Gang made it back to the dorm and they were all Tired.

Zane yawned and replied, "Well Kids, Good night. I hope you all sleep well for the remaining hours."

Kenny then replied, "I hope so too, teach."

Jill then replied, "Now that my friends deck is back, I'm sleeping well tonight."

Alison stared at Jill and replied, "Will you help me put it in a better spot this time around, Jill?"

Jill then replied, "Of course i will, Alison."

Alison and Jill went to their dorm room and went inside and locked the door behind them.

Ken stared at Zane and replied, "What card did you give her?"

Zane walked up to Kennys ear and whispered something into his ear.

Kenny gasped and replied, "NO FREAKING WAY! That is 1 of the most rarest cards ever existed! Duelists would do anything to find one of them!"

Zane then replied, "I Was in A tournement about 12 years ago and I won the tournement. I always keep that card in my side deck and I figured Jill would use it proudly."

Kenny then replied, "Good thought."

Zane then replied, "you should get your sleep, Kenny."

Kenny then replied, "I will I Soon As I Ask you something..."

Zane then replied, "Okay. What is it?"

Kenny then replied, "I Want to challenge you to a duel someday. But can you not use your power bond card?"

Zane smiled and replied, "Sure, no prob. When we have nothing to do, lets have a duel."

Kenny smiled again and replied, "Thanks."

Kenny walked up to his door and opened it and went inside and locked it.

Zane smiled and replied, "Enjoy your guy's day off tomarrow. but tomarrow, there's no classes anyway because of a special treat we're getting..."

He left and headied towards his dorm.

-  
The Next Day-----------------

Slifer Red Dorm (kennys room)  
9:05am

Kenny Woke up and replied, "Another day. Another day."

He went to his closet and got his clothes he wanted to wear today.

He went into his bathroom and got ready. he enjoyed the fact he did not have to share a bathroom with any roomate.

He turned on the shower and went in and started to get clean.

He got and got dressed and got his disk on his arm and he slid his deck into his disk deck slot.

He got up and replied, "lets see how my 2 cute friends are doing."

He got his shoes on and he went outside and locked his door.

He went to the 2nd floor of the dorm and he got outside of Jill & Alisons door and knocked on the door and replied, "Girls, Its me!"

The door opened and there was Alison and Jill, Fully dressed and ready to go out.

Alison then replied, "Good day to you."

Jill then replied, "Morning, Kenny."

Kenny smiled and replied, "It Shall be a good day. Whats happening today."

Alison then replied, "Nothing as of now. But, we're going to the academy. We get to view a special treat."

Jill then replied, "We know because we woke up about a hour ago and went to the academy and we saw on the bullentin wall about today."

Kenny moaned and replied, "No breakfast?"

Alison then replied, "We're gonna have at 10 'o' Clock. Demitri Says were getting some good eats today!"

Kenny then smiled and replied, "Can't Hardly Wait!"

The Loudspeaker then announced, "NOW SERVING BREAKFAST AT SLIFER RED CAFETERIA."

Kenny then replied, "Lets get going!"

The gang ran to the cafeteria and were the first 3 in the Cafeteria, beating the others and Syrus.

Alison then replied, "Lets get a seat and sit Already!"

They found a table and sat down on it...

-  
After Breakfast / 9:10am

The Students as well as Syrus finished their breakfast plates.

Kenny quickly gulped down a cup of orange juice quickly and Alison was finishing her cup of coffee.

Kenny stared at Alison and replied, "You like coffee?"

Alison then replied, "Ever since I Was 10 years old. A little cream and alot of sugar does the trick. If it does'nt have cream or suger in it, its too black and watery."

Jill drank the rest of her grapefruit juice and replied, "Mmmm..Yum-Yum!"

Syrus stood up and replied, "The Assembly will take place in about 1 hour. So clean up and report back to this cafeteria when you're finished cleaning up."

The Students left to clean up.

-  
40 Minutes Later...

The cafeteria was full again with Slifers And syrus. they were waiting to be announced into the The Main Classroom.

Kenny then replied, "How much longer until the anouncement?"

Jill then replied, "It could be anytime now. They must preparing the classroom."

Alison then replied, "I Wonder what is all about."

Kenny sighed and replied, "It Must be big cause we have the day off today."

Syrus started to chuckle a little bit.

Kenny stared at the headmaster and replied, "Whats so funny...You know something, don't you."

Syrus then replied, "I Don't Won't to spoil the suprise. Trust me kids, you'll gonna enjoy it alot."

The Loudspeaker Began to announce, "ATTENTION ALL STAFF AND STUDENTS OF THE SLIFER RED, RA YELLOW AND THE OBELISK BLUE DORM PLEASE REPORT TO THE MAIN CLASSROOM FOR THE ASSEMBLY TO BEGIN!"

The Students Cheered and rushed out of the cafeteria.

-  
Duel Academy Main Classroom / 10:00am

The Classroom was filled with every slifer, ra and obelisk student and every teacher was there as well.

Everyone quieted down when the chancellor and charlie came in.

The Chancellor then replied, "Welcome. I hope you're ready for some duel excitement today, kids and faculty. I've invited some inportant guests to our academy this morning. I Now welcome Professor Janice Claratin and Professer Jack Myerson."

The Students and teachers applauded as they came in.

Professer Myerson got to the podium and replied, "good morning, kids. We're proud to be doing this assembly."

Professor Claratin began, "A Blind Duelist came into the world and he won many dueling titles. But this assembly is not about him. But Can we teach certain animals To duel?"

The crowd went silent.

Professor myerson then replied, "We Managed and We Use a Very smart mammal indeed, A Monkey."

Professor Claratin resumed, "This is no joke. 25 Years Ago A monkey named Wheeler was brought to Duel Academy to show off its dueling skills. It challenged a duelist named Jaden Yuki and Jaden managed to win the duel. He was happy indeed. He took The Robotic Talking Attachments So It could not talk anymore And Wheeler decided to live with other monkeys. The Monkey never dueled again and the 3 professors who wanted to capture the monkey were charged with Animal cruelity And Fined $2,500,000. The company then shut down forever. Heres the sad part. 10 years after the duel with Mr. Yuki, Wheeler passed away. He was buried at a private cemetary off the island. After wheelers passing, A much more friendlier Dueling animal company was made It Was Called Wheelercorp. , In honor of the first Dueling animal there ever was."

Professor Myerson then replied, "Can we have complete silence when we bring in our test subject. Not to worry, This Chimp is quite happy with us and contiunes to do so."

2 More Lab-Coated guys came in and they brought the monkey. the beast had the same talking attachments that wheeler had. He had A Duel disk on his arm and he had a deck in the deck slot as well.

Professor Claratin resumed, "Meet Our Project, Duel Monkey No.2, Bart."

They opened the cage up and the monkeys robotic parts replied, "Hello, Duel academy!"

The Students Cheered Quietly.

Professor Myerson then replied, "Good Opening, Bart. What kinds of deck do you use?"

Barts suit resumed, "Monkey Power deck!"

The Students Cheered Loudly.

Bart Became scared and the suit replied, "TOO LOUD! TOO LOUD!"

The Students Quieted Down.

A Ra Yellow student stood up and replied, "Question. How long did it Take to train this monkey how to duel."

Professor Myerson then replied, "Excellent question! It Took 3 long years, But it was worth it. this monkeys robotic parts were well-Designed and his deck, almost undefeatable."

Bart Screeched loudly and ran to the audioence and snatched the Ra Yellow Student!

The Ra yellow student then yelled, "HEELLLLPPPPP!"

The Monkey ran outside of the classroom.

The Chancellor then replied, "Okay, Lets Not Panic Now. Kenny Muto, Jill Wheeler And Alison Yuki!"

The 3 Slifers got up and replied, "Yes, Sir?"

The Chancellor resumed, "I'm Only Allowing you three to Find That missing student. The rest of you stay in this classroom!"

The 3 Friends left the arena.

Professor Claratin then replied, "I'm sorry. This has never happened before.."

The Chancellor laughed and replied, "No worries. You 2 follow me."

The Chancellor left with the The two Scientists.

-  
Island Forest / 10:30am

The Kids were still looking for the monkey and kenny replied, "Wonder will Jenny could be?"

Alison then replied, "Could be anywhere."

"HEELLLP!", Jennys voice was heard above them. They looked up and saw a large treehouse and They saw Jenny And Bart.

Jill found a vine ladder nearby and they went up the ladder and they found Bart and Jenny. The Professors and the chancellor were up there as well.

Alison Stared at Jenny and replied, "Are you Okay?"

Jenny then replie,d "Scared, but fine."

Kenny looked at bart and replied, "I'll duel you, Banana Breath!"

Barts suit turned on and replied, "Fine I'll duel you. I Win, Girl is mine!"

Kenny looked puzzled and replied, "If I Win, the girl gets let go!"

Bart then replied, "Deal Done."

Jenny then replied, "You'd better win, Kenny!"

Kenny Then replied, "Don't worry about It, Girl. I'll win your freedom."

The Chancellor looked at the professors and replied, "What his dueling record?"

Professer Myerson replied, "He Has Won 25 Duels And Has Not Lost Any Matches."

Jill then replied, "I'm Confident He'll win!"

Both Duelists Activated their duel disks and both counters shot up to 4,000.

Bart then replied, "Time To Duel, Wild Style!"

Kenny smiled and replied, "What he said."

(Bart: 4,000LP / Kenny: 4,000LP)

Both Drew 5 cards from their decks.

Kenny Drew A Card and replied, "Can I go first?"

Bart then replied, "Okay."

Kenny resumed, "Okay Dokey. I Summon my mystical Elf in defense mode."

As he sat the card down, A Beautiful blue-skinned elf apeared, chanting (800/2,000).

Kenny resumed, "Thats all I can do."

Bart drew a card and replied, "My Only Move is summong acrobat monkey in defense mode."

as he sat the card down, A Robotic monkey Apeared (1,000/1,800).

Bart resumed, "I end my turn now."

Kenny Drew a card and replied, "I offer my Mystical Elf to summon The Dark Magician Girl!"

As the elf vanished, The Dark Magicians Apprentice Apeared (2,000/1,700).

Kenny resumed, "Lets Do It. Dark Magician Girl, attack with dark buring magic attack!"

The Spellcaster pointed towards the The Monkey And Fired, Blasting the robotic monkey to scrap parts.

Kenny then replied, "A Card facedown and that will Do It."

Bart Drew a card and the suit replied, "I Summon Great Ape In Attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, A Giant-Brown Haired Ape apeared (2,200/0).

Bart Then replied, "Next I Activate The Spell Card, Frontline Base And I Now i can special summon a union monster from my hand to the field And I Choose helper monkey!"

As he sat the card down, A Small monkey apeared (200/200).

Bart resumed, "Simple. When Giant ape attacks a monster, it switches to defense mode and it cannot switch its postion until the next turn, Just lkie giant orc and others. Helper monkey helps so it does'nt switch to defense after attacking!"

The Monkey hopped on the Giant Apes Shoulders. Great ape hooted in happiness.

Bart resumed, "Lets Do It. Gtreat Ape, Attack!"

The ape rushed and sucker-punched the magic-User, blowing her to bits.

(Bart: 4,000LP/Kenny: 3,800LP)

The monkey began to sleep and then it woke up.

Bart then replied, "Turn end now."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Set a Monster facedown and thats it."

Bart Drew A Card and replied, "Goodie! I Summon Vorse raider in attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, The Dark Beast apeared holding its really sharp axe (1,900/1,200).

Bart resumed, "Lets do it. Giant ape, attack!"

The ape Ran to the facedown and a very old spellcaster apeared (450/600) And was blasted to bits.

Kenny then replied, "Thats Was my Old Vindictive Magician! When he's flipped up, 1 monster on your side of the field is destroyed.

The ancient mage reapeared and casted a spell and it struck vorse raider, destroying the beast.

Bart then replied, "Well-played! I end my turn now."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Summon breaker the magicial warrior in attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, A Magicial swordsman apeared with a glowing sword (1,600/1,000 - 1,900/1,000).

Kenny resumed, "And Now i Remove the spell counter to destroy that helper monkey!"

Breaker pointed its sword towards the little monkey and a blue beam was fired and it knocked monkey off of the Ape, blowing it to brown pixels.

Jill then replied, "Good try, but his ape is still in attack mode."

Kenny resumed, "I Knew that! I Activate block attack!"

The Ape sat down in defense (2,200/0).

Kenny resumed, "I Play Monster reborn to revive My Dark Magician girl!"

The Female magician reapeared (2,000/1,700).

Kenny resumed, "Lets do It. Breaker, take down king king!"

The Magicial warrior rushed in and sliced the ape in half.

Kenny resumed, "Now Dark magician girl, attack bart!"

The Magician girl pointed towards and fired its attack, knocking The monkey to the ground.

(Bart: 2,000LP / Kenny: 3,800LP)

Kenny smiled and replied, "I End my turn now."

Bart drew a card and replied, "I Summon a monster facedown and then i set another card facedown and thats my turn now."

kenny drew a card and replied, "No Monsters to summon? Darn! Oh, well. Breaker, attack!"

Breaker ran to battle and a helper monkey apeared And Was cut in half.

Bart then replied, "Activate facedown card!"

The trap card revealed to be a picture of 3 monkey statues.

Bart then replied, "This is the trap card called: 3 Wise monkeys. Now I Get 3 Wise monkey tokens!"

3 monkey stautues apeared (300/1,900 x3).

Kenny then replied, "No biggie. Dark Magician girl, you now what to do!"

The Spellcaster pointed its staff towards the monkey rock and fired and blasted 1 of the statues to bits.

Kenny then replied, "1 down, 2 to go. i end my turn now."

bart drew a card and replied, "Now play a ritual card, Monkey King Temple. I need to offer 7 stars worth of monsters and both of my tokens will do."

A Giant temple apeared and both statues vanished. Just then, A Tall Monkey In a robe holding a diamond staff apeared (2,100/2,100).

Kenny gulped and replied, "Its more stronger then my magicians."

Professer myerson then replied, "Thats not all. Monkey King gains 200 points for every monster with Monkey, Ape and Gorilla In its name."

The Monkeys staff glowed silver (2,100/2,100 - (2,900/2,100).

Bart then replied, "Lets do It. King, attack breaker!"

The Monkey pointed its staff towards breaker a silver-colored beam was fired and breaker was blasted to bits.

(Bart: 2,000LP / Kenny: 2,500LP)

Bart then repleid, "Cool. I End my turn now."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Switch my girl to defense and i also summon Spell guard in defense mode."

As he sat the card down, A Warrior with a gold and silver shield apeared (100/2,200).

Kenny resumed, "His Special ability is thay as long as hes on the field, no spellcaster-type monster on my side of the field cannot be attacked until he's finished off first."

Bart Drew a card and replied, "Fine By Me. Summon Berserk gorilla in attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, a Angry red-haired gorilla apeared (2,000/1,000).

Bart resumed, "Lets do it. Monkey king, attack!"

The king pointed towards the the guard and fired its silver beam, wiping out the guard.

Bart resumed, "Gorilla, attack!"

The Gorilla rushed and sucker-Punch the girl, shaterring her to bits.

"Thats the 2nd time this monkey beat her!", Kenny replied In a sad voice.

Bart then replied, "Turn end now."

Kenny drew a card.

"Hmm, this might work Well.", Kenny thought to himself as he looked at the card.

Kenny then replied, "I Play monster reicarnation. I discard this card and then I add 1 card from my graveyard to my hand."

He discarded a card and then he took a card from his graveyard and added it to his hand.

Kenny then replied, "I Activate Polymerization To Fuse Buster blader and Dark Magician Girl together."

Jill then replied, "They Can be fused together!"

Kenny then repleid, "The sure can. Meet Dark Paladin Girl!"

The Mighty warrior and dark Magician girl fused together and the ending result was A Shorter female Version Of Dark Paladin (2,200/1,700).

Kenny resumed, " She gets 500 attack points for every spellcaster-type monster in my graveyard!"

The Girls Attack rose (2,200/1,700 - 4,200/1,700).

Kenny smiled and replied, "Lets Do It. Dark Paladin girl, attack!"

The Spellcaster rushed in and she jammed her sword into the gorilla, shattering it to bits. Monkey Kings ATk Rose (2,800/2,100 - 3,000/2,100), But it was'nt enough.

(Bart: 0LP / Kenny: 2,500LP)

Bart then replied, "You win."

He looked at Jenny and replied, "You May go, Girl."

Jenny got up and replied, "Thank you."

She left and walked up to the gang.

Professor myerson then replied, "We'll stay up here for the time being. When he's ready, we'll be back To finish the assembly.

The chancellor smiled and replied, "Take as much time as you need, Professor."

The Chancellor, Jenny, Kenny, Jill and Alison found the rope bridge to the ground. they walked all the way down to the floor.

The Chancellor looked towards Jenny and replied, "are you Okay, Miss Salaz?"

Jenny then replied, "Yea, I'm fine."

The Gang Headed towards the academy.

---------------------------------------------------------------  
Cards made By me

Great Ape Beast/Earth/ATK: 2,200/DEF: 0/4 Stars

When this card attacks, it is changed to Defense Position at the end of the Battle Phase. This position cannot be changed until the end of your next turn.

Helper Monkey Beast/Earth/Union/ATK: 200/DEF: 200/ 1 Star

Once per turn, during your Main Phase, if you control this monster on the field, you can equip it to your "Great Ape" as an Equip Spell Card OR change it back to a monster in face-up Attack Position. When equipped to a monster by this card's effect, you can change that monster's battle position once per turn during your Main Phase. (1 monster can only be equipped with 1 Union Monster at a time. If the Monster that this card is equipped to is destroyed in battle, this card is destroyed instead)

3 Wise Monkeys / Spell card

This card can only be activated when you have no monsters on your side of the field. Special summon 3 "Wise Monkey" Tokens (Rock/Light/ATK: 300/DEF: 1,900/ 4 Stars) to Your side of the field in defense mode. the tokens cannot be used in a tribute summon.

Mokey King Temple / Ritual spell card

This card is used to ritual summon "Monkey King" And you must offer monster from your side of the field or your hand That equals 7 stars or more.

Monkey King Beast/Ritual/Effect/Earth/ATK: 2,100/DEF: 2,100/7 Stars

This card can only be ritual summoned with the ritual card, "Monkey King Temple". Increase the ATK Of This monster by 200 points for every monster in your graveyard With "Monkey, "Gorilla" Or "Ape in its name.

Spell Guard Warrior/Effect/Light/ATK: 100/DEF: 2,100/4 Stars

As long as this card remains on your side of the field, you opponet cannot attack any spellcaster-type monster on your side of the field until this card is removed from the field.

Dark Paladin Girl Spellcaster/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,200/1,700/8 Stars

Dark Magician Girl + Buster Blader

This Card Can Only Be Special summoned by fusion summon. Increase this Monsters ATK By 500 Points For Every spellcaster-Type monster in your graveyard.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Well, Kenny Did It Again. In Our Next Chapter, Kennys Duels Again to save a friend of his who is possesed by a famillar duel spirit. Can Kenny Save the day? Find Out In : "Return of the spirit", Coming soon.


	9. Return Of The Spirit

Yugioh GX30

Chapter 9: Return of the Spirit

--------------------------------------------------------------------  
Outside of the academy / 12:00pm

The Gang as well as the chancellor were outside of areana.

The chancellor looked at Kenny and replied, "I'm so proud of you, Kenny. You'd make your dad really proud of you. I'm glad you were excepted to my academy!"

Kenny blushed and replied, "Thanks..."

They ran Into the duel arena.

A Slifer was dueling Patrick. The Tall slifer had a facedown monster as well and 1 facedown card. patrick Had A 13th Grave in defense (1,200/900) as well 1 faceup spell and 1 faceup trap card and 1 faceup spell card. Patrick Had 2,000 Lifepoints remaing and the slifer Had 4,000 lifepoints remaining.

The Slifer then replied, "Lets keep going! I Flip my facedown card up!"

he revealed the card to be a Green Kangaroo (1,500/1,700).

The Slifer resumed, "Now I Summon Enraged battle Ox In Attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, the angry version of Battle ox apeared (1,700/1,000).

Patrick then replied, "Big Monsters, Biff. But I Have My tatics!"

Biff then replied, "Yea, Right!" Kangaroo, attack!"

The Kangaroo walked to the Skeleton and suckerpunched it, shattering it to bits.

Biff then replied, "Now Battle Ox, Attack!"

The Ox Ran and slammed its axe into Patrick.

(Biff: 4,000LP - Patrick: 300LP)

biff then replied, "I End my turn now."

Patrick drew a card and replied, "I Activate the spell card, The Third Sarcophagus!"

3 Different Mummy cases apeared.

Patrick then replied, "I Now Offer the caskets To Summon a Former Leader!"

As the 3 cases shattered, a mummy apeared with an Egyptian burial mask, overflowing with golden trinkets set with enough gemstones to fill a jewelry store. He carried in his hand a large, golden, crooked staff (2,500/2,000).

Patrick laughed and replied, "I Would like you To meet Spirit of the Pharaoh! Now I Summon Skull servant in attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, A Small Grey robed skeleton apeared (300/250).

Patrick then replied, "I Now Play Monster Reborn to bring back another!"

another skeleton apeared.

Patrick then replied, "I Now Activate the spell card, United We Stand on my 2nd skeleton!"

The Skeleton glowed gold (300/250 - 2,700/2,650).

Patrick then replied, "I Now Activate the final card in my hand, Pyramid power on my un-equipped skeleton!"

The Skeleton glowed gray (300/250 - 2,300/250).

The chancellor then replied, "Wow, what a combo!"

Patrick then replied, "Lets Do It! UWS Servant, attack Enraged battle Ox!"

The Skeleton floated to the Ox and slashed it with its claw, blowing it to bits.

(Biff: 3,000LP - Patrick: 300LP)

Patrick then replied, "TP servant, attack!"

The Skeleton rushed in and slashed the kangaroo, shattering it to bits.

(Biff: 2,200LP - Patrick: 300LP)

Patrick then replied, "Lets Finish. Spirit of the Pharoah, Attack him directly!"

The Zombie rushed in jabbed its staff into biff, knocking him to the ground.

(Biff: 0LP - Patrick: 300LP).

Patrick pointed towards biff and replied, "You're now a zombie treat."

Biff groaned and replied, "Sure Am. Good duel."

Alison walked and saw a Obelisk reading a book. she walked closer to the student. The Obelisk had glasses and a good figure. She Was reading a book about Siances and dead spirit talkers.

Alison then replied, "You believe in that stuff?"

The Obelisk put a bookmark in her book and replied, "Its a hobby. My father once told me about he once was possesed by a duel monster spirit one time."

Alison then replied, "Is your father Torrey Scott?"

The girl nodded and replied, "Yes he is. I'm Sonja Scott."

Alison polietly replied, "Alison. Alison Yuki."

Sonja then replied, "I'm gonna guess and i'm gonna saw that Jaden is your father."

Alison then replied, "bingo."

Sonja then replied, "I Gotta tell you something, miss Yuki."

Alison then replied, "What is it?"

Sonja then replied, "25 years ago my dad was possessed by Jinzo, but you're father beat the spirit and rescued my dad."

He took a card out of her pocket and handied it to Alison. Alison took the card and replied, "Why give me this card?"

Sonja then replied, "Its A Card my dad told me to give to Jadens Daughter or son, if he had one."

Alison took the card and found out it was A Equip card only for Elemental Hero Necroshade. She slid the card into her deck and reshuffled her deck.

Alison then replied, "Would you like to duel me, someday?"

Sonja smiled and replied, "Sure, I Would be honored to duel you someday. Whoops, I Gotta go."

She grabbed her book and stuffed it into her backpack that was on her back and left.

Kenny walked up to Alison then replied, "Whats up?"

Alison then replied, "That was former student Torrey Scott's Daughter. She gave me a card for me to use for my deck only."

Kenny then replied, "Cool Beans."

The Loudspeaker then replied, "ATTENTION. LUNCH IS NOW BEING SERVED IN EACH DORMS CAFETERIA!"

Kenny ran out as fast as he could.

Alison chuckled and replied, "What A Cutie..."

"Wow, Is Alison Falling for Kenny?", Jill thought to herself as he stared At Alison walking out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Duel Academy Library / 2:00pm

The Duel Academy library was more beautiful then ever. almost all books were about certain Subject and there was a few books about dueling. Sonja was in a table in the back, reading about duel spirits and siances. she had a bottle of waterand a notebook for writing downnotes. She was busy reading the duel spirit book.

2 Male Obelisk students walked up to Sonja and replied, "Hey, Spirit girl."

Sonja ignored the comment and kept on reading the book she had.

The other male then replied, "Are you listening, Toots?"

Sonja ignored the comment and kept on reading her book.

The tall Obelisk growled and replied, "Jay, Why won't she answer us?"

Jay then replied, "Don't know, Clay. She will always be a siance nerd like her father."

Sonja put the book down and replied, "You're right, Jay. I will always be one and i'm glad I am."

Clay Laughed hard and replied, "You're a wierd little girl."

Sonja growled and replied, "Whatever."

Suddenly, A Shadowly figure apeared Behind Sonja.

Clay got scared and replied, "What In the name of hell...Is That?"

Sonja then replied, "My spirit friend."

Jay gulped and replied, "Okay We'll go! But hear this I'll will be back, you little wench!"

Jay and clay left the library.

The figure left a card on the table and she sat down.

She found out the card was a jinzo and she replied, "Dad, I'll always keep this card safe for you."

She went into backpack and took her deck case out and she slid her Jinzo card into her deck. she closed the case and placed it back in her backpack and zipped it back up.

She sighed and replied, "Back to my book."

-  
Slifer Red Dorm (Alison and jills room) / 11:30pm

Jill and Alison were fast asleep. Suddenly A Dark Shadow came out of Alisons drawer and entered Alisons Body. She Woke up quickly and gasped for air.

Jill woke up and replied, "Alison, whats up girl?"

Alison stared at Jill and replied, "I'm not Alison. I'm A Spirit that has takened your friends body. Once I sacrifice her, I'll be Alive And Well."

Suddenly a pitch black duel disk apeared on her arm and placed his deck in the evil disk.

Jill gasped and replied, "Alison, No."

Possessed Alison then replied, "Foolish mortal."

She Put A Shirt and Her Shorts on and left.

Jill got up and replied, "She needs Help."

She Quickly got ready and put On her clothes and got her disk and placed her deck in her disk. She Quickly left.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Outside her dorm / 11:45am

She ran to the bottom floor of the dorm to find kenny And Sonja.

Kenny stared at Jill and replied, "Wheres Alison?"

Jill sighed and replied, "She was possessed by A Duel spirit and left. She Had her own duel disk and deck as well."

Sonja sighed and replied, "Great, Its Back. The Same duel Spirit that was here a long time ago, has possessed her. I'm Sorry if I Caused any trouble."

Kenny then replied, "No Prob. Do you know where Alisons father dueled the spirit?"

Sonja then replied, "Outside of the Power plant, The old one."

Kenny then replied, "Lets find her."

The team ran towards the forest.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Outside of the Old power plant / 12:00am

The gang arrived outside of the power plant to find Possesed Alison.

Kenny then replied, "All-Right Spooky."

Possesed Alison turned around and replied, "Good Morning, Mortals. In about 4 Hours, I'm Sacrificing this mortals own soul and body and you can't stop me."

Kenny then replied, "I Have A Way. Beat me in a Duel and you'll get your sacrifice and if I Win, you leave me and my friends alone for good, Pal."

Suddenly, Jinzos Spirit Exited her body, And Alisons body collapsed to the ground.

Jinzo then replied, "Okay, Lets Duel. Lets Have A 6,000 Lifepoint Duel, Mortal."

Kenny then replied, "Okay then."

Kenny activated his duel disk and his counter reached 6,000. Jinzos body lit up And The Duel Disk that was on Alisons Arm apeared on his arm And Its LP counter shot up to 6,000 As well.

Sonja then replied, "Good luck, Kenny. You can do It"  
Jill then replied, "You go, Guy!"

"LETS DUEL!", Kenny yelled out.

(Jinzo: 6,000LP / Kenny: 6,000LP)

Kenny made 5 draws and 5 cards apeared infront of jinzo.

Jinzo then replied, "I Will Go First."

Kenny then replied, "Okay."

a 6th card apeared infront of jinzo And Spirit then replied, "I bring forth Malice doll of demise in attack mode!"

As the card revealed its self, A Evil wooden puppet with a large ax Apeared (1,600/1,700).

Jinzo then replied, "Now I Activate Ectoplasmer. At the each of our standby-Phases, we have to sacrifice a monster and then Half of the Sacrficed monsters Orginal ATK Is delt as lifepoint Damage. I Offer my doll to For Ectoplasmer."

A White Spirit apeared above the puppet and shot towards Kenny, Striking him in the chest. The Lifeless Puppet body shattered.

(Jinzo: 5,200LP / Kenny: 6,000LP)

Jinzo then replied, "That will be all for now."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Play Graceful charity!"

he drew 3 cards and discared two of them.

Kenny resumed, "Summon My Rogue Doll in attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, A Wierd spellcaster Apeared (1,600/1,000).

Kenny resumed, "Lets Do It. Rogue doll, attack!"

The Spellcaster pointed her staff and shot a beam of dark power at the spirit.

(Jinzo: 4,400LP / Kenny: 5,200LP)

Kenny then replied, "I Now offer my Rogue doll for your ectoplasmer!"

A Spirit rose above rogue doll and launched its self at the spirit. again, the lifeless body shattered.

(Jinzo: 3,600LP / Kenny: 5,200LP)

Kenny then replied, "I place another card facedown and thats my turn."

another card came infront of the spirit and Jinzo replied, "All Righty Then. I summon Dokuroyaiba in defense mode."

As he sat the card down, A Fiendish Boomrang Monster apeared (1,000/400).

Jinzo then replied, "Remember this fella?"

The Malice doll of demise apeared Again (1,600/1,700).

Kenny groaned and replied, "Damn. I Forgot its ability!"

Jinzo laughed evily and replied, "Indeed. Malice, Attack his lifepoints directly!"

The Fiend Rushed in and slamme its ax into Kenny.

(Jinzo: 3,600LP / Kenny: 3,600LP)

Jinzo then replied, "Before my turn ends, I Offer my weaker monster."

A Spirit apeared above the fiendish boomarang and it launched its self at kenny, knocking him to the ground.

(Jinzo: 3,600LP / Kenny: 3,100LP)

Jinzo then replied, "A Tie. I End my turn now."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Play De-Spell!"

The Ectoplasmer card shattered.

Kenny then replied, "Finally Its Gone. I Summon Skilled Dark Magician In attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, A Dark Robed Mage Apeared (1,900/1,700).

Kenny then replied, "Lets do it. Skilled Dark Magician, attack!"

The Mage Pointed towards The Puppet and fired, blowing it away.

(Jinzo: 3,300LP / Kenny: 3,100LP).

Kenny then replied, "Take That! I end my turn now."

Another card apeared infront of Jinzo and he replied, "I summon Earthbound spirit in defense mode."

As he sat the card down, A Fiend Apeared out of the ground, moaning and groaning (300/2,000).

Jinzo resumed, "I End my turn now. That girls body will be my new one soon."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "Dream On, creepy! I Play Magic Formula On My Skilled dark magician!"

A Large spell book apeared infront of The Skilled Dark Magician (1,900/1,700 - 2,400/1,700).

Kenny then replied, "Lets Do It. Skilled Dark magician, attack!"

The mage fired A beam of dark magic and the spirit was oblitaraed.

Kenny then replied, "Easy. I End my turn now."

another card apeared infront of Jinzo and he replied, "I Summon Headless Knight In attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, A Headless Suit of armor apeared (1,450/1,700).

Jinzo resumed, "Now i Activate ths spell card, Polymerization to fuse headless knight and the Opticlops In My Hand to create Opticlopknight!"

As the two fiends fused, the ending result was a Opticlops wearing a suit of armor (2,100/2,000).

Jinzo then replied, "This fiends ability is that he gains 700 ATK Points if i remove from play 1 spell card and 1 fiend-type monster from my graveyard And the bonus remains until he's removed from the field."

A Earthbound spirit and ectoplasmer apeared and shattered The Fiend knights atk rose (2,100/2,000 - 2,800/2,800).

Jinzo resumed, "Now Opticlopknight, attack!"

The Fiends Armor glowed and a large sword apeared above the fiend and it was launched towards the mage, inpaling the mage! The Mage shattered instantly.

(Jinzo: 3,300LP / Kenny: 2,900LP)

Jinzo then replied, "This Monster will win this duel! I End my turn now."

Kenny drew card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown And Thats My turn."

Another card apeared front Jinzo and it replied, "I Bring Forth Thebian Nightmare in attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, A Blue-Colored fiend apeared (1,500/500).

Jinzo then replied, "Since I have 2 cards in my hand, i Can't use its ability. My warrior, attack!"

The Fiend Rushed in and a skilled white magician apeared (1,700/1,900) and then it shattered.

Jinzo then replied, "Thebian, your turn!"

The Fiend rushed in and slammed its body into kenny.

(Jinzo: 3,300LP / Kenny: 1,400LP).

Jinzo resumed, "Pathetic dueling skills mortal. i end my turn now."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Play Monster reborn to revive my dark magician!"

The Muto family heriloom apeared (2,500/2,100).

Kenny then replied, "I Discarded this card with graceful charity on my first turn!" I now play thousand knives!"

Man Knives apeared and it inpaled the knight, blasting it to bits.

Kenny resumed, "Lets do it! Dark Magician, dark magic attack!"

The Magician fired its signature attack and the Blue Fiend was blasted to bits.

(Jinzo: 2,300LP / Kenny: 1,400LP)

Kenny smiled and replied, "That Was Good! I end my turn now."

another card apeared infront of Jinzo and it replied, "Good. I Set 1 monster facedown and that will end my turn now."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Summon Dark magician kid In attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, The dark Magician's son apeared (1,500/1,300). He turned to the Dark Magician and smiled.

Kenny then replied, "Lets do it! Dark Magician, attack!"

The Dark Magician fired and A Small Grim reaper apeared (300/250 and the blasted was bounced off.

Kenny then replied, "A Spirit Reaper. Very Clever. I end my turn now."

Another card apeared infront jinzo and he replied, "I Offer my monster to summon Dark Ruler Ha Des in attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, The Fiendish ruler apeared (2,450/1,600).

Jinzo then replied, "Lets Do It. Ha Des, attack!"

The Ruler glowed and fired a beam of pure darkness and the dark magicians son was no more.

(Jinzo: 2,300LP / Kenny: 450LP)

Dark magician looked more pissed now.

Jinzo then replied, "I'll place 1 card facedown and thats my only move."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "First I play Dian Keto the cure master for 1,000 Lifepoints!"

Kennys body glowed for a few minutes.

(Jinzo: 2,300LP / Kenny: 1,450LP)

Kenny then replied, "I Set a monster facedown and then I'll let my dark magician attack Ha Des!"

The Magician pointed towards the evil monarch and fired, blasting the fiend to bits.

(Jinzo: 2,250LP / Kenny: 1,450LP)

Kenny smiled and replied, "Thats my move."

Another card apeared infront of jinzo and he replied, "I Now Activate my facedown card!"

The Card revealed to be The Dark ruler wearing gold armor looking in a mirror.

Jinzo resumed, "This card is called Ruler Promotion and it can only be activated when Dark Ruler Ha Des is in my graveyard. I Can Now special summon 1 Dark King Ha Des!"

Suddenly a monster apeared on the field. it looked like Dark Ruler Ha Des, but he now was wearing gold armor and he also had a diamond crown as well. (3,000/3,000).

Kenny gulped and replied, "Eeep."

Kenny then replied, "Let me tell you this. He Has Dark ruler Ha Des's special ability And He also negates any flip effect monsters flip effects. Dark King, attack!"

The King took his blades out and he slashed the Magician twice, blasting it to bits.

(Jinzo: 2,250LP / Kenny: 950LP)

Jinzo laughed and replied, "Soon, this duel will end and her body will be mine! I End my turn now."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Another card apeared infront of Jinzo and he replied, "First I Summon Kuriboh in defense mode."

As he sat the card down, The Small 2-Footed Hairball apeared (300/250).

Jinzo then replied, "Now my dark king attacks your facedown card!"

The Evil king rushed in and a neo apeared (1,700/1,000) And Was cut into two.

Jinzo then replied, "Soon, you're history! I end my turn now."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Play Monster Reborn to revive my Dark magician!"

The Dark Magician apeared.

Kenny then replied, "I Now activate my facedown card, Shrink!"

The Dark Ruler Shrank (3,000/3,000 - 1,500/3,000).

Kenny then replied, "Now My Dark magician, attack his king!"

The Magician pointed towards the king and fired, blasting the evil monarch to bits.

(Jinzo: 1,250LP / Kenny: 950LP)

Kenny then replied, "Thats now taken care off. I End my turn now."

Another card apeared infront of jinzo and he replied, "I Play Premature Burial and I Bring back My Dokuroyaiba!"

The Fiendish boomarang apeared.

Jinzo resumed, "Now I Offer him To Summon myself!"

As the fiend vanished, A Tall Android apeared (2,400/1,500).

Jinzo then replied, "I Now Play Amplifer On me!"

A Large helmet apeared on Jinzos head.

Jinzo then replied, "I Reveal My Other facedown card, Rare Metalmorph!"

Jinzo shined for a few minutes (2,400/1,500 - 2,900/1,500).

Jinzo then replied, "I Now attack your Magician with Cyber Energy Shock!"

A Ball Of Darkness apeared in jinzos hand and he threw at dark Magician, blowing him to bits.

(Jinzo: 450LP / Kenny: 550LP)

Jinzo then replied, "now that your strongest monster is now kaput, this duel will be mine! I End my turn now."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Activate sparks!"

Jinzos Armor Shot A Beam Of Light And The Spell Card, Shattered.

Kenny resumed, "I Knew it could do that! I Play Pot of greed for 2 new cards."

He made two draws.

Kenny then replied, "I Activate Heavy Storm!"

A Firece Storm Happened And The Helmet as well as Jinzo (the Monster Version) Shattered.

Kenny then replied, "Now take this! I Summon Ebon Magician Curan!"

As he sat the card down, Pikeru's dark sister apeared (1,200/0)

Kenny resumed, "Now I Add the field Spell, Library of the wise!"

The Power plant turned into a Library. Curran Sighed in happiness (1,200/0 - 1,500/0).

Kenny then replied ,"Lets Finish This! Curran, attack!"

The Child pointed her staff towards kuriboh and fired, blowing it away.

(Jinzo: 0LP / Kenny: 550LP).

The Spirit gasped and replied, "No I Lost Again! Now I'll Leave But With that card sonja gave you, I'll be back!"

The Spirit Mysteriously Vanished as well as the duel disk and deck.

Sonja sighed and replied, "That Was Freaky!"

Kenny ran towards Alisons Unconcious Body and he placed his hand on her and replied, "Alison, Wake Up!"

Alison opened his eyes and found Kenny and she quietly replied, "Ke...nny?"

Kenny smiled and replied, "She needs to be takened to the Medic Dorm, Immediatly."

Suddenly Duke Apeared with A Parmedic and A Strecther.

Duke then replied, "Is She Okay?"

Kenny then replied, "She's Okay. How'd you know we were here?"

Duke then replied, "I Had a hunch this might happen..."

The Paramedic Lifted Alison on the strecther And Was taken away.

-  
Medicial Room / 12:45am

The gang was inside of the medics room. A doctor was checking Alisons heartbeat.

Kenny then replied "Is She Okay, Doc."

The Doctor then replied, "She's gonna be just fine. Let her sleep here overnight and at about 9:00, I'll let her go back to her dorm."

Duke then replied, "Thanks. Kids, Lets head back to the dorms."

They Left.

-----------------------------------------------------  
Alison and Jills Dorm Room / 1:00am

Kenny, Alison, Sonja Were Standing Outside of The Dorm

Jill Went To Alisons underwear Drawer and Got her deck out. She looked throught it and found the Card Sonja gave her and took it out. she placed the deck we're she picked it up and shut the drawer.

Sonja took the card and replied, "I'll Will do What I Can So she can use this wonderful Spell card..without Jinzo ever returning."

Jill then replied, "Okay, Then. Good Night, Sonja."

Sonja then replied, "Nighty-Nite."

She left the dorm room and Jill shut the door.

Cards Made By Me

Opticlop Knight

Fiend/Fusion/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,100/DEF: 2,000/5 Stars

Opticlops + Headless Knight

This card can Only be special summoned except by fusion summon. When This card Is Fusion Summoned Succesfully, Remove 1 Spell Card and 1 Fiend-Type monster in your graveyard from play To Increase this Monsters ATK By 700 Points Until this card is removed from the field.

Dark Promotion / Trap card

This card Can Only Be Activated when "Dark Ruler Ha Des" Is In Your graveyard. Special summon 1 "Dark King Ha Des" From your deck or hand to your side of the field in faceup attack or defense postion.

Dark King Ha Des

Fiend/Effect/Dark/ATK: 3,000/DEF: 3,000/ 8 Stars

This card cannot be normal summoned or set. this card can only be special by the effect of the trap card, Dark Promotion. Only 1 of this card can be on the field at a time. As long as this card remains face-up on the field, negate the effects of Effect Monsters destroyed by Fiend-Type monsters on your side of the field in battle. Negate any flip effect monsters flip effects.

-----------------------------------------------------  
Anime-only cards

Magic Formula/ Spell card

This Card can Only Be Equipped To A Spellcaster-Type Monster. Increase the Equipped monsters ATK By 500 Points.

(This Card Has Been Used Many Times In The Anime And First By Yugi In The Episode: "The Dark Spirit Revealed" (Part 1)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, Kenny Wins Again! Now He, Alison And Jill Take A Small Break. In Our Next, A New Students Comes To Duel Academy and she's gets picked on. She Then Challenges the Obelisk to a duel. Will The Girl prevail? Find Out In "Beginners Luck", Coming Soon.


	10. Beginners Luck

Yugioh GX30  
Chapter 10: Beginners Luck

---------------------------------  
The Next Day

------------------------

Slifer Red Dorm (Kenny's Room / 9:30am

Kenny woke up with alot On his mind. He got his shirt as well as his Slifer red blazer on and he left his dorm, heading towards the infirmary, where Alison was still resting. He got hs Disk On his arm and he slid his deck into his deck And he left his dorm.

-----------------------------------------------------------------  
The Infirmary / 9:45am

Kenny walked into Alisons room and she was in her bed, fully awake. Duke Devlin and Jill were there As well. Duke held Alisons duel disk with her deck in It. Jill was holding her clothes.

Kenny then replied, "Hello, Alison."

Alison smiled and replied, "Howdy, Kenny."

Duke then replied, "She has made a full recovery and is doing just fine."

Alison then replied, "My head still hurts, but i'm doing Really well."

Jill then replied, "Sonja came by last night and asked for the card back. When she's all done with it, she'll give it back To You."

Alison then replied, "If Its For The Best, Then its fine by me."

The Doc Came In. He wore the usual doctors outfit, But he had a duel disk on his arm and he replied, "I See you're doing better now, Miss Yuki."

Alison smiled and replied, "I Feel 100 percent better, doc."

The Doc stared at kenny and the others and replied, "What Cause her condition to happen so quickly?"

Duke sighed and replied, "Long Story.."

The Doc then replied, "Okay, thats fine. Alison, You may go now."

Jill then replied, "Kenny, will you leave so I Cangive her clothes to her?"

Kenny smiled and replied, "Sure."

Duke Sat her disk on her imfirmary bed and left with Kenny.

Alison got up Jill handied her outfit and her Slifer red blazer As well as her socks, a White bra and a pair of white underwear,A blueshirt AndA Pair of bluejeans.Alison took the clothes and went into the bathroom.

-----------------------------------------------------  
Outside of the Infimary / 10:00am

Kenny and Duke were outside, Waiting for the two.

Duke looked at Kenny and replied, "She's a real nice person. She Gets it from Alexis."

Kenny smiled and replied, "Professor Devlin, I Think she did."

Duke then replied, "See Ya later."

Duke Left towards the Ra Yellow Dorm.

Alison and Jill came Out.

Alison Then replied, "Lets go the arena and see whats going On.

They ran towards the arena...

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Duel Academy Main Arena / 10:15am

The Arena Right Now was empty.

Alison then replied, "Rats. I Wanted to duel!"

Kenny smiled and replied, "Wanna Duel Me...For A Fun Little Practice?"

Alison smiled and replied, "Sure Lets Do It!"

Suddenly, Sonja Came In, With Her disk on her arm and a card in her other hand.

Sonja then replied, "The Card Is Now Useable."

Alison grabbed it and slid it in her deck and reshuffled her deck and placed it back into her disk.

Kenny activated his disk and the counters rose to 4,000.

Alison then replied, "Ready?"

Kenny Then replied, "Like, Aways!"

"ITS TIME TO DUEL!", Both duelists yelled out.

(Kenny: 4,000LP / Alison / 4,000LP)

Both duelists drew from their decks.

Kenny smiled and replied, "Ladys First."

Alison drew a card and replied, "Thanks, hon. I Summon Elemental Hero Avain in defense mode."

As he sat the card down, The Green Winged Hero apeared and knelt in defense (1,000/1,000).

Alison then replied, "That Will Do It."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Summon Neo the magic swordsman in attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, A Magicial Swordsman apaeared (1,700/1,000).

Kenny then replied, "Lets Do It. Neo, attack!"

The Swordsman rushed and cut The hero down to size.

Kenny then replied, "Bye-Bye!"

Alison then replied, "Reveal my facedown card, Hero Signal!"

As he revealed the card, The hero symbol lit up.

Alison then replied, "I Now Play Elemental hero Bubbleman in attackmode!"

As She sat the card down, The Watery Hero apeared (800/1,200).

Kenny then replied, "Hmm. I Set another card facedown and that will be my turn."

Alison drew a card and replied, "I Now Summon Elemental hero Sparkman in attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, A Warrior of light apeared (1,600/1,400).

Alison then replied, "I Now Activate my field card, Skyscraper!"

Suddenly, The Rising city apeared.

Alison smiled and replied, "Now Lets do..."

Kenny quickly replied, "Activate Raigeki Break!"

He discard a card and a bolt of lightning struck Sparkman, shattering him.

Alison then replied, "Dang! I Switch my bubbleman to defense and I set another card facedown and thats my only move for now."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Summon Breaker the magicial warrior in attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, The Magicial warrior apeared, with a Blue Energy sword (1,600/1,000 - 1,900/1,000).

Kenny resumed, "I Now Offer The Spell counter and I Target the City!"

The Sword glowed and then the city vanished.

Kenny resumed, "Lets Do It! Breaker, attack!"

The Magicial warrior rushed and slashed bubbleman with its sword, blasting him to bits.

Kenny then replied, "Neo, attack her directly!"

The Warrior rushed and slammed its sword into Alison, knocking her to the ground.

(Kenny: 4,000LP / Alison / 2,300LP)

Kenny laughed and replied, "I End my turn now."

Alison drew a card and replied, "I Play the warrior returning alive and i take back Avian!"

She searched her graveyard And found the card she needed.

Alison then replied, "I Now reveal polymerization to fuse avian and burstinatrix together to get Elemental hero Flame Wingman!"

The Mighty hero apeared (2,100/1,800).

Alison then replied, "Lets Do It. I Now Summon Winged Kuriboh in defense mode!"

As he sat the card down, A Cute Looking Fuzzball with two angel wings apeared (300/200).

Alison resumed, "Your dad gave my dad card as gift before his entry exam with Crowler. Lets Do This. Wingman, attack Breaker with Skydive Scorcher!"

The Hero rushed and launched its Attack At Breaker, Destroying him.

Alison then replied, "Enjoy this one!"

The Hero rushed in and pointed towards Kenny And Launched a beam of fire At him.

(Kenny: 1,900LP / Alison / 2,300LP)

Suddenly winged Kuriboh looked at Alison and winked.

"What? You Say...He's...The One..?", Alison thought to herself as she stared at Winged Kuriboh.

The Kuriboh nodded.

Alison resumed, "Okay. I End my turn now."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Offer Neo To Summon Choas Command Magician in attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, The Mage of light Apeared (2,400/1,800).

Kenny then replied, "Lets Do This! Choas Command, attack!"

The Spellcaster pointed its staff towards The Hero and fired, blasting the hero to bits.

(Kenny: 1,900LP / Alison / 1,900LP)

Alison chuckled and replied, "If You can beat Me, I Have a surprise for you!"

Kenny then repleid, "Cool. I End turn now."

Alison drew a card and replied, "I Offer my monster to summon Elemental hero Necroshade in attack mode!"

As the kuriboh vanished, The Hero of darkness apeared (1,600/1,800).

Kenny then replied, "What can he do?"

Alison chuckled and replied, "This! I Activate the equip spell, Necrosword!"

A Large Sword Apeared In Necroshades Hand.

Alison then replied, "For This Card To Work I have to Pay 1,000 Lifepoints!"

(Kenny: 1,900LP / Alison / 900LP)

Alison then replied, "Now, Necroshades Attack Goes Up By 1,000!"

Necroshades swords turned pitch Black (1,600/1,800 - 2,600/1,800).

Alison resumed, "Lets do this! Necroshade, attack!"

The Hero of darkness rushed and slammed its sword into the mage, blowing him away.

(Kenny: 1,500LP / Alison / 900LP)

Alison then replied, "That Will be all for now."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Activate Heavy Storm!"

A Heavy storm Apeared And The Dark Sword Shattered (2,600/1,800 - 1,600/1,800).

Kenny then replied, "I Now Play Monster reborn to revive my Choas Command Magician!"

The Mighty Mage apeared!

Kenny resumed, "I Now Activate The Book Of Secret arts!"

A Small textbook apeared (2,400/1,800 - (2,700/2,100).

Kenny then replied, "Choas Command Magician, attack!"

The Mage Pointed towards the Hero and fired, blasting the hero to bits.

(Kenny: 1,500LP / Alison: 0LP)

Kenny then replied, "Good Game! What do I Win?"

Alison then replied, "This!"

She walked up to kenny and kissed him on his cheek. Kennys face was now Red.

Alison then replied, "Now for part 2 of your prize! Do You want to be my boyfriend, Kenny?"

Kenny smiled and replied, "Of Course! I Love you, Alison."

Alison smiled and replied, "I Love you too, Kenny."

They then kissed hard on the lips.

Jill shed a single tear And Replied, "So Beautiful!"

Suddenly, A Group of 3 obelisks came in The Dorm

The Tall one then replied, "Hey, Whats going on here?"

Kenny then replied, "Nothing that matters to you, Drake."

Drake chuckled and replied, "You slifer slime are all alike."

Alison growled and replied, "Take that back, you weasel!"

Suddenly the loudspeaker was heard, "ALL STUDENTS PLEASE REPORT THE THE MAIN CLASSROOM FOR A ASSEMBLY!"

Drake then replied, "You got lucky, punky girl!"

Everyone left in a hurry.

--------------------------------------------------------------  
Main Arena / 12:00pm

All the students and staff were in the Arena. The Chancellor was near the podium with his 3 security Officers by his side.

The Chancellor was at his Podium and he began, "All Slifer Students Here, Mister Truesdale?"

Syrus got up and replied, "All Here, Chancellor."

The Chancellor then replied, "All Ra Yellows here, Mr. Devlin?"

Duke got up and replied, "All here, Chancellor."

The Chancellor Then Replied, "Professer Truesdale & Professor Wheeler, All Obelisk Blue Here?"

Serenity got up and replied, "Yes, sir."

Zane then replied, "All Obelisks are Here, Master."

The Chancellor then replied, "Good. Now Heres the announcement. We have a brand new student today, People. She's the Daughter of the great Duel monsters champion Norman LaClarin, Cindy LaClarin."

The Girl went to the podium and talked into it, "Well, Its a honor to be dueling at this academy...I Have a deck, But I don't know the rules yet and i've dueled with my deck yet..."

The chancellor chuckled and replied, "No problem, Cindy. You'll start in the Slifer red dorm. that will indeed help you out, alot actually. You're all dismissed."

The Teacher left and then the students left the arena, except for Alison, Kenny and Jill. Drake was still there as well.

Kenny and the gang walked towards The chancellor and then he replied, "We'll help her out by showing her the school, Chancellor."

The Chancellor chuckled and replied, "What a good idea. you guys are my best students. Show her around the campus."

Susan then replied, "Cool!"

The Gang left with Susan.

Drake then replied, "A duelists who does'nt know how to duel, Huh?"

He left the arena.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
DA Main Arean / 12:45pm

The gang entered the arena.

Kenny began, "This is the main duel arena for the school. Most Big duelists happen here."

Suddenly, Drake came in, With his Duel Disk on his arm. It was A Dark blue Duel disk.

Drake then replied, "Hello there, Slifer Slackers!"

Alison then replied, "Drake, Get lost! We're helping a new student!"

Jill then replied, "Yea! Get out!"

Drake chuckled and replied, "Not Until the new girl agrees to a duel. If She wins, I'll never bug her for a duel, ever."

Susan took her deck from pocket and she replied, "Sounds like fun, But I Don't Have a disk yet."

Alison took her deck out of her disk and placed it in her pocket. She Then handied the disk To Susan and she placed her deck into the disks deck slot.

Jill then replied, "You don't know the rules And he's A 2nd Year obelisk!"

Susan then replied, "I Know, But I Believe I'll win the duel. Lets duel, Drake!"

Both duelists got to the arena and both counters shot up To 8,000.

Drake was puzzled and replied, "Why 8,000?"

Alison sighed and replied, "When you Duel A New Student, Its a 8,000 Lifepoint duel..Duh!"

Drake then replied, "Okay, Then!"

"TIME TO DUEL!", Both duelists yelled out.

(Drake: 8,000LP / Susan: 8,000LP)

Both Duelists drew 5 cards from their decks.

Drake then replied, "You go First, Girl!"

Susan drew a card and replied, "I Summon this cute little one in attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, A Small angel apeared On The Field (600/900).

Kenny gasped and replied, "No. That little guys is too weak!"

Susan then replied, "I End my turn now."

Drake laughed as he drew his card and replied, "What A Pathetic weakling! I Summon Komouri Dragon in attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, The Dark Skinned dragon apeared with a roar (1,500/1,200).

Drake then replied, "Now I Play The Spell Card, Monster Greed. I Discard any card from my hand my hand to the graveyard and then I Can Draw 1 new card Or gain 800 Lifepoints. I Think I'll draw 1 new card."

He Discarded 1 card and he drew another.

Drake Resumed, "Now thats Done, Komouri dragon ,attack!"

The Dragon Lauched a fireball and the tiny fairy squeaked before being incenarated.

(Drake: 8,000LP / Susan: 7,100LP)

Drake then replied, "Take That! I End my turn now."

Susan drew a card and replied, "I Summon Tiger axe in defense mode."

As he sat the card down, A Tiger-like warrior apeared (1,300/1,100).

Susan drew a card and replied, "I set 1 card facedown and that will do it For Now."

Drake drew a card and replied, "I Summon Twin-Headed Behemoth in attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, A Two-Headed purple dragon apeared With a Mighty roar (1,500/1,200).

Drake then replied, "Lets Do It. Komouri Dragon, attack!"

The Dragon Belched another fireball and the Tiger warrior was incenarated.

Drake resumed, "Behemoth, attack!"

The Dragon breathed his attack and it struck Susan in the chest.

(Drake: 8,000LP / Susan: 5,600LP)

Drake Then replied, "This is WAY too easy. I end my turn now."

Susan drew a card and replied, "I Summon Hysteric fairy in attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, The Winged Angel apeared (1,800/500).

Susan then replied, "Lets attack! Fairy, attack His Komouri dragon!"

The Fairy took her glasses off and launched a red beam and it struck the dragon, blowing it to bits.

(Drake: 7,700LP / Susan: 5,600LP)

Susan then replied, "Cool beans. You go now."

Drake drew a card and replied, "I Offer my behemoth for Luster dragon #2 in attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, The Large Emeralded dragon Apeared with a roar (2,400/1,400).

Susan then replied, "2,400 ATK Points! Wow!"

Drake then replied, "Indeed. Attack With Luster flame!"

The Dragon breathed its attack and the fairy was blasted to bits.

(Drake: 7,700LP / Susan: 5,000LP)

Drake chuckled and replied, "Way..Way Too Easy! I End my turn now."

Susan drew a card and replied, "I Activate my facedown card, Jar Of Greed!"

She drew another card.

Susan resumed, "Wee! I Summon Spirit of the harp in attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, A Harp Player Apeared, playing a beautiful Song (800/2,000).

Drake laughed hard and replied, "You summoned her..In Attack Mode!"

Susan ignored the comment and replied, "Yea..I did. I activate Shield & Sword!"

The Harp Players stats changed (800/2,000 - (2,000/800) And The Dragons did too (2,400/1,400 - 1,400/2,400).

Kenny then replied, "Nice combo, Susan!"

Susan then replied, "Cool... My first ever combo! Spirit of the harp, attack!"

The Harp Player played her harp and the harp glowed for a few minutes and a gold beam was launched and it struck The dragon, oblitarating it.

(Drake: 6,900LP / Susan: 5,000LP)

Susan then replied, "1 more card facedown and thats my move."

Drake drew a card and replied, "I Summon The Orginal luster dragon in attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, The Small Luster dragon apeared with a mighty roar (1,900/1,600).

Drake the replied, "Luster dragon, attack!"

The Dragon opened its mouth..

Susan then replied, "Activate Shadow Spell!"

Suddenly Chains came out of the ground and wrapped up The Dragon (1,900/1,600 - 1,200/1,600).

Drake growled and replied, "Lucky You.."

Susan drew a card and replied, "I Offer my fairy To Summon Airknight Parshath In attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, The Gorgeous Fairy Knight Apeared (1,900/1,500).

Susan then replied, "Lets do it. Airknight, attack!"

The Fairy Rushed in cut the dragon in two And then both halves shattered.

(Drake: 6,900LP / Susan: 5,000LP)

Susan then replied, "Cool. i end my turn now."

Drake drew a card and replied, "I Summon Cave dragon in attack mode."

As he sat the card down, A Green-Rough skinned dragon apeared (2,000/100).

Drake then replied, "I End my turn now."

Susan drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and that will be all for now."

Drake drew a card and replied, "I Summon Petit dragon in defense mode."

As he sat the card down, A Small Cute Dragon apeared (600/700).

Susan then replied, "Oh...So Cute!"

Drake grumbled and replied, "Whatever. Cave Dragon, attack!"

The Dragon Belched a bubble of poisonious Gas and it struck the Knight, blasting it to bits.

(Drake: 6,000LP / Susan: 4,900LP)

Drake then replied, "You move."

Susan drew a card and replied, "I Summon Mudora in attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, The Sand Fairy Warrior apeared with a long sword (1,500/1,800).

Susan then replied, "If A Remeber right, He gets 200 points for every fairy monster in my graveyard."

Mudoras sword glowed Grey for a few minutes.

Susan then replied, "I Now Activate the spell card, Banner Of Courage!"

A Giant Red Flag Apeared.

Susan then replied, "Lets Do This. Mudora, cut the dragon in two!"

Mudora rushed in and with 1 swiped of its sword, cleaved the Cave dragon in half.

(Drake: 5,900LP / Susan: 4,900LP)

Susan then replied, "Finally its gone. I End my turn now."

Drake drew a card and replied, "I Summon Sonic Dragon in attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, A Green Skinned Dragon Apeared With A Roar (2,300/2,000).

Petit dragon turned to him and smiled happily.

Susan then replied, "Thats His Dad?"

Drake then replied, "Lucky Guess. Sonic Dragon, attack!"

The Dragon Openened its mouth and launched a green beam at Mudora, blasting him to bits.

(Drake: 5,900LP / Susan: 4,500LP).

Drake then replied, "Your move, I Guess."

Susan drew a card and replied, "I Summon Dunamis dark witch in attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, A Beautiful fairy women apeared (1,800/1,050).

Susan then replied, "This Card Might Help. I Activate The Spell Card Rush Recklessly! Dark Witch, attack!"

The Fairy launched its attack and the dragon was blown to bits. Petit dragon looked like it was about to cry.

(Drake: 5,500LP / Susan: 4,500LP)

Susan then replied, "That Was Hard For Me To Do. I Now activate emergency Provisons and I Offer Banner of courage. And That Will do For Now."

The Flag Shattered.

(Drake: 5,500LP / Susan: 5,500LP).

Drake Drew a card and replied, "I Summon Serpent Night Soldior In attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, A Wicked Dark Warrior apeared With two dark Swords (1,600/1,600).

Drake then replied, "Now I Offer Him I Can Special Summon 1 "Serpent Night Dragon From my deck to the field!"

The Warrior Vanished And A Fercious Dark Dragon Apeared With A Loud Screech (2,350/2,400).

Drake then replied, "lets Do It. Serpent Night, Attack The Witch With Sonic Storm!"

The Dragon Fired A Beam Of Dark Light And It Struck the Fairy, Shattering it to bits.

(Drake: 5,500LP / Susan: 4,950LP)

Drake then replied, "Neat. I End my turn now."

Susan drew a card and replied, "I Play Pot of greed!"

She made two draws from her deck.

Susan then replied, "I Summon Lady Titania in defense mode!"

As he sat the card, A Dark Fairy Women apeared, Snickering (800/2,000).

Susan replied, "Now I Pay 800 Lifepoints To Special summon Lord Oberon in attack mode!"

(Drake: 5,500LP / Susan: 4,100LP)

The Red Armored Dark fairy apeared (2,000/800).

Susan then replied, "I Now Activate the spell card, Dark Love Sword. This Card can only be activated when Lady Titania and Lord Oberon are both on the field. Now I Discard the top 2 cards from my deck."

She Took the top cards Which Revealed to be A Queens Double And A Mokey Mokey and both were sent to the graveyard.

Susan then replied, "Now My Oberon Recieves 1,000 Lifepoints Until The End of the turn!."

A Dark Sword Apeared In Oberons hands (2,000/800 - 3,000/800).

Susan then replied, "Lets Do It. Oberon, attack The dragon!"

The Warrior Rushed And Cut The Dragon in half And Both halves collasped to the ground and shattered.

(Drake: 4,900LP / Susan: 4,100LP).

Susan then replied, "Dueling Is Great! I End my turn now."

Oberon's Sword Shattered to black pixels.

Drake drew a card and replied, "I Play Silent Doom to bring back my luster dragon #1 In defense mode."

The Dragon Apeared And Covered itself with its wings.

Drake then replied, "I Offer The Dragon To Summon Meteor Dragon!"

As the First dragon shattered, A Metor-Like Dragon Apeared (1,800/2,000).

Drake then replied, "Now I Play Premature Burial And I Pay 800 Lifepoints To Bring Back The Dragon I Sent at the begining of my 1st turn."

A Fercious Dark Dragon Apeared With A Roar! (2,400/2,000).

(Drake: 4,100LP / Susan: 4,100LP)

Drake then replied, "Regonize this dragon, Jill?"

Jill then replied, "WHAT? How you'd get the card."

Drake chuckled and replied, "During The Assembly, Your deck was in your pocket so I Quietly took the deck out of your pocket and I took the card Out of it and quickly put your deck Back in before you can even notice!"

Jill Growled and replied, "You Darn Thief!"

Drake chuckled and replied, "Sticks and Stones may break my bones, But insults may never hurt Me! I Now Activate the polymerization from my hand to Fuse the red eyes and Meteor dragon together To Create.."

As the two dragons merged, The ending result was Gigantic Red And Black Dragon!"

Drake then replied, "Meet you maker! METEOR BLACK DRAGON!"

(3,500/3,000).

Susan gulped and replied, "3,500 ATK Points?"

Drake chuckled and replied, "Yep! Meteor black dragon, attack!"

The Dragon Fired A Beam of fire and it struck Oberon, shattering the fairy king to bits.

(Drake: 4,100LP / Susan: 2,600LP)

Susan then replied, "Activate Call Of The Haunted!"

The Fairy King Reapeared.

Drake then replied, "I'll Just blast him again! I End my turn now."

Susan drew a card and replied, "I Play The Ritual card, Shinatos Ark And I Offer both of my monsters to do So!"

A Shining Ark apeared And Both Fairys were sucked into it. The tall fairy king apeared! (3,300/3,000).

Drake then replied, "Ha! Meteor black dragon is stronger."

Susan resumed, "I Know. I Summon Hoshiningen In attack mode."

As she sat the card down, A Large Bright Star apeared (500/700)

Susan then replied, "This Star Boosts All light monsters ATK By 500!"

The Star began to glow (500/700 - 1,000/700). Shinato Glowed As Well (3,300/3,000 - 3,800/3,000).

Susan then replied, "Now I Play my 2nd Rush Recklessly On Hoshiningen!"

The Star glowed red For A Few Minutes (1,000/700 - 1,700/700).

Susan then replied, "Shinato, attack the dragon!"

A Ring Apeared In shinatos arms and he fired at The Dragon And The Ring Surronded the dragon and the dragon was Cut In Half!

Susan then replied, "Lets Do It. Hoshiningen, attack Drake!"

The Star Rushed and rammed its body into drake, knocking him to the ground.

(Drake: 1,900LP / Susan: 2,600LP)

Susan then replied, "That was intresting."

Drake drew a card but then He Slid it back in his deck and placed his hand Over his disks deck slot.

Susan then replied, "Whats that mean?"

Kenny then replied, "He Forfeits the duel."

Drake then replied, "I Surrender the duel, you dueled great, Susan."

(Drake: Surrendered / Susan: 2,600LP)

He then took 2 cards out of his deck and he walked over to jill And he replied, "Sorry For the trouble. You Can have these Cards."

Jill took the cards and She found the Cards Were A Red Eyes And A Meteor Dragon.

Jill smiled and replied, "Thank you. We'll Keep this stolen Card Crisis a secret."

Drake smiled and replied, "Thanks."

He Then walked out of the arena

Kenny walked up to Jenny and replied, "That was a awesome match! If this was your 1st duel, how'd you use your deck like that?"

Susan then replied, "It Was My Mom's Deck. I've seen her use like a thousand times. She Won Many Duel monsters championships with her deck. her Favorite card Was Shinato and another card, but i forget what it was called. Last Year, She Gave her deck to me, Cause she was gonna retire from Dueling. 2 weeks After I Got The Deck from her, She Died of a heart attack. She Was Only 50 When she passed on."

Alison then replied, "I'm So Sorry, Susan."

Susan then replied, "Its Allright. I Duel to Honor & Remember my mom."

Jill then replied, "Thats A Pretty good reason, Susan."

Susan then replied, "I Know. Can You guys introduce me to headmastet Truesdale?"

Kenny then replied, "Of Course."

The Friends left the arena.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cards Made By Cyber Commander

Lady Titania

Fairy/effect/dark/ATK: 600/DEF: 2,000/ 4 Stars

When this Monster is successfully normal summoned, flip-summoned, or special summoned, you can pay 800 Life Points to special summon one "Lord Oberon" from your hand or deck in Attack or Defense Mode.

Lord Oberon

Fairy/Dark/ATK: 2,000/DEF: 800/ 5 Stars

"He'll Do anything To Protects His Loving Wife, Titania."

(Both Of These card first apeared in his fanfic, Yugioh Junior: The Mandate Of Heaven.)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cards made By me

Sonic Dragon

Dragon/Effect Wind ATK: 2300 DEF: 2000 6 Stars

If "Petit Dragon" Is On Your Side Of The Field, this card can be Normal Summoned Without Tribute. As Long As This Card Remains On The Field, Your Oppenet Cannot Target "Petit Dragon" With Monster Effects, Spell, Trap Cards And "Petit Dragon" Cannot Be Targeted Or Destroyed In Battle.

(Note: This card first apeared in My 2nd Fanfic, Spongebob Duelpants Season 2)

Necrosword / Spell Card

This card can only equipped to "Elemental Hero Necroshade". Pay 1,000 Lifepoints To Increase The ATK Of The Equipped monster by 1,000 Points.

Monster Greed / Spell Card

Discard 1 monster card from your hand to the graveyard to activate 1 of the following effects: 1. Draw 1 card from your deck. 2. You Regain 800 Lifepoints.

Serpent Night Soldior

Warrior/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,600/DEF: 1,600/ 4 Stars

Offer this card as a tribute to special summon 1 "Serpent Night Dragon" from your deck or hand to your side of the field in faceup attack or defense postion.

Dark Love Sword / Spell card

This Card can Only Be Activated when "Lady Titania" And "Lord Oberon" Are both on the field. Discard the top 2 cards from your deck and show both to your opponet And Then discard both cards to the graveyard to Increase the ATK Of 1 "Lord Oberon" On your side of the field By 1,000 Points Until the end of the current Turn.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, Drake got beat, Who knew? In our next chapter, Its time for maryann to duel. She Duels One Of The Duelbot Training Bots for a little practice. Will She Be Victorious? Find Out In "Misawa Family Pride", Coming soon.


	11. Misawa Family Pride

Yugioh GX30 

Chapter 11: Misawa Family Pride

---------------------------------------------------------  
Inside Syrus's Room / 4:00pm

Syrus was siting at his desk and he A Knocking At his door.

Syrus then replied, "Come In."

Kenny opened the door and he, Jill, Alison and Susan came in, With smiles on their faces.

Kenny then replied, "This A brand new student who won her first match against a obelisk yesterday. Her name Is Susan LaClarin."

Syrus smiled and replied, "Nice to meet you, Susan. You're gonna be starting in our dorm, Eh?"

Susan then replied, "I'm Glad To be here. You gotta a spare dorm room for me, Headmaster Truesdale?"

Syrus went into his desk drawer and a got a notebook out And He looked throught it and replied, "We Have 5 Empty Rooms. You got lucky. Your Room Number Is 15, Right next to Kennys dorm room."

He then went into his desk drawer again and got a key out and replied, "Here you go."

Susan grabbed the key and replied, "Thank you."

Syrus got a duel monster card out of his drawer and handied to Susan. She grabbed it and found it was a thunder Nyan Nyan Card.

Syrus smiled and replied, "I Figured monster of your monsters were light, Right?"

Susan then replied, "Most Of Them, Yes."

She took the card and slid it into her deck and reshuffled her deck.

Susan and the others left Syrus's room.

Syrus chuckled and replied, "Cool. She's the daughter of The Great Buisnessman, Norman Laclarin."

-  
Outside of Susans new room / 5:50pm

Susan Opened her door to find a luxrious Room. With a Nice couch, A Large Fridge and a complete Kitchen set. There Was A Large Screen Tv In there as well.

Susan then replied, "Just like home!"

Kenny was in shock and replied, Holy sh...Cow!"

Jill then replied, "What he said."

Alison then replied, "What My boyfriend is trying to say is, How was this room created Before she EVEN enrolled at this school?"

Kenny was still in shock and Finally replied, "I Heard this room is never takened and reserved for rich kids. Syrus has always protected the key to his room in his desk. He Only gives the key to the schools number 1 student."

Syrus came up from behind them and replied, "Well Susan, Do you like it?"

Susan then replied, "I Do, Thanks. My Clothes Arrived already, as well as the the stuff in the fridge?"

Syrus nodded and replied, "Yep. It arrived about a weak ago. You're a lucky girl, Susan."

Susan went into her dorm room and shut her door.

Kenny looked at Alison and replied, "Hi, Dear."

Alison walked up to kenny and give him a big kiss on the lips.

Syrus then replied, "What I heard Was true, huh? You two a dueling, Dating couple?"

Kenny then replied, "Yes and proud Of It."

Syrus then replied, "Congratulations. Did you hear?"

Kenny then replied, "About what?"

Syrus replied, "The duelbots have arrived. they can be used by duelist. You Can choose 3 Differculty Levels. they're Slifer, Ra Or Obelisk. Each duelbot uses a different deck. They're 10 Duelbots that can be. cool, Huh? If You beat A Ra Or Obelisk Deck, You recieve 100 extra credits, plus a Card for your Deck."

Kenny then replied, "Lets Go!"

The Kids Began to walk away...

Syrus stopped them and replied, "The D-Bots Are ready now. Classes are not in session tomarrow, cause of the grand opening. These were created By Chumley Huffington and Seto Kaiba."

Alison smiled and replied, "Cool, Chumley help Too?"

Kenny then replied, "Lets Go Guys!"

The Ran Off towards the academy.

Suddenly on the dorm rooftop, A Dark-Clothed man snickered and threw a red rock on the ground and disapeared...

Syrus looked towards the rooftop and found no one there.

Syrus then replied, "I Must be going nuts..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
D-Bot arena / 6:10pm

They arrived to find many students There, relaxing and dueling. Each of the headmasters were there as well, Keeping a eye on their students.

Kenny, Alison And Jill walked up to Zane and replied, "What do you think of the d-Bots, Mr. Truesdale?"

Zane then replied, "Pretty neat. They did a lot of work on. You check out D-Bot 10. Carrie Princeton is challenging it right now."

Kenny then replied, "Cool."

The walked up The 10th D-Bot and They found Carrie begining the duel. Maryann was nearby as well.

The D-bot Began, "Choose deck level."

Carrie then replied, "Ra."

The d-bot replied, "Ra Yellow deck ready."

Carrie activated her disk and the counters reached 4,000. The d-bots disk lit up as well.

Carrie then replied, "Lets do It, Bolt Breath!"

The d-bot then replied, "BEGIN!"

(Duelbot 10: 4,000LP / Carrie: 4,000LP)

5 cards apeared infront of The Duel-bot.

Carrie drew her first 5 cards.

Kenny walked up to Maryann and replied, "Hey, Maryann."

Maryann turned towards Kenny and replied, "hey, Muto. Congrats on you And Alison."

Kenny blushed and replied, "Thank you."

The Duelbot began, "Student makes the first move."

Carrie drew a card and replied, "I Summon Pitch Dark dragon in defense mode."

As he sat the card down, A Small Dark Dragon Apeared and covered its bodt with its Wings (900/600).

Carrie resumed, "I Set another card facedown and that will do for now."

Another card apeared Infront of the duelbot.

The Duelbot began, "Summon Muka Muka in attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, A Crab apeared (600/300).

Duelbot resumed, "Monster gains 300 points for every card in hand. I Have 5!"

The Crab grew (1,800/1,500).

Duelbot resumed, "End turn now."

Carrie drew a card and replied, "I Summon Zombyra the dark in attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, The Caped warrior apeared (2,100/500).

Carrie resumed, "Zombyra, Turned that Creature to crab legs!"

Zombyra rushed in and slammed its fist into the crab, blowing it to bits.

(Duelbot 10: 3,700LP / Carrie: 4,000LP).

Zombyras Atk lowered.

Carrie then replied, "You Go Now!"

The Duelbot drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown. End turn."

Carrie drew a card and replied, "Lets Do It. Zombyra, Attack!"

The Warrior Rushed in again and A Morphing Jar Apeared (700/600) And then shattered.

Duelbot then replied, "Effect Activated. Both of us discard our hands to the graveyard then each player draw 5 new ones.

Carrie discarded the 4 cards in her hand and the duelbot discarded the 4 cards in his hand and drew 5 new ones.

Carrie then replied, "Cool New Cards. I Set 1 card facedown and that will end it for me."

Zombryas ATK lowered To 1,500.

Duelbot drew a card and replied, "I Now remove all 8 of the rock monsters in my graveyard from play to Summon Megarock dragon!"

As he sat the card down, A Fercious Rock-Like Dragon Apeared With A Roar! (?)

Carrie gulped and replied, "I ALways hated that Rock! Your monsters gain 700 Points for every removed card!"

The Dragon Roared In delight. (? - 5,600/5,600).

Duelbot then replied, "I Activate the facedown card, Mystical Space Typhoon."

Carries facedown card, Revealing A Draining Shield, Shattered to bits.

Carrie then replied, "I Lost...Already?"

Duelbot then replied, "Duel Is now done. Megarock Dragon, Attack!"

The Dragon Roared A Beam Of Sand And It Struck Zombyra, Shatterning Him To Bits.

Carrie smiled and replied, "Close, But no banana! I Discard a Kuriboh to Take My Damage To 0."

She Discarded the card to her graveyard.

The Duelbot then replied, "Turn end."

Carrie drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and I Set another card facedown. You move, Harddrivelips!"

The Computer resumed, "I Attack Your facedown card."

The Dragon Lauched another Wave of sand and A D.D. Warrior lady (1,500/1,600) apeared And Shattered.

Carrie laughed and replied, "I keep 1 of them for emergencys!"

A Portal Opened and the rock dragon was sucked in.

The Duelbot resumed, "Set a monster facedown and thats my move."

Carrie drew a card and replied, "I Flip My Facedown card faceup!"

he Revealed his facedown card. It Was A Twin-headed Ghost (1,700/1,650).

Carrie resumed, "Neat! I Now Summon Archfiend Soldior in attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, A Purple-Horned Fiend Apeared with A Sharp Sword (1,900/1,500).

Carrie resumed, "Lets This! Coston, attack!"

The Ghost Rushed in and A Giant Rock Soldior Apeared (1,300/2,000). And His Attack Bounced Off.

(Duelbot 10: 3,700LP / Carrie: 3,700LP)

Carrie then replied, "Nice Move. I End my turn now."

Duelbot drew another card and replied, "Sacrifice My Giant Soldior of stone for hieracosphinx!"

As the rock vanished, A sphinx Apeared, With A hawk-Like Head (2,400/1,200).

Carrie then replied, "Battle. Attack Double Coston!"

The Sphinx flew into the air and slammed hard onto the ghost, blasting it to bits.

(Duelbot 10: 3,700LP / Carrie: 2,900LP)

Duelbot then replied, "End turn now."

Carrie drew a card and replied, "I Play monster reborn to revive my ghost!"

The two-headed ghost apeared (1,700/1,650).

Carrie resumed, "I offer my ghost to Summon Zoa!"

As the ghost vanished, A Blue-Skinned fiend apeared (2,600/1,900).

Kenny then replied, "Whoa. Talk about a really dark deck."

Carrie then replied, "So True, Muto! Zoa, attack!"

The Fiend rushed in and punched the Sphinxs head Off! the rock body then shattered.

Carrie then replied, "I'm Not done. Archfiend soldior, attack!"

The Soldior Rushed and slammed its sword into the duelbot.

(Duelbot 10: 1,600LP / Carrie: 2,900LP)

Carrie smiled and replied, "This is fun! I end my turn now."

Duelbot drew a card and replied, "I Play The spell Card, Rock Avalanche. This card inflicts 200 points of damage for each rock thats in my graveyard. I Have 4."

Boulders rushed on the field and slammed into Carrie!

(Duelbot 10: 1,600LP / Carrie: 1,700LP)

Duelbot resumed, "Activate facedown card, Call Of The Haunted!"

The hawk-Headed sphinx apeared again (2,400/1,200).

Duelbot then replied, "I attack your archfiend Soldior!"

The Sphinx flew into the air and slammed hard on the fiend, Destroying it on impact.

(Duelbot 10: 1,600LP / Carrie: 1,200LP)

Duelbot resumed, "I Now Offer my sphinx To Summon Exxod, Master of the guard in defense mode!"

As the sphinx vanished, A Giant Golden Rock Creature apeared (0/4,000).

Duelbot then replied, "Set a monster facedown and that will be all."

Carrie drew a card and replied, "I Summon Witch's Apprentice In attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, A Witch Apeared On A Broom, Cackling (550/500).

Carrie then replied, "This Witch Gives My Monster 400 Exta ATK Points!"

Zoa Growled in delight (2,600/1,900 - 3,100/1,900) The Witch Glowed Black for a minute (550/500 - (1,150/500).

Carrie then replied, "Lets Do This! Zoa, Attack the robobutts facedown card!"

The Fiend Rushed and A Group of Easter Island statues apeared (1,100/2,000) And The statues shattered to bits.

Carrie smiled and replied, "That was cool. End turn now."

The Duelbot drew a another card and replied, "Okay. I Play Ring Of Magentism On My Exxod!"

A Metal Ring Apeared On Exodd's Head (0/4,000 / 0/3,500).

Carrie groaned and replied, "Great..."

The Duelbot resumed, "I Set a monster facedown and that will do it for now."

Carrie drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown. Go, Botboy!"

The Duelbot drew a new card and replied, "I Flip My Facedown monster up!"

As The Card revealed Its self, Another group of Easter Island statues Apeared (1,100/2,000).

Exodd's eyes glowed red and fired a red beam from its eyes, striking Carrie in her chest!

(Duelbot 10: 1,600LP / Carrie: 200LP)

Duelbot then replied "Now My Monster Flips to facedown Again. Turn end."

Carrie drew a card and replied, "This Ends now." I Activate Lightning Vortex."

He discarded a card and a lightning storm happened and it struck Exodd, turning it into gravel.

Carrie resumed, "I Flip My Facedown monster Up!"

The Card was flipped and A Dark Blade apeared (1,800/1,500).

Carrie then replied, "Lets Do It. Zoa, Attack!"

Zoa Rushed and the Easter Island Head Group Apeared And Zoa Smashed each of the statues to bits.

Carrie resumed, "Dark Blade, Attack Directly!"

The Dark Swordsman rushed in and slammed its sword into The Machine.

(Duelbot 10: 0LP / Carrie: 200LP)

Duelbot then replied, "Winner: Carrie Princeton. Duelist Wins 2 cards and A 100 Extra Credit points."

Two cards came out. Carrie looked at the cards. 1 of the cards was a Extra credit card. The other 1 was a Masked Beast. another card came out and it was the Ritual card for the Masked Beast. Carrie took her deck out and shuffled the 2 cards into her deck and then she slipped her deck into her deck slot.

Carrie turned around to find Maryann, Kenny, Alison and Jill.

Carrie then replied, "Hey, happy couple."

Alison then replied, "Thanks."

Carrie looked at Maryann And replied, "You're turrn, Maryann."

Maryann went to The Duelbot System.

Maryann then replied, "Maryann Misawa, Duelbot."

The System Began, "Welcome Maryann Misawa. Please state Duel Level."

Maryann then replied, "Obelisk."

Kenny then replied, "Shes kidding, right?"

Carrie then replied, "Shes Not kidding, Kenny. She's been wanting to the duel that Level. No Duelists has Beaten a Obelisk Deck yet."

Maryann Placed her deck into her disk and the duelbot uploaded a deck into a duel disk. Both LP counters reached 4,000.

Maryann then replied, "Lets Duel."

(Duelbot 10: 4,000LP / Maryann: 4,000LP)

Maryann And the duelbot drew 5 cards from their decks and the duelbot replied, "Start Duel."

Maryann drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown. You Go now."

The Duelbot drew a card and replied, "Summon Battle Ox in attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, A Walking Ox apeared, With A Large Ax (1,700/1,000).

Duelbot then replied, "Battle Ox, attack!"

The Ox rushed in And A A Green Suited Women apeared (1,100/1,200) And was strucked by the Ax And Shattered.

Maryann then replied, "That Was My Warrior Lady of the Wastland! Now I Can Summon A Earth-Warrior Monster With Less Then 1,500 ATK Points."

She Took her deck Out and found the card she wanted and then she shuffled her deck and placed it back in her disk.

Maryann then replied, "I Choose M Warrior #1!"

The blue-armored warrior apeared (1,000/500).

Duelbot then replied, "Turn end Now."

Maryann drew a card and replied, "I Offer him to summon my lovely lady!"

As the card vanished, A Muscled Bound Bikini Women Apeared With A Large Whip (2,200/2,000).

Maryann then replied, "Meet Amazoness Whipmaster! She's A normal monster But With Enough To Crush Your Monster! Whipmaster, attack!"

The Whipper Slammed her whip into the ox, blasting it to bits.

Maryann then replied, "I End my turn now."

The Duelbot drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and that will end my turn."

Maryann drew a card and replied, "I Activate the spell card, Dark Piercing Light Now lets see what your hiding."

Maryann set the card and A Mystic horseman apeared (1,300/1,550) And Was flipped down.

Maryann resumed, "I Summon My Amazoness Fighter In attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, Another Amazon Apeared, With Two Bare Fists (1,500/1,300).

Maryann then replied, "Lets do It. Ladywhipper, Attack!"

The Warrior cracked its whip and the Mystic horseman was blown away.

Duelbot resumed, "I Activate scapegoat!"

4 Different colored Sheep apeared on the field (0/0 x4).

Maryann then replied, "Fighter, attack!"

The Fighter rushed in and slammed her fist into 1 of the sheep, blasting it to bits.

Maryann then replied, "I set 1 card facedown and that will do it for now."

Duelbot drew a card and replied, "I Sacrifice my 3 scapegoat tokens to summon Flock Of Noble Sheep!"

As the goats vanished, A Group Of sheep with sword & Shields apeared with butterflies flying over them (1,900/1,900).

Duelbot resumed, "Now the group gets 100 Points for every sacrificed goat!"

The Sheep Group Glowed Yellow for a little bit (1,900/1,900 - (2,200/1,900).

Duelbot resumed, "Activate the Spell Card, Horn Of The Unicorn!"

A large horn apeared on the Leader sheeps head (2,200/1,900 - 2,700/1,900).

Duelbot resumed, "Now my Sheep army, attack the Ladywhipper!"

The sheep army rushed in and slammed into the Amazon, Blasting the women to bits.

(Duelbot: 4,000LP / Maryann: 3,500LP)

Duelbot then replied, "That was fun! I End my turn now."

Maryann drew a card and replied, "I Play pot of greed for 2 new cards."

She made 2 draws.

Maryann then replied, "I set 1 card facedown and then I Activate Heavy storm!"

A Storm began and the horn shattered on the head sheep and Maryanns facedown card was blasted to bits.

Maryann then replied, "My facedown card was A Statue of the wicked1"

A Gold fiend apeared on the field (1,000/1,000).

Maryann then replied, "I Now offer my Wicked token To Summon Pernumbral Soldior Lady!"

As he sat the card down, the female warrior with a long sword apeared (2,100/1,400).

Maryann then replied, "Lets Do Thats. Lady, attack her flock!"

The Warrior rushed and slammed her sword into the sheep army, blasting each one to bits.

(Duelbot: 1,900LP / Maryann: 3,500LP)

Maryann then replied, "I Set 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

The Duelbot drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and 1 card for later and I Activate Dark Door. I End my turn now."

Maryann then replied, "I Summon My Amazoness Blowpiper in defense mode."

As he sat the card down, The Amazon With A Deadly Blowpiper apeared (800/1,500).

Maryann then replied, "I End my turn now."

The Duelbot then replied, "I Flip my facedown card up."

As flipped the card, A Brown-Clothed Warrior apeared, With A Scepter And A Squirrel-like beast (500/1,500).

Duelbot then replied, "Meet Aussa the earth chamer. Now your earth-monster is mine."

The Blowpiper reapeared on duelbots side of the field.

Duelbot then replied, "I Now Offer Both Of Them To Summon Behemoth, King Of All Animals In attack mode!"

As the charmer and the blowpiper vanished, A Gigantic Purple-Skinned Ram Apeared, Snarling (2,700/1,500).

Duelbot resumed, "Lets Go for it. Behemoth, attack!"

The beast rushed in and slammed into the warrior, Blasting to her bits.

(Duelbot: 1,900LP / Maryann: 2,900LP)

Duelbot then replied, "I End my turn now."

Maryann then replied, "I Summon Amazoness Swordswoman in attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, The Muscle-Bound Warrior apeared, With A Large sword (1,500/1,600).

Maryann then replied, "Lets Do This! I Activate Amazoness Spellcasters!"

The Amazon Took Behemoths ATK (1,500/1,600) - (2,700/1,600) And Behemoths ATK Changed (2,700/1,500 - (1,500/1,500).

Maryann then replied, "I Activate the spell Card, Harpies Feather Duster!"

The Dark Door Card shattered and The Duelbot's facedown Card (A Negate Attack) Shattered as well.

Maryann then replied, "Swordswoman, attack!"

The Amazon Rushed in And Quickly Cut The Beast into two And The It Exploded.

(Duelbot: 700LP / Maryann: 2,900LP)

Maryann then replied, "Ha! I End my turn now."

The Duelbot drew a card and replied, "I End my turn now."

Duelbot drew a new card and replied, "I Summon Berserk Gorilla in attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, A Angry-Red Haired Gorilla apeared (2,000/1,000).

Duelbot then replied, "I Activate Offerings To The Doomed!"

The Amazoness warrior Shattered.

Duelbot then replied, "Berserk Gorilla, attack!"

The Goriila Rushed And Punched Maryann in the Stomach, Knocking her to the ground.

(Duelbot: 700LP / Maryann: 900LP)

Duelbot then replied, "I Set a another card facedown and that will end my turn."

Maryann drew a card and replied, "I Play Polymerization To Fuse Warrior Dai Grepher And Amazoness Paladin To Create..."

The Lady Amazon and the musclar fused together and the ending result Was The Queen Of The Amazons (2,500/1,700).

Maryann then replied, "I Now Activate The Spell Card, Legendary Sword!"

A Black sword apeared infront of The Queen and she picked it up (2,500/1,700 - 2,800/2,000).

Maryann smiled and replied, "Lets End this! Amazoness Queen, attack berserk gorilla!"

The Queen Rushed and inpaled the gorilla with her sword. The Gorilla fell to the ground and shattered.

(Duelbot: 0LP / Maryann: 900LP)

The Machine the replied, "Winner: Maryann Misawa. Winner gets a 300 Point extra credit card and 2 Rare cards."

Maryann walked over to the card slot and first, the Extra credit card came out. then 2 cards came out. Maryann grabbed them both.

Maryann looked at them both and replied, "Wow, Good cards."

She Took her deck out of her disk and she added the 2 cards to her deck and reshuffled.

Carrie then replied, "You Go, girl."

Maryann smiled and replied, "Thanks, Carrie."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cards Made By Cyber Commader

Amazoness Queen

Warrior/Fusion/ATK: 2,500/DEF: 1,700/ 8 Stars

Amazoness Paladin + Warrior Dai Grepher

Flock Of Noble Sheep

Beast-Warrior/Effect/Light/ATK: 1,900/DEF: 1,900/ 5 Stars

This Card cannot be normal summoned or set. This Card can only Be Special Summoned By Offering 3 "Scapegoat" Or "Stray Lamb" Tokens As a tribute. Increase this Monster's ATK by 100 for every token used as tribute to summon it. As long as "Baarthanius the Shepherd" is on your side of the field, this Monster cannot be attacked.

(Note: Both of these cards first apeared In Cyber commanders Fanfic, "Yugioh Junior: Mandate Of Heaven")

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cards Made by me

Amazoness Whipmaster

Warrior/Earth/ATK: 2,200/DEF: 2,000/6 Stars

"A Amazoness warrior who can master a whip quite well."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We've almost seen everyone duel. In Our Next The Chapter, The School Chefs Gets Challenged. Will The Chef Prevail? Find Out In, "The Iron Chef Duelist", Coming Soon.


	12. The Iron Chef Duelist

This Chapter will be short, but it will have a fun duel in it. 

Yugioh GX30

Chapter 11: The Iron Chef Duelist

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Duelbot Training Arena / 8:00pm

Every student finish dueling.

Zane then announced, "Its 8 'o' Clock. The duelbots are going offline now. We'll See you all in the morning."

The Students began to leave. Alison And Kenny left, holding each others hand.

Alison the replied, "You're so cute, Kenny."

Kenny blushed and replied, "So are you, honey."

suddenly, Kenny drop his deck case out of his pocket. He picked it up and he found a card under it. Kenny then picked it up and looked at it.

Kenny then replied, "Who would lose a rare card like This?"

Alison then replied, "What card?"

Kenny gave Alison the card and she saw it. she read the effect and replied, "Intresting monster it is. Let me hold on to it for a while, Hon."

Kenny smiled and replied, "Okay."

Alison placed the card in her other pocket and left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Outside of Alison & Jill's room / 8:15pm

Jill went inside. Kenny got close to Alison and kissed her on the lips.

Alison smiled and replied, "See you in the morning, Honey."

Kenny then replied, "Okay, Sweetheart."

She went into her dorm and shut the door. Kenny walked up to his room and got in.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Alison & Jills Room / 9:00pm

Alison Was Getting her Pajama shirt on and she happily sighed.

Jill then replied, "Whats up, Alison?"

Alison then replied, "Being in love is a wonderful feeling, Jill."

Jill smiled and replied, "You're lucky to have Kenny as your boyfriend, Alison."

Alison smiled at her and replied, "I Know."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Duel Academy Main Kitchen / 10:00pm

Dimitri was preparing the menus for each dorm. 3 Other workers were there too, Sorting ingredients and stuff.

Dimitri looked at the worker that was close-by and replied, "Thanks, George. You do such a fine job."

George then replied, "Its A Good honor working for you."

Another worker came by and replied, "Is it true that when your were a student here, You used decks that were used by other duelists?"

Dimitri chuckled and replied, "Yea. I Tried Zane, Velian Crowler And Even Yugi Muto and seto Kaibas. I Won only 3 duels, Using the copycat Zane deck twice, and the copycat Yugi Deck. It was cool using their cards. I Challenged Jaden Yuki to a duel, but i Lost the duel. He destroyed Two of the major monster in my deck, Dark Magician Of choas and Black Luster Soldior - Envoy of the begining, With HIs Skyscraper and Elemental Hero Flame Wingman. He never gave up and he always belived in the heart of the cards."

The Worker chuckled and replied, "You have your own deck?"

Dimitri contiuned, "Yes i Do. I gave up on making copycat decks, So I Decided my next deck will be a food/chef deck. I Found the oddest and stangest cards, But I Managed to make a wonderful 48 Card deck. My new cards I Won't reveal until later. Leon, you may go now if you want to."

Leon then replied, "I'm really tired. I'll go now and I'll see you in the morning, sir."

Dimitri then replied, "Good night."

Leon, the other worker and George Left. Dimitri Locked the Food Lockers as well as the drawers and left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------  
The Next Day

----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Alison & Jills dorm Room / 8:15am

Alison awoke to find Jill Checking her deck at their desk, clothes on and all.

Alison yawned and replied, "How long you've been up for?"

Jill then replied, "Morning, Alison. I've been up for about 2 Hours. I Could'nt sleep anymore, so I Woke up early. I'm just checking the deck to see if anything needs to takened out or added in."

Alison then replied, "Wow."

She got up from her bed and went to her closet door and got pants and a shirt out and then she went to her drawer and got socks, A White bra and A Pair of white underwear with little teddy bears on it and then she went to the bathroom and shut the door.  
-  
Slifer Red Cafeteria / 9:00am

Kenny Was in there, Waiting for his Breakfast. Suddenly, Jill & Alison came in, Both with their duel disk on their arms. Alison sat on the chair next to kenny and kissed him on the cheek. Kenny kissed her on the lips.

Kenny smiled and replied, "Morning, Alison."

Alison Smiled and replied, "Morning, Hon."

Syrus came in and replied, "Good morning, Students."

The Students Then replied, "Morning, Headmaster!"

Syrus then replied, "Breakfast will Be Here in about 30 minutes, so lets talk about some stuff."

He Looked at Alison and Kenny, sitting together, holding hands.

Syrus then replied, "Well as must of you know, Alison Yuki And Kenny muto are now a couple. Congratulations!"

The Students began to clap.

Suddenly, Dimitri Came with the cart of food trays.

Dimitri smiled and replied, "Sorry I'm Late. Enjoy."

He Left As the Students walked towards the cart.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Duel Academy Kitchen / 9:30am

Dimitri was in the kitchen, Making up the lunch Menu.

He then replied, "This menu will be just swell for the kids."

Suddenly, A Obelisk Came and replied, "Can I Get A 6-Pack of Soda?"

Dimitri looked at Leon and replied, "Will you help him out?"

Leon smiled and replied, "Sure."

Leon Went into the Refridgerator And he replied, "Regular, Diet Or Orange?"

The Student then replied, "Regular."

He Got the 6 pack out of the fridge and he walked over to the student and he gave him the pop and then the student left.

Dimitri smiled and replied, "Thanks."

-  
Outside of the Slifer Red Dorm / 9:45am

Cindy was outside, talking to other duelists and Carrie Came by and replied, "Well if its spoiled rotten Girl, Cindy."

Cindy growled and replied, "Leave me be, Carrie!"

Carrie laughed and replied, "I Will...If You beat me in a duel!"

Cindy then replied, "Sure Lets Do It.

Both Duelists Activated their duel disks and both shot up to 4,000.

Carrie then replied, "Ready for your thrashing?"

Cindy then replied, "Anytime, Witch!"

"ITS TIME TO DUEL!", Both Duelists Yelped out.

(Carrie: 4,000LP / Cindy: 4,000LP)

Alison And kenny came out and saw the duelists.

Alison then replied, "This Outta Be A Good Match!"

Both duelists drew 5 cards from their decks.

Carrie drew a card and replied, "I Go First. I Set a monster in Facedown defense mode and end my turn with that.

Cindy Drew a card and replied, "Neat. I Also Set a monster facedown and then I Set a card in defense mode. Thats all."

Carrie drew a card and replied, "I Summon Dark Blade in attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, The Warrior of darkness apeared (1,800/1,500).

Carrie then replied, "I Flip My facedown monster up!"

he Flipped the card up and The Shadow Killer apeared (200/500).

Carrie then replied, "Now He Will..."

Cindy then replied, "Be Cancelled! I Activate My Facedown card, Divine Wrath!"

The Sky opened up and a bolt of lightning Sturck The Night Assilant, Destroying it.

Carrie growled and replied, "Does Not matter. Dark Blade, Attack!"

The Warrior rushed and A Green Fairy Apeared (1,300/1,100) And Was cleaved in half.

Carrie then replied, "I End my turn now."

Cindy drew a card and replied, "I Bring Forth Kelbek In attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, A Strange Fairy apeared (1,500/1,800).

Cindy then replied, "I Activate Shield And Sword!"

The Warriors ATK & DEF changed (1,800/1,500 - 1,500/1,800) And So Did Kelbek's (1,500/1,800 - 1,800/1,500).

Cindy then replied, "Lets Do It. Kelbek, attack!"

The Fairy fired a gold beam from its eye and it struck the warrior, blasting it away.

(Carrie: 3,700LP / Cindy: 4,000LP)

Susan then replied, "I Set another card facedown and thats it."

Carrie drew a card and replied, "I Summon Feral Imp in attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, The Green Imp Apeared (1,300/1,400).

Carrie resumed, "Next I Activate the spell Card, Grave Arm!"

A Frightening Red Arm apeared out of the ground and grabbed Kelbek, Taking it into the ground.

Carrie then replied, "Lets Do This! Feral Imp, attack!"

The Imp rushed in and punched Cindy In Her Stomach.

(Carrie: 3,700LP / Cindy: 2,700LP)

Carrie then replied, "Cool. I End my turn now."

Cindy drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown. You Go Now."

Carrie drew a card and replied, "I Summon Opticlops in attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, The One-Eyed Fiend apeared (1,800/1,700).

Carrie then replied, "Lets Do It. Feral Imp, attack!"

The Imp Rushed And A Pink Blobish Creature apeared (300/500) And Took The Punch And The Blob Was Still There.

Susan then replied, "That Was Marshmallon!"

(Carrie: 2,700LP / Cindy: 2,700LP)

Carrie growled and replied, "Lucky! I End my turn now."

Cindy drew a card and replied, "I Activate Cost down. And I discard this card. I Offer My Marshmallon To Summon My Artemis lady of the hunt in attack mode!"

As the marshmallow vanished, The Fairy Holding A Golden Bow & Arrow apeared (2,500/2,000).

Susan then replied, "Lets Do It. Artemis, attack!"

The Fairy Fired a arrow and it struck the Feral imp in the chest, destroying it instantly.

(Carrie: 1,500LP / Susan: 2,700LP)

Cindy then replied, "That was fun! I End my turn now."

Carrie drew a card and she looked at with wicked eyrs

Kenny then replied, "That Can't Mean anything Good."

Carrie then replied, "You Got that right, Muto. I Activate The Ritual Card, Curse of The Masked Beast. I Offer My Opticlops As Well as A Horn Imp from my hand to bring forth the Masked Beast!"

As The Two Monsters Apeared, A Fercious Fiend Apeared With A Giant Club (3,200/1,800).

Carrie smiled and replied, "For More Of A Insult, I Summon my 2nd Dark Blade in attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, The Dark Warrior apeared (1,800/1,500).

Carrie then replied "Lets Do It. Masked Beast, attack!"

The Fiend Rushed And Jammed its evil club into the fairy, blowing it away.

Carrie then replied, "Lets Finish The Job. Dark Blade, Direct Attack!"

The Warrior rushed in and slammed its sword into Cindy.

(Carrie: 1,500LP / Cindy: 200LP)

Carrie smiled and replied, "This Duel Will End soon. I End my turn now."

Susan drew a card and replied, "I Summon Winged Kuriboh in attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, The Adorable Winged Fairy Apeared, Giving A Small Squeak (300/200).

Cindy then replied, "Then I Set a card facedown and that will do it."

Carrie then replied, "You're kidding right?"

Cindy then replied, "Doesn't Look like it. Your move."

Kenny then replied, "I Get it.."

Carrie drew a card and replied, "I Summon Witchs Aprentice in attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, The Witching Riding A Broom apeared with A Cackle (550/500).

The Masked Beast Roared (3,200/1,800 - 3,700/1,800) Dark Blade Swung its mighy sword (1,800/1,500 - 2,300/1,500) And The Witch Cackled (550/500 - 1,050). The Winged Kuribohs Came down (300/200 - 0/200).

Carrie then replied, "Lets Finish The Job! Witch, attack!"

The Witch Rushed In...

Cindy then replied, "I Activate the spell Card, Transcendant Wings! I discard 2 cards to do So!"

She discarded two cards and the Winged Kuriboh Turned into a Beautiful Dragon, Holding the Kurbioh in its hand (300/200 - 0/200).

Cindy then replied, "Meet Winged Kuriboh Level 10!"

Carrie then replied, "Is Looks No Different. Dark Blade, Attack!"

The Warrior rushed in.

Cindy then replied, "Lets Finish The Job!"

The Level 10 Winged Kuriboh Vanished A Bright Apeared From the fairy and it blasted all of Carries Monsters To Bits.

"Oh, MAN! My Dad Lost To Jaden Cause of that same monster!", Carrie thought to herself as her monsters were blown away.

Cindy then replied, "Now You Lose Alot Of lifepoints!"

(Carrie: 0LP / Cindy: 200LP)

Cindy then replied, "Thats The Duel! So Now Leave me alone!"

Carrie then ran off.

Susan then replied, "I Was Lucky To have those 3 cards. I Got them from my dad for christmas last year."

Suddenly, A Obelisk Ran from the dorm and ran towards the kitchen Entrance.

He Pounded On The Kitchen Entrance And Angerily replied, "OPEN THIS DARN DOOR!"

Suddenly The Door Opened, And Dimitri was there and he replied, "Whats Wrong, James?"

James growled and replied, "You're the problem, Butthead. I Took 1 plate of food and he bit into it and I Found A Rock In It! You now owe me a duel NOW!"

Dimitri then replied, "Sorry, but Lunch Is In A Few Hours."

James then replied, "Duel Now, Buddy!"

Leon came up from behind him and replied, "I'll Watch the kitchen!"

Dimitri then replied, "Fine then. I'll meet you The Battle Arena In about 20 minutes!"

James then replied, "Okay. I'll be there."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Inside of the battle arena / 11:00am

The Arena was filled with students from each dorm, including Maryann, Carrie, Alison, Kenny And Jill We're There As Well As Daniel Crowler. Zane, Serenity And Syrus Were there too.

Dimitri came in, In his Chefs Outfit with 1 of the Teachers Disks on.

James then replied, "Ready, Mate?"

Dimitri then replied, "Anytime, Chump."

Both Duelists activated their disks and both counters Reached 6,000.

"LETS DUEL!", Both duelists yelled out.

(James: 6,000LP / Dimitri: 6,000LP)

Both duelists drew 5 cards from their decks.

James then replied, "I'll Go First. I Summon Behegon in attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, The Watery Snake Apeared (1,350/1,000).

James then replied, "I End my turn now."

Dimitri drew a card and replied, "First Fissure!"

The Earth shaked and the snaked then shattered to bits.

Dimitri then replied, "I Now Summon My Topper in defense mode."

As he sat the card down, A Large Orange Carrot with 2 eyes apeared (1,000/1,400).

The Crowd began to giggle.

James chuckled and replied, "You're kidding right? No?"

Dimitri then replied, "I End my turn now."

James drew a card and replied, "I Summon Gagagigo in attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, The Tall Reptile Man apeared (1,850/1,000).

James then replied, "Gagagigo, dice that veggie Up!"

The Reptile went in slashed the Carrot with its claw, blowing it to orange bits.

Dimitiri then replied, "When Toppers is destroyed in battle, I can special summon another to the Field!"

Another Carrot Apeared (1,000/1,400).

James then replied, "I Place another card facedown and that will do it."

Dimitri Then replied, "I Now Summon Bawl in defense mode."

As he sat the card down, A Large Onion With 2 eyes apeared (1,200/1,400).

Dimitri then replied, "I Set a card facedown and thats my turn now."

James drew a card and replied, "I Summon Sea Serpent Warrior of darkness in attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, The Fercious Sea Warrior holding A Axe apeared (1,800/1,500).

James then replied, "Lets Do It. Sea Warrior, attack Bawl!"

The Sea warrior rushed and inpaled the onion with its axe, blowing it away.

James then replied, "That was too eas...Huh?"

The Sea Warrior began to cry (1,800/1,500 - (1,200/1,500).

Dimitri then replied, "Now You See What Happens. When Bawl is destroy by a enemy monster, that monsters loses 600 ATK points Until its removed from the field."

James then replied, "Gagagigo, attack Topper Number 2!"

The Reptile man rushed and slashed the carrot, blowing it away.

Suddenly A 3rd Topper apeared (1,000/1,400).

James then replied, "I end my turn now."

Dimitri drew a card and replied, "I Offer Topper To Summon Colliwobble!"

As the carrot vanished, A Floating Head Of Cauliflower apeared (2,200/2,200).

Dimitri then replied, "Not Bad Eh? Colliwobble, attack!"

The Vegatable launched its vine and inpaled the Sea Warrior, Blasting it away.

(James: 3,000LP / Dimitri: 4,000LP)

James then replied, "my Monster...Beaten By A Vegetable?"

Dimitri then replied, "That Was Cool. I End my turn now."

James drew a card and replied, "I Switch my Gagagigo to defense mode and I Summon A Monster in facedown and that will end my turn."

Dimitri drew a card and replied, "I Bring Forth Grass Phantom in attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, A Phantom piece of grass apeared, With A Sad Moan (1,000/1,000).

Dimitri then replied, "Lets do it. Colliwobble, attack!"

The Big Veggie launched a vine and it inpaled the Lizard, Blowing him to bits.

Dimitri then replied, "I Set 1 card facedown and that will do it."

James drew a card and replied, "I Offer my facedown monster To Summon Giga Gagagigo!"

As the Facedown card Vanished, A Giant Fercious Lizard apeared (2,450/1,450).

James then replied, "lets Do This! Giga Gagagigo, Attack!"

The Reptile Breathed Its Attack And The Giant Cauliflower Was Blown To White Pixels.

(James: 3,000LP / Dimitri: 3,750LP)

James then replied, "I place 1 card facedown and that will end my turn now."

Dimitri drew a card and replied, "I Play Graceful Charity!"

He drew 3 cards and got rid of two of them.

His Grass Phantom Grew (1,000/1,000 - 2,000/1,000).

Dimitri then replied, "This Plant Gains 500 ATK & DEF Points for every "Grass Phantom" on the field. I Activate Horn of the Unicorn and i give to My grass phantom."

A Large Horn apeared on the the grass Phanton (2,000/1,000 - 2,700/1,000).

Dimitri then replied, "Lets do It. Grass Phantom, attack!"

The Phantom Shot A Vine And Wrapped it around the Lizard beast And Squeezed Hard, shattering the lizard to bits.

(James: 2,750LP / Dimitri: 3,750LP)

Dimitri then replied, "I End my turn now."

James Drew a card and replied, "I Play Heavy Storm!"

A Heavy Wind began and the horn and James facedown card shattered.

James then replied, "I Destroyd my own facedown card, removal Spell. I Can remove two cards from your graveyard from the rest of the duel and your two grass phantom cards will do."

The Phantom bush got smallar (2,000/1,000 - 1,000/1,000)

James resumed, "I Now Summon 7 Colored Fish In attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, A Rainbow-Colored Fish Apeared (1,800/800).

James The replied, "Lets battle. Fish, attack!"

The Fish Rushed and slapped the bush silly, blowing it to green pixels.

(James: 2,750LP / Dimitri: 3,750LP)

James then replied, "I End my turn now."

Dimitri drew a card and replied, "I Activate The Ritual Spell Card, Hamburger Recipe!"

A Demonic Chef Apeared.

Dimitri then replied, "I Offer 1 Bawl and 1 mystic Tomato From My hand To Create.."

The chef took his cleaver and diced the two Monsters into bits, collecting them into a huge frying pan. A fire appeared under it, and he added three sauces from bottles to the mixture. The Chef Then vanished and then a series of layers fell onto the field – two giant all-beef patties, special sauce, lettuce, cheese, pickles, and onions, topped with a bun. Then A Fanged mouth apeared!

Dimitri then replied, "Meet my fercious Big Mac, Hunger Burger!"

(2,000/1,850).

Dimitri then replied, "lets Do This. Hunger Burger, Enjoy Your Sushi Lunch!"

The Burger Rushed In Chomped Hard On The Fish, Gobbling It Down.

"BURRRRRPPP!", The Burger Burped Happily.

Kenny then replied, "Intresting.."

Dimitri then replied, "I End My turn now."

James Drew a card and replied, "I Activate the spell card, Ookazi"  
A Rain Of Fireballs apeared and struck Dimitri.

(James: 2,750LP / Dimitri: 2,950LP)

James then replied, "I Now Summon My 10,000 Year Old Clam in defense mode!"

As he sat the card down, A Giant Clam Apeared (0/2,200).

James then replied, "I Now end my turn now."

Dimitri drew a card and replied, "I Summon Fry Guy in Defense mode!"

As he sat the card down, A Small Fiery Imp apeared (1,300/1,100).

Dimitri then replied, "This monster gives hungry burger 500 ATK Points!"

The Imp breathed Fire on the Burger and the big burger smiled (2,000/1,850 - 2,500/1,850).

Dimitri then replied, "Now My Big beefy boy, attack!"

The Burger Rushed And It Swallowed The Clam Whole!

"BUUURRRRPPPPPPPP!", The Burger Burped Again.

Jill chuckled and then replied, "That Monster remains me of My Father In so many ways."

Dimitri then replied, "I Guess my friend was hungry for seafood! I End my turn now."

James drew a card and replied, "I Play Change Of Heart!"

The Fry Guy Disapeared and reapeared On James SIde!"

James then replied, "I Offer your firey Little Friend To Summon My 2nd Giga Gagagigo!"

As the fiery monster vanished, Another Reptile monster apeared (2,450/1,500). The Burgers attack returned to normal (2,000/1,850).

James then replied, "lets Do It. Giga Gagagigo, attack!"

The Reptile breathed Its Attack and the burger was blown away.

(James: 2,750LP / Dimitri: 2,500LP)

James then replied, "That was fun! I End my turn now."

Dimitri drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and than I Activate the spell Card, Pomegranate Juice And I Get 800 Lifepoints."

A Pitcher of Juice apeared and the pitcher poured onto dimitri.

(James: 2,750LP /Dimitri: 3,300LP)

Dimitri then replied, "I now Activate the spell card, Tomato gardens. I Have to remove 1 Of my mystic tomato cards from play and Now I Get a Tomato token in every open spot on my side of the field."

As he sat the card down, 3 Small Versions Of Mystic Tomato Apeared (1,100/1,400).

James laughed and replied, "Baby mystic tomatoes!"

Dimitri giggled and replied, "Yep! I end my turn now."

James drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Flying Fish in defense mode."

As he sat the card down, A Small-Winged Fish Apeared (800/400).

James then replied, "Giga Gagagigo, attack!"

the Reptile Creature Rushed in breathed its mighty attack and Weird Plant-like fiend apeared (600/1,300) And Was blown to bits.

James then replied, "I End my turn now."

Dimitri drew a card and replied, "I Play Monster Reborn!"

The Giant Fanged Burger apeared (2,000/1,850).

Dimitri then replied, "Now I Play The Spell Card, Special Sauce!"

2 Sauce Bottles Apeared On The Field And Squirted OnTo the Burger.

Dimitri then repleid, "This Card gives my burger 700 ATK Points!"

James gulped and replied, "wow..."

The Burger Glowed Yellow (2,000/1,850 - 2,700/1,850).

Dimitri then replied, "I Switch 3 of my tomatoes to attack Mode! Hunger Burger, lunch Time!"

The Burger Rushed And Breathed Hot Sauce On The Reptile, blasting the beast to green pixels.

James then replied, "Tomato token, attack!"

The Tomato Rushed In and ate the winged fish in one bite!

Dimitri then replied, "My other two, attack!"

The Two tomatoes rushed in and rammed into James, knocking him to the ground.

(James: 1,300LP / Dimitri: 3,300LP)

Dimitri then replied, "I Set a card facedown and that will end my turn now."

James drew a card and replied, "I activate the ritual card, Omen of atlantis! I Offer 1 Gogiga gagagigo from my hand To Summon the strongest Water monster in my deck, King Neptune!"

A Throne of seashells and pearls apeared and a gigantic lizard apeared And Vanished. Then A Tall Man With Green Skin Apeared On The Field. He Also Had A Jewel Crown And Wore A Red Cape And He Also Had A Pointed Spear As His Weapon (3,000/2,000).

James then replied, "Fight On! Neptune, attack!"

The Monster pointed towards The Tomato and fired, blasting it to sauce.

(James: 1,300LP / Dimitri: 1,400LP)  
James smiled and replied, "I End my turn now."

Dimitri drew a card and replied, "I Switch all of my monster to defense and a set another card facedown and then 1card facedown and that will end my turn now."

James drew a card and replied, "I Activate the spell card, Fairy's Meteor crush and the king himself shall get it!"

Dimitri then replied ,"Reveal The Facedown card, Once attack."

James was puzzled and replied, "What does it do?"

Dimitri then replied, "This Card only lets 1 of your monsters attack per turn."

James then replied, "Oh well. Neptune, attack!"

The King pointed towards the burger and fired, blowing it to burgery bits.

(James: 1,300LP / Dimitri: 250LP)

James then replied, "This Duel Ends soon. I activate the spell card, Lightning vortex and your tomatoes are now toast."

The Tomatoes bursted to red goop.

Dimitri drew a card and replied, "I Flip my facedown card up!"

As he revealed the card, A Small Clove Of Garlic Apeared (1,000/1,000).

Dimitri then replied, "This is another 1 of my vegatable monsters, Garlica. This Card has A Flip effect. You now lose 500 Lifepoints!"

The Garlic launched a smell of heavy garlic, making James gag.

(James: 800LP / Dimitri: 250LP)

Dimitri resumed, "Now I offer my monster to summon Bolt Escargot."

As the garlic clove vanished, A Giant-goopey snail apeared (1,400/1,500).

James laughed and replied, "That Is The worst level 5 monster in the game!"

Dimitri then replied, "I Now Activate the spell card, Megamorph And Your monster can have."

The King groaned in pain (3,000/2,000 - 1,500/2,000).

Dimitri then replied, "I Now Activate the spell card, Axe Of Despair!"

A Large Axe apeared on the snail (1,400/1,500 - 2,400/1,500).

Dimitri then replied, "Lets end this. Bolt Escargot, attack with static goop!"

The Snail launched a Blob of goo and it struck the sea King, blasting it away to bits.

(James: 0LP / Dimitri: 250LP)

James was angry and replied, "My best...Beatened by 1 of the worst tribute monsters in the game!"

James ran out of the arena.

Kenny walked up to dimitri then replied, "Good duel."

Dimitri smiled and replied, "Thanks. Congrats on you and and Alison."

Alison walked up to him and replied, "Thank You.."

Dimitri then replied, "Lets Have A Good Lunch, Kids!"

The Students Cheered As the walked out of the arena.

Suddenly, A Red-caped man apeared and wrote something down in a notebook he was carrying.

The Man chuckled and replied, "Good..Good."

He Exited out of the Arenas back Exit.

Cards made by Cyber Commader

Pomegranate Juice / Spell Card

Increase your lifepoints By 800.

(Note: This card first apeared in his fanfic "Yu-Gi-Oh Junior: Legacy of the Duelist)

Artemis lady of the hunt

Fairy/Light/ATK: 2,500/DEF: 2,000/ 7 Stars

"A Fairy That attacks her enemys with her endless supply of gold arrows."

Omen Of Atlantis / Spell card

This Card Is Used To Ritual Summon "King Neptune" From Your Hand And You Must Offer Monster From The Field And Your Hand That Equals 8 Stars Or More.

King Neptune

Fairy/Ritual/Water/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2000/8 Stars

This Card Can Only Be Ritual Summoned With The Ritual Card "Omen Of Atlantis" And You Must Offer Monsters With 8 Stars Or More From The Field Or Your Hand.

(Note: These 3 cards first apeared in his fanfic "Yu-Gi-Oh Junior: The Mandate Of Heaven)

Cards made by me

Topper

Plant/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,000/DEF: 1,400/ 4 Stars

When this card is destroyed is a result of battle, Special summon 1 "Topper" From your deck to your side of the field in faceup attack or defense postion.

Bawl

Plant/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,200/DEF: 1,400/ 4 Stars

Decrease the ATK Of the monster who destroys this monster as a result of battle by 600 points until that card is removed from the field.

Colliwobble

Plant/Earth/ATK: 2,200/DEF: 2,200/ 6 Stars

"A Giant floating head of cauliflower. this monsterious veggie with rather float then fight."

Removal Spell / Spell card

When this card is destroyed when facedown on the field, remove up to two monster cards from your oppenets graveyard from play.

Tomato Gardens / Spell card

remove 1 "Mystic tomato" From your graveyard from play and then you can special summon 1 "Tomato" Token (Plant/Dark/ATK: 1,100/DEF: 1,400/ 4 stars) in every 1 of your empty monster zones. these tokens cannot be used in a tribute summon.

Special Sauce / Spell card

This Card can only be equipped to "Hungry Burger". Increase the Equipped monsters ATK By 700 Points.

Garlicova

Plant/effect/earth/ATK 1,000/DEF: 1,000/ 4 Stars

FLIP: Inflict 500 points of damage towards your opponets lifepoints.

10,000 Year Old Clam

Aqua/Water/ATK: 0/DEF: 2,200/4 Stars

"A Beatiful Clam that has existed for over 10,000 years. Inside lies the most beautiful pearl."

(Note: This Card first apeared in my 2nd fanfic, Spongebob duelpants Season 2)

Well, Even the School Chef can win a duel! In Our next chapter, its time for the first test of the year. in our next chapter, Kenny has to duel Alison..without his own deck. Who Will win the duel of love? Find Out In: "Duel Test Of Love", Coming Soon.


	13. Duel Test of Love

(Fun Note: If You were wondering, Topper, Bawl And Colliwobble Came from Banjo-Kazooie ) 

Now thats settled, on with the show.

Enjoy this short chapter.

Yugioh GX30 Chapter 13: Duel Test of Love

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Main Arena / 8:00pm

The arena was still filled with the students and some of the teachers.

Zane spoke up and replied, "Congratulations, Dimitri. You're dueling skills are wonderful, but well-done. I Enjoyed the duel."

Dimitri smiled and replied, "Thank you, Zane."

Zane looked towards the students and replied, "Well Tomarrow is the 1st major test of the year. So Study Hard. The Test a Switched Deck Test. I'll assign a duelist to his/her opponet and you and your opponet will switch decks. The Winner of each duel Gets a A And The defeated duelists Only get a B. So change your deck and good luck tomarrow."

He left the arena.

The students sounded confused, but they were all excited to duel with their opponets own deck.

Kenny smiled and replied, "I Wonder who i'll be dueling.."

Alison walked up to kenny and kissed him on the cheek and replied, "I heard the slifer Reds pick first."

Kenny then replied, "Why don't we ask to duel, Okay? I don't know your deck that well."

Alison then replied, "I've never seen all of your deck and we won't look at our decks until tomarrow, okay?"

Kenny smiled and replied, "Okay, Hon."

Alison and Kenny left, holding hands.

------------------------------------------------------------------------  
7:05pm

Kenny And Alison got outside of their dorms and Kenny replied, "See you tomarrow, Alison."

Alison smiled and replied, "Night, Kenny."

They kissed on the lips and Alisonwent inside of her dorm room.

Kenny walked to his dorm and went inside.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Duel Academy Docks / 1:30am

Big X Was at the docks, Siting on a bench, Waiting for his boat to come in and he replied, "Well, come already."

Suddenly A Caped walked up behind him and replied, "Want my help?"

Big X Quickly turned around and he found Kevin, With A Pitch Black Duel Disk on his arm and black clothing.

Kevin then replied, "First, Who the hell are you?"

Big X then replied, "I'm Big x. I Want revenge."

Kevin then replied, "Oh. When is the next Ferry Coming in?"

Kevin then replied, "5:00 in In Morning."

Big X Sighed and replied, "Damn! How can I make 3 and Half hours go quick?"

He looked at kevins duel disk and replied, "Want to duel?"

Kevin then replied, "Sure."

Both Duelists placed their decks into their own disks and both counters shot up to 6,000.

Kevin then replied, "Ready?"

Big X Then replied, "Indeed."

"TIME TO DUEL!", Both duelists yelled out.

(Big X: 4,000LP / Kevin: 4,000LP)

Both drew 5 cards from their decks.

Kevin then replied, "Want to make the first move?"

Big X drew a card and replied, "Okay. I Summon a monster facedown and that will do it for me."

Kevin drew a card and replied, "I Play Patroid in attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, The Cartoonish Cop Car Apeared (1,200/1,200).

Kevin resumed, "I Activate the spell Card, 7 Completed And His attack will recieve it."

A Red 7 apeared overhead the cop Car (1,200/1,200 - 1,900/1,200).

Kevin smiled and replied, "I Set a card facedown and that will end my turn now."

Big X Drew a card and replied, "the Cops. My gang's most hate Vehicle. I Summon Don Zaloog in attack mode!"

A he sat the card down, The Dark Scorpion leader apeared (1,400/1,500).

Big X then replied, "I Activate Axe Of Despair!"

A Large evil axe apeared in The Don's hands (1,400/1,500 - 2,400/1,500).

Big X then replied, "Lets do it. Don, attack!"

The Warrior rushed and in and slammed its axe into the cop car, blowing it to scrap parts.

(Big X: 4,000LP / Kevin: 3,500LP)

Big x then repled, Too Easy. I end my turn now."

Kevin drew a card and he smiled at what he drew.

Big X then replied, "Drew a good one?"

Kevin smiled and replied, "You'll see. I Summon Darkcyber Dragon in attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, A black Cyber Dragon apeared (1,600/2,100).

Big X then replied, "What the..."

Kevin chuckled and replied, "These Evil war weapons were created by A Wicked Mechanic. His brother created the Cyber Dragon family, while he created the Dark version Of the Cyber dragons. His designs were never used. Its Special Ability is that I Can discard 1 card from my hand to summon another Darkcyber Dragon from my deck or hand!"

As he discarded a card, Another Wicked Dragon apeared (1,600/2,100).

Big X then replied, "Let Me Guess...You Have A Grudge against Zane?"

Kevin smiled and replied, "I Always hated that moron. His cyber Dragons he claims to be unstoppable. I Now Activate Polymerzation To fuse them together to create.."

As the two monster merged together, A Even more Wicked Cyber dragon monster apeared (2,500/2,500).

Kevin smiled and replied, "This is fusion number 1, Darkcyber Choas Dragon. Once per turn, I get to discard 1 card from my hand to destroy 1 card on the field."

he discarded a card from his hand to the graveyard, and the wicked Axe Shattered.

Kevin then replied, "Lets Do This! Darkcyber Choas Dragon, attack The Don With Dark blast!"

The Dragon launched A Pitchblack Laser beam and the don Was Vaporized.

(Big X: 2,900LP / Kevin: 3,500LP).

Kevin smiled and replied, "That was fun! I end my turn now."

Big X Drew a card and replied, "I Summon Dark Scorpion - Mezian The Menace in attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, A Dark scorpion Membe Apeared, With A Hammer 1 One hand and A pointed Spear in the other (1,800/1,000).

Big X Smiled and replied, "Meet Chick the Yellows Older Brother. When He's Summoned, I can Summon his younger brother, Chick The Yellow From my Hand or deck."

He Looked through his deck and found the card he wanted and he reshuffled his deck and slid it back in and then chick apeared (1,000/1,000). he Looked Mezain with A Smile And Mezain smiled back.

He opened his field slot.

Big X smiled and replied, "And Now I Activate the field spell card, Scorpions Den!"

As he sat the card in his field slot, A Cave apeared and a small camp was inside and nearby barrels With Filled to the top with gold and Jewels.

Big X Smiled and replied, "This Field Card Grants all Members of the Dark Scorpions 500 Extra ATK points!"

First, Chick Glowed (1,000/1,000 - 1,500/1,000) And then Mezian did (1,800/1,000) - 2,300/1,000).

Big Smiled and replied, "I Activate the spell card, Power From the Enemy!"

Mezian's atk Rose Again (2,300/1,000 - 2,700/1,000).

Kevin sneered and replied, "Smooth..."

Big X Then replied, "lets Do This! Mezian, attack!"

The Thief rushed and got its sword and then inpaled the machine with its sword. then, the dragon began to spark and Mezian quickly took the sword out and ran out of the way before the machine exploded.

Big X then replied, "Now Chick, attack!"

Chick ran to Kevin and slammed its hammer into Kevin.

Kevin then replied, "He hammered me good."

(Big X: 2,900LP / Kevin: 1,800LP)

Big X smiled and replied, "I end my turn now."

Kevin drew a card and replied, "I Activate Heavy Storm!"

A Heavy Wind Began And The Scorpion Den Was Blown to bits. The Scorpion brothers ATK Went back to normal.

Kevin smiled and replied, "I Activate Fusion Recovery. I Return 1 Choas Cyberdragon And 1 Polymerization card to my hand."

he found the cards he needed and added both to his hand.

Kevin resumed, "I Now activate the spell card, Monster reborn to revive 1 more dragon!"

The Choascyber Dragon apeared with A Roar (1,600/2,100).

Kevin smiled and replied, "I Activate the spell card, Polymerization To Fuse all 3 of them together to Create.."

As the 3 Cyberchoas Dragons merged together, The ending Result was A Gigantic Cyberchoas Dragon. Most Of its body Was Black And A few parts were Dark Red (3,700/3,650).

Kevin smiled and replied, "meet The final Form, ULTIMATE DARKCYBER CHOAS DRAGON!" His ability Is That If I discard 1 card from my hand the graveyard, I Can Increase Its ATK By 500 Points! I Can Only use it once per turn, but its worth it."

He discarded A Card. And his Machines ATK Rose! (3,700/3,650)

Big X Gulped and replied, "Eeek.."

Kevin then replied, "I Now Summon Overdrive In attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, The Machine Gun buggy apeared. (1,600/1,500).

Kevin smiled and replied, "Lets Do This! Ultimate Choascyber Dragon, attack!"

The Machine Launched Its Attack And Mezian Was Blown to Bits.

Kevin smiled and replied, "Overdrive, take chick Out!"

The Machine Fired Its machine gun And Chick Was Struck, Blowing him to bits.

(Big X: 400LP / Kevin: 1,800LP)

Kevin laughed and replied, "This Is Cool! I end my turn now."

Big X Nervously drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and then I Activate Dark Door! I end my turn now."

Kevin drew a card and replied, "I Activate Fairys Meteor Crush And My Ultimate Machine Can Have It!" Ultimate Choascyber dragon, Attack!"

The Dragon Launched its attack And A Meanie The Thorn apeared and Was Oblitarated.

(Big X: 0LP / Kevin: 1,800LP)

Big X Groaned and replied, "Where you'd get those evil machines?"

Kevin then replied, "From A few friends. Want me to take you there?"

Big X Then replied, "Yes, Oh YES!"

Suddenly, A Dark Ferry Apeared At the dock. Both duelists walked to the Ships entrance. A Dark Walked down from the ships Entry and replied, "Want to return to base, General?"

Kevin then replied, "Yes, Please."

all 3 of them boarded the dark ship and it left the port, towards the ocean.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Duel academy Main Arena / 10:00am

The Arena Was filled with every student. The Students Were Pleased and most others were upset at the test they were taking.

Kenny And Alison got in the middle of the arena. Kenny walked to alison and kissed her on the lips and took his deck out. Alison took her deck out of her disk and gave it to kenny and then she slid kennys deck into her disk and Kenny slid Alisons deck into her own disk and She then kissed Kenny on his lips. The Crowd then replied, "Aww..."

Kenny and Alison activated their disks and both counters reached 6,000.

Alison then replied, "Ready, hon?"

Kenny smiled and replied, "Always."

(Kenny: 6,000LP / Alison 6,000LP)

"ITS TIME TO DUEL!", both duelists yelled out.

Both drew 5 cards from their borrowed decks.

Kenny smiled and replied, "You can go first, if ya want."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "Okay. I Set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Alison drew a card and replied, "I Summon Breaker the Magicial warrior in attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, The Magical Warrior apeared with His glowing sword (1,600/1,000 -1,900/1,000).

Alison then replied, "Lets Do It. Breaker, attack the facedown card."

Breaker rushed and A Elemental Hero Burstinatrix apeared (1,200/600) And Shattered.

Alison then replied, "I End my turn now."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Activate Polymerization To Fuse Burstinatrix And Avain together to create..."

As Avain and Burstinatrix merged together, the ending result was 1 of Alisons favorite Fusions (2,100/1,200).

Kenny then replied, "I set a card facedown and now Wingman, attack!"

The Wingman launched its attack and breakers was blown to bits.

Kenny then replied, "Now You Know what happens!"

The Hero Pointed the Dragon-hand towards Alison and fired, knocking her to the ground.

(Kenny: 6,000LP / Alison: 4,900LP)

Kenny smiled and replied, "I End my turn now."

Alison drew a card and replied, "I Play Monster reborn to revive Breaker and I Activates its special ability."

The Swordsman's sword pointed towards the facedown and fired a beam and His Facedown Card (Draining Shield) Was blown to bits.

Alison then replied, "I Now Offer Him To Summon Choas Command Magician in attack mode!"

As she sat the card down, The mage of light apeared (2,400/1,800).

Alison then replied, "Choas Command Magician, attack!"

The Magician fired its attack and the Wingman was blown to bits.

(Kenny: 5,700LP / Alison: 4,900LP)

Alison smiled and replied, "I End my turn with 1 facedown card."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and then I facedown card."

Alison drew a card and replied, "Lets Fight. Choas Command Magician, attack!"

The Magician fired its attack and A Mechanical Dog apeared (800/1,200) And Was blown to bits.

Kenny went to his graveyard and got the cards he needed.

Alison then replied, "I card facedown for later."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Summon Elemental Hero Wildheart!"

As he sat the card down, The Wild Hero apeared with his long Sword (1,500/1,600).

Kenny then replied, "I Activate Skyscraper!"

As he sat the card in the field slot, The Major City Apeared.

Kenny then replied, "Wildheart, attack!"

The Warrior rushed in and jammed its sword into the Mage, Blowing it to tiny pixels.

(Kenny: 5,700LP / Alison: 4,800LP)

Kenny smiled and replied, "I end my turn now."

Alison Drew a card and replied, "I Activate Mystical Space Typhoon!"

A Tornado began And The City Was blown away.

Alison drew a card and replied, "I Activate Cost Down and I Discard this card to do so and I Now Play The dark magician girl in attack mode!"

As she sat the card down, The Female Magician apeared.

Kenny looked at her and replied, "For now, Take orders from Alison!"

Dark Magican girl nodded "Okay" Towards Kenny.

Alison resumed, "I Activate The Spell Card, Monster Reborn and I Revive My Neo!"

Neo reapeared.

Alison then replied, "Lets Do It. Neo, attack!"

The Spellcaster rushed in And Slashed Wildheart with his sword, Destroying him.

Alison then replied, "Dark magician girl, attack!"

The Spellcaster Launched its attack And It struck Kenny in the chest.

(Kenny: 3,500LP / Alison: 4,800LP).

Kenny smiled and replied, "Good Move, Honey."

Alison smiled and replied, "Thank you. I end my turn now.'

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Play Polymerization To Fuse Clayman And Bubbleman To Create Elemental Hero Mudballman and i'll place him in defense mode."

As he sat the card down, The Hero Made of clay and mud apeared (1,900/3,000).

Kenny then replied, "I Now Summon Elemental Hero Cyberdenshe In defense mode."

As the sat the card down, The Elemental Hero with Robotic armor apeared With Two Metal Swords (1,000/1,000).

Kenny then replied, "As long as he's on the field, You cannot attack him if I Have at least 1 monster With "Elemental hero" On the field. I End my turn with 1 facedown."

Alison drew a card and replied, "I Play United We Stand On My dark magician girl!"

As he sat the card down, The Magician Girl began to glow gold for a minute (2,000/1,700 - 3,600/3,300).

Alison then replied, "I Now Summon Skilled white magician in attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, The Magician of light apeared (1,700/1,900) And Dark magician girls atk rose (3,600/3,300 - 4,400/3,300).

Alison smiled and replied, "Lets do this! Dark Magician girl, attack!"

The Spellcaster charged its attack up and blew the clay hero away.

Alison resumed, "Neo, attack Cyberdenshe!"

The Warrior rushed and inpaled the hero with its sword, blowing the hero to bits.

Alison smiled and replied, "Now Skilled White Magician, attack!"

The Warrior pointed its staff towards Kenny and fired, knocking into Kenny.

(Kenny: 1,800LP / Alison: 4,800LP)

Alison then replied, "Thats all for now."

Kenny drew a card and looked at it. he then placed it on top of his deck and placed his hand over the deck.

Kenny smiled and replied, "I Surrender."

(Kenny: Surrendered / Alison: 4,800LP)

Zane smiled and replied, "That duel winner Is Alison. Since Kenny tried his hardest and surrendered in the honorable way, Both Duelists Get A Test score of 80. Congratulations."

Kenny took all cards in his graveyard and he took his deck out and shuffled the cards back in. Alison did the same. Kenny walked up to Alison and handied her deck back and Alison did the same.

Carrie smiled and replied, "That match was a good one, no dought."

Syrus then replied, "I'm Glad they'll be in my dorm for a while."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cards By Cyber Commander

Scorpions Den

Spell Card/Field

Increase The ATK Of All Monsters With "Dark Scorpion" In Its Name Or Is Named "Dan Zaloog" Or "Cliff The Trap Remover" By 400 Points.

(Note This Card First Apeared In his Fanfic: "Yugioh, The Mandate Of Heaven)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cards Made By Me

Elemental Hero Cyberdenshe

Warrior/Effect/earth/ATK 1,000/DEF: 1,000 /3 stars

This card cannot be targeted by spell, trap and your opponets monsters If there another monster with "Elmental Hero" In its name on your side of the field (excluding this one).

Darkcyber Dragon

Machine/Effect/dark/ATK: 1,600/DEF: 2,100/ 4 Stars

When this card is normal summmoned sucessfully, discard 1 card from your hand to your graveyard to special summon 1 "Darkcyber Dragon" From your deck or hand to your side of the field in faceup attack or defense postion.

Darkcyber Choas Dragon

Machine/Fusion/effect/Dark/ATK: 2,700/DEF: 1,500/ 7 Stars

Darkcyber dragon + Darkcyber dragon

A Fusion Summon of this card can only be conducted with the above Fusion Material Monsters. Once per turn, you can discard 1 card from your hand to the graveyard to destroy 1 faceup or facedown spell or trap card on your opponets side of the field.

Ultimate Darkcyber Choas Dragon

Machine/fusion/effect/dark/ATK: 3,700/DEF: 3,650/ 9 Stars

Darkcyber dragon + Darkcyber dragon + Darkcyber dragon

A Fusion Summon of this card can only be conducted with the above Fusion Material Monsters. Once per turn, you can discard 1 card from your hand to the graveyard to increase this monsters ATK By 500 points until the end of your battle phase.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, Kenny & Alison have passed their test. In Our Next Chapter, The Son Of The Former Shadow Rider Camula returns for revenge for what happened his mother. His first target, Syrus. Can Syrus win against this vampire? Find Out In "Son Of Camula", Coming Soon.


	14. Son Of Camula

Yugioh GX30 

Chapter 14: Son Of Camula

-  
Duel Arena / 2:00pm

The tests were now completed and Zane then replied, "I'm glad to say that this is one of the best test I've given out. I am so proud of all of you students." Now return to your dorms for lunch."

The students then left the arena and headied out. Alison, Kenny and Jill were last to leave."

-  
E.V.I.L HQ (Main Floor) / 4:00pm

Kevin And Big X were outside the demonic office Building and Dusk was there too. Two other members were there as well. One Was A Tall Musclar Demon-like Human and the youngest one was male as well, but he was a vampire.

Kevin then replied, "Big X, meet the other 3 members. Thats Dusk, Tobias and Camulin."

Big X nervously replied, "he...lll...ooo?"

Tobias then replied, "You want revenge against Duel academy like the rest of us?"

Big X sneered and replied, "Yes...I Do."

Kevin looked at Camulin and replied, "Whats your beef with that Cursed Academy?"

Camulin then replied, "I Have my Reason. Alisons father, Jaden, defeated her in a duel and her spirit went to the shadows. that cursive Illusion Gate card is the card she should'nt of used. when she was defeated, That card vanished into evil purple mist. and 25 years later..I Was born. I'm gonna get my revenge. I Have the same power my Mom did. If my opponet loses the duel, I put their soul into a doll. So Don't mess with me."

Suddenly A Tall Man came in. He Was Tall, Bald Man. He Had A Black-Duel Disk on his arm.

He then replied, "Good day, Men."

Kevin then replied, "Good Day, Master Dragina."

Dragina then replied, "Our revenge on the damned school shall began soon. Camulin?"

Camulin Then replied, "Yes Master?"

The master then replied, "I Presume you wanna be the 1st one to go down there and Get your revenge on them? Who's your first Target?"

Camulin then replied, "have not decided yet..master."

Dragina then replied, "Okay. You have one of our duel disks?"

Camulin nodded.

Dragina then snapped his finger and his female servant apeared and replied, "Yes..Master?"

Dragina then replied, "Krista, would you go get Camula's old disk?"

Krista went to a nearby Door and opened it up and he she got a gold box out of it and replied, "This box, Master?"

She brought to box to Camulin and he took it. He opened it and found his mom's old disk again.

Camulin smiled towards Dragina and replied, "Thank you..Master."

Master laughed and replied, "Just Crush those Duel Academy slugs!"

Camulin then replied, "Yes, Master."

He Vanished In Dark Light.

Kevin got close to the master and replied, "He'll Like To Join."

Big X then replied, "I'm here for revenge. I'm The Dark Scorpion Duelist Thief."

Dragina laughed and replied, "Neato. We'll Train you in.."

-  
Slifer Red Cafeteria / 9:00pm

Syrus and his students were in there, watching a duelers movie. Kenny And Alison were siting by each other, smooching up a storm.

the movie ended and he replied, "Enjoyable, huh?"

The Students nodded towards syrus.

Syrus then replied, "As you all Now Today is The 20-Year Aniversity Of when Jaden Yuki Defeated Kagemaru With his Elemental Hero Electrum. The Sacred Beasts Were never released into set card, cause of what happened."

Alison stood up and replied, "I'm so proud of my dad for beating him and saving the world from despair and disaster."

Syrus smiled and replied, "Jaden is A Neat Guy. I Will always want to be his friend, Alison."

Alison smiled and replied, "Thank you, Sy."

Syrus then replied, "With That Settled, Turn in time."

The Students Left the cafeteria.

But They did'nt know is that a small black bat with red eyes was watching them.

-  
Drakens lair / 9:15pm

Camulin was in his chair, Reading about the students. The Bat that was watching Syrus's lecture came flying in the through the window and landed on Drakens Shoulder.

Camulin then replied, "Who shall be a doll first?"

The Bat gave a small squeak.

Camulin then replied, "Hmm...Intresting. Zanes Younger Brother, Huh? Nice Start, Okay!"

He got his duel disk on his arm and he replied, "Tomarrow Night, I'll have my 1st victim!"

He Began to laugh, evily.

-  
The Next Day

Syrus's room / 1:00pm

Syrus was in his room, Checking his deck.

That Same bat Was staring through his window.

Syrus then replied, "Thanks to this Cyber Dragon Zane Gave me Last night, He'll always be a part of my deck. He's always such a good help. I'm Glad to be his little brother."

Suddenly He Heard Something Outside. He Ran Out of his office

Stanley Howard was staring across from Daniel Crowler with anger in his eyes.

Stanley growled and replied, "Take this..."

He Was About To Swing His Fist, But Syrus Came in between them and he replied, "Kids, Enough! You'll both be expelled for fighting. How About settling this in a duel instead."

Stanley then replied, "Sure, Why Not."

Both Duelists Activated Their Duel disks and both counters shot up to 4,000.

Stanley then replied, "Ready?"

Daniel then replied, "Always."

"TIME TO DUEL!", Both duelists yelled out.

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I'll Began. I set 1 card facedown and I Summon Ancient Gear in attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, A Small Gear Of Somesorts apeared. (100/800).

Daniel resumed, "I Activate his special ability. Now I Get the Other 1 to from my hand to my side of the field!"

He Sat two more cards on his disk and two More gears apeared (100/800).

Daniel then replied, "Next, I Activate A Polymerization card to fuse the 2 gears from my field and the one from my hand to create Ancient Gear Deluxe."

As the 3 gears merged, the ending result was A Giant Ancient Gear With 2 golden arms (1,000/1,000).

Stanley laughed and replied, "You'd made me wait for..THAT?".

Daniel then replied, "Yes. I End my turn now."

Stanley drew a card and replied, "I Summon Machine King Protype in attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, The 1st form of maching king apeared (1,600/1,500).

Stanley then replied, "Now I Activate Mystical space typhoon!"

the tornado began and Daniels facdown card, A Negate Attack Trap Card, Was Blown to bits.

Stanley smiled and replied, "With That Out Of They Way. Proto-type, attack!"

The machine Fired Its Laser attack and it headied towards the machine.

Daniel chuckled and replied, "I Activate Its Ability. I Give up 1,000 Lifepoints To Add the Same amount to its attack!"

The Giant Gears Attack Rose To 2,000 and The Laser Bounced off of the gear and it struck the Prototype, blowing it away.

(Stanley: 3,600LP / Daniel 3,000LP)

Daniel smiled and replied, "I Can Only Activate Its Ability Once."

Stanley then replied, "Whatever. 1 card facedown and that will do it."

The Giant Gears ATK Went Back To 1,000.

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Offer my Deluxe Gear To Summon Ancient Gear General in attack mode!"

As The Giant Gear vanished, Another Ancient Monster arose. This One Has Sword Instead of A Tommy Gun (2,200/2,200).

Stanley was puzzled and replied, "What The.."

Daniel then replied, "Lets do this! Attack him directly!"

The general charged and slashed Stanley in the chest with its sword.

(Stanley: 1,300LP / Daniel 3,000LP).

Stanley then repliec, "Activate Damage Condenser! I Bring Forth Slot Machine in attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, The Slot Machine robot apeared (2,000/2,300).

Daniel then replied, "Pointless. I End my turn now."

Stanley drew a card and replied, "I Activate The Spell Card, Mech Upgrade!"

The Slot machine Glowed black for a few minutes (2,000/2,300 - 2,500/2,300).

Stanley resumed, "I'll set a monster facedown and My Slot Machine will send your monster back to the scrapyard!"

The Machine fired A Laser Beam and the Machine was blown to bits.

(Stanley: 1,300LP / Daniel 2,700LP).

Stanley smiled and replied, "I end my turn now."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Summon A New One thats better then ancient Gear General!"

As he sat the card down, A Dragon-like Ancient Gear Machine apeared With A Loud Roar (1,500/1,500).

Stanley then replied, "What On earth..."

Daniel then replied, Meet Ancient Gear Dragon! I Now Play Limiter Removal On Him Now!"

The Dragon roared Again (1,500/1,500 - 3,000/1,500).

Daniel then replied, "Lets Do This! Ancient Gear Dragon, attack!"

The Dragon opened its mouth and A beam of fire struck the Slot machine, Blowing it to bits.

(Stanley: 800LP / Daniel 2,700LP).

Daniel smiled and replied, "When he destroy 1 of your monster as a result of battle, You have to discard 1 card from your hand.

Stanley took A Blowback Dragon from his hand and he discarded it.

Daniel smiled and replied, "I Activate Dimensionhole On My Dragon."

A Warphole apeared and Ancient Gear Dragon was sucked in.

Daniel Then replied, "I'll lay 1 more card facedown and that will do it for now."

Stanley drew a card and replied, "I Activate Monster Reborn on My Prototype!"

As he sat the card down, The Machine Apeared Again (1,600/1,500)

Stanley resumed, "I Summon My Machine King Scientist in defense mode!"

As he sat the card down, A Small White-suited Man apeared With A Wrench In His Hand (1,000/1,900).

Stanley resumed, "His Ability Is That If I Have 1 Monster With machine king in its name, He cannot be attacked! Prototype, attack!"

The Machine Lit up and fired A Laser beam And It Struck Daniel.

(Stanley: 800LP / Daniel: 1,300LP)

Stanley smiled and replied, "That was fun! I End my turn now."

Daniel drew a card and his Dragon reapeared On The Field.

Daniel then replied, "I Activate Cost Down And I Discard this Lousy ancient gear cannon and Now I Summon Ancient Gear Beast in attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, The Ancient Wolf machine apeared (2,000/2,000).

Machine King Prototype's ATK Rose (1,600/1,500 - 1,700/1,500).

Daniel resumed, "I Activate 7 completed on my Ancient Gear Dragon!"

As he sat the card down, A Large 7 apeared over Ancient Gear Dragon (1,500/1,500 - 2,200/1,500).

Daniel resumed, "Lets Do This! Ancient Gear dragon, attack!"

The Dragon roared and fired its attack, Blowing The Prototype to bits.

(Stanley: 300LP / Daniel: 1,300LP)

Daniel then replied, "Beast, attack The Scientist!"

The Beast ran to and knocked the scientist to the ground, Blowing him to bits.

Daniel resumed, "I End this now. Cyber Dragons special ability is that if I Offer him, I Can Inflict 900 points of damage towards your lifepoints!"

The Dragon vanished and Beam Of fire Struck Stanley.

(Stanley: 0LP / Daniel: 1,300LP)

Daniel smiled and replied, "Thats Game!"

Stanley groaned and replied, "Good Game."

Suddenly It Get Dark And Camulin apeared.

Daniel then replied, "Not Again..."

Zane was watching the duel as well and he got close to the vampire And replied, "Who are you?"

Camulin then replied, "Revenge for what you duelists did to my mother, Camula!"

Syrus then replied, "You're Mother tried to take our souls Awayand it was thanks to That Darned Illusion Gate card that Zane lost his."

Camulin smiled and replied, "I Personally destroyed that card on my own and I glad I did. I will never use it! NEVER! I Will duel You, Syrus!"

suddenly, Kenny, Alison and Jill ran to Zane and Alison replied, "Not Another..."

Syrus then replied, "We'll duel on the duel academy bridge that leads to the heliport."

Camulin then replied, "We'll duel at about 11:00 'o' clock tonight. Be Ready And your friends can come watch as well."

Syrus then replied, "Fair Deal!"

Camulin disapeared.

-  
Duel Academy Bridge / 11:00pm

Syrus, Zane, Kenny, Alison, Jill, Daniel, Carrie And Maryann were there. Camulin was at the end of the bridge.

Syrus walked up and replied, "Ready, Fang-Face?"

Camulin then replied, "If you Win, I'll Disapear for good. But if you lose, I'll put your soul into one my soul dolls."

Syrus activaed his teachers disk and replied, "I'll beat you all right. Lets Duel!"

Camulin activated his Own duel disk.

Zane then replied, "Thats Camula's old duel disk."

Camulin took his deck from his pocket and added it the disk and the counters reached 6,000.

"DUEL!", Both yelled out.

(Camulin: 6,000LP / Syrus: 6,000LP)

Both drew 5 cards from their decks.

Camulin drew a card and replied, "I'll begin. I Summon Zombie werewolf in attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, The Zombie Werwolf apeared with A Loud Roar (1,200/1,200).

Camulin resumed, "I'll end my turn now."

Syrus drew a card and replied, "I Summon battleshiproid in attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, A Ship with 2 eyes and Many cannons apeared (1,800/1,800).

Syrus then replied, "Now I My Ship, attack!"

The Ship fired its attack and The Werewolf was blown to bits.

(Camulin: 5,400LP/ Syrus: 6,000LP)

Camulin chuckled and replied, "Thank you. I Summon another from my deck now And the new one gets a extra 500 ATK Points!"

as he searched his deck and found what he wanted and he added the card to His side of the field and another werwolf apeared (1,200/1,200 - 1,700/1,200).

Syrus then replied, "I End my turn with 1 facedown card."

Camulin drew a card and replied, "I Summon Vampire Bat in attack mode!"

As he sat the card diwn, A Large Bat apeared On The Field, Screeching Louldy (800/800).

Camulin smiled and replied, "This card increases the ATK Of all Zombie monsters, Including Itsself, By 200 Points!"

The Werewolf's ATK Changed (1,700/1,200 - 1,900/1,200) And So did the bats (800/800 - 1,000/800).

Alison then replied, "Hang in there, Syrus!"

Camulin then replied, "He won't if he makes lousy moves like that. Now Zombie Werewolf!"

The Werewolf rushed and slashed the Machine To Bits.

Camulin then replied, "Vampire Bat, attack him directly!"

The Bat Turned into many little bats and the bats surronded him and bit him all over.

Kenny worriedly replied, "Don't give In, Syrus!"

(Camulin: 5,400LP / Syrus: 4,900LP)

Camulin then replied, "I End my turn now. Make you move."

Syrus drew a card and replied, "I First I Summon Steamroid in attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, The Cartoonish engine apeared (1,800/1,800).

Syrus smiled and replied, "Now I Reveal my facedown, Dark Core And I Discard this card to Send your werewolf packing!"

As he discarded A UFOroid card to his graveyared, A Warphole apeared and the Werewolf was sucked into it.

Syrus resumed, "Now My Engine, attack!"

The Steam Engines ATK rose (1,800/1,800 - (2,300/1,800) rushed and slammed head on into the Bat, Blowing it to bits.

(Camulin: 4,100LP / Syrus: 4,900LP)

Camulin smiled and replied, "Now I Discard A Vampire Bat from my deck to Resummon it!"

As a card came out of his graveyard and entered his discard slot, Another Vampire Bat apeared (1,000/800).

Syrus then replied, "I End my turn now."

Camulin drew a card and replied, "I offer my monster To Summon Vampire Lord in attack mode!"

As The Bat Vanished from the field, A Tall Vampire apeared (2,000/1,500).

Camulin then replied, "Now my Vampire, Attack!"

The Vampire rushed and slammed its fist into the Engine and the engine blew up.

(Camulin: 3,900LP / Syrus: 4,100LP)

Camulin smiled and replied, "Now lets see..Discard a monster!"

Syrus searched his deck and took a Cycroid out of his deck and then he reshuffled his deck and placed it back into his deck.

Camulin then replied, "Turn End now."

Syrus drew a card and replied, "I Summon Cyber Dragon!"

As he sat the card down, The Mighty Dragon machine apeared (2,100/1,600).

Kenny looked At Zane and replied, "Wha...?".

Zane then replied, "I have over 6 copys of that card and I Figured he was ready for 1 of my spares."

Syrus resumed, "I Set a monster facedown And Now Cyber Dragon, attack with Trident Blast!"

The Cyber Dragon launched its attack and The Vampire Was incenarated. A Burnt Cape fell to the ground before shattering.

(Camulin: 3,800LP / Syrus: 4,100LP)

Zane smiled and replied, "Thats How its Done!"

Alison then replied, "Keep It Up!"

Syrus then replied, "I end my turn now."

Camulin drew a card and replied, "I play Book of life. I'll remove your battleshiproid from play and I bring back my Vampire Lord!"

As he sat the card down, The Tall Vampire apeared again, hissing (2,000/1,500). Syrus took a card out of his graveyard and slid it into his RFP slot.

Camulin resumed, "I Remove My Vampire from play To play Vampire Genesis!"

As the Vampire vanished into purple Mist, A Demonic Vampire-like Creature Apeared With a roar (3,000/2,100).

Camulin resumed, "Genesis, attack With Crimson Shroud!"

The Vampire turned into purple Mist and struck The Cyber Dragon, blowing it to bits.

(Camulin: 3,800LP / Syrus: 3,200LP)

Kenny worriedly replied, "No...!"

Zane then replied, "Losing that 1 card wont hurt him that badly."

Syrus drew a card and replied, "I Set A Monster facedown And That will do it."

Camulin drew a card and replied, "I Summon Vampire Hound in attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, A Dog that was half Beast / Half vampire Apeared (1,600/1,200).

Camulin then replied, "This monster has a trampling ability! Vampire Hound, attack!"

The Vampire dog apeared into the air and slammed its paws onto the facedown card A Small Coptor apeared (1,000/1,000) And bounced off.

(Camulin: 3,800LP / Syrus: 2,300LP)

Camulin then replied, "Now Genesis, attack!"

The Vampire turned into evil mist and it struck the coptor, blowing the machine to scrap.

Camulin then replied, "I end my turn now."

Syrus drew a card and replied, "I Summon my 2nd Steamroid in attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, The Cartoonish steam engine apeared (1,800/1,800).

Syrus then replied, "I Now Play monster reborn on my UFOroid!"

as he sat the card down, A UFO apeared With 2 Eyes (1,200/1,200).

Syrus then replied, "Now I Play the spell card, Limitor removal!"

The UFO's ATK Doubled (1,200/1,200 - 2,400/1,200) And The Engine as well (1,800/1,800 - 3,600/1,800).

Syrus then replied, "Lets Do It. UFOroid, attack that evil dog!"

The UFO Roid fired A Laser beam from its body and it vaporized the Dog.

Syrus then replied, "Steamroid, attack!"

The Steam Engines ATK Rose (3,600/1,800 - 4,100/1,800 And Slammed its body into vampire, blowing it to bits.

(Camulin: 1,900LP / Syrus: 2,300LP)

Syrus then replied, "I Activate My spell card, Book Of Moon and flip my UFOroid facedown."

UFOroid vanished and was replaced by a facedown card.

Alison smiled and replied, "Smooth! Now he only loses the Steamroid!"

Syrus smiled and replied, "Now I set 1 card facedown and thats all for now."

The Steamroid Shattered.

Camulin drew a card and replied, "I Set A Monster facedown And 1 card facedown and thats all for now."

Syrus then replied, "I Summon My Jetroid in attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, A Cartoonish Jet apeared (1,200/1,800).

Syrus then replied, "Now My machine, attack his defense monster!"

The Machine fired a barrage of missles And a baby vampire apeared (700/1,000) And Was blown to bits.

Syrus then replied, "I end my turn now."

Camulin then replied, "I Activate My facedown card, Dust tornado!"

The Tornado apeared And Syrus's facedown card, A Mirror force apeared, And Was blown to bits.

Camulin then replied, "I Summon Vampire lady!"

As he sat the card down, The Female Vampire Mistress apeared (1,550/1,550).

Camulin then replied, Now My Vampire, attack!"

The Female Flew into the air and surronded the vampire And She Sank her fangs into the machine and then the Vampire flew away Before the Jet exploded.

(Camulin: 1,900LP / Syrus: 1,950LP)

Camulin then replied, "Her ability is the same As Vampire Lord and i'll declare monster!"

Syrus took his deck out and found A 2nd Battleshiproid card and he discarded it to his graveyard and then he reshuffled his deck.

Camulin snickered and replied, "I End my turn now."

Syrus then replied, "I Set a monster facedown and that will be all."

Camulin drew a card and replied, "I Summon My 13th grave in attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, The tall skeleton apeared (1,200/900).

Camulin then replied, "I Activate My Sword Of dark Destruction!"

A Large Blade apeared In The 13th grave's boney hands (1,200/900 - 1,600/500).

Camulin then replied, "Lets Fight! 13th graveyard, attack!"

The Skeleton rushed in and A Patroid apeared (1,200/1,200) And Was Cut In half and Then both halves blew up.

Camulin chuckled and replied, "Vampire lady, attack UFOroid!"

The Vampire flew in and the Small UFO apeared and was blown to bits.

Syrus took a card from his deck and A Fiendish Locomotive apeared (1,400/1,100).

Camulin then replied, "A Dekoichi, huh? I end my turn now."

Syrus drew a card and replied, "I Activate Heavy Storm!"

The Dark sword shattered in his hand and Syrus's facedown card, A Statue of the wicked trap, Shattered as well.

Syrus then replied, "I Tribute both of them to Summon My Perfect Machine King!"

As the two machines vanished, The Gigantic Robot apeared (2,700/1,500).

Kenny looked puzzled and replied, "Were'd he get that?"

Zane smiled and replied, "He got from our dad for his birthday one year. This is the first time he's using the card.

Syrus then replied, "Now my Machine, Attack 13th Grave with missle barrage!"

The Machine opened its hatches a stream of missles were fired and the Skeleton was oblitarated.

(Camulin: 400LP/ Syrus: 1,950LP)

Carrie smiled and replied, "One more move and this vampire will be history!"

Syrus smiled and replied, "No dought! I end my turn now."

Camulin drew a card and he smiled evily at what he drew.

Maryann then replied, "This is not a good sign for Syrus!"

Camulin then replied, "Indeed. I Activate the Ritual spell card, Vampiric Ritual And Offer Vampire lady and 1 Vampire lord from my hand to from my hand to Summon The Most power vampire..!"

As the Fiendish Vampire Vanished, A Tall Vampire With A Black Cape apeared With A Sword in its hand (3,300/1,000).

Camulin then replied, "Meet The Vampire Leader, COUNT VAMPIRIS!"

Syrus then replied, "Wha...?"

Zane then replied, "Thats the rarest zombie card in the game!"

Camulin then replied, "I Activate Megamorph On Him!"

Vampiris's Hissed in delight (3,300/1,000 - 6,600/1,000).

Kenny sighed and replied, "No..."

Zane Then replied, "Sy..."

Daniel then replied, "We'll get fang-face back for you, sir!"

Syrus looked back at his students and replied, "Do what you have to do to Get my soul back!"

Camulin then replied, "Oh dear, I Might Hesitate to even attack...Naw! Vampiris, attack!"

The Vampire Flew to the Machine And Got its sword and inpaled the Mighty machine with it and the Machine Exploded to Bits.

(Camulin: 500LP / Syrus: 0LP)

Alison sadly replied, "SYRUS!"

Syrus collasped onto the bridge.

Camulin then replied, "Since i won..I Get a prize!"

He got a small doll of somesorts out of his pocked and pointed towards Syrus's Body and purple fog surronded Syrus's body and then his body vanished into the fog. Suddenly The Doll Now had Blue Hair and Syrus's Jacket.

Zane sighed and replied, "Now his soul is in a doll now."

Kenny growled and replied, "We'll get you for this!"

Camulin threw the doll to Kennys feet and he replied, "Tomarrow Night I'll be back. Meet me on the heliport landing area this time. Until then, Good night my friends."

He Began to laugh Hard and vanished.

Kenny Sadly replied, "Sy..."

Jill walked to Kenny and she replied, "We Won't Stop until That Wicked Vampire Is History And Syrus is safetly returned to human form."

Kenny got the doll in his hands and stood up and replied, "Thanks Jill. Camulin will not get away with this horrible crime!"

The Gang stared towards the next Duel Location."

To Be Continued...

-  
Anime-Only Cards

Zombie Werewolf

Zombie/Effect/ Dark/ATK: 1,200/DEF: 1,200/ 4 Stars

If this Monster is destroyed as a result of battle, Special Summon one "Zombie Werewolf" from your hand or deck. A Monster Special Summoned in this way has 500 more Attack Points than the one destroyed to activate this effect.

Vampire Bat

Zombie/Effect/Dark/ATK: 800/DEF: 800/ 4 Stars

When this Monster is face-up on the field, increase the ATK of all ZOMBIE-Type Monsters on the field by 200. You can discard one "Vampire Bat" from your hand or deck to prevent this Monster from being destroyed in battle or from a card effect. (Damage calculation still applies, if applicable.)

(Note: Both of these cards were Used by Camula in the "Yugioh GX" Episodes: Field Of Screams (Parts 1-3)

-  
Cards made By Me

Ancient Gear Deluxe

Machine/Fusion/Effect/Earth/ATK 1,000/DEF: 1,000/ 3 Stars

Ancient Gear + Ancient Gear + Ancient Gear

This Card can only be special summoned by fusion summon. Only Once While this card is on the field, Pay 1,000 Lifepoints to increase this monsters ATK By 1,000 Points until Its removed from the field.

Ancient Gear General

Machine/Earth/ATK 2,200/DEF: 2,200/ 6 Stars

"This Ancient Machine is loyal to Machine King And Ancient Gear Golem. it attacks with its ancient Sword."

Mech Upgrade / Spell Card

This can Only Be Equipped to machine-type monster. Increase The Equipped monsters ATK By 500 Points.

Ancient Gear Dragon

Machine/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,500/1,500/4 Stars

You Can tribute this monster To Inflict 900 points of damage towards your opponets lifepoints.

Machine King Scientist

Spellcaster/Effect/earth/ATK: 1,000/DEF: 1,900/4 Stars

If you have 1 monster with "Machine King" In its name on your side of the field, This card cannot be target by your opponets attacking monster, Spell or Trap cards.

Battleshiproid

Machine/Water/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 1,800/ 4 Stars

"A Powerful vehicleroid. this machine Is mostly used in naval battles."

Vampire Hound

Zombie/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,600/DEF: 1,600/ 4 Stars

f this card attacks with an ATK that is higher than the DEF of your opponent's Defense Position monster, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points.

Vampiric Ritual / Ritual Spell Card

This Card is to ritul summon "Count Vampiris" And You must offer monsters from your side of the field or hand that equals 8 stars more.

Count Vampiris

Zombie/Ritual/Dark/ATK: 3,300/1,000/8 Stars

This Card can only ritual summoned with The Ritual Card "Vampiric Ritual" On you must offer monsters From your side of the or hand that equals 8 Stars Or more.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, Camulin Has won the 1st match. In Our next chapter, Camulin ChallengesMaryannTo A Duel. Can Maryann Beat this Vampire? Find Out In "Son Of Camula (Part 2), Coming Soon.


	15. Son Of Camula Part 2

Yugioh GX30 

Chapter 15: Son Of Camula - Part 2

----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Duel Academy Heliport bridge / 1:00am

The Gang was now feeling sad and depressed now that Syrus is gone. Kenny & Alison hugged each other.

Kenny sadly replied, "I Cant Believe he's gone."

Zane sighed and replied, "I know, but don't worry yourself that much. The Next one of us that has to duel that fanged freak Will have to worry about his vampire deck. That Count Vampiris card is a strong one. Vampiric Ritual And Count Vampiris are extremley rare cards. That Ritual monster Has The Same ATK As Shinato, King of Highter Planes, but its defense is only 1,000. only 3 Vampiric Ritual cards and 3 Count Vampiris cards were made. They were only supposed to be awarded to the duelists who wins the World Championship held every year In Tokyo. Only 1 Duelist won them 3 Years ago. But after that kid won them, he vanished the next day. I Heard there is $1,000,000 Reward for the wereabouts of the child."

Carrie then replied, "What a story."

Zane then replied, "Kenny, can I Have Syrus's soul doll, please?"

Kenny handied Zane the doll.

"Don't worry, Syrus. We'll get you back.", Zane thought to himself as he looked at the doll.

Maryann began to leave..

Carrie walked up to her and replied, "Whats with you, Maryann?"

Maryann then replied, "I'm preparing my Amazons for battle. I'll duel this vampire. Besides I Have 1 copy Of Shield & Sword and 2 copys of Amazoness spellcaster in my deck. My ladies will crush him, tonight."

Jill heard the story and walked up to Maryann and replied, "You're gonna to Duel That Vampire tomarrow night?"

Maryan then replied, "Yes. By Tomarrow night, Camulin will be no more and Syrus will be back with us again."

Zane heard her and replied, "We'll all be here to cheer you on to victory."

Maryann looked at Zane and replied, "Thank you."

The Gang Left The Bridge.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
E.V.I.L HQ (Main Floor) / 2:00am

The Leader was reading A Book Called "Dueling For Dummies." he flipped to the next page. Big X, Tobias and Kevin were at a neaby table, each reading the same book as the leader himself.

Camulin apeared with A Evil Giggle.

The Master put his book down and he replied, "Congrats on your Win. Them losing Syrus is A Major Loss, But we'll not stop until that school Is Completly gone."

Camulin then replied, "Later Tonight, I'll Win again."

Dragina then replied, "Take it easy. You Don't want to dissapoint me, do You?"

Camulin then replied, "No, Master."

Dragina smiled and replied, "Thats what I Wanted to hear."

Kevin then replied, "You're deck would of made Camula really proud of you, Camulin."

Camulin looked at Kevin and replied, "Thank you, General."

Big X then replied, "You kid, certainly have a decent-enough Deck, But he'll be helpless without your mothers main Gate Card."

Camulin growled and replied, "I'm not dumb to use that card. Besides, that card was destroyed after my mom was sent into the gate. I Would never use it."

Dragina closed his book and a sat it on the arm of his chair and he took a card out his pocket and replied, "Camulin."

Camulin turned to the leader and replied, "Yes, master?"

Dragina held the cards towards him and replied, "This Card will be a great additon to your deck."

He looked at the card and he replied, "What is this card?"

Dragina then replied, "That Card is one-of-a-kind. Only 1 was made of it. It was only to be given to the duelists with the best zombie deck and you certainly match that Description. I heard is worth About $2,500,000!"

He read the effect and he replied, "Thanks."

He Took his deck out and he slid the card into it and he reshuffled his deck and placed his deck back in his duel disk.

Dragina then replied, "Now since the sun will be up in a few hours, go get some sleep and meet back here tomarrow night, Okay?"

Camulin then replied, "Yes, Master."

He disapeared in a puff of black & purple smoke.

Tobias looked at Dragina and replied, "Why give him a one-of-a-kind card?"

Dragina looked at him and replied, "Do you or anyone in E.V.I.L use a good zombie deck?"

They all shook their heads no.

Dragina then replied, "Thought so. Besides if he wins this next duel, We'll be that much closer to taking over Duel Academy. Just be ready to duel, got that?"

They all nodded yes.

Dragina then replied, "Good. Soon, that school will be ours for the taking!"

Dragina began to laugh evily.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Slifer Red Cafeteria / 9:00am

The Students were in there, eating their breakfast. They ones that were eating a little bit were Kenny, Jill, Alison And Daniel.

The 3 students looked Syrus's empty desk at the front and they all sighed sadly.

Kenny then replied, "I Can't belive he's gone."

Alison put her arms around him and replied, "I Know its hard. But Don't Worry, Maryann will ger him back tonight, so we don't have anything to worry about, Sweetie."

Kenny smiled and replied, "Thanks. At least I'll still have you.."

Alison smiled sweetly and replied, "And We'll be together for a long time."

Alison and Kenny turned to their plates and they started to eat their Plates of Waffles And Bacon.

Daniel then replied, "That damned Vampire will pay for what he done to our headmaster."

Jill then replied, "You're right. Maryann will crush him tonight!"

Then, Jill and Daniel Started to eat.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ra Yellow Cafeteria / 9:15am

Carrie and Maryann will siting next to each, Eatinng Their Steak Omelets With hashbrowns.

Maryann stopped eating and replied, "Carrie, Do you think I Have a chance of winning against Camulin tonight?"

Carrie stopped eating and replied, "You have A Extremly good chance of winning Syrus's soul back tonight, Maryann."

Maryann then replied, "Thanks. My amazoness ladies are ready to kick some vampire butt tonight."

Carrie then replied, "I Hope so..For Syrus's sake."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Outside the Chancellors office / 9:30am

Charlie was busy working on paperwork for the Chancellor and Zane came in.

Charlie then replied, "Morning, Zane."

Zane then replied, "Is Chancellor Johnson in today Its Urgent That i talk to him. Its Really important."

Charlie then replied, "I'll See."

He pressed a button on the callbox and The Chancellor's voice was heard.

The Chancellors voice then replied, "Yes, charlie."

Charlie then replied, "Sir, Zane is here and he needs to talk to you about something very important."

The Chancellor then replied, "Okay, send him in."

His office doors opened and Zane went in and then the doors shut.

Charlie sat down on his desk and turned on his computer.

Charlie then replied, "Time To see if I Can get any rare cards online."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chancellor's Office / 9:40am

Zane walked into his office and sat down on a chair infront of the chancellor's desk.

The Chancellor put his newspaper down and replied, "What's up, Zane?"

Zane sighed and replied, "Syrus was involved in a duel and lost."

The Chancellor then replied, "Thats it?"

Zane then replied, "I wish. We got challenged by that Shadow Rider Camula's son, Camulin And Camulin Won. Camulin placed his soul into 1 of his soul dolls."

The Chancellor gasped and replied, "That ain't good..."

He opened the top drawer of his desk and got a black envolope out of it and it said on it "Only Open In Cause of Camula Or Any Vampire duelist apears at the academy". He opened it and found 1 card inside

The Chancellor then replied, "With this card, It'll make The Next Duelists job easier."

He Turned to Zane and replied, "Who IS his next opponet?"

Zane then replied, "Maryann Misawa, Sir."

The Chancellor handied Zane the Card and The Chancellor replied, "Okay. Make Sure she gets that card, quickly."

Zane then replied, "Will Do, Sir."

He put the card in his pocket and he got up and headied towards the door.

The Chancellor then replied, "Zane."

Zane turned to him and replied, "Yes?"

The Chancellor then replied, "I'm sorry for your temporary loss lost night."

Zane smiled back and replied, "Thank you, sir."

He left his office and shutted his door.

The Chancellor walked up to his window.

"I'll Give you this warning, Camulin. My Student will kick your undead ass tonight!", The Chancellor thought to himself as he continued to looked at the window.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ra Yellow Lounge / 11:00am

The Ra Yellows were in there, Reading Books and watching TV. Duke Was at his desk, looking at his Dueling Magazine. This is the only magazine he ever reads.

Zane stepped in and he looked at Duke and replied, "Is Maryann here? Is Urgent."

Duke placed a duel monster card in the magazine and he closed his magazine and he sat it down on his desk and replied, "Yes."

He looked towards his students and replied, "Maryann Misawa?"

Maryann got up from the desk and replied, "Yes, Sir?"

Zane walked up to her and he replied, "The Chancellor wanted me to give you this card For your duel tonight against Camulin."

He handied her the card and He left The Lounge.

She looked at the card and addied it to her deck.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Outside of the Slifer Red Dorm / 11:30am

Alison, Kenny And Jill got back from a walk around the academy and Alison replied, "Kenny, Will Come and wait outside of our dorm for A quick minute?"

Kenny then replied, "Sure, Alison."

They walked to the door of the girls's dorm and Jill & Alison went inside.

Kenny sat on nearby bench.

Alison Came back out, holding A Brown box with A Pink Bow on top and She replied, "Don't open until you get back to your dorm, Kenny."

Jill came outside as well and replied, "You''ll like it alot!"

They girls went back inside and they closed their door.

Kenny walked into his dorm and shut his dorm and then he sat down on his bed and opened the package, He blushed of what he found inside of. It Was a pair Of Alison's Underwear. It Was A pair ofwhiteunderwear With Little Teddy Bears on it. He took the pair to his dresser and opened the top drawer were he had his socks in placed the panties in the way back of the drawer.

Kenny went back to the box and he looked in again and found a Monster card in it and he Read the card's stats.

Kenny smiled and replied, "This card are only to be given to duelists that are dating. I'll treasure this card forever."

he got his duel disk from the corner of his room and took his deck out and he slid the card into it and reshuffled his deck and then he placed his deck back in his duel disk.

He then replied, "I Gotta Change..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Camulins Lair / 2:00pm

Camulin was in his lair, checking his deck 1 last time.

He took the card that Dragina gave him and read the effect.

Camulin then replied, "This card is awesome! I Can't wait to use it against Amazoness girl tonight. I'll make master Dragina Proud of me and I'll get a promotion for sure!"

He placed the card back into his deck and reshuffled his deck and he slid his deck back into his Bat Wing Duel disk.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Maryann's Room / 2:30pm

Maryann was in her room, preparing her deck for the Ultimate Battle.

She went to her dresser drawer and took 2 cards out if it and she replied, "These 2 will do nicely."

She Went back to her disk and placed the 2 cards into her deck and reshuffled her deck and placed it back into her Duel disk.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Duel Academy Heliport Bridge / 11:00pm

Maryann, Kenny, Zane, Alison, Jill, Daniel and Carrie got to the bridge. Duke Was there as well.

Duke smiled and replied, "Kick his Vampire Can, Maryann."

Maryann then replied, "Not a prob."

Suddenly, A Bike was heard riding down the bridge. And They Saw the chancellor on it and he got down from the bike and replied, "Mind If I Watch you Beat this fanged menace?"

Maryann then replied, "No prob."

Suddenly infront of them, Camulin apeared with a evil smile.

Camulin took his deck out of his cape's pocket and slid it into his duel disk's deck slot.

Camulin then replied, "Good evening, Miss Misawa."

Maryann growled and replied, "Lets Get this duel on. Faster I win, Faster I Get Syrus's soul Back!"

Kenny then replied, "Yea, Your going down!"

Camulin then replied, "If You Win, I'll return Syrus to you. If You Lose, Well you'll become just like poor Syrus is right now in a small doll!"

Maryann then replied, "Lets throw down, Camulin."

Camulin then replied, "Very Well, child."

Both Duelists Activated their duel disks and both counters reached 6,000.

"ITS TIME TO DUEL!", Both duelists yelled out.

(Camulin: 6,000LP / Maryann: 6,000LP)

"You Can do, Maryann, I Believe in you.", Carrie thought to herself as she stared towards the duel.

Both drew 5 cards from their decks.

Camulin then replied, "First move is yours, Maryann."

Maryann drew a card and replied, "Thanks! I Summon Amazoness Swordswomen in attack mode!"

As she sat the card down, The Muscled Women With A Great Figure apeared (1,500/1,600).

Maryann then replied, "Okay, I end my turn."

Camulin drew a card and replied, "Pathetic! I Summon Vampire Lady in attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, The Female Vampire apeared (1,550/1,550).

Camulin then replied, "Letsss this thisss. Vampire lady, attack!"

The Vampire Rushed and bit the women in the neck with her fangs and the women collasped to the ground and shattered.

Maryann then replied, "Instead of me, You Lose lifepoints!"

(Camulin: 5,950LP / Maryann: 6,000LP)

Camulin then replied, "Lucky. I End my turn now."

Maryann drew a card and replied, "I Summon Amazoness Knight in attack mode!"

As she sat the card down, The Female Amazoness wearing brown armor apeared (1,800/1,100).

Maryann resumed, "My Knight, attack!"

The Amazon rushed in and inpaled the Vampire with its sword and the Vampire Shattered.

(Camulin: 5,700LP / Maryann: 6,000LP).

Kenny then replied, "Keep It up, Maryann!"

Maryann then replied, "Okay! I end my turn with 1 facedown card."

Camulin drew a card and replied, "I Activate Book Of life And I Use it to Resummon My Vampire Lady and Get Rid of your Amazoness swordswomen!"

The Vampire reapeared on the field, Hissing (1,550/1,550) And Maryann took the Amazoness Swordswomen out of her graveyard and placed it in the RFP slot.

Camulin then replied, "I Offer To Summon Vampire Lord!"

As he sat the card down, A Tall vampire apeared On The Field (2,000/1,500).

Camulin resumed, "Next I activate Mystical Space typhoon On your facedown card!"

A Small Windstorm and landied on Maryann's facedown card (A Amazoness Archers Trap Card) Apeared in mid air and shattered to bits.

Camulin then replied, "Now that your defenseless! Vampire Lord, attack!"

The Vampire Rushed and punched Amazoness Knight In The Chest and The Armor Shattered and the vampires fist went right into her stomach and the women groaned and shattered.

(Camulin: 5,700LP / Maryann: 5,800LP)

Camulin then replied, "Lets seeee...i Declare Monster!"

She took her deck out and he she found A Unfriendly Amazon card and then she put the card in her graveyard.

Camulin then replied, "I End my turn. You my go now, Child."

Maryann drew a card.

"Wow Its the card the chancellor wanted me to use tonight!", Maryann thought to herself as she stared at the card she drawn.

Maryann then replied, "I Summon Vampire Hunter in attack mode!"

As she sat the card down, a Tall Female apeared With a sword in one hand and A Jar of holy water in the other (1,700/1,200).

Camulin then replied, "NO! Anyone but her!"

Alison looked to Kenny and replied, "Whats that monster?"

Kenny then replied, "No Clue."

Maryann resumed, "Lets Try her out. Hunter, attack!"

The Hunter rushed in..

Carrie was shocked and replied, "No, Maryann!" Shes weaker!"

Maryann turned to Carrie and replied, "Trust me."

The Hunter Got Close And Threw A The Jar Of Holy Water at the vampire and it struck the Vampire, Dissolving It Into A White & Grey puddle.

Maryann then replied, "As Long as she's on the field, When She Battles A Monster With Vampire In Its Name Or Is named Red Moon Baby Or Named Count Vampiris, The Targeted monster is removed from the game and she gets spared, too!"

Zane smiled and replied, "You May keep that card. The Chancellor gave you the okay to do so!"

Maryann then replied, "Thank You! I'll set another card facedown and that will do it for now."

Camulin drew a card and replied, "I Summon this monster in defense mode..."

As he sat the card down, a grey-robed skeleton apeared (300/200).

Camulin resumed, "Next I Play 2 Foolish burial cards And I Get rid of the 2 skull servants from my deck to the graveyard."

He went to his deck and found the 2 cards he wanted and then he reshuffled his deck and placed it back into his deck slot and then he put the cards into his graveyard.

Maryann then replied, "Why would you do that?"

Camulin then replied, "I have my reasons. I End with 1 facedown card."

Maryann drew a card and replied, "I Now Summon Warrior Dai Grepher In attack mode!"

As she sat the card down, A Musclar warrior apeared, Holding A Longsword (1,700/1,600).

Maryann then replied, "lets Do It! Hunter, attack!"

The Warrior rushed in and ans she cut the skeletons head off and the rest of the body shattered to bits.

Maryann then replied, "Dai Grepher, attack him directly!"

The Warrior rushed In..

Camulin then replied, "Activate Waboku!"

The 3 priests showed up and blocked the attack.

Maryann then replied, "Thats All for now."

Camulin then replied, "I Summon King Of Skull Servants in attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, A Taller Skeleton apeared (0/0).

Camulin then replied, "This Monster Gains 1,000 ATK Points for every Skull Servant and Every king Of Skull Servants in my graveyard!"

The Skeleton grew taller (0/0 - 3,000/0).

Carrie then replied, "Oh, My!"

Kenny then replied, "Hang in there, Maryann!"

Camulin laughed and replied, "Now My Skull King, attack The Hunter With Skull Bomb!"

A Large Skull with a lit fuse apeared in the kings Hand and he threw it at The Hunter, Blasting Her to Bits.

(Camulin: 5,700LP / Maryann: 4,500LP)

Camulin then replied, "She's history! I end my turn now."

Maryann drew a card and replied, "I Activate Gravediggers Ghoul And I'll Remove 2 of your servants from play!

Camulin hissed as he took 2 skull servant cards out of his graveyard and slid both of them into his RFP Slot. The King Grew weaker (3,000/0 - 1,000/0)

Maryann resumed, "I Activate Polymerization to fuse Warrior Dai Grepher With Amazoness Paladin from my hand To Create The Amazoness Queen!"

As the two warriors fused together, The ending result was the Queen Of the Amazons (2,500/1,700).

Maryann Then replied, "Next I Play Amazoness Blowpiper in defense mode."

As he sat the card down, The Amazon Holding A Dart pipe apeared (800/1,500).

Maryann resumed, "Lets Do It. My Queen, attack!"

The Queen rushed and cleaved the king in half With her mighty swords.

(Camulin: 4,200LP / Maryann: 4,500LP)

Maryann then replied, "I End my turn."

Camulin drew a card and replied, "I Activate Change Of Heart On Your Blowpiper!"

As he sat the card down, The Blowpiper Came To Maryanns side of the field."

Camulin resumed, "Now I Activate Vampiric Ritual And I Offer Your Blowpiper As well as 1 Red Moon Baby from my hand and A Vampire Bat As Well To Summon Count Vampiris!"

As the 3 monsters vanished, The Leader of the vampires apeared (3,300/1,000).

Camulin then replied, "Lets finish this! Vampiris, attack!"

The Vampire rushed and slammed his sword into the queen, blowing her away.

(Camulin: 4,200LP / Maryann: 3,700LP)

Kenny then replied, "Maryann, Slay That Horrific Vampire!"

Camulin then replied, "No Chance. I end my turn now."

Maryann drew a card and replied, "I Set 1 monster facedown and that will do it."

Camulin drew a card and replied, "I Summon Vampire Hound in attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, The Vampire Dog apeared with A Roar (1,600/1,600).

Camulin then replied, "Lets Do It. Vampiris, Attack!"

The Vampire Rushed into battle and A Female Warrior In Black, Holding a Sword apeared (1,500/1,600).

Carrie smiled and replied, "Sucker! Thats D. D. Warrior Lady!"

Maryann then replied, "Indeed. Lady, Remove that thing from the Field!"

A Large portal apeared in Sky and The Warrior Lady And Count Vampiris were sucked into the sky.

Camulin then replied, "I Can Still attack with my puppy! Vampire Hound, attack!"

The Vampire Dog rushed and sinked his teeth into Maryanns Arm.

(Camulin: 4,200LP / Maryann: 2,000LP)

Camulin then replied "Even Syrus did better then your doing, Maryann. I end my turn now."

Maryann then replied, "I Summon My 3rd Paladin in attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, The Mighty Amazon paladin apeared (1,700/300).

Maryann resumed, "I Also Play Monster Reborn To Revive My Fighter!"

as he sat the card down, the Bare-handied Amazon apeared (1,500/1,300). The Paladins ATK rose (1,700/300 - 1,900/300).

Camulin then replied, "Dang..."

Maryann then replied, "Lets Do This! Paladin, Put his hound down!"

The Paladin rushed in and cleaved the Vampire Dog In two!

Maryann then replied, "My Fighter, attack!"

The Fighter rushed in and slammed its foot into the vampire's Gut, Knocking him to the ground.

(Camulin: 2,500LP / Maryann: 2,000LP)

Maryann then replied, "I Activate Mystic wok!"

The Fighter vanished Into mist And the paladins ATK came down A Little bit (1,900/300 - 1,800/300).

(Camulin: 2,500LP / Maryann: 3,500LP)

Maryann then replied, "1 Card facedown and that will do it for now."

Camulin drew a card and replied, "My 2nd Book Of Life!"

Suddenly, A Small Vampire-Child apeared (700/1,000). And Maryann took Her Vampire Hunter out off her graveyard and slipped into his RFP Slot.

Camulin then replied, "Now I Play Monster reborn To Bring back A Old Pet Of The Vampires."

As he sat the card down, The Vampire Dog apeared, Snarling (1,600/1,600).

Camulin resumed, "Next I Sacrifice Both To Summon Despair From the dark!"

As the two monsters vanished, A Red-Shadowly monster with Sharp Claws (2,800/3,000).

Kenny groaned and replied, "Good Grief! That thing Has 2,800 ATK !"

Carrie then replied, "Stay Strong, Girl!"

Camulin then replied, "Next I Activate The Spell Card, Nobleman Of Extermination!"

The Blonde-haired knight apeared and slashed her Facedown card, A Mirror Force.

Camulin then replied, "Should Of Guessed So! Despair, attack with Shadow Claw!"

The zombie Strecthed its claw out and inpaled the The Paladin, Destroying her.

(Camulin: 2,500LP / Maryann: 2,500LP)

Camulin smiled and replied, "A Tie..for Now. I End my turn now."

Maryann drew a card and replied, "I Summon Amazoness Sage in defense mode."

As he sat the card down, A Robed Amazon apeared, Holding A Spell Book (1,000/1,200).

Maryann then replied, "She Cannot be destroyed in battle by monsters With Over 1,800 ATK Points! I set another card facedown and that will do it."

Camulin drew a card and replied, "Okay. I Summon Double Coston in attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, 2 black ghosts apeared ,connected somehow (1,700/1,650).

Camulin then replied, "Double Coston, attack!"

The Ghost Flew In...

Maryann then replied, "Activate Castle Walls!"

The Females DEF Rose To 1,700 And The Ghost Just Bounced off Of It.

Camulin then replied, "Okay dokey. I end my turn."

Maryann drew a card and replied, "I Activate the spell Card, Scroll of Bewitchment and I Equip to your Despair and I Choose Light!"

The Zombies Body Started to shine.

Camulin then Replied, "Your Point iss..."

Maryann then replied, "Is This! I Offer My Sage To Summon Pernumbral Soldior lady in attack mode!"

As The Sage vanished, The Warrior Of Darkness apeared (2,100/1,600).

Maryann then replied, "Lets Do This! Soldior lady, attack!"

The Females ATK Rose To 3,100 And Came In Slammed her sword into the zombie, blowing it to bits.

(Camulin: 2,200LP / Maryann: 2,500LP)

Maryann then replied, "1 Card facedown for later and that will do It."

Camulin drew a card and replied, "I Switched My Zombie to defense and i set a monster in facedown defense mode And That Will Do It."

Maryann then replied, "I Summon My Amazon Archer in attack mode!"

As she sat the card down, The Female archer apeared (1,400/1,100).

Maryann then replied, "Lets Do This! Soldior lady, attack!"

The Women Rushed And Cut The Ghosts Into Two, Shattering both instantly.

Maryann then replied, "Now My Archer, attack!"

The Archer Fired A Arrow And The 13th Grave apeared and the arrow struck the corpse, destroying it.

Maryann then replied, "I End my turn with 1 more facedown."

Camulin drew a card and replied, "I Summon My 3rd Vampire hound in attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, The Vampire Hound reapeared (1,600/1,600).

Camulin then replied, "I Activate Grave Arm So Bye-Bye Soldior Lady!"

A Greusome red claw came out of the ground and grabbed the soldior lady and pulled her under.

Camulin then replied, "Thats Better. Hound, attack!"

The Vampire Dog flew into the air and slammed hard on the archer, crushing her.

(Camulin: 2,200LP / Maryann: 2,300LP)

Camulin then replied, "I End with 1 facedown card."

Maryann then replied, "I Play Monster Reborn To Revive The Queen!"

The Amazoness Queen reapeared (2,500/1,700).

Maryann then replied, "My Queen, attack!"

The Queen rushed and she cuts the Vampire Hound in two!

The Chancellor then replied, "Those ladys are strong with their swords!"

(Camulin: 1,300LP / Maryann: 2,300LP)

Maryann then replied, "I End my turn now."

Camulin drew a card and replied, "I Play A Ritual Card, Revival Of Dokurider! I Offer The Ryu Kokki from my hand to do so!"

As The Skull Zombie vanished, A Zombie Bike rider apeared (1,900/1,850).

Maryann was puzzled and replied, "Why him?"

Camulin resumed, "This Is Why! Ritual Weapon!"

A Large Blue Sword apeared near The Zombies Bike And He Picked It Up 1,950/1,850 - 3,400/1,850).

Camulin resumed, "Now My Rider, attack!"

The Zombie Started his bike and up drove into the Queen, Blowing her away.

(Camulin: 1,300LP / Maryann: 1,350LP)

Camulin then replied, "I Set 1 card facedown and that will do it for now. your move."

Maryann drew a card and replied, "I Activate Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The Ritual Sword Shattered To Bits (3,450/1,850 - 1,950/1,850).

Maryann then replied, "I Summon Amazoness Fighter In attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, The Amazoness Fighter Apeared, Showing offer her bare knuckles (1,500/1,300).

Maryann resumed, "I Activate The Girdle of Hippolyta And My Amazoness Fighter gets it!"

A Golden belt apeared around Maryann (1,500/1,300 - 2,300/1,300).

Maryann resumed, "My Figher, attack!"

The Fighter Rushed and sucker punched The Biker in the chest, knocking him off the bike and then the bike shattered as well.

(Camulin: 950LP / Maryann: 1,350LP).

Maryann resumed, "I End my turn with 1 facedown."

Camulin then replied, "I Activate my facedown card!"

His Card lifted to Be A Card Glowing Dark Blue.

Camulin then replied, "This Is Card portal. I Discard 1 card from my hand."

he Discarded A Soul-Absorbing Bone tower to the graveyard.

Camulin then replied, "Now I Can Summon A RFP Monster With Half Of Its Orginal ATK!"

As he sat the card down, Count Vampiris repeared (3,300/1,000 - 1,650)

Camulin then replied, "I Summon Yaranzo in attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, A brown chest apeared and a zombie was leaning out of it (1,300/1,500).

Camulin then replied, "I Activate Shield & Sword!"

Yaranzos Stats Changed (1,300/1,500 - 1,500/1,300) Vampiris's ATK changed as well And So Did The Amazoness Fighter (2,300/1,300 - 1,300/2,300).

Camulin hissed and replied "Now I Play Premature Burial And Bring Back Vampire Hound!"

The Vampire Hound apeared for a 3rd time.

(Camulin: 150LP / Maryann: 1,350LP)

Maryann looked to her friends and replied, "I Lost, But 1 of you, kick his damned ass!"

Carrie Worriedly replied, "MARYANN!"

Camulin chuckled and replied, "Lets Finish This Duel! Yaranzo, attack!"

The zombie got back in the chest and the chest pounded on the ground and the fighter was blown to bits.

Daniel sighed and replied, "bye...Maryann."

Camulin then replied, "Now My undead warriors, ATTACK!"

Vampiris flew in and slammed her sword into her chest And The Hound bit her on the arm.

(Camulin: 150LP / Maryann: 0LP)

Maryann looked to her friends and replied, "Don't let him win..."

She Collasped onto the bridge.

Camulin got a soul doll out of his pocket and he replied, "Time To Pay Up!"

The doll and Maryann's body began to glow purple for a minute and Maryann Was Engulfed in the purple Fog. The Doll Now head A Ra Yellow Vest on And It Also Had Brown hair.

Camulin then replied, "What A Prize for mee..."

Zane growled and replied, "You Jerkoff! We'll Beat you and save our friends and family!"

Carrie then replied, "We'll win!"

The Chancellor then replied, "My Students And Staff are right! They'll beat you somehow."

Camulin then replied, "I Chose my next opponet."

She pointed To Kenny and replied, "You're next, Muto"

She threw the doll to Daniel and he caught it In His hands.

Camulin Then replied, "In Two days, We'll duel at this exact some spot."

Kenny growled and replied, "I'll Kick your damned arse!"

Camulin disapeared into black-smokey fog...

Kenny then replied, "When I duel you..Your Going down! In Two days, prepare to give our friends soul's Back!"

To Be Continued...

Cards Made By Cyber Commader

Amazoness Queen

Warrior/Fusion/Earth/ATK: 2,500/DEF: 1,700/ 7 Stars

Warrior Dai Grepher + Amazoness Paladin

(Note: This Card first apeared in his fanfic, Yugioh Junior: The Mandate of heaven)

The Girdle of Hippolyta / Equip spell card

This card can be Equipped to any Monster with the word "Amazoness" in its name, or who is named "Amazon Archer". Increase the ATK of the Equipped Monster by 800 points.

(Note: This Card first apeared in his fanfic: Yugioh! The Thousand Year Door)

Cards Made By Me

Amazoness Knight

Warrior/Earth/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 1,100/ 4 Stars

"This Member of the Amazoness tribe will protect her sisters as much as she can."

(Note: This Card first apeared In My 2nd Fanfic, "Spongebob Duelpants Season 2")

Amazoness Sage

Spellcaster/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,000/DEF: 1,200 4 Stars)

This Monster Cannot Be Targeted By Monsters With Over 1,800 ATK Points (No Damage Calculation is Done.

Vampire Hunter

Warrior/Effect/Light/ATK: 1,700/DEF: 1,200/ 4 Stars

When This monster Does Battle With A Monster With "Vampire In Its named or Is Named "Count Vampiris" Or Named "Red Moon Baby" That Monster Is removed from play And No Damge Calculation is Done.

Card Portal / Spell Card

Discard 1 card from your hand to the graveyard to activate this effect. Special summon 1 Monster That Was Removed from play to your side of the field in faceup attack or defense postion. The Special Summoned Monsters Orginal ATK Is Halved.

Dang, Camulin Won Again! Who Can Stop this Undead Menace? In the next chapter, Camulin faces Kenny In A Duel. Can Kenny Win? Find Out In "Son Of Camula -Part 3", Coming soon.


	16. Son Of Camula Part 3

Yugioh GX30 

Chapter 16: Son Of Camula Part 3 0f 3

-  
Duel Academy Heliport Bridge / 1:15am

The Gang was still there, Depressed even more now that Maryann was defeated.

Carrrie knelled to the ground and replied, "No...Maryann...No."

Kenny walked up to her and replied, "I'll beat here and get her back. Don't worry, She's toast tomarrow night."

Carrie looked at him and replied, "Please do what you can to your deck so he can be stopped in 2 Days."

The Chancellor walked behind Carrie and replied, "Since the lost of your best friend, you can take a break from classes until she returns safe and sound."

Carrie looked at the chancellor and then replied, "Thank you..so much."

Zane then replied, "Lets all return to our dorms and call it a night. Since this Happened, Chancellor, can we start classes 2 hours later..tomarrow?"

The Chancellor chuckled and replied, "You come up with the best ideas, Zane."

They All Started to walk away and Kenny just stood there, looking down the bridge.

Alison walked up to him and replied, "We'll get them both book tomarrow night, Kenny."

Kenny looked at her and kissed her on her lips and replied, "We Will!"

He Looked down the bridge and loudly replied, "Here this, Camulin! Tomarrow night, you're going down. You'll pay for what you have done to our friends. What you've done To Syrus and maryann will stop here. Camulin! Tomarrow night, You're History. So Be ready To get your game on, Bat boy!"

Zane looked at him and replied, "Well Said, kenny."

-  
E.V.I.L Main Floor / 1:30am

Dragina turned ofd the TV were the duel was on and he replied, "2 Down, So many to go."

Tobias then replied, "He did do well. He Has knocked out 2 duelists already."

Suddenly, Camulin came in, showing off his Maryann soul doll.

Camulin then replied, "E.V.I.L: 2 And Duel Academy: 0. I'm on fire!"

Dragina then replied, "Wow you won without using that 1-of-a-kind Card I gave you last night."

Camulin then replied, "It was the bottom card of my deck. I wanted to use it, but I never drew in time to use it."

Dragina then replied, "Well anyway, Well done."

Camulin then replied, "Thanks, master."

Kevin walked up and replied, "Yea, Good win."

Big X Then replied, "You used your deck so well, tonight. Your Vampire/Zombie deck would of made Camula very proud of you indeed."

Camulin then replied, "I think so too."

Dragina then replied, "You'd better get your rest. Kenny Muto will be your toughest opponet yet. But you got a great chance of winning in a couple of days as long as you don't get carried away and you duel the way you always do."

Camulin then replied, "Okay, Master."

He Vanished in black smoke.

Dragina then replied, "2 Souls Lost, Many left to go."

Tobias walked up to him and replied, "You think he has a chance Of Beating Muto in a duel?"

Dragina then replied, "If He keeps the same duel plan and does'nt do anything stupid, he'll do just fine."

-  
Ra Yellow Arena / 11:00am

Carrie was in the arena, Sadly reading a book she borrowed from the library. This is 1 of the only things she could do until her friend returned.

Suddenly, another Ra Yellow Comes in And Walks up to Carrie and replied, "Hey."

She opened her backpack and placed her book in it and replied, "Oh, Hey Morris."

Morris then replied, "Sorry about Maryann, Carrie. She's a great duelist and student."

Carrie smiled and replied, "Thanks. But tomarrow night, Kenny will get her soul back."

Morris then replied, "I hope he does. Wanna Duel me?"

Carrie then replied, "I've beatened your wussy dinosaur deck so many times.."

Morris then replied, "I Have a new Deck. One that is completly different then my last deck. It'll give you more of a challenge, Carrie."

Carrie then replied, "Okay then."

She Took her deck out of her pants pocket and shuffled it and slid it back into her deck.

Carrie then replied, "Want To Duel with 4,000 Lifepoints?"

Morris then replied, "Sure."

Both duelists activated their disks and both counters reached 4,000.

Morris smiled and replied, "Ready?"

Carrie then replied, "You bet!"

"DUEL!", Both yelled out.

(Morris: 4,000LP / Carrie: 4,000LP)

Morris then replied, "Guys First."

Carrie then replied, "Make your move."

Morris drew a card and replied, "I Summon Giant Rat In Attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, A Large Blue-haired Rat apeared (1,400/1,450).

Morris then replied, "That will be all."

Carrie drew a card and replied, "Lame. I Summon Dark Blade in attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, The Wicked Dark Swordsman apeared (1,800/1,500).

Carrie then replied "Now My Warrior, fillet his rat!"

The Warrior rushed and cleaved the rat in two And both halves shattered.

(Morris: 3,600LP / Carrie: 4,000LP)

Morris took a card from his disk and replied, "With Giant rats destruction, I Can summon a Earth Monster with 1,500 ATK or less and I Choose Gamma The magnet Warrior!"

As he sat the cardown, The Pinkish rock warrior apeared (1,500/1,800).

Carrie then replied, "Magnet Warriors?"

Morris then replied, "Looks Like It, Huh?"

Carrie resumed, "My Warrior is stronger. I Set 1 card facedown and that will do it."

Morris resumed, "I Set A Monster facedown and I Activate Shield And Sword!"

Gamma's ATK Changed (1,500/1,800 And Dark Blades did as well (1,500/1,800).

Carrie groaned and replied, "Damn..."

Morris then replied, "Ha! Gamma, attack!"

The Magnet Warrior rushed and punched the dark warrior, destroying it instantly.

(Morris: 3,600LP / Carrie: 3,700LP)

Morris then replied, "You're move, Carrie."

Carrie drew a card and replied, "I Set 1 monster facedown and 1 card facedown for later."

Morris then replied, "I Summon Avator Of The Pot in attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, The Green-Rockie Genie apeared, laughing hard (1,200/1,400).

Morris resumed, "My avators ability is that if i send pot of greed to my graveyard..."

He discarded his pot of greed to the graveyard.

Morris resumed, "Now i can draw 3 new cards."

He made 3 draws.

Morris resumed, "Lets Do This! Avator, attack his facedown card!"

The Genie rushed and punched the facedown card And A Small Grim reaper apeared and the punch bounced off of him (300/200).

Carrie then replied, "I see you've met my spirit reaper!"

Morris resumed, "I have. 1 facedown card and that will be all for now."

Carrie drew card and replied, "I Offer my Monster for Air Eater!"

As the monster vanished, A Green fiend apeared (2,100/1,800).

Morris then replied, "I Activate Threating Roar!"

Carries fiend back away in fear.

Carrie resumed, "Nice job. I end my turn now."

Morris resumed, "I Switch My Monster To Defense mode And I Activate Rock Prison!"

The Two Rocks knelt in defense big rocks apeared and surronded the Fiend.

Morris resumed, "This card Can Only Be Activated if 1 have 1 rock monster on my field and you Have A Monster With Over 2,000 ATK points. Now As Long As this card remains on the field, Your monsters With Over 2,000 ATK points Cannot Attack!"

Carrie then replied, "Clever boy."

Morris resumed, "My Last move is summoning Alpha the magnet warrior in defense mode and 1 card facedown for later."

As he sat the card down, The Grey Magnet warrior apeared (1,400/1,700).

Morris resumed, "I End my turn now."

Carrie drew a card and replied, "I Summon My 2nd Dark blade!"

As he sat the card down, The Wicked Swordsman apeared (1,800/1,500).

Carrie resumed, "Dark Blade, attack HIs Avator!"

The Warrior rushed in and cleaved the Genie in two.

Carrie resumed, "1 More facedown card and thats it."

Morris drew a card and replied, "Come Forth, Beta!"

As he sat the card down, The Yellow Magnet Warrior apeared (1,700/1,600).

Carrie groaned and replied, "No..."

Morris laughed and replied, "I Combine them To Create.."

As the 3 magnet warriors broke apart and the ending result was a large Magnet warrior warrior with a large sword (3,500/3,850).

Carrie then replied, "Meet My 1 of my mighyest rocks in my deck, VALKYRION THE MAGNET WARRIOR!"

Carrie then replied, "I Activate Trap Hole!"

Morris then replied, "Think So Huh? I Activate 7 Tools Of The Bandit!"

A Large Knife apeared and sturck Carries trap, Blowing it to bits.

Morris then replied, "Valkyrion, Attack!"

The magnet warrior rushed and cleaved the Dark Warrior in half!

(Morris: 2,600LP / Carrie: 2,000LP)

Morris then replied, "Beat That! I End my turn now."

Carrie drew a card and replied, "I Activate mystical space typhoon!"

As he sat the card down, The Rocks Blew up into gravel.

Carrie resumed, "I Now Summon Opticlops In attack mode!"

As she sat the card down, The One-eyed Fiend apeared (1,800/1,700).

Carrie resumed, " I Activate My Gift Of Martyr spell card I Offer Opticlops for My Air Eater!"

As the cyclops fiend vanished, The Green fiend glowed darker green for a moment (2,100/1,800 - 3,900/1,800).

Morris gulped and replied, "Whaaaa...t!"

Carrie resumed, "Lets Do This. Air eater, attack!"

The Fiend breathed Noxious Gas at Valkyrion and the giant Was blown to bits of gravel.

(Morris: 2,200LP / Carrie: 2,000LP)

Carrie resumed, "Take That! I Activate Gravediggers Ghoul And I'll remove your Beta And Valkyrion from play!"

Morris get the two cards out and added both to his RFP Slot.

Carrie then replied, "I set 1 card facedown and that will do it for now."

Morris drew a card and replied, "I Summon Sphinx Guardian in defense mode."

As he sat the card down, The Minature Spinx Of Gaza apeared (600/2,100)

Morris resumed, "I Now offer it for Exxod, master of the guard In defense mode!"

As the sphinx vanished, the mighty rock guardian apeared (0/4,000).

Morris resumed, "I Now end my turn now."

Carrie drew a card and replied, "I Summon Kuriboh in defense mode."

As she sat the card down, The Small fiend apeared (300/200).

Carrie resumed, "I Now Activate Multiply and I Now Get 4 Kuriboh tokens!"

As the 1st kuriboh vanished, 4 more kuribohs apeared (300/200 x4).

Carrie resumed, "I End with 1 facedown card."

Morris drew a card and replied, "I Activate My Spell Card, Hammer Shot!"

A Large hammer apeared and flattened Air eater, blowing it to bits.

Morris resumed, "I Summon my 2nd Beta in attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, A Second beta apeared (1,700/1,600).

Morris resumed, "Now My Magnet warrior, attack!"

The Magnet warrior pointed its magnet hand towards the kuriboh and fired, blowing one of them away.

Morris resumed, "I end my turn now."

Carrie drew a card and replied, "I Summon Dark Huntress In attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, A Dark-Clothed women apeared with A Large sword (1,800/1,700).

Carrie resumed, "I activate Stop Defense on your Exodd!"

Morris gulped and replied, "It has 0 Attack!"

The Guardian rose to attack postion.

Carrie resumed, "Now My Huntress, attack!"

The Women ran towards and slammed her sword into the guardian, blowing it to pebbles.

(Morris: 400LP / Carrie: 2,000LP)

Carrie then replied, "Smooth. I End my turn with 1 facedown card."

Morris drew a card and replied, "I Sacrifice my Magnet Warrior to Summon Hierocosphinx in attack mode!"

As Beta vanished, The Mighty Hawk-headed sphinx apeared (2,400/1,000).

Carrie then replied, "beatened it once, I'll do it again."

Morris then replied, "We'll See, Carrie. my Sphinx, attack Dark Huntress!"

The Sphinx flew into the air and slammed right on the female, flattening her.

(Morris: 400LP / Carrie: 1,400LP)

Morris resumed, "I End my turn."

Carrie drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster card facedown and that will be all for now."

Morris drew a card and replied, "I Summon Grave Ohja in attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, The Wierd-looking rock statue apeared (1,600/1,500).

Morris resumed, "Lets duke it out. Ohja, attack!"

The Rock rushed in and headbutted one of the tokens, destroying it on impact.

Morris resumed, "I Don't trust your facedown card 1 bit! I end my turn now."

Carrie drew a card and replied, "I Sacrifice my Facedown Feral Imp To Summon Dark Ruler Ha Des!"

As he sat the card down, The Wicked Dark Ruler apeared (2,450/1,600).

Carrie resumed, "Lets end this! Ha Des, attack his grave ohja!"

The Fiend Fired A Green beam from the ring on its finger and it struck the rock, blowing it to bits.

(Morris: 0LP / Carrie: 1,400LP).

Carrie resumed, "You lose..I Win."

Morris groaned and replied, "I Did'nt Expect anything less from Chazz Princeton's daughter. You're father would of been proud of you, Carrie."

Carrie smiled and replied, "I think so too. Wanna Go so were in time for lunch?"

Morris then replied, "Okay, lets get going, Girl."

They left the arena and headied towards their cafetaria.

-  
Ra Yellow Cafeteria / 12:00pm

Carrie and Morris, came in. But, they were too late. The Students already at their lunch and They were stacking their plates on a a washing cart Dimitri Was pulling Out.

Carrie then replied, "Rats, We've missed lunch!"

Dimitri looked at Carrie and replied, "Don't worry. Came with me to the kitchen and i'll fix you something for lunch, Carrie. Your friend too."

Morris then replied, "Thank you."

They exited the Cafetaria, following Dimitri.

-  
Duel Academy Kitchen / 1:00pm

Carrie and morris left the cafateria.

Morris then replied, "Thanks for getting us lunch, Carrie."

Carrie chuckled and replied, "No Problem. Lets Go to our dorms now."

-  
5 Hours later...

Duelbot Arena / 6:00pm

Jill was in there, reading to challenge a duelbot. She walked over to the duelbot and the bot replied, "Welcome, Miss Wheeler. Please select dueling diffaculty level."

Jill then replied, "Ra."

The Duelbot then replied, "Ra Level, it is."

A Deck of cards apeared infront of the duelbot and the deck went into the duelbots deckslot.

The Duelbot replied, "Duel Begin!"

(Duelbot: 4,000LP / Jill: 4,000LP)

Duelbot then replied, "Student begins."

Jill drew a card and replied, " My Move is summon Baby Dragon in defense mode."

As he sat the card down, the Cute Young dragon apeared (1,200/700).

Jill resumed, "You go now."

A Card apeared infront of the duelbot and it replied, "Summon Gagagigo in attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, The Tall Green Reptile apeared (1,200/700).

Duelbot then replied, "Activate Fairy Meteor crush on my Reptile. Gagagigo, attack!"

The Reptile went and slashed the dragon, blowing it to bits.

(Duelbot: 4,000LP / Jill: 2,850LP)

Jill Resumed, "Clever move.."

Duelbot resumed, "turn ends now."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Summon Gearfried the Iron Knight!"

As he sat the card down, The Iron Knight apeared (1,800/1,600).

Jill resumed, "I Activate the spell card, Graceful Dice!"

As he sat the card down, A Small fairy with a large Gren Die in his hands apeared.

Jill then replied, "Any Number Will Do."

The fairy threw the die and it landied On 5!.

Jill resumed, "Nice roll, Huh? Gearfried, attack!"

The Warriors rose to (1,800/1,600 - 2,300/1,600) rushed and split the reptile in two and both halves instantly shattered.

(Duelbot: 3,550LP / Jill: 2,850LP)

Jill resumed, "I End with 1 facedown card."

another card apeared infront of duelbot and it replied, "Play Monster Reborn to revive Gagagigo!"

The Reptile reapeared.

Duelbot resumed, "Activate spell card, Evolution Of Dark Power! I Remove it from play to summon Giga Gagagigo!"

As the reptile glowed, it transformed into a match eviler monster (2,450/1,500).

Duelbot resumed, "Now My Monsters attacks your knight!"

The Reptile rushed and slammed its claw into the warrior, destroying him instantly.

(Duelbot: 3,550LP / Jill: 2,200LP)

Duelbot resumed, "Turn ends now."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Summon Exiled Force and I Play monster reborn to revive my Iron Knight!"

As he sat the card down, A Group of ragged warriors apeared (1,000/1,000) And the iron knight reapeared (1,800/1,600).

Jill resumed, "I Offer my exiled force To Destroy your monster!"

The Ragged warriors vanished and The Giant Reptile Groaned and shattered.

Jill resumed, "Now Gearfried, attack!"

Gearfried charge in and slashed the Duelbot.

(Duelbot: 1,750LP / Jill: 2,200LP)

Jill resumed, "I End with 1 facedown card."

Another card apeared infront of the duelbot and it replied, "Summon Luster Dragon in attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, The Beautiful-Colored Dragon apeared (1,900/1,600).

Duelbot resumed, "My Luster dragon will now attack!"

The Dragon Fired A Breath Of Fire And The Iron Knight Was incenarated.

(Duelbot: 1,750LP/ Jill: 2,100LP)

Duelbot then replied, "End turn with 1 facedown card."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Activate The Spell Card, Graceful Charity!"

she made 3 draws from her deck and discarded the two she did'nt need.

Jill resumed, "I Activate Polymerization To Fuse The Dark Blade And The Red Eyes In My Hand To Create The Dark Dragon Rider!"

As the two monsters merged the ending result was A Dark Blade Riding A Red Eyes (2,200/2,400).

Jill resumed, "This Bad Boys ability is that when its fusion summoned succesfully, one monster on your side of the field is Instantly destroyed."

The luster dragon roared and shattered.

Jill resumed, "I Now Play rocket Warror in attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, a a rocket-shaped warrior apeared (1,500/1,300).

Jill then replied, "I Activate Fusion Murasame blade on my Dark Dragon Rider!"

A Large Red Sword apeared In The Riders Hands (2,200/2,400) - 3,000/2,400).

Jill resumed, "I Now Attack!"

Dark Dragon Rider slammed its sword right into the duelbot.

(Duelbot: 0LP / Jill: 2,100LP)

the Duelbot then replied, "Winner: Jill Wheeler. You win one prize."

A Card apeared in its deck slot and Jill walked to the slot and got a card and she replied, "Whoa...This card is one of a kind and this is the only one made!"

she took a locked deck box from her pocket and she unlocked it and placed the card in the box and she slid the box into her pocket.

Jill left with her new card in pocket.

-  
The Next Night

Duelport Bridge / 12:00am

The Kids were there, Waiting for Camulin to show up.

Camulin then apeared in a cloud of black smoke.

Camulin then replied, "Good evening, my friends."

Kenny growled and replied, "Shut your undead mouth and began the dang duel already!"

Camulin then replied, "As you wish, young one."

He took his deck out of his pocket and slid it into his gold Wing Duel Disk.

Zane then replied, "Be ready to give our friends soul's back."

Camulin resumed, "Ready to be my 3rd victim, Muto?"

Kenny then replied, "Yea...Right!"

Both duelists activated their duel disks and both LP counters went up 6,000.

"ITS TIME TO DUEL.", both yelled out.

(Camulin: 6,000LP / Kenny: 6,000LP)

Camulin and Kenny drew their 5 cards.

Camulin then replied, "You choose. Who Goes first?"

Kenny then replied, "You can if you want."

Camulin drew a card and replied, "Okay then! I Set 1 card facedown and 1 summon Zombie Werewolf in defense mode."

As he sat the card down, The Zombified werewolf apeared and knelt (1,200/1,200).

Camulin then replied, "I End my turn now."

Kenny Drew a card and replied, "I Summon Neo The Magical swordsman!"

As he sat the card down, The Magicial swordsman apeared With a shining blue blade (1,700/1,000).

Kenny then replied, "Lets do this! Neo, attack!"

The Swordsman rushed and drew his sword out..

Camulin Then replied, "I Activate Red Ghost Moon!"

Camulin discarded a 13th Grave to his graveyard. And Neo's sword bounced off the werewolf.

Camulin Then replied, "Now, by discarding 1 zombie type monster from my hand to my graveyard, Your attack is negated and your monsters ATK points are added to my lifepoints."

(Camulin: 7,700LP / Kenny: 6,000LP)

Camulin then replied, "That card was 1 of my mother's rare cards."

Kenny then replied, "Whatever. 1 facedown card and that will end my turn."

Camulin drew a card and replied, "I offer my undead pet to summon Vampire Lord in attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, The Wicked Vampire apeared, hissing (2,000/1,500).

Camulin resumed, "Now My Lord, attacK!"

The Vampire Unleashed wave of bats and the bats devoured Neo.

Jill then replied, "That was not pretty!"

(Camulin: 7,700LP / Kenny: 5,700LP)

Camulin resumed, "Lets see...Discard a monster!"

Kenny growled as he took his deck out and he took out a 2nd neo card and slid it into his graveyard and then he reshuffled his deck and slid it back into his deck slot.

Camulin then replied, "I end my turn now."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Activate my facedown card, Call Of The Haunted!"

Neo returned, more angry then before.

Kenny then replied, "I Now Tribute him To Summon Choas Command Magician!"

As the Magical swordsman vanished, The Magician of light apeared (2,400/1,800).

Kenny then replied, "Lets do this! Choas Command, attack!"

The Mage fired a beam and the vampire was blown to bits.

(Camulin: 7,300LP / Kenny: 5,700LP)

Kenny smiled and replied, "In your vampire face, freak! I end my turn now."

Camulin then replied, "I Activate The Ritual Card, Vampiric Ritual I Offer 1 Vampire Lady as well as 1 Vampire hound as a tribute to summon Count Vampiris!"

As the two vampire monsters vanished, The Wicked Count apeared (3,300/1,000).

Camulin then replied, "Now My Count, attacK!"

The Count rushed and slammed its sword into the mage, inpaling him in the heart! The mage then shattered.

(Camulin: 7,300LP) / Kenny: 4,600LP)

Camulin yawned and replied, "Syrus and Maryann gave me better fights then you! I end my turn now."

Kenny drew a card and he smiled at what he drew.

Kenny then replied, "I Summon Yugiboy in attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, Yugi In A mages outfit apeared (700/200).

Kenny resumed, "Neat! I Offer him to summon My DARK MAGICIAN!"

As Yugiboy vanished, The Dark Magician apeared (2,500/2,100).

Kenny resumed, "I Now Activate The Spell Card, Weakening Spell! This Spell card can only be used when I Have A Spellcaster on the field and I Skip my next draw phase! Now your monster loses 1,000 ATK!"

The Vampire Groaned In Pain 3,300/1,000 - 2,300/1,000).

Kenny resumed, "I Activate Magic Formula on him as well!"

A Large Spell Book apeared infront Of Him (2,500/2,100 - 3,000/2,100)

Kenny then replied, "Lets do It! Dark Magican, attack!"

The Magician pointed his staff towards the Vampire and fired, blowing the count to bits.

(Camulin: 6,600LP / Kenny: 4,600LP)

Alison happily replied, Yea! My Future husband creamed that ugly vampire!"

Carrie smiled and replied, "He may do it!"

Kenny then replied, "I End my turn."

Camulin then replied, "I Activate the spell card, Mystical space typhoon!"

a small wind storm happened and the book was blown to bits.

Camulin then replied, "I Set a monster facedown and 1 card more for later."

Kenny then replied, "I Activate the spell Card, Dark spear! Now My magican has a trampling effect!"

A Large spear apeared in dark magicians hand.

Alison smiled and replied, "Yea...In Your FACE!"

Kenny then replied, "Lets Do This! Dark Magician, attack!"

The Dark Magician charged in and A Poison Mummy (1,000/1,800) apeared And he fired magic from his spear and the mummy Shattered. Suddenly A Wave of air apeared and kenny started to cough, badly.

(Camulin: 5,900LP / Kenny: 4,100LP)

Kenny resumed, "Curse your poison mummy! I end my turn now."

Camulin drew a card and replied, "I Activate Book of life and i remove 1 of your monsters from play."

As kenny took out his yugiboy card and The Vampire reapeared on the field (2,000/1,500).

Camulin resumed, "I Now remove my vampire from play and I Play Vampire Genesis!"

As the vampire vanished, The Wicked vampire-like fiend apeared (3,000/2,100).

Camulin resumed, "Now Lets do this! Genesis, attacK!"

The Vampire turned into red mist and it slammed into the spellcaster, blowing him away.

(Camulin: 5,900LP / Kenny: 3,600LP)

Camulin then replied, "heh..that was fun! I end my turn now."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Set 1 monster facedown and that all i can do."

Camulin then replied, "What A Lame-ass move that was! I Set a monster facedown. Genesis, attack his monster!"

The Vampire turned into red mist and A Beautiful Elf apeared, chanting (800/2,000) And the Elf was blown to bits.

Camulin then replied, "I Can't do anything else. I End my turn now."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Activate Monster reborn!"

The Dark magician reapeared (2,500/2,100).

Kenny then replied, "I Activate The Spell Card, Rush Recklessly!"

The Dark Magicians ATK rose (2,500/2,100 - 3,200/2,100).

Kenny resumed, "Dark Magician, attack!"

The Dark Magician fired and the wicked vampire was no more.

Carrie then replied, "He Just destroyed another level 8 Monster!"

(Camulin: 5,700LP / Kenny: 3,600LP)

Kenny smiled and replied, "I set 1 card facedown and that will do it for now."

Camulin drew a card and replied, "I Summon 13th Grave in defense mode and I Play Nightmare Steel Cage!"

The Undead monster holding a rusty sword apeared (1,200/900) And A Dark Cage surronded Kenny.

Camulin then replied, "I End my turn now."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Summon Magician's Valkyria in attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, The Female Spellcaster apeared, showing off her fancy Scepter (1,600/1,800).

Kenny then replied, "Eh...End turn."

Camulin drew a card and replied, "Say Hello To Skull Servant!"

As he sat the card down, The Small Skeleton apeared (300/200).

Camulin then replied, "I End my turn now."

Kenny then replied, "I Activate Heavy Storm!"

A Heavy Wind Began..

Camulin resumed, "Oh Really? I Activate Magic Jammer!"

He discarded A 2nd Zombie Werewolf to his graveyard and the wind storm died down.

Kenny then replied, "Whatever. I End my turn now."

The Cage Blew to bits.

Camulin Then replied, "I Offer Both Of My Monster To Summon Illusion Corpse!"

as the two monsters vanished, A Wicked Zombie apeared, holding two rusty swords (/0)

Camulin then replied, "This Cards ATK power Its The Combined total of the 2 zombie monsters Orginal ATK used to tribute summon It. So Add 1,200 + 200!"

The Zombies ATK Rose (0/0 - 1,400/0).

Camulin then replied, "I Now Activate Negative Energy doubling my monsters ATK!"

The Corpse Roared in delight (1,400/0 - 2,800/0).

Camulin then replied, "This Card is one-of-a-Kinder. Only 1 was ever made! My Master Got it for me! Illusion Corpse, attack!"

The Zombie rushed and stabbed its sword into the Valkyrias Heart And She Gasped and then shattered.

Camulin: 5,700LP / Kenny: 2,900LP)

Camulin chuckled and replied, "This Is Getting fun! I End my turn now."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Switch my magician to defense mode and I Set another monster facedown."

The Magician knelt in defense.

Camulin drew a card and replied, "I Summon Regenerating Mummy in Attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, The mummy apeared, vapor dropping from its bandages (1,800/1,500).

Camulin then replied, "Lets Do This! Illusion Corpse, wipe out his dark magician!"

The Corpse rushed and he slashed the mage, blowing it away.

Camulin resumed, "Now My Mummy, attack his facedown!"

The Vampire launched a wave of poisonious vapor and A Skilled white Magican apeared And The vapor was blown away.

(Camulin: 5,600LP / Kenny: 2,900LP)

Camulin resumed, "I End my turn now."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Summon Neo in attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, The Magicial swordsman apeared.

Kenny then replied, "I Activate The Spel Card, Book Of Secret arts!"

A small spellbook apeared infront of neo (1,700/1,000 - 2,000/1,300).

Kenny resumed, "I Activate Crippling Contagion On Your Illusion Corpse!"

Spots of mold apeared all over the corpse (2,400/0 - 0/0).

Camulin then replied, "Geez!"

Jill smiled and replied,"0 ATK! Cool!"

Kenny smiled and replied, "This Will Be Enjoyable! Neo, attack that rotting mummy!"

Neo rushed in and slammed its sword into the monster, blowing it to bits.

Kenny then replied, "now my mage, attack!"

The Mage pointed its staff towards the Corpse and fired, oblitarating the corpse.

(Camulin: 3,700LP / Kenny: 2,900LP)

Kenny smiled and replied, "In Your phase! I End my turn now."

Camulin drew a card and replied, "I Activate Pot Of greed for two new cards."

He made 2 draws.

Camulin resumed, "I Set a monster facedown and that will do it."

Kenny then replied, "Lets DO This! Neo, attack!"

The Swordsman rushed and and Turtle With A pyramid on its back apeared (1,200/1,400) And Was Cut in two.

Kenny was shocked and replied, "Rats!"

Camulin then replied, "Thank You..child!"

As he sat the card down, A GIant Zombie made of bones apeared (2,400/2,000).

Kenny gulped and replied, "Anyone...but Him! Since I Did'nt attack with him, I Switch my mage to defense and end my turn."

Camulin drew a card and replied, "Lets Do This! My Zombie, attack!"

The Zombie launched a barrage of skulls at Neo, blowing him to bits.

(Camulin: 3,700LP) Kenny: 2,600LP).

Camulin resumed, "I End with 1 facedown card."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Activate Soul Of The Pure For 800 Lifepoints!"

A angel apeared and Kenny began to glow.

Kenny then replied, "Now that 3 spells have been play, I Offer my mage to summon Buster blader!"

As the mage vanished, The Mighty-Dragon slayer apearead (2,600/2,300).

Camulin then replied, "If You attack then both will be wiped out."

Kenny smiled and replied, "I knew. I Play Spell Return. This card lets me return 1 spell card from my graveyard and lets me add it to my hand. the only drawback is that when its used a 2nd time, Its removed from the game!"

he took the card and spots mold apeared all over the zombie.

Camulin groaned and replied, "You know i'm starting to get really sick of that damnned card!"

Kenny slid the spell card into his RFP slot and replied, "I Know. Buster Blader, attack!"

The Warrior rushed in and cleaved the zombie in two with its mighty Blade.

(Camulin: 3,500LP / Kenny: 3,400LP)

Kenny then replied, "I End my turn."

Camulin drew a card and replied, "Ha! you can defend against this!"

as he sat the card down, The Sonic Bird apeared (1,400/1,000).

Camulin then replied, "This monster lets me get my 2nd vampiric ritual card!"

He Looked through his deck and found the card he wanted.

Camulin then replied, "I activate my ritual card, Vampiric Ritual! I Offer my sonic bird And 1 Vampire Lady from my hand to Summon Count Vampiris!"

As he sat the card down, The Tall-evil vampire apeared (3,300/1,000).

Camulin then replied, "Lets do this! Vampiris, attack!"

The Vampire rushed and slashed the warrior twice with its sword, blowing it to bits.

Camulin then replied, "That was neat! I End my turn now."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and 1 card for later. Go already, Camulin!"

Camulin drew a card and replied, "If You Insist! Vampiris, Attack!"

The Vampire rushed in..

Kenny quickly replied, "I Activate Shadow Spell!"

Many Chains came out of the ground and wrapped up the vampire (3,300/1,000 - 2,600/1,000).

Camulin then replied, "DANG! I End my turn already."

Kenny Drew a card and replied, "I Sacrifice my facedown Silent Magician LV4 To Summon Cybernetric magician!"

As he sat the card down, The Silver-suited Magician apeared (2,400/1,800).

Kenny smiled and replied, "I Activate its special ability I Discard 1 card from my hand."

He discarded a unknown spell card.

Kenny then replied, "Now Your monster ATK is Now 2,000!"

The Vampire Groaned again (2,600/1,000 - 2,000/1,000).

Kenny then replied, "Lets finish This! Cybernetric magician, attack!"

The mage pointed its scepter towards the vampire and fired, blowing the vampire to bits.

(Camulin: 3,100LP / Kenny: 3,500LP)

Kenny smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn."

Camulin drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and thats all."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Summon Rogue doll in attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, The doll-shaped magician apeared (1,600/1,000).

Kenny then replied, "Lets Do This! Rogue doll, attack!"

The Magician went in head first into the monster And Dark Assilant apeared (1,200/1,200) And Was blown to bits.

Kenny then replied, "Lets this! Cybernetric magician, attack!"

The Magician fired its staff and it struck Camulin in his chest.

(Camulin: 700LP / Kenny: 3,500LP)

Carrie smiled and replied, "One more move And our friends are back."

Alison then replied, "Keep it up, hon And We'll get our friends back. You can Do, Sweetheart."

Kenny smiled to her and replied, "Indeed! I End my turn now."

Camulin drew a card And he smiled wickedly at it.

Zane then repleid, "Thats not a good sign at all."

Camulin drew a card and replied, "I Activate the spell card Monster reborn to revive my Vampiris!"

The Wicked count returned to the field.

Camulin then replied, "I Activate Polymerization To Fuse Vampiris & And the Vampire Lord From My Hand To Create.."

As the 2 vampires merged, the ending result was A Giant Vampire with 2 Large sword and A Fiendish Face and 2 dark Angel Wings!"

Camulin then replied, "Meet the best there is, VAMPIRISENASA!"

(4,000/2,500).

Zane then replied "What..."

The Chancellor then replied, "I Was afraid he would summon that card!"

Carrie gulped and replied, "No..."

Jill then replied, "4,000 ATK Points !"!"

Camulin then replied, "he has no real ability! Vampirisenasa, attack!"

The Vampire rushed in and chopped the doll-like spellcaster to bits.

(Camulin: 700LP / Kenny: 900LP)

Camulin then replied, "So You don't even think about it. I Activate dark core and i discard this useless vampire bat And Your Mage is now history!"

A Portal opened up and the mage was sucked into it.

Camulin then replied, "The downside to this monster is that i Can't Summon any monster until he's removed from the field and he cannot attack directly. I end my turn."

Kenny then replied, "I Summon my Water magician in defense mode."

As he sat the card down, The Watery mage apeared, Knelling (1,400/1,000).

Kenny then replied, "I End my turn with 1 facedown card."

Camulin drew a card and replied, "I Activate My Facedown Card, Meteorain!"

Kenny gulped and replied, "No..."

Alison worriedly replied, "NO!"

Zane then replied, "He fought well."

The Chancellor was shocked and replied, "Indeed he did."

Camulin smiled and replied, "One More Gone! My Great Vampire, attack!"

The Vampire rushed and chopped the magician to bits.

(Camulin: 700LP / Kenny: 0LP)

Alison then replied, "No...Not him."

Jill sighed sadly and replied, "It Will be hard but we'll miss him dearly."

Kenny started to laugh hard.

Camulin was confused and replied, "What so funny?"

Zane then replied, "His facedown Card."

Alison looked to Zane and replied, "What Card can he even use If his LP Drop to zero?"

Zane then replied, "Its one of the rarest cards in the world."

Kenny then replied, "I Activate My Facedown trap card, 2nd Chance of life! This Card activates when my Lifepoints drop to 0.  
I Gain 2,000 Lifepoints And I Can Special Summon 1 Level 4 Or lower Normal monster from my deck to my side of the field In defense postion."

Camulin: 700LP / Kenny: 2,000LP)

He Took his deck out and found a Cute Fairy card and a Cute fairy apeared, smiling (1,200/1,200).

Kenny then replied, "Meet Togetherness!"

Alison was shocked and replied, "Huh?"

Zane then replied, "2nd Chance of life was only awarded to the winner of the World Tournement Held In 2010. Yugi Won with his own deck he created. Togetherness is only given to duelists who are dating or in Love. When its played, you Feel more in love then ever."

Carrie smiled and replied, "Awwwwwww..."

Kenny looked at Alison and replied, "This monster is for you, sweetie. I Love you, Alison."

Alison smiled back and replied, "I Love you too, Sweetheart."

Kenny looked back at Camulin and replied, "And now your battlephase is now over."

Camulin then replied, "How are you going to deal with 4,000 Power house? I End my turn now."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Play monster reborn to revive my Dark magician!"

The Dark Magician reapeared, More angry then ever (2,500/2,100).

Kenny resumed, "I'm not done Yet! I Now activate My Shrink Card!"

The Vampire reduced in size (4,000/4,000 - 2,000/4,000).

Kenny then replied, "I Activate my Gift Of Martyr card And I offer my dark magicians power to my fairy!"

The fairy began to glow (1,200/1,200 - 3,700/1,200).

Alison then repleid, "Finish This, Kenny!"

Kenny smiled and replied, Will Do! Togetherness, attack Vampirisenasa With Love slap!"

The Fairy flew to the vampirea and slashed it silly and the Vampire groaned and shattered.

(Camulin: 0LP / Kenny: 2,000LP)

Kenny pointed towards him and replied, "Thats Game!"

Camulin groaned and replied, "I almost beat you!"

Carrie then replied, "You've lost! Now You Owe us 2 souls!"

Camulin began to chant a small spell and Maryann and Syrus's bodys apeared infront of them.

Camulin then replied, "You've won today, But I'll be back."

He Disapeared in purple smoke.

The Gang ran towards Syrus and Maryanns body and Kenny then replied, "Are you okay, Syrus?"

Syrus opened his eyes and replied, "Fine, thanks to you, Kenny."

Maryann then replied, "Thank you, Kenny. I owe you one now."

Carrie smiled and replied, "Kenny, you've saved the day."

Kenny grabbed Maryann's arm and lifted her up And Zane lifted up Syrus.

The Chancellor walk to the gang and replied, "Well Done, Kenny. You've made me proud today."

Kenny smiled and replied, "Thank you, Chancellor."

The Chancellor then replied, "Lets get our rest. Cause Tomarrow we're getting A new Student tomarrow for the obelisk blue Dorm and Kenny, He might be intrested in you and your deck."

Kenny was puzzled then replied, "Who Is It?"

The Chancellor chuckled and replied, "If I tell you now, What surprise would that be?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cards Made By Me

Togetherness

Fairy/Light/ATK: 1200/DEF: 1200/ 4 Stars

"A Cute Fairy That Watches Couples And Makes Sure They're Together Forever."

(Note: This Card first apeared in my 2nd fanfic, "Spongebob Duelpants Season 2")

Rock Prison / Spell Card

This card can only Activated when you have 1 Rock-type monster on your side of the field and your Opponet has a monster with 2,000 ATK Points or more on his/her side of the field. As long as this card remains on the field, Your Opponets monster With over 2,000 ATK Cannot attack.

Dark Huntress

Warrior/Dark/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 1,700/4 Stars

"The Mighty Huntress of the night. This Mighty women attacks swiftly with her mighty Sword."

Dark Evolution Book / Spell Card

Activate one of the 3 following effects depending on what monster you have on your side of the field: 1. If you have 1 "Gigobyte" on your side of the field, remove the Selected "Gigobyte" From play To Special summon 1 "Gagagigo" From your deck or hand to your side of the field in faceup attack or defense mode. 2. if you 1 "Gagagigo" on your side of the field, removed the selected "Gagagigo" from play To Special Summon 1 "Giga Gagagigo" From your deck or hand to your side of the field in faceup attack or defense postion. 3. If You have "Giga Gagagigo" On your side of the field, Removed the Selected "Giga Gagagigo" From play to Special summon 1 "Gogiga Gagagigo" From your deck to your side of the field in faceup attack or defense postion.

Dark Dragon Rider

Warrior/Fusion/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,200/DEF: 2,400/ 7 Stars

Dark Blade + Red Eyes Black Dragon

This Card can only be special summoned by fusion summon. When this card is fusion-summoned successfully, destroy 1 monster on your opponets side of the field. This Effect can only Activated once per duel.

Weaking Spell / Spell Card

This Card can only activated when you have 1 Spellcaster-type monster on your side of the field. Select 1 monster on your opponets side of the field and decrease Its ATK By 1,000 until the end of the current. After you activate this card, remove it from play.

Illusion Corpse

Zombie/Effect/Dark/ATK/DEF: 0/ 8 Stars

This Monsters ATK Is The Combined ATK of the two zombie-type monsters used to tribute summon this card.

Spell Return / Spell Card

Return 1 spell card from your graveyard and add it to your hand. When The selected is sent to the graveyard in any way, remove it from play.

Vampirisenasa

Zombie/Fusion/Effect/Dark/ATK: 4,000/DEF: 4,000/ 10 Stars

Vampire lord + Count Vampiris

This Card can only be special summoned by fusion summon. This Card cannot Be Fusion Summoned If You have another monster on your side of the field. As Long as this card remains on the field, You Cannot Normal Summon, Flip Summon Or Special Summon any card until this monster is removed from your side of the field. This card cannot attack directly.

--------------------------------------------------------------  
Anime Only Cards

Red Ghost Moon / Trap Card

Card Description: You can activate this effect when your opponent declares an attack. Discard one ZOMBIE-Type Monster from your hand. Negate the attack and end the current Battle Phase. Add the current ATK of the attacking Monster to your Life Points.

Note: This Card Was Used By Camula In the Yugioh GX Episode: "Field Of Screams" (Part 2).

Dark Spear / Spell Card

This Card can only Equipped To "Dark Magician". The Monster Equipped with this card gains this ability: If this card attacks with an ATK that is higher than the DEF of your opponent's Defense Position monster, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points.

Note: This Card WasUsedBy Atem In The Yugioh Episode: "The Final Duel" (Part 4)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally, Camulin was beatened. Now The E.V.I.L. Orginazation will take a small break from dueling (for now). In Our Next Chapter, The Son Of 1 Yugi's Well-knowned rivals enrolls at Duel Academy and challenges Alison to A Duel. Will Alison Succed? Find Out In our Next Chapter And I'm Not revealing the next chapters name. you'll just have to find out later what it is.


	17. Son Of A Legend

Yugioh GX30 Chapter 17: Son Of A Legend 

--------------------------------------------------------------------  
E.V.I.L Main Floor / 4:00am

Dragina and his loyal followers were, disapointed at Camulins loss.

Tobias growled and replied, "That moron Camulin almost won, be he got cocky and lost!"

Big X Then replied, "Yea..."

Kevin sighed and replied, "No Biggie, guys. When he returns, Our master will take care of it."

Dragina looked towards his followers and replied, "I'll take care of his loss."

Suddenly, Camulin apeared, looking right Dragina.

Dragina then replied, "You have failed me,Camulin. All you'd how to do is beat Kenny and we would of won his Soul! Instead, you lost The duel!"

Camulin took a card out his deck and replied, "Here, take It!"

He tossed it to Dragina and he caught it between his fingers.

Camulin then replied, "My deck will be fine with out it!"

Dragina then replied, "I Sure it will be."

He placed the card in his robe and he got a another one out and Dragina replied, "You must be punished for your pathetic Loss, Camulin!"

Camulin gulped and replied, "No..."

Dragina then replied, "YES! Lets see you handle this!"

He Activated the Cold Wave Spell Card and a small blizzard apeared and struck Camulin. After a while, the Blizzard died down and Camulin was encased in a Block Of Solid Ice!

Kevin then replied, "How'd you do that?"

Dragina then replied, "Shadow magic, Kevin. I Have a sacred relic that lets me take souls and use any card with shadow magic. You and Big X take him to his chamber and tell me when unfreezes."

Kevin looked puzzled and replied, "How long will he be like this?"

Kevin then replied, "About 3 to 5 days. He Deserves it."

Big X And Kevin grabbed the sides of the ice block and carried it away.

Tobias looked at him and replied, "Master Dragina, When can I duel?"

Dragina then replied, "When I Need you To, Tobias. You're 2nd in charge Of E.V.I.L. .When I'm defeated and gone, you'll take charge of the organization."

Tobias bowed his head and replied, "Will Do."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Slifer Red Cafateria / 10:00am

The Students fnished their Breakfast and were all relaxing.

Suddenly, Duke Came in and replied, "Who wanted to duel me?"

Jill raised her hand and replied, "me, Master Devlin."

Duke nodded and replied, "Okay. We'll duel outside of this cafeteria. Anyone can watch if they want to. Be ready to get your game on, Jill!"

Jill then replied, "Will Do, Teach."

Duke Left the arena.

Alison then replied, "Whats Up?"

Jill looked at her and replied, "I've always wanted to duel Duke."

Syrus looked at her and replied, "I wish you good luck today."

Jill Got up and she Got her duel disk on her arm and got her deck out of her pocket and slid it into her disk. She then left the arena.

Syrus then replied, "Kenny, Alison And Daniel?"

The students got up and replied, "Yes, Sir?"

Syrus then replied, "You 3 can watch your friend duel. The Rest of you can stay in here."

The Others students groaned.

Alison, Kenny And Daniel left the cafeteria.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Outside of the dorm / 10:10am

Jill activate her duel disk and duke activated his Teachers disk and both LP Counters went up to 4,000.

Duke then replied, "Ready, Jill?"

JIll then replied, "Always."

"DUEL!", Both yelled out.

(Duke: 4,000LP / Jill: 4,000LP)

Both drew their first 5 cards and Jill replied, "Want to began, Duke?"

Duke drew a card and replied, "Okay. I Set 1 card facedown and I Summon Yaranzo In defense mode."

As he sat the card down, The zombie in a treasure chest apeared, moaning (1,300/1,500).

Duke then replied, "I End my turn."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Summon Warrior Dai Grepher in attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, The Mighty Warrior apeared, Showing off its longsword (1,700/1,600)

Jill then replied, "I Attack! Dai Grepher, attack!"

The Warrior rushed and slashed the zombie, blowing it to bits.

Jill then replied, "I Set 1 more card facedown and that will do it."

Duke Drew a card and replied, "I Summon Strike Ninja in attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, The Dark Ninja apeared (1,700/1,200).

Duke resumed, "I Activate Graceful Dice!"

The Little man apeared in the air and tossed his die onto the Ground.

Duke then replied, "Big Number, please!"

The Die revealed to be a 3!

Duke then replied, "Better then 1, I Guess!"

The Ninja glowed green (1,700/1,200 - 2,000/1,500)

Duke then replied, "Lets do This! Strike Ninja, attack!"

The Ninja jumped in the air and it threw 2 Daggers at the warrior, Blowing the warrior to bits.

(Duke: 4,000LP /Jill: 3,700LP)

Duke then replied,"Cool. I End my turn 1 facedown card."

Jill Drew a card and replied, "I Summon Gearfried the iron knight in attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, the Iron Knight apeared (1,800/1,600)

Jill smiled and replied, "I Activate Mystical space typhoon!"

She Activate the card and dukes facedown (A Skull dice) Apeared and shattered.

Jill resumed, "Now My Knight, attack!"

The Warrior rushed and slashed the ninja twice, blowing it to bits.

(Duke: 3,900LP / Jill: 3,700LP)

Jill smiled and replied, "I End with 1 facedown card."

Duke then replied, "I Summon My Mystic Gambler in attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, A Man In A Silver-colored robe apeared with 2 dice in his hand (1,400/2,000).

Jill then replied, "Wha...?"

Duke smiled and replied, "This is sand gambler's older brother. This is how he works! When he's attacking or be attacked in attack or defense mode he'll throw one of his dice and either his strength or his defense strength will change by 200 points x what i rolled! Gambler, attack Gearfried!"

He Threw a die and it landied on a 3 And his strengh increased (1,400/2,000 - 2,000/2,000). He tossed the die at Gearfried and the die exploded, blowing the iron knight to scrap.

(Duke: 3,900LP / Jill: 3,500LP)

Duke then replied, "I end my turn now."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I set a monster facedown and that alls i can do."

Duke drew a card and replied, "I Summon Knight Of twin swords in attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, A Warrior with 2 swords in his hands apeared (1,200/1,200).

Duke then replied, "This Guy was made into a card 3 years ago. His Special Ability Is That If I Discard this spell card.."

He discarded a legendary sword to his graveyard.

Duke resumed, "He Can Attack 3 times now! No Equip cards can be used on him and when I Use this card, He cannot attack next turn. Gambler, attack his defense!"

The gamber threw a die again and a 5 apeared! The gamblers ATK increase (1,400/2,000 - 2,400/2,000). And A Big Shield Guardna apeared (100/2,600) and the die bounced off of him. The Warrior stood up in attack postion.

Duke then replied, "Now that he's revealed. Knight, attack!"

The Knight rushed in..

Jill then replied, "I Activate Shadow Spell!"

Chains cameout of the ground and wrapped up the Knight (1,200/1,200 - 500/1,200)

Duke then replied, "Dang! I End my turn."

Jill drew a card and replied, I Summon Panther Warrior in attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, The Fercious panther-like warrior apeared (2,000/1,600).

Jill resumed, "I Offer My Guardna for my Panther to strike your knight! Attack with Panther strike!"

The big-shielded warrior vanished and the panther went in and split the knight in two! Both halves then shattered.

(Duke: 2,400LP / Jill: 3,500LP)

Jill then replied, "Take That! I End my turn."

Duke drew a card and he replied, "I Set a monster facedown and i switch my gamber to defense as well."

The Gambler knelt in defense.

Duke resumed, "I End my turn now."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Sacrifice my panther To Summon Freed The Matchless General!"

As The Panther vanished, The Mighty General apeared (2,300/1,700).

Jill resumed, "Lets Hope our luck holds out. Freed, attack his gamber!"

Duke then replied, "Lets see who's luckier!"

the ganbler threw a die and it landied on a 1!

Duke gasped and replied, "Dang!"

Freeds ATk lowered (2,300/1,700 - 2,100/1,700) and freed went in and struck the Gambler, blowing him to bits.

Duke sighed and replied, "Can't win them all."

Jill then replied, "I End my turn."

Duke drew a card and replied, "I Set all 4 cards in my hand facedown."

4 facedown cards apeared on his side of the field.

Duke resumed, "I Activate One of them Now! Go, Fire Darts! I Can only activate this card when i have no hand. I Roll 3 times and You Lose Lifepoints equal to the number i roll, x 100!"

Duke took 3 die out of his pocket And A Odd-Looking Crossbow apeared on the field.

Duke then replied, "I Like using my own die with these cards! Lets see if lady luck is on my side!"

he thew the 1st one onto the field and it landied on a 3!

A Large 3 apeared above Duke.

Duke resumed, "Lets do throw No.2!"

He threw another die and it landied on a 5! And then, A Five apeared next to the 3.

Duke then replied, "Now My Final Roll!"

He threw the last one and it landied on a 5 As well!"

Duke smiled and replied, "You Now Lose 1,300 Lifepoints!"

3 firey darts were fired and each struck Jill in her chest.

(Duke: 2,400LP / Jill: 2,200LP)

Duke picked up the 3 die and then he replied, "I Now Activate My Heavy Storm card!"

A Heavy Wind began and all of dukes facedown cards (revealing to be 2 Statue of the wicked and A 2nd Graceful Dice) All shattered. and suddenly, 2 Golden fiends apeared (1000/1000 x2).

Duke resumed, "I Offer both of my monsters to summon Orgoth the relentless!"

As the two tokens shattered, The Mighty Warrior apeared (2,550/2,400).

Duke resumed, "Now Orgoth, attack!"

The Warrior walked slowly into battle and slammed his sword into the general, blowing him to bits.

(Duke: 2,400LP / Jill: 1,950LP)

Duke resumed, "I End my turn with 1 facedown card."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown And 1 card facedown for later."

Duke drew a card and replied, "I Summon My 2nd Strike Ninja!"

As he sat the card down, The Dark Ninja apeared (1,700/1,200).

Duke resumed, "Lets do This! Strike Ninja, attack his defense!"

The Ninja Rushed into battle and A Swordsman of landstar apeared (500/1,200) and the swordsman shattered.

Jill smiled and replied, "I Activate Compulsory Evacuation Device!"

Orgoth vanished from the field.

Duke smiled and replied, "Good Move! I end my turn now."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Summon Gearfried the iro..."

The Loudspeaker then announced, "ALL STUDENTS AND PERSONAL, PLEASE REPORT TO THE AUDITORIUM FOR The SPECIAL ASSEMBLY!"

Duke then replied, "Jill, Want to call this duel a draw?"

Jill smiled and replied, "Sure!"

(Duke: 0LP / Jill: 0LP)

Duke then replied, "Before we go, What was in your hand?"

Jill showed him the 3 cards that were in her hand And there were Release Restraint, Legendary Sword And Axe Raider.

Duke then replied, "If That announcement would'nt of happened, You've would of won with your Gearfried the Swordmaster!"

Jill smiled and replied, "Yea, It was a fun duel. Can I Ask for a rematch someday, Duke?"

Duke smiled and replied, "Anytime. Lets get going."

They headed towards the Auditorium.

----------------------------------------------------------------  
Duel Academy Auditorium / 10:30am

Every student was there, waiting for the chancellor to arrive.

Kenny then replied, "I Wonder what this is all about, anyway?"

Syrus looked at Kenny and replied, "Its A pretty good-sized suprise. I Was suprised when the chancellor told me about it."

Kenny smiled and replied, "Thanks, Sy."

He turned to Alison and he replied, "Want A Quick Kiss?"

Alison giggled and replied, "Sure!"

Kenny kissed Alison on the lips.

Syrus looked at them and replied, "You two are such a wonderful couple."

Alison then replied, "Thanks, Sy."

The then looked towards the Auditorium floor and found the chancellor was at his podium.

The Chancellor then replied, "Good Morning, Students."

The Students all replied, "GOOD MORNING, CHANCELLOR."

The Chancellor resumed, "This Assembly today is a treat. We're getting a new student today and he's the son of a great duelist & Friend to This School. Lets introduce our guest star, From Domino, Japan. The Son Of The Great Seto Kaiba, May I Introduce the one, the only, Saiyu Kaiba!"

As the Chancellor sat down, The Students & Teachers began to clap hard as a tall teenager entered the arena. He had one of his fathers old duel disks on his arm. he also had a great musclar figure as well. He Wore A Blue Suit.

Saiyu approached the podium and replied into it, "Good morning, students."

The Students Clapped for a few minutes and stopped.

Saiyu resumed, "I Come Today to be in the school my father helped built. He works at Kaiba corp. Japan almost every day. He Works almost every day, But He's a great man. He Retired from duel monsters quite sometime ago And I Inherited his deck!"

"What? that means he has the 3 Blue Eyes White Dragon cards in his deck..", Kenny thought to himself as he watched Saiyu.

The Chancellor approached him and replied, "Due to your dueling skills, You're gonna start your 3 years here in The Obelisk Blue Dorm. Congratulations!"

The Students Began to clap.

Saiyu then replied,"Thank You, I'll make my family And You proud."

He Looked towards the students and replied, "I Want To challenge one of you duelists to a duel. As There A Alison Yuki In Here?"

Alison stood up and replied, "Thats Me."

Saiyu then replied, "I Want to challenge you to a duel...For A little fun and practice for the both of us."

Alison smiled and replied, "Sure!"

She walked down to the duel floor and activated her Duel Disk.

Saiyu looked towards the chancellor and replied, "Can you be the duel refree?"

The Chancellor smiled and replied, "Sure Can. This Duel With Be A 4,000 LP Duel. The Winner of this duel will Win 2 Of My Exclusive packs. These packs are only to be given by me. They each come with 3 rare cards in them. The Packs are worth between $100 And $1,000, Per Pack!"

Both duelists activated their duel disks and both LP counters reached 4,000.

The Chancellor then replied "Began, Now!"

"LETS DUEL!", Both yelled out.

(Saiyu: 4,000LP / Alison: 4,000LP)

The Crowd Cheered again.

Saiyu and Alison drew their 1st 5 cards and Saiyu replied, "Ladies First."

Alison smiled and replied, "Thank you. I Set a monster facedown and 1 card facedown for later. You're move."

Saiyu drew a card and replied, "Okay. I Summon My X-Head Cannon in attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, The Yellow Cannon head apeared (1,800/1,500).

Saiyu resumed, "Lets Do This! Head Cannon, attack her facedown!"

The Cannon fired and A Dark Catapulter apeared (1,000/1,500) and was blown to bits.

Saiyu then replied, "Okay. I Set 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Alison drew a card and replied, "I Summon Elemental Hero Sparkman!"

As he sat the card down, The Hero Of light apeared (1,600/1,400).

Alison resumed, "I Activate My Block attack on your Machine!"

the Machine Lowered to defense.

Alison then replied, "Lets Do This! Sparkman, attacK!"

The Warrior opened his hand and a thunderbolt was launch and it struck the cannon, blowing to scrap parts.

Alison resumed, "Ha! I End my turn now."

Saiyu drew a card and replied, "I Summon Spear Dragon in attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, The Bat-like dragon apeared (1,900/0).

Saiyu resumed, "I Activate my facedown Mystical Space typhoon!"

A Small Tornado began and Alisons Facedown card (A Reinforcements Trap card) was Blown to bits.

Saiyu resumed, "Lets Do This! Spear Dragon, attack With Cyclone blast!"

The Dragon opened its mouth and lauched its attack and it struck sparkman, blowing him to bits.

(Saiyu: 4,000LP / Alison: 3,700LP)

Saiyu then replied, "I Set 1 card facedown and that will do it.

The Dragon covered himself in his wings!"

Alison drew a card and replied, "I Activate Fusion Sage and I bring forth 1 polymerization card!"

She looked through her deck and found the card she wanted and then she took the card out and reshuffled her deck and placed it back into her disk.

Alison resumed, "I Activate Polymerization To Fuse the Elemental Hero Spark And Clayman In My Hand To Create Elemental Hero Thunder Giant!"

As she sat the card down The Two joined together and the mighty hero came out, electricty running through his body (2,400/1,600).

Alison resumed, "I Activate his Ability! I Discard 1 card and Your dragon is now toast!"

She discarded a hero kid card and the hero launched his attack and the dragon was wiped out.

Alison then replied, "Oh Yeah! Thunder Giant, attack!"

The Warrior rushed and slammed its thunderfist into Saiyu, knocking him to the ground.

Saiyu: 1,600LP / Alison: 3,700LP)

Alison then replied, "Take that! I End my turn now."

Saiyu slowly got up and he drew a card and replied, "I Summon Kaibaman in attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, A Monster that looked like kaiba apeared (200/700)

Saiyu smiled back and replied, "I Now Play Soul of the pure!"

A Angel apeared and Saiyu was glowing.

(Saiyu: 2,400LP / Alison: 3,700LP)

Saiyu resumed, "I Offer Him To Summon My Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

As Kaibaman vanished, The Mighty Dragon Of Light apeared with a grear roar (3,000/2,500).

The Crowd Gasped.

Kenny then replied, "Hang in there, sweetie!"

Saiyu smiled and replied, "Lets Do This! Blue Eyes, white Lightning!"

The Dragon apeared its mouth and launched is trademark attack, oblitarating the hero.

(Saiyu: 2,400LP / Alison: 3,100LP)

Saiyu smiled and replied, "That was fun. I End my turn."

Alison drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and I Activate the Spell Card, Fusion Recovery. I Return Polymerization And sparkman to my hand."

She took the 2 cards out off her graveyard and added both to her hand.

Alison then replied, "I Set 1 card facedown and that will end my turn."

Saiyu drew a card and replied, "Lets Do This! Blue Eyes, ATTACK!"

The Dragon launched the attack and A Wroughweiler apeared (800/1,200) and was blown to scrap parts.

Alison smiled and replied, "I'll add the remaing heros to my hand now."

She took another card out of her graveyard.

Saiyu then replied, "I End my turn With Saggi the dark clown in defense mode and 2 facedown cards."

As he sat the card down, The Dark Clown apeared, snickering and it knelt in a defensive way (600/1,500).

Alison drew a card and replied, "I Play Reinforcements of the army!"

She took her deck out and found the card she wanted and she slid her deck back into her disk.

Alison resumed, "Okay. I Activate Polymerization Again To Fuse The Wildheart And Avain in my hand To Create a new hero."

As the two mighty heros merged, the ending result was a Wildheart with two Green Wings (1,900/2,300).

Alison then replied, "Saiyu, may i introduce you to Elemental Hero Wild Wingman!"

Saiyu sighed and replied, "Sorry to tell you this, My Monster Is Stronger.."

Alison then replied, "I Knew that! I Set 2 cards facedown!"

She placed 2 more cards on the field.

Alison resumed, "I now activate my 2nd polymerization card! I'll fuse Wild Wingman And Sparkman To Create.."

As he wild warrior and Sparkman merged, Wild wingman apeared, with yellow & White feathers in his 2 wings.

Alison smiled and replied, "Meet The Master Wingman, ELEMENTAL HERO SHINING WILD WINGMAN!"

(2,300/2,700).

Saiyu sighed and replied, "My Dragon is more powerful!"

Alison ignored what he said and replied, "Now For His Special ability. I Discard 1 card..."

She discarded her miracle fusion to her graveyard.

Alison resumed, "Now he destroy all ofthe facedownor faceup trap and spell cards on the field!"

The Hero flapped its mighty wings and every facedown card on the field shattered.

Alison then replied, "Now He Gets 300 Extra ATK Points For every destroyed card!"

(2,300/2,700 - 3,500/2,700).

Saiyu then replied, "No..."

Alison smiled and replied, "Lets Do This! Shining Wild Wingman, attack!"

The Warrior flapped its mighty wings and The Dragon roared before shattering to bits.

(Saiyu: 1,900LP / Alison: 3,100LP)

Alison smiled and replied, "Wow, The 1st time I Took down a blue Eyes! I End my turn."

Saiyu drew a card and replied, "I Set 1 Monster facedown and that will do it for now."

Alison drew a card and replied, "I Summon A monster facedown and My Shining Warrior, attack!"

The Warrior Flapped its wings and many of the feathers struck saggi, blasting the clown to bits.

Alison smiled and replied, "Thats All! I end my turn."

Saiyu drew a card and replied, "No. I Activate Monster Reincarnation!"

He discard a Battle ox to his graveyard and then she took card out it.

Saiyu resumed, "I Play Double Spell And I Discard this Dragon Treasure.."

He discarded it to his graveyard.

"...To Use your Polymerization!", Saiyu Finished.

Alison gasped and replied, "No..Your're not planning on using..!"

Saiyu then replied, "Yep! I Fusion My 3 Blue Eyes To Bring Forth.."

As the the 3 dragons apeared on the field, they merged to form The Mighty 3-headed blue eyes!

Saiyu resumed, "Meet The Master of my deck, BLUE EYES ULTIMATE DRAGON!"

(4,500/3,800)

Saiyu resumed, "Lets Do This! Blue Eyes Ultimate, Attack with Neutron blast!"

The Dragon fired its Attack And The Mighty Hero Was Oblitarated.

(Saiyu: 1,900LP / Alison: 2,100LP)

Saiyu resumed, "I Set 1 card facedown And your move."

Alison slowly drew a card from her deck and replied, "I Monster facedown and thats all."

Saiyu resumed, "I Activate My Facedown Card, Dragons Rage!"

Alison gasped and replied, "I'm Finished!"

Saiyu then replied, "Yea...for Now. Ultimate Dragon, Neutron Blast!"

The Dragon launched its attack towards her Facedown card And A Clayman apeared Briefly (800/2,000) Before being blown to bits.

(Saiyu: 1,900LP / Alison: 0LP)

The Students Cheered.

The Chancellor got up from his chair and replied, "The Winner Of This Duel..Saiyu Kaiba!"

Saiyu walked over to Alison and replied, "Good Duel. I Enjoyed that well."

Alison smiled and replied, "I Did To.."

The Chancellor got two packs from his pocket and handied both to Saiyu And the chancellor replied, "Good Work. Enjoy your well-deserved prize!"

Saiyu took both and handied one of them to Alison and he replied, "I Think she deserves a booster as well."

Alison took the pack and slid it into her pocket. Saiyu placed the pack in his Suit Pocket.

Alison smiled and replied, "Thank...You. My boyfriend thanks you to."

Saiyu then replied, "Who is he?"

Alison pointed towards Kenny and replied, "Him. Kenny Muto!"

Saiyu gasped and replied, "Is He Related to Yugi Muto?"

Alison then replied, "Yep. That His son."

"Hmm..This will make my 3 years here more fun & Intresting..", Saiyu thought to himself as he stared at Kenny.

-----------------------------------------------------  
Cards Made By Me

Mystic Gambler

Warrior/Effect/Light/ATK: 1,400/DEF: 2,000/ 4 Stars

When This Cards attack one of your opponets monster, Roll A 6-sided die and increase this monster equal to the number you rolled x 200 points. When This Card Is attack while this card is in attack or defense postion, Roll A Six-sided die. Decrease the ATK Of the attacking monster by the number rolled x 200 points.

Knight Of Twin Swords

Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,200/DEF: 1,200 / 4 Stars

Discard 1 spell card from your hand to your graveyard to lets this card attack 3 times during the turn this effect is use. When its Effect Is Activated, You cannot declare a attack with this monster during your next battle phase. Any Equip spell cards equipped to this card are instantly destroyed and sent to graveyard.

Elemental Hero Shining Wild Wingman

Warrior/Fusion/Light/ATK: 2,300/DEF: 2,700/ 8 Stars

Elemental Hero Wild Wingman + Elemental Hero Sparkman.

This card can only be special summoned by fusion summon. When This card is fusion summoned successfully, discard 1 card from your hand to the graveyard to destroy all faceup & Facedown spell & Trap cards on the field and increase this Monster's ATK By 300 points for every card destroyed by this cards effect. This Effect Can Only be Used once Per Duel.

2nd Chance Of Life / Trap Card

This Card can only be activated when your LP drops to zero. Increase Your lifepoints by 2,000 and you can special summon 1 Level 4 or lower normal monster from your deck to your side of the field in faceup attack or defense postion. If This card is activated during your opponets battle phase, Your opponets turn ends immediatly. After this card is used, remove if from play.

(Note: This card apeared in the last Chapter, But I Forget to post it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well Folks, The Son Kaiba Has Now at Duel Academy. Will Alison beat him a in a duel. For Now, That goes answered. In Our Next Chapter, A Duelist Who Has Mastered The Mornach Monsters quite well challenges Jill To A Duel. Who Will Win? Find Out In "The Monarch Master", Coming Soon.


	18. The Monarch Master

Yugioh GX30 Chapter 18: The Monarch Master 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Duel Academy Auditorium / 12:00pm

The Students were still cheering for Alison And Saiyu. Both cheered loudly and happily for the duelists.

The Chancellor then anounced, "This assembly is now over. Report back to your dorm's cafeterias for your dorms lunch to begin."

3 Obelisks surronded Saiyu and 1 of them replied, "Good Duel, Saiyu."

Saiyu then replied, "Thank you.."

The Obelisk then replied, "Thats right. The name's Seth Sharada."

The 2nd Obelisk then replied, "The Name's Sayuka Kazuchi."

The 3rd one replied, "I'm Wally McHendris."

Saiyu then replied, "Nice to meet you all."

Wally then replied, "Will you came with us to our dorm..So we can show you around The dorm?"

Saiyu then replied, "Okay."

he Left with the 3 obelisks.

Alison then replied, "What A Swell Person, He Is."

Suddenly, Kenny apeared and replied, "Good duel, Sweetheart!"

Alison turned to him and kissed him on the lips and replied, "Thanks, Kenny."

Kenny then replied, "Wait. If Saiyu Is The Son of Seto Kaiba...He'll want to duel me until he gets payback."

Alison giggled and replied, "Looks like we both have the same rival."

Kenny then replied, "Oh Well..Lets Get Back To The Dorm."

The Exited the arena, holding each others hand.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ra Yellow Arena / 1:00pm

A Duel Was going on in the arena. 2 Ra's were dueling. 1 Was A Tall Male And The Other Was A Short Female. The Women had 1 card facedown And 1 facedown monster card. The Male Had no facedown cards and a Goblin of greed In Defense (1,000/1,800) and Goblin attack force (2,300/0) in defense positon. The Guy Had 2,000 LP remaing and they Girl had 3,800 LP Remaning.

The Guy Drew a card and replied, "Now your gonna get It! I Tribute both of my monsters To Summon My Gilford the legend!"

As he tribute the two monsters, The Mighty Warrior apeared (2,600/2,000).

The Male replied, "Just Give Up, Melody!"

Melody smiled and replied, "No Chance, Drew."

Drew then replied, "Suit yourself. Gilford, attack!"

The Warrior rushed in and A Witch Of The Black Forest apeared (1,100/1,200) And Was cut in two.

Melody took her deck out and she found the card she wanted and she added it to her hand and she also reshuffled her deck and placed back in the deckslot.

Drew then replied, "Only a witch of the black forest? Oh well, I End my turn."

Melody drew a card and replied, "I Activate my facedown card, Monster Reborn! So Welcome back, Mystical Elf!"

The Praying elf apeared (800/2,000).

Melody then replied, "I Tribute Her To Summon Zaborg The Thunder Monarch!"

As she sat the card down, The Mighty Monarch of Light apeared (2,400/1,000).

Drew groaned and replied, "Not Again!"

The Monarch fired its electricty and Gilford was hit and blown to bits.

Melody then replied, "Zaborg, end this!"

The Mighty Giant fired a electric attack and it struck Drew, knocking him to the ground.

(Drew: 0LP/ Melody: 3,800LP)

Melody then replied, "I'm am the true MASTER OF THE MONARCHS!"

Drew got up and replied, "Yea...Right!"

Melody then replied, "I Am too! I Get 2 copys of each monarch In My deck!"

Drew then replied, "The Monarchs Only take the fire, water, light And earth atributes!"

Melody smiled and replied, "Until now."

She took 4 cards out her deck and show'd them to Drew.

Drew then replied, "You have prove my wrong. Where'd you get those?"

Melody then replied, "When I First started here last year, My 1st match was against A High-Ranking Obelisk, instead of a proctor. And I Nearly lost, but I Beat him. When the chancellor saw this, he came down to the field and gave me two of his exclusive packs! And What were the odds, they were 2 copies each of both of the new monarchs in the packs. The Other 2 cards were quite good."

She Took her deck and slid the 4 cards into her deck and she reshuffled and placed her deck back into her deck.

Melody then replied, "If you can find me a duelist who can take down my monarch deck, let me know. If You find that duelist, bring that person to Me. If the person can beat me, I'll give you a super Rare Warrior monster for your deck!"

Drew smiled and replied, "Will Do!"

Drew was about to leave and Melody replied, "No Teachers..At All. Tell the one you found i'll duel him/her here this evening after supper is done."

Drew then replied, "Okay."

He left in a hurry.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Outside the Slifer Red Dorm / 2:00pm

Jill, Kenny And Alison Were there, Talking about Saiyu.

Kenny then replied, "Saiyu has his fathers 3 Blue Eyes White Dragons in his deck and much of his fathers deck."

Alison then replied, "He'll Indeed make things intresting at this academy."

Jill then replied, "He was my dad's biggest rival. Kaiba never considered him a high-ranking duelist because of his skills."

Kenny then replied, "After so many years, he still has a grudge against your father?"

Jill sighed and replied, "Must Be. My dad has never won against him and he'll still duel until until Seto figures out that my dad is a great duelist."

Alison then replied, "I heard of my dad telling me a story while he was at the Duel Academy spa with Syrus, Chumley and Chazz, He went into a cavern of somesorts and Kaibaman challenged him to a duel. The Kaibaman sounded just like Seto Kaiba. My Dad lost because he used de-fusion on his Ultimate dragon and the he wiped My dad out with its 3 blue eyes."

Kenny looked at Jill and replied, "You're dad is a great duelist. He'll always be a good duelist to me, Jill."

Jill smiled to him and replied, "Thank you so much, Kenny."

Kenny then replied, "Glad to be a help."

Alison grabbed his arm and replied, "Dear?"

Kenny then replied, "Yes, Hon?"

Alison smiled and replied, "Lets go open this pack in your dorm room, okay?"

Kenny then replied, "Sure."

He looked to Jill and replied, "Can You Excuse us while we talk in my dorm room."

Jill smiled and replied, "Sure."

The happy couple left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kennys Dorm Room / 2:15pm

Kenny shut his door and Alison set the pack on the floor and sat down and Kenny sat down next to her.

Alison smiled and replied, "Lets what we got."

She picked the pack up and opened it up and took the 3 cards from it. There were 2 monster cards and 1 Trap Card.

She showed the 3 cards to kenny and he replied, Whoa...Those are Really Rare Cards!"

Alison then replied, "Another recruit of the Elemental Heros?"

She looked the Hero Card and found it was another female member of the Elemental Heros.

Alison looked at and replied, "Wow. I Heard she can be fused With Flame Wingman! The other cards is A Spellcaster."

She handied the card to Kenny and he read the card and gasped and replied, "No Freakin..Way! This Spellcaster Is A 1 Of Kind Card! It reminds of the 1 certain Monster From Dungeon Dice monsters. Hmm."

He Looked at the trap card and replied, "This Card Is A Elemental Hero Only Trap Card."

He handied it to Alison and she replied, "You can have the spellcaster and i'll take the 2 hero cards!"

Kenny smiled and replied, "I Really Can..Have 1 of them?"

Alison smiled and replied, "Of Course!"

They both took their decks out and added the new cards to their decks and then they reshuffled their decks and placed it back into their deck slots.

Alison then replied, "Want To Meet up with Jill and Head to Slifer Lounge?"

Kenny smiled and replied, "Good idea, hon."

Kenny stood up first and she helped Alison up and they left the dorm, happily holding hands.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Slifer Red Dorm Lounge / 2:25pm

Kenny, Alison and Jill entered the lounge and they sat at their favorite Table.

Syrus came in and replied, "Hey Gang."

The 3 friends all replied, "Hey, Sy."

Suddenly, A Waiter apeared at the table and asked, "Hello. The Name Is Pierre Elesente. I'm A Well-known chef and waiter from Paris. I Joined this school so that you guys can get some good snacks. Heres A Menu for each of you."

He Gave them each a menu and they started to look in it.

Kenny then replied, "Nice to meet you. I'm Kenny and this Is Jill And Alison. We'll take 3 Soft Pretzels With Cheese Sauce."

Jill then replied, "Mmmm.."

Kenny resumed, "And We'll each have A Bottle Of Water to go with it."

Pierre smiled and replied, "Okay Then. I'll have your order ready in about 15 minutes."

Kenny then replied, "Thank You."

Each of the friends handied them their menus and they went back into the kitchen.

Syrus came over to the table and replied, "Hey, can i sit down at this table?"

Kenny smiled and replied, "Yes sir."

He Sat down on a chair, across from Alison. Just then, Pierre came out and sat 3 bottles of water on the table and then he went back into his kitchen.

Syrus then replied, "Nice lounge, eh?"

Kenny then replied, "I Like it."

Syrus then replied, "I Like to say one thing you, Kenny?"

Kenny then replied, "What is it?"

Syrus smiled and replied, "Thanks for getting my Soul back from Camulins doll."

Kenny then replied, "No Problem."

Suddenly, the door opened again and Drew came in. Kenny, Alison, Jill and Syrus did not notice him coming in. He Walked over to a nearby table and sat down at and he picked up a nearby menu.

Pierre came out of his kitchen with A Tray in his hand and it 3 soft pretzels on 3 different plates as well as a plate of cheese sauce cups. and he sat the tray down and placed 1 pretzel infront of the 3 friends and then he took a small plate off of his tray that had the cheese sauce cups and he sat it down on the table.

Kenny then replied, "Thanks, Pierre."

Pierre smiled and replied, "No Problem."

He was about to go back into the kitchen and he noticed Drew at the table and he walked over to the table and he replied, "What Can I Get you."

Drew sat the menu down and replied, "I'll have a Cheesburger and i'll also have a root beer to drink as well."

Pierre took the menu and replied, "It'll be about 6 minutes until your burger is done."

Drew smiled and replied, "Sounds good."

He went back into kitchen.

Jill then replied, "My Deck is The best in the world! I Beat Carrie and crushed the proctor on the opening duel. I Tied with Duke and Syrus, but I had fun."

Drew heard what they were saying and he walked over to the table and replied, "You're Jill Wheeler, Joey Wheelers daughter?"

Jill then replied, "The one and only."

Drew then replied, "My Friend Melody As She is Known As the: Master Of Monarchs, Challenges you to A Duel. She'll wants to duel tonighy aftet supper is done in the Ra Yellow Arena."

Jill then replied, "Okay. I Always wanted to take down the 4 element Monarchs. Tell Melody to prepare to duel tonight."

Drew then replied, "Will do."

he went back to his table and he sat down and he noticed that his snack & drink had arrived. He opened his can Of Root beer and began to drink it.

Jill looked at Syrus then replied, "Can I Have permisson to go to their arena and duel, Sy?"

Syrus smiled and replied, "Sure. Be Back Before 10 'o' clock."

Jill then replied, "Okay."

The 3 friends began to eat their snack.

-  
Ra Yellow Arena / 3:00pm

Melody was still in the arena. Drew came in and he walked up to Melody and replied, "I found someone."

Melody then replied, "Good. Who?"

Drew then replied, "Jill Wheeler."

Melody gasped and replied, "I've always wanted to challenge her to a duel, but I Never got that chance. Good find."

She Took a card out her pocket and she handied to Drew and he took it.

Drew looked at the card and replied, "Wow. What A Swell card."

He took his deck out and he slid the card into his deck and then he slid it back into his duel disk.

Melody then replied, "Tonight, I'l crush Jill and get the title of best duelist in the Ra Yellow Dorm!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ra Yellow Arena / 7:00pm

Alison, Jill And Kenny entered the arena. They found Melody, Drew And 3 Other Ras In The Arena.

Melody then replied, "Ready?"

Jill then replied, "Can I Switch 1 card in my deck with 1 in my side deck?"

Melody then replied, "No Problem."

Jill took her side deck box and took a card out it and she placed the box back into her pocket. She Then looked through her deck and She Took 1 of her 3 Gearfrieds and added the card. She placed the Gearfried on the ground. She Then reshuffled her deck and she slid her deck back into her Disk's deck slot. She picked the card up off the floor and she placed it back into her pocket.

Jill then replied, "Ready. How Many Lifepoints?"

Melody then replied, "6,000 Enough?"

Jill smiled and replied, "That'll be fine with me."

Both duelists activated their disks and both LP Counters reached 6,000.

Melody then replied, "Ready To Beatened by My Monarchs?"

Jill then replied, "Dream On."

"ITS TIME TO DUEL!", Both duelists yelled out.

(Melody: 6,000LP / Jill: 6,000LP)

Both drew 5 cards from their decks.

Melody then replied, "I Always let my oppenet go first."

Jill drew a card and replied, "Thanks. I Summon My Tiny Winguard in defense mode."

As he sat the card down, The Small Chubby warrior apeared, knelling in defense (1,400/1,800).

Jill then replied, "I Set another card facedown and thats all for now."

Melody drew a card and replied, "I Summon Mystical Elf in defense mode."

As he sat the card down, The Mystical Elf apeared, Chanting (800/2,000).

Melody then repleid, "I Activate The Spell Card, Zaborgs Light! If I Remove my faceup Mystical Elf And I Now Can Tribute Summon Zaborg From My Hand!"

As The Mystical Elf vanished, The Mighty Monarch Of Light apeared (2,400/1,000).

Melody smiled and replied, "Now that he's been Tribute summoned successfully, I Can Use his ability!"

The Monarch shined bright and fired a thunderbolt at the tiny warrior, oblitarating it.

Jill then replied, "Nuts!"

Melody smiled and replied, "Lets do this! Zaborg, Bolt of Light attack!"

The Giant Fired its attack and struck Jill in the chest, knocking her to the ground.

(Melody: 6,000LP / Jill: 3,600LP)

Melody then replied, "Dang!"

Melody then replied, "If Its Any Useful For you, When I End my turn you regain 1,000 Lifepoints. Since Zaborg is fine by himself, I End my turn."

(Melody: 6,000LP / Jill: 4,600LP)

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Set 1 card facedown and 1 monster facedown and thats all i want to do..for now."

Melody drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Mad Dog Of Darkness in attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, The Demon Dog apeared with A Frightening Bark (1,900/1,400).

Melody resumed, "Lets Do This! Mad Dog, attack!"

The Dog rushed in and A Warrior with A Large Shield Apeared (100/2,600) And the dog bounced off of it.

(Melody: 5,300LP / Jill: 4,600LP)

The Warrior stood up in attack postion.

Melody then replied, "Now Zaborg, attack!"

The Giant fired A Bolt Of Lighting and it shot out to the warrior...

Jill then replied, "Not A Freakin Chance! I Activate Ready for Intercepting! Now My Warrior goes to facedown defense."

The Warrior vanished into a facedown card and The Barbarbian apeared again (100/2,600) And the lightning bounced off it And He Stood up again1

Melody growled and replied, "Lucky For You! I End my turn."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Activate Fissure!"

A Large hole in the ground apeared under the dog and the dog was fell into it.

Jill resumed, "I Like That! I Offer my Guardna To Summon Freed The Matchless General!"

As the warrior vanished, The Legendary General Apeared (2,300/1,700).

Melody snickered and replied, "Nice Try, But My Monster Is Stronger!"

Jill then replied, "I know! I Activate Rush Recklessly!"

The Warriors sword glowed red (2,300/1,700 - 3,000/1,700).

Jill then replied, "Lets Do It! Freed, Show her Zaborg how you're Matchless!"

The Warrior rushed in and stabbed the giant in the stomach with sword And The giant collapsed to the ground and shattered.

(Melody: 4,500LP / Jill: 4,600LP)

Jill smiled and replied, "Take that! I End my turn now."

Melody then replied, "Okay! I Summon a monster facedown and thats all for now."

Jill drew a card.

"Hmm..A D. D. Warrior lady! I Set her facedown and when she attacks with one of monarchs, It'll be vanished!", Jill thought to herself as she held the card.

Jill then replied, "I Set a monster facedown and I'll have Freed Attack!"

The Warrior rushed in and Sangan apeared (1,000/600) And was cut in two.

Melody took her deck out and she looked through it and she found the card she wanted and she then reshuffled her deck and placed it back into her duel disk.

Jill then replied, "Oh Well. I End with 1 facedown card."

Melody drew a card and replied, "I Activate Monster Reborn!"

The Dog returned to the field (1,900/1,400).

Melody resumed, "I Offer it for Granmarg the Rock Monarch!"

As The Dog vanished, The Mighty Monarch of Rock apeared (2,400/1,000).

Melody then repleid, "Now for its ability!"

The Monster slammed on Jills facedown Monster Card.

Jill gulped and replied, "DARN!"

Melody smiled and replied, "You did'nt like that? Oh, well. Granmarg, attack Freed!"

The Warrior rushed in and punched freed, blowing the general to bits.

Melody then replied, "That was fun! I End my turn with 1 facedown card."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Play the warrior returning alive and i return D. D. Warrior lady!"

she went into her graveyard and got the card she wanted.

Jill resumed, "Now I Play Marauding Captain!"

as he sat the card down, the Mighty Captain apeared (1,200/700).

Jill resumed, "And Now I'll Special Summon My D.D. Warrior lady!"

The Mighty Warrior lady apeared (1,500/1,600).

Jill then replied, "Lets Do This! D. D. Warrior lady, attack!"

The Warrior rushed and the Monarch got its fist ready and slugged the warrior onto her back. Suddenly, A Portal opened up and the monarch as Well As The warrior was sucked into it.

Jill Then replied, "That Costed my A Few LP, But at least your monarch is gone! Captain, attack her directly!"

the Captain rushed in and slashed the Melody twice in the chest, knocking her to the ground.

(Melody: 3,300LP / Jill: 3,400LP)

Jill smiled and replied, "Take That! I End with 1 facedown Card!"

Melody drew a card and replied, "I Activate Call of The Haunted!"

The Mad Dog apeared, again.

Melody resumed, "I Offer my pup To Summon Kerin, The Storm Monarch!"

Jill looked puzzled and repleid, "What Monarch?"

As the dog vanished, The Mighy Monarch of the wind apeared (2,400/1,000).

Melody then replied, "This monarchs ability is that 2 cards on the field go to the bottom of your deck!"

The Monarch opened its mouth and fired A beam of Air and it struck The Captain and Jills other facedown card (A Negate Attack). She then took the cards off her side of the field and slid both of them to the bottom of her deck.

Melody smiled and replied, "lets Do This! Kerin, attack!"

The Monarch Drew its sword and slashed Jill in the chest.

(Melody: 3,300LP / Jill: 900LP)

Melody smiled and replied, "Your LPS Are reallly low, huh? I End my turn."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Summon Dark Balizer In attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, a dark warrior apeared with two pitch-black swords (2,300/2,000).

Melody was shocked and replied, "HEY! Thats a Level 5 Monster! How Can you summon it that easy !"

Jill then replied, "This card Can be normal summoned without a tribute if my opponet has 2,000 more lifepoints or more then I Do!"

Kenny then replied, "Thats the card She won that card in A Warriors-Only Tournement, If I Remember right."

Jill then replied, "I Now Activate my Facedown card, Shield And Sword!"

Melody gulped as her monarch's strength changed (2,400/1,000 - 1,000/2,400) And Jills warrior did as well (2,300/2,000 - 2,000/2,300).

Jill then replied, "Lets fight! Balizer, attack!"

The Warrior rushed and slammed its sword into Kerin, blowing the monarch away.

(Melody: 2,700LP / Jill: 900LP)

Jill then replied, "Now that winds is toast! I End with Dian Keto The Cure Master!"

(Melody: 2,700LP / Jill: 1,900LP)

Melody drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and thats all."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Geafried!"

As he sat the card down, The Mighty Steel-armored Warrior apeared (1,800/1,600).

Jill then replied, "Lets Do This. Balizer, attack!"

The Warrior rushed and And A Small Hamster apeared (900/600) and was blown to bits.

Melody then replied, "Now I Can Summon Another Bubonic Vermin facedown!"

Another facedown card apeared on the field.

Jill then replied, "You Can't have more then 3 of them! Gearfried, attack!"

The Warrior rushed in and a 2nd Vermin apeared Was Was blown to bits As well.

She sat another facedown card on the field.

Jill then replied, "That was odd. I End my turn with1 facedown card."

Melody drew a card and replied, "I Offer my monster To Summon Thestalos The firestorm monarch!"

As the facedown card vanished, The Mighty Monarch of Fire apeared (2,400/1,000).

Melody smiled and replied, "lets see You have 2 cards and I Can use Thestalos's ability to make you discard one of them and if its a monster, Its discarded to your graveyard! The Card on your left!"

Jill growled as she showed the card to Melody and It Was A Axe Raider. As she slid the card into her graveyard, 4 fireballs apeared Over Thestalos and all were fired At Jill, striking her in the chest.

(Melody: 2,700LP / Jill: 1,500LP)

Melody smiled again and replied, "Lets do this! Thestalos, attack!"

The Monarchs hands began to glow red a beam was fired from both of them and Gearfried Was Incenarated.

Melody: 2,700LP / Jill: 900LP)

Melody chuckled and replied, "This Duel is Gonna end soon! I End my turn."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Set 1 monster facedown and I Switch Balizer to defense And Thats it."

The Warrior knelled on the field.

Melody drew a card and repleid, "I Summon The Strong 7 Colored Fish in attack mode!"

As she sat the card down, The Rainbow-colored fish apeared (1,800/800).

Melody then replied, "Lets Do This! Thestalos, attack!"

The Monarch fired its attack and Balizer was blown to bits.

Melody then replied, "7 Colored fish, attack!"

The fish flopped to the facedown monster and a A Catapult apeared (900/2,000) and the fishs attack bounced off.

(Melody: 2,500LP/ Jill: 900LP)

Jill then replied, "The Throwstone unit Is Too much for you darned fish!"

Melody then replied, "Lucky You! I End my turn."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Offer My Unit To Summon Steel Fan fighter!"

As the catapult vanished, The Warrior with 2 steel fans apeared (2,200/1,850).

Jill then replied, "I Activate Power From The Enemy!"

The Warriors Fans glowed red for a few minutes (2,200/1,850 - 3,000/1,850).

Jill then replied, "I Activate Double Attack! I Discard this card.."

She discard her Gearfried the Swordmaster to her graveyard.

Jill then replied, "Now my buff dude can attack twice! Steel Fan, attack!"

The Fighter flew his fans and sliced the The Fish In Half, blowing it to bits and The Fans Struck Thestalos, blowing him to bits.

Melody: 700LP/ Jill: 900LP)

Kenny then replied, "Call her the Monarch Slayer!"

Jill then replied, "Neat Name! I End my turn By Activating My Spell Card, Double Draw. I Can Draw 1 card if I discard 1 from my hand"  
She discarded 1 card and drew 1 new one from her deck.  
Jill then replied, "I Now End my turn with two facedown cards."

Melody drew a card and replied, "I Summon a monster facedown and thats all."

Jill then replied, "I Pass."

Melody drew a card and replied, "I Flip Monster faceup!"

As she flipped the card up, A Blazing Inpachi apeared (1,850/0).

Jill then replied, "Dang!"

Melody then replied, "I Offer it To Summon Mobius The frost Monarch!"

As the firey Creature Vanished, The Mighty Monarch Of Water & Ice apeared (2,400/1,000).

Jill then replied, "You now, I'm starting to get Realllly tired of those monarchs!"

Melody then replied, "Then You'll hate his ability!"

A Blast Of Cold wind apeared and both Of Jills Facedowns (A Mirror Force And a Negate Attack) Shattered.

Melody then replied, "Lets Do This! Mobius, Attack!"

The Monach opend its mouth and A Cold Air came out of it and It Froze The Fighter And It Shattered.

(Melody: 700LP / Jill: 750LP)

Melody then replied, "Take That! I End my turn now."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Play Monster Reborn to revive one of my favorites!"

The Mighty Red Eyes Apeared with A Loud Roar (2,400/2,000).

Jill then replied, "I Discarded him with Double Draw!"

Melody then replied, "Both Of our monsters ATK Is Equal!"

Jill then replied, "I Activate Dragon Treasure!"

The Dragon Roared In Delight (2,400/2,000 - 2,700/2,300).

Jill then replied, "Lets Do This! Red Eyes, attack!"

The Dragon launched a Fireball And It Struck Mobius, blowing him to bits of ice.

(Melody: 400LP /Jill: 750LP)

Jill then replied, "I End my turn now."

Melody then replied, "Its Time For To Meet The monarch Of Darkness! I Activate The spell card, Call of Jotunhelm. I Can Now Revive A Monarch monster With Half Of Its Orginal ATK."

Zaborg reapeared On The Field (1,200/1,000).

Melody then replied, "I Now Banish Zaborg To Summon The Mightiest Monarch Of them All!"

As Zaborg vanished, The Mighty Monarch Of Darkness Apeared. He Was Completly dressed in black.

Melody then replied, "Here he Is, NERGAL THE NIGHT MONARCH!"

(3,300/1,600).

Alison was freaked and replied, "Now, THATS the most frightning thing I've seen!"

Kenny looked at her and replied, "Don't Worry, Dear. I'm here."

Alison then replied, "Thats Why I Love you, Kenny."

Melody then replied, "Lets Do It! Nergal, attack!"

The Fiendish Monarch rushed in And he Put His Hands around the dragon and he broke the dragons neck And It Crashed to the ground and shattered.

(Melody: 400LP / Jill: 150LP)

Melody then replied, "He's my most powerful Monarch, you're through! I End my turn now."

Jill drew a card.

"Its My Best Card!", Jill happily thought to herself as he looked at the card.

Jill resumed, "I Activate Shallow Grave!"

She took a card out of her graveyard and placed it facedown on the field and Melody did the same.

Jill then replied, "I Offer My facedown card To Summon My 2nd Freed!"

As she sat the card down, The General Apeared (2,300/1,700).

Melody then replied, "Nice, But my monarch is better!"

Jill then replied, "I Know! I Now Offer Him To Summon His Better form."

Freed turned to Jill and saluted her and Golden armor apeared onFreedand he nowhad a beautiful goldensword as well (2,300/1,700).

Jill then replied, "Meet The Best Of My Deck, Warrior Grandmaster Freed!"

(2,300/1,700).

Melody then replied, "What Can He Do?"

Jill then repleid, "This! For 1 turn only, he gets 200 points for every warrior in my graveyard!"

Melody gasped and replied, "You have 11!"

Freeds Sword glowed Bright Gold (2,300/1,700 / 4,500/1,700).

Melody smiled and replied, "Lets End This! Freed, attack!"

The Warrior rushed in and he threw his sword into Nergals chest and the dark monarch collapsed to the ground and Freed walked up to his dead body and he pulled the sword out and Then Nergal Shattered.

(Melody: 0LP / Jill: 150LP)

Melody was furious and she replied, "You defeated all 6 of my monarchs in one duel!"

Jill smiled and replied, "Indeed!"

She left the arena and headied out of the arena.

Jill smiled and replied, "Sore Sport!".

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Fanfic Only Cards Made by Me And Others

Kerin The Storm Monarch

Warrior/Effect/Wind/ATK: 2,400/DEF: 1,000/ 6 Stars

When this card is normal summoned successfully, select up to 2 cards on the field and placed them at the bottom of the owners Deck.

(Note: This Card was Created By: Ruin Queen of Oblivion. All Credit for this card goes to her and I also thank her for letting me use her Fanfic cards in my fanfic.)

Call OF Jotunhelm / Spell Card

Special Summon 1 monster With "Monarch" In its name to your side of the field in faceup attack or defense postion. The Special Summon monsters Orginal ATK Is Halved.

Nergal The Night Monarch

Fiend/Effect/Dark/ATK: 3,300LP/DEF: 1,600/8 Stars

This card cannot be normal summoned or set. This card Can only be Speical Summoned by removing 1 monster on your side of the field With "Monarch" In its name from play. This Monster cannot be destroyed by Spell Cards, Trap Cards, and Monster effects.

(Note: Both Of These cards apeared in Cyber Commanders Fanfic: Yugioh! Dark Messiah. All Credit goes to him And I Also thank him for letting me use his Fanfic Cards in my fanfic.)

Zaborgs Light / Spell Card.

Remove from play 1 Light-Atribute monster on your side of the field To Tribute Summon "Zaborg The Thunder Monarch" From your hand to your side of the field. During the end phase of the turn this card was activated, Your opponet Regains 1,000 Lifepoints.

Dark Balizer

Warrior/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,300/DEF: 2,000/ 5 Stars

If Your Opponet has 2,000 Lifepoints more then you do, You Can Normal Summon this card from your hand to your side of the field without A Tribute. This Counts As A Normal Summon.

Warrior Grandmaster Freed

Warrior/Effect/Light/ATK: 2,300/DEF: 1,700/ 9 Stars

This Card cannot be normal summoned or set. this card can only be Speical Summoned by Offering 1 "Freed The Matchless General" As a tribute. Only once during The Current Duel, Increase this cards ATK by 200 points for every card in your graveyard.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, Jill Does it again! In Our Next Chapter, The Gang Goes to The Duel Academy Spa house For A Little Relaxation And The Owner of the spa Challenges Kenny to a duel. Will Kenny Prevail? Find Out In "The Spa Treatment", Coming Soon.


	19. The Spa Treatment

Yugioh GX30

Chapter 19: The Spa Treatment

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ra Yellow Arena / 6:00pm

The Gang was still in the arena, Congratulating Jill on her well-done victory.

Kenny then replied, "Jill, Well done. You defeated All 6 of the elemental Monarchs today. Joey would of been proud of you.

Jill smiled and replied, "I Knew he would Of.

Drew walked up to her and replied, "Good victory.."

Jill then replied, "Thanks. I Tried hard."

Drew then replied, "I Gotta go comfort My Girlfriend."

He left towards Melodys Dorm room.

Just Then, Duke came in the arena, With A Clipboard in his hand and he replied, "Good Job, Jill. I'm quite impressed with your dueling abilities."

Jill then replied, "Thanks, Duke."

Duke then replied, "I'm anouncing this now. Tomarrow Morning, The Duel Academy Spa And Pool building will reopen its doors after 5 Years of improving and remodeling. The New owner will be be announced by the chancellor. If you do not have a bathing suit, He also built a swim shop the sells Swiming clothes. The owner is a also a great duelist as well. His ability is nothing but amazing. I've dueled him once and I Won my match against Him. So until tomarrow, See ya all later."

Duke left the arena

Jill then replied, "I Can't wait! I Heard the building is absolutly gorgeous inside."

Alison then repleid, "Wanna got swimming tomarrow?"

Kenny then replied, "I Have my swimming trunks with me...So Sure."

Jill then replied, "I've got a swimming suit, so i'm in as well."

Alison then replied, "Good, I've got 1 as well. We'll go the grand reopening and we'll enjoy ourselves."

The 3 friends left the arena.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Melody's dorm room / 7:00pm

Melody was at her desk, looking at her deck.

Melody then replied, "She's good. But how did she get past my Monarchs? She beat all 6 of them. I've got to watch out for her..for now on."

She heard a knocking at her door and she went to answer and found her boyfriend at the door, smiling.

Melody then replied, "Drew?"

Drew smiled and replied, "Yes, Honey. I've come to comfort you and help you relax after your long duel you had today."

Melody then replied, "Come on in, My dear."

Drew came and she shut her door and locked it.

Melody smiled to him and replied, "Thanks for coming..Honey."

Drew then replied, "I Do what I can for the girl I love."

Melody then replied, "Wanna Have Quick duel? We'll duel late tonight at about 1 'o' Clock in the arena. I'll use my other deck I Built."

Drew then replied, "Cool I'll just use my 1st deck."

Melody then replied, "I always liked your main deck alot. So see you tonight, my dear."

Drew then replied, "Okay, see you later."

Drew was about to leave and Melody replied, "Drew...?"

Drew looked at her and replied, "Yes Hon?"

She Went to her door and unlocked and Then she kissed Drew on the lips and then he left the Room and then she locked her door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ra Yellow Arena / 1:00am

The Arena was quite and Melody & Drew were the only ones there...Dueling in their pajamas.

Melody then replied, "Ready, Hon?"

Drew then replied, "Always."

Both duelists activated their duel disks and both counters reached 4,000.

Drew then replied, "Ready?"

Melody smiled and replied, "Yeah!"

"TIME TO DUEL!", Both duelists quitely yelled out.

(Drew: 4,000LP / Melody: 4,000LP)

Both drew 5 cards from their decks.

Drew then replied, "Lets see what we can do."

Melody then replied, "Indeed. Can I Go first?"

Drew then replied, "If you want to."

Melody then replied, "I Summon Birdface in defense mode."

As she sat the card down, The Golden Winged Eagle apeared (1,600/1,600).

Melody then replied, "Now I'll place another card facedown and that will be it..for now."

Drew drew a card and replied, "I Summon Axe Raider in attack mode."

As he sat the card down, The Barbarian carring a large axe apeared (1,700/1,150).

Drew then replied, "Lets Do This! Axe Raider, attack!"

The Warrior rushed in and cleaved the birdman in half.

Melody took her deck out and she found the card she wanted and then she reshuffled her deck and she slid it back into her disk.

Drew then replied, "Alrighty Then! I end my turn."

Melody drew a card and replied, "Ha! I Summon This Beauty!"

As she sat the card down, A Bird-women with cyber armor apeared (1,800/1,300).

Drew then replied, "I knew you would use the harpies."

Melody then replied, "I Thought You'd like them. Cyber Harpie, attack!"

The Harpie flew in and she slammed her claws into the warrior, blowing him away.

(Drew: 3,900LP / Melody: 4,000LP)

Melody smiled and replied, "Cutie. I End with 1 facedown card."

Drew drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and that is it."

Melody drew a card and replied, "I Now Summon Harpies brother in attack mode!"

As she sat the card down, The Male harpie apeared (1,800/600).

Melody resumed, "lets Do This! Harpie brother, attack his defense!"

Harpies brother flew into the air and a A Tiny Warrior apeared (1,400/1,800) And The Claws bounced right off.

Melody then replied, "Neat! I End my turn now."

Drew drew a card and replied, "I Offer my monster To Summon Freed The matchless General!"

As the Tiny Winguard vanished, The Mighty General apeared (2,300/1,700).

Freed then replied, "Lets Do This! freed, attack the brother!"

The Warrior rushed and inpaled the Harpie With his sword and then he pulled the sword out, shattering the harpie.

(Drew: 3,900LP / Melody: 3,500LP).

Drew then replied, "Take That! I End my turn now."

Melody drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Harpie Girl in attack mode!"

As she sat the card down, The young sister of the harpies apeared with a small chirp (500/500).

Melody resumed, "I Activate Elegant Egotist!"

The Cyber Harpie turned into 3 different harpies (1,950/2,100).

Melody resumed, "I Activate the Spell Card, Triangle Esctasy Spark!"

The Sisters ATK rose To 2,700.

Melody then replied, "Lets Do This! Harpie Sisters, attack!"

The Sisters glowed for a few minutes and a Beam of light was fired and it struck the general, blowing him away.

Melody then replied, "My Harpie Girl, attack!"

The harpie girl rushed in slashed Drew in the chest.

(Drew: 2,700LP / Melody: 3,500LP)

Melody resumed, "I End with 1 facedown card And that will do for me."

Drew drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Fiend Megacyber!"

As he sat the card down, The golden warrior apeared (2,200/1,200)

Drew smiled and replied, "Since I Special summon him, Come On out Blade Knight!"

As he sat the card down, The Warrior of light apeared (1,600/1,000).

Drew resumed, "Lets do this! Fiend Megacyber, attack!"

The Warrior rushed in and uppercutted the sisters, blowing them all away.

(Drew: 2,700LP / Melody: 3,250LP)

Drew then replied, "Now Blade Knight, attack!"

The Warrior rushed in and charged towards the Young chick..

Melody quickly replied, "I can't let you do that! I Activate My Facedown card, Spellbinding circle!"

A Pentragram circle apeared and blade knight was trapped in it.

Drew then replied, "I End my turn now."

Melody drew a card and replied, "I Activate the spell card, Harpie Girl Royal Treatment! Now I Can Offer My Harpie Girl To Summon Harlena, the Harpie Princess from my deck!"

As the girl winked and vanished, Another harpie apeared and this one wore A Feather Gown And she had gorgeous red wings as well (1,700/1,500).

Melody then replied, "I Also Summon My 2nd harpies brother!"

As she sat the card down, The twin of the 1st brother apeared (1,800/600).

Melody then replied, "Lets battle. Harlena, attack The Fiend Megacyber!"

The Harpie flew in..

Drew looked Puzzled and replied, "But She's weaker!"

Melody then replied, "When she goes into battle, She Can change your monsters Mode!"

The Warrior knelt in defense and the harpie princess slashed the golden warrior, blowing him to bits.

Melody resumed, "When She destroys a monster in battle, She gains 300 Extra ATK points!"

The Harpies feathers shined gold (1,700/1,500 - 2,000/1,500).

Melody then replied, "Harpie Brother, attack!"

The Harpie Bot rushed in and slashed the warrior blowing him to bits.

(Drew: 2,500LP / Melody: 3,250LP)

Drew then replied, "Good Move, my dear!"

Melody smiled and replied, "Glad you liked it! I end with 1 facedown."

Drew drew a card and replied, "I Summon Blue Flame Swordsman in attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, The Blue Flame Version of Flame Swordsman apeared (1,800/1,600).

Drew resumed, "I Now Play Monster reborn and i'll revive My Megacyber!"

The Warrior apeared on the field again (2,200/1,200).

Drew then replied, "Next I Activate A. Forces!"

The Card apeared And The Warriors ATK Rose (BFSM 1,800/1,600 - 2,200/1,600 / FMC 2,200/1,200 - 2,600/1,200).

Drew smiled and replied, "Lets do It! Blue Flame Swordsman, attack Harlena!"

The Warrior rushed and The Harpie Princess was reduced to scorched feathers.

Drew then replied, "Now My Fiend, attack her brother!"

The Warrior rushed in and uppercutted the Brother, blowing him to bits.

(Drew: 2,500LP / Melody: 2,250LP)

Drew smiled and replied, "I End my turn now."

Melody drew a card and replied, "I Activate Mystical space typhoon!"

A Small tornado began and HIs A. Forces card shattered.

Melody smiled and replied, "I Now Summon My 3rd Harpies brother in attack mode!"

As she sat the card down, The Harpie Brother apeared (1,800/600).

Melody then replied, "I now activate the equip spell, Harpie Sword!"

A Large sword apeared in the harpies claw.

Melody resumed, "This card Lets my monster Gains 400 ATK Points!"

The Harpie glowed (1,800/600 - 2,200/1,000).

Melody resumed, "Lets do this! My Harpie, attack!"

The Warrior rushed and slashed the blue flame warrior, blowing him to bits.

(Drew: 2,100LP / Melody: 2,250LP)

Drew then replied, "Forget?"

Melody sighed and replied "RATS!"

The Orginal Flame swordsman apeared (1,800/1,600).

Melody smiled and replied, "Okay. I activate Dark Core And I Discard this useless Elegant Egotist!"

A Dark Portal apeared and the gold armor warrior was sucked into it.

Melody then replied, "Now that he's gone..I End my turn now."

Drew drew a card and replied, "I Offer Flame Swordsman To Summon A Monster which I'll place facedown!"

The Firery swordsman vanished and a facedown card apeared in his spot.

Drew then replied, "I End my turn now."

Melody drew a card and replied, "I Offer My Brother To Summon Swift Birdman Joe!"

As the harpie brother vanished, The Mighty Male Winged-Beast apeared with 2 gorgeous green wings (2,300/1,900).

Melody then replied, "I Don't Trust your facedown monster..So I End my turn now."

Drew drew a card and replied, "I Flip My Facedown monster faceup!"

As he flipped the card faceup, The Mighty Shield Apeared (0/3,000).

Melody was puzzled and replied, "Hard to say this..But it has 0 ATK!"

Drew smiled and replied, "I Know That! I activate Shield & Sword!"

The Shields ATK Changed (0/3,000 - 3,000/0) As well as Joes ATK (2,300/1,900 - 1,900/2,300).

Drew then replied, "I Now Summon My Marauding captain!"

As he sat the card down, The Mighty Captain apeared (1,200/700).

Drew resumed, "Lets do this! shield, attack!"

The Red Eye on the shield started to glow dark red and a red beam was shot out and It Struck The Birdman, blowing him to bits.

Drew resumed, "Now My Captain, attack her directly for the win!"

The Warrior rushed in and slashed Melody twice.

(Drew: 2,100LP / Melody: 0LP)

Drew pointed to her and replied, "Thats Game."

Melody smiled and replied, "And A Good one Too."

She walked to him and replied, "I have a surprise for you And its in a envolope i've been holding onto."

She Handied Drew a white Envolope and Drew placed it in his pocket. Drew then kissed her on her lips.

Melody then replied, "I'll see you at breakfast tomarrow."

They left and headed towards their dorm rooms. But Melody stopped and turned and she replied, "Drew?"

He turned around and he walked over to melody and he replied, "Yes?"

She Got to his Ear and replied, "Today & Tonight, I Was wearing Orange underwear."

Drew smiled and replied, "Thank you, hon."

The both headed towards their dorm rooms.

-  
Drews Room / 2:30am

Drew took his disk off of his arm and placed it on a nearby easy chair. he took the envolope out of his pocket and he opened and he found a duel monster card in it.

Drew found out it was that Fairy Monster Alison & Kenny both had.

he smiled at it and replied, "You're going to my deck!"

He went to his duel disk and took his deck out and he placed the card in the middle and reshuffled the deck and placed it back into his disk. He then went to his bed and he shut off a nearby lamp and he got into his bed and fell asleep.

-  
The Next Day

Slifer Red Cafeteria / 8:30am

The Students were enjoying their breakfast when Syrus came in with a smile on his face.

Syrus then replied, "When you guys & gals are down with breakfast, the grand opening is about to begin. Bring your towel as well as your swimming suit and We'll meet outside of this cafeteria. The Grand opening kicks off at about 10 'o' Clock this morning, so lets get a move on!"

The Students cheered happily and all of them finished quickly.

-  
Outside the spa / 10:00am

All the students and faculty werw there. Each was carrying a bag that had their suit, towel and Other Items of need. Each was ready to swim. Kenny was the only one with duel disk on his arm and he waited next to Alison, Jill and Daniel.

The Building was large and wonderful. the building had a tropical theme to and everyone liked it.

Kenny yawned and replied, "When will this begin Already!"

Alison giggled and replied, "It shall begin soon. I Can't wait to swim in the spa and the water park!"

Jill then replied, "I heard this waterpark makes any waterpark in The United States or Japan look like a joke."

Suddenly The Chancellor came to the entrance And began, "Welcome...Welcome to the grand opening of this amazing Waterpark & Spa. Today, we have many things to to do. Tubing..Water Slides and Relaxation spas. Today cause of its grand opening, All Classes are cancelled until Monday."

The Students cheered.

The Chancellor resumed, "This Wonderful building will have many activites for you. Just for today, All Snacks are Free, But you must pay for a swimsuit or towel. There is no Admisson Fee To Enter, But If you're caught her and you supposed to be in a class, You'll get 1 dermit. With that said and done. I will Introduce the owner. This Man Was hired By Seto Kaiba himself to build this wonderful spa and waterpark. From San Franfisco, Calafornia...Jeremiah Henson."

A Tall man walked to the chancellor as the students and Faculty applauded him.

The Man Was A Thin Man. He wore a black shirt and Blue Jeans. He Also had a duel disk on his arm.

Jeremiah smiled and replied, "Its A Honor To run this Waterpark & Spa. I Will be certain that you'll all enjoy it so much."

He Took a Blue Key from his pocket and he unlocked the main door.

Jeremiah then replied, "I Now open it for you guys. If anyone wants to duel me, I'll duel at anytime in the Spa & Waterpark. Now thats settled, I Now open this Waterpark & Spa To You students! You May all enter the spa!"

He and the Chancellor stepped out of the way and the students came in a uproar.

Jeremiah then replied, "Hey..Chanc?"

The Chancellor then replied, "Yes?"

Jeremiah resumed, "I Want to duel you sometime next week when your not busy."

The Chancellor then replied, "I Would be honored to duel you."

-  
Inside the Waterpark / 10:30am

The Students gasped as they saw the wonderful built Waterpark. They Were Swimming Pools, Water Slides, Water Mazes, Water tunnels and Anything water all around. The Sauna was also nice as well. The students went into the correct lockerooms.

Kenny then replied, "This Is A Dream."

Alison then replied, "How long did it take for them to build this place?"

Jill then replied, "I Heard About 5 Years. They had excellent funding."

She looked At Alison and replied, "Lets go get ready, Girl."

Alison walked with jill to the Ladies Lockeroom and Alison replied, "Wait for me at the snack bar when you're done changing."

Kenny smiled and replied, "Okay..Hon."

-------------------------------------

Kenny was waiting at a snack bar table. He Wore Red Swiming shorts.

He Saw Jill coming out of the girls lockeroom. She Was Wearing A Pink Bathing suit.

She walked over to Kenny and replied, "Alison we'll be out in abouy a couple of minutes, Kenny."

Then Kenny saw a wonderful site. Alison Came out..Wearing A Red Bikini top and A Red Bikini bottom as well.

She walked To Kenny and replied, "Do you like it?"

Kenny blushed and replied, "I Love it, dear."

At The Snack counter, Jeremiah walked up the counter and the Cashier replied, "Can I Help you?"

Jeremiah smiled and replied, "Just a Medium soft drink will do. Make It A wild cherry Pepsi please."

The Cashier walked to the soda Fountain and Got the drink ready.

Jeremiah Looked and saw Kenny, Alison And Jill and he quietly replied, "Thats muto's Son. Wonder if he'll duel me."

The Cashier sat the drink down on the coutner and Jeremiah handied him a 1 dollar bill and the cashier then replied, "Thanks."

Jeremiah took the drink and replied, "Might as well ask him."

He Walked up to Kenny and replied, "Hey. Are'nt you Yugi's son?"

Yugi smiled and replied, "Yes I Am."

Jeremiah resumed, "Lets duel then..Over the water! That will be two duel platfroms that will come out of the water and we'll have A 6,000 Lifepoint duel. How about that?"

Kenny then replied, "Can me and my friends swim For about a Hour And a half and then after that, We'll have our duel."

Jeremiah then replied, "Sure. Thats fine. I'll see you at about 1:00 over at the main pool. You must duel me in your shorts."

Kenny then replied, "Okay."

Jeremiah took a large sip out of his soft drink and he left.

Alison then replied, "That'll be a fun duel for you."

Kenny then replied, "Yep it Will. Lets go swimming!"

The 3 friends walked to the Waterpark side and dove into the pool.

-  
Waterpark Main Pool / 1:00pm

Jeremiah was there, in his swim shorts, standing and ready to duel. Kenny placed his duel disk on his arm and he walked onto the platform and it floated to the middle of the pool and he replied, "Top Notch!"

Jeremiah smiled and replied, "Ready To Duel, Kid?"

Kenny smiled and replied, "Always am."

He Activated his disk and his LP Counter shot up to 6,000.

Alison was still in her bikini swim suit in the water and she replied, "Go Hon!"

Kenny looked at her and blew her a kiss and then he replied, "Lets do it!"

Jeremiah looked at hin and replied, "Time to throw down!"

(Jeremiah: 6,000LP / Kenny: 6,000LP)

Jeremiah drew a card and replied, "Mind If i go first?"

Kenny smiled and replied, "Sure."

Jeremiah drew a card and replied, "My 1st move Is Summon Charcoal Inpachi in defense mode."

As he sat the card down, The Blackened Wood spirit apeared with smoke coming out of it (100/2,100).

Jeremiah resumed, "Now I'll set 1 card facedown and that will be all."

Jill then replied," He Must Like fire monsters alot."

Alison then replied, "Kenny we'll got around it."

Kenny drew a card.

"Wow, Its the card that was in my sweetie's Exclusive pack. Might as well use it.", Kenny thought to himself as he stared at the newly drawn card.

Kenny then looked at Jeremiah and smiled and he replied, "I Summon Mighty Mage In attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, A Small White-robed Mage apeared (1,800/1,800).

Kenny then replied, "His special ability is when he's normal summoned successfully, I Get to remove any 2 spell cards from my deck from play."

Kenny took his deck out and he looked through it and he found the two cards he did'nt need anymore and he slid both into his RFP slot.

Jeremiah then replied, "Why would you want to do that?"

Kenny then replied, "When i activate my monsters ability, my monster gains 100 ATK Points for every spell card I removed from play using its ability!"

The Mage glowed gold for a few minutes (1,800/1,800 - 2,000/1,800).

Kenny then replied, "I Now activate Rush Recklessly!"

The Mages ATK rose (2,000/1,800 - 2,700/1,800).

Kenny smiled and replied, "Lets do this! Mighty Mage, attack!"

The Mage pointed its scepter towards the charcoal piece and fired its spell, blowing it to bits.

Kenny smiled and replied, "I end my turn with 1 facedown card."

Jeremiah drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Flame Manipulator in attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, The firey spellcaster apeared, wearing a blue shirt (900/1,000).

Jeremiah resumed, "I Activate Polymerization To fuse My Minpulator and My Water Magician together to create.."

As the water magican (1,400/1,100) And The Firey spellcaster merged the ending result was mage that looked like the Dark magician, But Had A bright red robe And A bright red staff And His skin looked Tanned (1,900/1,800).

Jeremiah resumed, "Meet The Steam Magician!"

Kenny was puzzled and replied, "He's weaker then my mage!"

Jeremiah smiled and replied, "I Know. I Activate my facedown card, Reinforcements!"

The Magician grew stronger (1,900/1,800 - 2,400/1,800).

Jeremiah resumed, "Lets do this! Steam magician, attack!"

The Magician fired a beam of steam and it struck the mage, blowing the spellcaster to bits.

(Jeremiah: 6,000LP / Kenny: 5,100LP)

Kenny was puzzled and replied, "Why'd i lose more Lifepoints!"

Jeremiah then replied, "When Steam Magician destroys a monster, you'll lose 500 extra lifepoints and if you lose LP, You lose 500 more lifepoints."

Kenny then replied, "Mighty Mages special ability Is that if He's destroyed, I Can add both of the removed from Play spell cards and add both to the top of my deck!"

he took the two spell cards and added both to the top of his deck.

Jeremiah then replied, "Okay Then. I end my turn now."

kenny drew a card and replied, "I Play The spell card, pot of greed!"

He drew 2 cards from his deck.

Kenny resumed, "Now I Play Skilled Dark Magician in attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, The grey-robed mage apeared (1,900/1,700).

Kenny resumed, "I Activate The equip Spell Card, Magic Formula!"

A Large book apeared and the Mage read it (1,900/1,700 - 2,400/1,700) And The Mages Staff turned bronze.

Kenny smiled and replied, "Lets do This! Skilled Dark Magician, attack!"

The Mage fired its staff and the steam magician was blown to bits.

(Jeremiah: 5,500LP / Kenny: 5,100LP)

Kenny smiled and replied, "Oh yeah! I End my turn now."

Jeremiah drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and i Activate the spell card, Reasonable Greed! This cards effect is that if i remove 2 monster in my graveyard from play, I Can draw 2 cards!"

he Took Flame Minpulator and Water Magician and he slid both into his RFP Slot And then he drew 2 cards from his deck.

Jeremiah resumed, "Okay. I'll set 1 card facedown and that will be all...for now."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Summon Neo The Magicial Swordsman!"

As he sat the card down, the Magicial Warrior apeared (1,700/1,000).

Alison stood in the pool and replied, "Get him, Baby!"

Kenny smiled and replied, "Will Do, My dear! Neo, attack!"

The Warrior rushed and And A Turtle With A Mechanical Shell apeared (1,400/1,200) And was blown to bits.

Jeremiah then replied, "You attacked my UFO Turtle! Now I can Special summon any fire monster with 1,500 ATK Or less from my deck!"

He took his deck and he searched it.

Jeremiah took a card out and replied, "This Will Do!"

As he sat the card down, A Small Firey monster apeared (600/500).

He reshuffled his deck and he placed it back into his disk.

Kenny smiled and replied, "A Hintoma Soul !" HA! What A Worthless monster! I Don't trust your facedown card, so I'll end my turn."

Jeremiah drew a card and replied, "I Offer him To Summon Manticore Of Darkness!"

As the firey creature vanished, A Wicked Beast apeared with a loud roar (2,300/1,400).

Jeremiah resumed, "Lets do this! Manticore, attack Neo!"

The Monstter opened its mouth and fired its attack And it struck neo, incenarating him.

(Jeremiah: 5,500LP / Kenny: 5,000LP)

Jeremiah then replied, "You should of lost 700 Lifepoints!"

He then saw a kuriboh on the field and it squeaked before vanishing.

Kenny then replied, "I Carry 1 for emergencys!"

Jeremiah then replied, "Clever. I End my turn now."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Summon Breaker!"

As he sat the card down, Breaker apeared with a glowing green sword (1,900/1,000)

Kenny then replied, "Lets do This! Skilled Dark Magician, attack!"

The spellcaster pointed and fired at the manticore, blowing it to bits.

(Jeremiah: 5,400LP / Kenny: 5,000LP)

Kenny resumed, "Lets Do This! Breaker, attack him directly!"

The magicial spellcaster warrior rushed in and stabbed Jeremiah in the chest with its sword.

(Jeremiah: 3,500LP / Kenny: 5,000LP)

Kenny smiled and replied, "That was fun! I End my turn now."

Jeremiah resumed, "I Activate 2 Stray lamb cards!"

He activated both cards and 4 White wool sheep apeared (0/0 x4)

Jeremiah resumed, "I Activate my Firey Inferno spell card. This spell cards lets me remove 1 fire monster in my graveyard from play.."

He Took out his Hintama soul card and he placed it in his RFP slot.

Jeremiah resumed, "And now your monster is no more!"

Skilled dark magician gasped and he burst into flames.

Jeremiah resumed, "I end my turn."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and I'll let breaker attack!"

The magicial warrior rushed in and cleaved 1 of the sheep in two.

Kenny then replied, "I Have nothing else to do, so I'll End my turn."

Jeremiah drew a card and replied, "I Offer 2 of my tokens to Summon TYRANT DRAGON!"

as he sat the card down, The Mighty Dragon of fire apeared (2,900/2,500).

Kenny gulped and replied, "Jeez.."

Jill then replied, "That one of the rarest dragons there is!"

Alison looked at her and replied, "Lets see if he can beat it!"

Jeremiah resumed, "Lets do this! Tyrant Dragon, Attack!"

The Dragon launched a beam of fire and Breaker was incenarated. And then he opened its mouth and fired again. A Mystical Elf apeared (800/2,000) and was blown to bits.

(Jeremiah: 3,500LP / Kenny: 4,000LP).

Jeremiah smiled and replied, "This duel Ends soon! I end my turn now."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Activate Monster Reborn On my Kuriboh!"

Kuriboh apeared with a small squeak (300/200).

Kenny then replied, "I Offer it To Summon Dark magician Girl!"

As he sat the card down, The Beautiful aprentice of the dark magician apeared (2,000/1,700).

Jeremiah chuckled and replied, "He's weaker though..."

Kenny smiled and replied, "for now! I Activate Shrink!"

The Dragon roared before it smaller (2,900/2,400 -1,450/2,400).

Jeremiah gulped and replied, "Eeeep."

Kenny then replied, "Lets Do This! Dark Magician Girl, attack his Tyrant DragoN!"

The Spellcaster fired its attack it struck the dragon, blowing it to bits.

(Jeremiah: 2,950LP / Kenny: 4,000LP)

Kenny looked at Alison and he smiled and blew her a kiss. Alison did the same.

He then looked at Jeremiah and replied, "Take that! I End my turn now."

Jeremiah drew a card and replied, "I Set another monster facedown and that will do it!"

"Hehehe! Summon another monster and Then I'll give you a Lava Golem Treat, Kid!", Jeremiah said to himself as he looked at his hand."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and I Activate Spell Economics So I Don't owe anything for spell cards I Use! I Activate Confiscation! I Usually have to pay 1,000 Lifepoints to do so, But thanks to Spell economics, I Get to use it for free! Show Me Your hand!"

Jeremiah showed him his hand And he had 3 cards in his hand and he had 1 Lava Golem, 1 Salamandra And 1 Solar Flare Dragon.

Kenny then replied, "Discard your Lava Golem!"

He growled as he sent the card to his graveyard.

Kenny resumed, "Okay Now! Dark magician Girl, attack!"

The Spellcaster fired its ATK Again And A Fire Princess apeared (1,300/1,500) and it was blown to bits.

Kenny resumed, "I Activate Soul Release! Now remove your Lava Golem, UFO Turtle, Tyrant Dragon, Steam Magician And Manticore Of Darkness from play!"

He growled big time as he removed the 5 cards from his graveyard and he slid all 5 of them To his RFP Slot.

Kenny smiled and replied, "I End my turn now."

Jeremiah drew a card and replied, "I Summon Solar Flare Dragon!"

As he sat the card down, The Firey Dragon apeared (1,500/1,000).

Jeremiah resumed, "I Now Activate Nobleman of crossout!"

A Knight apeared and slashed Kennys facedown card. A Rogue Doll apeared and shattered. Kenny took the card off of his duel disk and he slid it into his RFP Slot.

Jeremiah resumed, "I Activate Salamandra!"

The The Dragon roared with delight (1,500/1,000 - 2,200/1,000).

Jeremiah resumed, "lets Do This! Solar flare dragon, attack!"

The Dragon fired A Beam of fire and the Female mage was blown to tiny pixels.

(Jeremiah: 2,950LP / Kenny: 3,800LP)

Jeremiah smiled and replied, "Take That! I End my turn."

Kenny drew a card and the dragon shot a fireball and it struck Kenny.

(Jeremiah: 2,950LP / Kenny: 3,300LP)

Kenny resumed, "I set another facedown monster. You go now."

Jeremiah resumed, "I Summon Blazing Inpachi!"

As he sat the card down, The Firery wood Spirit apeared (1,850/0).

Jeremiah resumed, "Lets do this! Solar Flare dragon, attack!"

The Dragon Launched another beam and a Skilled White Magician apeared (1,700/1,900) And Was blown away.

Jeremiah resumed, "Blazing inpachi, attack!"

The Wicked spirit firepunched Kenny in The Chest.

(Jeremiah: 2,950LP / Kenny: 1,450LP)

Jeremiah resumed, "I End my turn now"

Kenny drew a card and the dragon launched another fireball, striking him in the chest.

(Jeremiah: 2,950LP / Kenny: 950LP)

Kenny resumed, "I Summon My Breaker Again!"

The Magicial Warrior apeared again (1,900/1,000).

Kenny resumed, "I Now Activate The spell card, Megamorph!"

Breaker began to glow yellow (1,900/1,000 - 3,800/1,000)

Kenny resumed, "Now My Warrior, attack his dragon!"

The magical warror rushed and he struck the dragon and it exploded into flames.

(Jeremiah: 1,350LP / Kenny: 950LP)

Kenny resumed, "I End with dian keto the Cure Master!"

(Jeremiah: 1,350LP / Kenny: 1,950LP)

Jeremiah resumed, "I activate The Ritual Spell card, Sun God Revival. Now I Offer the blazing inpachi from my side of the field And 1 Woodborg inpach from my hand To Summon Him!"

As the two inpachis vanished, A Gigantic Red Dragon apeared.

Jeremiah resumed, "Meet the best of my deck, Sundragona!"

(3,200/3,100)

Jeremiah resumed, "I Activate Heavy Storm!"

A Heavy wind began and the megamorph as well as spell economics shattered to bits. Breakers ATK returned to normal (1,900/1,000)

Jeremiah resumed, "Lets Do This! Sundragona, attack!"

The Dragon fired a wave of fire and The Spellcaster was incenarated.

(Jeremiah: 1,350LP / Kenny: 650LP)

Alison worriedly replied, "No...Kenny!"

Jeremiah resumed, "My Monster Cannot be targeted by your spell and trap cards. I End my turn now."

Jeremiah then replied, "Soon this will be over. I End my turn."

Kenny slowly drew a card and replied, "I Flip my facedown card up."

he flipped the card faceup and a Skilled White magician apeared (1,700/1,900).

Kenny resumed, "I Offer him to summon my 2nd Dark Magician Girl!"

As the mage vanished, The Dark magician girl reapeared (2,000/1,700).

Kenny then replied, "Not done Yet! I Activate the spell card, Polymerization to fuse Dark Magician Girl And Buster blader together to Create Dark Paladin Girl!"

As the two merged, The Female Paladin apeared (2,200/1,700).

Kenny smiled and replied, "She Gains 500 ATK for every spellcaster in my graveyard."

Jeremiah then replied, "Damn! You have 10!"

Kenny smiled and replied, "Glad you can do math!"

The Paladins Sword glowed (2,200/1,700 - 7,700/1,700).

Kenny then replied, "Time to end this! Dark Paladin Girl, attack!"

The Spellcaster rushed in and he cleaved the Dragon in two and a explosion was seen.

(Jeremiah: 0LP / Kenny: 650LP)

Kenny pointed toward him and replied, "Thats how its done!"

Jeremiah smiled and replied, "I Had Fun today. Your duelings skills are incredible!"

Nearby students began to applaud kenny. Alison blew him another kiss.

Jeremiah then replied, "Well Kids, Enjoy the rest of your day here."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cards Made By Me

Harpie Girl Royal Treatment / Spell Card

Offer 1 "Harpie Girl" As A Tribute To Special Summon 1 "Harlena, the Harpie Princess" From your deck to your side of the field in faceup attack or defense postion.

Halena, The Harpie Princess

Winged-Beast/Effect/Wind/ATK: 1,700/DEF: 1,200/ 4 Stars

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be special summoned by the effect Of "Harpie Girl Royal Treatment." When this card goes into battle with one of your opponets monster, You can change the mode of the monster being attacked. When this card destroys a monster as a result of battle, increase this monsters ATK by 300 points.

Harpie Sword / Spell Card

This card can only be equipped to a monster with "Harpie" In Its Name. Increase the Eqipped monsters ATK by 400 points.

Mighty Mage

Spellcaster/Effect/Light/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 1,800/4 Stars

When this card is normal summoned successfully, select any 2 spell cards from your deck and remove them from play. Increase this Monsters ATK By 100 points for every spell card removed from play. When this is card destroyed as a result of battle, put the spell cards on top of your deck you removed from play using this cards effect.

Steam Magician

Spellcaster/Effect/Fire/ATK: 1,900/DEF: 1,800/5 Stars

Flame Minpulator + Water Magician

This card can only be special summoned by fusion summon. When this card destroys a monster as a result of battle, inflict 500 points of damage towards your opponets lifepoints.

Fiery Inferno / Spell Card

Remove 1 Fire-atribute monster from your graveyard from play to destroy 1 monster on your opponets side of the field.

Reasonable Greed / Spell Card

remove up to 3 cards from your graveyard from play to draw cards from your deck equal to the number of cards you removed from play using this card.

Sun God Revival / Ritual Spell Card

This card is used to Ritual summon "Sundragona" And You must offer monsters Who's stars equal 8 Stars Or more.

Sandragona

Dragon/Ritual/Effect/Fire/ATK: 3,300/DEF: 3,100/8 Stars

This card can only ritual summoned with the Ritual Spell Card "Sun Dragon Revival". This card cannot be targeted by your opponets spell & Trap cards.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anime-only Cards

Blue Flame Swordsman

Warrior/Effect/Fire/ATK: 1,800/1,600/ 4 Stars

You can decrease the ATK of this Monster to increase the ATK of another face-up Monster on the field by the same amount. This effect can be used during your opponent's turn. If this Monster is destroyed, you may Special Summon one "Flame Swordsman" from your Fusion Deck or Graveyard

(Note: This card was used By Joey In The Yugioh Episode: Fighting For A Friend (Part 4) )

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, Kenny does it again! In Our next Chapter, A War Hero's Daughter Gets angry and challenges Alison to A Duel. Will Alison prevail? Find Out In "War Toys", Coming soon.


	20. War Toys

(This Will be A Really Short Chapter!) 

Yugioh GX30 Chapter 20: War Toys

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Waterpark / 5:00pm

Kenny had his normal outfit on and he was waiting for Jill and Alison to come out.

Kenny went up to the counter and replied, "Can I get 1 bottle of water, Please?"

The Clerk went to his cooler and he got a bottle of water and he went back to the counter And He handied it to kenny and the Clerk replied, "Here you go."

Kenny took the water and replied, "Thank you."

He sat back down and continued to wait for His girlfriend and other friend to come out. he opened his bottle up and he took a sip out of it. Just then, Alison And Jill came out in they're Outfits and they walked up the kenny And Alison kissed him on the lips.

Kenny smiled and replied, "Want to go back to the dorm now?"

Alison then replied, "Okay, Lets."

The 3 friends left the Waterpark and headied back to their dorm.

Suddenly, A Female in A Blue Bikini walked up to the Waterpark exit door and saw the 3 outside and she replied, "Hero Girl, you're mine!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Slifer Red Lounge / 5:15pm

The friends got back to the lounge and they found Daniel sitting on a couch, Moaning about a duel he just lost. Susan was there as well, helping him out.

Kenny walked up to Daniel and replied, "What happened?"

Daniel sighed and replied, "I Just Suffered A Lost...To A Machine Using Female."

Alison then repleid, "Who Is She?"

Daniel sighed and replied, "She's The Daughter Of Former Army Great, Oliver Lorenza. I Summon My Ancient Gear Golem...But she removed it from Play With her VWXYZ Dragon Catapult Cannon! She Hit Me with a 3,000 DIrect Attack hit to win the duel. She gloated that my machines were piles of junk and she left, laughing."

Kenny then replied, "What is her name?"

Daniel then replied, "Chelsea. She Wants to duel A Elemental Hero User. And she thought I Was one. I Told many times i Wase'nt, but she did'nt listen to me for 1 minute. I Hope someone teaches her a lesson she'll never forget."

Alison then replied, "Where'd she challenge you?"

Daniel sighed deeply and replied, "Outside of the Obelisk Blue dorm Girls Dorm. I tried to ran, But she stopped me."

Alison then replied, "Its time that someone teach her a lesson. So I'll do It! She wants a Hero Duelist, So I'll do it and Crush Her with my team of heros."

Daniel looked at her and replied, "She plays for keeps. I Lost my Ancient Gear Golem to her! She betted Her Best card, but I forgot what it was."

Alison then replied, "She's not getting away with this! I'll beat her and get your card back, Daniel."

Daniel smiled at her and replied, "Thank you. Go kick her rusty cans!"

Alison then replied, "Okay!".

The Gang started to leave and Daniel got up and replied, "Can I Come and watch?"

Alison then replied, "Sure!"

The 3 Friends Left and Daniel followed them from behind.

----------------------------------------------------------------  
Outside of the Obelisk Blue Girls dorm / 6:00pm

Alison was there, Waiting for Chelsea To Show up.

Suddenly, Chelsea came out of her dorm room, With her disk on her arm.

Chelsea looked at the gang and replied, "What do you little Slifers want ?"

Alison took her deck from her pocket and added it to her disk and she replied, "I Want to duel You. I have a Elemental Hero deck and I'll gladly duel you...with one prize."

Chelsea then replied, "And that would be..."

Alison then replied, "If you win, I'll hand over My Bladedge and If I Win, You Hand over Daniels Ancient Gear Golem To him."

"Wow. She's fighting for my Rarest card by riskingone of hers! She Is a true friend.", Daniel thought to himself.

Chelsea then replied, "No Problem. Lets get it started. We'll duel with 6,000 Lifepoints!"

Alison smiled and replied, "Fine be me!".

Both duelists activated their disks and both counters shot up to 6,000.

Alison looked at Chelsea and replied, "Ready?"

Chelsea then replied, "Born Ready!"

Alison then replied, "Get Your game on, Chelsea!"

(Chelsea: 6,000LP / Alison: 6,000LP)

Both drew 5 cards from their decks.

Chelsea drew her first 5 cards and she replied, "I'll go first."

Alison drew her 1st 5 cards and replied, "Go ahead."

Chelsea drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and that will do it for me."

Alison drew a card and replied, "I Summon Elemental Hero Wildheart!"

As he sat the card down, The Wild Hero apeared (1,500/1,600).

Alison resumed, "I Now Activate Cyclone Boomarang on my Wildheart!"

A Large boomarang apeared And Wildheart picked it up (1,500/1,600 - 2,000/1,600).

Alison then replied, "Lets do this! Wildheart, attack!"

The Warrior swung his boomarang and A Omi Tank T-34 apeared (1,450/1,700) And Was Cut in half.

Alison then replied, "I End my turn now."

Chelsea drew a card and replied, "I Activate Mystical space typhoon!"

As she activated the card, A Small Storm began and Wildhearts boomerang was blown to bits.

Chelsea resumed, "I Now Summon V-Tiger Jet!"

As he sat the card down, The Tiger-like machine apeared (1,600/1,800).

Chelsea resumed, "Lets do This! Tiger Jet, attack!"

The Tiger fired many missle and Wildheart was blown to bits.

(Chelsea: 6,000LP / Alison: 5,900LP)

Chelsea smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Alison drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and 1 card facdown and its all I Can do!"

Chelsea then replied, "I Play W-Wing Catapult!"

As he sat the card down, A Winged Machine Platform apeared (1,500/1,300).

Chelsea resumed, "I Activate Frontline Base. So Welcome Z-Metal Tank!"

As she sat the card down, A Yellow-Tank-like machine apeared (1,500/1,300)

Chelsea resumed, "I Combine My V-Tiger Jet And My W-Wing Catapult!"

The machines flew together and merged To Form A Combination of the two.

Chelsea resumed, "Meet VW Tiger Catapult!"

(2,000/1,200).

Chelsea resumed, "Lets Do This! VW, attack!"

The Machine fired many missles and they struck the facedown card and A Hero Kid apeared (300/500) And Was blown to bits.

Chelsea resumed, "Z Metal Tank, attack!"

This machine fired more missles and It Struck Alison In the chest.

(Chelsea: 6,000LP / Alison: 4,400LP)

Chelsea resumed, "This Is Fun! I end my turn now."

Alison drew a card and replied, "I Set yet another facedown card and that will do it."

Chelsea resumed, "I Play X-Head Cannon And my Frontline base will Bring Forth Y-Dragon Head!"

as she sat the card down, The Cannon apeared (1,800/1,500) as well as the Dragon machine (1,500/1,600).

Chelsea resumed, "I Now Merged my 3 Weaker machines together!"

The 3 Merged And The Ending Result Was A Large Tank (2,800/2,400)

Chelsea resumed, "I Merge these guys together!"

The Tank And The Winged Catapult merged and the ending result was A Gigantic Robot With The XYZ Parts all over It (3,000/2,800).

Daniel groaned and replied, "Jeez. Now It Again!"

Chelsea laughed and replied, " Meet The Best of Machine, VWXYZ DRAGON CATAPULT CANNON! Activate Its Ability And I Remove Your facedown card from play!"

the Cannon fired and Clayman apeared before vanishing.

Chelsea resumed, "Lets Do This! Cannon, attack her directly!"

The Cannon fired and It Struck Alison knocking her to the ground.

(Chelsea: 6,000LP / Alison: 1,400LP)

Kenny moaned and replied, "Rats! She Lost most of her LP and Chelsea hasen't lost any!"

Chelsea then replied, "I End my turn now. Any Card you summon will be destroyed!"

Alison resumed, "I Activate Gracefull charity!"

She drew 3 cards and Got rid of two of them.

Alison then replied, "I activate My facedown card, Miracle Kids!"

The 3 hero Kids apeared and they each shot their space gun at The Gi-Normous Machine.

Alison then replied, "For Every Hero Kid in my graveyard, Your Monster Loses 400 ATK!"

The Machines ATK Lowered (3,000/2,800 - 1,800/2,800).

Chelsea gasped and replied, "What!"

Alison resumed, "I Activate Polymerization To Fuse Burstinatrix And Avain together to create The Wingman!"

As the two heros merged and The Flame Wingman apeared (2,100/1,200).

Alison resumed, "Lets Do This! Flame Wingman, attack!"

The Hero Launched its attack And It Struck The Machine, Blasting it to bits.

(Chelsea: 5,700LP / Alison: 1,400LP)

Alison then replied, "You Gonna hate this!"

The Hero pointed towards Chelsea and Fired A Beam of fire, striking her in the chest.

(Chelsea: 2,700LP / Alison: 1,400LP).

Alison smiled Then replied, "I Activate Poison of an old man and I Regain the LP And is all for now!"

(Chelsea: 2,700LP / Alison: 2,600LP).

Chelsea drew a card and replied, "I Now Summon My Cyber Commander in attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, The Cyborg soldior apeared (750/750).

Chelsea replied, "I Now Offer It to Summon Cyber General!"

As the Cyber Commader vanshied, A Machine Version of Freed apeared (2,400/2,400).

Chelsea resumed, "I Activate Machine Conversion Factory!"

The Mechanical General glowed silver for a few minutes (2,400/2,400 - 2,700/2,700).

Chelsea resumed, "lets do This! General, attack!"

The Warrior rushed and inpaled the hero with its robotic sword and the hero collasped to the ground and shattered.

(Chelsea: 2,700LP / Alison: 2,000LP)

Chelsea resumed, "I End my turn now."

Alison drew a card and replied, "I Activate Mystical Space Typhoon!"

A Tornado apeared And The Armor on Cyber General Shattered (2,700/2,600 - 2,400/2,400)

Alison then replied, "I Summon Elemental Hero Sparkman!"

As she sat the card down, The Hero Of light apeared (1,600/1,400).

Alison resumed, "I Activate Polymerization To Fuse Sparkman On The Field As Well As Wildheart And Burstinatrix in my hand to create.."

As the 3 heros vanished, A Man With Rock-lIke armor, 2 Red arms apeared (2,700/2,000).

Alison smiled and replied, "Meet Elemental Hero Wildrocker! When He's Special Summoned, I Can Remove 1 card on the field from play!"

The Machine vanished.

Alison smiled and replied, "Time to End This! Elemental Hero Rockheart, attack Her Lifepoints!"

The Warrior rushed and slammed its rocky fist into Chelsea, knocking her to the ground.

(Chelsea: 0LP / Alison: 2,000LP)

Alison Pointed towards her and replied, "Thats Game!"

She Got up and she took the Ancient Gear Golem card from her back pocket and she threw at the ground and She Ran off, In A Crabby mood.

Alison Walked over to the card and she picked it up and she replied, "Sore Loser!"

She walked up to Daniel and replied, "Here. Take it."

Daniel had his hand out and he placed the card in his hand.

Daniel smiled and replied, "Thank you, Alison. I Owe you one some day."

Alison then replied, "Anything For A Fellow Duelist.."

The 4 Friends headied back to the dorm.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cards Made By Me

Cyber General

Machine/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,400/DEF: 2,400/ 6 Stars

This card cannot be normal summoned or set. This Card can only Be Special Summoned By offering 1 "Cyber Commander" From your side of the field as a tribute.

Elemental Hero Wildrocker

Warrior/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2,700/2,000/ 7 Stars

Elemental Hero Clayman + Elemental Hero Wildheart + Elemental Hero Burstinatrix

This card can only be special summoned By fusion summon. When this card Is Fusion Summoned Successfully, Remove 1 monster on your opponets side of the field from play.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, Alison Gets her winning Groove back. In Our Next Chapter, Another Students Challenges Kenny To A Spellcaster Showdown. And Kennys opponet uses quite a few spellcasters That kenny had never heared off. Will Kenny prevail against these Spellcasters? Find Out In "Spell Charmers", Coming Soon.


	21. Spell Charmers

Yugioh GX30 

Chapter 20: Spell Charmers

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Inside of the Slifer Red Dorm / 9:00pm

The 3 Friends And Daniel was inside, Looking at their decks.

Daniel took a card out of his side pocket and he showed it Alison And He replied, "You Deserve this. Its A Card That They awarded my Grandfather For Winning A Tournement 20 Years Ago. I Don't use it and my Grandpa wanted me to use it, But you Can have it."

Alison took the Spell Card And she looked and she replied, "Thanks. I'll Place in my deck."

She Placed the card on top of her deck and she reshuffled her deck and she placed it back into her disk.

Daniel yawned and replied, "I'm Going to Bed Now. Night gang!"

Kenny then replied, "See ya at breakfast!"

Daniel Left the dorm.

Kenny yawned and replied, "Lets get going too."

Jill smiled and replied, "Lets get going, gang."

The Left The Lounge

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ra Yellow Arena / 10:00pm

Harris was in the arena, Staring At Kelly with anger in his eyes.

Harris growled and replied, "You Humilated me At The Waterpark Today, Wenchy!"

Kelly growled and replied, "I Did what i had to do!"

Harris then replied, "You're a little Snot! You EMBARRASED ME!"

He Took his Deck from his pocket and he slid into his pocket and then he replied, "I'll duel you. If I Win, I'll never bother you again. If I Win, You owe me a big kiss!"

Kelly then replied, "Whatever. I've never lost a duel since I Got here. So you're going down!"

She got her deck out and she slid it into her disk and Both activated their disks and both counters shot up to 6,000.

Kelly then replied, "Ready, Chump?"

Harris then replied, "Always!"

"ITS TIME TO DUEL!", Both Duelists yelled out.

(Harris: 6,000LP / Kelly: 6,000LP)

Both drew 5 cards from their deck and kelly replied, "Lets see you go first!"

Harris drew a card and replied, "Whatever! I Summon My Berserk Gorilla!"

As he sat the card down, The Mighty Ape apeared (2,000/1,000).

Harris resumed, "Try to take him down."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I Summon Insect Knight!"

As she sat the card down, The Mighty Mantis Warrior apeared (1,900/1,500).

Kelly resumed, "I Now Activate Rush Recklessly! my Mighty Bug, attack!"

The Insect warrior rushed in and it slashed The Gorilla, Blowing it to bits.

(Harris: 5,400LP / Kelly: 6,000LP)

Kelly resumed, "take that! I End my turn now."

Harris drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and then 1 card facedown that will do it for me."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I offer My Bug To Summon Saber Beetle!"

As the Mantis warrior vanished, A Giant Beetle with a glowing horn apeared (2,400/600).

Harris gulped.

Kelly smiled and replied, "lets do this! Saber Beetle, take out his facedown monster!"

The Beetle charged and it rammed its shiny horn into the facedown card And A Soul Tiger apeared (0/2,100) And It roared before shattering.

(Harris: 5,100LP / Kelly: 6,000LP)

Kelly smiled and replied, "That was fun! I end my turn now."

Harris drew a card and replied, "I Activate the spell card, Block attack!"

The Beetle's horn Stopped glowing.

Harris smiled and replied, "Lets do it! I Summon My 2nd Berserk gorilla!"

As he sat the card down, The twin of the 1st Mighty Ape apeared!

Harris resumed, "I Activate My Facedown card, Metorain! My Ape, attack!"

The Ape rushed and slammed its fist onto the Beetle, blowing it to bits.

(Harris: 5,100LP / Kelly: 4,600LP)

Harris snickerered and replied, "Take that! I End my turn."

Kelly smiled and replied, "I Activate My Spell Card, Dark Door And I Also Set a monster facedown. You go."

A Large dark door apeared.

Harris drew a card and replied, "I Summon A Monster facedown. Gorilla, attack!"

The Gorilla rushed and A Small Worm With needles all over it apeared (750/600) And was blown to bits.

Harris gasped and replied, "Darn, darn, darn, darn!"

Kelly smiled and replied, "You've meet my Needle Worm!"

he took the 5 top cards from his deck (Which Were Des Koala, Battle Steer, Monster reborn, Polymerization and Wild Natures Release) And he placed all 5 of the cards in his graveyard).

Harris growled and replied, "You little.. I End my turn."

Kelly smiled and replied, "I'll Remove both my Needle worm as well As my Insect knight from play to Summon.."

As she took the 2 bugs out of her graveyard and slid them into her RFP Slot, A Giant Red Centipede with A Loud roar apeared (2,800/2,600).

Kelly smiled and replied, "Meet DOOM DOZER! Since he was special summoned, I Summon My Neo bug!"

As he sat the card down, the odd mantis-like bug apeared (1,800/1,700).

Kelly smiled and replied, "Lets fight! Doom Dozer, attack!"

The centipede rushed in and it slammed its body into the gorilla, blowing it to bits.

(Harris: 4,300LP / Kelly: 4,600LP)

Kelly smiled and replied, "Now your top card is gone!"

He took the top card (Which Was a Acrabat Monkey) And he slid it into his graveyard.

Kelly smiled and replied, "Neo Bug, attack his defense card!"

The Bug flew in and A Magician Of faith apeared (300/400) and the bug flapped its wings and the mage was blown to bits.

He went into his graveyard and He found the card he needed and he added it to his hand.

Kelly smiled and replied, "I Activate The spell Card, Muliplication of Ants!"

The Neobug vanished and it was replaced by 2 green ants (500/1,200 x2).

Kelly then replied, "I End my turn now."

Harris drew a card and replied, "I Activate Monster Reincarnation!"

He discarded a Unknown monster card and he 1 of his monsters back.

Harris then replied, "I Activate Polymerization to Fuse Big Koala And My Des Kangaroo Together to create.."

As the two monster apeared and they merged and the ending result was giant Green Koala-like creature and it had two red punching Gloves And two large red sneakers (4,200/3,700).

Harris resumed, "Meet The best of my deck, Master Of Oz!"

Kelly groaned and he replied, "Dang!"

Harris then replied, "Lets do this! Master Of Oz, attack with Outback Uppercut!"

The Beast rushed and it uppercutted the The Giant Bug, blowing it to bits.

(Harris: 4,300LP / Kelly: 3,200LP)

Harris then replied, "I end my turn now."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and my Paralyzing potion Will help!"

A Green potion apeared and it poured over the Master of Oz.

Harris drew a card and replied, "I Summon Enraged Battle Ox!"

The mighty ox warrior apeared (1,700/1,000).

Harris resumed, "Lets fight! Battle Ox, attack!"

The Beast rushed in and cut 1 of the Ants in half.

(Harris: 4,300LP / Kelly: 2,700LP)

Harris resumed, "Boring! I end my turn."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "This Monster I Got To offer 3 insects to summon it. First I'll Summon A Monster.."

A needle worm apeared (750/600)

Kelly resumed, "I Offer you all for the true queen of the insects!"

The last Ant Token, Neobug And Her Facedown card (Which Revealed To be A Killer Needle) All Shattered. And A Gigantic Bee apeared with a crown on its head (3,300/2,100).

Kelly resumed, "Meet Queen Bee!"

Harris then replied, "Sorry To Say this, My Oz is stronger!"

Kelly smiled and replied, "I Activate Megamorph!"

The Bees Strength Doubled (3,300/2,100 / 6,600/2,100).

Kelly smiled and replied, "Lets Do This! Queen Bee, attack!"

The giant bee flew and it inpaled its stinger into the Giant Beast and it moaned and then it shattered.

The Bees ATK was halved (6,600/2,100 - 1,750/2,100)

(Harris: 1,900LP / Kelly: 2,700LP)

Kelly smiled and replied, "I end my turn with 1 facedown card."

Harris drew a card and replied, "I Play set 1 monster facedown and i switch my ox to defense."

Kelly smiled and replied, "Its over! I I Play Monster Reborn On my Saber Beetle!"

The Mighty Beetle apeared (2,400/600)

Harris then replied, "NUTTTTTTTTTTTTSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

Kelly smiled and replied, "Ha! Saber Beetle, Finish this duel!"

The Beetle rushed in and it slammed its horn into the ox, blowing it to bits.

(Harris: 0LP / Kelly: 2,700LP)

Kelly smiled and replied, "I Wn."

Harris groaned and replied, "Yea...whatever."

He Ran out of the arena.

Kelly smiled and replied, "Whiner..."

-  
Kennys room / 8:30am

Kenny woke up and replied, "Another day..Another duel."

He went to his closet and he got dressed. He Got his duel disk from closet And he placed it on his arm. He took his deck from his dresser and he placed it into his deck.

He then replied, "Lets see what my girl is up to."

He left his dorm and locked his door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Outside of Jill & Alison's room / 8:45am

Kenny knocked on their dorm and Jill opened and she was still in her pajamas.

She yawned and replied, "Good morning, Kenny."

Kenny smiled and replied, "Good Morning."

Jill then replied, "Your girl is still snoozing away. We'll meet in the lounge at about 11 'o' clock."

Kenny smiled and replied, "Okay."

She shut the door and he went back to his dorm room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kennys room / 9:00am

Kenny shut his door and he walked to his desk and he took his deck out and he started to look through it. He took each card that was in his deck and he placed each on his desk top.

He looked at his Dark Magician and he replied, "Dad, I know your spirit is in this card. I Promise I'll make you proud of me. I Can't wait until I see you again."

He sat the card down and he looked at theTogetherness card.

He smiled at it and he replied, "Wow. When I Look at this card, my love for her gets better and better. I Love this Feeling."

He then orginized his cards and he reshuffled his deck and he slid it back into his deck.

He sighed and replied, "I Might As well head to the lounge."

He got his disk on his arm and he slid his deck into his disk and he headied out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Slifer Red Lounge / 10:00am

Kenny was in the lounge, Relaxing in nearby lounge chair.

Suddenly, A Door opened and he saw a female Obelisk.

She walked in and replied, "Hm..What A Small Fry this lounge is compared to our lounge."

She saw kenny and she walked up to him and replied, "Hello."

Kenny smiled and replied, "Hello there. Why are you in our lounge?"

The Girl replied, "I'm looking for a duelist to beat. Who are you?"

Kenny smiled and replied, "Kenny. Kenny Muto."

The Girl gasped and replied, "No Way! You're Yugi Muto's son?"

Kenny smiled and replied, "Sure am. Whats your name."

The Girl then replied, "The name is Penny. Penny Matthews."

Kenny then replied, "I'll gladly duel you after lunch."

Penny then replied, "Sure. I'll duel at about 1:00 at our arena. My fellow obelisks can watch, right?"

Kenny smiled and replied, "Yea. Can My Girlfriend And her friend watch too? They're slifers like me."

Penny Nodded and replied, "Okay."

She left in A hurry.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Obelisk Blue Arena / 1:00pm

The Arena was full Of Obelisks. Penny was there as well. Kenny, Alison and Jill were already in the arena.

Kenny took his deck from his pocket and he shuffled it and then he slid it into his disk and he replied, "Ready?"

Penny smiled and replied, "Always."

Both duelists activated their duel disks and both counters shot up to 6,000.

Kenny smiled and replied, "Ready?"

Penny smiled and replied, "Always."

"LETS DUEL.", Both yelled out.

(Penny: 6,000LP / Kenny: 6,000LP)

both drew 5 cards from their decks.

Penny smiled and replied, "I'll start. I Set a monster facedown and that will do for now."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "Okay! I Summon Neo!"

As he sat the card down, The Magicial warrior apeared (1,700/1,000).

Kenny then replied, "Lets do This! Neo, attack!"

The Warrior rushed in and he slashed his sword and A Rogue Doll apeared (1,600/1,000) And was blown to bits.

Kenny then replied, "Hm. I end my turn."

Penny drew a card and replied, "I Activate Pot Of Charity! I Remove my Monster from play.."

She took her rogue Doll out of her graveyard slot and Slid it into her RFP Slot.

Penny resumed, "Now I Can draw 3 cards."

She drew 3 cards from her deck.

Penny resumed, "I Summon My Mystical Elf To The Field!'

As he sat the card down, The Female elf apeared, chanting (800/2,000).

Penny resumed, "I Now Activate Horn Of Light!"

A Horn apeared over The Elfs head and her DEF Power went up (800/2,000 - 800/2,700)

Penny smiled and replied, "Your turn."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Offer My Neo Summon To Summon Dark Magician Girl!"

As the monster vanished, The Beautiful mage apeared (2,000/1,700).

Kenny smiled and replied, "I Activate Mystic Space Typhoon!"

A Small wind storm began and the horn shattered.

Kenny smiled and replied, "I now activate Book Of The Secret arts!"

A Small book apeared near Dark Magician Girl and she quickly read it (2,000/1,700 - 2,300/2,000).

Kenny smiled and replied, "Lets do this! Dark Magician girl, attack!"

The Mage fired its attack and the elf was blown to bits.

Kenny resumed, "Your shield is gone! I end my turn now."

Penny drew a card and she smiled at it.

Jill then replied, "Thats not a good sign."

Penny then replied, "Indeed. I Summon her in attack mode."

As she sat the card down, A Female In Black Clothes apeared. She Had A Necklace around her Neck and her eyes were red (1,800/1,700).

Penny smiled and replied, "Meet one of the 3 sisters, Piper The Charmed One."

Alison then replied, "I've seen that monster before. That card and two others like it are only released together as a set. They Only awarded to the best female duelist with the best Spellcaster deck. They also have a spell card only they can be powered with."

Penny resumed, "When she's summoned, I Can Use her ability to Find the a specific Spell card."

She took her deck out and she found the card she wanted.

Penny resumed, "I Activate My Mystical space typhoon!"

The Dark magician girls spellbook shattered (2,300/2,000 - 2,000/1,700).

Penny resumed, "I Activate the Continuious Spell card Book Of Shadows!"

Piper sighed as the book apeared (1,800/1,700 -2,100/1,700).

Penny resumed, "Any member of the charmed ones can use this book. They gain 300 extra ATK Points. Now thats settled, Piper, attack!

The Witch Giggled and fired a fireball at the Magician and she was blown to bits.

(Penny: 6,000LP / Alison: 5,800LP)

Penny smiled and replied, "I End my with 1 facedown card."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and thats it."

Penny drew a card and replied, "I Summon Pipers husband. Come forth Leo, Guardian of Piper."

As he sat the card down, A Tall Man wearing a red & White shirt apeared. he looked at Piper and Smiled (1,600/1,300).

Penny resumed, "As long he's on the field, You Cannot attack Piper. Piper, attack!"

Piper launched another fireball and A Marshmallon apeared (300/500) and it took the hit.

Kenny smiled and replied, "This was a favorite Of My dads."

(Penny: 5,000LP / Alison: 5,800LP)

Penny then replied, "Clever. I End my turn."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Set another monster card facedown and thats all."

Penny drew a card and replied, "I Summon The 2nd sister."

A Beautiful Women In A Red Outfit Apeared On The Field. She Had Beautiful Black Hair And Gorgerous Blue Eyes. She Smiled At Piper And At The Book Of Shadows (1,700/1,500 - 2,000/1,500).

Penny smiled and replied, "Meet Pipers Younger Sister, Phoebe. When I Summon Her, I Can draw 1 card from my deck."

She Drew a card.

Penny smiled and replied, "Lets do this! Piper, attack his facedown card!"

Piper launched another fireball and Skilled White Magician apeared (1,700/1,900) And was blown to bits.

Penny then replied, "I End my turn now."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Sacrifice my Marshmallon to summon Choas Command Magician!"

As the Marshmallow vanished, The Mighty Mage of light apeared (2,400/1,800).

Kenny resumed, "Lets do this! Choas Command, Attack!"

The Spellcaster fired a spell from its wand And Phoebe was blown to bits. Piper stared at Kenny with anger in her eyes.

(Penny: 4,600LP / Alison: 5,800LP)

Penny smiled and replied, "When A Charmed one is destroyed, I can offer Leo To resummon The sister!"

Leo blew Piper a kiss and vanished and Pheobe reapeared.

Kenny then replied, "That was intresting. I set a card facedown and thats all for now."

Penny drew a card and replied, "Here Comes Sister #3!"

As she sat the card down on her disk, another beautiful women apeared. She had brown hair And brown eyes and red boots on her feet. She waved hello To her sisters (1,600/1,500 - 2,400/1,500).

Kenny then replied, "Wha...? How can She Be Stronger?"

Penny smiled and replied, "First Meet The 3rd Sister, Paige The Charmed one. She Gains 300 ATK from the Book Of Shadows And She Also recieves 500 Points if her other sisters are there as well. I Now Activate Rush Recklessly! Paige, attack!"

The Witch Fired A Fireball and The Mage was blown to bits.

Penny smiled and replied, "Phoebe & Piper, attack!"

The Witches each fired a fireball and it struck kenny in the chest.

Alison Worriedly replied, "KENNY!"

(Penny: 4,600LP / Kenny: 1,000LP)

Jill then replied, "No. He Has Only 1,000 Lifepoints left."

Alison then replied, "He'll find a way to win."

Penny smiled and replied, "This Duel Is Almost done. I End my turn."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Activate Gracefully Charity!"

He drew 3 cards and get rid of two.

Kenny resumed, "I Now Play Spell Economics! Now I Don't Have to Pay Spell Card's LP Costs! I Now Activate Monster Reborn To Revive.."

The Dark magician apeared (2,500/2,100)

Penny gasped and replied, "Buh...How Can You Summon him?"

Kenny smiled and replied, "I Sent him to the graveyard with graceful Charity! I Now Activate Dust Tornado!"

A Windstorm began and the Book of Shadows Was Blown to bits. the sisters ATK returned To normal (Besides Paige).

Kenny smiled and replied, "I Activate Diffusion Wave Motion!"

Penny Gasped and replied, "That LP Cost...Is Free cause of your spell card !"

Kenny smiled and replied, "Sure Is! Dark magician, attack!"

The Mage fired Its ATK And All 3 of the witch Sisters were blown to bits.

Penny then replied, "OH, RATS!"

(Penny: 2,700LP / Kenny: 1,000LP)

Kenny resumed, "I Set a monster facedown and I Activate Emergency Provisons!"

A Mouth apeared and swallowed The Spell Card.

(Penny: 2,700LP / Kenny: 2,000LP)

Kenny resumed, "Thats All I Can Do."

Penny drew a card and replied, "I Activate The Spell Card, Charmed from the Grave. This spell card can only Be Activated When I Have All 3 of the sisters in my graveyard. Now I can special summon The Most Powerful of the sisters from my deck!"

As she took her deck out and she found the card and she sat the card down on her disk And A Tall Female apeared Wearing Black clothes And Wearing A Leather Jacket (2,300/2,300).

Penny resumed, "Meet the best, Prue The Fallen Charmed One!"

Kenny then replied, "My monster is stronger!"

Penny smiled and replied, "She Gains 300 ATK Points for every one of her fallen sisters in the graveyard!"

Suddenly, Paige, Pheobe And Piper apeared and they put their hands together and Prue Began to glow (2,300/2,300 - 3,200/2,300).

Penny smiled and replied, "Lets do this! Prue, attack!"

The Witch fired A fireball and The Dark magician was blown to bits.

(Penny: 2,700LP / Kenny: 1,300LP)

Penny smiled and replied, "That was fun. I End my turn now."

Kenny smiled and replied, "I Switch My Facedown monster Up!"

As he turned the card up, A Black-Clothed Magician apeared (1,600/600).

Kenny resumed, "Meet Rapid-Fire Magician! I Activate Riyoku!"

Prues ATk lowered (3,200/2,300 - 1,600/2,300) And The Magicians ATK rose (1,600/600 - 3,200/600).

Penny groaned and replied, "no..."

Kenny smiled and replied, "Lets do This! Magician, attack!"

The Magician fired a blast of magic from both of its scepters and Prue Was blown to bits.

(Penny: 1,100LP / Kenny: 1,300LP)

Penny then replied, "RATS! RATS! RATS!"

Kenny then replied, "Oh Yeah. I End my turn now."

Penny drew a card and replied, "I Summon Gemini Elf!"

As he sat the card down, The Elf-Spellcaster twins apeared (1,900/900).

Penny then replied, "Lets do this! Gemini Elf, Attack!"

The Elves jumped into the air and And They slammed their legs into the mage, blowing it to bits.

(Penny: 1,100LP / Kenny: 1,000LP)

Penny sighed and replied, "I End my turn with 1 facedown card."

"If I don't draw the card, I'm gonna Lose! Heart of the cards, guide me." Kenny thought to himself as he drew a card.

Kenny then replied, "Lets Do This! I Activate Spell Return And I get back my Monster reborn!"

He got the card out of his graveyard.

Kenny resumed, "I Now Activate It. I Bring Back Dark Magician!"

The Magician reapeared on the field (2,500/2,100).

Kenny smiled and replied, "I now Activate Magic Formula!"

A Large Spellbook apeared The Magician (2,500/2,000 - 3,000/2,000).

Penny quickly replied, "I Activate Ring Of Destruction!"

A Ring of gernades apeared and it vanished and reapeared around the dark magicians Waist.

Kenny smiled and replied, "Forcing A draw?"

Penny then replied, "It had to be done."

The Ring Detanated and The Dark Magician was blown to bits.

(Penny: 0LP / Kenny: 0LP)

Kenny smiled and replied, "What A Way to end the duel."

Penny smiled and replied, "Indeed It is."

Nearby Students began to clap for the duelists.

Penny smiled and replied, "I Had fun. Want to Duel again another day?"

Kenny smiled and replied, "Anytime."

The both shook each others hand.

Alison walked up to Kenny and replied, "Good Duel, Hon."

Kenny smiled and replied, "Thanks. I Did well."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cards Made By Me And Others

Pot Of Charity / Spell Card

Remove 1 Light-Monster in your graveyard from play to draw 3 cards from your deck.

(Note: This Card Was Created By King Dragun For his fanfic. All Credit goes to him.)

Queen Bee

Insect/Effect/Wind/ATK: 3,300/DEF: 2,100/ 9 Stars

This card cannot be normal summoned or set. this card can only be special summoned by offering 3 Insect-Type monsters As a A Tribute. This card is uneffected by your opponets trap cards.

Book Of Shadows / Spell Card

As Long As This Card Remains On The Field, Incease The ATK Of Monsters With "The Charmed One" In Their Name By 300 Points.

Piper The Charmed One

Spellcaster/Effect/Light/ ATK: 1,800/DEF: 1,700/4 Stars

When This Card Is Normal Summomed, Move 1 "Book Of Shadows" From Your Deck Or Graveyard And Add It Your Hand.

Phoebe The Charmed One

Spellcaster/Effect/Light/ ATK: 1,700/DEF: 1,500/4 Stars

When This Card Is Normal Summoned, Flip-Summoned Or Special Summoned, You Can Instantly Draw 1 Card From Your Deck.

Paige The Charmed One

Spellcaster/Effect/Light/ ATK: 1,600/DEF: 1,600/4 Stars

Increase The ATK Of This Monster By 500 Points If "Phoebe The Charmed One" And "Piper The Charmed One" Are On Your Side Of The Field.

(Note: These 4 cards came from my 2nd Fanfic, "Spongebob Duelpants Season 2")

Leo, Guardian Of Piper

Spellcaster/Effect/Light/ATK: 1,600/DEF; 1,300/4 Stars

As long as this card remains on the field, You Opponet Cannot Attack "Piper The Charmed One" on your side of the field. When A Monster with "Charmed One" Is Destroyed as a result of battle, You can offer this card as a tribute to Special Summon That Monster to your side of the field in faceup attack or defense postion.

Charmed From The Grave / Spell Card

This Card can only be activated if "Piper The Charmed One", "Phoebe The Charmed one" And "Paige The Charmed One" are in your graveyared. Special Summon 1 "Prue The Fallen Charmed One" From your deck or hand to your side of the field in faceup attack or defense postion.

Prue The Fallen Charmed One

Spellcaster/Effect/Light/ATK: 2,300/DEF: 2,300/ 6 Stars

This card cannot be normal summoned or set. This card can only be special summoned by the effect of the Spell Card: "Charmed From The Grave". Increase this monster Atk By 300 Points for every Monster with "Charmed One" In your graveyard.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another good Duel Comes to a end. In Our Next Chapter, Daniel Wants To Regain his dueling pride back by beating Chelsea in a duel. Will Daniel be Victorious?" Find Out In "Ancient Gear Rematch", Coming Soon.


	22. Ancient Gear Rematch

(Another Short Chapter) 

Yugioh GX30

Chapter 22: Ancient Gear Rematch

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Obelisk Blue Arena / 5:00pm

Kenny, Penny, Alison And Jill and all of the Obelisks were still there.

Kenny smiled at Penny and replied, "Would you like a rematch one of these days?"

Penny then replied, "Sure! I'll gladly duel you again."

Kenny then replied, "How about in couple of weeks? We'll duel in this same arena And we'll duel our hardest! How's that plan?"

Penny smiled and replied, "I Like that plan alot. We'll duel here. No problem."

Alison looked at her and replied, "We got to get back..See you Obelisks later."

All of the Obelisks in the arnea then replied, "Bon Voyage, Slifer Slackers!"

The all laughed as the 3 left.

--------------------------------------------------------------------  
Slifer Red Dorm (Daniel's Room) 5:30pm

Daniel Was in his room, Using his laptop.

he began to type and he got onto The Duel Academy Mailboard.

Daniel smiled a little bit and replied, "Lets see if army Girl is listed.."

He typed in Chelseas name and he pressed the enter key.

He found out she had a Email Address: smiled and replied, "Lets see if she'll do have this rematch."

He began to type:

Dear Army Girl,

I Challenge you to rematch Tomarrow. I Will Battle you Outside of My Dorm's Lounge. If your not chicken, came and face me. I added some new stuff to my deck to bring your stupid VWXYZ toy down. If you win, I'll hand over my Ancieny Gear Golem card to you for good. If I Win, I get to choose any card from your deck And the one I Choose will be mine for good! So Prepare For A ancient gear beating! I Glaly pummel you into the ground,. So prepare for a beating!

Your rival,

Daniel Crowler

he smiled and replied, "time to send it."

he dragged his mouse to the word "SEND" and he clicked on it.

"E-Mail Sent. Reciever will recieve it in 5 minutes.", The Computer replied.

Daniel then replied, "Lets wait."

He went to his closet and he opened it and he got a bottle of Cherry Coke out of it and he opened it up and he started to drink it slowly.

The Computer Suddenly replied, "You got a new message!"

Daniel placed the cap on the bottle and he placed the bottle on his dresser and then he went back to his Laptop and he replied, "Lets see..."

He clicked on The Message and It was from Chelsea.

Daniel smiled and replied, "She replied!"

She clicked on the message and it opened and he read it:

Dear Crowler,

I Accept your challenge! Tomarrow Night after supper we'll have our duel. See you then, CHUMP! Your golem will be perfect in my war deck!

Daniel then replied, "Goodie."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Next Day.

Slifer Red Lounge / 11:00am

a Duel Was going on. Kenny, Alison And Jill were watching.

Daniel was battling Syrus and Syrus had no facedown cards but he Had A Steamroid (1,800/1,800) And A UFOroid in defense (1,200/1,200) And Daniel Had 1 facedown card and 1 facedown monster. Daniel had 2,000 Lifepoints left and Syrus Had 4,000 Left. And it was Syrus's Turn.

Syrus drew a card and replied, "I Sacrifice My UFOroid for My Cyber Dragon!"

As the UFO vanished, Zanes Signature monster Gianapeared with a roar (2,100/1,600).

Syrus smiled and replied, "Lets Do This! Cyber Dragon, attack!"

The Dragon fired A breath Of Fire towards Daniels facedown And A I Battle Footballer apeared (1,000/2,100) and the attack disapeared.

Syrus then replied, "Oh well. I End my turn."

(Syrus: 4,000LP / Daniel 2,000LP)

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Activate My Facedown monster reborn to Revive One of Ancient Soldiors!"

As he sat the card down, The Ancient gear soldior apeared (1,300/1,300).

Daniel then replied, "I Tribute Both my monsters for Ancient Gear golem!"

As the monsters vanished, The Anicent War machine apeared (3,000/3,000).

Daniel then replied, "Lets Do It. Ancient Gear Golem, attack Steamroid!"

The Golem launched its attack and it struck the Stam Engine, blowing it to bits.

(Syrus: 2,300LP / Daniel: 2,000LP)

Daniel smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn."

Syrus drew a card and replied, "I switch my dragon to defense and thats all."

Daniel drew a card and He replied, "It ends. I Activate Limiter Removal!"

The Golems ATK doubled (3,000/3,000 - 6,000/3,000).

Syrus smiled and replied, "Well Done. You're getting better! End it!"

Daniel smiled and replied, "Thanks! Ancient Gear Golem, attack!"

The Machine Launched its fist and it struck the dragon, blowing it to bits.

(Syrus: 0LP / Daniel: 2,000LP)

Daniel then replied, "I win."

Syrus smiled and replied, "Well done."

Kenny walked up to Daniel and replied, "Well Done."

Daniel then replied, "I Changed my deck. Today, Chelsea will be defeated!"

Kenny then replied, "What do you mean?"

Daniel then replied, "I E-mailed her last night asking for a rematch. She Accepted the challenge and our duel began. If She won, my Golem will be hers. If she Won, I Get a rare card from her deck."

Kenny then replied, "If you think you can win, good luck. I think you'll do just fine. I have complete faith in you."

Daniel smiled at him and replied, "Thanks. You guys are welcomed to watch the duel if you want to."

Kenny then replied, "Cool beans!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Outside the Lounge / 6:00pm

Daniel was there, As well As Chelsea, Kenny, Alison And Jill.

Daniel then replied, "Ready for a king-sized beating?"

Chelsea then replied, "I beated you already and I'll do it again."

Both Activated Their Duel Disks and both LP counters shot up to 6,000.

"ITS TIME TO DUEL!", both duelists yelled out.

(Chelsea: 6,000LP / Daniel: 6,000LP)

Both duelists drew 5 cards from their decks.

Daniel then replied, "You first."

Chelsea drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and thats all for now...chump."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Ancient Gear Wolf!"

As he sat the card down, A Ancient machine shaped like a wolf apeared with a small growl (1,800/1,200).

Daniel resumed, "His ability is that If He attacks a facedown card, Any Effect Or flip-Effect monsts effect is negated And If Its destroyed in battle, I get to draw 1 card from my deck."

Chelsea groaned and replied, "Darn..."

Chelsea smiled and replied, "Lets do this! Wolf, attack!"

The ancient Wolf rushed in and A Cyber Falcon apeared (1,400/1,200) And was torn apart.

Daniel then replied, "Thats it? I end my turn with 1 facedown card."

Chelsea drew a card and replied, "I Summon X-Head Cannon!"

As she sat the card down, A Cannon head apeared (1,800/1,500).

Daniel smiled and replied, "I Activate Bottomless Trap Hole!"

A Large hole apeared and the Cannon was sucked into it.

Chelsea Growled and replied, "Lucky for you. 1 facedown card and that will do it for now."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and my wolf, attack!"

The Wolf charged in and it bit Chelseas arm and then it returned to Daniels side of the field.

(Chelsea: 4,200LP / Daniel: 6,000LP)

Daniel smiled and replied, "Take that! I End my turn now."

Chelsea drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Cannon Soldior!"

As she sat the card down, The Walking Cannon apeared (1,400/1,300).

Chelsea then replied, "I Activae Polymerization to fuse my Cannon soldior with My Giga-Tech wolf to create.."

As the two machines merged, the ending result was a large purple tank with many drills (2,400/2,400).

Chelsea then replied, "Lets do this! Tank, Drill through his Wolf"

The Tank Charged in and it slammed its drill into the wolf, blasting it to bits.

(Chelsea: 4,200LP / Daniel: 5,400LP)

Daniel then drew 1 card from his deck.

Chelsea smiled and replied, "Nothing in your deck can stand up to my tank! I End my turn now."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Flip my monster faceup!"

As he sat flip the card on up, A Mechanicalchaser apeared (1,850/800).

Daniel smiled and replied, "I Offer It To Summon My Ancient Gear General!"

As the machine vanished, The General apeared, showing off its sword (2,200/2,200).

Daniel resumed, "I Activate 7 Completed On its attack power!"

A Large 7 apeared in mid-air over the general (2,200/2,200 - 2,900/2,200).

Chelsea groaned and replied, "Okay maybe you DO have something stronger..."

Daniel smiled and replied, "Indeed. My general, attack!"

The Machine charged into battle and he He sliced all of the Tanks drills off! He quickly got back and the tank exploded.

(Chelsea: 3,700LP / Daniel: 5,400LP)

Daniel chuckled and replied, "That was priceless! I end my turn now."

Chelsea drew a card and replied, "I Activate The Spell Card, Emergency Rationing. You choose 1 card in my hand And i remove it from play And then I Gain 1,000 Lifepoints. So Choose!"

Chelsea held the 3 cards so Daniel could see them.

Daniel then replied, "The Middle Card!"

Chelsea revealed the card and It Was A Jar Of Greed Card. She slid it into RFP Slot.

(Chelsea: 4,700LP / Daniel: 5,400LP)

Chelsea then replied, "Now I Have 2 cards in my hand and I Set 1 card facedown and I Set a monster facedown and that will be it."

Daniel then replied, "I Won't Summon Anything! General, Attack!"

the Machine Charged into battle and A Y-Dragon Head apeared (1,500/1,600 And Was Cleaved in half.

Daniel then replied, "I End my turn now."

Chelsea drew a card and replied, "I Set another card facedown and I Activate Emergency Provisons To Destoy my other Emergency Rationing Card!"

A Mouth apeared and it bit the facedown card, destroying it.

(Chelsea: 5,700LP / Daniel: 5,400LP)

Chelsea smiled and replied, "I End my turn."

Daniel Drew a card and replied, " I Flip my Monster faceup!"

As he sat the card down, A Small Ancient Cannon apeared (500/500).

Chelsea then replied, "I Activate my trap Card, the Front Line!"

As she as she finished talking, 5 Soldiors With A Sword And a Silver Shield Apeared (1,000/1,000 x5).

Daniel smiled and replied, "I Offer My Cannon To Deal you 500 Points of damage!"

The Small cannon vanished And A Cannonball was fired and it struck her in the chest.

(Chelsea: 5,200LP / Daniel: 5,400LP)

Daniel Resumed, "I Now Summon Ancient Gear Soldior!"

As he sat the card down, The Ancient Machine soldior (1,300/1,300).

Daniel resumed, "Now My Ancient Beauties, attack!"

The Machine fired its gun and 1 of the soldior tokens was oblitarated. The General Charged And He Slashed another one of the tokens, blowing it to bits.

Daniel Resumed, "I End my turn."

Chelsea then replied, "I Set a monster facedown and thats all."

Daniel Then replied, "I Tribute Both of My Monsters To Summon Ancient Gear Golem!"

As the two machines shattered, The Mighty Ancient Wonder apeared (3,000/3,000).

Daniel then replied, "Lets do this! Gear Golem, attack!"

the Machine Fired Its Punch Towards the facedown card And And a small big-nosed creature holding a small scythe apeared (450/600) And Was Blown to bits.

Daniel smiled and Replied, "You Lose alot of Lifepoints For whatever I Destroyed."

(Chelsea: 2,800LP / Daniel: 5,400LP)

Chelsea smiled and replied, "You Attack my Hane-Hane. Its Not A War monster, but oh well."

Daniel groaned as his golem vanished and returned to his hand.

Daniel then replied, "Darn you! I End my turn."

Chelsea then replied, "I Set a card facedown and I Switch My Tokens To Attack Mode!"

The remaining Soldiors rose to attack.

Chelsea then replied, "my Soldiors, attack!"

The Warrior rushed in and each slashed Daniel once.

(Chelsea: 2,800LP / Daniel: 2,400LP).

Chelsea then replied, "I End my turn now."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Summon Machine King Prototype!"

As he sat the card down, The Machine prototype apeared (1,600/1,500).

Daniel smiled and replied, "Lets Do This! Proto-Type, attack!"

The Machine fired its Laser gun and the soldior Token was vaporized.

(Chelsea: 2,200LP / Daniel: 2,400LP)

Daniel resumed, "I end with 1 facedown card."

Chelsea drew a card and then she saw what it was and she placed it back on her deck And then she had her hand over her deck.

Chelsea smiled and replied, "I Surrender."

She showed him the next card and it was a Cyber Commander.

(Chelsea: Forfeit / Daniel: 2,400LP)

Daniel smiled and replied, "You keep your cards. I Just said that to make you duel harder!"

Chelsea then replied, "Thanks. See ya."

Chelsea left for her dorm and Daniel Left for his dorm room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cards Made By Me And Others

Ancient Gear Wolf

Machine/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 1,200/4 Stars

This card cannot be Special Summoned. The effects of your opponent's Effect Monster that this monster destroys as a result of battle are negated. If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell or Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. When this card is destroyed as a result of battle, Draw 1 card from your deck.

Emergency Rationing / Spell Card

Your Oppenet Selects One Card From Your Hand And Removes It From Play And Then You Regain 1000 Lifepoints.

The Front Line / Trap Card

You Can Only Activate This Card When You Have No Cards In Your Hand And No Cards On Your Side Of The Field. Special Summon 5 "Soldior" Tokens (Warrior/Earth/ATK: 1,000/DEF: 1,000 3 Stars) To Your Side Of The Field In Defense Mode. The Tokens Cannot Be Used In Any Kind Of Tribute Summoning.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, Daniel Got his confidence Back.

But It Is Now Time For A Serious Dueling Chapter.

In Our Next Chapter, Yugi Is Honored At Duel Academy and A Special Exibit Building is opened in his honor. The Exibit Is A Good One...Except For One Bad Encounter with A Certain Wicked Spell Card. During The Night, Yugi And Kenny go to the Exibit and And They Found a Special Surprise... A Duel With Atem, But This Time, Atem Has that Wicked Seal Card in his deck. Can Kenny Beat This Evil Atem and Save himself and Yugi? Find Out In "Yugis Dark Memory", Coming Soon.


	23. Yugis Dark Memory

Yugioh GX30 

Chapter 23: Yugis Dark Memory

------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Slifer Red Lounge / 8:00pm

Daniel, Kenny, Alison and Jill were in the lounge, Looking at their decks.

Daniel smiled and replied, "I did well today.."

Kenny smiled and replied, "You really did well tonight. you should be proud of your dueling skills, Daniel."

Alison then replied, "I Thought so too. Your deck is a really good one."

Daniel looked at both of them and replied, "Thank you for the nice comments. You guys are always really nice."

Jill then replied, "Your Ancient Gear Golem is a great card for any machine duelists deck."

Daniel smiled and replied, "I Know. Its my most powerful card and my favorite card. I Was honored When my granfather gave it to me. He said I deserved to have it."

Suddenly, Syrus came in with a smile on his face and he replied, "Hi gang."

They all replied, "Hey, Sy."

Syrus looked at Kenny and replied, "I have a surprise for you."

Kenny then replied, "What is it?"

Syrus smiled again and replied, "You know were the Abandon dorm once was?"

Kenny then replied, "Yea..."

Syrus resumed, "Its Now a Construction site. The Building is gonna be turned into a museum dedicated to your Dad, The King of games, Yugi! The Construction Started 10 years ago, By Orders of Seto Kaiba himself. He Wanted Something dedicated on the island to your dad so he thought of this Museum. The Project was kept secret from the World until tomarrow."

Jill smiled and replied, "Congratulations, Kenny!"

Kenny smiled and replied, "I Know...What A Wonderful Suprise this is!"

Syrus then replied, "Your Dad is flying in at about 10:00 tonight. Besides Daniel, You, Jill and Alison are welcomed to come with me to greet him. The Chancellor is going to give him the ceromonial Ribbon-cutting Scissors and he gets to cut the ribbon!"

Alison then replied, "Thanks, Sy!"

Syrus then replied, "I Know you would like the news."

Daniel smiled and replied, "I'm going to bed now. See you guys tomarrow!"

Syrus then replied, "Good Night."

Daniel placed his deck back into his disk and he left the lounge.

Syrus smiled and replied, "Lets go to the Heliport!"

Alison smiled and replied, "Yes. Lets."

The Gang headied out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Duel Academy Heliport / 10:00pm

The gang was there, waiting for Yugis Helicopter to come in, but it was late coming in.

Syrus then replied, "It should be here any minute now."

As soon as he stopped talking, A Duel academy Helicopter apeared and it landied on the landing spot.

Suddenly, Yugi come out and he saw his son and he replied, "Hi Kenny."

Kenny And Alison ran towards him and Kenny replied, "Hey, dad!"

Alison smiled and replied, "Hello, Mr. Muto."

Yugi looked at her and replied, "Hey, Alison."

Yugi then looked at Kenny and replied, "So how its going for you here?"

Kenny smiled and replied, "I've won a few duels and I Also have a girlfriend now."

Yugi smiled and replied, "Congrats! Who is it?"

Kenny pointed at Alison and Yugi replied, "I Got to say, You two make a cute couple!"

Kenny then replied, "Thanks, dad."

Syrus walked up To Yugi and replied, "Hello Mister Muto."

Yugi then replied, "Oh, Hi. Nice to Meet you, Mr. Truesdale."

Syrus smiled and replied, "You can call me Syrus, if you want. I'm very proud of your son's progess Here. His deck is outstandingly good. I'm proud of it."

Yugi looked at Kenny and replied, "I'm so proud of your progess, Son. Mom says hi, by the way."

Kenny then replied, "Okay, Cool. Did you know Seto Kaibas Son is now here?"

Yugi then replied, "I Know. I Heard it on the news. Can I bunk with Kenny, Syrus?"

Syrus smiled and replied, "Sure. I've got plenty of Sleeping bags and I gladly lend you one so you sleep near your son."

Kenny smiled and replied, "Thanks."

Jill then replied, "Hey Yuge. Any news from my dad?"

Yugi Looked at Jill and replied, "Just A Few. He Said That he's proud of you and he sends you a couple of cards for you deck."

He took the cards out of his pocket and handied it to Jill and she looked at new cards happily.

Jill smiled and replied, "Yea! Gilford The Lighting And Gilford The Legend. Thank you so much."

Yugi then replied, "Not a problem, Jill."

The gang left the Heliport and headied towards their dorm.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Slifer Red Dorm (Kennys Room) / 10:45pm

Yugi Looked around the dorm room and he replied, "Nice Place. Do you like it?"

Kenny smiled and replied, "Indeed. I Love it here. I miss being home, But its just as nice here."

Yugi then replied, "Glad you say that. Does Alisons Parents know about you two?"

Kenny smiled and replied, "She Called her folks after she asked me out and they were happy for her."

Yugi then replied, "I'm happy for you too, son...and so is your mother."

Kenny smiled at his dad and replied, "Thanks."

Yugi walked into Kennys bathroom and locked the door.

Kenny got his pajamas on and Yugi Came out and he was in his.

Yugi smiled at his son and he replied, "lets get some shuteye. Tomarrow is a big day for us. I Cannot wait for the ceromoney."

Kenny smiled and replied, "Okay, Lets sleep."

Kenny walked up to Yugi and hugged him. Kenny got to his bed and Yugi got in his sleeping bag and both fell right to sleep.

-  
The Next Day

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Slifer Red Cafeteria / 8:30am

Kenny was eating breakfast with his Dad and Alison. Jill was at the same table as well.

Syrus walked up to the Gang and replied, "Good Morning, gang."

They all smiled and replied, "Good Morning, Syrus."

Syrus then replied, "Syrus, are you excited about today?"

Yugi smiled and replied, "Yep. I'm Definetly Honored!"

Suddenly, Duke Came in and He saw yugi and he replied, "Yugi!"

Yugi looked at him and replied, "Duke! Long time, no see!"

Yugi got up and walked to Duke and hugged him.

Yugi then replied, "How have you been doing lately, Duke?"

Duke smiled and replied, "Been good. What do you think i'm a teacher at this fine school?"

Yugi then replied, "I'm proud."

Duke then replied, "Want to have a duel In the Ra Yellow Arena before your Museum Opens in a couple of hours?"

Yugi then replied, "I Would...I Have my deck..but no disk."

Syrus went to his desk and he got 1 Of Kaibas Duel Disks and he replied, "You can borrow this one."

Yugi walked up to him and replied, "Thanks."

He took his deck out of his pocket and he shuffled it and he slid it into the disk.

Kenny smiled and replied, "I have seen Dad duel in a while! Can we watch?"

Duke And Yugi looked at them and replied, "Sure, You can. Come on out."

Duke Got His Teachers disk on and he took his deck from his pocket and he replied, "Lets head outside!"

The duelists got up and went outside.

Syrus then replied, "Come on kids!"

Syrus and his students walked out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ra Yellow Arena / 9:00am

The Arena was packed with students. There were Slifers, Ras And Obelisks. Waiting to see one heck of a duel.

Yugi smiled and replied, "Lets go with 4,000 Lifepoints!"

Duke smiled back and replied, "Okay!"

Both duelists activated their disks and both counters Shot up to 4,000.

"LETS DUEL!", Both Duelists yelled out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Outside of the Ra Yellow Arena / 9:10am

Saiyu was walking outside the arena, walking with 4 other obelisks.

Suddenly, Drew ran pass Saiyu. Drew stopped and looked Saiyu and he replied, "You're gonna miss it?"

Saiyu looked Puzzled and replied, "What?"

Drew then replied, "Yugi Muto Is Dueling Duke Devlin!"

Saiyu then replied, "Whoaa...We Cannot miss this!"

Saiyu and his fellow obelisks went into the arena and Drew followed them from behind.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ra Yellow Arena / 9:15am

(Duke: 4,000LP / Yugi: 4,000LP)

Duke and yugi drew 5 cards from their disks.

Yugi Then replied, "Can i move first?"

Duke then replied, "Sure!"

Yugi drew a card and replied, "I Summon a monster facedown and that will do it for now."

Duke drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Strike Ninja!"

As he sat the card down, The Ninja Of Darkness apeared with 2 large daggers (1,700/1,200).

Duke smiled and replied, "Lets see his defense monster! Ninja, attack his facedown Card!"

The Flung two daggers at the facedown card A Sangan apeared (1,000/600) And both daggers struck the fiend and it shattered.

Yugi took his deck out and he found the card he wanted and he reshuffled his deck and he placed it back into his deck.

Duke then replied, "Neat! I End my turn now."

Yugi drew a card and replied, "I Summon Gazelle, The King of Mythical beasts!"

As he sat the card down, The Fercious beast apeared with a roar (1,500/1,200).

Yugi smiled and replied, "I Now Activate Polymerization To Fuse My Gazelle With Berfomet in my hand to Create.."

The Gazelle merged with a horned fiend And the ending result was 2-Headed Beast with A Large beastly body with two heads(2,100/1,800).

Yugi then replied, "Meet Chimera, The Flying Mythical beast! Chimera, attack!"

The Beast charged and Slammed its head into the ninja, blowing it to bits.

(Duke: 3,600LP / Yugi: 4,000LP)

Yugi then replied, "Take That! I end my turn."

Duke drew a card and replied, "I Set 1 card facedown and I Set a monster facedown. Your move, Yuge."

Yugi drew a card and replied, "I set a monster facedown and My Chimera will attack!"

The Beast rushed in...

Duke Then replied, "I Activate the trap card, Exploding Disc!"

A Large disc apeared under Chimera and it exploded. The Beast roared in pain.

Duke then replied, "When this is activated, your attacking monsters loses 500 ATK Points and the attack is negated plus you lose 500 lifepoints!"

(Duke: 3,600LP / Yugi: 3,500LP)

Chimera reapeared with smoke coming from its fur (2,100/1,800 - 1,600/1,800).

Yugi then replied, "Good Move! I End my turn now."

Duke drew a card and replied, "I Offer my Facedown 13th Grave to Summon Spikebot 3.0!"

As the facedown card shattered, A Spikebot apeared, but this one had a large gun in the middle of it and its spikeball hands Were Larger (2,300/2,100).

Duke then replied, "I Care the orginal in my deck, but this one is A level higher and much stronger! Spikebot 3.0, attack!"

The Machine rushed in and slammed its hand on the beast, blowing it to bits.

(Duke: 3,600LP / Yugi: 2,800LP)

Yugi then replied, "When Chimera is destroyed i can bring forth Either Gazelle or Berfomet and i Choose Berfomet!"

The fiend reapeared and knelt in a defensive way (1,400/1,800).

Duke smiled and replied, "Cool! I end my turn now."

Yugi then replied, "I Play monster reborn to revive Gazelle!"

The Mighty beast apeared with a roar (1,500/1,200).

Yugi resumed, "I Sacrifice both monsters To Summon My Buster Blader!"

As two monsters vanished, The Mighty Warrior apeared (2,600/2,100).

Yugi then replied, "I Flip my facedown card up!"

As he flip the card up A Mystical Elf apeared (800/2,000).

Yugi then replied, "Lets do this! Blader, attack!"

The Warrior rushed and split the robot in half and it quickly ran to Yugis side before the remains blew up.

Yugi then replied, "Elf, attack as well!"

The Elf began to chant and beam of light was fired from the elf, Striking Duke in the chest.

(Duke: 2,500LP / Yugi: 2,800LP)

Yugi then replied, "I Activate Spellcaster return. Now I Can Return 1 Level 4 or higher spellcaster from side of the field and return it to my hand And Then I Can draw 1 card from my deck."

The Elf vanished And Yugi took the card off of his disk and he then drew 1 card from his deck.

Yugi smiled and replied, "That will be all for now."

Duke drew a card and replied, "I Now Summon Blast Lizard!"

As he sat the card down, A Lizard holding 2 bombs apeared (1,500/1,200).

Duke then replied, "When He's summoned, I Get To Roll A Die and Its ATK will Increase by what I roll x 100 points!"

He took a die from his pocket and he threw it onto the field and it landied on a 5. The Lizards Bomb Grew (1,500/1,200 - 2,000/1,700).

he walked onto the field and he snagged the green die.

Duke then replied, "Swell! I Activate Monster Reborn to revive Strike Ninja!"

As he sat the card down, The Ninja of Darkness apeared (1,700/1,200).

Duke resumed, "I Now Activate Tribute Doll! Now I offer Strike Ninja To Summon Orgoth The Relentless!"

As the Ninja Vanished, The Mighty Warrior apeared with a loud yell (2,550/2,500).

Duke sighed and replied, "I end with 1 facedown card."

Yugi drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster in defense mode and I Set a card facedown to end my turn."

Duke drew a card and replied, "I Activate The spell Card, Graceful Dice!"

He took a blue die from his pocket and threw onto the field and it was a 4.

Duke walked over to the die and picked it up and replied, "Oooh...Nice!"

Orgoths power increased (2,550/2,500 - 2,950/2,500) And the blast lizards did as well (2,000/1,700 - 2,400/2,100).

Duke smiled and replied, "Lets do this! Orgoth, attack Buster Blader!"

The Warrior walked slowly to Buster Blader and he took out his sword and he slashed the Mighty Dragon Slayer, blowing him to bits.

Duke: 3,600LP / Yugi: 2,450LP)

Duke smiled and replied, "Blast Lizard, attack!"

The Lizard threw 2 bombs into the air and The Mystical Elf apeared (800/2,000) And Was blown up.

Duke then replied, "That will be all for me."

Yugi drew a card and replied, "I Activate Graceful Charity!"

He made 3 draws from his deck and get rid of the two he did not need.

Yugi resumed, "I Activate Monster Reincarnation!"

He discarded 1 card (A Breaker The Magicial Warrior) from his graveyard And he took 1 card out of his graveyard (His Buster Blader) And added it to his hand.

Yugi resumed, "I Activate Polymerization To Fuse Buster Blader And Dark Magician Girl together to create..."

As the two monster merged, The Female Dark Paladin apeared (2,200/1,700).

Yugi resumed, "She gets 300 ATK points for every spellcaster in my graveyard and I Have 6 in there!"

The Paladin Shined Black (2,200/1,700 - 5,200/1,700)

Duke Gulped and replied, "Dang!"

Yugi smiled and replied, "Lets Do this! Girl, attack His Blast Lizard!"

The Spellcaster rushed and Split the Lizard in two and then both halves shattered.

(Duke: 400LP / Yugi: 2,450LP)

Yugi smiled and replied, "I End my turn."

Duke Nervously drew a card and he then replied, "I Switch Orgoth to defense mode. And That will do it for me."

Yugi then replied, "Its Time to end this Duel! I Activate My facedown Trap, Meteorain!"

Duke smiled and replied, "I Admit I Lost today. End It, Kenny!"

Yugi then replied, "Okay. Paladin, attack!"

The Warrior rushed in and slased the Mighty warrior twice, blowing it to bits.

(Duke: 0LP / Yugi: 2,450LP)

The Students began to cheer for Yugi and Duke.

Duke smiled and replied, "No wonder he's the king of games!"

Yugi then replied, "I Enjoyef that duel. its Almost time to go! Lets get to the ceromony!"

Yugi Walked out with Kenny and Alison And the rest of the students followed from behind.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Outside of The Muto Memorial Museum / 12:30pm

the Outside of the Museum was Drop-Dead Gorgeous! Every student was waiting to finally enter The Beautiful Museum To see more about the King Of Games.

The Chancellor walked to his podium with Yugi and his guards by his side and he looked at Yugi and replied, "I'm Chancellor Carlton Johnson. It's a honor meeting you, Mr. Muto."

Yugi then replied, "Thanks for this outstanding honor."

The Chancellor resumed, "I'm so glad that your son made it to this school. I hope you will Willing to keep your son here until he graduates."

Yugi smiled and replied, "Of course he can."

The Chancellor then replied, "Lets get this started."

He Walked up to the Podium and everyone got silent and was quiet.

The Chancellor sighed and he got to the Microphone and he replied, "My Fellow Students And Faculty members, This A Great honor. I Welcome the King Of games himself, Yugi Muto! Let me say its a honor to know such a fantastic duelist like him. When this project first started, I Was proud to help out as much as I Can. This Museum Is dedicated to the King Of Games himself, Yugi Muto!"

The Students began to cheer loudly as Yugi Apporoached the podium.

Yugi smiled and replied, "Thank you chancellor. I'm glad to be here today. I'm opening this museum because, I Think you kids and faculty derserve to see how my life went as a duelist. I Hope you enjoy this Museum. I Toured it early this morning, so I Already know How it its. And Lets just Say, I Was really Impressed with It. This Academy will be a enjoyable treat."

One Of The Chancellors guards apeared and game Yugi A Small Red Box. It had a pair Of golden scissors inside. The Handle was solid gold as well.

Yugi smiled and replied, "I Declare this Museum...

He Cut the Ribbon in half.

Yugi resumed, "...Open!"

The Students Cheered.

The Chancellor got back to the Podium and he replied, "The Students Can Enter first, Then Teachers and staff of the school."

The Students entered the Museum calmly.

------------------------------------------------------------  
Yugi Muto Memorial Museum (Lobby) / 12:45pm

The Students gasped in awe as they entered. They were amazed to see what was inside. The Museum's walls were covered with Pictures Of Yugi...And a few of his ancient Alter-Ego as well.

Kenny walked up to the Picture of His fathers Alter-ego and replied, "Dad, Who's this?"

Yugi walked up to Kennys side and replied, "Thats my Ancient Alter-ego I told you about...Atem."

Kenny smiled and replied, "Oh...Cool."

Yugi And Kenny Went Into Yugis least favorite Museun wing (Althought he liked them all)...The Orichalcos Wing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
YMM Museum - Orichalcos wing / 1:00pm

Yugi entered the Exibit with Kenny, Alison and Jill by his side.

Yugi sighed as he saw the card on the wall. It Was A green pentagram symbol of somesort.

Alison looked Puzzled and replied, "What is this?"

Yugi then replied, "Over 35 Years Ago, Shortly after the Battle City tournement ended, A Madman by the name of Dartz was sealing souls so he can revive The great Leviathon. He started to Beat duelists and take they're souls. He had 3 asociates to help him out. They were named Raphael, Valon And Alister. They were 3 evil souls that wanted everything to seal the souls away. Dartz Wrecked each of they're lives so much that they were seriously depressed. After they're lives became crappy and Horrible, They joined Dartz. They first stole the 3 Egytian God cards from my Alter-Ego, Atem, before he can open up his memories. Lot of peoples souls were taken. A Few of them were Mai Valentine, Pegasus, Rex Raptor, Weevil Underwood and Joey and Me."

Jill then replied, "Not My dad..."

Alison looked Puzzled and replied, "How could they seal you away too, Yugi?"

Yugi smiled at her and replied, "I'll tell you. I Had A Egyptian Alter-ego named Pharoah Atem, Raphael Challenged Atem to a duel. Raphael Got his Seal of orichalcos card into Atems hand. Atem was about to lose, So he played the Seal. He lost The Duel, But I Pushed him away and He was spared. I Wase'nt so lucky."

Alison then replied, "What did this Seal Of Orichalcos could do?"

Yugi then replied, "I'll answer that one. First, The One who activates it will Become insane with Power. All monsters summoned will be turned to monsters of darkness. 2nd, All monsters will gain 500 ATK When summoned. 3rd, This Card cannot be destroyed by any spell & Trap cards. The Seal user can use up to 10 monsters or up to 10 spell or trap cards. When the seal is played, neither duelist can leave or any outsider cannot enter the seal until a winner has been decided. The seal can only be destroyed By The knight of Timeaus, Critas Or hermos aka the Legendary dragons or knights as they were. I Managed To Defeat Dartz In a duel and then Me, Seto Kaiba And Joey sealed The Orichalcos away for good."

Alison then replied, "What a completly broken card it was!"

Yugi then replied, "I'm Glad its gone. Come on, Lets go have lunch."

The Kids then replied, "Sure lets.."

The gang left the exibit.

Suddenly, A Tall shadow apeared. He had the seal on his forehead. and he had spikey hair and he had a black pyramid of somesorts on a chain around his neck. he a look of anger in his eye.

------------------------------------------------------------  
Slifer Red Dorm / 11:30pm

Yugi And Kenny were fast asleep.

Suddenly, Kenny was having a bad dream.

Kenny was started to talk in his sleep, "No...Dad...no..."

Kenny suddenly woke up and he was gasping for air. he looked at his dad, who was still sleeping.

Suddenly, He heard a dark voice

"Come...Orichalcos room...And you'll find me And came alone. I...Unlocked...All...doors..."

Kenny got up slowly and he got his slifer red blazer and he put it over his pajama top and he went to his closet and he got his Academy duel disk on his arm and he went to his dresser and got his deck out and he slid it into his duel disk. He quietly left his room.

He looked at his dad and he quietly replied, "Good night...Dad."

He Slowly shut his door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Outside of the Slfer Red Dorm / 11:35pm

Kenny quickly heards towards the museum. Alison was outside, Getting some fresh air and she saw her boyfriend quickly heading towards the Museum.

She had a puzzled look on her face and replied, "This does'nt look good for my guy. I better go help..."

She caught up to Kenny and scared the heck out of him.

Kenny then replied, "Alison...!"

Alison gave him a small kiss on the lips and she replied, "Where you going, sweetie?"

Kenny then replied, "To The Orichalcos Wing of the Museum...for some odd reason. This might be dangerous..so I Wish you would just go back to your dorm.."

Alison shook her head no and replied, "I Don't want to you leave your side...You let me go...Or I Won't let you go."

Kenny smiled back at her and replied, "Okay lets go..."

They Quickly got to the Museum and they found the front door open wide.

Kenny then replied, "Lets do this.."

They both holded each others hands and entered the Museum.

-----------------------------------------------------------------  
YMM Museum - Orichalcos wing / 12:00am

Kenny and Alison entered the arena and found no one.

Kenny sighed and replied, "Not a dang th..."

before he can finish his sentence, He Saw a Dark shadow apeared and he had A Dark-Colored Pyramid on chain around his And he had hair like Yugi did. He Had A Dark Duel Disk on his arm.

Kenny gasped and replied, "Atem...?"

The Figure then replied, "Indeed. I Came back for one reason..."

Kenny sighed and replied, "And that is..."

Atem Growled and replied, "Revenge! I Want to seal you and your father away."

Alison growled and replied, "Leave my future husband alone...Jerk!"

Kenny stared at he replied, "You Want to be My Wife In the future?"

Alison giggled and replied, "In The Near Future...Yes!"

Atem growled and replied, "I hate To Interupt True love, But I Want to get this duel on...OKAY!"

Kenny then replied, "Fine. How Many Lifepoints are we going by?"

Atem then replied, "8,000. I Actually Like to be called Shadow Atem...But Just Call me Atem."

Kenny turned to Alison and replied, "Get my Dad...Quick!"

Alison then replied, "I'll be back soon, Sweetie."

Alison quickly left.

He Looked at the Evil Shadow and replied, "Lets do this!"

Both duelists Activated their Disks and both counters reached 8,000.

Shadow Atem then replied, "Its time to seal you away!"

Kenny growled and replied, "You wish...you Giant Ass!"

"LETS DUEL!", Both Yelled Out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Outside of Kennys dorm room / 12:15am

Alison pounded on the dorm room door and replied, "Yugi..Wake up!"

Suddenly, The Door opened up and Yugi was there, In His Pajamas.

Yugi smiled and replied, "Whats up?"

Alison walked towards Yugi and whispered something into his ear.

Yugi gasped and replied, "Girl, We Got to Hurry!"

Alison sighed and replied, "Lets Go, We Don't want to be too late!"

They ran off towards the Museum.

--------------------------------------------------------------------  
Orichalcos Museum Exibit / 12:30am

(Shadow Atem: 8,000LP / Kenny: 8,000LP)

Both drew 5 cards from their decks.

Atem smiled evily and replied, "You go first!"

Kenny drew a card and replied, "Don't mind if a do! I Summon My Mystical Elf in defense mode!"

As he sat the card down, The Beautiful elf apeared, Chanting (800/2,000).

Kenny then replied, "I'll set a card facedown and end my turn."

Atem drew a card and replied, "This card is gonna seal you away after I Win this duel! I Activate The Seal Of Orichalcos!"

He opened his field slot and he sat the card in the slot. And The Evil seal apeared on the floor. And It Apeared on Atems forehead and his eyes turned red.

he Laughed evily and replied, "So Much wonderful Power! I Summon Skilled White Magician!"

As he sat the card down, The white-Robed mage apeared (1,700/1,900).

Atem then replied, "Now My Monsters gain more power!"

The Seal apeared on the magicians forhead and A glow of dark read apeared In its eyes (1,700/1,900 - 2,200/1,900)

Atem smiled wickedly and replied, "Lets do this! White Magician, attack!"

The Mage fired A Beam Of dark Light and It struck the Elf, blowing her to bits.

Atem Laughed and replied, "Neat! I end my turn."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Activate Shrink!"

The Mage got smallar (2,200/1,900 - 1,100/1,900)

Kenny Then Replied, "I Summon Gemini Elf!"

As he sat the card down, The Female Elf twins apeared (1,900/900).

Kenny smiled and replied, "Lets Do It! Gemini Elf, attack!"

The Elfs glowed for a few minutes a bolt of lightning was fired and it struck the magician, destroying it.

(Shadow Atem: 7,100LP / Kenny: 8,000LP)

Atem just stared at Kenny with anger in his eyes.

Kenny smiled and replied, "Take That Chump! I end my turn."

Atem drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Gazelle the king of mythical beasts!"

As he sat the card down, The Mighty beast apeared and the seal apeared on its forehead and it eyes turned red (1,500/1,200 - 2,000/1,200).

Atem then replied, "Lets do this! Gazelle, attack with leopards claw!"

The beast charged towards and slash the elf twins with his claw, blowing them to bits.

(Shadow Atem: 7,100LP / Kenny: 7,900LP)

Atem smiled evily and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and that will do for now."

Atem drew a card and replied, "I Activate Ookazi!"

A Barrage of fireballs apeared and each struck Kenny in the chest!

(Shadow Atem: 7,100LP / Kenny: 7,100LP)

Atem resumed, "Now thats Done. Gazelle, attack again!"

The Beast rushed in again and A Kuriboh apeared (300/200) And was blown away.

"KENNY!", Yugi's voice was heard.

Kenny turned around and he saw Yugi And Alison in the doorway.

Atem sneered and replied, "Its you..."

Yugi growled and replied, "Yes! How dare you this to my son!"

Atem sneered again and replied, "Once I Win this duel, you son won't be himself ever again. And then I'll go after you afterwards."

Alison worriedly replied, "He'll beat you, Shadow Boy! My Boyfriend is a strong duelist and he'll beat you!"

Atem then replied, "Whatever. I End my turn with 1 facedown card."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Activate Monster reborn on My Elfs!"

the Elf Twins apeared and much more angrier.

Kenny smiled and replied, "I Offer both for Choas Command Magician!"

As the Elf Twins vanished, The Mage of light apeared (2,400/1,800).

Yugi smiled and replied, "All Right!"

Kenny then replied, "Lets do it! Choas Command, attack!"

the Mage fired a beam of light and it strucked the beast, blowing it to bits.

(Shadow Atem: 6,700LP / Kenny: 7,100LP)

Kenny smiled at Alison and he then looked at atem and replied, "Take That! I End my turn now."

Atem then replied, "I Activate Monster reborn on my gazelle!"

the beast reapeared with the seal on its forehead.

Atem smiled and replied, "I Activate Polymerization to fuse Gazelle And Berfomet to create Chimera The Flying Mythical beast!"

As the two merged, The Mighty Chimera apeared and the Seal apeared on both of its heads and its eyes turned red (2,100/1,800 - 2,600/1,800).

Atem then replied, "I Summon Alpha the Magnet warrior in defense mode."

As he sat the card down, The Grey magnet warrior apeared with the Seal on its head (1,400/1,700 - 1,900/1,700).

atem then replied, "Lets do this! Chimera, attack!"

The Beast rushed in and he headbutted the mage, blowing it to bits.

(Shadow Atem: 6,700LP / Kenny: 6,900LP).

Atem then replied, "Take That! I End my turn now."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Play Graceful Charity!"

He drew 3 cards from his deck and he got rid of two.

Kenny resumed, "I Activate Monster Reborn To Revive...

As he sat the card down, The Mighty Dark magician apeared (2,500/2,100). He looked At Shadow Atem and he had a look of anger in his eyes.

Kenny Smiled and replied, "I Activate Magic Formula!"

A Large spellbook apeared near the Dark Magician and he read it (2,500/2,100 - 3,000/2,100).

Kenny smiled and replied, "I Now Summon Breaker!"

As he sat the card down, The Mighty Magicial warrior apeared (1,900/1,000).

Kenny smiled and replied, "I activate another Magic Formula!"

Another Large Spellbook apeared this time near breaker (1,900/1,000 - 2,400/1,000)

The Magician fired a spell from his scepter and The Beast was blown to bits.

(Shadow Atem: 6,300LP / Kenny: 6,900LP)

Atem quickly replied, "I Bring Back Berfomet in defense mode."

As he sat the card down, The Fiend apeared And The Seal was on its forehead (1,400/1,800 - 1,900/1,800)

Kenny resumed, "Breaker, attack his magnet warrior!"

The Magicial warrior rushed and slashed Alpha, blowing it to bits.

Kenny smiled and replied, "I End my turn now."

Atem drew a card and he looked at the new card and he laughed evily at it.

Alison then replied, "Thats Not Good!"

Atem smiled wickedly and then replied, "I Summon Manju Of A Thousand hands!"

As he sat the card down, The Fairy With 1,000 hands apeared and the seal apeared on its forehead and its eyes turned red (1,400/1,000 - 1,900/1,000).

Atem Took his deck out and found the card he needed and then he slid his deck back into his disk.

Atem then replied, "This World Will Indeed end Soon. So I'll do this! I Activate The Ritual Card, End Of the World!"

Yugi groaned and replied, "Thats A Ritual Card that Can Summon 1 of 2 Evil Creatures!"

Alison then replied, "No..."

Atem resumed, "For the Ritual I offer Manju and Berfomet!"

A Large Dark Cloud apeared and it shot a bolt of lightning and both monsters were strucked by it!

Atem resumed, "I summon the 1st creature Of evil, RUIN, QUEEN OF OBLIVION!"

A tall form floated down from the clouds. It was a woman of sinister beauty, wearing a red dress and a tiara. She had white, floor-length hair and glowing red eyes. She held a wickedly bladed staff and the seal apeared on her forhead and her eyes turned dark red (2,300/2,000 - 2,800/2,000)

Atem resumed, "Now to use the last card in my hand. I Activate Harpies Feather Duster!"

A Large feather apeared and both spellbooks were blown to bits.

Kenny then replied, "You Know, She gives other Fairys a bad name!"

Atem Ignored the comment and replied, "When She Destroys a monster, She Can attack again! Ruin, attack both of his spellcasters with Rod Of Ragnarok!"

Ruin looked at her two targets and she fired a large green of wave of magic on to the field and it struck both spellcasters and A Explosion happened and the field was covered in smoke. Kenny then heard two loud screams of pain.

Yugi then replied, "Kenny, You Might Not like what your about to see!"

Kenny looked at Yugi and replied, "Why Not?"

Yugi sighed and replied, "Look for youself!"

Kenny turned his head to his field and the smoke finally cleared And Kenny gasped at what he saw. They were two Piles of bones! And then both piles of bones shattered.

Kenny growled and replied, "that wench is gonna pay for that stunt!"

Ruin stook her tongue out at Kenny.

(Shadow Atem: 6,300LP / Kenny: 5,700LP)

Atem snickered and replied, "That was fun! I End my turn now."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and 1 card facedow and that will do it for now."

Atem then replied, "I Won't Summon anything this turn. Ruin, attack!"

The Evil fairy fired its attack again...

Kenny smiled and replied, "I Activate Shadow Spell!"

Chains came out of the ground and wrapped up Ruin (2,800/2,000 - 2,100/2,000)

Atem then replied "Lucky Break for you! I End my turn."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Flip My facedown up!"

As he flip the faceup card, The Magician of faith apeared (300/400).

Kenny took a card out of his graveyard and add it to his hand.

Kenny then replied, "I Offer my Magician of faith to Summon Dark magician Girl!"

As the Magician of faith vanished, The Dark Magician girl apeared (2,000/1,700 - 2,300/1,700). She Looked at Ruin with A hatred in her eyes.

Kenny resumed, "I Activate Shrink!"

Ruin groaned as her power weakened (2,100/1,000 - 1,050/1,000).

Atem groaned and replied, "Damn..."

Kenny laughed and replied, "Dark Magician girl, attack Ruin!"

The Magician fired attack and Ruin Was blown to bits.

(Shadow Atem: 5,050LP / Kenny: 5,700LP)

Kenny smiled and replied, "With that I End my turn now."

Atem drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster card facedown and that will end my turn."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "My Mage, attack!"

The Mage fired its attack and A 3-Eyed Fiend apeared with the seal on its forehead (1,000/600 - 1,500/600) And was blown to bits.

Atem took his deck out and he took the card he needed and he reshuffled his deck and slid it back into his disk.

Kenny then replied, "I End my turn now."

Atem snickered and replied, "I Summon Sonic Bird!"

As he sat the card down, A Eagle with a rocket on its back apeared and the Seal apeared on its forehead and its eyes turned dark red (1,400/1,000 - 1,900/1,000).

Atem took his deck out and he found the card he wanted and he added the card to his hand.

Atem smiled evily and replied, "I Activate The Ritual Spell, End Of The World!"

Yugi then replied, "I Think he's going for Ruins husband this time!"

Alison then replied, "Whatever it is, Kenny can take care It!"

Suddenly dark clouds apeared over Atem.

Atem Then replied, "I offer Sonic Bird A 1 Dark Elf from my hand.."

Mystical Elfs evil twin and two bolts of lightning Struck Them both.

Atem then replied, "Time To Meet True Terror, You Fool! I Now bring Forth DEMISE, KING OF ARMAGEDDON!"

A dark shape rose in front of Shadow Atem. It was a tall Fiend, in gunmetal grey armor, with a skull-like face. He carried a huge axe And the Seal apeared on its head and his eyes turned Dark Red (2,400/2,000 - 2,900/2,000).

Atem then replied, "This Is Gonna Be The Best Part! Demise, Attack Dark Magician Girl With Siamese Cut!"

Demise lifted his axe, and lunged at the Dark Magician Girl… and then with one downward slash, split her right down the middle! After a few minutes, her remains shattered.

Alison growled and then replied, "Why That Little..."

Yugi Then replied, "Okay, Now that monster is MORE gruesome Then Ruin!"

Kenny sneered and replied, "That Damn Fiend is gonna pay for that little Stunt, Atem!"

(Shadow Atem: 5,050LP / Kenny: 5,300LP)

Shadow Atem laughed hard and replied, "I Like to see you try to beat him! I End my turn now with 1 facedown card."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Activate Card Destruction!"

Kenny discarded his 2 cards in his hand and Atem discarded the 3 in his hand and both drew the correct number of cards.

Kenny resumed, "I Activate Pot Of Greed!"

He drew 2 new cards.

Kenny smiled and replied, "I Activate Polymerization To Fuse my 2nd Dark Magician girl and Buster Blader in my hand to create Dark Paladin Girl!"

As the two merged, Dark Paladin Girl apeared (2,200/1,700) And he looked at Demise with rage in her eyes.

Kenny smiled and replied, "Just to let you know, My girl gets 500 Attack points for every spellcaster-type in my graveyard!"

Alison Happily replied, "YES! He has 9 in there!"

The Paladins sword glowed With Yellow light for a few minutes (2,200/1,700 - 6,700/1,700.  
Atem then replied, "I Activate Damage Shield. I Take no Damage this turn!"

Kenny sighed and replied, At Least I Can attack! Paladin girl, attack!"

The Spellcaster rushed and she Inpaled Demise with her sword and the fiend groaned and then shattered as she pulled her sword out.

Kenny giggled and replied, "Take That! I End my turn with 1 facedown card."

Atem Drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and I Activate Nightmares Steel Cage!"

A Large dark cage apeared over Kenny and the Paladin.

Kenny then replied, "Think So? I Activate Dust Tornado!"

A Tornado began And the cage was oblitarated.

Atem then replied, "I Activate A spell Card!"

he showed Kenny the card and It Was Demise And Ruin Knelling before someone more dark and evil then both of them combined.

Atem resumed, "I Activate the Spell Card, Start Of The Apoclaypse! This card can only be activated when Demise And Ruin are in my graveyard! Now I Have to remove both from play.."

he Took out his Ruin and Demise and placed both in his pocket.

Atem then replied, "Now He Can Be summoned!"

As he sat the card on his disk, A Tall Evil-looking creature. the creature was half of Demise and Half Of Ruin put together! The Fiend Had Ruin And Demise's weapons and the seal apeared On Its head and its eyes glowed darker then before (4,700/4,000 - 5,200/4,000).

Atem looked at Kenny and replied, "Meet The True master Of Horror, Apoclaypster, Emperor of the End! When he's summoned succesfully, 1 Monster ont the field is switched to defense mode."

The Dark Paladin girl knelt in defense.

Atem snickered and replied, "I Activate Fairy Meteor Crush!"

Kenny sadly replied, "No..."

Yugi groaned and replied, "I Hope Kenny can beat his terror master!"

Atem then replied, "Also He Is Uneffected By Trap And Spell Cards That specficly target him. Apoclayster, attack with Siamese cut!"

Apoclaypstar lifted his axe, and lunged at the Dark Paladin Girl… and then with one downward slash, split her right down the middle! after a few minutes, her remains shattered.  
(Shadow Atem: 5,050LP / Kenny: 1,800LP)

Shadow Atem snickered and replied, "One more turn and your through! I End my turn."

Kenny slowly drew a card and replied, "I Activate my De-spell card!"

A Beam of light struck the fiend.

Kenny then replied, "Then I Place 1 card monster card facedown on the field."

Atem drew a card and replied, "I Summon Ebon Magician Curran!"

As he sat the card down, Pikerus dark sister apeared and The Seal apeared on her forehead And her eyes turned red (1,200/0 - 1,700).

Shadow Atem Then replied, "Lets End This! Curran, attack!"

The Spellcaster fired her attack And It Struck the facedown card and A Old Magician with a red rod apeared (450/600)

Shadow Atem gasped and replied, "Damn!"

The spellcaster chanted a spell and it struck Apoclayster, destorying him.

Alison happily replied, "Yes!"

Shadow Atem Growled and replied, "I End my turn!"

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Activate 2 Poisons Of A On Old man for 2,400 Lifepoints!"

(Shadow Atem: 5,050LP / Kenny 4,200LP)

Kenny Resumed, "Much Better! I Activate Pot Of Avarice!"

He took 5 monster cards from his graveyard and he slid them into his deck and she reshuffled her deck and slipped it back into her disk.

Kenny resumed, "I Now Summon Breaker!"

As he sat the card down, The Mighty Magicial warrior apeared (1,900/1,000).

Kenny resumed, "Breaker, attack!"

The Magic warrior rushed in and slashed Curran, Blasting her to bits.

(Shadow Atem: 4,850LP / Kenny: 4,200LP)

Kenny smiled and replied, "That takes care of that. I End my turn."

Shadow Atem drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and 1 card facedown that will be it."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Summon Rogue Doll!"

As he sat the card down, The-Odd Doll-like Spellcaster apeared (1,600/1,000).

Kenny resumed, "Lets Do This! Rogue Doll, attack first!"

The Doll charged in and A Witch of the black forest apeared with the Seal on her forhead apeared (1,100/1,200 - 1,600/1,200.  
and was blown to bits.

Kenny resumed, "Breaker, attack!"

The Spellcaster Charged in And Slashed Atem in the chest.

(Shadow Atem: 2,950LP / Kenny: 4,200LP)

Shadow Atem resumed, "I Activate Damage Condenser! If I Discard 1 card from my hand.."

He Discarded A Headless Knight to his graveyard.

Shadow Atem resumed, " I Now Can Special Summon a monster from my deck equal or less of the damage I Took."

He took his deck out and he took a card out and A Rogue doll apeared on his side of the field and the Seal apeared on its forehead and its eyes turned red (1,600/1,000 - 2,100/1,000).

Kenny then replied, "I End my turn now."

Shadow Atem drew a card and replied, "I Offer my monster To Summon My Summoned Skull!"

As the Doll-Like spellcaster vanished, The Fercious Skeleton Fiend apeared And The Seal apeared on its forehead and its eyes turned red (2,500/1,200 - 3,000/1,200).

Shadow Atem resumed, "Lets Do This! Summoned Skull, attack!"

The Fiends wings glowed and It Fired A Bolt Of Electricity and it struck The Rogue Doll, blowing to bits.

(Shadow Atem: 2,950LP / Kenny: 2,700LP)

Shadow Atem Then replied, "I End my turn now."

Kenny resumed, "I Switch Breaker To Defense mode and I Set a monster facedown and that will do it for now."

Shadow Atem resumed, "I Activate My Own Pot Of avarice!"

he took 5 cards out of his graveyard and he placed all 5 cards in his deck and he reshuffled and he drew 2 new cards.

Shadow Atem resumed, "I Bring Forth Watapon!"

As he sat the card down, The Small Furry creature of light apeared and the seal apeared on its forehead And Its Eyes Turned Dark Red (200/300 - 700/300).

Shadow Atem resumed, "I Offer It To summon A Monster You both know well!"

as the small furry creature vanished, The Dark Magician girl apeared on his side of the field and the Seal apeared on her forehead and her eyes turned red (2,000/1,700 - 2,500/1,700).

Kenny growled and replied, "You Little...!"

Shadow Atem Laughed and replied, "Ha! Summoned Skull, attack!"

The Fiend launched a bolt of lightning and it struck the facedown card and A Young Child apeared (500/500) And The Attack was blown away.

Shadow Atem then replied, "Who that heck is that..."

Kenny resumed, "He's A New spellcaster named Chikua. He's sort of like Spirit reaper and Marshamallon. He Cannot be destroyed in battle and I Take No Battle Damage when he's involved in battle. When He's flipped faceup, I Draw 1 card from my deck."

He drew a card from his deck.

Shadow Atem then replied, "Dark Magician Girl, Demolish Breaker!"

The Mage fired her attack And The Magicial Warrior was blown to bits.

Shadow Atem resumed, "I End my turn."

Kenny smiled and replied, "I Activate Shield And Sword!"

All of the monster on the field (besides Chikua) ATK & DEF Switched (3,000/1,250 - 1,250/3,000) (2,800/1,700 - 1,700/2,800).

Kenny resumed, "I Offer Chikua To Summon Gemini Mage!"

As the Child vanished, Two Wizard twins apeared with A red Red and A Blue Rod apeared (2,300/1,900).

Kenny smiled and replied, "This her Ability! I Discard 1 Level 6 Spellcaster monster from my hand to the graveyard.."

He discarded A Choas Command Magician.

He resumed, "He Can now Attack all monsters on your field! If I Use his ability, He cannot attack directly, But Oh Well. Gemini Mage, attack!"

The Mage Brothers fired A spell from the rods And The Dark magician Girl And Summoned Skulls Were Oblitarated.

(Shadow Atem: 2,950LP / Kenny: 2,700LP)

Yugi Smiled and replied, "YEA! He's almost won!"

Alison then replied, "You Go, Honey!"

Kenny smiled and replied, "I End my turn with 2 facedown card."

Shadow Atem Drew a card and replied, "I Play Spell Economics And Dimension Fusion. Guess Whos Returning!"

As he sat the card down, Ruin And Demise reapeared and the seal apeared on both of there heads (2,300/2,000 - 2,800/2,000) (2,400/2,000 - 2,900/2,000).

Kenny groaned and replied, "Not Again!"

Shadow Atem smiled evily and replied, "Yes Again!"

Alison then replied, "NO!"

Shadow Atem smiled wickedly and replied, "This Ends Now! Demise, attack!"

The Fiend Rushed in and with 1 stroke of its axe, he split the Mage brothers Right Down the Middle! The remains then shattered.

Kenny smiled and replied, "Activate Numious Healer!"

(Shadow Atem: 2,950LP / Kenny: 3,200LP)

Shadow Atem resumed, "Ruin, your turn!"

She fired her rod and it struck kenny in the chest, knocking him to the ground.

(Shadow Atem: 2,950LP / Kenny: 300LP)

Atem then replied, "With Only 300 Points Left, You're gonna be beat soon! I End my turn."

Kenny slowly got up and he drew a card and he smiled at what he drew.

Kenny then replied, "Monster Reborn To Revive Dark Paladin Girl!"

The Paladin reapeared On the field

Kenny smiled and replied, "Lets see you count now! I Have about 14!"

(2,200/1,700 - 9,200/1,700)

Kenny then replied, "Next I Activate the last card in my hand, Dian Keto!"

(Shadow Atem: 2,950LP / Kenny: 1,300LP)

Yugi smiled and replied, "Yea. Kenny, Get rid Of this Freak Once in for all!"

Kenny turned and looked at his father and he replied, "Will Do! I Activate My other facedown card, Diffusion Wave Motion!"

Shadow Atem then replied, "NOOO! I Can't Lose!"

Kenny smiled and replied, "You Just Did! Dark Paladin Girl, ATTACK!"

The Spellcaster Fired two magic spells from her Staff and Ruin And Demise Were Oblitarated.

(Shadow Atem: 0LP / Kenny: 1,300LP)

The Seal Shattered to bits. And Kenny was now free. He Ran To Alison And he Kissed her on her lips.

Shadow Atem growled and replied, "I'M NOT DONE YET!"

He charged in.

Alison Activated Her Duel Disk and She then replied, "Activate Dark Core!"

A Portal Opened up and Shadow Atem Screamed as he was sucked into it.

Yugi then replied, "Now Thats Finally, Over, Lets get some sleep!"

The Left the museum Exibit Wing.

-------------------------------------------------------------  
Cards Made By Me & Others

Exploding Disc / Trap Card

You Can Activate this card when your opponet attacks targets one of your monsters. Negate the attack And Decrease the Attacking monsters ATK By 500 points until its removed from the field and inflict 500 points of damage towards your opponets lifepoints.

Blast Lizard

Reptile/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,500/1,200 / 4 Stars

When This card is normal summoned succesfully, Roll 1 6-sided die. Increase this Monsters ATK by the number rolled x 100 points. This Effect Can Only Be Used Once Per Duel.

Start Of The Apolclaypse.

This Card Can Only Be Activated when "Ruin, Queen Of Oblivion" And "Demise, King Of Armageddon" Are in your graveyard. Remove both cards from play To Summon 1 "Apoclaypster, Emperor of the End" From your deck to the field in faceup attack or defense postion.

Apoclaypster, Emperor of the End

Fiend/Effect/Dark/ATK: 4,700/DEF: 4,000 / 10 Stars

This Card cannot be normal summoned or set. This Card can Only Be Special Summoned By The Effect Of the Spell Card "Start Of The Apoclaypse". This Card Is Uneffected By your opponets spell and Trap card that Targets this monster. After 2 of your opponets Stand-by phases have passed, Remove this card from play.

Chikua

Spellcaster/Effect/Light/ATK: 500/DEF: 500/ 2 Stars

This card is not destroyed as a result of battle (No Damage Calculation is Done).

Gemini Mage

Spellcaster/Effect/Light/ATK: 2,300/DEF: 1,900/ 6 Stars

Discard 1 Level 6 Or higher monster from your deck to your graveyard. During this turn only, This card can attack all monsters on your opponets side Of the field. If you activate this effect, This card cannot attack directly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well Folks, The Spirit won't return...ever.

And Now A Mini-arc Will now Begin!

Duel Academy Hosts the 1st Battle Island Tournement And the tournement Uses the Deckmaster Rule! In our Next Chapter, The Chancellor Explains the rules of the Tournement and teaches them how the deckmaster rule works. How Will it Go? Find Out In "Tournement Beginnings", Coming Soon.


	24. Tournement Beginings

Yugioh GX30 

Chapter 24: Tournement Beginings

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
YMM Orichalcos exibit / 1:45am

The gang sat down on a nearby bench. Kenny was breathing heavily and Alison sat next to him and Yugi sat on the other side of the bench.

Kenny took a deep breath and replied, "That was the most Horrible Dueling Experience I've ever had to do."

Yugi then replied, "I Know it was rough. Son, Your dueling skills took out one of the most Dangerous and Frigtening decks of all time."

Alison smiled at him and replied, "I Know. I Heard Of A Tournement Starting Here And Rival Academys students and staff are coming to duel in the tournement. The Winner Wins 3 Cards that have never been seen or played."

Yugi smiled at her and replied, "I heard about those 3 cards. They are 3 Extremely Rare Cards. Each are worth about $1,000,000 Apiece."

Kenny then replied, "Cool. What will The Chancellor announce this tournement?"

Alison then replied, "I Heard Tomarrow."

Yugi yawned and replied, "Lets go get some sleep, gang."

The 3 Left to get some sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------  
E.V.I.L HQ / 2:00am

The Members Of E.V.I.L Were all in the main arena, willing to duel in the tournement."

Dragina then replied, "3 Extremly rare cards eh?"

Dragina stared at his followers and he replied, "I Want you all to enter the tournement. This HQ Can be disguised as A Dueling Academy."

Tobias then replied, "Are we going to enter."

Dragina then replied, "I'm not, But you People can enter. I'll stay here and watch Over The HQ."

Kevin then replied, "Little Bro, I'm Gonna take you out once in for all."

The whole group (Including Dragina) Got up from their chairs and headied towards their card vault for cards for their decks.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Chancellors Office / 8:15am

Yugi, Alison And Kenny were there, Telling Charlie and The Chancellor about what happened to them the night before.

The Chancellor then replied, "Thank goodness you won. Why Do You want me to Ban Demise and Ruin for A Few Weeks?"

Kenny smiled and replied, "This Is Why!"

Kenny took his backpack off of his back and sat it in a chair and he zipped it opened and found A Portable DVD Player inside and he sat on the Chancellors desk, Facing him.

Kenny resumed, "The Security Cameras monitered the whole duel. The Guards that were on duty last night made a DVD about it."

He took a case with A DVD in it and he took the disc out and he slipped into The DVD Players disc slot and Kenny turned it on he skipped to Ruins attack.

The DVD Turned on and it showed Ruins attack happening and he saw the thick cloud of smoke made by the attacks.

The Chancellor chuckled and replied, "How Can That be Bad?"

Kenny smiled and replied, "Keep Watching!"

The Chancellor kept on watching the DVD Player Screen as the smoke cleared and He gasped as he found two piles of human bones on the field.

The Chancellor then replied, "What two monsters did you lose, Kenny?"

Kenny sighed and repleid, "My Breaker the magicial warrior and...Dark Magician!"

The Chancellor then replied, "Oh My. Lets see demises attack!"

Kenny pressed the Foward button and the Chancellor turned pale as he saw Demise Slicing The Dark magician girl right down the middle with its horrible axe.

The Chancellor then replied, "Oh, My God! I'm Sorry for those sickening scenes you had to witness! That Settles it!"

He Went to His Microphone and he pressed button labeled "Whole School".

He took a deep breath and he began, "ATENTION ALL STUDENTS AND STAFF. DUE TO WHAT HAPPENEND TO ONE OF OUR STUDENTS LAST NIGHT, FOR THE NEXT 2 WEEKS, THE FOLLOWING CARDS ARE ON A TEMPORARILY BAN LIST. THE CARDS ARE: 1. END OF THE WORLD. 2. RUIN, QUEEN OF OBLIVION 3. DEMISE, KING OF ARMAGEDDON. I ACTIVATED A BAN LIST BUTTON SO ALL DISKS WILL BE USED THE LIST. IF ANY STUDENT OR STAFF IS CAUGHT USING ANY THESE 3 CARDS, THAT STUDENT OR STAFF MEMBER FORFEITS THE DUEL INSTANTLY! I'LL MAKE THE ANNOUCEMENT WHEN THESE 3 CARDS ARE TAKENED OFF THE BAN LIST! THAT WILL BE ALL!"

Kenny smiled at the Chancellor and replied, "Thank you very much."

The Chancellor smiled and replied, "Your welcome. Yugi, I'm glad you could do the ceromonial Ribbon Opening today. Thank you so much. You're welcome back to this academy any time you want to. Just Call ahead and I'll arrange Transportaion for you."

Yugi smiled and replied, "Thanks. I'll remember that."

The Chancellor then looked at Kenny and replied, "Oh by The way, I'm annoucing the tournement After lunch.. It Won't take place at this academy, but A Island Called Duelatropolis. We'll all going to leave Saturday morning. If You two promise to sleep in seprate beds and mind your manners, You two can A Have a private room in one of the Islands Hotels to yourselves. Do I make Myself clear, Mr. Muto?"

Kenny smiled and replied, "Thank you, Sir. We Promise."

The Chancellor chuckled and replied, "Don't take it TOO seriously, Kenny."

The Gang left the arena.

-  
Duel Academy Main Arena / 2:00pm

Every student and staff member was there, waiting to learn about the tournement."

The Chancellor and Charlie entered the arena, with Yugi Following from behind. the Students clapped as their Chancellor got to the middle of the arena.

The Chancellor then replied, "Welcome, My Students. Since you all read the Tournement Info books, lets talk about the basics. As you all know, this tourmenemt will not take place here, but on a small Island Called Duelatropolis. The City is 2 times Larger Then Chicage And New York City are. This tournement will be joined by our school and 5 other schools. You are dueling for a fantastic prize...3 Cards never seen or released anywhere in the world. We will all leave this Saturday to the island. You Kids have at least 3 days to pack and get ready to go. Lets Talk about the basics. Each Student member Will start with 2 Duel Tokens. And you bet up to 2 tokens per duel. if You all out of tokens, Your done. You Can Still Challenge other duelists, but for fun and if you lose, Your disc will be turned off. But, if you win, Your back in the tournement. after your 3rd time losing all of your tokens, your disc will instantley shut down. This is A Month-and-A-Half Tournement. Now for the basic duel rules. Both players began with 6,000 lifepoints and the basic rules will still apply. But We Have a new special rule...The Deckmaster Rules. These rules make the duel more intresting. We Have Yugi Muto to tell us about these rules."

Yugi apeared near the Chancellor and he replied, "Lets Explain. You can use any monster in your deck as your deckmaster. Each Monster has a unique deckmaster ability. Here are the basics. If your deckmaster is destroyed, the duel is automaticly over, even if you still have lifepoints. Your Deckmaster cannot be attacked if you have on your side of the field And you my summon it at any time you want to. If your opponet activates A Spell & Trap Card that targets your Monsters, it Can only target monsters on your side of the field, not Your deckmaster unless it was summoned the field. You Cannot Tribute Your deckmaster for any monster at all. You Cannot use any copys of your deckmaster in your deck. If they're in your deck, the cards will be invalid until the duel is over. Token monsters cannot be used. You can fusion your deckmaster and the new fusioned monster will again the deckmaster ability, plus any other ability it may have. Now your chancellor will do a practice duel to show off the system."

The Chancellor opened a silver-striped box and he took a DA duel disk out of it, but it had a gold slot on it.

The Chancellor resumed, "Okay! If your all wondering, you'll all be using this disc in this tournement. the Extra slot Is A Deckmaster slot. You only set your deckmaster on it. before you start the duel, A Holographic Grid will apear With all of your monsters cards in your deck and you select 1 of the cards to be used as your deckmaster."

The Chancellor took his deck out of his pocket and he slid it into his deck and Charlie did the same.

Charlie then replied, "Ready?"

The Chancellor nodded and replied, "Always am."

suddenly a grid of cards apeared infront of the duelists and both of them selected a card.

Charlie the replied, "Flame Swordsman Is My deckmaster. His Ability Is Called Risky Transfer. I Can Decrease its ATK By any amount and I Can Increase the ATK of the 1 Warrior-type monster on my side of the field equal to how many ATK points i've selected. The ATK Change stays the same until its removed from the field And Flame Swordsmans ATK Does not go back to normal."

The Flame Swordsman with its Mighty Fire Sword (1,800/1,600).

The Chancellor then replied, "My Deckmaster Is Goddess with the 3rd Eye. By the Way, Any monster use choose can talk to you using telepathy and they will tell you the ability. Its up to you if you want your opponet to now your deckmasters ability or not. My Deckmasters ability is called Power Of Fusion. If I Discard 1 spell card from my hand, I Can Fusion Summon a monster without needing polymerization as long as 1 of the fusion material monsters is on the field."

The 3-Eyed Fairy apeared (1,200/1,000).

"Time to duel.", both replied at the same time.

(Charlie: 6,000LP / Chancellor: 6,000LP)

Both drew 5 cards from their decks and the Chancellor then replied, "you Can go first if you want to."

Charlie drew a card and replied, "Thank you. I Set a monster facedown and I Set 1 card facedown for later. your move."

Chancellor drew a card and replied, "I Summon Cave Dragon!"

As he sat the card down, The Powerful Dragon apeared (2,000/100).

The Chancellor resumed, "I Activate My Deckmasters ability. I will discard this card.."

He discard a fusion Sage card to his graveyard.

The Chancellor resumed, "I'll fusion Cave Dragon And My Possesed Dark Soul to Create Fiend Skull Dragon!"

As the dark Fiend apeared (1,200/800) the dragon and it fused and the ending result was a more Fiercer-looking dragon (2,000/1,200).

The Chancellor resumed, "Lets fight! Dragon, attack!"

The Dragon breathed a fire attack And A Tiny Winguard apeared (1,400/1,800) And was reduced to ashes.

The Chancellor resumed, "That will be all for now."

Charlie drew a card and replied, "I Summon Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke!"

As he sat the card down, The Mighty ninja of light apeared (1,800/1,000).

Charlie then replied, "I Activate My Deckmasters ability! I Decrease my swordsman ATK by 300 and I Give the 300 points to my other warrior!"

As the Flame Swordsman ATK went down (1,800/1,600 - 1,500/1,600), The Ninjas ATK went up 1,800/1,000 - 2,100/1,000)

The Chancellor looked at the crowd and replied, "That Was A Good Move. But If The Flame Swordsman ATK Reaches 0, His Ability Cannot be use."

Charlie then replied, "Grandmaster, attack Fiend Skull Dragon!"

The Ninja Rushed And He stabbed The Dragon in the chest with its dagger, blowing it to bits.

(Charlie: 6,000LP / Chancellor: 5,900LP)

Charlie resumed, "I End my turn now."

The Chancellor drew a card and replied, "I Summon M Warrior #1"

As he sat the card down, a Blue warrior apeared (1,000/500).

The Chancellor resumed, "I Activate My Deckmasters Ability Again! I Discard this Ritual Weapon..."

He discarded his spell card to his graveyard.

The Chancellor resumed, "Now I Fuse M-Warrior #1 With M-Warrior #2 in my hand to create Karbonala Warrior!"

The Goddest glowed gold and the two warriors merged, A Purple-Armored Warrior apeared (1,500/1,200).

The Chancellor resumed, "I Activate Fusion Weapon!"

A Large Purple sword apeared in its hand (1,500/1,200 - 3,000/1,200).

The Chancellor resumed, "Lets do it! Karbonala Warrior, attack!"

The Warrior rushed in and he slashed The grandmaster Twice, blowing it to bits.

(Charlie: 5,100LP / Chancellor: 5,900LP)

Chancellor resumed, "I End my turn now."

Charlie drew a card and repleid, "I Play Marauding Captain And His Ability, Gearfried The Iron Knight!"

As he sat the card down, The Mighty Warrior apeared With its twin Swords (1,200/800) And then the mighty Gearfried apeared (1,800/1,600).

Charlie resumed, "I Activate Heavy Storm!"

A Heavy wind began and its mighty sword was blown to bits (1,500/1,200).

Charlie resumed, "Gearfried, attack!"

The Warrior rushed and he slammed its sword into The Purple Armor warrior, blowing it to bits.

Charlie then replied, "Marauding Captain, attack!"

The Warrior rushed in and slashed The Chancellor twice.

(Charlie: 5,100LP / Chancellor: 4,400LP).

Charlie smiled and replied, "I End my turn."

The Chancellor drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown And i Activate Magicial Return. I Send the top 2 cards from my deck and you can see them."

He took the top two cards (One-Eyed Shield Dragon and Red Potion) and discarded both to his graveyard.

the Chancellor resumed, "Now I Can Return all spell cards to my deck and I Get to reshuffle.

He took the 3 spell cards in his graveyard and added all of them to the top of his deck and he reshuffled it and placed it back in the disk.

The Chancellor resumed, "I Now Summon Versago The Destroyer!"

As he sat the card down, A Creature of darkness apeared (1,100/900).

The Chancellor resumed, "I Activate My Deckmasters ability Yet Again! I Discard this card.."

he discarded A Fusion Gate card.

He resumed, "Now I Fuse Versago and 1 Meteor Dragon from my hand to create.."

The Goddess glowed again and The Dragon and fiend merged and the ending result was a Fierce Firey Dragon (3,500/2,000).

The Chancellor resumed, "Meet Meteor Black Dragon! My Dragon, attack!"

The Dragon launched a fire attack and The Captain was incenarated.

(Charlie: 2,700LP / Chancellor: 4,400LP)

The Chancellor resumed, "I End my turn with 1 facedown card."

The Chancellor resumed, "I Offer My Monster To Summon Freed The Matchless General!"

As Gearfried vanished, The Mighty General apeared (2,300/1,700).

Charlie resumed, "I Activate Dark Core and i discard this card.."

He discarded A Axe Raider and I Portal Opened up and the dragon roared before being sucked in.

Charlie resumed, "I Activate Monster reborn On Gearfried!"

The Iron Warrior reapeared (1,800/1,600).

Charlie smiled and replied, "Flame Swordsman I Summon You Now!"

The Fiery Warrior apeared On The Field (1,500/1,600).

Charlie resumed, "Lets do this! My Warriors, attack!"

The Warrior rushed in...

The Chancellor resumed, "Sorry! I Activate Raigeki Break! I Discard this card.."

He discarded A Lesser Dragon.

The Chancellor resumed, "Your deckmaster is now toast!"

A Bolt was shot and The Flame Swordsman was blown to bits.

(Charlie: Deckmaster Destroyed / Chancellor: 4,400LP).

The Chancellor resumed, "Thats how its done. We'll leave tomarrow morning so be ready to duel and win!"

The Students Cheered again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cards Made By Me And Others

Magical Return / Spell card

Discard the top two cards from your deck and show both to your opponet and then send both to your graveyard. after that, Return all spell cards that are in your graveyard and shuffle all of them back into your deck.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Deckmasters Used In This chapter

Goddess With the 3rd Eye

Fairy/Effect ATK: 1,200/DEF: 1,000/ 3 Stars

Deckmaster SA: "Power of Fusion": You can discard one Magic Card from your hand to fuse together two or more fusion material Monsters without using "Polymerization" or a similar card. A Fusion Monster summoned in this manner may attack on the round it is summoned.

(Note: This Was Serenitys Deckmaster in the Yugioh Episodes: Mechanical Mayhem (Parts 1 & 2) )

Flame Swordsman

Warrior/Fusion/Fire/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 1,600/ 5 Stars

Deckmaster SA: "Risky Transfer": Permanently Decrease the ATK of this monster By Any Amount you wish and Increase the ATK Of 1 monster on your side of the field by the same amount until the card is removed from the field. The ATK Points You Used do not return this card.

(Note: This Was Joey's Deckmaster In The Yugioh Episodes: Courtoom Choas (Parts 1 & 2) And Merger Of The Big 5 (Parts 1-3) ).

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, the rules have explained. In Our Next Chapter, The First Duel Will Begin. Patrick Comes along and Challenges Kenny to A Duel. Will Kennys Spellcasters Prevail against Patricks Undead Army? Find Out In "Call Of the Haunted", Coming soon.

For Now On, I'm Using The Names of Cards for my chapter titles


	25. Call Of The Haunted

(Let The Tournement Begin!) 

Yugioh GX30

Chapter 25: Call Of The Haunted

---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Duel Arena 5:00pm

The Students were clapping for The Chancellor and Charlie.

The Chancellor then replied, "I Suggest YoU All go to bed early, because the ferry will leave her at about 9:30 tomarrow morning to go the Duelatropolis. See everyone tomarrow morning."

He and Charlie Left the arena.

Kenny stood up and he to Alison and replied, "Ready To Kick Some butt in Battletropolis, My Dear?"

Alison giggled and replied, "Sure am!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
E.V.I.L HQ Main Floor / 5:15pm

Dragina looked at his men and replied, "My Men, Good Luck in the tournement Today. Tobias!"

Tobias stood up and replied, "Yes Sir?"

Dragina resumed, "Is Camulin Unfrozen Yet?"

Tobias then replied, "Yes. He's been told he'll be in the tournement as well And he also knows his name will by Cameron during the tournement. He also said he's glad to do it."

Dragina then replied, "Our Ferry Is Leaving at about 8:45am tomarrow morning. Our HQ Will Be Shut down and And Down, cause I I'm in the tournement by the name Of Davis Deamin."

Tobias then replied, "Good Move Master."

Dragina smiled and replied, "Soon, Those 3 cards will be ours and We'll have the Most Powerful deck ever created!"

Everyone began to laugh evily.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Next Day

Duel Academy Docks / 9:25am

Every student was there, waiting to leave the island. The Staff And Teachers were there as well.

The Chancellor got to the nearby podium and replied, "Okay, Kids And Staff. The 3 Hotels We Got Are: Sogen Hotel, abare Ushioni Inn and The Emerald Star Hotel. Each of you gets a seprate room...Except for a few who can share a room.."

Kenny looked at Alison and Smiled at her and she smiled back.

The Chancellor resumed, "Each of you will first enter their room and Then you Go The Duelatroplis Stadium For Rule Explanations. after the rules are explained, You all got a duel disk, map And A Guide Book to all attractions and Buildings on the island. Remember, I'm also dueling in the tournement."

As he finished his last Word, A Large Cruise Ship apeared.

The Chancellor chuckled and replied, "All aboard!"

The Students and staff were about to enter the ship and then the ship captain came out.

The captain smiled and replied, "Welcome Aboard. I'm Captain Jullian Freseco, But you all can call me Captain Swampy! Get aboard!"

The Captain Got in and every student and staff As well as the chancellor and Charlie Entered the Large Cruise Liner. And It then Left port.

----------------------------------------------------------------  
Cruise Ship / 9:30am

The Student were each in their rooms, relaxing and waiting to get to the island for the start of the best Duel Monsters Tournement ever created.

Alison Was with Kenny, In her Stateroom.

Kenny smiled and replied, "I Can't Wait to start Dueling again! I'm gonna Kick some serious Duelist Butt!"

A Announcemnet was heard overhead.

"ATTENTION EVERYONE ON THE SHIP! WE'LL BE ENTERING DUELATROPOLIS IN ABOUT 30 MINUTES. SO PREPARE YOUR BELONGINGS FOR THE START OF THE TOURNEMENT. THANKS FOR RIDING MY SHIP! JUST TO LET YOU ALL NOW, I WILL BE DUELING IN THE TOURENEMENT AS A SPECIAL GUEST! SO IF YOU WANT TO DUEL ME, PREPARE FOR A FANTASTIC DUEL OF FUN!", Captain Swampy Replied.

The Speakers then turned off.

Alison then replied, "We're almost here! I'm Gonna make you and my Dad proud of me!".

Kenny then replied, "I'm sure you will, Sweetie."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Duelatropolis Port / 9:45am

The Ship arrived and all of the students and staff left the boat, waiting for it to start.

The Chancellor got off first and then his students walked off afterwards and all of them walked behind their Leader.

The Chancellor and his students and staff walked up to a fountain and A podium was nearby and the Chancellor got up to it and replied, "My Students, We're Needed At The Stadium. All of your belongs have made it to each of your rooms safe and sound."

The Chancellor left and agains his students followed right behind them and they headied towards the stadium for the start of the biggest tournement since Battle City 40 Years Ago.

-  
Duelatropolis Stadium / 10:00am

The Student entered the stadium, With Each student, Staff and Special Guest dueling in the Tournement.

The Chancellor walked up to a special Row were Each of the School leaders were.

The Chancellor sat in a seat and he looked at A Tall Female Next to him and she smiled and replied, " Central Island Duel Academy, Right?"

The Chancellor smiled and replied, "Indeed. I'm Chancellor Carlton Johnson."

The Female Chancellor smiled and replied, "I'm Chancellor Jamie Larkalin, Chancellor Of The New York City Duel Academy."

The Next Chancellor next to her replied, "I'm Chancellor Osaido Yamaguchi Of Tokyo Duel Academy."

The Next one then replied, "I'm Frederick Littleson Of the Los Angeles Duel Academy."

The Final One Next To Her replied, "I'm Chancellor Calvin Smith Of the Miami Duel Academy ."

The Last One at the end of the row in A Black leather Jacket and he smiled At Carlton and replied, "Hello. I'm Chancellor Gerald Gradalin Of The London Duel Academy."

Carlton smiled and replied, "And I'm Carlton Johnson Of Central Island Duel Academy."

Suddenly, A Tall Man Wearing A Grey Buisness Suit and A Red-Striped Tie walked into the arena and went to Carlton and replied, "Sorry if I'm Late. I'm Davis Deamin Chancellor Of New Zealands Duel Academy. We just started 2 years ago.

Chancellor Larkalin smiled and replied, "I've heard of that Academy! Its Top Notc..."

Suddenly, A Man Wearing A Green Suit and Wearing A Red & Blue cape apeared and he got to the Podium in the middle of the stadium and everyone began to clap.

The Man began to speak, "Welcome Duelists. I'm Tournement Grandmaster Felix Lucendia. And Welcome to my tournement. You're all here because I Believe in each and one of you as a duelist. Lets explain more of the rules. The Tournement Shall Began at about 1 hour. at that time, All duel disks will activate and they dueling Shall Began! I Hope each of you have fun in my tournement. You'll all each start with 2 tokens and you'll all bet tokens on your matches. Only 16 Duelists That have 16 tokens can enter the finals and Win The Ultimate Prize: 3 Extremely Rare Cards, A Large Golden Trophy and A Check For 1 Millon Dollars! I Hope each and everyone one of you have fun! Each of your Chancellors have Explain the Deckmaster rules to you. We Have Special Duelists Hidden All Through the Academy and You'll have to find them. These Special Duelists are not human, But Holigraphic Versions of Duel Monsters. You Can Challenge only 1 in the tournement. If You Win your duel against them, You Instantley win 3 Tokens Plus A Rare Card that goes with the theme of your deck. But If You Lose, You cannot Challenge another one And Your token counts goes down to 1. I Wish you all good luck in my tournement. If You See me, Challenge me and You'll get 2 tokens plus 2 Rare Cards if you beat me. Remember, I Only Challenge 1 Duelist per day. This Tournement Will last a month and a half. So At about 12 'o' Clock when the skys are filled with Ballons, My Tournement shall begin! Good Luck And Have fun!"

The Grandmaster left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Outside of the Stadium / 11:59am

Everyone was now outside, waiting for the tournement to begin.

Kenny and Alison Were holding each others hand, Watching the sky.

Suddenly, Many Colored Ballons filled the Sky and The Tournement Was now Begining! Everyones Duel Disk Turned On and Everyone Cheered As The Tournement Now Began.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Duelatroplis Fountain 12:30pm

Kenny And Alison were at the fountain, watching for a duelist to beat.

Kenny sighed and replied, "I Wonder Who Will Duel Me ?"

"Mind If I Duel you, Kenny?", A Voice was heard.

Kenny turned around and He Found Patrick, With His disk on his arm.

Kenny Smiled and replied, "Sure. Lets duel for 1 single Token!"

Patrick then replied, "Fine By Me!"

Both duelists ran to the nearby Street, Preparing for a duel.

Suddenly, Many Students from all of the Acdemys surronded the duelists.

Both Duelists Activated Their Disks and both counters shot up to 6,000.

Patrick then replied, "Time To Choose our deckmasters!"

A Grid of Cards apeared Near both duelists and both began to look for cards.

Kenny smiled and replied, "A No Brainer for Me! I Choose Dark Magician Girl!"

he pressed the Holgraph card and the card apeared on the deckmaster slot.

Patrick then replied, "Good Choice, But is it better then mine. Since he's tough to summon, I Choose Spirit of The Pharaoh !"

He touched the card and the card apeared on his disk. Suddenly, Both Deckmasters apeared.

The DMG looked At Kenny and she replied, "Kenny."

He turned to Dark Magician girl and replied, "Was that you?"

She resumed, "Indeed. My Ability Is A Good One!"

Kenny then replied, "Tell Me then."

"Well, Its Called Soul Circle. At Any Time you can draw 1 card from your deck for every monster in your graveyard. But This Power is used only once per duel, so make it count!", The DMG Replied.

Kenny smiled and replied, "Thanks."

Patrick smiled as heard something in his head.

Kenny then replied, "Let me guess, Your deckmaster talked to you?"

Patrick then replied, "Yep! It was cool!"

"ITS TIME TO DUEL!", Both yelled out.

(Patrick: 6,000LP / Kenny: 6,000LP).

Both drew 5 cards from their decks.

Kenny then replied, "You can Go first!"

Patrick then replied, "I Start with Graceful charity!"

he drew 3 cards and he discarded two of them.

Patrick resumed, "I Summon Dragon Zombie!"

As he sat the card down, A Zombifed Dragon apeared with a quite roar (1,600/0).

Patrick then replied, "I Activate My Deckmasters Special Ability, Zombie Summoner!"

Kenny was puzzled and replied, "what does it do?"

Patrick resumed, "By paying 800 lifepoints, I Can Special Summon 2 Level 3 or lower monsters from my graveyard to my side of the field. if the newly special summoned monsters are destroyed as a result of battle, they're removed from play. Now I Bring forth 2 More Zombies!"

Spirit of The Pharaoh Began to glow and patrick took two monster cards out of his graveyard and sat both on his disk and then 2 Spirit Reapers apeared in defense mode (300/200).

Patrick then replied, "My Next Card is, Soul of The Pure!"

A Angel apeared and patrick glowed for a few minutes.

Kenny applauded for a few minutes And he replied, "Clever. You lost Lifepoints and you get the full amount back, Clever Boy!"

Patrick smiled and replied, "I Thought So Myself. I Set 1 more card facedown and that will do it for me."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Summon Skilled Dark magician!"

As he sat the card down, The Mage Of Darkness apeared (1,900/1,700).

Patrick smiled and replied, "I Activate Shadow Spell!"

A Mess of chains apeared and wrapped up the mage (1,900/1,700 - 1,200/1,700).

Alison worriedly replied, "Hang In There, Hon!"

Kenny growled and replied, "1 card facedown for later and that will do it for now."

Patrick drew a card and replied, "I Tribute one of my Reapers to summon Vampire Lord!"

As the spirit reaper vanished, The Vampire Lord apeared with a loud hiss (2,000/1,500).

Patrick resumed, "Now Lets fight! Dragon Zombie, attack!"

The Zombie Shot out his Zombie breath And The Mage was no more.

(Patrick: 6,000LP / Kenny: 5,400LP)

Patrick smile and replied, "Vampire lord, attack!"

The Vampired Closed and was about to punch him..

Patrick quickly replied, "Activate Spellbinding Circle!"

The Pentagram apeared and The Vampire was trapped in it (2,000/1,500 - 1,300/1,500).

Patrick then replied, "Oh Well! I End my turn."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Activate Cost Down!"

he discarded a spell card to his graveyard.

Kenny resumed, "I Now Bring Forth Gemini Mage!"

As sat the card down, The Twin Magical Brothers apeared (2,300/1,900).

Kenny resumed, "I Discard this Card.."

He discarded A Dark Sage card to his graveyard.

Kenny resumed, "He Now attacks every card on the field! ATTACK!"

The Mage fired 3 blasts at patricks side of the field and The 1st blast did nothing To Spirit Reaper, the 2nd attack blew the zombie dragon to bits and the final shot blasted the vampire to bits.

(Patrick: 4,300LP / Kenny: 5,400LP)

Kenny resumed, "I End my turn."

Patrick drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and thats all i can do."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Summon Breaker!"

As he sat the card down, The Warrior apeared with its mighty sword Glowing silver (1,900/1,000).

Kenny resumed, "Lets Attack! Breaker, attack!"

The Magical warrior charged in and Yaranzo apeared (1,300/1,500) and was blown to bits.

Kenny resumed, "That will do for now."

Patrick drew a card and replied, "I Offer My Last reaper To Summon Great Dezard!"

As the small reaper vanished, a tall man in silvery Egyptian-style armor appeared, carrying a Large silver sword (1,900/2,300).

Alison smiled and replied, "Thats not a zombie.."

Jill then walked up to Alison and replied, "If he cannot destroy him, Then Kenny will be facing a strong Zombie!"

Patrick then replied, "I Activate Rush Recklessly! Dezard, attack his Twins!"

The Mage rushed in and he slashed the twins, blowing them to bits.

(Patrick: 4,300LP / Kenny: 5,100LP)

Dezards Clothing turned Bronze.

Patrick then replied, "Now he cannot targeted by your spell and trap cards! I End my turn."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Switch Breaker and defense and I Throw in mystical elf in defense as well."

The Elf apeared and began to chant (800/2,000).

Kenny then replied, "Go Already!"

Patrick smiled and replied, "Why Thank you! I Summon another card facedown and I'll let Dezard attack breaker!"

The Spellcaster rushed in and he slashed Breaker, blowing him to bits. And his Clothing turned gold.

Patrick smiled and replied, "I End my turn now."

Kenny sighed as he drew a card and replied, "I set another card facedown and thats will be it for me."

Patrick drew a card and repleid, "I Offer My Great Dezard to Summon Fushioh Richie!"

As the Spellcaster vanished, A hideously rotting Zombie dressed like a wizard, carrying a staff made of bone apeared on the field (2,600/3,100).

Patrick then replied, "I Summon Master Kyonshee!"

As he sat the card down, A Soldior-like zombie apeared (1,750/1,000).

Patrick then replied, "Lets do this! Fushioh, attack!"

The Zombie pointed its staff and The Elf was blown to bits.

Patrick resumed, "Kyonshee, attack!"

The Zombie rushed and he took his two swords out and he slashed the facedown card and A Rogue Doll apeared (1,600/1,000) and Was Blown to bits.

Patrick resumed, "I End my turn now."

Kenny slowly drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and I Activate My Deckmasters Ability!"

he looked at his deckmaster and replied, "You Know what to do!"

The DMG Nodded and replied, "Sure Do! Soul Circle!"

The Dark Magician girl glowed and then kenny drew 5 cards from his deck!"

Kenny then replied, "Wow! Two Watapons!"

As he sat the cards down, two Lovible Monsters apeared (200/300).

Kenny resumed, "I Offer both my monsters To Summon Dark Magician Of Choas!"

As he sat the card down, The Mighty Spellcaster apeared (2,800/2,600).

Kenny resumed, "When he's summoned, I Get 1 spell card back!"

He got his Tribute Doll back.

Kenny then replied, "Lets Do This! Dark magician of Choas, aenttack!"

The Mage fired its attack And Fushioh Richie was wiped out.

(Patrick: 4,100LP / Kenny: 5,100LP)

Kenny resumed, "I End my turn now."

Patrick drew a card and replied, "I Summon Pyramid Turtle!"

As he sat the card down, The Pyramid-shelled turtle apeared (1,200/1,400).

Patrick then replied, "I Activate Paralyzing potion!"

The Choas mage coughed few a few minutes.

Patrick resumed, "I Now Activate Mystic Wok!"

Pyramid Turtle vanshied And grey fog apeared and Patrick inhaled it.

Patrick resumed, "Now I Get Pyramid turtles DEF Score added to my Lifepoints."

(Patrick: 5,500LP / Kenny: 5,100LP)

Patrick resumed, "I End my turn now."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "You're Bugging me! I Summon Skilled Dark magician!"

As he sat the card down, The Dark-Clothed mage apeared (1,900/1,700).

Kenny resumed, "Lets do this! Skilled Dark magician, attack Kyonshee!"

The Mage fired its attack And It Struck The Zombie, blowing it to bits.

(Patrick: 5,350LP / Kenny: 5,100LP).

Kenny then replied, "I End my turn."

Patrick smiled and replied, "I Activate Eternal Rest!"

The Mage of choas shattered And kenny slid the card into his RFP Slot.

Patrick then replied, "I End with 1 monster in defense mode and that is it for me."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Set another card facedown and that will do it for me."

Patrick smiled and replied, "I offer my facedown Wandering Mummy To Summon Shadow Ghoul!"

As the facedown card vanished, The Green Zombie apeared (1,600/1,300).

Patrick then replied, "HA!"

The Zombie began to glow (1,600/1,300 - 2,500/1,300).

Kenny smiled and replied, "That was fun! Shadow Ghoul, attack!"

The Zombie launched a wave Of Green Vapor and A White Magican Pikeru apeared (1,200/0) And was blown to bits.

Patrick resumed, "I End my turn."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "Suprise! I Reveal Monster Reborn to revive my Pikeru!"

As he sat the card down, Pikeru apeared With a smile.

Kenny resumed, "I Now Summon My Skilled Dark Magician!"

As he sat the card down, The Dark mage apeared (1,900/1,700).

Kenny then replied, "Now I Play Gift Of the Martyr!"

The Skilled mage vanished and Pikerus attack rose (1,200/0 - 3,100/0).

Kenny smiled and replied, "Attack!"

Pikeru launched his attack At the ghoul and the zombie was blown away.

(Patrick: 4,750LP / Kenny: 5,100LP)

Kenny smiled and replied, "I End my turn."

Patrick then replied, "Activate my Deckmasters ability!"

The Mighty zombie pointed its staff towards the field and Dragon Zombie And Spirit reaper apeared.

(Patrick: 3,850LP / Kenny: 5,100LP)

Patrick then replied, "I Offer Both Of Them To Summon Despair from the dark!"

As the zombies vanished, 1 of the Most Powerful zombie creatures apeared (2,800/3,000).

Patrick resumed, "Lets do this! Despair, attack Pikeru...without your claws!"

The Zombie came close to Pikeru and it grabbed her and pulled the Child Spellcaster into the ground and it reapeared On Patricks side of the field.

(Patrick: 3,850LP / Kenny: 3,500LP)

Patrick resumed, "This Will end soon! I End my turn."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Set another monster facedown and that will do it for now."

Patrick then replied, "I Set a card facedown and I'll attack your facedown card!"

The Specter launched its claws And Blast Magician apeared (1,400/1,700) And was inpaled by its claws, blowing it to bits.

Patrick resumed, "I Activate The Spell Card, Meteor Of Darkness!"

A Large fiery Meteor apeared in the sky and crashed into Kenny.

(Patrick: 3,850LP / Kenny: 2,500LP)

Patrick then replied, "I End my turn."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Summon Dark Magician kid!"

As he sat the card down, The Kid of Dark magic apeared (1,500/1,300).

Kenny resumed, "Dark Magician Girl, I Summon you!"

He took her card off of the Deckmaster slot and he sat in the monster slot and the Mage apeared (2,000/1,700).

Kenny then replied, "I Now Activate Sages Stone!"

The Dark magician apeared! (2,500/2,100).

Kenny resumed, "I Activate Megamorph on the Girl! Dark magician girl, attack!"

The Mage fired its attack and It Struck the specter, blowing it to bits.

(Patrick: 2,650LP / Kenny: 2,500LP)

Kenny then replied, "Now Mages, Finish This Duel Up!"

both mages fired and both attacks struck Patrick, knocking him to the ground.

(Patrick: 0LP / Kenny: 2,500LP).

Kenny then replied, "Thats game!"

Patrick walked up to Kenny and replied, "you deserve this token!"

he went to a small box that was chained to his belt and he took a token out . The was a bit bigger then a quarter had the Letters "DTS" On it. Kenny took his box off of his belt and he took the token from patricks hand and he addied it to his box

Patrick smiled and replied, "Good Duel! Well, Good luck to you!"

Patrick turned the other way and started to walk away.

Kenny then replied, "You Too...Patrick."

-  
Deck Masters Used:

Spirit Of The Pharaoh

Zombie/Effect/Light/ATK: 2,500/DEF: 2,000 / 8 Stars

Deckmaster SA: "Zombie Summoner": Pay 800 Lifepoints to special Summon two level 3 or lower zombie-type monsters from your graveyard to your side of the field in attack or defense mode. This Power Can only be used once per turn.

Dark Magician Girl

Spellcaster/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,000/DEF: 1,700 / 6 Stars

Deckmaster SA: "Soul Circle": Once per duel, you can draw a number of cards equal to the number of Monster Cards in your Graveyard.

(Note: This Deckmaster was used By Tea In The Yugioh Episode: Freeze Play (Parts 1 & 2)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, Kenny won his first Match! Now lets see if Jill Can, In Our Next Episode, Jill & Her Friends Goes for some Japanese Food And She'll End up eating & Dueling. Will Jill Win? Find Out In "Reinforcement Of The Army", Coming Soon.


	26. Reinforcement Of The Army

(The Next two Chapters are Dedicated To My Dog Angel who had to be put to sleep on saturday afternoon.) 

Yugioh GX30

Chapter 26: Reinforcement of the army

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Duetatroplis Central Fountain / 6:00pm

Alison & Kenny were a nearby fountain, Kissing hard on each others lips.

They stopped and Alison replied, "Good Duel, Honey. You're dueling skills are really top-notch."

Kenny then replied, "Thanks, Sweetie. I Derserve that token."

Suddenly, Syrus walked slowly neary Kenny and he replied, "Kenny!"

Kenny gasped and replied, "Sir...Sir!"

Syrus then replied, "Sorry, If I Scared you both."

Kenny smiled and replied, "Just...A Little...bit."

Syrus then replied, "Who are you two doing so far."

Alison then replied, "I Still have the two I Started with."

Syrus smiled and replied, "These things Take Time. I Already won 8 Tokens already And I'm looking for another opponet."

Kenny then replied, "8 Tokens, Jeez, Your good!"

Syrus then replied, "Indeed. See you kids later."

Syrus walked away.

Kenny looked at his girlfriend and replied, "Want to go back to our room and Watch some TV?"

Alison smiled and replied, "Sure."

The happy couple stood up and left.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Outside of the Emerald Star Hotel / 5:30am

Outside of the Emerald Star Hotel, Sonja was there With her disk. The Sun was begining to rise.

Sonja yawned hard and replied, "Time To Get A Wakeup."

She began to walk towards the Coffee Shop.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Duelatropolis Coffee House/ 5:40am

The Islands Local Coffee House was top-notch And it had sold many types of Coffee drinks. They were only about 2 students in there, enjoying a coffee drink and a doughnut. Sonja walked in and She headied towards the counter.

The Clerk Smiled and replied, "What Can I get you on this beautiful Day?"

Sonja smiled and replied, "I Don't know what to get. What Drink is most popular here?"

The Clerk resumed, "Most people Come in and Order The Strawberry-Cherry Mocha Latte."

Sonja placed two dollar bills on the counter and replied, "1 Of them please."

The Clerk smiled and replied, "Okay then."

the Clerk took the two bills and he placed them in a jar. He then went to The Coffee Counter and he made the drink.

The Clerk resumed, "Here you go."

Sonja took the drink and replied, "Thank you."

She took a sip out of it and she replied, "Mmm...good."

Suddenly, Syrus came in and he Saw Sonja there and he replied, "Good Morning, Sonja."

Sonja took another sip out of her Coffee drink and replied, "Good Morning."

Syrus then replied, "How are you this morning?"

She Smiled and replied, "Fine. Since Yesterday, I Now have 5 tokens. I Heard from Kenny you have 8."

Syrus smiled and replied, "Guilty."

Sonja then replied, "I Challenge you to a duel after I finish My Coffee drink."

Syrus then replied, "Sure. I'll wait outside."

He left the Coffee House and Sonja sat down and she continued to drink her Coffee drink.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Outside of the Coffee house/ 6:10am

Sonja And Syrus were outside ready to duel Both Activated their disks and a grid of holigraphic cards apeared infront of them.

Syrus smiled and replied, "Time to Choose our Deckmasters!"

Sonja looked at a card and repleid, "I Choose Dark Necrofear!"

The Queen of fiends apeared (2,200/2,800).

Syrus then replied, "Nice Choice. I'll gonna Choose Steamroid!"

The Cartoonish Steam engine apeared.

"Sonja.", A Voice was heard in her head.

Sonja looked towards her deckmaster and replied, "Was that you?"

Dark Necrofear nodded and replied, "Indeed. I Have A Good Ability."

Sonja then replied, "What Is It?"

Dark Necrofear then replied, "My Powe is Called Dark Removal. You Can remove up to 3 Fiend-Type monsters in your graveyard from play to increase 1 of your monsters ATK By 300 points x the number of cards removed from the game. You Can use this power once per turn and The Power Increase lasts until end of your end phase."

Sonja smiled and repleid, "Thats Useful."

Syrus looked at his engine and replied, "Whats yours?"

Steamroid began to talk to him in his head, "My power is called Steam Boost. You can pay 500 lifepoints to increase the ATK Of 1 of your machine-type monsters By 500 Points until the end of your turn. My power can be used once per turn and you Cannot used on the some monster more then twice in a duel."

Syrus thenr replied, "Cool!"

Both Lifepoint counters reached 6,000.

"ITS TIME TO DUEL!", both yelled out as they drew 5 cards from their decks.

(Syrus: 6,000LP / Sonja: 6,000LP)

Syrus then replied, "You can go first!"

Sonja drew a card and replied, "Thanks. I Summon Headless Knight in defense mode."

as he sat the card down, A Headless Suit of armor apeared (1,450/1,700).

Sonja then replied, "I End my turn now."

Syrus drew a card and replied, "I Summon Mechanicalchaser!"

As he sat the card down, A Machine With Many robotic arms apreared (1,850/800).

Syrus resumed, "My machine, attack!"

The Machine got close and jammed its prod into the Armor, blowing it to bits.

Syrus then replied, "Your turn."

Sonja drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and that will be all for me."

Syrus then replied, "I Also set a monster in defense mode and I'll let my machine attack!"

The Machine got close and jammed is prod into the facedown card and a earthbound spirit apeared (300/2,000) and the prod bounced off it.

(Syrus: 5,850LP / Sonja: 6,000LP)

Syrus resumed, "Good move. I End my turn."

Sonja Drew a card and replied, "Hmmph. I Tribute It To Summon Earl Of Demise."

The earth Fiend vanished, A Fiend In A Gentlemens clothing apeared with a long sword (2,000/800).

Sonja then replied, "My earl Will attack now. Attack with Sword Of Despair."

The Fiend rushed and sliced the machine in half and ran quickly before it exploded to bits.

(Syrus: 5,700LP / Sonja: 6,000LP)

Sonja then replied, "I End my turn."

Syrus drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Cyber Dragon!"

As he sat the card down, The Mechanical Serpent apeared with a roar (2,100/1,600).

Syrus then replied, "Lets do this! My Monster, attack!"

The Dragon launched its attack and the Fiend was incenarated.

(Syrus: 5,850LP / Sonja: 5,800LP)

Syrus then replied, "I End my turn."

Sonja drew a card and replied, "Opticlops...attack mode."

As he sat the card down, The One-Eyed fiend apeared (1,800/1,700).

Sonja resumd, "I Activate My Deckmasters Abilty. I Remove Earl Of demise, Headless Knight and Earthbound spirit from play to increase my monsters ATK."

As she took out the 3 fiend-type cards in her graveyard and slid all 3 of them into her RFP Slot and the Fiend glowed dark for a few moments (1,800/1,700 - 2,700/900).

Sonja then replied, "I Attack now. Opticlops, attack."

The Evil Cyclops fired a beam from its eye and it struck the Machine, blowing it to bits.

(Syrus: 5,250LP / Sonja: 5,800LP)

Sonja then replied, "I End my turn."

the Opticlops ATK returned to normal.  
Syrus drew a card and replied, "A Monster in defense mode And that was all for me."

Sonja drew a card and replied, "I Will set a monster card facedown and I'll let my fiend attack."

The Fiend fired a beam from its eyes and A Cycroid apeared (800/1,000) and was blown to bits.

Sonja then replied, "Turn End."

Syrus drew a card and replied, "I Activate Soul of the pure!"

(Syrus: 6,050LP / Sonja: 5,800LP)

Syrus resumed, "I Summon Battleshiproid!"

As he sat the card down, The War machine apeared (1,800/1,800).

Syrus smiled and replied, "I Activate My Deckmasters Ability And I Pay 500 Lifepoints!"

Steamroid glowed and Then steam started to come out of the Battleshiproid (1,800/1,800 - 2,300/1,800).

Syrus resumed, "Lets do this! Battleshiproid, attack!"

The Machine fired its cannon and the fiend was blown to bits.

(Syrus: 5,550LP / Sonja: 5,300LP)

Syrus smiled and replied, "Your move."

Sonja drew a card and replied, "I Flip my facedown monster up."

as he flipped up the facedown card, The Shadowly Assasin apeared (200/500) And he tossed a dagger at the Battleshiproid, blowing it to bits.

Sonja resumed, "I Summon My Thebian nightmare."

As he sat the card down, The Blue fiend apeared (1,500/500).

Sonja then replied, "Since i have 1 card on the field and two more in my hand, I Can't use his ability. Both of you, attack."

The Assasin lepted into the air and slashed Syrus and Thebian Nightmare came in and slashed Syrus in the chest.

(Syrus: 3,850LP / Sonja: 5,300LP)

Sonja resumed, "I Play Mystic Wok on my Night Assilant and I Gain 500 Lifepoints."

The Assasin vanished into thick grey smoke and Sonja inhaled it.

(Syrus: 3,850LP / Sonja: 5,300LP)

Sonja then replied, "1 more card facedown and that will do it for now."

Syrus drew a card and replied, "I Summon Mech General!"

As he sat the card down, A Large machine with a Black sword apeared (2,000/1,600).

Syrus then replied, "HIs Ability When he does battle with a machine type monster, It gets removed from play. Mecha General, attack!"

The Machine charged in it Took its sword and slashed the fiend 3 times, blowing it to bits.

(Syrus: 3,850LP / Sonja: 4,900LP)

Syrus then replied, "I End my turn now."

Sonja drew a card and replied, "I Play The Ritual Card, Zera Rital and I Offer 1 Giant Germ from my hand as wells A Archfiend soldior from my hand so I can Ritual summon Zera The Mant."

A Giant Blob and A Fiendish warrior apeared and both shattered to bits. A Large Blue fiend apeared with Jaggered Claws (2,800/2,300).

Sonja resumed, "I attack. Zera, attack."

The Fiend Rushed and he slashed the General, blowing it to bits.

(Syrus: 3,050LP / Sonja: 4,900LP)

Sonja then replied, "I End my turn."

Syrus drew a card and replied, "A Monster in defense mode and that will do it for now."

Sonja drew a card and replied, "I'll have Zera attack your facedown card."

The Fiend rushed in and A Gyroid apeared (1,000/1,000) And Took the blow.

Sonja then replied, "Wow. I End my turn with smashing ground and that will end my turn."

The helicopter looked sad and blew up.

Syrus then replied, "I Set two cards facedown and I Activate Heavy Storm!"

A Storm began and both of Syrus Cards, Blew to bits and two golden fiends apeared (1,000/1,000 x2).

Syrus resumed, "I Offer both To Summon my Perfect Machine King!"

As he sat the card down, A Large Machine apeared (2,700/1,500).

Syrus then replied, "I Play Monster Reborn To Revive My Battleshiproid!"

the Battleship repeared (1,800/1,800) And The PMK's Atk rose (2,700/1,500 - 3,200/1,500).

Syrus resumed, "Lets do this! Perfect Machine King, attack!"

The Machine fired Many Missles and Zera was blown to blue bits.

(Syrus: 3,050LP / Sonja: 4,500LP)

Syrus then replied, "Now My Other machine will attack you now."

Battleshiproid fired its cannons And A Explosion happened near Sonja.

(Syrus: 3,050LP / Sonja: 2,700LP)

Syrus then replied, "I End my turn now."

Sonja drew another card and replied, "I Activate Lightning Vortex."

she discarded a Gross Ghost of fled dreams to her graveyard and a Storm began And both of Syrus's machines were blown to bits.

Sonja then replied, "Time to end this. I Activate Monster Reborn On My Thebian nightmare."

The Blue fiend reapeared (1,500/500 - 3,000/500).

Sonja then replied, "My Fiend now gains its 1,500 ATK points. I activate my Deckmasters ability and I will only remove my Giant germ from play."

As she took another card from her graveyard and slid it into her RFP Slot, The Fiends ATK rose (3,000/500 - 3,500/500).

Sonja then replied, "Thebian, finish this duel."

The Fiend rushed in and slashed Syrus across his chest.

(Syrus: 0LP / Sonja: 2,700LP).

Syrus then replied, "Good Win. Here you go."

he took 2 tokens out of his box and handied placed both in Sonja's hand. Sonja opened her box and she placed both of her tokens in it.

Sonja then replied, "Good Luck In the rest of the tournement."

Syrus then replied, "You to, Sonja."

Both duelists then went there seprate ways.

-  
Outside of the Sogen Hotel / 9:30am

Kenny was waiting outside of the hotel for his girlfriend and Best friend. He sat on a bench outside, Drinking a can Of fruit Juice.

Kenny finished the juice and threw the can in a nearby Trash can.

Suddenly, Alison and Jill came out.

Kenny stood up and walked towards and replied, "Hey Ladies!"

Alison smiled and replied, "Hey, Hon."

Jill then replied, "Hey, Guy!"

Kenny then replied "Whats Up For Today?"

Alison then replied, "Sonja And Zane are inviting you, Me, Jill, Syrus, Carrie And Maryann for a little Lunch at the Golden Dragon Restaraunt. Zane said he's taking care of the bill for us."

Kenny then replied, "Cool! Where is this Restaraunt Located?"

Alison then replied "Deep In The Downtown Area. Zane Sent Me And Jill a Map so we can get there with no problem."

Kenny then replied, "Lets get going!"

Alison then replied, "The Luncheon does not start to 12."

Kenny smiled and replied, "Oh..Okay."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Golden Dragon Restaurant / 12:00pm

The Golden Dragon Was one of the Best Restaurants In Duelatropolis. Students, Staff and Tourists Ofter come in and sample the finest Japanese & Chinese Food Being sold. The Staff was friendy and Willing to duel at anytime a guest wants to.

Kenny, Alison and Jill walked into it.

Kenny smelled the air and he replied, "Mmmmmmmmmm, that smell is divine. This place is top-notch!"

Jill then replied, "I Thought so to."

A Tall Japanese Man came out and he smiled at the kids and replied, "Hey, Kids. I'm Akima Kazuchi, Owner of this fine Restaurant."

He saw the Duel Disk on Jills Arm.

"Wow, Thats Joey Wheelers daughter! Wonder if She Can Take Down my Ancient Japan Deck?". Akima thought to himself as he stared at the duel disk.

He then stared at the kids and he replied, "You 3 with Duel Academy?"

Kenny smiled and replied, "Yep, Sure am."

Akima took 3 more menus and replied, "Follow Me please."

Akima lead the kids into the dining room and He Went into A Private Party Room.

Kenny looked around and he saw a room called: Dueling Room

Kenny then replied, "That Must Be For Staff and Customer Duels."

The kids went into The Dining Room And He Only Saw Zane, Carrie And Maryann there.

Zane smiled and replied, "Hey, Gang."

Kenny then replied, "Hey, Zane."

Jill looked Puzzled and replied, "Where Is Sonja."

Zane then replied, "She Had A Early-Morning Duel Against Syrus. She Won The Duel and two Tokens. She's back in her Hotel room. Taking it easy."

Jill, Kenny And Alison sat on 3 nearby Chairs and Kenny replied, "Oh, Thats good. How Many tokens do you all have? I Have 3."

Maryann smiled and replied, "5."

Carrie then replied, "4."

Zane then replied, "10."

Alison and Jill both replied at the same time, "We still have are first two."

Zane then replied, "Don't Worry. You two should have no problem winning your duels."

Suddenly, Akima Came Back with A Tray Full Of Glasses Of Ice Water and 2 Teapots of Green Tea. He Sat the tray down and He got his Order slip out and he replied, "Have you all decided what to have for lunch?"

Zane smiled and replied, "I'll Have The Chicken Egg Foo Young Plate please."

Maryann then replied, "I'll Have The Vegetable Chop Suey."

Carrie then replied, "I'll have the The Asian Spare Rib Platter, Please."

Jill then replied, "I'm Gonna Have The Sushi Platter please."

Akima smiled and replied, "Good Choice, Girl. All Kinds we have?"

Jill then replied, "That Will Be Nice."

Kenny then replied, "Give Me The Teriyaki Chicken Wing Platter, Please."

Akima then replied, "Good Choices. I'll put your orders in now."

He Left the Room.

Kenny looked At Zane and replied, "How Many Does syrus have now, Zane?"

Zane then replied, "He has 6 Now."

------------------------------------------------------  
1 Hour Later...

The Kids And Zane finished their plates and Akima came in and He Had A Duel Disk on his arm and he replied, "Heres you bill."

He handied Zane the Bill And the Total Was $25 .

Akima then replied, "Your Meal will be free if your Friend Jill Can Beat Me in A Duel. I have 3 Of My Own Jewels."

Jill went into her pocket and got her deck out and she slid her deck into disk and she replied, "You're On, Akima!"

Akima smiled and replied, "Okay. We'll duel in the Duel Room. Your friends are Allowed. This Will Be a Private Duel."

Akima lead the way towards the Room And they entered it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dueling Room / 1:15pm

The Students Sat down on 1 of The Comfy Chairs in The room. Jill And Akima Activated their Disks And A Grid Of Holographic Cards apeared infront of Both duelists.

Akima then replied, "I Already Now My Deckmaster! I Choose Lady Ninja Yae!"

As he sat the card on The Deckmaster slot and The Female Ninja apeared.

Jill looked at her cards and she smiled and replied, "I Choose Freed The Matchless General!"

As she sat the card on her deckmaster slot, The Mighty General Of War apeared.

"Jill.", A male Voice apeared In Jills head.

She Turned around And He Looked At Freed and she replied, "Was that you, General?"

Freed smiled back at her and he replied in her mind, "Indeed it was. My ability Will help any Warrior deck out!"

Jill then replied, "What is it?"

Freed then replied In Her Head, "My DM Abilty Is Called: Gathering Of Troops. You Can pay 500 Lifepoints during your Main Phase to Search your deck for A Level 4 Or Less Monster And add it to your hand. You Can Only Use it Once Per Turn, But It Should Really Help you out!"

Jill smiled and replied, "Thank you."

She looked To Akima and replied, "I'm Ready to Duel!"

Akima then replied, "Very Well, Then. Lets do it!"

Both Duelists Activated Their Duel disks and Both LP Counters shot up 6,000. Both duelists drew 5 cards from their decks.

"ITS TIME TO DUEL!", Both duelists yelled out.

(Akima: 6,000LP / Jill: 6,000LP)

Akima then replied, "May I Begin?"

Jill then replied, "Your move."

Akima then replied, "Thanks! I Summon Nin-Ken Dog!"

As he sat the card down, The Dog Ninja apeared (1,800/1,000).

Akima then replied, "I End my turn now."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Summon Command Knight!"

As he sat the card down The Female Warrior apeared (1,200/1,600 - 1,600/1,900).

Jill resumed, "I End my turn with 1 facedown card."

Akima drew a card and replied, "I Activate My Deckmasters Ability! Its Called Ninja Wind Storm. By Discarding 1 Wind-Type monster from my hand.."

He Discarded a Bladefly.

Akima resumed, "I Flip 1 Coin and If I Call it Right, 1 Monster On your side of the field is Returned. I Can Only Use this Ability Once Per turn And If I Call Wrong, Nothing Happens And You Get to draw 1 card."

Akima flipped A Coin into The Air.

Akima smiled and replied, "Heads!"

the Coin Revealed to Be Tails.

Akima groaned and replied, "Oh, Rats!"

Jill drew a card.

Akima sighed and replied, "I Set A Monster facedown and I Activate Rush Recklessly"

The Dog Rushed in And he slashed The Knight, Blowing her to bits.

Akima then replied, "I End my turn."

Jill then replied, "I Summon Warrior Dai Grepher!"

As he sat the card down, the Musclar Warrior apeared (1,700/1,600).

Jill then replied, "I Now Activate Legendary Sword!"

Dai Grephers Sword Started to glow (1,700/1,600 - 2,000/1,700).

Jill then replied, "I Gonna attack your facedown card! Attack!"

The Warrior rushed In And A Armed Ninja apeared (300/250) And Was blasted to bits. Grephers New Sword blew to bits. (2,000/1,900 - 1,700/1,600).

Jill sighed and replied, "Darn It! I End with 1 facedown card."

Akima drew a card and replied, "I Offer My Ninja Dog To Summon Ninja Swordsman Azuchi"

As the Ninja Dog vanished, A Ninja With 2 Large swords apeared (2,200/1,400).

Akima then replied, "Lets Do This! Azuchi, attack!"

The Ninja rushed And he Slashed The Warrior twice, blowing him to bits.

(Akima; 6,000LP / Jill: 5,500LP).

Akima smiled and replied, "I End my turn."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Summon Goblin Attack Force!"

As she sat the card Down, A Army Of Goblins apeared (2,300/0).

Jill then replied, "Lets do it! Goblins, attack!"

The Goblins rushed in and each goblin slammed their weapon into Azuchi, blowing him to bits. The Goblins went back to Jills side of the field and all of them sat down on the ground and went to sleep.

(Akima: 5,900LP / Jill: 5,500LP)

Jill smiled and replied, "I End my turn."

Akima drew a card and replied, "I Summon Ninja Comander Ikusa!"

As he sat the card down, A Ninja In A Green Suit apeared with A Sword On his Back (700/700).

Akima then replied, "When He's summoned, I Can Summon Ninja Soldior Katana!"

As took his deck out and found the card he wanted and he sat the card down, Another Ninja apeared. This One Wearing Blue (400/400).

Jill snickered and replied, "Weak!"

Akima then replied, "May I Remind what mode your goblins are in?"

Jill gulped and replied, "Defense..mode."

Akima smiled and replied, "Indeed! Katana, attack!"

The Ninja rushed In Quickly and Slashed every Goblin with its sword, blowing each to bits.

Jill then replied, "Ikusa, attack directly!"

Ikusa Rushed In and Threw about 3 Shurikens (Throwing Stars) At Jill and 2 of them stabbed her in the chest and the last one...Stabbed in her in one of her breasts.

(Akima: 5,900LP / Jill: 4,800LP)

Akima then replied, "I End My turn."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Summon Mataza The Zapper!"

As she sat the card down, The Green Armored Warrior apeared (1,300/800).

Akima gasped and replied, "Not...him."

Jill smiled and replied, "Indeed It Is! Mataza, attack!"

The Samurai rushed in and he took he sword out and He Slashed Both Ninjas, blowing both to pieces.

(Akima: 4,400LP / Jill: 4,800LP)

Jill smiled and replied, "Take That! I End my turn."

Akima drew a card and replied, "I Set a monste in facedown defense mode and that will do it for now."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Offer my Mataza to Summon Steel Fan Fighter!"

As the Samurai vanished, The Warrior with two Fans apeared (2,200/1,850).

Jill smiled an replied, "Take That! Steel Fan, Attack!"

The Warrior flung his fans and A Ninja With A Large Shield apeared (0/2,400) And The Fans were deflected off its shield.

Akima resumed, "Meet Ninja Shield Master Adaijo. He Has 2,400 DEF Points and He Cannot Be Switched to attack at any time."

(Akima: 4,400LP / Jill: 4,650LP)

Jill then replied, "I End my turn then."

Akima drew a card and replied, "I Summon Ikusa!"

As he sat the card down, The Ninja apeared (700/700) And then another Ninja apeared (400/400).

Akima resumed, "My Master Ninja Is the Best! I Offer all 3 of my Ninjas To Summon..."

As the 3 Ninjas Vanished, A Large Ninja In Golden Armor apeared (2,800/2,800).

Akima resumed, "Ninja Grandmaster Kujaido! He Gains 100 Points for every Monster in my graveyard with ninja in its name..."

(2,800/2,800 - 3,500/2,800)  
Akima resumed, "Lets do this! Kujaido, Attack!"

The Warrior rushed in and he Inpaled his sword into Steel Fan Fighter, Wiping out The Fan Warrior.

(Akima: 4,400LP / Jill: 3,400LP)

Akima smiled and replied, "He's one of my Best Warriors. I End my turn."

"Man, I'm losing big time! I Have nothing in my deck that can take him down!", Jill thought to Herself.

"Jill", Freed Began to Talk in her head, "Don't Give up Hope! 1 Of my warrior comrades can help you out with his armor..."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Activate Freed's Deckmaster Ability! I Pay 500 lifepoints to search my deck for a level 4 or lower monster."

He Took her deck out and he found the card she needed And She Reshuffled her deck and placed it back into her disks deck slot.

(Akima: 4,400LP / Jill: 2,900LP)

Jill resumed, "I Set a card facedown and I Summon Gearfried in defense mode."

As he sat the card down, The Iron-Armored Warrior apeared and knelt (1,800/1,600)

Jill resumed, "I End my turn."

Akima drew a card and replied, "I Summon My White Ninja!"

As he sat the card down, A White-Robed Ninja apeared (1,500/800).

Akima resumed, "Now I Will at..."

He quickly looked Jills facedown card..

Akima resumed, "Not attack. I'll gonna to place 1 card facedown and that will End my turn."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Activat My Facedown card, Release Restraints!"

Gearfrieds Iron Armor began to crack and Shatter And A Powerful-looking Barbarian apeared (2,600/2,200).

Jill smiled an replied, "Meet Gearfried The Swordmaster!"

Akima groaned and replied, "Dang! Well, Your Warrior is weaker then my Grandmasters!"

Jill then replied, "Oh? I Activate Legendary Sword!"

A Sword apeared And Gearfried Took it (2,600/2,200 - 2,900/2,200).

Akima then replied, "Still Weak."

Jill then replied, "You'll never Learn When I Use A Equip Card on The Swordmaster, 1 of your monsters is instantly destroyed!"

The Swordmaster groaned and he slammed the sword hard onto to the ground and the ground began to quake and the Grandmaster was blown to bits.

Jill smiled and replied, "Now that he's gone! Gearfried, attack!"

The Warrior rushed and And Slammed his Sword into The Ninja, blowing it to white bits.

(Akima: 3,000LP / Jill: 2,900LP)

Jill then replied, "I End my turn already."

Akima slowly drew a card and he sighed at what he drew.

Akima resumed, "I Play Monster Reborn To Revive My Armed Ninja!"

The Weaker Ninja apeared (300/250).

Akima resumed, "I Offer my Weaker Ninja To Summon Ghostfaced Ninja!"

As the Ninja Vanished, a frightening figure in a dark kimono, with tangled white hair, wearing a frightening oriental mask. He was carrying a large Japanese spear (2,000/1,500).

Akima resumed, "I End my with 1 facedown card."

Jill drew a card and replied, "First I Summon Blade Knight!"

As he sat the card down, A Warrior in Shining armor apeared (1,600/1,000).

Jill resumed, "Gearfried, attack!"

The Warrior rushed in and He was ready to use his sword..

Suddenly A Black-Colored Coin apeared.

Akima snickered and replied, "I Activate My Ninja's Ability! His ability is that when he's about to be attack, I Flip a coin! If Its heads, my Ninja's Safe."

The Coin Flipped into the air and The Came up on Heads. The Ninja vanished into Thick Smoke and The Swordsman sword went right thought the smoke. The Ninja repeared with A Wicked Laugh.

Jill sighed and replied, "Oh, Dang! I End my turn."

Akima drew a card and replied, "Ghostfaced Ninja, attack!"

The Ninja Rushed and Stabbed Blade Knight In The Heart with its spear, Blowing it to bits.

(Akima: 3,000LP / Jill: 2,500LP)

Akima then replied, "I Activate Lightning Vortex! I Discard this card.."

He discarded A Zanki card.

Akima resumed, "Your Master Warrior is now toast!"

Lightning Stoke Gearfried and He Was blown to bits.

Akima resumed, "I NOW end my turn."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Summon Command Knight!"

As she sat the card down, The Mighty Female Knight apeared (1,200/1,900 - 1,600/1,900).

Jill resumed, "I Now Activate Fusion-Murasame Blade!"

Command Knights sword turned bright Red (1,600/1,900 - 2,400/1,900).

Jill resumed, "Lets see if your Ninja Can Survive! Command Knight, Put Him to Rest!"

The Warrior rushed in and The Coin apeared.

Akima then replied, "Lets see if I Can Do It Again!"

The Coin flipped into the air and The Coin Landied On Tails

Akima then replied, "NOOO!"

The Warrior Slashed the Ninja With Its sword, blowing it to bits.

(Akima: 2,600LP / Jill: 2,500LP)

Jill smiled and replied, "I End my turn now."

Akima then replied, "Yae, Lets do this again!"

He discared A Harpie Girl to his graveyard and Another Coin apeared on the field.

Akima then replied, "Lets Do It!"

The Coin Flipped into the air.

Akima then replied, "Tails!"

The Coin landied On tails. Command Knight Then Disapeared.

Jill resumed, "Lucky You!"

Akima then replied, "I Know. I Summon Strike Ninja!"

As he sat the card down, The Dark Ninja apeared (1,700/1,200).

Akima resumed, "Strike Ninja, Attack!"

The Ninja Jumped into the air And Flung two daggers at Jill and both striked her in her chest.

(Akima: 2,600LP / Jill: 800LP)

Akima then replied, "That wa Fun! I End my turn."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Summon Red Eyes Black Chick!"

As she sat the card down, A Small Red Egg apeared and it Broke and A Small Dragon head popped out of it (800/500).

Jill resumed, "I Offer Him To Summon My Familys Heriloom!"

As the baby vanished, The Red Eyes apeared with a loud roar (2,400/2,000).

Jill resumed, "Lets do this! Red Eyes, attack!"

The Dragon launched its fireball And Strike Ninja was reduced to ashes.

(Akima: 1,900LP / Jill: 800LP)

Jill resumed, "I End my turn."

Akima drew a card and replied, "I Play Premature Burial!"

As his Lifepoints dropped, Double Coston apeared (1,700/1,650).

Akima resumed, "My Best Monster needs two Sacrifices, But Since Its A Dark Monster, Double Coston helps! I Offer My Spooky Friend To Summon My Ninja King!"

As The Ghost vanished, A sinister shape appeared on the field. Standing almost seven feet tall, it was a ninja dressed in dark clothing with golden trim, and fiendish raiment, carrying two wicked swords (2,600/1,900).

Jill groaned and replied, "Dang.."

Zane then replied, "I Hope Jill Can Take that Down That Warrior!"

Kenny looked At Zane and replied, "She'll do It! I Believe In here, Zane."

Alison then replied, "Lets see for ourselves."

Akima resumed, "Lets do This! Ninja King, Slice Her Dragon to bits!"

The Ninja rushed in and he Cleaved the Dragon in half.

(Akima: 1,100LP / Jill: 700LP)

Akima resumed, "This Duel Will End Soon. I End my turn now."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Summon Command Knight!"

As he sat the card down, the Warrior apeared again (1,200/1,600 - 1,600/1,900).

Jill then replied, "I Bring Back My Steel Fan Fighter With My Spell Card, Monster Reborn!"

The Warrior returned to the field (2,250/1,850 - 2,650/1,850).

Akima groaned and replied, "I'm Finished.."

Akima then replied, "Lets End This Duel! Steel Fan Fighter, attack!"

The Warrior flung its Fans and both stroke the King, blowing him to bits.

Akima bowed and replied, "You've done Well. Go Ahead And End it."

Jill then replied, "Okay. Command Knight, attack!"

The Warrior rushed in and she slashed Akima in the chest.

(Akima: 0LP / Jill: 700LP)

Zane then replied, "She's not bad."

Akima then replied, "Not bad. Heres your prize."

He took a token from his box and he handied it To Jill and she took it and she placed it in her box.

Akima then replied, "As I Promised, Your Meal Is Free And You are all welcome back here anytime you want for a free meal...Only if its a few of you."

Zane And The Kids just laughed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cards made By Me And Others

Mech General

Machine/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,000/DEF: 1,600/ 4 Stars

If this Card Battles Another Machine-Type monster, Remove this card from play at end of your turn.

Ninja Swordsman Azuchi

Warrior/Earth/ATK: 2,200/DEF: 1,400/ 6 Stars

"A Ninja that Uses 2 katanas just fine. He Is Loyal To The Ninja Grandmaster."

Ninja Shield Master Ajaido

Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 0/DEF: 2,400/ 4 Stars

This Card cannot attack and must remain in defense mode. This Cards mode cannot be changed.

Ninja Grandmaster Kujaido

Warrior/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,800/DEF: 2,800/ 8 Stars

You Must Tribute 3 Monsters With "Ninja" In Its Name on your side of the field to Tribute summon this card. Increase this Monsters ATK By 100 points for every card in your graveyard With "Ninja" In Its name.

Ghostfaced Ninja

Warrior/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,000/DEF: 1,500/ 5 Stars

When This card Is Targeted by your opponets Monsters, Flip A Coin. If Its Heads, The Attack Is Negated.

Ninja King

Warrior/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,600/DEF: 1,900/ 7 Stars

As Long as this Card remains on the field, All Monster On Your Side of the field With "Ninja" In Its name, (Excluding This one) Have their orginal ATK Doubled as long as this card remains on the field.

(Note: Ghostfaced Ninja & Ninja King First apeared In Cyber Commanders Fanfic: Yugioh Junior: The Mandate Of Heaven)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Anime-Only Cards

Ninja Comander Ikusa

Warrior/Effect/Dark/ATK: 700/DEF: 700/3 Stars

If this Monster is Normal Summoned in Attack Mode, you can special summon one "Ninja Soldier Katana" from your hand or deck in face up Attack Mode.

Ninja Soldier Katana

Warrior/Dark/ATK: 400/DEF: 400/2 Stars

"This assassin is a longtime partner of Ninja Commander Ikusa, and is seldom far behind him."

(Note: Both of these cards were used By Jean-Claude Magnum In The Yugioh Episode: Lights, Camera, Duel!)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Deckmasters Used

Steamroid

Machine/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 1,800/4 Stars

Deckmaster SA: "Steam Charge" Pay 500 lifepoints to increase the ATK Of 1 of your machine-type monsters on your side of the field by 500 points until the end of your battle phase. This Power Can Be Used once Per Turn And You Cannot Use this power on the same monster twice during the duel.

Deck Necrofear

Fiend/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,200/DEF: 2,800/8 Stars

Deckmaster SA: "Dark Removal" Remove up to 3 Fiend-type monsters to increase the ATK of 1 Fiend-type monster On your side of the field by 300 points x the number Of Fiend-Type monsters removed from play using this power. This Power can Only Be Used once Per Turn.

Lady Ninja Yae

Warrior/Effect/Wind/ATK: 1,100/DEF: 200/ 3 Stars

Deckmaster SA: "Ninja Wind Storm" Discard 1 Wind-atribute monster from your hand to your graveyard to activate this power. Flip 1 Coin and if You Call it Right, Return 1 monster on your opponets side of the field to their hand. If You Call it wrong, Your Opponet gets to draw 1 card from his/her deck. This Power Can Only Be Used once Per Turn.

Freed the Matchless General

Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 2,300/DEF: 1,700/5 Stars

Deckmaster SA: "Gathering of Troops" Pay 500 Life Points to Search your deck for one Warrior-Type Monster of four stars or less. This effect can be used once per turn, during your main phase.

(Note: This Deckmaster Power Was Made By Cyber Commander For His Fanfic: Yugioh! The Thousand Year Door)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, Jill has done It Again. Now Our Heros Are Going A To Islands Casino for A Little Gambling and Dueling. When Inside of the Casino, The Casino's Owner Challenges Kenny To A Duel. Will Kenny Overcome His Casino-gamble Deck? Find Out In "Gamble", Coming Soon.


	27. Gamble

Yugioh GX30

Chapter 27: Gamble

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sogen Hotel / 5:00pm

Kenny, Alison and Jill were outside their hotel, Saying good-bye to Zane.

Kenny smiled and replied, "Lets go back to our room, honey."

Alison kissed him on the lips and replied, "Lets."

They walked into the Hotel, Holding each others hand, tight.

Zane looked at the Hotels entrance and replied, "Bye, Kids."

He walked away into the distance.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sogen Hotel Lobby / 2:00am

In The Hotels Lobby, A Tall man apeared. he Had A Cowboy Hat and He was in a cowboy outfit as well. He had 2 Fake Guns in his holesters. He had A duel Disk on his arm.

He walked Up To The Front Desk and he replied, "Will you make sure that Kenny Muto gets this note, Please?"

The hotel worker nodded and replied, "Will do."

The Cowboy took a envolope out of his pocket and he sat on the desk and he replied, "Thank you so much."

He Left the Hotel Lobby.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Next Morning / 9:00am

The 3 Good buddies were there, talking up a storm.

Kenny then replied, "Want To Go A Non-Dueling Date with me and Jill, Sweetheart? I Will Supply The Money for our meals, but You and Jill mustsupply your own funds once we get to the Card shop at the end of our date.

Alison giggled and replied, "Of course I Will, Darling."

The Desk Clerk and replied, "Are you Kenny Muto?"

Kenny looked at her and replied, "Yea..."

The Clerk then replied, "I Have a Note for you, But only you can see it."

Kenny looked Alison and he replied, "Can you wait outside for a couple of minutes, darling?"

Alison smiled and replied, "Okay, hon."

Alison left The Hotel lobby. Kenny went up To The Desk Clerk and she handied him the note. He Opened it and he Read it:

Dear Kenny Muto,

I Want to request a duel with you Tonight at about Midnight. Only you can come. Show The Enclosed Card To The Guard infront of The Gold Diamond Casino and he'll take care of the rest for you, kid. Our duel will have 8,000 Lifepoints and we Will Duel For No Tokens, Except if you beat me, I Hand over One Of My Rarest cards and It Its A Spellcaster card! So Prepare To Duel. Also If You Beat Me, You And Your Girlfriend Will Be Invited To A All-You-Can-Eat Dinner Buffet Tomarrow evening. Until Tonight, Enjoy your Day.

Sincerly,

William "Wild Bill" Andrews, Owner of The Gold Diamond Casino & Hotel

Kenny looked into the Envolope and Found A Slot Machine Card and he placed it In His pocket. He Took The Note and he placed it back in the envolope and he took the card out of his pocket and he placed it in the envolope and he took it and he placed it into his pocket. Kenny left the lobby and caught up with Alison and Jill outside.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Card Sharks Card shop / 2:00pm

The Card shop was full of a cards and Students and other duelists to buy them. A Teenage Boy and a Teen-age Girl ran the shop for their parents.

Kenny then replied, "This Shop has EVERYTHING!"

Kenny Walked To The Counter and the Two Owners replied, "Can I Help you and your friends today?"

Jill went First, "I'm Looking For Kings Knight, Jacks Knight And Queens Knight."

The Girl smiled and replied "The Name Is Gwen and We Have the 3 you just asked for. The Whole Set will set you back only $10, But If You Pay 5 More dollars, You Get the 3 knights plus The Fusion of those 3 knights!"

Jill smiled and replied, "YES! I take them all!"

The Girl went to The Box and took 4 cards out of it and the she slid all 3 of them into A Small Red Envolope and he handied it to Jill. Jill Took 15 Dollars out of her Wallet and she gave the money To The Girl.

The Boy Clerk then replied, "I'm Bobby, By the way! What Can I Get you today, Girl!"

Alison then replied, "I'm lookin for anything that I Don't have that has to do with Elemental the Heros."

Bobby smiled and replied, "You're In Luck! We Have 5 New Elemental Hero Cards released By Industral Illuisons Yesterday! You Can Have all 5 of them for Only $10 Plus I'm gonna Throw In a Fusion Murasame Blade for free!"

Alison then replied, "Yea. I'll take them all!"

Bobby when to the same box his sister did and took 5 new cards out of it and she placed all 5 of them in a envolope and handied it to Alison. Alison Took a 10 Dollar Bill out of her Wallet and placed it on the Counter And Bobby took it and Handied Alison the Card Envolope.

Kenny smiled and replied, "Do you Have Any New-Spellcaster Cards or Any Neat Equip Cards for Only The Dark Magician?"

Gwen then replied, "You're in luck, We Have 3 Spellcasters for you to look at."

Gwen went to the box and took out 3 cards and she want back to the counter and placed all 3 of them on the counter and she replied, "Time me What you think of them!"

He Looked At The Cards And He found A Time Wizard, Blast Magician and a card he hase'nt seen before.

Kenny looked at the card and he replied, "Who's she?"

Gwen smiled and replied, "Well, When you use Time Wizard On Dark Magician, You Get Dark Sage, Right? Now When You Time Wizard on Dark magician Girl, You Get Dark Sage Queen. I Have 2 others for you to."

She went back to the box and took 3 more cards out of it and she placed them On The Counter and she replied, "Herre We Have Dark Magician Girl Of Choas And Skilled Dark Magician Girl. I give all of these cards as a set For Only $22."

Kenny excitedly replied, "Yes, Oh Yes! I'll take them!"

Kenny got his wallet out and took out the money and he sat it on the counter and Bobby then took the money and he placed in the cash register. He then took the 5 cards and added them to a blue envolope and he handied it to The Cashier.

The Gang Left the Card Shop, with their new cards.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sogen Hotel (Kenny & Alisons Room) / 11:30pm

At This Time, Most of the Island were happily sleeping in their beds, dreaming about dueling and stuff. But, Kenny was not. He woke up and got dressed and he got his duel disk on his arm. he already added the 5 cards he got to his deck and he had to took out 5 of them.

He looked At Alison who was fast asleep and he smiled at her and replied, "Good-Night, My dear."

He quietly opened his door and he carefully snucked out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Outside of the Golden Diamond Casino & Hotel / 11:55pm

The Casino outside was beautiful. It Had many gardens, Statues and fountains. There was a parking lot and a lot for Limos and taxis.

Kenny walked up To the Guard and replied, "Are You With Wild Bill!"

The Guard nodded and replied, "Do you have the card?"

Kenny took the slot machine card off of the top of his deck and he replied, "This One."

The Guard then replied, "Come With me."

The Guard went into the Casino With Kenny following him. Kenny quickly placed the card on top of his deck and he went into the Casino.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Inside of the Casino / 12:00am

Kenny could'nt believe his eyes. It was A Gamblers And Duelers dream to be inside of the wonderful casino. There were many slot machines, Roulette tables, Blackjack tables and every gambling machine and table in the world (Including Pachinko Machines). They Were tables for Dueling as well.

The Guard smiled and replied, "Wild Bill is waiting for you at Duel table 10, Kid."

The Guard left Kennys side and headied towards the Pachinko Parlor.

Kenny walked up to one of the Duel monstersTable and Wild Bill was there.

Kenny smiled and replied, "You Wild Bill?"

Wild Bill smiled and replied, "Sure Am, Kid! I'm the owner of this fine Casino and Hotel. You and your girlfriend are always welcome here...except into the bar. Ready To Duel?"

Kenny smiled and replied, "I Would, But I don't Know how to use the tables."

Wild Bill then replied, "I'll Explain how they work. Remember Those duel mats from long ago? This is just like it, but It acts like a duel disk then anything. Set your deck on the deck slot."

Wild Bill took his deck from his pocket and placed on the deck slot. Kenny took his deck from his pocket and placed it on the deck slot. Kenny then sat down on the chair nearby. Both Counters on the table reached 8,000.

"Duel time.", both duelists repled as the tables start up And both duelists drew 5 cards from their own decks.

Kenny was shocked to See Slot machine in his opening hand.

"Damn It! I did'nt remove it. Oh, Well." Kenny thought to himself as he stared at his card.

(Wild Bill: 8,000LP / Kenny: 8,000LP)

Wild Bill then replied, "I Will Go First."

He drew a card and replied, "alright. I Summon Abare Ushioni in attack mode."

As he sat the card down, A Large bull with odd markings on its skin apeared On The Field (1,200/1,200).

Wild Bill then replied, "If I Flip my coin right, You lose 1,000 lifepoints and if I call it wrong, I Lose 1,000."

He Flip a coin into the air and he replied, "Heads!"

the Coin landied heads up.

Wild Bill smiled and replied, "Yea!"

The Bulls eyes lit up and it shot a red beam at Kenny, striking him in the chest.

(Wild Bill: 8,000LP / Kenny: 7,000LP)

Wild Bill then replied, "I End my turn 1 facedown card."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Summon Breaker!"

As he sat the card down, The Magicial Warrior apeared (1,600/1,000 - 1,900/1,000).

Kenny smiled and replied, "When He Summoned, He Gets A Spell Counter and If I Use the Counter, I Can Destroyed 1 of your spell or trap cards, facedown or not."

Breakers sword lit up and he launched a beam of light from his sword and It Struck Wild Bills facedown (A Mystic Box) And blew it to bits.

Kenny resumed, "Lets battle. Breaker, attack!"

The Magicial warrior rushed in and cleaved the Bull in half and then both halves shattered.

(Wild Bill: 7,600LP / Kenny: 7,000LP)

Kenny smiled and replied, "I End my turn."

Wild Bill drew a card and replied, "I Summon Mystic Gambler in defense mode."

As he sat the card down, The Gambler apeared (1,400/2,000).

Wild Bill resumed, "Next I Play the Continous Spell Card, Lethal Stakes!"

Kenny looked puzzled and replied, "What does it do?"

Wild Bill resumed, "Let me explain then. On each of our turns, before we begin our Battle Phases, we can wager our Life Points, in increments of 100. If we successfully damage our opponent more than the amount we wagered, we gain Life Points equal to the wager. If we do less, we lose Life Points equal to the wager."

Kenny then replied, "Sounds neat."

Wild Bill then replied, "I Gonna bet 600 Lifepoints And I Let My Gambler attack!"

As 6 Blue Chips apeared infront of Wild Bill, The Gambler rushed in..

Wild Bill then replied, "Lets see If I Can Do It!"

He threw a die onto the table and it rolled and stopped on 5.

Wild Bill excitedly replied, "Yea!"

The Gamblers ATK Changed (1,400/2,000 / 2,400/2,000). and He threw a die at Breaker and the die exploded, blowing him to bits. A

(Wild Bill: 7,600LP / Kenny: 6,200LP)

The 6 blue chips turned into balls of light and each entered Wild Bills body.

(Wild Bill: 8,200LP / Kenny: 6,200LP)

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Skilled Dark Magician!"

As he sat the card down, The mage apeared (1,900/1,700).

Kenny then replied, "I Now Activate the spell card, Crippling Contagion on your Gambler."

Red spots apeared all over the Mage.

Wild Bill then replied, "Dang!"

Kenny then replied, "I Think I Will Bet 400 lifepoints too!"

4 chips apeared infront of Kenny.

Kenny then replied, "Lets do this! Skilled Dark Magician, attack!"

The Mage fired its attack and The Gambler was blown to bits.

(Wild Bill: 7,700LP / Kenny: 6,200LP)

Kenny smiled and replied, "Now I gain!"

The Blue chips entered Kennys body.

(Wild Bill: 7,700LP / Kenny: 6,600LP)

Kenny smiled and replied, "I End my turn."

Wild Bill drew a card and replied, "I Set a card facedown and that will do it for me."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Offer my mage to summon Choas Command Magician!"

As the dark mage vanished, The Mage of light apeared (2,400/1,800).

Kenny resumed, "Lets do this! Choas Command, attack!"

The Mage fireds attack and A Roulette Barrel apeared (1,000/2,000) And was blown to bits.

Kenny smiled and replied, "I End my turn."

Wild Bill drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and I Will set another card facedown and that will do for me."

Kenny then replied, "I'm Not Falling for it! I End my turn."

Wild Bill drew a card and replied, "I Flip my facedown monster up!"

As he flipped the card faceup, Slate Warrior apeared (1,900/400).

Wild Bill resumed, "When He's flipped faceup, He Gains 500 ATK & DEF points!"

Slate Warriors Stats increased (1,900/400 - 2,400/900).

Wild Bill resumed, "I Activate my facedown card, Skull Dice!"

A small imp apeared and tossed a red die onto the field and it stopped on 5!

Wild Bill resumed, "Yeehaw!"

Choas Command Magicians atk dropped (2,400/1,800 - 1,900/1,300).

Wild Bill resumed, "Lets do this! Slate Warrior, attack!"

The Warrior rushed in and punched the mage in the stomach, blowing him to to bits.

(Wild Bill: 7,700LP / Kenny: 6,100LP)

Wild Bill resumed, "I End my turn now."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Set a card facedown and I Activate Fissure!"

The ground opened up and Slate Warrior was sucked into the hole.

Kenny resumed, "I End my turn now."

Wild Bill drew a card and replied, "I Summon Gamble Angel Bunny in attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, A Beautiful Women wearing Bunny ears and A Dress apeared (1,200/1,200).

Wild Bill resumed, "Her abilitie Is 1 Can flip 1 coin during my main phase I can Flip A Coin and If A Guess right, you lose 1,000 lifepoints and if i Guess wrong, I Lose 1,000 Lifepoints. Lets see how my lucks holds out for this throw."

He tossed a coin into the air.

Wild Bill replied, "Heads!"

The Coin landied on the ground and it was tails.

Wild Bill groaned and replied, "No!"

Gamble Angel Bunny looked at Wild Bill and tossed about 13 coins at him.

(Wild Bill: 6,700LP / Kenny: 6,100LP)

Wild Bill resumed, "Ow..I Never won using her ability. I Activate Rush Recklessly And I Have My Bunny attack your facedown monster."

The Bunnys ATK rose (1,200/1,200 - 1,900/1,200). and She Began to toss coins at Kennys facedown card and A Witch Of the Black Forest apeared (1,100/1,200) And Was sliced to bits by the barrage of coins tossed at her.

Kenny took his deck out and found the card he wanted and he reshuffled his deck and placed back on the deck spot.

Wild Bill smiled and replied, "I Set 1 card facedown and that will do it for me."

Kenny drew a card from his deck and replied, "I Summon Neo."

As he sat the card down, The Magical warrior apeared (1,700/1,000).

Kenny smiled and replied, "Neo, attack!"

The magic warrior rushed in..

Wild Bill then replied, "I Activate Hollowed Life barrier!"

He discarded a 2nd coin toss card to his graveyard. Neo Rushed and he Slashed the Bunny-eared women twice, blowing her to bits.

Kenny then replied, "I End my turn 1 with facedown card."

Wild Bill drew a card and replied, "I Activate Monster reborn on my Bunny."

The Bunny-angel reapeared.

Wild Bill resumed, "I Offer my Bunny To Summon Mega Slotz."

As the female vanished, A Slot Machine apeared, But this one was Half-Gold and Half Silver and he it had two Laser cannon arms and all 5 of its panels had a cherry in it (2,100/1,300).

Kenny was puzzled and replied, "Who was that?"

Wild Bill resumed, "This One of my favorite cards. His ability can only be used once and He's summon, I Flip 5 coins And for every Correct call I Make, I Get to draw 1 card from my deck and for every one I Call wrong, You gain 500 lifepoints, kay?"

Kenny then replied, "All right then."

Wild Bill took a card from his pocket.

He flipped the coin into air and replied, "Tails."

Tails Came up.

He Flipped it Again into the air and replied, "Tails."

Tails came up again.

He flipped into the air a 3rd time and replied, "Heads."

the coin landied on tails.

he flipped it into the air a 4th time and he replied, "Heads."

the Coin landied on heads.

He flipped into the air on the fifth time and he replied, "Tails."

the coin landied on tails.

He placed the coin in his pocket and replied, "You gain 500 lifepoints."

(Wild Bill: 6,700LP / Kenny: 6,600LP)

Wild Bill drew 4 cards from his deck into his hand and replied, "Mega slotz, attack."

The machine fired his lasers arms and the attack was launched At neo, Vaporizing the swordsman.

(Wild Bill: 6,700LP / Kenny: 6,200LP)

Wild Bill resumed, "I End my turn."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Activate Heavy Storm!"

A large windstorm began and Both of Wild Bills faceup cards were blasted to bits.

Kenny smiled and replied, "I'm Gonna loooovee this! I summon skilled White magician!"

As he sat the card down, The White-robed Spellcaster apeared (1,700/1,900).

Kenny resumed, "I Now Activate Shield & Sword!"

The Mages ATK changed (1,700/1,900 - 1,900/1,700) And Slotz did as well (2,100/1,300 - 1,300/2,100).

Kenny smiled and replied, "Now thats done! Skilled White Magician, attack!"

The Mage fired its ATk and the Slot machine was blown to bits.

(Wild Bill: 6,100LP / Kenny: 6,200LP)

Kenny smiled and replied, "I Activate Gravediggers ghoul! Remove your Mega Slotz and Gamble Angel Bunny from play."

He took the two cards out of his graveyard and he slid both into the RFP slot.

Kenny then replied, "I End my turn with 1 facedown card. I End my turn."

Wild Bill drew a card and replied, "I Set a card facedown and I Place 1 card facedown and that will do it for me."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Offer My Monster To Summon Dark Magician Girl!"

As the White-robed mage vanished, The mage apeared with A Cute smile (2,000/1,700).

Kenny smiled and replied, "I Attack now!"

As the Mage rushed in, A Sand Gambler apeared (300/1,600).

Wild Bill smiled and replied, "I Activate Skull Dice!"

the Small Imp thew a red Die onto the field and A 6 Came up!"

Wild Bill Excitedly replied, "YEAH! Thats the first time for me rolling a 6 with That trap card!"

The Mages ATK lowered for a few minutes (2,000/1,700 - 1,400/1,100). And she fired her attack and Sand Gambler took a Coin and flung it Towards the ATK and the attack fizzled and the coin vanished off the field.

(Wild Bill: 6,100LP / Kenny: 6,000LP)

Kenny sighed and replied, "I End my turn now."

Wild Bill drew a card and replied, "I Offer my Gambler To Summon Maximum Six!"

As the gambler vanished, a large, hulking creature appeared on his side of the field. It was a ten-foot-tall, muscular ogre with purple skin, blonde hair tied in a long ponytail, and six arms, each with huge biceps. The Roman Numeral for six was tattooed on his chest. His only clothing was a loincloth. He stood up erect and proudly flexed his muscles (1,900/1,600).

"No! that one of Joeys favorite cards!", Kenny thought to himself as he looked at the card.

Wild Bill resumed, "I Roll A Die!"

The Ogre took a die from his pocket and he tossed it onto the field and it Landied On 4.

Will Bill then replied, "Not Bad."

The Ogres Muscles grew (1,900/1,600 - 2,700/1,600).

Will Bill resumed, "Lets do this! Six, attack!"

The Ogre rushed and and punched the female mage 6 times and she screamed before shattering.

(Wild Bill: 6,100LP / Kenny: 5,300LP)

Wild Bill resumed, "I End my turn now."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster card facedow and that will do for me."

Wild Bill drew a card and replied, "I Also set a monster card facedown and I'm gonna attack your facedown card!"

The Ogre rushed and And He Punched the facedown card and Chikua apeared (500/500) And Took the blow without flinching once.

Wild Bill smiled and replied, "Good move. I End my turn."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Play Pot Of Greed!"

he drew 2 cards from his deck.

Kenny resumed, "I Offer my Chikua to Summon My 2nd Dark magician girl!"

As the Child vanished, A 2nd DMG apeared (2,000/1,700).

Kenny smiled and replied, "I Activate Shrink!"

Maximum Six groaned as he shrung (2,700/1,600 - 1,350/1,600).

Kenny resumed, "Lets do this! Dark Magician Girl, attack!"

The mage fired her attack and the mage was blown to bits.

Kenny resumed, "I End my turn 1 one facedown card."

Wild Bill drew a card and replied, "I Summon Sand Gambler!"

As he sat the card down, A Gambler in A Suit apeared (300/1,600).

Wild Bill resumed, "I Play The spell card, Quick Tribute I Have to Pay 1,000 lifepoints and If A Do, I Can Offer my monster to Summon a New monster!"

As the Gambler vanished, A Large Machine apeared (2,300/1,200).

Wild Bill resumed, "Meet Blowback Dragon! Lets do his ability."

he threw 3 coins into the air and it was two heads and 1 Tails!"

Wild Bill excitedly replied, "Yea!"

The Machine fired its cannon and DMG was blown to bits.

Wild Bill resumed, "I'm Gonna attack your directly!"

The Machine fired its Laser and it struck Kenny In the Chest.

(Wild Bill: 5,100LP / Kenny: 3,000LP)

Wild Bill resumed, "I End my turn now."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Set a card facedown and that will do it for now."

Wild Bill drew a card and replied, "I Summon Gemini Elf."

As he sat the card down, The Female Elf Twins apeared (1,900/900).

Wild Bill resumed, "Lets do this! Blowback, attack!"

The Machine fired Its Attack And A Large Antique lamp apeared (900/1,400).

Kenny laughed and replied, "Sorry. You Tried to attack My Ancien Lamp! Bad Mistake, friend!"

The Machines laser attack struck the Lamp and the Attack was reflected off of the lamp and it Was redirected and It Struck The Elf Girls, blowing both to bits.

(Wild Bill: 4,700LP / Kenny: 3,000LP)

Wild Bill then replied, "I End my turn."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Play Monster reincarnation!"

He discarded 1 card to his graveyard and He took back the DMG.

Kenny resumed, "I Offer My Lamp to Summon Dark magician girl!"

the Lamp vanished, And The Dark magician girl reapeared for a 3rd time.

Kenny resumed, "I Activate Sages Stone! So Come Forth Dark Magician!"

Kenny took his deck and he searched for the card he wanted and He placed the deck back onto the deck spot and he sat the card down on his field and then the Dark magician apeared (2,500/2,100).

Kenny resumed, "Lets do this! Dark magician, attack!"

The Magician fired its attack and the machine was blown to bits.

Kenny resumed, "I Attack you directly!"

The Mage fired its attack and It struck Kenny in the chest.

(Wild Bill: 2,500LP / Kenny: 3,000LP)

Kenny resumed, "I End my turn."

Wild Bill drew a card and replied, "I Activate The Ritual Card, Contract With the Dark master And I Offer 1 Gamble Angel Bunny as well as 1 Slot Machine from my hand to summon Dark master Zorc!"

As two monsters vanished, A Large wicked Fiend apeared (2,700/1,500).

Will Bill resumed, "Lets see how my luck holds out!"

A Large blue die apeared and It was thrown onto the field and It Landied on 1.

Kenny gulped and replied, "Eeeeeeep."

The Fiend raised his arm and Both mages gasped and both burst into flames!

Wild Bill gasped and replied, "I'm Sooo Sorry! Zorc, attack!"

The Fiend rushed his hand again and a beam of fire struck Kenny in the chest.

(Wild Bill: 2,500LP / Kenny: 300LP)

Wild Bill resumed, "I End my turn"  
Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Set a card facedown and that will do it for me."

Wild Bill drew a card and replied, "Zorc, attack!"

Zorc fired another beam of fire towards the facedown card And A Mystic Tomato apeared (1,400/1,100) and was blasted to sauce.

Kenny took his deck off of the deckspot again and he took out a card and he sat on the field and A Spellcaster Riding a horse apeared (1,500/1,200).

Kenny smiled and replied, "Meet Magic Tamer. When She's Special summoned From my deck, I Can return any spell card from my graveyard and add it to the top of my deck.

he took a spell card from his graveyard and placed it on top of his deck.

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Activate Monster Reborn on My Dark Magician!"

As he sat the card the mage repeared (2,500/2,100).

Kenny Resumed, "I Activate Shrink!"

Zorc shran to half of his orginal Size (2,700/1,500 - 1,350/1,500).

Kenny smiled and replied, "Lets end this! Magic Tamer, attack!"

The Mage rushed and She Pointe her scepter and fired, blowing Zorc to bits.

Kenny then replied, "Lets End This! Dark magician, attack!"

The Mage aimed his staff At Will Bill and fired, Blowing away what was left of Wild Bills lifepoints.

(Wild Bill: 0LP / Kenny: 300LP)

The Table Shut down and both monsters vanished.

Wild Bill resumed, "You are A True Champion. You And Your Girlfriend are welcome back here anytime you want. and If you came at Night, The Buffer is free for you and your girl."

Kenny smiled and replied, "Thanks, Sir."

He took a card out of his pocket and he replied, "This is for your fine win, boy."

He handied it to Kenny and he took and he smiled at it and replied, "WOW! Dark Erdicator Warlock. I've looking all over for this beauty!"

Wild Bill smiled and replied, "I Know, I Know."

-  
Cards Made By Me and others

Lethal Stakes / Spell Card

During each player's Battle Phase, they may declare an increment of 100. If during that Battle Phase they deal damage to their opponent's Life Points totaling more than the declared number, they gain Life Points equal to the declared number. If they deal damage to their opponent's Life Points totaling less than the declared number, they lose Life Points equal to the declared number. The declared number must be at least 100 and cannot be greater than double the declaring player's current Life Points.

(Note: This Card was Created By Man Called True. All Creative Credit goes to him.)

Mega Slotz

Machine/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,100/DEF: 1,300/6 Stars

When this card is tribute summoned successfully, Flip 1 coin 5 times. For Every Correct Call you make, You draw 1 card from your deck and for every wrong guess, You opponet gains 500 lifepoints. This Ability Can Only be used once per duel.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Anime-Only Cards

Gamble Angel Bunny

Fairy/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,200/DEF: 1,200/4 Stars

Flip 1 coin during your main phase and if you call it right, Inflict 1,000 points of damage towards your opponets lifepoints and if you guess wrong, Inflict 1,000 points of damage towards your lifepoints.

(Note: This card Was used by Pierre in the Yugioh GX Episode: Hearts Are Wild)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, Kenny has done it again and he won again! In Our Next Chapter, Alison goes to Find A Duelist and He Found Duel Academys Animal Duelist. Will Alison win her first match? Find Out In "Wild Natures Release", Coming Soon.


	28. Wild Natures Release

Yugioh GX30 

Chapter 29: Wild Natures Release

----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Gold Diamond Casino / 1:40am

Wild Bill and kenny were still at the duel table and Wild Bill replied, "That Was a heck of a duel. Your deck is Impressive, Kenny."

Kenny smiled and replied, "Why, thanks. Your casino deck Is impressive as well."

Wild Bill resumed, "Its getting late. I'll gladly drive you back to your hotel room."

Kenny yawned and replied, "Yea, thanks. I need my sleep."

Wild Bill smiled and replied, "Lets get going then."

The Duelists got up and headed towards the exit of the casino.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Outside of the Sogen Hotel / 2:00am

Wild Bill smiled at Kenny and replied, "Good Night, Kid."

Kenny just got out of Wild Bills Limo and Drove off.

Kenny then entered his room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sogen Hotel (Kennys Room) / 2:15am

Kenny tried to sneak in, but the rooms lights were on and Alison was sitting on her bed In Her Pajama Shirt and she was also wearing a pair of Purple Underwear.

Kenny smiled and replied, "Hi, Hon."

Alison smiled and replied, "Hey, Hon. I Heard you won another duel!"

Kenny was puzzled and replied, "How you know that?"

Alison then replied, "One Of wild Bills men came by and He brought in a TV that Let me watched your duel. They left after you won your duel."

Kenny then replied, "For Winning, he gave me A Dark Eridacator Warlock for my deck."

Alison then replied, "Cool."

Kenny shut the door and replied, "Is That all you wear to bed, Alison?"

Alison giggled and replied, "I've always done it like this, Kenny. I Find It more Easy to sleep if I Don't Wear Any pants to bed."

Kenny then replied, "Thats cool."

Kenny went to his Suitcase and Got out some Pajamas and he went Into HIs Bathroom and he got dressed. Kenny got out of the bathroom and he shut off the light and he over to Alison and kissed her on the lips and he went to his own bed and he got under his covers. Alison did the same as well.

Alison Looked At Kenny and replied, "Good Night, Sweetie."

Kenny smiled back and replied, "Good Night, Alison."

Both of them began to sleep soundly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Duelatropolis Island Park / 2:20am

A Duel Was Going On. Stanley was dueling the Duel Academy Monkey Duelist Project, Bart.

(Bart: 5,550LP / Stanley: 300LP)

Stanley Was in Trouble. He had two Mighty Guards in defense mode (500/1,200 x2) As well as 1 facedown card. Bart Had Monkey King in attack mode And its attack was way up (2,100/2,100 - 4,100/2,100). Bart Had Berserk Gorilla as his deckmaster and Stanley Had Robotic Knight as his.

Stanley then replied, "Remember, My Deckmaster Grants all Of My Machines 500 Defense points thanks to his Metal Shield Ability."

The Mighty Guards both were holding a Metal Shield (500/1,200 - 500/1,700 x2).

Stanley resumed, "I End my turn."

Bart drew a a card and replied, "Summon Enraged Battle Ox!"

As he sat the card down, The Angry Minotaur warrior apeared (1,700/1,000).

Stanley then replied,"Darn it..."

Bart resumed, "Monkey King, attack!"

The King fired A Beam of light at one of the machines, blowing it to scrap parts.

(Bart: 5,550LP / Stanley: 0LP)

Bart then replied, "You owe me 2 Tokens."

Stanley took two tokens from his pocket and he tossed them both towards bart and the monkey caught both of them and placed them in his Token box.

Bart and Professor Myerson walked away.

Stanley yawned and replied, "Time to get some shuteye."

He started to walk back to the hotel he was staying at.

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Outside of the Sogen Hotel / 7:30am

Kenny And Alison were out early, heading to a nearby diner for some early morning chow. Both Had there disks on.

They got close to the door and They Saw Professor Myerson and Bart near the entrance to the diner.

Myerson smiled at the kids and replied, "Hi, Kids."

Kenny smiled and replied, "Good Morning."

Bart then replied, "Hello. Hello."

Myerson then replied, "Any of you two want to challenge my monkey friend to a duel?"

Alison smiled and replied, "I Will. I Will!"

Bart then replied, "Okay. Alison Yuki, Duel time."

Kenny quickly Kissed Alison on the lips and he replied, "Kick His hairy can!"

Kenny then walked behind Alison as both of the duelists activated their disks.

Myerson then replied, "Both of you need to choose a deckmaster!"

A Grid of cards apeared infront of both of them and Bart quickly chose a card and he sat the card on his deckmaster spot and he replied, "Berserk Gorilla...My Deckmaster."

The Mighty Ape apeared.

Alison was still deciding on her cards.

"What to choose? Oh, Why not?", Alison thought to herself as she stared at her choices.

Alison smiled and replied, "My Deckmaster is Elemental Hero Avain."

As she sat the card on the deckmaster spot, The mighty Winged hero apeared.

"Alison." A Males voice was heared.

Alison turned around and looked at Kenny and she replied, "Was that you?"

Kenny shook his head and replied, "No."

He looked At Avain and replied, "Was that you, Avain?"

The Hero nodded and he began to speak in her head, "It Was indeed. My Deckmaster power can help you."

Alison then replied, "What is it?"

Avian continued, "My Power is Called Hero Wings. I Can Increase the ATK & DEF of all monsters with "Elemental Hero" In there name, Including Hero Fusions, By 300 points. Its Small, but useful."

Alison then replied, "Cool ability."

Both Activated their disks and both counters shot up to 6,000.

Alison resumed, "I Bet both of my tokens to two of Barts!"

Myerson then replied, "Good enough.

Bart then replied, "Duel Begin."

(Alison: 6,000LP / Bart: 6,000LP)

Both duelists drew 5 cards from their decks and Bart began, "You Go first."

Alison drew a card and replied, "Neat. I Summon Elemental Hero Clayman in defense mode."

As he sat the card down, The Clay Hero apeared (800/2,000 - 1,100/2,300).

Alison resumed, "And I Set 1 card facedown and that will do it for now."

Bart drew a card and replied, "I Summon Great Ape."

As he sat the card down, The Large Ape apeared (2,200/0).

Bart then replied, "Activate Deckmaster ability, Wild Call."

Alison then replied, "What does it do?"

Bart resumed, "When I Discard a Beast, Beast-Warrior Or Winged Beast from my hand to my graveyard, I Get to draw 2 cards from my deck and I Can Only Use it once per turn."

He discarded A Helper Monkey to his graveyard And he then drew 2 cards from his deck.

Myerson smiled and replied, "Neat Ability."

Bart resumed, "I card facedown and that will end my turn."

Alison drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Elemental Hero Wildheart!"

As he sat the card down, The Wild Hero apeared with its mighty Sword (1,500/1,600 - 1,800/1,900).

Alison resumed, "I Activate My facedown card, Rush Recklessly!"

The Wild Heros ATK Rose (1,800/1,900 - 2,500/1,900).

Alison smiled and replied, "Lets do it! Wildheart, attack!"

The Mage rushed and he slashed the mighty Ape, blowing him to bits.

(Alison: 6,000LP / Bart: 5,700LP)

Alison resumed, "I End my turn."

Bart drew a card and replied, "I Summon Des Koala!"

As he sat the card down, A Small Koala apeared (1,100/1,800).

Kenny was puzzled and replied, "Why'd he do that?"

Bart resumed, "Activate Wild Natures Release!"

The Koalas Skin turned Dark Red (1,100/1,800 - 2,900/1,800).

Bart resumed, "I Attack. Des Koala, attack!"

The Koala rushed and slashed Wildheart, blowing him to bits.

(Alison: 4,900LP / Bart: 5,700LP)

Bart then resumed, "I Activate Beast Soul Swap! I Return the Koala."

The Koala took the card off of his disk returned it to his hand.

Bart resumed, "I Now Special Summon Panther Warrior!"

As he sat the card down, the Fercious Beast Warrior apeared (2,000/1,600).

Alison then replied, "Huh?"

Myerson then replied, "He Now Uses all types of Beasts and Beast-Warriors now."

Bart resumed, "I End my turn."

Alison drew a card and replied, "I Summon a monster facedown and thats all i can do."

Bart drew a card and replied, "Summon Tiger Axe!"

As he sat the card down, The Tiger Warrior apeared with a growl (1,300/1,100).

Bart resumed, "I Attack! Tiger Axe, attack his facedown card!"

The Tiger rushed in and slammed its axe in to the facedown card And Hero kid apeared (300/600) Just Before he was blown to bits.

Bart resumed, "I End my turn now."

Alison drew a card and replied, "I Activate Polymerization to fuse Clayman and Sparkman together to form..."

As Sparkman apeared it merged with Clayman and the Outstanding Hero Of light apeared (2,400/1,600 - 2,700/1,900).

Alison then replied, "Your Panther Now Bites the dust!"

The Hero shot a bolt of lightning out and the panther was blown to bits.

Alison smiled and replied, "My Hero, attack!"

The Hero walked towards the beast-warrior and he fired a bolt of lightning from his hand and it struck The Tiger, blowing to bits.

(Alison: 4,900LP / Bart: 4,300LP)

Bart resumed, "I Activate Option Hunter!"

(Alison: 4,900LP / Bart: 5,600LP)

Alison then replied, "Intresting move. I End my turn."

Bart drew a card and replied, "Activate Deckmaster ability once again."

He discarded a rude Kaiser to his graveyard and Bart then drew 2 cards from his deck.

Bart resumed, "I Summon Indomitable Fighter Lei Lei In attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, A hulking brute in armor with hairy arms appeared (2,300/0).

Bart resumed, "I Now Activate Horn of the Unicorn!"

As he sat the card, A Unicorn Horn apeared on the Brutes Forhead (2,300/0 - 3,000/700).

Alison groaned and replied, "Darn.."

Bart then replied, "I Attack!"

The Fighter rushed in and he sucker-punched the The Hero, blowing him to bits,

(Alison: 4,600LP / Bart: 5,600LP)

Bart then replied, "Now Lei Lei goes to defense and 1 facedown card and that will do it for me."

Alison drew a card and replied, "I Summon Wrougthwieler!"

As he sat the card down, The Mechanical Dog apeared (800/1,200).

Alison resumed, "I Activate Heavy Storm!"

She activated her card and Barts facedown card (A Negate attack) Lifted up and shattered.

Alison resumed, "Lets do this! Wroughweiler, attack!"

The mechanical Pup rushed and it sinked its mechancial teeth onto the beast-warriors arm hard and the dog pulled hard and it ripped the arm right off! then Lei Lei Shattered.

Alison was shocked and replied, "Now that WAS Violent!"

Avain talked to her in Alisons head again, "I Thought so too. I Need to talk to sparkman later about that menace."

Alison smiled and replied, "No Worries! I End my turn with 1 facedown card."

Bart drew a card and replied, "I Activate Monkey King Temple And I Offer A Mad Dog Of Darkness as well as Nekogal #1 In my hand to summon Monkey King!"

The Two Monster apeared and then the Giant temple apeared and both monsters were sucked into it. Just then, A Tall Monkey In a robe holding a diamond staff apeared (2,100/1,200).

Alison groaned and replied, "Darn it!"

Bart then replied, "I Have 3 Monster in my graveyard to increase its ATK: 1 Great Ape, 1 helper Monkey and 1 Acrobat monkey as well."

The 3 Monkeys apeared overhead the Monkey King and they were sucked into the Monkey Kings Staff (2,100/1,200 - 2,700/1,200).

Bart resumed, "I Attack now! Attack!"

The Monkey fired a beam from its staff and headied towards the facedown card..

Alison then replied, "Not Going to Happen! I Activate Draining Shield!"

The beam then struck a invisible shield.

(Alison: 7,200LP / Bart: 5,600LP)

Bart resumed, "Good move, Alison. I End turn now."

Alison drew a card and replied, "I Activate Cost Down And I Discard this card."

She discareded a Dark Catapulter to her graveyard.

Alison resumed, "I Now Offer my monster to summon Elemental Hero Bladedge!"

As the Mechancial Dog vanished, The Mighty Gold-armored hero apeared (2,600/2,100 - 2,900/2,300).

Kenny smiled and replied, "Yea! Do it!"

Alison then replied, "Okay! Bladedge, attack!"

the Hero Charged In And the Monkey King got his staff and was guarding himself with it and the Hero Sliced the Staff in half and then he Cleaved the King in two!

(Alison: 7,200LP / Bart: 5,400LP)

Alison groaned and replied, "Why Have most attacks been so graphic? Oh Well. I end my turn."

Bart drew a card and replied, "I Play Pot Of Avarice!"

he took out 1 Nekogal #1, 1 Monkey King, 1 Imoditable Fighter Lei Lei, 1 Des Koala and 1 Panther Warrior out of his graveyard and he placed the card in between his deck and he reshuffled the deck and Bart then drew 2 cards.

Bart resumed, "I Set a monster card facedown and and I Lay 1 facedown card on the field to end my turn."

Alison drew a card.

"Wow, its one of those new heros I Got at the card yesterday afternoon. I Might As well do Something to protect it the cards.", Alison thought to herself as she stared at her hand.

Alison smiled and replied, "I Activate the spell card, Emergency Deposit."

She Revealed the card and the cards picture was A Goblin Of Greed placing the Jar Of Greed into a large safe. And then A Large Safe apeared on the field.

Kenny was puzzled and replied, "What does it do?"

Alison resumed, "This card lets me remove up to 3 cards in my hand from play at the cost of 300 lifepoints per card. But I Only will remove two."

She took two cards from her hand and Slid Both into The RFP Slot. and The Safe Opened up and two Duel monsters cards flew in and landied in the safe and the Safe Slammed Shut.

(Alison: 6,600LP / Bart: 5,400LP)

Kenny looked even more puzzled and replied, "Thats It?"

Alison chuckled and replied, "No, Silly. This Is A Continuious Spell card and It Cannot be destroyed and any way. At Any Time during the duel, I Can send the spell card to my graveyard and then I Get to Add the cards I Deposited to my hand."

Kenny chuckled and replied, "Oh, Pretty Neat card you have there, dear."

Alison looked At Kenny and blew him a kiss and Kenny did the same. She Looked right back At Bart and replied, "I Now Set a monster facedown On the field."

A facedown card apeared on the field.

Alison chuckled and replied, "I Activate Monster Reincarnation!"

She discarded a Hero Ring Trap card to her graveyard and she took the Wroughtweiler out of the graveyard and added it to her hand.

Alison smiled and replied, "I Attack Now! Bladedge, do your stuff!"

the hero rushed in..

Bart quickly replied, "Activate Mirror Force!"

Alison groaned and replied, "Darn it!"

A Mirror apeared and Bladedge slashed it and then he was blasted to bits.

Alison then replied, "Oh, Well. I End my turn."

Bart drew a card and replied, "I Flip my Facedown card up!"

As he revealed the card, A Green Kangaroo apeared (1,500/1,700).

Bart resumed, "I Now Play Polymerization to fuse Both Des Koala And Des Kangaroo to create.."

The Koala reapeared on the field and it merged with the Kangaroo and the ending result was A Smaller Version Of Master Of Oz, but this creature had Blue Sneakers and Black Punching Gloves (1,900/2,400).

Bart resumed, "Meet Des Koalaroo."

Alison was puzzled and replied, "I've never head of that fusion before!"

Myerson then replied, "Its A Brand-New Fusion That was only made for Bart to use in a duel. Chumley Huffington made that card just for him."

Alison then replied, "Thats cool."

Bart resumed, "I Activate His Ability. by discarding A Level 4 Or higher Beast Type monster to my graveyard.."

he discarded A Great ape to his graveyard.

Bart Resumed, "His ATK & DEF switch until the end of my turn. Oh Yea, And I Can Activate During either Players battle phase."

The Beasts ATK changed (1,900/2,400 - 2,400/1,900).

Bart resumed, "Lets do this. Des Koalaroo, attack with Quick punch."

The Beast Charged in and A Wroughwieler apeared and the beast punched the machine and was blown to bits.

Alison then took a polymerization card and 1 Clayman out of her graveyard and added both to her hand.

Bart resumed, "Oh Yea, When he destroys a monster as a result of battle, You lose 100 points for every card in your hand."

Alison groaned as she had 4 cards in her hand.

(Alison: 6,200LP / Bart: 5,400LP)

Bart resumed, "I End my turn now."

Alison drew a card and replied, "I Summon Bubbleman!"

As he sat the card down, The Hero Of Water apeared (800/1,200 - 1,100/1,200).

Alison resumed, "I Fuse Bubble and Clayman To Create Elemental Hero Mudballman in attack mode!"

As the Bubbleman merged with Clayman, A Hero apeared and His Body was A Giant Ball of Mud (1,900/3,000 - 2,200/3,300).

Alison resumed, "I Activate the spell card, Rush Recklessly! Now if you use your monsters ability, It Will Not do you any good. Mudballman, attack with Mudball Rush!"

The Heros ATK Rose (2,200/3,200 - 2,900/3,200) got on his back and rolled and slammed its body into the beast, blowing it to bits.

(Alison: 6,200LP / Bart: 4,400LP)

Alison smiled and replied, "I Set a card facedown and that will do it for now."

Bart drew a card and replied, "I Play Monster Reborn On Des Koalaroo."

As he sat the card down, The Mighty Beast apeared.

Bart resumed, "I Now Activate De-Fusion!"

as he activated the card, the two split up and Des Koala and Des Kangaroo reapeared.

Bart resumed, "I Offer both to Summon Big Koala!"

as the two small beasts vanished, The Giant Koala apeared (2,700/2,000).

Bart resumed, "I Now Activate Fusion Recovery!"

He took The Polymerization card and Des Kangaroo out of his graveyard.

Alison then replied, "He's not going to.."

Bart resumed, "I Fuse Des Kangaroo and Big Koala together to create Master Of Oz!"

As he sat the card down, The Mege Beast apeared (4,200/3,700).

"Come On and attack. My Widespread ruin Card awaits!", Alison thought to herself as she stared at the beast.

Bart resumed, "I Activate Berserk Roar!"

The Cards image was A Berserk Gorilla about to attack A Leoghun.

Bart resumed, "I Need A Beast-type monster on the field to activate this card. your facedown card is now destroyed!"

The Trap card lifted up and shattered.

Alison was shocked and replied, "Darn, Darn!"

Bart resumed, "Master Of Oz, attack his Hero with downunder Uppercut!"

The Beast rushed in and he uppercutted the hero, blowing him to bits.

(Alison: 3,900LP / Bart: 4,700LP)

Bart resumed, "I end my turn now."

Alison drew a card and replied, "I'm gonna Deactivate my Quick Deposit Card."

The Safe shattered to bits and Alison took the two cards out of his graveyard.

Alison Then replied, "He May be young, But I Summon Avains Son!"

As she sat the card down, A Younger And Smaller version Of Avain apeared. he Looked at Avain and smiled (500/500 - 800/800).

Alison then replied, "Meet Elemental Hero Wingboy! His ability is that His Ability is that He is treated as Avain!"

Kenny smiled and replied, "Thats why Avain is your deckmaster!"

Alison then replied, "Indeed! I Play The Warrior Returining Alive to retrieve Sparkman!"

he took the sparkman card out of his graveyard and addied it to his hand.

Alison resumed, "I'm mering Wingboy and Bustinatrix together to create..."

As the two heros merged and the ending result was shown. Kenny was shocked not to See Flame Wingman, But A Hero In Red and With Dark-like Claws and this hero knelt in defense. (2,100/1,200 - 2,400/1,500).

Avain stared at the New Hero with A Look Of Wonder in his eye

Kenny was puzzled and replied, "Who The Heck is that, Sweetums?"

Myerson also looked puzzled and replied, "Yah, Who is that?"

Alison resumed, "his Name Is Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer! I Got this card and another hero Fusion Card From A Former Rival of my dad, Aster Phoenix."

Kenny then replied, "You Mean that Destiny Hero Duelist Who Swept The World Championship Back in 2014?"

Alison replied, "The Very same duelist. One Day In 2013, He Went To His manager and challenged him to duel and if he won, his manger would let him go and if he lost, his manager would be his manager for good and Aster won and he then was free from his former manager. I'm gonna end my turn now."

Bart drew a card and replied, "I Summon A Monster facedown and I attack with master Of Oz!"

The Giant Beast rushed and And He Slammed its fist into Phoenix Enforcer and the punched bounced off of his body.

Myerson then replied, "What the heck.."

Alison then replied, "His Special Abilty. He Cannot Be destroyed in battle!"

Bart then replied, "I End turn now."

Alison drew a card and replied, "I Activate Polymerization again To Fuse Phoenix enforcer with Sparkman to create.."

As sparkman and The Enforcer merged, The Ending Result was Phoenix enforcer, but this one was wearing a gold and silver suit. (2,500/2,000 - 2,800/2,300).

Alison then replied, "Meet Elemental Hero Shining Phoenix Enforcer! He cannot be destroyed in battle and for every monster with elemental Hero in his namne, he gains 300 ATK points!"

The Images of the fallen heros apeared and there were 10!

(2,800/2,300 - 5,800/2,300).

Kenny gasped and replied, "5,800 ATK Points !"

Alison smiled and replied, "Lets do this! My Mighty Enforcer, attack!"

The Hero rushed and he jumped towards the beasts stomach and He Punched the beasts stomach and his fist went right into the beasts stomach! Shining Phoenix Enforcer pulled his hand back out of the stomach and his hand was now covered in Blood! The beasts Lifeless body then shattered.

Alison Just stared at What she saw with shock in her eyes.

(Alison: 3,900LP / Bart: 3,100LP)

Alison gasped and replied, "That was REALLY Gruesome! I Set a monster facedown and that will do it..."

Bart drew a card and replied, "I Activate Dark Core!"

he discarded A Poison Fangs card And The Hero was sucked into the portal.

"They may have been a good monster, But I'm kinda glad its gone.", Alison thought as her monster was removed from the field.

Bart resumed, "Summon Enraged Battle Ox!"

as he sat the card down, The Pissed Off Ox apeared (1,700/1,000).

Bart resumed, "I attack!"

The Ox rushed in and A 2nd Wroughtweiler apeared and the ox sliced the machine pups head clear off and the rest of the body shattered.

(Alison: 3,400LP / Bart: 3,100LP)

Bart resumed, "I End my turn."

Alison drew a card and replied, "I Play My Pot Of Avarice!"

She took out 5 of her hero cards from her graveyard and she shuffled them all back in her deck and she drew 2 new cards.

Alison resumed, "I Summon Sparkman!"

As he sat the card down, The Hero of light apeared (1,600/1,400 - 1,900/1,400).

Alison smiled and replied, "Now he's on the field, I Can summon His wife.."

as he sat the card down, A Female Version Of Sparkman apeared. She A Had A Blue Suit like her husband, but it had yellow hearts all over it (1,400/1,600 - 1,700/1,900). She Looked At Sparkman and smiled.

Alison resumed, "Meet Elemental Hero Sparkwoman!"

Kenny then replied, "Oh...kay!"

Alison resumed, "lets do this! Sparkman, attack his ox!"

The Warrior launched a wave of lightning from his hand and it struck the ox, blowing it to bits.

Alison smiled and replied, "My Sparkwoman has a trampling ability, even if her husband is or is not on the field. Sparkwoman, attack!"

The Female launched a bolt a lightning like her husband and it struck the facedown card and A Prevent Rat apeared (500/2,000) and the attack bounced off of him.

(Alison: 3,300LP / Bart: 3,100LP)

Alison resumed, "Smooth! I End my turn."

Bart drew a card and replied, "I Play A Ritual Card, War Lion Ritual! I Offer my Rat and 1 Battle Steer from my hand to summon My Super War Lion!"

A Battle steer apeared and it and the rat shattered And Then a Large Lion-like warrior apeared (2,300/2,100).

Alison then replied, "Hey, that card is rare!"

Myerson then replied, "It Cost Me 300 Bucks to find it and the ritual card."

Bart resumed, "I Attack your Sparkman!"

The Beast rushed and quickly slashed the hero with its claw, blowing it to bits.

(Alison: 2,900LP / Bart: 3,100LP)

Bart resumed, "I End my turn."

Alison drew a card and replied, "I Switch Sparkwoman to defense and that will be all for me."

Bart drew a card and replied, "I Attack now!"

The Beast rushed in and he slashed the female, blowing her to bits.

Bart resumed, "End turn."

Alison drew a card and replied, "I Summon Winglad!"

Avains son apeared on the field (500/500 - 800/800)

Alison resumed, "I Activate Fusion Recovery!"

she took a polymerization card and a bubbleman out of his graveyard and added both cards to his hand.

Alison resumed, "I now Fuse Winglad and Burstinatrix to get the Wingman!"

The Flame wingman apeared on the field (2,100/1,200 - 2,400/1,500)

Alison resumed, "I Now Activate Hero Sword!"

A Sword apered in the wingmans hand (2,400/1,500 - 2,800/1,500).

Alison resumed, "I Now Activate My final Card in my hand, Rush Recklessly! My Hero, attack!"

The Heros ATK Rose (2,800/1,500 - 3,500/1,500) and he rushed and he slashed the lion, blowing it to bits.

(Alison: 2,900LP / Bart: 1,800LP)

The Hero pointed its dragon head towards the Bart and fired, strinking the monkey in the chest.

(Alison: 2,900LP / Bart: 0LP)

Alison then replied, "Thats Game!"

the Deckmasters Both Vanished.

Myerson took two tokens out of his pocket and he tossed them to Alison And She grabbed both and opened her token box and placed both in the box.

Bart then replied, "Good Match. Rematch another day!"

Alison smiled and replied, "Anytime, Bart!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cards Made By Me & Others

Emergency Deposit / spell card

Remove up to 3 of your cards in your hand from play and you take 300 points for every card removed from play. This Card cannot be removed from the field by opponet. At Any Time, Send this card to your graveyard and then add the 3 removed-From Play cards used with this card and add all 3 to your hand.

Des Koalaroo

Beast/Fusion/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,900/DEF: 2,400/6 Stars

Des Koala + Des Kangaroo

This card can only special summoned by fusion summoned. During yours or your opponets battle phase, Switch the ATK & DEF of this card until the end of the your or your opponets turn. When this card destroys a monster as a result of battle, Inflict 100 points of damage for every card in your opponets hand.

Wild Roar / Spell card

This card can only be activated when your have 1 Beast-type monster on your side of the field. Destroy 1 faceup or facedown spell or trap card on your opponets side of the field.

Elemental Hero Wingboy

Warrior/Effect/Wind/ATK: 500/DEF: 500/ 2 Stars

this card is treated as "Elemental Hero Avain".

Elemental Hero Sparkwoman

Warrior/Fusion/Effect/Light/ATK: 1,400/DEF: 1,600/4 Stars

If "Elemental Hero Sparkman" Is on your side of the field, You Can Special summon this card from your hand to your side of the field in faceup attack or defense postion. As long as "Elemental Hero Sparkman" is On the field, this card is not destroyed as a result of battle (No Damage Calculation is done). f this card attacks with an ATK that is higher than the DEF of your opponent's Defense Position monster, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points.

Magic Tamer

Spellcaster/Dark/Effect/ATK: 1,500/DEF: 1,200/ 4 Stars

when this card is special summoned from your deck, take 1 spell card from your graveyard and place it on top of your deck.

(Note: This card apeared in the last Chapter, But I Forget to put it in the Cards Made By Me Section.)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Deckmasters Used

Berserk Gorilla

Beast/Effect/Earth/ATK: 2,000/DEF: 1,000/ 4 Stars

Deckmaster SA: "Wild Call": Send 1 Beast Or 1 Beast-Warrior type monster from your hand to your graveyard to draw 2 cards from your deck. You Can only activate this Power only once per turn.

Elemantal Hero Avain

Warrior/Wind/ATK: 1,000/DEF: 1,000/3 Stars

Deckmaster SA: "Hero Wings": Increase the ATK & DEF of all Monsters on your side of the field with "Elemental Hero" In its name by 300 points.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Well, Alison has Won her First Tourement Duel! Now Its Time For the 1st Eliminator Duel of the tournement! In our Next Chapter, Drake Goes to find A Eliminator and he finds one thats out of this world! Will He Prevail? Find Out In "Neo Space", Coming soon.

And If your thinking about those certain monsters that use that card apearing in the duel, Those monster will not apear in the duel.


	29. Neo Space

Yugioh GX30 

Chapter 29: Neo Space

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Outside of the Diner / 9:30am

Professer Myerson was still there, talking to Alison And Kenny.

Myerson then replied, "Bart will be taking a small break from dueling so he can rest and redo his deck."

Alison then replied, "He deserves it."

Bart then replied, "Nap Good, Nap Good, Nap Good."

Kenny smiled and replied, "Okay, you go take your nape now, Bart."

Bart & Professor Myerson left and headied towards the entertaiment district.

Kenny kissed Alison on the lips and he replied, "Good Win, my dear."

Alison smiled and replied, "Thanks, I Know. I Deserve that win."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Duelatropolis Boardwalk / 9:45am

A Duel Was Happening. Drake was Dueling A Unknown Ra Yellow. Drake Had two facedown cards as well as a Cave Dragon in attack mode (2,000/100) and A Luster Dragon #1 in attack mode (1,900/1,600) And His Deckmaster Was Lord Of Dragons. His Opponet was a A Ra Yellow, Wearing her Usual Ra Yellow Jacket, but she was wearing purple Shorts instead of pants. She Had 2 Faceup Monsters. There was A Dumais Dark Witch (1,800/1,050) And A Bountiful Artemis (1,600/1,700) in defense mode. she had 1 facedown monster and Her Deckmaster Was Kaiser Seahorse. she had 1,500 Lifepoints and Drake had 2,000 lifepoints remaining.

(Girl: 1,500LP / Drake: 2,000LP)

The Girl drew a card and replied, "Ha! I sacrifice my Dunamis dark witch To Summon Wingweaver!"

As the Fairy vanished, A Large Angel apeared (2,750/2,350).

Drake groaned and replied, "Dang."

The Girl replied, "Me, Amanda will be the best Lighy-Atribute duelist there ever is. I Activate Heavy Storm!"

A Heavy Wind began and Both Of Drakes facedown cards (Which Revealed To be A Metalmorph and A Mirror Force) lifted up and shattered to bits.

Amanda resumed, "Lets do this! Wingweaver, attack!"

The Angel shot a beam from his hand and the Luster Dragon was blasted to bits.

(Amanda: 1,500LP / Drake: 1,150LP)

Amanda resumed, "I End my turn."

Drake drew a card and replied, "I Offer my Cave Dragon to summon Meteor Dragon!"

As the old dragon vanished, The Meteor-Shaped Dragon apeared (1,800/2,000).

Drake resumed, "I Activate Polymerization To Fuse Meteor Dragon With The Versago the destroyer in my hand to create Meteor Black Dragon!"

As the Fiend and Dragon Fused, The Giant Fiery Dragon arose with a great Roar (3,500/3,000).

Amanda gulped and replied, "E..eeep!"

Drake then replied, "Lets do this! Meteor Black Dragon, attack!"

The Dragon Launched its fire attack and Wingweaver was incenarated.

(Amanda: 750LP / Drake: 1,150LP)

Drake smiled and replied, "I Set 1 card facedown and that will end my turn."

Amanda Slowly drew a card and replied, "I...Pass..."

Drake drew a card and replied, "I Activate My facedown card, Dragons Rage!"

Amanda Gulped again and replied, "No..."

Drake resumed, "Meteor Black Dragon, finish This!"

The Dragon launched its attack and the Strange Fairy was blown to bits.

(Amanda: 0LP / Drake: 1,150LP)

Amanda took two tokens out of her token box and threw both of them to Drake and he caught both. Drake then opened his token box and he placed both of them in his box and he now had 6 tokens in his box.

Amanda resumed, "Take them and choke on them!"

She began to walk away and Drake then replied, "Amanda?"

Amanda Turned to him and replied,"What Now?"

He opened his backpack that was nearby and he took a card out of it and he replied, "This is what you wanted for your light-atribute deck?"

He threw the card towards Amanda and she gasped and replied, "Airknight Parshath? I've looked in every card shop in the city and I Could'nt find a card like this! Thank you, So Much!"

Drake smiled and replied, "I Do What I Can to help a fellow duelist out."

Amanda took her deck out of her disk and she added her new card to it and she reshuffled her deck and placed it back in her duel disk. She then opened her own backpack and she took a small map out of it and she replied, "Here, take this!"

She handied It To Drake and he took it and he began to read it. It Was A Map To A Eliminator's Lair.

Amanda then replied, "I Found this card on top of a pop machine in my hotels lobby. I'm too scared to even try to challenge the eliminator to duel, But with your deck, you can do it!"

Drake then replied, "I've been wanted to duel one for a long time and now I Get my chance too, yay!"

Amanda smiled and replied, "Good luck, Then."

She Left and Drake sat down on a nearby bench and began to read the back of the map:

If you're looking For a out of this world duel, Come to The Space Center and show the Workers there this map and they'll take care of the rest.

Best Wishes,

Deep Space Eliminator

Drake then replied, "I might as well get going!"

He got on his Bike and he began to ride towards the space center.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Duelatropolis Space Center / 10:35am

Drake entered the large building and he saw how wonderful it was.

Drake walked up to a nearby worker and the worker replied, "Yes?"

Drake took the map out of his pocket and he showed it to the worker and the worker replied, "Lets get going then."

They walked throught a hallway and they found a Weird Door of somesorts.

The Worker replied, "Do you still want to do this, Kid?"

Drake replied, "Sure am."

The Worker walked to nearby teleporter and he replied, "This Portal will take you to the Eliminators lair."

He activated the switch and the portal started up And Drake walked into it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
? - 11:00am

Drake opened his eyes and he was shocked to found out he was in Outer Space! He looked at his feet and his feet were on a Floating Platform of somesorts. He holded his breath and then he let it go and the platform was supplying him with air he needed to breathe with and he could talk in space without a space suit! And He Saw Earth one one side and many stars on the other.

Drake smiled and he then replied, "This is dream come true!"

"Is that so?", A Voice was heard.

Drake looked towards The Moon and He found Another Floating platform nearby and A Tall Man was on it and he had duel disk on his arm.

Drake then replied, "Tempest?"

The Man shook his head and replied, "He's my Twin Brother. I'm UFOroid Fighter, Deep Space Duelist and your next opponet. And If you beat me, I let you have 2 rare cards as well as 3 Tokens for your box."

Drake then replied, "2 rare cards...Neat. Okay Lets duel."

UFOroid Fighter resumed, "Unlike normal duels, This duel will have 8,000 lifepoints."

Drake activated his duel disk and he replied, "Lets duel. can I Call you Fighter for short?"

His opponet nodded and replied, "Sure. Choose Your Deckmaster already."

a grid of cards apeared infront of Drake and he touched the card and Lord Of dragons apeared (1,200/1,100).

Fighter resumed, "Of course, I'm my own deckmaster. Ready, Chump?"

Drake placed his deckmaster card on the DM spot and he replied, "Sure am."

Both duelists activated their disks and both counters shot up to 8,000.

Drake pointed towards his opponet and replied, "Duel time."

Fighter resumed, "Okay."

(UFOroid Fighter: 8,000LP / Drake: 8,000LP)

both drew 5 cards from their disks and The Fighter replied, "I'll let you start."

Drake drew a card and replied, "I Summon Twin-headed behemoth in defense mode."

As he sat the card down, A Twin Headed Purple dragon apeared (1,500/1,200).

Drake resumed, "I'll end my turn."

Fighter drew a card and replied, "Okay. I Summon Twin-Gun UFO in attack mode."

As he sat the card down, A UFO apeared and this one had A Machine Gun on both of its sides (1,700/1,700).

Fighter resumed, "This machine cannot be effected by your trap cards. My Space Toy, attack!"

The UFO fired its cannon and the dragon was blown to bits.

Drake resumed, "Now You activate my dragons Abilty and now..he's back!"

The Dragon reapeared with a roar (1,000/1,000).

Fighter resumed, "I already know he could do that! I Activate Smashing ground!"

A Large Rock apeared overhead Fighters head and it struck the dragon, blowing it to bits.

Fighter snickered and replied, "Thats that! I end my turn now."

Drake drew a card and replied, "I Summon Luster Dragon #1 in attack mode."

As he sat the card down, The Gorgeous dragon apeared with a roar (1,900/1,600).

Drake resumed, "Lets do this! Luster dragon, wipe it out!"

The Dragon launched its attack and It Struck the UFO and it then exploded.

(UFOroid Fighter: 7,800LP / Drake: 8,000LP)

Drake smiled and replied, "Take that! I End my turn."

Fighter resumed, "I Summon My Heavy-Armor UFO in defense mode."

As he sat the card down, Another UFO apeared and this ones who ship is covered in gold (0/2,200).

Fighter then replied, "Try that! I Set A Card facedown and that will do it for me."

Drake drew a card and replied, "I Offer my monster to summon Luster Dragon #2!"

as the small dragon vanished, A Larger Dragon took its place (2,400/1,400).

Drake smiled and replied, "My Dragons will be victorious! attack his machine Now!"

The Dragon launched its and it was heading towards the machine...

Fighter quickly replied, "I Activate Castle Walls!"

The UFO's gold body shined silver for a minute (0/2,200 - 0/2,700) and the flame attack was reflected off of it.

(UFOroid Fighter: 7,800LP / Drake: 7,700LP)

Drake groaned and replied, "Darn. I Set 1 card facedown and that will do it for me."

Fighter drew a card and replied, "I Offer my UFO to Summon B.E.S. Crystal Core."

As the UFO vanished, This one was made completely of a clear, crystalline substance, almost like glass. It had two tentacles, and strange lights flickering within the crystal (2,100/1,000).

Drake was puzzled and replied, "What the..."

Fighter resumed, "I Guess you have'nt heard of these cards yet, eh? Well, This Was Boss of the Classic Game, Gradius. Maximillion Pegasus loved the Gradius se he made cards based on Gradius, including Gradius's option, The Victory viper, the bosses and so forth. Activate Shields."

As finished talking, 3 large crystal-like bubbles apeared around the ship.

Drake then replied, "Huh?"

Fighter resumed, "How brainless can one person be ! When A B.E.S. Monster, Including Big Core, Is normal summoned to the field, it gets 3 Shield Counters around it. The rest you have to found out yourself. I Activate My Ships ability."

The Ship began to glow and The Dragon roared and knelt and covered himself with its wings.

Drake groaned and replied, "I hate that special ability! my monsters DEF is only 1,400!"

Fighter laughed and replied, "Oh well. Crystal Core, attack!"

The Ship fired a blue laser from its tentacles and the dragon was blown to bits. and then one of the shield counters shattered.

Fighter resumed, "You see when it attacks, it loses one counter and if it loses one of them...Kaboom. I End my turn now."

Drake drew a card and replied, "I Summon Komouri Dragon in defense mode."

as he sat the card down, A Dark-Skinned dragon apeared and knelt in a defensive way (1,500/1,200).

Drake resumed, "I'm gonna set 1 card facedown and that will end my turn."

Fighter drew a card and replied, "I Summon Robotic Clown in defense mode."

As he sat the card down, A Robotic Version Of Peten apeared And knelt in a defensive way (0/1,700).

Drake looked puzzled and replied, "A Robotic Version of Peten?"

Fighter resumed, "According to a ancient legend, Peten the Dark Clown will become a hero of a unknown planet and they will honor his bravery and kindness with this Robotic statue of him. Crystal Core, attack."

The Giant Spaceship fired its weapon and Komouri dragon was blown to bits. And One of the crystal bubbles shattered.

Fighter resumed, "I End my turn."

Drake drew a card and replied, "I Summon Luster Dragon!"

As he sat the card down, The Beautiful-Colored Scaled dragon apeared (1,900/1,600).

Drake resumed, "I Activate one of my favorite spell cards, Dragonic Rage. When its equipped to my dragon, he negates any effect monster he attacks, Including your two machines."

The Dragon made A Very Large Roar.

Fighter then replied, "my Machines Is Stronger!"

Drake resumed, "Duh, Already knew that. I Activate Scorching Ruin! This handy spell card gives my dragon 1,000 ATK points until the end of my turn! Luster Dragon, attack!"

The Dragon launched its attack and it struck the spaceship.

Fighter looked puzzled and replied, "Nothing happ..."

Suddenly, smoke was coming out of the ship and then it exploded into many pieces.

(UFOroid Fighter: 7,000LP / Drake: 7,700LP)

Drake smiled and replied and replied, "Your so-called boss ship is no more. I End my turn now."

Fighter then replied, "I Activate My Deckmasters ability, Space Toys. I Can Search my deck for a specific monster or a spell card and add it to my hand."

He took his deck out and he found the card he wanted and then he reshuffled his deck and placed it back in the deck slot.

Fighter resumed, "I Cannot summon or activate the card I Searched. I Summon another card in defense mode and and that will do it for now."

Drake drew a card and replied, "I Summon My 2nd Luster Dragon!"

As he sat the card down, The twin Of Drakes first dragon apeared (1,900/1,600).

Drake resumed, "Lets do this! Luster Dragon, attack!"

The Dragon launched its attacks And A Gradius apeared (1,200/800) And was blown to bits.

Drake resumed, "Luster Dragon #2, attack the Robot!"

The Dragon fired another attack and the robot was oblitarated.

Fighter took his deck out and he found a 2nd Robotic Clown and then reshuffled his deck and he placed it back into his slot. He Then placed the card on his duel disk and another Robotic Clown apeared (0/1,700).

Drake then replied, "Oh well. I End my turn."

Fighter Drew a card and replied, "I Sacrifice my Robotic Clown To Summon Satalite Cannon!"

As the Robotic Clown Vanished, A huge Machine apeared which resembled a military satellite armed with a giant laser (0/0).

Drake giggled and replied, "That things has 0 Attack points...at the moment, that is."

Fighter then replied, "I Activate My spell card, Satalite Cannon Big Shot! I Pay 1,000 lifepoints and then my monsters ATK Goes up to 3,000 until the end of the turn!"

Drake gasped and replied, "No...freaking way."

The Satalites Cannon Grew ATK rose (0/0 - 3,000/0).

Fighter sighed and replied, "Lets do this! Cannon, Attack his dragon!"

The Cannon fired A Large Laser beam and the Dragon roared before being wiped out.

(UFOroid Fighter: 6,000LP / Drake: 6,600LP)

Fighter resumed, "I Place 1 card facedown and that will end my turn."

Drake Drew a card and the Satalites ATK Rose (0/0 - 1,000/0).

Drake drew a card and replied, "I Offer my dragon to Summon My Luster Dragon #2!"

As the smaller dragon vanished, The Larger Luster Dragon apeared again (2,400/1,400).

Drake resumed, "Lets this! Luster Dragon #2, attack!"

the Dragon began to fire his attack and his attack stopped and he turned to Drake and shook his head no.

Drake was puzzled and replied, "Why won't he attack?"

Fighter then replied, "My Satalite Cannon can only be attack by monster that are level 7 or higher!"

Drake sighed and replied, "Oh Well, I End my turn."

Fighter drew a card and replied, "I Summon A monster facedown and that will end my turn."

The Satalites ATK grew (1,000/0 - 2,000/0).

Drake then replied, "I Summon My Petit Dragon!"

As he sat the card down, The Young dragon apeared with a small squeak (600/700).

Drake resumed, "I Activate my Deckmasters ability. I Pay 500 lifepoints and I Tribute both of my monsters To Summon Luster Dragon #3!"

Lord Of Dragons began to glow and then both dragons vanished and then a much Larger version of Luster Dragon apeared (2,800/2,500).

Fighter groaned and then replied, "Thats A Level 8 monster!"

Drake smiled and replied, "Sure Is! Luster Dragon #3, attack!"

The Dragon launched its attack and it struck the Satalite and the Huge War machine exploded to bits.

(UFOroid Fighter: 5,200LP / Drake: 6,100LP)

Drake Resumed, "Take that! I End my turn now."

Fighter drew a card and replied, "I Sacrifice my facedown Gyroid to summon another monster facedown and then 1 card facedown and that will be all for now."

Drake drew a card and replied, "I Think my dragon will attack your facedown card!"

The Dragon launched its attack and A UFOroid apeared (1,200/1,200) and was blasted to bits.

Fighter took his deck out and he found another card he wanted and he sat the card on his disk and another UFOroid apeared (1,200/1,200).

Drake then replied, "I End my turn with 1 facedown card."

Fighter drew a card and replied, "I Summon Crush Meteor!"

As he sat the card down, A Large Meteor apeared and it had gold & Silver spots all over it (0/0).

Fighter resumed, "I Switch My UFOroid to defense mode and end my turn."

Drake drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and I Attack your pathetic Rock!"

The Dragon launched its attack and it struck the Rock, Blowing it to bits.

Fighter smiled and replied, "Fool!"

The Meteor Broke up and it struck the The Dragon, blowing it to bits.

Drake then replied, "What just happened?"

Fighter resumed, "When my Meteor Is attacked in attack mode, I Don't Lose any lifepoints and your monster is destroyed and half its ATK Is deducted towards your lifepoints.

Parts of the Meteor also struck Drake in the chest.

(UFOroid Fighter: 5,200LP / Drake: 4,700LP)

Drake then replied, "I End my turn already."

Fighter Drew a card and replied, "I Offer My UFO to Summon Shuttleroid!"

As the UFO vanished, A Large Space Ship apeared and it Had two Large Eyes (2,200/2,100).

Fighter then replied, "I Activate its Ability! I cut its attack points in half.."

The Shuttles ATK dropped (2,200/2,100 - 1,100/2,100).

Fighter smiled and replied, "Now It Attacks you directly!"

The Shuttle began to glow and it fired A Beam of light and Struck Drake in the chest.

(UFOroid Fighter: 5,200LP / Drake: 3,600LP)

Fighter laughed and replied, "This Is Too Easy! I End my turn."

Drake drew a card and replied, "I Reveal my facedown card!"

He Flipped the card faceup and it Was A Troop Dragon (700/800).

Drake resumed, "I Offer It To Summon Sky Dragon!"

As the small dragon vanished, A Large purple dragon apeared (1,900/1,800).

Drake smiled and replied, "I Activate My 2nd Scorching Ruin! ATTACK!"

The Sky Dragon launched its attack and the Shuttleroid was blown to bits.

(UFOroid Fighter: 4,500LP / Drake: 3,600LP)

Drake resumed, "I Activate My Facedown card, Attack And Receive, Enjoy!"

A Knight apeared and slashed Fighter in the chest.

(UFOroid Fighter: 3,800LP / Drake; 3,600LP)

Drake smiled and replied, "Take That! I End my turn."

Fighter drew a card and replied, "I Play Monster Reborn to revive My UFOroid!"

As he sat the card down, The UFO reapeared (1,200/1,200).

Fighter resumed, "I Activate UFOroid magical Upgrade!"

Suddenly, The UFOs Underneath Cannon turned bigger and better (1,200/1,200 - 2,000/1,200).

Fighter Resumed, "Attack!"

The UFOroid fired its laser and the Sky Dragon was vaporized.

(UFOroid Fighter: 3,800LP / Drake; 3,500LP)

Fighter resumed, "I End my turn."

Drake drew a card and replied, "I Summon Mirage Dragon!"

As he sat the card down, The Shining Dragon apeared (1,600/600).

Drake resumed, "I Activate Riyoku!"

The UFOs was cut in half (2,000/1,200 - 1,000/1,200) And the Mirage dragons ATK Increased (1,600/600 - 2,600/600).

Drake resumed, "Lets do this! Mirage dragon, attack!"

The Dragon launched its Attack and The UFOroid was blown to bits.

(UFOroid Fighter: 2,800LP / Drake; 3,500LP)

Fighter took his deck out and he found the card he needed and he sat the card down and the card was A Acrobat Monkey (1,000/1,800).

Drake resumed, "I End my turn with 1 facedown card."

Fighter resumed, "I Activate Heavy Storm!"

A Fierce Storm began and both of Drakes Facedown cards, (A Shadow Spell and A Magic Cylinder) lifted up and shattered.

Fighter Resumed, "I Offer my monkey to summon the first boss of the Gradius Game, Big Core!"

As the Robo Monkey vanished, A Large Evil-looking Spaceship apeared and it must of its hull was covered with weapons and cannons (2,300/1,100). and the 3 Shield Counters apeared around the ship.

Drake then replied, "Wha..."

Fighter resumed, "I Attack your dragon with my My Ship!"

The Ship Fired a shot from all of its cannons and the Dragon was wiped out. one of the Shield counters shattered.

(UFOroid Fighter: 2,800LP / Drake; 2,800LP)

Fighter Drew a card and replied, "I End my turn."

Drake drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and that will be all for now."

Fighter drew a card and replied, "I Attack you facedown!"

The Ship fired again and A Masked Dragon apeared (1,400/1,100) And was oblitarated.

Drake took his deck out and he then sat the card down, A small Dragon with metallic parts colored orange and silver appeared (1,200/900).

Drake resumed, "Meet Armed Dragon LV3!"

Fighter then replied, "I End my turn."

Drake then replied, "I Evolve my monster To Level 5!"

As the dragon vanished, A bigger, meaner-looking Dragon appeared, with rust-red skin and spikes all over its body (2,400/1,700).

Fighter then replied, "Dang..."

Drake then replied, "Lets do this! Armed Dragon LV 5, attack!"

The Dragon launched missles all over its body and It Struck The Ship, each one exploding all over the place.

(UFOroid Fighter: 2,700LP / Drake; 2,800LP)

Suddenly the smoke cleared and Big Core was still there, with only 1 Shield Counter left.

Drake then replied, "No Biggie. I end my turn."

Fighter drew a card and replied, "I Activate Machine Conversion Factory!"

The Ships ATK rose (2,300/1,100 - 2,600/1,400).

Fighter resumed, "Lets do this! Big Core, attack!"

The Ship fired its weapon and it struck the dragon, blowning it to bits. the last counter shattered.

(UFOroid Fighter: 2,700LP / Drake; 2,600LP)

Fighter resumed, "I end my turn with 1 facedown card."

Drake drew a card and replied, "I Activate Lightning Vortex!"

he discarded A Armed Dragon LV7 to his graveyard and a bolt lightning struck the machine, blowing it to bits.

Drake smiled and replied, "I Summon my 3rd Luster Dragon!"

As he sat the card down, The Small Dragon apeared (1,900/1,600).

Drake then replied, "Attack directly!"

The Dragon launched its attack and it struck the fighter the chest.

(UFOroid Fighter: 800LP / Drake; 2,600LP)

Drake smiled and replied, "This duel will end soon! I End my turn."

Fighter drew a card and he looked at with evil grin on his face.

Drake then replied, "Huh...?"

The Fighter looked at Drake and he replied, "this card will be your downfall I Activate The Spell Card, Shallow Grave! I'm Gonna take A UFOroid and place it facedown."

Fighter took the card out of his graveyard and placed it facedown and then Drake took a Luster Dragon #3 Out of his graveyard and placed it facedown on his side of the field.

Fighter resumed, "I Now Activate My spell card, Nobleman of crossout!"

The Knight apeared and slashed Drakes facedown card And Luster Dragon #3 Roared before shattering.

Fighter resumed, "I Sacrfice my facedown UFOroid To Summon UFOroid Mother Ship!"

As the facedown card, vanished, A Much Large UFOroid apeared. underneath it and there were 2 laser cannons underneath (1,200/1,200).

Drake then replied, "Its Weak."

Fighter resumed, "my Machine Gains 600 ATK points for every UFOroid in my graveyard and I Have 3 of them!"

The UFOroids ATK Rose (1,200/1,200 - 3,000/1,200)

Drake gulped and replied, "Eee..."

Fighter resumed, "Mothership, attack!"

The Machine fired a gigantic laser beam from its underside and The Dragon was wiped out.

(UFOroid Fighter: 800LP / Drake; 1,500LP)

Fighter smiled and replied, "I end my turn."

Drake drew a card and replied, "I Facedown monster. Thats all."

Fighter drew a card and replied, "I Summon nothing else. Attack!"

The Mothership fired again and A Komouri Dragon apeared (1,500/1,200) And this dragon was also wiped out.

Fighter resumed, "I End my turn."

Drake drew a card and replied, "I Activate monster reborn to revive my Luster dragon #1!"

as he sat the card down, The Mighty dragon reapeared.

Drake resumed, "I Now Activate Premature Burial!"

As he sat the card down, Luster Dragon apeared with A Large roar (2,400/1,400).

Drake resumed, "I Activate Gift of the Martyr!"

The Small Dragon vanished, The Larger Dragons ATK rose (2,400/1,400 - 4,300/1,400).

Drake then replied, "Lets do this! Luster Dragon, attack!"

The Dragon fired its attack and The Mothership was blown to bits.

(UFOroid Fighter: 0LP / Drake; 700LP)

Drake smiled and replied, "Thats game, Fool!"

Fighter groaned and replied, "You are indeed victorious today, Drake. you Win 3 tokens now!"

Suddenly, 3 tokens apeared infront apeared infront of Drake and he grabbed the tokens and all of them into his token box.

Fighter resumed, "You Win these 2 cards for your impressive victory today!"

The Cards apeared infront of Drake and he gasped and replied, "Red Eyes and Red Eyes Darkness Dragon! YES!"

he grabbed the cards and placed both into his deck and he reshuffled his deck and slid it back into his duel disk.

Fighter then replied, "Enjoy your winnings, Son. Now your not allowed to face anymore eliminators in this tournement and you cannot bother me again, so good-bye!"

A Portal apeaed behind Drake and it sucked him into it.

Fighter sighed and replied, "What A Great Dragon deck he has there."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Space Center / 1:45pm

The Portal opened up and drake come out and landied on his bottom.

The Scientists came to him and helped him and one of them replied, "How'd it go for you?"

Drake smiled and replied, "Another Swell victory for me.."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cards Made By Me

Twin Gun UFO

Machine/Earth/Effect/ATK: 1,700/DEF: 1,700/ 4 Stars

This card is uneffected by your opponets trap cards that specificly target this card.

Heavy Armored UFO

Machine/Earth/ATK: 0/DEF: 2,200/4 Stars

"A UFO with Heavy armor all over its ship. Its well known for defending then fighting."

Robotic Clown

Machine/Effect/Dark/ATK: 0/DEF: 1,700/4 Stars

When this card is destroyed as a result of battle, Special summon 1 "Robotic Clown" From your deck or hand to your side of the field in faceup defense mode.

Draconic Rage / Spell Card

This card can only be equipped to a Dragon-type monster. The effects of your opponent's Effect Monster that this monster equipped with this card destroys as a result of battle are negated.

Satalite Cannon Big Shot / Spell Card

Pay 1,000 lifepoints to increase the ATK of 1 "Satalite Cannon" With 0 ATK points by 3,000 until the end of the current turn.

Luster Dragon #3

Dragon/Wind/ATK: 2,800/DEF: 2,200/8 Stars

"A Dragon with really beautiful scales."

Shuttleroid

Machine/Effect/Wind/ATK: 2,200/DEF: 1,100 / 6 Stars

Cut this monsters In Half to allow to attack your opponet directly (even if your opponet has any monsters).

Crush Meteor

Rock/Effect/Dark/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/4 Stars

When this card is destroyed as a result of battle in attack mode, You Recieve No Battle Damage and then destroy the monster who destroyed this card as a result of battle and inflict Damage towards your opponet equal to half of the destroyed monsters Orginal ATK Points.

UFOroid Mothership

Machine/Effect Light ATK: 1200 DEF: 1200 6 Stars

Increase This Monsters ATK By 600 Points For Every Monster In Your Graveyard With "UFOroid" In Its Name

UFOroid Magical Upgrade Spell Card

You Can Only Equipped This Card To "UFOroid." Increase The ATK Of The Equipped Monster By 800 Points.  
(Note: These 2 UFOroid cards apeared In my 2nd Fanfic, Spongebob Duelpants Season 2)

Scorching Ruin / Spell Card

Increase the ATK of 1 of your Dragon type monsters By 1,000 points until the end of your battle phase.

(Note: This card was created By Cyber Commander. All Creative credit goes to him)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Deckmasters used in this chapter

UFOroid Fighter

Warrior/Fusion/Effect/Light/ATK/DEF/10 Stars

Deckmaster SA: "Space Toys" Instead of drawing one card from your deck during your draw phase, You can search your deck for a monster or a spell or trap card with "Gradius", "B.E.S.", "UFO" Or is named "Victory Viper XXO3" or is named "Big Core" Or a Monster With "Satalite" In its name and add it to your hand and then you shuffle your deck. you cannot activate or summon the card you looked during the turn you activated this power.

Lord Of Dragons

Spellcaster/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,200/DEF: 1,100/4 Stars

Deckmaster SA: "Dragon Master": Pay 500 Life Points. You can make one extra summoning during a round, so long as the extra summoning is a DRAGON-Type. This ability can be used once per turn.

(Note: This Was Kaibas Deckmaster in the Yugioh Episode: Settling the Score (Parts 1 & 2)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that was the first Eliminator Chapter? Not Bad, Huh? In Our Next Chapter, Kennys goes for another one to duel and he Finds The Niece of The Great Guardian Duelist, Raphael. Will Kenny Previal against The Guardians? Find Out In "Arsenal Summoner", Coming Soon.


	30. Arsenal Summoner

Yugioh GX30 

Chapter 30: Arsenal Summoner

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Emerald Star Hotel (Drakes Room) / 5:00pm

Drake looked at his two new cards with happiness in his eye.

Drake smiled and replied, "These 2 cards are finally in my deck! I Can't wait to use them!"

Drake took the two cards and slid both into his deck and he reshuffled his deck and then he went to his bed and he sat down on it and began to watch TV.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Deluxe Star Cafe (Inside of the Emerald Star Hotel) / 5:30pm

The Restaraunt inside of the Emerald Star was the most beautiful in the world. It served cuisine from all over the country at low prices.

Inside the cafe, Zane was sitting a A Nearby table, reading a newspaper.

Suddenly, A Obelisk Blue student came in and he Found Zane and he walked over to him and he replied, "Zane!"

Zane looked at him and replied, "Yes, Ace ?"

Ace then replied, "I Challenge you to a match outside of the hotel And I have 5 Tokens and I'll duel you for 2 of them.

Zane then replied, "I have 10 right now and I gladly duel you outside of this hotel in about 15 minutes.

Ace then replied, "All right then! I'll see you outside."

Ace then left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Outside of the Emerald Star hotel / 5:45pm

Zane and Ace were outside, preparing their decks and then both slid their decks into their own disks.

Ace then replied, "Deckmaster Choosing time!"

A Grid of cards apeared infront of both of them.

Ace then replied, "I Choose Command Knight!"

He Selected the card on the grid and the card apeared on His deckmaster Slot and the Command Knight arose.

Zane looked at his cards and replied, "I Choose Proto-Cyber Dragon!"

he then selected the card on the grid and the card apeared on his Deckmaster slot and the small machine apeared.

Ace then replied, "Ready?"

Zane then replied, "Always!"

Both duelists activated their disks and both counters went up to 6,000.

Zane then replied, "2 Tokens good enough?"

Ace then replied, "Fine by me."

"LETS DUEL!", Both yelled out.

(Ace: 6,000LP / Zane: 6,000LP)

both drew 5 cards from their decks.

Ace drew a card and replied, "I'll begin! I Summon Warrior Dai grepher!"

As he sat the card down, the Musclar swordsman apeared (1,700/1,600 - 2,000/1,900)

Ace then replied, "My Deckmaster has a ability called Warrior Strength! She Gives any warrior on my side of the field A Extra 300 ATK & DEF Points! I Now Activate Prohibiton! Now I declare a monster and as long as this card remains on the field, you cannot play the card! I Choose Cyber Dragon! I End my turn with 1 facedown card."

Zane drew a card and replied, "I Summon Mechanicalchaser!"

As he sat the card down, The Machine apeared (1,850/800)

Zane then replied, "I Now Activate Machine Coverson Factory!"

The Machines body glowed silver for a few minutes (1,850/800 - 2,150/1,100).

Zane resumed, "lets do this! Attack!"

The Machine charged in and it jammed its prod into the warrior, blowing him to bits.

(Ace: 5,850LP / Zane: 6,000LP)

Zane then replied, "I End with 1 facedown card."

Ace drew a card and replied, "1 card facedown and that will end my turn."

Zane drew a card and then he replied, "Oh well. I Summon Cyber Phoenix in defense mode."

As he sat the card down, A Mechanical Phoenix apeared on the field (1,200/1,600).

Zane then replied, "I Activate Nobleman of crossout!"

The Knight apeared and slashed the facedown card and a Tiny Winguard apeared and shattered.

Zane then replied, "Mechanicalchaser, attack!"

The Machine rushed and he jammed its prod into Aces stomach.

"Ow..Ow..Ow.", Ace moaned as the machine returned to Zanes side.

(Ace: 3,700LP / Zane: 6,000LP)

Zane then replied, "I End my turn."

Ace drew a card and replied, "Finally! I Special Summon My Fiend Megacyber!"

As he sat the card down, The Mighty Golden warrior apeared (2,200/1,200 - 2,500/1,500).

Ace then replied, "I Now Summon Gearfried!"

As he sat the card down, the iron-armored warrior apeared (1,800/1,600 - 2,100/1,900)

Ace resumed, "lets do this! Megacyber, attack!"

The Warrior rushed and uppercutted the machine, shattering it with one punch.

(Ace: 3,700LP / Zane: 5,650LP)

Ace resumed, "Gearfried, attack."

The Warrior rushed in and slashed The Phoenix, blowing it to bits.

Zane drew a card from his deck.

Ace then replied, "I End my turn now."

Zane drew a card and replied, "I Activate mystical Space typhoon!"

A Wind Storm began and the Prohibition sign was wiped out.

Zane smiled and replied, "I Now Special Summon Cyber Dragon!"

As he sat the card down, Zanes signature monster apeared (2,100/1,500)

Zane then replied, "I Activate My Deckmasters Abilty! Cyber Summon! By removing any 2 monster cards in my graveyard from play, I can Special 1 Cyber Dragon from my deck."

He took Out Cyber Phoenix and Mechanicalchaser and he slid both into his graveyard and another Cyber Dragon apeared (2,100/1,600).

Ace then replied, "So Powerful..Not!"

Zane then replied, "Not by themselves no! I Activate Polymerizaton on my two dragons!"

As the two dragons merged, Cyber Twin Dragon apeared (2,800/2,100).

Ace gulped and replied, "No.."

Zane smiled and replied, "I Activate Limitor Removal!"

The Dragons ATK Rose (2,800/2,100 - 5,600/2,100).

Zane then replied, "Game over! Cyber Twin Dragon, attack!"

The Dragon fired its attack from both of its head and both warriors were wiped out.

(Ace: 0LP / Zane: 5,650LP)

Ace Groaned then replied, "Beatened In Less then 8 moves!"

Zane then replied, "Yea."

Ace took two of his tokens from his box and he threw them at Zane and he grabbed both of them. Zane placed his new tokens into his box and he went inside the hotel.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Duelatropolis beach / 6:00pm

Kenny was swimming with Alison and both were enjoying each others company as they continued to swim. Kenny was wearing a Pair Of Blue Swim Trunks and Alison was wearing her favorite Red Bikini top & bottom.

Both come out of the water and They sat down on beach and both began to kiss.

Suddenly, A Female Come out and she was Wearing A Purple Bikini top as well as a purple bikini bottom.

Alison then replied, "Hello."

The Female Came up shore and she replied, "Good evening."

Kenny then replied, "And who might you be?"

The Girl replied, "Noami Clayton."

Kenny smiled and replied, "I'm Kenny Muto and this is my girlfriend, Alison Yuki."

Noami gasped and replied, "Huh? Are you...Yugis Son?"

Kenny then replied, "Uh..Yea."

Noami then replied, "Do you remember a duelist named Raphael?"

Kenny then replied, "That Guardian Duelist? Yea, why?"

Noami then replied, "I'm his niece!"

Kenny then replied, "Cool. Nice to meet you. You have a guardian deck too huh?"

Noami smiled and replied, "Yea. Sure do. Wanna Duel Right her my deck and disk are with my stuff. We'll get dressed and duel right on this beach.

Kenny then replied, "I Accept."

Everyone left to get dressed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Few minutes later, both duelists had their regular clothes on and both had their disks on.

Noami then replied, "i have 8 Right Now, So I Bet 2!"

Kenny then replied, "I Accept. Deckmaster Choosing time!"

A Grid of cards apeared infront of both duelists.

Noami quickly pressed the one she wanted and replied, "My Deckmaster Is Gonna Be Iron Blacksmith Kotetsu!"

as the card apeared on her DM slot, The Iron Blacksmith apeared.

Kenny looked closely at his cards and he replied, "I Choose Neo The Magicial swordsman.!"

he selected the card he wanted and Neo The Magical Swordsman apeared.

"Kenny.", A Voice was heard.

He turned to his deckmaster and he replied, "Let me guess. That Was you?"

Neo nodded and replied, "Yes. I Can Help you alot."

Kenny then replied, "Whats your ability?"

Neo then replied, "My Ability. Is Called Spell shield. You Can pay 800 lifepoints to negate one of your opponets spell card that targets one of your spellcaster monsters and destroy it. You Can Only do it once per turn."

Kenny then replied, "Great Ability!"

both activated their disks and both counters shot up to 6,000.

"Time To Duel!", Both yelled out.

(Noami: 6,000LP / Kenny: 6,000LP)

both drew 5 cards from their decks.

Kenny then replied, "Ladies, first."

Noami drew a card and replied, "Thanks I Summon A monster facedown and that will end my turn."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Summon Rogue Doll!"

As he the card down, the Spellcaster Doll apeared (1,600/1,000).

Kenny resumed, "I Attack you now! Rogue Doll, attack!"

The Doll rushed in and A Celtic Guardian apeared (1,400/1,200) And then the doll blasted its spell and the warrior was blown to bits.

Kenny then replied, "I Set a card facedown and that will do it for now."

Noami drew a card and replied, "I Set another card facedown and that will be all for now."

Kenny then replied, "I Offer my Doll to Summon Dark Magician girl!"

As the doll vanished, The Female apprentice apeared (2,000/1,700).

Kenny then replied, "Lets do this! DMG, attack his facedown card!"

The Mage fired its attack and A Tall Beast-like creature apeared (500/2,200) and the shot fizzled out before striking.

Noami chuckled and replied, "You've met Backup Guardna!"

(Noami: 6,000LP / Kenny: 5,800LP)

Kenny then replied, "I End my turn now."

Noami drew a card and replied, "I Activate the equip-spell, Rod Of Silence - Kayest!"

a large scepter apeared and the beast-warrior picked it up (500/2,200 - 500/2,700).

Noami then replied, "I Now Summon Guardian Kay'est in defense mode."

as he sat the card down, The Guardian Mermaid apeared With a smile (1,000/1,800).

Noami resumed, "You cannot attack her at all. I End my turn."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Also set a monster facedown and that will do it for now."

Noami drew a card and replied, "I Activate Gravity Axe - Grarl on My Guardna."

A Large axe apeared infront of the beast-warrior and he grabbed it and placed the Rod in its other hand (500/2,200 - 1,000/2,200).

Noami resumed, "I Activate Cost Down and I Discard this Guardian of the throne room and I Summon Guardian Grarl!"

As he sat the card down, The Dinosaur man wearing a pair of torn trousers apeared (2,500/1,000).

Noami resumed, "I Now Activate Guardnas ability. I transfer the Axe to Grarl!"

the Axe vanished from Guardnas hand (1,000/2,700 - 500/2,700) and it reapeared in Grarls hand (3,000/1,000).

Noami resumed, "I Switch Kay'est to attack! Grarl, attack now!"

The Guardian rushed in with its axe and slashed The spellcaster, blowing her to bits.

(Noami: 6,000LP / Kenny: 4,800LP)

Noami smiled and replied, "Kay'est, your turn!"

The Mermaid got close and slapped Kenny silly with its tail.

(Noami: 6,000LP / Kenny: 3,800LP)

Noami then replied, "Your done for! I End my turn."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Activate Heavy Storm!"

A Heavy Wind began and both of the guardian's weapons were wiped out.

Kenny resumed, "I Now Summon Mighty Mage!"

As he sat the card down, The Mage of light apeared (1,800/1,800).

Kenny took two spell cards out of his deck and slid both into his RFP slot and the mages ATK rose (1,800/1,800 - 2,000/1,800).

Kenny resumed, "I Now Play United We Stand!"

The Mages ATK rose (2,000/1,800 - 2,800/1,800).

Kenny then replied, "Lets do this! Mighty Mage, attack!"

The Maged fired its scepter and Grarl was blown to bits.

(Noami: 5,200LP / Kenny: 3,800LP)

Kenny smiled and replied, "I End my turn."

Noami drew a card and replied, "I Activate Butterfly Dagger - Elma and my back-up Guardna."

A Beautiful dagger apeared and the beast-warrior grabbed it (500/2,200 - 800/2,200).

Noami then replied, "I Now summon Guardian Elma!"

As she sat the card down, The Fairy Guardian apeared (1,300/1,200).

Noami resumed, "I Activate my Deckmasters ability. By discarding 1 card from my hand.."

Kotetsu's hammer began to glow as she discarded a monster card to her graveyard

Noami resumed, "I can Search my deck for any equip-spell card i Want."

She took her deck out and she found the card she needed and she reshuffled her deck and she then slid it in back into her disks deck slot.

Noami resumed, "I Activate Shrink!"

The mage shrank to half of his size (2,800/1,800 - 1,400/1,800).

Noami resumed, "Now I'm gonna use my guardnas ability to switch the dagger to Elma."

The Dagger vanished from the Beast-Warrior and Elma grabbed it (1,300/1,200 - 1,600/1,200).

Noami smiled and replied, "Lets do this! Elma, attack!"

The Guardian rushed in and she stabbed the mage in the chest, blowing the spellcaster to bits.

Kenny took the two spell cards out of his RFP slot and slid both of them on top of his deck.

Noami then replied, "Kay'est, attack directly!"

The Mermaid rushed and slapped kenny Silly for the second time.

Kenny groaned and replied, "Ow..."

(Noami: 5,200LP / Kenny: 2,600LP)

Noami smiled and replied, "I End my turn already."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Activate Monster Reborn On My DMG!"

As he sat the card down, the Dark magician girl returned (2,000/1,700).

Kenny resumed, "I Now Summon Gemini Elf!"

as he sat the card down, The Elf Twins apeared (1,900/900).

Kenny resumed, "Lets do this! Dark Magician Girl, attack Elma!"

The Mage fired her attack and The Fairy Women screamed before being blasted to bits.

(Noami: 4,800LP / Kenny: 2,600LP)

Kenny resumed, "I Now Activate Poison of An Old man to regain the lost lifepoints and that will end my turn."

(Noami: 4,800LP / Kenny: 3,800LP)

Noami drew a card and replied, "I Play Cresent Blades - Luna on my Guardna!"

As she activated the card, two white & Blue Blades apeared In the Guardnas Hand (500/2,200 - 800/2,200).

Noami resumed, "I Now Summon Guardian Luna!"

As she sat the card down, A Beatiful Female Warrior apeared. she had White & Black armor and she the Symbol of the Full Moon on the front of her armor (1,800/1,500).

Kenny looked Puzzled and replied, "Wha..."

Noami resumed, "This is one of 5 Brand New Guardian monsters introduced 5 Years ago. Each one has there own weapon. Guardna, you now what to do."

The Blades vanished and repeared in Lunas Hand (1,800/1,500 - 2,100/1,500).

Noami resumed, "Lets do this. Luna, attack!"

The Warrior rushed in and she stabbed the mage in the heart with her sword and she gasped and fell to the ground and then she shattered. Lunas ATK rose (2,100/1,500 - 2,200/1,500).

(Noami: 4,800LP / Kenny: 3,600LP)

Noami then replied, "Every Monster Guardian Luna attacks and destroys in battle, its removed from play. I End my turn."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Offer my Gemini Elf to Summon Choas Command Magician!"

As the elf twins shattered, The Mighty mage of light apeared (2,400/1,800).

Kenny resumed, "I Activate De - Spell!"

Lunas Blades shattered and her ATK Lowered (2,200/1,500 - 1,800/1,500).

Kenny resumed, "Lets do this! Choas Command Magician, attack!"

The Mage fired his spell and Luna was oblitarated.

(Noami: 4,200LP / Kenny: 3,600LP)

Kenny resumed, "I End my turn. with 1 facedown card."

Noami drew a card and replied, "I Activate My Deckmasters Ability!"

She discarded a 2nd Celtic Guardian and she took her deck out and she found the card she wanted and then she reshuffled her deck and placed it back.

Noami resumed, "I Activate Pot Of Avarice!"

She took A Guardian Elma, Guardian Luna, Celtic Guardian, Guardian Grarl and Arsenal Summoner from her graveyard and she shuffled all 5 cards into her deck and drew 2 new cards.

Noami resumed, "I End my turn 1 one facedown monster and 1 facedown card to end my turn."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Activate Big Bang Shot!"

As he sat the card down, The Mages Scepter glowed dark Red (2,400/1,800 - 2,800/1,800).

Kenny then replied, "Lets do this! C.C.M, attack!"

The Mage fired its attack and A Arsenal Summoner apeared (1,600/1,600) and was blown to bits.

(Noami: 3,000LP / Kenny: 3,600LP)

Kenny then replied, "Darn it!"

She took her deck out and she found the card she wanted and then she placed her deck back into her disk.

Kenny then replied, "I End my turn now."

Noami drew a card and replied, "I Play Shooting Star Bow - Ceal on my Guardna!"

as he sat the card down, a slivery, ornate bow with a fine string fell from above. Backup Gardna caught it, and placed it on the ground in front of him. - (500/2,200 - 0/2,200).

Noami then replied, "I Now Summon Guardian Ceal!"

As she sat the card down, a bulky, lizard-like humanoid dressed in armor stepped out. He carried a bow and had a quiver of arrows strapped to his back (1,700/1,400).

Noami resumed, "Guardna..."

the Bow vanished infront of him and the fancier bow apeared in Ceals Hands (1,700/1,400 - 700/1,400).

Kenny smiled and replied, "He's weaker now."

Alison groaned and replied, "Just watch, dear."

The bow shattered and then Ceal took out his other bow and he fired a fiery arrow towards the mage it struck him in the heart, blowing him to bits. Ceals ATK returned to normal (700/1,400 - 1,700/1,400).

Kenny resumed, "Lets do this! Ceal, attack!"

The Lizardman fired another bow and Chikau apeared (500/500) and the bounced off of him.

Kenny smiled replied, "He's always a good help for me."

Noami sighed and replied, "Cool. I End my turn."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Offer my Child To Summon Gemini Mages!"

As Chikau vanshied, The Wizard twins apeared (2,300/1,900)

Kenny resumed, "I Discard this Dark Magician to my graveyard and now he can attack twice! Gemini Mage, attack!"

The Mage fired two blasts of magic and Ceal and Backup Guardna were blown to bits.

(Noami: 2,400LP / Kenny: 3,600LP)

Kenny resumed, "I End my turn now."

Noami drew a card and replied, "I Activate Polymerization On My Guardian And Guardian Tryce in my hand To Create Guardian Thunelma!"

as two guardians merged, the ending result was a A Tall Man with A Large Sword and A Beautiful Dagger (2,200/1,400).

Noami then replied, "When he's summoned, He gains 200 points for every equip spell card in my graveyard and i have 6 there!"

Thunelmas Sword and Dagger began to glow (2,200/1,400 - 3,400/1,400).

Noami resumed, "I Also Activate Horn Of the Unicorn!"

A large horn apeared On Thunelmas Forehead 3,400/1,400 - 4,100/2,100).

Noami resumed, "I Switch Kay'est to attack Mode and Now I discard 1 card to Play Twin Flashing Swords - Tryce!"

she discarded a 2nd Gravity Axe to her graveyard and The Guardians weapons replaced with two Flashing Swords (4,100/2,100 - 3,700/2,100).

Kenny gulped and replied, "No..."

Alison then replied, No..."

Noami resumed, "Lets do this! Guardian Thunelma, attack!"

The Warrior rushed in and he slashed the wizard twins, blowing both away.

Noami then replied, "Thunelma, finish him off!"

The Warrior rushed in and he slashed Kenny in the chest.

Alison gasped and replied, "This can't be happening!"

(Noami: 2,400LP / Kenny: 0LP)

Kenny took two tokens from his box and tossed both At Noami and she grabbed both of them and placed both in her box and she now had 10 and Kenny only had 1 now."

Kenny smiled and replied, "Great Duel, Noami."

Noami smiled and replied, "It was enjoyable, huh?"

Noami walked away.

Alison walked up to Kenny and she replied, "You gave it all you could, but you dueled Well."

Kenny kissed Alison on the lips and he replied, "Thanks, hon."

They walked away, holding each others hand.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Cards Made By Me & others

Cresent Blades - Luna Spell Card

Increase the ATK of the equipped monster by 300 points + 100 points for every one of your opponets monster cards that have been removed from play.

Guardian Luna

Warrior/Effect/Light/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 1,500/4 Stars

This card can only be Normal Summoned, Flip Summoned or Special Summoned when there is a "Cresent Blades - Luna" on your side of the field. When this card destroys a monster as a result of battle, the card is removed from play instead of your going to your opponets graveyard.

Guardian Thunelma

Warrior/Fusion/Effect/Light/ATK: 2,200/DEF: 1,400/6 Stars

Guardian Elma + Guardian Tryce

this card can only special summoned only by fusion Summon. This cards ATK increases By 200 points for every Equip Spell Card in your graveyard.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Anime-Only cards

Backup Gardna

Beast-Warrior/Effect/Dark/ATK: 500/DEF: 2,200/4 Stars

Once per your turn when this Monster is face-up on your side of the field, you can remove an Equip Spell Card Equipped to one Monster on your side of the field and Equip it to another Monster on your side of the field.

(Note: This card was Used By Raphael In the Yugioh Episodes: Fate of the Pharaoh (Parts 1-3) And Grappling with a Guardian (Parts 1-3.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Deckmasters Used

Command Knight

Warrior/Effect/Fire/ATK: 1,200/DEF: 1,900/4 Stars

Deckmaster SA: "Warrior Strength" Increase the ATK & DEF Of all of your Warrior-Type monsters on your side of the field By 300 points.

Proto-Cyber Dragon

Machine/Effect/Light/ATK: 1,100/DEF: 600/ 3 Stars

Deckmaster SA: "Cyber Summon" remove two monsters in your graveyard from play to special summon 1 "Cyber Dragon" from your deck or your hand to your side of the field in faceup attack or defense postion. the newly special summoned monster cannot attack this turn.

Iron Blacksmith Kotetsu

Beast-Warrior/Fire/ATK: 500/DEF: 500/ 2 Stars

Deckmaster SA: "Equip Search" discard 1 card from your hand to your graveyard to search your deck for 1 Equip-spell card from your deck and add it to your and and then reshuffle your deck afterwards. you can only activate this power once per turn.

Neo the Magical Swordsman

Spellcaster/Light/ATK: 1,700/DEF: 1,000/ 4 Stars

Deckmaster SA: "Spell Shield" You Can pay 800 lifepoints to negate one of your opponets spell card that targets one of your spellcaster monsters and destroy it. You Can Only activate this Power Once Per Turn.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, Kenny Has lost his first duel! Will he Recover and duel again? That Question will remain unanswered for now. In Our Next Chapter, Alisons goes for a duel and she Finds The Captain Of the Boat she came on, Captain Swampy. Will Alison Prevail over his Swamp Deck? Find Out in "King Of the Swamp", Coming Soon.


	31. King of the Swamp

Yugioh GX30 

Chapter 31: King Of The Swamp

---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Outside of the Sogen Hotel / 9:00pm

Kenny And Alison were sitting on a nearby bench. Alison was helping Kenny get over his loss.

Kenny sighed and replied, "1 Token Left..."

Alison then replied, "Come on, hon. If you Duel More, You'll get them back!"

Kenny looked at her and replied, "Yea, your right. Lets find me or you a duel tomarrow. We'll eat a early breakfast at the Coffee House and then we'll look for a battle to win."

Alison giggled and replied, "Good Plan."

They both Kissed on the lips and left to go inside the hotel.

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Duelatropolis Docks / 11:30pm

Captain Swampy was dueling at the time. Swampy was in trouble. His opponet 1 King Of Skull Servants ( 0/0 - 5,000/0) and 1 Shadow Ghoul (1,600/1,300 - 2,500/1,300) and Captain Swampy had A Des Frog on the field in attack mode (1,900/0). Both Deckmasters could not be seen because they were dueling under no light. Swampy Had 1,000 lifepoints left and his opponet had 5,500 Remaining. Swampy had 1 facedown cards and the boy had no facedown cards.

(Boy: 5,500LP / Swampy: 1,000LP)

The boy laughed and replied, "This Ends Now! King, attack his Des Frog!"

The King rushed in...

Swampy quickly replied, "Negate Attack, activate."

The King got near the frog, but a barrier stopped him.

The Boy grumbled and replied, "Oh Well. I End my turn."

Swampy drew a card and replied, "I Now Play Monster Reborn on 1 of My T.A.D.P.O.L.E's."

As he sat the card down, A Small creature apeared (0/0).

Swampy resumed, "I Offer it To Summon Another Des Frog."

As the Creature Vanished, Another Frog apeared (1,900/0).

Swampy resumed, "Now Since there 3 T.A.D.P.O.L.E.'s in my graveyard, I Can Summon Another Frog."

A 3rd Des Frog apeared (1,900/0).

The Boy chuckled and replied, "Those are weaklings!"

Swampy chuckled and replied, "Oh, Really, Nathan? Activate Des Croaking."

Swampys last facedown card lifted and then The Frogs Began to Croak Loudly and Both Of Nathans Monsters were wiped out.

Nathan gulped and replied, "I'm...Wide...open!"

Swampy then replied, "I End this now. Des Frogs, attack with Sticky Tongue."

the Frogs opened their mouths and each launched there tongue and all 3 of the tongues struck Nathan in the chest.

(Nathan: 0LP / Swampy: 1,000LP)

Swampy then replied, "Thats a win! you owe me 1 token."

Nathan took a token out of his token box and he walked up to Swampy and handied him the token and Swampy took it and slid it into his token box.

Swampy smiled and replied, "Good Duel, Nathan."

Nathan then replied, "Thanks alot, Swampy!"

Nathan walked away and Swampy headied back to a A Small Building on the Wharf Where he was sleeping.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Next Day

Coffeerama Coffee Shop / 6:30am

Alison and Kenny walked in and they walked up to the counter.

The Clerk smiled and replied, "What Can I Get you two?"

Kenny then replied, "Two Double Mochas please and 2 Glazed Doughnuts, please."

The Clerk then replied, "Okay. That will Be $3."

Alison took her walllet out and fished 3 dolloar bills out of it and she handied them to the clerk. The Clerk grabbed them and put them in the Register And the other Coffee House worker Placed a tray on the Counter and he placed the two coffees as well as the two doughtnuts on the tray and he replied, "Enjoy, kids."

Kenny smiled and replied, "Thank you so much."

Kenny picked up the tray and he headied to the nearest table. They both sat down and then Alison picked up her coffee drink and she took a small sip out of it and replied, "Mmmmm...Tasty."

Suddenly, Captain Swampy came in the doors and he walked up to the counter and replied, "1 Double Mochachino, please."

he set his card on the table and the cashier looked at and replied, "I have it ready for you soon, Swampy."

Swampy then saw Kenny & Alison and he smiled and replied, "Hi Kids. How are you both dueling so for?"

Alison smiled and replied, "Pretty swell. I Got 4 Tokens already."

Kenny sighed and replied, "I'm down to my final token."

Swampy then replied, "I have My 12 Right now. Who Wants a piece of me?"

Kenny sighed and replied, "Not now, I'm still not over my loss yet, Swampy."

Alison then replied, "I Bet 3 of my Tokens I Can beat you!"

Swampy smiled and replied, "Wonderful. Were going to duel on the docks. So Be there, or be square."

He went to the counter and snagged the Coffee Drink and he walked out of the Coffee Shop. Alison And Kenny began to finish their breakfasts.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Duelatropolis Docks 6:45am

Swampy was waiting on a bench. Kenny and Alison walked up to the Sea Dog and replied, "Ready, Swampy?"

Swampy then replied, "Always am."

he Then Got up and Kenny sat down on the bench and Alison walked to the other side of the dock and Swampy to the other side and both activated their disks and both counters shot up to 6,000.

Swampy then replied, "Deckmaster Choosing time."

A Grid of Cards apeared infront of both duelists.

Swampy then replied, "I Choose Nightmare Penguin to be my deckmaster."

As he pressed the card on the grid and the card apeared on Swampys DM Slot and then Nightmare penguin apeared.

Alison sighed and she replied, "What to choo.."

Suddenly She Looked at one Certain monster And She smiled and replied, "I Choose Wrougthweiler!"

As she touched the card And the card apeared on her DM slot and the Mechanical Dog of the Elemental Heros apeared.

Suddenly to her suprise, Sparkman apeared and she then replied, "Sparkman?"

Sparkman nodded and replied, "Indeed. I'm here to tell you this monsters Deckmaster ability. Its Called Hero Recall. When A Hero fusion monster is destroyed as a result of battle, you can return 1 Polymerzation and 1 Elemental Hero monster card from graveyard and both cards are placed on the top of your deck and then your deck gets reshuffled. Be Careful, cause It Only works if the monster is destroyed in battle, not Sacrficed."

Alison then replied, "Very Useful!"

Sparkman vanished. Both Duelists Activated their disks and both counters shot up to 6,000.

"TIme To Duel!", Both yelled out.

(Swampy: 6,000LP / Alison: 6,000LP)

Both drew 5 cards from their decks and Swampy replied, "May I go first?"

Alison smiled and replied, "No Problem."

Swampy drew a card and replied, "Thanks. I Summon T.A.D.P.O.L.E. In defense mode."

As he sat the card down, A Small Creature apeared and it had a very tiny tail (0/0 - 200/0).

Swampy resumed, "I End my turn now."

Alison drew a card and replied, "I Summon Elemental Hero Wildheart!"

As she sat the card down, the Wild Hero apeared (1,500/1,600).

Alison resumed, "My Hero, attack!"

The Warrior rushed in and he sliced the creature in two.

Alison then replied, "1 Card facedown and thats all for me."

Swampy drew a card and replied, "I Summon Swamp Croc."

As he sat the card down, A Large Crocodile apeared. It Had A Large Mouth and its body was big as well. (1,600/1,600 - 1,800/1,600).

Swampy resumed, "I Now Activate the spell Card, Irwin Idol. this Card Increases my Monsters ATK By 300 points."

The Croc roared with delight (1,800/1,600 - 2,100/1,600).

Swampy resumed, "I Had to Win A Tournement in Sydney last your to win this card. it Honors the Late Croc Hunter Himself, Steve Irwin. Swamp Corc, attack."

The Beast rushed and He chomped on the heros leg and the Hero shattered instantly.

(Swampy: 6,000LP / Alison: 5,400LP)

Swampy resumed, "My Turn Ends now."

Alison drew a card and replied, "I Play Polymerzation to Fuse Burstinatrix and Avain together to create the Wingman!"

As the two monsters merged, The Flame Wingman apeared (2,100/1,200).

Alison resumed, "I Activate The Spell Card, Rush Recklessly! Flame Wingman, attack!"

The Hero rushed in and he fired its attack and the Croc was blown to bits.

Swampy then replied, "Since you destroyed a monster equipped to Irwin Idle, I Take no Battle Damage and Irwin Idle is returned to my deck."

He took the card off of his disk and he then reshuffled his deck.

Alison then replied, "Now for my heros Super Power!"

The Hero pointed its Dragon hand towards Swampy and fired its fire attack.

(Swampy: 4,400LP / Alison: 5,400LP)

Alison smiled and replied, "I End my turn now."

Swampy drew a card and replied, "I Activate Graceful Charity!"

he drew 3 cards from his deck and get rid of two of them.

Swampy resumed, "I Summon Beelze Frog!"

As he sat the card down, A Frog apeared and it had red and black skin and small batlike wings on its back (1,200/800).

Alison smiled and replied, "Nice Try, but my monster is stonger."

Swampy resumed, "This Swamp Kritter gets 300 ATK points for every T.A.D.P.O.L.E. in my graveyard and I have all 3 in my graveyard. Not Bad for A Level 3 monster, eh?"

The Frogs ATK changed (1,200/900 - 2,100/900).

Swampy resumed, "I Now Activate my Equip Spell Card, Horn Of the Unicorn!"

As he sat the card down, A Large Unicorn horn apeared On the Frogs Forehead (2,100/900 - 2,800/1,600).

Alison then replied, "Rats..."

Swampy smiled and replied, "Lets do this! Beelze Frog, attack with Frog Fire!"

The Frog opened its mouth and launched a beam of fire and The Flame Wingman was wiped out.

(Swampy: 4,400LP / Alison: 4,700LP)

Alison then replied, "I Activate My Deckmasters ability!"

Wroughweiler made a loud mechanical bark and then Alison took two cards out of her graveyard and slid both into her deck.

Swampy then replied, "I End my turn now."

Alison drew a card and replied, "I Summon Elemental Hero Clayman in defense mode."

As she sat the card down, The Hero of Clay apeared (800/2,000).

Alison resumed, "I now end my turn."

Swampy drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Treeborn Frog in defense mode."

As he sat the card down, A Small Frog with a halo over its apeared on the field (100/100).

Swampy resumed, "Beelze frog, attack!"

The Frog launched its attack.."

Alison quickly replied, "Activate Clay Charge!"

the attack reached Clayman and it fizzed out and then he launched a Ball of clay at the Frog, blowing it to bits. Clayman then vanished as well and then another clay ball Struck Swampy in the chest.

(Swampy: 3,600LP / Alison: 4,700LP)

Swampy resumed, "I End my turn now."

Alison drew a card and replied, "I Summon Elemental Hero Sparkman!"

as she sat the card down, the Hero of light apeared (1,600/1,400).

Alison resumed, "Sparkman, roast that frog!"

The Hero launched a bolt of lightning at the frog and it was blown to bits.

Alison resumed, "I End my turn 1 one more facedown card."

Swampy drew a card and replied, "Welcome back, my little frog."

Suddenly, Treeborn Frog apeared and knelt in a defensive way."

Swampy resumed, "I Summon Familiar-Possessed-Eria in attack mode."

As he sat the card down, The Grown up Water Charmer apeared with her fancy Staff (1,850/1,000).

Swampy resumed, "Lets do this! Eria, attack!"

The Water Charmer pointed her staff towards the hero and fired a stream of water and the Hero was blown to bits.

(Swampy: 3,600LP / Alison: 4,550LP)

Swampy sighed and replied, "I End my turn by activating poison of an old man."

(Swampy: 4,800LP / Alison: 4,550LP)

Alison drew a card and replied, "I activate My Graceful Charity!"

she drew 3 cards and get rid of the two she did not need.

Alison resumed, "I Set another monster card facedown and that will be all for me."

Swampy drew a card and replied, "Lets do this! Eria, attack!"

The Mage fired another stream of water and Avain apeared briefly (1,000/1,000) before being blown to bits.

Swampy resumed, "I End my turn now."

Alison drew a card and replied, "I Activate Polymerzation to fuse Bladedge and Wildheart in my hand to create..."

As the two mighty heros merged, Another Hero apeared and this one had Golden armor and A Golden Sword as well (2,600/2,300).

Alison resumed, "Meet Elemental Hero Wildedge! My Mighty Hero..attack!"

The Warrior rushed in and he slashed the mage, blowing it to bits. and then Went to the Frog and with one swift strike from his sword, cleaved the frog in two.

(Swampy: 4,250LP / Alison: 4,550LP)

Alison then replied, "I Now Activate Pot Of Avarice!"

She took 1 Bladedge, 2 wildhearts, 1 Avain and 1 Necroshade out of her graveyard and then she shuffled all 5 cards back into her deck and then she drew 2 cards from her deck.

Alison resumed, "I End my turn with 1 facedown card."

Swampy drew a card and replied, "Welcome Back..again!"

The Treeborn Frog reapeared for a 3rd time.

Swampy resumed, "I Now Activate Golden Water Jar! Its Lets me remove 1 water-atribute monster in my graveyard from play to draw 3 cards from my deck."

She took out a Familiar-Possessed-Eria out of his graveyard and he then slid the card into his RFP slot and then he drew 3 cards from his deck.

Swampy then replied, "I Now Play Polymerization to Fuse All 3 of my Des Frogs in my hand to create.."

Suddenly 3 Des Frogs apeared and they all merged together and the ending result was A Gigantic Green Frog (2,500/2,000).

Swampy resumed, "Meet My Ultimate Frog, D.3.S frog. I Now Activate Foolish Burial removing the final Treeborn Frog from my deck to my graveyard."

He took his deck and he discarded a Treeborn Frog from his deck and slid it into his graveyard.

Swampy resumed, "I Now Offer my Final Treeborn Frog To Summon Metal Fish."

As the Frog vanished, A metal Fish apeared (1,600/1,900).

Alison then replied, "That is one bad Level 5 monster."

Swampy then replied, "I Agree. But My D.3.S. Frog gains 500 ATK for every Treeborn frog in my graveyard."

The Frog croaked loudly in happiness (2,500/2,000 - 3,500/2,000).

Swampy resumed, "Lets do this. D.3.S Frog, attack."

The frog shot its large tongue and the sticky tongue wrapped all the way around the Hero and The Tongue dragged the hero into the frogs mouth and the Frog Swallowed the Hero whole!

(Swampy: 4,250LP / Alison: 3,650LP)

Alison then replied, "Deckmaster Power, activate!"

she took out A Bladedge and Polyermerzation out of her graveyard and shuffled both cards back into her deck.

Swampy then replied, "How are you gonna stop my powerhouse Frog, Huh? I End my turn."

Alison drew a card and replied, "This Way. I Summon Elemental Hero Typhooner!"

As she sat the card down, a Dark Blue Suited Elemental Hero apeared (1,800/1,200).

Alison resumed, "He's one of the new elemental Heros I Got a few days ago. He's ability is that if a discard this spell card.."

She discarded A Spark Blaster to her graveyard.

Alison resumed, "He can attack twice!"

Swampy sighed and replied, "He's weaker then my Frog."

Alison smiled and replied, "Thats way i Have my facedown card, Shrink!"

The Giant Frog began to shrink (3,500/2,000 - 1,750/2,000).

Alison resumed, "I Now Activate Hero Sword!"

A Large Sword apeared In Typhooners hand (1,800/1,100 - 2,200/1,100).

Alison then replied, "Lets do this! Typhooner, attack!"

The Warrior rushed in and he Slashed The Giant Frog, blowing it to bits. and then he Cut The Metal Fish in two and he got away quickly before it exploded.

(Swampy: 4,250LP / Alison: 3,650LP)

Alison resumed, "I End my turn."

Swampy drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and that alls for me."

Alison drew a card and replied, "I Summon Dark Catapulter in defense mode."

As he sat the card down, A Machine apeared and knelt in a defensive way (1,000/1,500).

Alison resumed, "And Thats all I Can Do."

Swampy drew a card and replied, "I Activate My Spell Card, Waves Of Hope! This Cards lets me add two Water-atribute monsters from my graveyard to my hand of the cost of 600 lifepoints."

He took two Des Frogs from his graveyard and added both to his hand.

(Swampy: 3,650LP / Alison: 3,650LP)

Swampy sighed and replied, "I Activate De-Spell!"

A attack was launched and the Heros Sword shattered to bits. (2,200/1,100 - 1,800/1,100)

Swampy resumed, "I Set another monster facedown and thats my turn."

Alison drew a card and replied, "Typhooner, attack!"

The Warrior rushed in and A Aligators Sword apeared (1,500/1,200) And The Hero punched the Gator in the stomach, blowing it to bits.

Alison resumed, "I End my turn now."

Swampy then replied, "I Activate Polymerization To Fuse the Des Frogs in my hand to Create D.2.S Frog."

As the two frogs merged, A Large Frog apeared, but it was about half the size Of D.3.S Frog (2,000/1,500 - 2,200/1,700)

Swampy then replied, "Finally My Deckmasters Abilty is Working. My Last Few Duels, My Deckmaster Slot has Not Been working lately. After this duel, I'm gonna get it fixed. D.2.S Frog, attack."

The Frog Croaked loudly and Typhooner was blown to bits.

(Swampy: 3,650LP / Alison: 3,250LP)

Swampy resumed, "I end my turn now."

Alison drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and thats my only move."

Swampy drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Crazy Fish."

As he sat the card down, A Fish with a large nose apeared (1,600/1,100 - 1,800/1,100).

Swampy resumed, "I Now Activate Nobleman of crossout."

The Knight apeared and slashed the facedown card and A Clayman apeared before vanishing.

Swampy resumed, "Lets do This. Crazy Fish, attack."

The Fish swam to the machine and it inpaled its nose into the machine, blowing it to bits.

Swampy resumed, "D.2.S Frog, attack directly."

The Frog launched its tongue and it struck Alison in her stomach.

(Swampy: 3,650LP / Alison: 950LP)

Swampy then replied, "I End my turn now."

Alison slowly drew a card and replied, "I Play Polymerization to fuse Burstinatrix and Bubbleman to create.."

As the two heros merged, the ending result was the hero of water & and Fire (1,800/1,000).

Alison resumed, "I Now Activate My Field Spell, Skyscraper!"

Her field Spell slot opened up and she slid the card into it. and the City rose.

Alison then replied, "Lets do this! Steam Healer, attack!"

The Hero launched its steam attack and the Frog was blown away.

Alison smiled and replied, "My Lifepoints go up now!"

(Swampy: 3,650LP / Alison: 2,950LP)

Swampy resumed, "When D.2.S Frog is destroyed in battle, I Get To Special Summon 1 Des Frog from my Graveyard to the field."

Suddenly, Des Frog apeared with a large Croak (2,100/0).

Alison resumed, "I End my turn now with 1 facedown card."

Swampy drew a card and replied, "both of my monster to defense mode and then I Activate the spell Card, Swords Of Revealing light to help me shed some light in this duel. I End my turn."

Alison drew a card and replied, "I Activate My Spell Card, Heavy Storm!"

The City and Alisons facedown Card (A Mirror Force) and Swampys swords shattereds as well.

Swampy resumed, "I Play Lightning Vortex!"

she discarded a Bubble Blaster to her graveyard and both of swampys monsters were wiped out.

Swampy smiled and replied, "Finish this duel. You Duel Great, Alison."

Alison smiled and replied, "I Will indeed. I Activate Megamorph!"

The Heros ATK doubled (1,800/1,000 3,600/1,000).

Alison looked at her deckmaster on she replied, "Wroughtweiler, I Summon you!"

The Robotic Dog apeared on the field (800/1,200).

Alison resumed, "Wroughtweiler, attack!"

The Robo Dog rushed in and head-butted Swampy in the chest.

Alison smiled and replied, "Steam Healer, finish this duel..."

The Hero pointed its hand towards swampy and a wave of steam struck Swampy in the stomach.

(Swampy: 0LP / Alison: 2,950LP)

Swampy sighed and replied, "That was a good win."

He walked over to Alison and hanided her 3 tokens and then she took them all and addied all 3 to her Token box.

Swampy smiled and replied, "I'm gonna back to the ship for a little sleep. See you Kids later."

He Walked and headied back to his ship.

Alison walked back to Kenny And She replied, "Wanna go for a little more sleep, too?"

Kenny smiled and replied, "Yes, lets."

The happy couple headied back to there hotel, holding hands.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cards Made By Me & Others

Swamp Croc

Reptile/Water/ATK: 1,600/DEF: 1,600/ 4 Stars

Image: A Large Green Crocodile walking out of a murky Swamp.

"A Large Crocodile that lives in most swamps around the world. Its Large Mouth Can Put A Serious bite on anything."

Irwin Idol / Equip Spell Card

Image: a Crocodile sleeping next to A Golden Statue Of Steve Irwin.

You Can Equip this card to monster with "Aligator", "Croc" "Gator" or "Crocodile" In Its name. Increase the ATK of the Equipped monster by 300 points. when this card is removed from the field in any way, this card is returned to your deck and then your deck gets reshuffled. If the Monster Equipped with this monster is destroyed as result of battle, until the end of your battle phase, any battle damage you take is reduced to 0.

(Note: This card honors the Late Croc Hunter himself, Steve Irwin)

Golden Water Jar / Normal Spell Card

Image: A Beautiful Golden Jar with water coming out of the top of it.

Remove 1 Water-Atribute monster in your graveyard from play and then shuffle your deck and then you draw 3 cards from your deck.

Elemental Hero Typhooner

Image: A Tall Man Wearing A Blue Costume and He was surfing on the ocean.

Warrior/Effect/Water/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 1,200/4 Stars

Discard 1 card from your hand to your graveyard to your hand to allow this card to attack twice during this turn. You Cannot declare a attack with this card during your next Battle Phase. This monsters Effect Can Only Be Activated if your opponet has 2 or more monsters on his/her side of the field.

Waves Of Hope / Normal Spell Card

Image: A Crazy Fish with a Broken nose being treated by Eria the Water Charmer.

Pay 600 lifepoints to add 2 Water-Atribute monster from your graveyard to your hand. You Cannot Normal Summon Or Set Or Special Summon The selected cards this turn.

D.2.S Frog

Aqua/Fusion/Effect/Water/ATK: 2,000/1,500/ 6 Stars

Image: A Large Frog resting on a small Island in the middle of the ocean.

Des Frog + Des Frog

This card can only Be Special Summoned By Fusion Summon. When this card is destroyed as a result of battle, You Can Special Summon 1 "Des Frog" from your Graveyard to your side of the field in faceup attack or defense postion.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Deckmasters Used

Nightmare Penguin

Aqua/Effect Water (900/1,800) / 4 Stars

Deckmaster SA: "Water Enhancement": All Water-Attribute Monsters on your side of the field in Attack Position gain 200 Attack Points.

(Note: This Was Crumps Deckmaster In The Yugioh Episode: Freeze Play (Part 1 & 2))

Wroughtwieler

Machine/Effect/Earth/ATK: 800/DEF: 1,200/ 4 Stars

Deckmaster SA: "Hero Recall" When one of your Fusion Monsters With "Elemental Hero" in its name is destroyed as a result of battle, add 1 "Polymerization and 1 monster with "Elemental Hero" in its card name that was used to create the "Elemental Hero" Fusion Card and add both cards to the top of your deck and then you reshuffle your deck.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Well, Alison did it again. But, Will Kenny Win more tokens soon? That Question Will Be Answered soon. In Our Next Chapter, Susan Goes for a Opponet that uses harpie ladys in their deck and she finds Melody. Will Susans Fairies be able to beat the harpie lady team? Find Out in "Elegant Egotist", coming soon.


	32. Elegant Egotist

Yugioh GX30 

Chapter 32: Elegant Egotist

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Outside of the Sogen Hotel / 4:00pm

A Student was busy looking at his deck outside of this hotel. He Wore A Red Shirt, Red Socks, Red Pants, and A Pair Of White Sneakers. He loved what he was wearing.

He opened his token box and he found out he had 4 tokens already and then he got his deck out of his pocket and he slid it into his duel disk.

"Hey, Dirk!", Carrie Voice Was heard.

He looked up and He Found Carrie, Standing Infront of him.

He sighed and replied, "Yes, Miss Princeton?"

Carrie then replied, "I've lost 4 Duels to you back at the academy! I Want revenge! I Challenge you to A Freakin Duel!"

Dirk sighed and replied, "As you wish. How many Tokens do you have?"

Carrie then replied, "6."

Dirk then replied, "I Have only 4. I'm gonna bet 2 tokens agains two of yours, Carrie."

Carrie then replied, "I Accept!"

Both activated their disks and a Grid Of Counters apeared infront of both of them.

Carrie replied,"I already Chosen my Deckmaster!"

She pushed the card on her grid and then she then replied, "I Choose Witch Of The Black Forest!"

As he sat the card down, The Witch apeared with a cackle.

Dirk sighed and replied, "I Choose Winged Kuriboh LV10."

As he sat the card down, The Greater Form Of Winged Kuriboh apeared.

Carrie groaned and replied, "Him again!"

Dirk looked at his deckmaster and replied, "Whats your power, Oh great one of light?

The Fairy began to talk in Dirks head, "Its called Divine Light. If you tribute 1 level 5 or higher non-token light monster on your side of the field, you can destroy 1 monster on your opponets side of the field and inflict damage towards your opponets lifepoints equal to half of the destroyed monsters current attack. Be Careful, When you activate this ability, You turns ends immediatly and you can only activate the power during your stand-by phase."

Dirk then replied, "I like that power alot."

Carrie finished hearing her deckmasters ability and she replied, "Ready, Dirk?"

Dirk then replied, "sure am."

Both activated their duel disks and both counters shot up to 6,000.

"Time To duel!", Both duelists yelled out.

(Carrie: 6,000LP / Dirk: 6,000LP)

Carrie drew a card and replied, "I Begin by summoning Dark Blade!"

As he sat the card down, the Warrior of darkness apeared (1,800/1,500).

Carrie resumed, "Thats all."

Dirk drew a card and replied, "I Summon Shining Angel in defense mode."

As he sat the card dowm, The Amazing Angel of light apeared and knelt in a defensive way (1,400/800).

Dirk resumed, "And now I Lay 1 card facedown and thats it for me."

Carrie drew a card and replied, "I Summon Opticlops!"

As he sat the card down, The Fiendish one-eyed Giant apeared (1,800/1,700).

Carrie resumed, "Lets do this! Opticlops, attack!"

The Giant fired a beam from its eye...

Dirk sighed and then replied, "Activate Widespread Ruin."

The Opticlops suddeny exploded into brown bits.

Carrie growaled and replied, "Dark Blade, YOU attack!"

The Warrior rushed and and it struck the Fairy with its sword, blowing it to bits.

Dirk took his deck out and he found what he wanted and he replied, "I Play Another Shining Angel."

As he sat the card down, Another Shining Angel apeared (1,400/800).

Carrie then replied, "All right then. I end my turn now."

Dirk drew a card and replied, "I offer my Fairy To Summon Airknight Parshath."

As the Angel vanished, the Mighty Fairy Knight apeared (1,900/1,500).

Dirk resumed, "Do it. Parshath, attack with your fairy sword."

The Mighty Fairy rushed into battle and she cleaved the Giant in half.

(Carrie: 5,900LP / Dirk: 6,000LP)

Dirk drew a card from his deck and he then replied, "I End my turn now."

Carrie drew a card and replied, "I Summon Dan Zaloog!"

As he sat the card down, The Mighty Scorpion Leader apeared (1,400/1,500).

Carrie resumed, "I Now Activate Malovolent Nuzzler!"

as he sat the card down, The Don Made A Deep Laugh! (1,400/1,500 - 2,100/1,500).

Carrie resumed, "Lets do this! Don, attack!"

The Bandit rushed and he stabbed The Fairy in the chest and the fairy gasped and shattered.

(Carrie: 5,900LP / Dirk: 5,800LP)

Carrie then replied, "Now get rid of the top two cards from your deck!"

Dirk took the top two cards (Which were Shining Abyss and a Elfs Light card) and discarded the cards to his own graveyard.

Carrie nodded and replied, "I End my turn now."

Dirk drew a card and replied, "I Summon The Creator Incarnate."

as he sat the card down, A Knight With Glowing Armor and a Gold Sword apeared (1,600/1,500).

Dirk resumed, "I Offer him to summon The Creator."

As the warrior vanished, The Mighty Giant Of Light apeared (2,300/3,000).

Carrie gulped and replied, "Ee..p!"

Dirk resumed, "I Now Activate Elfs Light."

As the he sat the card down, The Creators body was shining with light (2,300/3,000 - 2,700/2,800).

Dirk resumed, "You know whats going to happen. Creator, attack."

The Being launched a Beam of light from its chest and the Bandit sighed before being blasted to bits.

(Carrie: 5,300LP / Dirk: 5,800LP)

Dirk then replied, "I End my turn."

Carrie drew a card and replied, "I Summon Kuriboh!"

As he sat the card down, The Mighty puffball apeared (300/200).

Carrie resumed, "I Now Activate Muliply!"

As the 1st kuriboh vanished, 5 More Kuriboh apeared (300/200 x5).

Carrie then replied, "I End my turn with 1 facedown card."

Dirk drew a card and replied, "I Activate my Creators ability. By discarding this card.."

he discarded A Rogue doll to his graveyard.

Dirk resumed, "And now I Can Special Summon any monster from my graveyard and I Choose Airknight."

As he sat the card down, The Mighty Fairy warrior apeared (1,900/1,500).

Carrie laughed and replied, "Not Happening! I Activate Horn Of Heaven!"

A Large horn apeared and 1 of the Kuriboh tokens vanished and then Airknight shattered again.

Dirk sighed and replied, "Oh well. I Play Neo The magical Swordsman."

as he sat the card down, The Mighty Magical warrior apeared (1,700/1,000).

Dirk resumed, "lets do it. Neo, attack."

The Swordsman rushed in and he cleaved one of the furry fiends in half.

Dirk resumed, "Creator, you now attack."

The Creator launched its attack and another one of the tokens was blown to bits.

Dirk then replied, "Lame. I End my turn."

Carrie drew a card and replied, "I Activate Monster Reincarnation. I Discard this card.."

she discarded a A Rival Appears! Trap card to her graveyard.

Carrie resumed, "And I Bring Back Kuriboh and I Summon Him!"

As he sat the card down, The fuzzball apeared again (300/200).

Carrie resumed, "I Activate Dark Wings of Evolution!" I Discard the top two cards to my graveyard..."

She picked up the top two cards from her deck (A Sword Of Dark Destruction and A Dark Door spell Card card) and discarded both to her graveyard."

Carrie resumed, "And Now I Create Kuriboh LV10!"

The Kuriboh grew and he was now a Much More Evil Looking Fiend (300/200).

Dirk yawned and replied, "What can he do?"

Carrie smiled and replied, "This! As long he's on your side of the field, The ATK of all monsters on your side of the field and any monster you summon gets lowered to 300!"

The Creator and Neo Groaned (Creator: 2,700/2,800 - 300/300 /Neo 1,700/1,000 - 300/300).

Carrie then replied, "Ha! I End my turn with 2 facedown cards."

Dirk drew a card and replied, "Both of my monster go to defense mode and thats my turn for now."

Both of Dirks monsters lowered a bit to the ground.

Carrie drew a card and replied, "I Summon Feral Imp!"

As she sat the card down, The Playful Green imp apeared (1,300/1,400).

Carrie resumed, "I Activate my last facedown card, Metorain! Imp, attack!"

The Imp screeched and he rushed in and slashed the Giant being of light, blowing it to bits.

(Carrie: 5,300LP / Dirk: 4,800LP)

Carrie laughed and replied, "I End my turn."

Dirk drew a card and replied, "I Switch Neo to attack mode first of all."

Neo rose to attack postion.

Dirk resumed, "I Activate Snatch Steal On your Feral Imp."

As he sat the card down, The Imp reapeared On Dirks side of the field (1,300/1,400 - 300/300).

Dirk resumed, "I Offer it To Summon Dark Witch."

As he sat the card down, The Witch Of light apeared (1,800/1,700 - 300/300).

Carrie then replied, "What can she do?"

Dirk resumed, "This. I activate my deckmaster power. I Offer my dark Witch."

The Witch Smiled At Dirk and smiled.

Dirk resumed, "Now your Fiend goes bye-bye."

The Fairy launched a beam of light and the Huge Kuriboh was wiped out.

(Carrie: 5,150LP / Dirk: 4,800LP)

Neos ATK returned (300/300 - 1,700/1,000).

Dirk then replied, "And Now my deckmasters power forces me to end my turn."

Carrie drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and thats all for me."

Dirk drew a card and replied, "I Summon Queens Knight."

As he sat the card down, 1 of the Royal Knights apeared (1,500/1,600).

Dirk resumed, "Neo, attack his last token."

The Magical warrior rushed in and cleaved the Final Kuriboh token in half.

Dirk resumed, "Queens Knight, attack."

The Warrior rushed and a Big Eye apeared (1,200/1,000) and was cut in half.

Carrie took the top 5 cards off of her deck and arranged them and the placed them back on the top of her deck in the order she wanted.

Dirk resumed, "I End my turn."

Carrie drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Opticlops!"

As she sat the card down, another one of the one-eyed Giants apeared (1,800/1,700.

Carrie resumed, "Lets do this! Opticlops, attack now!"

The Fiend fired a beam of light from his eye and Neo Was blown away.

(Carrie: 5,150LP / Dirk: 4,700LP)

Carrie smiled and replied, "I End my turn."

Dirk drew a card and replied, "I Now Play Kings knight."

As he sat the card down, The Warrior of light apeared with its fancy armor & Shield (1,600/1,400).

Dirk then replied, "Now since they're both on the field, I Play The Final Knight."

As he sat the card down, The Tall Royal Knight apeared (1,900/1,000).

Dirk resumed, "Lets do this. Jacks Knight, attack."

The Warrior rushed and with one swift of its sword, beheaded the tall fiend.

Dirk resumed, "My Knights, attack her directly."

Queens Knight & Kings Knight rushed in and both slashed Carrie In the chest.

(Carrie: 1,850LP / Dirk: 4,700LP)

Dirk smiled and replied, "I End my turn with 1 facedown card."

Carrie drew a card and replied, "I Activate Cost Down and I Discardred this card, I Now I Summon Summoned Skull!"

She discarded A Dark Elf to his graveyard and The Great Fiend Of Light apeared (2,500/1,250).

Carrie smiled and replied, "I Activate Mystical Space Typhoon on your own facedown card!"

The Card lifted up (Revealed to be A Waboku) and shattered.

Carrie snickered and replied, "Lets do this! Summoned Skull, attack!"

The Skull Charged up and fired a bolt of lightning and Queens Knight Screamed before being blasted.

(Carrie: 1,850LP / Dirk: 3,700LP)

Carrie resumed, "I End my turn."

Dirk then replied, "I Switch Kings Knight to defense and I also will set another monster facedown and I Activate My Deckmasters Power once again."

Carrie groaned and replied, "Not...again..."

Jacks Knight vanished and Winged Kuriboh LV10 Fired Another beam of light The Great Skull was blasted to white bits.

(Carrie: 600LP / Dirk: 3,700LP)

Dirk smiled and replied, "My turn ends now."

Carrie drew a card and replied, "I Summon Vorse Raider!"

As she sat the card down, The Wicked Beast-Warrior apeared (1,900/1,200).

Carrie resumed, "I Activate Meteor Of Destruction!"

As the Firey Meteor apeared in the sky, it Stroke Dirk in the chest.

(Carrie: 600LP / Dirk: 2,700LP)

Carrie resumed, "I Activate Fairys Meteor Crush! Vorse Raider, attack!"

the Beast-Warrior rushed in and A Z-Metal Tank apeared (1,500/1,300) and was blown to bits.

(Carrie: 600LP / Dirk: 2,100LP)

Carrie resumed, "I Now Activate Soul Of the Pure and thats my turn."

(Carrie: 1,400LP / Dirk: 2,100LP)

Dirk drew a card and replied, "I offer My Kings Knight To Summon Kaiser Glider."

As the Knight vanished, The Great Dragon apeared with a roar (2,400/2,400).

Dirk snickered and replied, "Lets do this! Glider, attack."

The Dragon launched a beam of light from its mouth and The Beast-Warrior exploded.

(Carrie: 900LP / Dirk: 2,100LP)

Dirk resumed, "I End my turn."

Carrie drew a card and replied, "I Summon Giant Orc!"

As she sat the card down, The Wicked orc apeared (2,200/0).

Carrie resumed, "I now activate Megamorph!"

The Orcs ATk Rose (2,200/0 - 4,400/0).

Carrie then replied, "Lets do this! Orc, attack!"

The Fiend rushed in and he slammed its bone on the dragon, blowing it to bits.

(Carrie: 900LP / Dirk: 100LP)

Dirk then replied, "You Know what happens now, right?"

The Orc vanished,

Carrie resumed, "I knew that! I End my turn now."

Dirk drew a card and replied, "I Summon Hysteric Fairy."

As he sat the card down, The Angel apeared (1,800/500).

Carrie gulped and replied, "No..."

Dirk smiled and replied, "Hysteric Fairy, attack directly."

The Fairy launched a beam of light from its eyes and it struck Carrie in the chest.

(Carrie: 0LP / Dirk: 100LP)

Dirk then replied, "Time to pay up, Carrie."

Carrie took two tokens out of her pocket and tossed both at Dirk and he grabbed both of them and he dropped both into his box. Carrie ran away in rage.

Dirk sighed and replied, "Sore Sport."

Dirk rentered the hotel.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Duelatropolis Docks / 5:30pm

Susan was there, looking for a Harpie Duelist.

She looked at her deck and replied, "With this new & Improved Deck, I Will Go Far."

Suddenly, Old Man Swampy was there, carrying A Large Box to his ship.

Susan got up and she replied, "Swampy.."

Swampy turned to her and replied, "Yea?"

Susan resumed, "Do you know a duelist that uses Harpies and other-winged beasts, but mostly harpies?"

Swampy then replied, "That one girl...Melody does. She hangs out in the coffee house almost every night from 6 to 8."

Susan smiled and replied, "Thank..You!"

Swampy picked the box back up and he entered his ship and Susan headied towards the Island.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Duelatropolis Coffee House / 6:30pm

Susan entered the Coffee house and She Found Melody and Susan replied, "Are you the harpie girl of the academy?"

Melody then replied, "Guilty. What do you want?"

Susan resumed, "A Duel For tokens."

Melody then replied, "Okay lets do in here."

Suddenly, A Tall Man apeared near her and replied, "You Can duel here if you want."

Suddenly, Tables were pushed near the Walls and both duelists got to the middle of the Floor.

Melody and Susan shuffled their decks and added them to their own disks. The LP Counters shot up to 6,000 and then a grid of cards apeared infront of both of them.

Melody resumed, "I Choose Dunamis Dark Witch as My Deckmaster!"

As she sat the card on Her DM slot, Dunamis Dark witch apeared with a smile.

Melody resumed, "Me too! I Choose Bladefly!"

As she sat the card on the DM Slot and the Large Fly apeared.

Melody smiled a bit and replied, "Ready?"

Susan smiled and replied, "Always am!"

"ITS TIME TO DUEL!", both yelled out.

(Melody: 6,000LP / Susan: 6,000LP)

Susan then replied, "HOw many tokens to bet?"

Melody then repleid, "Two enough?"

Susan then replied, "I Already have 6, two wont hurt me."

Melody then replied, "I Have 10."

Both drew 5 cards from their decks.

Susan then replied, "Start the duel if you want."

Melody drew a card and replied, "Okay. I Summon Flying Kamakari #1!"

As he sat the card down, the Flying Mantis apeared with sharp scythe-like arms (1,400/900 - 1,600/1,100).

Susan looked Puzzled and replied, "Why'd your monster get stronger?"

Melody then replied, "My deckmaster gives all of my wind monsters 200 ATK & DEF points. I End my turn now."

Susan drew a card and replied, "Say Hello to Hysteric Fairy!"

As he sat the card down, a Angel wearing glasses and a suit apeared (1,800/500).

Susan then replied, "Lets do this. Hysteric Fairy, attack!"

The Angel took off its glasses and fired a beam of light and the Bug Was blown to bug bits.

(Melody: 5,800LP / Susan: 6,000LP)

Melody took her deck out and she found the card she wanted and replied, "I Play Harpie Girl!"

As she sat the card down, the Young Harpie Chick apeared (500/500 - 700/700).

Susan then replied, "Oh..Soooooooooooo Cute! I End my turn now."

Melody drew a card and replied, "I Activate Harpie Girl Royal Treatment and I Offer my Harpie Girl to do so to summon Harlena, the Harpie Princess!"

As the young Harpie chirped before vanishing, The Princess of harpies apeared (1,700/1,000 - 1,900/1,200).

Melody resumed, "I Now Summon a monster facedown and Now Harlena, attack!"

The Princess flew to the Fairy and clawed the Angel in the stomach, blowing her to bits. Harlenas ATK rose (1,900/1,200 - 2,200/1,200).

(Melody: 5,800LP / Susan: 5,900LP)

Melody smiled and replied, "I end my turn now."

Susan drew a card and replied, "I Summon Bountiful Artemis in defense mode."

as she sat the card down, the Metalic fairy of light apeared (1,600/1,700).

Susan resumed, "2 More facedown cards and thats my move."

Melody drew a card and replied, "I Flip my facedown card faceup!"

As she flipped her card up, hane-hane apeared (450/600).

Melody smiled and replied, "Now I Can..."

Susan then replied, "Not gonna happen! Divnine Wrath!"

She discarded a petit Angel to her graveyard and A Great struck lightning bolt struck the Creature, blowing it to bits.

Susan then replied, "My Artemis ability is that If you or me activate any counter trap cards, I get 1 free draw from my deck.

She drew a card and added it to her hand.

Melody then replied, "Harlena, attack!"

The Harpie flew in and the fairy rose to attack postion and the harpie slashed it in half and the fairies remains shattered as well. Harlenas ATK rose (2,200/1,200 - 2,500/1,200)  
(Melody: 5,800LP / Susan: 5,300LP)

Susan then replied, "I Activate Jar Of greed!"

She drew a card from her deck.

Melody smiled and replied, "I End my turn now."

Susan drew a card and replied, "I Summon Kelbek!"

As he sat the card down, The Old Sand Fairy apeared (1,500/1,800).

Susan resumed, "I Activate Shield & Sword!"

The Fairies ATK switched (1,500/1,800 - 1,800/1,500) and so did the princess's ATK as well (2,500/1,200 - 1,200/2,500).

Melody gulped and replied, "No..."

Susan then replied, "lets do this! attack with eye beam!"

The Fairy fired a beam from its eye and it struck The harpie, blowing it to bits.

(Melody: 5,200LP / Susan: 5,300LP)

Susan smiled and replied, "I End my turn now."

Melody drew a card and replied, "I Summon Harpies Brother!"

As he sat the card down, the male harpie apeared (1,800/600 - 2,000/800).

Melody resumed, "Lets do this! Harpie Brother, attack!"

The Harpie rushed in slashed the Sand Fairy, blowing it to bits.

(Melody: 5,200LP / Susan: 5,000LP)

Melody smiled and replied, "No sweat."

Susan then replied, "Want to look again?"

The Harpie vanished from the field.

Melody growled and replied, "I Set 1 more card facedown and that will end my turn now."

Susan drew a card and replied, "I Summon Agido!"

as he sat the card down, a Red Sand fairy apeared (1,500/1,300).

Susan resumed, "I Activate mystical space typhoon!"

A typhoon began and the facedown card (A Draining Shield) lifted and shattered.

Susan resumed, "Agido, attack directly!"

The Sand Fairy got close and punched Melody in the stomach, knocking her to the ground.

(Melody: 3,700LP / Susan: 5,000LP)

Susan then replied, "I End my turn."

Melody drew a card and replied, "I Summon Cyber Harpie!"

As he sat the card down, the Cyber-armored Harpie apeared (1,800/1,300 - 2,000/1,500).

Melody resumed, "I Activate My facedown card, Harpies Feather Storm!"

The Harpie rapidly flapped her feathers and a tornado of them struck Agido.

Susan then replied, "Is there a point to this?"

Melody smiled and replied, "You'll see! Cyber Harpie, attack!"

The Harpie flew in and slashed the Fairy in half with her claws, blowing it to bits.

(Melody: 3,700LP / Susan: 4,500LP)

Susan waited for a minute, but the die did'nt show up.

Susan then replied, "Whats going. Agidos ability should of began!"

Melody chuckled and replied, "You wish. Harpies feather storm negates the effect."

Susan sighed and replied, "Lucky break."

Melody smiled and replied, "Indeed. I Set a card facedown and thats my turn."

Susan drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and that will be all for now."

Melody drew a card and replied, "I Summon Birdface!"

As he sat the card down, the Eagle-like monster apeared (1,600/1,600 - 1,800/1,800).

Melody then replied, "Lets do this Cyber Harpie, attack!"

The Harpie flew in and she slashed the facedown card and A Marshmallon apeared (300/500) And the Claws bounced off the fairy.

Susan then replied, "You've flipped my Marshmallon! Now you lose..."

Melody snickered and replied, "Nothing! I Activate Trap of Board Eraser! Now I don't lose a thing! Discard 1 card from your hand to your graveyard!"

Melody pointed to the card at the end (A Keldo) And she discarded it to her graveyard.

Melody smiled and replied, "HA! I end my turn now."

Susan drew a card and replied, "I Summon Petit Angel in defense mode."

As she sat the card down, the tiny fairy apeared with a squeak (600/900).

Susan resumed, "I End my turn with 1 facedown card."

Melody drew a card and replied, "I Offer Birdface to Summon Swift Birdman Joe!"

As the Eagle vanished, The Mighty Bird man apeared (2,300/1,900 - 2,500/2,100).

Cyber Harpie Looked at him and hearts apeared in her eyes!

Melody giggled and replied, "Calm down. Oh, By way. If I tribute a wind monster for joe, all spell cards are returned to your hand!'

Susans facedown card vanished and apeared back in her current hand.

Melody resumed, "I Activate Fairy Meteor Crush On Joe! Joe, attack!"

The Birdman began to flap his wings like mad and the tiny fairy was blown to bits.

(Melody: 3,700LP / Susan: 2,900LP)

Melody smiled and replied, "Take that! I End my turn."

Susan drew a card and replied, "I Summon Mudora!"

As she sat the card down, the Sand Fairy warrior apeared (1,500/1,800 - 2,500/1,800).

Susan resumed, "I Activate My deckmaster ability! I take 600 points from my fairy and add it to Mudora!"

The Witches ATK lowered (1,800/1,050 - 1,250/1,050 and the Fairy warriors ATK rose (2,500/1,800 - 3,100/1,800).

Melody gulped and replied, "No..."

Susan smiled and replied, "YES! Mudora, attack her harpie!"

The Fairy rushed and with one swipe of its sword, cleaved the Cyber Harpie lady in half and then the birds remains shattered. Joe Stared at Susan with hate in his eyes.

(Melody: 2,600LP / Susan: 2,900LP)

Melody growled and replied, "You'll pay for that!"

Susan then replied, "Sheesh! I end my turn."

Mudoras ATK returned to normal - (3,100/1,800 - 2,500/1,800).

Melody drew a card and replied, "I Activate Gust Fan!"

A Large fan apeared infront of Joe and he snagged it (2,500/2,100 - 2,900/1,900).

Melody smiled and replied, "Lets do this! Swift Birdman Joe, attack!"

The Bird flung its fan and it sliced right through the Sand Fairy! the fan then returned to Joes hands.

(Melody: 2,600LP / Susan: 2,500LP)

Melody smiled and replied, "I End my turn."

Susan drew a card and replied, "I Activate De-spell!"

A Spell was fired and Joe was struck.

Susan resumed, "I set a monster facedown and then 1 card facedown and that will be it for me."

Melody drew a card and replied, "I Summon Harpie Lady!"

As he sat the card down, the orginal Harpie apeared (1,300/1,400 - 1,500/1,600).

Melody resumed, "I Now Activate Elegant Egotist!"

the Harpie glowed and a group of 3 harpies apeared (1,950/2,100 - 2,150/2,300) and each of them looked Joe with hearts in their eyes.

Melody resumed, "Lets do this! Joe, attack!"

The Birdman flew into the air and A Shining Abyss apeared (1,600/1,800) and Joe ripped it in half with his clawed feet.

Melody resumed, "My remaining harpies, attack!"

Each flew into the air and each headied towards Susan..

Susan then replied, "I Activate Shadow Spell!"

Chains came out of the ground and the harpies were wrapped up (2,150/2,300 - 1,450/2,300).

Melody then replied, "my Orginal can still attack!"

The harpie flew in and clawed Susan in the chest.

(Melody: 2,600LP / Susan: 1,000LP)

Melody resumed, "That was fun!"

Susan then replied, "I Activate Monster reborn on my Shining Abyss!"

As she sat the card down, the metalic fairy apeared (1,600/1,800).

Susan resumed, "Next I Activate Snatch Steal on your Birdman!"

The Birdman flew into the air and landied on Susans side of the field.

Melody sneered and replied, "You're gonna make him attack my ladies!"

Susan then replied, "No Way! I Offer both to summon Voltanis the Adjudicator!"

Joe waved to the harpie ladies and as he and Shining abyss vanished, A large, Tall Purple Fairy apeared with a large Club in its hands (2,800/1,400).

Melody then replied, "Whoa. Thats a rare fairy!"

Susan then replied, "Indeed it is! Voltanis strike down her harpies!"

The vanished and repeared near the harpies and it swung its club, blowing the harpie sisters to bits.

(Melody: 1,250LP / Susan: 1,000LP)

Susan smiled and replied, "I End my turn."

Melody slowly drew a card and replied, "I Switch harpie lady to defense mode and I Set another monster facedown to complete my turn.."

Susan drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Aeris!"

As he sat the card down, the Fairy warrior apeared with a large spear (1,800/1,400).

Susan resumed, "Lets do this! Voltanis, attack!"

The Fairy rushed and it clubbed the reamaing harpie, blowing it to bits.

Susan resumed, "Aeris, attack his defense monster!"

The Monster rushed and A Sonic Duck apeared (1,700/700) and its was skewered, and it made a weak quack, before it blew to bits.

Susan smiled and replied, "I End my turn with 2 facedown cards."

Melody drew a card and replied, "I DREW IT! To Summon this next monster, I need to remove 3 winged-beast monster in my gravyard from play!"

She took out a harpie lady, Birdface and and Harpie girl!"

Melody resumed, "I Now Summon my ultimate beast!"

As she sat the card down, A Gigantic eagle apeared and it made a loud screech (3,000/2,800 - 3,200/3,000).

Melody then replied, "Meet the best of my deck! LORD FALCAS!"

Melody resumed, "I WIN! Falcas, attack her Aeris and end this duel!"

The Great Eagle opened its beak and he fired a tornado from its mouth and it headed towards Aeris...

Susan quickly replied, "I Activate Shift. You have to attack my Voltanis now!"

The tornado changed course and Voltanis was blown to bits.

(Melody: 1,250LP / Susan: 400LP)

Melody then replied, "Soon, I'm gonna draw the right card and win this duel! I End my turn now."

Susan smiled and repleid, "I Play Shinatos ark! and I Give my Aeris and one Lord Oberon from my hand to Summon Shinato!"

As she sat the card down, a large ark apeared and Aeris as well as the dark fairy lord were sucked into the ark and then The King Of Fairies apeared (3,300/3,000).

Melody gulped and replied, "No..."

Susan resumed, "I End this duel. I Play last facedown card, rising energy!"

The Fairys ATK rose (3,300/3,000 - 4,800/3,000).

Susan then replied, "You're through! Shinato, attack!"

The Fairy launched its divine Ring and it struck the Eagle lord, blowing it to bits.

(Melody: 0LP / Susan: 400LP)

Susan smiled and replied, "Thats game, Melody."

Melody sighed and replied, "Good win."

She walked over to Susan and handied her 2 tokens and Susan took both and placed them both in the box and then Melody smiled and replied, "Good luck in the rest of your matches, Susan. I Will See around again."

Melody left the coffee house.

Susan smiled as she left and she quietly replied, "Thanks for a great match, sis..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dark Wings of Evolution / Normal Spell Card

Image: A Kozaky injecting a dark liquid into a Kuriboh using a needle

Send the top 2 cards from your deck to your graveyard and offer 1 "Kuriboh" on your side of the field as tribute to Special summon 1 "Kuriboh LV10" From your deck to your side of the field in faceup attack or defense postion.

Kuriboh LV10

Image: A Large, Evil Looking Kuriboh

Fiend/Effect/Dark/ATK: 300/DEF: 200/10 Stars

This card cannot be normal summoned or set. This card can only be special summoned by the effect of the spell card "Dark Wings Of Evolution". As long as this card remains on the field, the ATK Of all monsters on your opponets side of the field becomes 300 until this card is removed from the field.

Lord Falcas

Image: A Gigantic Eagle sleeping on top of a large mountain

Winged-Beast/Effect/Wind/ATK: 3,000/2,800/8 Stars

This card cannot be normal summoned or set. this card can only be special by removing 3 Winged-beast monsters in your graveyard from play. This card can only attack if your opponet has 2 or more monster on his/her side of the field.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Anime only cards

Harpie's Feather Storm / Normal Spell Card

Image: A flurry of multicolored feathers

You can activate this Trap when you declare an attack on a Monster named "Harpie Lady". Negate the effect of the Monster you are attacking. After using this card, end your Battle Phase.

Note: this card was used by Mai in the yugioh Episode: My Freaky Valentine (Part 2).

Aeris

Image: A man holding a large spear

Fairy/Light/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 1,400/4 Stars

"A fairy warrior of the Higher Planes. He drives off the forces of darkness with his mighty spear."

(Note: this card was used by Noah in the Yugioh Episode: Brothers in Arms (Part One).

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Deckmasters Used

Witch Of the Black Forest

Spellcaster/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,100/DEF: 1,200/4 Stars

Deckmaster SA: "?"

(I Will Revail this deckmasters Ability later on in my fic.)

Winged Kuriboh LV10

Fairy/Effect/Light/ATK: 300/DEF: 200/10 Stars

Deckmaster SA "Divine light" during your standby phase, you Can tribute 1 Level 5 or higher non-token light-monster as tribute to destroy 1 monster on your opponets side of the field and inflict damage towards his/her lifepoints equal to half of the destroyed monsters current attack points. after you activated this power, you turn ends immediatly.

Bladefly

Insect/Wind/ATK: 600/DEF: 700/2 Stars

Deckmaster SA "Wind Power" Increase the ATK & DEF of all of your wind-atribute monster on your side of othe field By 200 points.

Dunamis Dark Witch

Fairy/Light/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 1,050/ 4 Stars

Deckmaster SA "Fairy Energy" Peremenatly decrease this Monsters ATK or DEF by any amount and increase the ATK of 1 of your fairy-type monsters by the same amount. this Power can only be used once per turn and the ATK Increase lasts until the end of your battle phase.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What Did Susan mean by sis? I Will revail it in a later chapter. In Our Next Chapter, Kenny gets back in the dueling game and He looks for a challenger. and he finds a Eliminator that is a member of the Insect Royal Family. Will Kenny win some tokens and a rare card? Find Out In "Jade Insect Whistle", Coming Soon.


	33. Jade Insect Whistle

Yugioh GX30 

Chapter 33: Jade Insect Whistle

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Duelatropolis Park / 7:30pm

Susan was resting on a bench, watching the sunset. There were no duelists or people in the park. It was quiet and she liked it that way.

Susan and replied, "I hope I Face melody in a duel using her real deck. I Like her Monarch Deck more, because its more challenging, I think."

She took her deck out off her disk and she looked through it and found the card. It was the rarest card in her deck.

She Sighed and replied, "When mom gave me her deck, My Dad gave me this card to hold onto and watch over for her."

She looked at the card and a few tears were in her eyes and she replied, "Mom..I'm dueling good in your honor. I Will never forget your dueling advice and you giving me your fairy deck. I Will never forget you and I Will always Love you, mom."

She began to cry quietly as she slid her deck back into her deck slot.

Zane entered the park and He walked to Susan and replied, "Susan?"

She turned around and she replied, "Zane, Good Evening."

Zane smiled and replied, "Can I Come and sit with you?"

Susan smiled and replied, "Of course."

Zane set down on the bench besides her and she was still crying.

Zane looked at her and replied, "How are you holding up, kid?"

She sighed and replied, "I've won a few matches, But I Really miss my mom."

Zane then replied, "I know its hard for you and your father, but think of it this way, You mom will always be watching you duel from the heavens and I Bet she's probably smiling at your right now."

She continued to cry. Zane put his hand on her shoulder and he replied, "Hey, chin up. If You Keep dueling the way your are now, You'll certainly go far. Your Mom will always be proud of you."

She stopped and replied, "Thank you, Zane. Can I Get a little hug?"

Zane smiled and replied, "Of course."

She looked At Zane and they both hugged for about a few seconds

Susan sniffled and she replied, "Thank you. I Feel so much better now."

Zane smiled and replied, "Anytime."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Duelatropolis Diner / 10:00am

Kenny walked into the diner. The Diner was a classic 1950's design. Kenny and Alison sat in a nearby empty booth and Kenny replied, "I Gotta find a duelist to beat."

Alison then replied, "Patience, honey."

Suddenly, A Waitress come up and handied the kids a menu and she smiled and replied, "I'm Jasmine Calhoun, I'll be your waitress."

Kenny looked at his menu and he replied, "I'm ready to put in my order."

The Waitress took out a notepad and she replied, "What will it be?"

Kenny smiled and replied, "I have some orange juice to drink and I have your steak & Eggs. Medium Cooked steak and over-easy eggs, please."

The Waitress wrote down Kennys order and she looked at Alison and replied, "What will you have, girl?"

Alison put her menu back on the table and she replied, "I also have some orange juice to drink, But I'm gonna have the short stack pancake plate, please."

The Waitress took the order down and she replied, "Okay. I'll be right back with your guy's drinks."

The Waitress headed towards the kitchen and both lovers looked into each others eyes with love in their eyes.

Suddenly, A Delivery guy came in and he walked up to Kenny and Alison and the delivery guy replied, "One of you Kenny muto?"

Kenny then replied, "That would be me, pal."

The Guy sat a large brown box on the table and he replied, "This is for you then. The Postage has already been paid off."

The Delivery guy left.

Kenny opened the box to find a map of somesorts.

Alison then replied, "Thats a Elimanators map, Kenny!"

Kenny opened up and looked and he read what was written on it"

Greetings duelists.

If your are a strong enough and brave enough, then came and duel me in my insect domain. you'll reach me by locating a card shop near the Park and tell the Shopkeeper this code: 1 Neo bug, 2 Chainsaw insect and 3 insect queens to finsh the bunch. If you say it in this order, she will opened a secret door in the shop and it would lead you to underneath the card shop were i'll be. IF your ready, face me. I Duel anytime.

Sincerly,

Bug Girl

Kenny then replied, "Lets see what this bug duelist is all about...after breakfast."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Duelatropolis card shop (Cardoheaven) / 10:35am

Kenny And Alison entered the shop and the clerk replied, "Can I Help you?"

Kenny sighed and replied, "Forgive me if this sounds wierd but.."

He cleared his throat and replied, "1 Neo bug, 2 Chainsaw insect and 3 insect queens to finsh the bunch."

The Clerk then replied, "Okay."

She then pressed a button on nearth the counter and she replied, "Good luck."

Suddenly, a Secret door opened near the counter and Kenny and Alison Entered it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Underneath the card shop / 10:45am

They entered the secret passage and they were outside of a Bright Green door. it had A Picture of A Killer needle on it.

Kenny then replied, "I'm ready to duel good and hard again!"

He pressed the bee picture, and it opened and they entered.

Inside was a Minature Forest of some sorts. they were many tall tress nearby and one of the trees had 5 beehives in it.

Kenny then replied, "Elimanator, i'm here! Show yourself, now!"

Suddenly, A Giant Insect-like was seen in the air and then it landied.

It was a beautiful female creature that looked more Fairy than Insect, with four arms, graceful antennae, and butterfly wings. It Landied infront of Kenny and she smiled and replied, "Welcome to my small domain of insects."

Kenny resumed, "I Presume your Insect Princess?"

The Creature nodded and replied, "Indeed, but just call me Princess. I'm the Insect Elimanator of this tournement. and be ready for a action-packed duel!"

Suddenly, A Duel Disk apeared on her arm and a deck of cards appeared in her deckslot.

Princess giggled and replied, "Choose your deckmaster and we'll began. of course, i'm my own deckmaster."

A Grid of cards apeared infront of Kenny.

He smiled at one of them and replied, "I Choose Rogue Doll!"

As he pressed the card and then the card apeared on his DM slot and the Doll-shaped spellcaster apeared.

"Kenny.", The Doll talked telepathicly and his head.

He looked at his deckmaster and replied, "Hello. What can you do?"

The doll resumed, "My deckmaster ability is called spell hunt. You can pay 1,000 lifepoints to search your deck for a spellcaster of any level from your deck to your hand. be warned, if the selected card is tributed or destroyed, its removed from play and you can only activate my power 4 times per duel."

Kenny looked at Princess and replied, "lets do this!"

Both activated their duel disks and both counters shot up to 8,000.

"Well, lets see if my guy can get his dueling spirit back!", Alison thought to herself as she stared at her guy.

"LETS DUEL!", both yelled out.

(Princess: 8,000LP / Kenny: 8,000LP)

both drew 5 cards from their disks.

Princess then replied, "All Elimanators get to go first in their duels. I Summon My Giant Flea!"

As he sat the card down, a Large flea apeared (1,500/1,200 - 1,700/1,400).

Princess smiled and replied, "In case your guys are wondering, one of my monsters DM abilites is that I Give my fellow insects 200 Extra ATK & DEF points. I End my turn."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Summon Skilled Dark Magician!"

As he sat the card down, the skilled dark mage apeared (1,900/1,700).

Kenny resumed, "Lets do this! Skilled Dark magician, attack!"

The Mage pointed its staff and fired, blowing the bug to bits.

(Princess: 7,800LP / Kenny: 8,000LP)

Kenny resumed, "I End my turn with 1 facedown card and that will do."

Princess drew a card and replied, "I'm gonna lay a monster in defense mode and I Set 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Kenny drew card and replied, "I Offer my mage to summon Dark Magician Girl!"

As he sat the card down, the Famous magician apeared (2,000/1,700).

Kenny resumed, "Lets do this! DMG, attack!"

The maged fired her attack and A Ladybug with 4 stars apeared (800/1,200) and was blown to bits.

Kenny resumed, "Ha, take That! I End my turn."

Princess drew a card and replied, "I Summon Insect Knight!"

As she sat the card down, a Insect Warrior apeared (1,900/1,500 - 2,100/1,500).

Princess resumed, "lets do this! Knight, attack!"

The Insect got close...

Kenny then replied, "No! I Activate Mirror Force!"

Princess giggled and replied, "I Activate my other power. You see by removing 1 insect-type monster in my graveyard from play..."

she Took a 4-Stared ladybug of doomed out of her graveyard.

Princess resumed, "I can negate your trap and destroy it!"

The Mirror shattered and the knight struck the mage, blowing it to bits.

(Princess: 7,800LP / Kenny: 7,900LP).

Princess giggled again and replied, "ha! I end my turn."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Summon a monster facedown and place 1 card facedown to end my turn."

Princess drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Brown Recluse!"

As she sat the card down, A Large brown spider apeared (2,300/0 - 2,500/200).

Princess smiled and replied, "Lets do this! Brown Recluse, attack!"

The Spider rushed and A Chikau apeared (500/500) and the spider retreated and knelt in a defensive way.

Princess resumed, "Dang! I End my turn."

Kennny drew a card and replied, "I Offer Chikau to summon Choas Command Magician!"

As the child vanished, The Mighty Mage of light apeared (2,400/1,800).

Kenny resumed, 'I Now Activate my final facedown card, Metorain!"

Princess gulped and replied, "No..."

Kenny then replied, "Lets do this! Choas Command Magician, attack!"

The maged fired its weapon and the Brown spider was blown to bits.

(Princess: 5,600LP / Kenny: 7,900LP)

Kenny sighed and replied, "I End my turn now."

Princess drew a card and replied, "I Play a ritual card!"

Kenny looked puzzled and replied, "Theres a ritual for insects !"

Princess chuckled and replied, "Of course. there was only 1 to start with and then 3 more were made. I Activate the ritual card, Javelin Beetle pact! I offet my knight and one Arsenal Bug from my hand."

A Large Beetle statue apeared and the two bugs were sucked into it and the statue broke to pieces and then A Large Blue Beetle apeared (2,450/2,000 - 2,650/2,200).

Kenny gulped and replied, "No..."

Princess smiled and replied, "Meet Javelin Beetle! My Fercious beetle, attack!"

The Beetle rushed and slammed its horn into the Mage, blowing it to bits.

(Princess: 5,600LP / Kenny: 7,650LP)

Princess giggled and replied, "My pet is getting the best of you, eh? I End my turn now."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and that will be all."

Princess drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Basic Insect in defense mode."

As she sat the card down, the small insect apeared (500/700 - 700/900).

Princess resumed, "I Activate Fairy meteor crush on my bug! Javelin Beetle, attack!"

The Beetle rushed in and A Skilled White magician apeared (1,700/1,900) and was blown to bits.

(Princess: 5,600LP / Kenny: 6,900LP)

Princess resumed, "I Lay a card facedown and that will be it for me."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Activate My Deckmasters Ability!"

The Doll Began to glow and he took his deck out and found the card he wanted and then he reshuffled his deck and slid it back into his disk.

(Princess: 5,600LP / Kenny: 5,900LP)

Kenny resumed, "I Activate the spell card, Dark magic Trick! I discard 1 card from my hand.."

He discarded a White Magician Pikeru to his graveyard.

Kenny resumed, "And I Now got to add the DMG to my hand! I Now Play Cost Down!"

He discarded a unknown monster card to his graveyard.

Kenny resumed, "I Now Play you Know who again!"

as he sat the card down, the DMG reapeared (2,000/1,700).

Kenny resumed, "I Now Activate Magical Blade!"

as he sat the card down, the Mage grabbed the sword (2,000/1,700 - 2,300/1,700).

Princess then replied, "She's still weak."

Kenny smiled and replied, "Oh really? any spellcaster equipped with that card increases its ATK by 300 points + 100 points for every level star it has"

The Mages sword grew (2,300/1,700 - 2,900/1,700)

Kenny resumed, "I Now Activate Rush Recklessly! DMG, attack with Magical Sword!"

The Mage rushed and he sliced the Giant Bug in half and then a few minutes later, both halves blew to blue bits.

Kenny smiled and replied, "Take that! I End my turn."

Princess drew a card and replied, "I Offer my basic Insect to summon Black Widow!"

As the small insect vanished, a Giant Black Spider appeared (2,600/500 - 2,800/700).

Kenny sighed and replied, "Whew...I Thought you play a stronger monster than my Mage."

Princess giggled and replied, "I activate my Double spell! I Discard this useless Insect Imitation card.."

She discarded it to her graveyard.

Princess resumed, "I'm gonna use your rush recklessly! Widow, wipe her out!"

The Spider crawled to the Mage and it grabbed and it sanked its fang into the spellcasters chest, blowing her to bits.

(Princess: 5,600LP / Kenny: 5,700LP)

Princess resumed, "I end my turn now."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and that will do it for now."

Princess drew a card and replied, "I Summon Neo Bug!"

As he sat the card down, the Space Bug appeared (1,800/1,700 - 2,000/1,900).

Princess resumed, "Lets do this! Neo Bug, attack!"

the Bug rushed and A Tall magician in a gold robe (1,300/1,100) and the mage swatted the bug off with its diamond Scepter.

Princess looked puzzled and replied, "Whaa...?"

Kenny smiled and replied, "Meet my newest spellcaster, Sacred mage. he has to attack twice to be defeated!"

Princess sighed and replied, "Black Widow, finish the job!"

The Spider grabbed the mage and bit him on the arm, blowing him to bits.

Princess resumed, "I End my turn."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Activate Change Of Heart!"

The Space Bug apeared on Kennys side (2,000/1,900 - 1,800/1,700).

Princess then replied, "why him?"

Kenny resumed, "For this! Shield & Sword!"

The Bugs ATK changed (1,800/1,700 - 1,700/1,800 - and the Spiders did as well (2,800/700 - 700/2,800).

Princess gulped and replied, "No.."

Kenny smiled and replied, "Lets do this! Neo bug, attack!"

The Bug flew a little bit in the air and he quickly rammed its body into the Spider, blowing it to bits.

(Princess: 4,600LP / Kenny: 5,700LP)

Kenny smiled and replied, "I'm placing a monster facedown on the field and that will end my turn."

Princess drew a card and replied, "I Play Leoghul!"

As she sat the card down, A Brown bug with 2 big pincers apeared (300/350 - 500/550).

Kenny resumed, "I'm gonna add Lason Cannon armor to it!"

As he sat the card down, A small laser cannon apeared on the Bug 500/550 - 800/850).

Princess resumed, "Lets do this! Leoghul attack!"

The Bug powered up and fired its laser gun, striking Kenny in the chest.

(Princess: 4,600LP / Kenny: 5,100LP)

Princess resumed, "I End my turn with 1 facedown card."

Kenny drew card and replied, "I Pass, I Got nothing."

Princess drew a card and replied, "I Summon Terrorscorpion!"

As he sat the card down, A Large Black & Red Scorpion apeared (1,600/1,800 - 1,800/2,000).

Princess resumed, "Leghul, attack!"

The Bug fired another laser shot and again he was strucked in the chest.

(Princess: 4,600LP / Kenny: 4,300LP)

Princess giggled and replied, "This will be over soon! I end my turn 1 one facedown card."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Play Mighty Mage!"

As he sat the card down, the mage apeared (1,800/1,800).

Kenny took his deck out and slid two spell cards into his RFP slot and the mages ATK rose (1,800/1,800 - 2,000/1,800).

Kenny smiled and replied, "M.M., attack!"

The maged fired its staff and it headied towards the large bug.

Princess then replied, "Not going to happen! I activate Shift!"

The attack stopped at the bug and it struck the scorpion, blowing it to bits.

(Princess: 4,400LP / Kenny: 4,300LP)

Kenny then replied, "I End my turn."

Princess drew a card and replied, "I offer my monster to summon Saber Beetle!"

As he sat the card down, the Giant Beetle apeared (2,400/600 - 2,600/800).

Princess resumed, "Lets do this! Saber beetle, attack!"

The Beetle rushed in and it inpaled its horn into The mages Body. The Bug backed up and his horn pulled out of the mages lifeless body and then it shattered.

(Princess: 4,400LP / Kenny: 3,900LP)

Princess resumed, "Take that! I End my turn."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Summon Skilled Dark magician!"

As he sat the card down, the mage of darkness apeared (1,900/1,700).

Kenny resumed, "I activate Riyoku!"

The Beetles ATK cut in half (2,600/800 - 1,300/800) and the Mages ATK rose (3,300/1,700).

Princess gulped and replied, "ah, jeez!"

The Mage fired its staff and the Bug was oblitarated.

(Princess: 2,400LP / Kenny: 3,900LP)

Kenny smiled and replied, "I End my turn now."

Princess drew a card and replied, "I Drew my weapon! I Play Monster Reborn to revive my mom.."

As she sat the card down, the Insect Queen apeared with a roar (2,200/2,400 - 2,400/2,600 - 2,600/2,400).

Kenny gulped and replied, "I know about that giant bug. you need to offer a monster for to attack!"

Princess giggled and replied, "I Know. I Summon Cockroach knight!"

As he sat the card down, the Small bug apeared (900/800).

Princess resumed, "I Offer my Knight to let him attack!"

The Queen opened its mouth and shoved the little back in his mouth.

Kenny groaned and replied, "Ugh...gross."

Princess resumed, "Lets do this! Insect Queen, attack!"

The Queen got close to the mage and fired her breath attack and the mage was no more.

(Princess: 2,400LP / Kenny: 3,200LP)

Suddenly, A Egg popped out of the Queens bottom (100/100 - 300/300).

Princess smiled and replied, "I End my turn."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Set 2 cards facedown and I Summon Neo!"

As he sat the card down, the magicial swordsman apeared (1,700/1,000).

Kenny resumed, "Lets do this! Neo, attack that Egg!"

The Swordsman rushed in...

Princess resumed, "I Activate Negate Attack!"

The Swordsman stopped and headied back to Kennys side of the field.

Kenny then replied, "Oh well. I End my turn."

Princess resumed, "I Summon You now who:

The Cockroach apeared again (800/900 - 1,000/1,100).

Kenny smiled and replied, "I Activate D.D. Gernade!"

A Rainbow colored gernade apeared in neos hand and he tossed and the knight was blown to bits.

Kenny resumed, "Now remove that card and any other copies in your deck."

Princess took her deck out and found 1 more of the card and slid it into RFP slot.

Princess then replied, "My Queen, attack!"

The Egg vanished, And the Insect launched another attack...

Kenny smiled and replied, "I Activate Shadow Spell!"

Chains come out of the ground and wrapped up the Queen (2,400/2,600 - 1,700/2,600).

Princess growled and replied, "Why you...I End my turn!"

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I offer Neo To summon Choas Command Magician!"

as Neo vanished, the Mage Of light apeared (2,400/1,800).

Kenny smiled and replied, "Lets do this! Choas Command Magician...ATTACK!"

The mage fired its attack and the Insect Queen roared and was blown to bits.

(Princess: 1,700LP / Kenny: 3,900LP)

Kenny then replied, "Ha! I End my turn."

Princess drew a card and replied, "I Play Cost Down and I Discard this lousy card.

She slid a Hercules beetle to her graveyard.

Princess resumed, "I Now Play Hunter Spider!"

As he sat the card down, the Large Brown spider apeared (1,600/1,400 - 1,800/1,600).

Alison snickered and replied, "Somebody actually use that piece of crap card !"

Princess ignored the comment and replied, "Yes! I Have to banish to summon my next monster. Begone, Spider!"

The Spider shattered and a large spider apeared. it was brown and it black & red spots all over it (2,700/1,000 - 2,900/1,200)

Kenny resumed, "Who the heck is..."

Princess resumed, "Meet the best my deck has to offer! Spidra, Queen of Spiders! Now For her ability For Ever insect I Discard, I Gain A Larva token!"

She discarded 1 Big Insect, 1 insect solidors of the sky and 1 Pinch Hopper to her graveyard and then 3 baby spiders apeared (300/300 - 500/500 x3).

Princess resumed, "Lets do this! Spidira, attack!"

The Spider launched a web and the spider wrapped the mage in a Caccoon and the spider took a bit of the middle of the and then the Caccon shattered.

(Princess: 1,700LP / Kenny: 3,400LP)

Princess resumed, "My babies, attack."

The baby Spiders jumped onto Kenny and each took a small bite out of Kenny.

(Princess: 1,700LP / Kenny: 1,900LP)

Princess resumed, "I Now Activate Larva Power! I offer my larvas.."

One by one, each little spider shattered.

Princess resumed, "Now you must discard that many cards from your graveyard for each destroyed!"

Kenny took the 3 top cards from her deck (Which were Mirror Force, Spell Return and a Spell Reproduction) and he discard those cards to his graveyard.

Princess resumed, "I Going to win this duel! I End my turn."

Kenny drew a card card and replied, "I Summon Silent Magician LV4!"

As he sat the card down, the Child Spellcaster apeared (1,000/1,000).

Kenny resumed, "I Activate Level Up!"

The Child began to glow and its level 8 form apeared (3,500/1,000).

Princess gulped and replied, "No..."

Kenny resumed, "I Activate Monster Reborn to Revive My DMG!"

The DMG apeared (2,000/1,700).

Kenny smiled and replied, "Lets do this! Silent Magician LV8, attack!"

The Mage fired a blast of magic from its scepter and the Spider Queen was blown to bits.

(Princess: 900LP / Kenny: 1,900LP)

Kenny resumed, "Lets do this! DMG, attack!"

The mage fired her attack and the Insect Queen was blown to the ground.

(Princess: 0LP / Kenny: 1,900LP)

Kenny smiled and replied, "Thats Game, Princess!"

Princess got up and replied, "Ow...Well you Won. You get 3 tokens now."

3 tokens appeared in princess's hand and she walked up to Kenny and handied him the tokens. Kenny took the tokens and slid them all into his deckslot.

Princess sighed and replied, "You win a card too.or two."

She flapped her wings hard and a nearby tree was blown away (It was a fake tree) A Treasure was seen on the box.  
Kenny walked over to the treasure and he opened it and two cards were seen. He found A Injection Fairy Lily and another Spellcaster he never heard off.

Princess giggled and replied, "Do you like those two cards?"

Kenny smiled and replied, "Of course! Thank you so much."

Princess giggled and replied, "No Problem. Now its time to say good-bye. I Hope you Have the best of luck in this tournement."

Suddenly, A large Door opened near the back of the forest and he left the arena with a smile. Alison ran up to him and she replied, "Good dueling, sweets!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cards Made By Me & Others

Brown Reclouse

Insect/Effect/Earth/ATK: 2,300/DEF: 0/4 Stars

When this card attacks, it is changed to Defense Position at the end of the Battle Phase. This position cannot be changed during your next turn.

Black Widow

Insect/Effect/Earth/ATK: 2,600/DEF: 500/6 Stars

"A Large Spider With Deadly venom."

(Note: Both of these cards were created By Cyber Commander. All creative Credit Goes to him.)

Dark Magic Trick / Normal Spell Card

Image: Dark magician Girl during a magic trick infront Of White Magician Pikeru

Discard 1 card from your hand to the graveyard to add 1 "Dark Magician" Or "Dark Magician Girl" From your graveyard to your hand.

Magical Blade / Equip Spell Card

Image: Neo Holding A Shining Blue Sword

This card can only be equipped to Spellcaster monster. Increase the Equipped monsters ATK by 300 points + 100 points for every level star the equipped monster has.

Sacred Mage

Image: A Mage wearing A Golden Robe

Spellcaster/Effect/Light/ATK: 1,300/1,100/4 Stars

Once per turn, if this card would be destroyed as a result of battle, it is not destroyed. (Damage calculation is applied normally).

Terrorscorpion

Insect/Earth/ATK: 1,600/DEF: 1,800/4 Stars

Image: A Large Black & Red scorpion resting under a shadey tree

"A Large Dangerous Scorpion. Its Stinger is one of the most poisonious of any scorpion."

Spidira, Queen of spiders

Image: A Large Spider trapping a Des Wombat in the corner of its nest

Insect/Effect/Earth/ATK: 2,700/DEF: 1,000/ 7 Stars

this card cannot be normal summoned or set. this card can only be special summoned by removing one monst on your side of the field with "Spider" In its name from Play. When this card is special summoned to the field, You may discard any number of insect-type monster to your graveyard to special summon 1 "Larva Token" (Insect/Earth/ATK: 300/DEF: 300/1 Star) To your side of the field in attack or defense postion. These tokens cannot be used in any kind of tribute summoning.

Larva Power / Normal Spell Card

Image: A Baby Spider Begining To glow.

Destroy all "Larva Tokens" On your side of the field and then your opponet discards 1 card from of his/her deck to their graveyard for every "Larva Token" Destroyed by this spell card.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Deckmasters Used

Insect Princess (2 DM Powers)

Insect/Effect/Wind/ATK: 1,900/DEF: 1,200/5 Stars

Deckmaster SA: "Bug Juice" Increase the ATK & DEF of all insect-type monsters on your side of the field by 200 points.  
Deckmaster SA: "Insect Block" when one of your opponets trap cards targets one or all of all insect-type monsters on your side of the field, You can remove 1 insect-type monster in your graveyard from play to negate the trap card and destroy it.

Rogue Doll

Spellcaster/Light/ATK: 1,600/DEF: 1,000/4 Stars

Deckmaster SA: "Spell Hunt" Pay 1,000 lifepoints to search your deck for a spellcaster-type monster of any level from your deck and add it to your hand. this power can only be activated 4 times per duel and when the selected cards is tributed or destoyed in any, its removed from play.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, Kenny has got his dueling pride Back. In Our Next chapter, Jill goes to find a duel and finds a duelist that has a deck that costs more then car! Will Jill prevail over this Deck? Find Out In "Greed", Coming soon.


	34. Greed

Yugioh GX30 

Chapter 34: Greed

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Outside of the Card Shop / 2:00pm

Kenny and Alison exited the lair and they were outside.

Kenny sighed and replied, "Duelatropolis, I'm BaccccccK!"

Alison giggled and replied, "You sure are!"

Kenny sighed and replied, "Wanna go for lunch?"

Alison then replied, "Lets do it then."

They began to walk towards the Eaters District, Holding hands.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Duelatropolis Park / 2:15pm

Jill was siting on a bench, Eating lunch.

Jill sighed and replied, "No Sign of the Gang. Those two must be dueling their hardest right about now.."

Suddenly, She Heard a another Females voice. she ran to the area and she found a duel going on. It Was A Women wearing alot of jewerly and wearing a Beautiful red Dress. She Had A Duel disk that was gold and it had Diamonds all over it. She had 2 facedown monsters and no facedown trap or spell card. Her Opponet, A Teenage boy, Had 2 Marauding Captains on his side of the field (1,200/700 x2). It Was The Guys turn.

Jill gasped and saw the womens LP counter and It read 25,500! The Boy Only had 2,000 Lifepoints remaining.

The Boy resumed, "I Offer both Captains to Summon Gilford The Lightning!"

The Warrior holding A Lightning Sword apeared (2,800/1,400).

The boy resumed, "Gilford, attack!"

The Warrior rushed into battle and A Goblin Of Greed apeared (1,000/1,800) and was cut in two.

The Boy smiled and replied, "I End my turn."

(Women: 25,500LP / Boy: 2,000LP)

The Women drew a card and replied, "I Play Monster Reborn to Revive my Shield!"

As she sat the card down, the Millenium Shield apeared (0/3,000).

The Women snickered and replied, "I Flip my facedown card up!"

As she flipped it, a Mechanicalchaser apeared (1,850/800).

The women resumed, "I activate Shield & Sword!"

The Shields ATK Changed (0/3,000 - 3,000/0) and The machines did as well (800/1,850) and the Warriors Did as well (2,800/1,400 - 1,400/2,800).

The Women resumed, "Lets do this! Shield, attack!"

The Shield charged in and slammed into the warrior, blowing him to bits.

(Women: 25,500LP / Boy: 400LP)

The Women resumed, "I End this now!"

The Machine charged and slammed its prod into the Boys stomach.

(Women: 25,500LP / Boy: 0LP)

The Boy then replied, "NOOO!"

He Ran off in a hurry.

The Women smiled and replied, "That was fun!"

Jill walked up to the women and replied, "Hi, I'm Jill Wheeler, Duelatropolis Duelist."

The Women smiled and replied, "Nice to meet you, Young Lady. I'm Danielle Richmore, Richest Women in the World!"

Jill gasped and repleid, "Whoa! Want to duel me?"

Danielle smiled and replied, "That would be nice. We'll duel with 6,000 lifepoints."

Both duelists shuffled their decks and slid them into their deck slots and both counters shot up to 6,000.

Danielle smiled and replied, "Ready?"

Jill smiled and replied, "Like, Always!"

"TIME TO DUEL!", both yelled out.

(Danielle: 6,000LP /Jill: 6,000LP)

both drew 5 cards from their decks and Jill smiled and replied, "You may go first."

Danielle drew a card and replied, "Your so polite. I Set a monster facedown and i place 1card facedown and thats my turn."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Summon Warrior Dai Grepher!"

As he sat the card down, the Warrior with the longsword apeared (1,700/1,600).

Jill resumed, "Attack her facedown card!"

The Warrior rushed in and A Flying Squirrel apeared (1,000/100) and was cut in half.

Danielle smiled and replied, "You attack my Nimble Momonga! And Now I Can Summon Two more!"

She took her deck out and she placed 2 cards on the field.

(Danielle: 7,000LP /Jill: 6,000LP)

Jill smiled and replied, "I End my turn."

Danielle drew a card and replied, "I Flip My Squirrels Faceup!"

The Squirrels apeared on the field (1,000/100).

Danielle smiled and replied, "I Now Activate my facedown trap, Spirit Barrier! My Squirrels, attack!"

The Squirrels flew in and The Warrior got his sword out and he cut the two critters in half.

Danielle smiled and replied, "Now i Get 2,000 Lifepoints!"

(Danielle: 9,000LP /Jill: 6,000LP)

Danielle resumed, I'm gonna set a card facedown and thats my turn."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Summon Command Knight!"

As he sat the card down, the Female Warrior of battle apeared (1,200/1,900 - 1,600/1,900). Grephers ATK rose as well (1,700/1,600 - 2,100/1,600).

Jill resumed, "Dai Grepher, attack!"

The Warrior rushed in and A Spirit Reaper apeared (300/200) and the attack bounced off the reaper.

Jill resumed, "A Spirit Reaper, Eh? I End my turn."

Danielle drew a card and replied, "I first set 1 monster card facedown and I Activate a spell card that costed me twenty-two thousand Dollars, Glory Of the Kings Hand!"

Jill then replied, "Its a card now!"

Danielle resumed, "Indeed! I draw cards until I Have 6 cards in my hand and I Gain 1,000 lifepoints for every one drawn."

She drew 4 cards from her deck.

(Danielle: 13,000LP /Jill: 6,000LP)

Jill gulped and replied, ."13,000 Lifepoints !"

Danielle giggled and replied, "Indeed! I can't Do anything else, so your turn!"

Jill drew a card and replied, "Dai Grepher, attack!"

The Warrior rushed in and A Goblin Of Greed Apeared (1,000/1,800) and was blown to bits.

Jill resumed, "Dang. I End my turn."

Danielle drew a card and replied, "I Summon Mechanicalchaser!"

As he sat the card down, the The Many Armed machine apeared (1,850/800).

Danielle resumed, "Next I activate A Common card, Dark Core!"

She discarded a card from her hand to her graveyard, and A Portal Opened up and Command Knight was sucked into it and then it closed up.

Danielle resumed, "This card costed me 45 dollars, but again it was indeed worth it! Chaser, attack!"

The Machine charged and he inpaled its prod into the warrior and the Warrior screamed a few minutes before shattering.

(Danielle: 13,000LP /Jill: 5,850LP)

Danielle resumed, "I End my turn now."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Danielle drew a card and replied, "I Now Activate the spell Card, Super Greed!"

Jill gulped and replied, "What does it..do?"

Danielle resumed, "Its lets me discard my current hand and Then I Get any 2 cards from my deck!"

She discarded the 4 cards in her hand and then she took two cards from her deck.

Danielle smiled and replied, "This card can only be activate When i Have between 12,000 & 15,000 LIfepoints! and I gain 500 points for every card i discarded!"

(Danielle: 15,000LP /Jill: 5,850LP)

Jill gasped and replied, "No..."

Danielle sighed and replied, "After I Activate this card, I Lose My Next Draw phase! Mechanicalchaser, attack!"

The Machine charged in and A Tiny Winguard apeared (1,400/1,800) and shattered.

Danielle smiled and replied, "One facedown card to end my turn."

Jill Drew a card and replied, "I Play my spell card, Bronze Knights. I Discard these 2 cards.."

She discarded A Fusion Weapon to her graveyard.

Jill resumed, "I Get 1 Bronze Knight Token."

Suddenly, a Knight in shining armor apeared (500/500).

Jill resumed, "I Activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your spirit barrier!"

A Storm began and The Barrier shattered.

Jill resumed, "I Offer my Token To Summon Freed the Matchless General!"

As the monster vanished, The Mighty Geneal Apeared (2,300/1,700).

Jill resumed, "Lets do this! Freed, attack!"

The Warrior rushed in and he sliced the machine in half and it exploded.

(Danielle: 14,550LP /Jill: 5,850LP)  
Danielle smiled and replied, "I Activate Option Hunter!"

(Danielle: 16,400LP /Jill: 5,850LP)

Jill sighed and replied, "Like you need them! I End my turn."

Danielle drew a card and replied, "I Set a card facedown and 1monster card facedown and I Activate Prayer From Heaven! I Now Gain 2,500 Lifepoints!"

(Danielle: 18,400LP / Jill 5,850LP)

Danielle sighed and replied, "My Next Draw phase is now skipped! I End my turn."

Jill drew a card and replied, "Freed, attack!"

The Warrior rushed in and A Petit angel apeared (600/900) and it was cut in two.

Jill sighed and replied, "I End my turn now."

Danielle smiled and replied, "I activate Mega Greed!"

Jill groaned and replied, " Not AGAIN!"

Danielle smiled and replied, "this card can only activated when I Have Between 17,500 and 20,000 Lifepoints! I Now can add every card in my deck to my hand and draw 2 cards!"

She took all of the cards in her graveyard and she reshuffled them.

Jill sighed and replied, "No Biggie.."

Danielle snickered and replied, "IT Is! I Now Can Special Summon any monster from my hand to my side of the field! I I Think Guardian Angel Joan should do it!"

As she sat the card down, the Guardian Fairy apeared (2,800/2,100).

Danielle sighed and replied, "Now you get to draw 2 cards from your deck now."

Jill drew 2 cards from his her deck.

Danielle resumed, "my Fairy, attack!"

The Fairy fired her attack and Freed Was blasted to bits.

Jill groaned and replied, "Now you gain 2,300 Lifepoints!"

(Danielle: 20,700LP / Jill 5,3500LP)  
Danielle resumed, "I End my turn now."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Activate Snatch Steal!"

The Fairy went to Jills side of the field.

Jill resumed, "I Offer to summon Steel Fan Fighter!"

The Warrior with two fans apeared (2,200/1,500).

Jill resumed, "I Now Activate Monster To bring back my Dai Grepher!"

The Warrior apeared again.

Jill resumed, "Both Warriors, attack!"

The Warriors rushed in and both Slashed Danielle in her chest with their weapons.

(Danielle: 16,750LP / Jill 5,3500LP)

Jill sighed and replied, "I End my turn with 1 facedown card."

Danielle drew a card and replied, "I Summon a card that cost Me 2 thousand dollars! Cyber Stein!"

As he sat the card down, the machine of darkness apeared (700/500).

Jill gulped and replied, "No..."

Danielle resumed, "I Pay 5,000 lifepoints to summon a monster from my graveyard!"

as the Cyber Stein Began to glow, The Master Of Oz apeared! (4,200/3,700).

(Danielle: 11,750LP / Jill 5,350LP)

Jill turned pale and replied, "Damn..."

Danielle smiled and replied, "Lets do this! Master Of Oz, attack Grepher!"

The Beast rushed and suckered punched The Warrior, blasting him to bits.

(Danielle: 11,750LP / Jill 2,650LP)

Danielle sighed and replied, "I End my turn."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and I Switch my Fighter To Defense as well."

Danielle drew a card and replied, "I Switch my cyber Stien to defense and my Oz will attack your Fighter!"

The Massive Creature Swung his mighty fist again and the Fighter was blown to bits.

Danielle resumed, "I End my turn now."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and I End my turn."

Danielle replied, "Master Of Oz, attack!"

The Warrior rushed in and The D.D. Warrior Lady apeared And was punched to the ground.

Danielle gulped and replied, "No..."

The Portal Opened in the sky and the Warrior ladys dead body and the Master Of Oz was sucked into it.

Danielle groaned and replied, "Dang, Dang, Dang, Dang! I set a card facedown and that will end my turn."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Summon Gearfried!"

as she sat the card down, the iron-armored Warrior apeared (1,800/1,600).

Jill resumed, "Lets do this! Gearfried, attack!"

The Warrior rushed and he slashed the Machine, blowing it to bits.

Jill resumed, "Your Move now."

Danielle drew a card and replied, "I First Activate Dian Keto the Cure master!"

(Danielle: 12,750LP / Jill 2,650LP)

Danielle resumed, "I Now summon my Goblin Millonaire!"

As he sat the card down, A Goblin of greed in a Fancy Tuxedo apeared (2,400/2,350).

Jill was shocked and replied, "No Way! How can that can be summoned That Easily?"

Danielle smiled and replied, "If I Have 10,000 or more lifepoints, He Can be summont this way without a tribute. also If he's summoned this way and when my lifepoints go below 10,000, he's removed from play. Millonaire, attack her warrior."

The Goblin tossed 3 gold coins and all of them sliced the Warrior to bits.

(Danielle: 12,750LP / Jill 2,050LP)

Danielle smiled and replied, "I End my turn now."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Play My Exiled Force in attack mode!"

A Group of Warriors apeared (1,000/1,000).

Jill resumed, "I Activate Monster reborn to revive my Gearfried!"

As he sat the card down, the iron-armored Warrior apeared (1,800/1,600).

Jill resumed, "My Exiled Force, begone to destroy that goblin!"

The Soldior gang turned into Spirits and each rushed in and the Goblin Shattered Instantly.

Jill resumed, "Gearfried, attack!"

The Warrior rushed in and slashed Danielle in the chest.

(Danielle: 10,950LP / Jill 2,050LP)

Jill sighed and replied, "Not much. I End my turn now."

Danielle slowly drew a card and replied, "I Play Poison Of An Old Man!"

Danielle began to glow.

(Danielle: 12,150LP / Jill 2,050LP)

Danielle smiled and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and thats it for me."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Summon Mataza the Zapper!"

As she sat the card down, the Green armor Samurai apeared (1,300/800).

Jill resumed, "Lets do this! Gearfried, attack again!"

The Warrior rushed and A Spirit Reaper apeared (300/200) and took the hit.

Jill groaned and replied, "Dang Dang! I End my turn."

Danielle drew a card and replied, "I Activate Golden Pot Of Greed! I Discard 2 cards from my hand to draw 2 new ones."

She discarded a Mega Greed and a Nimble Momonga to her graveyard.

Danielle then drew 2 cards from her deck and replied, "I Set another monster facedown and that will do it for me."

Jill drew a card and replied, "Gearfried, attack again!"

The Warrior rushed in and A Shining Abyss apeared (1,600/1,800) and took the hit well.

Jill groaned and replied, "I Set a card facedown and I Switch Mataza to defense mode."

The Samurai Knelt in defense.

Danielle drew and she smiled at it and replied, "I Now Offer both of my monsters to Summon 1 The Joys Of My Deck!"

As the two monsters vanished, a Blue Eyes apeared With A Loud Roar! (3,000/2,500).

Jill was shocked and replied, "How the...Hell did you get one of them?"

Danielle sighed and replied, "It costed Me 22 thousand dollars in a online auction, but it was worth every penny. Orignally there was only 3, then 3 more were made. I Have 1 of the 3 News ones made. Blue Eyes, attack!"

The Dragon launched its attack and it headied towards the Warrior.

Jill quickly replied, "I activate Shadow Spell!"

The Chains came out of the ground and wrapped up the dragon tightly (3,000/2,500 - 2,300/2,500).

Danielle resumed, "No.. I End my turn."

Jill drew a card and she looked at it.

Danielle smiled and replied, "I Offer my Mataza to summon the wonderous warrior of my deck!"

as the Samurai vanished, a knight dressed in brilliant, pure white armor and a cape, with a crested helmet, holding a gleaming broadsword apeared on the field (2,300/1,800).

Danielle was shocked and replied, "Is that.."

Jill smiled and replied, "Before I Entered Duel academy, I entered A Duel Monsters tournement and I Won it and this card was first prize, SAINT KNIGHT ISSAC!"

(2,300/1,800).

Jill resumed, "I activate Legendary Sword!"

The Warriors sword grew larger (2,300/1,800 - 2,600/1,800).

Jill resumed, "Lets do this! Issac, attack! The Warrior rushed in and he Stabbed its sword into the Dragon and it roared before shattering.

(Danielle: 11,850LP / Jill: 2,050LP)

Jill resumed, "By the Way, any Card Issac attack is Removed from play. Gearfried, attack!"

The Warrior rushed in and slashed Danielle In the chest.

(Danielle: 10,050LP / Jill: 2,050LP)

Jill smiled and replied, "Your losing now! I End my turn."

Danielle slowly drew a card and replied, "I Summon Nimble Momonga!"

as he sat the card down, the Flying Squirrel apeared (1,000/100).

Danielle resumed, "Now to play two of my favorite cards that I Won In the Duel Monsters World Championship last Year! I Activate the Ritual Card, Contract with the Heavens."

Jill looked puzzled and replied, "Wha..."

Danielle resumed, "I Offer my Flying Squirrel from my hand and 1 Airknight Parshath as well to summon One of my faves!"

As the Fairy warrior and the Squirrel Vanished in a beam of light, A Fairy apeared. She Had 3 Golden swords and he wore Bronze armor as well (2,600/2,700).

Danielle smiled and replied, "Meet 1 of the best monsters in my deck, Darcell, Guardian Of angels! her ability for every card in my hand, She gains 200 points!"

The Fairys Swords began to glow (2,600/2,700 - 3,400/2,700).

Danielle resumed, "Lets do it! Darcell, attack!"

The Fairy warrior rushed and slashed Issac twice with its 2 swords, blowing him to bits.

(Danielle: 10,050LP / Jill: 950LP)

Jill gave a sad sigh and replied, "Issac..."

Danielle resumed, "I'm sorry that had to be done. I End my turn now."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Switch Gearfried to defense and I Summon another monster in defense to end my turn."

Danielle drew a card and replied, "I summon My Mechanicalchaser!"

as he sat the card down, the Many armed machine apeared (1,850/800).

Danielle resumed, "Lets do this! Mechanicalchaser, you attack first!"

The Machine rushed in and it jammed its prod into Gearfried, blowing him to bits.

Danielle resumed, "Darcell, you attack her facedown card!"

The Fairy Warrior rushed in and A Command Knight apeared (1,200/1,900) And was blown to bits as well.

Danielle smiled and replied, "I set a card facedown and that will end my turn."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Play Warriors Last Fight! This card lets me special summon a level 4 or lower warrior-type monster from my hand."

Gearfried appeared again (1,800/1,600).

Jill resumed, "Next I activate Release Restraint! Gearfried, I Release you from your armor, so come on out!"

Gearfrieds Armor began to crack and the Musclar Barbarian apeared (2,600/2,200).

Danielle sighed and replied, "I'm afraid he's weaker, Jill."

Jill smiled and replied, "I Know. I Activate Legendary Sword!"

The Warriors sword grew larger (2,600/2,200 - 2,900/2,500).

Jill smiled again and replied, "and when he gets a equip card, one monst on your field is wiped out!"

The barbarian slammed its sword into the ground and Darcell gasped before shattering.

Jill resumed, "Now that he's out of the way, Gearfried, attack Now!"

The Warrior rushed in and he split the Machine in half.

(Danielle: 9,400LP / Jill: 950LP)

Jill resumed, "I End my turn with 2 facedown cards and that will it for me."

Danielle drew a card and replied, "I Play Vorse Raider!"

as he sat the card down, the Wicked beast-Warrior apeared (1,900/1,200)

Danielle resumed, "I Play Monster Reborn To Revive my Millonaire Goblin!"

as he sat the card down, the Rich Goblin apeared (2,400/2,350).

Danielle resumed, "I Activate Riyoku!"

The Barbarians ATK lowered and the Goblins rose (2,400/2,350 - 3,850/2,350) and the Barbarians ATK Lowered (2,900/2,500 - 1,450/2,500).

Danielle smiled and replied, "Its been fun, time to end this! Millonaire, attack her swordsmaster and end this duel!"

The Goblin got a few coins out of them and tossed them at her warrior...

Jill smiled and replied, "I Don't Think So! I Activate my facedown card, Draining Shield!"

The Coins bounced off of a shield.

(Danielle: 9,400LP / Jill: 950LP)

Danielle gasped and replied, "I End my turn...now."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Play Double attack I discard this monster and my swordsmaster can attack twice, ATTACK!"

The Warrior rushed and Split both of the monsters in two with its mighty sword.

(Danielle: 7,900LP / Jill: 950LP)

Jill resumed, "I End my turn 1 one facedown monster."

Danielle drew a card and replied, "I activate A Spell card, Removal Heal spell. With This card i Can remove any monster in my graveyard from play..."

She took her Darcell and slid it into her RFP slot.

Danielle resumed, "Now I Get 500 lifepoints x the number of stars Darcell had, And I Think it had 8!"

(Danielle: 11,900LP / Jill: 950LP)

Jill smiled and replied, "I Activate Life Equalizer!"

(Danielle: 3,000LP / Jill: 3,000LP)

Danielle gulped and replied, "No. I activate Scapegoat!"

as she sat the card down, 3 Different Colored Sheep apeared on the field (0/0 x4)

Danielle resumed, "I End my turn.."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Summon Haybusa Knight!"

as he sat the card down, the Hawk-Headed Knight apeared (1,000/700).

Jill resumed, "Lets do this! My Warriors, attack!"

The Barbarian rushed and cleaved one of the Sheep in half and the Hawk-headed Knight sliced 2 of them in half as well.

Jill resumed, "I End my turn with 1 facedown card."

Danielle drew a card and replied, "I activate Brain Control!"

Gearfried went to Danielle side of the field.

Danielle sighed and replied, "Gearfried, attack That Knight!"

The Barbarian rushed in and The Knight was cut in half.

(Danielle: 2,200LP / Jill: 1,100LP)

Danielle resumed, "Next I Offer him to summon My Millenium Shield in defense mode."

as the Warrior vanished, the Mighty Shield apeared (0/3,000).

Danielle resumed, "I End my turn now."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Activate one of my spell cards, Shield Crush!"

The Shield shattered to bits.

Danielle sighed and replied, "Its over for me."

Jill smiled and replied, "It was fun! I Summon Marauding Captain and with his ability, Goblin attack force!"

as the Mighty Captain apeared, The Goblin army apeared (2,300/0).

Jill smiled and replied, "Lets end this duel. Captain, attack!"

The Warrior rushed and cleaved the final token in half.

Jill resumed, "I End this duel now. Goblin attack force, attack directly!"

The Goblin army surronded Danielle and each hit her with its weapon.

(Danielle: 0LP / Jill: 1,100LP)

Jill smiled and replied, "Good game, Danielle."

Danielle smiled and replied, "Indeed it was. I had Fun."

She took a card out of her deck and handied it Jill and she found out it was Glory Of the Kings Hand!"

Jill was shocked and replied, "Why would you give me this card?"

Danielle smiled and replied, "You deserve and with that card, you'll go far!"

Jill took her deck out and slid the card into her deck.

Danielle smiled and replied, "I Have to go now, But Good dueling, Jill."

Jill smiled and replied, "Same to you!"

Danielle left and headied towards a Large Mansion.

Jill smiled and quietly replied, "Thanks, Danielle."

She turned the other way and headied towards the Main City.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cards Made By me & Others

Glory Of The Kings Hand / Normal Spell card

Image: A massive, wondrous pile of gold, jewelry, and gems

This card can only be activated during your Main Phase 1. Draw cards until you have 6 in your hand and you regain 1,000 lifepoints for every card drawn. after you use this card, your turn ends immediatly. This card may only be activated once per duel, whether or not the effect successfully resolves.

(This card was Created by Man Called True. All Creative Credit goes to him)

Super Greed / Normal Spell Card

Image: A Goblin Of greed Looking at two large sacks of golden coins

this card can only be activated if your have between 12,000 and 15,000 lifepoints. Discard your current hand to the graveyard and then you can choose 2 cards from your deck and add both cards to your hand. You Gain 500 lifepoints for every card you discarded with this card. After you activate this card, Your Next Battle Phase is Skipped. This card can only be activated once per duel, whether or not the effect successfully resolves or not.

Mega Greed / Normal Spell Card

Image: Dan Zaloog and Goblin Of Greed trading Gold and Diamonds

this card can only be activated if your have between 17,500 and 20,000 lifepoints. Add every card from your graveyard to your deck and then reshuffle your deck and then You Can Special Summon any monster from your hand to your side of the field in faceup attack or defense postion. After you activate this card, your opponets get to draw 2 cards from his/her deck. This card can only be activated once per duel, whether or not the effect successfully resolves or not.

Prayer From Heaven / Normal Spell Card

Image: Two beams of light come out of a dark cloud and heading towards Earth

increase your lifepoints by 2,500 and then skip your next draw phase.

Goblin Millonaire

Image: A Goblin Of Greed Wearing a Fancy Tuxedo

Fiend/Effect/Earth/ATK: 2,400/DEF: 2,350/6 Stars

This card can only normal summoned without a tribute if your lifepoints are 10,000 or more. If your normal summon this monster using this effect and your lifepoints go below 10,000, this card is removed from play. If your tribute summon this card normally, this card is not removed from play if your Lifepoints go below 10,000.

Golden Pot Of Greed / Normal Spell Card

Image: A Pot Of Greed that is now pure gold

Discard 2 cards from your hand to the graveyard and then you draw 2 cards from your deck.

Contract with the Heavens / Ritual Spell Card

Image: Shinato opening heaven's gate to a Marauding Captain

This card is to ritual summon "Darcell, Guardian Of Angels" and you must offer monsters from your side of the field or hand that equals 8 stars more.

Darcell, Guardian Of Angels

Fairy/Ritual/Effect/Light/ATK: 2,600/DEF: 2,700/8 Stars

This Card Can only Be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Card "Contract With The Heavens" and you must offer monsters from your side of the or in your hand that equal 8 stars or more. Increase this Monsters ATK by 200 points for every card in your hand. When this card is destroyed in battle, The monsters used to ritual summon this card are returned to your deck and then you reshuffle your deck and draw 2 cards from it.

Warriors Last Fight / Normal Spell Card

Image: Freed the Matchless general Rushing into Battle against A Shadowknight Archfiend

Special summon 1 level 4 or lower Warrior-type monster from your graveyard to your side of the field in faceup attack or defense postion.

Removal Heal / Normal Spell Card

Image: Lady Of Faith healing a Wounded Princess Pikeru

Remove 1 monster in your graveyard from play and then you gain 500 x the number of level stars the removed card had.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Note: Saint Knight Issac & Shield Crush are Japan Only cards (for Now).

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well Jill has done it again. In Our Next Chapter, Kenny has another duel and He finds a duelist with a deck that is out of this world! Can Kenny win against these Space Deck. find Out In "Orbital Bombardment", Coming Soon.


	35. Orbital Bombardment

Yugioh GX30 

Chapter 35: Orbital Bombardment

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Downtown District / 5:30pm

Jill Was Walking in the downtown area, looking a for a place to eat. She Found A Restaraunt Named "Pascos Mexicana Cantina". Jill took out her wallet and she found her Duel Card and went inside.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Pascos Mexicana Cantina 5:35pm

Jill Walked in and she was amazed at what she saw. The Cafe Was Huge and there were many tables and about 5 to 20 Waiters helping each of customers out.

Jill walked up to the Podium and the main server was there and she replied, "Can I Help you?"

Jill smiled and replied, "1 Please and Non-smoking."

The Waiter smiled and replied, "It will be about 10 More Minutes."

Jill smiled and replied, "Thank you."

She Sat down on a nearby bench. She Found A Teenager Duelist Of Somsort. He Wore A Blue Shirt and A Pair Of Blue Jeans. He Had Picture Of An UFO on the front of its shirt. He wore Glasses.

Jill smiled and replied, "Hi, are you dueling in this tournement."

The Boy looked up from his magazine and he Looked at Jill and replied, "Of course I am. I have racked up 8 tokens already."

Jill then replied, "Thats cool. Before I Forget, I'm Jill Wheeler."

The Boy smiled and replied, "Nice to meet you. I'm Oswald Onessa. I'm A Ra Yellow From The New Your City academy."

Jill smiled and replied, "I'm A Slifer From North Island. Did you just finish eating your dinner here?"

The Boy nodded and replied, "I Just Finished My Meal I'm waiting for my sister to get out of the restroom to go. If you want a good meal here, I'd Go with the Chicken Fajitas. They're the best."

Jill smiled and replied, "Thank you."

Suddenly, A Tall Teenage Women apeared. She walked wore a red shirt and Blue Jeans. up to Oswald and replied, "Ready?"

Oswald smiled and replied, "Lets get going."

Jill smiled and replied, "Who's that?"

Oswald smiled and replied, "This is my sister Katie. She's dueling in the tournement as Well. I Have 1 more token then she does."

Katie then replied, "I'll maybe seeing you around in this little tournement."

Jill smiled and replied, "Same to you, girl."

Oswald and Katie then Left.

Jill went to sat back down, waiting for a table to open.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Card Sharks Shop / 6:30pm

Oswald and Katie were inside, looking at the card selections in the glass counter and the card cases. Oswald Saw 3 cards in the case he got excited about.

He smiled and replied, "How much for those 3 cards?"

Bobby looked at him and replied, "$15."

Oswald took his credit card and gave it to Bobby and he replied, "Thank you. Your account has been deducted by the full amount."

Bobby took each of the 3 cards out and slid them all into the red envolope and he handied it to Oswald. Oswald then slid the cards into his backpacks back pocket and then he zipped it up.

Katie looked at one of the cards near Bobbys register.

Bobby went to Katie and replied, "That cards is a really rare card. It'll cost you at least 15 Bucks."

She took out her cash card and replied, "I'll take it."

Bobby took the card to a nearby cash register and ran it through. He placed the card in a small blue Envolope and he replied, "Enjoy your new beauty."

She took her deck out of her pocket and she placed it on top.

Katie looked at her brother and replied, "Lets head back to our hotel."

They Exited their hotel.

-  
Sogen Hotel /1:00pm

Alison was sleeping soundly But Kenny was not. He was sitting up in his bed, wide awake. He then looked At Alison and she did'nt have any blanket covering her. She was wearing a white Shirt and a pair of white underwear with green flowers on it. Kenny got up and then he took the Sheet off of the floor and covered his girlfriend with it. He went to his closet and got some grey sweatpants on and he left his Hotel room, with his disk on his arm.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Duelatropolis Park / 1:35am

Kenny walked into the park and he saw it was completley abandoned. He was the only one there. He then sat down on a nearby bench. He yawned and replied, "Lets find me a duelist."

Suddenly, Oswald walked up to him and he replied, "Are you Kenny Muto Of South Islands Duel academy?"

Kenny nodded and replied, "Guilty. Your from the NYC Duel academy, aren't ya?"

Oswald smiled and replied, "Guilty. Wanna have a duel?"

Kenny sighed and replied, "I'm bored like heck, so lets do it then!"

Both Sat up and they activated their disks. and the grid of cards apeared infront of both.

Kenny smiled and replied, "I Already Know My Deckmaster!"

Kenny pushed the card he need and DMG apeared on the field.

Kenny smiled and replied, "I Choose Dark Magician Girl!"

Oswald was still looking for one and he replied, "I Chose my deckmaster!"

as he selected the DM he wanted, A Large Floating UFO with lights underneath apeared.

Kenny looked Puzzled and replied, "What's that?"

Oswald smiled and replied, "Meet Flying Saucer Muusik'i. Ready Now?"

Kenny smiled and replied, "As always."

Both activated their decks and both LP Counters Rose to 6,000.

Kenny smiled and replied, "Lets do it. Wanna duel for 3 tokens?"

Oswald smiled and replied, "Sounds Cool."

"ITS TIME TO DUEL!", Both yelled out.

(Oswald: 6,000LP / Kenny: 6,000LP)

Both drew 5 cards from their decks and Kenny replied, "You start."

Oswald drew a card and replied, "Thanks. I Set a monster facedown and thats all i'm gonna do."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Summon Neo!"

As he sat the card down, the Magicial Warrior apeared (1,700/1,000).

Kenny smiled and replied, "Lets do this! Neo, attack!"

The Warrior rushed and A Wierd Grey Creature apeared Briefly (300/800) before being cut right down the middle.

Kenny smiled and replied, "That was eas..huh?"

A Small Grey Slug-like creature came out and it grabbed to neo's chest and he gasped.

Alison groaned and replied, "EEEW!"

Oswald smiled and replied, "You destroyed my Alien Grey. So I Get to place 1 alien counter on one of your monsters and I Choose your only one, Neo! When a Alien battles a monster with a a-counter on it, It loses 300 ATK Points for every one of those counters on it."

Kenny sighed and replied, "Okay. I End my turn with 1 facedown card."

Oswald drew a card and replied, "I Summon Alien Child in attack mode!"

as he sat the card down, A Small-Reptile-like Creature apeared on the field with really sharp Claws and bright red skin (1,200/1,100)

Oswald resumed, "When this creatures battles a monster with a A-counter, his ATK increases by 1,000 points! Alien child, attack!"

The Creature rushed in and he tore Neo apart with its claws.

(Oswald: 6,000LP / Kenny: 5,200LP)

Kenny snickered and replied, "I Activate Magicians Circle! No we both get to special summon any level 6 or lower spellcaster from our decks!"

Oswald sighed and replied, "I Have none in my deck."

Kenny took his deck and He found the card he wanted and he placed the card on his disk and Skilled Dark Magician apeared (1,900/1,700).

Oswald resumed, "Oh well. I set a card facedown and that will end my turn."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and I'll let my Mage attack your alien child!"

The Mage fired its attack and the child was blown to red bits.

(Oswald: 5,300LP / Kenny: 5,200LP)

Oswald quickly replied, "Reveal facedown card, Michizure!"

The mage gasped and shattered to bits.

Kenny groaned and replied, "I End my turn with scapegoat!"

4 Different Colored Sheep apeared (0/0 x4).

Oswald drew a card and replied, "I activate My deckmasters ability, I Pay 300 lifepoints to search my deck for a monster with "Alien" in its name and add it to my hand."

The Saucer began to glow and then he took his deck out and found the card he needed and then reshuffled his deck and slid it back into his disk.

(Oswald: 5,000LP / Kenny: 5,200LP)

Oswald resumed, "I Now Summon Alien Hunter!"

As he sat the card down, A humanoid lizard with brown scales, a crested head, and a long tail apeared holidng a rod-like weapon (1,600/800).

Oswald resumed, "Lets do this! Hunter, attack!"

The Alien rushed in and it slammed its rod into one of the sheep, blowing it to bits.

Oswald sighed and replied, "I End my turn with 1 facedown card."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Gemini Elf!"

As he sat the card down, the Elf Sisters apeared (1,900/900.

Oswald smiled and replied, "I activate Alienation! I discard 1 card to my graveyard."

He discarded a 2nd alien grey to his graveyard.

Oswald smiled and replied, "Now one of your monsters Now has a A-Counter!"

Another one of the small slugs apeared and the sisters chest.

Kenny growled and replied, "Dang, Dang, Dang! I End my turn with 1 facedown card."

Oswald drew a card and replied, "I Now Summon Alien Warrior!"

as he sat the card down, Another one of the Reptilian aliens apeared (1,800/1,000).

Oswald resumed "Lets do this! Alien Warrior, attack!"

The Alien rushed and The Elfs Gasped in fear...

Kenny quickly replied, "I activate Negate attack!"

The Warrior bounced off the Invisible Barrier.

Oswald resumed, "Well done. I more card facedown and that will do it for me."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Sacrfice my Elves to summon Black Mage."

as the Elfs vanished, A Mage apeared on the field. It was similar to Dark Magician, but this one had A Dark Black Robe Instead of a purple one (2,200/2,000).

Kenny resumed, "When he's summoned, I Can Bring Back 1 Spellcaster from my graveyard to my hand."

He took his Neo out of his graveyard and added it to his hand.

Kenny smiled and replied, "Lets fight!"

The Mage rushed and he fired a spell and the Hunter was blown to alien bits.

(Oswald: 4,400LP / Kenny: 5,200LP)

Kenny smiled and replied, "Take that! I End my turn now."

Oswald drew a card and replied, "I Switch My Warrior to defense mode and A Lay another card in defense mode and thats my turn."

The Warrior knelt in defense.

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Summon Neo!"

As he sat the card down, the Mighty Magical Swordsman apeared (1,700/1,000).

Kenny smiled and replied, "Lets do this! Neo, attack his facedown card!"

Neo rushed in and a another Hunter apeare Briefly before being cut down the middle.

Kenny resumed, "Black Mage, attack!"

The Mage fired its staff and the Warrior was blown to bits.

Suddenly, two more slug-like creatures shot out and attached itsself to The Mage.

Oswald smiled and replied, "Any monster Who destroys the Alien warrior in battle, Wins two a-Counters."

Kenny then replied, "Dang! I End my turn."

Oswald drew a card and replied, "I Activate my facedown card, Brainwashing beam!"

The Mage struggled, but he ending up walking to Oswalds side of the field.

Oswald resumed, "Next I Tribute him to summon Big Core!"

as the Mage vanished, A Giant Spaceship apeared (2,300/1,100).

Oswald then replied, "Activate Shield Counters!"

3 Counters apeared infront of the ship.

Oswald smiled and replied, "Lets do it! Big Core, attack!"

The Machine fired a laser from the front of it and Neo was wiped out. One of the counters shattered.

(Oswald: 4,400LP / Kenny: 4,600LP)

Oswald resumed, "I end my turn with 1 facedown card."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Oswald drew a card and replied, "Big Core, attack!"

The Ship launched another beam and a Chikau (500/500) apeared and the laser bouced right off of it. the 2nd Shield Counter shattered.

Oswald sighed and replied, "I End my turn now."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Set another monster facedown and thats my turn."

Oswald drew a card and replied, "I Play Alien Soldior!"

As he sat the card down, Another Reptilan Alien apeared and this one had a Green Skin (1,300/1,700).

Oswald resumed, "I add the Equip spell card, Alien Ray Gun to my Alien! He now gains 400 ATK & DEF Points!"

The Alien placed its sword on the ground and he took out a ray gun (1,300/1,700 - 1,700/2,100).

Oswald resumed, "lets do this! Alien Soldior, attack!"

The Warrior fired its ray gun at the facedown card and a White Magician Pikeru apeared (1,200/0) briefly before being vaporized.

Oswald resumed, "I End my turn now."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Play Change Of Heart on your Big Core!"

The Machine floated to Kennys side of the field.

Kenny smiled and replied, "I Tribute it to summon Choas Command Magician!"

As the Machine Vanished, The Mage of light apeared (2,400/1,800).

Kenny resumed, "Lets do this! CCM, attack!"

The Mage fired its weapon and the Alien Soldior was blown to bits and the ray gun exploded to bits.

(Oswald: 3,700LP / Kenny: 4,600LP)

Kenny smiled and replied, "I end my turn."

Oswald drew a card and he looked at it.

He then snickered and replied, "Oh, Yea! I Activate Cost down and I Discard this card to do so."

he discarded a Boss Rush card to his graveyard.

Oswald resumed, "I Now Summon My Decks pride and joy in attack mode!"

as he sat the card down, Another Alien reptile apeared, but this one had orange skin and he looked very old (0/0).

Oswald resumed, "Meet Alien Elder!"

Kenny smiled and replied, "That thing has 0 ATK!"

Oswald giggled and replied, "he gains 500 ATK for every Alien In my graveyard!"

The Elders ATK rose (0/0 - 3,500/0).

Kenny gulped and replied, "3,500 ATK !"

Oswald resmumed, "If his ATK goes Over 3,500, Its removed from the play. Elder, attacK!"

The Alien glowed and he fired a orange beam and the Spellcaster was blown to bits.

(Oswald: 3,700LP / Kenny: 3,500LP)

Oswald resumed, "I End my turn."

Kenny smiled and replied, "I Activate Cosmic Prayer! This card lets me tribute 1 spellcaster on my side of the field to Special summon 1 Cosmo Queen from my deck or hand."

Chikau turned to Kenny and waved good-bye, and then The Mighty Queen of the spellcasters apeared (2,900/2,450).

Kenny resumed, "I activate Soul Release! I'm Removing your Alien Warrior, Alien Soldior, Alien Child, Alienation and your Alien Hunter from play!"

Oswald took the cards out of the his graveyard and slid all 4 into his RFP slot. The Elder Groaned in pain (3,500/0 - 1,500/0).

Kenny smiled and replied, "Lets do this! Cosmo Queen, attack with Cosmic flux!"

A Ball of dark energy apeared in her hands and she launched it at the elder, tearing the Alien to bits.

(Oswald: 1,350LP / Kenny: 3,500LP)

Kenny smiled and replied, "Now since I activate Cosmic Prayer, you get to draw 2 cards from your deck to additon to the one you usually get. I End my turn now."

Oswald drew 3 cards from his deck and replied, "I activate Swords Of revealing Light!"

as he sat the card down, the Shield Of Swords apeared.

Oswald resumed, "I end my turn with 1 facedown card and The Spell Card, Dian Keto."

as he sat the card down, the Kind Healer apeared and Oswald sighed in relief.

(Oswald: 2,350LP / Kenny: 3,500LP)

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I pass."

Oswald drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster card facedown and I also set 1 card facedown and thats it for me."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Pass yet again with 1 facedown card."

Oswald drew a card.

Kenny resumed, "I activate Dust Tornado!"

The Swords shattered to bits.

Oswald resumed, "I Flip my facedown card, up!"

as he revealed his facedown card, A Alien Warrior apeared (1,800/1,000).

Oswald resumed, "I Offer it to Summon Alien Mother!"

as the vanished, A Hideous 30 Feet Tall Reptilian Creature apeared with Dangerous Claws (2,300/1,500).

Oswald resumed, "I activate my My Last facedown card, Metalmorph!"

The Alien Roared as Her Body turned Silver for a minute (2,300/1,500 - 2,600/1,800).

Oswald resumed, "Lets do this! Mother, attack!"

The Alien rushed in and Her ATK Went Up (2,600/1,800 - 4,050/1,800) and She slashed The Queen, in the chest, blowing her to bits.

(Oswald: 2,350LP / Kenny: 2,350LP)

Oswald sighed and replied, "A Tie. I End my turn with 1 facedown card."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I activate Monster Reborn to revive my Dark Magican!"

as he sat the card down, the Mage apeared (2,500/2,100).

Kenny resumed, "I Summon My Deckmaster now!"

The DMG apeared on the field (2,000/1,700).

Kenny resumed, "I Now activate Magic Formula!"

A Large Spellbook apeared and the Dark Magician began to read it (2,500/2,100 - 3,000/2,100).

Kenny smiled and replied, "Lets end this! DM & DMG, attack!"

The Mage fired his attack and the Alien Mother was wiped out. DMG Aimed her staff and It struck Oswald, In The Chest.

(Oswald: 0LP / Kenny: 2,350LP)

Kenny smiled and replied, "Thats Game, Oswald."

Oswald smiled and replied, "I enjoyed our duel. You really deserve these tokens."

Oswald opened his box and took 3 of his tokens out and handied them all to Kenny. Kenny took them and placed all 3 of them in the Box.

Oswald Smiled and replied, "Before we have to go...wanna Talk?"

Kenny smiled and replied, "Yes, Lets!"

They found a nearby bench to sit and they both sat down.

------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cards Made By Me

Alien Child

Image: A Red Small Red-Skinned Reptilian Alien

Reptile/Effect/Fire/ATK: 1,200/DEF: 1,100/3 Stars

When this cards attacks a monster with a A-Counter on it, Increase this Monsters ATK by 1,000 until the end of the current battle phase.

Alienation / Trap Card

Image: A Flying Saucer Muusik'i firing its ray gun at A Archfiend Soldior

Discard 1 monster with "Alien" In its name from your hand to your graveyard and then place 1 a-counter on one of your opponets monsters.

Dark Mage

Image: Dark Magician, but with A Pitch-Black Robe

Spellcaster/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,200/DEF: 2,000/6 Stars

When this card is normal summoned successfully, add 1 spellcaster-type monster from your graveyard to your hand.

Alien Soldior

Reptile/Effect/Wind/ATK: 1,400/DEF: 1,700/4 Stars

Increase this Monsters ATK By 200 points for every monster on the field with a "A-Counter" on it.

Alien Ray Gun / Equip Spell Card

Image: a Alien Warrior blasting a Haniwa with a red Ray Gun

This card can only be equipped to monster with "Alien" In its name. Increase The Equipped monsters ATK & DEF by 400 points. This Card Cannot be Negated by any of your opponets Monster Effects, Spell Or Trap Cards.

Alien Elder

Image: A Orange-Skinned Reptilian warrior with a grey hair beard

Reptile/Effect/Wind/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/6 Stars

This monsters effect can only be used when you have normal summoned this card successfully. Increase this monsters ATK By 500 points for every monster with "Alien" In its name in your graveyard. If this Cards ATK goes over 3,500, this card is removed from play.

Cosmic Prayer / Normal spell card

Image: Breaker the Magical Warrior looking into A Mirror and Cosmo Queens face is in the mirror

Offer 1 Spellcaster-type monster on your side of the field as a tribute to Special Summon 1 "Cosmo Queen" from your deck to your side of the field in faceup attack or defense postion. During the end phase this card is activated, Your opponet gets to draw 2 additonal Cards during his/her's next Draw phase.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Deckmasters Used

Flying Saucer Muusik'i

Machine/Effect/Light/ATK: 1,000/DEF: 2,000/5 Stars

Deckmaster SA: "Alien Search" During Your Standby phase, Pay 300 lifepoints to search your deck for a monster with "Alien" In its name and add it to your hand. You Can Only activate this power once per turn.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, Kenny has a good supply Of tokens. Now, its time for a Non-Tournement Duel. In Our Next Chapter, Dimitri, Duel academys Head Chef, Faces the Head Chef Of NYC's Duel academy for a chance to win a great Prize In Duelatropolis's Duel Dome. Will Dimitri's Chef Deck help him win it All? Find Out In "Hamburger Recipe", Coming Soon.


	36. Hamburger Recipe

Yugioh GX30

Chapter 36: Hamburger Recipe

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Duelatropolis Park / 2:25am

Kenny and Oswald were sitting on a bench, sharing stories.

Kenny smiled and replied, "So your parents...are Rich?"

Oswald giggled and replied, "They always have been. When me and my sister were still living with them in their Mansion in Boston, We enjoyed ourselves. We've have'nt seen our parents since we've left for the Academy In NYC. We really miss them. They send us Presents and Stuff. Me and Katie live in a Private Obelisk Blue Dorm on our campus."

Kenny smiled and replied, "Do you have a Girlfriend, Oswald?"

Oswald resumed, "Currently, I'm Single. you?"

Kenny smiled and replied, "I Have one. Been with here for almost a month now. Her name is Alison Yuki, Jaden Yukis Daughter."

Oswald resumed, "Jaden's Daughter, eh? Cool beans and kudos to you."

Kenny resumed, "Thank you. Why did you choose those type of monsters for you deck?"

Oswald resumed, "I've always liked Aliens In General. When I Found these Critters were being made into cards, I Decided To Make A Deck. Its really late."

Kenny smiled and replied, "I'm bushed. I'll see you around in the this tournement."

Oswald smiled again and replied, "Same to you, Kenny."

They Shook hands and both headied back towards the downtown area.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Next Day

Sogen Hotel Coffee Shop / 9:30am

Jill and Alison were in their hotels Coffee house, having their breakfast. Jill was telling her about her new Card.

Jill smiled and replied, "This card was given to me by her, cause she had 2 copys of it. its A Well-Worth-it card to play. I Will always keep it in my deck."

Alison giggled and repled, "Thats cool. Kenny was out late last night, Winning more tokens. He's Still asleep. I Promised i'd wait for him down here."

Jill resumed, "Okay, No Prob."

Suddenly, Syrus Came in the Shop.

Jill got up and replied, "Sy, Come here!"

Syrus saw her and he want towards her table and he replied, ."Hi, Kids!"

Alison replied, "Hey. Whats up on this beautiful day?"

Syrus then replied, "Well, I Wanted to find most of my Students, Cause Our Chef Dimitri, Is dueling in the Duelatropolis Duel arena in a non-Tournement Duel. If he wins, He Gets a Beautiful Golden Trophy, 2 Rare Cards And a check for 10 thousand Dollars. He's facing the Chef Of the NYC Duel academy. All of our academy's Students are welcomed to watch as well as the staff and Students Of NYC's academy as well."

Jill smiled and replied, "Were not missing a duel this big, no way! I Can't Wait until it starts. this duel is gonna be a good one! I Really Can't wait!"

Jill resumed, "When does the duel start?"

Syrus resumed, "Noon. We have to enter the arena at about 11:40."

Alison resumed, "Neat. But what about lunch?"

Syrus resumed, "They hired chefs from all over the world to make a gourmet lunch for us."

Alison then replied, "Thats cool."

Syrus resumed, "Were's Kenny, Alison?"

Alison smiled and replied, "He had A Late Night, so he's still sleeping. He'll be up in about a hour or so."

Jill giggled and replied, "He never misses Breakfast. Not a chance I give him about 15 to 30 minutes to wake for breakfast."

Syrus resumed, "DId you here? Zane Got his tokens and he's now in the finals."

Alison resumed, "I Thought he'd be the first to enter the tournement finals. How Many Spots left open?"

Syrus smiled and replied, "there is 15 spots left opened up. Zane won all of his duels without losing one duel."

Suddenly, Kenny came and he replied, "Good Morning, Gang."

Syrus looked at him and replied, "Good Morning, Kenny."

Kenny walked over to Alison and gave her a big kiss on the lips and he sat down in the seat next to her.

Syrus resumed, "See you all at the arena."

Syrus left the coffee shop.

Kenny yawned and replied, "Whats he talking about?"

Alison then replied, "Our Chef, Dimitri Is Facing the Head Chef OF NYC's Duel academy in a super duel. No Deckmasters are gonna be used, but is gonna be fun. Its gonna be a 8,000 lifepoint duel and if he wins, he'll got alot of cool prizes."

Kenny resumed, "Thats cool."

Suddenly, A Coffee House worker Came by with a platter of Doughtnuts, Juice and Coffee and he sat it on the table.

The Worker Resumed, "This meal is fully paid off by a Mr. Zane Truesdale."

Kenny smiled and replied, "Cool, thank you so much."

Kenny took 1 of the chocolate donughts off of the plate and he gulped it down in about 30 seconds and then he took a nearby cup of orange juice and took a little sip out of it as well.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Emerald Star Hotel (Dimitri's Suite) / 9:45am

Dimitri Was looking over his deck one last time. He improved his deck since his duel back at the academy.

He sighed and replied, "I Heard the Chef Of NYC's academy has a tough deck to beat, but I Think my deck is really special to me. I Really put my heart into my deck and I Think it rocks on."

He went to the closet and he got his Duel Disk (And placed it on his arm) and then he slid his deck into the deckslot and he replied, "Time to win some goodies."

He Left his hotel room and he locked the door on his way out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Duelatropolis Duel arena / 12:00pm

The Arena was packed with duelists and Teachers ready to a Chefs match duel!

The Grandmaster apeared in the middle of the arena and he got to podium and he replied, "Ladies and Gentlemen and fellow duelists, welcome the The Iron Chef Deck dueloff. This duel will finally decide whos deck is better, Dimitris or Jolins."

Both duelists entered the arena and The crowd went crazy with applause.

The Grandmaster resumed, "Well, My Friends this duel shall be the best ever. Each duelists begins with 8,000 lifepoints. The Winner of the duel will win a Gold Trophy, 2 Rare Cards for their card collections, and a check for 10 thousand dollars."

Both Duelists took their decks out of their pockets and slid them into their disks.

Dimitri smiled and replied, "Pleased to see you again, Jolin."

His opponet had a great figure. she was a thin women. She wore a blue shirt as well as red Shorts. She smiled and replied, "Likewise. Dimitri, hows duel academy doing for you?"

Dimitri replied, "Wonderful. the students and staff there treat me with respect and honor."

Jolin giggled and replied, "Thats cool."

The Grandmaster resumed, "Duelists, get your decks ready to do!"

Both took their decks out of their decks and both reshuffled them and slid them back into the Disks.

The Grandmaster resumed, "Lets get started!"

Both duelists activated their duel disks and both counters rose To 8,000.

"TIME TO DUEL!", Both yelled out.

(Jolin: 8,000LP / Dimitri: 8,000LP)

Both drew 5 cards from their decks as the grandmaster sat down in his Red chair.

Dimitri resumed, "Ladies First."

Jolin giggled and replied, "Thank you, I Summon My Unforgiven maiden in defense mode."

as he sat the card down, the Praying Nun apeared (850/2,000).

Jolin resumed, "Thats all I Can do."

Dimitri drew a card and replied, "I Summon Topper in defense mode."

as he sat the card down, A Large Carrot with two big eyes apeared (1,000/1,400).

Dimitri resumed, "I'm gonna set 1 more card facedown and that will do it for me."

Jolin drew a card and replied, "I Summon Shining Abyss in attack mode!"

as he sat the card down, a Odd Metalic fairy apeared (1,600/1,800).

Jolin resumed, "Shining Abyss, attack!"

The Fairy began to glow and fired a beam of light, blowing the carrot to orange bits.

Suddenly, A Second Topper apeared in a defensive way (1,000/1,400).

Jolin resumed, "I End my turn."

Dimitri drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Jerry Beans Man in attack mode."

as he sat the card down, A Large Green Smiling Jellybean apeared with a Toy Shield and sword (1,750/0).

Dimitri resumed, "JBM, attack his Fairy with your Jelly sword."

The Jellybean rushed in and slashed the Fairy, blowing it to bits.

(Jolin: 7,850LP / Dimitri: 8,000LP)

Dimitri resumed, "I card facedown and that will be it for me."

Jolin drew a card and replied, "I Offer my mage to summon Airknight Parshath!"

as the Nun vanished, the Gorgeous Fairy Warrior apeared (1,900/1,500).

Jolin resumed, "I activate My Cold Wave Spell Card!"

A Cold wing blew in and Dimitri's facedown card turned to ice.

Jolin resumed, "Lets do this! Airknight, attack!"

The Fairy warrior rushed in and Sliced the Carrot in half.

(Jolin: 7,850LP / Dimitri: 7,500LP)

as Jolin drew a new a card another topper apeared (1,000/1,400).

Jolin resumed, "I End my turn with 1 facedown card."

Dimitri resumed, "I Summon Cham-pain-gne Bottle In defense mode."

as he sat the card down, A Champagne Bottle apeared and it head two eyes (0/1,000).

Dimitri resumed, "I End my turn now."

Jolin drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Aeris!"

as he sat the card down, the Fairy warrior apeared (1,800/1,400).

Dimitri resumed, "I Activate Spirit Barrier. I Don't Take any damage as this card remains on the field."

He discarded a griggle to his graveyard.

Jolin resumed, "Okay Then. Aeris, attack his Jellybean!"

The Fairy warrior rushed and he stabbed the Jellybean in the chest, blowing it to bits.

Jolin resumed, "Airknight, attack!"

The Warrior rushed and with swing of its sword, shattered the bottle to bits.

Jolin resumed, "No problem."

Dimitri smiled and replied "Look at your monster."

Suddenly, Airknight looked like it was drunk.

Jolin looked puzzled and replied,"What the..."

Dimitri resumed, "When your monster attacked and destroyed my bottle, it gets a drunk counter. what it means you'll find out later on."

Jolin resumed, "Okay...then. I End my turn now."

Dimitri resumed, "I Summon Broccoili Basher in attack mode."

As he sat the card down, A Large Piece Of Broccoili apeared. It head A Red head-band and it also head 2 large eyes (1,800/1,800).

The Crowd began to giggle quietly..

Dimitri resumed, "I Activate My spell card, Rush Recklessly. Broccoili, attack."

The Broccoili monster rushed in and head-butted the warrior blowing it to bits.

(Jolin: 7,150LP / Dimitri: 7,500LP)

Dimitri resumed, "I End my turn."

Jolin drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Happy Lover in defense mode."

as he sat the card down, a Cute Fairy apeared on the field (800/500).

Jill smiled and replied "So Very Cute..."

Jolin resumed, "Lets do it. Airknight, attack."

The Fairy warrior rushed in..

Suddenly A Coin apeared on the field.

Dimitri resumed, "Any monster with a Drunk counter has 50/50 chance of attacking. If your call it right, the attack continues and if you miss, Your monster switches to defense mode. the Counter remains on the monster until its removed from the field."

The Coin flipped into the air.

Jolin resumed, "heads!"

The coin landed on tails.

The Airknight Fell to the ground and began to snooze.

Jolin resumed, "It has hangovers as well ? I End my turn now."

Dimitri resumed, "I Set a monster facedown and Broccoili basher, attack."

The Broccoli rushed and it headbutted the Airknight, blowing it to bits.

Dimitri resumed, "Your move, Jolin."

Jolin drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Dunamis Dark Witch!"

as he sat the card down, the Cute Fairy of light apeared (1,800/1,050).

Jolin resumed, "I Now activate the spell card, Remove Trap and I Also equip my fairy with Silver Bow & Arrow."

A Bow apeared infront of DDW and she grabbed (1,800/1,050 - 2,100/1,350).

Jolin resumed, "Lets do this! DDW, attack."

The Fairy launched its arrow and the It struck the broccoili monster, blowing it to green bits.

(Jolin: 7,150LP / Dimitri: 7,200LP)

Jolin resumed, "I End my turn now."

Dimitri drew a card and replied, "I Summon Charcoal Inpachi in defense mode."

as he sat the card down, A Burnt-out Charcoal piece apeared (100/2,100).

Dimitri resumed, "I set another card facedown and that will do it for me."

Jolin drew a card and replied, "I offer my Happy Lover and Dunamis Dark Witch To Summon Wingweaver!"

as the two monsters vanished, The Beautiful Many-winged Fairy apeared (2,750/2,350).

Jolin resumed, "Lets do this! Wingweaver, attack!"

The Mage shot a beam of light towards the charcoal piece..

Dimitri resumed, "I activate Mirror Force."

The Beam reflected off of a invisible shield and reflected and blasted the Fairy to bits.

Jolin groaned and replied, "I Set 1 card facedown and that will end my turn."

Jolin drew a card and replied, "I Play Hot Sauce Bottle."

Suddenly, A red and Green bottle apeared on the field.

Dimitri resumed, "I Now offer my charcoal piece to summon Colliwobble."

As the Charcoal piece vanished, The Floating Piece of Cauliflower apeared (2,200/2,000).

Dimitri smiled and replied, "I set another card facedown and that will do it for now."

Jolin drew a card and replied, "I activate my facedown card, Dust Tornado on your Hot Sauce bottle!"

A Wind storm apeared and the bottle was blown to bits.

Suddenly, red fog covered Jolin.

Dimitri resumed, "When Hot Sauce Bottle is removed from the field, You lose 500 lifepoints."

(Jolin: 6,650LP / Dimitri: 7,200LP)

Jolin resumed, "I set another monster card facedown and that will do it for me."

Dimitri resumed, "Colliwobble, attack!"

The Floating Veggie shot a vine out its body and struck the facedown card and a Marshmallon apeared (300/500) and the vine bounced off its body.

(Jolin: 6,650LP / Dimitri: 6,200LP)

Dimitri resumed, "Oh, well. I activate Soul of the Pure and that will end my turn."

(Jolin: 6,650LP / Dimitri: 7,000LP)

Jolin drew a card and replied, "I'm gonna set another monster facedown and that will end my turn."

Dimitri drew a card and replied, "I Play Great rose in defense mode."

as he sat the card down, A Large Rose apeared. it had beautiful Red Petals (1,300/1,300).

Dimitri resumed, "I Place 1 more card facedown and its You're move now."

Jolin drew a card and replied, "I Reveal my facedown monster!"

As she flipped the card faceup, a 2nd Aeris apeared (1,800/1,500).

Dimitri resumed, "Bye, Bye."

He activate his trap card, a Large Hole apeared underneath Aeris and the Fairy warrior screamed before being dropping into it.

Jolin growled and replied, "Dang! I Offer my Marshmallon to Summon My Dark Magician Girl!"

as the Marshmallow creature vanished, The DMG apeared with a smile (2,000/1,700).

Kenny gasped and replied, "No...way."

Jolin resumed, "Lets do it! DMG, attack his rose!"

The Maged fired her attack and the Rose was blown to bits.

Dimitri smiled and replied, "When Great Rose goes to my graveyard, I Can Special Summon 1 plant-type monster from deck to my side of the field and I Think Eternal Sprout will do."

He took his deck out of his disk and found the card he wanted and then A Small Green Stem connected to a small red Bean apeared (0/100).

Jolin giggled and replied, "How can that thing help you?"

Dimitri smiled and replied, "You'll see."

Jolin resumed, "With that, I End my turn."

Dimitri resumed, "I Summon My 2nd Jerry Beans man."

as he sat a card down, the 2nd Jelly bean warrior apeared (1,750/0).

Dimitri resumed, "Union Activate."

The Spout hopped into the Jelly beans head and the warrior sighed in relief (1,750/0 - 2,350/0).

Dimitri resumed, "Eternal Sprout can only be equipped to Bean Soldior Or in this case, Jerry Beans Man. The Equipped monster Gains 600 ATK Points. Jerry Beans man, attack."

The Jellybean rushed and it slashed the mage, blowing her to bits.

(Jolin: 6,300LP / Dimitri: 7,000LP)

Dimitri resumed, "I End my turn now."

Jolin drew a card and replied, "I activate De-spell!"

The Magic spell happened and the Stem was blown to bits. Jerry Looked like he was about to cry.

Jolin resumed, "I Now Summon Calamity Jane in attack mode!"

as she sat the card down, a female cowgirl appeared. She was beautiful, but had an happy look on her face. Her blonde hair was tied in two long braids, and she wore a white leather outfit and a stylish cowboy hat. She whipped out two silver pistols and twirled them dramatically (1,700/1,000 - 2,000/1,000).

Jolin resumed, "I bought this card in a card shop in Dallas. Calamity Jane, attack!"

The Cowgirl got her pistols ready and fired 3 shot into the Beans chest, blowing it to bits.

(Jolin: 6,300LP / Dimitri: 6,750LP)

Jolin resumed, "I End my turn now."

Dimitri resumed, "I First Activate Shallow Grave and I Bring Back My Charcoal inpachi."

he took the card out his graveyard and set it facedown on the field. Jolin took a card out her graveyard and she placed it facedown on the field as well.

Dimitri resumed, "I Now activate Nobleman of crossout!"

The Knight apeared and he slashed the facedown card and Wingweaver apeared again and shattered.

Dimitri resumed, "I Now set a monster facedown and that will do it for me."

Jolin drew a card and replied, "I Summon Queens Knight!"

as she sat the card down, the Female Royal Knight apeared (1,500/1,600 - 1,800/1,600).

Jolin resumed, "I Activate Fairy Meteor Crush! Queens Knight, attack!"

The Warrior rushed in and a Grass phantom apeared (1,000/1000) and was cleaved in half.

(Jolin: 6,300LP / Dimitri: 5,950LP)

Jolin resumed, "I End my turn now."

Dimitri drew a card and replied, "I activate Graceful Charity!"

he drew 3 cards and he got rid of two of them.

Dimitri drew a card and replied, "I Summon my 3rd Grass Phantom in attack mode."

as he sat the card down, another Grass Phantom apeared (1,000/1,000).

Dimitri resumed, "My grass Phantom gains 500 points for every Grass Phantom in my graveyard."

Suddenly, The Bush grew larger (1,000/1,000 - 2,000/1,000).

Dimitri resumed, "Lets do this! grass Phantom, attack Calamity Jane!"

The Phantom bush shot its vine and it wrapped around the cowgirl and it squeezed hard, blowing Her to bits.

(Jolin: 6,200LP / Dimitri: 5,950LP)

Dimitri resumed, "That will do for now."

Jolin drew a card and replied "I Summon My Kings Knight Now!"

As she sat the card down, another of the Royal Knights apeared (1,600/1,400).

Jolin resumed, "When Queens knight is on the field when Kings is on the field as well, I Can Special Summon My Jacks Knight from my deck or hand!"

as she took her deck out and she found the card and placed it on his disk, a Tall Royal Knight with A Longsword apeared on the field (1,900/1,000).

Jolin resumed, "I Now activate Polyermerization To Fuse my Knights together to create...

as the 3 Knights merged together, A Great Warrior apeared. It had shining Armor plus a brilliant Sword plus a great shield. He Had Gorgeous Golden Blonde Hair (3,800/2,500).

Kenny gasped and replied, "Is that the legendary..."

Jolin resumed, "Meet the mighty of Knights, ARCANA KNIGHT JOKER!"

Dimitri looked amazed and replied, "Wow, What A Powerhouse he is."

Jolin giggled and replied, "Thanks! Arcana, attack!"

The Warrior rushed and He Sliced the Grass phantom in half.

Dimitri resumed, "I Discard this Kuriboh to reduce any damage by you to me to 0."

Jolin sighed and replied, "I End my turn now."

Dimitri drew a card and replied, "I Set another monster card facedown and that will end my turn."

Jolin drew a card and replied, "I Summon Cyber Harpie Lady!"

As she sat the card down, A Harpie with Cyber armor appeared on the field (1,800/1,300).

Jolin resumed, "Lets do this! Arcana, attack!"

The Warrior rushed in and A Bawl apeared (1,000/1,400) and the Knight sliced it in half.

The Knight began to cry (3,800/2,500 - 3,300/2,500).

Jolin sighed and replied, "Oh...kay.then. I End my turn now."

Dimitri resumed, "I Play Monster Reborn on my Grass Phantom."

as he sat the card down, the Grass Phantom apeared (2,000/1,000).

Dimitri resumed, "Next I Activate Snatch Steal On your Harpie."

The Cyber Harpie Lady reapeared on Dimitri's side of the field.

"Dang! He knows about My Knights ability!", Jolin said to herself as she stared at her hand and she had a Red Potion in her hand.

Dimitri resumed, "I Activate Gift Of A Martyr!"

The Harpie Vanished and the Phantom began to glow (2,000/1,000 - 3,800/1,000).

Dimitri resumed, "Lets do this. Phantom, attack."

The Phantom got its vines around the warrior and with 1 hard squeeze, the knight was blown to bits.

(Jolin: 5,700LP / Dimitri: 5,950LP)

Kenny chuckled and replied, "He Just brought down that Knight. Most Impressive, I think!"

Dimitri smiled and replied, "I End my turn now."

Jolin drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and that will do it for me."

Dimitri resumed, "I offer my facedown monster for Fairy King Truesdale."

as the facedown card vanished, The Ruler Of Plants apeared (2,200/1,800).

Dimitri resumed, "lets do this. Fairy King, attack."

The Fairy rushed in and a D. D. Warrior Lady apeared (1,500/1,600) and slashed her in the chest, knocking her to the ground. A Portal Opened up and the D. D. Warriors dead body and the Fairy King was sucked into it.

Dimitri resumed, "I End my turn now."

Jolin drew a card and replied, "I Summon I Activate My Spell Card, Ookazi!"

A Rain of fireballs came out of the sky and Struck Dimitri.

(Jolin: 5,700LP / Dimitri: 5,150LP)

Jolin resumed, "I'm gonna set another monster card facedown and that will do it for me."

Dimitri drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Tato Soldior in attack mode."

as he sat the card down, A Potato with a Blue Helmet, Blue Sword and It had two legs and two arms apeared (1,300/1,300).

Dimitri resumed, "I attack. Tato Soldior, attack."

The Veggie rushed and a Dancing Elf apeared (300/250) and was cut down.

Dimitri resumed, "Grass Phantom, attack directly."

The Vines shot out and Gave Jolin a great Squeeze.

(Jolin: 3,700LP / Dimitri: 5,150LP)

Dimitri resumed, "My turn ends now."

Jolin drew a card and replied, "I Set another monster card facedown and I place 1 card facedown and then I Activate Dark Door."

Dimitri resumed, "I Now Summon a 2nd Bawl in defense mode."

as he sat the card down, a 2nd Bawl apeared (1,200/1,400).

Dimitri resumed, "Lets do this. Phantom, attack again."

The bush shot its vines out again and Skelengel apeared (900/400) and the bush wrapped its vine around the fairy and the bush squeezed hard, blowing it to bits.

Jolin drew a card from her deck.

Dimitri resumed, "1 card facedown and That will be it for me."

Jolin Drew a card and replied, "I activate Pot Of Avarice."

Jolin took 1 Skelengel, 1 Airknight parshath, 1 Happy Lover, 1 Cyber Harpie Lady and 1 Dark magician Girl and she shuffled the 5 cards into her deck and then she drew 2 new cards.

Jolin resumed, "I activate Fissure!"

The Ground Began to Shake and the Onion was blown to bits.

Jolin resumed, "Okay then. I Summon My 3rd Aeris!"

as she sat the card down, another Fairy Warrior apeared (1,800/1,400).

Jolin resumed, "I Now activate my facedown Call of the haunted On My Jacks Knight!"

The Royal Knight reapeared (1,900/1,000).

Jolin resumed, "I Activate The Spell Card, Elfs Light on my Jacks Knight!"

As he sat the card down, The Knights Sword Began to glow (1,900/1,000 - 2,300/1,000).

Dimitri resumed, "I activate my facedown card, Once attack."

Jolin resumed, "Lets do this! Jacks Knight, attack!"

The Warrior rushed and cleaved the Phantom in two.

(Jolin: 3,700LP / Dimitri: 4,850LP)

Dimitri then replied, "When 1 of my Plant-type monsters is destroyed in battle and Tato Soldior is on the field, I Can Tribute the monster to bring it back.

The Phantom reappared on the field.

Jolin resumed, "I Activate Emergency Provisons on my Dark Door card and I Now gain 1,000 lifepoints. I End my turn now."

A Giant Mouth apeared and ate the trap card.

(Jolin: 4,700LP / Dimitri: 4,850LP)

Dimitri resumed, "I Activate Premature Burial on 1 of my phantoms in my graveyard."

a 2nd Phantom apeared on the field and the other ones power went down (2,000 - 1,500/1,000)

Dimitri resumed, "I Now activate Monster Reincarnation."

He discarded a 2nd Hot Sauce Bottle to his graveyard and then he took out his 3rd Phantom and the 1st Phantoms power went down (1,500/1,000 - 1,000/1,000).

Dimitri resumed, "I activate Polymerization to fuse all three of my Phantoms together to create...

as the 3 Phantoms merged, the Ending Result was a Much Large Grass Phantom (2,500/1,000).

Dimitri resumed, "Meet Enlarged Grass Phantom. Lets do this. Phantom, attack."

The Phantom Wrapped its Vine around Aeris and It Squeezed Hard, blowing the warrior to bits.

(Jolin: 4,000LP / Dimitri: 4,050LP)

Dimitri resumed, "I End my turn."

Jolin drew a card and replied, "I activate Legendary Sword!"

The Knights Blade Grew larger (2,300/600 - 2,600/900).

Jolin resumed, "Lets do this. Jacks Knight, attack."

The Warrior rushed in and He sliced the Bush right down the middle.

(Jolin: 4,000LP / Dimitri: 3,950LP)

Suddenly, 2 Grass Phantoms apeared (1,000/1,000 x2 - 1,500/1,500 x2).

Jolin sighed and replied, "I End my turn now."

Dimitri drew a card and replied, "I activate Heavy Storm."

The Heavy Wind Began and Both Equip Cards shattered to bits and the Warriors ATK went to normal (1,900/1,000).

Dimitri resumed, "I Offer 1 of the Phantoms to Summon Bolt Escargot."

as one of the Phantoms vanished, The Goopy Electric Snail apeared (1,400/1,500).

Jolin giggled and replied, "Who in their right mind would use that crap card.

Dimitri resumed, "I do. activate Shield & Sword."

The Snails ATK changed (1,400/1,500) as did the Phantom (2,000/1,000 - 1,000/2,000) and the Warriors did as well (1,900/1,000 - 1,000/1,900).

Dimitri resumed, "Lets do this. Bolt Escargot, attack."

The Snail Luanched a blob of electric Ooze, blowing the Warrior to bits.

Dimitri resumed, "Grass Phantom, you attack as well."

The Phantom wrapped its vine around Jolin and Squeezed Hard.

(Jolin: 2,500LP / Dimitri: 3,950LP)

Dimitri resumed, "I End my turn now."

Jolin drew a card and replied "I Activate a spell Card, Tribute to the doomed."

As she discard 1 card from her hand, the Grass Phantom was wrapped up tight and pulled under.

Jolin resumed, "I Now Summon My Gearfried!"

as he sat the card down, the Iron Knight apeared (1,800/1,600).

Jolin resumed, "Next I Activate Monster Reboron my Calimity Jane!"

as she sat the card down, the Powerhouse Cowgirl apeared (1,700/1,000) - 2,000/1,000) Gearfrieds Went up as well (1,800/1,600 - 2,100/1,600).

Jolin resumed, "Lets do this! Jane, attack!"

The Cowgirl fired her gun and the Snail Was blown away.

Jolin resumed, "Gearfried, your turn!"

The Warrior rushed in and slashed Dimitri in the chest.

(Jolin: 2,500LP / Dimitri: 1,250LP)

Jolin resumed, "This duel is about to be mine! I End my turn."

Dimitri resumed, "I Play Re-Fusion."

The Giant Grass Phantom reapeared (2,500/1,000).

Dimitri resumed, "I Now activate Megamorph On My Bush."

The Bush began to glow (2,500/1,000 - 5,000/1,000).

Dimitri resumed, "I End this now. Grass Phantom, attack."

The Bush Snagged The Cowboy and with one hard squeeze, blew the cowgirl to bits.

(Jolin: 0LP / Dimitri: 1,250LP)

The Grandmaster Got up and replied, 'Dimitri wins the duel!"

The Crowd Began to cheer loudly for the winner of the duel.

Jolin smiled and replied, "You derserve to win, Dimitri."

The grandmaster got up and he headied towards Dimitri with His prizes and he replied, "You win."

He First Handied a brown envolope with the 2 rare cards in it and then he handied the check and the trophy to him as well. Zane and Syrus came down to the arena floor and Dimitri handied those two his prizes. Dimitri opened the envolope and he looked at his new cards. He then gasped.

"OH, MY GOODNESS! These 2 cards are the only of their kinds.", Dimitri happily thought to himself as he stared at his 2 new cards. He then placed the cards back into the envolope and placed the envolope in his pocket.

-  
Outside of the Sogen Hotel / 12:00am

Jill was there, watching the stars and the moon.

Jill smiled and replied, "The sky is gorgeous. this 68 degree weather feels just wonderful tonight."

A Dark Figure watched her from The top of a nearby tree.

the Figure snickered and replied, "Time to make my move!"

-  
Cards Made By Me & Others

Calamity Jane

Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,700/DEF: 1,000/4 Stars

Image: A Cowgirl Aiming at a beer bottle on a Tree Stump

as long as this card remains on the field, Increase the ATK of all Warrior-type monsters (Including this one) By 300 points until this card is removed from the field.

(Note: This card was created By Cyber Commander. All creative credit goes to him)

Cham-pain-gne Bottle

Image: A Champagne bottle with 2 eyes sitting on a high shelf.

Spellcaster/Effect/WaterATK: 0/DEF: 1,000/2 Stars

any monster that destroys this card as a result battle recieves 1 "Drunk Counter" during the end phase this monster was destroyed. as long as the Drunk counter remains on the selected monster and when your opponets tries to attack another one of your monsters, Your opponet flips 1 coin (This Is Not Optional) and if you he/she call its right, the attack contiunes and if he/she calls it wrong, the monster with the counter immediatly switches to defense mode.

Broccoili Basher

Plant/Earth/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 1,800/4 Stars

Image: A Piece of Broccoili With a Headband rushing into to head-butt a shadowly-creature

"A Fighter Veggie. It attacks using its head."

Great Rose

Image: A Large Rose being watched by a Queen Of Autumn Leaves

Plant/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,300/DEF: 1,300/3 Stars

When this card is sent to the graveyard as a result of battle, you may select 1 Plant-Type monster with an attack of 1500 or less from your deck or your hand and Special Summon it to the field in face-up Attack Position (no Tribute is required for monsters of Level 5 or more).

Eternal Sprout

Image: A Small green steam with a single Bean at its end

Plant/Union/Light/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 100/1 Star

Once per turn during your Main Phase, if you control this monster on the field, you can equip it to a "Bean Soldior" or a "Jerry Beans Man" as an Equip Spell-Card OR change it back to a monster in face-up Attack Position. When equipped to a monster by this card's effect, that monster's ATK is increased by 600 points. (1 monster can only be equipped with 1 Union Monster at a time. If the monster that this card is equipped to is destroyed in battle this card is destroyed instead.)

Tato Soldior

Plant/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,300/DEF: 1,300/4 Stars

Image: A Potato Wearing a Soldiors Uniform and its holding a Sword

when one of your plant-type monster is destroyed as a result of battle and sent to the graveyard, Offer this card as a tribute to special that monster to your side of the field in faceup attack or defense Postion. If you have another Plant-type monster on your side of the field, this card cannot be attacked. Only 1 of this card can exist on the field at a time.

Once Attack / Normal Trap Card

Image: A Freed The Matchless General Choosing which monster to attack, a Opticlops or a Feral Imp

You can only activate this card during your opponets Main Phase 1. Your opponet can only declare 1 attack this turn.

Enlarged Grass Phantom

Plant/Fusion/Effect/Earth/ATK: 2,500/1,000/7 Stars

Image: A Giant Grass Phantom relaxing in A Field Of Flowers

Grass Phantom + Grass Phantom + Grass Phantom

This Card can only be special summoned by fusion summon. When this card is destroyed as result of battle, Special Summon up to two "Grass Phantom" From your graveyard to your side of the field in faceup attack or defense postion.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Who is this mysterious Figure? We'll find out real soon. In our next chapter, Jill loses a duel and then she gets kidnapped and then shes taken to E.V.I.L's HQ 15 miles away From Duelatropolis. Will Kenny and Alison and their Friends Defeat The Members Of E.V.I.L and Rescue Jill in time and Who will be the First member they wil have to duel? Find Out Soon And Prepare to welcome back a certain evil spell card. I'm not telling what the next chapter name is. You'll have to find later.


	37. Dark Scorpion Combination

Yugioh GX30 

Chapter 37: Dark Scorpion Combination

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Emerald Star Hotel / 2:00am

Jill was still outside of the hotel, Watching the stars.

The Caped Man jumped from the top of the tree and he got down and he ran up To Jill.

Jill smiled at the guy and replied, "Good Evening, sir."

The Caped Man took his Hat off and It Was Big X.

Jill growled and replied, "What are you doing back here !"

Big X chuckled and replied, "Revenge against you. You're were my 1st lost and I Will Duel you again. No Wussy Deckmaster Rules it will be a 8,000 lifepoint duel to the end."

Jill took her deck from her pocket and slid it into her disk and she replied, "Ready to fall again, X?"

Big X snickered evily and then replied, "You're the only one that will be fall tonight, Little girl."

"LETS DUEL!", Both duelists yelled out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
30 Minutes Later...

(Big X: 7,200LP / Jill: 1,000LP)

Jill was in trouble. Her only monster was a GIlford The Legend Equipped with Legendary Sword (2,600/2,000 - 2,900/2,300). Big X's Field was completely empty.

Jill shivered and replied, "Your...move."

Big X Drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Dan Zaloog!"

as he sat the card down, the Scorpions Leader apeared (1,400/1,500).

Jill resumed, "No Biggie."

Big X Ignored that and replied, "I activate the equip spell card, Fusion Murasame Blade!"

A Red blade apeared in the thiefs hand (1,400/1,500 - 2,200/1,500)

Jill smiled and replied, "Still not strong enough."

Big X then replied, "it won't be unless I Activate this special spell card ."

He Showed her the card and it looked a Berserk Gorilla with Pitch-Black Fur Ferciously attacking a Trent. Jill then noticed the Cards Borders were pitch Black.

Big X resumed, "A spell card thats called A Card Of Evil and name of this card is called Dark Fury and that me and my fellow E.V.I.L. Members use a copy of. it Increases my monsters ATK By 2,000 until the end of the turn."

Dan Zaloogs ATK rose (2,200/1,500 - 4,200/1,500).

Jill sighed and replied, "No..."

Big X resumed, "Good-bye. Dan Zaloog, attack!"

The Thief rushed and stabbed the Sword into the great Warrior, blowing him to bits.

(Big X: 5,500LP / Jill: 0LP)

Big X smiled and replied, "I Win!"

Jill collapsed the ground, out cold.

Big X Took out his Cell phone from his pocket and he dialed a number and he replied, "Master Dragina, I Just beat her in a duel. Tell the Copters to pick me up at the Duelatropolis docks."

Draginas voice was heard on the phone and Draginas Voice replied, "they'll be there in about 15 minutes."

Big X Then replied, "Will do."

He Hung up the phone and replied, "Time to go."

He Went to nearby bush and he found Small Box. He picked up the box and opened it up and he found a Set of car keys. He Then Went to a Black Car in the Hotel Parking lot and he unlocked the doors. he Drove to the Hotel Entrance. He Picked up Jills unconcious body and he opened the back seat and placed Jill in the back seat.

He snickered and replied "Sleep Tight, Foolish Girl."

He Drove off to the docks, laughing like heck.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dueltropolis Docks / 2:45am

He arrived at docks end and he saw the E.V.I.L. Helicopter. He got out of the car and walked up to the Helicopter. The door began to opened and Kevin And Tobias Were there.

Tobias resumed, "Good Dueling, Big X!"

Big X went the cars back seat door and opened it and he took out Jills body and He Picked it up and he walked slowly to Tobias and He and Kevin took her body. Kevin took the Duel disk off of her arm and he placed it in the Copters front area.

Tobias gasped and replied, "This Is Wheelers daughter. Is she..."

Big X shook his head no and replied, "She's Still, But she'll be out cold until morning. Lets get back and Hear what the next phase. Soon, she'll be on our side and her friends will not want duel to her."

Tobias smiled and replied, "Okay. Get in..."

Big X Took the car keys from his pocket and tossed them into the Ocean. He then boarded the Helicopter and it flew off into the Sunset. Suddenly, the Car Started up again and It Drove right into the ocean and it sank to the oceans bottom in only a couple of seconds.

-  
Sogen Hotel Coffee Shop / 10:00am

Alison and Kenny were inside, Each reading a book and both were drinking a cup of coffee.

Alison took a another sip out of the cup and she replied, "Wonder will Jill is. She's usually here boy now."

Kenny then replied, "She probably wanted to sleep.

Syrus and Daniel entered the Cafe They both walked up to Kenny & Alisons table and Kenny replied, "How are you gentlemen doing today?"

Syrus smiled and replied "Good. Both of us have 12 Tokens apiece. We'll both need 4 to do so."

Daniel smiled and replied, "We Both dueled as a team and Won a duel against a two duelist team from Londons Duel academy."

Suddenly, a Tall Man in a Blue Buisness Suit came up to The Table and the man replied, "Excuse me. Are any of you people Kenny Muto?"

Kenny got up and replied, "That will be me."

The Man Opened his side pocket up and he handied him a envolope.

Kenny then replied, Who's it from?"

The Man replied, "I Don't know. the Postage and fees have already been paid off already."

The Man Left the Shop.

He Handied the Note to Syrus and replied, "Will you read it?"

Syrus took it and replied, "Sure Will."

He opened the Envolope and took out Note that was inside and Began to Read It:

Dear Kenny Muto & Friends,

Will Have you Friend Jill at our base. If You Want her back in one piece, Came to our island to duel us. We'll have a chopper waiting for you at the Duelatropolis Docks it Will arrive at about 5 'o' clock tonight and we'll lift up as soon as you are there. Take your time getting here. Our chopper Pilot will only leave the docks as soon as everyone of you is there. we'll help out bu giving you rooms to sleep in as well as food and drinks. We Only Want Kenny, Alison, Syrus and another Slifer Red to Come and duel us. Bring your best cards for a series of top-notch duels.

Sincerly,

the Boys & Girls of E.V.I.L

Syrus growled and replied, "They're not getting away with this..."

Kenny snarled and replied, "Your right. They're gonna pay for this little gosh darn stunt.

Syrus looked At Daniel and replied, "Will you help us?"

Daniel smiled and replied, "Of Course."

Syrus smiled and replied, "Lets meet up at the docks at about 4:30. We'll Decide what to do. Each of you prepare your decks for one of the most important duels in our life."

The Left the coffee shop in a hurry.

-  
E.V.I.L. Island Prison / 10:30am

Jill was in one of the cells, sleeping. She woke up and she found out she was in a prison cell.

Jill looked around and she found out she was in dark Cell.

Jill Was scared and replied, "What in the world am I?"

"Youre in the E.V.I.L. Island Prison.", The Voice was heard.

She looked staight ahead to another Jail cell, but it was empty. Suddenly, A Hooded man apeared infront of her and she replied, "Welcome, Miss Wheeler."

Jill then replied, 'Who on earth are you...?"

The Man took his Hood off and it Was Tobias and he replied, "I'm Tobias Grewood, 2nd in command Of Master Draginas Crew."

Jill growled and replied, "Why'd you do this to me !"

Tobias smiled and replied, "Our Master Dragina needs more servants on our team in order for E.V.I.L. If we manage to do that, we'll own every card in the game and we'll take over the planet. But until that happens, We'll train you until we need you."

Jill snickered and replied, "I'll never join you slugs...EVER!"

Tobias sighed and replied, "I was afraid you'll give that answer. You must Come with me To See Master Dragina."

He Opened the Cell Door and replied, "Lets go."

He went into her cell and Jill started to walk out with Tobias right behind Her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
E.V.I.L Island (Draginas Lair) 10:15am

Dragina was there, Along with Kevin, Camulin and Big X.

Suddenly, Tobias And Jill came in the Room. Tobias pushed her to Draginas Throne.

Dragina replied, "Welcome, miss Wheeler."

Jill turned to him and replied, "I Presume you're Master Dragina?"

Dragina bowed his head and replied,. "Indeed. I'm Vladimir Draganov, Or Dragina for short."

Jill then replied, "Why do you want me?"

Dragina replied, "Because you have the heart of A True Warrior. With your deck, You'll go far. WIth your deck, our crew will be even stonger."

Jill then replied, "Never going to happen! I'll never join your crew!"

Dragina chuckled and replied, "Okkkay..then. Took a look at this."

He Turned a nearby Screen on and it was Duel Academy.

Jill resumed, "Why show me that?"

Dragina Looked At Kevin and replied, "Show the Screen thats above Duel Academy."

Kevin pressed a few buttons and A Large Satalite Cannon was Hovering over the Earth (Above Duel Academy).

Dragina resumed, "Its simple. If you refuse to join, We'll fire this laser and duel academy Will be wiped off the map."

Jill was shocked and replied, "Thats Mad!"

Dragina resumed, "I Do what I Have to do."

Jill sighed and replied, "to save the academy, I'll join your damned crew."

Dragina smiled and replied, "Thats good to here."

-  
Sogen Hotel (Daniels Room) 1:00pm

Daniel had all of his cards on his desk and he was looking at them. He Smiled at them and replied, "This deck will help me rescue Jill from her captors."

He Got up and took a small box from underneath his bed and he opened it to find 3 monster cards, 1 trap card and one spell card.

Daniel giggled and replied, "With these babies, My Deck will be unstoppable."

He took out 1 Ancient Gear Engineer, 1 Machine Conversion Factory and 1 Ancient Gear Drill and He slid the 3 cards into his side deck and he added the 3 new cards.

Daniel slid his deck into his deck and he replied, "Lets do this!"

-  
Duelatropolis Docks / 4:30pm

The Gang was there, ready to head To E.V.I.L.'s Dark Island. Suddenly, a Helicopter Arrived on the dock.

Syrus got to the copter and he replied, "Does this copter go to Duelatropolis Island?"

The Co-Pilot nodded and replied, "Yea, it is."

The Gang entered the copter and it flew off towards E.V.I.L's HQ.

Nearby, Zane stared into the sunset and he sighed as the Helicopter was no longer in view and he replied, "Good Luck, Gang."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
E.V.I.L. Island Helipad / 6:00pm

The Copter landied safetly on the pad.

The Co-Pilot then replied, "You need to enter the Main HQ Building. Just go straight ahead and Dragina will Tell you the rest of your journey. Good Luck, Gang."

Alison smiled an dreplied, "Your nice. Who are you?"

The Co-Pilot took off his Hat and The Gang was shocked to See Joey!

Kenny then replied, "Joey...What are you doing here?"

Joey smiled and replied, "I Heard My Daughter was captured by these slugs and I'm getting her back. Can I Join you guys?"

Syrus smiled and replied, "The More, The Better!"

Joey looked at the pilot and replied, "Lift off. I Will Send a message to you when we need you again."

The Pilot nodded and replied, "Will Do."

They Exited the copter and it flew away.

The Got to the HQ's Main door and then a screen came up and Dragina was seen in it.

Kenny growled and replied, "Your the mastermind behind Jills Capture?"

Dragina smiled and replied, "Of course. With her deck, we'll got really far."

Joey sneered and replied, "Give her back, Freako!"

Dragina chuckled and replied, "Soon. If you defeat me and each of my Comrades in a duel, You'll get her back. Lets play a mini-tournement. You'll each duel one of my comrades. If you win, you get their soul card. You'll need every dueling members soul Card to enter my chamber. Once you do, You'll have to face me in a duel to get her back. Each Duel will have 8,000 lifepoints. No Card is Banned in my tournement. The Deckmaster rule does not apply here. You'll duel the way you guys usually do. Good Luck."

The Screen Turned off and the Door opened up.

Syrus sighed and replied, "Lets do this!"

They entered the Door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
E.V.I.L. HQ (Seal Room) / 6:15pm

Dragina was in the room, along with each of his members, Including Jill.

Dragina smiled and replied, "Each of you will be Using that Dark Fury Card in your decks and each of you will Be Using the Seal Orichalcos as well."

Suddenly, a Large Green Stone apeared in the middle of the room.

Dragina resumed, "Each of you will go to that stone one by one and touching it. If it turns Dark Green, You'll get the power. I Already have the power. Big X, Your first."

Big X went up to the stone and he touched it and it turned dark green. and the Seal Card apeared in Big X's Hand and the power was now in his body. and then each member touched the stone and got the card. Jill was the Last one, But she was refusing."

Dragina then replied, "Your turn, Wheeler."

Jill growled and replied, "Not A Freaking chance, Dragina!"

Dragina replied, "remember what would happen if you refuse to help me. I'll do the same if you don't use that Seal!"

Jill sighed and touched the Green Stone and it Turned Dark Green as well. the Seal Card apeared in her hand and then the Seals Symbol apeared on her forehead and her eyes turned red.

Dragina laughed and replied, "How do you feel?"

Jill Looked at Dragina and replied, "Very good. This card IS Wicked."

Suddenly, A Black Duel Disks apeared on a nearby table.

Dragina pointed his finger towards the table and replied, "You'll each be dueling using those disks. They're much better then those Duel academy Disks and A Much more better then those Teachers Disks as well. Well The Kids have entered. Big X, your first to duel!"

Big X Got the disk on his arm and he slid his deck into his disk and replied, "Ready to Kick some butt!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
E.V.I.L HQ Arena 1 / 6:30pm

The Gang entered the First Chamber. The Design was dark, Misty Cave.

Kenny then replied, "Odd design, but oh well."

Suddenly, Big X apeared in the arena.

Kenny growled and replied, "You again..."

Big smiled and replied, "Indeed. Welcome back, My Young Friend. Good to see you again!"

Syrus then replied, "Stop the Drama, already! Lets have a duel!"

Big X replied, "Of course. But I'm dueling Kenny!"

Kenny then replied, "Anytime!"

Both got to the middle of the arena and both activated their disks and both LP Counters Shot up to 8,000.

"LETS DUEL!", Both yelled out.

(Big X: 8,000LP / Kenny: 8,000LP)

Both drew 5 cards from their decks.

Big X then replied, "Since your the visting team, I'll began the duel! This card will lead to your downfall!"

He showed Kenny the card.

Joey Gulped and replied, "No..."

Big X smiled and replied, "YES! I Activate the Seal Of Orchalcos!"

he slid the card into his card slot and the Seal apeared on the ground. Syrus, Joey, Daniel and Alison ran out of the way. The Seal apeared on Big X's forhead and his eyes turned evil red.

Big X smiled and replied, "The Power. This is incredible power!"

Kenny sighed and replied, "Your insane."

Big X Laughed Evily and replied, "Thanks! I Summon My Mystic Tomato in defense mode and that will be it for me."

as he sat the card down, the Evil Tomato apeared on the field and the Seal apeared on its forehead (1,400/1,100 - 1,900/1,100).

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Play Breaker the Magicial Warrior!"

as he sat the card down, the Magical warrior apeared and its sword began to glow (1,600 - 1,900/1,000.)

Kenny resumed, "Lets do this! Breaker, attack!"

The Warrior rushed in and sliced the Tomato in two.

Big X smiled and replied, "Your too kind!"

He took his deck out and he found the card he wanted and he sat the card on his disk, Clff The trap Remover apeared on the field and the seal apeared on its forehead (1,200/700 - 1,900/700).

Kenny sighed and replied, "My monster wins in attack points! I End my turn with 1 facedown card."

Big X drew a card and replied, "I Summon Chthonian Soldior!"

As he sat the card down, the Fiend-ish amored soldior apeared and the seal apered on his helmet and his eyes turned darker red (1,200/1,600 - 1,700/1,600).

Big X Smiled and replied, "I Now activate A. Forces!"

as he sat the card down, the Warriors ATK rose (1,700/900 - 2,100/900 / 1,700/1,600 - 2,100/1,600).

Big X then replied, "Lets do this! Cliff, attack!"

The Thief rushed and stabbed The Spellcaster in the chest with his dagger and then breaker groaned and shattered.

(Big X: 8,000LP / Kenny: 7,800LP)

Big X Smiled and replied, "Remove those top two cards from the top of your deck!"

He took the top 2 cards on his deck (A Chikau and Magic Formula) and sent both to his graveyard.

Big X Resumed, "Lets do this! Chthonian Soldior, attack directly!"

The Warrior rushed in...

Kenny smiled and replied, "Not a chance! I Activate Physical Double!"

as the card played, another Chthonian Soldior apeared on Kennys side of the field (1,200/1,600). Big X's slammed its sword into him, blowing kennys soldior clone to bits.

Big X resumed, "Eh, Oh well. I End my turn now."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I activate Snatch Steal!"

The Evil Soldior went to Kennys side of the field.

Kenny resumed, "I Now activate De-spell!"

The Allied Forces Card Shattered.

Kenny resumed, "I offer your soldior to Summon Dark Magician Girl!"

as he sat the fiendish soldior vanished, The Female Mage apeared (2,000/1,700).

Kenny smiled and replied, "Lets do this! Dark Magician Girl, attack!"

The Spellcaster fired her weapon and the thief was blown to bits.

(Big X: 7,700LP / Kenny: 7,800LP)

Alison smiled and replied, "Girl Power, GO!"

Kenny looked at her and blew her a kiss and then he stared at Big X replied, "Take that! I End my turn now."

Big X Drew a card and replied, "I Summon The Leader, Don Zaloog!"

As he sat the card down, the Dark Scorpion Leader apeared and the seal apeared on his forhead and his lone eye turned red (1,400/1,500 - 1,900/1,500).

Big X resumed, "I activate my equip card, Scorpion Battle Armor!"

A Suit of red & Black armor apeared and the Don Grabbed it and laughed evily (1,900/1,500 - 2,400/1,800).

Big X smiled and replied, "Neat Huh? Don, attack!"

The Warrior rushed in and stabbed The Mage in the chest with its sword, blowing her to bits.

(Big X: 7,700LP / Kenny: 7,400LP)

Big X Smiled and replied, "Take that! I End my turn now."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Activate the spell card, Swords Of Reavealing Light!"

A Wall Of Swords bocked Big X's side of the field.

Kenny resumed, "Next I Summon Gemini Elf in attack mode!"

as he sat the card down, the Elf Sisters apeared (1,900/900).

Kenny resumed, "I End my turn now."

Big X drew a card and replied, "I Summon Dark Scorpion - Siaz the Scout in defense mode."

as he sat the card down, A Teenage boy apeared with the Tattered clothes and holding a dark & Black Boomarang and the seal apeared on his forehead (1,000/1,200 - 1,500/1,200).

Big X Resumed, "I End my turn now."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and my Gemini Elfs attack you Scout!"

The Mage jumped into the air and kicked the Siaz in the face, blowing him to bits.

Big Smiled and replied, "Thanks. When SIaz is destroyed in battle by you, I Can Special Summon Any Scorpion Memeber from my hand and I Think Gorg should do the trick."

as he sat the card down, the Ball-headed Thief apeared with his mace and the seal apeared on his forehead and his eyes turned red (1,800/1,500 - 2,300/1,500).

Kenny sighed and replied, "I End my turn now."

Big X drew a card and replied, "I Pass."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Now Flip my facedown card up!"

as he flipped the card up, a Tall Man apeared apeared on the field holding a staff (300/1,200).

Kenny resumed, "Meet Jowgen the Spirtiualist. his ability is that if I Discard 1 card.."

He discarded a Mystic Box card to his graveyard.

Kenny resumed, "He now destroys all special summoned monster on your side!"

The Wizard fired a beam of light and gorg was blown to bits.

Kenny resumed, "I Offer both to summon Buster Blader!"

as the two monsters vanished, the Mighty Warrior apeared (2,600/2,100).

Kenny resumed, "Lets do this! Blader, attack!"

The Warrior rushed and slashed the Thief once with its sword and the Dons Armor shattered.

(Big X: 7,500LP / Kenny: 7,400LP)

Big X Smiled and replied, "When any monster with that armor is attacked, the spell card goes away, but the equipped monster does not!"

Kenny sighed and replied, "Okay then. I End my turn with 1 facedown card."

Big X drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and I Place 2 cards facedown and that will do it for me."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Summon Skilled Dark Magician!"

as he sat the card down, the Mage of dark apeared (1,900/1,700).

Big X resumed, "Ha! I Activate Dust tornado!"

The Swords shattered one by one.

Kenny resumed, "Lets do this! Buster Blader, attack!"

The Warrior rushed and instead of using its sword, it punched the Don in the stomach, blowing him to bits.

Kenny resumed, "Skilled Dark Magician, attack his facedown card!"

The Mage fired its weapon and a Dark Blade apeared with the seal on its forhead (1,800/1,500 - 2,300/1,500) and was blown to bits.

Kenny smiled and replied, "I End my turn now."

Big X Drew a card and replied, "I Summon My 2nd Don!"

as he sat the card down, the Don apeared again with the seal on its forhead (1,400/1,500 - 1,900/1,500).

Big X resumed, "I acrivate my facedown card, Riyoku!"

The Warriors ATK Cut in half (2,600/2,300 - 1,300/2,300) and Dons Went up (1,900/1,500 - 3,300/1,500).

Kenny smiled and replied, "I activate Spirit Barrier!"

Big X Growled and replied, "Lets do this! Don, attack!"

The Warrior rushed and stabbed The Mighty Warrior in rhe chest, blowing him to bits.

Big X Resumed, "I activate My Gravediggers ghoul! Remove Buster Blade and Breaker from Play!"

Kenny took the two cards out of his graveyard and slid them both into the RFP Slot.

Big X resumed, "I Activate Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The Barrier then shattered to bits.

Big X Smiled and replied, "I End my turn now."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Play Graceful Charity!"

He drew 3 cards from his deck and get rid of two of them.

Kenny resumed, "I activate Monster Reborn!"

as he sat the card down, the Dark Magician apeared (2,500/2,100).

Kenny resumed, "Lets do this! Dark Magician, ATTACK!"

The maged fired its weapon and the Thief was blown to bits.

(Big X: 7,100LP / Kenny: 7,400LP)

Kenny smiled and replied, "I Now activate Ookazi! With that I end my turn."

Fireballs came out of the sky and struck Big X.

(Big X: 6,300LP / Kenny: 7,400LP)

Big X drew a card and replied, "I Summon Meanie the Thorn in attack mode!"

as he sat the card down, the Female Thief apeared and the Seal apeared on her forehead and her eyes turned bright red (1,000/1,800 - 1,500/1,800).

Big X Resumed, "I Now activate this card!"

He showed him the card.

Kenny was puzzled and replied, "What the he...ll?"

Big X then replied, "I activate The Card Of Evil Card known as DARK FURY!"

Kenny gulped and replied, "What...does it ...do?"

Big X Smiled and replied, "This! 1 of my dark monsters gains a 2,000 point boost to its ATK Until the end of my turn."

Joey growled and replied, "Does it have costs?"

Big X Resumed, "When I Use the card, its removed from play and I Can only play this card only once per duel."

Meanie was now covered in black haze (1,500/1,800 - 3,500/1,800).

Big X Smiled and replied, "Lets do this! Meanie, attack!"

The Warrior rushed in and with crack of her whip, blew the mage to bits.

(Big X: 6,300LP / Kenny: 6,400LP)

Big X Smiled and replied, "I End my turn with 1 facedown card."

He slid the The Card of Evil into his RFP slot on his disk.

Kenny drew a card and replied, "1 card in defense mode and thats all I Can Do!"

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Summon Dark Scorpion - Mezian the Menace in attack mode!"

as he sat the card down, the Dark Scorpion Member holding onto a spear in one hand and hammer in other hand apeared and the seal apeared on his forehead (1,800/1,000 - 2,300/1,000).

Big X Resumed, "When he's summoned, I Can summon Chick From my deck or hand."

He took his deck out and he took a specific card out and he sat on his disk and then he slid his deck back into his disks deck slot. as he sat the card down, the Teenage Thief apeared and the seal apeared on his forhead and his eyes turned red (1,000/1,000 - 1,500/1,000).

Big X Resumed, "Lets do this! Mezian, attack!"

The Thief rushed in and a Mystical Elf apeared and the thief stabbed her in chest and then the elf shattered.

Big X smiled and replied, "Chick, Meanie...ATTACK!"

The Thieves rushed in and Chick slammed his hammer into Kennys gut and Meanie whipped him in the chest with her whip.

(Big X: 6,300LP / Kenny: 3,400LP)

Big X Snickered and replied, "This is almost Too EASY! I End my turn now."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I activate Pot Of Greed!"

He drew 2 cards from his deck.

Kenny resumed, "I Now activate Graceful Charity!"

He drew 3 cards and discarded two.

Kenny resumed, "I Now Activate Spell Return and I Get back my Monster reborn!"

he took out the spell card from his graveyard and placed it in his hand.

Kenny resumed, "I Now Activate Monster Reborn to Revive My Dark Magician!"

as he sat the card down, the Dark Magician reapeared (2,500/2,100).

Kenny resumed, "I Now activate Spell Economics and My 2nd Magic Formula!"

a spell card and The mage took the book and began to read It (2,500/2,100 - 3,000/2,100).

Kenny resumed, "I Now activate Diffusion Wave Motion! Dark Magician, ATTACK!"

The Mage fired 3 shots and all 3 of the Dark Scorpions were blown to bits.

(Big X: 2,600LP / Kenny: 3,400LP)

Kenny smiled and replied, "Take that! I End my turn."

Big X Drew a card and looked at with a evil grin.

Daniel Groaned and replied, "That is not a good sign."

Big X Resumed, "You're so right! I Play My own Monster reborn to revive Dan Zaloog!"

The Dark Thief apeared (1,400/1,500 - 1,900/1,500).

Big X Resumed, "I Now activate Double Spell! I Discard this card.."

He discarded a Fusion Murasame Blade to his graveyard.

Big X resumed, "And Now I Can Activate YOUR Monster reborn!"

Suddenly, Chick reapeared on the field (1,000/1,000 - 1,500/1,000).

Big X Resumed, "I Now offer My Thieves to summon the Mightest Thief!"

as the two theives vanished, A Dark shadow apeared with 2 glowing red and the seal apeared on it (2,800/2,800 - 3,300/2,800).

Big X resumed, "Meet the best of my deck Thanks To Master Dragina, THIEF IN THE SHADOWS!"

Kenny gulped and replied, "Oh...damn.."

Big X resumed, "Lets do this! Thief, attack!"

The Shadow flew in and the Dark Magician was consumed by the shadows.

(Big X: 2,600LP / Kenny: 2,700LP)

Big X Resumed, "When he destroys a monster you can got to flip the top card of your deck and show it to me.

Kenny took the top card and showed him (It was A Dark Magician Kid). Big X went to him and took the card and he added it to his hand.

Big X Smiled and replied, "Ha, take that! I end my turn now."

Kenny growled as he drew a card and replied, "My boy will Avenged. I Set a monster facedown and that will do it for me."

Big X drew a card and replied, "I Summon Your monster now!"

As he sat the card down, the Mage boy apeared and he clutched his head and then he gave up and the seal apeared On his forehead (1,500/1,300 - 2,000/1,300).

Kenny sighed and replied, "NO!"

Big X snickered and replied, "YES! Thief, you attack first!"

The Shadows flew towards the facedown card and a White Magician Pikeru (1,200/0) and the child was consumed by the shadows.

Big X smiled and replied, "Dark Magician Kid, attack!"

The Kid fired his attack and it struck Kenny in the chest.

(Big X: 2,600LP / Kenny: 700LP)

Big X Smiled and replied, "One more attack and your finished! I End my turn now."

Kenny was about to draw a card and his deck began to glow.

Kenny looked Puzzled and replied, "What the heck..?"

He drew a card.

It was a different card. it Was a monster card. It had 8 Stars and its effect was impressive.

Kenny smiled and replied, "Since my Spell Economics is still in play, I Play Premature Burial to Bring Back My Dark Magician."

The Dark Magician reapeared on the field.

Kenny resumed, "I Now Offer to summon one of my newest Creations!"

as the Dark Magician Vanished, it was replaced by a White Magician Pikeru with Angel Wings and a halo and she was holding her staff and a Harp (/1,000).

Kenny smiled and replied, "Meet my newest creation, the Card Of Hope Monster known as Angelic White Magician Pikeru!"

Alison smiled and replied, "She Beautiful!"

Big X Smiled and replied, "What can she do that is so special?"

Kenny smiled and replied, "Well, this! Her Score is equal to the Current ATK Of two of your monsters on the field!"

Big X Gulped and replied, "Eeep..."

Pikeru Sighed in relief as her attack went up (/1,000- 5,500/1,000).

Big X Gulped and replied, "No..."

Kenny smiled and replied, "I Now Equip Pikeru With Megamorph!"

The Childs ATK rose (5,500/1,000 - 11,000/1,000).

Joey smiled and replied, "YEA!"

Kenny smiled and replied, "This will end my the duel! Angelic White Magician Pikeru, attack his Thief NOW!"

The Angel Fired a beam from her Staff and harp and the Thief In the Shadows was wiped out.

(Big X: 0LP / Kenny: 700LP)

Big X sighed and replied, "I'm finished..."

The Seal surronded The Thief And his Soul was takened from his body and then the light vanished and The Theives Soul-less body fell to the ground.

Pikeru Looked AT kenny and replied, "Thanks for not attacking Dark Magician Kid, your really kind not to hurt him."

Kenny smiled and replied, 'Your welcome. He did'nt deserve to be punished."

Pikeru vanished.

Alison ran to Kenny and kissed him on the lips and she replied, "You won! I was really worried about you, dear."

Kenny smiled and replied, "It was close, but I did good."

he walked up To Big X's Soul-less body. He found 3 cards. one was Dark Magician kid, another one was The Seal Card with Big X's picture in and the last one was a Don Zaloog Card. He took the two soul cards and slid both into his pocket and then he reshuffled his Dark Magician Kid Card back into his deck.

Kenny looked towards the Next door and replied, "One down, many to go."

Syrus, Joey And Daniel went to Kennys side and all of them went inside into the next arena.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cards Made By Me & Others

The Thief in the shadows

Fiend/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,800/DEF: 2,800/8 Stars

This Monster cannot be Normal Summoned or set. This Monster can only be Special Summoned by offering two Monsters as a Tribute, at least one of which must have the words "Dark Scorpion" in its name or be named "Don Zaloog" or "Cliff the Trap Remover". When this Monster damages your opponent's Life Points as a result of battle, take the top card from your opponent's deck and add it to your hand.

(This card was created by Cyber Commander. All Creative Credit goes to him)

Scorpion Battle Armor / Equip Spell Card

Image: Dan Zaloog wearing a suit of red and black armor

Increase the ATK Of 1 monster with "Dark Scorpion" In its name or is named "Dan Zaloog" or is named "Cliff the Trap Remover" by 500 points and increase the DEF of the selected monster by 300 points. when the monster equipped with this card is destroyed in battle, this card is destroyed instead.

Dark Scorpion Siaz the Scout

Warrior/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,000/DEF: 1,200/4 Stars

Image: A Teenage Dark Scorpion member Tossing his boomarang

When this card is destroyed in battle, Special Summon 1 monster with "Dark Scorpion" In its name or is named "Dan Zaloog" or is named "Cliff the Trap Remover" From your hand to your side of the field in faceup attack or defense mode."

Dark Scorpion - Mezian The Menace

Image: A Dark Scorpion Member

Warrior/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 1,000/ 4 Stars

When this card is normal summoned successfully, Special summon 1 "Dark Scorpion - Chick The Yellow" From your deck or your hand to your side of the field in faceup attack or defense postion.

Dark Fury / Normal Spell Card / Card Of Evil

Image: a Berserk Gorilla with Pitch-Black Fur Ferciously attacking a Trent

Increase the ATK Of 1 dark-atribute monster on your side of the field By 2,000 points until the end of the current turn. After this card is activated, remove this card from play. This card cannot be negated by anything. this card can only be used once per duel.

Angelic White Magician Pikeru

Image: A White Magiciam Pikeru in a small white robe with Angel Wings and a Yellow Halo floating above her head.

Spellcaster/Effect/Card Of Hope/ATK: 0/DEF: 1,000/8 Stars

This card cannot be normal summoned or set. this card can only be special summoned by offering 1 Level 7 Or Spellcaster-type monster as a tribute and when he have at least 1 "White Magician Pikeru" In your graveyard. this Cards ATK is the combined total or two of your opponets monster currently on the field Combined ATK points. after this card attacks, During Your End Phase, This card is shuffled back into your deck. This card uneffected by your opponets monster effect, spell or trap cards.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Note To All:

I Created 2 New Card Types: Card Of Evil and Card Of Hope. I Decided to To create these new types of cards to make things more intresting. after the final chapter of this card, We'll return To Duelatropolis for more duels and the upcoming Finals. Except many More Card Of Evil cards and Card of Hope cards to be made. Just to let everyone know, Unlike my other cards, Card Of Evil cards and Card Of Hope cards Cannot be used by any fanfic author Except Me. I made these new card-types to be used By me in this story only.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One down, many to go. In Our Next Chapter, Dusk Returns with a improved deck of Darkness. He Challenges Alison to a duel of darkness. Will Alison prevail? Find Out In "Mystic Plasma Zone", Coming Soon.


	38. Mystical Plasma Zone

Yugioh GX30 

Chapter 38: Mystic Plasma Zone

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
E.V.I.L. Island (Master Draginas Chamber) / 10:30pm

Dragina Sighed as he turned Off the TV Monitor that had Big X's Duel on it.

Kevin replied, "He was a okay Duelist, Be he was too cocky going against Kenny."

Jill Laughed and replied, "Yea. His Dark Scorpions are good cards, but my Warriors with the seal will cream one of their duelists easily."

Tobias sighed and replied, "Yea, I Know. My deck could beat his. I've only used my deck only 3 times and I Lost 2 and Won 1."

Dragina sighed and replied, "People, Please. You all sound pathetic. Believe in your decks and we'll avenge Big X's Defeat. DUSK!"

Suddenly, A Black Mist apeared in the Room and Dusk was there and he replied, "Yes, Master ?"

Dragina replied, "You're gonna duel next. I'd go for Alison my self."

Dusk snickered and replied, "Yes sir!"

He vanished.

Dragina sighed and replied, "He'll win..or else."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
E.V.I.L. Island (Dusk's Arena) / 10:40pm

The Gang entered the Next Arena. The Walls and The Floor were pitch Black.

Kenny then replied, "Next Duelist, Show yourself!"

Suddenly, Dusk apeared infront of him and he had a dark duel disk on his arm.

Dusk smiled and replied, "Good to see you all again."

Kenny growled and replied, "Dusk..Its been awhile."

Dusk snickered and replied, "Yes it has. I've improved my Dark Deck to become even stronger then before."

Alison snarled and replied, "You almost took us into the ocean and you knocked Kenny on the Flight towards Duel Academy. I'll gladly take you out, Sucka."

Dusk smiled again and replied, "as you wish."

Both activated their disks and both LP counters reached 8,000.

Alison growled and replied, "Lets get this over with! Get your game on, Dusk!"

Dusk smiled and replied, "Of course."

(Dusk: 8,000LP / Alison: 8,000LP)

Both drew 5 cards from their decks.

Dusk smiled and replied, "I'll let you begin."

Alison drew a card and replied, "Your loss. I Summon Elemental Hero Clayman in defense mode."

as he sat the card down, the Hero Of Clay apeared (800/2,000).

Alison resumed, "I'll throw down a facedown and end my turn."

Dusk drew a card and replied, "This duel begans With A Bang! I Activate the Seal Of Orichalcos!"

As he slid the seal card into his graveyard, The Seal apeared on the ground. The Seal apeared On Dusks Forhead.

Dusk laughed evily and replied, "This feels great. I Summon Mechanicalchaser!"

as he sat the card down, the Mechanical Menace apeared and the Seal apeared on its front (1,850/800 - 2,350/800).

Dusk smiled and replied, "Lets do this! ATTACK!"

The Machine Rushed in...

Alison smiled and replied, "I Activate Clay Charge!"

The Hero fired a clay ball from his hand and Struck the machine, shattering it to bits. Clayman shattered as well.

(Dusk: 7,200LP / Alison: 8,000LP)

Dusk growled and replied, "Lucky you. I End my turn now."

Alison drew a card and replied, "I Summon Elemental Hero Sparkman in attack mode!"

as he sat the card down, The Hero Of light apeared (1,600/1,400).

Alison resumed, "Lets do this! Sparkman, attack!"

The Hero launched a blast of Electricty and It Struck Dusk.

Dusk smiled and replied, "I Send this Kuriboh to my graveyard to prevent all damage loss."

He discarded the Kuriboh to his graveyard.

Alison sighed and replied, "I set a card facedown and that will do it for me.

Dusk drew a card and he smiled at it.

Kenny groaned and replied, "That is not a good sign."

Dusk laughed and replied, "I Summon a hero You may of heard off. I Summon Destiny Hero - Diamond Dude in attack mode!"

as he sat the card down, A Man with diamonds all over its body apeared and the seal apeared on his forehead and his eyes turned red (1,400/1,600 - 1,900/1,600).

Alison groaned and replied, "Yuck...Destiny Heros."

Dusk smiled and replied, "I only have few of these heros in my deck, But they're excellent monsters. Diamond Dude, attack!"

The Hero rushed in and Inpaled Sparkman in the chest with one its diamonds, shattering the hero of light to bits.

(Dusk: 7,200LP / Alison: 7,700LP)

Dusk snickered and replied, "That was fun! I End my turn."

Alison drew a card and replied, "I Summon a monster facedown and that will do it for me."

Dusk drew a card and replied, "Lame. I Summon My Witty Phantom!"

as he sat the card down, the Tuxedo Fiend apeared and the Seal apeared on its forhead (1,400/1,300 - 1,900/1,300).

Dusk resumed, "Lets do it! Witty Phantom, attack!"

The Fiend Rushed and A 2nd Clayman apeared (800/2,000) and The Phantoms Punched struck him and The Fiend was pushed back.

(Dusk: 7,100LP / Alison: 7,700LP)

Dusk sighed and replied, "Oh well. I Play Poison of an Old Man to regain lifepoints and I Place another card facedown and that will do it for now."

(Dusk: 8,300LP / Alison: 7,700LP)

Alison drew a card and replied, "I Activate Polymerization To Fuse Clayman and The Burstinatrix in my hand to create.."

as the two heros joined together, The Female with a large Gun Of Somesorts apeared on the field (2,000/2,500).

Alison resumed, "Meet Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster! I activate the spell card, Sword Of Deep-Seated!"

A small black sword apeared infront of her (2,000/2,500 - 2,500/2,500).

Alison resumed, "Lets do this! Rampart Blaster, attack!"

The Hero fired a shot from her gun and It Struck Diamond Dude, blowing him to bits.

(Dusk: 7,600LP / Alison: 7,700LP)

Dusk resumed, "I activate my facedown card, Crippling Contagion! Now your hero Loses her ability."

Alison sighed and replied, "Whatever. I End my turn now."

Dusk drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Melchid!"

as he sat the card down, the Four-faced beast apaeared and the seal apeared on its front face (1,500/1,200 - 2,000/1,200).

Dusk resumed, "I Now activate My Spell card, Rush Recklessly! Melchid, attack!"

The Fiend head-butted the hero, blowing it to bits.

(Dusk: 7,600LP / Alison: 7,500LP)

Dusk resumed, "1 card facedown and thats it for me."

Alison drew a card and replied, "I Summon Elemental Hero Clayman in defense."

as he sat the card down, Clayman apeared (800/2,000)

Alison resumed, "1 more facedown card and thats my turn."

Dusk drew a card and replied, "I Lay 1 facedown card too and thats my turn."

Alison drew a card.

Dusk resumed, "I activate my facedown trap card, Card Of Evil Known as Dark Blast!"

Alison gulped and replied, "Whats does it Do?"

Dusk resumed, "I Pay 1,000 lifepoints And Now 5 monsters from your deck are discarded to your graveyard!"

Alison drew Took her deck out and took 5 monsters (Wroughweiler, Dark Catapulter, Avain, Necroshade and Wildheart) and Sent all of them to her graveyard.

(Dusk: 6,600LP / Alison: 7,500LP)

Alison resumed, "I Offer Clayman For Freed The Matchless General!"

as the Clayman Vanished, The Matchless General apeared (2,300/1,700).

Alison smiled and replied, "My Dad gave me this card before I Entered the academy. Freed, attack!"

The Warrior rushed and Sliced The Fiend In half and Both halves shattered.

(Dusk: 6,300LP / Alison: 7,500LP)

Alison giggled and replied, "Take that! I End my turn now."

Dusk drew a card and replied, "I activate the ritual card, Curse of the masked Beast! I Offer 1 Archfiend Soldior and 1 Giant Orc from my hand To Summon 1 of the strongest Fiends in the game, The Masked Beast!"

as the fiends apeared and vanished into thick black smoke, centaurian in shape, though it only had two legs, which were fiendish talons, on its crustaceous lower body. It was covered with pieces of armor shaped like demonic masks. Its upper body was muscular, and its face had an eyeless mask covered with spikes. It carried a nasty club, and even that had a mask on it and the seal apeared on its head (3,200/1,800 - 3,700/1,800).

Alison gulped and replied, "No..."

Dusk smiled and replied, "Lets do this! Masked Beast, attack!"

The Fiend Rushed and Clubbed Freed in the chest, blowing him to bits.

(Dusk: 6,300LP / Alison: 5,900LP)

Kenny sighed and replied, "Alison, Believe in your deck and You'll beat him!"

Dusk laughed and replied, "I Seriously Dought that! I End my turn now."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and I Place 1 card facedown and that will end my turn."

Dusk drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Horn Imp!"

as he sat the card down, the 1-horned Imp apeared and the seal apeared on his forehead (1,300/1,000 - 1,800/1,000).

Dusk smiled and replied, "Lets do this! Horn Imp, attack!"

The Fiend rushed in and a Clayman apeared (800/2,000) and The Imps punched bounced off of it.

(Dusk: 6,100LP / Alison: 5,900LP)

Dusk sighed and replied, "Dang! Masked Beast, attack!"

The Masked Beast rushed in..

Alison smiled and replied, "I activate Hero Barrier!"

The Fiend got close to Clayman and was pushed back.

Dusk growled and replied, "Lucky you. I End my turn now."

Alison drew a Card and replied, "I Switch Clayman to attack mode."

The Clay Hero rose To Attack postion.

Dusk looked puzzled and replied, "Why?"

Alison smiled and replied, "This Is Why. Shield & Sword!"

The heros ATK changed (800/2,000 - 2,000/800) as did The Masked Beasts (3,700/1,800 - 1,800/3,700) and the Imps Did as well (1,800/1,000 - 1,000/1,800).

Alison resumed, "I Summon My Elemental Hero Typhooner!"

as he sat the card down, the Wild Water hero apeared (1,800/1,200).

Alison smiled and replied, "Lets Do This! Clayman, attack the Masked Beast!"

The Hero rushed and Punched The Fiend, blowing it to bits.

Alison smiled and replied, "Typhooner, attack!"

The hero rushed and and Punched The Imp, blowing it to bits.

(Dusk: 5,100LP / Alison: 5,900LP)

Kenny smiled and replied, "No More Masked Beast!"

Alison smiled and replied, "I Place 1 card facedown and that will end my turn."

Dusk drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Opticlops!"

as he sat the card down, the 1-Eyed Horned Tall Brown fiend apeared and the Seal apeared on his lone Eye (1,800/1,700 - 2,300/1,700).

Dusk smiled and replied, "Lets do this! Opticlops, attack!"

The Fiend fired a beam of dark light from its lone eye and it struck Clayman, blowing him to bits.

(Dusk: 5,100LP / Alison: 4,400LP)

Alison quickly replied, "I activate my facedown card, Michizure!"

The Fiend shattered to bits.

Dusk growled and replied, "I End my turn with 1 facedown card."

Alison drew a card and replied, "I set a monster facedown and I Switch Typhooner to defense mode to end my turn."

Dusk drew a card and replied, "I Summon Dreadful Fire Demon Aeros!"

as he sat the card down, A Wicked Fiend apeared and its body was covered in flames and the seal apeared on its forehead (1,300/1,200 - 1,800/1,200).

Dusk resumed, "Meet the 1st of Many Card Of Evil monsters. This creature can attack directly even with your heros!"

Alison gulped and replied, "Not Good."

Dusk sighed and replied, "If he does it though, he Only does 500 Points of damage. Aeros, attack!"

The Fiend Pointed its finger towards Alison and fired a beam of fire from its finger and Alison was trapped in a Wave Of Fire.

(Dusk: 5,100LP / Alison: 3,900LP)

Kenny gasped and replied, "Alison, Sweetie!"

The Flames Died and Alison was still standing Breathing Heavily.

Kenny Worriedly replied, "Are you okay, Alison?"

Alison looked at Her Boyfriend and replied, "I've felt better."

Dusk laughed and replied, "This Is one of the Many Card Of Evil monsters. I End my turn with 1 facedown card."

Alison drew a card and replied, "Soul Of The Pure and thats all."

Alisons Body began to glow.

(Dusk: 5,100LP / Alison: 4,700LP)

Dusk drew a card and replied, "I Play a monster facedown and attack you directly with Aeros!"

The Fiend fired another beam of Fire and Alison was now trapped in another firery Vortex.

(Dusk: 5,100LP / Alison: 4,200LP)

The Flames Died Down and Alison was standing, Breathing Heavily.

Dusk resumed, "Oh Well. I End my turn."

Alison drew a card and replied, "I Noticed You only 1 card in your hand."

Dusk then replied, "Your Point Being..."

He thought of it for a minute and then sighed.

Alison replied, "Finally came to you, Huh? I Offer both of my monsters To Summon Elemental Hero Bladedge!"

as Typhooner and Alisons facedown monster (Which Was A Hero Kid) Vanished, The Bladed Hero apeared on the field (2,600/2,100).

Alison resumed, "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The Tornado began and Dusks facedown card (which was a Magic Cylinder) Lifted up and shattered to bits.

Alison resumed, "Lets do this! Bladedge, attack!"

The Warrior rushed and Sliced The Wicked Demon in half, Blowing it to orange bits.

(Dusk: 4,300LP / Alison: 4,200LP).

Alison smiled and replied, "Take that. I End my turn now."

Dusk drew a card and replied, "I Summon Giant Orc!"

as he sat the card down, the Giant Orc with a Giant bone for a weapon apeared and the seal apeared its Forhead and it eyes Turned Dark Red (2,200/0 - 2,700/0).

Dusk resumed, "Lets do this! Giant orc, attack with bone club!"

The Fiend walked To Bladegde and Clubbed The Hero with its weapon, blowing it to bits.

(Dusk: 5,100LP / Alison: 4,100LP)

Dusk resumed, "1 facedown card and thats all for me."

Alison drew a card and replied, "I activate Pot Of avarice."

She took a Avain, Burstinatrix, Wildheart, Bladedge and Freed out her graveyard and then she shuffled the cards back into her disk and drew 2 new cards.

Alison resumed, "I Play Dark Core."

She discarded a Hero Sword to his graveyard and the Orc was sucked into a portal.

Dusk resumed, "I Summon Sparkman!"

as he sat the card down, the Hero of light apeared (1,600/1,400).

Dusk resumed, "I activate Scapegoat!"

as he activated the card, 4 different Colored sheep apeared and the seal apeared on each of their Foreheads (0/0 x4 - 500/0 x4).

Alison sighed and replied, "Sparkman, attack!"

The Hero launched its attack one of the token was blown to bits.

Alison resumed, "I End my turn with 1 facedown card."

Dusk drew a card and replied, "I Flip my facedown card, up!"

as he revealed the facedown card, A Night Assilant apeared with the seal on its forhead (200/500 - 700/500).

Alison resumed, "I activate Divine Wrath!"

She discarded a Sinster Serpent To her graveyard and the Bolt Of Lightning Come out of the Sky and The Night Assilant Was vaporized.

Dusk sighed and replied, "Oh well. 1 more facedown monster and thats my move."

Alison resumed, "I set a card facedown and Sparkman, attack his facedown card!"

The Hero of light shot its attack out again and A Winged Minion apeared with the seal on its forehead (700/800 - 1,200/800) and was blown to bits.

Alison resumed, "Thats all for me."

Dusk drew a card and replied, "I Summon Tainted Wisdom!"

as he sat the card down, A Dark Fiendish brain apeared and the seal apeared on its Top (1,200/850 - 1,700/850).

Dusk resumed, "Lets do this! Tainted Wisdom, attack Sparkman!"

The Brain began to glow red and Sparkman began to glow red as well and the hero began to lift off of the ground and Its was lifted to the roof and then The Brains red glow vanished as did the Sparkmans. Sparkman Gasped and fell to the ground with a loud Crash, blowing him to bits.

(Dusk: 5,100LP / Alison: 3,950LP)

Dusk resumed, "Take that! I End my turn."

Alison drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster in defense mode and thats my turn."

Dusk drew a card and replied, "I Summon Ancient Brain!"

as he sat the card down, another Evil Fiend apeared and the seal was in its forhead (1,000/700 - 1,500/700).

Dusk resumed, "I Now activate Polymerization to fuse these two together to create Skull Knight!"

as the Two fiends merged together, The Fiendish Skeleton Knight apeared and the seal apeared on its helmet (2,650/2,250 - 3,150/2,250).

Alison gulped and replied, "Over 3,000 ATK ?!?!"

Dusk smiled and replied, "Yep! Skull Knight, attack his facedown card!"

The Skele-Warrior Rushed and A Dark Catapulter apeared (1,000/1,500) and was split right down the middle.

Dusk resumed, "Ha Ha! I End my turn."

Alison drew a card and replied, "I Set another monster facedown and thats all for me."

Dusk drew a card and replied, "I Summon Archfiend Soldior!"

as he sat he card down, the Fiendish Warrior apeared and the seal apeared on its head (1,900/1,400 - 2,400/1,400).

Dusk resumed, "Lets do this! Archfiend soldior, attack!"

The Fiend rushed in and A Chikau apeared (500/500) and the Sword was blown away.

Dusk Was puzzled and replied, "Chikau? He's no Hero!"

Alison smiled and replied, "He was a gift from my boyfriend."

Dusk growled and replied, "How Cute. I End my turn now."

Alison drew a card and replied, "I Offer my Chikau to Summon Necroshade!"

as he Child vanished, The Hero Of Darkness holding a dark sword apeared (1,600/1,800).

Dusk laughed and replied, "He's weak!"

Alison resumed, "I Know. I activate Monster Reborn on My Hero Kid!"

as he sat the car down, A Hero Kid apeared and knelt (300/600).

Alison took two cards out of her deck and placed two more on her disk and the other 2 kids apeared in a defensive way (300/600 x2).

Alison resumed, "I activate United We Stand On Necroshade!"

The Hero began to glow (1,600/1,800 - 4,800/5,000).

Alison smiled and replied, "Lets do this! Necroshade, attack Archfiend soldior!"

Warrior rushed in and Took its sword and split the Fiend right down the middle and then both halves shattered.

(Dusk: 2,700LP / Alison: 3,950LP)

Alison smiled and replied, "I End my turn with 1 facedown card."

Dusk drew a card and replied, "I activate De Spell!"

The United We Stand Card Vanished.

Dusk Resumed, "Skull Knight, cut that hero down to size!"

The Warrior rushed in...

Alison resumed, "I activate De-Fusion!"

As the Skull Knight vanished, the two fiendish brain monsters apeared (1,000/800 - 1,500/800) (1,250/800 - 1,750/800)

Dusk growled and replied, "Dang! I End my turn."

Dusk drew a card and replied, "I activate Polymerization To fuse the Avain and Burstinatrix in my hand.."

as the two monsters merged, the Mighty Wingman apeared (2,100/1,200).

Alison resumed, "Lets do this! Necroshade, attack Tainted Wisdom!"

The Hero rushed in and and The Fiend was split in two and both halves quickly shattered.

Alison resumed, "Flame Wingman, your turn!"

The Hero fired a beam of fired from its dragon hand and the Dark Brain was incenarated.

Flame Wingman shot another Fire beam at Dusk.

(Dusk: 550LP / Alison: 3,950LP)

Dusk groaned and replied, "Ouch..."

Alison smiled and replied, "This is too easy! I End my turn now."

Dusk drew a card and replied, "I activate Monster Reborn On My Masked Beast!"

The Masked Beast reapeared (3,200/1,800 - 3,700/1,800).

Dusk resumed, "I Now removed this Fiend From Play To Summon the Most Evil Demon there is!"

as the Masked Beast Shattered, Anothe Fiend apeared. It was 3 times the Size of The Masked Beast. It Had 3 Large Horns in it its head, Jagged Claws, and Black & Purple skin and it red Blood-Shot eyes and the seal apeared on its forhead (3,800/3,500 - 4,300/3,500).

Kenny gasped and replied, "What The Hell is that damn Thing ?!?!"

Dusk smiled and replied, "Well Put, Kenny. Meet the most evil creature there ever was, Fer'grazit, Lord of fiends! He gains 200 ATK For every monster you have and you have 5!"

The Fiend Roared In delight (4,300/3,800 - 5,300/3,800).

Dusk resumed, "Lets do this! Fer'grazit, attack his wingman!"

The Fiend Walked slowly towards the hero and the fiend and Shot its hand out and He inpaled the Hero in the chest with its claws and the fiend retreated its claws from out of the wingmans body and the hero shattered to bits.

(Dusk: 550LP / Alison: 750LP)

Dusk smiled and replied, "That was fun! I Activate Lightning Vortex and Discard this Skull Knight #2 to do so!"

He discard the card and Of Alisons card shattered to bits.

Dusk resumed, "I End my turn now."

Alison drew a card and replied, "I Play Fusion Recovery to get back burstinatrix and Polymerization to my hand."

He took the two cards out of his graveyard.

Alison resumed, "I end with 1 facedown card."

Dusk drew a card and replied, "I End this now! Fer'grazit, attack directly!"

The Fiend shot is arm again...

Dusk smiled and replied, "I activate Negate attack!"

The Hand bounced off of the shield.

Dusk sighed and replied, "I End my turn."

Suddenly, Alisons deck began to glow.

Kenny smiled and replied, "She's getting a card of hope!"

She drew a card and replied, "I Summon the Card Of Hope known as Elemental Hero Purity!"

as he sat the card down, Another Hero apeared. The Heros Body was glowing with a white & Gold Glow. It was holding a Bow and Arrow (1,400/1,300).

Alison resumed, "I activate the spell card, Monster Reincarnation."

She discard a Hero Barrier card out and Got Avian.

Alison resumed, "I activate Polyermerzation To Fuse my Avain and Burstinatrix to fuse Flame Wingman!"

The Flame Wingman reapeared.

Alison resumed, "I activate Fusion Sage!"

She took her deck out and took out a Polymerization card out off her deck and added it to her hand.

Alison resumed, "I activate the card again!"

as the Flame Wingman and Purity merged together, A Flame Wingman apeared, But it had Two Beautiful White Wings, A Harp and Its body had a white Glow (2,500/2,100).

Alison resumed, "Meet the best there is! Elemental Hero Heavens Wingman!"

Dusk smiled and replied, "My Fiend King is stronger."

Alison giggled and replied, "He gains 200 ATK for every monster with "Hero" Its name in my graveyard I Count 20!"

Heavens Wingman began to glow (2,500/2,000 - 6,500/2,000).

Dusk gulped and replied, "This can't be happening!"

Alison smiled and replied, "I End this Now! Heavens Wingman, attack!"

The Warrior fired 4 arrows from its bow and all of the struck Fer'grazit In The Chest. The Giant Fiend Roared In Pain and Spots of Light were coming out of its chest and all around its body And Then It Shattered to bits.

(Dusk: 0LP / Alison: 750LP).

The Seal closed in on Dusk and His soul was sucked into the sky. His Souless Body collasped to the ground and his soul card as well as The Masked Beast apeared on the ground.

Alison pointed to dusk and replied, "Thats game."

She walked up to Dusks Souless Body and She grabbed her soul card a masked beast card and placed both into her pocket. She Ran To Kenny and Kissed him deeply on the lips. Kenny Wrapped his arms around her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cards Made By Me & Others

Dark Blast/ Normal Trap Card / Card Of Evil

Image: A Ancient Gear Golem blowing up in a large Explosion

Pay 1,000 lifepoints to activate this card. Your Opponet Selects 5 monsters from his/her decks and sends them all to his/her graveyard.

Dreadful Fire Demon Aeros

Image: A Evil Demon Completely covered in flames

Fiend/Effect/Card Of Evil/Dark/ATK: 1,300/DEF: 1,200/ 3 Stars

This card can attack your opponet directy regardless of any opponets monsters. If this happens, the damage this card does is Reduced to 500. This card cannot be destroyed in battle if you have 2 or cards in your hand (No Damage Calculation is Done).

Fer'grazit, Lord of Fiends

Image: A Gigantic Fiend Roaring in Delight

Fiend/Effect/Card Of Evil/ATK: 3,800/3,500/10 Stars

This card cannot be normal summoned or set. this card can only be special summoned by removing from play 1 "Masked Beast" On your side of the field. Increase this Monsters ATK By 200 points for every monster on your opponets side of the field. This card cannot attack directly.

Elemental Hero Purity

Warrior/Light/Card Of Hope/ATK: 1,400/DEF: 1,300/4 Stars

"A Hero that was sent by the heavens."

Elemental Hero Heavens Wingman

Warrior/Fusion/Effect/Light/Card Of Hope/ATK: 2,500/DEF: 2,100/8 Stars

Elemental Hero Flame Wingman + Elemental Hero Purity

This card can only be fusion summon by Fusion Summon. Increase this monsters ATK By 200 points for every monster in your graveyard with "Hero" In its name. after this card attacks, return this card to your fusion deck.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, They did it again! In our Next Chapter, Camulin reapears and challenges Daniel To A Duel. Will Daniel Be able to beat a vampire deck that his grandfather Could'nt? Find Out In "Vampire Lord", Coming Soon.


	39. Vampire Lord

(Starting Soon, besides This Fanfic, I'm gonna do another Fanfic. It won't be as big as this one is, but It will be just as good. This Time, The Seal Of Orichalcos will not be seen and about 98 percent of the cards used in this new spinoff fic will be real. This time I'm combining Yugioh and Fairly Oddparents. Its Coming To Fanfiction.Next Sometime this week or next Week...maybe. The Next Chapter Of This Fanfic won't be seen for at least a week or two.) 

But Until Then, On With The Show!

Yugioh GX30

Chapter 39: Vampire Lord

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
E.V.I.L. Island (Master Draginas Chamber) / 11:15pm

Dragina Was now upset that two of his Fellow Duelists were now defeated.

He Looked At Jill and replied, "Since you were once their friends, Do you know of their best cards, Including Daniels And Syrus's?"

Jill snickered and replied, "Yes, My Lord. I Have full info about each of their decks and I Know each of them's best cards as well."

Dragina smiled and replied, "Good, You'll be most helpful. You're now in 3rd In Command Of My army, Behind Tobias."

Jill then replied, "Thank you, Master. Can Their group get a little bit of shut-eye before one of them has to face Camulin?"

Dragina resumed, "Of Course. I'll arrange it so they get their full sleep and fill their tummies with good & Tasty Food."

Camulin came in and replied, "Master Dragina."

Dragina Looked at him and replied, "What is it, Camulin?"

Camulin resumed, "My Vampire Deck is ready to go, master. I'm ready to wipe out their group."

Dragina resumed, "Fine. You'll Duel Daniel Crowler in a duel. Your Mother defeated His Grandfather, but can you do the same and beat his grandson?"

Camulin resumed, "With the cards you gave me for my deck and the seal card in my deck, It'll be no problem."

Dragina smiled Again and replied, "Good. You'll duel him tomarrow. Their group Needs their rest first and after they wake up, face'em all and beat each one in a duel so that we'll have their cards and their souls for our collections!"

Camulin replied, "Yes my lord."

Camulin left Draginas Chamber.

Jill then replied, "Do you think he has a chance against Crowlers Ancient Gear Deck, Master?"

Dragina replied, "If he does'nt screw anything up, Then he'll be just fine, Jill."

Jill replied, "Lets hope he does'nt mess things up liked he did when he faced Kenny a month ago."

Dragina replied, "You have to have more faith In Camulin, Jill. He has changed his deck alot since the last time he dueled. Sometime tomarrow, We'll have Daniel Crowlers Soul on our wall and then The Fun Will Begin."

He Took a card out of his coat and he showed it To Jill.

Jill Looked Shocked and replied, "My God...That Card is Extremely Rare. Its a one-Of-Kind Card. Where'd You get it From, Master?"

Dragina replied, "about 25 years ago, I Was Hunting Down Artifacts In The Caves Outside Of Moscow, and I Found 20 Duel monster cards there. I did'nt know what to do with them, So I Stored them all in a safe I Owned At My Mothers House. After She Lost her life to Cancer, I Took over the house and I Took the 20 cards I Found and made them into a deck. These Cards Are Worth More Then 1 Billion Dollars if sold at the right spot. I Decided To Keep these 20 cards a secret and build a 2nd deck. The 2nd Deck I Made is a Deck I Called Fun & Toys. Its very unique in many ways. The Deck that has those 20 cards I Found are used in my main deck Which I Only use If I Have to. If a Don't, I Use my 2nd Deck."

Jill replied, "Great Story. I'm going to get some rest myself now."

Dragina replied, ."Be Up at about 9:30 for Breakfast and to be ready to Watch Camulins Duel."

Jill smiled and replied, "Will do, Master Dragina."

She left his chamber.

Dragina sighed and replied, "So Tired. Well tomarrow, Those Ancient Gear Monsters will belong to me and Then we'll take over the World."

He Quietly giggled as he Shot down his computer system and the lights and he want to a nearby bed and he laid down on it and began to rest.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
E.V.I.L HQ (Dusks Arena / 12:00am

The Arena was now quiet. Alison, Kenny, Daniel, Joey And Syrus were On A Nearby Bench, Resting.

Kenny Yawned and replied, "So Very Tired."

Daniel yawned louder and replied, "Where are we going to sleep?"

The Arenas Back Door opened up and A Tall Man In a Blue Suit came in the room. He Had A Duel DIsk on his arm and A Blue Hood over his head.

Kenny looked Puzzled and replied, "Your the one who sent us the letter!"

He Took off his hoodie and It Reveled to Be A Grey-Haired Man.

Syrus gasped and replied, "No Way..."

Kenny Looked At Him and replied, "Do you know who it is?"

Syrus gulped and replied, "Thats...Aster Phoenix!"

Kenny smiled and replied, "The 2012 & 2020 Dueling World Champion? The Ultimate Destiny Hero User?"

Aster chuckled and replied, "Yea, Those were the days."

Alison Looked Puzzled and replied, "Mr. Phoenix, I'm Jadens Daughter."

Aster smiled and replied, "Well, this is a pleasure. Its Cool I Finally Get to meet you in person, Alison."

Alison smiled and replied, "Thank you so much."

Syrus Looked Puzzled and replied, "Why are you here, Aster?"

Aster Replied, "I'm Now A World Cop. I Go around the world teaching the kids of the world the ways of Justice and such. When I Heard of this place a month ago, I Decided To Investigate. I'm here in disguise as A Mail Deliverer."

Suddenly the Back Door opened up and the back Door Opened Up and It was Old Man With A Pitch White Beard. He Wore a Bright Red Robe. He Had A Duel Disk on his arm plus he had A Large Diamond-Crusted Staff with him.

The Old man replied, "Good Evening, Children and others."

Aster Looked At Him and replied, "Who might you be, Sir?"

The Man Chuckled and replied, "I'm Alexsandr Derishinov, Master Draginas Helpers Aide. If He needs anything, I Get to him. My Dark magic Has Created the Card Of Evils For him and his crew."

Alison angerily replied, "Your our enemy then."

Alexsandr shook his head no and replied, "I'm no threat to you or your friends. I Despise Those Cards Of Evil."

Kenny then replied, "What did you create them for him and his team if you despise them?"

Alexsandr replied, "He'd promised me Rare Cards for my deck and He has been true to his word. My Deck is the best. I Creamed Camulin with it, But Tobias beat me with his, though."

Joey smiled again and replied, "Can we found somewhere to rest before we duel your masters Duelers. We're all really right now and we need our sleep."

Alexsandr replied, "Dragina wanted me to show you to mini-hotel Across from this lair. It has Really Comfortable Beds, Stocked Fridges and Even a duelers lounge for relaxing. Don't worry, Dragina Respects your privacy and he has no cameras or no men watching this place at all. Kenny And Alison get to share a room, the rest of have your own rooms. Come to The Necro Arena Tomarrow morning at about 10:00 tomarrow morning For The Duel. The Next duelist to face is...Camulin."

Kenny smiled and replied, "I Got to kick his bottom Again, YAH!"

Alexsandr resumed, "I'm afraid its not that simple. You and your Girlfriend have already dueled. He only wants to Face Daniel."

Daniel looked Puzzled and replied, "Why me?"

Alexsandr resumed, "He wants to win against a Ancient Gear Deck...The Same type of deck your grandfather had when he lost Camula a long time ago.

Daniel growled and replied, "Another Horrible memory remembered. I'll gladly duel him and I'll win, Getting rid of that horrible lost memory for good!"

Alexsandr resumed, "Now I Suggest you all get some sleep and rest up for tomarrow and get ready for dueling action tomarrow."

Aster replied, "He's right, guys. You all need your guy's sleep."

The Headied Out of the arena and the entered the Hotel Room.

Alexsandr went to the Hotel room and he sat down on a chair nearby and he sat down and began to sleep himself.

----------------------------------------------  
E.V.I.L. HQ Hotel Area (Alison and Kennys private Hotel Room) / 12:25am

The Happy Couple were In The PJ's, Watching TV In their beds. Kenny was in his usual Pajamas and Alison was wearing a white pajama shirt and A pair of green underwear.

Kenny Looked At his girlfriend and replied, "Think we got a chance of Beating Dragina and rescuing Jill?"

Alison kissed her guy on the cheek and replied, "We have a really good chance of winning."

Kenny smiled back and replied, "Your right, sweets."

The Both got under the sheets and went straight to sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
E.V.I.L. HQ (Daniels Room) / 1:00am

Daniel had laid all of his cards on a nearby deck and was looking through all of the cards he had in it.

Daniel smiled at his cards and replied, "With this deck, Camulin has no chance of beating me. Most of these cards belonged to my grandfather and I'm glad he gave them to me for a gift. This deck will help our group get closer to saving Jill...And the World."

He then went to his backpack for a soda. He opened it up and he took a can of Pepsi and he sat it on his deck and also took a small blue box of his backpack. the blue box contained his Side deck of 15 cards.

He opened the Pepsi and took a small sip out of it and he began to look it. He got to the last 4 cards and he looked at them and he replied, "Hm..If I Take out that Ancient Gear General, 1 of the soldiors, and two other cards i don't use that much, these 4 cards will indeed help my deck out alot."

He took the 4 cards from the side deck and and the went back to his disk and he placed all four of them on the desk and he took the 4 cards away from the desk and slid them all into the blue sidebox. he added the 4 new ones to the desk and he smiled at his deck and replied, "With this deck, I'll be victorious!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Next Day

E.V.I.L. HQ (Jills Room) / 8:45am

Jill woke up quickly and she looked around and she replied, "Well, its time to See Bat boy wipe the floor with Daniel."

Suddenly, A Knocking was heard at her door and he walked up to it and opened it up and he found Tobias, Holding a Large, Brown Box.

Tobias replied, "This is from the clothing and card areas, Its the stuff you ordered last night."

Tobias handied her the package and Jill took it and Jill replied, "Thanks, Tobias."

Tobias smiled and replied, "No prob."

Tobias walked away as Jill slammed her door shut and locked it. She opened the box to found a new outfit..All black clothes. There was a black shirt, black pants, black socks, A black bra and a pair of Black underwear. Jill took the clothes out and he sat them on the bed. and he looked at the bottom of the box and he found a single duel monsters card. She took out it and Found out it was a Card Of Evil monster of somesorts. She read the stats of the card.

Jill smiled at it and replied, "This card will make a intresting additon to my deck."

She went to her Desk and went into one of the drawers and got her deck out. She slid the new card into it and she slid the deck box into the small brown box she had it in and he placed it back into her desk.

Jill smiled and replied, "time to get dressed."

----------------------------------------------------------------  
E.V.I.L. Island (Master Draginas Chamber) / 9:15am

Dragina was in his chair, drinking a cup of black coffee.

Jill Came in, dressed in Her new outfit.

Dragina placed the cup of Coffee on a nearby chair and he looked at Jill and replied, "Nice Clothes, Jill."

Jill smiled and replied, "I Like them alot, sir."

Dragina replied, "How was breakfast for you?"

Jill resumed, "Great as usual, sir."

Dragina replied, "If Tobias loses his duel or cannot be able to help me out, You'll be next in command, Jill."

Jill smiled and replied, "Yes, Sir."

Dragina got up and went to his Computer Station. A Worker was there, Installing a Anti-Virus Program to it.

Dragina cleared his throat and replied, "Is it Done, Aleslenov?"

Aleslenov replied, "Yes sir."

Aleslenov got up and left. Dragina sat down and he typed in a few words in his computer stall and he loaded a Duel monster Card library & Database site. He want to search database and he put in 3 card names and he clicked on "Search" He found about 30 results about what he was looking for. He Clicked on the "Print" Button on the screen and a copy printed out of a nearby Copier.

He took the finished copy from the copier and he showed it to Jill and he replied, "Get this to the card department and Make you say it was From Dragina."

Jill took the copy and replied, "I Shall return in a few moments, sir."

She left Draginas Chamber.

Dragina chuckled and replied, "With those cards I Searched for, my deck will be invincible."

Suddenly, Tobias came in and replied, "The Duel Gangs has entered Camulins Chamber, Sir."

Dragina replied, "Load it on the the main screen, Tobias."

Tobias went to the main screen and he turned it on.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
E.V.I.L. HQ (Camulin's Chamber) 9:30am

The Gang was in the room, awaiting Camulins arrival.

Camulin then showed up infront of them.

Camulin replied, "My Old Friends, Hello to all."

Daniel replied, "Just shut up and start the duel already, Fang Face."

Camulin replied, "as you wish."

Both activated their duel disks and both lifepoints counters shot up to 8,000.

"LETS DUEL!", both yelled out and both drew their opening hands.

(Camulin: 8,000LP / Camulin: 8,000LP)

Camulin drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and that will do it for me."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Play Ancient Gear Soldior!"

as he sat the card down, The Ancient Soldior apeared (1,300/1,300).

Daniel resumed, "attack his facedown card my soldior."

The machines fired shots from his cannon and a Big Eye apearred (1,200/1,000) and it was blown to bits.

He rearranged the top 5 cards from his deck and then placed them back on his deck in the order wanted to be in.

Daniel resumed, "I Set a card facedown and thats will be it for me."

Camulin drew a card and replied, "I Summon Vampire Lady!"

as he sat the card down, the Vampire Lady apeared, hissing at Daniel (1,550/1,550).

Daniel smiled and replied, "attack!"

The Vampire Flew in..

Daniel smiled and replied, "activate Negate attack!"

The attack bounced off of a force field.

Camulin hissed and replied, "Lucky you. I End my turn with 1 facedown card."

Daniel Drew a card and replied, "I offer my Soldior To Play Ancient Gear Beast!"

as the monster vanished, The Ancient Dog apeared with a mechanical Bark (2,000/2,000).

Daniel resumed, "Lets do this! Beast, attack his vampire!"

Tbe Beast barked again and it pounced on the Vampire, blowing her to bits.

(Camulin: 7,550LP / Daniel: 8,000LP)

Daniel resumed, ":I End my turn now."

Camulin drew a card and replied, "i activate Terrerforming!"

He took his deck out and he found the card he wanted.

Camulin opened field slot and replied, "Time to seal you awy!"

He slid the Evil Spell card into his Fiend Slot and the Evil seal apeared on the ground. the Seal apeared On Camulins Forehead and his eyes now had a red glow.

Camulin resumed, 'What Power...! WIth This power I Shall crush you. I Summon Vampire Hound!"

as he sat the card down, the Vampire Dog apeared and the seal apeared on its forehead (1,600/1,600 - 2,100/1,600).

Camulin resumed, "Now my loyal hound, attack!"

The undead pooch flew in the air and slammed its body onto the mechanical beast, blowing it to spare parts.

(Camulin: 7,550LP / Daniel: 7,800LP)

Camulin resumed, "I End my turn already."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "1 monster in defense mode and thats my turn."

Camulin drew a card and replied, "I Summon The 13th grave!"

as he sat the card down, the Undead skeleton aepared and the seal apeared on its head (1,200/900 - 1,700/900).

Camulin resumed, "Hound, attack his facedown card!"

The Hound flew into the air and landied on the facedown card and a Odd machine apeared. It was a ancient gear machine, but in the shape of a giraffe (900/1,900) and the hound pounced on it, destroying it.

Camulin smiled and replied, "That was eas...huh?"

The Hound vanished and reapeared in Camulins hand.

Daniel smiled and replied, "Any monster that attacks Ancient Gear Giraffe gets returned to their owners hand."

(Camulin: 7,550LP / Daniel: 7,600LP)

Camulin sighed and replied, "13th Grave, attack directly!"

The Zombie walked Towards Daniel and slashed him the chest with its sword.

(Camulin: 7,550LP / Daniel: 6,400LP)

Camulin sighed and replied, "Thats my move."

Daniel Drew a card and replied, "I Summon Mechanicalchaser in attack mode!"

as he sat the card down, The many armed machine apeared (1,850/800).

Daniel smiled and replied, "Mechanicalchaser, attack!"

The Machine rushed in and jammed its prod into the zombie, blowing it to bits.

(Camulin: 7,400LP / Daniel: 6,400LP)

Daniel resumed, "I'm gonna lay 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Camulin drew a card and replied, "I lay a monster in defense mode and thats my turn."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Summon Ancient Gear Shielder in defense mode."

as he sat the card down, A Ancient Gear Soldior apeared, but instead of a gun arm it a had a large metal shield infront of it (0/2,200).

Daniel resumed, "This 1 of 2 Ancient Gear Monsters without a single effect. Mechanicalchaser, attack."

The Machine Rushed in again and A Spirit reaper apeared (300/200 - 800/200) and the machine stopped before it reached the zombie.

Daniel sighed and replied, "Lucky you. I End my turn."

Camulin drew a card and replied, "I Summon My 2nd Vampire Lady in attack mode!"

as he sat the card down, the Wicked Vampire Lady apeared again, but with the seal on her forehead (1,550/1,550 - 2,050/1,550).

Camulin resumed, "Lets do this! Attack his rust-bucket Now!"

The Vampire Flew In and Punched the Machine in the chest, blowing it to bits.

(Camulin: 7,400LP / Daniel: 6,200LP)

Camulin smiled and replied, "For my Ladys ability, I Choose...monster card."

Daniel took his deck out and he found a Robotic Knight and he slid it into his graveyard and he reshuffled his deck and slid it back into his disk.

Camulin smiled and replied, "Take that! I End my turn with 1 facedown card."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Play Ancient Gear In defense mode."

as he sat the card down, A Small Gear apeared (100/800).

Daniel resumed, "I activate Machine Duplication!"

Suddenly, two more gears apeared on the field (100/800 x2).

Daniel resumed, "I Switch My Shielder to attack."

The Machine rose.

Daniel resumed, "I activate Shield And Sword!"

The Shielders ATK Switched (2,050/1,550 - 1,550/2,050) and the Shielders Did as well (0/2,200 - 2,200/0).

Daniel resumed, "Lets do this! Shielder, attack!"

The Machine charged in and rammed its shield into the vampire, blowing her to bits.

(Camulin: 6,750LP / Daniel: 6,200LP)

Daniel resumed, "I Play Mystic Wok and My Shielders DEF points goes to me."

The Shielder vanished into thick air and turned into gray smoke and the smoke blew onto Daniel.

(Camulin: 6,750LP / Daniel: 8,400LP)

Daniel sighed and replied, "Much, Much Better! I End my turn."

Camulin drew a card and replied, "I Summon Zombie Werewolf!"

as he sat the card down, the Zombifed Werewolf apaeared with loud Howl and The Seal apeared on its forehead (1,200/1,200 - 1,700/1,200).

Camulin resumed, "I activate my facedown card, Metorain! Werewolf, attack!"

The Werewolf rushed in and slashed the Tiny Gear, shattering it instantley.

(Camulin: 6,750LP / Daniel: 7,500LP)

Camulin sighed and replied, "Okay. I Set 1 card facedown and that will end my turn."

Daniel drew the card and he smiled at what he drew.

Camulin sighed and replied, "You drew it, did'nt you?"

Daniel smiled and replied, "You'll see!"

as the 2 gears vanished, The Mighty Ancient Gear Golem arose (3,000/3,000).

Daniel smiled and replied, "Golem, punch That Puppys lights out!"

The Machines Fist started to wind up and it punched the Werewolf, blowing it to bits.

(Camulin: 5,450LP / Daniel: 7,500LP)

He Took his deck out of his disk and found the card he wanted and he set on his disk and another apeared on the field with the seal (1,200/1,200 - 1,900/1,200 - 2,400/1,200).

Daniel resumed, "I End my turn with 1 facedown card."

Camulin drew a card and replied, "I activate My Card Of Evil Known As Book of the dead!"

As he sat the card down, A Large Black book apeared.

Camulin resumed, "This book destroys 1 monster on your side of the field and then that same monster is summoned to my side of the field!"

The Book began to glow and the Golem shattered to bits. and then It Reapeared On Camulins side of the field and the seal was on its head (3,000/3,000 - 3,500/3,000).

Daniel replied, "Is there a downside to that card?"

Camulin replied, "Yes. I Lose my Battle phase this turn. I End my turn now."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Summon My 2nd Mechanicalchaser!"

as he sat the card down, the 2nd many armed machine apeared (1,850/800).

Daniel resumed, "i activate my facedown card, Rising Energy!"

He discarded a Ancient Gear Drill to his graveyard and the Machines ATK rose (1,850/800 - 3,350/800).

Daniel resumed, "I Also activate the spell card, Rush Recklessly! Mechanicalchaser, attack!"

The Machine rushed in and jammed its prod into the golems middle, making it spark and the Mechanicalchaser retreated from the machine just in time before the Mighty Golem Exploded to Bits.

(Camulin: 5,900LP / Daniel: 7,500LP)

Syrus then replied, "That was good thinking. If he would of attack his Werwolf, it Would have not been good for him."

Daniel sighed and replied, "At least its not on your side now. I set another card facedown and that will end my turn."

Camulin drew a card and replied, "I Offer My Werewolf To Summon Vampire Lord!"

As the werewolf vanishd, The Lord of vampires apeared and the seal apeared on its forehead (2,000/1,500 - 2,500/1,500).

Camulin resumed, "I Activate the spell Card, Mystical Space Typhoon!"

A Heavy Wind Began and Daniels facedown (A Magic Cylinder) Lifted up and shattered.

Camulin resumed, "Lets do this! Vampire, attack!"

The Vampire rushed in and punched the machine, blowing it to bits.

(Camulin: 5,900LP / Daniel: 6,850LP)

Camulin replied, "Discard a spell card!"

Daniel took a Limitor Removal out of her deck and slid it into his graveyard.

Camulin resumed, "I End my turn now."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and thats my move."

Camulin resumed, "I Remove my Vampire From play To Play Vampire Genesis!"

As the vampire Lord vanished, The Fiendish Vampire apeared and the seal apeared on its forhead (3,000/2,100 - 3,500/2,100).

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Play Fairy Meteor Crush on my vampire! Attack!"

The Vampire Turned into thick red mist and A Robotic Knight apeared (1,600/1,800) and was blown to bits.

(Camulin: 5,900LP / Daniel: 5,150LP)

Camulin resumed, "This will be over soon. I End my turn."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Activate Shink!"

The Vampire began to shrink (3,500/2,100 - 1,750/2,100).

Daniel resumed, "I Play Cost Down and I Discard this Ancient Gear Factory to so."

He slid the spell card into his graveyard.

Daniel resumed, "I Now Play Machine King!"

as he sat the card down, the Tall Robot apeared (2,200/2,000 - 2,300/2,000).

Daniel resumed, "Lets do this! Machine King, attack Genesis!"

The Machine Fired its Rocket Punch and it smacked into the Vampire, blowing it to bits.

(Camulin: 5,35L0P / Daniel: 5,150LP)

Daniel smiled and replied, "Take that! I End my turn now."

Camulin drew a card and replied, "I Play Pot Of Avarice."

He took a vampire Lady, Vampire Genesis, Vampire Hound, Zombie Werewolf and a Big Eyes and shuffled the cards back into her deck and reshuffled it and drew 2 new cards.

Camulin resumed, "I Play a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Play my 2nd Robotic Knight in attack mode and I attack your facedown monster now."

The Robot fired its rocket punch again and A Skull Servant apeared (300/200 - 800/200) and was blasted to bits.

Daniel resumed, "My Knight, Hit him with a direct attack!"

The machine fired its energy gun and it struck Camulin in the chest.

(Camulin: 3,75L0P / Daniel: 5,150LP)

Daniel sighed and replied, "I End my turn now."

Camulin drew a card and replied, "I activate the spell card, The Cheerful Coffin!"

He slid two monster cards into his graveyard.

Camulin resumed, "I Play King Of Skull Servants in attack mode!"

as he sat the card down, the Skeleton King apeared and the seal was on its head (/0 - 500/0).

Camulin resumed, "Remember, My monster gains 1,000 atk points for every skull servant and King of Skull Servants in my graveyard and I Have 3 servants in there."

The King Began to laugh Evily (500/0 - 3,500/0).

Camulin resumed, "Lets do this! King, attack!"

The King Threw a lit Skull and he tossed it at the Knight, Blasting it to bits.

(Camulin: 3,75L0P / Daniel: 3,250LP)

Camulin smiled and replied, "I End my turn with 1 facedown card."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Play a card facedown I Switch The King to defense as well and I Play another facedown card And thats my turn."

Camulin drew a card and replied, "This duel ends with this card..."

He Showed the Card To Daniel.

Daniel gasped and replied, "No..."

Syrus looked Worried and replied, "Whats wrong, Daniel?"

Camulin giggled and replied, "This is the trouble."

He Showed Syrus and the others the card.."

Alison looked Shocked and replied, "NOT that!"

Camulin resumed, "Yes, THAT! I Equip the King with the equip spell card, Opti-Camouflage Armor!"

Kenny worriedly replied, "No, DANIEL!"

Camulin resumed, "We Win! King, attack his lifepoints directly!"

The King tossed another skull and It Struck Daniel in the chest and there was a massive Explosion.

Camulin smiled and replied, "So Long, Ancient Boy!"

He Turned to Syrus and the gang and replied, "Ha, Ha. Your Friend Lost!"

Kenny giggled and replied, "Look Again."

Camulin turned to Daniel he replied, "You Should of Lost!"

The Smoke Cleared and Daniel was smiling. he Activated a Trap card Called Spirit Barrier."

Camulin growled and replied, "Well, My King Is Still Top Dog! I End my turn now."

Daniel resumed, "I Play the spell card, Gravediggers Ghoul!"

The Kings ATK lowered as Camulin took two Skull Servants Out (3,500/1,000 - 1,500/1,000).

Daniel resumed, "I Switch My Machine King to attack mode! King, attack!"

The King Fired Its Rocket Arm and It Struck The King, blasting it to bits.

(Camulin: 2,85L0P / Daniel: 3,250LP)

Daniel Smiled and replied, "Take That! I End my turn."

Camulin drew a card and replied, "I Play Sonic Bird!"

as he sat the card down, the Eagle with a rocket apeared and the seal apeared on its forehead (1,400/1,000 - 1,900/1,000).

Camulin took his deck out and took out the spell card he needed and then he reshuffled his deck and slid it back into his disk.

Camulin resumed, "I Activate Vampiric Ritual and I Offer My Bird and the Vampire Lord in my hand to Summon Count Vampiris!"

as the Vampire Lady and Bird vanished, A Tall Vampire With A Black Cape apeared With A Sword in its hand and the seal apeared on its forhead (3,300/1,000 - 3,800/1,000.)

Camulin resumed, "Lets do this! Vampiris, attack!"

The Vampire rushed and he Split the Robot right down and IT got back quickly before it exploded.

(Camulin: 2,85L0P / Daniel: 1,750LP)

Camulin chuckled and replied, "This duel is almost done. I End my turn now."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Play a monster in defense mode and thats my move."

Camulin drew a card and replied, "Lets do this! Vampiris, attack!"

The Vampire Rushed in and A Ancient Gear apeared Briefly before being blown to bits.

Camulin resumed, "I activate my spell card, Ookazi!"

A Rain Of Fireballs struck Camulin in the chest.

(Camulin: 2,85L0P / Daniel: 950LP)

Camulin smiled and replied, "Make your final move boy."

Daniels Deck began to glow.

Syrus smiled and replied, "Its his Card Of Hope!"

Daniel drew it and He looked at it.

Camulin snickered and replied, "What ever that Card Of Hope is...It Won't help you one bit."

Daniel smiled at Camulin and replied, "I Beg To Differ. I Start By placing two facedowns on the field and I Play Heavy Storm"

Daniel placed two facedowns on the field and The Storm began and the Cards Lifted Up and Shattered and two Golden Fiends apeared (1,000/1,000 x2).

Daniel resumed, "I Now Play Monster Reincarnation."

He discarded a Red Gadget to his graveyard and He Took his golem out it.

Daniel resumed, "I Offer my Tokens to Summon My Ancient Gear Golem!"

as the two fiends shattered, the Ultimate Ancient Gear Monster arose (3,000/3,000).

Camulin smiled and replied, "That Hunk Of Junk ?!?!"

Daniel smiled again and replied, "Yes..and Its Not A Hunk Of junk!" I activate the equip spell Card Of Hope Known as Chronos Gear!"

Suddenly, A Gear That Was Half-Gold and Half Silver Apeared and it attached to Ancient Gear Golems Mechanical Chest.

Daniel resumed, "Let me explain how this card works. First It can only be equipped to a machine Monster. 2nd It Increases the equipped monsters ATK By Its DEF Points!"

The Gear Began to glow (3,000/3,000 - 6,000/3,000).

Camulin gulped and replied, "Jeez.."

Daniel resumed, "When I End my turn, The Gear Is sent to my graveyard and the equipped monster returns to my hand. Now My Golem, attack!"

The Machine launched its punch and The It Struck Vampiris, blowing the Undead Meance to bits.

(Camulin: 650LP / Daniel: 950LP)

Daniel resumed, "he's dust now. I set a card facedown and thats my turn."

The Gear and The Golem Vanished.

Camulin drew a card and replied, "I Play Dark Assilant In attack mode."

As he sat the card down, the Dark Zombie apeared (1,200/1,200 - 1,700/1,200).

Camulin sighed and replied, "No attack. I End my turn."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Summon Mechanicalchaser!"

as he sat th ecard down, The Mechanicalchaser apeared again (1,850/800).

Daniel resumed, "I activate Limitor Removal!"

The Machines ATK Doubled (1,850/800 - 3,700/800).

Daniel resumed, "Your done! Chaser, attack!"

The Machine Charged and Jammed its prod into the zombie, blowing it to bits.

(Camulin: 0LP / Daniel: 950LP)

The Seal surronded Camulin and his soul was sent into the sky and Camulins Souless Body fell to the ground and two cards apeared near his soul-less body.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Draginas Chamber / 11:00am

Dragina Looked At Jill and replied, "Your Next to duel. Kevin Deserted us. He Left using one of our choppers."

Jill smiled and replied, "My Deck Is ready, Master."

Dragina then replied, "Who are you gonna duel?"

Jill smiled wickedly and replied, "My Father..Joey Wheeler."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cards made By Me & Others

Ancient Gear Giraffe

Machine/Effect/Earth/ATK: 900/1,900/4 Stars

Image: A Robotic Giraffe that is firing a laser from its hand.

return the monster that destroys this card as a result of battle to their owners hand.

Ancient Gear Shielder

Machine/Effect/Earth/ATK: 0/DEF: 2,200/4 Stars

Image: Ancient Gear Soldior holding a large shield and protecting a Ebon Magician Curran from a Menacing Opticlops

"A Ancient Gear Creation with a a large shield. Its defense power is top notch."

Book Of the Dead / Normal Spell Card/ Card Of Evil

Image: Infernoqueen archfiend reading a pitch black book

This card can only be activated during your Main Phase 1. Destroy 1 monster on your opponets side of the field and then that monster gets special summoned from your opponets graveyard to your side of the field in face attack or defense postion (Ignoring Any Special Summoning Conditons It May have).

Chronos Gear / Equip Spell Card / Card Of Hope

Image: A Large Silver And Gold Gear

This Card Can Only be Equipped to a machine-Type monster on your side of the field. Increase the Equipped monsters ATK By Its Defense points. During the end phase this card is used, this Card Is Sent to the graveyard and the Equipped monster is returned to your hand. This card Cannot Be Negated By any of your opponets effects (Monster Effect, Spell & Trap Cards).

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well. The Good Guys Win. Not its time to Rescue Jill from the light. In Our Next Chapter, Jill Faces Joey in a duel to decide who is the warrior master. Will Joey Prevail and Rescue Jill from the Darkness? Find Out In "Hero Heart", Coming Soon.


	40. Hero Heart

Yugioh GX30

Chapter 40: Hero Heart

---------------------------------------------------------------  
Camulins Chamber / 11:30am

The Gang Got To Daniel and Congraulated him on his victory.

Syrus smiled and replied, "Your dueling was impressive, Daniel. You're grandfather would of been proud of you."

Daniel sighed and replied, "Thanks. He Would of."

Daniel then walked up to Camulins Soul-less body and he found the seal card with the vampire's face on it and He Found its Soul Card: Vampire Lord. He Walked Back To Kenny and he replied, "Will you hold on to these cards for me?"

Kenny smiled and replied, "Of Course."

Daniel handied Kenny the cards and he placed both into his pocket.

Joey resumed, "Now Thats done, lets head to the next chamber and see who's dueling next."

The Gang rushed out of the arena and headed Into the next areana -  
Draginas Chamber / 11:45am

Dragina was in his room, staring at Jill

Dragina then replied, "Are you ready to Go, Jill."

Jill snickered evily and replied, "Yes, sir!"

Dragina went into his pocket and got a card out and he handied it to Jill.

Dragina smiled and replied, "Take this card for you. the most Powerful warrior monster in duel monsters. This is the only copy of it and it was only awarded in the 2015 World Championships held In Spain. I Won it and I Won the card. I've never used it in a duel cause Its a Extremely Rare card. Read its effect for yourself."

Jill took the card and she read and she gasped and replied, "Holy Sh...Cow! This card is powerful!"

She took her deck out and slid the card into and she reshuffled her deck and slid it back into her disk and she replied, "With that card, I Will not fail you, master."

She left Draginas Chamber very quickly."

Dragina turned to Tobias and replied, "Tobias, if she loses the duel, Can I Count on you to beat 1 of them?"

Tobias then replied, "I Will be delighted, master."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jills Chamber / 12:00pm

the Gang arrived in the chamber and they found no one."

Kenny then replied, "If this is a chamber, where's our opponet?"

Joey then replied, "Knowing them, they'll be here any minute now."

Kenny resumed, "You're right."

Suddenly, The Chambers Back Door opened and the next Member walked in.

Kenny gasped and replied, "No..."

Alison sighed and replied, "It Can't be.."

Syrus then replied, "Those fiends..."

Jill Came in, Dressed in dark black. She had her Orichalcos Duel Disk on her arm.

Kenny then replied, "Jill...Its you."

Jill laughed and replied, "Who were expecting...Santa Claus? I Serve Dragina and the Orichalcos now. Both have got me to this point."

Joey then replied, "Sweetheart, snap out if it! That card is evil!"

Jill resumed, "I Know and I Like it. Father, We're dueling now!"

She activated her disk.

Kenny then replied, "You Can't be serious. Stop this madness!"

Jill snarled and replied, "Never! I Won't stop until each of you are defeated."

Syrus then replied, "She's serious. Joey, You have to beat her in a duel to set her free."

Joey sighed and replied, "You're right. I Have to do this to save my Daughter. Can I Borrow your disk, Kenny?"

Kenny took his deck out of his pocket and place it in his Jacket pocket and then he handied Joey the disk and he slid it on his arm and then he took his deck out of his pocket and he slid into his disk and then it activated.

Jill laughed evily and replied, "Lets get going!"

Joey sighed and replied, "as you wish."

"Time to duel.", Both duelists said at the same time.

(Jill: 8,000LP / Joey: 8,000LP)

Both drew 5 cards from their decks and then Jill replied, "Since you're my dad, You go first."

Joey sighed as he drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and that will end my turn."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I'm taking this match to the next level. I Activate the Seal Of Orichalcos!"

As she opened her field slot and slid the card into the slot and then the Seal appeared on the arena floor and then the seal apearred on her forehead.

Jill laughed and replied, "This power...is so amazing!"

Joey sighed and replied, "Dear...Snap out if it..."

Jill laughed and replied, "Stop with this power? Hell no! I Summon My Queen's Knight!"

as he sat the card down, The Female Royal knight appeared on the field and the seal apeared on her forhead (2,000/1,600).

Jill resumed, "Queen's Knight, attack!"

The Warrior rushed and swordsman Of Lanstar appeared (500/1,200) and was split down the middle.

Jill resumed, "lame. I End my turn."

Joey drew a card and replied, "I Play My Pot of greed!"

he drew 2 cards from his deck.

Joey resumed, "I Play Marauding Captain and then I Use his ability To Play Exiled Force!"

as he sat the card down, the Captain apeared (1,200/800) and then a bunch Of Raggy warriors appeared (1,000/1,000).

Jill groaned and replied, "Oh, Shoot."

The Raggy warriors vanished and the Female Knight groaned and shattered to bits.

Joey resumed, "Attack, My Captain!"

The Warrior rushed in and slashed Jill twice in the chest twice.

(Jill: 6,800LP / Joey: 8,000LP)

Joey smiled and replied, "Okay, then. I place 1more card facedown and that will end my turn."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Summon Elemental Hero Wildheart!"

As he sat the card down, the Wild Hero apeared and the seal appeared on his forehead and his eyes had a bit of red in them (1,500/1,000 - 2,000/1,000).

Alison groaned and replied, "Wildheart?"

Jill smiled and replied "Indeed! Wildheart, attack!"

The Warrior rushed in and slashed the captain, blowing him to bits.

(Jill: 6,800LP / Joey: 7,200LP)

Jill resumed, "Take that! I Set 2 cards facedown and thats my turn."

Joey drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Now Summon Axe Raider!"

as he sat the card down, the Hulking Barbarian warrior and the seal appeared on his forehead (1,700/1,150 - 2,200/1,150).

Jill resumed, "Attack with battle Ax Crush!"

The Warrior rushed and slammed its axe into the facedown monster and A D. D. Warrior Lady appeared and blew to bits. A Portal Opened up and Axe Raider was sucked into it.

Jill growled and replied, "Wildheart, attack!"

The Warrior rushed in and slashed Joey in the chest.

(Jill: 6,800LP / Joey: 5,200LP)

Jill laughed and replied, "This is too easy! I End my turn."

Kenny worriedly replied, "Joey, Hang On There. You're doing this for your daughter!"

Joey then replied, "She's right, so lets continue the duel. I activate my spell card, Cost down!"

He discarded a Little Winguard to his graveyard.

Joey resumed, "I Now Summon Freed!"

as he sat the card down, the Matchless General appeared (2,300/1,700).

Joey resumed, "I Now activate Heavy Storm!"

A Heavy Wind Began and Both Of Jills facedown cards (A Legendary Sword and Dian Keto card) lifted up and shattered.

Joey smiled and replied, "Now My General, Attack!"

The Warrior rushed and slashed The Hero, blowing him to bits.

(Jill: 6,500LP / Joey: 5,200LP)

Joey sighed and replied, "I End my turn now."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Celtic Guardian!"

as he sat the card down, the Elf Warrior appeared (1,400 - 1,900/1,200)

Jill resumed, "This is non-effect Guardian. I Now Play My Card Of Evil Known as Dark Sword Of Ha Des!"

A Pitch Black Sword appeared and Celtic Guardian grabbed it.

Jill smiled and replied, "This Lovely Sword increases my monsters ATK By 1,200 points!"

Celtic gave a evil laugh when he picked up the sword (1,900/1,200 - 3,100/1,200).

Jill smiled evily And replied, "Attack Freed!"

The Elf rushed in and he split the General In two and the remains shattered.

Jills Face turn White as he coughed a few times.

"Man...What Happened? I Was enjoying that and then This happens?", Jill thought to herself as watched the Gruesome attack happen.

Joey then replied, "Honey..are you okay?"

Jill Looked At him and replied, "I'm fine. I End my turn now."

Joey drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and thats my move."

Joey drew a card and replied, "1 card in defense mode and thats it for me."

Jill drew a card and replied, "No monster this time. Celtic Guardian, attack!"

The Warrior rushed in again and a Aligators Sword (1,500/1,200) appeared briefly being sliced in half as well.

Jills Face Turnedd Pale and then she replied, "Ug...H."

Kenny looked Confused and replied, "Whats going On?"

Syrus sighed and replied, "I Don't Know."

-  
Draginas Chamber / 12:30pm

Tobias and Dragina were watching the duel and then Tobias looked at his master and replied, "Whats wrong with her?"

Dragina then replied, "The Stress Of Using the Orichalcos and A Card Of Evil has got to her. You See every time she destroys a monster with the equip card, She Feels ill for about a couple of minutes. The Freed Card she has her Dad Gave to her for her birthday was a card she loved the most. Now That she destroyed it with a Card Of Evil...Its turing against her and making her sick for a few minutes...She'll be fine."

-  
Jills Chamber / 12:45pm

The Duel Continued as always.

Jill then replied, "You're move, Father."

Joey drew a card and replied, "I Play My De-Spell Card!"

The Spell shot out and fired and the sword shattered as well. Celtic Guardian gasped and vanished as well.

Jill sighed happily.

Joey smiled and replied, "That save you?"

Jill Laughed and replied, "Ha, Don't make me laugh, fool."

Joey resumed, "Oh Well. I Summon Blade Knight!"

as he sat the card down, the Shining Knight apeared (1,600/1,000).

Joey resumed, "I Set a monster card facedown and Blade Knight, attack!"

The Warrior rushed in and slashed Jill.

(Jill: 4,900LP / Joey: 5,200LP)

Joey resumed, "I End my turn now."

Jill drew a card and replied, "A Monster facedown and that will end my turn."

Joey drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Command Knight!"

as he sat the card down, the Knight appeared (1,200/1,900 -1,600/1,900) and She Looked At Blade Knight and he nodded to her (1,600/1,000 - 2,000/1,000).

Joey resumed, "Lets do it! Command Knight, attack!"

The Knight rushed in and a Spirit reaper and took the hit (300/200 - 800/200).

Jill then replied, "I Throw one in for emergencies."

Joey sighed and replied, "I End my turn now."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Tribute My Reaper To Summon Steel Fan Fighter!"

as the reaper vanished, The Warrior with 2 Steel Fans appeared and the seal appeared on his forehead (2,200/1,850 - 2,700/1,850).

Jill resumed, "Lets do this. Steel Fan, attack!"

(Jill: 4,900LP / Joey: 4,500LP)

The Warrior Tossed his two Fans and both sliced right through Blade Knight. Command Knight gasped and she was crying as Blade Knights remains shattered.

Jill gulped and replied, "Oh...My Stomach..."

She Put her Hands on her stomach as she was in a little bit of pain.

Alison sighed and replied, "The Orichalcos and The Card Of Evils are really getting to her."

Syrus sighed and replied, "I Know. She'll be fine."

Jill groaned and replied, "I End my turn now."

Joey drew a card and replied, "I Place 1 card facedown and I Switch Command Knight to defense mode."

as he set a card in his disk, The Command Knelt as she was still crying over the loss of one of her fellow Warriors.

Jill then replied, "She Still crying?"

Joey sighed and replied, "Yes, Sweets. I Place 1 more card facedown and thats my turn."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Summon Gearfried!"

As he sat the card down, The Iron Suited Warrior appeared (1,800/1,600 - 2,300/1,600).

Joey quickly replied, "I activate my facedown card, Elemental Absorber!"

He Took a Dark Blade from his hand and placed it in his RFP slot.

Jill sighed and replied, "At saves your warriors! I End my turn now."

Joey drew a card and replied, "I Flip my facedown card up!"

as he flipped it face-up, A Young Warrior with a Large Bow & Arrow appeared and he red armor as well (1,200/1,000). Command Knight Looked at this archer and she stopped crying long enought to give a smile smile towards him.

Joey resumed, "Meet Command Knights Son, Dershin The Archer. He Has a swell ability, When he's summoned, You Lose 800 lifepoints!"

He took a arrow out of his quiver and he placed in his bow and he fired it and It Struck Jill in the chest.

(Jill: 4,100LP / Joey: 4,500LP)

Joey resumed, "I Offer my archer To Summon My Noblest Warrior...besides Freed and Gilford."

as The archer vanished, A Female Warrior with Silver and White Armor and A Glowing Sword appeared (2,200/2,100 - 2,600/2,100).

Joey resumed, "Meet My Card Of Hope. The Warrior Known as Marias the Gentle. I Now End my turn."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Summon Goblin attack force!"

as she sat the card down, the Goblin army appeared (2,300/0 - 2,800/0).

Jill resumed, "I End my turn now."

Joey drew a card and replied, "I Play the equip spell card, Legendary Sword!"

Marias's sword grew longer (2,600/2,100 - 2,900/2,400).

Joey resumed, "Lets do this! Marias, attack!"

The Warrior rushed and she got close to The Fighter and fired a small beam of light from its sword and it struck the warrior, blowing him to bits.

(Jill: 4,000LP / Joey: 4,500LP)

Joey smiled and replied, "I End my turn now."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Play the rarest spell card in my Deck and Thanks to Dragina, I Got It! I Play the spell Card, Ravens Feather Duster!"

A Large Brown Feather appeared and Joeys Absorber and his monsters Sword shattered (2,900/2,400 - 2,600/2,100).

Jill resumed, "Once I Use this card...I Gain 500 lifepoints for every card I Destroyed."

(Jill: 5,000LP / Joey: 4,500LP)

Jill resumed, "Lets do this! Goblins, attack!"

The Goblin army surronded Marias and each of the goblins hit the Warrior around her and she collasped to the ground and shattered. Command Knight Was Now Crying her eyes out again.

(Jill: 5,000LP / Joey: 4,500LP)

Joey resumed, "When She's destroyed in battle by a dark monster, I Get to draw 2 cards from my deck."

Suddenly as Joey drew 2 cards from his deck, Jills Body Turned Pitch White and she collapsed to the ground, Knocked out.

Joey was worried and replied, "Sweets, "are you Okay?"

Suddenly, She Got Up and and A Dark Voice replied, "I'm Not Jill. I'm the person Controlling her. I'm the Orichalcos spirit! And I'm In control here. My Name Is Nasaur and I'm taking control of her body."

Syrus growled and replied, "You're the Damned Monster that took over her body and made it so she could'nt Turn down the Orichalcos."

Nasaur snickered and replied, "I Even Gave a Lie to her and said if she did'nt Join Master Dragina, One Of His Satalites would fire a beam from its cannon and Would wipe out Duel academy. We Did show her the satalite, but it was a fake Cannon."

Joey snarled and replied, "You're gonna pay for this! You Control her deck and other surprises? You're going down!"

Nasaur then replied, "We'll see. I place 1 card facedown and that will end my turn."

Joey drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and I Activate Dark Core!"

He discarded a 2nd Swordsman Of Landstar and sent it to the graveyard and The Goblins were sucked into a portal and it closed up.

Nasaur drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Mystic Swordsman LV2!"

as he sat the card down, The Child Swordsman appeared (900/0 - 1,400).

Joey groaned and replied, "Dang.."

Nasaur resumed, "Lets do this! MS LV2, attack!"

The Warrior rushed and Sliced right through the facedown card and A Tiny Winguard appeared briefly before shattering.

Nasaur resumed, "I card facedown and thats my turn."

Joey snickered and replied, "I Activate my spell card, Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The Storm began and Nasaurs facedown card (A Reinforcements) Shattered.

Joey resumed, "I Summon My Panther Warrior!"

as he sat the card down, the Fercious Panther Warrior appeared (2,000/1,600).

Joey resumed, "I activate Stray Lambs!"

2 White wool Sheep appeared (0/0 x2).

Joey resumed, "Lets do this! Panther, attack!"

1 of the sheep vanished, And the Panther Slashed the Child, blowing him to bits.

(Nasaur: 4,400LP / Joey: 4,500LP)

Joey resumed, "I End my turn now."

Nasaur drew a card and replied, "I monster facedown and thats it for me."

Joey drew a card and replied, "I Offer another Scapegoat and I'm gonna attack your facedown card!"

The Panther Rushed in and A Battle Warrior appeared (700/1,000) and was blown to bits as well.

Joey smiled and replied, "I End my turn now."

Nasaur drew a card and replied, "I Play the card Of Evil Known as Dark Pull and Now your panther is mine!"

The Panther Want To Nasaurs side of the field and the seal was Now on his forehead (2,000/1,600 - 2,500/1,600)

Nasaur resumed, "Now I offer your monster To Summon The Legendary Fisherman!"

as the Panther vanished, The Muscle-Bound Fisherman riding a shark and the seal appeared on its forehead (1,850/1,600 - 2,350/1,600).

Nasaur resumed, "Now the tributed goes to the bottom of your deck."

Joey slid the card under his deck.

Nasaur resumed, "Now Then. Fisherman attack!"

The Fisherman tossed his spear and the Knight and It Struck her, Blowing her to bits.

Nasaur resumed, "Good riddance to that Cry-Baby! I End my turn now."

Joey drew a card and replied, "I Summon Gearfried!"

as he sat the card down, the Iron-Armored Warrior appeared (1,800/1,600).

Joey resumed, "I Play The Spell Card, Tribute Doll to get the Card That Yugi Gave me for my deck! I Offer My Warrior To Summon Buster Blader!"

As the Iron-armor warrior vanished, The Legendary Dragon Slayer appeared (2,600/2,300).

Joey then replied, "Since I Can't attack yet, I set 1 more card facedown and that will end my turn."

Nasaur drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and I Switch My Fisherman to defense and thats my turn."

Joey drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Warrior Dai Grepher!"

as he sat the card down, the Musclar Warrior appeared (1,700/1,600).

Joey resumed, "Dai Grepher, attack his facedown card!"

The Warrior Rushed and a M Warrior #1 appeared (1,000/500 - 1,500/500) and was blown to bits.

Joey resumed, "Buster Blader, attack...But No Gruesome attacks."

The Warror rushed in and Punched The Fisherman, shattering it instantly.

Joey sighed and replied, "Thank you. I End my turn now."

Nasaur drew a card and replied, "I Play Bronze Knights!"

She discarded 3 cards and then 3 knights in shining armor carrying swords appeared (500/500 x3).

Nasaur resumed, "I Offer my Knights to Summon my GILFORD THE LIGHTNING!"

as the 3 knights vanished, The Mighty Warrior with a Large Sword appeared (2,800/1,400 - 3,400/1,400).

Nasuar smiled evily and replied, "and now your monsters are history!"

The Lightning Storm happened and both Of Joeys monsters Were Wiped out.

Nasaur resumed, "Now I attack! Gilford, attack!"

The Warrior rushed and slashed Joey, Knocking him to the ground.

(Nasaur: 4,400LP / Joey: 1,100LP)

Nasaur then replied, "1 more attack and I'll win this duel! I End my turn now."

Joey's deck began to glow with a shining light.

Nasaur then replied, "What The Heck is that?"

Kenny happily and replied, "He's getting a another Card Of Hope!"

Joey drew a card and replied, "I Summon My 2nd Card Of Hope Monster!"

as he sat the card down, Command Knight appeared, but she had Gold & Silver armor and A Jeweled Sword (1,800/1,900).

Joey smiled and replied, "Meet my newest warrior, Holy Command Knight! She gains 1,000 ATK If 1 monster on your side of the field Has 3,000 ATK Or more!"

The Knights Sword Began to glow (1,800/1,900 - 2,800/1,900).

Nasaur smiled and replied, "Not Enough..."

Joey smiled and replied, "Thats not all! She Gains 200 points for every level star your monster has!"

Nasaur gulped and replied, "He's a 8 - Star monster!"

The Sword Grew larger (2,800/1,900 - 4,400/1,900)

Joey smiled and replied, "Thats not all. I Also Play the spell card, Monster Reborn To revive My Freed!"

The General appeared with a angry look on his face.

Nasaur groaned and replied, "No, Not Fair!"

Joey sneered and replied, "This is for My Daughter! Holy Command Knight, attack!"

The Warrior rushed and slashed Gilford in the chest, blowing the warrior to bits.

(Nasaur: 3,400LP / Joey: 1,100LP)

Joey resumed, "Freed, Direct attack!"

The General rushed and slashed Nasaur in the chest.

(Nasaur: 1,100LP / Joey: 1,100LP)

Joey smiled and replied, "I End my turn now."

Suddenly, Jills Voice was heard.

She then replied, "Get out of my body, Freak!"

Nasaur came back and replied, "No Way. I'm in control of your body, Wheeler!"

Nasaur drew a card and replied, "I Drew...Lightning Vortex And I Have 2 Axe Raiders in my hand!"

Kenny then replied, "Jill, Fight It. Don't Let the Freak Win!"

Daniel then replied, "Jill, You Can Do It! Don't Let him win!"

Nasaur then replied, "I...I...I...I... End my turn! WHAT?!"

Joey drew a card and replied, "Freed, Finish This!"

The General Rushed and slashed Nasaur in the chest, knocking him to the ground.

(Nasaur: 0LP / Joey: 1,100LP)

The Seal began to surronded Nasaur and then a Black Shadow shot out of Jills body and the Seal Shattered and Her body collapsed to the ground.

Suddenly, A Black Figure appeared Infront Of Joey!

Joey was angry and replied, "Nasaur, I Presume."

Nasaur snickered and replied, "Of Course. I Lost...But This Body Is Mine!"

The Black Figure got close to the body...

Suddenly Draginas voice was heard and replied, "Nasaur, You Lost! You Get No Body!"

Nasaur groaned and replied, "I'm doomed."

he Vanished Into Thick black Smoke.

Joey then replied, "That was close!"

They ran to Jills body and She was knocked out.

Joey looked at the others and replied, "We need to take her a bed Immediatly!"

-  
Draginas Chamber 1:45pm

Nasaur was knelling infront of Dragina and he Replied, "have Mercy..."

Dragina growled and replied, "For You, I Think Not! You've had control of her body until now and you failed me, Nasaur!"

He took a card out his pocket and replied, "You're through, Nasaur!"

A Portal appeared behind Nasaur and he screamed as he was pulled into it.

Dragina looked at Tobias and replied, "Tobias, You're up next to take out those kids!"

Tobias then replied, "It will be a honor to do So!"

------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cards Made By Me & Others

Dark Sword Of Ha Des / Equip Spell Card/ Card Of Evil

Image: A Dark Sword being Watched By Dark Ruler Ha Des

This card can only be equipped by a Dark Atribute Warrior monster. Increase the Equipped Monsters ATK by 1,200 points. When this card is sent to the graveyard, removed this card and the equipped monster from play.

Dershin the Archer

Image: A Red Armored archer Firing a Fire arrow at a Feral Imp

Warrior/Effect/Fire/ATK: 1,200/DEF: 1,000/3 Stars

(FLIP) Inflict 800 points of damage towards your opponets lifepoints.

Marias the Gentle

Image: A Warrior With A Sword Of Light Protecting a Karbonala Warrior from a Lesser Fiend

Card Of Hope/Warrior/Effect/Light/ATK: 2,200/DEF: 2,100/8 Stars

When this card is Tribute summoned By tributing a warrior type monster, This card requires one 1 tribute. If this card is destroyed as a result of battle by 1 of your opponets dark monsters, Draw 2 cards from your deck.

Ravens Feather Duster / Normal Spell Card

Image: A Large Brown Feather sweeping cards away

Destroy all your opponent's traps and magic cards on their field and you regain 500 life points for each card destroyed this way.

(Note: This card was created By King Dragun. All Creative Credit Goes to Him)

Dark Pull / Normal Spell Card/ Card Of Evil

Image: A Dark Ruler Controlling a Command Knight with Evil magic

This card can only be used and your opponet has 2 monster or more and you have no monster on your side of the field. You Can Take Control 1 of your opponets monster. The Card you Took over using this card cannot attack and if its tributed, it goes to the bottom of your opponets deck.

Holy Command Knight

Card Of Hope/Warrior/Effect/Light/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 1,900/4 Stars

If your opponet has a monster with 3,000 Or More ATK on his/her Side Of the field, Increase this Monsters ATK By 1,000 points + 200 points for every star that monster has.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Well, Jill is saved, Hooray! In our Next Chapter, The Duel academy Chancellor needs to win 1 more match to Enter the finals and He Finds A Elimanator with a Intresting power Strong Deck. Will The Chancellor be victorious? Find out In: "Future Fusion", Coming Soon.


	41. Future Fusion

Yugioh GX30 Chapter 41: Future Fusion 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
HQ Hotel Room (Medic Room) 2:30pm

The Gang were all watching Jill recover. She was still unconsious, but breathing slowly on her own.

Joey took her deck out off Her Disk and he found the 2 cards of Evil.

Joey sneered and replied, "Good ridance..."

Suddenly, He took a small Empty Wastebasket and he placed the 2 cards in the there and then he took a match from his pocket and lit it and tossed it into the barrel and both cards were incenarated in about 30 seconds and then the flames died down.

Kenny Looked at Joey and replied, "Good Move, Joey."

Joey then replied, "I Had to do it for my daughter, Kenny."

They turned their heads to Jill.

Alison then replied, "She's still breathing very slowly. the strain from Nasaur and the Orichalcos and Cards Of Evil being used were getting to her. Lets all rest and then Tonight We Go To Tobias's chamber and challenge him to a duel and then tomarrow, We take Out Dragina once in for all.

Kenny kissed her on the lips and replied, "Great plan, Honey."

Joey then replied, "I'll stay here with her and if she does anything, I'll call you up and let you know whats happening."

He took a cellphone from his pocket and handied it Kenny and he replied, "Swell Plan, Joey."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dueltropolis / Emerald Star Hotel (Chancellors Suite / 2:45pm

Chancellor was at the desk, Sorting his fusion deck around and he gatthered all the cards and made a 46 card deck with them and he slid them all into his disk.

He Smiled and replied, "Time to get a Early Supper."

He Grabbed His Duel Disk and he slid his deck into his disk and he walked out of his room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Emerald Star Cafe / 3:00pm

The Chancellor when into the Cafe and he saw Zane there and he walked to him and he replied, "Good afternoon, Zane."

Zane looked at him and replied, "Hello to you as well, Chancellor. Want to sit and talk with me."

The Chancellor nodded and he sat down and replied, "Heard Anything about Kenny and the others."

Zane sighed and replied, "Very Little, sir. But Good News is that They rescued Jill but she's unconsious, But breathing Just fine. Only 1 member and the leader remain."

The Chancellor then replied, "Thats good to know. I Got A Cellphone Call From Syrus a hour ago and he said that Aster Phoenix is helping them out."

Zane sighed and replied, "He'll may of beat me with that deck, But I got the last laugh when I Beat his D-Hero Deck Why is he there?"

The Chancellor then replied, "He's a world Cop now and he's Secretly investagating the Island to find out whats going on. He's a Really Nice guy. He's polite."

Zane then replied, "When I Beat him the 2nd time, We Became Friends. We Decided our silly rivalary gone on for long enough."

Chancellor smiled and replied, "Thats good. I Have 13 Star and I Need 3 more. Where Can I Find A Elimanators lair?"

Zane then replied, "I Heard of A Elimanator that has not suffered 1 loss yet. He's undefeated and He'll take on any newcomers. He Says it deck is the best one on the Island. Go To The Iifeguard of this Hotels Pool and Tell him I Recommned You for a duel against that Eliminator. Good Luck, Sir."

The Chancellor then replied, "Thank you, Zane. My Fusion deck is going to win me...Or start me from the begining. One of the two."

He Got up and Left the Cafe.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Emerald Star Pool / 3:45pm

The Emerald Stars Pool was nothing but beautiful. It was always packed with people wanting to find a good time and Relaxation. But Now, the Pool was closed for cleaning.

The Chancellor walked up the lifeguard and replied, "Zane Told Me to Ask you about a Elimanator."

The Lifeguard then replied, "Are you sure? His deck is the best deck I've ever seen. He's won 49 duels already and Has not lost any duels."

The Chancellor nodded and replied, "Show me to him."

The Lifeguard went to the tower and Pressed a button and then Suddenly, A Elevator Came out of it.

Chancellor resumed, "Thanks."

He Walked into the Empty Pool and Entered the Elevator.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Elimantors Lair / 4:00pm

The Chancellot got to the aren and he was amazed. The Whole arena was on a back of a Giant Whale!

The Chancellor resumed, "Nice Touch, Grandmaster."

Suddenly, A Musclar man Holding a Large Spear appeared and a Small Shark splashed and went back into the ocean. The Man looked at him and replied, "You're my next victim?"

The Chancellor resumed, "No, But you're mine."

The man replied, "Confident, eh? I'm The Legendary Fisherman, Best Water & Sea Duelist on the Island and My Deck needs 1 more win to get 50 in a row."

The Chancellor resumed, "To Get that, you have to beat me and That will not be easy."

The Fisherman then replied, "Through this duel, You'll call me Fisherman, Got That?"

The Chancellor smiled and replied, "Fine. Lets duel."

A Duel Disk appeared on the fishermans arm and Both LP counters shot up to 8,000.

Chancellor resumed, "For My Deckmaster... I Choose My Favorite, Goddess with the 3rd eye!"

The 3-Eyed Fairy appeared.

Fisherman then replied, "Of Course, I'm my own deckmaster."

Chancellor then replied, "Lets do this."

Fisherman then replied, "As you wish, Sir."

"LETS DUEL!", Both yelled out.

(Fisherman: 8,000LP /Chancellor: 8,000LP)

Both drew 5 cards from their decks.

Fisherman drew a card and replied, "I'll begin. I Set 1 card facedown and I Summon Mad Lobster in attack mode."

As He sat the card down, The Skull-Headed Lobster appeared (1,700/1,000).

Fisherman resumed, "I End with 1 facedown card."

Chancellor drew a card and replied, "Ha, You're monsters don't scare me, Fisherman! I Summon My Warrior Dai Grepher!"

as he sat the card down, the Musclar warrior appeared (1,700/1,600).

Chancellor resumed, "1 more facedown card and that will do it for me."

Fisherman drew a card and replied, "Lets head to the sea. I Play my Deckmaster ability. I Discard 1 Water-type monster from my hand.."

He discarded A Sinister Serpent to his graveyard.

Fisherman resumed, "Now I Can add 1 Legendary Ocean From my deck or graveyard and add it to my hand."

He took his deck and he found the card he needed.

Fisherman then replied, "I Can't activate the card Just yet. I Now Summon My 2,000 year Old Clam in defense mode."

As he sat the card down, A large Beautiful Clam appeared (0/2,200).

Fisherman smiled and teplied, "I End my turn now."

Chancellor drew a card and replied, "I Activate the spell card, Magicial Return. I Have to pay 1,000 lifepoints to activate, but its worth it. Every spell card I activate or have to discard goes shuffled back into my deck. Now I activate my deckmasters power and i Discard this Fusion Weapon to deck to so thanks to my spell card."

He took a spell card from his hand and shuffled it back into his deck.

Chancellor resumed, "Now My Warrior Dai Grepher and Spirit Ryu with fuse together."

as the two merged together, The Dragon-Helmeted Warrior appeared (2,000/1,200).

Chancellor resumed, "Lets do this! Ryu Senshi, attack!"

The Warrior rushed and sliced The Lobster in half.

(Fisherman: 7,700LP /Chancellor: 7,000LP)

Chancellor resumed, "I Pay Soul Of the Pure for 800 lifepoints and that will end my turn."

(Fisherman: 7,700LP /Chancellor: 7,800LP)

Chancellor smiled and replied, "I Play My Ocean Card!"

Chancellor smiled and repleid, "Oh, Really? I activate my facedown card, Magic Jammer."

Chancellor resumed, "He shuffled a Fusion Recovery back into his deck and Field card shattered.

Fisherman growled and replied, "That failed me. I Summon This charcter!"

As he sat card down, A man wearing a Pirate outfit appeared with 2 large swords (1,600/1,200).

Fisherman resumed, "Meet the 1st member of the pirate gang, Swords Pirate. 1 card facedown and that will end my turn."

Chancellor drew a card and replied, "Okay. Then. Ryu Senshi, attack!"

The Warrior rushed in again...

Fisherman laughed and replied, "Oh, Will you know? I activate Reinforcemets!"

The Pirates ATK changed (1,600/1,200 - 2,100/1,200) and the Pirate Caught the sword and tossed it into the ocean and He Inpaled His Sword into the warrior, blowing it to bits.

(Fisherman: 7,700LP /Chancellor: 7,800LP)

Chancellor then replied, "Lucky You. I monster facedown and thats my turn."

Fisherman drew a card and replied, "First I Regain my Serpent!"

He took the serpent out his graveyard and added it to his hand.

Fisherman drew a card and replied, "I Summon Gagagigo!"

As he sat the card down, The Lizard man appeared (1,850/1,000).

Fisherman then replied, "Lets do this! Gagagigo, attack!"

The Lizardman rushed and slashed the facedown card and A Mystical Elf appeared (800/2,000) and it took the hit well."

(Fisherman: 7,550LP /Chancellor: 7,800LP)

Fisherman sighed and replied, "I End my turn now."

Chancellor drew a card and replied, "Now its Time To Fusion My Mystical Elf and My Curtain of the dark one in my hand!"

as He shuffled a Dian Keto card back into his deck, The Fairy began to glow and the Elf and A Red Curtain with a hand coming out it appeared (600/500) and the merged together and A Thr Ending Result Was A Dark Spellcaster with a Axe (1,300/1,000).

Chancellor smiled and replied, "Meet My newest Spellcaster, Kamionwizard!"

Fisherman laughed and replied, "Weeeaaakkk!"

Chancellor then replied, "Oh? I activate the spell card, Leading Question! Wizard, attack! Gagagigo!"

The Spellcasters ATK Rose (1,300/1,000 - 2,100/1,000) rushed in and It Sliced The Lizardman in half and both halves shattered to bits.

(Fisherman: 7,300LP /Chancellor: 7,800LP)

Chancellor smiled and replied, "That was fun! I End my turn By Playing Shield Crush to destroy your clam and the will do it for now."

The Clam Shattered to bits.

Fisherman drew a card and replied, "1 Monster facedown and I Switch My Pirate to defense as well to end my turn."

The Pirate Knelt.

Chancellor drew a card and replied, "I Summon Des Polar #1 In attack mode."

as he sat the card down, A Fercious Polar Bear appeared with a loud Growl (1,700/500).

Chancellor resumed, "I Researched Your Pirate and If you discard a card, It Won't Be Destroyed! Why I'm Saying this Is Cause I Play the spell card, Deliquent Duo! I Pay 1,000 lifepoints and Now your final 2 cards are gone!"

Fisherman growled as he discarded his last 2 cards (Penguin Soldor and a Sinster Serpent Card) To his graveyard.

Chancellor then replied, "Now Thats Done! Des Polar, attack!"

The Bear Rushed in and slashed The Pirate, shattering it instantley.

Chancellor resumed, "Kamionwizard, attack!"

The wizard rushed in and slashed the facedown with its axe and a Fiend Kraken appeared (1,200/1,400) and it was also sliced in half and its remains shattered as well.

Chancellor sighed and replied, "Kamionwizard, will stop with these gruesome attacks? I more card facedown and thats my turn."

Fisherman drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Fat Pirate!"

as he sat card Down, A Large, Fat Pirate appeared and his outfit was red and Black and He carried a sword as well (1,800/1,300).

Fisherman chuckled and replied, "When he's summoned to the field, Your spell card is destroyed!"

The Leading Question Card Shattered.

Fisheman smiled and replied, "Lets do this. Pirate, attacK!"

The Warrior rushed and slashed the Dark Wizard, blowing it to bits.

(Fisherman: 7,300LP /Chancellor: 6,300LP)

Fisherman smiled and replied, "This is too easy! I more facdown card and that will be it for now."

Chancellor drew a card and replied, "I Summon Des Polar #2!"

As he sat the card down, Another Polar appeared, but it had white Fur and it had black spots all over its fur (500/1,700).

The Chancellor looked at his deckmaster and replied, "You know what to do."

He shuffled a Re-Fusion card back into his deck and the two polar bears combined together and The Ending Result Was a A Large Polar Bear and its fur was Blue And White (2,200/2,000).

The Chancellor resumed, "Meet the The Fusion of the Des Polars, Artic Slammer Bear! Now My Bear, attack with polar Freeze breath!"

The Bear breathed its ATK and It Froze the Pirate and Then the Pirate shattered to bits.

(Fisherman: 6,900LP /Chancellor: 6,300LP)

Chancellor resumed, "Next I Play Goblin Thief!"

A Goblin with a needle appeared and he stabbed The Fisherman in the arm with and took out some blood. He then walked over to The Chancellor and Injected the same Blood into his arm.

Chancellor sighed and replied, "Never liked that card for that reason. I Gain 500 lifepoints while you lose 500. I End my turn now."

(Fisherman: 6,400LP /Chancellor: 6,800LP)

Fisherman drew a card and replied, "1 monster in defense and I activate my deckmaster power again."

He discarded a Gigobyte to his graveyard and he took the Ocean card from his graveyard and added it to his hand.

Fisherman resumed, "I more card facedown and thats my turn."

Chancellor drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Masaki in defense mode."

as he sat the card down, The Legendary Samurai appeared and knelt in a defensive postion (1,100/1,100).

Chancellor resumed, "Lets do this! Artic Slammer Bear, attack!"

The Bear fired his breath towards the facedown card and a Jellyfish appeared (1,200/1,500) and was frozen solid and shattered to bits.

Chancellor resumed, "I End my turn now."

Fisherman opened his field card slot and slid it in there and he replied, "I Play Legendary Ocean!"

The Ocean Covered the Whale and The City appeared behind the fisherman and the Bears ATK changed (2,200/2,000 - 2,400/2,200).

Chancellor resumed, "I Now Play next monster easily!"

as he sat the card down, a Fercious Reptile appeared (2,450/1,500 - 2,650/1,700).

Chancellor resumed, "Lets do it. Reptile, attack!"

the Reptile Breathed Its ATK and the Bear was blown to bits.

(Fisherman: 6,400LP /Chancellor: 6,550LP)

Fisherman smiled and replied, "You're bear is now extinct! I End my turn now."

Chancellor drew a card and replied, "I Play Pot Of avarice!"

He took Des Polar #1, Des Polar #2, Mystical Elf, Warrior Dai Grepher and Curtain of a Dark one and He Reshuffled the 5 cards back into his deck and then he drew 2 new cards from it.

Chancellor resumed, "1 monster facedown and 1 card facedown and that will do it."

Fisherman drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Giant Red Seasnake!"

As he sat the card down, the Red Snake appeared (1,800/800 - 2,000/1,000).

Fisherman resumed, "Now My snake, attack!"

The Snake charged in and A Spirit Reaper appeared (300/200) and took the hit.

Fisherman resumed, "I End my turn now."

Chancellor resumed, "Lets change this area a bit, eh? I Play the field spell card, Fusion arena!"

He opened his field slot and he slid the card into it and the Ocean Vanished and A Large Stadium appeared. The Whale was no where to be seen.

Chancellor resumed, "This Field card is like skyscraper to Level 5 or lower fusions. I Offer My Reaper To Summon Steel Ogre Grotto #1!"

as the Reaper vanished, The machine Golem appeared (1,400/1,800).

Chancellor resumed, "Deckmaster power, activate!"

he shuffled a Pot Of Greed Back Into his deck and the machine idol as well another dragon merged together to create Mechanical Dragon (1,850/1,700)

Chancellor resumed, "Lets do this! Metal Dragon, attack his reptile!"

The Dragons ATK Rose (1,850/1,700 - 3,050/1,700) and it launched a fire beam from its mouth and it struck the Reptile, blowing it to bits.

(Fisherman: 5,900LP /Chancellor: 6,550LP)

The Chancellor smiled and replied, "That was too easy. I End my turn now."

Fisherman drew a card and replied, "I Switch My Snake To defense mode and I also lay 1 monster facedown and that will end my turn."

Chancellor drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Dark Elf."

as he sat the card down, the Mystical Elfs Dark Sister appeared (2,000/800).

Chancellor resumed, "I Won't attack with her, But My Metal Dragon will!"

The Dragon fired another fire beam and the snake was blown to bits.

Chancellor resumed, "1 more card facedown and that will do it for me."

Fisherman drew a card and and Replied, "I Play Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The Storm began and the arena was blown to bits.

Fisherman resumed, "Next I Play the spell card, Cost down. And I Discard this Crazy Fish to do So. I Now Play Orca - Mega-Fortress of Darkness in attack mode."

as he sat the card down, A Large Ocra with cannons on its head appeared with a quite moan (2,100/1,200).

Fisherman laughed and replied, "Lets do this! Orca, attack!"

The Orca fired its Cannon and The Dragon was blown to bits.

(Fisherman: 5,900LP /Chancellor: 6,300LP)

Fisherman resumed, "1 more card facedown and that will do it for me."

"Chancellor drew a card and replied, "1 more facedown and 2 cards facedown to end my turn."

Fisherman drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Torpedo Fish!"

as he sat the card down, A Torpedo-Like fish appeared (1,000/1,000).

Fisherman smiled and replied, "I Tribute it to...'

Chancellor quickly replied, "Now you don't! I activate Divine Wrath!"

He Shuffled a Dian Keto back into his deck and Lightning Struck The Orca, blowing it to bits.

Fisherman growled and replied, "1 card facedown and that will end my turn."

Chancellor drew a card and replied, "I Flip my facedown monster up!"

The Mystical Elf appeared (800/2,000).

Chancellor resumed, "Deckmaster Power again!"

He shuffled a Remove Trap card back into his deck and The Elf's combined and the ending Result Was a Tall Female Elf that wore a Dark and Light Dress (2,800/2,800).

Chancellor resumed, "Meet Divine Elf!"

Fisherman resumed, "I activate Threatning Roar!"

A Mighty Roar was heard and The Elf shivered In fear.

Chancellor sighed and replied, "I End my turn now."

Fisherman drew a card and replied, "I Switch my fish to defense mode and I Lay 1 monster card facedown and that will do it for now."

Chancellor drew a card and replied, "I Summon My 2nd Warrior Dai Grepher!"

as he sat the card down, the 2nd Warrior appeared (1,700/1,600).

Chancellor then replied, "Lets do this! Dai Grepher, attack!"

The Warrior rushed and Cleaved the Fish in half and then it shattered.

Chancellor resumed, "Divine Elf, attack!"

The Elf fired her attack and A Sinster Serpent appeared and was blown to bits.

Chancellor resumed, "I Lay 1 card facedown and that will be my turn."

Fisherman drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Revival Jam."

as he sat the card down, A Blue Slimey Creature appeared (1,500/500).

Fisherman resumed, "I more card facedown and that will do it for me."

Chancellor drew a card and replied, "Divine Elf, attack!"

The Elf Fired her attack...

Fisherman quickly replied, "I activate Attack Guidance armor!"

The Wickered armor appeared On The Warriors Chest and Elf Looked at Warrior and fired her attack and The Warrior was blown to bits.

(Fisherman: 5,900LP /Chancellor: 5,200LP)

Chancellor sighed and replied, "Owie. I End my turn now."

Fisherman drew a card and replied, "I Summom Sonic Bird!"

as he sat the card down, The Bird with a rocket appeared (1,400/1,000).

Fisherman resumed, "Next I Activate its ability."

He Took his deck out and Took The Card he needed and then he reshuffled his deck and slid it back into his disk.

Fisherman resumed, "Next I play the ritual card, Jellyfish Salute! I Offer Both Of My monster To Summon one of my Best Card."

The Jam Monster and The Bird vanished into the sea and Then A Gigantic Purple Jellyfish appeared wearing a Red Crown and A Red Cape (2,400/2,800).

Fisherman then replied, "Meet One Of The Seas Rulers, King Jellyfish! I Activate the spell card, Rush Recklessly! King, attack!"

The Jellyfish fired its attack and It Struck The Elf, Blowing it to bits.

(Fisherman: 5,900LP /Chancellor: 4,900LP)

Fisherman laughed and replied, "This Monster is The Bomb! I End my turn now."

The Chancellor drew a card and replied, "I Set 1 card facedown and 1 monster facedown to end my turn."

Fisherman drew a card and replied, "No Summon this turn, dang! King, attack!"

The Jellyfish fired is attack...

Chancellor resumed, "I activate Magic Cylinder!"

The Jellyfish fired its ATK and two magic cylinders took the energy and it fired back at the Fisherman.

(Fisherman: 3,500LP /Chancellor: 4,900LP)

Fisherman groaned and replied, "Ow... I End my turn NOw."

Chancellor drew a card and replied, "I offer my facedown Sangan To Summon Gatekeeper!"

as the facedown card vanished, a A large Machine appeared (1,500/1,800).

Chancellor resumed, "Now I Take my deck out and I Look for what I Want."

He took his deck out of his disk and took the card he wanted and then he addied it to his hand and then he reshuffled his deck.

Chancellor resumed, "Now I activate My deckmaster power once again."

He shuffled a Fusion Weapon back into his deck and then the Gate Keeper and A Machine with serve parts appeared merged and the Ending Result was A Large Robot With A Golden Shield (1,200/3,200).

Chancellor resumed, "Meet My Robo Protecter 2.5! it Has 3,200 DEF points! I end my turn with 1 facedown card."

Fisherman drew a card and replied, "I Pass."

Chancellor drew a card and replied, "I Play Offerings To The Doomed!"

The Jellyfish shattered to bits.

Chancellor resumed, "I Now Play Shield and Sword!"

The Machines ATK changedf (1,200/3,200 - 3,200/1,200).

Chancellor resumed, "I Play the spell card, Rush Recklessly! Lets finish!"

The Machine Charged in and slammed into the Fisherman.

(Fisherman: 0LP /Chancellor: 4,900LP)

Fisherman groaned as he got up and replied, "Ow...You Win. You're now in the finals and you win a prize as well."

He took a card out of his pocket and handied to The Chancellor and he looked at it and he gasped and replied, "You got to be kidding me...this card is Rare!"

He shuffled the card into his deck.

Fisherman then replied, "You win. Good Luck In the finals."

A Doorway appeared behind the chancellor and he replied, "I Had fun. Good Dueling."

He Entered the door and it shut behind him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Emerald Star Pool / 4:00pm

The Elevator got to the right spot and he got out and replied, "That was fun."

The Elevator went back into the pool.

-  
Magicial Return / Normal Spell Card

Image: Dark magician Girl Practicing A Magic Spell

Pay 1,000 lifepoints to activate this card. As Long as this card remains on the field, Any Spell Card you have to discard are shuffled back into your deck.

Swords Pirate

Image: A male Pirate With Two Swords

Warrior/Effect/Water/ATK: 1,600/DEF: 1,200/3 Stars

When this card is attacked, discard 1 card from your hand and this is card is not destroyed as a result of battle (Damage Calculation Still Happens).

Fat Pirate

Image: A Fat Pirate attacking a Gagagigo with its sword

Warrior/Effect/Water/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 1,300/4 Stars

When this card is normal summoned successfully, destroy 1 faceup spell card on your opponets side of the field.

Des Polar #1

Image: A Large Polar Bear Chasing a Freightned Penguin Soldior

Beast/Water/ATK: 1,700/DEF: 500/4 Stars

"A Large Polar the Prefers Cold Wastelands. It attacks with its Sharp Claws."

Des Polar #2

Beast/Water/ATK: 500/DEF: 1,700/2 Stars

Image: A Polar Bear sleeping On Snow

"A Large Polar bear that Rather sleep then attack. It hunts only at night."

Artic Slammer Bear

Image: A Large Polar bear attacking a Silver Fang with his Freezing breath

Beast/Fusion/Water/ATK: 2,200/DEF: 2,000/6 Stars

Des Polar #1 + Des Polar #2

Fusion Arena / Field Spell Card

Image: A Black Stadium

When 1 of your Level 5 or Lower Fusion attacks one of your opponets monster, if its ATK is lower than the ATK of the attack target, increase the ATK of the attacking monster by 1,2000 points during damage calculation only.

Divine Elf

Image: A Elf Wearing a Beautiful Gold And Silver Dress

Spellcaster/Fusion/Effect/Light/ATK: 2,800/DEF: 2,800/ 4 Stars

Mystical Elf + Dark Elf

This card can only be fusion summoned with the fusion material monsters shown above. This card is both a Dark & Light Atribute monster. If this card is targeted by a trap or spell card, You Can Pay 800 lifepoints to negate it and destroy it.

Jellyfish Salute

Spell Card/Ritual

Image: 3 Jellyfish entering A Undersea Castle

This card is used to ritual summon "King Jellyfish" and you must offer monsters that equal 7 Stars or more.

King Jellyfish

Image: A Large Jellyfish wearing a Crown and A Cape

Aqua/Ritual/Effect/Water/ATK: 2,400/DEF: 2,800/7 Stars

This card can only ne ritual summoned with the ritual card "Jellyfish Salute" and you must offer monsters that equal 7 Stars Or More. Once per turn You can pay 500 Lifepoints To special summon 1 WATER Monster with less then 1,300 ATK Points from your deck to the field In faceup attack or defense postion.

(Note: Jellyfish Salute and King Jellyfish appeared In My 2nd Fanfic: "Spongebob Duelpants Season 2")

Robo Protector 2.5

Machine/Fusion/Dark/ATK: 1,300/DEF: 3,200/6 Stars

Image: A Large Golden Robot defending a Watapon from a Feral Imp

Blocker + Gatekeeper

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Deckmaster Powers Used

The Legendary Fisherman

Warrior/Effect/Water/ATK: 1,850/DEF: 1,600/5 Stars

Deckmaster SA: "Ocean Search" Discard 1 water atribute monster from your hand to your graveyard and then take 1 "Legendary Ocean" From your graveyard or deck and add it to your hand. You Cannot activate the field spell card the turn you use this power.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Well, The Chancellor knows how to duel. Lets Get back To The Duels. In Our Next Chapter Syrus Duels the Final member of Draginas Crew: Tobias. Will Syrus's Vehicroids Stand Up To Tobias's Firery army? Find Out In: "Vehicroid Connection Zone", Coming Soon.


	42. Vehicroid Connection Zone

Yugioh GX30

Chapter 42: Vehicroid Connection Zone

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
E.V.I.L. Island HQ (Hotel area) / 6:00pm

The Were still watching Jill Recover, But she was still unconicous. Syrus was siting at nearby Desk, looking over his new deck and getting it ready for his duel. He took 2 cards that were in his side deck box and took two out of them and he slid both into his Deck and he reshuffled it and slid it into his disk.

Syrus then replied, "I'm ready to take Draginas Last Member down."

Daniel Looked at him and replied, "I Think Jill's Condition Is more important then that duel, Syrus."

Syrus then replied, "I Know, but it has to be done and If we don't, He will take over the World with his Army. Thats why we need to stop him, Daniel."

Daniel then replied, "I agree, But she's More Important!"

Kenny looked at Daniel and replied, "He Knows, But Sy's right. He needs to be taken Down. Only he shall go if he decides that. We'll all stay here and watch Over Jill and We'll Call you on your cellphone and tell you if she has improved in anyway. Okay?"

Syrus nodded and replied, "thats a good plan. Anyone one you can come with me and if you want to stay here, That'll be fine with me. I Gotta to go now and defeat him once in for all. Once he's Finished, Dragina will be all by himself and we'll take him out."

He Took Out his Teachers Disk and Slid Onto his arm and he slid his deck into it and he walked out of the room, heading towards Tobias's arena.

Kenny sighed and replied, "I Hope he knows what he's doing today."

Alison smiled at her boyfriend and replied, "He knows what he's doing is right. Even though Jills need us more, He needs to do this."

-  
Tobias's Arena / 6:15pm

Syrus entered the arena he it was bright red & Orange in color. Red flames were painted on all of the walls.

Syrus sighed and replied, "I'm guessing he likes fire monsters."

Suddenly, The Main arena door opened up and Tobias came out, with his bright Red Orichalcos Duel disk.

Tobias smiled and replied, "Good Evening, Mr. Truesdale."

Syrus replied, "Good Evening."

Tobias resumed, "How is Jill doing?"

Syrus smiled and replied, "She's doing fine. Can We Just get this on and over with, please?"

Tobias then replied, "Fair enough."

Both duelists activated their disks and both counters shot up to 8,000.

Syrus then replied, "Ready?"

Tobias then replied, "Sure am."

"ITS TIME TO DUEL!", both yelled out as they drew their opening hands.

(Tobias: 8,000LP / Syrus: 8,000LP)

Tobias smiled and replied, "You go first."

Syrus drew a card and replied, "Thank you. I Summon Cycroid in defense mode."

as he sat the card down, The One-Eyed Bicycle appeared (800/1,000).

Syrus resumed, "I Lay 1 more card facedown and that will do it for me."

Tobias drew a card and replied, "I Summon Darfire Soldior #3 in defense mode."

as he sat the card down, a fire Soldior with a fiery Shield appeared and knelt in a defensive way (1,150/1,700).

Tobias sighed and replied, "Thats all I Can Do."

Syrus drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Battleshiproid!"

as he sat the card down, The Battleship with eyes appeared (1,800/1,800).

Syrus resumed, "Lets do this. Battleshiproid, attack!"

The Machine fired its cannons and the Fiery Warrior blown to bits.

Tobias smiled and replied, "He has abilty. When he's destroyed, I Can Special Summon 1 of this brothers to my side of the field and I Choose #1"

As he sat card down, another Firey warrior appeared (1,700/1,100)

Syrus resumed, "Oh Well. I End my turn now."

Tobias drew a card and replied, "I Play the spell card, Terraforming! I Now add 1 field spell card to my hand."

Syrus gulped and replied, "The seal...?"

Tobias sighed and replied, "No thank you. I Hate that Card. When Dragina was giving our disks, We all had to took a seal card and I Did. everyone but me Choose a card Of evil as well. I Despise those evil cards and I Rather deck i created, with no evil cards."

He took his deck out and found the card he needed and he placed his deck back into his disk.

Tobias opened his field slot card and he placed a card in it and he replied, "Lets take a trip to the City Of Brass!"

The Arena changed to Beautiful Arabian City. Syrus looked down and he found he was on one of the city's steets.

Syrus then replied, "This is place is beautiful, Tobias."

Tobias then replied, "I Know. It took me about a year and half to find this spell card. Think of this card as a firey Version Of Legendary Ocean. I Now Summon My Flame Champion!"

as he sat the card down, the Warrior with a fiery Shield appeared and shield was now engulfed in flames (1,900/1,300 - 2,100/1,500) and The Solidors Sword was blazing as well (1,700/1,100 - 1,900/1,300).

Tobias resumed, "Lets do it. Flame Champion, take out his battleship!"

The Warrior rushed and slashed the Battleship and it exploded into a million pieces.

Tobias resumed, "Now for your bike. Darkfire Solidor, attack!"

The Fiery Warrior rushed and slashed the Bicycle with his sword, incenarating it instantly.

(Tobias: 8,000LP / Syrus: 7,700LP)

Tobias sighed and replied, "Thats my turn."

Syrus drew a card and replied, "1 card in defense and that will do it for me."

Tobias drew a card and replied, "I Also lay a card facedown and I attack your facedown card!"

The Fiery warrior rushed in and slashed the Facedown card and A Gyroid appeared (1,000/1,000) and took the hit.

Tobias resumed, "Champion, attack!"

The Warrior rushed in and slashed the copter, blowing it to bits.

Tobias sighed and replied,"I End my turn."

Syrus drew a card and replied, "I Summon Gyroid #2!"

The Copter apppeared again.

Syrus then replied, "I Play Polyermerzation to fuse the Gyroid and The Steamroid in my hand to create.."

as the Steamroid and Gyroid merged, a Dark Black Machine appeared with wildely Spinning Blades (2,200/1,700).

Syrus resumed, "Steam Gyroid, hello. Steam Gyroid, attack his Soldior!"

The Machine fired a tornado from its blades and the Soldior Was blown to orange & red bits.

(Tobias: 7,700LP / Syrus: 7,700LP)

Syrus resumed, "I End my turn now."

Tobias drew a card and replied, "I Switch My Champion to defense mode and I Set 1 more card facedown and that will end my turn."

Syrus drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Steamroid!"

as he sat the card down, The Cartoonish Steam Engine appeared (1,800/1,800).

Syrus then replied, "Lets do it. Steamroid, attack!"

The Steam Engine charged in and slammed into the champion, blowing it to bits.

Syrus resumed, "Steam Gyroid, you attack now!"

The Engine fired another tornado at the facedown card and a Flame Dancer appeared (550/400) and was blown to bits.

Syrus resumed, "I End my turn now."

Tobias drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Blue Flame Swordsman!"

as he sat the card down, The Blue-Flammed Warrior appeared (1,800/1,600 - 2,000/1,800).

Tobias resumed, "Lets do it. Blue Flame Swordsman, attack!"

The Warrior rushed and Slashed The Engine, blowing it to bits.

(Tobias: 7,700LP / Syrus: 7,000LP)

Tobiass sighed and replied, "1 card facedown and that will do it for me."

Syrus drew a card and replied, "I Summon Truckroid!"

as he sat the card down, the A Large Truck appeared and turned sideways in a defensive way (1,000/2,000).

Syrus resumed, "Lets do this Steam Gyroid, attack!"

The Machine Fired another tornado...

Tobias sighed and replied, "I Play Sakuretsu armor!"

Dark appeared and the tornado bounced off of it and smashed right in The machine, blowing it to bits.

Syrus sighed and replied, "I End my turn with 1 facedown card."

Tobias drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and That will do it for me."

Syrus drew a card and replied, "I Summon a monster facedown as well and that will do it for now."

Tobias drew a card and replied, "I offer My Swordsman to summon Manticore Of Darkness!"

as the swordsman vanished, The Beastly Beast appeared with a loud roar (2,300/1,900 - 2,500/2,100).

Tobias resumed, "Lets do this! Manticore, attack!"

The Beast Fired a fiery beam and the Truck was reduced to ashes.

Tobias resumed, "I End my turn now."

Syrus drew a card and replied, "I Offer my facedown Patroid to summon Shuttleroid!"

as the facedown card vanished, The Space Shuttle with two eyes appeared (2,100/1,100).

Syrus resumed, "I Hate to do this, I Play Lightning Vortex!"

He discarded a Machine Conversion Factory to his graveyard and the Lightning storm began and the Manticore roared before being blown to bits.

Syrus resumed, "Shuttleroid, attack his facedown card!"

The Shuttle fired a laser from its wings and a Blazing inpachi appeared (1,850/0) Briefly before shattering.

Syrus resumed, "1 more card facedown and that will do it for me."

Tobias drew a card and replied, "I Play Cost down and I Discard this Fire Kraken to do so and Now I summon my Flame Cerebus!"

as he sat the card down, The 3-headed Fiery dog appeared with a growl from each of its heads (2,100/1,800 - 2,300/2,100).

Tobias resumed, "Lets do this. Cerebus, attack!"

The Beast fired its fire attack and It struck the shuttle, blowing it to bits.

Tobias smiled and replied, "I End my turn now."

Syrus drew a card and replied, "I Play De Spell!"

The Magic Spell happned and the whole city was no more And the cerebus's ATK changed (2,300/2,100 - 2,100/1,800).

Syrus resumed, "Now thats out of the way, I Summon Cyber Dragon!"

as he sat the card down, the Mettalic Dragon appeared (2,100/1,600).

Syrus resumed, "Now I Play Taxiroid!"

as he the card down, A Taxi Cab with two eyes appeared (1,400/1,300).

Syrus resumed, "Lets do this! I activate the spell card, Rush Recklessly! Dragon, attack!"

The Dragon launched its ATK and it struck The Cerebus, blowing it to red & orange bits.

Syrus resumed, "Taxiroid, attack!"

The Taxi rushed in and slammed its body into Tobias, knocking him to the ground.

(Tobias: 5,700LP / Syrus: 7,000LP)

Tobias groaned and replied, "Ow...That smarted."

Syrus sighed and replied, "I End my turn now."

Tobias drew a card and replied, "I Set another monster card facedown and that will end my turn now."

Syrus drew a card and replied, "Lets do it. Cyber Dragon, attack!"

The dragon launched its ATK and a Charcoal Inpachi appeared and took the hit (100/2,100).

Syrus sighed and replied, "Worth a try. I End my turn now."

Tobias drew a card and replied, "I Offer the Inpachi To Summon Thestalos the firestorm Monarch!"

as the inpachi vanished, The Monarch of fire appeared (2,400/1,000).

Syrus showed him his 4 card hand.

Tobias resumed, "The 2nd card from your right."

He showed him the card( A Steamroid) and he discarded it.

(Tobias: 5,700LP / Syrus: 6,600LP)

Tobias resumed, "Lets do this! Thestalos, attack!"

The Fiery Monarch launch a barrage of fireballs at the Taxi...

Syrus discarded a card and the Taxi vanished.

Tobias looked puzzled and replied, "Wha..?"

Syrus resumed, "When Taxiroid is targeted by one of your monster, I Discard 1 card and it is removed from play until the end of your battle phase."

The Taxi reappeared.

Tobias sighed and replied, "That was useless. I End my turn."

Syrus smiled and replied, "I Offer my machines to summon My Perfect Machine King!"

as the 3 machines vanished, the Large Robot appeared (2,700/1,500).

Syrus resumed, "Lets do it. Perfect Machine King, attack!"

The Machine fired its missles and Thestalos was oblitarated.

(Tobias: 5,400LP / Syrus: 6,600LP)

Syrus smiled and replied, "Lucky me. I End my turn."

Tobias drew a card and replied, "I Play Scapegoat and 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

the 4 Colored sheep appeared (0/0 x4).

Syrus drew a card.

Tobias smiled and replied, "I activate DNA Transplant."

The Trap activated and the 4 sheep had Now had dark Orange Wool and the Perfect machine King was starting the smoke as it was Orange as well.

Syrus sighed and replied, "Perfect Machine King, attack!"

The Machine fired its missles and 1 of the sheep was wiped out.

Syrus resumed, "I End my turn now."

Tobias smiled and replied, "I Summon My Ultimate Baseball Kid!"

as he sat the card down, the Baseball Kid appeared (500/1,000).

Syrus groaned and replied, "Ah...jeez!"

The Kids bat began to grow (500/1,000 - 4,500/1,000).

Tobias then replied, "lets do this! Baseball Kid, attack!"

The Kid got a fireball out and he batted it towards the Machine and the machine exploded to bits as the fireball struck it.

(Tobias: 5,400LP / Syrus: 3,800LP)

Syrus sighed and replied, "That hurt.."'

Tobias then replied, "I know. I End my turn now."

Syrus drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Patroid!"

as he sat the card down, the Cartoonish Police Car appeared with orange paint job (1,200/1,200). The Kids ATK went up (3,500/1,000 - 4,500/1,000).

Syrus resumed, "Now I Play the spell card, Token Wipeout."

The Tokens Were wiped out and the Kids ATK lowered (4,500/1,000 - 1,500/1,000).

Syrus then replied, "I'm not done yet. I Play Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The Transplant card shattered and the Cop Car's Paint Job vanished and the kids ATK lowered as well (1,500/1,000 - 500/1,000).

Syrus resumed, "Lets do this. Patroid, attack!"

The Cop Car rushed in and slammed itself into the kid, blowing it to bits.

(Tobias: 4,700LP / Syrus: 3,800LP)

Syrus resumed, "1 more card facedown and that will do it for me."

Tobias drew a card and replied, "This duel is heating up. I Summon UFO Turtle!"

as he sat the card down, the UFO-Like Turtle appeared (1,400/1,200).

Tobias resumed, "Lets do it. UFO Turtle, attack!"

The Turtles Shell began to glow and the turtle opened its mouth and fired a beam at it struck Patroid, blowing him to bits.

(Tobias: 4,700LP / Syrus: 3,600LP)

Tobias smiled and replied, "I End my turn with 1 facedown card."

Syrus sighed and replied, "How Am I Going to win this?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jills Room / 7:00pm

Jill was still unconcious, but sleeping on her own just fine.

Kenny shivered and replied, "Can you all wait here. I Got go see how Syrus is doing. I'll be back when the duel is over."

Daniel looked at him and replied, "Okay. We'll wait here and We'll call you & Syrus if anything happens to Jills condition."

Alison ran to kenny and She put her arms around her and Hugged him and She Replied, "Can I Come too?"

Kenny smiled and replied, "If you want to, Sweets."

Alison then replied, "Thank you. Joey, will you be okay?"

Joey looked at her and replied, "Yea. You two go now."

The Happy couple ran of the medic room and towards Tobias's arena.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Tobias's arena / 7:15pm

Tobias then replied,. "Whats the matter, Too hot for you?"

Syrus sighed and replied, "So Funny, are'nt we? I Play Pot of avarice!"

He took a Patroid, Truckroid, Steamroid, Perfect machine King and a Cyber Dragon and shuffled all of the cards back into his deck and reshuffled his deck and drew 2 new cards.

Syrus resumed, "I Lay 1 more card facedown and I Summon Gyroid in defense to give me a couple of turns. I End my turn now."

The Copter appeared once again.

Tobias drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Great Angus In attack mode."

as he sat the card down, the Fierey beast appeared with a roar (1,800/600).

Tobias resumed, "Turtle, your first!"

The Turtle fired its fire beam and The It Struck the copter. The Boar punched it and copter exploded to bits.

Tobias then replied, "My turn is over. "

Syrus drew a card and replied, "I play the spell card, Rescue Call. I discard the top card from my deck."

He discarded The Top Card (which was a Cycroid) and discarded it to his graveyard.

Syrus resumed, "Now I Can Special summon 1 Rescue monster From my deck and I Choose Rescueroid!"

He took his deck out and he found the card he wanted and he placed it on his duel disk and a Fire Truck appeared and turned sideways in a defensive way (1,600/1,800).

Syrus resumed, "I End my turn now."

Tobias drew a card and replied, "I Pass this turn."

Syrus drew a card And replied, "Time For Polymerization. I'm Fusing Rescueroid, The Ambulanceroid and The Patroid Together!"

as the 3 Emergency Vehicroids appeared as they merged together and the ending result was a Huge Vehicroid that was the combo of A Fire Truck, Ambulance and it had its lights on (2,900/2,800).

Syrus smiled and replied, "Meet the Vehicroid known as Super Vehricroid - Emergency Rescue Patroller!"

Tobias gulped and replied, "Thats powerful."

Syrus smiled and replied, "I Know. attack!"

The Rescue Machine turned on its light and it drove and rammed into Boar-like Creature, blowing it to bits.

(Tobias: 3,600LP / Syrus: 3,600LP)

Syrus smiled and replied, "That what its all about. I End my turn now."

Tobias drew a card and replied, "I Set 1 monster facedown and I Switch my Turtle to defense and that will do it for me."

Syrus drew a card and replied, "I Lay 1 monster facedown and My Giant Machine, attack!"

The Machine Ran over the facedown card and a Hiita the Fire Charmer appeared (500/1,500) appeared briefly before shattering.

Syrus smiled and replied, "I End my turn now."

Tobias drew a card and replied, "I Offer My Turtle Summon Twin-headed Fire Dragon!"

as he sat the card down, the Two-headed Fire dragon appeared (2,200/1,700).

Tobias resumed, "Now I Play the spell card, Axe Of Despair."

The Axe appeared Below the dragon (2,200/1,700 - 3,200/1,700).

Tobias resumed, "Lets do it. Dragon, attack!"

The Dragon fired its ATK and It Struck the Vehricroid, shattering it to bits.

(Tobias: 3,600LP / Syrus: 3,300LP)

Syrus then replied, "When he goes to the graveyard, Every Roid monster goes back into my deck."

He took the reaming Vehicroids from his graveyard and shuffled all of them into his deck and he then drew a new card.

Tobias smiled and replied, "I End my turn now."

Syrus sighed and replied, "What I'm going to do?"

Suddenly, the Back Door opened and Kenny and Alison were there.

Syrus then replied, 'Hey, Guys."

Kenny then replied, "We came to cheer you on to victory, Sy."

Alison then replied, "You can do, Sy!"

Syrus smiled and replied, "Yes I Can."

he drew a card and replied, "I Play Drillroid!"

as he sat the card down, The Drilling Vehicroid appeared (1,600/1,600).

Syrus resumed, "I Now activate my 2nd De-Spell!"

The Magic spell began and The Axe was blown to bits and The Dragon ATKS lowered.

Syrus resumed, "I Now Play Limitor Removal! My Machine, attack!"

The Machine ATK Rose (1,600/1,600 - 3,200/1,600) rushed in and Drilled the Dragon, blowing it to bits.

(Tobias: 2,500LP / Syrus: 3,300LP)

Syrus resumed, "I Play Mystic Wok and That will do it for me."

The Drill machine turned to Black Smoke and It Covered Syrus head-to-Toe and then it was no more.

(Tobias: 2,500LP / Syrus: 6,500LP)

Tobias drew a card and replied, "I Play Pot Of Avarice!"

He took a Hiita the Fire Charmer, UFO Turtle, Ultimate Baseball Kid, Thestalos and a Great Angus and shuffled them all back into his deck and he drew 2 new cards.

Tobias resumed, "I Now summon Great Angus Number 2!"

The Fiery boar appeared again (1,800/600).

Tobias resumed, "Now My Beast, attack his facedown card!"

The Boar rushed in and a Ambulanceroid appeared (300/1,200) and The beast punched it and The Vehicroid exploded.

Tobias sighed and replied, "That will be all for me."

Syrus drew a card and replied, "I Summon Steamroid!"

as he sat the card down, the Cartoonish Steam Engine appeared (1,800/1,800).

Syrus smiled and replied, "Lets do it. My Engine, attack!"

The Engine Charged in and Slammed into the boar, blowing it to orange & red bits.

(Tobias: 2,500LP / Syrus: 6,000LP)

Syrus smiled and replied, "This duel is going my way! I End my turn now."

Tobias drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Darkfire Soldior #2!"

as he sat the card down, the Soldior appeared (1,700/1,150).

Tobias resumed, "Next I Play Monster reborn to revive my Great Angus!"

The Boar reappeared again (1,800/600).

Tobias resumed, "Lets do this. Darkfire Soldior #2, attack!"

The Soldior went and slashed the Engine, blowing it to bits.

(Tobias: 2,500LP / Syrus: 5,600LP)

Tobias resumed, "Now, you attack now!"

The boar charged and punched Syrus in the stomach and he collapsed to the ground, knocked out.

(Tobias: 2,500LP / Syrus: 3,800LP)

Tobias smiled and replied, "I Now activate 2 of my spell cards, Ookazi and Hinotama!"

2 rains of fire balls struck Syrus on the ground.

(Tobias: 2,500LP / Syrus: 2,500LP)

Tobias then replied, "Since your doomed anyway. I End my turn now."

Syrus still wase'nt moving.

Tobias then replied, "you have 5 Minutes to get up and if you don't, I Win!"

Suddenly, Kenny and Alison entered arena.

Tobias laughed and replied, "Well, if it is'nt the geek couple."

Kenny growled and replied, "Shove it, Tobias!"

Alison looked at Syrus and replied, "No... he's out cold."

Tobias smiled and replied, "He has three minutes to get up and if he does'nt, I Win instantley by forfeit."

Alison growled and replied, "That is'nt fair to Sy, Jerk!"

Tobias then replied, "It is indeed fair. If I Wase'nt fair, I Would say he has only 1 minute to do."

Kenny then replied, "Why you little ..."

Suddenly, Syrus got back up and replied, "Is it my turn, Tobias?"

Tobias sighed and replied, "Yes, it is your turn."

Syrus drew a card and replied, "I activate Fusion Sage!"

He took his deck out and found the card he wanted and he reshuffled his deck and slid it back into his disk.

Syrus resumed, "Now I Play Polyermerzation to fuse the reamining 4 Vehicroids in my hand. I'm Fusing Drillroid, Expressroid, Truckroid and Stealthroid from my hand to create my ultimate Vehricroid!"

as all of the machines merged, A Tall Standing Robot Vehicroid appeared (3,600/1,200).

Tobias gulped and replied, "Oh My..."

Syrus smiled and replied, "Meet the best of the Vehicroids, Super Vehicroid Stealth Union! My Mighty machine, attack his Darkfire Soldior!"

The Machine powered up and fired a beam from its chest and the Darkfire Soldior was wiped out.

(Tobias: 900LP / Syrus: 2,500LP)

Syrus smiled and replied, "This duel is going my way! I End my turn."

Tobias slowly drew a card and replied, "I Switch Angus to defense mode and I Summon Fireyarou in defense mode."

as he sat the card down, The Firery man appeared and knelt in a defensive way and the Boar did as well (1,800/600).

Tobias then replied,. "Thats all I Can do..."

Syrus drew a card and replied, "I End this duel now. I Play Fairys Meteor Crush on my My Robot. Stealth Union, attack!"

The monster fired a beam from its chest and Fireyarou was wiped out.

(Tobias: 0LP / Syrus: 2,500LP)

Kenny smiled and replied, "Yay, Syrus!"

Alison smiled and replied, "You go, Sy!"

Tobias smiled and replied, "Good game. Here take these."

He flung rwo cards towards syrus and one was his soul card (Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch) and the Seal with his picture it.

Syrus looked puzzled and replied, "How can this card be?"

Tobias then replied, "Lets just say i'm good with a camera."

Syrus took both of the cards and slid both into his jacket pocket.

Tobias resumed, "I'll lead you to Draginas chamber when you're ready. I'll be waiting in this arena until so."

Syrus then replied, "Will Do."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cards Made By Me & others

Truckroid

Machine/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,000/DEF: 2,000/4 Stars

A monster destroyed by this card as a result of battle becomes an Equip Card and increases the ATK of this card by an amount equal to the equipped monsters ATK.

Super Vehicroid - Stealth Union

Machine/Fusion/Effect/Dark/ATK: 3,600/DEF: 1,200/9 Stars

Drillroid + Stealthroid + Expressroid + Truckroid

When this card is Fusion summoned, you can treat 1 non Machine-Type monster on your side of the field as an Equip Card and equip it to this monster. This card gains the equipped monsters effect. You can only equip 1 monster to this card.

(Note: both of these monsters Were Used By Syrus in the Yugioh GX Episode: Taken by Storm (Part 1 & 2).

Darkfire Solidor #3

Pyro/Effect/Fire/ATK: 1,150/DEF: 1,700/4 Stars

When this card is destroyed as a result of battle, Special summon 1 "Darkfire Soldior #1" Or 1 "Darkfire Soldior #2" From your hand to your side of the field in faceup attack or defense postion.

City Of Brass / Field Spell card

Downgrade all FIRE-type monsters on the field and in your hand by one level. In addition, all FIRE-type monsters gain 200 ATK and DEF points.

(Note: This Card Was Created By Man Called True. All Creative Credit goes to him.)

Taxiroid

Image: A Taxi with 2 eyes picking up a Soitsu from a Small House

Machine/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,400/DEF: 1,100/4 Stars

if this card is targeted by one your opponets monster during your opponets battle phase, discard 1 card from your hand to the graveyard to remove this card from play until the end of your opponets battle phase.

Token Wipeout / Normal Spell Card

Image: 3 Scapegoats being eatened by a Red Eyes Black Dragon

Destroy all tokens on your opponets side of the field.

Rescue Call / Normal Spell Card

Image: Rescueroid, Patroid are Amublanceroid racing to a wrecked Steamroid

This card can only be activated when you have no monsters on your side of the field. discard the top card from your deck to your graveyard, Special summon 1 "Patroid", "Ambulanceroid" Or 1 "Rescueroid" From your deck or hand to your side of the field in faceup attack or defensive postion.

Super Vehicroid - Emergency Rescue Patroller

Image: A Large Emergency Vehicroid Helping a Broken Down Gyroid

Machine/Fusion/Effect/Earth/ATK: 2,900/DEF: 2,800/9 Stars

Patroid + Rescueroid + Ambulanceroid

This card can only be Special summoned By Fusion Summon. When this card is destroy as a result of battle, Took every card with "Roid" In its name from your graveyard and shuffle all of the cards back into your deck and draw 1 card from it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, All The Members Have fallen? Now One remains: Dragina. In Our Next Chapter, Kenny Goes To Challenge Dragina to a duel and Draginas Challenges Kenny and Alison to a duel. This is indeed the last chapter before returing to the tournement. Will Kenny and Alison win against the E.V.I.L. Leader and Save the World From his Wrath? Find Out In: "Divine Wrath", Coming soon.


	43. Divine Wrath

Yugioh GX30 

Chapter 43: Divine Wrath

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Medic Room / 8:30pm

Jill was still sleeping, Still out cold. Kenny placed all of the soul cards and of the seal cards on the Table.

Kenny sighed and replied, "It was hard, But we did it. All we have to do is Take on Dragina and E.V.I.L. Will be no more."

Alison then replied, "So True, Dear. Our decks Helped us get to the end and now we'll be able to crush Dragina in a duel."

Kenny resumed, "So Very True..."

Syrus resumed, "Dragina is going down tomarrow."

Daniel smiled and replied, "All of us are cheering for you guys."

Joey resumed, "I Believe you'll get even with that Fiend For what he did to Jill."

Kenny then replied, "Indeed."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Draginas Chamber / 8:45pm

Tobias was knelling infront of A Angry Dragina.

Dragina growled and replied, "You failed me, Tobias."

Tobias then replied,"I Apolgize, my lord."

Dragina resumed, "Well, Thats not good enough. You're getting punished somehow. You did'nt use the Seal or The Card Of Evil I Had made for your deck!"

Tobias resumed, "I HATE those Damned Cards! I Really duel with my own deck and nothing else."

Dragina Stood up and went to a Safe.

Dragina resumed, "I Hold 3 really rare cards in my safe. They're going into my deck when I Face Those kids tomarrow."

Tobias resumed, "Those are your rarest?"

Dragina chuckled and replied, "Just about...But this 3rd Deck I Made Does'nt have the seal in it. I Use my Own Shadow Magic with this tool..."

He Opened the safe and took 3 cards out if it.

Dragina resumed, "These cards are worth about 50 thousands apiece..each of them are one of a kind."

Tobias resumed, "Thats Why You only use them in one deck."

Dragina resumed, "Indeed. Now for your Punishment."

He pointed towards him and he replied, "Stone Stiff power!"

he pointed and fired a brown beam towards Tobias and he screamed.

Dragina resumed, "That had to be done."

Tobias was now a Rock statue!

Dragina resumed, "That was neat. Now to prepare My Ultimate Deck!"

-  
The Next Day

Outside Of Draginas arena / 10:00am

Kenny and Alison took the soul cards and the seals and slid them all into the Card slot on the door.

Alison resumed, "Ready? Daniel was cool to borrow his golem to us."

Kenny then replied, "Indeed. It was nice of him."

The Door opened and they found Dragina sitting on his favorite chair.

Dragina smiled and replied, "Good Morning, Kids."

Kenny sneered and replied, "Save It, Dragina! Lets just duel."

Dragina laughed and replied, "As you wish. Do you wonder why your friend hase'nt woke up at all?"

Alison growled and replied, "You have something to do with that?"

Dragina resumed, "Yes, I Do. Jill will not wake up Until I'm defeated in a duel."

Kenny then replied, "Lets duel then!"

Dragina then replied, "Lets make a deal. You two duel me and If you win, You're friend Will awaken and they're will be no more evil in her heart...ever."

Kenny resumed, "2 On 1?"

Alison then replied, "Hon, we always wanted to duel as a team."

Kenny resumed, "Indeed. We accept, Dragina."

Dragina smiled and replied, "Good. Here the rules: You'll both start with 8,000 lifepoints and Since there's two of you dueling me, I Get to start out with 16,000 lifepoints. I Have to beat both of you to win the match. You Both Can share your monsters and since you now all of the other rules by now, Thats all you both need to know. I'll even let you two have a couple minutes to add or take out any card in your deck. You're both not allowed to use your Card Of Hopes as many times as you both want to And I'll Will Not Use the card of Evils or the seal. The Dueling order Will Be Kenny, Then Alison and Then Finally Me. How does it sound to You?"

Kenny then replied, "Fair enough..."

Dragina resumed, "Okay. Give me a few minutes to activate the TV in the medic room so your friends can watch me wipe you both out."

He went to this Computer Consle and pressed a few buttons and he activate the TV.

-  
Medic Room / 10:15am I all of the group were still watching Jill.

Suddenly, The wall near Jills bed opened up and A TV Screen was seen and it turned on and It had the duel on it.

Daniel then replied, "Kenny and Alison are dueling Dragina as a team?"

Syrus smiled and replied, "It looks like it, does'nt it? They'll do just fine as long as they believe in them selves and trust their cards."

-  
Draginas Chamber / 10:30am

Each activated their disks. The chair in the middle of the arena lowered into the ground and it was now a Impressive dueling arena.

Dragina smiled evily and replied, "Ready to fall on your face, twerps?"

Kenny and Alison looked at him and both replied, "In Your Damned Dreams, Dragina!"

"ITS TIME TO DUEL!", all of them yelled out.

(Dragina: 16,000LP / Kenny: 8,000LP / Alison: 8,000LP)

all of the duelists drew 5 cards from their decks.

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Summon Rogue Doll in defense mode."

As he sat the card down, the Doll-Shaped Spellcaster appeared (1,600/1,000).

Kenny resumed, "I'm done for now."

Alison drew a card and replied, "I Set 1 card facedown and I Summon Dark Catapulter in defense mode."

as he sat the card down, The Odd machine appeared (1,000/1,500).

Alison resumed, "Thats it for me."

Dragina drew a card and replied, "Oh, Well. I Summon My Genetic Warwolf in attack mode."

as He sat the a card down, A Odd 4-armed beast appeared with a roar (2,000/100).

Kenny looked confused and replied, "What that heck is that...?"

Alison shrugged and replied, "No Clue..."

Dragina began to laugh...

Alison Looked at him funny and replied, "What so Funny, Dragina?"

Dragina resumed, "Your group is. Most of the cards in my deck have never been seen before, like this card. Its A Level 4 monster."

Kenny looked shocked and replied, "Say what?!"

Dragina resumed, "Lets continue. Genetic Warwolf, attack!"

The beast rushed in and punched the Doll with its 4 fists, blowing it to bits.

Dragina resumed, "I Lay 1 more card facedown and Thats my turn."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Summon Neo!"

as he sat the card down, the Magical Swordsman appeared (1,700/1,000).

Kenny resumed, "I activate the spell card, Legendary Magical Blade!"

as he he activated the card, A Large Gold Sword appeared In neo's hands.

Kenny resumed, "When he attacks a monster while holding the sword, Neo gains 500 ATK points."

The Sword Began to glow (1,700/1,000 - 2,200/1,000).

Kenny resumed, "Now when he attacks, no facedown card can be activated. Neo, attack!"

The Spellcaster charged and slashed the Beast with the card, shattering it to bits.

(Dragina: 15,800LP / Kenny: 8,000LP / Alison: 8,000LP)

Kenny resumed, "I End my turn now."

Alison drew a card.

Dragina quicky replied, "I activate the trap card, Metal Reflect Slime!"

As he activate a card, A Blue blob appeared with metal spikes coming out of it (0/3,000).

Alison resumed, "Lucky you. I Set 1 more monster facedown and that will end my turn."

Dragina drew a card and replied, "Neat I discard 1 card from my hand to special summon the Tricky!"

as he discarded a monster card to his graveyard, A Odd spellcaster appeared and He was dressed in a yellow and black jester's outfit with a blue cape. Where his face would be was a red question mark, and another question mark was on his chest (2,000/1,200).

Dragina resumed, "Now I play the spell card, Horn Of The Unicorn!"

as he sat the card down, A Large horn appeared on the spellcasters head (2,000/1,200 - 2,700/1,900).

Dragina resumed, "Now my monster, attack!"

The Spellcaster Rushed and punched Neo, blowing him to bits.

(Dragina: 15,800LP / Kenny: 7,500LP / Alison: 8,000LP)

Dragina resumed, "You're making this too easy for me. I End my turn now."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Summon Chikau in defense mode."

as he sat the card down, The Young spellcaster appeared (500/500).

Kenny resumed, "I End my turn now."

Alison drew a card and replied, "I place 1 card facedown and 1 monster card facedown and that will do it for me."

Dragina drew a card...

Alison quicky replied, " I Activate my facedown card, karma Cut!"

She discarded a card to her graveyard and The Spellcaster vanished.

Dragina resumed, "If your quite Done, I Would like to continue my move. I Summon My Sasuki Samurai!"

as he sat the card down, The Small Samurai appeared (500/800).

Dragina resumed, "Now my samurai, attack!"

The Samurai and sliced the facedown card and Clayman appeared (800/2,000) and shattered.

Dragina smiled and replied, "That was refreshing. I Play 1 more card facedown and that will do it for me."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I monster facedown and that will do it for me."

Alison drew a card and replied, "I Summon Elemental Hero Wildheart!"

as he sat the card down, the Wild Hero appeared (1,500/1,000).

Alison smiled and replied, "This hero is uneffect by your trap cards! Wildheart, attack!"

The Warrior rushed in and slashed The Tiny Samurai, blowing it to bits.

(Dragina: 14,800LP / Kenny: 7,500LP / Alison: 8,000LP)

Dragina sighed and replied, "Oh, Well. You win some, you lose some I Guess."

Alison then replied, "Oh Well. I End my turn now."

Dragina drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Kaiser Seahorse!"

as he sat the card down, The Serpent Warrior of light appeared (1,700/1,650).

Dragina resumed, "Now my Monster, attack Wildheart!"

The Serpent Rushed and he stabbed its weapon into The Heros stomach, blowing him to bits.

(Dragina: 14,800LP / Kenny: 7,500LP / Alison: 7,800LP)

Dragina resumed, "That will do it for me."

Alison drew a card and replied, "I Play The Warrior Returing alive to return Clayman!"

he took The Clayman out of his graveyard.

Alison resumed, "Now, then. I Play Polymerization to fuse my Clayman and the Bubbleman to create Elemental Hero Mudballman!"

as the two merged, the Hero of earth and water appeared (1,900/3,000).

Alison resumed, "Thats All I Can Do."

Dragina drew a card and replied, "I Now offer Kaiser Seahorse to summon Emes the Infinity!"

as he sat the card down, The Machine Of light appeared (2,500/2,000).

Dragina smiled and replied, "When this mighty machine of light attacks and destroys a monster in battle, He Gains 700 ATK Points. Now thats settled, Emes, attack!"

The Machine rushed in and slashed Kennys facedown card and A Magic Tamer appeared (1,500/1,200) and shattered instantley.

Dragina then replied, "You're Pathetic Hero is next! I More card facedown and that will end my turn."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Pass."

Alison then replied, "1 facedown card and that is it for me."

Dragina then replied, "I Play the spell card, Pot Of Greed!"

He drew 2 more cards from his deck.

Dragina resumed, "Emes, attack her Hero now!"

The Machine rushed in...

Alison smiled and replied, "Not going to happen! I Play Negate Attack!"

The Machine returned to Draginas side.

Dragina growled and replied, "Lucky. I Lay 1 Monster facedown and that will do it for me."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Summon Breaker!"

as he sat the card down, the Magicial Warrior appeared with a glowing sword (1,600/1,000 - 1,900/1,000).

Kenny resumed, "I Play the spell card I Get From My dad for my birthday two years ago, RIYOKU!"

Emes ATK Was cut in half (3,200/2,500 - 1,600/2,500) and Breakers ATK Increased (1,900/1,000 - 3,500/1,000).

Dragina gulped and replied, "Eep..."

Kenny smiled and replied, "Lets do this! Breaker, attack!"

The Warrior rushed and With One slash of its sword, Split The Machine right down the middle and Breaker Got away quickly before the machines remains exploded.

(Dragina: 13,200LP / Kenny: 7,500LP / Alison: 7,800LP)

Kenny smiled and replied, "Take that! I End my turn now."

Alison drew a card and replied, "I Summon Sparkman!"

as he sat the card down, the Hero Of light appeared (1,600/1,400).

Alison resumed, "Attack Dragina's facedown card!"

The Hero fired its Attack towards the facedown card and a Sangan appeared (1,000/600) and was blown to bits.

Alison smiled and replied, "What do you say to that, Dragina?"

Dragina then replied, "You're helping me alot, thank you!"

He took his deck out and found the card he wanted and he added the card to his hand and reshuffled his deck and slid it back into his duel disk.

Alison then replied, "Whatever. I End my turn now."

Dragina drew a card and he laughed at what it was.

Alison looked confused and replied, "What's he up to?"

Kenny sighed and replied, "Nothing Good."

Dragina smiled and replied, "I'm not summoning it now. I Summon My Sasuki Samurai #4 in attack mode."

as he sat the card down, the Armored Samurai appeared (1,300/1,200)

Dragina resumed, "NOw I Play My spell card, Tribute Doll! I Now offer him to to summon Suijin!"

as he sat the card down, Black Tentacles came out and Wrapped the Samurai up tight and they disapeared and then a Water monster appeared (2,500/2,400).

Kenny gulped and replied, "He's not thinking..."

Alison also gulped and replied, "He Can't be thinking of..."

Dragina resumed, "OF what? I set 1 card facedown and that will do it for me."

Kenny drew card and replied, "I Switch Breaker To defense mode and I Set 1 monster card facedown and that will end my turn."

Alison sighed and replied, "I Pass."

Dragina then replied, "I Summon another Servant. I Play Witch Of The Black forest!"

as he sat the card down, the Dark-Robed Witch appeared with a cackle (1,100/1,200).

Dragina smiled and replied, "I Play My 2nd Tribute doll!"

The Dark Tentacles appeared again and wrapped up the witch and the tentacles and The Witch vanished into the ground and Then A Green Creatue appeared (2,400/2,200).

Dragina snickered and replied, "And Now I Play Monster Reborn On My Sanga Of Thunder!"

as he sat the card down, The Being of Thunder appeared (2,600/2,200).

Kenny groaned and replied, "Wait. How'd he get in your graveyard?!"

Dragina resumed, "Trickys ability To Special summon him."

Kenny sighed and replied, "We're in trouble!"

Alison then replied, "any monster but that one..."

Dragina resumed, "Now All my monsters combine to Form the Ultimate monster!"

as the 3 monster merged, the Ending Result was A Gigantic Creature That was Huge! (3,750/3,400).

Dragina snickered Evily and replied, "Meet one the most powerful monsters in my deck, GATE GUARDIAN!"

Alison gulped and replied, "I Should Of Guessed!"

Kenny looked at his girlfriend and replied, "Dear...We're in trouble!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jills Room / 11:15am

The gang was watching the duel (Except Jill) and They all groaned as the guardian was summoned.

Syrus sighed and replied, "Not Him.."

Daniel looked at him and replied, "Whats your beef with it?"

Syrus sighed and replied, "When Me & Jaden were dueling in the academy, To Save us from being expelled, We had to duel the Paradox brothers and we barely won and We destroyed it, but then they summoned Dark Guardian. we Still won...But barely."

Joey then replied, "When Me and Yugi were dueling in the Duelist Kingdom tournement, We Faced them and We Won as well...when rules were a bit wierder and odd back then. They have their work cut out for them."

Daniel then replied, "If Anyone can beat that creature...its them!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Draginas Chamber / 11:30am

Dragina was smiling evily at Kenny and Alison.

Dragina snickered and replied, "Ready to forfeit?"

Kenny laughed and replied, "No Way! Just move!"

Dragina resumed, "Okay then. Gate Guardian, blow Mudballman away!"

The Guardian fired its ATK and The Hero was wiped out.

Dragina then replied, "That was fun! I End my turn now."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I set another card facedown and that will do it for now."

Alison drew a card and replied, "I Play Fusion Recovery!"

She took a polyermerzation and a Bubbleman and added both to her hand.

Alison resumed, "Last I Summon Bubbleman in defense mode and that will do it for now."

as he sat the card down, the Watery Hero appeared (800/1,200).

Dragina drew a card and replied, "Gate Guardian, attack!"

The Guardian fired its ATK and And It Struck Kennys facedown card and A Skilled Dark magician appeared (1,900/1,700). briefly before shattering.

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Play Stray Lambs so that me and my partner get a Token."

Two Sheep with white wool appeared (0/0 x2).

Kenny smiled and replied, "My Partner will attack now."

Alison drew a card and replied, "I Offer both of Monsters to Summon Elemental Hero Bladedge!"

as the monsters vanished, The Hero of Gold appeared (2,600/2,100).

Kenny smiled and replied, "Now I activate my facedown card, Rising Energy!"

Kenny discarded a Level Up! Spell card to his graveyard and Bladedge's ATK Rose (2,600/2,100 - 4,100/2,100).

Dragina smiled and replied, "Impressive!"

Alison then replied, "Lets do this! Bladedge, ATTACK!"

The Warrior rushed in Slashed The Behemoth In the chest and it exploded into a Million Pieces.

(Dragina: 12,950LP / Kenny: 7,500LP / Alison: 7,800LP)

Alison then replied, "Thats it for me."

Dragina drew a card and replied, "I Play Pot Of Avarice!"

he Took out Kazejin, Suijin, Sanga, Sangan and Emes The Infinity and He shuffled the cards back into his deck and he drew 2 new cards.

Dragina resumed, "I Summon My Archfiend Soldior!"

as he at the card down, the Fiendish warrior appeared (1,900/1,500).

Dragina resumed, "I activate the spell card, Divine Energy!"

Kenny looked Puzzled and replied, "What Card?"

Dragina resumed, "This card is a one Of a Kind And I Own the only copy!"

Kenny sighed and replied, "I Figured as much. What does it do?"

Dragina resumed, "Now I choose 1 monster card from my deck and I Removed It From Play. It Can Be any monster."

He took his deck out and He Choose a Unfriendly Amazon from his deck and Slid it Into His RFP Slot and Archfiend Soldiors ATK rose (1,900/1,500 - 3,100/2,500).

Dragina smiled and replied, "When I Use this card, the monster I Use this card is removed from play during my end phase and I Cannot Archfiend soldior, attack!"

The Fiend Charged in and slashed The Hero In The Chest, Blowing him to gold bits.

(Dragina: 12,950LP / Kenny: 7,500LP / Alison: 7,300LP)

Dragina smiled and replied, "Take that. I Lay 1 more card facedown and that will do it for me."

Archfiend Soldior Vanished.

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I activate Monster Reborn to..."

Dragina smiled and replied, "I Don't Think so. I activate Magic Jammer."

He discarded a monster card to his graveyard and The Reborn Card shattered.

Kenny growled and replied, "I Summon The Mystical Elf to the field in defense mode."

as he sat the card down, The peaceful Elf appeared (800/2,000).

Kenny then replied, "I End my turn now."

Alison drew a card and replied, "1 monster facedown and that will do it for me."

Dragina then replied, "I Summon Majestic Meck Ohka!"

as he sat the card down, a winged, shining lion with red lines of force appeared on the field and it had a bright red jewel shone on its chest, and it exhaled red energy (2,400/1,400).

Kenny gulped and replied, "That is a strong...Wait..thats a Fairy!"

Dragina resumed, "My deck Is A Divine Deck. I Use all sorts of odd, but powerful creatures. And Don't Worry..I Have No seal and No God Cards in my deck. I Equip my Ohka with 2 spell cards, Crippiling Contagion and Fairys Meteor crush!"

Alison then replied, "Ow...What a combo."

Dragina resumed, "Now My Ohka, ATTACK!"

The Jewel began to light up and it fired towards Breaker, blowing him to bits.

(Dragina: 12,950LP / Kenny: 6,100LP / Alison: 7,300LP)

Dragina smiled and replied, "Hurts, Don't It? I Play Sebeks Blessing and I End my turn!"

(Dragina: 14,350LP / Kenny: 6,100LP / Alison: 7,300LP)

Kenny then replied, "Like you need then! I Offer My Chikau and Token to summon Dark magician!"

as he sat the card down, the Dark Mage appeared (2,500/2,100).

Kenny smiled and replied, "Take This! Dark magician, attack!"

The Mage fired his staff and Ohka was blown to bits.

(Dragina: 14,250LP / Kenny: 6,100LP / Alison: 7,300LP)

Kenny smiled and replied, "I Think turn this over to Alison!"

Alison Happily drew a card and replied, "I Summon Elemental Hero Sparkman!"

as she sat the card down, the Hero Of Light appeared (1,600/1,400).

Alison resumed, "I Now play the spell card, Spark Blaster!"

The Spark Gun appeared in Sparkmans Hand.

Alison resumed, "I Activate its Abilty!"

Sparkman fired a shot and the Token's Spikes Grew Larger.

Kenny smiled and replied, "Now Lets do it! Sparkman, attack!"

Sparkman fired a shot and it struck the token, shattering it to bits.

(Dragina: 12,650LP / Kenny: 6,100LP / Alison: 7,300LP)

Alison then replied, "That will end my turn."

Dragina drew a card and replied, "I activate a ritual card and you know it by heart!"

He turned the card toward Kenny.

Kenny turned pale and replied, "No...Not that..."

Dragina smiled and replied, "You Do know it. If your wondering who created Shadow Atem...it was me!"

Kenny growled and replied, "I Figure it was!"

Dragina resumed, "Now then. I Activate the Ritual Card, End Of The World! I Give a Majestic Mech Goryu to do so."

As another Mech appeared and vanished, The Dark Fiend appeared with his large Axe (2,400/2,000).

Dragina smiled and replied, "Meet your worst nightmare, Demise, King Of Armegeddon! Demise, attack Sparkman!"

The Fiend Walked Towards the Hero...

Kenny then replied, "Honey, Don't LOOK!"

They Both turned away and then they heard A Scream and a Evil Laugh and they turned back and They Found Demise Return to Draginas side of the field.

(Dragina: 12,650LP / Kenny: 6,100LP / Alison: 7,300LP)

Dragina then replied, "That was fun. I Play Back To Sqaure One and I Discard this card to return your magician."

As he discarded a card, The Mage Gasped and vanished and Its card return to the top of Kennys deck.

Dragina smiled and replied, "That will do fo me.

Kenny drew HIs Dark Magician and replied, "I Lay 1 monster facedown and what do it for me."

Alison drew a card and replied, "I Also lay 1 monster card facedown and that is for me."

Dragina drew a card and replied, "Demise, attack!"

The Fiend walked To Alison and Swung its Axe and Burstinatrix appeared (1,200/600) and was split down the middle and her remains fell to the ground and shattered.

Alison growled and replied, "You're so gonna pay for that Stunt, Dragina."

Dragina smiled and replied, "With A Credit Card? I Do'nt do checks."

Alison just Gave Him a Dirty and he replied, "Tough Crowd. I End my turn now."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "That is what I'm Talking about! I Tribute my facedown Dark magician Kid to summon Dark Magician Girl!"

as he sat the card down, The Mage Girl appeared (2,000/1,700).

Kenny smiled and replied, "I Play the spell card, Sword Of Deep-Seated!"

A Sword appeared infront of of Dark Magician Girl (2,00/1,700 - 2,500/1,700).

Kenny resumed, "Lets doi it, Dark Magician Girl. attack!"

The Maged fired her attack sturck the Evil Fiend, destroying it instantley.

(Dragina: 12,550LP / Kenny: 6,100LP / Alison: 7,300LP)

Kenny smiled and replied, "That will do it for me."

Alison drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and that will do it for me."

Dragina drew a card from his deck and he looked at it And then replied, "I Set a monster facedown and 1 card facedown and that will end my turn."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "Dark Magician girl, attack his facedown card!"

The spellcaster fired its ATK and It struck the facedown card and a Cat with black fur appeared (500/300) and It gave a loud meow before shattering to bits.

Dragina took his deck out and found the card he wanted and he slid the card on top of his deck..

Kenny sighed and replied, "I End my turn."

Alison drew a card and replied, "I Pass."

Dragina smiled and replied, "I Reveal My facedown card!"

The card flipped faceup revealing a Golden Pyramid of somesorts.

Kenny then replied, "Uh, Oh!"

Alison Looked at him and replied, "Whats wrong?"

Kenny Looked at her and replied, "We're In Trouble."

Dragina snickered and replied, "I activate The Pyramid Of Light!"

Draginas Chamber Turned into A Large Gold Pyramid of somesorts.

Dragina smiled and replied, "And Now I Pay 500 lifepoints to special summon a Monster with Great Power!"

as he sat the card down, a humanoid creature clad in a blue tunic, with sharp claws for hands, and a bestial face with a mane of golden hair. (3,000/2,500).

Dragina resumed, "Meet 1 of the 3 sphinx's, Andro Sphinx! Of course I Can't attack yet, but oh well I End my turn now."

Kenny drew a card.

Dragina then replied, "I activate Dust Tornado!"

The Tornado began and Dark Magician's Girl sword shattered (2,500/1,700 - 2,000/1,700).

Kenny resumed, "I Switch her to defense and that'll be it.

Alison drew a card and replied, "I Summon A monster facedown and that will do it for me."

Dragina resumed, "I Place 1 card facedown and Your Girl is toast! Andro Sphinx, attack!"

The Beat roared Loudly and The Mage was blown to bits.

Dragina resumed, "Now That Andro Sphinx destoyed as result of battle, you Take Damage equal To Half of the monsrers Orginal Attack points.

(Dragina: 12,050LP / Kenny: 5,100LP / Alison: 7,300LP)

Dragina giggled and replied, "You're doomed. I End my turn now."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Lay 1 monster card facedown and that will do it for me."

Alison drew a card and replied, "I card facedown and that will end my turn."

Dragina resumed, "Now I Pay 500 lifepoints to Special Summon Sphinx Teleia!"

Another creature appeared. This one was just as big, and had the body of a great cat, with grey fur, and small wings. She had the head of a beautiful woman with long, purple hair. She wore a chained leash (2,500/3,000).

Dragina smiled and replied, "Lets see What Alisons has facedown. Andro, attack with Sacred Roar!"

The Beast Roared loudly towards her 1 facedown monster and a Avain appeared and was blown to bits.

(Dragina: 11,550LP / Kenny: 5,100LP / Alison: 6,800LP)

Dragina smiled and replied, "Thats all for me."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Switch my facedown monster Up!"

as he flipped the card up, 2 Black ghosts appeared (1,700/1,650).

Kenny smiled and replied, "I Tribute it to summon My Dark magician Of Choas!"

He the ghosts vanished, The Mighty Dark mage appeared (2,800/2,600).

Kenny sighed and replied, "I Don't have spell card to bring back, oh well. Dark magician Of Choase, Attack Teleia with Dark Scepter!"

The Maged fired its ATK and The Sphinx Roared before shattering to bits.

(Dragina: 11,250LP / Kenny: 5,100LP / Alison: 6,800LP)

Dragina growled and replied, "You Shall Pay for that!"

Kenny then replied, "I Like to see try! I End my turn now."

Alison drew a card and replied, "I Can't do anything. I End my turn."

Dragina drew a card and replied, "I Pay 500 more lifepoints to summon another Sphinx Teleia!"

another one of the female sphinx's appeared (2,500/3,000).

Dragina smiled and replied, "I Play My Heavy Storm card!"

The Storm happened and the Pyramid Shattered to bits and both Sphinx's Roared and shattered.

Dragina smiled and replied, "I Know Summon My 2nd Most Powerfu Sphinx, Theinen the Great Sphinx!"

as he sat the card down, A Much Taller Creature appeared. he was centaur-like in shape, with his upper body resembling Andro Sphinx with a larger mane, and his lower body resembling Sphinx Teleia, with much larger wings. His head had two faces – Andro Sphinx's on the front, and Teleia's on the back (3,500/3,000).

Dragina smiled and replied, "You're in enough Trouble But I'm paying 500 lifepoints and Its ATK Goes Up by 3,000!"

Kenny looked Shocked and replied, "No WAY!"

The Sphinx's ATK Rose (3,500/3,000 - 6,500/3,000).

Dragina resumed, "Lets do it. Theinen, attack!"

The Sphinx Gave out a large Roar And The Mage shattered instantley.

(Dragina: 10,250LP / Kenny: 1,400LP / Alison: 6,800LP)

Dragina smiled evily and replied, "One more move and this duel will be history for you, Kenny! I End my turn now."

Kenny slowly drew a card and replied, "I Summon My White Magician Pikeru in attack mode."

as he sat the card down, the Kid Spellcaster appeared (1,200/0).

Kenny resumed, "I Lay 2 cards facedown and that will do it for me."

Alison drew a card and replied, "I Pass."

Dragina drew a card..

Alison then replied, "I activate Threatning Roar!"

Thenien Drew back in fear..

Dragina sighed and replied, "I Place 1 card facedown and thats all Can Do."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Play Scapegoat!"

4 Different Colored Sheep appeared (0/0 x4).

Kenny smiled and replied, "I Play Token Thanksgiving!"

The tokens shattered to bits.

(Dragina: 10,250LP / Kenny: 4,600LP / Alison: 6,800LP)

Kenny resumed, "I Now Play the spell card, Trial of the Princess!"

Pikeru Turned to Kenny and smiled (1,200/0 - 2,000/0)

Kenny resumed, "Now I Play the spell card, Block attack!"

Thenien Knelt in defensive way.

Kenny resumed, "I activate my facedown card, Micro Ray!"

The Sphinx began to shrink (3,500/3,500 - 3,500/0).

Kenny smiled and replied, "Lets do it. Pikeru, attack!"

The Young Spellcaster fired her weapon and It Struck Theinen and the sphinx roared and shattered to bits.

Dragina smiled and replied, "Reveal Option Hunter!"

(Dragina: 13,750LP / Kenny: 4,600LP / Alison: 6,800LP)

Kenny groaned and replied, "This duel will never end. Now Pikeru Evolves!"

Pikeru began to glow and then she had transformed into a teenage version of herself, in royal clothing with long, braided hair. The sheep-shaped hat was still on her head, but it was now a more elegant crown. She clutched a long, fancier scepter (2,000/0).

Kenny smiled and replied, "Meet Princess Pikeru!"

Alison looked at her and replied, "She's Beautiful."

Kenny looked at Alison and replied, "Not as beautiful as you are, honey. I Place 1 card facedown and that will do it for me."

Alison drew a card and replied, "I Flip my facedown monster up!"

as she revealed the card, Typhooner appeared (1,800/1,000).

Alison smiled and replied, "Typhooner, direct attack!"

The Watery Hero fired water from its arm and It Struck Dragina in the chest, knocking him to the ground.

(Dragina: 11,950LP / Kenny: 4,600LP / Alison: 6,800LP)

Alison smiled and replied, "This duel goes on, pal! I End my turn now."

Dragina drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and that will end my turn."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "Pikeru now boosts our Lifepoints!"

Kenny and Alison began to glow.

(Dragina: 11,950LP / Kenny: 5,400LP / Alison: 7,200LP)

Kenny smiled and replied, "Princess, attack her facedown card!"

Pikeru fired her staff towards the facedown card and a Spirit Reaper appeared (300/200). and took the hit.

Kenny growled and replied, "Lucky you. I End my turn now."

Alison drew a card and replied, "1 facedown card and that will do it for me."

Dragina drew a card and replied, "I Tribute my Reaper to Summon Dark Ruler Ha Des!"

as the reaper vanished, The Dark Ruler appeared (2,450/1,600.  
Dragina resumed, "Lets do it. Ha Des, wipe Pikeru out!"

Alison smiled and replied, "I Activate Shift!"

The Fiend fire its Evil Magic towards Typhooner and he was wiped out.

(Dragina: 11,950LP / Kenny: 5,400LP / Alison: 6,550LP)

Dragina smiled and replied, "Take that. I End my turn now."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "My, Lifepoints, Pikeru!"

Kennys body began to glow.

(Dragina: 11,950LP / Kenny: 6,200LP / Alison: 6,550LP)

Kenny resumed, "I Lay a monster facedown and that will do it for me."

Alison drew a card and replied, "I Play Pot Of Avarice!"

He took 5 hero cards from her graveyard and shuffled all of them back into her deck and then she drew 2 new cards.

Alison resumed, "I Play a monster facedown and that will do it for me."

Dragina drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Divine Soldior in attack mode."

as he sat he card down, A Soldior With Gold armor and a Jeweled Sword appeared (1,800/1,700).

Dragina smiled and replied, "His ability is that I Discard 1 card from my hand.."

He discarded a Night Assilant to his graveyard.

Dragina resumed, "He Now gains 500 Attack points until the end of my turn. Divine Soldior, attack Pikeru!"

The Warrior rushed in and slashed the Princess and she gasped and shattered to bits.

(Dragina: 11,950LP / Kenny: 5,900LP / Alison: 6,550LP)

Dragina resumed, "Had des, attack Kennys facedown card!"

Fiend fired her attack and a Skilled White Magician appeared (1,700/1,900) and was wiped out.

Dragina smiled and replied, "That will do it for me."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Play Pot Of avarice!"

He took 5 cards from his graveyard and shuffled all of them back into his deck and he drew 2 new cards as well.

Kenny resumed, "I Summon Chikau in defense mode and thats My Move."

Alison drew a card and replied, "I set another monster facedown and that well end my turn."

Dragina drew a card and replied, "I Pass this turn."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Offer Chikau To Summon Choas Command Magician!"

as Chikau vanished, The Mage Of Light appeared (2,400/1,800).

Kenny resumed, "Choas Command, Attack Divine Soldior!"

The Maged fired His ATK and Divine Soldior was blown to bits.

(Dragina: 11,350LP / Kenny: 5,900LP / Alison: 6,550LP)

Kenny resumed, "1 facedown card and that will do it for me."

Alison drew a card and replied, "No Move from me."

Dragina drew a card and replied, "Hmm. Ruler, attack!"

The Ruler Fired Its attack towards 1 of Alisons facedown card and A Elemental Hero Wildheart appeared (1,500/1,600) and shattered.

Dragina resumed, "I lay 1 monster card facedown and that will do it for me."

Kenny drew a card and replied, I activate my facedown card, Rush Recklessly!"

The Mage fired Its attack And The Ruler was blown to bits.

(Dragina: 10,700LP / Kenny: 5,900LP / Alison: 6,550LP)

Kenny smiled and replied, "I End my turn."

Alison drew a car and replied, "I Play the warrior returing alive!"

She took a Wildheart from her graveyard and added it to her hand.

Alison resumed, "I Now summon him to the field."

as he sat the card down, the Wild Hero appeared (1,500/1,600).

Alison resumed, "Now Wildheart...ATTACK!"

The Warrior rushed in and slashed Dragina across his chest.

(Dragina: 9,200LP / Kenny: 5,900LP / Alison: 6,550LP)

Kenny smiled and replied, "This duel is almost ours!"

Alison smiled and replied, "Yea! I End my turn now."

Dragina drew a card and replied, "You Think So, Huh? I activate Cost Down."

He discarded a Archfiend Soldior to his graveyard.

Dragina resumed, "Now I Summon Hieracosphinx!"

as he sat the card down, the Hawk-headed Sphinx appeared (2,400/1,000).

Dragina sighed and replied, "You're Mage is driving Me Nuts. So I Play Double Spell! I discard this card...

He discarded a Axe Of Despair to his graveyard.

Dragina resumed, "I'm Duplicating your Rush Recklessly! ATTACK!"

The Sphinx flew in and Slammed its foot on the Mage, blowing it to bits.

(Dragina: 9,200LP / Kenny: 5,200LP / Alison: 6,550LP)

Dragina resumed, "I Now offer my sphinx to summon Exxod, Master of the guard in defense mode."

as the sphinx vanished, The Mighty Golden Statue appeared (0/4,000).

Dragina smiled and replied, "Try to pass him! I End my turn now."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and thats it for me."

Alison drew a card and replied, "I Switch Wildheart to defense mode and thats All I Can do."

Dragina drew a card and replied, "Perfect. I Set a monster facedown and thats all for me."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "This bores me. I Pass."

Alison drew a card and replied, "me Too."

Dragina drew a card and replied, "I Flip my facedown monster up."

as he revealed his facedown card, 3 Easter Island heads appeared (1,100/2,000).

Kenny groaned and replied, "ah..Jeez!"

The Exodd got a gold ball in his hand and tossed at Alison.

(Dragina: 9,200LP / Kenny: 5,200LP / Alison: 5,550LP)

Dragina resumed, "I Flip it back down and thats my turn now."

the Easter Island Heads were replaced by a facedown card.

Kenny drew a card and replied, "Score. I Offer my facedown Curran to summon another new mage from my deck!"

as the facedown card vanished, Another Mage appeared and She was a female Wizard and a Red And Gold Robe (2,300/2,000).

Kenny resumed, "Meet Lady Wizard! My Female, attacK!"

The Maged fired her scept and the 3 Easter Island Hands appeared and they all shattered to bits.

Kenny resumed, "I lay 1 card facedown and that will do it for me."

Alison drew a card and replied, "I Play the spell card, Pot Of Greed!"

She drew 2 cards from her deck.

Alison resumed, "Thats my move."

Dragina drew a card and replied, "I Flip my other facedown card up."

as He revealed the facedown card, The Giant Stone Soldior appeared (1,300/2,000).

Kenny then replied, "Not AGAIN!"

Exodd produced another Ball of power and tossed it at Kenny.

(Dragina: 9,200LP / Kenny: 4,200LP / Alison: 5,550LP)

Dragina smiled and replied, "This is going my way. I lay 1 card facedown and that will do it for me."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Pass."

Alison drew a card and replied, "I Switch Wildheart to attack mode!"

Wildheart Stood back up.

Alison resumed, "I Now Play Stop Defense on your monster!"

The Statue rose up (0/4,000).

Alison resumed, "I Now Summon Sparkman!"

as he sat the card down, the Hero Of Light appeared again (1,600/1,400).

Alison resumed, "I activate Cyclone Boomerang on my Wildheart!"

A Large boomerang appeared In Wildhearts Hands (1,500/1,600 - 2,000/1,600).

Alison smiled and replied, "Lets fight! Sparkman, attack!"

The Sparkman fired its ATK and It Struck The Stone Soldior, shattering it.

Alison resumed, "Wildheart, your next!"

The Wild Hero tossed his boomerang and it struck the golden statue, blowing it to bits.

(Dragina: 6,900LP / Kenny: 4,200LP / Alison: 5,550LP)

Kenny smiled and replied, "Dear...EXCELLENT move!"

Alison giggled and replied, "Thanks, Hon. I End my turn now."

Dragina drew a card and he smiled evily at it.

Kenny then replied, "This is not good."

Dragina then replied, "Its bad for you. I Play Monster Reincarnation!"

He discarded A Criosphinx To his graveyard and Took Exodd and placed it in his hand.

Dragina resumed, "Now I Play the ritual spell card, Dark Nightmare Revival! I Offer this exodd in my hand and 1 Skull Knight #2 to do so!"

A Dark Castle appeared and exodd and A Fiendish Warrior appeared and and Vanished into the castle.

Dragina resumed, "Now I Ritual Summon the Strongest Ritual monster there is, Nightmare Master!"

Suddenly, a Large Dark-Skinned Fiend appeared and He Roared in Delight (3,500/2,000).

Dragina then replied, "Meet the pride and Joy of my deck! Nightmare master, attack!"

The Fiend fired a dark beam from its eye and it struck Sparkman and he gasped and fell to the ground and shattered.

(Dragina: 6,900LP / Kenny: 4,200LP / Alison: 3,650LP)

Dragina snickered and replied, "This duel will be mine soon. I End my turn now."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Play Dark Elf In defense mode and thats my move."

as he sat the card down, the Mystical Elfs Dark Sister appeared (2,000/800).

Alison drew a card and replied, "I monster facedown and that will end my turn."

Dragina drew a card and replied, "Master, attack Wildheart!"

The Nightmare master fired another beam from its eyes and it struck Wildheart and he gasped and collasped and shattered.

Dragina resumed, "That will be it for me."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Pass."

Alison drew a card and replied, "I Pass as well."

Dragina drew a card and replied, "Master, attack kennys monster!"

The Fiend fired the evil eye beam at the Elf and it struck she and she collapsed and shattered to bits.

Dragina drew a card and relied, "I End my Turn with 1 facedown card."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Lay a monster facedown and 1 card facedown and that will end my turn."

Alison drew a card and replied, "I Do! I Offer my facedown Trojan Horse For Ancient Gear Golem!"

as the facedown card vanished, The Mighty Ancient machine appeared (3,000/3,000).

Alison resumed, "Kenny would you please?"

Kenny smiled and replied, "I Would Be Delighted! I activate my facedown card, Block Attack!"

The Fiend Knelled to the ground.

Dragina gulped and replied, "Oh No..."

Alison resumed, "Lets do its! Ancient Gear Golem, wipe Out His Nightmare master with Mechanized Melee!"

The Machine readied its fist and it slammed into the fiend, blowing him to bits.

(Dragina: 5,900LP / Kenny: 4,200LP / Alison: 5,550LP)

Dragina resumed, "I Activate my facedown card, A Deal With the Dark Ruler!"

As he revealed the card, A Large Black Undead Dragon appeared with a frighening Roar (3,500/0).

Dragina resumed, "Meet the last monster you'll ever have to meet...Berserk Dragon!"

Alison then replied, "Thats my move."

Dragina resumed, "Let me teach you his massive power! Dragon, attacK!"

The Dragon launched two large fireballs and 1 struck the Golem and the machine exploded to bits and the 2nd one struck Kennys facedown card and Neo appeared and was blown to bits as well.

(Dragina: 5,900LP / Kenny: 4,200LP / Alison: 5,050LP)

Dragina smiled and replied, "Thats my move."

The Dragons ATK lowered (3,500/0 - 3,000/0).

Kenny sighed and replied, "I Pass."

Alison drew a card and replied, "I Set 1 monster facedown and 1 card facedown and that will do it for me."

Dragina replied, "Berserk Dragon, attack Kenny directly!"

The Dragon launched a fireball and it Kenny in the chest, knocking him to the ground.

(Dragina: 5,900LP / Kenny: 1,200LP / Alison: 5,050LP)

Dragina replied, "You're almost finished. I End my turn now."

The Dragon's ATK lowered again (3,000/0 - 2,500/0).

Kenny drew a card and he smiled at what he'd drew.

Dragina gulped and replied, "This is NOT a good sign!"

Kenny smiled and replied, "Of Course not...for you! I activate Polymerization to fuse Dark Magician Girl and Buster Blader In my hand to create Dark Paladin Girl."

The Two merged together and the female Dark Paladin appeared with a smile! (2,200/1,700).

Kenny resumed, "By The Way...I Have 10 spellcasters in my graveyard!"

The Sword began to glow (2,200/1,700 - 7,200/1,700)

Dragina gulped and replied, "Dang..."

Alison smiled and replied, "I activate my facedown card, Rising Energy!"

She discard her last card in her hand (Bubble Shuffle) and slid the card into her graveyard and the Paladins ATK rose (7,200/1,700 - 8,700/1,700).

Dragina then replied, "This Can't be Happening to me!"

Alison then replied, "Oh, it is."

Both Of them replied, "Dark Paladin Girl, ATTACK!"

The Spellcaster rushed in and she sliced the undead Dragon in half with her sword and its remains shattered.

(Dragina: 0LP / Kenny: 1,200LP / Alison: 5,050LP)

Kenny smiled and replied, "Thats game!"

Dragina gasped for air and he fell to the ground and His Disk and deck vanished.

both Duelists deactivated their disks and ran to Dragina and both Alison replied, "release your spell on Jill."

Dragina groaned and replied, "as you wish."

the jewel in his ring shattered as well.

Dragina smiled and replied, "Everyone who lost a battle in the seal will have their soul returned, but will not remember what happen tonight. Its for the best. Since the jewel in my ring shattered, The Cards Of Evil have disapeared and your cards Of Hope are gone as well."

Kenny then replied, "You're not evil...anymore?"

Dragina smiled and replied, "Not anymore. Since you have beatened me in a duel, My Evil Spirit is history. I Thank you for setting me free."

Alison then replied, "Likewise."

Dragina then replied, "I Apoligize for any trouble I may have caused you all."

He got up and he went to his desk and took a Large silver Suitcase that was on top and he went back To kenny and replied, "Every card used in my Divine Power deck is in here. You Can Have them now. I Prefer my Fun & Game deck i Made."

Kenny smiled and replied, "Thank you very much."

Kenny took the Suitcase.

Dragina then replied, "I Shall Return To Russia and live out the rest of my life. I'm Detanating this island. In 3 Hours, This Island will be no more. I Have to do this. Alexsandr?"

The Robed Man walked into the arena and he replied, "Yes, Sir?"

Dragina then replied, "How Many Choppers remain?"

Alexsandr replied, "3. Big X, Dusk and Camulin have taken a Chopper and are heading to their homes now, Master."

Dragina smiled and replied, "Thats good. Is there a chopper for Kenny and his friends?"

Alexsandr nodded and replied, "Of Course. The Chopper is ready now. they can board at anytime, master."

Dragina then replied "Okay."

He Looked at them and replied, "Its time to for you and your friends to leave."

He Wanted To The Computer and he pushed a few buttons and the computer then replied, "WARNING! 3 Hours until Detantation. All Personal and people on the island must evcuate immediatly."

Dragina then replied, "Alexsandr, lets leave."

The Back Door opened up and he turned to the kids and replied, "It's been nice knowing you. It was a honor dueling all of you kids."

Kenny and Alison smiled and then replied, "Same to you, Dragina."

Dragina then replied, "If you want to duel me again, Come to my House In Moscow and we'll duel with my fun & Toys deck."

Alison then replied, "We Will."

Dragina then replied, "Good-Bye, kids."

They both entered the back door and it slammed shut on them.

Alison Looked at Kenny and replied, "We Got to go...FAST!"

They ran out of the arena and through the Halls.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Medic room / 2:00pm

Kenny and Alison entered the arena and They Saw That Jill woke up.

Kenny happily replied, "Jill...you're awake!"

Jill smiled at them and replied, "Yes. Thank you, Kenny and Alison. You two really saved the day."

The Loudspeaker was heard, "WARNING! WARNING! 2 Hours Until Island Self-destuct System activates."

Syrus then replied, "The Secret Doors leading to the Heliport have all opened up! Lets get going!"

They all got up and ran out of the Room

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
E.V.I.L Island Heliport / 2:15pm

They all entered the nearby chopper and Kenny looked towards the Cockpit and he replied, "Anyone there?"

Aster looked back at Kenny and replied, "I'm here. Ready to life up?"

Kenny smiled and replied, "Yes, Sir!"

They Helicopter lifted up and began to fly away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
10 Miles Away from E.V.I.L. Island / 2:30pm

The Helicopter was nearing Duelatropolis and Then Looked towards the island and It Exploded. The Copter shook for a few minutes as the exploding island sank into the ocean.

Kenny sighed and replied, "We did it."

Aster looked backed at them and replied, "You all did really well. I'm Dropping you off at the Duelatropolis Pier and you guys can go from there, kay?"

Joey looked at him and replied, "Thats cool."

The helicopter was nearing the Island.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cards Made By Me

Legendary Magicial Blade / Normal Spell card

Image: Neo attacking a unknown creature with a Large Sword

This card can only be equipped to "Neo The Magical Swordsman". Increase the Equipped monsters ATK By 500 points and as long as this card remains equipped to this card, Your opponet cannot activated any facedown cards during the battle phase.

Divine Energy / Normal Spell Card

Image: D.D. Warrior lady absorbing Energy from a open Portal

Remove any Monster Card from your deck from play And Increase the ATK Of 1 monster On your side of the field Equal to The Orginal ATK Of The Removed From play card. The Monster you used this card on is removed From Play during the End Phase of your turn. You cannot attack directly this turn this card is activated.

Divine Soldor

Image: A Soldior with gold armor Protecting A Marading Captain from A Lesser Fiend

Warrior/Effect/Light/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 1,700/4 Stars

Discard 1 card from your hand to increase this Cards ATK By 500 points until the end of the current turn. You Can only activate this power once per turn.

Lady Wizard

Spellcaster/Light/ATK: 2,300/DEF: 2,000/6 Stars

"A Female Mage That Studies to be the best there is. Her Sceptet Can make powerful magic attacks."

Dark Nightmare Revival / Ritual Spell Card

Image: A Fiendish Black Castle

This Card Is Used to ritual summon "Nightmare Master" and your must offer monsters from your hand or your side of the field that equal 10 stars or more.

Nightmare Master

Image: A Large Fiend attacking a Shining Friendship with its Eye Beam

Fiend/Ritual/Effect/Dark/ATK: 3,500/DEF: 2,000/10 Stars

This card can only be ritual summoned with the ritual spell card "Dark Nightmare Revival" and your must offer monsters from your hand or your side of the field that equal 10 stars or more. This Card is uneffected by your opponets trap cards.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Well, E.V.I.L. has finally been defeated. Well the kids are taking a quick nap, but not Jill! In Our Next Chapter, Jill wakes up in the morning and goes out for a duel and she finds a duelist that has a thing for A Certain Group Of Spellcasters. Will Jill's Warriors be victorious over these dark spellcasters? Find Out In "Necrovalley", Coming soon.


	44. Necrovalley

Merry Christmas to All! Enjoy a short chapter.

Yugioh GX30

Chapter 44: Necrovalley

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Duelatropolis heliport area / 5:00pm

the Gang got off of the copter and they stared at Aster who was still on the chopper and replied, "Thank you very much for are of your help tonight, Aster."

Aster smiled and replied, "No Problem. I'm staying here for awhile. I'm staying in my private island house on the south side of the Island for a little rest & Relaxation. You guys are welcomed to vist me...When i'm not busy."

Alison smiled and replied, "Thanks."

They Walked away and headied towards the Duelatropolis hotel district.

--------------------------------------------------------------------  
Outside of the Sogen hotel / 5:30pm

Alison, Kenny, Jill, Daniel and Syrus were all outside of the hotel.

kenny smiled and replied, "Okay. Lets get some shut-eye!"

Daniel nodded and replied, "Yes, Lets."

Jill then replied, "You all go ahead. I want to have a duelatropolis duel. I'll be back afterwards."

Syrus then replied, "Sure. See you later."

Jill left and went into the Restaraunt District.

----------------------------------------------------------  
Restaraunt District / 5:45pm

Jill made it into the area, Looking for some lunch."

Jill smiled and replied, "Where shall I Go for a great meal?"

Jill Then Found a restaraunt: A Seafood Joint Called Captains Gallery. She Walked up to the sign and it read: Arrgh! Came all to the Captains Gallery. We Have the finest seafood ever. We were voted best restaruant in the city 2 weeks straight. Theres is no dueling inside. All Challenges must be done outside.

Jill then replied, "Time for a little chow."

She Want into the restauraunt.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Captains Gallery / 5:50pm

Jill smiled at what she saw. It was a amazing Seafood Restaraunt. There was a lobster tank and many other sea things as wel.  
There were not many people eating, but enough for a good days work.

Jill walked up the The Hostess booth and the hostess smiled at her and replied, "May I Help you?"

Jill replied, "Jill Wheeler table for a 1 please."

The Hostes took a menu out and she replied, "Follow me, please."

She lead him to a table and she handied her a menu and replied, "What Do you want to drink tonight?"

Jill looked at her and replied, "A diet pepsi is all, thank you."

The Hostess left.

Jill looked at the menu and she replied, "Delcious meals. Hm...Yea, I Want this."

The Hostess came back with her drink and she replied, "What have you decided on tonight?"

Jill smiled and replied, "I'll have the lobster tail dinner."

She wrote down her order and replied, "Good Choice. I'll get your order in right now."

Jill handied her the menu and replied, "Thanks."

The Hostess left and Jill took a drink of her pepsi and she replied, "Tasty."

Suddenly, a Man With Dark Skin and wearing a Red Bandana across her head was seen at the table next to her. She found out had A Duel Disk and a token Box with 7 tokens in them.

Jill sighed and replied, "Wonder If He'll want to duel after I Eat."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Outside The Cafe / 6:30pm

Jill finisher her meal and she waited on bench outside.

Jill sighed and replied, "That was delcious."

Suddenly, The Guy He saw came out and jill went to him and replied, "Would You Like to duel?"

The Boy smiled and replied, "I Would Be Honored to do so. Lets duel right here. I'm Hajim, Top Ranked Duelist Of Miami's Duel academy."

Jill then replied, "Jill wheelers My name."

Hajim smiled and replied, "The Daughter Of Joey Wheeler, this will be a fun duel."

Both activated their disks and both counters shot up to 6,000.

Hajim resumed, "I Pick Witch Of The Black Forest as my deckmaster."

The Spellcaster appeared with a loud cackle.

Jill looked at her options and replied, "I Choose The Mighty Gilford the Legend!"

The Mighty Warrior appeared.

Gilford looked at Jill and replied, "I Can Help a whole alot."

Jill looked at him and replied, "What can you do?"

Gilford Then replied, "My power is War Powerup. When your monster has a equip card, I Can Increase its ATK by 200 points x the number of Equips that monster has."

Jill smiled and replied, "That helps alot."

Hajim resumed, "I'm Betting 3 of my tokens!"

Jill smiled and replied, "Thats fair enough.

"LETS DUEL!", Both yelled out.

(Hajim: 6,000LP / Jill: 6,000LP)

Both duel 5 cards from their decks.

Hajim smiled and replied, "You start the duel."

Jill drew a card and replied, "Thank you. I Set a monster facedown and that will do it for me."

Hajim drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Gravekeeper's Curse in attack mode."

as he sat the card down, A man appeared wearing a Dark Robe and holding a crooked staff (800/800).

Jill then replied, "Gravekeepeers?"

Hajim then replied, "Yes, I Do. I'm From Cairo and When I found these spellcasters, I Was meant to use them. By The Way, When The Curse is summoned, You Lose 500 lifepoints!"

The Gravekeeper pointed its staff towards and Fired At Jill, Striking Her in the chest.

(Hajim: 6,000LP / Jill: 5,500LP)

Hajim smiled and replied, "I Play 1 card facedown and that will do it for me."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Summon Axe Raider!"

as he as sat the card down, The Axe-Weilding Barbarian appeared (1,700/1,150).

Jill then replied, "I End my turn now."

Hajim then replied, "I Play Terraforming!"

He Took his deck out and found the card he wanted and he added it to his hand.

Hajim opened his Field Slot and slid the card into it and he replied, "I Play Necrovalley!"

As he lay the card down, a light enveloped him, and a large, rocky, sandy valley surrounded Hajim, with pyramids and monuments in the background

Hajim then replied, "When this card is used, Any Card we use that effects the graveyard are negated and 2nd it raises the ATK & DEF of my gravekeepers by 500 points."

The Curse Began to glow (800/800 - 1,300/1,300).

Hajim resumed, "I Now Summon Gravekeeper's Spear Soldior in attack mode!"

as he sat the card down, another Dark Robed Spellcaster appeared, now holding a Large Spear (1,500/1,500 - 2,000/1,500).

Hajim resumed, "Lets do it. Spear Soldior, attack his axe raider!"

The gravekeeer charged in and a Tiny Winguard appeared (1,400/1,800) before be stabbed in the heart and shattering instantley.

(Hajim: 6,000LP / Jill: 5,300LP)

Hajim smiled and replied, "I End my turn."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Offer My Axe Raider to summon Freed the Matchless General!"

as he sat the card down, the Matchless General appeared (2,300/1,700).

Jill resumed, "Lets do it. Freed, attack!"

The Warrior rushed in and slashed The Curse with its sword, blowing it to bits.

(Hajim: 5,000LP / Jill: 5,300LP)

Jill smiled and replied, "I Lay 1 card facedown and that will do it for me."

Hajim drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Gravekeepers Assilant!"

as he sat the card down, another Dark-Robbed man appeared and this one a had a dagger (1,500/1,500 - 2,000/2,000).

Jill smiled and replied, "Not going to happen. I activate trap Hole!"

Suddenly the Hole Below the Assilant dropped into the hole and he was never seen again.

Hajim smiled and replied, "Well Done. I Switch My Spear Soldior to defense mode End my turn now."

Jill then replied, "I Forfeit My Draw Phase for Freed!"

She took her deck out and found the card he neeed and he reshuffled his deck and slid it back into the deck slot.

Jill resumed, "Freed, Take out that One now!"

The Warrior charged in and slashed the Soldior, shattering it instantley.

Jill smiled and replied, "This is fun. I End my turn now."

Hajim drew a card and replied, "When Necrovalley is on the field, I Can pay 800 lifepoints to summon my next monster!"

as he sat the card down, another Dark Robed man appeared and he had a Dagger and A Spear (2,200/2,000 - 2,700/2,500).

Hajim resumed, "Meet Gravekeeper's Soldior!"

Jill looked puzzled and replied, "I've never heard of him!"

Hajim Then replied, "15 years ago, Pegasus relalized that he already made 9 Gravekeepers, so he made 11 more and taking the total to 20 gravekeepers. My Warrior, attack!"

The Warrior rushed and slashed the general and he collapsed to the ground and shattered to bits.

(Hajim: 4,200LP / Jill: 4,900LP)

Hajim then replied, "I Now Play the spell card, Poison Of an Old man for 1,200 lifepoints and that will end my turn."

(Hajim: 5,400LP / Jill: 4,900LP)

Jill drew a card and replied, "I activate Scapegoat!"

as she activated the card, 4 Different Colored Sheep appeared (0/0 x4).

Jill resumed, "I Lay 1 more card facedown and will do it for me."

Hajim drew a card and replied, "I Play My 2nd Curse!"

As he activated the card, a 2nd Curse appeared (800/800 - 1,300/1,300).

The Curse pointed its staff towards Jill and fire its magic.

(Hajim: 5,400LP / Jill: 4,400LP)

Hajim resumed, "My Gravekeepers, attack!"

The warrior rushed and sliced one of the tokens and half and the curse pointed its staff towards another and fired, blowing the sheep token to bits.

Hajim sighed and replied, "Thats my turn."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Summon Axe Raider!"

as he sat the card down, the Ax-Wielding Warrior appeared (1,700/1,150).

Hajim resumed, "I activate Riyoku!"

The Warriors ATK was cut in half (2,700/2,500 - 1,350/2,500) and the Axe warriors ATK rose (1,700/1,150 - 3,050/1,150).

Hajim resumed, "Lets do it. Warrior, attack!"

The Warrior charged in slashed The Warrior in the chest and he fell to the ground and shattered.

(Hajim: 3,700LP / Jill: 4,400LP)

Jill smiled and replied, "I End my turn."

Hajim drew a card and replied, "I Offer my Curse to summon Gravekeepers Chief!"

as the curse vanished, The gravekeeper leader appeared wearing a white robe with black trimmings. He had a black goatee, and carried a golden staff topped with a golden winged snake (1,900/1,700 - 2,400/2,200).

Hajim resumed, "And Now I Play his ability!"

The Curse reappeared on the field (800/800 - 1,300/1,300).

Jill groaned and replied, "Not again!"

The Keeper fired the dark magic from its scepter again and Struck Jill in the chest.

(Hajim: 3,700LP / Jill: 3,900LP)

Hajim resumed, "Lets do it. Chief, Curse, attack!"

The Spellcaster fired another energy and the warrior was blown to bits and the Curse fired a spell from its scepter again and one of the remaning sheep was blown to bits.

(Hajim: 3,700LP / Jill: 3,300LP)

Hajim resumed, "I Now Play Mystic Wok and I Tribute My Curse and thats my turn."

The Curse vanished into Thick Dark fog and Hajim inhaled it.

(Hajim: 5,000LP / Jill: 3,300LP)

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Play 2 Marauding Captains!"

The Captains appeared (1,200/800 x2).

Jill resumed, "Meet the Captain Lock, Hajim!"

Hajim smield and replied, "Well done, Miss Wheeler."

Jill resumed, "I Lay 1 more card facedown and will end mt turn."

Hajim drew a card and replied, "I Lay 1 monster facedown and My Chief attacks your last scapegoat!"

The Chief made another magical ball and it fired and destroyed the final token.

Hajim resumed, "Thats my move."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I activate the spell card mystical Space typhoon!"

The Desert shattered.

Jill resumed, "I play The Warrior Returing Alive!"

She took a monster out of her graveyard added it to her hand.

Jill resumed, "I Offer my Captain to Summon Freed The Matchless General!"

as the captain vanished, Freed appeared again (2,300/1,700).

Jill resumed, "My Warrior, attack!"

The Warrior rushed in and slashed The Chief in the chest and he collapsed to the ground and shattered.

(Hajim: 4,600LP / Jill: 3,300LP)

Hajim resumed, "You beatened my chief, well done."

Jill smiled and replied, "uh...thanks. I Play 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Hajim then replied, "I activate my deckmasters ability!"

He took her deck out and found the card he wanted and he added it to his hand and reshuffled his deck and slid it back into place.

Hajim resumed, "I Offer my facedown Gravekeepes Vassal to summon Gravekeepers Elder!"

as the facedown monster vanished, another robed man appeared, but this one had a Dark and White Robe and he had a spellbook in one of his hands (1,800/1,800).

Jill then replied, "What. A Tribute monster with only 1,800 ATK Points ?! Weak."

Hajim chuckled and replied, "Not really. When I Tribute a gravekeeper to summon him, he gains 700 ATK points until he's removed from the field."

The Elder began to glow (1,800/1,800 - 2,500/1,800).

Hajim resumed, "My Elder, attack!"

The Gravekeeper launched a ball magical energy and tossed it Freed, Shattering him instantley.

(Hajim: 4,600LP / Jill: 3,100LP)

Hajim smiled and replied, "That will do it for me."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Play Shield and 1 monster facedown and that will do it for me."

Suddenly, 4 Rock Warrior statues appeared (1,000/1,000 x4).

Jill resumed, "Thats it for me."

Hajim drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Gravekeeper's Assilant!"

The Warrior appeared (1,500/1,500).

Hajim resumed, "Elder, attack his facedown card!"

The tossed another energy ball at the facedown monster and a Little Winguard appeared (1,400/1,800) and was blown to bits.

Hajim resumed, "Assilant, attack his statue!"

The Warrior rushed and sliced of the rock statues in half with its dagger.

Hajim smiled and replied, "Thats my turn."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Play Snatch Steal!"

The Elder went to Jills side of the field.

Jill resumed, "I Offer him to summon Steel Fan Fighter!"

the Elder vanished, the Warrior with two fans appeared (2,250/1,800).

Jill resumed, "I Play United We Stand!"

The Fighters Fans Grew (2,250/1,800 - 4,650/4,100).

Jill resumed, "My Deckmasters Power helps!"

Gilfords Sword began to glow and the fighters fans began to glow (4,650/4,100 - 4,850/4,100).

End this now! Steel Fan Fighter, attack!"

The Warrior rushed two fans at the assilant, shattering it instantley.

(Hajim: 1,250LP / Jill: 3,100LP)

Jill resumed, "I End my turn Now."

Hajim drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and that will do it for me."

Jill drew a card and replied, "This ends now. I activate Fairy Meteor Crush!"

The Warrior tossed two fans and sliced through the facedown card and A Spear Soldior appeared and shattered.

(Hajim: 0LP / Jill: 3,100LP)

Jill smiled and replied, "Thats game."

Hajim smiled and replied, "You win. Here you go."

Hajim went To Jill and he handied her 3 tokens and then she replied, "Thank you."

Hajim then replied, "You earned them. I'll see you around."

He went back into the Restaraunt."

Jill went towards her hotel.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cards Made By Me

Gravekeeper's Soldior

Image: A Dark Robed man holding a spear and a Sword

Spellcaster/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,200/DEF: 2,000/5 Stars

If "Necrovalley" Is the current field, You Can Pay 800 Lifepoints To Special Summon This Monster To The Field Without A Tribute.

Gravekeeper's Elder

Image: A Dark Robed man reading a spell book

Spellcaster/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 1,800/6 Stars

If you tribute a Monster With "Gravekeeper's" In its name to tribute summon this card, Increase this monsters ATK By 700 points until the card is removed from the field. This monster is uneffected by your opponets trap cards.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Deckmaster Abilities Used

Witch Of the Black Forest

Spellcaster/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,100/DEF: 1,200/4 Stars

Deckmaster SA: "Dark Searcher" Instead of doing your draw phase, you can search your deck for a Dark-Atribute monster card with less then 1,500 ATK or DEF and then shuffle your deck. You Cannot search for "Exodia the Forbidden One" Or a monster card with "Forbidden One" In its name.

Gilford the Legend

Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 2,600/DEF: 2,000/8 Stars

Deckmaster SA "War Powerup" Increase the ATK of 1 Warrior-type monster equipped with a spell card by 200 points x every equip card that monster has equipped.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jill Does it again. In our Next Chapter, Kenny goes into The Coffee Shop and finds a duelist with the wierdest deck ever. Will Kenny Prevail? I Will not Reveal the next chapters name. You'll have to wait and see what it is.


	45. Fairy King Truesdale

(Here is the 1st Chapter Of this fanfic in 2007!) 

Yugioh GX30

Chapter 45: Fairy King Truesdale

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sogen Hotel Lobby / 6:30pm

Jill Yawned as she entered the Lobby. He then noticed that a gold Door was open and above the door It Said "Card Lounge".

Jill sighed and replied, "Lets see who's in there."

She walked into the Lobby.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sogen Hotel Card Lounge / 6:45pm

Jill saw there were a few duelists relaxing, looking at their decks and cards they bought. There was a Coffee Bar and the bar had 2 Cases of Soft Drinks and there was 2 racks of Booster packs as well with 1 pack of each booster set ever made and there was a Snack Machine as well stocked with all kinds of goodies. There was a Eldery Couple Running the bar and Booster packs.

Jill then replied, "Time to test my luck."

Jill went up to the counter and She replied, "two Booster packs, please."

The Female went to the case and took out two packs and she Went back to the counter and replied, "3 Dollars, please."

She took 3 dollars from her pocket and gave it To the counter and replied, "Here you go."

the Women took the 3 dollars and she gave Jill the packs. She went and sat down on a nearby Couch. There was 3 cards in each pack. she opened the 1st pack and found 3 cards she did'nt need.

Jill sighed and replied, "Dang.."

She opened the next booster pack and found 2 rare cards in it. Another Warrior-Type monster and a spell card that was a rare one at that. Jill read both cards and she happily replied, "Oh...YEA!"

She took her deck and slid both cards into it and then she reshuffled her deck and slid it back into her disk.

She went pack to the counter and replied, "I Can of Diet Pepsi please."

The Clerk went to the Soda case and took out a can of soda and she returned to Jill and replied, "That'll be 85 cents, please."

Jill took a dollor out of her pocket and gave to the clerk and she replied, "Thank you."

Jill took the can of soda to a nearby couch and opened it and began to drink it down.

Jill sighed and replied, "Ah...That tastes Good. So Refreshing."

Suddenly, Daniel Came into the lounge and he replied, "So thristy."

Jill Waved to him and he went to Jills couch and replied, "Hey, Daniel."

Daniel smiled and replied, "Hey, Girl. How are you doing?"

Jill then replied, "Just fine. I Just won a duel against a Gravekeeper duelist."

Daniel smiled and replied, "I Have 13 tokens now. Tomarrow, I'm going for my final 3 tokens and then I'm in the finals, YAY!"

Jill then replied, "May I Say..good luck. How many people are in the finals now?"

Daniel then replied, "I Heard about 6 are in the finals..Including Our Chancellor and Zane."

Jill then replied "Thats neat."

Daniel got up and went to the counter and replied, "I Bottle of Pepsi please and 1 booster pack please."

The Clerk then replied, " 2 Dollars and fifty cents please."

Daniel got the money out of his pocket and gave it to the clerk and he placed in the register. He went to the soda case and Got a bottle of soda and he then went to the card rack and got another card out. He went back to the counter and gave Daniel his stuff.

Daniel smiled and replied, "Thank you very much and Have a good evening."

The Clerk smiled and replied, "So Polite...Came again."

Daniel went back to the same couch that Jill was on and sat down and he opened the booster pack and he 2 commons and 1 He never heard of before.

Daniel looked puzzled and replied, "What the heck...?"

Jill looked at him and replied, "Whats up?"

Daniel looked at the card and replied, "What on earth is this card?"

Jill then replied, "Let me look at it."

Daniel handied Jill the card and she took it and looked at it and replied, "Hmmm...What A Bizarre card. Take It To Zane Or Syrus tomarrow...They know what its for me."

Daniel then replied, "I'll do that. Good Night, Jill."

Jill smiled and replied, "Good Night, Daniel."

He got and gulped down the remains of his soda and left the lounge.

Jill then replied, "Eh...Time for bed."

She got and left the lounge as well.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Next Day

Sogen Hotel / 5:15am

Kenny woke up and he looked towards Alison's bed and he found out that she was still sleeping, With A Blanket Covering her.

Kenny smiled and replied, "Keep on sleeping, my dear."

He got up and he got some clothes from his dresser and went into the bathroom and got ready. He left the bathroom and placed his Pajamas in the corner and he went to his desk and wrote down a note For Alison.

A Few minutes later...He finished the note and he left his room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sogen Hotel Lobby / 5:30am

Kenny left the elevator and walked up to the Clerks desk and replied, "Good Morning, Jessica."

The Clerk looked up from her magazine and replied, "Good Morning, Kenny. Why up so early?"

Kenny then replied, "I Want see who's in the lounge. "

Jessica smiled and replied, "The Lounge doesn't open until 6. But The Diner opened at 5 this morning."

Kenny sighed nad replied, "I'm not hungry at all."

Jessica then replied, "They are a few duelists in there waiting for the lounge to open, And so they wait in there Until then."

Kenny smiled and replied, "Thanks, I'll do that."

He left and entered The Diner.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sogen Hotel Diner / 5:45am

Kenny walked in and sat down on a nearby small empty table.

A Waiter came by and replied, "What would you like To eat this morning?"

Kenny then replied, "A Bagel and cream cheese would be nice and A Glass of orange juice please."

The Waiter finished writing it down and left towards the kitchen.

Kenny sighed and replied, "Where am i Gonna find a duelist?"

Suddenly, A Tall Slifer came in. He had Brown hair, Blue eyes and A Red Shirt as well as blue jeans. He wore Glasses.

The Waiter sat down his order and Kenny replied, "Thank you."

The Tall slifer came to Kenny and replied, "Mind if I sit with you?"

Kenny then replied, "Sure. I'm Kenny Muto."

The Slifer replied, "I'm Alexander Wilson."

Kenny gulped and replied, "are you Related To Leon Wilson and Zigfried Von Shroeder?"

Alex smiled and replied, "Leons My Father and Zigfried is my Uncle."

Kenny then replied, "Is your deck like your father or uncles?"

Alexander resumed, "More Like my fathers anyday. Valykrie decks are hard to make...even if my Uncle Has the only copies in his deck."

Kenny then replied, "Does your Dad still duel?"

Alexander smiled and replied, "Yep. We both use the same decks, except I Have a few cards he hase'nt used before. I Have some cards that I Won in tournement and these cards My Dad has'ent heard of yet."

Suddenly The Waiter Came out in a hurry and he replied, "Quicky, head to the TV Lounge. There's a urgent News Report...This is important!"

Kenny then replied, "What is about?"

The Waiter then replied, "You'll see!"

Everyone left the Diner and went into the TV Lounge.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sogen Hotel / 6:00am

Everyone was in the TV lounge, Watching a News report.

The Newscasters were upset and the male replied, "We have sad news in the world of dueling today. Jasmine?"

He pointed To The Short Female and she replied, "Yes I'm afraid so, Kirk. Maximillion Pegasus, the Father of duel monsters has died at Age of 84 early this morning. His oldest daughter Trisha Pegasus informed The Compay about 2 hours ago. We Just got it in now."

The Crowd gasped as they heard the Story.

Kenny then replied, "Oh My God."

Alexander sighed and replied, "The Father Of Duel monsters...Gone?"

The Male sighed and replied, "Since of his passing, no one knows who will run Industal Illusions yet..."

The Female then replied, "This just in! Industal Illilusions will announce whos the new president of The company in about 10 seconds! We now go to Industal Illiusions for the announcement of who now runs the dueling company."

Suddenly, The Screen Changed to 5 Men in suits watching answering the medias questions about whats going on.

The Tallest Suit got to the podium and replied, "The Leaders of this fine gaming company and me as well have announced who will be in charge of the company due to Mr. Pegasus's Unfortunate Passing. The leader of this Fine Company is a card designer that was personally hired by Pegasus... Chumley Huffington."

Kenny gasped and replied, "Thats one of Alison and her dad's friends!"

The Shortest Suit man then replied, "We believe he'll lead this company to Greatness. His Impressive card designs will be outstanding. Here's a few words from our companys new president, Mr. Chumley Huffington."

Suddenly, a Tall Chubby man went up to the podium.

The Tall man then replied, "Good Morning, Press members. I'm the new president of this company, Chumley Huffington. Since the unfortunate passing of Maximillion Pegasus, The board of Directors has decided That I Shall run this fine gaming company. I promise to do my best to make sure this company becomes A Great Successful Gaming Company..Besides Seto Kaiba's Company, that is. I Hope that this company can come up with impressive cards that will help duelists in the future. I Will still design more cards for the company, But I'll be the big cheese for now on. Thats is all and god bless you, Pegasus."

He left the podium and the press began to clap and then it was back at the TV Studio.

Kirk then replied, "Well-said words by Chumley this morning. at about 11 'o' Clock today there will be a 84 minute moment of Silence for the passing of Pegasus. during this time, No dueling can happen. all duels happening at this time will be paused until the 83 minutes have passed. Jasmine?"

Jasmine sighed and replied, "We're going live to Kaiba Corp Japan Where Seto Kaiba will have a few words on Pegasus's passing."

The Studio turned to Outside of Kaiba Corp and Seto Kaiba approached the Poduiun.

Kaiba then began to speak into the podium, "Well, members of the media, I'm here to take about Pegasus's unforunate passing earlier today. Me and him have always really never got along in the past and about 10 years ago, We had a duel and when the duel ended in a tie, We decided that our rivalry had gone on long enough and we became friends...sorta off. We dueled again about 2 months ago and I Won the duel and we were now even. He was a odd ball, But I'll will miss him as a dueling rival. I'm donating 1 Million Dollars to his family and they can use it in any way they can think off. What ever they decide, I'll be fine with it. Pegasus...Rest In Peace..old friend."

The Screen turned back to the studio and Jasmine then replied, "and there you have it folks. To Honor the late father of duel monsters, Chumley Is currently designing a pack that will have 4 random cards in it and every duelist in the world will get one. The packs should be ready in about 2 months. Thats all for now. We'll see you at 12:00 for the news at noon."

Kenny sighed and replied, "This is so unreal."

Alexander and replied, "I Can't believe this happening. Kenny, want to duel later? No Deckmaster, But we'll have a 8,000 lifepoint duel and if you win, I Hand over 2 tokens to each of your friends...Including Daniel."

Kenny smiled and replied, "I Accept. Where would you like to duel at, Alexander?"

Alexander then replied, "In The middle of the restaurant district at about 6 'o' clock. Hows that?"

Kenny then replied, "Until then, Enjoy the day."

Alexander nodded and replied, "Same to you, Kenny."

They both left the Lounge.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sogen Hotel / 7:45am

Kenny got up to his room and he saw Alison was awake and sitting on her bed and she was wearing red underwear and a Purple PJ shirt.

Kenny walked to her and kissed her on the lips and she replied, "Good Morning, Darling."

Alison giggled and replied, "Good morning, Sweets. How Long have you been up for?"

Kenny sat down on his bed and replied, "Since 5:15am this morning. I Only hanged out in the diner, Dining on a bagel. Remeber I told you about A Duelist Named Leon Wilson and his older Brother Zigfried Von Shroeder?"

Alison then replied, "Yea, What about it?"

Kenny then replied, "I Met his son in the Cafe today and he is a polite Person He Challenge him me to a duel at 6:00 tonight and I accepted the duel. If I Win, I'll win 2 tokens, and you'll win two tokens and Daniel and Jill will get the tokens as well for me winning tonight."

Alison then replied, "Thats cool."

Kenny sighed and replied, "Have you heard yet?"

Alison then replied, '"About what?"

Kenny then replied, "Early this morning, Maximiilion died in his sleep last night. He was only 84."

Alison gasped and replied, "Wow..thats too bad."

Kenny smiled and replied, "They already announced who's the new president of the company!"

Alison smiled and replied, "One of you and your dads friends...Chumley Huffington!"

Alison got up quickly and replied, "Thats so Cool. He deserve this honor. I'll get ready and we'll go done and get breakfast and afterwards, We'll head into the lounge for some relaxation."

Kenny smiled and replied, "Thats cool."

Kenny turned the other way as Alison got some clothes out of her suitcase and went into the bathroom and locked it.

Kenny sighed and replied, "Thats my girl."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Restaraunt District / 6:00pm

Kenny and Alison were in the middle of the District, Waitng for Alexanders Arrival.

Alison sighed and replied, "Maybe he heard of your deck and chickened out."

Kenny looked towards the seafood restauraunt, And Alexander came out and he replied, "Sorry I'm late. Needed to make a pit stop. Ready?"

Kenny smiled and replied, "As always. This Is Alison, Jaden Yuki's son and my girlfriend."

Alexander smield and replied, "Nice to meet you, girl."

Alison then replied, "Thank you so much."

Both duelists activated their disks and both counters shot up to 8,000.

Kenny smiled and replied, "Ready to duel?"

Alexander then replied, "Like always!"

"LETS DUEL!", Both duelists yelled out.

(Alexander: 8,000LP / Kenny: 8,000LP)

both drew 5 cards from their decks and Kenny replied, "You can go first."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Mystical Elf in defense mode."

as he sat the card down, The Praying Elf appeared chanting (800/2,000).

Kenny then replied, "I End my turn now."

Alexander drew a card and replied, "I Summon this monster in attack mode."

As he sat the card down, a Young Lady with brown hair and a beautiful Blue dress appeared (1,000/1,200).

Kenny looked puzzled and replied, "Who the heck is that..?"

Alexander smiled and replied, "Meet Dorothy, Girl Of Kansas. She one of many cards released as a promotional set in 2039 as to commemorate the 100th anniversary Of The Wizard Of Oz being released in theaters. Only 5 sets were made and My Uncle bought the cards online for about $250,000 and he gave them to my dad to use and he won about 10 duels and lost only 1 once...to my uncle and then my dad gave them to me to use. now for this one's ability. abou When she's summoned, I Can Search my deck for a specific Spell card in my deck."

He took out his deck and found the card he wanted.

Alexander resumed, "I Now play the equip spell card I Searched For, Ruby Slippers!"

Suddenly, two Ruby Slippers appeared On Dorothys Feet.

Alexander smiled and replied, "First this increases Her ATK By 500 points and second she's immune to your spell cards. I'm laying 1 more card facedown and thats All I Can Do."

Kenny drew card and replied, "I Lay 1 card facedown and thats it for me."

Alexander drew a card and replied, "I Summon Cowardly Lion in attack mode."

as he sat the card down, a Large Lion appeared standing on two legs (2,100/500).

Kenny then replied, "Not bad for a level 4 monster. What is its catch?"

Alexander then replied, "When he attacks a monster or you directly, I Flip a coin and if I Call it right, the ATK Goes on and if I Call it wrong, It switches to defense mode and My battle phase ends immediatly. Lion, attack her elf!"

The Beast rushed in and Alexander took a coin of his pocket and flipped it into the air and he then replied, "Tails!"

The coin Landied on his hand and it was heads.

Alexander smiled and then replied, "All Right!"

The Lion rushed and punched the Elf, blowing it to bits.

Alexander then replied, "Dorothy, direct attack!"

The Girl got close...

Kenny smiled and replied, "No, way. I activate Draining Shield!"

Alexander smiled and replied, "Will you? I activate Trap Jammer!"

The Shield appeared and shattered and Dorothy Punched Kenny in the chest.

Kenny groaned and replied, "Ouchie..."

(Alexander: 8,000LP / Kenny: 6,500LP)

Alexander smiled and replied, "Take that. I End my turn now."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Play Cost Down and I Discard this Apprentice Magician to Do so. I Now Play Choas Command Magician!"

As he sat the card down, the Mage of Light appeared (2,400/1,800).

Kenny then replied, "Lets see some Magic. Choas Command, Wipe out That Lion!"

The Maged fired its attack and it struck the lion, blowing it to bits.

(Alexander: 7,700LP / Kenny: 6,500LP)

Kenny resumed, "Now I Play Dian Keto for some Lifepoints and I Lay 1 card facedown and thats it for me."

(Alexander: 7,700LP / Kenny: 7,500LP)

Alexander drew a card and replied, "I Summon The Tin Man in defense mode."

as he sat the card down, A Large Man made out of tin appeared (1,700/2,100).

Alexander resumed, "I Switch Dorothy To Defense and I activate Rush Recklessly! Tin man, attack!"

The Tin man walked slowly to the mage and struck the mage with its axe, blowing it to bits.

(Alexander: 7,700LP / Kenny: 7,200LP)

Alexander smiled and replied, "I End my turn now."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Gemini Elf!"

As he sat the card down, The Elf Twins appeared (1,900/900).

Kenny resumed, "Gemini Elf, attack!"

The Mages fired their attack and It Struck Dorothy, blowing her to bits. The TIn Man gave angry look to Kenny.

Kenny sighed and replied, "Rats. Should Of destroyed the Tin man first! I End my turn now."

Alexander drew a card and replied, "I Offer the Tin man To Summon Door Guard in defense mode."

as The Tin man vanished, A Green Clothed Elf appeared and knelt in a defensive way (1,000/1,400).

Alexander then replied, "I Lay 1 more card facedown and thats all for me."

Kenny then replied, "A Level 6 monster with that Low of Stats. Its Ability must be special."

Alexander smiled and replied, "Why don't you see and find out."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Summon Chikau in defense mode."

As he sat the card down, the Child Spellcaster appeared (500/500).

Kenny resumed, "My Elf, attack!"

The Spellcaster launched its ATK and it struck the guard, shattering him instantley.

Alexander then replied, "Now for its ablity. When he's destroyed in battle, The attacking monster goes back to your hand.."

The Elfs vanished and reappeared in Kennys hand.

Alexander resumed, "Now I get to search My Deck for a specific spell card and I get to add it to my hand."

He took his deck out and found the card he needed and added it to his hand.

Kenny sighed and replied, "I Lay 1 more card facedown and that will do it for me."

Alexander opened his field slot and replied, "I activate the field spell card, Emerald City!"

he sat the card in the slot and the beautiful City Made Out of Emerald appeared.

Alison then replied, "How Beautiful."

Alexander then replied, "There are two effects of this card. 1Is if Dorothy Is In my graveyard, I Can Special Summon her to my side of the field."

Suddenly, Dorothy appeared on the field (1,000/1,200).

Alexander resumed, "This card increase her ATK By 600 points!"

Dorothy Gave a Small Smile (1,000/1,200 - 1,600/1,200)).

Alexander resumed, "I Now Summon Scarecrow in defense mode."

as he sat the card down, The Brain-less Scarecrow appeared in knelt in a defensive way (1,200/1,200).

Alexander sighed and replied, "I'm gonna lay 1 more card facedown and that will do it for me."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Gemini Elf!"

as he sat the card down, the Elf Twins appeared (1,900/900).

Alexander smiled and replied, "So Close. I activate Trap Hole!"

The floor vanished underneath The Elf and they fell to their doom.

Kenny sighed and replied, "This my move."

Alexander drew a card and replied, "Since Emerald City Is On The field, I Can Tribute both of my monsters to Summon Master Wizard Of Oz!"

as the two vanished, A Large Green Head appeared in mid-air (2,800/2,600).

Alexander then replied, "If Your Child was not on the field, I Can attack. but since it is. I End my turn now."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and thats my move."

Alexander drew a card and replied, "I'm laying 2 cards facedown and now my Mighty Wizard, attack!"

The Headed fired a beam from its eyes and struck the facedown card and Rogue Doll appeared (1,600/1,000) and was blown to bits.

Alexander resumed, "Now for its ability. When My Oz destroys a monster in battle, I get to choose to draw 1 card from my deck or regain 500 lifepoints. I Choose to draw 1 card. I End my turn now."

Alexander drew a card.

Kenny drew a card and replied, "Hee.hee! I activate Mystical Space Typhoon!"

Alexander smiled and replied, "Not gonna Happen. I Play Magic Jammer!"

He discarded a 2nd Tin man to his graveyard and the Storm vanished.

Kenny growled and replied, "I more monster facedown and thats my turn."

Alexander drew a card.

Kenny smiled and replied, "I activate my Dust Tornado!"

The Storm began...

Alexander then replied, "When will you learn? I activate 7 Tools of the bandit!"

The tornado shattered.

Alexander resumed, "I Summon My Winged Monkey!"

as he sat the card down, The Winged Beast appeared with loud chatter (1,400/1,200).

Alexander resumed, "When he attacks, he negate any effect monster he attacks. Monkey, attack!"

The Monkey rushed in and slashed the Child and the child gave a small cry and it shattered.

Alexander smiled and replied, "That was fun. I End my turn now."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Tribute my facedown Magic Tamer to summon My Dark Magician Girl!"

As the facedown card vanished, The Dark Magician's Female Apprentice appeared (2,000/1,700).

Alexander then replied, "What Can He Do?"

Kenny resumed, "This. I activate the spell card, Dark Magic Trick LV4! I Remove my Choas Command Magician To Do So!"

The Mages ATK rose (2,000/1,700 - 3,600/1,700).

Kenny smiled and replied, "Now My mage, Avenge Chikau, attack That Wizard!"

The Wizard fired its staff and It Struck The Head, Shattering it to green bits.

(Alexander: 5,900LP / Kenny: 7,200LP)

Kenny then replied, "I Now End my turn now."

Dark Magician Girls ATK returned to normal.

Alexander drew a card ad replied, "I Play Emergency Provisions On My Castle."

The City Shattered to bits.

(Alexander: 6,900LP / Kenny: 7,200LP)

Alexander resumed, "I Now Play Monster Reborn I One of the cards I Discarded with Magic Jammer."

As he sat the card down, Another Winged Monkey appeared (1,400/1,200).

Alexander resumed, "This monster I'm summoning next Can only be tribute summoned by offering 2 Winged Monkeys as tribute. I Offer them to summon the Meanest creature In Oz!"

as the two monkeys shattered, A Green Skinned Witch appeared on the field and she was riding a broomstick (2,900/2,500).

Alexander smiled and replied, "Meet Wicked Witch of the West! Ha! Wicked Witch, Attack!"

The Fired a beam of fire from its broom and it struck the Girl Mage, shattering her instantley.

(Alexander: 6,900LP / Kenny: 6,300LP)

Alexander smiled and replied, "By The Way, When my witch destroys a monster as a result of battle, Half Of That Monster Orginal ATK Is added to my lifepoints!"

(Alexander: 7,900LP / Kenny: 6,300LP)

Alexander sighed and replied, "I End my turn now."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Play a monster facedown and I Place 2 cards facedown cards and thats my turn."

Alexander drew a card..

Kenny smiled and replied, "Reveal Scapegoat!"

Suddenly, 4 Multi-Colored Sheep appeared (0/0 x4).

Alexander Sighed and replied, "Fine. I Play Castle Guard!"

as he sat the card down, A Brown-Armored Warrior appeared with a long-staffed Ax (1,600/300).

Alexander resumed, "My Witch, attack his facedown card!"

The WItch fired her weapon and It struck the facedown card and a Facedown Mystic Tomato appeared (1,400/1,100). and it was blown to tomato sauce.

Alexander smiled and replied, "I Regain 700 Lifepoints!"

(Alexander: 8,600LP / Kenny: 6,300LP)

Kenny resumed, "I Now special summon a monster from my deck!"

Kenny took his deck out and found the card he needed and Magic Tamer appeared (1,500/1,200).

He took the Scapegoat card out his graveyard and added it back to his hand.

Alexander resumed, "Guard, attack one his scapegoats!"

The Guard rushed and sliced one of the scapegoats in half.

Alexander sighed and replied, "Okay then. I End my turn now."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "This card is What I Needed. I Place 2 spell cards facedown!"

Alexander looked puzzled and replied, "Why would you tell me that?"

Kenny resumed, "Because my Newest Card needs me to tribute 2 spell cards. I Now tribute my facedown Scapegoat And Magic Formula to summon My Dark Wizard!"

as the two spell cards lifted and shattered, A Male Spellcaster in a dark robe appeared With a short Wooden Staff (2,200/2,200).

Alexander then replied, "How can he help you?"

Kenny smiled and replied, "I Can Tribute a spellcaster to increase this monsters ATK By 1,000 points until the end of this turn. Magic Tamer, Thanks for you help!"

The Magic Tamer turned to Kenny and nodded and vanished into dark Smoke and the smoke was absorbed into the wizards staff (2,200/2,200 - 3,200/2,200).

Kenny smiled and replied, "Lets do it. Wizard, attack!"

The Wizard fired a spell right at the wizard and it shattered to bits.

(Alexander: 8,100LP / Kenny: 6,300LP)

Kenny then replied, "I Lay 1 more card facedown and thats it for me."

Alexander drew a card and replied, "I Summon a monster facedown and thats it for me."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Skilled Dark Magician!"

as he sat the card down, the Mage appeared with its copper staff (1,900/1,700).

Kenny resumed, "Lets do it. Wizard, attack!"

The Wizard fired its spell and it struck the guard, blowing it to black bits.

(Alexander: 7,500LP / Kenny: 6,300LP)

Alexander resumed, "When Castle Guard bites the dust, I Can special summon another from my deck and by removing the destroyed one from play."

He slid the card into his Removed from play slot and then He took his deck out and placed a card on his disk and another Castle guard appeared (1,600/300).

Kenny then replied, "Okay. Skilled Dark magician, attack his facedown card!"

The maged fired her staff at the facedown card and Mystic Tomato appeared (1,400/1,100) and was reduced to Sauce.

Alexander resumed, "Now I Get to do what you did!"

He took his deck out and found the card he needed and placed it on his disk and It a teenage girl with long blond hair, dressed in a blue and white dress and a bow and she had a pissed off look on her face appreared on the field (1,300/1,000).

Kenny looked puzzled and replied, "Huh?"

Alexander resumed, "This card and a few others were part of another promotional Set That was released In 2032 to Celebrate the anniversity of Lewis Carroll's 200th birthday. This Is Alice as a teenager!"

Kenny then replied, "Okay. I End my turn now."

Alexander drew a card and replied, "I Tribute both of my monster to summon The Jabberwock!"

as Alice and the guard vanished, A Large Red Dragon appeared (2,600/2,000).

Alexander resumed, "Lets do it. Jabberwock, attack!"

The Dragon breathed its fire attack and Skilled Dark Magician Was incenarated.

(Alexander: 7,500LP / Kenny: 5,600LP)

Alexander resumed, "That was cool. I Place 1 card facedown and that will do it for me."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Place a monster facedown and I switch my Wizard to defense and I lay 1 more card facedown and that will be my turn."

Alexander drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Final Castle Guard!"

as he sat the card down, another one of the Long-Ax Guards appeared (1,600/300).

Kenny quickly replied, "I Play Magical Drain! I Select 1 monster on your side of the field and you lose 200 lifepoints for every star it has And I Choose Your Jabberwock!"

Alexander then replied, "That's 1,400 lifepoints!"

The Trap Card shot a beam out and struck Alexander in the chest.

(Alexander: 5,900LP / Kenny: 5,600LP)

Alexander resumed, "My Mighty Dragon, attack!"

The Dragon fired its firey breath at the wizard and she screamed before be incenarated.

Alexander resumed, "Castle Guard, attack!"

The Warrior rushed and slashed the the facedown card and A Flower with a face on it appeared (300/300) and was blown to bits.

Kenny smiled and replied, "Alison Gave me this gift before we came her for my deck. Her Dad gave two copies of the card. she has 1 in her deck and i Have one in mine. That was Dandelion and Now I Get 3 Fluff Tokens!"

suddenly, Two Small Pieces of Fluff with faces on then appeared (0/0 x2).

Alexander resumed, "Thats my turn."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Offer both of my Tokens to Summon My Cosmo Queen!"

as the two pieces of fluff shattered, The Mighty Queen Of Spellcasters appeared (2,900/2,450).

Kenny resumed, "Lets do it. I Play Diffusion Wave motion And I Pay 1,000 lifepoints to do so! Cosmo Queen, attack With Cosmo Flux!"

A Dark Energy Ball appeared in the queens hand and he tossed at the guard, blowing it to bits and another appeared in her hands and she tossed it The Dragon, blowing it to bits.

(Alexander: 4,300LP / Kenny: 4,600LP)

Kenny resumed, "I End my turn now."

Alexander drew a card and replied, "1 Monster in defense mode and thats my turn."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "Cosmo Queen, attack With Cosmo Flux!"

The Queen tossed another Dark ball at the facedown card and a 2nd Alice appeared before being torn to bits.

Kenny sighed and replied, "I End my turn."

Alexander resumed, "I Play Scapegoat!"

4 Differnet Colored Sheep appeared (0/0 x4).

Alexander resumed, "I End my turn."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Play a monster facedown and that will do it for me."

Alexander resumed, "I Pass."

Kenny smiled and replied, "This is over."

Alexander then replied, "How So?"

Kenny resumed, "I'll show you. I Play Fairy's Meteor Crush on My Queen and Flip my facedown card up!"

As he flipped the card up, The Magician Faith appeared (300/400).

Kenny resumed, "I'm getting Back My Diffusion Wave Motion! And I activate it Now! Cosmo Queen, attack!"

The Queen tossed 4 of her magicial balls at the sheep and all of them shattered instantley.

(Alexander: 0LP / Kenny: 3,600LP)

Alexander then replied, "Good Duel. You Win."

He got 6 tokens from his pocket and he walked Up to Kenny and replied, "Good duel. Here, take these."

He took the tokens and placed them all in his pocket.

Kenny then replied, "That was a fun duel."

Alexander then replied, "It Was fun."

Alexander turned the other way and left towards the Park.

Alison went up to Kenny and replied, "Good dueling, sweets. You did really good today!"

Kenny smiled and replied, "Thank you very much."

They Kissed on the lips and headied towards the Mexican Restauraunt...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cards Made By Me & others

Dorothy, Girl Of Kansas

Image: A Young Girl walking on a golden Brick path

Fairy/Effect/Light/ATK: 1,000/DEF: 1,200/3 Stars

When this card is normal summoned, Search your deck for 1 "Ruby Slippers" and add it to your and then your deck is reshuffled.

Ruby Slippers / Normal Spell Card

Image: A Pair Of Ruby Slippers being worn by Dorthy, Girl Of Oz

This card can only be equipped to "Dorothy, Girl Of Kansas". Increase the ATK of the card equipped with this card by 500 points and as long as this card remains on the field, This card is uneffected by your opponets spell cards. Only 1 of this card can be on the field at a time.

Cowardly Lion

Image: A Large Lion protecting Dorothy from a Battle Ox

Beast/Effect/Earth/ATK: 2,100/DEF: 600/4 Stars

when this card attacks your opponet directly and any monsters he/she may have. Flip a Coin and if you call it right, the attack continues and If you call it wrong, this card is switched to defense mode and your battle phase ends immediatly.

Tin Man

Image: A Man Of Tin protecting Dorothy from a Archfiend Soldior

Machine/Earth/ATK: 1,700/DEF: 2,100/4 Stars

"A Tin Man ready to protect Dorothy at any costs with its Tin Ax."

Door Guard

Image: A Short man sticking his head out of A Large Green Door

Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,000/DEF: 1,200/6 Stars

When this card is destroyed in battle, return the monster that destroyed this card in battle to your opponets hand and search your deck for 1 "Emerald City" And add it to your hand.

Emerald City / Field Spell Card

Image: The Beautiful Emerald City

When you play this card for the 1st time and When "Dorothy, Girl Of Oz" is in your graveyard, You can special summon that card to your side of the field in faceup attack or defense postion. Increase the ATK Of "Dorothy, Girl Of Oz" By 600 points.

Scarecrow

Plant/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,200/DEF: 1,200/3 Stars

When "Dorothy, Girl Of Oz" Is destroyed as a result of battle, You Can offer this card as a tribute to special summon that card back to your side of the field in facuep attack or defense postion.

Master Wizard Of Oz

Spellcaster/Effect/Light/ATK: 2,800/DEF: 2,600/8 Stars

Image: A Large Green Head With Fire on both side of it

This card can only be tribute summoned, Normal Summoned Or special summon When "Emerald City" is on the field. When "Emerald City" Is destroyed, destroy this card. When this card destoys a monster as a result of battle, You can draw 1 card from your deck or you can regain 500 lifepoints.

Flying Monkey

Winged-Beast/Dark/Earth/ATK: 1,400/DEF: 1,100/4 Stars

Image: A group of Winged-monkeys flying through the sky

When this card attacks a effect monster, negate any effect that effect monster has.

Wicked Witch Of The West

Image: a Green-skinned witch flying through the sky on her broom

Spellcaster/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,900/DEF: 2,500/8 Stars

This card can only be tribute summoned by offering 2 "Winged Monkey" 's as a tribute. This card cannot be special summoned from your graveyard. When this card destroys a monster a result of batle, increase your lifepoints by Half Of The Destroyed monsters Orginal ATK.

Castle Guard

Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,600/DEF: 300/4 Stars

When this card is destroyed as a result of battle, remove this card from to special summon 1 "Castle Guard" From your deck to your side of the field in faceup attack or defense postion.

Alice The Warden Of Wonderland

Fairy/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,300/DEF: 1,000/4 Stars

When this face-up card is attacked by an opponent's Monster with 2,000 ATK or less, toss one coin and call it. If you call it right, negate the attack

The Jabberwock

Dragon/Effect/Fire/ATK: 2,600/DEF: 2,000/ 7 Stars

When this card is face-up on your side of the field, your opponent cannot select "Alice, Warden of Wonderland" as an attack target.

(Note: Alice The Warden Of Wonderland and The Jabbewock were created By Cyber Commander. All Creative credit goes to him)

Dark Magic Trick LV4 / Normal Spell Card

Image: Dark Magician Girl Preforming a Differcult spell

Remove 1 spellcaster monster in your graveyard from play and Increase the ATK Of 1 "Dark Magician" Or "Dark Magician Girl" By The Orginal ATK Of the removed monster until the end of your turn. after this card is used, remove this card from play.

Dark Wizard

Spellcaster/Effecr/Dark/ATK: 2,200/DEF: 2,200/6 Stars

Image: A Wizard preforming a spell on a Rogue Doll

This card cannot be Normal Summoned of Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by sending 2 Spell Cards on your side of the field to the Graveyard. Offer 1 spellcaster monster on your side of the field as a tribute to increase this monsters ATK By 1,000 points until the end of the turn. This ability can only be used once per turn and you cannot attack directly during the turn you activate this monsters Ability.

Magicial Drain / Trap Card

Image: Dark Magician Draining Energy from a Spell Book

Choose one monster on your opponets side of the field and your opponet loses 200 Lifepoints for every star the monster you selected has.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, Kenny does it again. For Now, our 3 heros takes a small break. In our next chapter, Oswald Goes for a duel and finds a Elimanator Duel. Can Oswald's Alien Deck beat a Elimanator? Find Out in "Alien Warrior", Coming Soon.


	46. Alien Warrior

Yugioh GX30 

Chapter 47: Alien Warrior

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Restaraunt District / 8:15pm

Kenny And Alison were a little bit angry at the moment because Alexander forget to give them something...

Kenny replied, "Dang! We Did'nt Get our tokens yet!"

Alison sighed and replwid, "I Can't believe he forget to do so!"

Suddenly, They saw someone walking from the distance.

Kenny then replied, "Could That be...?"

Alexander then came and replied, "I'm sorry I Forget your tokens! I Apolgize. Here's a token bag with 8 tokens for you. You Really Deserve these tokens."

He handied Kenny the tokens and he replied, "Thank you."

Alexander then replied, "It was a good duel. If I'm good enough, I'll see you two in the finals. See ya!"

Alexander then left towards the Park

Kenny smiled and replied, "He's a Nice guy ain't he?

Alison smiled and replied, "He sure is. Lets get a late supper and turn in for the night."

Kenny smiled and replied, "You always come up with the best Ideas, Sweets."

They both turned to the Restauraunt and headied in.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sogen Hotel Duel Lounge / 8:30pm

Oswald was relaxing on a nearby couch and she was happily resting on the couch after a long day of dueling. He had 3 tokens cause since his duel with Kenny, He won 2 duels and he had 7 but then he lost 2 more duels and was back at 3 tokens. He was looking at the deck he created with his sister (Who was a on a date with her boyfreind who was a Ra Yellow student at her academy), He found his rarest card in it and then he took it out and replied, "This card means the most for me. I Get for my 14th birthday and I Was glad to get It and that's How I Wanted to use a Alien Deck. She gave up about 50 dollars so that I Can look in card shops and On The Internet to find the cards I Wanted to use. I Want to Duel her someday, But I Will after the tournement is over with."

He sighed and he shuffled the card back into his deck and he reshuffled it and slid it back into his disk. He Got up and went to the Counter and replied, "1 Bottle Of water, please."

The Clerk went to the pop case and took a bottle out it and he walked back to the counter and he handied him the bottle of water and he gave the clerk 1 dollar and replied, "Thank you, so much."

She smiled and replied, "your welcome and if you need anything more, Let me know."

He sat down on a nearby couch and he replied, "ah thats more like...What?"

He sat on the couch closest to the lamp and its stand and he looked towards the ground and found a Red Envolope and he picked up and it said on it: "To Any Duelist that is unfortunate to find it"

Oswald placed the Bottle on the couch and he took the envolope to the counter and he replied, "excuse me."

The Clerk went to the counter and replied, "Is there a problem?"

Oswald then replied, "Does this belong to anyone?"

He handied her the envolope and she looked at and replied, "It's not mine. I've noticed there for the last 3 weeks. You Can have it if you want. I Won't Tell anybody you took so, don't worry about it."

Oswald smiled and replied, "Thanks alot."

He sat down back on the couch and opened his bottle of water and drank it down in 3 large gulps and he smiled and replied, "That was refreshing."

He opened the envolope and he found a letter and he read it

Dear Duelist,

Congratulations for reading this and if you have read this, You Know I'm a Elimanator looking for a duel. If you have the guts to challenge me in duel, go to The Mexican Cantina restauraunt and go to the server and ask for the super special and he'll lead yo the way. My war hero deck is ready to take anybody down. So If you have the guts, come and take me down! By the way, I Won't be using a deckmaster, but you have to have one. So Came on down and try your luck in a duel against me.

Sincerely Your's

Duelatropolis Warrior Elimanator

He got up and left the lounge.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Pascos Mexicana Cantina / 8:45pm

Oswald entered the restauraunt and he Saw Katie and her boyfriend at a table, having dinner. He Smiled at them and he went to The Waiters Podium and the waiter then replied, "Be Quick, We close at 11:00pm. What Can I Do for you?"

Oswald then replied, "Super Special."

The Waiter then replied, "Oh, Your another challenger, eh? This elimanator is Undefeated and his standings are 15 - 0. He's good. Ready?"

Oswald then replied, "Always ready."

The Waiter then replied, "Okay, Follow me."

The Waiter headied towards the Kitchen and Oswald was following him.

Katie saw him go into the kitchen and replied, "Hmm, Where is Oswald here?"

Her Boyfriend then replied, "You're little brother, Sweets?"

Katie looked at him and replied, "Yes, Dave. He's a good duelist, But he hase'nt challenge me to a duel yet, But He'll probably duel me when he wants to."

The Waiter and Oswald went into the Kitchen and he found a door with The Words "Elimanator lair. Must Say password to Waiter to enter." and the Door had a Gold Lock on it. The Waiter took a key out of his pocket and he unlocked the door.

The Waiter then replid, "Good luck."

Oswald entered the Door and he went down the stairs.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Elimanator Lair / 9:00pm

Oswald was in a grassy field and he saw Tanks and A Some Army barracks nearby.

Oswald then replied, "Man...A Whole Army Field...Intresting."

Suddenly, a Tall Man appeared and He found out it was Freed The Matchless General!

Oswald then replied, "General Freed, I Presume?"

The General nodded and replied, "You got that right. Ready to be beatened by My Warriors?"

Oswald then replied, "Not A Chance...I'm winning this duel!"

Freed laughed and replied, "Confident, are'nt we? Lets duel."

Both activated their disks and both counters shot up to 8,000.

Freed then replied, "I have no Deckmaster, But you choose yours."

Oswald then replied, "I Choose Flying Saucer Muusik'i!"

As he placed the card on His DM slot, A Large Floating UFO with lights underneath appeared.

Freed then replied "Okay, Lets do it."

"ITS TIME TO DUEL!", Both duelists yelled out.

(Freed: 8,000LP / Oswald: 8,000LP)

Both drew 5 cards from their decks and Freed then replied, "I'll Begin. I Place 1 card facedown and I Summon Warrior Dai Grepher!"

as he sat the card down, the Musclar Warrior appeared (1,700/1,600).

Freed then replied, "Thats it for me."

Oswald drew a card and replied, "I Summon Alien Warrior in attack mode."

as he sat the card down, The Reptillian Alien Warrior appeared (1,800/1,000).

Oswald then replied, "Now My Warrior, attack!"

The Alien charged and and slashed The Warrior in the chest and Grepher groaned and shattered to bits.

(Freed: 6,800LP / Oswald: 8,000LP)

Oswald smiled and replied, "That will do it for me."

Freed drew a card and replied, "I Summon Marauding Captain and His Ability, Exiled Force!"

as he sat the card down, the young captain appeared (1,200/800) and then a Group Of Ragged Warriors appeared (1,000/1,000).

Freed resumed, "I Tribute my force to destroy your Warrior."

The Warrior vanished and their spirit form flew into the Warrior and the Warrior Screamed and Shattered.

Oswald groaned and replied, "Dang..."

Freed resumed, "Captain, attack!"

The Warrior rushed and Slashed oswald twice in the chest.  
(Freed: 7,900LP / Oswald: 6,800LP)

Freed resumed, "Thats it for me."

Oswald drew a card and replied, "I Place a monster facedown and I Lay 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Freed drew a card and replied, "Not All My Warriors are War Heros. I Summon My Blindly Loyal Goblin!"

As he sat the card down, The Goblin warrior appeared (1,800/1,500).

Freed resumed, "Goblin, attack!"

The Warrior rushed and a Grey Alien with a skull like face appeared (1,600/1,800) and it pushed the sword back.

Freed sighed and replied, "Oh Well. I End my turn now."

Oswald drew a card and replied, "I Tribute My Alien Skull to summon Alien Mother!"

As the alien vanished, The Alien Mother appeared (2,300/1,500).

Oswald resumed, "My Alien, attack!"

The Alien grabbed the Captain and it slashed its claw across its chest and his chest began to bleed badly! and then he collapsed to the ground and shattered afterwards.

(Freed: 6,800LP / Oswald: 6,800LP)

Oswald then replied, "Oh, Man. that Was...Disturbing. I Lay 1 more card facedown and that will end my turn."

Freed drew a card and replied, "I Lay 1 card facedown and I Switch My Goblin to defense mode and I Lay 1 more monster card facedown and thats my turn."

Oswald drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown as well and I attack your facedown monster with My Mother..."

The Alien rushed in...

Freed Smiled and replied, "Not So Fast! Forget about my facedown card? I activate Mirror Force!"

The Alien rushed and slammed intot a mirror and the alien shattered to bits.

Oswald groaned and replied, "Dang. I Lay a monster facedown and thats it for me."

Freed drew a card and replied, "I Tribute my Facedown M-Warrior #1 To summon Steel Fan Fighter!"

as the facedown monster vanished, The Warrior with two fans appeared (2,250/1,800).

Oswald then replied, "I activate Threatning Roar!"

The Beast Roared and Both of Freeds monsters shivered in fear.

Freed then replied, "Oh, Well. I End my turn now."

Oswald drew a card and replied, "I Flip my facedown card up!"

as revealed the facedown card, a Alien With a Grey body appeared (300/800).

Oswald resumed, "Now, One of your monsters gets a A-Counter and I Think your fighter can have it."

Suddenly, A Allien Slug came out of the Aliens hand and it attached To The Fighters chest.

Freed groaned and replied, "Those things are Disgusting!"

Oswald then replied, "Oh Well. I Play Monster Reincarnation!"

He discarded a Crop Circles Trap card to his graveyard and got the alien mother back.

Oswald resumed, "I Offer my Grey Alien to summon My Mother again!"

as the alien vanished, The Mother Alien appeared with a angry roar (2,300/1,500).

Oswald then replied, "Alien Mother, attack!"

The Alien rushed and slashed the Warrior in chest and he fell to the ground and shattered.

(Freed: 6,250LP / Oswald: 6,800LP)

Freed sighed and replied, "That Went ba...Wha...?"

Suddenly, Steel Fan Fighter appeared On Oswalds Side of the field. His fans had dents in them, but where fine.

Freed growled and replied, "Traitor..."

Oswald then replied, "Meanie. I End my turn now."

Freed drew a card and replied, "I Tribute My Goblin to summon Luminous Soldior!"

As the warrior vanished, The Warrior with shining armor appeared (2,100/1,700).

Freed resumed, "I Now play the spelll card, Tribute to the doomed."

He discarded a Polymerization card to the graveyard and the bandages wrapped Up the Fighter and Dragged it to the ground.

Freed resumed, "Thats that. Soldior, take that Ugly Thing Down!"

The Warrior rushed and its ATK went up (2,100/1,700 - 2,600/1,700) and The Warrior rushed and with one slice of its sword, Spilt The alien Down the middle and its remains collapsed to the ground and shattered.

(Freed: 6,250LP / Oswald: 6,500LP)

Freed resumed, "I Apoligize if that was gruesome in any way. I End my turn now."

Oswald drew a card and replied, "I activate My Deckmasters ability. I Give up 300 lifepoints so That I Can Search for a Alien monster!"

The UFO began to glow as Oswald took his deck out and he found the card he wanted and then he reshuffled his deck and slid it back into his disk.

Oswald resumed, "I Summon Alien Warrior!"

as he sat the card down, "The Alien warrior appeared (1,800/1,000).

Oswald resumed, "I Play the equip spell card, Alien Ray gun!"

Suddenly, The Aliens staff vanished and a Ray Gun was in its hands (1,800/1,000 - 2,200/1,000).

Oswald resumed, "My warrior, attack!"

The Warrior fired a shot from the gun and the warrior was vaporized.

(Freed: 6,150LP / Oswald: 6,200LP)

Oswald resumed, "I End my turn."

Freed drew a card and replied, "I Summon A Monster facedown and 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Oswald drew a card and replied, "I Summon Alien Hunter!"

as he sat the card down, the Alien Hunter appeared (1,600/800).

Oswald opened his Field slot and replied, "I activate the field spell card, Area 51!"

He slid the card into the disk, The Army Base into another army base and there won a Street and a Spaceship was behind them.

Oswald resumed, "This one of 2 Field spell cards made for my aliens. Warrior, attack his facedown card Now!"

The Hunter rushed in and a Big Shield Guardna (100/2,600) appeared and took the hit and The Warrior rose to attack postion.

(Freed: 6,150LP / Oswald: 5,800LP)

Oswald resumed, "I'm Not Falling for your facedown card. I End my turn now."

Freed drew a card and replied, "I summon Blue Flame Swordsman in attack mode!"

as he sat the card down, the Blue-flamed warrior appeared (1,800/1,600).

Freed resumed, "My Warrior, attack!"

The Warrior rushed in...

Oswald resumed, "My Field lets me Switch it to defense mode."

The Hunter knelt and He slashed the Hunter, slicing through his staff and through its chest, blowing it to bits.

Freed resumed, "Okay. I Switch My Guardna to defense mode and thats my turn."

Oswald drew a card and replied, "I Summon a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Freed drew a card and replied, "I Pass."

Oswald drew a card and replied, "Warrior take him down!"

The Warrior fired a shot from its ray gun and The Swordsman was vaporized.

(Freed: 5,750LP / Oswald: 5,800LP)

Freed resumed, "When Blue Flameswordsman is destroyed in battle, I Can Summon his brother!"

as he sat the card down, the Flame Swordsman appeared (1,800/1,600).

Oswald resumed, "Thats it for me."

Freed drew a card and replied, "I Play Heavy Storm!"

The Storm began and the Field Was blown to bits and the Ray Gun shattered as well.

Freed resumed, "I Activate my spell card, Fusion Murasame Blade!"

Swordsman's sword Grew longer (1,800/1,600 - 2,600/1,800).

Freed resumed, "Flame Swordsman, attack!"

The Warrior rushed and shot a flame wall at the alien and the alien was incenarated instantley.

(Freed: 5,750LP / Oswald: 5,000LP)

Suddenly, Two slugs shot out and attached To The Swordsman chest.

Freed resumed, "I Place 1 card facedown and that will do it for me."

Oswald drew a card and replied, "I Summon Alien Knight!"

As he sat the card down, A Alien appeared and this one was covered in armor and it was holding a long spear (1,700/1,700.  
Oswald resumed, "I activate Rush Recklessly! Knight, attack!"

The Alien tossed its spear at the Swordsman and the warrior was inpaled in the chest by The Spear! The Warrior's lifeless body fell to the ground and shattered.

(Freed: 5,350LP / Oswald: 5,000LP)

Oswald resumed, "That is for me."

Freed drew a card and replied, "I Summon Gearfried the Iron Knight!"

as he sat the card down, the Iron-armored warrior appeared (1,800/1,600).

Freed resumed, "I Now activate, Release Restraints!"

Gearfrieds armor began to crack and it then shattered and then a Musclar Barbarian appeared With its sword (2,600/2,000).

Freed resumed, "Now I Play the spell card, Legendary Sword!"

The Warriors sword turned blue (2,600/2,000 - 2,900/2,300).

Freed resumed, "Now My barbarian's ability is that when its equipped with a spell card, I can destroy a monster!"

The Babarian stabbed its sword into the ground and the ground began to quake and the facedown monster (Which was a Alien Mars) Shattered to bits.

Freed resumed, "Gearfried, attack!"

The Warrior rushed in and sliced Through the Knight with no problem and its reamains shattered.

(Freed: 5,350LP / Oswald: 3,800LP)

Freed smiled and replied, "This duel is going my way. I End my turn."

Oswald drew a card and replied, "I Summon Kaiser Seahorse in defense mode."

as he sat the card down, The Sea Warrior of light appeared and knelt (1,700/1,650).

Oswald resumed, "I Lay 1 more card facedown and thats my turn."

Freed drew a card and replied, "I Summon Command Knight!"

as he sat the card down, The Female knight appeared (1,200/1,900 - 1,600/1,900) and Gearfrieds ATK rose as well (2,900/2,300 - 3,200/2,300).

Freed snickered and replied, "Heh, Heh. Gearfried, wipe that alien out!"

The Warrior rushed in towards the Serpent...

Oswald then replied, "Sorry, General! I activate My Negate Attack!"

The Warrior jammed its sword into the barrier.

Freed then replied, "Just annyonce. I End my turn now."

Oswald drew a card and replied, "I Tribute my Serpent to summon Cosmic Horror Gangi'El!"

As the Serpent vanished, a huge brain, covered with slime, walking on tentacles and crustacean-like legs. It had several slimy bumps on its body which suggested eyes appeared with a roar (2,600/2,000).

Freed groaned and replied, "Eeewww..."

Oswald sighed and replied, "Everyones a critic. I activate Eternal Rest!"

The Swordsmaster groaned and fell to the ground and shattered.

Oswald resumed, "Now monster, Attack!"

The Mutant shot its tentacles out and and wrapped the warrior up and and with one hard tentacle squeeze, the warrior shattered.

(Freed: 4,350LP / Oswald: 3,800LP)

Oswald smiled and replied, "Thats it for me."

Freed drew a card and replied, "I Lay a monster facedown and I Can't do anything else."

Oswald drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Alien Soldior!"

As he sat the card down, the soldior alien appeared (1,300/1,700)

Oswald resumed, "Soldior, attack his facedown card!"

The Soldior rushed in and slashed the facedown card and a Axe Raider appeared and shattered.

Oswald resumed, "Gangi'El", attack!"

The Creatured launched its tentacle and it struck Freed.

(Freed: 1,750LP / Oswald: 3,800LP)

Oswald smiled and replied, "This duel will be mine soon. I end my turn."

Freed drew a card and replied, "I Play a Ritual Card, Black Luster Oath and I Tribute Gilford The Lightning from my hand and I play the strongest warrior ritual monster!"

as Gilford vanished, The Master Soldior appeared (3,000/2,500).

Freed smiled and replied, "Meet The Black Luster Soldior! I Summon My 2nd Gearfried!"

as he sat the card down, the Iron-armored warrior appeared (3,000/2,500).

Freed resumed, "Lets do it. Black Luster soldior, attack!"

The Warrior Rushed and jammed its sword into the creature and pulled it back out and it screeched for about 10 minutes and shattered instantley.

Freed resumed, "My Warrior, attack!"

The Warrior rushed and sliced the Soldior right down the middle and its remains shattered.

(Freed: 1,750LP / Oswald: 3,000LP)

Freed smiled and replied, "This is going my way. I End my turn now."

Oswald drew a card and replied, "I Play Pot Of avarice!"

He took 2 Alien Warriors, 1 Alien skull, 1 Alien hunter and Cosmic Horror Gangi'El and he shuffled the cards back into his deck and he reshuffled his deck and drew 2 new cards."

Oswald resumed, "I Set a monster facedown and that will do it for me."

Freed drew a card and replied, "Luster Soldor, attack!"

The Warrior rushed and And a Alien Skull appeared and he jammed its sword into the alien and the alien screeched and shattered.

Freed resumed, "Gearfried, attack!"

The Warrior rushed in and slashed Oswald in the chest.

(Freed: 1,750LP / Oswald: 1,200LP)

Freed smiled and replied, "This duel is almost mine! I end my turn now."

Oswald drew a card and replied, "I Play monster reborn on my mother!"

The Mother appeared with a roar (2,300//1,500)

Oswald resumed, "I Play Scapegoat Now!"

Suddenly, 4 sheep appeared (0/0 x4).

Oswald resumed, "I activate United We Stand!"

Alien Mother made a large growl (2,300/1,500 - 6,300/5,500).

Freed then replied, "I'm done. You Win."

Oswald resumed, "I End this now. Alien Mother, attack!"

The Alien Grabbed the Soldior and it slashed the Warrior in rhe chest with its claw and he groaned and shattered.

(Freed: 0LP / Oswald: 1,200LP)

Freed Saluted Oswald and he replied, "Soldior, well done duel. You win these!"

Freed went into his pants pocket and got 3 tokens out and he walked Over To Oswald and gave him the tokens. Oswald took the 3 tokens and slid them all into token box.

Freed resumed, "Here is your card prize."

He went into his pocket again and he took the card out and handied to Oswald and he took out and he smiled and replied, "No...way! The Card I've been looking for...mine!"

He took his deck out and shuffled the card into it and he slid it back into his disk's deck slot.

Freed smiled and replied, "Well done. If you do what you did today, You'll go far. You can go back the way you came in. It was a great honor dueling you."

Oswald saluted him and replied, "Likewise, general."

Suddenly, the Back door opened up and Oswald went into it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cards Made By Me

Cards Made By Me & Others

Area 51 / Field Spell Card

All Monsters on the field with the word "Alien" in their names are not affected by card effects that target. If a Monster with the word "Alien" in its name is attacked while in Attack Position, the controller may move it to Defense Position.

(This Card was created By Cyber Commander. All Creative Credit goes to him)

Alien Knight

Image: A Alien Covered in red armor and holding a Long spear

Reptile/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,700/DEF: 1,700/4 Stars

If your opponet has any monster with a "A-Counter" On it, this card is uneffected by your opponets spell or trap cards.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oswald has done it. Now, Jill duels again. and Her next opponet Does'nt Summon a Sacred Beast, but another Legendary Creatue of great power. Will Jill survive and continue her win streak? Find out In: "The Warrior returning Alive", Coming soon.


	47. The Warrior Returning Alive

Yugioh GX30 

Chapter 48: The Warrior Returning Alive

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Mexican Cantina / 10:00pm

The Door in the kitchen opened up and then Oswald came out, with a smile on his face.

The Waiter came up and replied, "How'd you do?"

Oswald chuckled and replied, "I Won."

The Waiter laughed and replied, "Congraulations! That was the general's 1st lost. Here, take this."

He took a box and handied it to Oswald and he Opened and found a Coupon for a free dinner at any restauraunt on the island!

Oswald smiled and replied, "Thanks."

Oswald took his wallet out and slid the coupon into his wallet.

The Waiter then replied, "You deserve it. We're closing early tonight, so good night."

Oswald left the kitchen and Found Katie and her boyfriend at a table waiting for Him.

Katie then replied, "How you'd do against Freed?"

Oswald smiled and replied, "I Won the duel..And A Never-Been Released to Public card of the rarest Alien card ever made."

Katie smiled and replied, "Well, good for you. You deserve that win. I'm proud of you, little bro."

Katie smiled and replied, "Thanks, Katie. Lets get back, shall we?"

Katie looked at his boyfriend and replied, "Tom, we got to go. I'll see you tomarrow morning in my hotel's Lounge. Lets meet for breakfast at about 8 'o' clock."

Tom smiled and replied, "Okay, see you tomarrow, sweetie."

Tom kissed Katie on the lips and all 3 of them left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
City Docks / 2:00am

Capt. Swampy was on his boat sleeping in his bed on his boat and he heard a duel going on. He got up and he went to the Deck of the ship and there was a dueling going on the dock. A Tall bearded man and he was wearing a Gold robe and he was dueling a obelisk. The Tall Egyptian man had 1 Masked Dragon (1,400/1,100) and 1 Mother grizzly (1,400/1,200) in attack mode and had no facedowns and 2,200 Lifepoints and The Obelisk had a Tri-Horned Dragon (2,850/2,350) in attack mode and no facedown cards and he had 1,000 lifepoints. and It was The Obelisk's obelisk. Neither of the duelists had a deckmaster.

Swampy smiled and replied, "Lets see how this goes."

(Egypitan Man: 1,000LP / Obelisk Blue Student: 2,500LP)

The Obelisk drew a card and replied, "Tri Horned Dragon, attack!"

The Dragon fired its fiery breathed and It Struck The Bear, shattering it.

(Egypitan Man: 750LP / Obelisk Blue Student: 2,500LP)

The tall man took his deck and found a card he wanted and it was a Flying Penguin (1,200/1,100).

The Student smiled and replied, "Thats my turn."

The Man drew a card and he began to laugh evily at what he drew!

The Student then replied, "This is not a good sign..."

The Man stopped laughing and replied, "My Dear Calvin, this duel goes To me."

The Student then replied, "How, so?"

The man resumed, "I Play Monster Reborn To Bring back A Giant Rat."

The Large rat reappeared (1,400/1,450).

The Man then replied, "I'll tell you. I Offer my 3 monster to summon My Greatest Creature!"

as the 3 monsters vanished, A Gigantic Blue Beast appeared on the field (4,000/4,000).

Swampy looked scared and replied, "Oh, My god!"

The Obelisk gasped and replied, "No...It can't be.."

the Man chuckled and replied, "Oh, it is! My Great Beast, ATTACK!"

The Creature swong its fist and It struck the Dragon, blowing it to bits And the force of the blast knocked Calvin unconcious.

(Egypitan Man: 1,000LP / Obelisk Blue Student: 0LP)

The Man smiled and replied, "Keep your tokens, I Only want tough duelists tokens."

He shuffled the card back into his deck and he left the harbor.

Swampy walked up a ramp from his boat and he went to the Student's fallen body. He checked his pulse and he had one, but he was breathing really hard.

Swampy sighed and replied, "I Get to Help this kid!"

He picked up the kids body and he picked up the body and took him aboard his ship and he sat down the body on his other bed and he sighed again and replied, "Might as well wait to the sun gets up and go for help."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Duelatropolis Coffee House / 7:00am

Kenny and Alison were each enjoying a cup of Orange Juice while Jill was having a Cherry Double-Mocha drink.

Suddenly, Swampy came in and Went To the 3 friends.

He went up to Jill and replied, "I need your guy's help!"

Kenny then replied, "Whats wrong?"

Swampy then replied, "I was watching a duel last night, and one of the duelist lost and he was knocked to the ground and he is still unconcious from the attack."

Kenny then replied, "Thats bad."

He got his cellphone from his back pocket and Dialed The Emergency Island land.

The Cell phone was on and the voice replied, "This Is Emergency Island Hotline. What is the trouble?"

Kenny handied Swampy and replied, "This is Captain Gerald "Swampy" Fitzpatrick. I have a Unconcious Student on my boat and his breathing is getting worse by the hour."

The Female's voice then replied, "We'll get help there in about 20 minutes. Thanks for you call."

Swampy hung up the phone and handied Kenny back his cellphone and he slid it back into his pocket.

Swampy then replied, "The Man that Knocked out the duelist...used a monster with incredible power. He controlled as it were his own card. that card is banned in tournements world-wide, but he don't care."

Jill then replied, "This joker is going down. My Cards in my deck will cream that card."

Swampy then replied, "I Hope your right. I Don't know his name...but he Wears a ted Turbin."

Jill then replied, "He's going down. Come on gang, lets find him and I'll take out any card he throws at me."

She tossed her coffee cup into the trash and ran out.

Kenny sighed and replied, "Hope she know what she's doing."

Alison then replied, "She has a dad's spunk. Where'd he go anyway?"

Kenny then replied, "as soon as we landied on the lsland, And he and Aster left For Domino. Aster was going to meet Yugi for the 1st time, ever. Lets go before we lose her in a crowd.."

They left the Coffee House and went after Jill.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Duelatropolis Main Street 8:00am

Jill ran to the street to find the man, but only find more students walking around and looking at their decks on the benches.

She found the turbined man on a nearby bench, looking at his deck. Jill ran to him and replie,d "Hey, Guy."

He shuffled his deck and slid into his golden duel disk and he looked at Jill and replied, "Hello, Young lady. Who are you?"

Jill then replied, "I"m Jill Wheeler, Daughter Of Joey Wheeler. You are?"

The Man got up and replied, "I'm Serik Abdullah, Wealthy Oil Tycoon from Iran. Would you like to duel my undefeated deck?"

Jill then replied, "Yes, I Do!"

Serik then replied, "as you wish."

He got up and he got to the middle of the street and both activated their disks and both counters shot up to 6,000.

Jill then replied, "Ready?"

Serik then replied, "As always."

"ITS TIME TO DUEL!", Both duelists yelled out.

(Serik: 6,000LP / Jill: 6,000LP)

Both duelists drew 5 cards from their decks.

Serik smiled and replied, "I'm a gentlemen, so you can go first."

Jill drew a card and replied, "Thanks. I Place a monster facedown and that will do it for me."

Serik drew a card and replied, "I Summon My UFO Turtle in attack mode."

As he sat the card down, the Mechanized Turtle appeared (1,400/1,100).

Serik resumed, "Thats my move."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Summon Gearfried The Iron Knight in attack mode!"

as he sat the card down, the Iron-armored Warrior appeared (1,800/1,600).

Jill resumed, "Lets do it. Gearfried, strike that warrior down!"

Gearfried charged and slashed the Turtle and it exploded.

(Serik: 5,600LP / Jill: 6,000LP)

Serik then replied, "When UFO Turtle bites that dust, I Can special summon any Fire monster from my deck with 1,500 ATK or less."

He took his deck out and he found a Masked Dragon and he summoned it to the field and a A Red & white dragon appeared (1,400/1,100) and he reshuffled his deck and he slid it back into his disk.

Jill resumed, "I Lay 1 card facedown And thats my turn."

Serik drew a card and replied, "I Summon a monster facedown and I activate Scorching Ruin and That Gives my Dragon 1,000 ATK Points until the end of my turn! Dragon, attack!"

The Dragon fired its attack and it struck the Armor and it began to melt and then he shattered.

(Serik: 5,600LP / Jill: 5,400LP)

Serik then replied, "d that will be my turn."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Zombyra the dark in attack mode!"

as he sat he card down, the Dark-Caped warrior appeared (2,100/500).

Jill resumed, "Zombyra, attack!"

The Warrior rushed in and Punched The Dragon, blowing him to bits.

(Serik: 5,600LP / Jill: 4,700LP)

Suddenly, a 3rd Masked Dragon appeared with a roar.

Jill resumed, "I End my turn now."

Zombyra's ATK lowered (2,100/500 - 1,900/500).

Serik drew a card and replied, "I Switch My Dragon to defense mode and that will do it for me."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Play Bronze Knights and I Discard 1 card from my hand for 1 bronze Knight token."

Suddenly, a Knight in silver armor appeared (500/500).

Jill resumed, "I Offer both of my monsters to summon Gilford The Lightning!"

as the two monsters vanished, The Warrior Of thunder appeared (2,800/1,400).

Jill resumed, "I Play Fairy Meteors crush! Gilford, attack his dragon!"

Gilford rushed and sliced the Dragon in half with its blade.

(Serik: 3,900LP / Jill: 4,700LP)

Suddenly, a Petit Dragon appeared (600/700).

Jill resumed, "Thats it for me."

Serik drew a card and he Looked at his newely-drawn card with a evil look.

Jill resumed, "This is not good."

Serik resumed, "I PLay Monster Reborn on one of my Masked Dragons!"

The Dragon appeared (1,400/1,100).

Serik resumed, "I Flip my facedown card up!"

as he revealed the facedown monster, A Giant Rat appeared (1,400/1,450).

Serik resumed, "I Tribute all 3 of my monsters to summon The Best Of My Deck!"

as the 3 monsters vanished, A Great Giant Blue Beas appeared and it looked like it was ready to battle (4,000/4,000).

Jill gulped and replied, "No Freakin...way!"

Serik evily smiled and replied, "Meet One of the Most Powerful monsters there is, OBELISK THE TORMENTOR!"

other Duelists all looked at The God with fear in their eyes.

Suddenly, Alison and Kenny were at the Park Entrance and Kenny replied, "It Can't be! Obelisk..."

Serik then replied, "I Control one of the most Powerful monsters! Obelisk, attack with Fist Of Fate!"

The beast shot its fist toward and Gilford was wiped out.

(Serik: 3,900LP / Jill: 3,500LP)

Jill was still shocked as what she saw.

Serik resumed, "I End my turn."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Serik drew a card and replied, "Nothing you can summon can stop My God Card! Obelisk, attack!"

The God launched its fist at the facedown and struck the facedown card and a Maurauding Captain appeared (1,200/800) briefly before shattering to bits.

Serik smiled and replied, "And thats that."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Card facedown and thats my move."

Serik drew a card and replied, "Obelisk can't be stop by trap cards!"

Jill then replied, "I knew that, I activate Scapegoat!"

As he activated the card, 4 Multi-Colored Sheep appeared (0/0 x4).

Serik sighed and replied, "Should Of guessed. I Summon My Mystic Tomato in attack mode!"

as he sat the card down, the evil-looking tomato appeared (1,400/1,100).

Serik resumed, "My God and Tomato, attack!"

The Tomato shot a vine from its head and 1 of the sheep was torn to bits and Obelisk's punch destroyed another.

Serik smiled and replied, "As Soon as a draw a trample card, this duel will be over. I End my turn now."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Play Dian Keto and I Place 1 monster in defense mode."

as he sat the card down, the Kind Priest and gave Jill a potion and Jill drank it down.

Jill resumed, "That was refreshing. I End my turn."

(Serik: 3,900LP / Jill: 4,500LP)

Serik drew a card and replied, "I Tribute My Mystic tomato for Moriphen!"

as the tomato vanished, A Fiendish flying fiend appeared (1,550/1,300).

Jill then replied, "Who the heck uses that Weakling?"

Serik then replied, "I Do...Dont know why..I Just do. Moriphen, attack!"

The Monster went and slashed another one of the sheep in half with its claws.

Serik resumed, "Obelisk, attack his facedown card!"

The Great Beast launched its fist at the facedown card and a Gearfried appeared (1,800/1,600) before shattering.

Serik resumed, "I lay one more card facedown and that will end my turn."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Summon Queen's Knight in defense mode"

as he sat the card down, the Royal Knight appeared (1,500/1,600).

Jill resumed, "I Lay 2 more cards facedown and that will do it for me."

Serik drew a card and replied, "I Play my facedown card, Meteorain! Obelisk, attack his sheep!"

The Behemoth launched its fist and one of the scapegoat was wiped out.

(Serik: 3,900LP / Jill: 500LP)

Serik smiled and replied, "That will do it for me."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Summon Kings Knight!"

as he sat the card down, the Royal Male Knight appeared (1,600/1,400).

Jill resumed, "When Kings is summoned with Queens On the field, I Can play Jacks Knight!"

as he sat he card down, another Tall royal knight appeared (1,900/1,000).

Jill resumed, "I Play Polymerization to fuse my Knights to create Alcana Knight Joker!"

as the 3 knights vanished, The Leader of the Royal knights appeared (3,900/2,500).

Jill resumed, "I Play Monster Reborn to revive my Queens Knight And I Play Gift of the Martyr!"

Queens knight appeared again and vanished And The Warriors ATK Rose (3,900/2,500 - 5,400/2,500).

Serik was shocked and replied, "5,400 ATK Points !"

Jill then replied, "Indeed it was. Alcana, attack!"

The Warrior rushed and slashed The God In Chest and then Obelisk groaned and shattered to a million Pieces.

(Serik: 2,500LP / Jill: 500LP)

Kenny then replied, "That was a good move, Jill!"

Jill smiled and replied, "That was fun. I end my turn."

Serik drew a card and replied, "I Switch my monster to defense mode and I Lay 1 card facedown and that will end my turn."

Jill drew a card and replied, "Alcana Take that Fiend down!"

The Warrior rushed and with 1 slash, split the fiend right down the middle and its remains shattered to bits.

Jill resumed, "I Play Dian Keto and that will end my turn."

(Serik: 2,500LP / Jill: 1,500LP)

Serik drew a card and replied, "I Flip my facedown monster up!"

As he revealed the facedown card, Two Black Ghosts appeared (1,700/1,650).

Serik resumed, "I Tribute it to summon My Cosmo Queen!"

as the ghosts vanished, the Mighty Spellcaster Queen appeared (2,900/2,450).

Kenny then replied, "He has one two? Dang!"

Serik resumed, "I Now play the spell card, Dark Fury!"

Kenny then replied, "What?!

Jill then replied, "Where'd you get that card ?!?!?"

Serik smiled and replied, "I Found it while Exploring the remains of E.V.I.L. Island. I Stole it from a chest that was floating in the water. ATTACK!"

The Spellcaster made a dark spell and tossed at the warrior, blowing him to bits.

(Serik: 2,500LP / Jill: 500LP)

Serik resumed, "I End my turn now."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Play the spell card, Lucky Guess!"

Serik then replied, "What does it Do."

Jill resumed, "Let me explain. I Draw 1 card..."

Jill drew a card from her deck.

Jill resumed, "And you must guess what it is. If you guess wrong, This card is removed from play and My Turn ends now And if you guess right, I Get to add any card from your graveyard or mine graveyard to my hand. So...Take guess."

Serik look Nervously at the card and he slowly replied, "...Trap Card."

Jill gasped and smiled and she turned the card and it was Blast Held By Chain!

Jill then replied, "Give Me Obelisk!"

Serik sighed as he took the card out his graveyard and tossed it Jill and she caught.

Serik then replied, "How can you Summon it?"

Jill then replied, "For Now, I can't. I summon a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Serik drew a card and replied, "Queenie, attack his facedown card!"

He Tossed the spell ball at the facedown card and A Warrior Lady Of the wastleland appeard and was torn apart by the spell ball.

Jill resumed, "I Now Play Hero Kid!"

Suddenly, A Helmeted Kid appeared (300/600) And then two more appeared (300/600 x2).

Serik then replied, "Oh, Jeez! I End my turn."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Tribute my 3 Kids to summon Obelisk!"

As the 3 vanished, The Mighty God Card appeared (4,000/4,000).

Jill resumed, "Your so sadistic, I'm gonna to make you suffer! I Play Dark Core!"

She discarded a Battle Warrior to her graveyard and A Portal Opened and The Queen was sucked into to it.

Serik then replied, "No..."

Jill then replied, "I End this now! Obelisk, Attack Him Directly!"

Obelisk launched his fist and It Struck Serik, knocking him to the ground hard.

(Serik: 0LP / Jill: 500LP)

Jill deactivated her disk and walked to Seriks Unconcious body and took The Dark Fury Card and She Tore It in half and she picked up the god card and She slid Obelisk's card into her pocket and she picked up 3 more tokens. she slid them all into her box and she now had 10 tokens (She Dueled The other night and won 3 tokens from a duel).

Kenny walked up to her and replied, "You did the right thing, Jill."

Jill then replied, "I Know. Lets Go relax in our rooms and we'll meet at Akima's restauraunt For Lunch."

Kenny smiled and replied, "Thats a good plan."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cards Made By Me & Others

Scorching Ruin / Quick-play Spell Card

Image: a red and gold dragon burning a cornfield with fiery breath

Increase one face-up Dragon-type Monster's ATK by 1,000 points until the end of the turn this card is activated.

(Note: This card Is Was Created By Cyber Commander. All creative credit goes to him.)

Lucky Guess / Normal Spell Card

Image: The man from the Question Spell card standing in front of three platforms with the curtains down, with 1, 2, and 3 painted on them and he points to the third one

Draw 1 card from your deck And your opponet guess what its type is (monster, Spell Or Trap. If he Guesses Right, Remove the cardyou drawn with this card from play and your turn ends immediatly and if your opponet guesses Wrong, add Any Card from your opponets graveyard or your own graveyard and add it to your hand.

(Note: MichaelDJ4 Won the contest for telling me the best image for this card and he gets full credit for this card's image. Well done!)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jill has just beatened a god card in battle and she now has the card. In our Next Chapter, The Gang goes for a lunch and then afterwards they go to the beach and They Find a Magician Preforming and he Challenges Kenny to a duell of spellcasters. Will Kenny Win this magicial duel? Find Out In: "Magicial Explosion", Coming soon.


	48. Magicial Explosion

Yugioh GX30 

Chapter 49: Magicial Explosion

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sogen Hotel (Kenny And Alisons Room / 11:00am

Kenny and alison were changing out of there clothes (In Seprate Rooms). Kenny was getting changed in the Main room while Alison was getting dressed in the bathroom.

Kenny finished getting dressed And replied, "That feels much better."

Suddenly, Alison came out and she was fully dressed.

Kenny smiled and replied, "Ready to meet Jill for lunch?"

Alison then replied, "Yea, lets get going."

They left and headied towards Their Room door and left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Akima's Chinese Palace / 12:00pm

Kenny, Alison and Jill were enjoying cups of tea.

Alison sighed and replied, "Mmmmmm...Refreshing."

Jill went to her pocket and got Obelisk out and he she sighed as she stared at it and she replied, "This a wicked card."

Kenny then replied, "I Don't get it, How can this card be here? The real copies were buried in Egypt 30 Years ago."

Alison sighed and replied, "My Dad once had to Face The Winged Dragon Of Ra in a duel and he won his match...Using Ra in a duel. He gave the card back to Pegasus and Chumley after he won it. During the duel, my dad saw the Dragon crying as it was looking like it was in pain. My dad felt sorry for the Dragon, and he won the duel. It was a real card..it was a fake card and I'm guessing that Obelisk is a clever fake as well."

Kenny sighed and replied, "after this tournement, Lets send it in a small wooden boat into the middle of the ocean and blow it to bits, destroying the card instantley."

Alison then replied, "Good Idea, Sweets."

Suddenly, Akima came out and replied, "Hello, Friends."

Alison smiled and replied, "Hi, Akima. Hows your tournement duels going on?"

Akima laughed and replied, "I Have 14 tokens already. 2 more and I'm finals bound."

Kenny smiled and replied, "Thats cool."

Alison then replied, "I Have 6, Kenny has 8 and Jill has 10. We're doing just fine."

Akima took his slip of paper and a pen and repied, "Okay, then. What will you have?"

Kenny then replied, "I'll have the Large Plate of Egg Foo Young please."

Jill then replied, "I'll take a Large Bowl Of Wonton Soup please."

Alison then replied, "I'll have the Seasame Chicken Plate please."

Akima finished writing down the orders and he left back for the kitchen.

Jill then replied, "I'll just store the card for later. Wanna go relax in the park? We'll got a couple of sodas and head to the park for some non-dueling time."

Kenny then replied, "Thats a good plan."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Duelatroplis Park 1:15pm

The Gang was in the park, with their water bottles and enjoying the park. There were no duels in the park, which made the gang relax on a bench.

Kenny took another gulp of water from its bottle and he replied, "Thats good water."

They looked around and found a Note nailed to a Nearby Tree.

Kenny got up and he took the note and he sat down on the bench.

Alision began to read the Note:

Attention All Magic-lover duelists.

Come to the South Entrance for a unbieveable magic Show. and if your lucky, You can duel me and if you win, your tokens will increase by 5. And if you lose, You lose nothing, but you cannot Challenge me again for a at least 2 days. My Dueling recored is 10 wins, 4 loses and no draws. I'll be waiting for all to come.

Sincelery Yours, Howl, Master Magician Of Duelatropolis.

Kenny then replied, "Lets go see. Since i'm the only one how brought their disks to the park, I'll get to duel.

Alison then replied, "Lets get going."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Duelatropolis Park (Magic Stage) / 1:30pm

There was huge crowd watching a unbelivable Magic Show Preformed by A Tall Man with with Blue hair on the stage. Kenny looked around and found 3 Empty Seats near the front of the stage. They got to it and sat down.

The Magician waved his hand into the air and then a boquet of flowers appeared in his hand.

The Crowd ooed and ahhed as they watch the show going on.

The Magician then replied, "Now its time for the grand finale. We have 3 More tricks for you wonderful people."

He took a deck of playing cards and then he replied, "I need a Asistant for my next trick.

He pointed To Kenny and replied, "We you help me with this trick?"

Kenny got up and replied, "Of Course!"

He went to the stage and Howl handied him a card. Kenny took it and it was the 3 of Clubs.

The Magician took the card back and without looking at the deck, he shuffled it back into the deck of cards and then he drew 2 from the top of the deck (The Queen Of Hearts and King Of Hearts) He shuffled them back into the deck and drew 1 new one (The Queen Of Clubs) And then he drew 2 ones (3 Of Spades and 2 of Hearts). Kenny was still holding the card in his hand and then Howl reshuffled the deck a couple of times and he drew the top card and he showed it to Kenny and it was the 3 of clubs!

The Crowd began to applaud and cheer for Howl and Kenny.

Howl looked at Kenny and replied, "Thanks, Kid. Who are you and how are you doing in this tournement?"

Kenny then replied, "I'm Kenny Muto, Yugi Mutos son and I Have 8."

Howl then replied, "So you're Kenny and your father had some of the rarest Spellcaster Cards there is in his deck."

Kenny then replied, "I have a famous dad."

Howl chuckled and replied, "Indeed, son. I Have a deal for you. We duel with 8,000 lifepoints and If you win, You'll win 4 star chips and 1 card from my binder and If I Win...I Get to gloat and thats about it. How does that sound? I only duel spellcaster users."

Kenny then replied, "Okay."

Howl laughed and replied, "Thanks. We'll duel in about 2 minutes."

He turned the crowd and replied, "Are you all ready to watch one unbileveable duel, folks!"

The Crowd got up and cheered big time and then they sat back down."

Kenny shuffled his deck and he slid it back into his disk. Howl began to chant a spell of somesort and a Dark Blue Duel disk appeared on his arm and he went into his coat's pockets and he got his deck and slid it into the disk and both discs activated.

Howl smiled and replied, "Ready, Kid?"

Kenny then replied, "Yep."

"ITS TIME TO DUEL!", Both yelled out.

(Howl: 8,000LP / Kenny: 8,000LP)

Both drew 5 cards from their decks.

Howl smiled and replied, "You may start."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "Thanks. I Summon Neo The Magicial Swordsman in attack mode."

As he sat the card down, The Magicial Swordsman appeared (1,700/1,000).

Kenny resumed, "I End my turn now."

Howl drew a card and replied, "I Summon Breaker The Magicial Warrior in attack mode."

as he sat the card down, the Magicial Warrior appeared and then its sword began to glow (1,600/1,000 - 1,900/1,000).

Howl resumed, "Lets do it. Breaker, attack."

The Warrior rushed in and slashed Neo in chest and he shattered.

(Howl: 8,000LP / Kenny: 7,800LP)

Howl resumed. "Thats my move."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and lay 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Howl drew ac ard and replied, "I Tribute Breaker to summon My Creation."

As Breaker Vanished, A Large 4-Legged Fortress appeared and it had 2 large Cannons (0/2,700).

Howl resumed, "Meet My Moving Fortress. Its 1 of two non-spellcasters in my deck."

Kenny then replied, "Thats a cool card."

Howl then replied, "Thanks. 12 Years ago, I Challenged Pegasus to a duel and he was using his toon and I Managed to win the duel And my prize was 1 card of my choice to be made into a card and then this card was born. I'll explain how this card works. First I Cannot changed its postion and you cannot do as well and you cannot control it with any card in your deck and it increases my monsters DEF Points by 300 points. I Place 1 more card facedown and thats my turn."

Kenny drew card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Howl drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Skilled Dark Magician."

As he sat the card down, the black-robed mage appeared (1,900/1,700).

Howl resumed, "My Mage, attack his defense postion monster."

The Mage fired at the facedown card and a Mystic Tomato appeared and it was reduced to sauce.

Kenny took his deck out and found what he wanted and then Magic Tamer appeared (1,500/1,200).

Howl then replied, "Thats it for me."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Tribute My tamer to summon Dark Magician Girl!"

As the facedown card vanished, The Dark Magician's Famous Female apprentice appeared (2,000/1,700).

Kenny Resumed, "Attack, my faithful girl!"

The Girl fired a spell at the mage and it struck the mage, blowing him to bits.

(Howl: 7,900LP / Kenny: 7,800LP)

Kenny resumed, "Thats all I Can do."

Howl drew a card and replied, "I Summon Blast Magician In defense mode."

as he sat the card down, the Fiery Mage appeared (1,450/1,700 - 1,450/2,000).

Howl resumed, "I Can't do anything else."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Pass."

Howl drew a card and replied, "I activate the spell card, Pot Of Greed to draw 2 new cards."

He drew 2 cards from his deck and The Blast Magician absorbed the magicial energy."

Howl resumed, "Next I Play Red Potion."

A Red potion appeared and he took it and he drinked it al and the mage absorbed that the spell card as well.

(Howl: 8,500LP / Kenny: 7,800LP)

Howl resumed, "Next I Play Monster Reincarnation."

He discarded a Neo to his graveyard and got breaker back and the mage absorbed its energy as well.

Howl resumed, "Next I Activated My Blast Magicians ability. For every spell card I Use, He gains a spell counter and for every one it has, it can destroyed 700 points of monsters depending on its targets ATK. I Use 3 spell cards."

Kenny gulped and replied, "He can wipe out my girl."

Howl smiled and replied, "Thats right."

The maged fired its fiery spell card and the Dark Magician girl screamed before being incenarated.

Howl resumed, "I End my turn."

Kenny resumed, "I Summon my Breaker!"

as he sat the card down, Kennys Breaker appeard and its sword began to glow (1,450/1,700).

Kenny resumed, "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon!"

the Spell began and it hit Howls facedown card and his Magic Cylinder lifted up and shattered.

Kenny resumed, " I Activate Rush recklessly and now Breaker, take the Mage out."

The Magic warrior rushed and he slashed The Fiery Mage in the chest, wiping him out.

Kenny resumed, "Thats my turn."

Howl drew a card and replied, "I Pass."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Tribute Breaker to summon Choas Command Magician!"

as Breaker vanished, The mage of light appeared (2,400/1,800).

Kenny resumed, "I Now activate Sword Of Deep-Seated!"

Suddenly, The Mage's staff vanished and a sword appeared (2,400/1,800 -2,900/2,300).

Kenny resumed, "Choas Command, attack!"

The Mage picked up its staff and fired its spell and it struck the fortress and it blew up.

Kenny resumed, "I End my turn now."

Howl drew a card and replied, "Congrats on your destruction of my palace card. It was indeed excellent."

Kenny then replied, "Thanks..."

Howl resumed, "I Summon Time Wizard."

as he sat the card down, the Clock-faced Wizard appeared (500/400).

Kenny then replied, "That Risky card?"

Howl then replied, "Lets do it."

The Wizards began to twirl around and then 15 seconds later...it slowed down and it landied on...a Crown.

Kenny groaned and replied, "Dang it!"

"Time Magic!", The Wizard yelled as the field began to change and the Mage grew older and then a couple of minutes later, its reduced to a skeleton and then it shattered.

Howl resumed, "That was...Distrubing. Time wizard, attack directly."

The mini-spellcaster fired its spell and It struck Kenny in the chest.

(Howl: 8,500LP / Kenny: 7,300LP)

Howl resumed, "I End my turn with 1 facedown card."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Summon Rogue Doll!"

As he sat the card down, the Doll-Shaped Spellcaster appeared (1,600/1,000).

Kenny resumed, "Next I Play Cold Wave!"

Howls facedown card froze up.

Kenny resumed, "Now Rogue Doll, attack!"

The Spellcaster fired her spell and it struck the wizard, blowing him to bits.

(Howl: 7,400LP / Kenny: 7,300LP)

Kenny resumed, "I End my turn with 1 facedown card."

Howl drew a card and replied, "I Play Graceful Charity!"

He drew 3 cards from his deck and get rid of two of them.

Howl resumed, "I Now Play Monster Reborn on the monster that's in my graveyard!"

Suddenly, The Dark magician appeared! (2,500/2,100).

Kenny then replie,ds "Wha...T?"

Howl smiled and replied, "You're suprised, are'nt ya? I Own one of the 5 Dark Magicians ever made. Dark Magician, attack with Dark Magic Attack!"

The Mage pointed its staff towards the spellcaster and fired, blowing it to bits.

(Howl: 7,400LP / Kenny: 6,400LP)

Howl smiled and replied, "That will do for now."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Monster facedown and thats my turn."

Howl drew a card and replied, "Dark Magician, attack his defense card!"

The Mage fired another attack and it struck the facedown card and a Skilled White Magician (1,700/1,900) appeared briefly before shattering to bits.

Howl then replied, "Thats my turn."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "1 Card facedown and 1 monster in defense mode and that will do it for me."

Howl drew a card and replied, "Dark Magician, attack again!"

The Maged fire at the facedown card and A Kuriboh appeared (300/200) Briefly before being destroyed.

Howl sighed and replied, "Thats it for me."

Kenny drew a card and replied, 'I Summon Neo!"

as he sat the card down, the Magicial Warrior appeared (1,700/1,000).

Howl resumed, "Next i Reveal my facedown card, Metalmorph!"

Neo shined silver for a few minutes (1,700/1,000 - 2,000/1,300).

Kenny smiled and replied, "Lets get this over with. Neo, attack his Dark Magician!"

Neo rushed and its ATK rose (2,000/1,300 3,250/1,300) and he struck The mage, blowing him to bits.

(Howl: 6,550LP / Kenny: 6,400LP)

Kenny resumed, "Thats my move."

Kenny smiled and replied, "Thats it for me."

Howl drew a card and replied, "Hmm. One monster facedown ands thats my turn."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Summon My 3rd Neo!"

as he sat the card down, the Magicial Swordsman appeared (1,700/1,000).

Kenny resumed, "Metal Neo, attack his defense monster!"

The Warrior rushed and slashed the facedown card and A Watapon appeared (200/300) briefly before shattering.

Kenny then replied "Neo 2, attack!"

The Warrior rushed and slashed the Howl in the chest.

(Howl: 4,850LP / Kenny: 6,400LP)

Kenny then replied, "Thats my turn."

Howl drew a card and replied, "I Play Monster Reborn On My Dark Magician!"

The mage returned (2,500/2,100).

Howl resumed, "I'm not done yet. I Play Knights Title!"

Dark Magician Began to glow and then he was now a warrior with Purple armor and a long sword (2,500/2,100).

Howl resumed, "I activate his special ability. When's he special summoned correctly, one your cards goes boom!"

The Metal Neo fell to the grouna and shattered.

Howl resumed, "Dark Magician Knight, attack!"

The Warrior rushed and he slashed Neo in the chest, blowing him to bits.

(Howl: 4,850LP / Kenny: 5,600LP)

Howl resumed, "I End my turn now."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Play Winged Kuriboh in defense mode."

As he sat the card down, the Adorable Winged Kuriboh appeared (300/200).

Kenny resumed, "I Lay 1 more card facedown and thats my turn."

Howl drew a card and replied, "Dark Magician Knight, attack!"

The Spellcaster fired a spell from its scepter and it was about to strike...

Kenny smiled and replied, "I activate Transcendant Wings!"

He discarded a Book Of Secret Arts and a 2nd Rogue doll to the graveyard and then the Kuriboh Changed into a Beautful Dragon Holding a kuriboh in its hands! (300/200).

Kenny smiled and replied, "Meet Winged Kuriboh LV10!"

Howl then replied, "Ehh. Attack!!"

The Warrior rushed in...

Kenny then replied, "I activate its ability!"

The Creature Began to glow and exploded into light, blowing The Knight to bits.

Howl gulped and replied, "2,500 Lifepoints gone..."

(Howl: 2,350LP / Kenny: 5,600LP)

Howl gulped and replied, "I end my turn."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Play Monster Reborn on My Mage!"

The Magician appeared again (2,500/2,100).

Kenny resumed, "I Play Nobleman Of Crossout on your facedown card!"

The Warrior slashed the facedown card and a 2nd TIme Wizard appeared and shattered.

Kenny then replied, "This ends now. Dark magician, ATTACK!"

The mage fired her attack and It struck Dusk, knocking him to the ground.

(Howl: 0LP / Kenny: 5,600LP)

Kenny then replied "That'll do it."

Howl got up and replied, "You win."

He walked to Kenny and handied him the 4 tokens And he took them and placed them in his box.

Howl then replied, "You're the mage master. Good luck in the tournement."

Kenny then replied, "Thanks."

Kenny and Alison got off of the stage and left Towards the Downtown District...

Suddenly, Howl Jumped off of the stage and Ran to Kenny and Alison and she looked at him and replied, "Whats up?"

Howl then replied, "You'll want to use this card!"

He handied her a card and It was Zombyra The Dark.

Alison then replied, "What good would he do?"

Howl then replied, "He's a deckmaster that can only Help You Place Elemental Hero monsters in your hand. Its the perfect card for you."

Alison then replied, "I'll try it out in my next duel."

Howl went back to the stage and Alison,Kenny and Jill Went towards the Downtown area.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cards Made By Me & Others

Moving Fortress

Machine/Effect/Earth/ATK: 0/DEF: 2,700/6 Stars

Image: A Large Walking fortress moving through a grassy field

Control of this card cannot be switched and this card's postion cannot be changed in anyway by you or your opponet. as long as this card remains on the field, Increase the DEF of all monsters on your side of the field (Excluding This one) By 300 points until this card is removed from the field. only 1 "Moving Fortress" Can Exist on the field at one time.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note To All:

Howl and Moving Fortress Were in a Certain Japanese Anime Movie. Brownie Points to whoever can figure out the title of the movie and the movie was also released In The US as well about 3 or 4 years ago.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenny is only 4 more tokens from the finals and Its time For Alison to have her Elimanator Duelist That'll fill up her Token count to 16! Will Alison be able to Win this match? Find Out In: "Dark Mirror Force", Coming Soon.


	49. Dark Mirror Force

Yay, The 50th Chapter Milestone! YAY! 

Yugioh GX30 Chapter 50: Dark Mirror Force

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Outside of Sogen Hotel (Card Lobby) / 4:00pm

Kenny, Alison and Jill were in the Card Lobby, relaxing on a couch.

Kenny sighed and replied, "That Duel...I Will never forget it. It was a excellent Duel. I Faced another Spellcaster Deck...and I Won."

Alison smiled and replied, "You deserve That win. You did really good today. I'm glad you won. I'm so Proud of you, Kenny."

Kenny looked at her and kissed her on the lips.

Jill sighed and replied, "You two make a lovely couple. You two both go really well together."

Kenny Blushed and replied, "Thank you, Jill."

---------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sogen Hotel (Jill and Alisons Room) / 10:00pm

The Couple were in their hotel, getting ready for bed. Alison took a pajama shirt into the bathroom. Kenny changed into his pajamas and then the bathroom door opened up and Alison was seen in her PJ shirt and in a pair Of Blue Underwear.

Kenny smiled and replied, "Ready for bed, sweets?"

Alison then replied, "Yah. I'm wearing my favorite Pair of underwear...So i'm happy."

Alison walked to Kenny and replied, "Good Night, sweets."

Kenny then replied, "Good Night, honey."

They kissed on the lips and went into their beds and turned off the lights and went to sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Next Day

Sogen Hotel (Card Lounge) / 9:30am

Kenny and Alison were in the lounge, looking over their decks and getting them ready to duel with. Alison was looking at the Zombyra Card That Howl gave him.

Kenny then replied, "Howl did say that would make the perfect Deckmaster for a elemental Hero duelist."

Alison sighed and replied, "What the hey...I'll do it!"

She took her deck out and slid the card into it and then he reshuffled his deck and slid it back into her disk.

Suddenly, Daniel Came in and he was really happy.

Kenny smiled and replied, "Daniel, Why are you so happy?"

Daniel sighed and replied, "I Just won my 16th Token today. I'm in the finals!"

Kenny nodded and replied, "Congrats to you!"

Daniel then replied, "I'm calling My grandfather when I Get to my room!"

He left the lounge.

Suddenly, Alison felt a button on the side of the couch.

Alison then replied, "Hm...what's this for?"

Suddenly, The Wall behind them opened And A Red box was seen and a duel monster card was behind it. Alison took a the box out and she took the card out and he found out it was a Kuriboh.

Alison then replied, "Let see here..."

Dear Duelist,

If you found this note then you're in trouble. Enter your elevator and slid this card into a hidden slot and enter the code DESTFIE20 into the code screen and the Elevator will take you to where you have to go.

Sincerley,

Fiend Elimanator

Alison then replied, "I'm dueling this guy! I've beatned so many Fiend-Duelists, That is not even funny. I'm going to crush him and Beat him good. Kenny, Will you came with me?"

Kenny smiled and replied, "Of Course I Will."

They got up and went into The Elevator.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sogen Hotel Elevator / 9:45am

They got into and they saw the panel of buttons and they found the card slot and they slid the card into it and he pressed and then a panel of number and Letter buttons appeard and Alison punched in the code and then it replied, "Correct Code."

Suddenly, The Elevator began to move upwards...Really fast! The Couple Holded hands and stood near the wall as it went up!

Kenny gulped and replied, "How nice..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sogen Hotel Roof / 10:00am

The Kids got out of the elevator and they realized there were on the Roof!

Kenny then replied, "How fun!"

Alison looked towards the other end of the roof and found a Dark Tall fiend in a monarch's clothing.

Kenny sighed and replied, "Figures."

The Fiend Walked towards them and it was Dark Ruler Ha Des!

The fiend chuckled and replied, "You're the duelist I'm facing?"

Alison growled and replied, "Yea, What about it?"

The Fiend sighed and replied, "Nothing. I Will duel you, But I Have a surprise for you."

Alison then replied, "What is it?"

The Fiend then replied, "If you win the duel, I'll fill up your tokens until you reach 16, But if you lose...you token count goes back down to 1 and you'll win the usual rare card prize You get to choose any card ever made...with a few exceptions. The Rules are...I Get 8,000 lifepoints and You'll have to start with 4,000."

Kenny then replied, "What do you think, Sweetie?"

Alison giggled and replied, "Sounds Cool. I Accept."

Suddenly, A Dark Duel Disk appeared On his arm and a deck with in it as well.

Ha Des smiled and replied, "Good. Choose your deckmaster. I'm my own deckmaster and I Will be using another copy of me in my deck."

Alison then replied, "I Choose Zombyra The Dark!"

As he sat the card down, the Black-Caped Hero appeared.

Zombyra Looked at Alison and replied, "Alison, I Promise to be a good help to you and My deckmaster ability will help."

Alison then replied, "What is It?"

Zombyra resumed, "Its called Cry For Justice. You Can Forfeit Your draw phase to search your deck for 1 monster With Elemental Hero In its name."

Alison then replied, "Thats cool!"

Both activated their disks and both counters shot up to their correct Totals!

ALison then replied, "Get your game on!"

(Ha Des: 8,000LP / Alison: 4,000LP)

Both drew 5 cards from their decks.

Ha Des then replied, "You may start."

Alison then replied, "Thanks. I activate My deckmasters ability!"

Zombyra Began to glow and she took her deck and found the card he wanted and then he reshuffled his deck and slid it back into her disk.

Alison resumed, "I Lay 1 monster in defense mode and thats my turn."

Ha Des drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Opticlops!"

as he sat the card down, the One-Eyed Fiend appeared (1,800/1,700).

Ha Des resumed, "Lets do it. Opticlops, fiendish Eye Gaze!"

The fiend fired a beam from its eye and it struck the Facedown card and a Clayman appeared and the beam bounced off it.

(Ha Des: 7,800LP / Alison: 4,000LP)

The Fiend sighed and replied, "Lucky you. I End my turn now."

Alison drew a card and replied, "I Summon Elemental Hero Typhooner!"

as he sat the card down, the Cool Water hero appeared (1,800/1,200).

Alison resumed, "I Now Play A. Forces!"

The heros nodded to each other (800/2,000 - 1,200/2,000) (1,800/1,.200 - 2,200/1,800).

Alison resumed, "Typhooner, attack!"

The hero rushed and he got his blue blade and he rushed and struck his sword into the field, blasting it to bits.

(Ha Des: 7,400LP / Alison: 4,000LP)

Alison smiled and replied, "Thats my move."

Ha Des drew a card and replied, "I activate the spell card, De-Spell!"

The Spell shout and the Allied Force Cards shattered and the heros ATK returned to normal (1,200/2,000 - 800/2,000) (2,200/1,200 - 1,800/1,200).

Ha Des resumed, "I Summon Giant Orc!"

as he sat the card down, the Giant Orc appeared (2,200/0).

Ha Des resumed, "Orc, attack his warrior with bone bash!"

The Giant walked towards and he swung its bone and it struck Typhooner, blowing him to bits.

(Ha Des: 7,400LP / Alison: 3,600LP)

Ha Des then replied, "Takes Care of that. I Set 1 more card facedown and thats my turn."

The Orc Sat down on the ground.

Alison drew a card and replied, "I Pass."

Ha Des drew a card and replied, "I Offer My Orc to summon one of strongest Fiends in my deck!"

As the Fiend Vanished, a Very Evil-Looking 6-armed Fiend appeared and it had A Snake-Like Tail and a sword it each of its hands (2,400/0).

Alison gulped and replied, "What the hell...is that thing?"

Ha Des then replied, "A Really Rare Fiend-Type monster Called Lovely Fiend Marilith! Now My Lovely Fiend, attack his Clayman!"

The Fiend rushed and slashed the Warrior Across the Chest and he shattered instantley.

Ha Des smiled and replied, "Thats my turn."

Alison drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Ha Des drew a card and replied, "I Lay a monster facedown and Now My Fiend, attack!"

The Fiend tossed one her swords towards the facedown card and a Avain appeared and the sword stabbed him in the chest and he collapsed to the ground and shattered.

Ha Des then replied, "I End my turn."

Alison drew a card and replied, "I Play Wildheart!"

As he sat the card down, the Wild Hero appeared (1,500/1,600).

Alison resumed, "I activate Cyclone Boomarang!"

A Large Boomerang appeared in his hands (1,500/1,600 - 2,000/1,600).

Alison resumed, "I Now activate Rush Recklessly! WIldheart, attack!"

The Warrior tossed at the Fiend and it cut right through the fiend and the remains collasped to the ground and shattered.

(Ha Des: 7,100LP / Alison: 3,600LP)

Alison gulped and replied, "That was...horrible. I End my turn now."

Ha Des drew a card and replied, "I Set another facedown card and I Play Tribute to the doomed!"

He discarded a Ancient Brain to his graveyard and The Warrior was wrapped up and a large hand appeared and he was pulled under.

Ha Des resumed, "Thats my move."

Alison drew a card and replied, "I Summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman!"

as he sat the card down, the Watery hero appeared (800/1,200).

Alison resumed, "I activate the equip spell, Bubble Blaster!"

A Large Bazooka appeared In the hero's hands (800/1,200 - 1,600/1,200).

Alison resumed, "Lets do it. Bubbleman, attack his facedown card!"

The Hero fired 3 shots of water from its bazooka and A Portraits Secret appeared (1,200/1,500) Appeared before shattering.

Alison resumed, "I Can't do any else."

Ha Des resumed, "I Offer my facedown Kuriboh to summon Air Eater!"

As the facedown cad vanished, The Flying Green fiend appeared (2,100/1,800).

Ha Des resumed, "My Fiend, attack!"

The Fiend flew to the hero and he slashed the Bazooka, and it fell to the ground and shattered on impact.

Ha Des then replied, "Lucky you. I end my turn now."

Alison resumed, "I Activate Polyermerization on Bubbleman and Clayman in my hand to create..."

as the two merged, The Hero Of Watery Clay appeard and knelt (1,900/3,000).

Alison resumed, "I End my turn now."

Ha Des drew a card and replied, "One Monster facedown and that will do."

Alison drew a card and replied, "I End my turn."

Ha Des drew a card and replied, "I Flip my facedown monster up."

As he revealed the card, The Shadowly assassin appeared (200/500).

Alison gulped and replied, "Ah..Cra...p!"

The Assasin tossed his dagger and he struck the hero in the chest, blowing him to bits.

Ha Des chuckled and replied, "No My monsters..attack!"

Air Eater flew and slashed Alison in the chest and The assasin ran towards her and slashed her in the chest with its dagger.

(Ha Des: 7,100LP / Alison: 1,300LP)

Ha Des chuckled and replied, "You know...No one has won my challenge yet...and you're gonna be the next one to be defeated. I End my turn now."

Alison drew a card and replied, "I Summon Elemental Hero Sparkman!"

As he sat the card down, the Hero Of Light appeared (1,600/1,400).

Alison resumed, "Lets do it. Sparkman, attack!"

The Hero shot off his electricty attack and it struck the assasin, blowing him to bits.

(Ha Des: 5,700LP / Alison: 1,300LP)

Alison resumed, "I Place 1 card facedown and that will be all for me."

Ha Des drew a card and replied, "Hmm. I Set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Alison replied, "I activate My deckmasters ability!"

She took her deck out and she found the card she wanted and he reshuffled her deck and slid it back into her disk.

Alison resumed, "I Activate My facedown card, Polymerization to fuse my heros together To create Elemental Hero Thunder Giant!"

as the two heros merged, the Hero Of light & Thunder appeared (2,400/1,600).

The Hero shot a bolt of lightning and it struck The Fiend, blowing him to bits.

Alison resumed, "Now My Hero, attack his facedown card!"

The Hero shot a bolt of lightning at the facedown card and a Headless Knight appeared (1,450/1,700) and was blown to bits.

Alison resumed, "I End my turn now."

Ha Des drew a card and replied, "I activate a ritual Card."

Alison then replied, "What for? Chakra? Reshef? Masked Beast? Zorc?"

Ha des then replied, "I have 1 of each in my deck and this ritual is neither of them. I activate The Ritual Card, Fiend's Knight Ritual. I Have two offer 2 levels worth of monsters and This Winged Minion will do just fine."

The Dark Alter appeared, and A Winged Minion appeared and vanished into and then a Red-Skinned Fiend wearing Black armor and carrying a blood-red sword appeared (600/600).

Ha Des resumed, "Meet my newest servant, Serz the Fiendish Knight!"

Alison then replied, "Sorry to tell you this, my Hero has 1,800 More ATK then your monster does."

Ha Des laughed and replied, "you should be proud. Serz, attack!"

The Warrior rushed and slashed The Hero In the Chest and the Hero collapsed to the ground and shattered.

Alison then replied, "Wa...wha...Thunder Giant was stronger.."

Ha Des smiled and replied, "When Serz attacks a Light Monster, the Light monster is destroyed instantley. I Place 1 more card facedown and that will do it for me."

Alison drew a card and Serz's ATK increase (600/600 - 1,000/600).

Ha Des smiled and replied, "And if your wondering, Serz gets 400 ATK During each of our draw phases."

Alison sighed and replied, "I Place a monster facedown and I End my turn."

Ha Des drew a card and replied, "I Summon my 2nd Winged Minion!"

As he sat the card down, The small winged fiend appeared (700/800).

Ha Des resumed, "I Tribute my Winged Minion!"

The Winged Minion Flew to him and Serz got his sword ready..

Alison gulped and replied, "This is not going to be pretty!"

Alison Quickly turned away and she heard A Sword sliced right through the fiend and then she heard the reamins drop to the floor Warrior draining its life energy and Alison turned to The battle and the remains were gone as well.

Serz then replied, "He Now gains 700 ATK & DEF Points!"

The Warrior grew wings (1,000/600 - 1,700/1,300).

Ha Des resumed, "Serz, attack his facedown card!"

The Fiend rushed and sliced through the facedown card and a Avain appeared (1,000/1,000) and shattered.

Ha Des resumed, "That will be all."

Alison drew a card and Serz ATK Rose (1,700/1,300 - 2,100/1,300) and she resumed, "I Play Pot Of Avarice!"

She took 5 hero cards from her deck and reshuffled her deck and then she drew 2 new cards.

Alison resumed, "I Activate Foolish Burial!"

She took her deck out and found Elemental Hero Necroshade and discarded it to the graveyard.

Alison resumed, "I Now Play Elemental Hero Bladedge!"

As he sat the card down, the Golden Hero Appeared (2,600/2,100).

Alison resumed, "Bladedge, slice through that monster!"

The Monster charged and sliced right Through The Fiend Warrior and its remains shattered.

(Ha Des: 5,200LP / Alison: 1,300LP)

Alison then replied, "Take that. I End my turn now."

Ha Des drew a card and replied, "Another monster in defense and thats my turn."

ALison then replied, "By The way, My Bladedge has a trample ability! Bladedge, attack!"

The Hero rushed and Sliced through the facedown card and a La Jinn appeared (1,800/1,000) and it shattered to green pixels.

(Ha Des: 3,600LP / Alison: 1,300LP)

Alison smiled and replied, "Thats it for now."

Ha Des drew a card and replied, "I Remove My Winged Minion, My Potraits Secret and my Opticlops From play to summon Dark Necrofear in defense mode."

As he sat the card down, The Queen Of Fiends appeared (2,200/2,800).

Ha Des resumed, "Thats my turn."

Alison resumed, "I activate the spell card, Dian Keto for 1,000 lifepoints and I Also lay 1 card facedown that will do it for now."

(Ha Des: 3,600LP / Alison: 2,300LP)

Ha Des drew a card and replied, "Heh, Heh, Heh."

Alison then replied, "Whats he up to?"

Ha Des resumed, "This. I Tribute my Necrofear to summon Great Maju Garzett!"

As the Fiend vanished, a hairy, horned demon in violet armor arose with a frightening Roar (0/0).

Ha Des resumed, "Remember his ATK Is Twice the amout of the Monster's Orginal ATK I used to to tribute him."

The Fiend gave another (0/0 - 4,400/0).

Ha Des chuckled and replied, "Lets do this. Great Maju Garzett, attack with hellflame Barrage!"

The Fiend began glow red and it shot off fire and the Hero Was reduced to ashes in seconds.

(Ha Des: 3,600LP / Alison: 500LP)

Ha Des then replied, "This monster is gonna be your downfall. I End my turn now."

Alison looked at her deckmaster and replied, "You know."

Zombyra began to glow as Alison searched for the card he needed and then she reshuffled her deck and slid it back into her disk.

Alison resumed, "I Activate Polymerization to Fuse Bubbleman, Avain and Sparkman in my hand to create...

as the 3 hero's merged, A Tall Man appeared. He was a powerful, muscular man in a blue spandex costume and a visor with magnificent feathered wings (2,800/2,300).

Alison resumed, "I now activate my facedown card, Rising Energy! I Discard this wroughweiler to do so!"

He discarded a card and his ATK rose (2,800/2,300 - 4,300/2,300).

Ha Des chuckled and replied, "Heh, Heh. My monster is still stronger."

Alison then replied, "Is he? I activate Axe Of Despair!"

A Large Demonic axe appeared in Tempest's hands (4,300/2,300 - 5,300/2,300).

Alison then replied, "Lets do it. Tempest, slay that Demonic creature with axe slice!"

The Warrior rushed in and sliced the Fiend right down the middle and it remains collapsed to the ground and shattered.

(Ha Des: 2,700LP / Alison: 500LP)

Alison resumed, "I Activate Soul of the pure for more lifepoints and that will do it for me."

(Ha Des: 2,700LP / Alison: 1,300LP)

Tempests ATK lowered (5,300/2,300 - 3,800/2,300).

Alison smiled and replied, "Take that."

Ha Des drew a card and replied, "I Play Tribute to the doomed."

He discarded a Skull Knight #2 to his graveyard and the bandages wrapped up the hero and the giant hand grabbed its wrapped up body and pulled it into the ground.

Ha Des resumed, "I Set another monster in defense mode and thats my turn."

Alison drew a card and replied, "I Summon another new hero!"

As he sat the card down, a Hero With A Dark Red suit appeared and he had a dark red sword in his hands (1,700/1,200).

Alison smiled then replied, "Meet the newest hero. Elemental Hero Blazerman! Attack his facedown card with fire sword barrage!"

The Warrior rushed and slashed the facedown card and a Giant Germ appeared and burst into purple pixels.

Suddenly, 2 More Germs appeared (1,000/100 x2).

(Ha Des: 2,700LP / Alison: 800LP)

Alison resumed, "I Place 1 more card facedown and thats my turn."

Ha Des drew a card and replied, "I Tribute My Germs to summon Invader Of Darkness!"

as the two germs vanished, A Large Fiend of Darkness appeared (2,900/2,500).

Ha Des laughed and replied, "meet My most loyal servant! You're through!"

Kenny groaned and replied, "She did her best."

Ha Des resumed, "Lets do it. Invader...ATTACK!"

The Fiend launched a beam of darkness at the Blazeman...

Alison chuckled and replied, "Will you? I activate Waboku!"

The beam vanished.

Kenny sighed and replied, "That was Too Close.."

Ha Des then replied, "Next turn your through! I End my turn now."

Alison drew a card and replied, "I Win."

Ha Des then replied, "How So?"

Alison resumed, "This is how. I activate Two Warrior Returing Alives!"

He got Back Avain and Bubbleman to his hand.

Alison Resumed, "I Now activate Polymerization!"

Suddenly, Avain, Burstinatrix, Bubbleman and Clayman appeared on the field and merged together to form the Hero Of Gold! (2,900/2,600).

Alison resumed, "Meet Elemental Hero Electrum! I Now activate the spell card, United We Stand On Electrum!"

Electrums ATK rose (2,900/2,600 - 4,500/4,200).

Ha Des gulped and replied, "Eek.."

Alison resumed, "Electrum, attack!"

The Hero's Body began to glow and he shot a beam of light from his chest and the Invader was struck, shattering him.

(Ha Des: 1,200LP / Alison: 800LP)

Alison resumed, "Blazeman, attack!"

The Warrior rushed and he slashed Ha Des in the chest.

(Ha Des: 0LP / Alison: 800LP)

Ha Des sighed and replied, "You Win. You get this prize."

He took a gold bag and handied it to Alison and she took it and she found out there were 8 tokens in it.

Alison giggled and replied, "I Win...Yah!"

Ha Des took a card out of his pocket and handied it Alison and she took it and looked at and replied, "My God...this is one of the rarest spell cards in the game."

She took her deck out and he slid it into her deck and then she slid it back into her deck.

Ha Des then replied, "Congratulations on your win today. You're now in the finals and Good luck dueling in the finals. You may leave now."

Alison and Kenny holded hands as they headed towards the elevator and they got inside and the doors closed and it went down.

Ha Des chuckled and replied, "What A fine pair of duelists those kids are..."

-  
Cards made By Me & Others

Lovely Fiend Marilith Fiend Dark ATK: 2,400 DEF: 0 6 Stars

Image: A creature with the body of a beautiful, six-armed woman above the waist and a snake's tail below, carrying six swords.

"Despite her beauty, this monster is among the cruelest, most wicked fiends in all of the dark realms."

(Note: This card was created By Man Called True. All creative Credit goes to him.)

Fiends Knight Ritual / Ritual Card

This card is used to Ritual summon "Serz The fiend Knight" And you must offer monsters from your side of the field and your hand that equal 2 stars or more.

Serz The Fiendish Knight

Fiend/Ritual/Effect/Dark/ATK: 600/DEF: 600/2 Stars

This card can only be ritual summoned with the Ritual Card "Fiends Knight Ritual". When this card battles a light monster on your opponets side of the field, destroy that monster without damage Calculation. During your's and your opponets Draw Phases, Increase this card ATK By 400 points.

Elemental Hero Blazeman

Warrior/Fire/ATK: 1,700/DEF: 1,200/4 Stars

Image: A Man with a dark Red sword slashing a Grass Phantom with its fiery sword

"This hero of fire Protects his fellow heros with his fiery sword."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Deckmaster Abilites Used

Zombyra The Dark

Warrior/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,100/DEF: 500/ 4 Stars

Deckmaster Ability "Cry for Justice": You may skip your draw phase to add any monster with "Elemental Hero" in it's name to your hand.

(Note: This Deckmaster Ability was Created By Santoryuu. They Get Full Credit for this deckmaster ability.)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Well, Alison is in the finals? But Lets See if Jill Can do it. In our Next Chapter, Jill goes to find a opponet for her last 4 Tokens and he finds a duelist with a really wierd Deck and the deck honors 3 certain goofy monsters. WIll Jill prevail over this stange deck? Find Out In... I'm Not Telling the next chapters name And you'll have to wait and see what it is.


	50. Ojama King

Yugioh GX30 

Chapter 51: Ojama King

---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sogen Hotel Arcade / 7:00pm

Kenny and Alison were in the arcade, relaxing by playing a few video games and just having some fun celebrating Alisons victory. Kenny was playing Mortal Kombat 3 While Alison was playing a pinball table.

Kenny was staring right at the screen and he then replied, "No...Almost won!"

Suddenly, His Character (Cyrax) was uppercutted by his opponet (Jax) and his character fell dead to the ground.

Kenny then replied, "Curse these classic video games."

He walked over To Alison and he saw she had 120,600,000 Points on a pinball table.

Kenny then replied, "Go Dear..Go!"

She kept racking up points...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
20 Minutes Later...

Kenny was still by her side as she continued to play the pinball game and then she lost her ball and her final score was 148,880,500 points.

Alison sighed and replied, "That was fun."

He Looked at Kenny and replied, "Wanna go for a snack at the diner?"

Kenny smiled and replied, "Lets."

They Left the arcade holding hands...

-----------------------------------------  
Sogen Hotel Diner 7:30pm

Alison and Kenny were at a table and they had just ordered a couple of orange sodas and some Chicken Wings to share. Suddenly, Jill came in and she walked to the table and she replied, "Hello, happy couple."

Alison Blushed and replied, "Hey. How are you doing?"

Jill then replied, "Won another duel. I'm up to 12 Tokens now and I'm only 4 away from entering the finals. My Warrior deck is a special one And I'm glad to use it."

Kenny then replied, "You'd should be proud of it."

Jill then replied, "I Won 2 tokens from my last opponet...a Elimantor named Vampire Lord. he was tough, But with Freed as my deckmaster I Had nothing to worry about. I Won the two tokens and 1 Really Rare Warrior monster. Its my side deck and I Only take it out when I Need it the most."

Kenny smiled and replied, "Thats cool."

The Waiter came out with their order and he sat the tray down and they left.

Jill got up and replied, "I Gotta get going. I'm Heading to Bed now. See you both tomarrow."

Alison and Kenny waved to her and she left the diner And the happy couple began to eat their snacks.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Duelatropolis Park 12:00am

They was a duel in the park and It Was Saiyu battling Carrie. She had Invader Of Darkness in attack mode and she 1 facedown card and 1,200 lifepoints left. Saiyu had Battle Ox in attack mode and he had no facedown cards and 2,000 Lifepoints remaing and It was Carrie turn.

Carrie drew a card and replied, "I Lay a card facedown and Now Invader, attack!"

A Black Ball apeared in its hand and he tossed at the ox, blowing it away.

(Carrie: 1,200LP / Saiyu: 800LP)

Carrie smiled and replied, "I End my turn now."

Saiyu drew a card and replied, "I activate Monster Reborn On My Blue Eyes!"

suddenly, The Mighty Dragon appeared (3,000/2,500).

Saiyu resumed, "I Now Summon Blade Knight!"

as he sat the card down, The Shining Armor warrior appeared (1,600/1,000).

Saiyu then replied, "I activate Burst Stream Of Destruction!"

Carrie gulped and replied, "Ah Jeez..."

The Blue Eyes launched its Attack and Invader Of Darkness and Carries facedown card (A Feral Imp) were wiped out.

Saiyu resumed, "I Can't attack with My Blue Eyes but I Can With My Blade Knight. I Activate Mystical Space Typhoon!"

HE activate the card and Carries Facedown card (A Magic Cylinder) Lifted up and shattered.

Saiyu resumed, "Blade Knight, end this!"

The Warrior rushed and slashed Her in the chest.

(Carrie: 0LP / Saiyu: 800LP)

Saiyu then replied, "Good game. You owe 3 Tokens."

Carrie sighed as she took the tokens out and tossed at Saiyu and he grabbed them and placed them in his pocket. Saiyu now had 16 and Carrie was down to 8.

Carrie sighed and replied, "Good Game."

Saiyu then replied, "Same to You, Carrie."

Carrie Headied towards the east entrance and Saiyu Sat back down on the bench and he looked up and watched the stars.

Saiyu sighed and replied, "This is enjoyable."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sogen Hotel (Jills Room) / 8:30am

Jill was in her room, Going through her deck. She took her side deck out and found the card she won from Vampire Lord yesterday.

Jill read its stats and replied, "This will help Me. I Can replace that card with this one..."

She took 1 of her 3 Gearfrieds and added it to her side deck And then she added her newest card to her deck and then she reshuffled her deck and slid it back into his disk. Jill gathered her side deck cards and slid them into a small blue box and placed in her pants pocket and she left her room for a duel.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Outside of the Sogen Hotel / 9:00am

Jill was there, Enjoying the sun and just relaxing on a bench outside of the hotel.

Jill sighed and replied, "This is nice. I Like this alot. Wonder who'll I Beat to win my spot in the finals."

Suddenly, She saw a Slifer and a Girl next to him walking into the hotel.

The Boy groaned and replied, "That duel was so humilating to me. How Can I Lose...to a deck like that."

The Girl chuckled and replied, "I'm here to cheer you up, Cory."

Cory smiled and replied, "Thanks, honey."

Jill walked up to them and replied, "Hey, Happy Couple."

Cory looked at her and replied, "Oh...Hey Jill."

Jill Looked at the girl and replied, "What happen to her, Jasmine?"

Jasmine and replied, "He just lost...to a duelist that has a deck based around those 3 goofy monsters."

Jill then replied, "That had to be...one embarrasing duel."

Cory then replied, "Now I'm out of the finals...damn."

Jill then replied, "Where is this duelist?"

Cory then replied, "You'll meet him Somewhere near The Emerald Star Hotel. He's A Obelisk and he hangs out near the fountain near the hotel."

Jill then replied, "Thanks, I'm out of here."

Jill ran off towards The Direction Of The Emerald Star Hotel.

Cory sighed and replied, "Does she have the deck to win against it?"

Jasmime smiled and replied, "I Think so. Her Warrior deck is one of the best I've ever seen...besides yours that is."

Cory smiled and replied, "Thanks, honey."

They entered the Hotel, Holding hands.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Emerald Star Hotel Fountain / 9:15am

Jill looked near The Fountain and He saw The Duelist Cory told her about there.

She walked up to him and replied, "Hey."

The Tall Obelisk looked at her and replied, "Whats up, Girl?"

Jill then replied, "I'm only 4 tokens away from the finals."

The Man chuckled and replied, "Me, The Great Ted Killenger Of the Miami Duel academy, Have 12 tokens as well."

Jill then replied, "Lets duel then and this duel's winner will be going to the finals."

Ted smiled and replied, "Sounds Good to me. Are'nt you Joey's daughter?"

Jill smiled and replied, "Sure am."

Ted took his deck out from his pocket and he shuffled it and he slid it into his disk.

Jill then replied, "Lets do a 8,000 Point duel."

Ted then replied, "Fine By Me."

Both activated their disks and both counters shot up to 8,000.

"LETS DUEL!", Both yelled out.

(Ted: 8,000LP / Jill: 8,000LP)

Both drew 5 cards from their decks and Jill then replied, "You first."

Ted drew a card and replied, "Why, Thanks. I Summon My Shining Angel In defense mode."

as he sat the card down, the 4-Winged Toga-Wearing Angel Appeared (1,400/1,100).

Ted resumed, "I End my turn now."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Axe Raider!"

As he sat the card down, The Axe-Carring Barbarian appeared (1,700/1,150).

Jill resumed, "Now, I Attack!"

The Warrior rushed and with one swipe of its axe, blew the angel to bits.

Ted then replied, "I Now Search for 1 of my stars of my deck!"

as he took out his deck and he found the card he wanted and he sat the card down and a strange Green-One Eyed Creature appeared (0/1,000).

"Hi, Everybody!", The beast yelled out.

Ted then replied, "Meet Ojama Green and the Ojamas Were the stars of Chazz Princeton's deck and still is."

Jill then replied, "Okay..I End My turn now."

Ted then replied, "I Summon Ojama Black!"

as he sat the card down, a Small Black Imp appeared next To Green (0/1,000).

Ojama Black Looked at his brother and replied, "Hey, Bro!"

Green Nodded and replied, "Hiya, Black!"

Ted resumed, "I Set 2 card facedowns and that will do it for me."

Jill drew a card a card and replied, "I Summon Queens Knight!"

as he sat the card down, the Female Royal Warrior appeared (1,500/1,600).

Ted then replied, "I activate my facedown card, Threatning Roar!"

A Mighty Roar was heard and Jills warriors shivered in fear.

Jill then replied, "Okay. I End my turn!"

Ted drew a card and replied, "I Summon Ojama Yellow!"

as he sat the card down, The Yellow Long Eyed beast appeared (0/1,000).

Yellow Looked at his brothers and replied, "hey, Gang!"

They both looked at Yellow and replied, "Hey, Yellow. Glad to be out?"

Yellow nodded and replied, "Sure am!"

Ted then replied, "Knuckleheads. I activate Ojama Delta Hurricane!"

"OJAMA DELTA HURRICANE!", All of the ojamas yelled as each one of them began to glow and they started to spin around the Warriors and all of them shattered instantley.

Jill then replied, "Ah...Jeez!"

Ted resumed, "I now activate Shield & Sword!"

The Ojama's ATK switched (0/1,000 x3 - 1,000/0 x3).

Ted resumed, "Now My Wierd Brothers..ATTACK!"

The Ojamas rushed and each punched Jill in the stomach.

(Ted: 8,000LP / Jill: 5,000LP)

Ted resumed, "Thats my move."

Jill drew a card...

Ted then replied, "I activate the trap Card, Desert Sunlight."

The Ojamas knelt in a defensive Way.

Jill resumed, "I Summon My Mataza The zapper!"

as he sat the card down, The Green-Armored Warrior appeared (1,300/800).

Jill resumed, "Lets do it. Mataza, Take Out Black & Green!"

The Warrior rushed and slashed Ojama Green and then he ran to Black and slashed Black as well and they both shattered.

Yellow Cried and replied, "How Dare you!"

Ted then replied, "Don't Worry. I'll get your revenge."

Jill then replied, "I activate the spell card, Dian Keto!"

(Ted: 8,000LP / Jill: 6,000LP)

Jill then replied, "Thats my turn."

Ted Drew a card and replied, "I activate the spell card, Monster Reborn On Green!"

Black appeared and yellow was happy and he replied, "Yay!"

Ted Resumed, "I activate Polymerization to fuse Ojama Green and Ojama Yellow Together To Create Ojama Warrior!"

As two merged together, A Ojama Yellow appeared covered head to Toe With Armor (0/2,500).

Ted Resumed, "I Won this Fusion card from a Elimanator. His ability Now activates!"

Ojama Warrior took two daggers out of his pocket and tossed both at Jill's disk, and then a Red Circle With a Red Line apepared on two of her Monster Slots.

Ted resumed, "as long as he's on the field, You cannot use two of your monster card zones. I Set 1 more card facedown and that will do it for me."

"This armor makes me look so buff.", The Warrior replied.

Ted Then replied, "Uh...Okay."

Jill sighed and replied, "I Tribute Mataza For Freed!"

as the Samurai vanished, The Legendary General appeared (2,300/1,700).

Jill resumed, "I End my turn."

Ted Drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and I Place 1 more card facedown and that will end my turn."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Command Knight!"

as he sat the card down, The Female Knight appeared (1,200/1,900 - 1,600/1,900).

Jill resumed, "My warrior gives The General and herself 400 Extra ATK!"

The General looked at Command Knight and nodded to her (2,300/1,700) and Her ATK rose (1,200/1,900 - 1,600/1,900).

Jill resumed, "Lets do this! Freed, attack his Ojama Warrior!"

The Warrior rushed in and slashed Ojama Warrior in the chest and he collasped to the ground and shattered.

Jill resumed, "Command Knight, attack his facedown card!"

The Warrior rushed in and slashed the facedown card and a Ojama black appeared and was blown to bits.

Jill then replied, "I End my turn."

Ted then replied, "I Play Pot Of Avarice!"

He took the 4 of the Ojama monsters and the Shining Angel and shuffled them back into his deck and then he drew 2 new cards.

Ted resumed, "I activate the spell card, Absolute Zero!"

Jill looked puzzled and replied, "What does it do?"

Ted resumed, "By paying 800 lifepoints, I Can Special summon as many level 4 or lower normal monsters from my hand to my side of the field and the monster must have attack of 0 to do so."

As he played the card, The 3 Ojama Brothers appeared (0/1,000 x3).

"We're Baaaaaaaaack!", The Ojamas Happily yelled out.

Ted Resumed, "I activate another Ojama Delta Hurricane!"

Jill groaned and replied, "Not again!"

"OJAMA DELTA HURRICANE!", All of the ojamas yelled out as each one of them began to glow and they started to spin around the Warriors and both of them shattered instantley.

(Ted: 7,200LP / Jill: 6,000LP)

Ted resumed, "I Place 2 cards facedown and that will end my turn."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and that will end my turn."

Ted resumed, "I Switch Yellow & Black to defense mode."

The Brothers knelt in a defensive way.

Ted resumed, "I Activate the spell card, Ojama Sword And The Ojama Can Have it."

A Small Gold sword appeared infront of Ojama Green And He grabbed it...on the blade.

"Ow, Its Sharp!", Ojama Green Cried in pain.

Ted sighed and replied, "Trying Holding the HANDLE...not the blade."

The Ojama smiled and replied, "Heh, Heh. I Knew that."

Jill then replied, "What does that sword do?"

Ted resumed, "This 1 of few spell cards that Only Ojamas can use. It Increase his ATK By 1,000 points for every monster with "Ojama" On the field, other them himself."

Green then replied, "Cool!"

The Sword began to glow gold (0/1,000 - 2,000/1,000).

Ted resumed, "Lets do it. Ojama Green, attack her facedown card!"

The Ojama rushed and slashed the facedown card a Tiny Winguard appeared (1,400/1,800) Briefly before shattering.

Ojama green then replied, "All Right!"

Ted then replied, "Calm Down, You! I End my turn now."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Gearfried!"

as he sat the card down, The Iron-armored Warrior appeared (1,800/1,600).

Jill resumed, "I Now activate the spell card, Monster Reborn to Return My Axe Raider!"

as he sat the card down, The axe-Wielding Warrior appeared (1,700/1,150).

Jill then replied, "Lets do it. Gearfried, attack!"

The Warrior rushed and slashed The Black Ojama, blowing him to bits.

Ojama Green sighed and replied, "Brother..."

Greens ATK went down (2,000/1,000 - 1,000/1,000).

Jill resumed, "Axe Raider, attack!"

The Warrior rushed and slashed The Green Ojama, blowing him to bits.

Yellow then sadly replied, "Brothers! No!"

(Ted: 6,600LP / Jill: 6,000LP)

Jill then replied, "Thats my move for now."

Ted Drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and I Place 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Jill Drew a card...

Ted quickly replied, "I Activate my 2nd Threatning Roar!"

Jill then replied, "FIne. I Pass."

Ted drew a card and replied, "I Switch Yellow To attack mode."

The Yellow Ojama rose to attack postion.

Ted Resumed, "I Play Card Of Sancity!"

Both Players drew until they had 6 Cards in their hands.

Ted resumed, "I Play The Spell Card, Ojamas Playing Poker!"

Jill began to giggle and replied, "You're kidding, Right?"

Ted then replied, "You're the 15th duelist to ask that and It was awarded to me By Winning A Tournement In London last year. Here's how it works. until the end of my turn, One Of Ojama monsters gain 500 ATK for every card in my hand and I have 5!"

Ojama Yellow smiled and replied, "Me? Yay!"

Ojama Yellow's Body began to glow (0/1,000 - 2,500/1,000).

Jill then replied, "Ah, Jeez!"

Ken resumed, "lets do it. Yellow, attack His axe Raider!"

The Ojama jumped into air and it slammed its foot into the warriors stomach, blowing him to bits.

(Ted: 6,600LP / Jill: 5,200LP)

Ted resumed, "I End my turn with 1 facedown card."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I activate Dian Keto!"

(Ted: 6,600LP / Jill: 6,200LP)

Jill resumed, "I Set a monster facedown and Thats my turn."

Ted Drew a card and replied, "I Switch Yellow to defense mode and I Set another monster facedown and thats my turn."

Jill drew a card and replied, "Gearfried, attack Yellow!"

The Warrior rushed and slashed The Ojama, blowing it to bits.

Jill sighed and replied, "I End my turn now."

Ted drew a card and replied, "I Activate the Spell Card, Dian Keto!"

(Ted: 7,600LP / Jill: 6,200LP)

Ted resumed, "I Now play Ojamadala! I Pay 1,000 lifepoints and those 3 goofballs come back from my graveyard.

The 3 Ojamas reappeared on the field again (0/1,000 x3).

Ojama Yellow smiled and replied, "Its good to back with my brothers."

Black smiled at Yellow and replied, "Well Put, Bro!"

Ted sighed and replied, "I activate My 2nd Polymerization to fuse them together!"

The Ojamas Merged Together The Make The Largest Ojama Ever! (0/3,000).

The King then replied, "Thank you, Thank you very much!"

Ted resumed, "Now 3 of your slots are blocked! I Place 1 card facedown and that will do it for me."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I set a monster facedown and thats my move."

Ted resumed, "I Play the spell card, Foolish Burial!"

He took his deck out and slid a monster card (A Shining angel) Into his graveyard and then he placed his deck back into his slot.

Ted then replied, "I Set another monster facedown and thats my turn."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Pass."

Ted drew a card and replied, "I Reveal My facedown card!"

As he flipped the card up, a Magician Of Faith appeared (300/400).

He Got a Pot Of Avarice out of his graveyard and added it to his hand.

Ted then replied, "I End my turn with 1 facedown card."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Tribute my Facedown Celtic Guardian to summon Steel Fan Fighter!"

as the facedown card vanished, The Fan Warrior with 2 Silver fans appeared (2,250/1,800).

Jill then replied, "Lets do it. Steel Fan Fighter, attack!"

The Warrior tossed his fans at The Magician.

Ted then replied, "Will you Now? I activate Shift!"

The Fans bounced Of Off the Ojama's Stomach.

(Ted: 6,600LP / Jill: 5,450LP)

Jill then replied, "Dang! I End my turn now."

Ted drew a card and replied, "I activate the spell card, Faith's Magic. I Tribute Magician Of Faith."

The Mage vanished.

Ted resumed, "Now I Select two Spell cards from my graveyard and shuffle them back into my deck!"

He took a Ojama Delta Hurricane! And a Pot Of Avarice and shuffle both back into his deck and he reshuffled his deck and slid it back into his disk.

Ted resumed, "I End my turn now."

Jill laughed and replied, "I activate the spell card, Gift Of The Martyr! I Tribute My Iron Knight...

The Knight Vanished.

"To Let My Fighter Gain Is ATK Until the end of my turn.", She Finished.

The Fighters Fans turned gold (2,250/1,800 - 4,050/1,800).

Ted gulped and replied, "Jeez..."

Jill resumed, "Lets do it. Gearfried, attack!"

The Warrior rushed and slashed The King in his legs with its sword and it groaned and was blown to bits.

Jill resumed, "And That's That. I end my turn now."

Ted drew a card and replied, "I Set 2 Cards facedown and I Place 1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

Jill drew a card..

Ted quickly replied, "I activate the trap card, Hidden Book of Spell!"

He took two more spell cards out of his graveyard (Monster Reborn and Polyermerzation) And shuffle both cards back into his deck and he drew 2 new ones."

Jill resumed, "Steel Fan Fighter, attack his facedown Card!"

The Warrior tossed 2 fans at the facedown and both of the fans sliced through the facedown card And a withered old man in a white robe appeared (1,000/1,000 Appeared briefly before being cut in half and his remains shattered instantley.

Ted resumed, "That was my Spirit Caller! I Can Special summon a Ojama from my graveyard."

He took a card out of his duel disk and Ojama Black appeared again 0/1,000).

He Snickered and replied, "We meet again, Dr. Jones!"

Ted groaned and replied, "Lame."

Jill sighed and replied, "That was really lame. I Place 1 more card facedown and thats my turn."

Ted drew a card and replied, "I Now Play the spell card, Re-Fusion!"

As he played the card, The Ojama King Appeared (0/3,000).

The King laughed and replied, "The King Isss Back!"

Green smiled and replied, "My King...Welcome."

Ted resumed, "I Now activate my facedown card, Ojama Trio!"

As he played the card, 3 Ojamas Went To Jill side of the field (0/1,000/ x3).

The Green Ojama was sipping on a cup of coffee and the other two were napping.

Ted resumed, "I activate Ojamuscle!"

The King began to inhale and Ojama Black and the 3 tokens were sucked into its mouth.

Ted smiled and replied, "You Lose 900 Lifepoints cause of the tokens.

3 Minature Explosions burst on her chest and she gasped for air after last one ended.

(Ted: 5,800LP / Jill: 4,550LP)

Ted then replied, "Thanks to Ojamuscle he gains 1,000 ATK For every Ojama.

The King laughed and replied, "Feel so so so so so good!"

His ATK rose as his muscles grew (0/3,000 - 4,000/3,000).

Ted resumed, "Lets do it. Ojama King, attack!"

The King Lepted into the air and landied on the fighter and he got up The Fighter was on the ground, stomped Flat and he shattered.

(Ted: 5,800LP / Jill: 2,850LP)

Ted resumed, "I activate the spell card, Block Attack."

The King Knelt again.

Ted then replied, "I End my turn."

Jill smiled and replied, "I Summon Blue Flame Swordsman!"

as he sat the card down, The Blue-Flamed Swordsman appeared (1,800/1,600).

Jill resumed, "I Play the spell card, De-Spell!"

a magic spell came out and and Re-Fusion card shattered and The king shattered.

Jill smiled and replied, "The Warrior rushed and slashed Ted in the chest.

(Ted: 2,000LP / Jill: 2,850LP)

Ted groaned and replied, "That was painful."

Jill resumed, "I End my turn now."

Ted drew a card and replied, "I Summon Ojama Dancer in defense mode."

As he sat the card down, A Ojama Black In a dancers outfit appeared and knelt (0/1,500).

The Dancer smiled and replied, "Dancing is my life!"

Ted resumed, "Meet The Ojama Dancer. I Place 1 more card facedown and thats my turn."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Flip my facedown card, up!"

as he revealed the card, Tiny Winguard appeared (1,400/1,800).

Jill resumed, "Lets do this thing! Blue Flame, attack!"

The Warrior rushed and slashed the ojama Dancer and it was reduced to ashes.

Ted resumed, "When One is destroyed, I Can Special summon another from my deck to my side of the field in faceup defense postion.

Another Dancer appeard and this one was Ojama Green.

Jill then replied, "Meh. I Activate Goblins Secret Remedy for 600 lifepoints and that will be all for me."

(Ted: 2,000LP / Jill: 2,850LP)

Ted resumed, "I Summon my 3rd Dancer!"

as he sat the card down, another one appeared (0/1,500).

Ted resumed, "I Now activate the spell card, Ojamaslam! By Tributing 1 of them, I Can Destroy 1 of your monster and you Lose 800 lifepoints!"

The Ojama rushed in and it slammed its body into the swordsman and the warrior shattered and the ojama shattered as well.

(Ted: 2,000LP / Jill: 2,050LP)

Ted resumed, "When This card is activated or negated, Its removed from play and I Lose my next draw phase. I End my turn"

Jill drew a card and replied, "I activate The Warrior Returing Alive."

He took A card (Freed The Matchless General) Out of his graveyard and added to his hand.

Jill resumed, "I Tribute my Little Winguard to summon Freed The Matchless General!"

as the tiny warrior vanished, The Mighty General Appeared (2,300/1,700).

Jill then replied, "I Set a card facedown and My General, attack!"

The Warrior rushed and slashed The Ojama, Blowing him to bits.

Jill resumed, "Thats my turn."

Ted resumed, "Grr. 1 Card in defense mode and thats my turn."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Summon Warrior Dai Grepher!"

as he sat the card down, The Musclar Warrior appeared with his longsword (1,700/1,600).

Jill resumed, "Lets do it. Freed, take it down!"

The Warrio rushed and slashed the facedown card and a Ojama Yellow appeared and shattered.

Jill resumed, "Grepher, direct attack!"

The Warrior rushed and Slashed Ted in the chest, knocking him to the ground.

(Ted: 300LP / Jill: 2,050LP)

Jill smiled and replied, "I End my turn with 1 facedown card now."

Ted drew a card and replied, "I Play Cost Down!"

He discarded a Ojama Delta Hurricane! to his graveyard.

Ted resumed, "I Now Play Ojama Ruler!"

As he sat the card down, A Ojama Yellow in a red robe and holding a green Scepter appeared (1,000/1,000).

Ted resumed, "By the way, He gains 500 ATK for every monster card in my graveyard with "Ojama" It."

Jill gulped and replied, "Oh, My..8!"

The Ruler's scepter shined Green (1,000/1,000 - 5,000/1,000).

Ted resumed, "Time to end this. Ojama Ruler, wipe out his Dai Grepher!"

The Ojama fired a spell from its scepter and it was heading towards the Warrior...

Jill Quickly replied, "I Activate the trap card, Negate AttacK!"

and the spell bounced off a invisible shield.

Ted smiled and replied, "This duel is going to over! I End my turn now."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Summon Exiled Force!"

as he sat the card down, The Group of Ragged Warriors appeared (1,000/1,000).

Jill resumed, "I Tribute them!"

The Warriors vanished and their spirit went into the ruler and he groaned and shattered.

Ted gulped and replied, "No..."

Jill then replied, "Lets end this. Freed, ATTACK!"

The Warrior rushed and slashed Ted in the chest, knocking him to the ground.

(Ted: 0LP / Jill: 2,050LP)

Ted slowly got up and replied, "You Win. Here take these."

He Handied her the 4 tokens and She added them to her box and he smiled and replied, "I'm Going to the finals! YAY!"

Ted then replied, "Good Luck in the finals, Jill."

Jill smiled and replied, "Thanks."

She Left towards the Restauraunt District.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cards Made By Me & Others

Ojama Knight Beast/Fusion/Effect/Light/ATK: 0/DEF: 2,500/4 Stars

Image: A Ojama Yellow Covered In armor

Ojama Yellow + Ojama Green

Select up to 2 of your opponent's Monster Card Zones. As long as this card remains face-up on the field, the selected zones cannot be used.

(Note: this card was used By Jaden In The Yugioh GX Episode: "Blinded by the Light" (Part 2).

Ojamandala / Normal Spell Card

Image: The three Ojamas depicted as meditating figures on a Buddhist painted mandala

You can activate this card when you have one "Ojama Yellow", one "Ojama Green", and one "Ojama Black" in your Graveyard. Pay 1,000 Life Points. Special Summon the above-named cards from your Graveyard.

(Note: This card was used by Chazz in the Yugioh GX episode "Champion Or Chazz-been")

Absolute Zero / Normal Spell Card

Image: A thermometer frozen in ice

Pay 800 Life Points to Normal Summon in Attack Position all the Monsters in your hand who are four stars or less and have a base ATK of zero. This counts as your Normal Summon for your turn.

(This Card was created By Cyber Commander. All creative credit goes to him.)

Ojama Sword / Normal Sword

Image: A Ojama Green Holding a Small Golden Sword

This card can only be equipped to a monster with "Ojama" In its name. Increase the Equipped monsters ATK By 1,000 points for every monster with "Ojama" On your side of the field (Except The monster equipped with this card).

Ojamas Playing Poker / Normal Spell card

Image: Ojama Green, Ojama Black and Ojama Yellow Playing Poker and Ojama Yellow Is The Dealer.

Until the end of your battle phase, Increase the ATK Of 1 monster with "Ojama" In its name on your side of the field By 500 points x the number of cards in your hand.

Faith's Magic / Normal Spell Card

Image: Magician Of Faith chanting a spell to heal a wounded Axe Raider

Tribute 1 Faceup "Magician Of Faith" on your side of the field As tribute to select 2 spell cards and place them both to the top on the of your deck and then your deck is shuffled.

Ojama Dancer

Beast/Effect/Light/ATK: 0/DEF: 1,500/3 Stars

Image: A Ojama Black wearing a Dancers outfit dancing infront of Ojama King

When this card is destoryed as a result of battle, Special summon another one fron your deck ro your side of the field in faceup defense postion and your deck is reshuffled.

Ojamaslam / Normal Spell Card

Image: Ojama Green and Ojama Black slamming their bodies against a Millenium Shield and the shield has large crack in it.

Tribute 1 monster With "Ojama" in its name as tribute to destroy 1 monster on your opponets side of the field and then your opponet loses 800 Lifepoints. after this card is activated, your next draw phase is skipped and remove this card from play.

Ojama Ruler

Beast/Effect/Light/ATK: 1,000/DEF: 1,000/6 Stars

Image: Ojama Yellow Wearing a Red Robe and holding a scepter.

Increase this monsters ATK By 500 points for every monster With "Ojama" In its name in your graveyard. If this Cards ATK Goes Over 5,000, remove this card from play. Any Battle damage this card does is reduced to 0.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jill Is In The Finals, Yay! Now its kenny's turn. In Our Next Chapter, Kennny finds out that there is only 1 Finalist Spot open and he goes to find his next Opponet and finds her: Oswalds Sister Katie. Will Kenny prevail against her and her Cartoon-Like Deck? Find Out In "Big Wave, Small Wave", Coming Soon.


	51. Big Wave, Small Wave

Yugioh GX30 

Chapter 52: Big Wave, Small Wave

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Duelatropolis Card Shop / 2:00pm

The Card shop was quite busy with people buying and trading their cards. Alison And Kenny were in there, Checking out the card selections they had.

The Teenage Card Shop Clerk looked at Alison and replied, "For those 2 packs you bought, Thar'll be 3 Dollars, Please."

Alison took 3 dollar bills out of her pocket and gave Them The Clerk and he took them and replied, "Thank you And have you heard?

Alison then replied, "Heard What?"

The Clerk resumed, "There are now 16 finalists in the finals Now. The 15th got her tokens this morning."

Kenny sighed and replied, "I Better Get my act together and win those tokens. What was her name?"

The Clerk smiled and replied, "Her name was...Jill Wheeler."

Kenny smiled and replied, "I Knew she'd enter the finals. Her deck is amazing."

Alison then replied, "You have to go out and win your way into the final! I'll open my packs and head back to our room. You'll find me watching TV...In a calm, Relaxing sorta way."

Kenny giggled and replied, "Cool."

Kenny kissed Alison on the lips and he left.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Duelatropolis Coffee House / 2:15pm

Kenny entered the Coffee shop, to find it empty, Except For 2 Famillar Looking People.

Kenny walked up to them and he found Oswald And Katie and they were reading a dueling magazine.

Kenny then replied, "Hey, gang."

Oswald looked up at him and replied, "Hey, Kenny. I'm In The Finals now!"

Kenny then replied, "Thats cool!"

Katie sighed and replied, "I Have 10 tokens and how many do you have?"

Kenny then replied, "Only 12."

Katie then replied, "Lets duel for tokens. Who ever wins, Enters The FInals. If I Win, you give me 6 tokens and If i Win, I'll give your last 4 tokens."

Kenny smiled and replied, "I accept. Lets duel Outside."

Katie smiled and replied, "Sure, Lets get going."

They both headied outside.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Outside of the Coffee Shop 2:25pm

Kenny and Katie shuffled their decks and she replied, "Lets duel with 8,000 lifepoints."

Kenny then replied, "Fine By Me."

Both activated their disks and both counters shot up to 8,000.

"Its time to duel!", Both duelists yelled out.

(Katie: 8,000LP / Kenny: 8,000LP)

Kenny smiled and replied, "Ladies, first."

Katie drew a card and replied, "Thank you. I Set 1 card facedown and Summon Mother Grizzly in defense mode."

as he sat the card down, The Blue-Haired Bear appeared (1,400/1,200).

Katie resumed, "I End my turn now."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Summon Skilled Dark Magician!"

As he sat the card down, the Skilled Magician appeared (1,900/1,700).

Kenny resumed, "Lets do it. Skilled Dark Magician, attack!"

The Spellcaster fired his spell and It Struck The Bear, blasting it to bits.

Katie then replied, "Now to bring out 1 of the stars Of My deck!"

She took her deck and found the card she needed and she reshuffled her deck and slid it back into her disk and then she placed the card on her disk and he found the card he needed and odd creature appeared it was a Yellow Sponge with square pants and He also wore shoes and he a smiling Face (1,300/1,300).

Kenny looked puzzled and replied, "Huh?"

Katie then replied, "Meet 1 of my stars, Spongebob Squarepants!"

Kenny then replied, "Okaaayyy..Wierd. I Set a card facedown and that will do it for me."

Katie drew a card and replied, "I Summon spongebob's best friend, Patrick Star In defense mode."

as he sat the card down, a Pink Starfish with Shorts on appeared with a happy look on his face (1,200/2,100). Patrick Looked At spongebob and they both smiled back at each other.

Katie resumed, "When Patrick is on the field, Spongebob gains 400 ATK!"

Spongebob's ATK rose (1,300/1,300 - 1,700/1,300).

Katie then replied, "Thats my turn and You cannot target Patrick in anyway until Spongebob is gone."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and Skilled Dark Magician, attack spongebob!"

The Spellcaster fired its spell and while the attack was reaching Spongebob, Katie discarded a card from his graveyard. and The Attack hit Spongebob.

(Katie: 7,800LP / Kenny: 8,000LP)

Kenny then replied, "Thats that...What?"

Spongebob was still there, with a few bandages on his body.

Katie then replied, "I Forget to tell you, If Spongebob is targeted, I Can Discarded a Water Monster from my hand to my graveyard to safe spongebob from being destroyed. I Can only once, but its worth it. And i discarded a turtle tiger if you wanted to know."

Kenny then replied, "Okay, then. I End my turn."

Katie Drew a card and replied, "I First Play Stray Lambs for 2 Sheep."

Suddenly, 2 Sheep with white Wool appeared and both bleated (0/0 x2).

Katie resumed, "I activate the equip spell card, Fry Cooks Spatula."

A Spatula appeared infront of spongebob and he grabbed it (1,700/1,300 - 2,100/1,300).

Katie then replied, "Lets do it. Spongebob, Attack his Skilled dark magician!"

The Spongebob rushed in and slashed The Mage across the chest with the spatula and he shattered.

(Katie: 7,800LP / Kenny: 7,800LP)

Suddenly, a Small Burger appeared (0/300).

Katie then replied, "This a Krabby Pattie, The Main Food of Bikini Bottom. When spongebob equipped with spatula destroys a monsters in battle, I Get one of these Pattie tokens and When I Tribute now, I Gain 500 lifepoints.

The Burger vanished.

(Katie: 8,300LP / Kenny: 7,800LP)

Katie resumed, "I End my turn."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Summon Mighty Mage!"

as he sat the card down, The Young Child mage appeared (1,800/1,800).

Kenny resumed, "I Now remove the spell cards from play."

He took the 2 spell cards out of his deck and slid both into his RFP slot and mages ATK rose (1,800/1,800 - 2,000/1,800).

Kenny then replied, "I activate De Spell!"

The Spell launched and the Spatula shattered (2,100/1,300 - 1,700/1,300).

Kenny then replied," Lets do it. Mighty Mage fired her spell and It Struck Spongebob, Blowing him to yellow bits.

(Katie: 8,000LP / Kenny: 7,800LP)

Patrick began to cry.

Kenny then replied, "Emotional Monster, Eh? I End My Turn now."

Katie drew a card and replied, "I Offer My lambs to summon Eugene Krabs!"

as the 2 tokens vanished, A Krab standing on its legs appeared and he was wearing pants as well (2,200/2,100).

Kenny then replied, "Thats weak for a 2 tribute monster."

Katie then replied, "Actually he's a Level 5 monster and its ability is that If A Tribute 2 monsters to summon him, I Get to draw 2 cards from my deck."

She drew 2 cards from her deck.

Katie resumed, "My Crab man, attack!"

The Krab got some coins out of his pocket and began to toss them at the mage and the coins sliced the mage to bits.

(Katie: 8,000LP / Kenny: 7,600LP)

Kenny then took the spell cards out his RFP slot and placed both on the top of his deck.

Katie resumed, "I End my turn now."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and thats it for me."

Katie drew a card and replied, "Its time for a new field spell. I activate the field spell card, Krusty Krab!"

As she slid the card it the field slot, The Scenary changed into a Restauaraunt."

Kenny then replied,. "Wha...t The?"

Katie resumed, "This field spell card, Increase the ATK Of Spongebob Sqaurepants, Eugene Krabs or Squidward Tentacles By 300 points and When one those cards a destroyed in battle, I can pay 800 lifeponts to speicial that card back to my side of the field in defense mode."

Krabs sighed as his power Went up (2,200/2,100 - 2,500/2,100).

Katie resumed, "Krabs, attack his facedown card!"

He got coins and tossed them at the facedown card and Chikau appeared and the Coins bounced off of him.

Katie sighed and replied, "Lucky You. I End my turn now."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and that will end my turn."

Katie drew a card and replied, "I Summon Squidward Tenacles in attack mode."

as he sat the card down, A Tall walking Squid wearing a tan shirt appeared playing a clarinet (1,500/1,200 - 1,800/1,200).

Katie resumed, "Krabs, attack his facecown card!"

He tossed coins at the facedown card and a Old Magician appeared (400/600) and was sliced to bits by the coins.

Kenny smiled and replied, "That was Vintege Magician!"

The mage appeared once again and Chanted a spell card and it struck Krabs, blowing him to bits.

Katie sighed and replied, "Since he was destroyed by monster effect, I Can't Bring him back for now. I End my turn."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Set a card facedown and thats it for me."

Katie drew a card and replied, "I Pass."

Kenny Drew a card and replied, "I Tribute Chikau To Summon Choas Command Magician!"

as the Child vanished, The Mage of light appeared (2,400/1,800).

Kenny resumed, "I Equip him with Big Bang Shot!"

as he played the card down, The mages ATK rose (2,400/1,800 - 2,800/1,800).

Kenny then replied, "Lets do it. Choas Command Magician, Strike Down his Starfish now!"

the Mage fired his spell and it struck the starfish, blowing him to bits.

(Katie: 7,300LP / Kenny: 7,600LP)

Kenny resumed, "I End my turn."

Katie drew a card and replied, "I Switch Squidward to defnese mode and thats my turn."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I activate my facedown Card, Dust Tornado!"

The Storm began and The Krusty Krab was wiped out.

Kenny resumed, "Choas Command, Strike down his Squid!"

The spellcaster fired a spell and The squid was blown to bits.

(Katie: 5,700LP / Kenny: 7,600LP)

Kenny resumed, "I Set a card facedown and thats my turn."

Katie drew a card and replied, "I Summon Sandy Cheeks!"

as she sat the card down, a Squirrel wearing a spacesuit and a Air Helmet appeared (1,800/1,300).

Katie resumed, "I Now activate Double Spell And I Discarded this 2nd Krusty Krab to Copy your De-Spell!"

Kenny gulped and replied, "Ah...Man!"

the spell was launched and It Struck the Spell Card, shattering it and the mage vanished.

Katie resumed, "Lets do this. Sandy, attack Directly!"

The Squirrel rushed and karate chopped Kenny in chest, Knocking him to the ground.

(Katie: 5,700LP / Kenny: 5,800LP)

Katie resumed, "I End my turn now."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and that will end my turn."

Katie drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Giant Red Seasnake!"

as he sat the card down, The Red Snake appeared (1,800/800).

Katie then replied, "Lets do it. Sandy, attack his facedown card!"

The Squirrel rushed and karate chopped the facedown card and a Rogue Doll appeared and shattered.

Katie resumed, "Your Turn, Snakey!"

The Snake swam and Bit Kenny on the arm.

(Katie: 5,700LP / Kenny: 4,000LP)

Katie resumed, "This is a fun duel so far. I End my turn now."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Breaker!"

as he sat the card down, The Magicial Warrior appeared (1,600/1,000 - 1,900/1,000).

Kenny resumed, "Lets do it. Breaker, attack!"

The Magicial warrior rushed and struck Sandy and she shattered.

(Katie: 5,600LP / Kenny: 4,000LP)

Kenny resumed, "I End my turn now."

Katie looked at newly drawn card and replied, "I Play the Ritual Spell Card, Ghost Ship Arrival. I Offer my Snake and 1 Friend Kraken from my hand to the summon the horror of the deep."

as the Flying Green ship appeared and the Squid and The Snake vanished and were sucked into the ship and then a Green Ghostly pirate appeared (1,900/1,900).

Katie resumed, "Meet The Flying Dutchman."

Kenny laughed and replied, "He's weak."

Katie sighed and replied, "I Agree. I lay 1 more card facedown and thats my turn."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Tribute Breaker For Dark Magician Girl!"

As the magicial warrior vanished, The Dark magician's Lovely apprentice appeared (2,000/1,700).

Kenny resumed, "Lets do it. Dark Magician Girl, attack!"

The Spellcaster fired her spell and It Struck The Ghost.

(Katie: 5,500LP / Kenny: 4,000LP)

The Dutchman was still there.

Katie smiled and replied, "If your wondering, The Dutchman cannot be destroyed in battle when he's attacked by a level 6 Or higher monster."

Kenny sighed and replied, "I Figured so. I Set a card facedown and thats my turn."

Katie drew a card and replied, "I activate the spell card, Rush Recklessly! Dutchman, attack!"

The Ghost rushed and fired some fire from its nose and it struck The mage, blowing her to bits.

(Katie: 5,500LP / Kenny: 4,000LP)

Katie resumed, "I Summon My Dark magician Kid!"

as he sat the card down, The Young Magicial Child appeared (1,500/1,300).

Kenny then replied, "I'm Increasing his Fire power With The spell card, Axe Of Despair!"

As the large Axe appeared, The Kid picked it up and smiled (1,500/1,300 - 2,500/1,300).

Kenny then replied, "Lets do this. Dark magician Kid, attack!"

The Spellcaster swung its axe and it sliced through the Ghost and it shattered.

(Katie: 4,900LP / Kenny: 4,000LP)

Katie resumed, "When He's destroyed in battle, I Can add any card from my graveyard and add it to my hand."

She took Squidward Out of her graveyard and added it to her hand.

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I End my turn."

Katie drew a card and replied, "I Summon a card in defense mode and thats my turn."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Neo!"

as he sat the card down, The Magicial swordsman appeared (1,700/1,000).

Kenny resumed, "Lets do it. Neo, attack his facedown card."

The spellcaster rushed and sliced the facedown card and a 7 Colored Fish appeared (1,800/800) and it fell into two pieces and both shattered.

Kenny resumed, "Dark Magician Kid, attack directly!"

The Spellcaster tossed his axe and it struck Katie in the chest.

(Katie: 2,400LP / Kenny: 4,000LP)

Kenny smiled and replied, "That will end my turn."

Katie drew a card and replied, "Lets take a dip. I activate the field spell card, A Legendary Ocean!"

As she activated the card, The Ocean appeared.

Katie then replied, "I Play monster Reborn to revive Spongebob!"

as she sat the card down, Spongebob appeared once again (1,300/1,300 - 1,500/1,500).

Katie then replied, "I Tribute him to summon Levia-Dragon - Daedalus!"

as Spongebob vanished, A Gigantic Serpent appeared (2,600/1,500 - 2,800/1,600)

Kenny then replied, "Not that Thing again..."

Katie then replied, "I Tribute the sea!"

The Sea Vanished and A Whirlpool began and Both Of Kennys monster were sucked into it.

Katie resumed, "Lets do it. Levia Dragon, attack!"

The Serpent Opened Its Mouth And And Beam Of Water Shot Out And It Struck Kenny, Knocking Him To The Ground.

(Katie: 2,400LP / Kenny: 1,300LP)

Kenny groaned and replied, "oww...that hurt."

Katie then replied, "I End my turn now."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Summon My 2nd Skilled Dark magician!"

As he sat the card down, The Spellcaster appeared (1,900/1,700).

Kenny resumed, "I activate the spell card, Riyoku!"

The Serpent Groaned in pain (2,600/1,500 - 1,300/1,500) and The Mages Power grew (1,900/1,700 - 3,300/1,700).

Kenny then replied, "I Now play Monster Reborn on My Kid!"

The magicial kid appeared again.

Kenny smiled and replied, "Lets do it! Skilled Dark Magician, attack!"

The Spellcaster fired his spell and it struck The Serpent in the head and he roared and shattered.

Kenny resumed, "I End this now. Dark Magician Kid, finish him off!"

The Spellcaster fired his spell and she struck Katie in the chest.

(Katie: 0LP / Kenny: 1,300LP)

Kenny then replied, "I Win and I'm in the finals!"

Katie smiled and replied, "You're certainly the winner. Congraulations."

She handied him his tokens and replied, "Good Luck In the finals, Kenny."

Kenny smiled and replied, "Thank you."

He took the tokens and placed them in the box and he left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sogen Hotel (Kenny and Alison's Room) / 4:30pm

Kenny opened his door and he blushed at what he'd saw. Alison was laying on the bed, watching TV and she had no shirt and no pants on, but she was wearing White underwear and a pink bra.

Kenny giggled and replied, "Comfy?"

Alison smiled and replied, "Indeed I am."

He shut door behind him and kissed her on the the lips and he sat on his bed and watched TV with her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cards made by me & Others

Spongebob Squarepants

Image: Spongebob Squarepants watching TV in his home.

Aqua/Effect/Water/ATK: 1,300/DEF: 1,200/3 Stars

If this card is targeted by 1 of your opponets monsters, Discard 1 WATER monster from your hand to the graveyard to make this card not destroyed as a result of battle (Damage Calculation is Still done). Only 1 of this card can be on the field at a time.

Patrick Star

Image: Patrick Star and Spongebob Squarepants eating lunch together.

Aqua/Effect/Water/ATK: 1,200/DEF: 2,100/4 Stars

As long as this card remains on the field, Increase the ATK of "Spongebob Squarepants" by 400 points and as long as spongebob is on the field, This card cannot be targed until "Spongebob Sqaurepants" Is removed from the field. Only 1 of tihs card can be on the field at a time.

Fry Cooks Spatula / Equip spell card

Image: Spongebob Flipping Patties with his trusty Spatula

This card can only be equipped to "Spongebob Squarepants". Increase the ATK Of the equipped monster By 400 points. also, When the card equipped with this card destroys a monster as a result of battle, Special summon 1 "Krabby Pattie" Token (Plant/Earth/ATK: 0/DEF: 300/1 Star) To your side of the field In defense mode and the tokens cannot be used in a tribute summon and during your end phase, You can offer 1 "Krabby Pattie" Token as a tribute to regain 500 lifepoints.

Eugene Krabs

Image: A Krab with Pants counting Money

Aqua/Effect/Water/ATK: 2,200/DEF: 2,100/5 Stars

If you Tribute Summon this monster by offering 2 monsters on the field as a Tribute, draw 2 cards from your deck.

Krusty Krab / Field Spell Card

Image: The Inside of The Krusty Krab

Increase the ATK Of "Squidward Tentacles", "Eugene Krabs" or "Spongebob Squarepants" By 300 points. when one these cards is destroyed in battle, Pay 800 lifepoints to special summon that destroyed monster back to your side of the field in faceup defense postion.

Squidward Tentacles

Image: Squidward playing his clarinet

Aqua/Water/ATK: 1,500/1,200/4 Stars

"A Squid who lives in Bikini Bottom. He tries to be good with a clarinet, But it never goes good."

Sandy Cheeks

Image: Sandy Cheeks and Spongebob Do Karate against another.

Beast-Warrior/Earth/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 1,300/4 Stars

"Bikini Bottom's smartest Squirrel. She uses her karate to defend herself."

Ghost Ship arrival / Ritual Spell Card

Image: A Ghostly Green Ship flying through the air.

This card is to used to Ritual Summon "Flying Dutchman" and you must offer monster from your side of the field or your hand that equal 6 Stars or more.

Flying Dutchman

Zombie/Ritual/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,900/1,900/6 Stars

This card can only be ritual summon with the ritual card "Ghost Ship Arrival." This card be destroyed in battle with monsters that are Level 6 or higher (Damage Calculation Still happens. When this card is destroyed as result of battle, Take 1 card from your graveyard from your hand and add it to your Hand (Except This Card).

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Well, Kenny is in the finals hooray. In Our Next Chapter, The Finalists will be announced and who they'll be facing as well. Who Will the finalists be facing? Find Out in "Commencement Dance", Coming Soon.


	52. Commencement Dance

Yugioh GX30 

Chapter 53: Commencement Dance

----------------------------------------------------------------  
Grandmaster Office's / 7:30pm

The tournement Grandmaster was in his office, reading about the 16 finalists.

He smiled at the list and replied, "Good amount of Finalists."

His assistant came in and replied, "Grandmaster?"

He looked at His assistant through his red Mask and replied, "What is it, Charles?"

Charles then replied, "Shall we invite everyone to the stadium, so that every duelist can see them?"

The Grandmaster smiled and replied, "Of course. I'm sending the details to each of Academy's Chancellor. Believe it or not, One of the Chancellors is a finalist."

Charles then replied,. "Who Is It?"

The grandmaster smiled and replied, "Its the one from Cental Island's Duel academy."

Charles then replied, "The one that's good with fusions?"

The Grandmaster resumed, "Yes. Who are the announcers for the finals?"

Charles then replied, "Two Special people..."

Charles took a envolope out of his pocket and he gave it to The Grandmaster and he took it and he opened it up and he replied, "Whoa! These two? Impressive Work, Charles."

Charles smiled and replied, "Thanks, Sir."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Duelatropolis Stadium / 11:00am

The Stadium was packed with duelists waiting for the annoucement of the finals.

Kenny and Alison were sitting next to each other and they were enjoying each others company.

Suddenly, The Grandmaster went to the podium and he began to speak into it "Well, Its been a excellent 4 week dueling tournement and now its over. I have 2 former duelists annoucing the tournement. Here there. He was a Top-Ranked Yellow Student before he finally went to Obelisk and graduated with Honors. Here is, Bastion Misawa!"

The Crowd began to cheer hard as a Tall Man wearing a Yellow Blazer, Blue Jeans and a leather Jacket approached the podium and he smiled and replied, "Thank you So much, Grandmaster. I'm Proud you chose me to announce the duelists for this tournement."

The Grandmaster smiled and replied, "Happy that your here. Our next Host was legendary Obelisk who made 3 Goofball monster into a fantastic deck Here he is, Chazz Princeton!"

The Crowd to began to cheer as a Tall Man with Odd hair and a black Coat covering his black shirt and he replied, "Its a honor to be her, Grandmaster."

The Grandmaster smiled and replied, "Thank you both! Now lets the announce the 16 finalists!"

He handied Bastion and Chazz The Lists and Chazz then replied, "This is a great list."

The grandmaster went back to the podium and replied, "If your name is annouced, report to the middle of the field. Bastion, Who is our first finalist?

Bastion then replied, "Finalist No.1 Is the master Of Cyber Dragons and 1 of the best teachers in the world: Zane Truesdale!"

The crowd began to cheer as Zane got and went down to the floor and he sat on a nearby Chair.

Chazz then replied, "Our 2nd Finalist is a master Vehicroid duelist and he graduated with Jaden many years ago: Syrus Truesdale!"

Syrus got up and he walk to the field and sat down on a chair near Zane.

Bastion resumed, "Heres the next Finalist, The Master Of Anceint Machine and the holder of the rare Ancient Gear monster, Daniel Crowler!"

Daniel Got up and he headed down to the field and he sat on the chair next To Syrus.

Chazz resumed, "Finalist No. 4 Is a dueling legend of her own. the Daughter Of Jaden Yuki, Alison Yuki!"

Alison got up and he sat down on a chair nect To Daniel.

Bastion then replied, "Our 5th Finalist is The son of a great Dancer, Barry Steps!"

A Tall black man got up and he got to the field and he sat down on the chair next to Alison.

The Crowd cheered again as he got down and sat on the chair next To Syrus.

Chazz resumed, "Our 6th Finalist is the keeper of the blue eyes himself and Seto Kaiba's Son, Saiyu Kaiba!"

Saiyu got up and he walked to the field and he sat down on a chair next to Barry.

Bastion resumed, "Here's our 7th finalist. He's the Son Of The King Of Games and one of the best Duelists Of Slifer Red, Kenny Muto!"

Kenny got up and he walked to the field and he sat down on a chair Next to Saiyu.

Chazz resumed, "Our 8th Finalist. The Master Of Alien Monsters, Oswald Onessa!"

Oswald got up and Went To The field and he sat down next To Kenny.

Bastion Resumed, "Our 9th Finalist. Her deck was made be her and her Father, Raphael. Here's Noami Clayton!"

Noami got up and walked To Chazz and he replied, "Its a honor."

She got up from the stands an she went down to her chair next Oswald.

Chazz then replied, "Our 10th Duelist, Her Fairy Deck has got her very far. Here's Cindy LaClarin!"

She got up and walked to the field and sat down next to Noami.

Bastion resumed, "Here's our 11th Finalist. The Fusion master himself, Carlton Johnson!"

He got up and he walked up to the field and sat down next To Cindy.

Bastion resumed, "Here's our 12th Duelist. The Master of frogs and the swamp, Captain Swampy!"

Swampy got up and he went down to the field and he sat down on his chair next To Carlton.

Bastion resumed, "here's the 13th finalist. The Daughter Of Joey Wheeler, Jill Wheeler!"

She got up and she went down to the field and she sat down next To Swampy.

Bastion resumed, "Here's Number 14, The Son Of The Famous General of The United States army, Thomas Hassleberry!"

a Tall Boy with A Dinosaur-like cap appeared and he was wearing a bright red shirt and blue Jeans and he went to the field and he sat down next To Jill.

Bastion Resumed, "Number 15 and she's my Daughter, Maryann Misawa!"

Maryann got up to the field and she sat down next to Thomas."

Chazz then replied, "Here's our final Finalist. Her Harpie/ Bird Deck can be brutal Say hello to Melody Rekman !"

Melody Got up and she went to the field and sat down next Maryann.

The Grandmaster smiled and replied, "Here they are. These 16 are our Duelatropolis Finalists!"

The Crowd began to cheer for joy as the Finalists stood up.

The Grandmaster resumed, "Remember, The WInner of this duel gets 3 cards there are only given out in world championships And a Check for 2 Million Bucks. Good luck..."

Suddenly, A Tall man In a Dark Black Leather Jacket and carrying a gun ran to the center of the arena and he replied, "This tournement will not go on! I'm holding this Building Hostage and we have Bombs all over the roof of this stadium and if any tries to leave, BOOM!"

The Grandmaster growled and replied, "Who The Hell are you?"

The Man then replied, "My Name is Sigmund Ahgurstan from Hamburg, Germany. I Want To Duel You And if you win, I'll leave with out any fight and if you lose, those 3 cards are mine."

The Audioence Members were shocked and gasped of what they just heard.

The Grandmaster then replied, "I accept. Lets get this over with already."

Suddenly, 1 Of The Grandmasters assistants came out and gave a solid gold Duel disk and the slots had diamonds and jewels all over it.

Syrus looked At Zane and replied," Do you know anything about his deck?"

Zane then replied, "I have no clue of what kind of deck he uses."

The Grandmaster took a gold Deckbox out of his pocket and he got his deck out and slid it into this disk and he then placed the box back into his pocket.

Sigmund then replied, "Ready for a Mechancial Pummeling?"

Grandmaster resumed, "In your dreams."

"Lets duel.", The Grandmaster announced.

(Sigmund: 8,000LP / Grandmaster: 8,000LP)

Sigmund then replied, "Can I Start?"

The Grandmaster sighed nad replied, "If you want to."

Sigmund drew a card and replied, "I Will then. I Summon Sangan in defense mode."

as he sat the card down, The 3-Eyed Fiend appeared and knelt (1,000/600).

Sigmund resumed, "Thats my move."

The Grandmaster drew a card and replied, "I Summon Battle Ox."

as he sat the card down, The Ax Holding Minotaur appeared (1,700/1,000).

The Grandmaster resumed, "My Ox, attack with Ax Crush."

The Beast-Warrior rushed and sliced through the fiend with one swipe of its axe and its remains shattered.

Sigmund searched through his deck and found the card he wanted and he then reshuffled his deck and slid it back into his disk.

Grandmaster resumed, "I End my turn now."

Sigmund drew a card and replied, "I Summon Machiner's Sniper in attack mode."

Kenny looked puzzled and replied, "What Is it?"

as he sat the card down, A Robot with a sniper rifle in its hand appeared (1,800/800).

Sigmund resumed, "This is one of few machines that are and the whole Machiners set are rare. Each set is worth about 25 Thousand dollars US on a online Auctions. With that settled, Sniper, Slay his Ox."

The Macihine fired about 5 shots and each bullet struck the ox and he collapsed to the ground and shattered.

(Sigmund: 8,000LP / Grandmaster: 7,900LP)

Sigmund resumed, "I Lay 1 card facedown and that will end my turn."

Grandmaster drew a card and replied, "I Summon A Monster facedown and thats my turn."

Sigmund drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and Sniper, attack his facedown card."

The Machine fired 3 shots at the facedown card and a Soul Tiger appeared and he swatted all of the bullets away.

(Sigmund: 7,700LP / Grandmaster: 7,900LP)

Sigmund sighed and replied, "Lucky You. I End my turn now."

The Grandmaster drew a card and replied, "I Summon Vorse Raider."

as he sat the card down, the Beast-Warrior appeared with his axe (1,900/1,200).

Grandmaster resumed, "Lets do it. Vorse Raider, attack."

The Beast Warrior rushed and sliced through the Machiners and its sniper gun was sliced off and then the machine exploded.

(Sigmund: 7,600LP / Grandmaster: 7,900LP)

Grandmaster resumed, "I End my turn now."

Sigmund drew a card and replied, "I Set a card facedown and I Summon Machiners Soldior in defense mode."

as he sat the card down, A Tall Robot appeard. It was green and silver, shaped like a marine in a flackjacket and helmet, with one glaring eye. Its right arm ended in a nasty blade (1,600/1,500)

Sigmund resumed, "When He's summoned, I Can Special summon any Machiner in my hand to my side of the field and Now I Can Bring Out another Machiners and I Think Another Sniper Will Do."

another sniper appeared (1,800/800).

Sigmund resumed, "1 more card facedown and Thats my turn."

Grandmaster drew a card and replied, "I Pass."

Sigmund drew a card and replied, "I Flip my facedown monster up."

as he sat the card down, a Small Bulky Tank appeared with Two Rocket Launchers on its sides (1,200/1,800).

Sigmund resumed, "Meet Machiner's Defender and I Can search for a specific monster and add it to my hand."

He took his deck out and found the card he wanted and then he reshuffled his deck and slid it back into his disk.

Sigmund resumed, "I Pass again."

Grandmaster drew a card and replied, "Vorse Raider, attack his defender."

The Beast-Warrior tossed his axe...

Sigmund resumed, "I activate Machiner's Barrier."

A Shield appeared infront of Machiner's defender and the axe was reflected off it.

Sigmund resumed, "This card negates attack on any of my monster with "Machiner's" In in their name and you lose 500 Lifepoints!"

A Rocket fired out Of the defender and It Struck the Grandmaster.

(Sigmund: 7,100LP / Grandmaster: 7,900LP)

Grandmaster sighed and replied, "I Set a card facedown and that will end my turn."

Sigmund drew a card and replied, "I Summon General Commander Covinton In attack mode."

as he sat the card down, a Tall Red robot appeaed (1,000/600).

Sigmund smiled and replied, "Heh, Heh, Heh! Thanks to my General's Ability, I Can Offer My 3 Machiners to summon 1 of the most ultimate Machiners ever made!"

as the 3 machiners vanished, It was a huge mecha, as big as Ancient Gear Golem, with armor, thick limbs, and a large rifle in its hands. On its back was a unit, out of which reached two mechanical limbs that held two giant missile launchers!

Sigmund smiled evily and replied, "Heh, Meet the best of my deck, MACHINER'S FORCE!"

(4,600/4,100).

Alison gulped and replied, "4,600 ATK Points ?!?!"

Syrus then replied, "You Got to be kidding me!"

Oswald was shocked too and replied, "No Way. Grandmaster..."

Sigmund chuckled and replied, "Heh, I Now activate the spell card, Crippiling Contagion and I Give it to My Force. Usually I have to pay 1,000 lifepoints to attack with this machine, But thanks to My Spell card, I Don't have to worry about it anymore!"

Grandmaster looked worried and replied, "This will hurt..."

Sigmund smiled and replied, "lets do it! Force, take down his Vorse Raider!"

The Machine Fired missles rapidly and they all struck The Vorse Raider and A Huge Explosion was seen.

(Sigmund: 7,100LP / Grandmaster: 5,000LP)

The grandmastet groaned and replied, "I'll be feeling that one in the morning, I'm afraid."

Sigmund smiled Wickedly and replied, "This duel is going my way. I End my turn now."

Grandmaster drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and I End my turn."

Sigmund drew a card and replied, "Now My Force, Wipe out his facedown card!"

The Mighty Machine fired many missles and the explosion happen again, wiping out the facedown card.

Grandmaster resumed, "That was a des Koala by the way And You had 3 cards in your hand."

3 bolts of Lightning Struck Sigmund in the chest.

(Sigmund: 5,900LP / Grandmaster: 5,000LP)

Sigmund sighed and replied, "Desprate, are we? I End my turn now. I Set 1 card facedown and that will end my turn."

Grandmaster drew a card and replied, "I Play Graceful Charity."

He drew 3 cards and discarded two.

Grandmaster resumed, "I activate my facedown card, Elemental Blight! I Remove 1 card in my hand from play..."

He placed a Des Wombat in his pocket.

Grandmaster resumed, "Now All Earth monster loses 1,500 ATK."

Sigmund gulped and replied, "Eesh."

The Machiner's Force went down (4,600/4,100 - 3,100/4,000) and the general went way down (1,000/600 - 0/600).

Grandmaster resumed, "I activate Polymerization To fuse both Big Koala and Des Kangaroo in my hand to create the Master Of Oz."

As the monsters verged, the Green Giant Beast appeared (4,200/3,700).

Grandmaster resumed, "Now to take your Machine down. Oz, take down his Machiners Force."

The Giant started winding up his punch and he launched and it struck the machine, smashing Right through it! Oz Get back quickly before its remains exploded.

(Sigmund: 4,800LP / Grandmaster: 5,000LP)

Grandmaster resumed, "That was fun. I End my turn."

Sigmund drew a card and replied, "I Switch The General to defense mode and I set another monster facedown and that will end my turn."

Grandmaster drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Wolf Axwielder."

as he sat the card down, the Ax-Holding Wolf warrior appeared (1,650/1,000).

Grandmaster resumed, "Oz, take down his facedown card."

The Beast slammed its fist into the facedown card and a Machiner's Defender appeared and it blew to bits.

Grandmaster resumed, "Axwielder, attack."

The Warrior rushed and split the machine right down the middle and it exploded to bits as well.

Grandmaster resumed, "I Play Gravediggers Ghoul. Remove your Machiner's Force and your Machiner's Sniper From play."

He took the cards out of his graveyard and he placed them in his jacket.

Grandmaster resumed, "I End my turn now."

Sigmund drew a card and replied, "I activate the spell card, Return To The Doomed."

He discarded a card and the Beast was wrapped up and then it shattered.

Sigmund drew a card and replied, "I Play the spell card, Machiner's Factory. If I Pay 1,000 lifepoints, I Can special summon 2 machiners monsters from my graveyard to the field in faceup attack or defense postion."

Suddenly, Machiners Soldior and Machiner's defender arose.

Sigmund resumed, "Of Course they cannot attack, but they can be Tributed. I Tribute them both to summon Machiner's Warbot!"

as the two vanished, A Robotic Tank-like machine appeared (2,800/2,600).

Sigmund resumed, "Warbot, attack."

The Machine fired its cannon and The wolf was blown to pieces.

(Sigmund: 4,800LP / Grandmaster: 3,850LP)

Sigmund resumed, "I End my turn now."

Grandmaster drew a card and replied, "I Set 1 card facedown and I Tribute My Tiger to summon Behemoth, King Of Animals."

as the Tiger vanished, The Animal King appeared (2,700/1,500).

Grandmaster resumed, "Now when He's tribute with 1 offering, His ATK becomes 2,000."

The Beasts ATK lowered (2,700/1,500 - 2,000/1,500).

Sigmund smiled and replied, "Weakling."

Grandmaster sighed and replied, "Thats true. I activate Wild Nature's Release."

The Beasts skin turned bright red (2,000/1,500 - 3,500/1,500).

Sigmund then replied, "Uh...oh."

Grandmaster resumed, "Lets do it. Behemoth, take that Machine down."

The machine charged in and it slashed the Machine In the chest and it exploded.

(Sigmund: 4,500LP / Grandmaster: 3,850LP)

Grandmaster resumed, "I Activate my facedown card, Beast Soul Swap. I Trade in my Giant Beast for a Big Koala."

as the behemoth vanished, The Giant blue Koala appeared (2,700/2,000).

Grandmaster resumed, "1 more card facedown and that will end my turn."

Sigmund drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Grandmaster resumed, "I activate Nobleman Of Crossout."

The blonde knight appeared and slashed the facedown card and a General Commander Covinton appeared and shattered.

Grandmaster resumed, "Its Over. I activate Monster reborn on my Behemoth."

The huge Beast appeared (2,700/1,500).

Grandmaster resumed, "This ends now. My Mighty Beasts, take him down!"

The Beasts rushed and both slashed him in the chest.

(Sigmund: 0LP / Grandmaster: 3,850LP)

Sigmund fell to the ground and he was knelling on the ground and replied, "How Could I Lose?"

The Grandmaster then replied, "because you were so proud of That machiners force, you forget about how your other monsters are. Security, Arrest him."

2 Guards came in and they lifted him off the ground and they handcuffed him and they took him away."

The Grandmaster sighed and replied, "Now thats out of the way, The Finals will continue. The 1st Match will be announced in 1 hour and we're going to announce it here. Here are the rules. each Duel Will have both duelists choosing A Deckmaster and every duel will have 8,000 lifepoints and the final match will be 10,000 lifepoint duel and deckmasters. We'll see you all in 1 hour."

The Crowd cheered again.

-  
Cards made by me & Others

Machiner's Barrier / Normal Trap Card

Image: A Barrier protecting Machiner's Defender from a Blue Eyes White Dragons Attack

This Card can only be activated when one of your monsters with "Machiner's" in its name is being targeted during your opponets battle phase. Negate the attack and inflict 500 points of damage towards your opponets lifepoints.

Machiner's Factory / Normal Spell Card

Image: A Machiner's Soldior coming down a Conveyer Belt and a Machiner's Defender is right behind it.

Pay 1,000 lifeponts to special summon 2 monsters from your graveyard with "Machiner's" In its name to your side of the field in faceup attack or defense postion. The Special summoned monsters Cannot attack.

Machiner's Warbot

Machine/Effect/Earth/ATK: 2,800/DEF: 2,600/8 Stars

Image: A Large Tank-Like Robot attacking a Machine King with its cannon and its winning.

This card cannot be tribute summoned unless you offer 2 monsters with "Machiner's" In its name as tributes. as long as this card remains on the field, every time a Monster With "Machiner's In its name is normal summoned to your side of the field, Inflict 200 points of damage towards your opponets lifepoints. This card cannot be special summoned from your graveyard.

Elemental Blight / Normal Trap Card

Image: Dark Ruler Ha Des striking down Elemental Mistress Doriado with an evil spell.

Remove from play one Monster Card in your hand. All Monsters on the field with the same Attribute as the Monster you remove from play lose 1,500 Attack Points until the End Phase of the current turn.

(Note: This card was created By Cyber Commander. All Creative credit goes to him.)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that was a exciting Match and he will the first match go? In Our Next Chapter, The 1st match of the finals will begin. Who are the duelists and who will win? Starting Now, The Chapter names will not be revealed, cause that'll spoil the surprises. Until The Next Chapter, Ciao.


	53. Magical Blast

Yugioh GX30 

Chapter 54: Magical Blast

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Duelatropolis Stadium / 2:00pm

The Stadium was packed and the duelists were waiting for the 1st duel to begin.

The Grandmaster got to the podium and he replied, "Its time to announce the 1st match of this tournment..."

He took a book out and he turned the to the first page of it and replied, "The !st Match Will be...Kenny Muto Vs. Noami Clayton."

The duelists got up and headied to the middle of the arena and the grandmaster replied, "If you have any cards to switch in your side deck, you now have 2 minutes to do so."

Kenny Got his side deck out and he got 2 cards out of it and he took 2 cards (1 Neo and Apprentice Magicain) from his deck and slid them both back into his side deck and then slid the 2 cards into his deck and shuffled it. Noami took 1 card out of it and placed in her side deck and he added a card to her deck.

The Grandmaster resumed, "Select Your Deckmasters!"

Noami drew a card and replied, "I Choose Iron Blacksmith Kotetsu!"

As he sat the card down, the Blacksmith appeare with his hammer.

Kenny then replied, "I Choose Dark Magician Girl!"

as he sat the card down, the Dark Magician girl appeared and she waved to Noami.

Grandmaster resumed, "Prepare to Duel!"

Both duelists shuffled their decks and then slid them into their disks and both duelists drew 5 cards from their decks.

Grandmaster resumed, "Begin!"

"LETS DUEL!", Both duelists yelled out.

(Noami: 8,000LP / Kenny: 8,000LP)

Grandmaster resumed, "The 1st Turn goes to Noami."

Noami drew a card and replied, "I Summon A Monster facedown and I Place 1 more card facedown and that will do it for me."

Kenny drew a card and replied, ."I Summon Neo!"

As he sat the card down, the Magicial Warrior appeared (1,700/1,000).

Kenny resumed, "Attack."

The Warrior rushed in...

Noami quickly replied, "I Activate Negate Attack!"

The Swordmans struck the invisible Barrier.

Kenny smiled and replied, "I End my turn now with 1 facedown card."

Noami drew a card and replied, "I Flip my facedown card up."

as he sat the card up, Arsenal Summoner appeared (1,600/1,600).

Noami resumed, "I activate My Deckmasters ability And I Discard this Guardian Baou to do so."

She discarded it to her graveyard.

Noami resumed, "I Now can Search for any equip card I Now."

Noami took her deck out and found the card he wanted and she added it to her hand.

Noami resumed, "I End my turn now."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and Now Neo, take that Summoner down."

The Warrior rushed and slashed The Summoner, blowing him to bits.

Kenny resumed, "I End my turn now."

Noami Drew a card and replied, "I Summon Backup Guardna in defense mode."

As he sat the card down, The Dark Beast-Warrior appeared (500/2,200).

Noami resumed, "I Lay 1 more card facedown and that will end my turn."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Offer Neo to summon Choas Command Magician!"

As Neo vanished, The Mage of light appeared (2,400/1,800).

Kenny resumed, "Choas Command, attack."

The Spellcaster fired its spell at the beast...

Noami then replied, "Not that easy. I Activate Reinforcements!"

The Beast-Warriors DEF rose (500/2,200 - 500/2,700) and the spell was reflected off of him.

(Noami: 8,000LP / Kenny: 8,000LP)

Kenny groaned and replied, "I End my turn."

Noami drew a card and replied, "I activate Gravity Axe - Grarl!"

The Large axe appeared and The guardna grabbed it (500/2,200 - 1,000/2,200).

Noami resumed, "Now that Its the only card in my hand, I Play Guardian Grarl!"

As he sat the card down, The Dinosaur guardian appeared (2,500/1,000).

Noami resumed, "I activate Backup Guardna's ability and I Transfer the axe to Grarl!"

The Axe vanished and appeared In Grarl's hands (2,500/1,000 - 3,000/1,000).

Noami resumed, "Lets do it. Grarl, attack with Gravity Axe Crush!"

The Dino tossed his axe at the mage, shattering him instantley.

(Noami: 8,000LP / Kenny: 7,100LP)

Kenny groaned and replied, "Dang it."

Noami resumed, "That How it goes, I Guess. I End my turn."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and that will end my turn."

Noami drew a card and replied, "I activate Pot Of Greed!"

She drew 2 cards from her deck.

Noami resumed, "I activate My Deckmasters ability."

She discarded a card to her graveyard and she got the card she wanted from her graveyard.

Noami resumed, "I Play Butterfly Dagger - Elma on my Guardna."

The Dagger appeared on the ground next To Backup guardna (500/2,200 - 800/2,200).

Noami resumed, "I Now Play Guardian Elma!"

as she sat the card down, The Fairy Guardian appeared (1,300/1,200).

Noami resumed, "I Now activate my guardnas ability."

The Dagger appeared in Elmas Hand (1,300/1,200 -1,600/1,200.  
Noami resumed, "Lets do it. Grarl, attack!"

The Guardian swung its axe at the facedown card and Chikau appeared and the axe stopped.

Noami resumed, "you lucked out. I End my turn now."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Set 1 card facedown and 1 more monster in defense mode and that will end my turn now."

Noami drew a card and replied, Grarl, attack his facedown card."

The Guardian swung its axe again and struck the facedown card and a Rogue doll appeared (1,600/1,000) and it was split in half and shattered.

Noami sighed and replied, "Ouch, that had to hurt. I End my turn now."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Summon Gemini Elf!"

as he sat the card down, the Twin Elf Sisters appeared (1,900/900).

Kenny resumed, "Lets do it. Gemini Elf, attack!"

The Spellcaster rushed in kicked the Fairy Guardian in the stomach, knocking her to the ground and then shattered.

(Noami: 7,700LP / Kenny: 7,100LP)

Kenny resumed, "I End my turn now."

Noami drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and Grarl, attack!"

The Guardian tossed his Axe at the Elf Girls...

Kenny then replied, "I activate the trap card, Rising Energy!"

He discarded a Kuriboh to his graveyard and The Elf girls ATK rose (1,900/900 - 3,400/900). the axe approached them and the elf girls kicked it, shattering it and then they kicked the guardian in the chest, blowing it to bits.

(Noami: 7,300LP / Kenny: 7,100LP)

Noami groaned and replied, "I end my turn."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "Gemini Elf, attack!"

The spellcaster got to the facedown card and a Celtic Guardian appeared (1,400/1,200) and the elves kicked him in the stomach, blowing him to bits.

Kenny then replied, "I End my turn now."

Noami drew a card and replied, "I activate the spell card, Monster Reincarnation."

He discarded a The Butterfly Dagger - Elma to her graveyard and he took Guardian Grarl out of his graveyard and added it to his hand.

Noami resumed, "I activate Fairy Of The Spring."

He took the Gravity Axe out of his graveyard and added it to her hand.

Noami then replied, "1 more monster facedown and that will end my turn."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "Gemini Elf, attack her facedown card."

The Spellcaster jumped to the facedown card and they kicked the facedown card and the magicain of faith (300/400) appeared and shattered.

Noami took The Fairy Of the spring card and she added it to her hand.

Kenny resumed, "That will be all for me."

Noami drew a card and replied, "I Activate Guardian's Rush!"

Kenny was puzzled and replied, "What does it do?"

Noami Smiled and replied, "This handy spell card lets me special summon a monster With "Guardian" In its name to my side of the field as long as I pay 1,000 lifepoints."

Grarl appeared (2,500/1,000).

(Noami: 6,300LP / Kenny: 7,100LP)

Noami resumed, "My dad got me this card for christmas last year and I Only use this card in really important matches, such as the finals of a tournement. Grarl, attack."

Grarl rushed and punched The Elf Girls, blowing them to bits.

(Noami: 6,300LP / Kenny: 6,500LP)

Noami resumed, "I End my turn now."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "1 Monster facedown and thats my turn."

Noami drew a card and replied "I Summon Obnoxious Celtic Guard!"

as he sat the card down, The Elf Warrior appeared (1,400/1,200).

Noami resumed, "I Equip him With Twin Axes - Sokaris."

The Warrior put away his sword and he grabbed two Axes.

Noami resumed, "This handy equip gives a monster equipped with it 400 extra ATK."

The Guardians ATK rose (1,400/1,200 - 1,800/1,200).

Noami resumed, "Lets do it. Grarl, attack."

The Lizard man rushed and punched the facedown card and a Mystic Tomato appeared (1,400/1,100). and was reduced to sauce.

Suddenly, another tomato appeared.

Noami resumed, "Guardian, attack."

The Warrior rushed and sliced the Tomato in two and both parts shattered.

(Noami: 6,300LP / Kenny: 6,100LP)

Suddenly, Magic Tamer appeared (1,500/1,200).

Noami sighed and replied, "This is getting old. I End my turn now."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Play Shrink On your Grarl!"

The Guardian began to shrink (2,500/1,000 - 1,250/1,000).

Kenny resumed, "I activate my deckmasters ability!"

"Soul Circle!", Dark magician Girl yelled out as kenny drew 7 cards from her deck.

Kenny then replied,. "Tamer, attack."

The Spellcaster fired her spell and struck the weakened Guardian, blowing him to bits.

(Noami: 6,050LP / Kenny: 6,100LP)

Kenny resumed, "I Set 1 more card facedown and that will end my turn."

Noami drew a card and replied, "I Summon Guardian Sokaris."

As she sat the card down, the Black-armored Guardian appeared (1,000/800).

Noami resumed, "Guardna..."

The axes vanished and appeared In Sokaris's hands (1,000/800 /1,400/800).

Noami resumed, "I now activate The spell card, Rush Recklessly!"

Sokaris rushed in and slashed The tamer in the chest, blowing him to bits.

Noami resumed, "Guard, attack."

The Warrior rushed in and slashed Kenny in the chest.

(Noami: 6,050LP / Kenny: 5,500LP)

Noami resumed, "I Warn you now, Every monster Guardian Sokaris destroys a monster in battle, He gains 400 ATK. I End my turn."

Sokaris's ATK rose (1,400/800 - 1,800/800).

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Summon Mighty Mage!"

As he sat the card down, The Spellcaster appeared (1,800/1,800).

Kenny took his deck out and he took 2 spell cards and placed them in his pocket (1,800/1,800 - 2,000/1,800).

Kenny resumed, "I activate Heavy Storm!"

The Storm began and the weapons were wiped out.

Kenny resumed, "Lets do it. Mage, attack."

The Spellcaster fired her spell and the Sokaris was wiped out.

(Noami: 5,850LP / Kenny: 5,500LP)

Kenny resumed, "Take that. 2 facedown cards and that will do it for me."

Noami drew a card and replied, "I Switch My Guardian to defense mode and that will do it for me."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Summon Neo!"

as he sat the card down, The Magicial Warrior appeared (1,700/1,000).

Kenny sighed and replied, "Thats all I Can do."

Noami drew a card and replied, "Deckmaster power, activate again."

Kotetsu's hammor began as his hammer began to glow as Noami took her deck out and found the card he wanted."

Naomi resumed, "I Now Play that equip card. I play Shooting Star Bow - Ceal."

As he sat the card down, A Bow and arrow appeared and The guardna grabbed it (500/2,200 - 0/2,200).

Noami resumed, "I Now Play Guardian Ceal!"

as she sat the card down, The Lizard-Like guardian appeared (1,700/1,400).

Kenny gulped and replied, "Not again..."

The Star Bow vanished from the guardna's hand and transfered To Ceal's Hands (1,700/1,400 - 700/1,400).

Noami smiled and replied, "You know whats next."

The Bow vanished and Ceal fired a bow and it struck the mage, blowing her to bits.

Noami then replied, "Since he was'ent destroyed in battle, you don't get those 2 spell cards on top of your deck, don't ya?"

Kenny sighed and replied, "Thats Right.."

Noami resumed, "I End my turn now."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Play Legendary Magical Blade on my Neo!"

Neo's real sword vanished, and It was replaced by a blue one (1,700/1,000 - 2,200/1,000).

Kenny resumed, "Lets do it. Neo, attack Ceal."

The Magic Warrior rushed in and slashed Ceal in the chest, Blowing him to bits.

(Noami: 5,350LP / Kenny: 5,500LP)

Kenny then replied, "That will be all for now."

Noami drew a card and replied, " I activate Polymerization to fuse Guardian Elma and Tryce Together to create Guardian Thunelma."

as the two guardians merged, A Tall Man with A Large Sword and A Beautiful Dagger appeared (2,200/1,400).

Kenny groaned and replied, "Not again."

Thunelmas Weapons began to glow (2,200/1,400 - 3,400/1,400).

Kenny smiled and replied, "Thunelma, attack."

The Guardian rushed and slashed Neo in chest and the magical warrior collapsed to the ground and shattered.

(Noami: 5,350LP / Kenny: 4,300LP)

Noami then replied, "This Guardian help me beat you last time and its gonna do it again. I End my turn now."

Kenny drew a car and replied, "I Set a card facedown and thats my turn."

Noami drew a card and replied, "I Summon Celtic Guardian!"

as he sat the card down, the Elf Warrior appeared (1,400/1,200).

Noami resumed, "Lets do it. Celtic Guardian, attack."

The Warrior rushed and sliced through the facedown card with his sword and Magician Of Faith appeared (300/400) and shattered.

Kenny took a spell card out of his graveyard.

Noami resumed, "My Guardian, attack."

The Guardian rushed in and slashed Kenny in the chest.

(Noami: 5,350LP / Kenny: 900LP)

Noami laughed and replied, "This duel is just about over. I End my turn now."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Play Scapegoat!"

4 Multi-colored sheep appeared (0/0 x4).

Kenny resumed, "I Play Monster Reborn to revive my Dark Magician!"

As he sat the card down, the Dark Mage appeared (2,500/2,100).

Kenny resumed, "I activate United We Stand On My Dark magician!"

The Mages power grew (2,500/2,100) - 6,500/6,100).

Kenny resumed, "I activate Shrink."

The Warriors ATK Was cut in half (1,400/1,200 - 700/1,200).

Kenny resumed, "Dark magician, attack."

The mage fired his ATK and struck the Warrior, shattering him instantley.

(Noami: 0LP / Kenny: 900LP)

Bastion then replied, "This Duel's Winner Is Kenny Muto!"

The Crowd Began to cheer.

Kenny walked up to Noami and he replied, "Good duel."

Noami resumed, "Same to you. It was a honor dueling you."

Kenny then replied, "Likewise."

Chazz then replied, "The Next Match Will be announced in 10 minutes."

-  
win Axes - Sokaris / Equip Spell Card

Image: Two Large Black Axes on a table

Increase the ATK Of the monster equip with this card by 400 points. when this card is destroyed, Discard 1 card from your hand to return this card to your deck and then your deck is reshuffled.

Guardian Sokaris

Image: A Warrior in dark armor attacking a unknown Creature with his two axes

Warrior/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,000/DEF: 800/2 Stars

This card can only be Normal Summoned, Flip Summoned, or Special Summoned when there is a "Twin Axes - Sokaris" on your side of the field. when this card destroys a monster as a result of battle, Increase this monster ATK By 400 points.

Guardian's Rush / Equip Spell Card

Image??????????????????

Pay 1,000 lifepoints to special summon a monster with "Guardian" In its name to your side of the field in faceup attack or defense postion. When this card is removed the field, destroy the monster you special summon with this card. after you activate this card, you cannot normal, Flip or Special summon this turn. you cannot use this card with "Celtic Guardian", "Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #1", "Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #2", "Guardian of the Labyrinth", "Guardian Angel Joan", "Gate Guardian", and "Dark Guardian".

(Its that time again. Who Ever Can Came up with a good card Image for this card, I Will make 3 cards for one your charcters in your fanfic. I Will use the cards I Make, But you're the only one who can use them, So Good Luck to all and PM Me or E-Mail me with your answer.)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cool, Kenny Won! Who Will be Dueling Next? Find Out in the next Chapter.


	54. Harpies Hunting Ground

Before We Start, The Guardians Rush Image Contest is still on and it will go on until I Get a image or someone sends me one. 

Yugioh GX30

Chapter 55: Harpies Hunting Ground

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Duelatropolis Stadium / 4:00pm

The Stadium was cheering as Kenny sat back down and waited for the next duel.

The Grandmaster then replied, "That was indeed a excellent match today. But I've Decided the next Match. The Next Match Will Be Melody and Cindy LaClarin!"

Kenny gulped and replied, "Wha...? They're Sisters ?!"

Melody sighed as she got up and replied, "Its true. I'm her sister. After our mom died, We both went our seprate dueling ways. She Got her Fairy deck and I Got her 2nd deck, Her harpie ladies deck. I Miss her so much."

Cindy then replied, "I do too, sis. Ready for a Outstanding match. Lets duel in honor of our mom."

Melody smiled and replied, "For her, Lets do it."

The duelists got to the arena floor and activated their duel disks.

Bastion got up and replied, "Present Your deckmasters now!"

Melody then replied, "I Choose Garuda The Wind Spirit!"

As she placed the card down, The Great bird appeared and landied Next To Melody.

Cindy then replied, "I Choose Petit Angel."

as she sat the down, A Tiny Angel appeared and flew to Cindys side.

Melody was confused and replied, "Okay, that was unexpected."

Cindy smiled and replied, "This little guy's deckmaster helped me win my last two matches."

Both activated their disks.

The Grandmaster smiled and replied, "Begin!"

"ITS TIME TO DUEL!", Both duelists yelled out.

(Melody: 8,000LP / Cindy: 8,000LP)

Grandmaster smiled and replied, "Cindy, You May start."

Cindy then replied, "Thanks. I Activate My Deckmasters ability."

She got her deck out and found the card she wanted and then she placed it back into her disk.

Cindy resumed, "Okay 1 card facedown and 1 monster in defense mode and thats my turn."

Melody drew a card and replied, "I Summon Cyber Harpie Lady in attack mode."

as he sat the card down, The Harpie with Cyber armor appeared (1,800/1,300).

Melody resumed, "Lets do it. Cyber Harpie, attack."

The Bird-Wome flew in and clawed the facedown card and a Sklengel appeared (900/400) and shattered.

Cindy drew a card from her deck.

Melody sighed and replied, "That was lame. I End my turn now."

Cindy drew a card and replied, "I Summon Dunamis Dark Witch in attack mode."

as he sat the card down, The Fairy Girl appeared (1,800/1,050).

Cindy resumed, "I activate the equip spell card, Rush Recklessly. Lets do it. Witch, attack."

The Fairy fired her attack and it struck the harpie, blowing it to bits.

(Melody: 7,300LP / Cindy: 8,000LP)

Cindy smiled and replied, "Take that. I End my turn now."

Melody drew a card and replied, "I activate Red Potion."

The Red potion appeared and poured all over her side of the field.

(Melody: 7,900LP / Cindy: 8,000LP)

Melody resumed, "I Summon Winged Dragon, Guardian Of The Fortress #1."

as she sat the card down, the Winged Blue Dragon appeared (1,400/1,200).

Cindy looked puzzled and replied, "Thats no Harpie..."

Melody sighed and replied, "My Deck is a wind deck, and it still has my harpies in it. I added more monsters after we had our duel in the coffee house. Now For My deckmasters ability. I Remove 1 wind-Monster in my hand from play..."

He placed a Harpie Lady in his pocket.

Melody resumed, "And My Wind monsters gains The ATK of the removed monster until the end of my turn."

The Dragon roared in delight (1,400/1,200 - 2,700/1,200).

Melody resumed, "Lets do it. Attack With Fireball!"

The Dragon breathed a large fireball and and the Fairy Girl was incenarated.

(Melody: 7,900LP / Cindy: 7,100LP)

Melody smiled and replied, "Take that! I End my turn now."

Susan drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Melody drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Hunter Owl!"

as she sat the card down, a Owl appeared and it had a sword and armor (1,000/900).

Alison then replied, "Huh...? I've never seen that card before!"

Melody resumed, "I have 2 of these in my deck and I Won both from 1 Elimanator! can be a dangerous if 2 or more are together and it gains 500 ATK For every other wind monster on the field."

The Owl hooted in happiness (1,000/900 - 1,500/900).

Melody then replied, "and it cannot be attack if there is another wind monster on my side of the field. Owl, attack."

The Owl rushed and slashed the facedown card and a Agido (1,500/1,300) appeared and shattered.

A Blue Die appeared and Susan grabbed and tossed it to the ground and the result was a 4 and Agido appeared again (1,500/1,300).

Melody sighed and replied, "lucky you. Dragon, attack."

The Dragon launched another fireball and the sand Fairy was blasted away.

Another Blue die appeared and he grabbed it and tossed it and it landied On 4 again!

Melody gasped and replied, "How are you that lucky ?!?!"

Agido appeared for a 3rd time (1,500/1,300).

Susan then replied, "Lady luck must be on my side today.."

Melody sighed and replied, "I End my turn."

Susan drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Bountiful Artemis."

As she sat the card down, The Metallic Fairy appeared (1,600/1,700).

Susan resumed, "I Switch Agido to attack as well. Artemis, attack."

The Fairy rushed and slammed its body into the Dragon, blowing it to bits.

Susan resumed, "Lets keep going. Agido, your next."

The Fairy grabbed the Owl and crushed the Bird in its claw.

(Melody: 7,100LP / Cindy: 7,100LP)

Susan resumed, "all Right then. I End my turn now."

Melody drew a card and replied, "I Summon Harpies Brother."

as he sat the card down, The Male Harpie appeared (1,800/600).

Melody resumed, "Lets do it! Attack!"

The Bird flew and slashed rapidly at The Metallic fairy, shattering it instantley.

(Melody: 7,100LP / Cindy: 6,900LP)

Melody drew a card and replied, "I End my turn now."

Cindy drew a card and replied, "I Tribute My Fairy to summon Majestic Mech - Ohka!"

As agido vanished, The Large White Fairy appeared (2,400/1,400).

Cindy resumed, "Lets do it. Ohka, attack."

The Fairy launched its attack and the Birdman was reduced to ashes.

(Melody: 6,500LP / Cindy: 6,900LP)

Cindy resumed, "I End my turn now."

Melody drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and that will do it for me."

Cindy drew a card and replied, "I Summon Zolga!"

as she sat the card down, The Dress-Wearing Sand Fairy appeared (1,700/1,200).

Melody resumed, "Lets do it. Zolga, attack."

The Odd-Dressed went to the facedown card and A Large Mantis appeared (1,400/900) And was blown to bits.

Suddenly, a 2nd Mantis appeared (1,400/900).

Melody sighed and replied, "Ohka, take out another!"

The Fairy launched another fire attack and the mantis was reduced to ashes.

(Melody: 5,500LP / Cindy: 6,900LP)

Suddenly, A Harpie Girl appeared (500/500).

Cindy sighed and replied, "I End my turn now."

Melody drew a card and replied, "I activate Harpie Girl Royal Treatment!"

The Harpie Girl vanished, and Harlena appeared (1,700/1,200).

Melody resumed, "Lets do it. Harlena, attack!"

The Princess rushed in and the Majestic Mech Knelt and the Princess slashed it and it shattered to bits and her ATK rose (1,700/1,200 - 2,000/1,200).

Melody sighed and replied, "I set 1 more card facedown and that will end my turn."

Susan drew a card and replied, "I Switch Zolga to defense mode and I Set 1 more monster facedown And Now I End my turn now."

Melody drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Faith Bird!"

As he sat the card down, The Blue-Feathered Bird appeared (1,500/1,100).

Melody resumed, "Lets do it. Harlena, attack."

The Princess flew to The Sand Fairy and it stood up and she slashed it in the chest, blowing it to bits.

(Melody: 5,500LP / Cindy: 6,600LP)

Harlena's ATK rose (2,000/1,200 - 2,300/1,200).

Melody resumed, "Faith Bird, attack his facedown card!"

The Bird flapped his wings hard and a Shining Friendship appeared (1,300/1,100) And was wiped out.

Melody sighed and replied, "That Will be all for now."

Susan then replied, "Deckmaster ability, activate."

She took her deckout and found the card she wanted and then she reshuffled her deck and slid it back into his disk.

Susan resumed, "I Now Summon Mudora!"

as she sat the card down, The Sand Fairy Warrior appeared (1,500/1,800).

Melody gulped and then replied, "Eep."

Mudora's Sword Began to glow (1,500/1,800 - 2,700/1,800).

Susan then replied, "Lets do it. Mudora, carve that bird!"

The Sand Fairy Rushed and cleaved the Faith Bird in half and its remains shattered.

(Melody: 4,300LP / Cindy: 6,600LP)

Susan resumed, "I End my turn with 1 facedown card."

Melody drew a card and replied, "Harlena, attack Mudora!"

The Bird Girl flew in and Mudora began to knell

Susan then replied, "Sorry. I activate Waboku!"

The Robed Priests blocked harlena from getting to Mudora.

Melody then replied, "Lucky You. I End my turn now."

Susan drew a card and replied, "I Play The Spell Card, Foolish Burial."

She took her deck out and found a Keldo and she slid it into her graveyard and Mudora's ATK rose (2,700/1,800 - 2,900/1,800).

Susan resumed, "Mudora, you going to attack mode."

The Sand Fairy rose to Attack postion.

Susan smiled and replied, "lets do it. Mudora, attack!"

The Warrior rushed and slashed The Princess with its sword and she shattered to bits.

(Melody: 4,100LP / Cindy: 6,600LP)

Susan resumed, "I End my turn now."

Melody drew a card and replied, "I Set another monster facedown and I Place 1 card facedown and that will end my turn."

Susan drew a card and replied, "Mudora, attack!"

The Sand Fairy rushed to the facedown card and Slashed the facedown card and A Hane-Hane appeared (450/600) and fell into pieces and both shattered.

Susan sighed and replied, "I Fianlly Fell for it."

Mudora vanished and Susan took his card off of his disk.

Susan then replied, "Thats it for me."

Melody drew a card and replied, "I Summon My 2nd Cyber Harpie Lady!"

as he sat the card down, The 2nd Cyber Harpie Lady appeared (1,800/1,300).

Melody resumed, "Now, attack!"

The Cyber Harpie Flew in and slashed Susan across her chest.

(Melody: 4,100LP / Cindy: 4,800LP)

Melody smiled and replied, "I End my turn now."

Susan drew a card and replied, "He's Back!"

as he sat the card down, The Fairy Warrior appeared again!"

Melody smiled and replied, "I Think Not! I activate Bottomless Trap Hole!"

A Hole opened up underneath Mudoras feet and he fell to his doom.

Susan groaned and replied, "I Play Stray Lambs and Thats my move."

Suddenly, 2 Sheep With White Wool appeared (0/0 x2).

Melody drew a card and replied, "I Summon Eagle Eye!"

as he sat the card down, The Large Eagle appeared (1,300/1,200).

Melody then replied, "My Birds, take care of those Tokens!"

The Birds flew in and sliced the Sheep to bits with their claws.

Melody smiled and replied, "I End my turn now."

Susan drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Melody drew a card and replied, "I Summon Sonic Duck!"

As he sat the card down, the Cute Duck appeared with a quack (1,700/700).

Melody then replied, "Lets do it. Sonic Duck, attack!"

The Duck rushed quickly towards the facedown card and a Marshmallon appeared (300/500) and took the hit.

(Melody: 3,100LP / Cindy: 4,800LP)

Melody then replied, "Lucky you. I End my turn now."

Susan drew a card and replied, "I Set 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Melody drew a card and replied, "I Tribute My Sonic Duck and My Eagle Eye To Summon Simorgh, Bird Of Divinity!"

as the two birds vanished, a beautiful bird appeared with emerald-green feathers encrusted with jewels and she also had a beautiful Face (2,700/1,000).

Susan then replied, "She's Beautiful! Is'nt That Mom's most Rarest Card."

Melody smiled and replied, "Yes it is. this Beautiful Creature Reminds me Of Mom. I set 2 more cards facedown and thats my turn."

Susan drew a card and Then Simorgh Beated her wings and a tornado slammed into Susan.

Melody then replied, "Thats her ability. During Each of Our Stand-by Phases, She Inflicts 1,000 points of damage and any of us has any faceup or facedown spell or trap cards, the damage is lessened by 500."

(Melody: 3,100LP / Cindy: 4,300LP)

Cindy resumed, "Okay. I Summon a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Melody drew a card...

Simorgh Did another tornado and it slammed into Susan Once again.

(Melody: 3,100LP / Cindy: 3,800LP)

Melody resumed, "Simorgh, attack!"

The Bird flapped her wings and a Happy Lover appeared (800/500) and was blown away.

Melody sighed and replied, "Thats my turn."

Cindy drew another card...

Simorgh launched another Tornado and it slammed into Susan again.

(Melody: 3,100LP / Cindy: 3,300LP)

Cindy resumed,"I activate Heavy Storm!"

the Storm began and both of Melodys cards (a 2nd Bottomless Trap Hole and a Magic Cylinder) lifted up and shattered to bits and Cindys only facedown card (A Miracle Dig) Lifted up and shattered as well.

Cindy resumed, "I Summon Mudora No.2!"

As he Sat the card down, The 2nd Fairy Warrior appeared (1,500/1,800).

Mudoras ATK rose (1,500/1,800 - 3,100/1,800).

Cindy then replied, "Lets do it, Mudora, attack...Without Your Sword..."

Mudora set his blade down and he rushed in and punched The Bird in the stomach and it shattered.

(Melody: 2,700LP / Cindy: 3,300LP)

A Small Teardrop appeared In Melodys eye.

Susan sighed sadly and replied, "I Hated to do that. I End my turn now.."

Melody drew a card and replied, "I Activate Cost Down."

She discarded a 2nd Harlena The Harpie Princess to her graveyard.

Melody resumed, "I Now Summon Queen Bird in defense mode."

as she sat the card down, The Large Bird appeared and knelt in a defensive way (1,200/2,000).

Melody resumed, "1 more card facedown and thats my turn."

Susan drew a card and replied, "Mudora, attack!"

The Sand Fairy got close...

Melody then replied, "Not Going To happen. I activate Mirror Force!"

The Mirror appeared infront and Mudora struck his sword with it and he was blasted away.

Susan groaned and replied, "He was my final hope. I End My Turn."

Melody drew a card and replied, "I Summon My 2nd Harpies Brother.."

as he sat the card down, another appeared (1,800/600).

Melody resumed, "I Now Play my deckmasters ability for the last time."

She placed a Harpie Girl In her pocket and Queen Birds ATK rose (1,200/2,000 - 1,500/2,000).

Melody resumed, "I Switch Queen Bird to attack mode and This ends now. Both of you, attack!"

The Harpie flew in and slashed Susan in the chest and The Queen Bird flew into the air and she pecked her in the face.

(Melody: 2,700LP / Cindy: 0LP)

Bastion got up and replied, "This Match Is Over. Melody LaClarin is going onto the next match!"

The Crowd cheered.

Cindy got up and replied and she walked to Melody and replied, "That was a good match. Good Luck in round 2, sis."

Melody then replied, "Thanks, Cindy."

The Grandmaster got up and replied, "We Will take a 20 minute break and then we'll announce the next match!"

The Crowd Cheered once again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Deckmaster Abilities Used

Petit Angel

Fairy/Lightt/ATK: 600/DEF: 900/3 Stars

Deckmaster SA "Fairy Finder" You Can Skip your Draw phase to search your deck for a level 4 or lower fairy monster and add it to your hand and then your deck gets reshuffled.

Garuda The Wind Spirit

Winged-Beast/Effect/Wind/ATK: 1,600/DEF: 1,200/4 Stars)

Deckmaster SA "Rising of Etaqua" Once per turn, you may remove one WIND monster in your hand from the game. Increase the attack of a WIND monster on your side of the field by the attack of the removed monster.

(Note: This Deckmaster Power was Created By Santoryuu and They Full Credit for this deckmaster power.)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was a neat match. Who Will duel next? Find out next Time.


	55. Ancient Gear Golem

Yugioh GX30 

Chapter 55: Ancient Gear Golem

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Duelatropolis Stadium / 7:00pm

The Stadium was again packed with fans and duelists, waiting for a impressive duel.

The Grandmaster got up and replied, "That last match was something special and now its time for another great match. Chazz, will announce the next match. Mr. Princeton, will you do the honors?"

Chazz got up and replied, "Of Course, Sir. The Next Match Will Be Maryann Misawa Against Daniel Crowler. Duelists, get your decks ready to go and be ready to duel in 20 minutes!"

Daniel and Maryann got up and went into the correct locker room.

--------------------------------------------------------------  
Women's Lockeroom / 7:05pm

Maryann was siting on bench, looking at her deck in her white bra and green underwear. Her shirt and pants were right next to her in a neat pile.

Maryann sighed and replied, "This Is a great Way to relax and to check my deck."

She took her 2 cards from her side deck and then she replied, "My dad gave me these cards for my birthday one year and I Have'nt Use them even once yet. So Its time for me to use them."

She slid the cards into her deck and then she reshuffled them and slid them back into her disk.

Maryann sighed and replied, "Time to get ready to go."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Duelatropolis Stadium / 7:20pm

Everyone was back into their seats, waiting for the duel to began. Maryann and Daniel were now waiting to began dueling.

The Grandmaster got up from his chair and he smiled and replied, "Lets get this match going!"

Both activated their disks and both LP counters went up to 8,000.

Grandmaster then replied, "Present Your Deckmasters!"

Maryann then replied, "I Choose Amazoness Paladin!"

As she sat the card down, The Paladin appeared with her long sword.

Daniel then replied, "I Choose Ancient Gear Engineer!"

As he sat the card down, the Drill-handied Ancient machine appeared.

Grandmaster smiled and replied, "Lets begin the match!"

"ITS TIME TO DUEL!", Both duelists yelled out.

(Maryann: 8,000LP / Daniel: 8,000LP)

Both Drew 5 cards from their decks.

The Grandmaster smiled and replied, "Maryann shall began the duel."

Maryann drew a card and replied, "I Summon Amazoness Girl in defense mode."

as she sat the card down, The Young Amazoness girl appeared and knelt in a defensive way (300/300).

Maryann resumed, "Thats my turn."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Green Gadget in attack mode."

As he sat the card down, A Small Greem Machine appeared (1,400/600).

Daniel resumed, "I Now search for a Red Gadget as its ability lets me."

He took his deck out and found the card he needed.

Maryann looked confused and replied, "Where'd you get those Gadgets?"

Daniel sighed and replied, "From a Card shop for about 10 bucks for a complete set. I Get the 3 gadgets and a Trap card that goes with thim for free. Now thats settled, Attack with gadget punch!"

The Gear charged in and punched The Girl in the facem blowing her to bits.

Maryann then replied, "When you destroy a Amazoness girl in battle, I Can special summon another from my deck."

As he played the card, A 2nd Girl appeared (300/300).

Daniel sighed and replied, "I End my turn now."

Maryann drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Amazoness Blowpiper in defense mode."

As she sat the card down, the Blowpiper appeared (800/1,500).

Maryann resumed, "I End my turn now."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Summon another New Machine."

As he played the card, A Tall Brown Robot with a Empty Center appeared (0/2,000).

Daniel then replied, "Meet Boot-Up Soldior - Dread Dynamo."

Maryann then replied, "Why is he in attack mode?"

Daniel then replied, "When theres a gadget, he gains 2,000 ATK!"

The Machine powered-up (0/2,000 - 2,000/2,000).

Daniel resumed, "Lets do it. Dynamo, attack."

The Machine rushed in punched the Blowpiper, blowing her to bits.

Daniel resumed, "Green Gadget, attack again!"

The Machine charged in again and punched the girl, shattering her instantley.

Suddenly, a 3rd Girl appeared (300/300).

Daniel sighed and replied, "That will do it for me."

Maryann drew a card and replied, "I Summon My 2nd Paladin!"

as he played the card, The Paladin appeared (1,700/300).

Zane looked at the grandmaster and replied, "Can she do that?"

The Grandmaster chuckled and replied, "The deckmaster you choose you are allowed as many copies in your deck as you want This rule is only used in the finals."

The Paladins ATK rose (1,700/300 - 1,900/300).

Maryann resumed, "I Switch My Girl to attack postion as well."

The Girl stood up.

Maryann resumed, "I Equip her with Sacred Sword of the Amazons."

a Sword with Runes in appeared and the girl grabbed it (300/300 - 600/600).

Maryann resumed, "lets do it. Paladin, attack Green Gadget!"

The Paladin rushed and slashed at the gadget, reducing it to scrap parts.

(Maryann: 8,000LP / Daniel: 7,400LP)

The Dynamo's ATK Lowered and it began to short out (2,000/2,000 - 0/2,000).

Maryann resumed, "Girl, attack!"

The Girl charged in and slashed the Machine and she got back quickly before it exploded to bits.

(Maryann: 8,000LP / Daniel: 6,800LP)

Maryann resumed, "I Lay 1 more card facedown and that will be all for now."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Set 1 monster in defense mode and I Place 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Maryann drew a card and replied, "I Switch The Girl to defense mode and Now My Paladin, attack!"

The Warrior rushed and a Giant Rat appeared (1,400/1,450) and was cut in two.

Daniel took his deck out and A Ancient Gear appeared (100/800).

Suddenly, a 2nd Gear appeared (100/800).

Maryann then replied, "I End my turn now."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Tribute both Of My Ancient Gears to summon My Ancient Gear Golem!"

as the two tiny gears vanished, The Large Golem appeared (3,000/3,000).

Maryann gulped and replied, Ah, Crap..."

Daniel smiled and replied, "Lets do it. Golem, attack with Mechanized Melee!"

The Machine Wound up its fist and punched The Paladin, blowing her away.

(Maryann: 6,900LP / Daniel: 6,800LP)

Daniel resumed, "I End my turn now."

Maryann drew a card and replied, "I Monster facedown and thats my turn."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Ancient Gear Soldior!"

As he sat the card down, the Ancient Soldior appeared (1,300/1,300).

Daniel resumed, "My Golem, wipe out her facedown Card!"

The Machine wound its fist up and struck the facedown card and a Fighter Appeared and was blown to bits.

Daniel then replied, "You Lucked out. Soldior, attack her girl!"

The Machine fired its gun and The Young Amazoness was wiped out.

Daniel then replied, "That was...Huh?"

The Sword Appeared and flew right into the Ancient Soldior and the ancient soldior sparked and then it blew up.

Maryann then replied, "Any monster the attacks a amazoness holding a sacred Sword gets destroyed."

Daniel sighed and replied, "Oh Well. I End my turn now."

Maryann drew a card and replied, "I activate Monster Reborn On My Fighter!"

The Fighter appeared again but with cuts and scrapes all over her body (1,500/1,300).

Maryann resumed, "I Activate Amazoness Spellcasters!"

The Machine's ATK changed (3,000/1,300 - 1,500/1,300) And The Fighters did as well (1,500/1,300 - 3,000/1,300).

Maryann smield and replied, "Lets do it. My Fighter, attack!"

The Amazoness jumped into the air and kicked The Large Machine in the chest and it collasped to the ground and exploded into brown pixels.

(Maryann: 6,900LP / Daniel: 5,300LP)

Maryann Resumed, "I End my turn now."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Summon my 2nd Dread Dynamo in defense mode."

as he played the card, the Soldior appeared and knelt (0/2,000).

Daniel resumed, "1 More card facedown and thats my turn."

Maryann drew a card and replied, "I Summon Amazoness Swordswomen!"

As he sat the card down, The Swordswoman appeared (1,500/1,600).

Daniel gulped and replied, "Not Here..."

Maryann smield and replied, "You Know Whats next. Lets do it. Swordsman, attack!"

The Warrior rushed in and slammed its sword against the robot and the sword bounced off of it.

(Maryann: 6,900LP / Daniel: 4,800LP)

Maryann smiled and replied, "I End my turn now."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Tribute Dynamo for Anicent Gear Beast!"

as the Dynamo vanished, The Ancient Beast appeared with a roar (2,000/2,000).

Daniel resumed, "Lets do it. Ancient Gear Beast, attack!"

The Machine rushed and jumped on the Fighter and she was blasted to bits.

Daniel resumed, "I End my turn."

Maryann drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and I End my turn."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Activate Tribute to The Doomed!"

He Discarded a Yellow Gadget to his graveyard and The Mummy Wrappings wrapped up The Ancient Soldior and it was pulled under.

Daniel resumed, "I Summon My Robotic Knight!"

As he sat the card down, The Robot Knight appeared (1,600/1,800).

Daniel resumed, "My Knight, attack his facedown card!"

The Machines Energy sword powered up and it fired it at the facedown card and a Command Knight appeared (1,200/1,900 - 1,600/1,900). and the Blast was reflect off of her armor.

(Maryann: 6,900LP / Daniel: 4,500LP)

Daniel resumed, "Beast, attack!"

The Beast charged and slammed its body into The Knight and she shattered on impact with the machine.

Daniel resumed, "I End my turn now."

Maryann drew a card and replied, "I Play The Warrior Returing Alive!"

She Got her Amazoness Paladin back.

Maryann resumed, "I summon My Paladin Again."

The Paladin appeared (1,700/300 - 1,800/300).

Maryann resumed, "I Remove her From Play To Summon Amazoness Princess!"

As She played the card, A New Amazon appeared. She wore a tiara, Some Indecent Clothing and a Fancier sword (2,100/1,800).

Daniel then replied, "Impressive.."

Maryann then replied, "Lets do it. Princess, attack his Knight!"

The Amazoness rushed in and slashed The Machine and it exploded to bits.

(Maryann: 6,900LP / Daniel: 4,100LP)

Maryann smiled evily and replied, "This duel is almost Over. I End my turn now."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Set a card facedown and I Now play Limiter Removal!"

The Beasts ATK Doubled (2,000/2,000 - 4,000/2,000).

Daniel resumed, "Lets do it! Ancient Gear Beast, attack!"

Maryann discarded a card and The Machine Rammed Right into Princess and she fell to the ground.

(Maryann: 5,000LP / Daniel: 4,100LP)

Daniel looked puzzled and replied, "How is she still standing?"

Maryann then replied, "My Deckmaster ability. I Discard 1 card and any amazoness monster can't be destroyed, But I Still lose lifepoints."

Daniel sighed and replied, "You Lucked out. I place 1 card facedown and that will End my turn now."

Maryann drew a card and replied, "You're in a lot of trouble now! I Remove My Princess From Play to Play Amazoness Queen #2!"

As the Princess vanished, The Mighty Amazon Queen appeared (3,000/3,000).

Maryann resumed, "lets do it. My Queen, ATTACK!"

The Amazoness Rushed in and sliced through the facedown card with her sword and a Trojan Horse appeared (1,500/1,600) and shattered to brown pixels.

Maryann then replied, "That was fun. I End my turn now."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I activate My Deckmasters ability!"

The Engineer began to glow as Daniel took her deck out and found the card He Wanted.

(Maryann: 5,000LP / Daniel: 3,600LP)

Daniel resumed, "I Play Monster Reborn On My Trojan Horse!"

The Wooden Horse appeared with a quiet Neigh.

Daniel resumed, "I Tribute it to summon My Ultimate Machine!"

As The Horse vanished, A Large Mechanical Dragon appeared with a loud Roar (3,000/2,000).

Daniel resumed, "Meet the Best Of My Deck, ANCIENT GEAR GADJILTRON DRAGON!"

Maryann then replied, "Nice now Daniel, But my Queen Has the Same Attack Strength as that thing."

Daniel smiled and replied, "I Knew that. I activate My facedown card, Metalmorph!"

The Ancient Dragon roared (3,000/2,000 - 3,300/2,000).

Maryann then replied, "This will hurt!"

Daniel resumed, "Lets do it. Dragon, attack!"

The Dragon's ATK Rose (3,300/2,000 - 5,050/2,000). opened its mouth and it fired a beam Of Parts and Gears and It Struck The Queen and she collapsed to the ground and shattered.

(Maryann: 2,950LP / Daniel: 4,100LP)

Daniel smiled and replied, "That was powerful! I End my turn."

Maryann drew a card and replied, "I Play Pot Of Greed!"

She drew 2 cards from her deck.

Maryann drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "My Dragon, attack!"

The Dragon fired another Beam Of Gears at the facedown Card and A Amazoness Sage appeared and the Beam died down before reaching her.

Daniel Sighed and replied, "You Lucked Out. I End my turn."

Maryann drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Fighter!"

as she sat the card down, The Fighter appeared (1,500/1,300).

Maryann resumed, "I Play Another Amazoness Spellcasters!"

The Fighters ATK Changed (1,500/1,300 - 3,000/1,300) and the Ancient Dragon did as well (3,000/1,000 - 1,000/1,000).

Daniel then replied, "Not again!"

Maryann resumed, "I Switch My Sage To Defense mode now. Fighter, attack!"

The Warrior Jumped and Kicked The Machine in the chest and it fell to the ground in a Pile Of Metal and Steel.

Maryann drew a card and replied, "My Sage, attack!"

The Sage tossed a book at him and he was hit in the stomach.

(Maryann: 2,950LP / Daniel: 1,600LP)

Maryann smiled and replied, "I End my turn now."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Summon Ancient Gear Cannon!"

As he play the card, The small Ancient Cannon appeared (500/500).

Daniel resumed, "I Activate the spell card, Machine Duplication!"

Suddenly, 2 more Cannons appeared (500/500 x2).

Daniel resumed, "I Play United We Stand On One Of My Cannons!"

One Of The Cannons Turned Gold (500/500 - 2,900/2,900).

Daniel resumed, "I Now Play The Spell Card, Tribute to the doomed."

He Discarded a Ancient Gear Soldior to his graveyard and Bandages came out of the ground and wrapped Up The Fighter and a Monsterious Hand came out of the ground and pulled her Mummifed Body under.

Daniel resumed, "Lets do it! Cannon, attack!"

The Cannon Fired two shots and The Sage was wiped out.

(Maryann: 1,050LP / Daniel: 1,600LP)

Daniel resumed, "This Is Over. I Tribute My Cannons!"

The Cannons Each Fired a Gear and It Struck Her in the chest and she was knocked to the ground.

(Maryann: 0LP / Daniel: 1,600LP)

The Crowd Cheered.

Chazz got up and replied, "This Match Is Over. The Winner Is Daniel Crowler! He'll go on to round 2."

Maryann smiled and replied, "Good Luck in the finals, Daniel."

Daniel smiled and replied, "Thanks."

The Grandmaster got up and replied, "That was a Great Duel. That was a Oustanding first 3 duels so Far. We'll announce the next match at 10:00 tommarrow Morning. For Now, Have a Good Night and we'll see you all tommarow morning."

The Crowd Cheered again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cards Made By Others

Amazoness Girl

Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 300/DEF: 300/ 2 Stars

Image: A Young Amazoness Girl

If this Monster is destroyed, you may Special Summon one "Amazoness Girl" from your hand or deck in faceup attack or defense postion.

Sacred Sword of the Amazons / Equip Spell Card

Image: Amazoness Paladin holding a bronze scimitar, etched with runes

This card can be Equipped to any Warrior-Type Monster who has the word "Amazoness" in its name, or who is named "Amazon Archer". Increase the ATK of the Equipped Monster by 300. If a Monster Equipped with this card is destroyed in battle, destroy the Monster who destroyed it.

Amazoness Princess

Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 2,100/DEF: 1,800/6 Stars

Image: A Amazoness Princess Siting On A Throne

This Monster cannot be Normal Summoned or set. This Monster cannot be Special Summoned except by removing one "Amazoness Paladin" on your side of the field from play. This Monster gains 300 points added to its ATK for every Monster on your side of the field with the word "Amazoness" in its name (except this one), or which is named "Amazon Archer".

Amazoness Queen #2

Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 3,000/DEF: 3,000/8 Stars

Image: Amazoness Fighter Knelling Before the Queen

This Monster cannot be Normal Summoned or set. This Monster cannot be Special Summoned except by removing one "Amazoness Princess" on your side of the field from play. If this Monster is subjected to a card effect that would destroy it, you can remove one Monster in your Graveyard from play that has the word "Amazoness" in it or that is named "Amazon Archer" to prevent it from being destroyed.

(Note: These 4 cards were all created By Cyber Commander. All Creative Credit goes to him for these cards.)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deckmasters Used

Ancient Gear Engineer

Machine/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,500/DEF: 1,500/5 Stars

Deckmaster SA "Ancient Gear Wonders" Pay 500 lifepoints to search your deck for a Level 5 or Lower Monster With "Ancient Gear " In Its name and add the selected Card to your hand. You Can only activate this Power Once Per turn.

Amazoness Paladin

Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,700/DEF: 300/4 Stars

Deckmaster SA "Amazoness Pride" Discard one card from your hand to the graveyard to activate this power. One Monster of your choice that has the word "Amazoness" in its name or that is named "Amazon Archer" cannot be destroyed in battle for the remainder of the round (battle damage still applies). If you use this ability, you cannot use it on your next turn.

(Note: This Deckmaster Power Was Made By Cyber Commander. All Creative Credit For this deckmaster ability Goes to him.)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, That was a Great Match. Who Shall Duel Next? Find Out In The Next Chapter.


	56. Cyber Prima

Yugioh GX30 

Chapter 56: Cyber Prima

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Emerald Star Hotel (Card Lounge) / 10:00pm

Kenny, Alison and Jill were all in the lounge, Thinking about how the rest of the tournement will turn out.

Kenny sighed and replied, "I Barely Beat Noami today. I Must Of Got Really Lucky today."

Alison smiled and replied, "It wase'nt Luck. You had your whole heart in your deck and thats What I Think Lead you to victory today. You're a good duelist, Sweetie. I'm so glad you and I are a happy couple and we'll always will be one."

Kenny then replied, "Thanks, Sweetums."

Jill then replied, "Lets all get to bed before it gets lare. We don't want to miss any action tomarrow."

Kenny then replied, "Good Point. Come on all Lets get going!"

They left the lounge and headied towards the Hotel.

------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Next Day

Duelatropolis Stadium / 10:15am

The Stadium Was packed full of duelists awaiting the next match."

The Grandmaster walked up to the podium and replied, "I Now who's dueling next The Next Match Is Barry Steps and Jill Wheeler!"

Barry smiled and replied, "Yay, I Get to duel a Lovely Lady!"

Jill groaned and replied, "another one of these duelists?"

Both Got the middle of the arena and activated their disks.

The Grandmaster then replied, "Present your deckmasters!"

Barry smiled and replied, "Mine Is Flame Swordsman!"

The Flaming Sword Warrior appeared.

Jill then replied, "I Choose Flame Swordsman as well!"

A Another Flame Swordsman appeared.

Both LP counters shot up to 8,000 and The Grandmaster smiled and replied, "Lets do it!"

"ITS TIME TO DUEL!", Both Duelists yellled Out.

(Barry: 8,000LP / Jill: 8,000LP)

Both Drew 5 cards from their decks.

The Grandmaster then replied, "Jill shall begin the duel!"

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Barry drew a card and replied, "Groovy! I Summon Lady Of Faith!"

As he sat the card down, The Praying Mage appeared (1,100/800).

Barry resumed, "2 Cards facedown and thats my turn."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Tiny Winguard!"

As he sat the card down, The Small Warrior appeared (1,400/1,800).

Jill resumed, "Lets do it. Little Winguard, attacK!"

The Warrior rushed and was about to strike the mage..

Barry smiled and replied, "Not so fast. I activate Negate AttacK!"

The Warriors Sword was reflected off a wall.

Jill then replied, "I End My turn and he Goes to defense mode."

The Little Knelt.

Barry drew a card and replied, "I Tribute My Lady to Play Dark Magician Girl!"

As Lady Of Faith Vanished, The Spellcaster appeared (1,100/800).

Kenny then replied, "You Got to be kidding me!"

Barry resumed, "Lets do this. Dark Magician Girl, attack!"

The Mage Launched her spell and the Small Warrior was wiped out.

Barry resumed, "Thats all for now."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Summon Goblin attack Force!"

The Goblin army appeared (2,300/0).

Barry gulped and replied, "Oh, My."

Jill smiled and replied, "Lets do it. Goblin Force, Attack!"

The Goblins Made a Circle around The Mage and each goblin strucked her with their weapon and She Shattered.

(Barry: 7,700LP / Jill: 8,000LP)

The Goblins began to sleep.

Jill then replied, "I End my turn."

Barry drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Beautiful Headhuntress!"

As he sat the card down, A Young Women in a blue dress and Holding a Large Cleaver appeared (1,600/800).

Jill then replied, "I Never liked her at all ..."

Barry sighed and replied, "Lets do it. Attack her goblins!"

The Warrior rushed in and with one slash of her cleaver, the goblins shattered.

Barry resumed, "1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Summon Gearfried!"

As she sat the card down, The Iron-Armored Warrior appeared, (1,800/1,600).

Jill resumed, "Lets do it. Gearfried, attack her Warrior."

The Warrior rushed in and The Warrior stabbed her in the chest with her sword and she gasped and fell to the ground and shattered.

(Barry: 7,500LP / Jill: 8,000LP)

Jill resumed, "Make your move."

Barry drew a card and replied, "I activate Reinforcements of the army!"

He took her deck out and found the card he needed and he added it to his hand and he placed his deck back into his disk.

Barry resumed, "I Play Polymerization To Fuse Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater!"

As the two ladies merged, The Purple Suited Skater appeared (2,100/800).

Barry smiled and replied, "Meet Cyber Blader!"

Alison sighed and replied, "One Of My Mom's favorite monsters."

Barry resumed, "Lets do it. Cyber Blader, attack!"

The Blader began to skate and she got close To The Warrior and she slashed him in the armor, shattering him to bits.

(Barry: 7,500LP / Jill: 7,800LP)

Barry smiled and replied, "Thats my turn."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Barry resumed, "I Now Summon Sonic Maid!"

as he sat the card down, The Scythe-Weilding Maiden appeared, (1,200/900).

Barry resumed, "I activate the Spell Card, Sword Of Deep-Seated!"

The Maids Scythe Vanished and a Sword Replaced it (1,200/900 - 1,900/900).

Barry resumed, "Now that you have 2 monsters.."

Cyber Bladers ATK double (2,100/800 - 4,200/800).

Barry resumed, "Lets do this. Blader, attack!"

The Blader Skated towards one of the facedown cards and a M-Warrior #1 Appeared (1,000/500) and she kicked the warrior in the face, shattering him on inpact.

Barry resumed, "Maid, attack his other facedown card!"

The Maid Rushed in and a Warrior Lady Of The Wastleland appeared and maid struck her with her sword, blowing her to bits.

Suddenly, Exiled Force appeared (1,000/1,000).

Barry gulped and replied, "No. I End my turn.."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Summon Dark Blade!"

As he sat the card down, The Dark-Bladed Warrior appeared (1,800/1,500).

Jill resumed, "I Tribute My Force!"

The Force vanished and their spirit form flew into The Skater and she shattered to bits.

Barry resumed, "Dark Blade, attack!"

The Warrior rushed in and slashed The Maid, blowing her to bits.

(Barry: 7,400LP / Jill: 7,800LP)

Jill resumed, "I End my turn with 1 facedown Card."

Barry drew a card and replied, "I Play the Ritual Spell Card, Preformance of the sword! I Tribute 1 Queens Double and 1 Dark Witch From My Hand To Do So."

As the Two Ladies vanished, A Women with long, pink hair down to her knees, wore a bikini top and a long skirt, and held two curved scimitars (1,950/1,850).

Barry resumed, "Lets do it! Prefomance, attacK!"

The Warrior rushed and with two slashes from her sword, blew the warrior to bits.

(Barry: 7,400LP / Jill: 7,650LP)

Barry resumed, "! More card facedown and thats my turn."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Barry drew a card and replied, "My Army Continues! I Summon Queens Knight!"

As he sat the card down, the Female Royal Knight appeared (1,500/1,600).

Barry resumed, "Lets do it. Lady 1, attack!"

Preformance of the sword did her dance towards the facedown card and a Throwstone Unit appeared and a Winged Kuriboh appeared (300/200) and was cut in two.

Jill smiled and replied, "I Got this little guy from Alison."

Alison giggled and replied, "She's using the spare Winged Kuriboh I Had."

Barry sighed and replied, "Thats my turn."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Axe Raider!"

As she sat the card down, The Axe Warrior appeared (1,700/1,150).

Jill resumed, "I Give him the spell card, Fusion Murasame Blade!"

The Warriors Axe Vanished and was replaced by a long blade (1,700/1,150 - 2,500/1,150).

Jill resumed, "Lets do it. Axe Raider, Strike Queens Knight down!"

The Warrior rushed in and slashed The Knight in the stomach and she shattered.

(Barry: 6,400LP / Jill: 7,650LP)

Jill resumed, "Your Move."

Barry drew a card and replied, "I Play Fusion Recovery!"

He took a Blade Skater and a Polymerization out of his graveyard and both to his hand.

Barry Resumed, "I Activate Polymerization to Fuse Prefomance of the Sword and Blade Skater from my hand to create Sword Skater!"

As the two marged, The Ending Result was a tall Women with a large Ice Skates and she was holding a Large Silver Sword (2,300/2,000).

Barry resumed, "I activate My Deckmasters ability. I'm Transfering 500 points!"

The Flaming Warriors ATK lowered (1,800/1,600 - 1,300/1,600) and The Skaters Increased (2,300/2,000 - 2,800/2,000).

Barry resumed, "Lets do it. Skater, attack!"

The Skater began to Skate towards the Warrior and she quickly skated and slammed her sword into the Muscled Warrior and he shattered.

(Barry: 6,400LP / Jill: 7,350LP)

Barry resumed, "By The Way, When She Destroys any monster in battle, She gains 200 ATK! I End my turn."

The Skaters ATK Rose (2,300/2,000 -2,500/2,000).

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Barry drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and Now My Skater, attack!"

The Skater Skated towards the facedown and slashed it with her sword and A Obnoxious Celtic Guard appeared (1,400/1,200) and it took the hit.

Barry sighed and replied, "You Lucked out. I End my turn."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Set a card facedown and I Place a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Barry drew a card and replied, "I activate Rush Recklessly!"

The Skater's ATK rose (2,500/2,000 - 3,200/2,000).

Barry resumed, "My Skater...attack!"

The Skater rushed towards the facedown and sliced right through it and a Big Shield Guardna (100/2,600) appeared and shattered to bits.

Barry resumed, "Your Move."

The Skaters ATK Rose (2,500/2,000 - 2,700/2,000).

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Pass this turn."

Barry drew a card and replied, "I Pass."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Tribute My Warrior to summon Freed The Matchless General!"

As the Warrior vanished, The General appeared (2,300/1,700).

Jill resumed, "I Play Shrink!"

The Skaters Began to shrink (2,700/2,000 - 1,350/2,000).

Jill resumed, "Lets do it. Freed, attack!"

The Warrior rushed and slashed the Skater, blowing her to bits.

(Barry: 5,450LP / Jill: 7,350LP)

Jill then replied, "You're making this too easy for me. I End my turn now."

Barry drew a card and replied, "I Play Pot Of Avarice!"

He took a Preformance of the sword, Dark Witch, Blade Skater, Lady Of Faith and Queens Double and slid them back into his graveyard and he reshuffled his deck and drew 2 new cards from it.

Barry resumed, "I Summon Blade Skater!"

As he sat the card down, The Bladed-arm Skater appeared (1,400/1,500).

Barry resumed, "I Play The Spell Card, Speed Skates!"

Jill then replied, "What do they do?"

Barry then replied, "It gives My Skater a 800 Attack point boost until the end of my turn."

The Skaters Skates began to glow (1,400/1,500 - 2,200/1,500).

Barry resumed, "I Give 200 of my deckmasters Attack points to my Skater."

The Warriors ATK Lowered again (1,300/1,600 - 1,100/1,600) and the Skaters ATK rose (2,200/1,500 - 2,400/1,500).

Barry resumed, "Lets do it. Skater, attack!"

The Skater skated towards the General and she slashed him in the chest with one of her skates and he shattered to bits.

(Barry: 5,350LP / Jill: 7,350LP)

Barry resumed, "I Play Mystic Wok And I Get those 2,400 ATK!"

The Skater vanished into mist and Barry inhaled it.

(Barry: 7,750LP / Jill: 7,350LP)

Barry resumed, "I End my turn now."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Barry drew a card and replied, "I Summon Cyber Tutu."

as he sat the card down, a cute, young girl with short, pink hair, wearing a green visor over her eyes. She was dressed in red and white spandex with a ballet tutu and ballet slippers (1,000/800).

Barry resumed, "I Boost Her ATK With Axe Of Despair!"

The Fiendish Axe appeared and she grabbed it (1,000/800).

Barry resumed, "Lets do it. Tutu, attack!"

The Dancer danced to the facedown and sliced through the facedown card and a Little Winguard appeared and was sliced in two and its remains shattered.

Cyber Tutu had a Frightened Look on her face.

Barry sighed and replied, "That was horrible. I End my turn with 1 facedown card."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Play Mystical Space Typhoon."

The Storm began and the fiendish axe shattered and the Tutu's ATK lowered (2,000/800 - 1,000/800).

Jill then replied, "I Summon Warrior Dai Grepher!"

As he sat the card down, the Warrior Appeared (1,700/1,600).

Jill resumed, "Lets do it. Warrior Dai Grepher, attack!"

The Warrior got close...

Barry then replied, "Not a Chance. I Play Negate Attack!"

The Warriors Sword was reflected off a Barrier.

Jill then replied, "I End my turn now."

Barry drew a card and replied, "I activate Fusion Sage!"

He took his deck out and found a Polymerization card and he slid the deck back into his disk.

Barry resumed, "I Play Polymerization to fuse My Cyber Tutu and Etoile Cyber To Create Etoile Tutu!"

As the two merged, a Ballerena appeared and she wore a Blue Suit and a Golden Tutu (1,800/1,600).

Jill then replied, "he has the same stats as Gearfried."

Barry sighed and replied, "I Know, But she's a level 5 monster. Attack!"

The warrior rushed and slashed Dai Grepher in the chest, blowing him to bits.

(Barry: 7,750LP / Jill: 6,950LP)

Barry resumed, "By The Way, when she attacks a enemy monster, she gains 500 ATK Until the end of my battle phase and it happens during my battle phases and yours as well. I Set 1 more card facedown and thats my turn."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Summon My D. D. Warrior Lady!"

As she sat the card down, the The Dimensional Warrior appeared (1,500/1,600).

Barry smiled and replied, "Good Try, I activate Bottomless Trap Hole!"

A Large Hole gave away underneath The Warrior Lady and she fell to her doom.

Jill growled and replied, "I Lay 1 more card facedown and Thats it for me."

Barry drew a card and replied, "I Summon Queens Double in Defense mode."

As he sat the card down, the Young Queen appeared and she knelt in a defensive way (350/300).

Jill quickly replied, "I Activate Scapegoat!"

Suddenly, 4 Multi-Colored Sheep appeared (0/0 x4).

Barry resumed, "Etoile Tutu, attack!"

The Dancer danced to 1 of th sheep and kicked it, shattering it.

Barry sighed and replied, "I End my turn now."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Summon Blue Flameswordsman!"

As he sat the card down, The Blue Flamed Warrior appeared (1,800/1,600).

Jill resumed, "I add 600 of my deckmasters ATK to my Warrior."

The Flame Swordsman ATK lowered (1,800/1,600 - 1,200/1,600) and the Blue-Flamed Warriors ATK Increased (1,800/1,600 - 2,400/1,600).

Jill resumed, "Attack!"

The Warrior rushed in and The Dancers ATK Rose (1,800/1,600 - 2,300/1,600) and Flaming Warriors sword stroke the Dancer in the chest and she shattered.

(Barry: 7,650LP / Jill: 6,950LP)

Jill smiled and replied, "I End my turn now."

Barry resumed, "I Set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Summon Axe Raider!"

As he sat the card down, the Axe-Wielding Warrior appeared (1,700/1,150).

Jill resumed, "Raider, attack!"

The Warrior rushed towards the facedown card and he slashed the Card with his axe and a Blade skater appeared and shattered.

Jill resumed, "Blue Flame Swordsman, attack!"

The Warrior rushed in and struck the young women with the card and she shattered as well.

Jill resumed, "By The why, I activate Meteor Of Destruction!"

A Large Flaming Meteor appeared overhead and struck Barry in the chest.

(Barry: 6,650LP / Jill: 6,950LP)

Jill resumed, "I End my turn now."

Barry drew a card and replied, "I Play The Warrior Returning Alive."

He took a Blade Skater out of his graveyard and added to his hand.

Barry resumed, "I Play Fusion Return."

He took a Polymerization out of his graveyard and added it to his hand.

Barry resumed, "I Fusion Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater again!"

The Skater appeared again (2,100/800).

Jill gulped and replied, "Not Again.."

Barry resumed, "I activate the spell card, Token Removal. I discard the top the card from my deck to the graveyard and then you lose all of your tokens."

As Barry took the top card (A Fusion Murasame Blade) And sent it to his graveyard, The Remaing Tokens shattered.

Barry resumed, "Now My Bladers Attack goes up!"

The Bladers ATK Doubled (2,100/800 - 4,200/800).

Barry chuckled and replied, "Lets do it. Cyber Blader, attack!"

The Skater skated to The Axe-Welider and slashed him in the stomach with her blades and he collapsed to the ground and shattered.

(Barry: 6,650LP / Jill: 4,250LP)

Jill resumed, "Thats my turn."

Cyber Bladers ATK returned to normal.

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Switch My Warrior to defense mode and I Place another monster in defense mode and thats my turn."

Barry drew a card and replied, "I Summon Hibikime!"

as he sat the card down, The Scythe-Wielding Warrior appeared (1,450/1,000).

Barry resumed, "Cyber Blader, take it down!"

The Skater got close..

Jill chuckled and replied, "I activate Magic Cylinder!"

The Magicial Cylinders appeared and absorbed The Bladers ATK and sent it right back to Barry.

(Barry: 4,550LP / Jill: 4,250LP)

Barry sighed and replied, "Hibikime, attack his facedown card!"

The Warrior rushed towards the facedown and slashed throught the facedown card and Kings Knight appeared (1,600/1,400) and fell to the ground and shattered.

Barry resumed, "Thats my turn."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Tribute my Blue Flame Swordsman for Freed!"

As the Blue Flamed warrior vanished, The Legendary General appeared (2,300/1,700).

Jill resumed, "Freed, attack."

The Warrior rushed in and slashed Hibikime in the chest, shattering her to bits.

(Barry: 3,700LP / Jill: 4,250LP)

Jill smiled and replied, "I End my turn with 1 facedown card."

Barry drew a card and replied, "Grr. I Play My Speed Skates!

The Skaters ATK rose (2,100/800 - 2,900/800).

Barry resumed, "Take him down!"

The Warrior rushed in and slashed Freed In The Chest and he shattered as well.

(Barry: 3,700LP / Jill: 3,650LP)

Barry resumed, "I End my turn."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and I activate my facdown card, Non-Aggression Area!"

She Discarded a Hero Kid to his graveyard.

Jill resumed, "Now you can't summon anything next turn."

Barry sighed and replied, "Clever..."

Jill resumed, "Thats my turn."

Barry drew a card and replied, "Blader, attack!"

The Blader skated to the facedown card and a Obnoxious Celtic Guardian appeared (1,400/1,200) and blocked the Skaters atack with his Sword.

Barry sighed and replied, "You Lucked out. I End my turn."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Play Stray Lambs!"

Suddenly, 2 different Colored Sheep appeared (0/0 x2).

Jill resumed, "I Play The Spell Card, Axe Of Despair!"

The Warrior placed his sword on the ground and picked a fiendish axe (1,400/1,200 - 2,400/1,200).

Jill resumed, "Lets do it. Guardian, attack!"

The Guardian tossed the axe and it struck the skater, blowing her to bits.

(Barry: 3,400LP / Jill: 3,650LP)

Jill smiled and replied, "That was fun. I End my turn."

Barry drew a card and replied, "I Play the spell card, Monster Reborn."

Cyber Tutu appeared (1,000/800).

Barry resumed, "I Tribute her For My Cyber Prima!"

As The Ballerena vanished, A Tall Masked Women appeared (2,300/1,600).

Barry smiled and replied, "Now for her ability!"

Suddenly, The Axe Exploded.

Barry then replied, "When she's summoned, All faceup spell cards go boom. Lets now Say Hello to girl thats needs me to discard a card to summon."

Barry discarded a card to his graveyard and then A Women With A Beautiful Red Dress and her her was just gorgeous (1,700/1,100).

Barry smiled and replied, "Say Hello To Cyber Dancer. Prima, attack 1 of those sheep."

The Prima danced and kicked one of the sheep, blowing it to bits.

Barry resumed, "Dancer, attack!"

The Dancer danced as well to the Warrior and kicked him in the stomach and he collapsed to the ground and shattered as well.

(Barry: 3,400LP / Jill: 3,350LP)

Barry resumed, "I End my turn now."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Barry drew a card and replied, "Prima, attack!"

The Dancer danced to the facedown card and kicked the facedown card and a M-Warrior #2 appeared and shattered to bits.

Barry resumed, "Dancer, attack!"

The Danced to the sheep and kicked the last, blowing it to bits.

Barry smiled and replied, "I End my turn."

Jill drew a card and replied "I Set 1 card facedown and 1 monster in defense mode and thats my turn."

Barry drew a card and replied, "I Summon Cyber Gymnast in defense mode."

As he played the card, Another Masked Women appeared (800/1,800).

Barry resumed, "Lets do it. Dancer, attack!"

The Warrior danced to the facedown card and a Aligators Sword appeared (1,500//1,200) and was blown to bits.

Barry resumed, "Prima, direct attack!"

The dancer went in and Kicked Jill in the stomach.

(Barry: 3,400LP / Jill: 1,050LP)

Barry then replied, "This duel is almost Over. I End my turn now."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I First Play Premature Burial!"

Suddenly, Gearfried appeared (1,800/1,600).

Jill resumed, "I Play Marauding Captain and I With his effect, another Captain.'

Suddenly, 2 Captains appeared (1,200/700 x2).

Jill resumed, "I End my turn."

Barry drew a card and replied, "I Discard a card for my gymnast's ability."

Jill then replied, "Not going to happen. I activate Divine Wrath!"

She discarded a Throwstone Unit to her graveyard and A Storm cloud appeared overhead and A Thunderbolt struck the Masked warrior, blowing her to bits.

Barry sighed and replied, "Thats it for me."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Offer all 3 of my monsters for Gilford The Lightning!"

The 3 Warriors vanished, And The Warrior Of Thunder appeared (2,800/1,400).

He Pointed his blade towards Barry's monster and all of his monsters were wiped out.

Jill then replied," I Now add 1,000 of my deckmasters Attack power to him.

As The Flame Swordsman Attack power lowered (1,200/1,600 - 200/1,600), The Warriors ATK rose (2,800/1,400 - 3,800/1,400).

Jill resumed, "Your done. Gilford Direct attack!"

The Warrior rushed in and slammed its sword into Barry, knocking him to the ground.

(Barry: 0LP / Jill: 1,050LP)

Bastion Got up and replied, "Jill Wheeler Wins The Duel!"

Barry slowly got up and replied, "Ow..That was painful."

Jill walked to him and replied, "Thanks for a great duel."

Barry then replied, "It was fun."

He Stood and took a card out of his pocket and handied it to her and was another Cyber Prima.

Barry then replied, "You can use that card."

Jill then replied, "Thanks."

She took the card and shuffled it into her deck.

The Grandmaster got up and replied, "The Next Match Will Be announced in 4 minutes."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cards Made Be Me & Others

Sword Skater

Image: A Tall Ice Skater Skating With a Cyber Blader

Warrior/Fusion/Effect/Earth/ATK: 2,300/DEF: 2,000/6 Stars

Prefomance Of The Sword + Blade Skater

This card can only special summoned by fusion summone. When this card destroys a monster as a result of battle, Increase this Monsters ATK By 200 points.

Speed Skates / Normal Spell Card

Image: Cyber Blader skating with golden Ice Skates.

Until the end of your turn, Increase the ATK of 1 monster with "Skater" Or "Blader" In its name by 800 points until the end of the current turn.

Etoile Tutu

Image: A Tall Ballerena dancing and Her Partner is a Etoile Cyber

Warrior/Fusion/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 1,600/5 Stars

Etoile Cyber + Cyber Tutu

This card can only be special summoned by fusion summon. When this card does battle with one of your opponets monster, increase this Card ATK By 500 points until the end of the battle Phase. This cards Effect Can Be Used during yours and your opponets battle phases.

Fusion Return / Normal Spell Card

Image: A Wounded Ryu Senshi walking towards a Hot Spring

take 1 "Polymerization" From your graveyard and add it to your hand.

Token Removal / Normal Spell Card

Image: A Scapegoat being Cooked by a Bistro Butcher

Discard the top card from your deck to your graveyard to destroy all token monsters on your opponets side of the field.

Cyber Dancer

Image: A Dancer Dancing with Cyber Prima

Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,700/DEF: 1,100/4 Stars

This card can be special summoned from your hand to your side of the field by discarding 1 card from your hand to the graveyard. When this card is destroyed in battle, Draw 1 card from your deck.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jill has won her match. Whos to duel next? Find Out Next Time.


	57. Ultimate Tyranno

Yugioh GX30 

Chapter 57: Ultimate Tyranno

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Duelatropolis Stadium / 12:30pm

The Stadium was packed of Duelists and Tourist awating for the next match.

The Grandmaster got up and replied, "That was one great match we just saw. And Now Here's Chazz to announce the next match."

Chazz stood up and replied, "Thank You, Grandmaster. The Next Two Duelists have been decided. It'll be Thomas Hasselberry and Oswald Onessa!"

The 2 got up and got to the middle of the arena and they activated their disks.

Bastion got up and replied, "all Right Duelists. Present your deckmasters!"

Thomas then replied, "I Choose Uraby!"

Suddenly, a Large Dinosaur appeared.

Oswald then replied, "I Choose Flying Saucer Muusik'i!"

A Small UFO appeared and hovered over Oswald.

Chazz then replied, "Activate disks!"

Both duelists activated their disks and both counters shot up to 8,000.

Chazz resumed, "Let it begin!"

"LETS DUEL!", Both Duelists yelled out.

(Thomas: 8,000LP / Oswald: 8,000LP)

Both drew 5 cards from their decks.

Chazz then replied, "Hasselberry shall begin."

Thomas drew a card and replied, "All Right Then. I Set 1 card facedown and I Summon a monster facedown and thats all for me."

Oswald drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Alien Warrior."

As he sat the card down, The Reptilian Alien Warrior appeared (1,800/1,000).

Oswald resumed, "Go After his facedown card!"

The Warrior rushed and a 2nd Uraby appeared (1,500/800) and The alien slashed it with its claw and it shattered.

Oswald then replied," I End my turn."

Thomas drew a card and replied, "I Summon Sabersaurus!"

As he play the card, The Sword-Tailed Triceratops appeared (1,900/500).

Thomas resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The Beast rushed and head-butted the alien, blowing it to bits.

(Thomas: 7,900LP / Oswald: 8,000LP)

Oswald then replied, "Enjoy these gifts!"

Two alien slugs came out and attached to Sabersaur's body.

Thomas sighed and replied, "I Set 1 more card facedown and thats it for me."

Oswald drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Alien Child in attack mode."

As He sat the card down, The Young Alien appeared (1,200/1,100).

Oswald resumed, "I Play the spell card, Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The Storm began and strucks Thomas's facedown and It Lifted Up (A Negate attack) Lifted up and shattered.

Thomas resumed, "Child, attack!"

The Alien's ATK Rose (1,200/1,100 - 2,200/1,100) got close and slashed the Dinosaur, blowing it to bits.

(Thomas: 7,000LP / Oswald: 8,000LP)

Oswald resumed, "I End my turn now."

Thomas drew a card and replied, "I Summon My 2nd Sabersarus!"

As he play the card down, a 2nd Triceratops appeared and much angerier (1,900/500).

Thomas resumed, "Lets do it. Sabersaurus, attack!"

The Dinosaur rushed and trampled the Alien, shattering it to bits.

(Thomas: 7,000LP / Oswald: 7,300LP)

Thomas smiled and replied, "Thats my move."

Oswald drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Thomas drew a card and replied, "I Summon Giant Rex!"

As he sat the card down, A Large Dinosaur appeared (2,000/1,200).

Thomas resumed, "Lets do it. Rex, attack!"

The Dinosaur charged and a Alien Mars appeared (1,000/1,000) and the Dino bit it in half and it shattered.

Thomas resumed, "Sabersaurus, direct attack!"

The Dino Charged and Head-butted him to the ground.

(Thomas: 7,000LP / Oswald: 7,300LP)

Thomas looked Confused and replied, "What the..."

Oswald resumed, "Its not a Alien, But I Discarded A Kuriboh to negate the damage."

Thomas then replied, "Clever. I Set 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Oswald drew a card and replied, "I Remove Alien Mars and Alien Child From Play to Play Alien Enforcer!"

As he play the card, a Blue-Skinned alien appeared and it was covered in armor and it had twin Ray guns as weapons (2,200/1,500).

Thomas laughed and replied, "Good Move."

Oswald then replied, "Thanks. Enforcer, attack...Sabersaurus!"

The Alien fired its raygun and the Dino was vaporized.

(Thomas: 6,700LP / Oswald: 7,300LP)

Thomas resumed, "I Set a monster facedown and 1 Card Facedown and thats my turn."

Giant Rex Roared and collasped to the ground and shattered.

Oswald drew a card and replied, "My Enforcer, attack his facedown card."

The alien fired its raygun again and a Gilasaurus appeared (1,400/400) and was vaporized as well.

Oswald resumed, "That will be all for now."

Thomas drew a card and replied, "I activate my facedown card."

As He activated the card, Call Of the Haunted Lifted up and Gilasaurus appeared (1,400/400).

Thomas resumed, "I Tribute It For Dark Driceratops!"

as the Dino vanished, The Bird-Like dragon appeared (2,400/1,500).

Oswald then replied, "Good-Bye. I Play Bottomless Trap Hole!"

The Floor began to opened up and Thomas discarded a Rising Energy to his graveyard and the Hole closed back up.

Oswald then replied, "What The..?"

Thomas snickered and replied, "Its My deckmaster ability. When a dinosaur monster on my side of the field is targeted, I Can discard a Effect monster, Trap Or Spell card to my graveyard to protect it from the effect. Attack!"

The Dinosaur rushed and crushed the alien Underneath its large Feet and it got back to Thomas's side of the field and The Lifeless alien body shattered to brown pixels.

(Thomas: 6,700LP / Oswald: 7,100LP)

Thomas resumed, "Thats my move."

Oswald drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Thomas drew a card...

Oswald quickly replied, "I Activate Shadow Spell!"

The Chains came out of the ground..

Thomas then replied, "Not A chance. I activate Jurrassic Heart!"

The Chains shattered.

Thomas then replied, "Driceratops, attack!"

The Dino Charged and trampled the facedown card and a Alien Skull (1,600/1,800) appeared and shattered.

(Thomas: 6,700LP / Oswald: 7,600LP)

Thomas resumed, "I End my Turn."

Oswald drew a card and replied, "1 Card facedown and 1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

Thomas drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and now My Dino, attack!"

The Dino charged...

Oswald then replied, "Not A Chance. Negate attack!"

The Great Dino stopped.

Thomas then replied, "Thats my move."

Oswald drew a card and replied, "I Tribute my Facedown Grey Alien for B.E.S. Crystal Core!"

As the facedown card vanished, A Large Ship with a crystal-like hull appeared (2,100/1,000).

Oswald resumed, "Core, shields up!"

2 Crystal-Like Bubbles appeared.

Oswald resumed, "I activate its ability."

The Sheep fired a Small missle and The Dino Knelt.

Oswald resumed, "Attack!"

The Spaceship fired two missles and the Dino was blown to bits and one of the bubbles shattered.

Oswald then replied, "I End my turn."

Thomas drew a card and replied, "Another monster in defense mode and that will be it."

Oswald drew a card and replied, "I Summon Alien Hunter!"

As he sat the card down, The Blue-Skinned Alien appeared with its electric rod (1,600/800).

Oswald then replied, "I Play Graceful Charity!"

He drew 3 cards and got rid of two of them.

Oswald resumed, "Lets do it. Hunter, attack facedown Number 1!"

The Alien rushed and he stabbed the facedown card with its rod and a 2-Headed King Rex appeared (1,600/800) and shattered.

Oswald resumed, "My Ship, attack!"

The Ship fired its laser at the facedown card and A cut baby Dinosaur with half of its body in a eggshell appeared (500/500) and shattered and then its last Shield shattered.

Thomas resumed, "That Was Babycerasaurus and I Can Now Special summon 1 Level 4 or lower dinosaur from my deck."

Suddenly, a Winged Dinosaur appeared (1,400/1,200)

Thomas then replied, "Meet Chitoptera."

Oswald then replied, "Okay, Then. I end my turn now."

Thomas drew a card and replied, "I Play Polyermerzation To Fuse My Chitoptera with the Gilasaurus in my hand to create Horned Saurus!"

as the Two Dinosaurs merged, a Much Larger Dark-Skinned Winged Dinosaur appeared with a Loud Roar (2,000/1,200).

Thomas then replied, "Meet Horned Saurus!"

Oswald then replied, "Okaaay Then."

Thomas then replied, "Horned Saurus, direct attack!"

The Dino Flew Above and dived bombed Oswald and slashed Him rapidly with its sharp talons.

(Thomas: 6,700LP / Oswald: 5,600LP)

Oswald gasped for air and replied, "How...can...that...Happen? I had monsters..."

Thomas then replied, "When my Dinosaur is fusion summoned, It can attack directly. I End my turn."

Oswald drew a card and replied, "I Switch My Monsters to defense mode."

The Alien Knelt and the Spaceship's power went down.

Oswald then replied, "Thats my turn."

Thomas drew a card and replied, "Heh, I Play Hunter Raptor!"

As he sat the card down, a Large Raptor appeared With a roar (1,800/500).

Thomas resumed, "Lets do it. Raptor, attack his Ship!"

The Dino roared and then the ship began to spark and explosions rocked its hull and then it exploded.

Oswald sighed and then replied, "That was the downside of the B.E.S. Crystal Core."

Thomas resumed, "Attack!"

The Dinosaur flew in and Tore the Alien apart with its sharp talons.

Thomas resumed, "I End my turn now."

Oswald drew a card and replied, "I Play the spell card, Monster Reborn."

Suddenly, Kaiser Seahorse appeared (1,700/1,650).

Thomas looked puzzled and replied, "How did that end up in your graveyard?"

Oswald then replied, "Graceful Charity. I Offer him For Cosmic Horror Gangi'El!"

as the Serpent Of Light vanished, the Large Alien-like brain appeared (2,600/2,000).

Oswald resumed, "Lets do it. Horror, attack!"

The Alien shot a Tentacle at Raptor and Wrapped it and then it squeezed hard and it shattered.

(Thomas: 5,900LP / Oswald: 5,600LP)

Oswald then replied, "Thats my turn."

Thomas then replied, "I Switch My Horned Saurus to defense and I Lay one more monster card facedown and thats my turn."

Oswald drew a card and replied, "Attack again!"

The Alien launched its tentacle once again and wrapped up the Dino and squeezed hard, blowing it to bits.

Oswald then replied, "I End my turn now."

Thomas drew a card and replied, "I Offer my Facedown Black Stego for Megazowler."

As he sat the card down, A Large Oranged Dino appeared (1,800/2,000).

Oswald then replied, "Why Him?"

Thomas then replied, "Now to Play 1 of the rarest Spell cards in my deck. I activate the spell card, Terror From the Extinct!"

Oswald Nervously replied, "What does it do?"

Thomas then replied, "Until the of my turn. one of your monster loses 100 ATK & DEF for every dinosaur card in my graveyard."

Oswald gulped and replied, "Thats 14!"

The Alien Groaned (2,600/2,000 - 1,200/600).

Oswald then replied, "Lets do it. Megazowler, attack!"

The Dino Charged and rammed right into the alien and it shattered to bits.

(Thomas: 5,900LP / Oswald: 5,000LP)

Thomas sighed and replied, "Thats it for me."

Oswald drew a card and replied," I Play Pot Of avarice."

he Took a Alien Hunter, Alien Warrior, B.E.S. Crystal Core, Cosmic Horror Gangi'El and a Alien Enforcer and shuffled the cards into his deck and then he drew 2 new cards.

Oswal resumed, "1 Monster facedown and thats my turn."

Thomas drew a card and replied, "Attack!"

The Dino Charged in and rammed the facedown card and a Alien Skull appeared (1,600/1,800).

Thomas then replied, "You Lucked out. I End my turn."

Oswald drew a card and replied, "I Tribute My Alien Skull for Alien Mother!"

as the Alien vanished, The Alien Mother appeared with a roar (2,300/1,400).

Oswald then replied, "Lets do it. Mother, attack!"

The Alien rushed and slashed The Dino and it roared and the dino shattered to bits.

(Thomas: 5,400LP / Oswald: 5,000LP)

Oswald then replied, "That will do it for me."

Thomas drew a card and replied, "1 monster in defense mode and thats it."

Oswald drew a card and replied, "I Play Fairy's Meteor Crush! AttacK!"

The ALien rushed the facedown card and slashed it and a Giant Rex appeared and shattered.

(Thomas: 4,300LP / Oswald: 5,000LP)

Oswald then replied, 'I End my turn."

Thomas drew a card and he smiled and what he just drew.

Oswald then replied, "What...did you draw...?"

Thomas smiled and replied, "You're about to find out. I activate the ritual card, Fossil Dragon Revival!"

Oswald was shocked and replied, "Thats a Rare made only for Tyranno Hasselberry."

Thomas chuckled and replied, "He let me use for this tournement only. for the ritual I offer 1 Ultimate Tyranno from my hand to summon my great creature."

The Ultimate Tyranno appeared and was reduced to bones and then the bones shattered and then a Large Fossilized Dragon appeared with a roar and it had a Revealing Heart (2,700/1,600).

Thomas resumed, "Meet my best Monster besides My Ultimate Tyranno, Fossil Dragon! Attack!"

The Dragon made a Mighty roar and the alien shattered.

(Thomas: 4,300LP / Oswald: 4,600LP)

Thomas resumed, "I End my turn."

Oswald drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster in defense mode and I Place 1 more card facedown thats my turn."

Thomas then replied, "I Play Twin Magic Spell. By paying 400 lifepoints, I Can add any spell card from your graveyard and add it to my own hand and I Choose Pot Of Avarice."

Oswald took the card out of his graveyard and he walked to Thomas's side of the field and handied it to him.

Thomas resumed, "I activate it Now!"

He Took 1 Giant Rex, 1 Hunter Raptor, 1 Dark Driceratops, 1 Ultimate Tyranno and 1 Gilasaurus and added it to his deck and he reshuffled his deck and drew 2 new cards.

Thomas sighed and replied, "The Downside to this card is that you can use the spell card I Chose too."

Oswald took 2 Alien Skulls, 2 Alien Greys and 1 Alien Mother and shuffled the cards back into his deck and he drew 2 new cards.

Thomas flung the card at Oswald and he discarded it to his graveyard.

Thomas then replied, "Fossil Dragon, attack his facedown card!"

The Roared again and a Alien Grey appeared (300/800) and shattered to grey pixels.

Suddenly, a Alien Slug appeared and attached itsself to one of the dragon's bones.

Thomas sighed and replied, "I End my turn now."

Oswald drew a card and replied, "I activate my facedown card, Brainwashing Beam!"

Thomas sighed as he discarded a Call Of The Haunted to his graveyard and the beam shattered.

Oswald growled and replied, "Dang, I Forget. I Place 1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

Thomas drew a card and replied, "Dragon, attack his facedown card!"

The Dragon roared again and a Alien Warrior Appeared (1,800/1,000) and shattered. and then two more Alien Slugs attached to two of its bones.

Thomas groaned and replied, "3 Now? I End my turn."

Oswald drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Alien Hunter!"

As he sat the card down, The Alien appeared (1,600/800).

Oswald then replied, "I Equip him With Alien Ray Gun!"

The Alien sat his rod down and he picked up a Red Ray Gun (1,600/800 - 2,000/800).

Oswald then replied, "Now My Hunter, attack!"

The Dragon roared in pain (2,700/1,600 - 1,800/1,600) and the Dragon was blown to boney bits.

(Thomas: 4,100LP / Oswald: 4,600LP)

Thomas then replied, "Hunter, Direct Attack!"

The Hunter fired another red beam and it struck Thomas in the chest.

(Thomas: 2,100LP / Oswald: 4,600LP)

Oswald then replied, "This duel is almost over. I End my turn."

Thomas drew a card and replied, "I Set 1 card facedown and I Place 1 monster in defense mode and that will do it for now."

Oswald drew a card and replied, "I Activate My deckmasters ability."

The Alien Ship began to glow and He Took his deck out and found the card he wanted and he placed his deck back in his slot.

Oswald resumed, "I Summon Alien Skull!"

As he sat the card down, The Skull-Faced Alien appeared (1,600/1,800).

Oswald then replied, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The Alien Fired its ray Gun at the facedown card and a Crawling Dragon #2 (1,600/1,400) appeared and was vaporized.

Oswald then replied, "Skull, Direct Attack!"

The Alien Rushed in and head-Butted Thomas.

(Thomas: 500LP / Oswald: 4,600LP)

Oswald then replied, "This duel is almost over."

Thomas drew a card and replied, "I Play The Spell Card, Jurrasic Summoner!"

Oswald then replied, "What does it Do?"

Thomas then replied, "I Pay Half Of My Lifepoints and then I Can Normal Summon Any Dinosaur in my hand!"

Suddenly, a Large Dinosaur with Armor on its body appeared with a loud roar (3,000/2,200).

Oswald gulped and replied, "Not that thing...!"

Thomas then replied, "Meet 1 of my best in my deck, besides Fossil Dragon and Super Conductor Tyranno, Ultimate Tyranno! Play The Spell Card, Megamorph!"

The Dinosaur roared (3,000/2,200 - 6,000/2,200).

Thomas then replied, "Lets do it. ATTACK!"

The Dinosaur Rushed in and Grabbed The Alien Hunter with its mouth and tore it half.

(Thomas: 500LP / Oswald: 600LP)

Thomas then replied, "Tyranno, finish This!"

The Dinosaur rushed in grabbed the Alien Skull in its Mouth and swallowed it.

(Thomas: 500LP / Oswald: 0LP)

Bastion Got up and replied, "The Winner Is Thomas Hasselberry!"

The Crowd Cheered once again.

Thomas walked over to Him and replied, "That was a great Duel."

Oswald smiled and replied, "It was a good One. Good Luck In The Rest Of The Tournement."

The Grandmaster got up and replied, "Okay. The Next Duel Will be announced in 15 Minutes."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cards Made Be Me & Others

Giant Rex

Dinosaur/Effect/Earth/ATK: 2,000/DEF: 1,200/4 Stars

If this Monster does not destroy an opposing Monster during your Battle Phase, this Monster is destroyed during your End Phase of the same turn.

(Note: This card has been Used By Noah, Rex Raptor and Tyranno Hasselberry in Yugioh and Yugioh GX)

Jurassic Heart / Normal Trap Card

Image: A large heart (Maybe Human)

Negate and destroy one Trap effect targeting a Dinosaur-type monster you control.

Chitoptera

Image: A Winged Dinosaur flying through the sky

Dinosaur/Wind/ATK: 1,400/DEF: 1,200/ 4 Stars

"This flying Dinosaur moves as fast as an eagle, and makes no more noise than a bat while looking for prey."

Horned Saurus

Dinosaur/Fusion/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,000/DEF: 1,200/6 Stars

Chitoptera + Gilasaurus

This Monster can only be Special Summoned by Fusion Summon. On the turn this Monster is successfully Fusion Summoned, it can attack your opponent directly.

(Note: These 3 Cards Were Used By Rex Rapter In The Yugioh Episode: On The Wrong Track (Part 2).)

Terror From The Extinct / Normal Spell Card

Image: Scattered piles of Dinosuar bones, over which a group of dinosaur spirits are roaring.

Until the end of the current turn, all face up Monsters on your opponent's field, regardless of position, lose 100 ATK and DEF points for each DINOSAUR-type monster in your Graveyard.

Note: This card was Created By Cyber Commander. All creative credit goes to him.

Alien Enforcer

Image: A Armored Alien firing its ray Gun at a Pile Of Rocks

Reptile/Effect/Earth/ATK: 2,200/DEF: 1,500/6 Stars

This card cannot be normal summoned or set. This card can only be special summoned by removing two monster With "Alien" In its name from play. When this card inflicts 600 or more points of battle damage to your opponets lifepoints, your opponet discards the top card from his/her deck and sends it to their graveyard. When you special summon this card, You cannot normal summon or set during the turn this card was special summoned.

Hunter Raptor

Image: A Large Rapter resting on a Large Rock

Dinosaur/Earth/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 500/4 Stars

"A Fercious Dinosaur that attacks with its claws and sharp teeth."

Fossil Dragon / Normal Spell Card

Image: ancient Dinosaur Bones beginning to glow

This Card Is To Ritual summon "Fossil Dragon" and you must offer my monsters from your side of the field or hand that equal 8 stars or more.

Fossil Dragon

Dinosaur/Ritual/Effect/Earth/ATK: 2,700/DEF: 1,600/8 Stars

This card can only be ritual summoned with the Ritual Spell Card "Fossil Dragon Revival". Discard 1 Dinosaur-type monster from your hand to increase this monsters ATK By 500 points until the end of your turn. You can only activate this power once per turn.

Twin Magic spell /Normal spell card

Image: Dark Magician and Dark Magician girl chanting a Spell

Pay 400 lifepoints to take 1 spell card from your opponets graveyard and add it to your hand and when you activate it, your opponets get to use the spell card's effect as well. after the spell card you opponet activate is used, its placed back in your opponets graveyard.

Jurrasic Summoner / Normal Spell Card

Image: A GIlasaurus and a Two-headed King Rex Roaring at a Black Tyranno

This card can only be activated when your have no monster on your side of the field. Pay half of Your Lifepoints to special summon any Dinosaur-Type monster from your hand to your side of the field in faceup attack or defense postion.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Good Try By Oswald, But Thomas's Dinosaur's win the match. How will duel next? Find Out Next Time.


	58. Rare Metalmorph

(I Forget To Mention that Uraby's Deckmaster ability was created By Santoryuu and they get full credit for the DM ability. Now On With The Finals!) 

Yugioh GX30

Chapter 58: Rare Metalmorph

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Duelatropolis Stadium / 3:00pm

Once again, The Stadium was packed again with Duelists waiting for another Exciting Match.

The Grandmaster smiled and replied, "That match was Exciting. I Will announce the Match in a few minutes."

the Crowd cheered again.

Bastion then replied, "That last match will indeed. If Tyranno was here, He would of enjoyed that last match."

Chazz then replied, "I agree with That, Bastion. The Next Match I Heard is gonna be really exciting."

Bastion chuckled and replied, "I Wonder whos dueling next."

The Grandmaster got up and replied, "The Next Match Is Captain Swampy and Zane Truesdale."

The Crowd Cheered even louder as the selected Duelists got up and went to the arena floor. They Both activated their disks and both counters shot up to 8,000.

The Grandmaster then replied, "Select your deckmasters!"

Zane got up and replied, "I Choose Cyber Kirlin."

The Robotic Giraffe appeared.

Swampy smiled and replied, "I Choose Nightmare Penguin!"

The Tuxedo Wearing Penguin appeared.

The Grandmaster then replied, "Now Begin!"

"DUEL!", Both duelists yelled out.

(Zane: 8,000LP / Swampy: 8,000LP)

Both Drew 5 cards from their decks.

The Grandmaster then replied, "Zane, Go."

Zane drew a card and replied, "I Set 1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

The Grandmaster drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Sea Serpent Warrior Of Darkness!"

As he sat the card down, The Serpent Warrior appeared (1,800/1,500 - 2,000/1,500).

Swampy then replied, "I attack!"

The Serpent tossed his spear at the facedown card and a Robotic Knight appeared (1,600/1,800) and exploded on impact.

Swampy then replied, "I End my turn with 1 facedown card."

Zane drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Cyber Dragon!"

as he sat the card down, The Mechancial Dragon appeared (2,100/1,600).

Zane resumed, "I Now Play X - Head Cannon!"

As he sat the card down, The cannon Turret appeared (1,800/1,500).

Zane then replied, "Lets do It. Cyber Dragon, attack!"

The Dragon fired its firey breath and the serpent was incenarated.

(Zane: 8,000LP / Swampy: 7,900LP)

Zane resumed, "Cannon, attack!"

The Cannon fired its attack..

Swampy quickly replied, "I Activate Scapegoat!"

Suddenly, 4 Multicolored Sheep appeared (0/0 x4) and the cannon's ATK blew one of the sheep to bits.

Zane then replied, "1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Swampy drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and I End my turn."

Zane drew a card and replied, "Attack, Cyber Dragon!"

The Dragon launched another Fire attack and a Penguin soldior appeared (750/500 - 950/500) And it squawked once before being roasted.

Swampy then replied, "That was Penguin Soldior!"

The Cyber Dragon and Cannon Turret vanished.

Zane then replied, "I End my turn with 1 facedown monster."

Swampy drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Giant Red Seasnake!"

As he the card down, The Red Snake appeared (1,800/800 - 2,000/800).

Swampy resumed, "attack!"

The Snake went quickly towards the facedown and bit it and Cyber Falcon appeared (1,400/1,200) and exploded to bits.

Swampy smiled and replied, "I End my turn."

Zane drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Cyber Dragon again!"

The Dragon reappeared (2,100/1,600).

Zane then replied, "I Also Play Cyber Phoenix in attack mode!"

As he sat the card dow, The Robotic Phoenix appeared (1,200/1,600).

Zane smiled and replied, "Attack, my Dragon!"

The Dragon fired its attack again and The Snake was incenarated.

(Zane: 8,000LP / Swampy: 7,800LP)

Zane resumed, "Phoenix, attack 1 of those sheep!"

The Phoenix fired its fire attack from its mouth and 1 of the remaining sheep was reduced to ashes.

Zane resumed, "I Place 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Swampy opened his field spell slot and replied, "I activate the field spell card, A Legendary Ocean!"

He sat the card in there and then the ocean appeared and a Ancient appeared behind Swampy.

Zane sighed and replied, "I Figured he'd play it by now."

Swampy then replied, "I Summon My 7 Colored Fish!"

As he sat the card down, The Rainbow-Colored fish appeared (1,800/800 - 2,200/1,000).

Swampy smiled and replied, "attack his Phoneix!"

The Fish swarm towards the Phoenix...

Zane smiled and replied, "I activate Negate Attack!"

The Fish Stopped at a invisible Barrier.

Swampy resumed, "I End my turn now."

Zane drew a card and replied, "I Switch Cyber Phoenix to defense mode and I End my turn now."

The Phoenix covered itsself with its wings.

Swampy drew a card and replied, "I activate the spell card, Tsunami Force! I Discard 1 card..."

He Discarded a T.A.D.P.O.L.E. to his graveyard.

Swampy resumed, "and now your dragon is gone!"

A Large Wave of Water appeared and It Struck the Cyber Dragon, destroying it instantley.

Swampy resumed, "Fish, attack!"

The Fish swam and Slapped it silly and it exploded.

Zane drew a card from his deck.

Swampy then replied, "Oh, Well. I End my turn."

Zane drew a card and replied, "I Play the spell card, Monster Reincarnation."

He Discarded a Machine Conversion Factory and Took back his Cyber Dragon.

Zane then replied, "I summon It!"

The Dragon reappeared (2,100/1,600).

Zane resumed, "I activate the spell card, Cyber Dragon Cannon!"

A Large Cannon appeared on the Dragons Head (2,100/1,600 - 2,600/1,600).

Zane smiled and replied, "attack My Mighty Dragon!"

The Dragon fired a laser from its cannon top and the fish was wiped out.

(Zane: 8,000LP / Swampy: 7,400LP)

Zane then replied, "1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Swampy drew a card and replied, "I Play Giga Gagagigo!"

As he played the card, A Tall Frightning Lizard-Iike creature appeared (2,450/1,500 - 2,850/1,700)

Swampy resumed, "Attack My Mighty Pet!"

The Monster launched Its Poisonious Breath and it struck the dragon and it exploded.

(Zane: 7,750LP / Swampy: 7,400LP)

Swampy resumed, "Thats my turn."

Zane drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Swampy drew a card and replied, "I Summon Mad Lobster!"

as he sat the card down, The Skull-faced Lobster appeared (1,700/1,000 - 2,100/1,200).

Swampy then replied, "Attack!"

The Reptile fired another Breath attack at the facedown and a Cyber Proto-Dragon appeared (1,100/600) and was blasted to bits.

Swampy then replied, "Direct attack!"

The Lobster rushed in and pinch Zane on arm.

Zane discarded the top 2 cards of his deck to his graveyard.

(Zane: 7,750LP / Swampy: 7,400LP)

Swampy looked confused and replied, "Wha...t?"

Zane laughed and replied, "My deckmaster's ability. I Discard the top 2 cards of my deck to my graveyard and Then If I'm about to lose 2,000 lifepoints to a battle or card effect, its reduced to 0."

Swampy then replied, "Cleaver Deckmaster choice, Mr. Truesdale. I End my turn."

Zane drew a card and replied, "I activate The Spell Card, Pot Of Avarice!"

He took a Cyber Phoenix, 1 Cyber Dragon, 1 Cyber Falcon, 1 Cyber Proto-Dragon 1 Robotic Knight and 1 X-Head Cannon and shuffled the cards back into his deck and he drew 2 new cards.

Zane then replied, "I Set 1 monster facedown and I'm gonna take care of your Reptile creature with Tribute To The Doomed!"

He discarded a card To his graveyard and many mummy bandages came out of the ground and wrapped it up tight and a Large Hand came out and pulled it under.

Zane resumed, "I Place 1 more card facedown and 1 monster facedown thats my turn."

Swampy drew a card and replied, I Also set a monster facedown and attack!"

The Lobster rushed towards the facedown and a Gyroid appeared (1,000/1,000) and took the hit.

Swampy then replied, "Thats All I can Do."

Zane drew a card and replied, "I Play De-Spell!"

The ocean water vanished and the lobster's ATK Lowered (2,100/1,200 - 1,900/1,000).

Zane then replied, "I Tribute my Machine To Summon My Living Cyber Dragon!"

as the Gyroid vanished, A Dragon appeared and it looked liked Cyber Dragonn, except it was a real living Dragon with Pure Grey Skin and White Wings (2,100/1,600).

Zane then replied, "I Won This card from A Easy-Win Elimanator match. Attack!"

The Dragon fired a firey attack and the lobster was incenarated.

(Zane: 7,750LP / Swampy: 7,200LP)

Zane smiled and replied, "Thats that. I End my turn."

Swampy drew a card and replied, "I Set 1 more monster facedown and thats my turn."

Zane drew a card and replied, "I Summon Mechanicalchaser!"

as he sat the card down, The Many-armed Machine appeared (1,850/800).

Zane resumed, "Living Cyber Dragon, attack!"

The Machine fired its attack and struck the 1st facedown card and Beelze Frog appeared (1,200/900 - 1,400/900) and then it shattered.

Zane then replied, "Mechanicalchaser, attack!"

The Machine rushed and jammed its prod into the facecown card and a Sinister Serpent appeared (300/250 - 500/250) and was also blasted away.

Zane sighed and replied, "I End my turn now."

Swampy drew a card and replied, "I Get My Serpent back."

He took the Sinister Serpent Out of his graveyard and added to his hand.

Swampy resumed, "I activate the spell card, Change Of Heart!"

The Living Cyber Dragon went To Swampys side of the field.

Swampy resumed, "I Tribute For My Orca - Mega Fortress Of Darkness!"

As the Dragon vanished, The Orca with Many Cannons on its top appeared (2,200/1,200 - 2,400/1,200 ).

Swampy smiled and replied, "attack!"

The Orca fired its cannons and the Machine was wiped out.

(Zane: 7,200LP / Swampy: 7,200LP)

Swampy smiled and replied, "I End my turn."

Zane drew a card and replied, "I Summon a monster facedown and i Place 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Swampy drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Flying Penguin!"

As he sat the card down, A Large Penguin appeared (1,200/1,100 - 1,400/1,100).

Swampy resumed, "Orca, attack his facedown card!"

The Orca fired its cannons and another Cyber Phoenix appeared (1,200/1,600) and was blasted away.

Zane drew a card from his deck.

Swampy resumed, "Penguin, direct attack!"

The Penguin Waddled to Zane and punched him in the stomach with its flipper.

(Zane: 5,800LP / Swampy: 7,200LP)

Swampy resumed, "I Place 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Zane then replied, "I Play the spell Card Polymerization to fuse both of my cyber dragons in my hand!"

Two Cyber Dragons merged together and The Two-Headed Cyber Dragon appeared (2,800/2,100).

Swampy gulped and replied, "Oh, My.."

Zane then replied, "Now My My mighty two-Headed Dragon, attack!"

The Dragon fired two firery breaths and The Orca and the penguin were both incenarated.

(Zane: 5,800LP / Swampy: 5,400LP)

Zane then replied, "Thats my turn."

Swampy drew a card and replied, "1 Place 1 card facedown and thats all."

Zane drew a card..

Swampy then replied, "I activate the trap card, Threatning Roar!"

A Loud roar was heard and The Machine froze in fright...

Zane resumed, "I Lay 1 monster facedown and I set 1 card facedown thats my turn."

Swampy drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Abyss Soldior!"

As he sat the card down, The Shark Warrior appeared (1,800/1,500).

Swampy resumed, "Lets do it. I activate his ability..."

He discarded a Sinster Serpent To his graveyard.

Zane then replied, "Not Going to happen! I activate Divine Wrath!"

He discarded a Cannon Soldior to his graveyard and A Bolt of lightning Struck the Shark, blowing it to bits.

Swampy growled and replied, "1 card facedown and 1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

Zane then replied, "I'm Not Following for it. I End my turn."

Swampy drew a card and replied, "I Reveal my facedown monster!"

The Large Angeler fish appeared (1,500/1,600).

Swampy smiled and replied, "I offer him to summon 1 of my Ultimate Water Creatures!"

As the fish vanished, A penguin in a kings outfit appeared on the field, holding a large mallet (2,700/3,300 - 2,900/3,300).

Swampy resumed, "Meet 1 of my Deck's best! Pengo The Penguin Emperor!"

Zane then replied, "Very Intresting..."

Swampy then replied, "I Play the spell Card Spell Reproduction."

He Discarded a Umi and a Rush Recklessly to his graveyard and took back A Legendary Ocean.

Swampy opened his field slot and he replied, "I Play The field spell card, A Legendary Ocean!"

as placed the card in the slot, the Ocean reappeared and Pengu's ATK rose (2,900/3,300 - 3,100/3,500).

Swampy then replied, "attack!"

The Penguin rushed and slammed its mallet into the mighty machine and the penguin got back quickly before it exploded to bits.

(Zane: 5,500LP / Swampy: 5,400LP)

Swampy smiled and replied, "I End my turn."

Zane drew a card and replied, "I activate the spell card, System Restart!"

He took both of his Cyber Dragons and added both to his hand.

Zane resumed, "I Summon My Cyber Dragon again!"

The Dragon appeared once again (2,100/1,600).

Zane then replied, "I activate the spell card, Limitor Removal!"

The Dragon roared (2,100/1,600 - 4,200/1,600).

Zane resumed, "Attack!"

The Mechancial dragon fired its attack and The Penguin Emperor was reduced to ashes.

(Zane: 5,500LP / Swampy: 4,300LP)

Zane resumed, "I Now Tribute My Dragon for a monster facedown and I Lay 1 more card facedown and thats my turn."

Swampy drew a card..

Zane quickly replied, "I activate Drop Off!"

Swampy showed him the card (A Crazy Fish) and discarded it to his graveyard.

Swampy resumed, "I Summon Treeborn Frog in defense mode."

As he played the card down, A Large Frog with a Halo appeared (100/100 - 500/300).

Swampy resumed, "1 More card facedown and thats my turn."

Zane then replied, "I FLip my facedown card Up!"

As he revealed the card, Another Cyber Dragon appeared (2,100/1,600).

Zane then replied, "I Have no others monsters to summon, attack!"

The Dragon fired its fiery breath and the Frog was incenarated.

Zane smiled and replied, "This is one of favorite matches so far. You're a great Opponet, Swampy. I End my turn with 1 facedown card."

Swampy smiled and replied, "Same to you, Zane. I Summon My Terrorking Salmon!"

As he play the card, A Gigantic Fish appeared (2,400/1,000 - 2,800/1,000).

Swampy resumed, "attack!"

The Salmon jumped into the air and sliced the Machine and half and it dove back into the water as the Machine's remains fell to the ground and shattered.

(Zane: 4,800LP / Swampy: 4,300LP)

Swampy then replied, "I End my turn."

Zane drew a card and replied, "I Play Pot Of Greed!"

He drew 2 cards from his deck.

Zane resumed, "1 monster facedown and 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Swampy drew a card and replied, "I Play Gagagigo!"

As he sat the card down, a Tall Green-Reptilian man appeared (1,850/1,000 - 2,200/1,200).

Swampy resumed, "Gagagigo, attack!"

The Reptile rushed in and punched the facedown card and a Gyroid appeared and took the hit (1,000/1,000).

Zane then replied, "I activate my facedown trap card, Card Of Last Will!"

He drew 5 new cards from his deck.

Swampy sighed and replied, "I End my turn."

Zane drew a card and replied, "I Begin With Monster Reincarnation."

He Discared a Robotic Knight to his graveyard and took a Cyber Dragon back.

Zane then replied, "I Tribute My Gyroid."

The Copter vanished and The Cyber Dragon appeared again (2,100/1,600).

Zane resumed, "I Play Monster Reborn."

Another Cyber Dragon appeared (2,800/2,100).

Zane then replied, "I Activate Proton Generator Unit."

The 2 Cyber Dragons vanished and a Upgraded Cyber Dragon appeared (2,400/1,800).

Swampy gulped and replied, "Eesh."

Zane then replied, "Wipe out that Huge Fish!"

The Machine fired its laser and it struck the fish and was blown to bits.

Zane then replied, "Attack!"

The Dragon fired another Laset and The Reptile man was wiped out.

(Zane: 4,800LP / Swampy: 4,100LP)

Zane then replied, "Thats my turn."

Swampy drew a card and replied, "I Set 1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

Zane then replied, "Attack!"

The Dragon fired its weapon and a Fiend Kraken appeared (1,200/1,400) and was reduced To calamari.

Zane then replied, "I End my turn."

Swampy drew a card and replied, "Junk. I Play the spell card, Golden Water Jar."

He took a Crazy Fish and slid it into his pocket and he drew 3 cards from his deck.

Swampy resumed, "I Lay 1 card facedown and I Summon Swamp Croc in defense mode."

As he played the card down, A Large Gator appeared (1,600/1,600 - 2,000/1,600).

Swampy then replied, "I End My turn."

Zane drew a card and replied, "Attack!"

The Dragon fired its attack...

Swampy smiled and replied, "Nice Try, I activate Shadow Spell!"

The Chains cameout of the water and wrapped the machine up tight (2,400/1,800 - 1,700/1,800).

Zane then replied, "Thats it for me."

Swampy drew a card and replied, "I Tribute My Warrior for a special warrior."

As the Monster vanished, A Tall Man wearing A Zookeepers outfit and holding a book in one his hands (2,100/1,500).

Zane then replied, "Is That...?"

Swampy resumed, "Meet The Croc Hunter."

Zane then replied, "It was made to Honor Steve Irwin wase'nt It?"

Swampy nodded and replied, "I Won this card and My Irwin Idle card in a Tournement In Sydney Last Year. It Gains 400 ATK if I Tribute Summon a monster with Gator, Croc, Aligator and Crocodile in its name."

Irwin smiled as he began to glow (2,100/1,500 - 2,500/1,500).

Swampy giggled and replied, "Attack!"

The Man walked up to the machine and tossed A Boomarang at the machine and it struck the machine, reducing it to scrap parts.

(Zane: 4,000LP / Swampy: 4,100LP)

Swampy giggled and replied, "Thats my turn."

Zane then replied, "I Activate Pot Avarice."

He Took 2 Cyber Dragons, 2 Cyber Phoneix's and 1 Gyroid and shuffled the cards back into his deck and he drew 2 new cards.

Zane resumed, "I Set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Swampy drew a card and replied, "1 Facedown monster and Irwin, attack!"

The Man tossed his boomarang again and flung at the facedown card and Cyber Phoenix appeared again and blew to bits.

Zane drew a card from his deck.

Swampy resumed, "I End my turn."

Zane drew a card and replied, "I Play Cyber Dragon!"

The metallic Dragon appeared again (2,100/1,600).

Zane then replied, "I activate the spell card, Cyber Dragon Repair. This spell cards let me resummon a Cyber Dragon, Cyber Twin Dragon, Cyber End Dragon, Cyber Barrier Dragon or a Cyber Laser Dragon."

The Laser Dragon appeared.

Swampy then replied, "Whats the catch."

Zane then replied, "Any Ability it had is negated. I activate The Spell Card, Cyber Missle Unit."

The Dragon suddenly had 2 Missle Launchers on the side of its head (2,800/2,200).

Swampy gulped and replied, "What can it do?"

Zane then replied, "By paying 1,000 lifepoints, all cards on your side of the field go boom! So I Will do so and Cyber Missle Dragon, do the honors!"

The Dragon fired many missles towards Swampys side of the field and A Fierce Explosion happened.

Chazz groaned and replied, "He Beat me in a duel a year ago with that card."

As the Smoke Cleared, All of Swampys cards were gone and The Ocean was no more as well.

Zane then replied, "Lucky I Cannot attack this turn. I End my turn."

(Zane: 3,000LP / Swampy: 4,100LP)

Swampy drew a card from his deck and replied, "1 Monster facedown and thats my turn."

Zane drew a card and replied, "I Play Fairy Meteor Crush On My Missle Dragon! attack his facedown card!"

The Dragon fired a barrage of missles at the facedown and it was wiped out.

Swampy sighed and replied, "That was a Eria The Water Charmer you blew away."

(Zane: 3,000LP / Swampy: 2,600LP)

Zane then replied, "Thats for move."

Swampy drew a card and replied, "I Set 1 card facedown and 1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

Zane drew a card and replied, "Attack!"

The Dragon fired another barrage of missles once again...

Swampy quickly replied, "I activate Waboku!"

The Missles hit the priests instead.

Zane then replied, "I End my turn."

Swampy drew a card and replied, "I Sacrifice my facedown Angeler Fish to summon My Gogiga Gagagigo!"

A Large More Evil Looking Reptile appeared (2,950/2,450 - 3,150/2,450).

Zane just stared at Swampy.

Swampy then replied, "Attack!"

The Reptile fired its breath and it struck The Machine, Blowing it to bits.

(Zane: 2,600LP / Swampy: 2,600LP)

Swampy resumed, "I End my turn now."

Zane drew a card and replied, "All Right Then. I play Stray Lambs and thats it for me."

2 Sheep appeared (0/0 x2).

Swampy drew a card and replied, "I Summon Famillar Possed- Eria in attack mode."

As he sat the card down, The Stronger Water Charmer appeared (1,850/1,000 - 2,050/1,000).

Swampy resumed, "Lets do it!"

The Charmer pointed her staff at one of the sheep and fired a water and 1 of the sheep was no more and The Giant Reptile roared and fired another Evil breath and the final sheep was no more.

Swampy then replied, "I End my turn."

Zane drew a card and replied, "I summon Proto-Cyber Dragon!"

The Weaker Cyber Dragon appeared (1,100/600).

Zane resumed, "I activate Recycling Plant! I Fuse the Cyber Dragon and The Cyber Laser Dragon in graveyard to create.."

As the Two Machines Merged, A Gigantic Machine with a Large Cannon on its head and its skin was gold and Silver (3,000/1,500).

Zane then replied, "Meet Cyber Nova Dragon!"

Swampy gulped again.

Zane resumed, "This cards ability is cool. I Pay 1,000 lifepoints and My Dragon Gains 800 Extra ATK points!"

The Dragon began to glow (3,000/1,500 - 3,800/1,500).

(Zane: 1,850LP / Swampy: 2,600LP)

Zane then replied, "My Dragon, attack That Charmer!"

The Dragon fired each of its weapons and The charmer screamed before being reduced to ashes.

(Zane: 1,600LP / Swampy: 850LP)

Zane then replied, "1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Swampy gulped as he drew a card from his deck and replied, "Ulp...My Monster in defense mode and I Place 1 monster facedown and that will do it for me."

Zane drew a card and replied, "I Play Tribute to the doomed."

He discarded a A Attack Reflector Unit to his graveyard and the Giant reptile was wrapped and pulled under by fiendish hand.

Zane then replied, "I End my turn."

Swampy drew a card and replied, "I Tribute my facedown Beelze frog for Neo Aqua Madoor in defense mode."

As the facedown card vanished, The Icy Wizard appeared And knelt (1,200/3,000 - 1,400/3,000).

Swampy resumed, "Thats it for me."

Zane drew a card and replied, " I Summon My Deckmaster to my side of the field!"

The Cyber Machine want to Zanes side of the field.

activate my monsters ability once again and I activate my facedown trap meteorain!"

The Dragons ATK rose (3,000/1,500 - 3,800/1,500).

Zane then Replied, "It was a honor, Swampy."

Swampy smiled and replied, "It was indeed. Finish it."

Zane then replied, "Attack My Dragon!"

The Dragon fired and it struck the Icy mage, reducing him to a Puddle of water.

(Zane: 600LP / Swampy: 50LP)

Zane then replied, "Cyber Kirlin, attack directly!"

The Machine head-butted Swampy in the chest.

(Zane: 600LP / Swampy: 0LP)

Bastion got up and replied, "Zane Truesdale Wins the match!"

The Crowd Began to cheer loudly.

Zane walked over To Swampy and replied, "If you want a rematch, FInd me in duel academy."

Swampy smiled and replied, "I'll remember that."

The Grandmaster got up and replied, "The next match will be announced in 15 minutes..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cards Made By Me & Others

Card Of Last Will / Normal Trap Card

This card can only be activated when your attacked and you have no hand. Draw 5 cards from your deck.

(Note: This Card was Used By Yami Marik In The Orginal Yugioh Series.)

Recycling Plant / Normal Spell Card

Image: a vast junkyard

Fuse one fusion material MACHINE-Type Monster in your Graveyard with one on the field to Special Summon the resulting Fusion Monster.

(Note: This card was used by Nesbitt in The Yugioh Episode "Mechanical Mayhem" Part 1 & 2).

Tsunami Force / Normal Spell Card

Image: a raging tidal wave

This card can only be played when at least one player has at least one WATER Monster face-up on the Field. Discard one card in your hand to destroy one monster on your opponets side of the field.

(Note: This card was created By Cyber Commander and Creative Credit goes to him.)

Pengo The Emperor Penguin

Aqua/Effect/Water/ATK: 2,700/DEF: 3,300/7 Stars

Image: A Penguin Wearing a crown sitting on a icy chair

As long as this card remains on the field, all-Water attribute monsters on your side of the field cannot be targeted by monster effects, spell Or trap Cards.

(Note: This Card was created By King Dragun and Creative Credit goes to him.)

Cyber Dragon Cannon / Equip Spell Card

Image: A Cyber Dragon Firing a laser from a cannon on top of its head

This card can only be equipped to "Cyber Dragon", "Cyber Twin Dragon" "Cyber-Proto Dragon", "Cyber End Dragon", "Cyber Laser Dragon" Or "Cyber Barrier Dragon". Increase the Equipped monsters ATK By 500 points.

Living Cyber Dragon

Image: A Dragon roaring at a Cyber Dragon and beginning to attack it

Dragon/Effect/Light/ATK: 2,100/DEF: 1,600/5 Stars

When this card is destroyed as a result of battle, Pay 800 lifepoints to special summon 1 "Cyber Dragon" from your hand to your side of the field in faceup attack or defense postion.

System Restart / Normal Spell Card

Image: A Kozaky working on a broken Computer

This Card Can Only Be Activated If You Have 3 Or Machine Type Cards In Your Graveyard. Return Two Level 6 Or Lower Machine Type Monsters From Your Graveyard And Add The Chosen Cards To Your Hand.

Croc Hunter

Image: A Tall Man playing around with a Large Crocodile

Warrior/Effect/Warrior/ATK: 2,100/1,800/DEF: 6 Stars

If you tribute a monster With "Aligator", "Croc" "Gator" or "Crocodile" In its name (Besides this card), Increase this monster ATK by 400 points.

Cyber Dragon Repair / Normal Spell Card

Image: A Cyber Dragon being repaired by a Man Wearing a blue Jacket

Special summon 1 Monster With "Cyber" and "Dragon" in its name to your side of the field in faceup attack or defense postion, Ignorning all special Summon Requirements it has. The Special summoned monster has its Effect Negated as long as it remains on the field.

Cyber Missle Unit / Normal Spell Card

Image: 2 Men with Blue Jackets adding 2 missle Launchers to a Cyber Dragons head

Tribute 1 "Cyber Laser Dragon" and 1 "Cyber Dragon" on your side of the field as tribute to special summon 1 "Cyber Missle Dragon" From your deck or your hand to your side of the field in faceup attack or defense postion.

Cyber Missle Dragon

Machine/Effect/Light/ATK: 2,800/DEF: 2,200/8 Stars

Image: A Cyber Dragon with Missle Launchers on its head Firing missles at a Exodd, Master Of Guard

This card cannot be normal summoned or set. This card can only be special summoned by the effect of "Cyber Missle Unit". Pay 1,000 lifepoints to destroy all cards on your opponets side of the field. This card's ability can only be activated once per duel and your Battle Phase is skipped during the turn this cards ability is used.

Cyber Nova Dragon

Machine/Fusion/Effect/Light/ATK: 3,000/DEF: 1,500/8 Stars

Image: A Large Cyber Dragon with many weapons firing them all into the sky

Cyber Dragon + Cyber Laser Dragon

This card can only be fusion summoned with The Correct Fusion Monsters shown above. Pay 1,000 lifepoints to increase this monsters ATK by 800 points until the end of the current turn. after you activate this effect, This card cannot attack during your Next Battle Phase."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
New Deckmaster abilites

Cyber Kirlin

Machine/Effect/Earth/ATK: 300/DEF: 600/ 3 Stars

Deckmaster SA "Cyber Help" This power can only be activated when your about to take 2,000 points of battle damage or effect damage, Discard the top 2 cards in your deck to the graveyard and the damage is reduced to 0.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zane goes onto to Round 2, Yay! Who will win the next match? Find Out in the next chapter.


	59. Hero Flash!

Yugioh GX30 

Chapter 59: HERO Flash!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Duelatroplis Stadium / 5:00pm

The stadium was once again packed with Cheering fans waiting for a excellent match.

The Grandmaster got up and replied, "Now its time for another great match! Bastion, will you do the honors of announcing the next match, would ya?"

Bastion stood up and replied, "It would be a honor to do so. The next match will 2 Great duelists with dueling historys, Its Alison Yuki and Syrus Truesdale!"

The Duelists got up and headied towards the middle of the arena and both took their decks from their pocket and slid them into their disks and both LP counters went up to 8,000.

The Grandmaster then replied, "Deckmaster Selection time!"

Syrus looked at his cards and replied, "I Choose UFOroid!"

The Small UFO appeared hovering On Syrus's side of the field.

Alison then replied, "I Choose Goddess With the 3rd eye!"

The 3-eyed fairy appeared.

The Grandmaster thenr replied, "Intresting deckmaster choices!"

Both activated their disks.

"Its time to duel!", Syrus yelled out.

"Get your game on, Syrus!", Alison yelled out.

(Syrus: 8,000LP / Alison: 8,000LP)

The grandmaster smiled and replied, "Ladies, first."

Alison drew a card and replied, "I set 1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

Syrus drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Mechancialchaser!"

The Many armed machine appeared (1,850/800).

Syrus resumed, "Attack!"

The Machine charged and jammed its prod arm into the facedown card and a Dark Catapulter appeared (1,000/1,500) and exploded to bits.

Syrus resumed, "I lay 1 more card facedown and thats my turn."

Alison smiled adn replied, "I activate, Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The Storm began and Syrus facedown card (A Bottomless Trap Hole) Lifted up and shattered to bits.

Alison resumed, "I Summon Elemental Hero Sparkman!"

As he sat the card down, The Hero Of light appeared (1,600/1,400).

Alison resumed, "I Equip him with Spark blaster!"

Sparkmans favorite weapon appeared in his hand.

Alison resumed, "I Use a charge on your Mechancialchaser!"

The Machine knelt in a defensive way.

Alison resumed, "Attack!"

The Warrior fired its spark blaster again and it struck the machine, blowing it to bits.

Alison then replied, "I place 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Syrus drew a card and replied, "I Summon Cycroid in defense mode."

As he sat the card down, The One-Eyed Bicycle appeared sidewats (800/1,000).

Syrus resumed, "I lay 1 more card facedown and thats my turn."

Alison drew a card and replied, "I use another charge."

Sparkman fired a shot and the Bike rose to attack postion.

Alison giggled and replied, "Attack!"

The Warrior rushed in...

Syrus chuckled and replied, "Close, but no cigar! I activate negate attack!"

The heros attack hit a invisible force field.

Alison sighed and then replied, "Ah, rats. I place 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Syrus drew a card and replied, "I Tribute it to summon My Spare Cyber Dragon!"

As the bicycle vanished, A Cyber Dragon appeared with a roar (2,100/1,600).

Syrus resumed, "Attack!"

The Dragon launched its attack and Sparkman was reduced to ashes.

(Syrus: 8,000LP / Alison: 7,500LP)

Syrus resumed, "I End my turn now."

Alison drew a card and replied, "I Summon a new hero!"

As she sat a card down, a Hero With two fans on its back appeared (1,800/300).

Syrus then replied, "Who's that?"

Alison resumed, "Meet Elemental Hero Stratos!"

Syrus then replied, "Cool. My hero is stronger!"

Alison giggled and replied, "His special ability happens. I Can add any monster with Elemental Hero In its name from my deck to my hand."

She took her deck out and found a Avian and added it to his hand.

Alison opened her field slot and replied, "I activate the field spell card, Skyscraper!"

As she slid the card into her disk, The Major city appeared.

Alison then replied, "Attack!"

The Hero's fans started up and a tornado began and it ripped the Dragon in two and debris from the the junked dragon flew all over the arena floor.

(Syrus: 7,100LP / Alison: 7,500LP)

Alison resumed, "I End my turn."

Syrus drew a card and replied, "I activate the spell card, Chop Shop."

He took a Cycroid out of his graveyard and placed it in his pocket and drew 3 cards from her deck.

Syrus resumed, "I Set a monster facedown and I Place 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Alison drew a card...

Syrus then replied, "I activate The trap card, Forbidden Fusion Zone."

Alison then replied, "What does it do?"

Syrus then replied, "For the next 4 turns, you cannot do any Fusion summoning of any kind until the card is removed from the field ."

Alison then replied, "Dang! Stratos attack his facedown card."

The Hero produced another tornado and it struck the facedown card and a Jetroid appeared and was untouched by the storm (1,200/1,800).

Alison sighed and replied, "Thats my turn.'

Syrus drew a card and replied, "I Now Summon Steamroid!"

As he sat the card down, The Steam Engine appeared (1,800/1,800).

Syrus resumed, "Attack!"

The Trains ATK rose (1,800/1,800 - 2,300/1,800) and charged and rammed its body into the hero and he shattered.

(Syrus: 7,100LP / Alison: 7,000LP)

Syrus resumed, "Thats my turn."

Alison drew a card and replied, "I Summon avain!"

The Winged Hero appeared (1,000/1,000).

Alison resumed, "attack!"

The Hero flew in the air and flapped his wings rapidly and feathers came out and sturck the Engine (1,800/1,800 -1,300/1,800) and the train exploded on impact.

(Syrus: 6,400LP / Alison: 7,000LP)

Alison sighed and replied, "I end my turn."

Syrus drew a card and replied, "I card facedown and thats it."

Alison drew a card and replied, "I Switch Avian to defense mode and I Set 1 more monster card facedown and I Place 1 more card facedown and thats my turn."

Syrus drew a card and replied, "I activate my facedown De-Spell card!"

The City shattered.

Syrus resumed, "I Switch Jetroid to attack mode and I Summon Drillroid!"

As he sat the card down, The Small Drilling Machine appeared (1,600/1,600).

Syrus resumed, "Attack!"

The Jet fired a barrage of missles and avian was blown to bits.

Syrus resumed, "Drill, attack!"

The Drillroid went in drill first and A Hero kid appeared (300/600) and was blown to bits.

Syrus resumed, "I End my turn."

Alison drew a card and replied, "I activate my facedown card, Dust Tornado!"

The Storm began and it struck The Forbidden Fusion Zone, blasting it away to bits.

Syrus took the trap card and slid it into his pocket and he sighed and replied, "when destroyed, I Can draw a card from my deck."

He drew a card from his deck

Alison resumed, "I Use monster reborn on my Sparkman!"

The Hero returned.

Alison resumed, "I Discard this Hero Sword card to fuse sparkman and Clayman from my hand."

The heros merged and the Mighty Hero of light appeared (2,400/1,500).

Alison then replied, "You know whats next!"

The hero pointed its hand to Drillroid and fired his electricty and the Drillroid was no more.

Alison resumed, "Attack!"

The Hero fired its Electricity and the Jet was reduced to scrap.

(Syrus: 5,200LP / Alison: 7,000LP)

Alison resumed, "Thats my turn."

Syrus drew a card and replied, "I Place 1 card facedown and I Use Emergency Provisons to destroy it for 1,000 lifepoints."

The Mouth appeard and Syrus's facedown (A Limitor removal) was eatened up.

(Syrus: 6,200LP / Alison: 7,000LP)

Syrus resumed, "I Lay 1 monster facedown and I Place 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Alison drew a card and replied, "Attack his facedown card!"

The Hero fired lightning at the facedown card and a Gyroid took the hit (1,000/1,000).

Alison resumed, "I end my turn."

Syrus drew a card and replied, "I activate the spell card monster reincarnation."

He discarded a Vehicroid connection zone to his graveyard and added a Drillroid to his hand.

Syrus resumed, "I activate Polyermerization to fuse Submarineroid, Drillroid and Steamroid to Create Super Vehicroid - Jumbo Drill!"

As the roids fused together, A Machine with a Large Drill appeared (3,000/2,000).

Syrus resumed, "attack!"

The Drill started up and charged right into the Hero, blowing him to bits.

(Syrus: 6,200LP / Alison: 6,400LP)

Syrus resumed, "That will do it for me."

Alison drew a card and replied, "I Set 1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

Syrus resumed, "Attack my Mighty Drill!"

The Drill charged in again and a Clayman appeared and was drilled to bits.

(Syrus: 6,200LP / Alison: 5,400LP)

Syrus then replied, "I End my turn."

Alison drew a card and replied, "I Summon Wildheart!"

As he sat the card down, The Wild Hero appeared (1,500/1,600).

Alison resumed, "Lets fuse Necroshade in my hand and Wildheart!"

She discarded a Soul Release to her graveyard and the 2 heros merged and the Shaman hero appeared (1,900/1,800).

Syrus sighed and replied, "Oh, no!"

Alison giggled and replied, "you must Know whats going to happen now."

The Shaman began to chant and the Drill began to spark and then it exploded to bits and Then Drillroid appeared (1,600/1,600).

Alison resumed, "Attack!"

The Warrior rushed and smacked the Machine with its staff, blowing to bits.

(Syrus: 5,900LP / Alison: 5,400LP)

Alison resumed, "I place 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Syrus drew a card and replied, "I play Roid Repair."

He took Submarineroid and Steamroid and added both to his hand.

Syrus resumed, "1 monster facedown and 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Alison resumed, "I Pass."

Syrus drew a card and replied, "I Tribute my facedown Gyroid to summon Monster Truckroid!"

as the facedown monster vanished, A Large Truck with four large towers and two big eyes appeared (1,800/1,600).

Alison then replied, "Eh?"

Syrus resumed, "If I tribute a Vehicroid to summon this bad boy, It gains 500 ATK!"

The trucks wheels began to glow (1,800/1,800 - 2,300/1,800).

Syrus resumed, "attack!"

The Machine started up and drove right over the hero and the machine backed up as the Shaman shattered to bits.

(Syrus: 5,900LP / Alison: 5,000LP)

Alison quickly replied, "I activate my Hero Signal!"

The Hero Signal appeared and Sparkman appeared (1,600/1,400).

Alison resumed, "I Activate Necroshades ability!"

Suddenly, Bladedge appeared (2,600/2,100).

Alison resumed, "Attack!"

The Golden hero rushed in and slashed the Truck many times and got back before it exploded.

(Syrus: 5,600LP / Alison: 5,000LP)

Alison resumed, "Sparkman, attack!"

The Sparkman fired its electic attack and It Struck Syrus in the chest.

(Syrus: 4,000LP / Alison: 5,000LP)

Syrus resumed, "I End my turn.'

Syrus drew a card and replied, "I Set 1 monster facedown and I card facedown and thats my turn."

Alison drew a card...

Syrus resumed, "I Activate my Threatning roar!"

A Loud roar was heard and both of her heros shivered in fear.

Alison resumed, "I end my turn."

Syrus drew a card and replied, "I Flip my facedown card up."

Suddenly, Magician Of Faith appeared (300/400).

Syrus took his Polymerization back and added it to his hand.

Syrus resumed, "I Tribute her for UFOroid!"

As the mage vanished, The Small UFO appeared (1,200/1,200).

Syrus resumed, "Now I play Polymerization to fuse The Gearfried in my hand and UFOroid To create UFOroid Fighter!"

As the Two Merged, Gearfried appeared on a platform holding a Futurastic laser and his armor was now Gold and Silver (3,000/2,800).

Syrus resumed, "attack!"

The Warrior fired its attack and It Struck Sparkman, blowing him to bits.

(Syrus: 4,000LP / Alison: 3,600LP)

Syrus resumed, "I end my turn."

Alison drew a card and replied, "I Switch Bladedge to defense mode and I Place 1 more monster facedown and thats my turn."

Syrus drew a card and replied, "I Summon Submarineroid!"

As he sat the card down, The Submarine appeared with a few beeps (800/1,800).

Syrus resumed, "Lets do it. Submarine, direct attack!"

The Machine fired a torpedo and it struck Alison.

(Syrus: 4,000LP / Alison: 2,800LP)

Syrus resumed, "Attack his facedown card!"

The Fighter fired its attack and it struck The facedown card and a Wroughweiler appeared (800/1,200) and shattered.

Alison took Avain and Polyermerzation and added both to her hand.

Syrus resumed, "Thats my move."

The Submarine switched to defense mode.

Alison drew a card and replied, "I Summon Clayman!"

As he sat the card down, The Clay hero appeared (800/2,000).

Alison resumed, "I Fuse Bladedge and Wildheart by discarding Polymerization!"

The Gold hero and Wildheart fused and another Wild Heart appeared (2,600/2,300).

Alison resumed, "I Equip him with Axe of despair and Fairy Meteors crush!"

The Hero picked up a fiendish axe and smiled as he picked it up (2,600/2,300 - 3,600/2,300).

Alison resumed, "attack!"

The Hero rushed and sliced right through the Submarine, blowing it bits.

(Syrus: 2,200LP / Alison: 2,800LP)

Alison resumed, "attack!"

The hero tossed his axe and it struck The Fighter, shattering him on impact.

(Syrus: 1,600LP / Alison: 2,800LP)

Alison resumed, "Your move."

Syrus drew a card and he looked at it and placed on top of his deck.

Syrus smiled and replied, "I Surrender the duel."

(Syrus: surrendered / Alison: 2,800LP)

Chazz got up and replied, "He surrendered the duel and the winner is Alison Yuki!"

The Crowd Cheered once again.

The Grandmaster got up and replied, "The final match of Round 2 will be in 10 minutes."

The Crowd Cheered even louder.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cards Made By Me & Others

Chop Shop / Normal Spell Card

Image: A Cycroid strapped to a table as a man with a blow torch walks closer to him

Remove one Machine type "roid" from your graveyard from play to Draw three cards from your deck

(Note: This card was created By MichaelJD4 and all creative credit goes to him.)

Forbidden Fusion Zone / Normal Trap Card

Image: Ryu Senshi, Empress Judge and Karbonala Warrior locked up in a Prison

After this card is activated, your opponet cannot preform any fusion summoning of any kind until 4 of your Stand-By phases have happened and after the 4th Stand-by phases has happened, Remove this card from play and if this card is destroyed by spell or trap card, draw 1 card from your deck.

Roid Repair / Normal Spell Card

Image: A Tow Truck towing a Badly damage Patroid

add two machine-Type "Roid" monsters to your hand. You can't normal summon or special summon the selected monsters until your next turn.

Monster Truckroid

Machine/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 1,800/5 Stars

If you tribute a Machine monster "Roid" Monster to tribute summon this card, Increase this monsters ATK by 500 points until this card is removed the field."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was A Intresting duel. But Now its the Chancellor and Saiyu Kaiba to duel. Who will win? Find out in the next chapter.


	60. Overload Fusion

Yugioh GX30 

Chapter 60: Overload Fusion

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Duelatropolis Stadium / 8:30pm

The Stadium was packed once again for the final duel of the day and end of the 1st round of dueling.

The Grandmaster got up and replied, "Well, Here's the Final match of the 1st round of playoffs. all duelists have played their best and won their matches with pride and honor. this is my 1st tournement for me and It was a wonderful duel so far. I had so much fun watching these impressive today. It was a outstanding first few matches so far and It was enjoyable so far. Bastion, Will you do the honors of announcing the next match?"

Bastion got up and replied, "Indeed. the Next two duelists are Carlton Johnson and Saiyu Kaiba! Duelists, get to the middle of the arena and prepare to duel."

The Duelists got to the middle of the arena and both duelists took their decks out and shuffled them and placed them into their disks.

Bastion smiled and replied, "Who are you guys's deckmasters?"

The Chancellor got up and replied, "I Choose Goddess with the 3rd eye."

The 3-Eyed Fairy appeared.

Saiyu resumed, "I Choose Kaiser Seahorse."

The Shinning Sea Serpent Warrior appeared (1,700/1,650).

The Grandmaster then replied, "Duelists, activate your disks."

Both duelists activated their disks and their counters shot up to 8,000.

Bastion then replied, "Begin!"

"ITS TIME TO DUEL!", Both duelists yelled out.

(Chancellor: 8,000LP / Saiyu: 8,000LP)

Both drew 5 cards from their decks.

Bastion then replied, "Saiyu, begin the duel."

Saiyu drew a card and replied, "I Set 1 card in defense mode and thats my turn."

Chancellor drew a card and replied, "I Set 1 card facedown and I Summon Battle Ox!"

As he sat the card down, The Minotaur appeared (1,700/1,000).

Chancellor resumed, "Lets do it. attack!"

The Bull went in and slashed through the facedown card with its axe and a Versago The Destroyer appeared (1,100/900) and exploded into black pixels.

Chancellor resumed, "thats my turn."

Saiyu drew a card and replied, "I Summon Blade Knight!"

as he satt he card down, The Shining armor warrior appeared (1,600/1,000).

Saiyu resumed, "I activate Rush Recklessly!"

As he play the card down, The Warriors ATK rose (1,600/1,000 - 2,300/1,000).

Saiyu resumed, "attack!"

The Knight rushed and Slashed The Ox, blowing it to brown triangles.

(Chancellor: 7,400LP / Saiyu: 8,000LP)

Saiyu resumed, "I card facedown and thats my turn."

The Chancellor drew a card and replied, "I activate My Magicial Return Card and I Pay 1,000 lifepoints to do so. I Summon My Mystic Horseman!"

As he sat the card down, The Scythe-Carrying Centaur appeared (1,300/1,550).

Chancellor resumed, "Deckmaster Power!"

As he play the card, Enraged Battle Ox and The Centaur merged and the ending result was a Rapid Horseman, but much more angerier (2,000/1,700).

Chancellor resumed, "Meet Enraged Rapid Horseman! I activate the equip card, Sword Of Deep-Seated."

A Sword appeare next to the Horseman (2,000/1,700).

Chancellor resumed, "attack!"

The Horseman rushed an he slammed his axe into the Knight and collapsed to the ground and shattered to bits.

(Chancellor: 6,400LP / Saiyu: 7,100LP)

The Chancellor resumed, "I Now Place 1 card facedown and I Activate Emergency Provision on The Sword and on my facedown Waboku to regain 2,000 lifepoints and thats my turn."

The Sword Shattered.

(Chancellor: 8,400LP / Saiyu: 7,100LP)

Saiyu drew a card and replied, "1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

Chancellor drew a card and replied, "I Set 1 monster facedown and now My Beast, attack!"

The Warrior rushed in and A Saggi the dark clown appeared (500/1,600) and the jester laughed before shattering to bits.

(Chancellor: 8,400LP / Saiyu: 6,700LP)

Chancellor resumed, 'I End my turn."

Saiyu drew a card and replied, "I Now Summo Kaiser Gilder!"

As he sat the card down, The Golden Dragon appeared (2,400/2,000).

Saiyu smiled and replied, "My deckmasters handy. AttacK!"

The Dragon fired a golden wave and the Horseman roared and then it shattered to bits.

(Chancellor: 8,100LP / Saiyu: 6,700LP)

Saiyu resumed, "Thats my move."

Chancellor drew a card and replied, "I place 1 card facedown and I Summon Curtain of th Dark One in defense mode."

As he play the card, A Red Curtain with a hand coming out it appeared (600/500).

Chancellor resumed, "Thats my turn."

Saiyu drew a card and replied, "I Summon a monster facedown and Kaiser, attack!"

The Dragon fired its Attack...

Chancellor resumed, "No. I activate Mirror Force!"

The Dragon fired its ATK and the attack was reflected back at the dragon and was blown to bits.

Saiyu sighed and replied, "oh, Well. I End my turn."

Chancellor drew a card and replied, "Deckmaster ability!"

He shuffled a Horn Of The Unicorn back into his deck and the Curtian and Mystical Elf merged together and the Dark Wizard appeared (1,300/1,100).

Chancellor opened his field slot and replied, "I activate the field spell card, Fusion arena!"

As he placed it in, The Stadium was turned in a darker one.

Chancellor resumed, "attack his facedown card!"

The Spellcaster rushed and A Peten The Dark Clown appeared and the Warrior Sliced it in half.

Chancellor groaned and replied, "Must you do that?"

Kamionwizard looked At The Chancellor and sighed.

Suddenly, a 2nd Peten appeared (500/1,200).

The Clown appeared with a Evil Laugh.

Chancellor resumed, "1 card facedown and that will End my turn."

Saiyu drew a card and replied, "I Tribute For my star!"

As Peten vanished and then a The Mighty Blue Eyes appeared (3,000/2,500).

Saiyu resumed, "Attack his facedown card!"

The Dragon fired its Trade-Mark attack and Kamionwizard was wiped out.

(Chancellor: 6,400LP / Saiyu: 6,700LP)

Saiyu laughed and replied, "This dragon is going to knock you out. I End my turn now."

Chancellor drew a card and replied, "I monster card facedown and thats all."

Saiyu resumed, "Here comes Vorse Raider!"

As he sat the card down, The Dark Beast warrior appeared (1,900/1,200).

Saiyu resumed, "Attack his facedown card, Raider!"

The Beast-Warrior tossed his axe and a Spirit Reaper appeared (300/200) and it took the hit.

Saiyu sighed and replied, "Lucky you. I End my turn."

The Chancellor drew card and smiled at what he Drew.

Saiyu laughed and replied, "Was it a good draw?"

The Chancellor smiled and replied, "Indeed. I Tribute Spirit Reaper For Meteor Dragon!"

As the Reaper vanished, The Meteor-shaped Dragon appeared (1,800/2,000).

Chancellor Resumed, "Deckmaster ability time!"

He shuffled a Fusion Sage back into his deck and thenThe Meteor Dragon and Versago The Destroyed merged together and A Large Fiery Dragon appeared (3,500/3,000).

Saiyu the replied, "Intresting."

Chancellor smiled and replied, "Is'nt It now? Attack!"

The Dragon fired its firery breath at the Dragon of Light and It Roared before exploding to Blue pixels.

(Chancellor: 6,400LP / Saiyu: 6,200LP)

Chancellor resumed, "Thats it for me."

Saiyu resumed, "I Switch Vorse raider to defense mode and I Lay 1 more monster facedown and thats my turn."

Chancellor drew a card and replied, "I Summon Warrior Dai Grepher!"

As he sat the card down, The Warrior appeared (1,700/1,600).

Chancellor resumed, "Dragon, attack his facedown Card!"

The Dragon fired another attack at the facedown card and a Kaibaman appeared (200/700) and was reduced to ashes.

Chancellor resumed, "Grepher, attack!"

The Warrior rushed in and he slashed The Raider, blowing it to bits.

Chancellor resumed, "I End my turn now."

Saiyu drew a card and replied, "I Summon Giant Germ!"

As he sat the card down, The Hairy Blob appeared (1,000/100).

Saiyu resumed, "I activate the spell card, Germ Split. I Tribute 1..."

The Giant Exploded and then two Smaller ones appeared (500/100).

Saiyu resumed, "These Are Tiny Germ tokens. I place 2 more cards facedown and thats my turn."

Chancellor drew a card.

Saiyu Quickly replied, "activate Threatning Roar."

A lould rape was heard and both of The Chancellor dragons shivered in fear.

Chancellor resumed, "I monster facedown and thats my turn."

Saiyu drew a card and replied, "I Tribute both of my germ tokens to summon Ryu-Ran!"

As the two tokens vanished, The Fiery Dragon appeared (2,200/2,600).

Saiyu resumed, "I Play Shield & Sword!"

The Dragons ATK changed (2,200/2,600) and so did the Warriors (1,700/1,600 - 1,600/1,700) and Then The dragons Changed (3,500/2,000 - 2,000/3,500).

The Chancellor sighed and replied, "Intresting Combo."

Saiyu resumed, "Attack!"

The Dragon fired its attack and it struck the dragon, blowing it to bits.

(Chancellor: 5,800LP / Saiyu: 6,200LP)

Saiyu resumed, "I End my turn with 1 facedown card."

Chancellor drew a card and replied, "I Tribute my Warrior Dai Grepher for Bottom Dweller!"

As the Warrior vanished, A Green Sea Creature appeared (1,600/1,650).

Saiyu giggled and replied, "That thing...?"

Chancellor resumed, "Deckmaster Time."

He took a Horn Of The Unicorn and shuffled back Into his deck and Bottom Dweller and A Other fish together and the Ending Result was a Large Purple Shark (1,900/1,500).

Chancellor resumed, "Meet Deepsea Shark! Attack!"

The Shark Jumped and Bite The Dragon in the neck and it ripped the head off! The Dragons Remains fell and shattered.

(Chancellor: 5,800LP / Saiyu: 5,300LP)

The Chancellor gulped at what he saw and he replied, "Ow...that was painful to watch."

Saiyu gulped and replied, "I Know..."

Bastion looked sick and replied, "That was really disturbing."

The Chancellor resumed, "I End my turn."

Saiyu drew a card and replied, "I Summon Luster Dragon!"

As he sat the card down, The Emerald Dragon appeared (1,900/1,600).

Saiyu resumed, "I activate the equip spell card, Dragons Treasure."

The Dragon roared in delight (1,900/1,600 - 2,200/1,900).

Saiyu resumed, "Attack!"

The Dragon fired its attack and it struck the dragon, blowing it to purple pixels.

(Chancellor: 5,600LP / Saiyu: 5,300LP)

Saiyu resumed, "I End my turn now."

The Chancellor drew a card and replied, "I Activate Eternal Rest."

The Dragon roared and shattered to bits.

Chancellor resumed, "I Play Monster Reincarnation."

He discarded a Mystic Lamp to his graveyard and took back A Warrior Dai Grepher and added it to his hand.

Chancellor resumed, "I Summon D.D. Warrior Lady!"

As he sat the card down, The Dimensional Warrior appeared (1,500/1,600).

Chancellor resumed, "Attack!"

The Warrior rushed in and slashed Saiyu across the chest.

(Chancellor: 5,600LP / Saiyu: 3,800LP)

Chancellor resumed, "I End my turn."

Saiyu drew a card and replied, "I Play Heavy Storm!"

The Storm began and The Chancellors Magical Return and the Magical Arena shattered to bits.

Saiyu resumed, "I Set 1 monster in defense mode and thats my turn."

Chancellor drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Warrior Dai Grepher!"

As he sat the card down, The Muscled Warrior appeared (1,700/1,600).

Chancellor resumed, "Attack!"

The Warrior rushed in and slashed the facedown card and a Spirit Ryu appeared (1,000/1,000) and exploded to bits.

Chancellor resumed, "Attack!"

The Female rushed in and slashed The Chancellor across the chest.

(Chancellor: 5,600LP / Saiyu: 2,300LP)

Chancellor resumed, "I End my turn with 1 facedown card."

Chancellor resumed, "I activate Monster Reborn on you know who."

Suddenly, The Blue Eyes appeared (3,000/2,500).

Saiyu then replied, "I Summon My 2nd Vorse Raider!"

As he sat the card down, The Vorse Raider appeared (1,900/1,200)

Saiyu resumed, "I Play Burst Stream Of Destruction!"

The Dragon fired its attack at the chancellors side of the field and then both Of The Chancellors monsters were no more.

Saiyu resumed, "Raider, direct attack!"

The Warrior Tossed His Axe and It Struck The Chancellor in the chest.

(Chancellor: 3,700LP / Saiyu: 2,300LP)

Saiyu resumed, "I End my turn."

Chancellor drew a card and replied, "I Set 1 monster facedown and thats all."

Saiyu drew a card and replied, "Vorse, attack!"

The Warrior tossed his axe at the facedown card and a Nightmare horse appeared (500/400) and was blown away.

Saiyu resumed, "Blue Eyes, attack!"

The Dragon fired its attack and It Struck The Chancellor.

(Chancellor: 700LP / Saiyu: 2,300LP)

Saiyu resumed, "Thats all for me."

The Chancellor looked at what he drew and he placed it on top of his deck and he covered it with his hand and replied, "I Surrender. Good Luck in the finals, Saiyu."

Saiyu then replied, "Thanks, Chancellor."

The Crowd Cheered again.

Bastion got up and replied, "That was a outstanding duel by both duelists today. I Enjoyed it."

The Grandmaster then replied, "Indeed It Was."

The Crowd Stop Cheering.

Bastion then replied, "The Winners of the 1st Round are: Kenny Muto, Jill Wheeler, Saiyu Kaiba, Thomas Hasselberry, Alison Yuki, Melody LaClarin, Zane Truesdale and Daniel Crowler!"

The Crowd Cheered Loudly once again.

The Grandmaster got up and replied, "That Next 4 Matches Will Begin at 10:00 Tomarrow morning, So For Now, Good Night Everybody."

The Crowd Cheered again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cards Made By me & others

Enraged Rapid Horseman

Beast-Warrior/Fusion/Effect/Earth/ATK: 2,000/DEF: 1,700/6 Stars

Enraged Battle Ox + Mystic Horseman

This card can only be fusion summoned with the fusion-Material Monster shown above. If this card attacks with an ATK that is higher than the DEF of your opponent's Defense Position monster, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points.

Germ Split / Normal Spell Card

Image: A Giant Germ spliting in half and 2 smaller Germs are behind it.

Tribute 1 "Giant Germ" as a tribute to special summon 2 "Tiny Germ" tokens (Fiend/Dark/ATK: 500/DEF: 100/1 Star to your side of the field in attack mode. after you activate this card, You cannot Special Summon until the end of your opponets turn. If one of the tokens is destroyed in battle, Inflict 800 points of damage towards your opponets lifepoints.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was Fun Round 1. Now Who Will win the next in Round 2? Find Out In the next few chapters.


	61. Machine Conversion Factory

Yugioh GX30 

Chapter 61: Machine Coversion Factory

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dueltropolis Stadium / The Next Day / 10:00am

The Stadium was yet again packed with duelists waiting for a great duel to begin.

The Grandmaster stood up and replied, "Welcome to Round 2 of this tournement. Here are the rules, Deckmasters were round 1 only, so you don't have one and Duels will have 6,000 Lifepoints instead of 8,000 as before. So enjoy the duels, my friends. Bastion, Will announce the next two duelists, please."

Bastion got up and replied, "The next two matches will be Daniel Crowler And Zane Truesdale!"

The Duelists got up and headied towards the Arena's Center. They Both activated their disks and both LP counters when up to 6,000.

The Grandmaster resumed, "To Get to this round, Zane Defeated Swampy in a duel and Daniel Crowler defeated Maryann in a duel. Let the 2nd round begin!"

"ITS TIME TO DUEL!", Both duelists yelled out.

(Zane: 6,000LP / Daniel: 6,000LP)

Both drew 5 cards from their decks.

The Grandmaster then replied, "Daniel, you may begin."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Set 1 card facedown and I Summon Ancient Gear Soldior in defense mode."

As he sat the card down, The Ancient Soldior appeared holding a Tommy gun (1,300/1,300).

Daniel resumed, "That'll do it."

Zane drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Cyber Phoenix in defense mode."

As he sat the card down, The Mechancial Bird appeared (1,200/1,600).

Zane resumed, "I Play mystical Space Typhoon on your facedown card!"

The Storm began and a Bottomless Trap hole appeared and exploded to bits.

Zane then replied, "Expecting one of my Cyber Dragons, eh? Hate to tell you, I Have no Cyber Dragons in my hand right now. I End my turn now."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "Hmm. I Summon My Red Gadget!"

As he sat the card down, The small red machine appeared (1,300/1,500).

Daniel resumed, "I actviate its ability and I Search for 1 Yellow Gadget."

As he took his deck out and he found the card he wanted.

Daniel resumed, "I Activate the spell card, Shield & Sword!"

The Gadgets ATK Switched (1,300/1,500 - 1,500/1,300) and Soldiors did not changed and the phoenixs did as well (1,200/1,600 - 1,600/1,200).

Daniel resumed, "Attack!"

The Gadget rushed and punched the machine, blowing it to bits.

Zane drew a card from his deck.

Daniel resumed, "Soldior, attack!"

The machine fired its attack and it struck Zane in the chest.

(Zane: 4,700LP / Daniel: 6,000LP)

Daniel smiled and replied, "Thats my turn."

Zane drew a card and replied, "I Summon Cyber Dragon!"

The Mechancial dragon appeared (2,100/1,600).

Zane resumed, "Then I Play Cyber Dragon Mechanic in defense mode."

As he sat the card, A Man with many tools and a Robotic arm appeared and he stared the Cyber Dragon and smiled at It (1,000/1,500).

Zane resumed, "Cyber Dragon, attack!"

The Dragon fired its fiery breath and it struck the gadget, blowing it away.

(Zane: 4,700LP / Daniel: 5,200LP)

Zane then replied, "I Place 1 card facedown and that will End my turn now."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Play Magnet Circle LV2!"

A Gear appeared (100/800).

Daniel resumed, "I Tribute my Soldior and my gear for Ancient Gear Golem!"

As he play the card The Large Ancient Machine appeared (3,000/3,000).

Zane resumed, "I activate Staunch Defender and Now you can only attack my Cyber Dragon!"

Daniel resumed, "Fine By Me! Attack!"

The Machine rushed and punched The Dragon, blowing it to bits.

(Zane: 3,800LP / Daniel: 5,200LP)

Zane smiled and replied, "Now for my Mechanic's ability."

The Man vanished and The Dragon appeared again (2,100/1,600).

Daniel then replied, "I End my turn."

Zane drew a card and replied, "I Play Polymerization to fuse all 3 Cyber Dragons in my hand to create Cyber End Dragon!"

The Mighty 3-Headed Cyber Dragon appeared with a Loud Roar (4,000/2,800).

Daniel gulped as he as the mighty machine appeared.

Zane then replied, "Cyber End Dragon, attack!"

The Dragon fired its attack and It struck The Golem and a Great Explosion happening and The Golems parts were flying everywhere.

(Zane: 3,800LP / Daniel: 4,200LP)

Zane resumed, "Thats enough Punishment for now.."

Daniel slowly drew a card and replied, "I...I. Place 3 cards facedown and I Summon Yellow Gadget in defense mode."

As he played the card, The Yellow Gadget appeared (1,200/1,200).

Daniel took his deck and found the card he wanted and he reshuffled his deck and slid it back into his disk.

Daniel gulped again and replied,"I...End...my turn."

Zane drew a card from his deck.

Daniel then replied, "I activate Waboku!"

Zane then replied, "You got lucky. I End my turn now."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Tribute My Gadget for My Cyber-Tech Aligator!"

As the gadget vanished, The Cyber Gator appeared (2,500/1,600).

Daniel then replied, "I activate Limitor Removal!"

The Gators ATK doubled (2,500/1,600 - 5,000/1,600).

Daniel then replied, "Attack That Thing!"

The Machine Flew in and slashed The Mighty machine and it began to spark and the Gator got back before the mighty machine Exploded to bits.

(Zane: 2,800LP / Daniel: 4,200LP)

Daniel resumed, "And thats that. I place 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

The Gator shattered to bits.

Zane drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Robotic Knight!"

As he sat the card down, The Mechancial Warrior appeared (1,600/1,800).

Zane resumed, "Attack!"

The Machine fired its gun arm at Daniel and he was struck in the chest.

Zane resumed, "I activate System Restart."

He took 2 Cyber Dragons and added both to his hand.

Zane then replied, "I End my turn with 1 facedown card."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Summon Blue Gadget."

as he sat the card down, Another Gadget appeared and this one was dark blue in color (400/1,600).

Daniel resumed, "I Can Tribute to add 1 Red Gadget, 1 Yellow Gadget and 1 Green Gadget from my deck to my hand."

As the Blue Gadget shattered, He took his deck out and he found the 3 cards he needed and added all of them to his hand.

Daniel resumed, "I Play Polymerization To Fuse all 3 of my gadgets to create another Gadget."

The Gadgets appeared and merged together and then a Taller-Multi-colored Gadget appeared (2,400/600).

Daniel then replied, "Meet Rainbow Gadget Now Attack!"

The Machine charged and it punched the machine, blowing it to bits.

(Zane: 2,000LP / Daniel: 4,200LP)

Suddenly, a Small Gear appeared (0/0).

Daniel resumed, "When he destroys a monster in battle, I Get a gear token and its ATK rises by 200 for every one on my field."

The Machines ATk rose (2,400/600 - 2,600/600).

Daniel resumed, "Thats all from me."

Zane drew a car and replied, "I Summon My Cyber Dragon!"

The Dragon appeared again (2,100/1,600).

Zane resumed, "I activate my facedown card, Attack Reflector Unit!"

The Dragon vanished and the Upgraded Cyber Dragon appeared (800/2,800).

Zane resumed, "I End my turn now."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Pass."

Zane drew a card and replied, "I Switch My Dragon to attack mode."

The Dragon arose.

Zane smiled and replied, "I activate Shield & Sword!"

The Defensive Dragons ATK & DEF switched (800/2,800 - 2,800/800) and So did the gadgets (2,600/600 - 600/2,600)

Daniel gulped and replied, "Oh, My..."

Zane then replied, "Lets do it! ATTACK!"

The Dragon made a Loud Screech and the Rainbow gadget was blown away.

(Zane: 2,000LP / Daniel: 2,000LP)

Zane resumed, "You're move."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I End this now. I Activate Lightning Vortex."

He discarded a Ancient Gear Castle and A Lightning Bolt struck the Mighty Machine, blowing it away.

Daniel then replied, "I tribute my token for Ancient Gear Beast."

As the token vanished, The Ancient Beast appeared (2,000/2,000).

Zane then replied, "All right, Finish it."

Daniel then replied, "Okay. Attack!"

The Beast rushed and head-Butted Zane in the stomach.

(Zane: 0LP / Daniel: 2,000LP)

The Grandmaster got up and replied, "This duel's winner is Daniel Crowler!"

The Crowd Cheered again.

Zane then replied, "Good luck, Daniel."

Daniel then replied, "Thanks."

Bastion got up and replied, "Next match will be announced in 10 minutes."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cards Made By Me & others

Cyber Dragon Mechanic Image: A Mechanic Repairing a Damaged Cyber Dragon

Spellcaster/Effect/Water/ATK: 1,000/DEF: 1,500/3 Stars

If a face-up "Cyber Dragon", "Cyber Twin Dragon" or "Cyber End Dragon" on your side of the field is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, you may offer this face-up Monster on your side of the field as a Tribute to Special Summon the destroyed Monster from your Graveyard in Attack Position.

(Note: This card was used By Cyber Commander and Creative Credit goes to him.)

Blue Gadget

Image: A Small Blue Gadget being repaired by a Mechanic.

Machine/Effect/Earth/ATK: 400/DEF: 1,600/3 Stars

Offer this card as tribute and during your main phase and you can add 1 "Red Gadget", 1 "Blue Gadget" and 1 "Yellow Gadget" from your deck to your hand. You can only activate this monsters effect once per duel.

Rainbow Gadget

Machine/Fusion/Effect/Earth/ATK: 2,400/DEF: 600/7 Stars

Red Gadget + Yellow Gadget + Green Gadget

Image: A Multi-colored Gadget defending a Yellow Gadget from a Giant Orc

This card can only be special summoned by fusion summon. When this attacks and destroys a monster as result of battle, Special Summon 1 "Gear Token" (Machine/Effect/Earth/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/1 Star) To your side of the field in defense postion. Increase this monsters ATK by 200 points for Every "Gear" Token on your side of the field.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was short Duel, But a Good One. Who's Next To Duel? Find out in the next chapter.


	62. Double Coston

(That last chapter was short, but this chapter should be longer because there going to be 2 duels instead of one, so Enjoy! There are only 7 Duels (Including the two in this chapter) left in this fanfic before it ends. But Starting in April, A New Fanfic will began and it will be a blast! Now on with the show!) 

Yugioh GX30

Chapter 62: Double Coston

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Duelatropolis Stadium / 2:00pm

The Grandmaster got up and replied, "That match was outstanding, But the next shall be a incredible one. Bastion, will you announce the next match."

Bastion got up and replied, "I shall now announce the next match. The Next match is Melody LaClarin and Alison Yuki. This next battle shall be a good one. Heros Vs Birds."

Both duelists got to the middle of the arena and activated their disks and both counters shot up to 6,000.

The Grandmaster got up and replied, "Begin!"

"ITS TIME TO DUEL!", Both duelists yelled out.

(Melody: 6,000LP / Alison: 6,000LP)

Both drew 5 cards from their decks.

The Grandmaster got up and replied, "Melody, Begin the duel."

Melody drew a card and replied, "I Summon 1 monster facedown and Thats all.'

Alison drew a card and replied, "I Summon Elemental Hero Stratos!"

As he sat the card Down, The Wind Hero appeared (1,800/300).

Alison resumed, "Attack!"

The Hero produced a Tornado and struck the facedown card and a Large Mantis appeared (1,400/900) and was torn to pieces by the wind.

Melody took her deck out and found the card she wanted and a Spirit Of The Books appeared (1,400/1,200).

Alison resumed, "I place 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Melody drew a card and replied, "I tribute my Sprit to summon Swift Birdman Joe!"

As the Bird vanished, A Tall Bird Man appeared (2,300/1,900).

Alison gulped and replied, "Oh, My."

Joe Flapped its wings rapidly and Alisons facedown vanished and reappeared in her hand.

Melody then replied, "Attack my Bird!"

The Bird flew to the Air Hero and slashed him in the chest and he fell to the ground and shattered.

(Melody: 6,000LP / Alison: 5,500LP)

Melody resumed, "I Set 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Alison drew a card and replied, "I activate Nobleman Of Extermination!"

The Knight stabbed the facedown card and a Bottomless Trap Hole appeared and shattered. Melody took her deck out and found 2 more of the bottomless trap hole cards and slid them into her Pocket with the other one.

Alison then replied, "I Summon Elemental Hero Wildheart!"

As he sat the card down, The Wild Hero appeared (1,500/1,600).

Alison Opened her field slot and she replied, "I activate the field spell card, Skyscraper!"

As she placed it in the slot and the Large City rose from the ground.

Alison then replied, "Lets do it. Wildheart, attack!"

The Hero rushed in and slashed The Birdman and he fell to the ground and shattered to bits.

(Melody: 5,800LP / Alison: 5,500LP)

Alison smiled and replied, "I End my turn."

Melody drew a card and replied, "I Summon Harpie Girl in defense and 1 more card to end my turn."

As he play the card, The Young Harpie chick appeared with a quiet chirp (500/500).

"Awwwwwwwwww!", The Crowd happily cheered out.

Melody resumed, "You're move, Alison."

Alison drew a card and replied, "I Set Avain in defense mode."

As he play the card down, The Winged Hero appeared (1,000/1,000).

Melody then replied, "I activate Threatning Roar!"

A Loud Roar was heard And both of her Heros began to shiver in fright and The Young harpie chick was shivering in fear as well."

Alison sighed and replied, "I End my turn."

Melody drew a card and replied, "I activate Elegant Egotist #2. I Tribute my Harpie Girl for the Harpie Girl Sisters."

As the Harpie girl vanished, The 3 Harpie Girls appeared (1,500/1,500).

Melody resumed, "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The Storm began and the City Was wiped out.

Melody resumed, "I activate my sisters ability. I discard 1 Harpie monster from my hand to my graveyard and then she gains 800 ATK!"

The Harpie Girls Chirped Happily (1,500/1,500 - 2,300/1,500)

Melody smiled and replied, "Attack!"

The Sisters flew to The Wild hero and each of them scracthed the wild hero in the chest with their sharp talons and he collapsed to the ground and shattered.

(Melody: 5,800LP / Alison: 4,700LP)

Melody smiled and replied, "I End my turn."

Alison drew a card and replied, "I Summon Elemental Hero Sparkman!"

As he sat the card down, The Hero of light appeared (1,600/1,400).

Melody resumed, "Attack!"

The Hero fired her electric attack and each of the harpie girls chirped sadly and shattered.

(Melody: 5,700LP / Alison: 5,400LP)

The Crowd began to cry and boo.

Alison sighed and replied, "Okay..Then. I Place 1 card facedown and thats the end of my turn."

Melody drew a card and replied, "I Summon Cyber Harpie Lady!"

As he sat the card down, The Harpie with Armor appeared (1,800/1,300).

Melody resumed, "Attaaaack!"

The Bird-Lady rushed and slashed the hero in chest and he shattered on inpact.

(Melody: 5,700LP / Alison: 4,500LP)

Alison quicky replied, "I activate Hero Signal!"

The Hero signal appeared and Bubbleman appeared (800/1,200).

Melody then replied, "That will do it for me."

Alison drew a card and replied, "I activate Polymerization to fuse Bubbleman And The Burstintrix in my hand to create Elemental Hero Steam Healer!"

As the two merged, The hulking man in purple and red armor, with metal claws for hands and large tanks on his back appeared (1,800/1,000).

Alison smiled and replied, "I activate the equip spell card, Hero Belt."

As he play the card, a Brown Belt appeared around the Hero (1,800/1,000 - 2,300/1,000).

Alison resumed, "This equip gives any of my heros 100 points times how many level stars it has."

Melody sighed and replied, "Very Intresting move."

Alison resumed, "Attack!"

The Hero fired steam from its claw hands and it struck The Harpie, blowing it to bits.

(Melody: 5,200LP / Alison: 4,500LP)

Melody resumed, "Now I Gain your Monster Orginal ATK!"

(Melody: 5,200LP / Alison: 6,300LP)

Alison resumed, "1 facedown card and I Play Fusion Recovery."

He took a Burstinatrix and a Polymerization card and added to her hand."

Alison resumed, "I End my turn now."

Melody drew a card and replied, "1 card facedown and I Summon Whirlwind Prodigy in defense mode."

As he played the card, a Young Man with Bats and other creatures flying around it appeared (1,500/1,600).

Melody then replied, "Your move."

Alison drew a card and replied, "I Pass."

Melody drew a card and replied, "I Tribute My Prodigy for Simorgh, Bird Of Divinity."

As the prodigy vanished, The Large Bird with jeweled wings appeared appeared (2,700/1,000).

Melody resumed, "Attack!"

The Bird gave a great screech and the hero groaned and shattered.

(Melody: 5,200LP / Alison: 5,900LP)

Melody resumed, "I Place 2 facedowns and that'll do for now."

Alison drew a card and a the bird flapped her wings and she was struck by the wind.

(Melody: 5,200LP / Alison: 4,900LP)

Alison resumed, "I Place 1 card facedown and 1 monster facedown and that will do it for me."

Melody drew a card and replied, "I Summon Hunter Owl!"

As he sat the card down, The Warrior Owl appeared (1,000/500 - 2,000/500).

Melody resumed, "Attack!"

The Owl went in and a Hero Kid appeare (300/600) and was blasted away.

Melody smiled and replied, "Simorgh, your turn!"

The Mighty Bird flapped its wings and Alison was knocked to the ground.

(Melody: 5,200LP / Alison: 2,200LP)

Melody resumed, "I End my turn now."

Alison drew a card and Simorgh flapped its wings once again.

(Melody: 5,200LP / Alison: 1,700LP)

Alison resumed, "I activate Fusion Sage."

She took her deck and found the card she wanted and added to her deck and she reshuffled her deck.

Alison resumed, "I Play Polymerization to fuse Wildheart and Bladedge together to create Elemental Hero Wildedge."

As The Heros merged, The Gold Helmet Hero appeared (2,600/2,300).

Alison resumed, "I activate my facedown card, Rush Recklessly! Attack them both."

The Warrior rushed in and got its sword out and slashed Simorgh in the chest and She Gave a loud cry and exploded to green pixels and then The Hero sliced right through The Owl, blowing it away.

(Melody: 3,600LP / Alison: 1,700LP)

Alison resumed, "I Place 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Melody drew a card and replied, "I set 1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

Alison drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and I activate Fairys Meteor Crush on my hero and I Will attack your facedown card with Wildedge!"

The Hero rushed right in and Sliced Right Through the card and a Sonic duck appeared (1,700/700) and it quacked before shattering.

(Melody: 1,700LP / Alison: 1,700LP)

Alison sighed and replied, "I End my turn."

Melody drew a card and replied, "For this next Monster, I Have to remove 3 Wind Monsters from play."

She removed a Harpie Girl Sisters , Hunter Owl and a Sonic Duck and placed Them all in her pocket.

Melody resumed, "Say Hello to Lord Falcas!"

The Large Eagle appeared (3,000/2,800).

Melody smiled and replied, "I Now play the spell card, Follow Wind!"

The Birdman screeched again 3,000/2,800 - 3,300/3,100).

Melody resumed, "Attack!"

The Bird flew to Wildedge and grabbed him by the shoulders and lifted him off of the ground and when he was about 20 feet off of the ground, the eagle let go of the hero and he fell to the ground and shattered on inpact.

(Melody: 1,700LP / Alison: 1,000LP)

Melody resumed "I end my turn."

Alison drew a card and replied, "I Pass."

Melody drew a card and replied, "Lucky you. Lord Falcas's ability stops me from attacking you when you have 1 monster. I Summon My Slate Warrior!"

As he sat the card down, The Blue-Headed Fiend appeared (1,900/400).

Melody resumed, "Attack!"

The Fiend rushed in and a Clayman appeared (800/2,000) and took the punch.

(Melody: 1,600LP / Alison: 1,000LP)

Melody resumed, "I End my turn."

Alison then replied, "I activate Miracle Fusion!"

Clayman vanished and then ALison took 3 more hero's out of his graveyard and The Golden Hero appeared (2,900/2,600).

Alison then replied, "He gets 300 ATK For every wind, Water, Fire and earth monster on the field!"

The Hero's ATK rose (2,900/2,600 - 3,500/2,600).

Melody Smiled and replied, "You did it!"

Alison then replied, "Attack!"

The Hero rushed in and slashed Right Through the fiend and it exploded on impact.

(Melody: 0LP / Alison: 1,000LP)

The Grandmaster got up and replied, "The winner is Alison Yuki!"

The Crowd Cheered.

The Grandmaster then replied, "Lets have another match. The Next Match Is Saiyu Kaiba And Jill Wheeler."

The Duelists got up and went to the middle of the arena and activated their disks and both counters shot up to 6,000.

Saiyu then replied, "Ready For a match, Wheeler?"

Jill then replied, "Like always!"

"ITS TIME TO DUEL!", Both duelsts yelled out.

(Saiyu: 6,000LP / Jill: 6,000LP)

Both drew 5 cards from their decks.

The Grandmaster then replied, "Jill, You May Start the duel."

Jill drew a card and replied, "Gladly. I Summon Tiny Winguard in defense mode."

As she play the card, The Small Warrior knelt (1,400/1,800).

Jill resumed, "1 card facedown and Thats all for now."

Saiyu drew a card and replied, "I Summon Luster Dragon!"

As he sat the card down, The Crystal Dragon appeared (1,900/1,600).

Saiyu resumed, "Attack!"

The Dragon breathed its attack and the Small Warrior was blown away.

Saiyu resumed, "Your move."

Jill drew a card and replied, "Say Hello To Warrior Dai Grepher!"

as she played the card, The Muscled Warrior appeared (1,700/1,600).

Jill resumed, "I Play my facedown card, Reinforcements! Attack!"

The Warrior rushed and slashed the Dragon in the chest, destroying it.

(Saiyu: 5,800LP / Jill: 6,000LP)

Jill resumed, "I End my turn with 1 facedown card."

Saiyu drew a card and replied, "I Set 1 monster facedown and I End my turn with that."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Set 1 monster facedown as well. Attack!"

The Warrior rushed and slashed the facedown card and Battle Ox appeared (1,700/1,000) and shattered.

Jill resumed, "I End my turn."

Saiyu drew a card and replied, "I Play White Dragon ritual and I Tribute Blade Knight from my hand to do so!"

The Warrior Riding a Small Dragon appeared (1,900/1,600).

Saiyu resumed, "Attack!"

The Warrior rushed and he inpaled its spear in the warriors chest and he exploded to bits.

(Saiyu: 5,800LP / Jill: 5,800LP)

Saiyu resumed, "I Tribute for My Blue Eyes!"

As the Dragon rider vanished, The Dragon Of light appeared (3,000/2,500).

Saiyu resumed, "I End my turn."

Jill drew a card and replied, "1 facedown monster card and thats my turn."

Saiyu drew a card and replied, "I Summon Vorse Raider!"

As he sat the card down, The Wicked-Beast Warrior appeared (1,900/1,200).

Saiyu then replied, "My Raider, attack!"

The Vorse Raider tossed his axe at one of her facedown cards and a Queens Knight appeared (1,500/1,600) And was blown away.

Saiyu resumed, "Blue Eyes, attack!"

The Dragon fired its attack at the facedown card and a Throwstone Unit appeared (900/2,000) and was wiped out.

Saiyu then replied, "I End my turn now."

Jill drew a card and replied, "First I activate Fissure!"

The Ground began to shake and the Wicked Beast Warrior shattered.

Jill then replied, "I Play Marauding Captain and with his ability, Exiled Force."

As he played the card, The Young Captain appeared (1,200/800) and then a group of Warriors appeared (1,000/1,000).

Jill then replied, "I Now Activate Exiled Forces abilty!"

The Warrior group vanished and then their spirit flew into the dragon and it roared and exploded to blue pixels.

Jill then replied, "Attack Saiyu!"

The Warrior rushed and slashed Saiyu Twice in his chest.

(Saiyu: 4,600LP / Jill: 5,800LP)

Jill then replied, "1 Card facedown and thats my turn."

Saiyu drew a card and replied, "I Set 1 card facedown and I set 1 monster facedown and that ends my turn."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Tribute my Captain For Freed The Matchless General!"

As the facedown monster vanished, The General appeared (2,300/1,700).

Jill then replied, "Attack!"

The Warrior rushed in and sliced the facedown card and a Giant Germ appeared (1,000/100) And shattered.

(Saiyu: 4,600LP / Jill: 5,300LP)

Suddenly, 2 More Germs appeared (1,000/100 x2).

Jill then replied, "I End my turn now."

Saiyu resumed, "I activate Monster Reincarnation."

He discarded a Cost Down to his graveyard and got back His Blue Eyes.

Saiyu then replied, "I Tribute both of my germs for You know who?"

As the germs vanished, The Blue Eyes appeared with another loud roar (3,000/2,500).

Saiyu then replied, "Attack!"

The Dragon launched its attack and Freed was wiped out.

(Saiyu: 4,600LP / Jill: 4,600LP)

Saiyu then replied, "I End my turn now."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Saiyu drew a card and replied, "Blue Eyes, attack!"

The Dragon Roared and fired at the facedown card and a Axe Raider appeared (1,700/1,150) it was wiped out.

Jill then replied, "That was a Axe Raider you wiped out."

Saiyu then replied, "I End my turn."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Play Warrior Returing Alive."

She took a Queens Knight out of her graveyard and added it to her hand.

Jill resumed, "I Play Polymerization to fuse Queen's Knight, King's Knight and Jacks Knight Together!"

As the 3 Royal monster merged, The Mighty Warrior Of Light Appeared (3,900/2,500).

Saiyu gulped and replied, "Thats a tough guy you get there."

Jill smiled and replied, "I know, I Know. Arcana, attack!"

The Warrior ran to the Dragon and slashed it in the stomach and it roared and shattered.

(Saiyu: 3,500LP / Jill: 4,600LP)

Jill then replied, "I End my turn."

Saiyu drew a card and replied, "I Set 2 cards facedown and 1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Gearfried!"

As she sat the card down, The Iron-Armored Warrior appeared (1,800/1,600).

Saiyu then replied, "Gearfried, you first!"

The Warrior Rushed and sliced right through the facedown card and a Kaibaman appeared (200/700 and exploded to bits.

Jill then replied, "Now Then..."

Saiyu quickly replied, "I activate Hyper Refresh!"

(Saiyu: 7,000LP / Jill: 4,600LP)

Jill resumed, "Dang. Attack!"

The Warrior rushed and slashed Saiyu across his chest.

(Saiyu: 3,100LP / Jill: 4,600LP)

Jill then replied, "Thats my turn."

Saiyu drew a card and replied, "I Play Pot Of Greed!"

He drew 2 new cards from his deck.

Saiyu resumed, "I Now Play Monster Reborn On My Fallen Blue Eyes!"

The Dragon appeare once again (3,000/2,500).

Saiyu then replied, "Now Then I Play Double Spell I Discard this card..."

He discarded a Dimensional Fusion to his graveyard.

Saiyu resumed, "I'm Doing your Polymerization to fuse all 3 of the my blue Eyes Together!"

As the 3 Dragons Merged, The Mighty 3-Headed Dragon appeared (4,500/3,800).

Saiyu then replied, "Lets do it. Attack With Neutron Blast!"

The Dragon fired its attack at and the knight was no more.

(Saiyu: 3,100LP / Jill: 4,000LP)

Saiyu laughed and replied, "I End my turn now."

Jill drew a card and replied, "1 monser facedown and thats all."

Saiyu drew a card and and replied, "I Play Dragons Rage!"

Jill gulped and replied, "Oh, No.."

Saiyu laughed and replied, "ATTACK!"

The Dragon fired another attack at the facedown and a Little Winguard appeard and was wiped out.

(Saiyu: 3,100LP / Jill: 1,300LP)

Saiyu laughed and replied, "This duel is about over. I end my turn Now."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Play the Black Luster Ritual! I Offer My Gilford The Lightning to do so."

As the Dragon slayer vanished, The Black-armored Warrior appeared (3,000/2,500).

Jill then replied, "I Play Fusion Sage!"

He took a polymerization card out of his graveyard and he added a card to his hand.

Jill then replied, "I Play Polymerization to fuse Black Luster Soldior and a Monster in my hand Called Goddess with the 3rd Eye!"

The Warrior Merged with the fairy and the ending result Was a Black Luster Soldior Riding a Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon! (5,000/5,000).

Jill then replied, "Mighty Fusion there is! DRAGON MASTER KNIGHT!"

Saiyu then replied, "Oh My.."

Jill then replied, "I activate the spell card, Megamorph!"

The Warriors Sword began to lite Up (5,000/5,000 -10,000/5,000).

Saiyu sighed and replied, "I Tried. Good Luck in the finals, Jill."

Jill then replied, "Thanks. Dragon Master Knight, Attack!"

The Warrior and Dragon fired attack and it ripped right through the dragon and it made mighty roar and then it exploded to bits.

(Saiyu: 0LP / Jill: 1,300LP)

The Grandmaster got up and replied, "The Winner Of This Duel Is Jill Wheeler!"

The Crowd Cheered again.

Jill ran to Saiyu and replied, "Thanks for a great match."

Saiyu laughed and replied, "It was one I Won't Forget for a long time."

The Grandmaster got up and replied, "The Next Match will happen in 10 minutes."

------------------------------------------------------------  
Cards Made By me & Others

Hyper-Refresh / Quickplay Spell Card

Image: a shadowy figure holding a bottle that shines with radiance.

You can activate this card when you have no Monsters on your side of the field and the combined ATK of your opponent's Monsters is greater than your Life Points. Double your Life Points.

Note: This Card was used by Joey in the Yugioh Episode: Down In Flames (Part 2).

Elegant Egotist #2 / Normal Spell card

Image: Harpie Girl Looking for Harpie lady in a field

Offer 1 "Harpie Girl" As a tribute to special summon 1 "Harpie Girl Sisters" From your deck or hand to your side of the field in faceup attack or defense postion.

Harpie Girl Sisters

Winged-Beast/Effect/Wind/ATK: 1,500/DEF: 1,500/6 Stars

Image: 3 Harpie Girls Watching a Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon sleeping happily.

This card cannot be normal summoned or set. This card can only be special summoned except by the effect Of "Elegant Egotist #2". Discard 1 Monster With "Harpie" In its name to your graveyard to increase this monsters ATK By 800 points until end of your opponets turn. you can only activate this monsters Effect once per turn.

Hero Belt / Equip spell card

Image: Sparkman wearing a brown belt and a Large H is on the front of the it.

This card can only be equipped to a monster With "Elemental Hero" In its name. Increase the ATK of equipped monster by 100 points x the number of stars the equipped monster has.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alison and Jill are both in the finals! Yay! But Will kenny make It In? Find Out In the next chapter.


	63. Tyranno Infinity

Yugioh GX30 

Chaptet 63: Tyranno Infinity

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Duelatropolis Stadium / 6:00pm

The Crowd was awating the next match.

The Grandmaster got up and replied, "Now for the final match of Round 2. We Have Kenny Muto and Thomas Hassleberry. Duelists, prepare to duel."

They both got up and activated their disks and both counters shot up to 6,000.

"Begin!"

"ITS TIME TO DUEL!", Both duelists yelled out.

(Thomas: 6,000LP / Kenny: 6,000LP)

Grandmaster then replied, "Thomas, Begin the duel."

Thomas drew a card and replied, "I Set 1 card facedown and I Place 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Summon Skilled Dark Magician!"

As he sat the card down, The Dark mage appeared (1,900/1,700).

Kenny resumed, "Attack!"

The Mage fired its spell and a Black Stego appeared (1,200/2,000) and the spell reflected off of it.

(Thomas: 6,000LP / Kenny: 5,900LP)

Kenny sighed and replied, "I End my turn now."

Thomas drew a card and replied, "I Summon Sabersaurus!"

As he sat the card down, The Angeried Triceratops appeared (1,900/500).

Thomas opened his field slot and replied, "I activate the field spell card, Jurassic World!"

as he placed it in the slot, The Ancient Dinosaur world appeared.

Thomas then replied, "This handy field gives all my dinos a boost.

The Dinos Roared in delight (1,200/2,000 - 1,500/2,300) (1,900/500 - 2,200/800).

Thomas then replied, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The Sabersaurus rushed and it rammed right into the mage, blowing it away.

(Thomas: 6,000LP / Kenny: 5,600LP)

Thomas then replied, "Black Stego, your turn!"

The Dino rushed and slashed Kenny in the chest.

(Thomas: 6,000LP / Kenny: 4,100LP)

Thomas smiled and replied, "This is fun. I End my turn now."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Play Cost Down."

He discarded a White Magician Pikeru to her graveyard.

Kenny resumed, "I Now Summon Choas Command Magician!"

As he sat the card down, The mage of light appeared (2,400/1,800).

Kenny then replied, "Lets do it! Attack Sabersaurus!"

The Maged fired her magic and the angeried Dino was blown away.

(Thomas: 5,700LP / Kenny: 4,100LP)

Kenny then replied, "That'll be all for now."

Thomas drew a card and replied, "I Switch Stego to defense mode and I Set 1 more monster facedown to end my turn."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Summon Gemini Elf!"

As he sat the card down, The Twin Elf Girls appeared (1,900/900).

Kennyr esumed, "Attack!"

The Elfs launched their attacks at the facdown card and a Trakadon appeared (1,300/800) and was blown away.

Kenny resumed, "You attack now."

The Mage fired its weapon and the Black Stego was no more.

Kenny resumed, "I Play Dian Keto and I place 1 card facedown that'll be all."

(Thomas: 5,700LP / Kenny: 5,100LP)

Kenny resumed, "I End my turn now."

Thomas drew a card and replied, "I Play my Ritual Card, Fossil Dragon revival. I Tribute 1 Megazowler and 1 Twin-Headed King Rex from as a tribute for my Fossil Dragon!"

As the two dinos vanished, The Fossilized Dragon appeared (2,700/1,600 - 3,000/1,900).

Thomas then replied, "Attack!"

The Dragon roared and the Elf Girls exploded to brown pixels.

(Thomas: 5,700LP / Kenny: 5,100LP)

Thomas then replied, "Wha...?"

He then saw Kenny activated his facedown Spirit Barrier Card.

Thomas then replied, "I end my turn now."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "Rubish. I Play Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The Storm began and the The Jurrasic Jungle was no more.

Kenny resumed, "I Set 1 monster facedown and that will do it for now."

Thomas drew a card and replied, "Hmm. I Summon Crawling Dragon #2!"

As he at the card down, another Dino appeared (1,600/1,200).

Thomas then replied, "Lets do it. Fossil Dragon, attack!"

The Dragon roared again at the facedown card and A neo appeared (1,700/1,000) and exploded to pixels.

Thomas resumed, "I End my turn."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Tribute my Choas Command Magician for Dark magician Girl!"

As he sat that card down, The Female Magician appeared (2,000/1,700).

Thomas looked confused and replied, "That last mage was stronger.."

Kenny then replied, "True. But I Now Play Sages Stone!"

Suddenly, The Dark Magician appeared (2,500/2,100).

Thomas then replied, "Thats why..."

Kenny resumed, "I Play The spell card, Thousand Knives!"

As he play the card, a Bunch of knives appeared behind The dark mage and he fired them at the Fossil Dragon and it roared before exploding to yellow & white pixels.

Kenny then replied, "Lets do it. Dark Magician Girl, attack!"

The Mage fired her attack and the Crawling Dragon was no more.

(Thomas: 5,300LP / Kenny: 5,100LP)

Kenny smiled and replied, "Direct attack!"

The Mage fired his attack and Thomas was struck in the chest.

(Thomas: 2,800LP / Kenny: 5,100LP)

Kenny resumed, "I End my turn now."

Thomas slowly drew a card and replied, "Uh, 1 monster facedown and 1 card facedown and thats all."

Kenny drew a card.

Thomas then replied, "I activate Waboku!"

Kenny sighed and replied, "I Pass then."

Thomas drew a card and replied, "I Reveal my facedown card!"

As the card revealed its self, a 2 Small Raptors appeared (1,500/1,500).

Thomas then replied, "This dino can be used as 2 tributes for a level 7 or higher dinosaur!"

Kenny gulped and replied, "Uh, Oh."

As the twin raptors vanished, The Large Armored Dino Appeared (3,000/2,100).

Thomas then replied, "Lets do it! AttacK!"

The Dinosaur rushed and slammed its tail into the Dark Magician, Blowing her to bits. and then it slammed its tail into Dark Magician, blowing him to Purple Pixels.

(Thomas: 2,800LP / Kenny: 3,700LP)

Thomas smiled and replied, "That was fun. I End my turn now."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I monster in defense mode and thats my turn."

Thomas drew a card and replied, "Attack!"

The Dinosaur rushed and slammed its tail into the facedown card and a Chikau appeared (500/500) and took the hit.

Thomas then replied,. "That was fun. I End my turn now."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Summon Silent Magician LV4!"

As he sat the card down, The Child mage appeared (1,000/1,000).

Kenny resumed, "I activate the spell card, Level Up!."

The Mage grew into a Adult Mage (3,500/1,000).

Kenny then replied, "Attack The Large Dino, My Friend!"

The Maged powered up his scepter and fired her attack and it struck The Dino In the chest and it roared and exploded to brown pixels.

(Thomas: 2,300LP / Kenny: 3,700LP)

Kenny resumed, "1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Thomas drew a card and replied, "I Set 2 cards facedown and I Place 1 monster in defense mode to end my turn."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Play Pot Of Generosity!"

He took his Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl and shuffled both cards back into his deck.

Kenny resumed, "attack his facedown card!"

The Maged fired its spell towards the facedown card and a Gilasaurus appeared (1,400/400) and exploded to bits.

Kenny then replied, "I end my turn now."

Thomas drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Dino Base!"

As he sat the card down, A Robotic Dino appeared (0/2,300).

Thomas resumed, "I Now Offer him and the Super Conductor Tyranno from my hand to Play Dino Tank!"

The Dino Of Light appeared and it was on robotic platform (3,300/1,400).

Kenny then replied, "Not Enough."

Thomas smiled as he turned his card around and it was a Raise Body Heat and the Dino Roared loudly as its skin turned red (3,300/1,400 - 3,600/1,700).

Kenny then replied, "ah, Dang!"

Thomas smiled and replied, "Attack!"

The Dino fired fire from its mouth and the Mage was incenarated.

(Thomas: 2,300LP / Kenny: 3,600LP)

Thomas then replied, "Now for your shield. I activate Smashing Ground!"

A Large boulder appeared and it was about to land on Chikau...

Thomas growled and replied, "Dino Base, take care of that Rock!"

The Dino Base fired fire from its mouth and struck the boulder, exploding it to tiny pebbles and Chikau sighed and shattered.

Thomas then replied, "Sorry about that. I End my turn now."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Play Swords Of Revealing Light."

A Wall of swords blocked The Dinosaur base.

Kenny resumed, "I Next Play Magic Tamer in defense mode."

As he played the card, The Spellcaster riding a small horse appeared (1,500/1,200).

Kenny resumed, "I End my turn now."

Thomas drew a card and replied, "Since those swords are blocking me, I Pass without playing anything."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Play Pot Of Greed!"

He drew 2 new cards from his deck.

Kenny resumed, "I Set 1 monster facedown and I Play the spell card, Dark Magic Trick LV6! This card lets me offer a Dark-Spellcaster monster.."

Magic Tamer vanished and the Dark Magician Girl appeared (2,000/1,700).

Kenny resumed, "I End my turn."

Thomas drew a card and replied, "I Pass again."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I play Sages Stone!"

Suddenly, The Dark magician appeared (2,500/2,100).

Kenny resumed, "I Now Tribute both of Them For Sorcerer Of Dark Magic!"

As the two vanished, The Master Mage appeared (3,200/2,800).

Kenny then replied, "I activate the spell card, Magic Formula!"

The Spellcaster grabbed the book and began to read It (3,200/2,800 - 3,700/2,800).

Kenny then replied, "Attack!"

The Mage fired its spell and it struck the dino and it Roared and exploded to brown pixels.

(Thomas: 1,900LP / Kenny: 3,600LP)

Kenny resumed, "I End my turn."

Thomas drew a card and replied, "I Play Soul Release and I'm removing 5 Of My Dinos from play!"

He took a Dino Tank, Trakadon, Two-Headed King Rex, Twin Raptor and a Sabersaurus and slid them into his pocket.

Thomas then replied, "Now I'll summon this big boy!"

As he Sat the card down, A Dinosaur Larger Then Ultimate Tyranno Appeared (0/0)

Thomas resumed, "Meet Tyranno Infinity! This Guy Gains 1,000 ATK for Every Dino Removed from Play."

The Dino Roared (0/0 - 5,000/0).

Kenny gulped and replied, "Oh, My..'

Thomas smiled and replied, "Now attack!"

The Dino opened its mouth and fired a beam of light at the Sorcerer and it was blown to black pixels.

(Thomas: 1,900LP / Kenny: 1,800LP)

Thomas then replied, "I end my turn now."

Kenny slowly drew a card and replied, "Dang. I Play Graceful Charity."

He drew 3 cards and discarded a Magicial Dimension and a Dian Keto to his graveyard.

Kenny resumed, "I Set 1 monster facedown and that'll do it."

Thomas drew a card and replied, "Poo. Attack!"

The Dino fired another beam of light at the facedown card and a Breaker appeared (1,600/1,000) and was blown away.

Kenny resumed, "I End my turn."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Summon Neo!"

As he sat the card down, The Magicial Swordsman appeared (1,700/1,000).

Thomas then replied, "What can he do?"

Kenny showed him a Shield & Sword Spell card!

Thomas gulped and replied, "Thats how!"

Neo's ATk changed (1,700/1,000 - 1,000/1,700) and the dinos did as well (5,000/0 - 0/5,000).

Kenny then replied, "Attack!"

The Warrior rushed and rapidly slashed the Dino in the legs and it roared loudly and exploded to pixels.

(Thomas: 900LP / Kenny: 1,800LP)

Kenny smiled and replied, "Thats my turn."

Thomas gulped as he drew a card and replied, "Uh...Set monster...End turn."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Summon Magicians Valkyra!"

As he sat he card down, The Female mage appeared (1,600/1,800).

Kenny resumed, "Neo, attack his facedown card!"

The Magical Warrior rushed and sliced through the facedown card and a Gilasaurus appeared (1,400/400) and shattered.

Kenny resumed, "Valkyra, end this."

The mage pointed her staff towards Thomas and fired, striking him in the chest.

(Thomas: 0LP / Kenny: 1,800LP)

The Grandmaster got up and replied, "Kenny wins!"

The Crowd Cheered again.

Bastion got up and replied, "That was a well-done match. The Grandmaster will announce the 1st match of the 3rd round right now."

The Grandmaster chuckled and replied, "This next match will show us which of the ladies in the finals will go on."

Kenny gulped and replied, "He does'nt mean..."

The Grandmaster resumed, "The Next Match Is Alison Yuki against Jill Wheeler. The Match will start at about 10:30 tomarrow morning, so don't be late."

Jill Looked at Alison and replied, "Ready for a friendly..duel?"

Alison sighed and replied, "I Hope..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cards Made By me & Others

Dino Base

Machine/Effect/Earth/ATK: 0/DEF: 2,300/4 Stars

When this card is face-up on your side of the field, you may Special Summon one "Dino Tank" from your Fusion Deck by fusing this card and one Dinosaur-Type Monster on the field or in your hand. (You do not use "Polymerization"). This is considered a Fusion Summon.

Dino Tank

Dinosaur/Fusion/Effect/Earth/ATK?/DEF?/6 Stars

Dino Base + any Dinosaur-Type Monster

The ATK and DEF of this card are equal to that of the DINOSAUR-Type Monster used in the Fusion. If this card is targeted by a card effect, you may redirect the effect to an opposing Monster.

(Note: "Dino Base" and "Dino Tank" were used by Tyranno Hasselberry in The Yugioh GX episode "Source Of Strength")

Twin Raptors

Image: 2 Small Raptors chasing a Frightened Niwatori

Dinosaur/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,500/DEF: 1,500/4 Stars

If you Tribute Summon an Dinosaur-Type monster, you can treat this 1 monster as 2 Tribute Monsters for the Tribute Summon.

Dark Magic Trick LV6 / Normal Spell card

Image: Skilled Dark Magician pointed his staff towards a Opticlops and a Dark Magician Girl is watching him from behind.

Offer 1 Dark-Spellcaster type monster from your side of the field as a tribute to special summon 1 "Dark Magician Girl" From your deck or hand to your side of the field.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was a excited match. But Its now time for two friends to duel their hardest. Who Shall win this Mighty Warrior match? Find Out in "Shining Friendship", Coming soon.


	64. Shining Friendship

Yugioh GX30 

Chapter 64: Shining Friendship

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Duelatropolis Stadium / 10:35am

The Stadium was packed with duelists awaiting two of the 3 final matches of the tournement.

The Grandmaster got up and replied, "This round will again be 6,000LP and when this match ends, the next match will begin 2 minutes after this one."

Jill and Alison got up and went to the arena floor and both activated their disks and both counters shot up to 6,000.

Bastion then replied, "Will 2 friends have the strength to duel each other to find out who is a better duelist? Lets see."

Grandmaster got up and replied, "begin!"

"LETS DUEL!", Both girls yelled out.

(Jill: 6,000LP / Alison: 6,000LP)

Both drew 5 cards from their decks and then Jill replied, "Ready?"

Alison sighed and replied, "I Guess."

Grandmaster then replied, "Alison, Start this duel."

Alison drew a card and replied, "I Set 1 card facedown and I set one monster in defense mode and thats it for now."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Summon Axe Raider."

As he sat the card down, The Axe-Wielding Warrior appeared (1,700/1,150).

Alison then replied, "Attack me if you want, I Really don't care what you do."

Jill looked at her and replied, "Are you okay, Alison? Whats with this attitude of yours?"

Alison sighed and replied, "This match is the cause of it. I Don't want to duel my best friend as well as my roomate. Its hard to do so."

Jill then replied, "I Know, but listen to this."

Alison only sighed again.

Jill resumed, "When we duel, We'll found out who's the better duelist of our academy and to see what we've learned from dueling and watching duel. Come on, lets do it."

Alison giggled and replied, "I needed that! Lets continue the duel!"

Jill then replied, "Thats the Alison I like! Raider, attack!"

The Warrior rushed in..."

Alison then replied, "Not going to happen. I activate the trap card, Waboku!"

Jill sighed and replied, "Intresting move. I End my turn now."

Alison drew a card and replied, "I Flip up my facedown card."

As she revealed the card, clayman appeared (800/2,000).

Alison resumed, "I Play Polymerization to fuse my Bustinatrix and Clayman together to get Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster!"

As the two merged, the Blaster Hero appeared (2,000/2,500).

Alison resumed, "attack!"

The Warrior fired her gun and it struck the barbarian, in the chest, blowing him to bits.

(Jill: 5,700LP / Alison: 6,000LP)

Alison resumed, "You're move."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Play Monster Reborn."

The Axe Raider appeared (1,700/1,150).

Jill resumed, "I Tribute my Warrior for Freed The Matchless General."

As he played the card, The Mighty General appeared (2,300/1,700).

Jill smiled and replied, "Attack!"

The Warrior rushed in and slashed The Gunner in the chest and it shattered to bits.

(Jill: 5,700LP / Alison: 5,700LP)

Jill resumed, "I End my turn."

Alison drew a card and replied, "I Place 1 card facedown and 1 monster facedown and thats it for me."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and Freed, attack!"

The Warrior rushed and a Clayman appeared (800/2,000).

Alison smiled and replied, "I activate Castle Walls!"

Claymans body shined (800/2,000 - 800/2,500) and the sword did'nt make a scratch as it struck the clay body.

(Jill: 5,500LP / Alison: 5,700LP)

Jil sighed and replied, "That'll do for now."

Alison drew a card and replied, "I Play Cost down."

He discarded her Wroughweiler."

Alison then replied, "I Tribute him for Elemental Hero Bladedge."

As he sat the card down, The Golden hero appeared (2,600/2,100).

Alison resumed, "Lets do it. Bladedge, attack!"

The Hero rushed in and and slashed the General in the chest, blowing him to bits.

(Jill: 5,200LP / Alison: 5,700LP)

Jill smiled and replied, "Congrats. That was one of my favorites. Well done."

Alison then replied, "Thanks girl." I End my turn."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Play Marauding Captain and his ability, another Captain!"

As he play the card, 2 Captains appeared (1,200/700).

Alison sighed and replied, "Hmm...The Captain lock. Verrry Intresting."

Jill then replied, "Is'nt it? I End my turn."

Alison drew a card and replied, "I Set 1 monster facedown and thats it for me."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Offer My Captains for Gilford The Lightning."

As the two vanished, The Lightning warrior appeared (2,800/1,400).

Jill resumed, "I Add to her attack power. I Play Legendary sword."

A Smaller sword appeared in the the warriors belt (2,800/1,400 - 3,100/1,700).

Jill resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The Warrior rushed and with one stroke of his sword, blew the gold hero away.

(Jill: 5,200LP / Alison: 5,200LP)

Jill resumed, "Thats my turn."

Alison drew a card and replied, "Hmm. Let me think."

She looked at his hand.

Alison resumed, "I Play the spell card, Hero Draw. I Discard 1 Hero from my hand to my graveyard and get to draw 2 cards from my deck."

He discarded a Elemental Hero Wildheart to his graveyard and she drew 2 new cards.

Alison resumed, "I Play The Warrior Returning Alive."

He placed a Elemental Hero Avain back into her hand.

Alison resumed, "I Play Miracle Fusion so I Fuse Avain and Wildheart in my graveyard to Make Elemental Hero Wild Wingman!"

As the two merged, The Wild Winged Hero appeared (1,900/2,300).

Alison resumed, "Now for this."

She discarded a Hero Belt to her graveyard and Gilfords Spare Sword Shattered (3,100/1,700 - 2,800/1,400).

Alison resumed, "I Play Shield & Sword!"

The Warriors ATK & DEF switched (2,800/1,400 - 1,400/2,800) (1,900/2,300 - 2,300/1,900).

Alison resumed, "Attack!"

The Hero Flapped its wings rapidly and then a small Tornado appeared and it struck Gilford, Blowing him to yellow pixels.

(Jill: 4,300LP / Alison: 5,200LP)

Alison resumed, "1 More card facedown and that'll do it for me."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Summon Gearfried!"

As she sat the card down, The Iron-Armored Warrior appeared (1,800/1,600).

Jill resumed, "I activate my facedown Rush Recklessly!"

Gearfrieds Sword Turned red (1,900/2,300 - 2,600/2,300).

Jill resumed, "Attack!"

The Warrior rushed and he slashed twice in the chest and he fell to the ground and shattered to bits.

(Jill: 4,300LP / Alison: 4,500LP)

Alison then replied, "Activate facedown card, Change Of Hero - Reflector Ray!"

Jill looked puzzled and replied, "Huh? I Never heard of that card."

Alison giggled and replied "This Card can only be used when a Elemental Hero Fusion is destroyed and sent to the graveyard and now you lose 300 lifepoints times the number of stars my fusioned hero had!"

Jill gulped and replied, "Thats..1,800 Lifepoints!"

The Beam of light struck Jill in the chest and she fell to the ground.

(Jill: 2,500LP / Alison: 4,500LP)

Jill slowly got up and replied, "That smarted. 1 card facedown and that'll do it for now."

Alison drew a card and replied, "I Play the spell card, Burial From a Different Dimension."

She took Avian and wildheart from her pocket and slid them into her graveyard.

Alison resumed, "I Play Pot of Avarice."

She took Avain, Burstinatrix, Bladedege, Clayman and Wilheart and shuffled the card back into her deck and then she drew 2 new cards.

Alison resumed, "I Play Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The Storm began and Jills facedown card (a Shadow Spell) exploded to bits.

Alison resumed, "I Play the spell card, Polymerization to fuse Clayman and Bubblman in my hand to create Elemental Hero Mudballman."

As the merged, The Hero Of Clay and water appeared (1,900/3,000).

Alison resumed, "Hero, attack!"

The hero went and punched the Gearfried, blowing him away.

(Jill: 2,400LP / Alison: 4,500LP)

Alison resumed, "1 facedown card and that'll be all for me."

Jill drew a card and replied, "Hmmm. I Play my ritual card, Black Luster Ritual. I Offer 1 Zombyra the dark and 1 Cyber Raider from my hand to do so."

As the 2 warriors vanished, The MIghty Warrior in black armor appeared (3,000/2,500).

Jill resumed, "Now for your facedown card. I Play Noblemen of Exterimanation."

The Knight appeared and slashed through Alisons facedown card, which was A Mirror Force and it exploded to bits and she took the card and placed it in her pocket.

Jill resumed, "Attack!"

The Warrior rushed and slashed The Mud Hero and it exploded to black pixels.

(Jill: 2,400LP / Alison: 3,400LP)

Jill resumed, "That'll be all for now."

Alison drew a card and replied, "I Summon Elemental Hero Sparkman!"

As he sat the card down, The Warrior Of light appeared (1,600/1,400).

Alison resumed, "I Activate Spark Blaster!"

The Hero fired a shot from the blaster that appeared in his hand and the Warrior Knelt.

Alison then replied, "I Play the spell card, Shield Crush!"

The Ritual warrior groaned and exploded to bits.

Alison resumed, "Attack!"

The Fired her attack and it struck Jill.

(Jill: 800LP / Alison: 3,400LP)

Jill resumed, "I End my turn."

Jill drew a card and replied, "For this next Monster, I Have to discard 1 card to normal summon it."

She discarded a Masaki to her graveyard.

Jill resumed, "I Now Play Master Of Chains."

As He sat the card, A Tall man holding a long chain appeared (1,600/1,300).

Jill resumed, "This is like Shadow Ghoul Except he gains 100 ATK For every warrior monster in my graveyard."

The Chain Began to glow (1,600/1,300 - 2,500/1,300).

Jill resumed, "I Play Monster Reborn on my Luster Soldior!"

The Black armored Warrior appeared (3,000/2,500) and the Chain Warriors ATK Lowered (2,500/1,300 - 2,400/1,300).

Jill then replied, "Lets do it. Master Chains, attack!"

The Warrior tossed his chain and it went right through the hero's chest and the hero pulled it out and it was covered in blood! The Hero then shattered.

(Jill: 800LP / Alison: 2,600LP)

Jill then replied, "That was disturbing. This duel ends now. Attack!"

The Warrior rushed and slashed Alison.

(Jill: 800LP / Alison: 0LP)

The Grandmaster got up and replied, "That does it. Jill Wheeler Wins!"

Alison got up and replied, "That was one hell of a match. Thanks for a good one."

Jill smiled and replied, "Likewise."

The Grandmaster got up and replied, "Kenny Muto and Daniel Crowler, you're both next!"

The Duelists got up and went to the arena floor and both duel disks activated and both counters shot up to 6,000.

"LETS DUEL!", Both yelled out.

(Daniel: 6,000LP / Kenny: 6,000LP)

They both drew 5 cards from their decks.

The Grandmaster then replied, "Daniel, you may began."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and thats all."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Summon Skilled Dark magician!"

As he sat the card down, The Dark mage appeared (1,900/1,700).

Kenny resumed, "attack!"

The mage fired his attack at the facedown card and a Dread Dynamo appeared (0/2,000) and the magic reflected off its chest.

(Daniel: 6,000LP / Kenny: 5,900LP)

Kenny resumed, "That'll be all for now."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Red Gadget!"

As he sat the card down, The Small red machine appeared (1,300/1,500).

Daniel took his deck out and found the card he wanted and he added it to his hand.

Daniel resumed, "Dynamo's ATK rises!"

THe machines body began to power up (0/2,000 - 2,000/2,000).

Daniel then replied, "I Switch him to attack mode and he's gonna attack!"

The Machine rushed and pucnched The mage, shattering it on impact.

Daniel resumed, "Red, Attack!"

The Machine rushed and punched Kenny in the stomach.

(Daniel: 6,000LP / Kenny: 4,600LP)

Daniel resumed, "That was neat. I End my turn now."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "Hmm.. I Summon Gemini Elf!"

As he sat the card down, The Twin Elves appeared (1,900/900).

Kenny resumed, "Lets do it. attack!"

The Elfs Fired a lightning Bolt and it struck the Gadget, reducing it to scrap parts.

(Daniel: 5,400LP / Kenny: 4,600LP)

The Dynamo's ATK lowered (2,000/2,000 - 0/2,000).

Kenny giggled and replied, "I Place 1 more card facedown and thats my turn."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Green Gadget!"

As he play the card, The Small Green machine appeared (1,400/600).

Kenny resumed, "I activate Trap Hole!"

The Ground opened and the Gadget was sucked into it.

Daniel then replied, "Dang. I Switch Dynamo To defense mode and 1 more card facedown and that will End my turn then."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Summon Magic Tamer!"

As he sat the card down, The Magicial Warrior appeared (1,500/1,200).

Kenny then replied, "I activate the spell card, Horn Of The Unicorn!"

The Horn appeared On The Tamers Head (1,500/1,200 - 2,200/1,900).

Kenny resumed, "Tamer, attack Dynamo!"

The Warrior rushed and With her sword, she sliced the machine right down the middle and it exploded to brown pixels.

Kenny then replied, "Attack!"

The Elves rushed in...

Daniel then replied, "I activate Shadow Spell!"

The Chains came out of the ground and wrapped up Elf Girls (1,900/900 - 1,200/900).

Kenny then replied, "I Play Soul of the pure and That'll be do it for now."

(Daniel: 5,400LP / Kenny: 5,400LP)

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Ancient Gear Proto-Golem!"

As he sat the card down, The Golem Prototype appeared (1,500/1,500).

Daniel resumed, "Attack!"

The Machine punched the elves and they shattered to bits.

(Daniel: 5,400LP / Kenny: 4,700LP)

Daniel then replied, "1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Kenny drew a card.

Daniel quickly replied, "I Play Karma Cut!"

He discarded A Limitor Removal to his graveyard and the Tamer gasped and vanished.

Kenny sighed and replied, "I Place a monster in defense mode and thats my turn."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Tribute the proto-type for Ancient Gear Beast!"

As the machine vanished, The Ancient Beast appeared (2,000/2,000).

Daniel resumed, "Attack!"

THe Machine lepted into the air and a Mystic Elf appeared (800/2,000) and the Beast fell to the ground and returned to Daniel's SIde of the field.

Daniel sighed and replied, "Oh, Well. Thats my turn."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Offer My Elf to summon Choas Command Magician!"

As the elf vanished, The mage of light appeared (2,400/1,800).

Kenny resumed, "I activate Magic Formula!"

The Spellcaster began to read a textbook (2,400/1,800 - 2,900/1,800).

Kenny resumed, "Attack!"

The Maged fired is attack and the Beast was no more.

(Daniel: 4,500LP / Kenny: 4,700LP)

Kenny resumed, "That'll be all for now."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "1 monster facedown and thats all."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "Attack!"

The mage fired her spell at the facedown card and a Ancient Gear Soldior appeared (1,300/1,300) And exploded on inpact.

Kenny resumed, "I end my turn."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I play Magnet Circle LV2!"

Suddenly, a Small Gear appeared and then another appeared (100/300 x2).

Daniel resumed, "I Tribute them both For Ancient Gear Golem!"

As the gears vanished, The Mighty Ancient machine appeared (3,000/3,000).

Daniel resumed, "Lets do it! My Mighty Golem, attack!"

The Golem wound up his fist and punched THe Mage, shattering it on impact.

(Daniel: 4,500LP / Kenny: 4,600LP)

Daniel then replied, "That was fun. I End my turn."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Set 1 monster facedown and 1 card facedown and that'll do it."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Mechancialchaser!"

As he sat the card down, The Many-armed Machine appeared (1,850/800).

Kenny quickly replied, "I activate Threatning Roar!"

The Loud roar was heard and the two machines powered down.

Daniel then replied, "Thats my turn."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Summon Neo!"

As he sat the card down, The magical Warrior appeared (1,700/1,000).

Kenny resumed, "I Play Shrink!"

The Golem shrunk in size (3,000/3,000 - 1,500/3,000).

Kenny resumed, "I equip Neo with Legendary Magicial Blade!"

Neo's Blade Began to glow (1,700/1,000 - 2,200/1,000).

Kenny resumed, "Attack!"

The Warrior rushed in and slashed The Golem and it exploded to brown pixels.

(Daniel: 3,800LP / Kenny: 4,600LP)

Kenny resumed, "I End my turn."

Daniel drew a card and replied, "I Set 1 monster and I activate Limitor Removal!"

The machines ATK doubled (1,850/800 - 3,700/800).

Kenny resumed, "Attack!"

The machine rushed and jammed its prod into neo and he shattered on impact.

(Daniel: 3,800LP / Kenny: 3,100LP)

Daniel resumed, "I end my turn."

The Mechancialchaser exploded.

Kenny drew a card and replied, "2 cards facedown and 1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

Daniel resumed, "I activate Ancient Gear Workshop."

He took Back His Ancient Gear Golem and added it to his hand.

Daniel resumed, "I Offer my facedown Trojan Horse for Ancient Gear Golem!"

as the facedown card vanished, The Mighty Golem appeared (3,000/3,000).

Kenny then replied, "I activate Bottomless Trap Hole!"

The Golem fell into a large hole and never returned.

Daniel then replied, "Oh, Well. I End my turn."

Kenny then replied, "I Reveal my facedown card!"

As he revealed the card, The Two Ghosts appeared (1,700/1,650).

Kenny then replied, "I Tribute it for my Dark magician!"

As the facedown card vanished, The Mage appeared (2,500/2,100).

Kenny resumed, "I Play Megamorph!"

The Mage's ATK went up (2,500/2,100 - 5,000/2,100).

Kenny resumed, "Attack!"

The mage fired his attack and It Struck Daniel, knocking him to the ground.

(Daniel: 0LP / Kenny: 3,100LP)

The Grandmaster got up and replied, "The Winner is Kenny Muto!"

The Crowd Cheered.

Daniel walked up to her and replied, "Good Luck against Jill, Kenny!"

Kenny smiled and replied, "Thanks."

The Grandmaster then replied, "The Final Match of This Tournement Will begin at 5:00 and It'll be Jill Wheeler Vs. Kenny Muto!"

The Crowd Cheered again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cards Made By me & Others

Master Of Chains

Warrior/Effect/Fire/Lv. 4/1,600/1,300/ 4 Stars

Image: A man with long blonde hair and a red bandana, clad in a t-shirt/jean vest combo and blue jeans, holding two sickles connected by a chain.

You cannot Normal Summon this monster from your hand unless you discard one card from your hand. This monster gains 100 Attack Points for each Warrior-type monster in your Graveyard.

(Note: This card was created by Man Called True and Creative Credit goes to him.)

Hero Draw / Normal Spell Card

Image: A Large hand discarding a Elemental Hero Avian card to its graveyard

Discard 1 monster With "Elemental Hero" In its name to your graveyard to draw 2 cards from your deck.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, The Final match is decided. Who Will Win The Tournemet? Find Out In "Power Bond", Coming Soon.


	65. Power Bond

Yugioh GX30 

Chapter 65: Power Bond

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dueltropolis Stadium / 4:00pm

The Crowd was Filled to the max with duelists wanting to watch the final match of the duelatropolis Tournement.

The Grandmaster got to the middle of the arena and replied, "Welcome, my Friends to the final match of this tournement. Who Shall win? Kenny Muto or Jill Wheeler? We're going to find out now. Lets see Who will be victorious today. The Winner of this match will win The Trophy, 1 Million dollars and 3 cards never released In The US Or Japan yet. Duelists get ready to go!"

The Duelists got to middle of the arena and both shuffled their decks and placed their disks and both counters shot up to 10,000.

The Grandmaster then replied, "Also, This duel will be a 10,000 lifepoint duel. BEGIN!"

"LETS DUEL!", Both duelists yelled out.

(Jill: 10,000LP / Kenny: 10,000LP)

Both drew 5 cards from their decks.

Grandmaster resumed, "Jill, Begin the match."

Jill drew a card and replied, "Hmm..Bad start. I card facedown and 1 monster facedown and thats all for now."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Neo!"

As he sat the card down, The Magicial Warrior appeared (1,700/1,000).

Kenny resumed, "Attack!"

The Warrior rushed and sliced through the facedown card with its sword and a Tiny Winguard appeared (1,400/1,800) and the sword bounced off of the warriors Body.

(Jill: 10,000LP / Kenny: 9,900LP)

Kenny sighed and replied, "Oh, Well." I End my turn."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Tribute my Little Warrior For Freed!"

As the little warrior vanished, The General appeared (2,300/1,700).

Jill resumed, "attack!"

The Warrior rushed and slashed The Magicial Warrior and he shattered to bits.

(Jill: 10,000LP / Kenny: 9,300LP)

Jill resumed, "That'll be all."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and I Play Dian Keto!"

The Kind healer appeared and kenny began to glow.

(Jill: 10,000LP / Kenny: 10,300LP)

Kenny resumed, "That'll be all for now."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Summon Command Knight!"

As he sat the card down, The Female Warrior appeared (1,200/1,900 -1,600/1,900) and she looked at Freed and nodded (2,300/1,700 - 2,700/1,700).

Jill resumed, "Attack his facedown card!"

The Warrior rushed and slashed the facedown card and a Chikau appeared (500/500) And the sword did nothing to the young child.

Jill then replied, "I Should of known. I End my turn."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Summon Mighty Mage!"

As he sat the card down, The Young female spellcaster appeared (1,800/1,800).

Kenny took his deck and removed 2 spell cards from his deck and placed them both in his pocket and The Mage's Scepter began to glow (1,800/1,800 -2,000/1,800).

Kenny then replied, "Mage, attack!"

The Maged fire a magical beam from her scepter and Command Knight screamed before being struck by the beam and she shattered.

(Jill: 9,600LP / Kenny: 10,300LP)

Kenny resumed, "1 card facedown and thats it for now."

Jill drew a card and replied, "1 Monster in defense mode and Freed, attack!"

The General rushed in...

Kenny smiled and replied, "Not going to happen! I activate Negate Attack!"

The General slammed his sword into a inviclble Barrier.

Jill sighed and replied, "Oh, Well. I end my turn now."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Activate the equip spell card, Magic Formula!"

The mage read a small textbook (2,000/1,800 - 2,500/1,800)

Kenny smiled and replied, "Attack!"

The Spellcaster fired her scepter and the general was wiped out.

(Jill: 9,400LP / Kenny: 10,300LP)

Kenny smiled and replied, "This is fun! I End my turn now."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Blue Flame Swordsman!"

As he sat the card down, The Blue-Flamed Warrior appeared (1,800/1,600).

Jill resumed, "I Set 1 card facedown and I attack your facedown card!"

The Warrior rushed shot a wave of blue flame at the facedown card and a Dark Magician Kid appeared (1,500/1,300) And was reduced to ashes in seconds.

Jill then replied, "Thats all."

Kenny then replied, "1 monster facedown and attack!"

The maged fired her spell again...

Jill smiled and replied, "Nice try, I activate Draining Shield!"

THe Attack was absorbed into a invisible barrier.

(Jill: 11,400LP / Kenny: 10,300LP)

Kenny then replied, "Where'd you get that card?"

Jill then replied, "Alison traded me a Reinforcements of the army spell card for it."

Kenny then replied, "Oh. I card facedown and thats it for me."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Summon Axe Raider!"

As he sat the card down, The Axe-Wielding Barbarian appeared (1,700/1,150).

Jill resumed, "I Take 400 ATK From Blue Flame Swordsman ATK!"

The Axe Raiders ATK rose (1,700/1,150 - 2,100/1,150 ) and the Blue Flamed Warriors Went Down (1,800/1,600 -1,400/1,600).

Jill then replied, "I Now Play Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The Storm strucked the facedown card and a Magician's Circle appeared and shattered to a thousand pieces.

Jill resumed, "Axe Raider, attack!"

The Warrior rushed in and slashed The Mage, shattering her on impact.

(Jill: 11,400LP / Kenny: 10,100LP)

Kenny took the two spell cards he removed from play and added both to the top of his deck.

Jill then replied, "That'll be all for now."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Flip my facedown card up!"

As he revealed the card, The Old Spellcaster appeared (450/600).

The Spellcaster chanted the spell and the Blue-Flame Warrior was no more.

Kenny resumed, "I Tribute him for Dark Magician Girl!"

As the old wizard vanished, The Dark Apprentice appeared (2,000/1,700).

Kenny resumed, "Attack!"

The mage fired her spell and the axe Warrior was wiped out.

(Jill: 11,100LP / Kenny: 10,100LP)

Kenny smiled and replied, "Take that. I End my turn."

Jill drew a card and replied, "Hmm. I Set 1 card facedown and 1 monster facedown and thats it for now."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Summon Rogue Doll!"

As he sat the card down, The Doll spellcaster appeared (1,600/1,000).

Jill resumed, "attack his facedown card!"

The Spellcaster went in head first and a Gearfried and the Spellcaster stopped.

Kenny growled and replied, "Dark Magician Girl, do the honors!"

The Spellcaster launched her attack and the Iron Knight was reduced to scrap.

Kenny then replied, "That'll be all for me."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Play Maurding Captain and his ability, my 2nd Command Knight!"

The Captain appeared and another Command Knight appeared (1,200/800 - 1,600/800 (1,200/1,900 -1,600/1,900).

Jill resumed, "Next I Play Fusion Mursame Blade!"

The Command Knights Sword grew larger (1,600/1,900 - 2,400/1,900).

Jill then replied, "Attack!"

The Warrior rushed and split The Doll-like Spellcaster right down the middle and both pieces fell to the ground and shattered.

(Jill: 11,100LP / Kenny: 9,300LP)

Jill then replied, "That'll Be all for now."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Play Sages Stone!"

Suddenly, The Dark Magician appeared (2,500/2,100).

Kenny then replied, "Lets do it! DMG, attack!"

The Female Magician fired her attack and it struck the captain, blowing him away.

Kenny resumed, "Dark Magician, attack!"

The mage fired her attack and the The Knight was wiped out as well.

(Jill: 10,600LP / Kenny: 9,300LP)

Kenny then replied, "That'll do it for me."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Play Pot Of Avarice."

She took both Command Knights, 1 Marauding Captain, Freed the Matchless general and 1 Gearfried and shuffled the 5 cards back into her deck and drew 2 new cards.

Jill resumed, "let me see. Okay, I Play Maruading Captain and His ability, Axe Raider!"

Suddenly, The Captain appeared with the Axe-Wielding Barbarian.

Jill resumed, "1 more card facedown and that'll be all for me."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "Hmm. I Play Soul of the pure and that'll be all for me."

(Jill: 10,600LP / Kenny: 10,100LP)

Jill drew a card and smiled at it.

Kenny then replied, "You drew something good, Huh?"

Jill then replied, "I Did. I Tribute Both of My Warriors to summon My Ultimate Monster!"

As the two warriors vanished, A Women with a fancy dress appeared with a crown with a diamond in it and she had two swords that looked like crescent moons (2,600/1,700).

Jill then replied, "Meet The Crescent Moon Queen! Her ability is that she can attack twice!"

Kenny Gulped and replied, "Thats not a good thing."

Both Of Kennys monster looked in fear.

Jill then replied, "Lets do it. Queenie, attack!"

The Queen rushed and slashed both spellcasters with her swords and they both shattered to purple pixels.

(Jill: 10,600LP / Kenny: 8,600LP)

Kenny groaned and replied, "Ow, That smarted."

Jill then replied, "When my queen attacks twice, she goes into defense mode after attacking a 2nd time. That'll do it for me."

The Queen Knelt in a defensive way and she shielded herself with her 2 swords.

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Summon Breaker The Magical Warrior!"

As he sat the card down, The Magicial Warrior appeared with his glowing sword (1,600/1,000 - 1,900/1,000).

Kenny then replied, "Attack!"

The Warrior rushed and slashed The Queen Twice and she dropped her sword and shattered to black pixels.

Kenny then replied, "Thats my move."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Summon Getsu Fuhma!":

As he sat the card down, The Lady Of Darkness appeared (1,700/1,200).

Jill resumed, "I play the spell card, Shield & Sword!"

The ATK & DEF of both monsters switched (1,700/1,200 - 1,200/1,700 (1,900/1,000 - 1,000/1,900).

Jill then replied, "Attack!"

The Dark Warrior rushed and slashed Breaker in chest and he shattered to bits.

(Jill: 10,600LP / Kenny: 8,400LP)

Jill smiled and replied, "I End my turn with 2 facedown cards."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "1 card facedown and 1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Summon Warrior Dai Grepher!"

As he sat the card down, The Musclar Swordsman appeared (1,700/1,600).

Jill resumed, "Getsu, attack his facedown card!"

The Dark Lady rushed and slashed the facedown card and a Mystic Elf appeared (800/2,000) and the swords bounced off of the elf.

(Jill: 10,300LP / Kenny: 8,400LP)

Jill sighed and replied, "You Get lucky. I End my turn."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Activate my facedown card, Gift OF The Mystical Elf!"

The Elf Chanted and Kenny was covered in golden light.

(Jill: 10,300LP / Kenny: 9,300LP)

Kenny resumed, "I Play Pot Of avarice."

He took his Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, Breaker, Mighty mage and Old Vinteged Magician and shuffled the cards back into his deck and he drew 2 new cards.

Kenny resumed, "1 monster facedown and That'll do it for now."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Set 1 monster facedown and thats all."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Tribute My Monsters for Dark Magician Of Choas!"

As the two monsters vanished, The Choas Mage appeared (2,800/2,600).

Kenny resumed, "I Get back A Spell Card."

He took his Sages Stone And added it to his hand.

Kenny resumed, "Attack!"

The Mage fired his spell and and the Female Warrior was blown away.

(Jill: 9,200LP / Kenny: 9,300LP)

Kenny then replied, "I End my turn now."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Switch my Warrior to defense mode and I Place 1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "Choas Mage, attack!"

The Maged fired his attack and the musclar warrior was no more.

Kenny smiled and replied, "I End my turn."

Jill drew a card and she smiled and replied, "I Place 2 cards facedown and I Normal summon this monster!"

As she play the card, The Dark Knight appeared (2,300/2,100).

Kenny then replied, "That was the last card in your hand?"

Jill then replied, "Yep! I Reveal my facedown card!"

As he revealed the facedown card, A Blade Knight appeared (1,600/1,000 - 2,000/1,000).

Jill then replied, "I Play Rush Recklessly on my Dark Knight! Attack!"

The Warrior charged and he slammed its spear into the mage and he gasped and shattered.

Jill resumed, "Blade Knight, Direct attack!"

The Knight rushed in and slashed Kenny in the chest.

(Jill: 9,200LP / Kenny: 6,600LP)

Jill then replied, "Take that! I End my turn now."

Kenny slowly drew a card from his deck and replied, "Uh...I Play Monster Reborn on a monster you should know!"

The Twin-Sworded Queen appeared (2,600/1,700).

Jill gulped and replied, "Uh, Oh."

Kenny resumed, "Lets do it. Queenie, take care of those warriors!"

The Warrior Queen rushed and with two slashes of her sword, sliced both Warriors right down the middle and their remains fell to the ground and shattered.

(Jill: 8,300LP / Kenny: 6,600LP)

Kenny gulped and replied, "That was...Violent. Now The Queen goes to defense mode and thats my turn."

The Queen knelt in a defensive way.

Jill drew a card and replied, "I set 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Switch my Queen to attack mode."

The Queen sat up.

Kenny then replied, "Attack!"

The mage rushed and sliced through the facedown card and a Throwstone Unit (900/2,000) appeared and was reduced to bits of wood.

Kenny then replied, "Queen direct, attack!"

The Warrior sliced Jill in the chest.

(Jill: 5,700LP / Kenny: 6,600LP)

Kenny resumed, "Thats my turn."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Play Pot Of Greed!"

He drew 2 cards from her deck.

Kenny resumed, "Hm. I Play Marauding Captain and his ability, Goblin Attack Force!"

As he play the card down, The Captain appeared with a Army of Goblins (1,200/800 - (2,300/0).

Jill resumed, "Goblins, attack!"

The army rushed and each of them clubbed the queen with its club and they got back and she shattered once again to black pixels And then they started to play poker with each other.

Jill then replied, "Captain, you know."

The Warrior rushed and slashed Kenny in the chest.

(Jill: 5,700LP / Kenny: 5,400LP)

Jill resumed, "Thats all for now."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "Hmm... I Play Scapegoat!"

4 Sheep appeared (0/0 x4).

Kenny resumed, "Next I Play Shield Crush!"

The Goblins Exploded to green pixels.

Kenny resumed, "1 more card facedown and thats my turn."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Summon Mataza The Zapper!"

As he sat the card down, The Green-Armored Samurai appeared (1,300/800).

Jill resumed, "Attack!"

The The Captain went and sliced one of the goats in half with his swords and Mataza Sliced 2 of them with his sword.

Jill resumed, "Thats my move."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Dark Magician Kid!"

As he sat the card down, The Young Child appeared (1,500/1,300).

Kenny resumed, "I Now Play Book Of Secret Of Arts!"

A Small spellbook appeared and began to read it (1,500/1,300 - 1,800/1,500).

Kenny smiled and replied, "Lets do it! Attack His Captain!"

The Mage fired her spell and the Captain was blasted away.

(Jill: 5,100LP / Kenny: 5,400LP)

Kenny resumed, "That'll be all for now."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Switch My Samurai to defense mode and I place 1 monster facedown and thats all for now."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Play Fairy Meteor's Crush On My Kid! Attack the samurai!"

The Mage fired his spell and it struck the samurai, blowing him to green pixels.

(Jill: 4,100LP / Kenny: 5,400LP)

Kenny resumed, "I End my turn."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Tribute my facedown M-Warrior #1 To Summon Luminous Soldior!"

As the facedown card vanished, The Samurai Of Light appeared (2,100/1,700).

Jill then replied, "Attack!"

The Warriors ATK rose (2,100/1,700 - 2,600/1,700) And rushed and slashed the kid and he collasped to the ground and shattered to purple pixels.

(Jill: 4,100LP / Kenny: 4,600LP)

Jill resumed, "That'll be it for me."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Jill drew a card and replied, "Soldior, attack!"

The Warrior rushed and sliced through the facedown card and a Magic Tamer appeared (1,500/1,200) And shattered to a thousand pieces.

Jill resumed, "I End my turn."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "For this next Card, I have to remove 1 spellcaster from play. I Remove Magic Tamer.."

He took his Magic Tamer card out and he placed it in his pocket.

Kenny resumed, "I Now Play Starlight Magician!"

As he sat the card down, A Mage That Resembled Breaker appeared, except he had a Emerald Magicial Staff and his outfit was black and white (2,000/2,000).

Kenny then replied, "When he's summoned, you have to discard the top card of your deck to your graveyard."

Jill took the top card (A Hayubusa Knight) And she slid the card into her graveyard.

She sighed and replied, "But its weaker then my Warrior.

Kenny then replied, "I Discard this monster. Its called Magic Boy."

He discarded it to his graveyard.

Kenny resumed, "Now 1 monster gains 800 ATK!"

The Mage's Power grew (2,000/2,000 - 2,800/2,000).

Kenny resumed, "Attack!"

The mage fired his spell and The Soldior was blasted away.

(Jill: 3,400LP / Kenny: 4,600LP)

Kenny resumed, "That'll do it for me."

Jill drew a card and replied, "Hmm. I Play My Ritual Card, Black Luster Ritual And I Tribute 1 Gilford The Lightning to do so."

The Lightning warrior appeared and vanished.

Jill then replied, "I Summon Queens Knight!"

As he sat the card down, The Royal Warrior appeared (1,500/1,600)

Kenny gulped and replied, "Ow.."

Jill resumed, "Lets do it! Luster Soldior, attack!"

The Warrior rushed and slashed The Mage, blowing him to dark pixels.

(Jill: 3,400LP / Kenny: 3,600LP)

Jill then replied, "Queens Knight, Direct Attack!"

The Warrior rushed in slashed Kenny.

(Jill: 3,400LP / Kenny: 2,100LP)

Jill resumed, "That'll be my turn."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Play Spell Reproduction and i Discard these two cards.."

He discarded a Thousand Knives and a Sages Stone Card and he got back monster reborn.

Kenny resumed, "I Play It and Bring back The Tamer!"

As he sat the card down, The Young Dark magician Appeared (1,500/1,300).

Kenny resumed, "I Tribute Him For Dark magician Girl!"

As he played the card, The Dark magician Girl appeared (2,000/1,700).

Kenny then replied, "I activate the spell card, Magic Shard Excavation."

He discarded his Final 2 Cards (A Chikau and a Waboku and discarded them and he took his sages Stone back.

Kenny then replied, "I Play it!"

The Dark Magician Appeared (2,500/2,100).

Kenny then replied, "I Now Offer Both For Sorcerer Of Dark Magic!"

as the two magicians vanished, The Master Magician appeared (3,200/2,800).

Kenny resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The Maged fired her spell and It Struck The Soldior and he exploded to Black Pixels.

(Jill: 3,200LP / Kenny: 2,100LP)

Kenny resumed, "I End my turn with 1 facedown card."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Switch Queens To Defense mode and End my turn."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I activate my facedown card, Meteorain!" Attack!"

The Mage Fired his spell and Queens Knight screamed and she was blown to bits.

(Jill: 1,600LP / Kenny: 2,100LP)

Kenny resumed, "That'll be it for me."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Play Double Spell to copy your...Monster Reborn!"

She discarded a Graceful Charity To Her graveyard and got back the card.

Jill resumed, "I Play Monster Reborn To Revive Queens Knight!"

The Female Knight appeared (1,500/1,600).

Jill then replied, "I Now Play Kings Knight and with his ability, Jacks Knight!"

Suddenly, two more Royal Knights appeared (1,600/1,400 - (1,900/1,000).

Jill resumed, "I play Polymerization!"

As the 3 merged, The Ultimate Royal Knight appeared (3,900/2,500).

Kenny gulped and replied, "Oh, My."

Jill then replied, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The Warrior rushed and with 1 stroke, The Mage Shattered to grey pixels.

(Jill: 1,600LP / Kenny: 1,400LP)

Jill resumed, "I Play De-Fusion!"

Suddenly, The 3 Knights were back.

Kenny sighed and replied, "Go ahead and end it!"

Jill sighed and replied, "It was a Excellent Match. Knights, Finish HIm Off!"

The Knights rushed in and each one of them slashed him in the chest.

(Jill: 1,600LP / Kenny: 0LP)

The Crowd Began to Cheer Loudly as Jills Warriors vanished.

The Grandmaster got up and replied, "The Winner Of This duel and the Winner Of The Duelatropolis Tournement, Jill Wheeler!"

The Crowd Cheered happily.

The Grandmaster then replied, "You're all invited back here at 10 'o' Clock tonight for a fireworks show above this stadium and then after the sky has been lite up with fireworks, All of our finalists will came back and recieve a medal and 1 Pack Of The Legendary Grandmaster pack That has never been released anywhere in the world except only to World Championship Winners and winners of Major Tournements, Like this one."

So Be Here to watch it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sogen Hotel Lounge / 7:45pm

The Lounge was filled with Slifer Reds cheering on Jill on her victory.

Daniel got up and replied, "Congrats on your Victory, Jill! That was a hard-fought Duel."

Jill then replied, "Winning This tournement was hard work, But my Warrior Deck Worked out!"

Syrus smiled and replied, "Congratulations, Jill! You're dueling skills are excellent and your a great duelist. And We Have a suprise for you!"

The Back Leading From the hotel opened up and There Was Jills Father, Joey!"

Jill smiled and replied, "Daddy!"

She ran to her father and hugged him like crazy and then she gave him a kiss on his cheek.

Joey smiled and replied, "I'm So Proud of you, honey. You Winning The Tournement was hard work, But Worth It In The end."

Jill sighed and replied, "I Know. It was fun!"

Joey looked at Kenny and replied, "Kenny, Thanks for having a excellent Match with my daughter."

Kenny smiled and replied, "It was a honor to do So, Joey."

Joey then replied, "Honey, Someone else wants to congrulate you."

Joey Walked in and was standing near her daughter and Then Seto Kaiba Came in!

Jill gulped and replied, "My...Goodness...its him..."

Seto Chuckled and replied, "Its good to see you to, Jill. Congrats and your well-done Win today. you derserve it. I hope you continue to duel so well. Well Done and Good Luck in the future, Jill."

Jill Then replied, "Thank you, Seto."

They Shook hands and he left the lounge.

Joey then replied, "Lets get ready for The Closing Ceremonys tonight."

Jill then replied, "Indeed, Lets go."

All of The Slifers Left the Lounge.

---------------------------------------------------------------  
Jill's Room / 8:15pm

Jill Was in her room and She sighed as she looked at her deck

She Looked at her deck and replied, "Deck...Thank you for a great Victory."

She got up and went to her dresser and she got some clothes out of it and went into the bathroom.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Duelatropolis Stadium / 10:00pm

Everyone was in the stadium as the Grandmaster was at the podium in the middle of the Stadium.

The Grandmaster then replied, "It was a wonderful 2 months watching duelists all-over the world dueling their hardest out. It was certainly a treat watching the matches on this wonderful island. Now before we announce the finalists and our tournement winner, enjoy this show in the sky."

Everyone looked towards the sky and fireworks were being launched into the sky.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dueltropolis Stadium / 10:25pm

The Firework show had ended and everyone was awaiting The Grandmaster and then he got to the middle of the arena and replied, "That was a great show. Now here are the Duelatropolis Fianlists."

All 16 of the duelists got up and went to the Grandmaster and each reiceved The special pack they earned (Except Jill) and the 15 duelists Each took a bow and the crowd cheered wildy for them. sat down on their chairs.

The Grandmaster then replied, "It's time to award Jill Wheeler Her Well-Earned Prizes."

Jill walked to the Grandmaster and he Handied her a A Gold and Red Envolope, a Small Gold Trophy and A Check. Jill Smiled as he handied her the last item.

The Grandmaster then replied, "Once again, Here's The Duelatropolis Champion: Jill Wheeler!"

The Crowd Cheered Even Louder then before.

The Cheering died down and the grandmaster replied, "I Have talked to your chancellors and your all leaving here about 10 'o' clock tomarrow morning. All I have to say is this, Thank you all for wonderful duels and good luck dueling in the future."

The Crowd Cheered again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Emerald Star Hotel (Chancellor's Room) / 11:00pm

The Chancellor went his suitcase where he stored his deck and disk and took a cellphone out of back of it.

He dialed Charlie's Number at Duel Academy and it ringed, and ringed and ringed...and then he heard a "Hello?"

He then replied, "Charlie?"

Charlie then replied, "Yes, Chancellor?"

The Chancellor resumed, "We'll be arriving back at Duel academy at about 12 'o' Clock. So I'll see you then."

Charlie then replied, "me and The Staff will make sure that everything is ready for your arrival, sir."

The Chancellor then replied, "Thanks, Charlie."

He Hung up the phone.

-  
Duel Academy (Charlie Wes's Room) / 11:30pm

Charlie was at his desk.

Charlie giggled and replied, "I Can't wait until they get back and for what I Will have in store for the them!"

He Gave out a evil laugh and then he went back to work on his computer.

-  
Cards Made By me & Others

Crescent Moon Queen

Image: A Tall Warrior Women about to attack a Invader Of Darkness with her 2 swords

Warrior/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,600/DEF: 1,700/7 Stars

This Monster may attack a second time in the same Battle Phase. If this Monster attacks a second time in a Battle Phase, this card is switched to defense mode.

(Note: This card was created By Cyber Commander and All Creative credit goes to him.)

Starlight Magician

Spellcaster/Effect/Light/ATK: 2,000/DEF: 2,000/4 Stars

Image: A Spellcaster firing a spell at a Mad Lobster

This card cannot be normal summoned or set. This card can only be special summoned by removing 1 spellcaster monster in your graveyard from play. When this card is special summoned successfully, your opponet discards the top card of his/her deck to his/her graveyard. THis card is uneffected by any spell card.

Magic Boy

Spellcaster/Effect/Light/ATK: 800/DEF: 800/2 Stars

Image: A Young Boy Practicing Magic and Choas Command Magician Is Watching him from behind.

Discard this card to your graveyard to increase the ATK of 1 Spellcaster monster by 800 points until the end of your current battle phase.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, Jill has won the tournemet. Wahoo! But What Does Charlie Have in store for The Students and staff when they got back to the Island? Find Out In The Final Chapter "Absolute End", Coming Soon.


	66. Absolute End

Yugioh GX30 

FInal Chapter: Absolute End

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Duelatropolis Docks 10:05am

The Docks were filled with students boarding their Ships to go back to their schools.

Oswald walked Up to Kenny and replied, "Well, It was good knowing you, Kenny."

Kenny then replied, "Likewise. We'll probably meet again in the future."

Oswald then replied, "If we do, You owe me a great duel."

Kenny then replied, "Of course, Until Then..Take it easy."

The Shook hands and Oswald took his backpack and placed on his back and went to his ship.

Alison Found Kenny on a bench nearby and sat right next to him and she replied, "Hi, Honey."

Alison then replied, "Hey, Sweets. Ready to go back to School, Kenny?"

Kenny then replied, "Yes, I am."

They Got up and boarded the Ship.

-  
Duel academy Docks / 12:00pm

The Ship boared and Charlie and the rest of the staff thay stayed behind were there to welcome them back.

The Chancellor looked towards his students and he replied, "All, We're back. I Want All of you to report In The Main Duel arena for a few special annoucements by me in 1 hour."

They all nodded and replied, "Yes, Sir!"

The Chancellor got off first and went to Charlie and he replied, "Welcome home, sir."

The Chancellor then replied, "Its good to be back. You've heard that Jill Won the tournement, Did ya?"

Charlie then relied, "I Watched the duel on The Duel Channel. Kenny tried, But Jill was the better duelist."

All Of the Students got off of the boat and headied towards their dorms.

Charlie then replied, "Whats happening?"

Chancellor then replied, "I have a few special announcements for the students and they're going like them."

Charlie then replied, "Thats cool. I'm Going to my Island Home to a get a few things and then I'll meer you in the Arena, Kay?"

The Chancellor nodded and replied, "Thats cool. Meet you later, Charlie."

They Went their seprate ways.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Charlie's Island Home / 12:15pm

Charlie was in home, looking at his Warrior deck.

Charlie laughed and replied, "Wait until those fools see what I Have in store for them!"

He took his Warrior deck and he threw in a nearby trash can and then he took his duel disk and smashed it on the floor, destroying it. and then his skin began to turn half Black and Half Red!

Charlie laughed evily and replied, "This will be sweet. That Fool Wheeler Defeated my Brother Nascaur, But I Will prevail against that wheeler girl!"

He began to laugh evily!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Slifer Red Dorm (Alison and Jills Dorm Room) /12:30pm

Jill and Alison were Sitting on their beds looking at their decks.

Alison then replied, 'Its good to be back at our dorm, Is'nt it?"

Jill sighed and replied, "It sure is."

Alison then replied, "What cards did you get from The Chancellor?"

Jill then replied, "I Don't know. I have'nt opened the envolope there were in yet."

She went to her backpack and fished out a envolope and it had the 3 cards in and she gasped at what she had!

Alison then replied, "Whats up?"

Jill showed her the card and she was speechless as well.

Jill then replied, "These are going into my deck NOW!"

She took 3 cards (M-Warrior #1, M-Warrior #2 and a Fusion weapon) and placed them in her dresser drawer and she shuffled the 3 cards into her deck.

Jill smiled and replied, "Now this deck is unstoppable!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Outside Charlie's House / 12:50pm

Leon, One Of The Chancellors Assistants knocked on his door and waiting for him to answer and A Loud voice was heard, "WHAT IS IT?"

Leon then replied, "The Special Assembly is about to start."

The Voice then replied, "Fine, I'll be there in about 20 minutes. Let The Chancellor know that."

Leon then replied, "Okay, Charlie."

And Then Left left towards Duel academy.

-  
Main Duel arena 1:05pm

The arena was packed with every student, Teacher and staff member at the school.

The Chancellor walked to the middle of the arena and he replied, "Welcome, Fellow Students, Staff and others to this assembly. Now May I Ask That Alison Yuki, Kenny Muto , Jill Wheeler and Daniel Crowler Came to the arena floor for a special suprise!"

The 4 Students got up and went to the arena floor.

The Chancellor then replied, "Me and Other Councils have agreed on this."

Kenny then replied, "Is it good?"

The Chancellor smiled and replied, "Of Course. Starting now, You 4 are now Obelisk Blue Students! Congratulations!"

The Crowd Clapped hard after hearing it.

Grandmaster replied, "I'll have some Workers come by and help you to your new dorm."

Suddenly, Charlie Came In and He walked to the Chancellor then replied, "Sorry for being late, Sir."

The Chancellor smiled and replied, "Not A Problem. Now I Hope you four Continue to Study well and became great role model for next years new Students."

The 4 Smiled and replied, "We Will make you proud, Sir!"

Suddenly, Charlie gave a deep laugh and he could'nt stop.

The Chancellor looked at him and replied, "Whats wrong?"

Suddenly, Charlie slapped the Chancellor in the face and he was knocked to ground!

Jill then replied, "What The Hell did you do that for?"

Charlie began to chuckle and replied, "He needed to be quiet for a while, Ms. Tournemet Winner!"

Kenny growled and replied, "Charlie, Why?"

He Growled and replied, "I'm Not Charlie Wes!"

The Chancellor stood up and replied, "What are you talking about?"

Suddenly, His Body Began to Change and then his body was covered in fire.

The Chancellor looked at his students and replied, "Get away!"

The Kids and The Chancellor got back and they could'nt believe what they saw! It was Demon with 2 Pointed Ears, a Long Red Tail and Black & Red Skin! The Fiend Gave a evil laugh.

The Chancellor was terrified and replied, "What on Earth are YOU?"

The Demon then replied, "I'm a Demon From Hell Of Course, Big Man! My Name is Helsefer And This Island would make a lovely Base For My Loyal Troops!"

The chancellor was pissed and replied, "You. Where's CHARLIE?"

Helsefer smiled and replied, "In his grave In New York's Largest Graveyard!"

Jill gasped and replied, "What The heck are you talking about?"

He Chuckled and replied, "I'll tell you. 20 years ago when he was only 20 years old, He was killed in a car crash When he was on vacation with his Fiancee In Miami. His Fiancee Suffered Minor Injuries cause she had her seat belt on and she's still alive to this date, living with one her best Female friend she has. His real Body is Buried there, but I Control His Spirit! I Took his spirit From The Heavens and gave it to myself!"

The Chancellor was even more angerier and replied, "You Crazed Son Of a..."

Helsefer then replied, "Don't even think about it!"

Kenny then replied, "Hey Freako, I Got a idea!"

Helsefer looked at him and replied, "What is it?"

Kenny then replied, "We Duel and if we win, You Release his soul into the heavens and if you win...This island is yours!"

Helsefer snickered and then replied, "I Always liked the way you think! But I Won't Duel anyone but the Duelatropolis Tournement Champion!"

Jill then replied, "Fine. I'll Cream you!"

Helsefer then replied, "Hold on.."

He Closed eyes and made a loud Roar and a Duel Disk appeared on his arm and then a deck of 60 cards appeared in his disk. The Disk was Dark Red In Color and the monster slots were all red.

Helsefer growled and replied, "You're gonna pay for what your father did to my older brother!"

Kenny groaned and replied, "Who's that?"

Helsefer then replied, "My Brother was Nascaur."

Daniel then replied, "That Freak That was controlling Jills body?"

Helsefer then replied, "After he was defeated, That Idiot Dragina Banished him to another Dimension and I Can't get him back! Once your beatened, I'm going after Dragina In Russia and he's going to pay for what he did to my Brother!"

Jill then replied, "Not a chance! I'm beating you and saving our world Forever!"

She took her new deck out of her pocket and slid it into her disk.

Helsefer then replied, "Prefaring a fight against My Hell Fiends Deck!"

Kenny gulped and replied, "That can't be good!"

Both activated their disks and both counters shot up to 8,000.

Jill then replied, "Lets duel, Helsefer!"

Helsefer then replied, "As you wish!"

(Helsefer: 8,000LP / Jill: 8,000LP)

Both drew 5 cards from their decks.

Suddenly, The Classroom outside was surronded by a Pitch-Black dome of darkness!

Jill then replied, "What'd you do?"

Helsefer then replied, "Made a dark dome outside and so anyone who tries to leave will be sent right back to their seats."

Jill then replied, "You Sick Fu... Just Begin the duel, Demon!"

Helsefer Drew a card and replied, "Fine. I Set 1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Command Knight!"

As he sat the card down, The Fire Knight appeared (1,200/1,900 - 1,600/1,900).

Kenny then replied, "Attack his facedown card!"

The Warrior rushed and slashed Through the facedown card and a Sangan appeared and shattered.

Helsefer then replied, "Thank you!"

He took his deck out and found the card he wanted and he reshuffled his deck and added it to his hand.

Jill resumed, "1 more card facedown and thats my turn."

Helsefer drew a card and replied, "Meet one of the monster sinster Fiends ever. I Summon Darksphinx in attack mode."

As he sat the card down, A Grecian-Sphinx-Like-Fiend appeared (1,400/1,000).

Kenny shivered and replied, "That thing he just summoned...Its pure evil."

Helsefer resumed, "1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I place 1 monster facedown card and Command Knight, Strike that...thing down!"

The Warrior rushed in..."

Helsefer then replied, "Now for her ability."

He Showed Jill The backs of the 4 cards in his hand.

Helsefer then replied, "She has a Ordeal of the Traveler ability. Now you have to guess what kind card it is."

Jill then replied, "Hm.. The Card on your far right...is a monster card!"

Helsefer chuckled and turned the card and a Dark Energy Card was shown and Command Knight Vanished.

Jill then replied, "Grr. I End my turn now."

Helsefer drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Silver Chimera!"

As he sat the card down, a-3-Headed Chimera appeared, but it was more of a fiend then a beast (1,600/1,200).

Alison gulped and replied, "another..Pure Evil Summoning."

Helsefer then replied, "Lets do it. Silver Chimera, attack his facedown card!"

The Fiend fired dark energy balls from its head and struck the facedown card and a D.D. Warrior Lady appeared and the attack reflected off of her sword.

Helsefer growled and replied, "Here. I Play Dark Core and Discard this card to do so!"

He discarded a Dark Energy Card to his graveyard and then The Lady Was sucked into portal.

Helsefer then replied, "Take that! I End my turn now."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Summon Warrior Dai Grepher!"

As she sat the card down, The Musclar Warrior appeared (1,700/1,600).

Jill resumed, "Attack His Darksphinx!"

As The Warrior Charged, Helsefer Show her the 2 cards in her hand and he replied, "What'll be?"

Jill Then replied, "The Card on the right is..a Monster!"

Helsefer growled as he showed her the card and it was a Feral Imp And The Warrior rushed and slashed The Sphinx and then It Howled and shattered to black pixels.

(Helsefer: 7,700LP / Jill: 8,000LP)

Jill smiled and replied, "Thats my turn."

Helsefer drew a card and replied, "1 monster in defense mode and now for my Chimeras ability. When there's a monster with Same ATK Or Higher Then He is, He Can Attack directly!"

Jill then replied, "Oh...My..."

Helsefer then replied, "My faithful pet, attack!"

The Fiend once again fired dark energy from its heads and it struck Jill.

(Helsefer: 7,700LP / Jill: 6,400LP)

Helsefer then replied, "I End my turn."

Jill drew a card and replied, "Grepher, Attack!"

The Warrior rushed and with swipe of its sword, sliced the Fiend in half and its remains fell to the ground and exploded to black pixels.

(Helsefer: 7,600LP / Jill: 6,400LP)

Jill resumed, "Now I set 1 monster facedown and I Place 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Helsefer drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Gil Garth!"

As he sat the card down, The armored Fiend appeared (1,800/1,500).

Jill resumed, "Attack!"

The Fiend rushed and slashed The Warrior in the chest and he shattered.

(Helsefer: 7,600LP / Jill: 6,300LP)

Jill then replied, "I activate my facedown card, Option Hunter."

(Helsefer: 7,600LP / Jill: 9,000LP)

Helsefer then replied, "I End my turn now."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Tribute my facedown Celtic Guardian For Steel Fan Fighter!"

as the facedown card vanished, The Steel-Fanned warrior appeared (2,200/1,850).

Jill resumed, "Attack!"

The Warrior tossed his fans at the Fiend and it groaned as the fans struck his body and exploded to grey pixels.

(Helsefer: 7,150LP / Jill: 9,000LP)

Jill then replied, "I End my turn."

Helsefer smiled at what he drew.

Kenny Gulped and replied, "Thats not a good sign."

Helsefer then Replied, "You're so right, Kenny! I activate the Field Spell Card, Dark Realm Of Fiends!"

He opened his field slot and the Arena was turned into a Dark-Evil Arena with Fiendish Statue everywhere!

Helsefer then replied, "I Feel at home now. When this field is activate, Any Time a Fiend-Type monster is destroyed, I Gain 200 lifepoints x the Number of the stars the fiend had and It Gives any Fiend Monster 200 ATK & DEF points. And If I Don't Summon any monster, I Gain a Fiend Guard Token. Thats all for me."

Suddenly, a Small Fiend with Armor and a small sword appeared and knelt (300/300 - 500/500).

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Axe Raider!"

As he sat the card down, The Axe-Wielding Warrior appeared (1,700/1,150).

Jill resumed, "Grepher, attack His facedown card!"

The Warrior rushed and He Jabbed his sword into the facedown card and a Feral Imp appeared (1,300/1,400) and Shattered to green pixels.

Helsefer sighed and replied, "Thats 800 lifepoints for me."

(Helsefer: 7,950LP / Jill: 9,000LP)

Jill resumed, "I End my turn now."

Helsefer drew a card and replie,d " I Summon Brimestone golem!"

As he sat the card, a Tall-Charcoal-Like Golema appeared (2,200/800 - 2,400/1,000).

Daniel shivered and replied, "Another Evil...Fiend."

Helsefer then replied, "For it to attack, I have to tribute a monster! Attack!"

as the Fiend Guard vanished, The Fiend walked to The Warrior and Punched The Twin-Fan Warrior and he dropped his fans and shattered to bits.

(Helsefer: 7,950LP / Jill: 8,850LP)

Helsefer snickered and replied, "I End my turn now."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Set 1 card facedown and I Switch My Raider To Defense mode and thats all for me."

The Axe Warrior Knelt in a defensive way.

Helsefer drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Cacodemon!"

As he sat the card down, A Large Red Floating head appeared (1,700/1,500 - 1,900/1,500).

Kenny gulped and replied, "another Dark Fiend!"

Daniel then replied, "That thing likes famillar.."

Helsefer resumed, "Attack!

The Cacodemon launched a fireball from its mouth at the Raider and he gasped and shattered as the fireball struck him.

Helsefer then replied, "Thats my turn."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Play Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The Storm began and the arena was no more.

Jill resumed, "I Summon My Gearfried!"

As he sat the card down, The Iron-Knight appeared (1,800/1,600)

Jill resumed, "I activate my facedown card, Reinforcements! Attack his golem!"

The Warrior rushed and slashed the Golem and it exploded and Parts of it struck Helsefer in the chest and he fell to the ground.

(Helsefer: 6,850LP / Jill: 8,850LP)

Jill then replied," How came you lost more lifepoints?"

He Got up and replied, "Because..When Brimestone golem is destroyed in battle, I Lose 1,000 lifepoints."

Jill then replied, "That explains it. I end my turn now."

Helsefer drew a card and replied, "Hmm. I Play Terraforming!"

He took his deck out and found the card he wanted and he reshuffled his deck and placed it back in the disk.

He opened his field slot again and placed the card in there and the Realm of the fiends was returned the normal and The Cacodemon made a small growl with happiness as he was at home (1,700/1,500 - 1,900/1,700).

Helsefer then replied, "Back to where we started. Demon, attack!"

The Demon launched another fireball and it Struck Gearfried and his armor began to melt and then he shattered.

(Helsefer: 6,850LP / Jill: 8,750LP)

Helsefer then replied, "Now that ends my turn."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster in defense mode and I place 1 card facedown to end my turn."

Helsefer drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Queen Of Spiders in defense mode."

As he played the card, A Large Spider with a head of a an old Hag appeared (1,000/1,000 - 1,200/1,200).

Helsefer resumed, "Cacodemon, attack his facedown card!"

The Head fired another fireball at the facedown card and a Throwstone Unit appeared (900/2,000) and took the hit.

(Helsefer: 6,750LP / Jill: 8,750LP)

Helsefer growled and replied, "This is getting annoying! I End my turn now."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Sacrifice my Until to summon Freed The Matchless General!"

As the Catapult vanished, The Legendary General appeared (2,300/1,700).

Jill then replied, "Lets do it. Freed, attack!"

The General rushed and sliced The Head Fiend down the middle and the fiends remains fell to the ground and shattered.

(Helsefer: 6,350LP / Jill: 8,750LP)

Helsefer then replied, "I Regain 800 Lifepoints!"

(Helsefer: 7,150LP / Jill: 8,750LP)

Jill sighed and replied, "Fine. I End my turn now then."

Helsefer drew a card and replied, "I Pass."

Suddenly, Another Fiend Guard appeared (300/300 - 500/500).

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Tiny Winguard!"

As he sat the card down, The Small Warrior appeared (1,400/1,800).

Jill resumed, "Gearfried, attack The Queen!"

The Warrior rushed and slashed The Queen and it roared and exploded to black pixels.

Helsefer then replied, "I Gain 800 lifepoints Plus since she was destroyed in battle, I Get 4 Fiend Spider tokens."

4 Small Spiders appeared (0/0 - 200/200 x4).

(Helsefer: 7,950LP / Jill: 8,750LP)

Jill sighed and replied, "Oh Well. Attack That Armored Fiend Token!"

The Small Warrior rushed and he stabbed the fiend in the chest and it shattered.

Jill then replied, "1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Helsefer drew a card and replied, "1 card in defense mode and thats my turn."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Mataza The Zapper!"

As he sat the card down, The Green-Armored Samurai appeared (1,300/800).

Jill resumed, "Lets do it. Mataza, Slice and Dice two of those tokens!"

The Warrior rushed with two strokes of his sword, 2 of the tokens fell in half and shattered.

Jill resumed, "Freed, attack his facedown card!"

The Warrior rushed and a Horn Imp appeared (1,300/1,000 - 1,500/1,200) and he exploded to black pixels.

Helsefer then replied, "Lets see.. I Get 800 more lifepoints."

(Helsefer: 8,750LP / Jill: 8,750LP)

Jill then replied, "Wiill this ever end? I End my turn now."

Helsefer drew a card and replied, "I Play Realms Guardian In Defense mode."

As he play the card, a A Tall Fiend With a large Shield and red sword appeared (0/2,000 - 200/2,200).

Helsefer then replied, "By The way, when he's on the field, The Realm Cannot be destroyed. I Set 2 cards facedown and thats end of my turn."

Helsefer drew a card and replied, "I Switch My Mataza to Defense mode and Freed, attack his Guardian!"

The Warrior rushed and got his sword ready...

Helser then replied, "I activate Castle Walls!"

The Guardians Armor Glowed (0/2,200 - 0/2,700) and sword was reflected off of it.

(Helsefer: 8,750LP / Jill: 8,350LP)

Jill then replied, "You Lucked out. I End my turn."

Helsefer drew a card and replied, "I Play Cost Down and I Discard this."

He discarded a 2nd Silver Chimera to his graveyard.

Helsefer then replied, "I Now Play End Of Anubis in attack mode!"

As he played the card, A Ghostly Fiend with a demonic Head appeared (2,500/0 - 2,700/200).

Helsefer then replied, "Attack Her General!"

The Fiend shot his claw and slashed The General and he gasped and shattered.

(Helsefer: 8,750LP / Jill: 7,950LP)

Helsefer chuckled and replied, "This is Too easy. I End my turn now."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Tribute my Yamoto The Noble Samurai!"

Kenny looked at her and replied, "What..?"

Alison giggled and replied, "One of the 3 rarest cards in the game."

As Mataza vanished, A Samurai In Shining Armor appeared with a sword of light (2,200/2,000).

Alison then replied, "Wow.."

Jill then replied, "attack His Guardian!"

The Warrior rushed and with stroke of his sword, The Fiend fell to the ground in two pieces and both pieces shattered to black pixels.

Helsefer growled and replied, "I Gain 800 Lifepoints!"

(Helsefer: 9,550LP / Jill: 7,950LP)

Jill Then replied, "That ends my turn."

Helsefer drew a card and replied, "I Play the spell card, Axe of Despair!"

Suddenly, A Large Demonic Axe apeared and End Of Anubis Grabbed it (2,700/200 - 3,700/200).

Helsefer then replied, "I'm going to place 1 monster facedown and End of Anubis, attack!"

The Fiend rushed in with his axe...

Jill then replied, "Not Going to happen! I activate Mirror Force!"

The Fiend Struck a Mirror with the axe and he was blown to black and purple pixels and the axe was destroyed as well.

Helsefer growled and replied, "I Don't get the lifepoints cause he wase'nt Destroyed in battle! I End my turn."

Jill drew a card and replied, "Yamoto strike down his facedown card!"

The Warrior rushed and sliced through the facedown card and a Potraits Secret appeared (1,200/1,500) and exploded to brown pixels.

Jill then replied, "I End my turn."

Helsefer drew a card and replied, "I summon Manju Of 10 Thousand hands!"

As he sat the card down, The 10,000 Handied Fairy appeared (1,400/1,000).

Alison then replied, "He can't be thinking..."

He took his deck out and found the card he wanted and he added it to his hand."

Helsefer resumed," I Play a Ritual card, Curse OF The Masked Beast! I Tribute Manju and 1 Gross Ghost Of Fled Dreams from my hand!"

As the Fiend and Fairy vanished, A Huge Fiend appeared and it was a Fiendish-Looking Centaur-like monster (3,200/1,800 - 3,400/2,000).

Helsefer then replied, "Meet The Masked Beast! Attack his Warrior!"

The Fiend rushed and slammed its Club onto the Warrior and he collapsed to the ground and shattered to bits.

(Helsefer: 9,550LP / Jill: 7,250LP)

Helsefer giggled and replied, "I End my turn now."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Play Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The Storm began and the whole arena exploded to black bits.

Jill resumed, "1 monster in defense mode and that ends my turn."

Helsefer drew card and replied, "My Beast, attack his facedown card!"

The Fiend smashed his club into the facedown card and a Warrior Lady Lady of the wastleland appearead and shattered.

suddenly, A Hero Kid appeared and another appeared (300/600 x2).

Helsefer then replied, "Oh Well. I Play Pot Of Avarice!"

He took 2 Darksphinx's, 1 Cacodemon, 1 Silver Chimera 1 Realms Guardian and 1 Queen of the spiders and shuffled the cards back into his deck and then he drew 2 new cards.

Helsefer resumed, "That'll be all for now."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Tribute My Kids for Gilford The Lightning!"

As he played the card, The Lightning Sworded Warrior appeared (2,800/1,400).

Jill resumed, "I Equip him With Fusion Murasame Blade!"

The Warriors Sword Turned Dark Red (2,800/1,400 - 3,600/1,400).

Helsefer resumed, "Gilford, attack!"

The Warrior rushed and with slice of his sword Sliced the FIend in half and the Fiends remains fell to the ground and shattered.

(Helsefer: 9,150LP / Jill: 7,250LP)

Helsefer growled and replied, "If I Had the Realm..."

Jill then replied "You Don't so oh, well. I End my turn now."

Helsefer drew a card and replied, "I Summo Banderillo Archfiend in attack mode."

As he sat the card down, A Small Fiend with a pointy Head appeared (900/600).

Helsefer chuckled and replied, "When he's summoned, You lose a monster!"

The Fiend to thr Warrior and he jumped and he stabbed him In The heart and he collapsed to the ground and shattered.

Helsefer then replied, "I Can't attack when he uses ability anyway. I End my turn."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Play Scapegoat!"

Suddenly, 4 different colored sheep appeared (0/0 x4).

Jill resumed, "Thats all I can do for now."

Helsefer drew a card and replied, "Hmm. I Summon Archfiend Soldior!"

As he sat the card down, The Fiendish Warrior appeared (1,900/1,500).

Helsefer then replied, "Lets do it. My Fiends, take out two of them gots!"

The Smaller Fiend rushed and stabbed one of the scapegoats in the head and it shattered and Then The Warrior sliced another 1 in half and it shattered.

Helsefer then replied, "That ends my turn."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Play Graceful Charity!"

He drew 3 cards and discarded two of them.

Jill resumed, "I Play Monster Reborn on a monster I Discarded!"

Suddenly, The Red Eyes appeared with mighty Roar! (2,400/2,000).

Helsefer gulped and replied, "Wha..

Jill resumed, "I Play Tribute to the doomed!"

She discarded a Jar Of Greed to her graveyard and Then Many Bandages came out of the ground and wrapped Up The Warrior and A Fiendish Handied grabbed the wrapped up body and pulled him under.

Jill resumed, "Dragon, attack!"

The Dragon launched a fireball and the small fiend was reduced to ashes in seconds.

(Helsefer: 7,650LP / Jill: 7,250LP)

Jill resumed, "That'll end my turn."

Helsefer drew a card and replied, "1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Play Pot Of avarice."

He Took A Freed The matchless General, Gilford the Lightning, Command Knight, Steen Fan Fighter and Warrior Dai Grepher and shuffled the 5 cards back into his deck and she drew 2 new cards.

Jill resumed, "Dragon, attack!"

The Dragon fired a fireball and it struck the facedown card and Kuriboh appeared and was burned up.

Jill resumed, "I End my turn."

Helsefer drew a card and replied, "Lets see. I activate Nightmare Steel Cage!"

A Large Cage surronded Jill and her monsters.

Helsefer resumed, "I monster facedown and thats my turn."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Pass."

Helsefer drew a card and replied, "I Flip My facedown monster up!"

As he revelead the card, A Skull Knight #2 appeared (1,000/1,200).

Helsefer then replied, "I Tribute it for my Lovely Fiend Marilith!"

as the fiend warrior vanished, a Very Evil-Looking 6-armed Fiend appeared and it had A Snake-Like Tail and a sword it each of its hands (2,400/0) and Another Skull Knight #2 appeared (1,000/1,200).

Alison groaned and replied, "Not That Thing again!"

Helsefer resumed, "I End my turn."

Jill drew a card and replied, "Hmm. 1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

The Cage Shattered.

Helsefer drew a card and replied, "I Play Gift Of the martyr!"

The Knight vanished and its spirit flew into The Tall Fiend (2,400/0 - 3,400/0).

Helsefer resumed, "Attack!"

The Fiend charged and he slashed the Dragon rapidly and it roared and collasped to the ground and shattered.

(Helsefer: 7,650LP / Jill: 6,250LP)

Helsefer resumed, "That was fun. I End my turn."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Big Shield Guardna in defense mode and I Place 2 more cards facedown and thats my turn."

Helsefer drew a card and replied, "I Play The Spell Card Blood War Stratagem!"

Jill then replied, "What does it do?"

Helsefer then replied, "I Choose 1 Fiend-Monster on the field and for every 2 level stars it has, I Get to draw a card So I Can Draw 3 new cards."

He drew 3 new cards.

Helsefer resumed, "Marilith, attack!"

The Fiend rushed and sliced Guarda and she was pushed back.

(Helsefer: 7,450LP / Jill: 6,250LP)

The Warrior rose to attack postion.

Helsefer growled and replied, "I End my turn now."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Goblin Attack Force!"

As he sat the card down, The Goblin army appeared (2,300/0).

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Now Play the spell card, Legendary Sword!"

The Goblins weapons were changed into swords (2,300/0 - 2,600/300).

Jill then replied, "Lets do it. Goblins, attack!"

The Warrior rushed and each them sliced the demon with their sword and they got back quickly before the fiend shattered to black pixels.

(Helsefer: 7,350LP / Jill: 6,250LP)

Jill resumed, "I Reveal my facedown card, Soul Of The Pure!"

(Helsefer: 7,350LP / Jill: 7,050LP)

Jill then replied, "I End my turn now."

The Goblins began to sleep.

Helsefer drew a card and replied, "Hm. I Summon My Giant Orc."

As he sat the card down, The large orc appeared (2,200/0).

Helsefer resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The Fiend swung its club and brought it down on the golblin troop, blowing them to green pixels and then he went to sleep.

Helsefer resumed, "I End my turn now."

Jill drew a card and replied, "1 Monster facedown and I End my turn."

Helsefer Drew a card and he was lauching at what he drew.

Jill then replied, "What did you draw?"

Helsefer then replied,"You're going to find out. I Play The Ritual Spell Card Final Ritual of the Ancients! I Offer My Orc and 1 Opticlops From My hand to do so."

Spooky Music was heard and the Orc and the Opitclops vanished and then a Large Golden FIend appeared before them (2,500/1,500).

Helsefer then replied, "Say Hello to Reshef the Dark Being!"

Jill gulped as he started at that newest monster.

Kenny then replied, "Eesh. That thing is HUGE!"

Daniel then replied, "And its effect will hurt Her if he uses it."

Helsefer resumed, "I Now Place 1 card facedown and Reshef, attack her facedown card!"

The Fiend began to shine in gold light and fired it at the facedown card and a Marauding Captain appeared (1,200/800) And shattered to bits.

Helsefer then replied, "I Despise Monsters of Light, But I'm gonna make a exception with this Guy. I End my turn now."

Jill drew a card and replied, "1 card facedow and 1 monster facedown and that'll do it for now."

Helsefer Drew a card and replied, "Reshef, attack!"

The Fiend began to shine again and it fired it out and a A Tall Man With a Red Sword and a Whip appeared (1,500/1,200) and exploded to red pixels.

Helsefer then replied, "That wase'nt too har...WHA?"

Reshef gave out a Large Moan as it was acting like it was in pain.

Jill then replied, "Your monster destroyed my facedown Scarlett Knight and when he's destroyed by a fiend monster, that fiend loses 500 ATK!"

Red Spots appeared all over the golden behemoth (2,500/1,500 - 2,000/1,500).

Helsefer growled and replied, "You're getting on my Nerves! I End my turn now."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Play The Spell Card, Equipment Retreval. I Pay 600 Lifepoints and I Get 2 Equip cards back!"

She took out a Fusion Murasame Blade and a Legendary Sword and placed both back into her hand.

(Helsefer: 7,350LP / Jill: 6,450LP)

Jill resumed, "I can't use them yet, So I Play 1 monster facedown and 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Helsefer drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Archfiend Soldior!"

As he sat the card down, The Fiendish Warrior appeared (1,900/1,400).

Helsefer resumed, "Soldior, attack!"

The Fiend Warrior rushed and a Obnoxious Celtic Guardian appeard (1,400/1,200) and it blocked the fiends Attack with his sword.

Helsefer then replied, "You Lucked out. That'll be all for now."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Dark Blade!"

As he sat the card down, The Dark-Caped Swordsman appeared (1,800/1,500).

Jill resumed, "I Equip Him with Fusion Murasame Blade!"

The Swordsmans blade began to Turn Red (1,800/1,500 - 2,600/1,800).

Jill then replied, "Attack That Thing!"

The Warrior rushed And Jumped Into The Air and he Brought its sword and sliced through it and he get back as Reshef Began to fall apart in differnt pieces to the ground and all of the pieces shattered.

(Helsefer: 6,950LP / Jill: 6,450LP)

Jill then replied, "He's gone now. I End my turn now."

Helsefer drew a card and replied, "I activate Eternal Rest!"

The Dark Warrior Gasped and shattered to black pixels.

Helsefer resumed, "Hmm. I Summon Abaki!"

As he sat the card down, A Small Red-Skinned Fiend appeared (1,700/1,000).

Helsefer then replied, "Attack His Guardian!"

The FIend rushed and stabbed The Warrior in the chest with Its club and The Warrior gasped and shattered.

(Helsefer: 6,950LP / Jill: 6,150LP)

Helsefer resumed, "I End my turn now."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Activate my facedown card, Disapear. Remove Your Masked Beast From Play."

He took the card out and slid it into his red & Brown Pocket.

Jill then replied, "I Set 1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

Helsefer drew a card and replied, "Hmm. I Summon Thunder Orc in attack mode."

As he sat the card down, A Large Orc appeared and its skin was bright yellow and it had a Bright Yellow Spear (2,000/0).

Jill then replied, "Whats the catch with that thing?"

Helsefer then replied, "1st, It Cannot Attack directly and You Don't Recieve And Battle Damage. Attack His facedown card Abaki!"

The Fiend Rushed and smashed its club onto the facedown card and A Jar with a tree sticking out appeared (500/300) And itshattered.

Jill then replied, "Yea! You attacked My Fiber Jar! And now every card in our hands, graveyards and on the field gets shuffled back into our decks And all removed From play monsters remain removed From play."

All cards on both sides of the field vanished and They Both Shuffled their Graveyards, hands and Current Fiends into their decks and both reshuffled their decks and drew 5 new cards from them.

Helsefer then replied, "A Restart, Eh? I Set 1 more card facedown and thats my turn."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Axe Raider!"

As he sat the card down, The Ax-Weilding Barbarian appeared (1,700/1,150).

Jill resumed, "Direct attack!"

The Warrior charged in.

Helsefer yawned and replied, "Activate Negate Attack!"

The Warrior stopped at a barrier.

Jill then replied, "That'll End my turn now."

Helsefer drew a card and replied, "I Summon Opticlops."

As he sat the card down, The Horned one-eyed FIend appeared (1,800/1,700).

Helsefer resumed, "attack!"

The Fiend rushed head-first and head-butted the warrior and It fell to the ground and shattered to brown pixels.

(Helsefer: 6,950LP / Jill: 6,050LP)

Helsefer resumed, "That'll end my turn."

Jill drew a card and replied, "1 monster facedown and thats all."

Helsefer drew a card and replied, "I Pay Upstart Goblin. I Get to draw 1 card from my deck and you get 1,000 lifepoints."

He Drew from his deck.

(Helsefer: 6,950LP / Jill: 7,050LP)

Helsefer resumed, "Opticlops, attack his defense monster!"

The Fiend fied a beam from its eye and it struck the facedown card and A Tiny Winguard appeared (1,400/1,800) and the beam went off of his armor.

Helsefer then replied, "Thats fine. 1 monster facedown and that will do it for now."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Offer My Warrior For Freed The matchless General!"

As the monster vanished, The Great General appeared (2,300/1,700) and he was a bit pissed off.

Jill then replied, "Freeds seems to hate you, Demon."

Helsefer sighed and replied, "So, I Don't Mind."

Jill then replied, "Freed, attack!"

The General rushed and he sliced The Fiend right down the middle and the pieces shattered to brown pixels.

(Helsefer: 6,450LP / Jill: 7,050LP)

Jill smiled and replied, "That'll end my turn."

Helsefer drew a card and replied, "1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Summon Ninja Grandmaster Sasuki!"

As he sat the card down, The NInja Of Light appeared (1,800/1,000).

Jill then replied, "Freed, attack facedown 1!"

The Warrior rushed in and he sliced through the facedown monster and a Purple Skinned wall with a females face on it appeared (1,000/1,850) And fell to the ground in two parts and the pieces shattered.

Helsefer then replied, "Wall of Illusion!"

Freed Vanished and his card appeared back in his hand.

Jill growled and replied, "Sasuki, attack!"

The Warrior rushed in and slashed the facedown card and a sangan appeared and exploded.

Helsefer took his deck out and found the card he wanted and he reshuffled his deck.

Jill then replied, "That'll do it for me."

Helsefer drew a card and replied, "I Play Monster Reborn!"

Sangan appeared again (1,000/600).

Helsefer resumed, "I Offer it for King Of Yamikami!"

As The Sangan vanished, A Large Brown Fiend appeared (2,000/1,530).

Helsefer again took his deck out and he found the card and he reshuffled his deck and placed it back into his disk.

Helsefer resumed, "Attack My Large Fiend!"

The Fiend fired some Lightning from his hands and it struck The Grandmaster and he shattered on impact.

(Helsefer: 6,450LP / Jill: 6,850LP)

Helsefer resumed, "That'll be all for now."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Summon Goblin Attack Force in attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, The Goblin Armor appeared (2,300/0).

Jill resumed, "My Army, show that Fiend his boss!"

The Armoy surronded the fiend and each of them hit the Fiend with their club and it roared and shattered.

(Helsefer: 6,450LP / Jill: 6,350LP)

The Goblins began to sleep.

Jill resumed, "1 Card facedown and thats my turn."

Helsefer drew a card and replied, "Hmm. Remember This fella?"

As he played the card, A Smal Red Fiend appeared again (1,700/1,000).

Helsefer resumed, "Attack!"

The Fiend rushed and he clubbed the leader goblin and the army shattered on impact.

Helsefer resumed, "That's my turn."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I activate Scapegoat!"

4 Multi-colored Sheep appeared (0/0 x4).

Jill resumed, "1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Helsefer resumed, "Hmm. I Summon My Thunder Orc!"

As he sat the card down, The Electric Orc appeared (2,000/0).

Helsefer resumed, "Attack My Fiends!"

Abaki Charged and slammed its club onto one of the monster, blowing it away and The Orc Charged up and fired a bolt of lightning, destroying another goat.

Helsefer then replied, "I End my turn now."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Play Token Thanksgiving!"

The Two Scapegoats shattered.

(Helsefer: 6,450LP / Jill: 7,950LP)

Jill resumed, "I Special summon My Megacyber Now!"

As he played the card, The Golden Warrior appeared (2,200/1,200).

Jill resumed, "I Now set a card facedown. Cyber, attack!"

The Warrior rushed and punched The Thunder Orc, blasting it away.

(Helsefer: 6,250LP / Jill: 7,950LP)

Jill Smiled and replied, "That was intresting. I End my turn now."

Helsefer drew a card and replied, "Hmm. I Tribute Abaki For My Great Maju Garzett!"

As the small fiend vanished, a hairy, horned demon in violet armor arose (0/0).

Helsefer resumed, "Now his attack is double of the monster I Used to tribute it!"

The Fiend Gave a Frightening Roar (0/0 - 3,400/0).

Helsefer resumed, "This is one of my Best tribute-needed fiend monster in my deck. Attack!"

The Fiend fired his fiery breath from its mouth and The Warrior Was reduced to ashes in seconds.

(Helsefer: 6,250LP / Jill: 6,750LP)

Helsefer resumed, "I End my turn."

Jill drew a card and replied, "1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

Helesefer resumed, "I Set a monster facedown and now my Fiend, attack!"

The Fiend fired another fiery blast at one of the facedown cards and a Obnoxious Celtic Guardian appeared and Blocked The Fire With His sword.

Helsefer growled and replied, "You're good at drawing the right cards. I End my turn now."

Jill drew a card and rplied, "Hm. I Reveal my facedown card!"

As She revealed it, a Famillar Knight appeared (1,200/1,400).

Jill resumed, "I Tribute it for my Steel Fan Fighter!"

As the knight vanished, The Fighter appeared (2,200/1,850).

Jill resumed, "I activate my facedown card, Rising Energy! I Discard 1 card."

She discarded a Equipment Retrievial To her graveyard.

Jill then replied, "he Gains 1,500 ATK!"

The Fans Began to glow (2,200/1,850 - 4,400/1,850).

Jill resumed, "Lets do it. My Warrior, attack!"

The Warrior tossed his fans at the fiend and it went straight through the Fiend and it collapsed to the ground and exploded to black pixels.

(Helsefer: 5,250LP / Jill: 6,750LP)

Jill then replied, "This Is Fun! I End my turn now."

Helsefer drew a card and replied, "I Play Kuriboh and then Multiply!"

A Kuriboh appeared with a small squeak (300/200) and then it vanished and then 5 more appeared (300/200 x5).

Helsefer resumed, "I End my turn now."

Jill then replied, "Fighter, attack 1 of those tokens!"

The Warrior tossed his fans at one the fiends and it was cut in half.

Jill resumed, "1 facedown and thats my turn."

Helsefer resumed, "I Now Tribute 3 of them For My Ultimate Weapon!"

The Chancellor then replied, "No, He can't be thinking of summoning..."

The 3 Tokens vanished, A Great Giant Blue Fiend appeared with a Mighty Roar (4,000/4,000).

Jill gulped and replied, "Not him..."

Helsefer resumed, "Meet the 2nd most powerful monster in my deck, Raviel Lord Of Phantasams! Raviel, attack his Fighter!"

The Fiend shot his claw and slashed the Warrior and he fell to the ground and shattered and his two fans also shattered.

(Helsefer: 5,250LP / Jill: 4,550LP)

Helesefer smiled evily and replied, "This duel is going to be mine! I End my turn now."

Jill drew a card and replied, "1 monster in defense mode and thats my turn."

Helsefer drew a card and replied, "Raviel, attack his facedown card!"

The Fiend rushed with his fist and a Throwstone Unit appeared (900/2,000) and it broke to many pieces.

Helsefer sighed and replied, "I End my turn."

Jill drew a card and replied, "1 monster in defense mode and thats my turn."

Helsefer drew a card and replied, "Attack!"

The Fiend rushed in with his claw and a Queens Knight appeared (1,500/1,600) and was bolown to bits.

Helsefer resumed, "1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Play Graceful Charity."

He drew 3 cards and discarded 2 of them.

Jill then replied, "I Summon Freed The Brave Wonderer!"

As he sat the card down, Freed appeared...When he was young and a Warrior of light (1,700/1,200).

Jill then replied, "Now For His ability. I Remove 2 Light monsters from play..."

She took out a Queens Knight and a Jacks Knight and slid both to his graveyard.

Jill then replied, "And Now the monster with the Highest ATK is Toast!"

Helsefer gulped and replied, "Ah, Dang!"

Jill smiled and replied, "Freed, Do Your Thing!"

He Pointed his sword towards the fiend and fired a beam of light from it and it struck Raviel in the chest and he groaned and exploded to Blue Pixels.

Helsefer was speechess as his monster was no more!

Jill resumed, "Freed, attack the token!"

The Warrior rushed in and slashed the remaining token and it shattered.

Jill smiled and replied, "Thats my turn."

Helsefer drew a card and replied, "Grr. I Summon My Goblin Elite Attack Force!"

As he sat the card down, The Armored Goblin Army appeared (2,200/1,700).

Helsefer resumed, "My Army, attack!"

The Army rushed and slashed The Young Warrior and it shattered.

(Helsefer: 5,250LP / Jill: 4,950LP)

Helsefer resumed, "I End my turn now."

The Goblin army began to rest.

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Gearfried!"

As he sat the card down, The Iron-Armored Knight appeared (1,800/1,600).

Jill resumed, "Attack!"

The Warrior rushed and slashed The army and the goblin group shattered to bits.

Jill resumed, "That'll be all for now."

Helsefer then replied, "I summon my Glasya, the Duchess of Desire In attack mode."

As he sat the card down, a Beautiful Fiend appeared with a evil grin on her face (800/2,000).

Jill then replied, "Why attack mode?"

Helsefer resumed, "You'll see why. I activate a spell card This was meant for fiends only. I Equip Her With The Blade Of Pure Evil!"

Suddenly, a Large Black Sword appeared In The Fiends hands.

Helsefer resumed, "This card is neat. She gains 1,000 ATK And the bad part of this card is that She loses 1,000 DEF Points, but that does'nt really matter now.

Glasya gave out a evil Laugh (800/2,000 - 1,800/1,000).

Kenny Gasped and replied, "Its that...Card."

The Chancellor walked to Kenny and replied, "Whats wrong, Kenny?"

Kenny then replied, "I heard of that card in a dueling magazine. Pegasus was Designing new Equip cards in 2030 and he made about 30 or 50 of them, including this card. After he had one of his fellow employees use it in a duel, He decided the card should never be used any duelist so he locked it up tight in a hidden Vault somewhere in The Deserts In Egypt. He Was the only one that knew where the card was buried. My Question is how did this idiot get this card for his deck!"

Helsefer then replied, "I'll tell you. This is not the card! I made a Duplicate for this deck I'm using. I'm so evil And I Like it. I Play Rush Recklessly! attack The Iron Knight, Glasya!"

The Fiend rushed in...

Jill then replied, "This won't be pretty!"

She Turned away and then a loud manly scream was heard and he heard a slice of a sword and she heard a loud a noise as armor dropped and she heard shattering and she turned around it was over.

(Helsefer: 5,250LP / Jill: 4,250LP)

She Turned to her friends and they all looked scared and pale at what they saw.

Helsefer sighed and replied, "I End my turn now."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Place 1 monster facedown and thats all for me."

Helsefer drew a card and replied, "Hmm. I Play Noblemon of Crossout!"

The Knight appeard and slashed one of her facedown monster (A Warrior Dai Grepher) appeared and shattered.

Helsefer resumed, "Now Glasya, attack!"

The Fiend rushed and slashed the facedown card and a Ninja With Black and Blue armor appeared (300/250) and shattered.

Jill then replied, "That was Armed Ninja and that means you lose 1 face-up spell Card!"

The ninja's spirit appeared and tossed 3 shuriken at the sword and it fell in 3 pieces and shattered and Then Glasya gasped and vanished.

Helsefer resumed, "When The Sword is destroyed, the equipped monster gets removed from play. I End my turn with 1 facedown monster."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Command Knight!"

As he sat the card down, The Fiery Knight appeared again (1,200/1,900 - 1,600/1,900).

Jill then replied, "Command Knight, attack!"

The Warrior rushed and slashed the facedown card and a Potriat's Secret appeared (1,200/1,500) and shattered to a thousand pieces.

Jill then replied, "2 cards facedown and thats my turn."

Helsefer drew a card and replied, "I remove Potraits Secret, Great Maju Garzett and 1 Kuriboh From Play For Dark Necrofear!"

As he placed the 3 Fiend Monster on the ground, The Queen Of Fiends appeared (2,200/2,800).

Jill quickly replied, "I Activate Threatning Roar!"

A Loud Roar was heard and the fiend was was shivering in fear.

Helsefer resumed, "Oh, Well. 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I activate the spell card, Fusion Murasame Blade!"

Command Knights Sword Turned Bright Red and got longer (1,600/1,900 - 2,400/1,900).

Jill resumed, "Command Knight, attack!"

The Warrior rushed in and slashed The Fiend and it exploded to black pixels.

(Helsefer: 5,050LP / Jill: 4,250LP)

Helsefer then replied, "Spirit, Grab Her Knight!"

The Knight appeared On Helsefer sides of the the field.

Jill Quickly replied, "I activate Dust Tornado!"

The Tornado Destroyed The Fiend's Sprit and the Knight Returned to Jill sides of the field.

Jill then replied, " That'll end my turn."

Helsefer drew a card and replied, "I play Cost Down and I Discard this Gross Ghost Of Fled Dreams to do so and I Now Summon My Dark Ruler Ha Des!"

Suddenly, The Evil Ruler appeared With a evil chuckle (2,450/1,600).

Helsefer then replied, "Attack Her Command Knight!"

The Monarch Pointed its green ring to the warrior and Fired and The Knight was no more.

(Helsefer: 5,050LP / Jill: 4,200LP)

Helsefer then replied, "2 cards facedown and thats my turn."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Summon Rocket Warrior!"

As he sat the card down, The Rocket Shaped Warrior appeared (1,500/1,300).

Jill resumed, "I Play Monster Reborn to revive my Goblin Attack Force!"

The Goblin army reappeared (2,300/0.  
Jill then replied, "Attack, Rocket Warrior!"

The Warrior struck The Fiend In The Chest and (2,450/1,600 - 1,950/1,600).

Jill then replied, "Attack force, attack!"

The Warriors rushed in and each of them struck The Ruler in the chest and he shattered to bits.

(Helsefer: 4,700LP / Jill: 4,200LP)

Helsefer then replied, "I Activate my Trap Card, Revenge Of The Dark Ruler!"

Jill gulped and replied, "...What Does...it Do?"

Helsefer then replied, "It Can only be activated if My Dark Ruler Ha Des Is Destroyed in battle. The attacking monster is destroyed and I Get to draw 2 cards from my deck. But The Downside to this card is that You Can draw 1 card from your deck."

The Goblins all shattered and he drew 2 new cards and then Jill drew 1 herself.

Jill sighed and replied, "1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Helsefer drew a card and replied, "I activate My Trap Card, Pure Evil!"

Jill then replied, "What Can it do?"

Helsefer then replied, "This Card lets me add any Level 8 or higher Fiend monster from my deck to my hand!"

Kenny then replied, "Wha..t? Pegasus Holds the only...Never Mind."

He Took his deck and found the card he wanted.

Helsefer resumed, "1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Tribute Rocket Warrior For Freed!"

As The Warrior vanished, The General appeared (2,300/1,700).

Jill resumed, "Freed, Attack!"

The Warrior rushed and sliced through the facedown card and a Giant Germ appeared and shattered.

(Helsefer: 4,700LP / Jill: 3,700LP)

Suddenly, two more appeared (1,000/100 x2).

Jill resumed, "I End my turn."

Helsefer resumed, "Monster Reborn On My Giant Orc!"

The Orc appeared.

Helsefer resumed, "I Tribute all 3 Of my Monster for my secret Weapon!"

As the 3 vanished, A Huge 30-Foot Horrific fiend appeared (4,000/4,000).

Helsefer then replied, "Meet My Best monster, Wicked God Dreadroot!"

Jill was now Scared at the monster she was facing. Everyone in the arena watching the duel was scared as well.

Chancellor then replied, "This card is the most frightening monster ever made."

Helsefer resumed, "When this guys is on the field, All monsters on your opponets side of the field Lose Half Of their ATK & DEF!"

Freed was shivering in fear (2,300/1,700 - 1,150/850).

Helsefer then replied, "Attack!"

The Fiend fired a large fireball from his hand and Freed Was Wiped out.

(Helsefer: 4,700LP / Jill: 750LP)

Helsefer laughed and replied, "This duel is going to be mine! I End my turn now."

Jill drew a card and replied, "1 monster facedown and 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Helsefer drew a card and replied, "Hmmm. I Summon My Queen Of Spiders in defense mode."

As he play the card, The Fiendish Spider appeared (1,000/1,000).

Helsefer resumed, "Attack his facedown card!"

The Fiend Fired another Fireball and a Obnoxious Celtic Guardian (1,400/1,200 - 700/600) and he blocked the fireball.

Helsefer then replied, "That'll be me turn."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Play Crippling Contagion on your Fiend!"

The Fiend groaned in a little pain And the Guardians ATK Went back to normal (700/600 - 1,400/1,200).

Jill then replied, "I Tribute My Guardian For Flame Swordsman!"

As the warrior vanished, The Flaming Warrior appeared (1,800/1,600).

Jill Then replied, "I Play Polymerization to fuse the Dark Magician from my hand with Flame Swordsman from my side of the field to Create Dark Flare Knight!"

As the two merged, a Warrior in black armor, a cape and helmet with red accents, holding a crimson sword and a large black shield with a red design Appeared (2,200/800).

Helsefer Then replied, "Whoopee..."

Kenny was shocked and replied, "How'd Jill get a Dark magician?"

The Chancellor then replied, "When The Tournement Was still going on, I Challenged Howl and he won the duel and he gave me this card for my fusion deck. I Never used it so I Gave it To her For her Flame Swordsman for that fusion."

Jill then replied, "Lets do it. Knight, attack that fiend!"

The Warrior jumped and headied towards Dreadroot And The Fiend fired a fireball and the warrior was no more.

(Helsefer: 4,700LP / Jill: 750LP)

Helsefer then replied, "What.. Why are'nt your lifepoints at zero?"

Jill then replied, "Cause When My Knight is destroyed in battle, I take no Battle Damage and I Can Special summon 1 Mirage Knight From My Deck!"

Suddenly, a Warrior In Shining Light Armor apeared (2,800/2,100).

Jill then replied, "Mirage Knight, attack!"

The Warrior rushed in...

Helsefer then replied, "You're throwing away the duel...WHAT?"

The Knights ATK rose (2,800/2,000 - 6,800/2,000) and He Went and sliced The Fiend In The Chest and He Got back and it groaned and exploded to a thousand pieces.

(Helsefer: 1,900LP / Jill: 750LP)

Kenny Happily replied, "Yay, Its gone!"

Jill smiled and replied, "Now he's going away. Because when he attacks, he's removed from play And I end my turn with 1 facedown card."

Helsefer drew a card and replied, "I Summon Gil Garth!"

As he sat the card down, The Fiend Warrior appeared (1,800/1,500).

Helsefer then replied, "Garth, attack Her directly and end this duel!"

The Fiend rushed in...

Jill smiled and replied, "I Don't think so! Activate Scapegoat!"

4 Multicolored Sheep appeared (0/0 x4) and The Warrior sliced one in half and it shattered.

Helsefer sighed and replied, "I End my turn."

Jill then replied, "This ends now."

Helsefer then replied, "How So?"

Jill then replied, "I Summon My Zombyra The Dark!"

As he sat the card down, The Dark-Caped Hero appeared (2,100/500).

Jill then replied, "Now I Activate My United We Stand!"

Zombyra's ATK Rose (2,100/500 - 5,600/4,000).

Helsefer gulped and replied, "This can't be happening to me!"

Jill then replied, "It is Demon!"

Chancellor then replied, "All Right, Do It, Jill!"

Jill then replied, "I End this duel now. Zombyra, attack!"

The Hero rushed and punched The Evil Fiend and it collapsed to the ground and exploded to dark pixels.

(Helsefer: 0LP / Jill: 750LP)

Jill then replied, "Thats game, Freak!"

The Students and Staff began to cheer as the Demon Fell to the ground.

Jill then replied, "Now Release his spirit!"

Helsefer stood back up and replied, "Nah, I'm Keeping it!"

The Chancellor then replied, "You Red-Skinned Son of a bitch!"

Jill activated her disk again and he Placed Yamoto The Noble Samurai on it And The Warrior appeared.

Jill Then replied, "SInce you won't do it the easy way, I'm Choosing for you. Yamato, attack!"

The Warrior charged and he get his sword and he stabbed it into Helsefer's chest and he could'nt move.

The Demon Groaned and replied, "Owwww...That smarted."

Jill Looked Towards her friends and replied, "Sumon any of your best monsters!"

They activated their disks.

"Go Dark magican!", Kenny Yelled Out and The Mage appeared.

"Go, Shining Flame Wingman!", Alison Yelled out as The Hero Of Light appeared (2,500/2,100).

"Go, Ancient Gear Golem!", Daniel Yelled out as the ancient machine appeared.

Go, Judge Man!", The Chancellor yelled out as the Judge appeared.

"ATTACK!", All four of them yelled out.

The Dark magician Fired his spell and he was struck in the chest and The hero Fired Shining Light and he groaned as he struck by it and the Judge Struck Him In The Head with his spiked Club and Finally The Ancient Machine Punched him In The Chest.

The 4 Monster disappeared.

Jill then replied, "Attack and Finish Him off, Yamato!"

The Warrior Got another sword and he sliced through the demons chest and he fell to the ground in two halves and then a Small Shining Ball appeared.

The Ball replied, "Thank you all. Now I Can Finally sleep!"

The Ball Vanished into the heavens as Helesefers body exploded.

Jill sighed and replied, "Is Finally Over."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Epologue is right below the the new created cards.

-  
Cards Made By me & Others

Banderillo Fiend

Fiend/Effect/Dark/ATK: 900/DEF: 600/3 Stars

Image: A long, snakelike demon, with a cruelly-spiked head.

Effect: When this monster is Summoned (including Special Summon), destrony one monster on the field, regardless of position. This monster cannot attack the turn it was summoned.

Note: This card was used by Titan In The Yugioh GX Episode: "Reason To Win"

Darksphinx

Fiend/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,400/DEF: 1,000/4 Stars

If this card is attacked by an opposing Monster, the controller of the attacking Monster must choose one card in your hand and call the type of the card (Monster, Spell, or Trap). If your opponent calls it wrong, the attacking Monster is returned to its owner's hand.

Silver Chimera

Fiend/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,600/DEF: 1,200/4 Stars

If the only Monsters on your opponent's side of the field are in Attack Position and have ATK greater than or equal to this card, this card may attack your opponent directly.

Brimstone Golem

Fiend/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,200/DEF: 300/4 Stars

This card cannot attack unless you first offer a Monster on your side of the field as a Tribute. If this Monster is destroyed, deduct 1,000 points from your Life Points.

The Queen Of Spiders

Fiend/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,000/DEF: 1,000/4 Stars

This card cannot be Special Summoned. If this card is destroyed as a result of battle and sent to the Graveyard, Special Summon four "Spider Fiend Tokens" (Fiend/Dark/1 star/0 ATK/0 DEF) in Defense Position. "Spider Fiend Tokens" cannot be Tributed for a Tribute Summon.

Yamoto The Noble Samurai

Warrior/Effect/Light/ATK: 2,200/DEF: 2,000/6 Stars

This Monster gains a 500-point bonus to his ATK when battling Fiend-Type Monsters. Also, if you posses a "Yamoto the Celestial Avatar" in your deck when an opponent uses the effect of "Time Wizard" successfully, this Monster is not destroyed.

Glasya, the Duchess of Desire

Fiend/Dark/ATK: 800/DEF: 2,000/4 Stars

"This attractive female noble of Pandemonium delights in seducing mortals and consuming their souls."

Note: These 6 cards Were Created By Cyber Commander And all creative credit goes to him.

Blood War Stratagem /Normal Spell Card

Image: Dark Master Zorc and several Lesser Fiends discussing strategy over a map.

You may only activate this card when you control a face-up Fiend-type monster. Choose one Fiend-type monster on your field and draw one card for every two Level Stars of the chosen monster. You may not draw more than four cards by this effect.

Note: This card was created By Man Called True and All Creative Credit goes to him.

Pure Evil / Normal Trap card

Image: A dark castle looming overhead, with the shadowy image of Dark Master Zorc looking down from the top of the gate.

Add any Level Eight or higher Fiend-type monster from your deck to your hand.

(Note: This card was created by Santoryuu And all creative credit goes to him.)

Dark Realm Of Fiends / Field Spell Card

Image: A Fiendish Arena with Fiendish Looking Statues everwhere.

As long as this card remains on the field, When a Fiend-Type monster on your side of the field is destroyed as a result of battle, you gain 200 lifepoints x the number of level stars the destroyed monster had. Also, Increase the ATK & DEF Of all Fiend-Type monsters on your side of the field by 200 points. As long as this card is the current field and if you don't normal summon, Flip Summon Or Special summon any monster during Your Main Phase 1, Special summon 1 Fiend Guard Token (Fiend/Dark/ATK:300/DEF: 300/1 Star) To your side of the field in faceup attack or defense postion and the Token Can Only Be Used in a Tribute summon for A Dark-Atribute Fiend-Type monster. You cannot regain any lifepoints if a Token monster is destroyed as a result of battle.

Cacodemon

Image: A Large Fiendish Head floating over a Dark Wasteland.

Fiend/Dark/ATK: 1,700/DEF: 1,500/4 Stars

"A Large Head floating through the netherworld looking for food. It attack its enemies with large fireballs."

Realms Guardian

Fiend/Effect/Dark/ATK: 0/DEF: 2,000/4 Stars

Image: A Tall Fiend Protecting The Door To The Dark Realm Of Fiends

As long as this card remains on the field, "Dark Realm Of Fiends" Cannot be destroyed by any of your opponets Monster effects, spell and trap cards until this card is removed from the field.

Scarlett Knight

Warrior/Effect/Fire/ATK: 1,500/DEF: 1,200/4 Stars

Image: Command Knight and Scarlett Knight attacking a Giant Orc And Winning.

If this card is destroyed in battle by a Fiend-Type monster, Decrease the Attack of the Fiend-Type monster the destroyed this card in battle By 500 Points.

Equipment Retrievial - Normal Spell Card

Image: A Maruading Captain looking for a sword and the sword is in a bush.

Pay 600 lifepoints to select Two Equip cards in your graveyard and add them to your hand. you cannot activate the equip cards you search during the turn you activate this card.

Thunder Orc

Fiend/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,000/DEF: 0/4 Stars

Image: A Orc Firing a Bolt Of Lightning at a Fiend Kraken

This card cannot attack directly and does No Battle damage to your opponets lifepoints.

Blade Of Pure Evil / Equip Spell Card

Image: Shadowknight Archfiend attacking a Axe Raider with a Long Black-Steeled Blade

This card can only equipped to a Dark Atribute Fiend-Type monster. Increase the Equipped monsters ATK by 1,000 And Decrease the equipped monster by 1,000 points. when this card is destroyed while equipped to a monster, Removed the Equipped Monster From play and when the equipped monsters is removed from the field, destoy this cards.

Revenge of The Dark Ruler / Trap Card

Image: The Spirit Of Dark Ruler Ha Des Laughing as a Tiny Winguard is being attacked by a Archfiend Soldior

This card can only be activated when A "Dark Ruler Ha Des" Is destroyed as result of battle during your Opponets battle phase. Destroy the attacking monster and draw 2 cards from your deck and then your opponets get to draw 1 card from his/her deck.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Epologue

Duel academy Main Classroom / 11:00am

Its been a month since Helsefer struck the academy.

The Classroom was packed with every student and staff member.

The Chancellor then replied, "Its been a month since that disaster happened. I'm Happy to see you all have learned from that evil time and I'm Proud to be your chancellor of this fine school. You're All great duelists now."

The Crowd Cheered as the chancellor left the arena.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, You are wondering what happen to a few duelists, well here we are.

Alison and Kenny Finally Got married after 5 years of being boyfriend and girlfriend and They had 2 kids of their own And are happily living in small house in Domino.

Jill Married Daniel Crowler and got married and had 1 kid of their own. 10 Years After They got married, Velian Crowler Passed away at the age of 88. A Statue was made At Duel academy to honor a great teacher and friend.

Chancellor Carlton Johnson was the chancellor at the school for 20 years and he loved every minute of it. and He Went To Charlie Wes's Tombstone and he placed flowers on it.

The Duel academy never changed and it would stay the same forever.

The End  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well I Hoped You Liked This Story, Because I Enjoyed Writing. Stay Tuned To In the next month or so for a brand-New Fanfic writing by me. and it would star 3 Long-Time Friends as they duel their hardest in the future. There will be many Surprise for these 3 students as they become dueling legends and they'll meet a bunch of people on the way. So Until Then, Ciao!


End file.
